Hacker Love
by chocapik
Summary: C'était la panique ! Plus personne n'était en sécurité ! Tout Red Line s'était fait hacké par des pirates. Et moi dans tout ça, je me tapais mon baby-sitter. /!\ LEMON ! Langage hardcore ! 18plus (AcexOCxThatch)
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous,

Cette note explicative est là pour vous faire une présentation de la fiction Hacker Love.

Cela se passe dans un monde alternatif et moderne du XXIème siècle à Red Line, une région du Japon qui est divisée en quatre parties : East Blue, North Blue, South Blue et West Blue, traversées par la route départementale Grand Line.

Le monde est régis d'une main de fer par le Gouvernement Mondial et deux grands mouvements se confrontent à lui : L'Armée Révolutionnaire et les Pirates.

Dans cette fiction, les pirates sont des hackers sous pseudonymes.

**ATENTION** ! Il y a énormément de scènes explicites et immorales, voir même hardcore. Je préviens juste pour que vous ne soyez pas choqués. **Rien n'est parfait dans cette histoire, donc ne vous attendez pas à un déroulement de conte de fée**. Cependant, cette fiction ne suit pas à la lettre, les péripéties de l'adaptation originale de Oda. Il y a des moments similaires mais c'est tout.

Il est possible que certains personnages soient un peu OOC volontairement.Tout comme le personnage principal paraît fade et sans intérêt, et l'intrigue qui s'installe lentement.

L'histoire est longue et prend son temps pour se mettre en place au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il faudra s'armer de patience pour avoir toutes les réponses, car rien n'est laissé au hasard.

Les âges des personnages sont adaptés avant la première ellipse. Donc Luffy a toujours 17 ans mais Ace a 21 ans comme l'histoire débute en janvier. Je rappelle que l'anniversaire de Ace est le 01/01. Ainsi Luffy aura donc 18 ans le 05/05. C'est pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus.

De plus, je tiens à rappeler aussi que la rentrée au Japon se fait au début du mois d'Avril, donc l'année scolaire est déjà bien entamée.

La majorité civile est de 18 ans, la majorité sexuelle est de 13 ans et la majorité pénale est de 20 ans.

Choses à prendre en compte, le _honne_ et le _tatemae_ au Japon.

Le _honne_ va se référer à ce que l'on pense vraiment. Cette facette est privilégiée dans la sphère privée.

Le _tatemae_ représente l'attitude à avoir en société pour faciliter les relations du quotidien en toutes circonstances.

C'est ce qui différencie l'être du paraître.

L'histoire est raconté à la première personne du singulier donc à travers les yeux du personnage principal.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous répondrais en tentant de ne pas spoiler.

(Toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est la bienvenue et peut me faire avancer dans cette histoire. En tant qu'auteur amateur sur ce site, j'évolue à mon rythme.)

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

/!\ Portgas D. Ace ne m'appartient pas, juste Ivanov Anastasia, Madame et Monsieur Ivanov et Ivanov Vitali ainsi que le petit Masha sont à moi.

C'est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus ! Scènes de touche-pipi à foison !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

19h45.

Bordel ! Ma vie était une merde. J'avais 17 ans putain ! Dans 15 minutes, j'en aurais moins. Mes parents sortaient pour leur anniversaire de mariage et ils nous ont collés, à mon frère et moi, une baby-sitter. Une putain de baby-sitter. Encore une vieille peau comme à l'époque de mon enfance ?!

Je jetais des coups d'oeil frénétiques à la fenêtre du salon, tentant d'apercevoir la vieille peau qui allait nous "garder". Etant en hiver, la nuit ne m'aidait pas. Pourvu que cet enfoiré de Cavendish ne soit pas en train de mater à la fenêtre de sa chambre, sinon bonjour les commérages demain au lycée. On allait se foutre de ma gueule. Oui, ce face de pet de Cavendish était dans ma classe. Un travelo à la langue de vipère. J'ai rien contre les garçons aux cheveux de gonzesse mais lui je lui fouterais bien mon poing dans la gueule.

Mon père vint me sortir de mes pensées noires en me mettant sa large main sur ma tête blonde, tout comme la sienne d'ailleurs. Oui, on est des blonds dans la famille.

Son sourire chassa toute noirceur en moi.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche et te mettre en pyjama, ma fille.

Son accent russe lui valut le coup de mal prononcer "pyjama", mais étant sa fille et vivant avec lui H24 je le comprenais très bien. C'était la même chose pour ma mère. Mes parents se sont installés dans ce coin paumé du Japon à cause du travail de mon père. Il travaillait au QG de la Marine japonaise et ma mère était femme-au-foyer.

Cela faisait 14 ans que nous vivions ici. Ce fût plus simple d'apprendre le japonais pour mon frère et moi que pour eux. Ma mère avait encore du mal avec certains mots.

\- Sérieux, Papa ? Je ne suis plus un bébé ! dis-je, dans un soupir.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire quand il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu deviens grande, ma fille.

\- Alors pourquoi engager une baby-sitter ? Je peux très bien garder Vitali seule.

Pour ce qu'il y a à garder en plus...

-Non Anastasia, tu n'es pas encore majeure. Nous ne voulons pas de soucis. Tu connais les lois de ce pays.

Je soupirai de lassitude et dégageai sa main.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras adulte.

Je levais les yeux et fut surprise de constater le regard sévère de mon père. Je ne pipais mot et montais à l'étage me changer. Je croisais mon petit frère qui sortait de la salle de bain, ses cheveux blond encore mouillés.

Il avait seulement deux ans de moins que moi. C'était sa première année au lycée et il avait déjà presque tous les numéros des filles de son âge dans son portable. Un vrai tombeur.

Il plissa des yeux en me voyant.

-Ce soir, c'est toi qui t'occupe de la baby-sitter, la pucelle ! J'ai des donjons en HM à faire avec la guilde. On se fait un live sur Twitch.

Lui et ses jeux... Mais comment il m'a appelée là ?!

-Toi aussi tu es puceau, le gnome !

-Si tu le dis. fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nan, ce crétin de Vitali a trempé son biscuit ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

Mon expression perplexe le fit rire puis il partit dans sa chambre sans avoir hausser plusieurs fois des sourcils d'un air sous-entendu.

Mon petit frère de 15 ans s'était dépucelé. Pas que ça me dérangeait mais... Si en fait ça me dérangeait. Oh non ! Une image de lui en train de baiser me donna des nausées. Je tirais la langue de dégoût et entrais dans ma chambre prendre mon pyjama. Je pris une douche rapide et me changeais. Je n'avais pas lavé mes cheveux étant encore propres.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et rangeais soigneusement mon uniforme sur un cintre. Fallait en prendre soin de ces trucs-là, ça valait cher mine de rien.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon portable.

20h20.

Tiens une heure mirroir. Les anges veillaient sur moi. Et la baby-sitter n'était pas encore là. Ca commençait bien, elle était en retard.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'avais une belle vue sur la rue. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la maison d'en face. Cavendish en train de mater depuis sa chambre. Je lui fis un gros fuck et fermais sèchement les rideaux.

Quel connard !

Le bruit d'une moto s'arrêtant sur notre allée attira mon attention. Je regardais à travers mon rideau blanc mais ne put rien voir à cause du fard. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, la nuit ne m'aidait pas.

La baby-sitter venait sûrement d'arriver. Mais une vieille croûte sur une moto c'était pas commun.

La sonnette se mit à brailler comme jamais et me fit sursauter.

Putain de vieille de merde ! Pas besoin d'appuyer pendant 3h.

Masha, notre Pomeranian rouquin aboyait. J'entendais ma mère gueuler après lui en russe. Elle avait une voix qui portait et la baby-sitter devait pas faire la maline derrière la porte.

J'allais me faire chier. Mes devoirs étaient fait, ordre de mon père et j'allais pas m'isoler comme mon geek de frère toute la soirée dans ma chambre. Je devais surveiller la vieille, il manquerait plus qu'elle nous vole.

Si tu nous volais mamie, sache que j'étais au club de karaté du lycée. J'étais sûre que tu ne t'étais jamais prit un high kick dans la gueule !

Ma mère nous demanda, que dis-je, nous gueula de descendre à Vitali et moi en russe -pour pas changer- pour saluer la baby-sitter et nous présenter.

Je soupirais puis eus un sourire mesquin. La vieille croûte devait se chier dessus. Elle devait rien comprendre et ma mère avait le don de gueuler soudainement sans prévenir.

En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus Vitali descendre les escaliers avec son air blasé habituel lorsqu'on le dérangeait.

J'entendais mon père lui parler et parler sûrement aussi à la baby-sitter.

Je me fis discrète et descendis quelque marche. L'angle du mur me permettait de voir l'entrée sans être vue.

Ma mère à coté de Vitali, portant Masha dans ses bras. Elle était belle dans sa robe rouge. Mon père dans son costard et ... Oh putain !

Un beau gosse ! Un putain de fucking beau gosse !

Putain de putain de putain de merde !

Si j'avais su que c'était un beau mec j'aurais pas mit ce pyjama. Faut dire qu'un sweat avec un short large et des chaussons pattes de monstre, c'était pas super sexy.

-Anastasia !

Ma mère qui gueulait mon nom. Super ! Ca me foutait encore plus la honte. Merci Mama !

Trop tard pour aller me changer. Je n'aurais pas été discrète de toute manière à retourner dans ma chambre en courant.

Je me décidais donc à descendre les escaliers. Les fesses serrées bien sûr. Faut pas que je me foute la honte encore plus en lâchant un pet nerveux.

Ma mère lâcha Masha qui vint, bien sûr, me mordiller, en grognant, mes chaussons.

Putain sale clébard, pourquoi tu m'infligeais ça. J'avais assez la honte comme ça. Ma mère qui en rajoutait une couche en gueulant après lui.

Je n'osais pas relever la tête. Le beau gosse devait bien se foutre de ma gueule.

J'entendis cependant Vitali pouffer de rire.

Face de crotte !

-Anastasia et Vitali, voici Ace votre baby-sitter ! déclara mon père.

Oh la vache, en plus il avait un nom cool.

-Euh enchantée...

Ah on aurait dit une pucelle en chaleur. Mais quelle conne !

Je forçais un sourire ne voulant pas montrer ma gêne. C'était le mieux à faire.

À mes risques et périls, j'osais le regarder dans les yeux. Oh lala ils étaient magnifiques. Noirs onyx. Et ses petites tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Trop craquant ! Et ses cheveux bruns qui devaient être si doux. Je voulais passer mes doigts dedans. Et son sourire si... Son sourire ? Oh non il me sourit.

Ne rougit pas Anastasia ! Et merde...

\- Ma femme a laissé du Bortsch et des Chalchik encore chauds dans la cuisine. Et il y a du Vatrouchka dans le frigo.

Mon père ne se rendit même pas compte du regard perdu de Ace.

Ace, ah ce beau prénom.

Ressaisis toi Anastasia. C'était pas le moment d'avoir le béguin.

-Merci beaucoup Madame et Monsieur Ivanov. Et encore désolé du retard. J'ai eu un soucis avec mon petit frère.

Il avait une voix sensuelle et virile. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire.

\- Ressaisis toi, ta culotte est déjà trempée ! me chuchota mon frère avec un sourire espiègle.

\- La ferme le gnome ! grinçai-je des dents.

Bien sûr Ace avait entendu ce que j'avais dit. Malheur à moi ! Il me fixait. Dieu aidez-moi ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il eut un sourire en coin. M'était-il adressé ?

-Bon et bien nous y allons. Soyez sages les enfants. Nous tenterons de rentrer avant minuit.

Au moins ma mère nous l'avait pas gueulés et ne nous avait pas menacés. Et pour une fois elle l'avait dit en japonais.

Il allait falloir faire une croix sur le calendrier.

Mes parents se placèrent devant la porte et mon père aidait ma mère à mettre ses talons. Quel romantique !

-Très bien Madame Ivanov. Passez une excellente bonne soirée.

Il courba l'échine et j'avais du coup une belle vue sur son... Oh putain quel cul !

-Vous avez mon numéro de portable si besoin. Je vous enverrais un message quand nous rentrons, Ace. Bonne soirée à vous !

Mon père toujours aussi formel.

Vitali salua nos parents et j'en fis de même en tentant de rester la plus sérieuse possible.

Une fois que mes parents fussent partis, Ace se tourna vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai la dalle.

Je lui souris nerveusement. Je savais vraiment pas où me mettre. Vitali ne se fit pas prier, lui, et accompagna Ace dans la cuisine. Me sentant un peu conne de rester planter dans l'entrée, j'entrais dans la cuisine. Je mis la table avec l'aide de mon frère. Mes mains étaient en coton, je devais crisper mes doigts sur les bols et les cuillères pour ne pas les faire tomber. Il manquerait plus que ça. Je déposais le potage dans les bols et plaçais les brochettes au centre de la table. Vitali nous servit ensuite de l'eau dans les verres.

Ace nous souhaita bonne appétit en japonais et se mit à manger.

Mon Dieu, il mangeait comme un goinfre.

Profitant de son inattention, je lui jetais un regard plus détaillé.

Il était chaudement vêtu, parfait pour l'hiver : un pull gris bien chaud, un jeans bleu délavé. Il avait même un collier en perles rouges au cou. C'était assez spécial en fait. Il avait l'air jeune. Je lui aurais donné 20 ans tout au plus.

-Oui ?

La vache, il m'a fait peur. Ace me regardait avec un air curieux. Que devais-je faire ? Il devait croire que je le matais. Ben oui en quelque sorte.

-Euh rien...

La honte...

Vitali se mit à pouffer de rire. Je lui lançais un regard haineux pour lui faire fermer son claque merde. Il but vite son bol et prit deux chalchiks avant de sortir de table.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Ace.

-Dans ma chambre, j'ai des choses à faire.

Puis il monta à l'étage.

Putain tu t'es barré, trou du cul. Tu m'as laissée seule avec lui.

-Bon il ne reste plus que nous deux alors.

Je lui souris timidement.

-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? demandai-je nerveusement.

-Jusqu'au retour de vos parents.

Question conne, réponse conne. Bravo Anastasia. Il devait te prendre pour une débile. Je me mis une baffe mentale.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose comme ton frère pour ce soir ?

-Non heureusement. répondis-je avec un sourire.

Heureusement ? Mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Il allait se faire des films. Vite je devais trouver quelque chose à dire...

-Sinon tu aurais été tout seul...

Il me sourit.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je rougis bien malgré moi, saleté de sang !

Ma soupe terminée, je pris une brochette. Ma mère était douée en cuisine. Quel délice !

\- Ce sont de drôles de nom alors qu'au final ce sont juste des brochettes et une soupe. ria-t-il.

Il s'était cru drôle. Je ris nerveusement avec lui. Je n'allais pas le laisser rire seul non. Bonjour le malaise sinon.

\- Ca te dis de regarder un film ? proposai-je.

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça ? Il allait penser que je lui proposais un rencard. J'avais envie de me claquer la gueule contre la table.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Encore son sourire. Il était à tomber...

Le crevard, il avait bouffé toutes les brochettes.

Je me levais pour débarrasser, Ace en fit de même et il vint également m'aider pour la vaisselle. Il l'essuyait pendant que je lavais dans un silence de mort. Gros malaise. Vite je devais trouver quelque chose à dire pour casser l'ambiance de funérarium.

-Tu fais ça souvent, baby-sitter ?

-Non c'est la première fois. J'ai besoin d'argent pour me payer mon matos.

Hein ?

-Ton matos ? demandai-je, confuse, en lui tendant un verre qu'il prit.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent les miens humides. Le contact fut comme un choc électrique et je me dégageais vite pour laver un autre verre. Ace sembla ne pas s'en soucier car il me répondit ensuite.

-Oui, pour mon setup. Il me faut une nouvelle carte graphique.

Encore un geek...

Je ne continuai pas la conversation, bien trop occupée par le touché de ses doigts. D'ailleurs, ses mains étaient plus grandes que les miennes. Il essuyait avec énergie le verre. Je lui en passais un autre en évitant, cette fois-ci de le toucher. Quand je lui passais le lot de cuillère, je vidais l'eau de l'évier. Mon regard fut attiré par la manière dont il séchait les couverts un par un : il faisait glisser le torchon de haut en bas le long de chaque cuillère. Mon esprit tordu ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait se masturber de la même manière. Oh putain Anastasia, ressaisis toi enfin !

\- Où les range-t-on ?

Il eut le don de me sortir de ma rêverie.

-Laisse je vais le faire !

Dos à lui en train de ranger la vaisselle, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je sentais son regard sur mon dos. Merde ! J'avais pas mit de culotte et je sentais mon entre-jambe s'humidifier. Ca allait se voir sur mon short. J'avais pas de soutifs d'ailleurs. Bah quoi qui oserait mettre des sous-vêtements le soir en sortant de la douche sous un pyjama ?

Anastasia, tu étais une perverse obsédée du cul ! Honte à toi !

-Anastasia, c'est ça ?

Merde, il l'a remarqué ou quoi ?

-Oui ? fis-je, hésitante.

-Tu préfères mater le dernier volet du Hobbit ou un épisode de Game of thrones ?

Ouf, il a pas remarqué. Mais attendez quoi ?

Je me tournais vers lui et constatais qu'il était sur son portable.

\- Euh j'aime bien Game of thrones.

\- Moi aussi. Ca passe sur la 17 dans un quart d'heure.

On avait un point commun. J'étais euphorique intérieurement.

Il avait dû regarder le programme TV sur son portable le temps que je rangeais la vaisselle.

\- D'accord, je vais aux toilettes. Attends moi dans le salon dans ce cas.

-Ouais ok. me fit-il nonchalant.

Il sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre sur le canapé. J'allais vite aux chiottes pour pisser un coup et surtout m'essuyer l'entre-jambe. Ca commençait à être désagréable. C'était devenue presque froid. Merde, ça avait bien mouillé mon short. Je pourrais pas le faire sécher ni encore moins me changer. Ca ferait suspect. Il pourrait le deviner ou bien croire que je m'étais pisser dessus comme une gamine. Oh non la honte ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tant pis ! Je remis mon short -ouh c'était froid ! - Et me lavais les mains dans le petit lavabo.

En arrivant dans le salon, je serrais les jambes le plus possible pour ne pas le faire remarquer. Je me plaçais sur le canapé à côté de lui. Pas trop près ni trop loin. Juste la bonne distance.

Ace mit la chaîne et en zappant je pus constater qu'il allait être 21h.

Ca allait commencer.

Une pub pour des nouilles. Encore une pub de nouilles. Ca n'arrêtait pas. Les japonais avaient une grande variété de marque de nouilles.

Ah le générique, que je l'aimais ce générique. Je l'avais dans la tête maintenant.

Et merde ! Gros malaise en vue ! Alerte, alerte ! Ca devait commencer sur une scène de cul, bien sûr. Daenerys qui se faisait culbuter par Khal Drogo. Je jetais un coup d'oeil furtif à Ace. Oh merde ! Grillée ! Il m'esquissa un petit sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'oeil. Comment j'étais sensée le prendre ? Bien malgré moi je rougis comme une vierge effarouchée.

Je serrais encore plus mes jambes entre elles et cachais mes mains dans mes manches tout en fixant l'écran de la télévision. Heureusement, Daenerys avait fini de se faire déglinguer. Je repensais à son sourire et son clin d'oeil. Il me faisait du gringue ou quoi ?

Je sursautais quand Ace étala ses bras le long du dossier du canapé. Il écarta ses jambes et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Monsieur se mettait à l'aise.

Et moi j'étais aussi raide qu'un cadavre. Bonjour la comparaison.

Enfin la pub. Ca va durer 3h. Ace se leva en me disant qu'il allait aux toilettes.

Me voilà seule. Je soufflais un bon coup. Putain, ce type me faisait grave de l'effet. Ca faisait un moment que je ne mettais pas touché, enfin quand même je mouillais pour que dalle.

Je pris un des plaids rangés sur les accoudoirs et me recouvrait avec. Au moins je pouvais m'installer comme je voulais sans montrer mon excitation.

Me voilà allongée contre l'accoudoir bien couvée par le plaid tout doux. Quel bonheur !

Oh lala je l'entendais pisser depuis le salon. Ca voulait dire qu'il m'avait entendu lui aussi ? Malaise malaise malaise ! Pourvu que non. Heureusement je n'avais pas lâché de pet, sinon la honte.

L'épisode recommençait. Devais-je le lui faire savoir ? Non non non...Je n'allais pas bouger de mon cocon.

De toute manière le voilà qui revenait.

\- Ah ça a reprit, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en se vautrant sur le canapé, reprenant sa position d'avant.

Toutefois il était plus près. Mes pieds touchaient sa cuisse. Bien sûr j'avais enlevé mes chaussons pattes de monstre.

\- Non ça vient de reprendre.

J'osais le regarder un instant. Il matait la TV. Qu'il était beau, mon Dieu. Tiens, je venais de comprendre qu'il avait un tic en regardant la télé : il se mangeait la peau de la lèvre inférieure. Quel dommage une si jolie bouche. Elle devait être si douce à embrasser. J'avais envie de la goûter. Et même carrément de la mordiller.

Oh putain, j'allais craquer. Il venait de passer une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

Mon regard descendit sur son torse. On voyait pas grand chose à cause de son pull, dommage. Par contre, en dessous de la ceinture on voyait bien qu'il y avait du monde dans son jeans. Oh la vache. Je sentais encore mon entre-jambe mouiller. Vive le plaid protecteur. Mais malheur si je devais me lever.

N'empêche quelle bosse !

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

La frayeur que j'avais eu. J'ai sursauté et mon regard honteux se posa sur lui. Il avait un sourire espiègle et bourré de sous-entendus. Oh putain de merde. Il venait de me griller en train de le mater et pas n'importe quoi. Mon Dieu aidez-moi à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Je détournais vivement le regard vers la TV. La robe de Cercei était devenue très intéressante tout à coup.

J'entendis Ace rire faiblement. Je rougis de plus belle. Néanmoins, mettre faite surprendre m'avais excitée.

\- Oui.

Pourquoi j'avais répondu ? En plus, avec un "oui. Mais quelle conne. Tu aurais pu fermer ta gueule, Anastasia. Ca allait me hanter toute ma vie. Ace eut un rire guttural. Putain que c'était sexy.

Je serrais mes jambes. Mon bas-ventre était en feu.

\- Tu es encore vierge ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Quel culot il avait de demander ça !

\- Ca...Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondis-je totalement rouge.

Fallait que ma voix se soit cassée. La honte !

\- J'ai touché juste. ria-t-il.

Je n'osais même plus le regarder.

Il m'agrippa la main si soudainement que j'avais hoqueté de surprise, pour la placer sur la bosse de son pantalon. Je retirais ma main aussi vite que je pus, choquée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Ca va pas non ?! m'écriai-je, ma main contre ma poitrine.

En y repensant, ça m'avait plût, mais il allait penser que j'étais une fille facile voir même une salope si je me laissais emporter par mon excitation.

\- Fais pas ta prude. Tu as jamais touché une queue de ta vie, c'est le moment. Tu es pas désagréable à voir, ça ne me dérange pas moi.

\- Bah moi ça me dérange. Je suis pas une pute !

\- Tu n'es pas une pute. Et je suis sûr que ça t'a excitée, je me trompe ?

Putain il était fort. Je baissais la tête, très gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'osais rien formuler pour me défendre. De toute manière, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Allez donne ta main.

Je notais un amusement dans sa voix. Je risquais une vue sur lui. Il me tendait sa main. J'hésitais à lui donner la mienne. J'avais envie de le toucher c'était vrai mais et si ça se savait ensuite ? Je voulais pas devenir une salope aux yeux de tous. Et si il voulait plus après et si il allait me violer ? Je faisais du karaté mon gars ! Dans ce genre de situation, mon karaté ne me servirait à rien, j'aurais trop peur et je chialerais comme un bébé. Aucune fierté !

\- Tu pourrais... tenter plus. Alors je veux pas prendre de risque...

J'étais pas crédible à bégueiller comme ça.

\- Seulement si tu le veux. me sourit-il.

Mouais j'étais pas très convaincue mais bordel j'ai jamais touché une bite et j'en avais trop envie. J'allais pas le cacher, mon cul humide parlait pour moi.

A mort mon mental et vive le moment présent !

Je lui donnais ma main qu'il vint placer sur son entre-jambe. Je la laissais, enfin j'avais pas le choix il me la calait fermement sur sa bosse. La vache, il était pas en érection. Ca serait dur sinon, non ?

\- Tu vois, ça t'a pas tuée ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il se croyait drôle. Je fis "non" de la tête, mon visage aussi rouge que l'intérieur d'une pastèque. Je fixais ma main comme une idiote.

De son autre main il vint se couvrir tant bien que mal du plaid qui me couvrait. Mon plaid ! Nous étions ensemble en-dessous. Il enleva sa main de sur la mienne. Par réflexe, j'enlevais la mienne.

Ouah il faisait quoi là ? Ace était en train de déboutonner son jeans. J'entendais la fermeture éclair se baisser. Il mit sa main dans son pantalon, enfin je devinais, je ne voyais rien avec la couverture.

Il me prit de nouveau ma main et la passa sous le plaid. Oh merde, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Ace déposa ma paume contre son... son sexe. Putain de merde !

Première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit, c'était tout doux. Et ça bougeait. Ca pouvait bouger ? Il était mou. Je pouvais sentir au bout de mes doigts ses testicules. Il avait des poils dessus. C'était pas désagréable à toucher. Je n'osais pas bouger.

Il changea de main contre la mienne pour permettre à ses doigts libres de venir me mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Approche ! me souffla-t-il, ses doigts sur le bord de mon visage.

Comme une idiote, je lui obéissais sans poser de question et me mis plus proche à genoux sur le canapé. Oh merde, il allait m'embrasser. Ca allait être mon premier baiser. Nos lèvres se touchaient. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je sentais sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. Ca chatouillait presque mais c'était pas désagréable. A la surprise générale, je lâchais un gémissement. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon.

Je sentais ses doigts descendre le long de mon cou. Pourvu qu'il ne descende pas plus bas, quoique peut-être que si. Ah je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

Mon mental me fit savoir que j'avais toujours ma main sur son sexe. D'ailleurs ça bougeait toujours et c'était moins mou qu'au départ. Oh putain il commençait à avoir la trique.

Ses doigts me ramenaient à la réalité en arrivant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il allait pas...? Si, il posa sa main sur un de mes seins. Je sentais qu'il me le serrait légèrement sans me faire mal. C'était assez agréable. L'idée de lui toucher le torse me vint en tête mais je ne fis rien, ma main sur son érection était largement suffisant. Hein érection ? La vache il était tout dur. Il me força à la prendre fermement. Je pouvais sentir les pulsations de son cœur à travers sa peau. Ma main emprisonnée dans la sienne, je suivais les mouvements de bas en haut qu'il m'ordonnait silencieusement de faire.

C'était très satisfaisant à faire, je devais l'admettre.

Il interrompit notre baiser. Sa langue descendait le long de ma mâchoire pour se nicher dans mon cou brûlant. J'entendais dans sa respiration son excitation.

Oh putain de merde ! J'étais en train de branler la queue d'un mec.

Un liquide sur mon index attira mon attention. Il avait joui ? Non pas déjà ? Si ? Il était toujours dur pourtant. Sur le coup je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais son gland était la seule chose molle. On aurait dit comme une gélatine. Bizarre comme comparaison mais c'était tout ce qu'il m'était venu en tête.

Sa langue remonta jusqu'à mon oreille. Oh putain c'était bon ! Cela me donnait des frissons le long du corps. J'en gémissais de bien-être.

Ace accéléra le rythme de ma main lui lâchant un râle guttural.

C'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet là ? J'étais gênée mais fière de moi.

Il retira sa main de mon sein et de la mienne tout en arrêtant le plaisir avec sa langue, pour ainsi enlever son pull.

Oh lala il était musclé et... il avait un tatouage sur le haut du bras : ASCE. Son nom s'écrivait comme ça ? Pourtant le S était barré.

Sur le coup j'avais arrêté tout mouvement. D'une pression sur ma main il m'invitait à continuer. J'accélèrais le rythme le faisant gémir. Je sentais son souffle chaud revenir sur mon oreille. Il avait l'air d'avoir comprit que j'étais très sensible ici.

Ace souleva mon sweat pour passer sa main en-dessous et agripper mon sein. Dans ses gestes brusques et sa respiration saccadée, je m'aperçus de sa grande excitation. De temps en temps, il râlait de plaisir.

\- Plus vite ! m'ordonna-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa demande m'avait encore plus excitée. Je gémissais avec lui. J'obéissais et sa tête tomba contre mon épaule où il étouffa un râle.

C'était très excitant de lui donner du plaisir. Mon égo en prenait un coup violent.

\- J'ai envi de toucher ton minou.

Sa voix était rauque. Je ne disais rien. J'osais même pas lui dire qu'il en avait le droit.

\- Anastasia, s'il-te-plaît ?

C'était carrément une supplication. Il attendait une réponse. Je décidais de prendre sur moi ma gêne et de lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller.

\- D'accord. articulais-je difficilement.

\- Assis-toi et enlève ton short.

Quoi ? Me déshabiller ? Me mettre nue devant lui ? Avec le plaid, je serais cachée, non ? Sur le moment, j'avais arrêté de le masturber. Il attendait que je m'exécute. Je me mis correctement et enlevais mon short sous la couverture. C'était pas simple et je sentais des filaments de ma cyprine me coller aux jambes. Oh non la honte, il allait savoir que j'avais mouillé comme une dépravée. Je laissais mon short au sol, les pans du plaid au sol le cachait. Heureusement, car il devait être trempé.

Assise à coté de lui, Ace me prit la main pour la remettre sur son sexe. Cette fois ci il ne laissa pas sa main sur la mienne. Je recommençais à le toucher avec un peu d'hésitation vu qu'il ne me guidait plus. Et surtout car j'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me faire.

Il passa une de ses mains sous le plaid, me caressant la jambe.

J'osais le regarder. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel regard. Il était rempli de désir. Jusqu'alors je n'avais regardé que l'endroit où se trouvait ma main sous le plaid. Ace me fixait de ses yeux onyx. Il les ancrait dans les miens. Plus rien n'existait pour moi. Mon cœur battait terriblement fort et je ressentais les vives pulsations dans mes tempes et ma poitrine.

\- Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure de plaisir.

Je continuais de le masturber et fis un léger hochement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y aller.

Sa main se dirigea vers mon entre-jambe, m'arrachant des frissons. Elle était très chaude.

\- Écarte tes jambes. m'ordonna Ace, la voix rauque.

Je m'exécutais timidement.

Ses doigts touchèrent mon clitoris. Oh putain, quel frisson !

Je détournais les yeux n'osant plus le regarder. Sauf que je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je fermais les paupières savourant ce doux contact. Il fit entrer sa langue au même moment qu'il faisait des mouvements circulaires sur ma zone de plaisir.

La vache, la vache, la vache ! C'était super bon ! Notre baiser étouffait mes gémissements de plaisir. Sentir sa queue dans ma main m'excitait encore plus. J'augmentais la cadence. Notre bécotage devenait plus intense. Ses caresses sur mon clitoris se faisaient plus rapide.

D'un mouvement vif, Ace dégagea la couverture, nous mettant à découvert. La température du salon me fit légèrement frissonner. Pris dans le plaisir, je me fichais bien d'être vu nue maintenant.

Je savais que j'allais bientôt jouir. Je bougeais mes hanches tellement le plaisir était si fort. Nous interrompions notre baiser. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements. Tout comme lui.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur sa bite. Je voyais ses testicules peu poilues bouger au rythme de mes mouvements. Son gland sécrétait un liquide transparent. C'était donc ça le liquide que j'avais senti ? Il y avait des veines le long de sa verge. C'était la première fois que je voyais le sexe d'un homme en vrai. C'était très excitant à vrai dire.

Oh lala c'était ma main qui le branlait !

Putain de merde c'était trop bon ! Si je n'étais pas vierge j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me démonte. Qu'il me fasse crier avec sa queue. Oh merde j'allais jouir !

Oui !

Je soulevais mon bassin et j'étais prise de spasmes dû à mon orgasme, les yeux clos. Je ne pouvais contenir mon petit cri de plaisir, j'en avais même lâché son sexe.

A mon grand regret, Ace retira vivement sa main. J'ouvrais les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il jouissait dans la sienne en poussant des gémissements gutturaux. C'était jouissif de regarder.

Ma tête était contre le dossier du canapé. J'avais une belle vue sur son orgasme. Son sperme sortait en plusieurs jets dans la paume de sa main, tandis que l'autre le masturbait lentement. Il y en avait assez pour que ça tienne dans le creux de sa main.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées après de tels efforts.

Ace posa un regard sur moi avec un sourire en coin. Je lui rendis son sourire et fus prise d'un petit rougissement. L'excitation était partie et je commençais à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Ace se leva tant bien que mal et quitta le salon, sûrement pour aller se nettoyer. J'avais eu le temps de voir un énorme tatouage sur son dos : une grande croix avec une sorte de lune ou bien un sourire au milieu. C'était pas un yakuza, j'espère ?!

Une fois seule, ce n'était plus la même chose. Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais masturbé un garçon que je venais à peine de rencontrer et il m'avait touchée lui aussi. J'y avais prit du plaisir, putain.

Tout à coup, je me sentais honteuse.

Je remis vite fait mon short.

Ouah, c'était glacé ! Ma cyprine avait mouillée tout l'entre-jambe de mon vêtement, il y en avait même au niveau des fesses. Je devais vite me changer.

C'était à pas de loup et pieds nus que je montais au premier étage. Quand j'étais passé devant les toilettes j'avais entendu l'eau du petit lavabo couler. Ace devait y être. Heureusement, comme ça il n'aura pas vu l'état de mon pyjama.

Je passais sans faire de bruit devant la chambre de Vitali. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Si il avait son casque tout allait bien, sinon j'en aurais entendu parlé pendant des mois et il aurait tout cafter aux parents, ce face de pet.

Masha dormait devant la porte de la chambre des parents. Je lui ouvris pour qu'il puisse aller dans son panier de chambre. Au moins comme ça j'aurais la paix.

Enfin dans ma chambre. Je me débarrassai de la preuve de ma souillure et enfilai un autre short, plus jolie et moins garçonnet. Mes parents ne verraient pas la différence de toute manière. En me rhabillant, je repensais à ce que j'avais fait avec le baby-sitter. Rien que de songer à ce pourquoi il était là à la base me rendait plus honteuse de moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'avoir profité de la situation et d'avoir joué ma salope. J'avais envie de chialer.

Honte à toi, Anastasia !

Perverse obsédée du cul !

Toutefois, j'avais l'impression de toujours sentir le contact de sa queue dans ma main. C'était marquant. Je pouvais ressentir encore sa dureté, ses veines, sa chaleur et son gland humidifié par son liquide transparent. Mes doigts avaient gardé la douceur de sa peau et le chatouillement de ses poils. J'en avais peut-être gardé l'odeur sur ma main aussi ?! Pour vérifier, je reniflai légèrement. Je ne sentais rien mais javais encore son liquide collé au doigt et le goûtai. Pouah la vache c'était hyper salé ! Le sexe d'un homme avait ce goût là ? L'image de sucer Ace, à genoux avec une de ses mains me tenant les cheveux me vint à l'esprit. Je me sentais gênée d'en être excitée.

Je laissais la preuve de mon délit dans ma chambre, me lavais vite fait les mains dans la salle de bain et descendit dans le salon. Ace était installé sur le canapé. Game of throne devait être terminé car il zappait différentes chaînes.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il avait ramassé le plaid pour le ranger sur l'accoudoir. D'ailleurs il avait aussi remit son pull. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil timide. Oh la vache il me regardait avec un sourire. Sans prévenir, il me chopa le bras pour m'attirer à lui me faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Ma tête était contre son torse maintenant. Il plaça son bras dans mon dos me maintenant contre lui.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Je ne me risquais même pas à le regarder. J'avais trop honte, mon Dieu aidez-moi ! Il était possible que ce soit un gros salaud. Il ira le raconter à tout le monde. Merde ! Je suis une salope !

Mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

\- Anastasia ?

Ace m'interpellait. Je ne voulais pas relever la tête. Il pourrait voir que j'allais chouiner.

\- Anastasia, regarde moi s'il-te-plaît !

Dans sa voix, je notais une pointe d'agacement. Cela me donna un frisson. Je levais la tête et vu son regard surpris.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer.

Et merde. Ses mots firent couler mes larmes.

\- Arrête de pleurer, Anastasia. Ca me fait de la peine.

\- Je me sens sale. fis-je difficilement.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir sale. C'est normal de céder à ses envies. Il ne faut pas regretter, ce serait comme regretter de vivre. Vis au jour le jour. Ca en vaut la peine, crois-moi.

J'écoutais attentivement ses mots. Cependant ça ne changeait rien au fait que rien ne me garantissait qu'il n'irait pas s'en vanter à tout le monde et me faire passer pour une salope. Je ne le connaissais pas après tout.

\- Sache que j'ai aimé faire ça avec toi. C'est la première fois que je fais ca d'ailleurs. Et je n'en parlerais à personne si tu n'en parles pas toi aussi. Tu n'es pas une pute si ça peut te rassurer. Alors arrête de pleurer, ça me fait culpabiliser.

J'espérais qu'il soit sincère. Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de manche et lui fis un sourire. Il sembla soulagé et me sourit à son tour.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu ne diras rien à personne ? questionnai-je, le nez bouché à mon grand regret.

Je devais pas être belle à voir. Mon visage était bouffi et rouge, la honte mon Dieu la honte. Faites qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque !

Il se mit à rire.

Et merde...

\- Je te le promets si tu me le promets.

\- Promis dans ce cas.

\- Promis !

Je lui souris. Si il me mentait je lui fouterais un low kick dans les couilles ! Mais c'était pas dit que je le revois... Et merde.

\- N'empêche pour une prude, tu te débrouilles bien ! ria-t-il.

Je savais pas comment le prendre... Surtout que c'était lui qui m'avait aidée.

\- Bon aller il va être 22h et pas de nouvelle de tes parents. Tu veux faire autre chose ?

Mon visage vira au rouge pivoine. Il ne pensait pas à faire plus, genre... baiser ou sucer, j'espère ? Oh lala mon esprit pervers refaisait surface. Anastasia, tu étais vraiment une obsédée du cul !

Ace éclata de rire me faisant sursauter.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais j'étais plutôt dans l'optique de voir s'il y avait un truc intéressant à la télé à mater.

Mon malaise s'amplifiait. La honte ! Dieu aidez-moi à me sortir de là ! Mes pensées me quittèrent quand Ace me souleva le menton avec ses doigts, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux onyx, mon Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux.

\- J'ai envi de t'embrasser. Je peux ? me souffla-t-il.

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Qu'il m'embrasse tout à l'heure, je pouvais comprendre que c'était dû à l'excitation mais là... Je lui plaisais ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé tout à l'heure. dis-je en voulant plaisanter.

Cela le fit sourire.

\- C'était dans des circonstances différentes. Tu... me plais en fait.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise de le dire. Mais quoi ? Il avait dit quoi là ? Oh putain de merde de fucking merde ! Un gars comme lui qui s'intéressait à une fille comme moi ? Dieu, était-ce un cadeau de votre part ?

Je rougissais en pensant que je pourrais être plus qu'une inconnue pour lui.

\- Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup.

Putain pourquoi j'ai rajouté "beaucoup" ? Il allait croire que je le kiffais grave. Je fus surprise par son grand sourire heureux. Il me caressa la joue du pouce puis m'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces. Sa langue chatouillait la mienne. Oh la vache, j'étais en train de mouiller encore et j'avais pas mit de culotte comme une conne. Malgré moi, je poussai un gémissement de bien-être étouffé par nos bouches. C'était tellement bon. Putain Anastasia, il t'en fallait peu pour être excitée.

Ace mit fin au baiser. Je compris pourquoi en entendant du bruit venant des escaliers. Vitali descendait les marches pour aller dans la cuisine. Je me dégageai de Ace et m'asseyais correctement.

Ce face de pet devait se goinfrer. Un gourgouillement à ma droite attira mon intention.

\- J'ai la dalle, pas toi ? me chuchota Ace avec un clin d'oeil.

Ce morfale ! Il s'était empifré presque toutes les chalchiks et il avait encore faim.

\- On pourrait se prendre un dessert, si tu veux ? proposai-je, avec un sourire.

Je vis ses yeux briller comme jamais. C'était pas bon signe pour le frigo, ça non ? Il se leva d'un bond décidé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je le suivis en priant pour qu'il ne dévore pas tout le frigo. Nous trouvâmes Vitali en train de se faire une part de Vatrouchka dans une assiette.

\- Tiens ! Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai entendu crier. me demanda Vitali en prenant une petite cuillère dans le tiroir à couverts.

Oh merde ! Alerte, alerte ! Je devais trouver quelque chose à dire de cohérent et vite. Je regardais Ace et vis qu'il avait l'air aussi paniqué que moi.

\- J'ai trébuché en allant aux toilettes. répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Mouais... fit mon frère, peu convaincu en sortant de la cuisine avec son assiette.

Allez houst du vent !

Je soupirais de soulagement. Vitali n'avait pas l'air de vouloir batailler. Ace me regardait avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es meilleure menteuse que mon petit frère ! me dit-il.

Hein ? Il avait un petit frère ? Ah oui, il me semblait qu'il était arrivé en retard à cause de lui.

\- Ton petit frère ? demandai-je en voulant en savoir plus.

Le temps qu'il réponde, je préparais deux assiettes de gâteau.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Luffy.

Luffy ? What ? Il y avait un Luffy dans ma classe. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, quoique c'était pas commun comme nom. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, ton frère est dans la 1ère B au lycée East Blue ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris par ma question en se plaçant à table.

Je lui déposais son assiette sous le nez avec une petite cuillère. Je m'installais à côté de lui.

Putain de merde, son frère était dans ma classe. Si Ace lui racontait ce qu'on avait fait, toute la classe et ensuite tout le lycée seraient au courant. Oh non... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

\- Il est dans ma classe et il est mon binôme en Sciences.

Ace parut s'affoler. Il me prit par les épaules me faisant lâcher ma cuillère dans mon assiette.

\- Tu lui diras rien, hein ? Tu as promis ! paniqua-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa réaction.

\- C'est toi qui ne lui diras rien, tu as promis aussi ! Je n'en parlerais à personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis une salope qui couche avec le premier venu. rétorquai-je en haussant un peu la voix, le faisant me lâcher.

\- Shhhh !

Merde, je m'étais emportée. J'espérais que Vitali n'ait rien entendu.

\- On a pas couché ensemble. On s'est juste... tripoté ! chuchota-t-il comme si on était sur écoute et que ça vie était en danger.

\- Oui bah c'est presque pareil ! chuchotai-je également.

Mais je venais de penser : pourquoi s'inquiétait-il que ça se sache ? Avait-il honte d'avoir fait ça avec moi ? Le regrettait-il ? Un pincement au cœur et l'envie de pleurer me prenaient.

\- Anastasia ?

Le regard inquiet de Ace me bouleversa.

\- Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ? Et tu en as honte ? questionnai-je, apeurée par la réponse.

Il sembla très surpris.

\- Je... Non pas du tout. Mon dicton est de toujours profiter de la vie et de ne rien regretter. J'ai vraiment très apprécié faire ça avec toi et je recommencerais si c'était à refaire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose ?

Il avait l'air attristé sur la fin. Sur le coup, je m'en voulais un peu. Hein que quoi ? Il avait dit quoi là ? Il recommencerait si c'était à refaire ? Oh mon Dieu ! STOP Anastasia, il était pas en kiff sur toi ! Enfin, il me semblait...

\- Ca t'inquiètait que j'en parle à ton frère, alors je me suis dit que tu en avais honte. répondis-je, peu fière de moi.

Il me sourit et ébouriffa ma tignasse blonde.

\- Débile ! J'ai pas honte, je suis même fier que ma queue soit la première que tu ais touché. J'ai eu ton tripotaginité.

Il se mit à rire.

Les mecs et leur fierté ! Il y avait aucune raison d'être fier de ça. Et puis c'était quoi ce mot d'abord ? Tripotaginité ? Ca existait pas !

Oh putain il avait déjà bouffé son gâteau. J'en avais mangé qu'une bouchée. Quel goinfre !

\- Et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mon frère peut garder un secret mais il ment très mal.

Ses mots arrivèrent droit dans mon cœur. Il était très gentil. Tout compte fait, c'était pas un connard. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il me le rendit.

\- Anastasia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu comptes finir ton gâteau ?

Mais quel crevard !

\- Si tu en reveux, tu peux t'en resservir une part, tu sais.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour se prendre une énorme part... Oh mon Dieu, ce type était un gouffre à lui tout seul !

\- Fe gâteau est krès bon ! dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Oui c'est ma mère qu'il l'a fait rien que pour nous ce soir.

Il avait englouti son énorme part en quelques bouchées. Mais où m'était-il tout ça ? Je finissais la mienne tranquillement sous ses yeux. C'était très malaisant d'ailleurs. Mais bordel, il allait arrêter de suivre les mouvements de ma cuillère ?!

Je le vis baisser les yeux et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang qu'il était craquant !

\- Dis-moi Anastasia, ça te dit d'aller samedi soir au Shackey escroquerie's Bar ensemble ? proposa-t-il en se passant une main derrière le crâne avec un sourire timide.

Quoi ? Il me proposait un rencard ou quoi ? Je savais pas quoi répondre. J'en avais envie mais c'était un bar, non ?! J'étais encore mineure.

\- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais rentrer. Je ne suis pas majeure.

Ca avait l'air d'avoir fait un choc dans la tête de Ace. L'information lui parut évidente.

\- C'est vrai... Mais ça veut dire que tu n'as pas dit "non" ! fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui fis un sourire vaincu pour lui montrer qu'il disait vrai. J'avais très envie de le revoir et le connaître plus. Il me plaisait beaucoup et lui aussi, il semblerait. Je ne devais pas laisser passer cette chance d'avoir un petit ami. Oh la vache rien que ce mot me fit rougir comme une pivoine.

Ace se mit à rire.

Bravo il se foutait de ma gueule.

Mon gâteau terminé, je pris ma vaisselle et vins la laver dans l'évier. c'était trop gênant. Mon geste eut le don de le couper dans son rire. Il vint faire la même chose pendant que j'essuyais mon assiette et ma cuillère.

\- Sinon, peut-être au parc d'attractions Shabondy ? La vue depuis la grande roue est très belle. envisagea-t-il, d'un air peu sûr de lui.

Oh il était trop mignon avec cette moue. Il devait penser que ça ne pourrait peut-être pas me plaire. Il avait peur d'un refus, ça se trouvait.

Un énorme sourire se dessinait sur mon visage.

\- Oh oui alors, j'adorerais y aller !

L'expression de son visage était à couper le souffle. Il était totalement ravi.

\- Je passerais te prendre samedi vers 18h30. On mangera là-bas.

Je lui pris des mains sa vaisselle mouillée et y passer un coup de torchon. Le temps que je rangeais tout ca, Ace s'éclipsa. Il revint vite et me glissa un petit bout de papier dans la poche arrière de mon short. Je remarquais qu'il s'y était beaucoup attardé avec sa main. Oh merde il m'en fallait vraiment peu pour me faire couler si vous voyez ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mon numéro de portable. Tu m'enverras un message pour que j'ai le tien.

Je fus prise au dépourvu et acquiescai de la tête. Je rangeais le restant de gâteau dans le frigo. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

Oh la vache samedi j'avais un rencard avec un beau mec ! Et j'avais son numéro.

Soudainement, Ace me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le salon. Il me lâcha et s'allongea sur le canapé, le plaid dans les bras.

\- Approche. parla-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Il me tendit sa main que je pris timidement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Mon esprit tordu pensait à ce qu'il me demandait de le branler encore ou même de le sucer. J'en rougissais.

Il me souriait, j'espérais qu'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées.

Je sortais un hoquet de surprise quand il me tira contre lui. Ma tête reposait contre son torse et j'étais entre ses jambes. Je pouvais sentir la bosse de son jeans contre mon short. Il nous recouvrit du plaid comme il le pouvait. J'étais rouge tomate n'osant pas relever mon visage de son pull.

\- Tu vas étouffer, idiote ! s'amusa-t-il en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage.

Je le vis du coin de l'oeil prendre la télécommande posée, derrière sa tête, sur l'accoudoir et zapper la chaîne. Il laissa une émission sur la piraterie du XVIème siècle du Nouveau Monde.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Il sentait bon le musc. J'ancrai dans mon crâne son goût très mâle, me positionnai un peu plus confortablement entre ses jambes et plaçai mes mains sur son torse, la tête tournée vers la TV. J'avais ressenti sa bosse de pantalon contre mon pubis. Ça me plaisait de me dire qu'il y avait cette verge que j'avais touché sous ce bout de jeans.

Sa main se posa sur ma fesse. Sous la surprise, je relevais la tête devant son visage, il arborait un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me cherches ? demanda-t-il, les yeux taquins.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire sur le coup. Sa main malaxait ma fesse, c'était très agréable. Oh putain, ça m'excitait et je me sentais mouiller mon short. J'y étais, il devait penser que je l'avais allumé en me frottant à lui. Oh lala, que devais-je faire maintenant ?

Oh non, il descendit sa main vers mon entre-cuisse. Il allait toucher ma cyprine. La honte, il pourrait savoir que j'avais mouillé encore. Et merde, trop tard !

Il émit un petit ricanement guttural. J'en rougis de gêne.

Mon visage de honte caché contre son torse, je pouvais entendre les battements de son coeur. Ils étaient plaisant à écouter.

Cette fois-ci, il plaça ses deux mains sur mes fesses après avoir posé la télécommande sur le parquet près du canapé. Il les serra et les malaxa tendrement. Ses mouvements faisaient bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Oh la vache, je n'en revenais pas que ça puisse me procurer du plaisir. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Malgré moi, je laissais passer des gémissements entre mes lèvres rougies par l'excitation.

J'entendais son cœur battre plus fort. Cela l'excitait-il de m'entendre gémir ? C'était flatteur ! J'avais envie de l'exciter plus. Mais je n'osais pas prendre les devants.

\- Relève-toi! me chuchota Ace en enlevant ses mains.

J'obéissais confuse et me plaçais sur les genoux. Je compris vite quand il déboutonna son jeans et le baissa difficilement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Oh la vache il avait la trique. Je pouvais apercevoir sa queue à travers son caleçon orange. Il replaça sa bite correctement car elle était sur le côté. Il se la caressait par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

Mon Dieu, que c'était satisfaisant de regarder.

\- Viens t'assoir sur moi !

Je m'exécutais et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je sentais son érection contre mon clitoris à travers mon short. Son sexe était brûlant. Incroyable ! Ace positionna ses mains sur mes hanches et m'ordonna silencieusement de bouger. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je gémissais faiblement d'efforts et de plaisir.

Ace grimaçait de satisfaction, les yeux clos et la tête reposant contre l'accoudoir. De temps en temps il laissait échapper des soupirs de bien-être.

Mon sexe contre le sien. Même si c'était avec nos vêtements c'était bon. J'accélérais le rythme lui tirant un râle rauque. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ce fameux regard, celui rempli de désirs, le même que tout à l'heure. Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et vinrent se mettre sur mes seins. Il était brusque dans ses gestes mais c'était très excitant.

Je me frottais contre lui un peu plus lentement. Ca commençait à me brûler l'entre-jambe à cause de la friction des tissus.

\- Anastasia, plus vite ! gémit Ace, légèrement agacé.

\- Non ça me fait mal. me plaignis-je dans une grimace.

Il lâcha mes seins et je m'interrompis.

\- Désolé. dit-il en me caressant les cuisses.

Il avait l'air peiné. Se sentait-il coupable ou bien déçu peut-être ? Je n'espérais pas. Cela jeta un froid entre nous.

\- Tu as vraiment très mal ?

Je fus surprise par sa question. C'était pas une grosse douleur, juste une sensation de brûlure désagréable.

\- Non, ça va juste une douleur désagréable. le rassurai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu en as toujours envie ?

\- Oui bien sûr mais... j'ai peur d'avoir encore mal. Avec les vêtements, c'est douloureux...

Je baissais les yeux. J'avais peur qu'il se vexait et m'envoyait paître.

Mon short glissant sur mes fesses me ramena à la réalité. Ace tentait d'enlever mon vêtement. Je le retins rapidement sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et bien tu as dit que ça faisait mal avec les vêtements, alors enlevons-les !

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire enjôleur.

Enlever les vêtements ? Genre à poils ? Ma minette contre sa queue ? Oh putain, j'étais pas prête même si... Oh non non non ! Quoique ça avait l'air bien excitant...Mon visage tourna au rouge cramoisi, ce qui fit rire Ace.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais tu vas me voir nue ! osais-je dire.

Super j'ai bégayé ! Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne se contrôlait pas ? Anastasia tu étais une prude !

\- Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure. se moqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était vrai mais c'était dans le feu de l'action et j'étais très excitée.

Je ne répondis pas n'osant pas me défendre.

Et puis si j'acceptais de me mettre à wape, rien ne me disait qu'il n'allait pas en profiter pour me violer ! Il était plus costaud que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tenter plus ? accusais-je timidement.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : C'est seulement si tu le veux. Allez décide toi je commence à devenir mou !

En effet, sous mon cul ce n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant.

Tout à l'heure, il avait été sincère avec moi. J'espérais qu'il le soit encore.

Peu sûre de moi, je me sortais du canapé pour enlever mon short. Je me cachais le cul avec le plaid. Ace m'esquissa un petit sourire et fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles là où était encore son pantalon. Son sexe bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements. Mes yeux en étaient hypnotisés.

Il se masturbait lentement devant moi. J'étais clouée sur place, ne pouvant me détacher de ses mains caressant sa queue et ses testicules. A chaque fois qu'il descendait sa main, son gland carmin se découvrait et quand il remontait, son prépuce le cachait. Mon Dieu que c'était bon à voir ! Putain j'avais envie de le lécher, de le suçoter et de l'aspirer entre mes lèvres. Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et avalais ma salive. La vache, j'étais en train de pisser de la cyprine. Ca coulait le long de ma cuisse.

\- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet vu la tête que tu tires.

Tu savais pas à quel point, beau gosse ! Oh putain ! C'était stimulant. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon clitoris était en feu et mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi.

\- Allez viens ! m'invita Ace dans un chuchotement.

Je me soumettais à son ordre et me logeais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, une main sur l'accoudoir près de sa tête et l'autre maintenant le plaid autours ma taille. Toutefois, Ace écarta la couverture me dévoilant un peu. Ma minette était à une dizaine de centimètres de sa bite qu'il continuait de caresser. Son autre main vint se placer sous mon sweat et trouver mon sein. Il pinça mon téton et le stimula avec son pouce. Dieu que c'était jouissif !

Je n'osais pas me rassoir sur lui, plus par timidité que par innocence.

Par contre, Ace frottait sa queue le long de ma vulve. Son gland glissait entre mes petites lèvres pour titiller ensuite mon clitoris. Oh putain c'était très stimulant. Je ne pouvais contenir mes gémissements. A cause de ma mouille, la friction faisait des bruits humides. C'était assez gênant mais plaisant à entendre. Ace devait aimer car il gémissait bruyamment depuis. C'était exaltant de l'entendre prendre du plaisir. J'ondulais du bassin sous le plaisir.

Soudainement j'émis un petit cri de douleur. Son sexe avait à peine rentré à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Ace avait stoppé tout mouvement.

\- Merde tu as bougé alors... Euh ça va ?

Il avait l'air désolé et inquiet. La douleur m'avait coupée dans mon excitation. Ma tête était baissée et ma mâchoire serrée. Putain la vache, ça faisait mal ! Ma première fois allait-elle être aussi douloureuse ? Je commençais à avoir peur maintenant.

Ses grandes mains soulevèrent ma tête me faisant le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Je fis un "oui" muet avec mes lèvres. Je le vis fermer les yeux d'un air las, cela me serra le cœur. Je me sentais coupable de le décevoir.

\- Mais si toi, tu veux toujours, on continue sinon... affirmai-je en détournant mon regard du sien.

\- Idiote ! Te force pas pour me faire plaisir. Je veux pas te violer. Et puis je bande plus ! râla-t-il en me pinçant les joues.

\- Ah aïe aïe aïe...

Il faisait mal le con !

\- Allez rhabille-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il en me lâchant le visage.

Je me dégageai et remis mon short humide. Ouah c'était froid ! J'en frissonnais. Mes joues étaient douloureuses, je me les massais lentement. Il y avait pas été de main morte !

Ace se releva et se rhabilla rapidement. Son pénis avait gigoté quand il avait revêtu son caleçon. Mon Dieu !

\- Tu crois que je te vois pas me mater ?! me taquina-t-il en boutonnant son jeans.

Et merde ! Je devins rouge de gêne.

\- T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas et... tu es pas mal à regarder toi aussi. Tu as un beau cul !

Oh putain ! Il me faisais carrément de la drague là ! J'avais pas l'habitude... Comment j'étais sensée réagir, moi ? Dieu aidez-moi !

Ace s'approcha de moi, plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient si beaux ! Je n'osais pas bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il me souriait d'un air mesquin. Je sursautais quand une de ses mains m'agrippa une fesse.

\- Oui, vraiment un beau petit cul ! s'exclama Ace avant d'éclater de rire.

Et ça le faisait rire ! Sa prise me rappela que j'avais toujours la sensation de brûlure au vagin. Et s'il m'avait dépucelée ? Oh non, j'espérais que non... Je ne disais rien. J'avais peur et des larmes humidifiaient mes yeux.

\- Anastasia ? Je déconne, le prend pas mal ! voulu me rassurer Ace, l'air inquiet.

Ses mots me bouleversèrent. Il ne comprenait pas. Et je n'osais pas lui dire qu'il se méprenait. Mes larmes coulaient. Et merde, Anastasia tu faisais chier à toujours chialer ! Il allait te prendre pour une pisseuse.

Ace sembla paniquer. Il gigotait sur place affolé.

\- Non non ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je ferais plus de commentaire sur ton cul. Allez arrête de chouiner ! Tu me fais culpabiliser.

J'agitais ma tête pour lui signifier un "non".

\- Je ne pleure pas pour ça... sanglotai-je.

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu chiales ? questionna-t-il, perdu.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, retenant mes sanglots. Devais-je me risquer à lui dire ma peur ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter et que du coup il me prendrait pour une conne.

\- Je pense que peut-être tu... tu m'as dépucelée par accident quand j'ai eu mal et ça me fait peur... osai-je enfin dire.

L'expression surpris et horrifié de Ace m'étonna. Il se mit à s'affoler. Ses mains étaient sur son crâne et il se dandinait sur place l'air épouvanté.

Soudainement, il courba l'échine.

\- Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé si j'ai prit ta virginité sacrée sans ton consentement. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Ma virginité sacrée ? Ca faisait très cliché. Mais ses paroles me mettaient du baume au cœur et puis rien ne nous garantissait que je n'étais plus vierge.

\- Merci beaucoup Ace mais ce n'est juste qu'une crainte. Rien n'est sûr et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas... réussis-je à dire sans hoqueter.

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler et faisaient place au sourire.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris, tu es bien plus belle. déclara-t-il en souriant également.

Mes joues rougis par mes pleurs devinrent plus rouges encore. Il avait dit qu'il me trouvait belle. Oh Dieu merci !

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau !

Oh merde ! Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? J'avais envie de me cacher sous le canapé et de ne plus jamais en sortir. J'avais pas l'habitude de draguer, moi.

Oh putain qu'il était craquant quand il rougissait !

D'un geste hésitant, il déposa sa main dans mes cheveux blonds et m'embrassa. C'était encore si doux. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres m'invitant à les ouvrir. Elle s'engouffra dans ma bouche pour venir danser avec la mienne dans un ballet à la fois sensuel et tendre. Je laissais passer des gémissements incontrôlés étouffés par notre baiser. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Un baiser me faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Timidement, j'entourais son cou de mes bras, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ace retira sa main de mes cheveux pour écourter la distance entre nous en maintenant ses mains sur mon bassin pour le coller contre le sien. Je pouvais ressentir sa chaleur contre mon corps. Il était chaud.

La vache, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais Ace était bien plus grand que moi. Il devait bien faire vingt centimètres de plus que moi. Avec mon 1m65 je faisais pas la maline à côté de lui. D'ailleurs il devait pencher sa tête pour réussir à me bécoter.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui en m'enlaçant de ses bras. Cependant, une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma fesse et la malaxer. Puis il la glissa sous mon short pour continuer à même la peau. Sa main était très chaude, c'était très agréable.

A regret, je mis fin au baiser et Ace me regarda indécis. J'avais entendu Vitali dans les escaliers.

\- Mon frère arrive. lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire et me lâcha avant de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Je fis de même et me plaçais à une certaine distance de lui. Si on était trop collé, Vitali aurait eu des soupçons et du coup bonjour le caftage aux parents.

Ace mit le plaid sur nos jambes.

On entendait l'eau de la cuisine couler. Mon geek de frère devait faire sa vaisselle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il descende quand on se léchait la pomme ? Sale crotte ! J'étais bien et il avait tout gâché ! Vite dégage !

C'était la pub. Ace changeait de chaîne et je pus voir qu'il était 22h34. Il s'arrêta sur une émission d'anime. Il passait Boruto. J'aimais bien.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en me désignant la TV d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui mais je préfère Naruto. Son histoire me fait penser à la mienne. répondit-il avec un air triste.

Son histoire ? Vu sa tête ça devait pas être la vie des bisounours.

\- Ton histoire ? Tu veux en parler ? proposai-je, intriguée.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Non, ça ruinerait l'ambiance et c'est du passé maintenant. N'en parlons plus ! sourit-il après un moment.

Mais dans son regard, je vis de la tristesse.

On entendit Vitali pisser. La honte ! Bien fait pour toi, face de prout ! Fallait pas nous déranger.

Le générique de fin de Boruto. Inazuma Eleven allait suivre. J'espérais vraiment que Ace n'adorait pas ce genre de truc. Ah bah heureusement, il changea de chaîne.

\- Il y a vraiment rien à cette heure-ci ! râla-t-il en zappant encore.

Vitali remontait à l'étage. Enfin débarrassé ! Allez va geeker dans ta chambre et laisse nous entre adulte ! Tu n'étais pas une adulte, Anastasia !

Ace zappait encore les chaînes. Qu'il était beau, mon Dieu ! Et j'avais un rencard avec ce beau gosse ! Oh putain, c'était ma soirée ! Et j'avais envie de pisser. Heureusement que j'avais fait ma crotte ce matin. Sinon bonjour la honte, il m'aurait entendu chier...

Je lui fis savoir que j'allais aux toilettes. Il ne dit rien, continuant de chercher une émission à mater.

Pieds nus, je tentais de pisser lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. C'était pas facile. Ma brûlure n'était plus présente. Ouf ! Je jetais un œil à l'intérieur de mon short. Pas de sang en vue juste là cyprine. C'était rassurant. Je me nettoyais la minette -vive les toilettes électriques !- et me lavais les main dans le petit lavabo. Mais pas de sang ne voulait pas dire pas dépucelée !

A pas de loup, je montais en direction de la salle de bain. Il fallait que je vois de mes propres yeux.

Je verrouillais la porte, manquerait plus que quelqu'un se pointe quand j'avais le cul à l'air. Je cherchais le miroir portatif de ma mère dans les placards. Trouvé ! Je défis mon short, m'accroupis et le passais en-dessous.

Oh la vache, je voyais mon clitoris. Les doigts et le gland de Ace l'avaient touché. Je visualisais très bien ces moments. Cela m'excitait et mon vagin eut un spasme. En parlant de lui, il avait l'air normal. Pas de trou en vu. Quel soulagement !

Je me revêtis. Un bout de papier tomba. Le numéro de portable de Ace. Je le ramassais et rangeais le miroir. je déposais le bout de papier dans ma chambre et descendis au salon sans faire de bruit.

\- Tu étais longue aux chiottes ! se moqua Ace quand je vins me placer à côté de lui.

\- Oui j'étais tombée dans le trou ! amusai-je.

J'allais pas lui raconter que je matais ma chatte dans la salle de bain. Dit comme ça on pouvait mal le comprendre...

\- Ah c'était ça les hurlements que j'entendais ?!

J'émis un rire timide.

\- Au secours, au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je suis coincée ! jouait Ace, les jambes relevées jusqu'au ventre, l'air faussement paniqué.

J'explosais de rire. Quel comique ! Je l'imaginais bien coincé dans le trou des chiottes. Il se mit à crier d'un faux désespoir puis me suivit dans mon fou rire.

Nous riâmes comme des fous. Il avait un rire communicatif. Je me metais à rire de plus belle. Que c'était bon de s'amuser. A ce rythme j'allais finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Rien que l'idée d'y penser me coupa dans mon euphorie. Il m'avait donné un rendez-vous samedi soir mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimerait plus, du genre que je sois sa petite amie ? Je rougissais à cette pensée.

Mon silence arrêta Ace dans son fou rire.

\- J'aime ton rire. Il est craquant.

Oh putain, il me faisait du rentre dedans là ?! Dieu, que devais-je faire ? Deuxième fois qu'il me draguait. Devais-je le flatter aussi pour lui montrer mon intérêt envers lui ?

\- Je te trouve très beau. dis-je avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Merde, je lui avais déjà dit ! Anastasia, tu n'avais pas d'imagination ! Je le vis prendre de la couleur et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Brusquement, Ace me tira vers lui tout en nous allongeant sur le canapé. Le plaid était tombé sur le sol. Il le ramassa et nous couvrit tant bien que mal.

Mon Dieu je n'osais plus bouger. Mon visage était en feu. Ace posa une main sur ma fesse en-dessous de la couverture. Elle était chaude. C'était très agréable. La chaleur de son corps et les battements de son cœur me réconfortaient. D'ailleurs, ils devenaient plus lents et réguliers. Sa respiration était bruyante. Non, il dormait ? Je relevais la tête. Oui, monsieur pionçait. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'ouvrait et se fermait au rythme de sa respiration.

Il devait être très fatigué pour s'endormir aussi vite. Même endormi, il restait beau.

Je pris la télécommande de sa main et vérifiais l'heure à télé.

23h16

Mes parents allaient sûrement bientôt donner un signe de vie et Ace allait partir. Cela m'attristait. J'allais le revoir samedi mais bon... Oh merde mes parents ne voudront peut-être pas que je fréquente un gars ?! Merde merde merde... Soit je leur mentais ou soit je leur disais la vérité en priant pour qu'ils soient d'accord. On était mercredi soir. Il me restait encore trois jours. Je regardais Ace, il était tellement mignon. J'allais pas lui poser un plan, ça non !

Oh merde, et si mon rencard avec lui se savait ? Mais ferme ta gueule, Anastasia ! Qu'est- ce que ça pouvait faire que tout le monde sache que t'avais un petit ami ? Sauf que c'était pas mon petit ami. Ah putain, je stressais tellement que je pensais n'importe quoi ! Qu'allaient dire mes parents s'ils savaient que c'était avec le baby-sitter que je sortais samedi soir ? Il était peut-être préférable de leur dire seulement qu'une partie de la vérité. Oui, je ferais ça !

Mama, Papa, je sortirais samedi soir avec un garçon ! Voilà, comme ça c'était préparé. Pourvu que ma mère ne me séquestre pas dans ma chambre...

Tout à coup, une pression sur mon cul me tira de mes pensées. Ace me pelotait la fesse dans son sommeil. Quel pervers ! Et c'était toi qui disait ça Anastasia ?!

\- ... hum... beau cul...

Il parlait dans son sommeil. Fallait qu'il rêve de mon cul. C'était plutôt flatteur en fait mais ça me gênait beaucoup. Il fantasmait sur mon corps. Ok ok, j'étais là première à le faire ! C'était tout de même malaisant.

\- Anastasia ?... marmonna-t-il, endormi.

Devais-je répondre ?

\- Anastasia ?... réitéra-t-il, la bave lui coulant sur le coin de la bouche.

Super sexy !

\- Oui ? fis-je, peu sûre de moi.

\- ... Suce-moi !...

Quoi ?

Il souriait dans son sommeil. Putain, il faisait un rêve érotique sur moi ! Sous la surprise, je m'étais redressée en prenant appuis sur le canapé. La vache, il avait la trique. Je pouvais voir la forme de sa queue en érection dans son pantalon. Ca me faisait de l'effet. Je sentais ma mouille humidifier ma minette. J'avais envie de le toucher mais ça allait être sans son consentement vu qu'il dormait. Devais-je le réveiller ? C'était trop gênant et excitant. Mon regard ne pouvait se décrocher de sa bite.

Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes. Sa main tomba doucement sur sa cuisse. Ouf pas réveillé ! Je me mordillais les lèvres, n'arrivant pas à me décider. Oh et puis merde, c'était juste un petit coup d'oeil. Je déboutonnais lentement son jeans et fis glisser la fermeture éclair tout en surveillant du regard le moindre signe de réveil précoce. J'écartais l'ouverture du pantalon pour atteindre son caleçon orange. Je le soulevais d'une main et de l'autre cherchais délicatement à tâtons sa verge. Ses poils pubiens chatouillèrent ma main avant de la trouver. Je baissais un peu son sous-vêtement pour me permettre de la voir. Je la plaçais droite contre son bas-ventre. Mon Dieu, son gland décalotté sécrétait du liquide transparent. Le fameux liquide super salé. Mon palet s'en souvenait encore. De ce point de vu, on aurait dit que sa bite avait un chapeau à la place du gland. C'était très mignon. Je me risquais à toucher du doigt la zone reliant le prépuce au gland. Ace gémit. Merde ! Non, tout va bien. Il dormait toujours. Je bougeais légèrement mon doigt sur la zone faisant gémir un peu plus Ace. Ca lui donnait du plaisir. Sa bite eut un soubresaut me surprenant. J'en avait retiré mon doigt. Mais c'était plaisant. M'assurant qu'il pionçait encore, je recommençais cette fois-ci en accélérant un peu la cadence. Ses gémissements rauques me chauffaient le clitoris. J'avais envie de me doigter. Du liquide sortait de plus en plus de son gland, salissant son pull. Mince ! C'était bon à voir. J'humidifiais mes lèvres sèches avec ma langue et passais ma main dans mon short. Ma minette était en feu. Je retins un cri quand je touchais mon clitoris. Dieu, c'était si bon.

Ace dormait toujours. Je fixais sa verge en me masturbant. J'étais une dépravée mais je m'en foutais. Le plaisir prônait sur tout. L'idée de le sucer me vint en tête. Si j'essayais personne ne le saurait. Alors je me penchais en avant et passa le bout de ma langue sur la zone de tout à l'heure. Ca n'avait pas de goût, pas le moindre sel. Par contre, ça avait une odeur assez spéciale. C'était fort mais pas écœurant. Je continuais de me toucher. C'était tellement bandant. Ma langue le caressait de plus en plus. Dans l'élan, je pris son gland dans ma bouche. Ouah, il était hyper salé. Le liquide transparent rendait ma salive épaisse et gluante. Je n'osais pas l'avaler. Ace respirait fortement. Je faillis m'étouffer quand une main empoigna mes cheveux me stoppant tout mouvement.

\- Continue... murmura Ace entre deux souffles.

Oh non la honte ! J'étais grillée.

Je me redressais, rouge de gêne et retirais ma main de mon vêtement.

\- Pardon, je suis désolée. Je... J'ai juste voulu... enfin tu... paniquai-je en détournant les yeux.

Oh lala, je savais plus où me mettre. Dieu, sauvez-moi !

\- Continue, Anastasia ! Tout va bien ! chuchota-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

Il se masturbait rapidement en respirant bruyamment. C'était très affriolant. Je le regardais se branler. Dieu, ses couilles gigotaient comme un pudding.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Oh non au contraire. Allez continue ! insista-t-il, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Le voir se toucher en me regardant avec désir m'incita à reprendre où j'en étais. Ses yeux m'avaient dissipée toute gêne. Cependant je ne me touchais plus.

Lorsque je pris dans ma bouche son gland décalotté, Ace lâcha sa verge pour me maintenir les cheveux relevés. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. C'était ma première fois. Et si je m'y prenais mal ou si je lui faisais mal ? Tant pis, je décidais de bouger ma langue un peu n'importe comment. Il râlait de manière gutturale. Au moins j'arrivais à lui faire du bien. Ma salive épaissie par le liquide dégoulinait le long de sa queue. Mon Dieu, j'étais en train de le sucer. Je lui faisais une pipe, putain de merde ! C'était agréable et plaisant. Je débutais des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ma tête. Sa prise sur ma tignasse se faisait plus forte.

\- Oh Anastasia...

La façon qu'il avait de murmurer mon prénom me plaisait.

Il donnait des coups de rein enfonçant sa queue plus loin dans ma bouche. Putain, il allait m'étouffer, ce con ! Je lui jetais un regard. Il grimaçait de plaisir et poussait des râles rauques.

\- Anastasia, je viens... Je viens !

Sous la panique qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche, je me dégageai rapidement de lui. Heureusement, car il éjacula dans sa main comme tout à l'heure. Un des jets atterris sur ma main et un autre sur le canapé. Merde ! Comme l'autre fois pendant son orgasme, il se masturbait lentement en poussant des gémissements, plus fort cette fois. Sa semence était plus transparente et moins abondante. Il devait être très excité pour avoir aussi vite atteint la jouissance. Son sexe ramolli retomba sur son ventre.

\- Tu en veux un peu ? Hum une bonne crème hydratante. haleta-t-il avec un sourire en me présentant sa main contenant son sperme.

Il était sérieux ? Avec un air à la fois choqué et amusé, je lui fis "non" de la tête. Cela le fit rire.

\- Allez bouge, que je me lave !

Je m'exécutais sans discuter en me levant du canapé. Ace fit de même. Il se dirigea sûrement encore dans les toilettes avec la bite à l'air.

Une fois seule, je me rendais compte que j'avais sucé mon baby-sitter. Mais que ça se passait aussi facilement entre nous comme deux amants, voulait-il dire que nous étions ensemble, genre en couple ? Peut-être qu'il profitait juste de moi et voulait me mariner pour me baiser et me jeter comme une vieille merde pour me faire passer pour une pute ?! J'espérais que non. Mais rien que d'y penser mes yeux me piquaient. Oh non tu allais pas encore chialer, Anastasia !

Une sensation de froid sur ma main me réveilla à la réalité. C'était vrai, j'avais du sperme dessus. C'était gluant ! Et il y en avait sur le canapé...

J'allais dans la cuisine me laver la main et prendre l'éponge de l'évier pour nettoyer la tâche. Tout allait bien, ça partait bien. Lorsque je rangeais l'éponge, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le salon. C'était une musique banale de portable. C'était pas le mien, ça c'était sûr. Inquiète, je regardais d'où ça provenait. Oh la vache, c'était le portable de Ace. Il était posé sur la table basse. Je jetais un œil à l'émetteur en espérant que ça ne soit pas mes parents : Luffy. Ouf, ce n'était que son petit frère. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-il ? La sonnerie retentit encore un peu avant de cesser. Et bien sûr, Ace arrivait à ce moment-là. Un double bip se fit entendre et il se jeta sur son portable. Il souffla exaspéré.

\- Mon frère m'a appelé. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? parla-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

Il pianota sur son téléphone et le mit à l'oreille. Luffy avait dû laisser un message vocal. Le prénom de mon baby-sitter fut hurlé à travers l'appareil ce qui le fit grimacer. Après un laps de temps, il raccrocha sa messagerie et soupira contrarié. Il sembla envoyer un message.

\- Quel crétin ! Il peut pas passer une soirée seul sans faire de connerie... râla Ace en posant son portable sur la table basse.

\- Il a fait quelque chose de grave ? m'inquiétais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

J'avais peur qu'il dusse partir pour une urgence.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un crétin. Il a perdu ses clefs et s'est enfermé à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir la concierge. dit-il en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Alors Ace vivait dans un appartement ?!

\- Vos parents ne sont pas chez vous ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de parents. Je m'occupe de Luffy depuis mes 10 ans.

Malaise total ! Que tu pouvais être conne, Anastasia. Ace était orphelin. Oh putain !

\- Félicitations ! 10 ans à t'occuper de Luffy sans être devenu dingue. voulus-je blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ace me regarda puis se mit à éclater de rire. Je le suivis dans son euphorie.

Étant dans la classe de son petit frère et son binôme, je savais qu'il était parfois difficile de ne pas craquer.

\- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ?

Ace était devenu très sérieux d'un coup me coupant dans mon rire.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu dingue ? demandai-je hésitante mais avec le sourire.

\- Oui... dingue de toi !

Quoi ? Encore de la drague. Mais je m'y attendais pas, je pensais qu'il allait vraiment me sortir une connerie. Mais attendez, il venait pas de me faire une déclaration là ?

\- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? demandai-je, craignant que ça ne soit une blague.

Oh qu'il était mignon à rougir. Il me faisait craquer avec ses petites tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes.

\- ... Oui... murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

Oh merde ! Était-il amoureux de moi ? Ou bien c'était juste un kiff ? Je rougissais comme lui mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

\- Ace ?

Il me regarda lentement. Était-il apeuré par ce que je me préparais à lui demander ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... Je...

Allez Anastasia, tu pouvais le faire. Jouais pas ta timide !

\- Entre nous, il a quoi ? Je veux dire, nous sommes quoi l'un pour l'autre à part que tu sois mon baby-sitter pour un soir ? continuais-je enfin.

J'avais dit cela d'un seul souffle et je reprenais maintenant mon oxygène en attendant avec appréhension sa réponse.

Ace se gratta derrière la tête. Oh non il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ca allait mal se passer !

\- Tu voudrais que je sois plus qu'un baby-sitter pour toi ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

Putain, je m'y étais pas préparée à celle-la ! Oui, bien sûr que je voulais. Ah je savais pas en fait, je ne le connaissais pas. On s'est tripoté, je l'ai sucé, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, il m'a draguée à maintes reprises et il m'a proposée un rendez-vous que j'ai accepté. Il y avait de quoi être perdue.

\- Je sais pas. Je suis un peu perdue. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre nous en une soirée alors que c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre.

\- Je comprends. Je ressens la même chose que toi.

Il avait paru soulagé. Comment le prendre ? Il se mit debout et m'invita à faire de même en me prenant la main.

\- Bien dans ce cas, reprenons au début. Salut je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace. me salua-t-il en courbant l'échine.

Portgas ? Bizarre, le nom de Luffy était Monkey. Peut-être une famille recomposée ?

\- Bonsoir Ace, je suis Ivanov Anastasia. Enchantée de te connaître. fis-je en courbant également l'échine.

\- Enchanté de te connaître aussi Anastasia. Tu es très belle, ça te dirait de m'accompagner au parc d'attractions Shabondy samedi soir ?

Je souris à sa demande. Il voulait vraiment un rencard avec moi. Et le compliment n'était pas de trop. Fallait qu'il me drague encore. C'était flatteur !

\- Oh oui avec joie. Et tu es très beau aussi.

Oh non Anastasia, draguer ne t'allait pas !

\- Super je viendrais te chercher vers 18h30 ! s'exclama-t-il puis il se mit à rire.

Je ris avec lui.

Ace se rassit sur le canapé. Je fis de même à ses côtés. C'était l'heure morte sur la chaine à la TV. Ace plaça son bras sur mes épaules me collant à lui.

\- C'est bien beau de recommencer à zéro mais j'ai encore l'image de toi en train de me lécher la queue en te doigtant en tête. susurra-t-il à mon oreille m'arrachant un rougissement.

Merde il était réveillé depuis un peu plus longtemps alors. Il m'avait grillée bien avant.

\- Ca t'a plus au moins ?

Que répondre à part "oui beau gosse c'était hyper bandant !" mais je n'oserais jamais lui dire ça. Fallait se la jouer plus soft.

Je lui souris en hochant timidement de la tête.

\- Si je te le demande tu serais prête à le refaire ?

Sa voix était grave et sensuelle à mon oreille. Cela me fit frémir. Les oreilles étaient vraiment mon point faible. Et lui, quel était le sien ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Il voulait que je lui taille une pipe genre là maintenant ?

\- Tout de suite ? demandai-je, surprise.

\- Non idiote, il va me falloir un moment pour rebander. Je parle pour une autre fois. Tu serais prête à le refaire ?

\- Je pense oui... murmurai-je doucement.

Mon Dieu, cette conversation était trop intense pour moi. Je revoyais la scène où je le suçais. C'était bon rien que d'y repenser. Le goût salé et la texture de son gland, ma langue léchant rapidement la zone reliant son prépuce au gland et sa forte odeur. Putain ! Ma minette suintait et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et j'y pense, tu n'as pas joui, tout à l'heure.

Son autre main se glissa brusquement dans mon short et caressa mon clitoris m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Sa langue jouait avec mon oreille en même temps. Dieu que c'était bon. Il savait y faire avec mon corps. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes lui donnant plus d'accès. Son doigt s'activait sur ma zone sensible. Je gémissais de plaisir et respirais fortement. Mon orgasme allait venir.

\- Pas si fort ! Mais je veux t'entendre dire mon nom pendant que tu jouis.

Dire son nom pendant mon orgasme, oserais-je le faire ?

L'orgasme arrivait déjà, je soulevais mon bassin et projetais ma tête en arrière, les yeux clos, haletant fortement.

\- Dis mon nom !

\- Ace, oui... Ace...

Ca y était. J'avais atteint la jouissance. J'ondulais mes hanches et clouais ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Ace me masturba plus lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. C'était si bon. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait plus que mon plaisir et le souffle chaud de Ace contre mon oreille.

\- Tu es si belle quand tu jouis ! me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me trouvait belle ? Sérieusement ? Pourtant je devais tirer une sale gueule.

Je gardais les yeux fermés profitant de ce bien-être.

\- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu me trouves belle ? haletai-je sans le voir.

Ace enleva sa main de mon short et la posa sur ma cuisse.

\- Oui... Je te trouve très belle !

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard. Nous nous fixâmes un moment. Ses yeux onyx plongés dans les miens bleus topaze. Il n'y avait plus que nous. Je vis apparaître une nuance rose sur ses tâches de rousseur.

\- Anastasia ?

Sa voix était hésitante mais il ne décrocha pas son regard du mien.

\- Oui ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de... D'être plus qu'un baby-sitter pour toi...

Putain, quoi ? Je rêvais là non ? Venait-il de se déclarer à moi ?

Il attendait que je parle. Mais c'était pas une question. J'étais sensée répondre quoi, moi ? Sauf qu'il pouvait aussi bien vouloir être un pote. Oh non, pas ça ! Putain de merde, il détournais les yeux. Vite je devais répondre avant qu'il croît que je lui foutais un gros vent !

\- Ace...

Ses yeux de nouveau dans les miens. Qu'ils étaient beaux, mon Dieu !

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Il sembla surpris. Bravo Anastasia, il allait te prendre pour une cruche.

\- Je... Tu me plais beaucoup et... Je voudrais être plus qu'un inconnu ou un pote !

\- Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble genre comme un couple ?

Je voulais bien savoir pour ne pas me faire de film. Il manquerait plus qu'il y ait un malentendu.

\- Oui... C'est ça ! sourit-il timidement.

Fallait que je réponde sinon il allait penser que je lui foutais un gros râteau.

\- moi aussi !

J'avais rougi en le lui disant. Il était soulagé. Son grand sourire me réchauffait l'âme. Oh merde oui, j'avais un petit ami maintenant. Dieu, était-ce la réponse à toutes mes prières de fille célibataire désespérée ? Merci du fond du cœur ! Ce gars sortait avec une fille comme moi ! Oh lala... Je ne pouvais retenir un large sourire.

\- Quel soulagement que ce soit réciproque ! Avec tes silences, je pensais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi et que tu te servais juste de moi pour te satisfaire... déclara-t-il en riant.

Quoi ? Mais moi aussi. pendant toute la soirée, il s'est posé les mêmes questions que moi. Enfin peut-être pas les mêmes à 100%.

\- Tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais je pensais en quelque sorte la même chose de toi. dis-je avec un sourire.

Vu sa tête, il était plus que surpris.

\- Sérieux ?

Je hochais de la tête d'un air désolé. Il allait dire quelque chose mais son portable émit un double bip.

\- J'espère que c'est pas encore mon crétin de frère. Ah non, ton père. Ils arrivent dans 20 minutes. dit-il en jetant un œil à son téléphone.

Il pianota un instant dessus et le mit dans sa poche avant de son jeans. Ensuite, il se leva.

\- Je vais pisser. dit-il en allant aux chiottes.

Oh non, mes parents rentraient. J'étais triste que Ace devait partir. Non non, tu n'allais pas chialer, Anastasia ! Vitali était encore dans sa chambre. Je montais à l'étage pour le prévenir.

Je toquais à la porte. J'allais pas ouvrir sans prévenir, manquerait plus que je le surprenne en train de s'astiquer le poireau. J'attendis un moment avant qu'il ouvre la porte.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il.

\- Mama et papa arrivent dans 20 minutes.

\- Putain déjà ?!

J'acquiesçai de la tête et voulus partir mais la poigne de Vitali sur mon bras me retint. Je le regardais surpris. Il avait un visage sérieux.

\- Tu crois que je ne vous entendais pas tous les deux en bas ?!

Sa révélation m'apeura. Merde, il avait tout entendu ? J'étais sans voix pour me défendre.

\- Mais je ne dirais rien aux darons si tu ne leurs dis pas que j'ai joué toute la soirée dans ma chambre. Marché conclu ?

Le chantage de la mort qui tue. Il voulait pas se faire engueuler, le geek.

\- Marché conclu !

\- Ok, allez va retrouver ton amoureux ! Je termine et j'arrive !

Puis il me claqua la porte au nez. J'étais encore trop sous le choc pour défoncer la dite-porte et lui faire une prise de karaté. Quel manque de respect envers son aînée !

Ne voulant pas batailler, je fis demi-tour et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne trouvais pas Ace dans le salon mais dans la cuisine. Il s'empiffrait le restant de Vatrouchka. Sérieusement ? Il le mangeait à même le plat avec une grosse cuillère. En me voyant arriver, il me fit un sourire les joues pleines.

\- Grillé ! fis-je avec le sourire.

\- Mince, tu en voulais peut-être ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une grosse bouchée.

\- Non, ça va aller.

Oh Dieu qu'il était à croquer avec la crème autours de la bouche. Je pris une serviette d'un tiroir et la lui tendis. Il l'a pris et nos doigts se touchèrent. J'en avais frissonné.

\- Merci !

Quel sourire charmant ! Par contre la façon dont il s'essuyait n'avait rien de charmant. Il termina son gâteau et lava sa vaisselle. Je la séchais et la rangeais ensuite.

Deux mains vinrent agripper mes hanches par-derrière mattirerant contre un torse chaud. Ace m'enlaçait contre lui. Je sentais ses mains chaudes se glisser sous mon sweat et remonter jusqu'à mon ventre. La chaleur de ses paumes m'apaisait. Il plongea son visage dans le creu de mon cou goûtant à l'odeur de ma peau. Cela me fit frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me faisait ça. C'était embarrassant et plaisant. Heureusement que j'avais prit ma douche !

\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes. chuchotai-je, les yeux clos.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ma peau.

\- Moi aussi mais je dois quand même rentrer. Je m'inquiète pour mon petit frère. Ce crétin pourrait s'endormir dans les escaliers de l'immeuble ! chuchota-t-il également avant de rire faiblement.

Je ris avec lui.

\- Et puis on se revoit samedi. Tu survivras jusque-là ? continua-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui j'allais pas en crever.

\- Au fait, j'ai prévenu Vitali que nos parents arrivent. Il va descendre bientôt et il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent qu'il a passé la soirée à geeker dans sa chambre. déclarai-je.

J'allais pas lui dire que mon frère me faisait du chantage car il nous avait entendu. Il l'aurait peut-être mal prit.

Ace acquiesça d'un son étouffer. Puis il me tourna face à lui. Je plongeais mon regard bleu dans le sien noir. Nous nous fixâmes jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. C'était si bon et tendre. Cela m'excitait. J'entourais son cou de mes bras. Ce type était doué pour m'effaroucher. Par automatisme, je collais mon pubis contre la bosse de son pantalon. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il frotta son bassin contre le mien. Oh putain, on se faisait du frotti-frotta. C'était différent de tout à l'heure. C'était bon mais seulement pour émoustiller mon clitoris à travers mon short. Je me sentais mouiller. Notre baiser étouffait mes faibles gémissements. Sa prise sur mes fesses se fit plus forte. Cependant, nous nous stoppâmes en vitesse car Vitali descendait les escaliers. Nous nous séparâmes à regret. Ace me fit un sourire rempli de sous-entendus pervers. Il se mit dos à l'entrée de la cuisine et je vis qu'il trifouillait dans son pantalon.

\- Putain j'ai la gaule ! murmura-t-il d'une voix morte.

Je lui fis un petit sourire désolé.

Vitali passa devant la cuisine sans nous regarder et entra dans le salon. Il avait l'air exaspéré.

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sortis de la cuisine avec Ace pour accueillir mes parents. Mon frère n'avait pas bougé son cul. Il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, ce face de pet !

\- Alors tout s'est bien passé, Ace ? demanda mon père en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Oui, à merveille ! Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente ! Le repas vous a convenu ?

\- Oh oui, c'était très bon. Merci pour ce délicieux repas ! dit Ace en courbant l'échine.

\- De rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! fit ma mère en courbant également l'échine.

Quelle formalité !

\- Où est Vitali ? demanda mon père en retirant les chaussures de ma mère .

Ma mère défit son manteau ensuite.

\- Dans le salon ! hurla la voix de mon geek de frère.

Ma mère lui hurla en russe qu'il aurait pu venir les voir. Je regardais Ace du coin de l'oeil pour voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Merde, grillée ! Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Oh qu'il était mignon ! Et ce beau mec était à moi. Enfin je crois, peut-être que c'était juste une idylles. Je ne savais même pas si on était amoureux. Mais fuck le mental ! Ce mec était à moi !

Vitali arriva, blasé, dans l'entrée lorsque mon père rangeait les manteaux. Ma mère le choppa par l'oreille et l'entraîna dans la cuisine en lui passant un savon en russe. Bien fait, sale prout !

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, Ace. Voici votre salaire.

Mon père lui tendit une grosse liasse de billet que Ace prit poliment en courbant l'échine. Putain ça faisait un paquet de pognon !

Mon père et sa grande générosité !

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Ivanov ! fit-il en courbant encore l'échine.

\- Je vais raccompagner Ace, Papa. Va te reposer. déclarai-je avec un petit sourire.

Mon père sembla surpris mais acquiesça avec bonne volonté. J'allais profiter encore de mon baby-sitter jusqu'à la fin.

\- Bonne nuit Ace. Merci beaucoup d'être venu ! fit mon père en le saluant poliment.

\- Merci à vous, Monsieur Ivanov. Passez une bonne nuit également. répondit Ace aussi poliment que lui.

Mon paternel s'éclipsa à l'étage. Ma mère sortit de la cuisine avec Vitali et ils saluèrent Ace avec gentillesse - surtout ma mère ! - et politesse avant de monter les escaliers.

Ace s'assit sur la marche du genkan et mit ses chaussures. Des bottes de motard en cuir noir. Putain qu'elles étaient classes avec toutes ses lanières. Ils les mit par-dessus son pantalon. Je mis les miennes. Des petites baskets roses. Bon j'avais pas autant la classe que lui mais j'allais pas sortir pieds nus. Ace ouvrit le placard à manteaux et s'habilla de son écharpe blanche et de sa veste en cuir noir avant de mettre son portable dans une poche interne. Il mit ses gants doublés de protection et choppa son casque d'une main en bas du placard. Je me vêtis de ma doudoune à capuche en moumoute et ouvris la porte d'entrée après avoir allumé la lumière extérieure.

Je n'avais osé rien dire de peur que ma famille entende notre conversation et surtout je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir.

Ace me laissa passer la première dehors. Ouah quel froid ! Mon souffle se transformait en buée à chaque respiration. Je frissonnais et croisais les bras pour me réchauffer un peu plus. Je faisais pas la maline avec mes gambettes à l'air.

\- Tu vas te transformer en glaçon habillée comme ça ! se moqua Ace en fermant la porte derrière lui pour ne pas laisser le froid rentrer dans la maison.

Je ris à sa remarque. Je piétinais sur place pour tenter de me réchauffer. Je mis ma capuche à moumoute. Mon visage commençait à être paralysé par le froid. C'était désagréable !

Ace mit en route sa moto pour faire chauffer le moteur. Quel bruit ! Je n'avais pas l'habitude. C'était impressionnant quand même. Il posa son casque sur le siège et me prit dans ses bras. Sa veste était fraîche. Il me serra fortement contre lui. C'était bon ! Je me sentais en sécurité et apaisée.

\- Tu ressembles à un clown avec ton nez rouge ! se moqua-t-il.

Il pouvait rire ! Son nez était également rouge.

\- Tu t'es pas vu ! rétorquai-je en souriant.

Il se mit à rire faiblement. Que j'aimais son rire.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Nos nez et nos lèvres glacés se touchaient. Sa langue chaude se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche. Dieu, ce que ça réchauffait ! Les yeux clos, je savourais ce dernier moment avec lui. Je laissais passer un soupir de bien-être étouffé par notre baiser. Sa langue chatouillait la mienne. Elles dansaient ensemble. Je pouvais goûter sa salive. A mon regret, Ace interrompit notre bécotage. Il me sourit grandement. Son visage était rouge mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû au froid ou à autre chose.

\- Samedi, je viendrais te chercher en moto, couvre-toi mieux que ça. s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis en pyjama ! râlais-je avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Il se croyait drôle en plus.

\- J'aime te taquiner. Je serais là vers 18h30 et oublie pas de m'envoyer un message pour que j'ai ton numéro de portable. dit-il avec un sourire.

Merde j'avais oublié le bout de papier dans ma chambre.

Ace déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres fraîches et enfourcha sa moto après avoir prit son casque.

\- Allez rentre maintenant sinon tu vas tomber malade et ce serait enmerdant pour ce week-end ! fit-il en mettant son casque.

Je ne pouvais voir que ses magnifiques yeux onyx grâce à la visière relevée. Il défit la béquille et sortit du trottoir pour se mettre sur la route.

Il me fit un signe de la main dont je lui répondis d'un même geste et partit rapidement. Le bruit de sa moto résonnait dans la rue. Il devint de plus en plus faible à mesure que Ace s'éloignait.

Je rentrais rapidement à l'intérieur me réchauffer. Quel froid dehors ! Je me dévêtis du manteau et des chaussures et les rangeais. Tout était calme dans la maison mise-à-part la TV. En passant dans le salon pour éteindre la télé, mon regard chuta sur le canapé. Le rouge me monta au visage quand les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent. Putain de merde, il s'en était passé des choses sur ce canapé. Des choses honteuses mais agréables !

J'éteignis la télé et la lumière pour enfin monter dans ma chambre à pas de loup. Pieds nus bien sûr, comme une conne j'avais oublié mes chaussons dans le salon.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'envoyais vite un message à Ace après avoir enregistré son numéro. Putain je savais pas quoi dire !

" Re, c'est Anastasia. J'espère que tu es bien rentré. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi ! Bonne nuit. "

Voilà, c'était simple sans l'être. Je programmais le réveil sur le téléphone pour demain matin et me rendis compte de l'heure.

00h45. Putain, j'allais être belle demain, moi !

Je me fourrais sous ma couette et me calais pour dormir quand mon portable vibra deux fois.

Un message de Ace.

Il avait vite répondu !

" Re ma belle, je suis bien rentré. Merci de t'inquiéter. Je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi. Moi aussi j'attends samedi avec impatience ! Bonne nuit ma belle, fais de beaux rêves ! "

Je rougissais au nom qu'il m'avait donnée. Ma belle. Et ce beau gosse n'habitait pas loin de chez moi !

Je devrais peut-être lui répondre ? J'oserais jamais et pour dire quoi en plus ? Tant pis, je posais mon portable sur la table de chevet et m'endormais.

Mais putain, comment pourrai-je dormir avec cette soirée ? Dès que je fermais les yeux je voyais la queue de Ace. J'entendais encore quand il jouissait. Ses râles rauques et ses gémissements. Son sperme sortir en jet de son gland humide.

Oh merde ! J'étais excitée.

Putain d'obsédé du cul, Anastasia !

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bienvenue dans ce deuxième chapitre.

La famille Ivanov m'appartiennent. Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas de moi. Ca se serait su sinon, Ace ne serait pas mort et jouerait le gigolo dans un bordel exclusivement rempli de fans ! Tout comme Thatch, Marco et Law.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus ! Scènes de boules gratuites !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ouah !

C'était la troisième fois que je baillais ce matin.

On était vendredi et j'étais sur le chemin pour aller au lycée. Il n'était pas très loin à pieds, à peine un kilomètre. J'étais bien vêtue mais le froid mordait mes joues et mes cuisses. Quelle idée d'instaurer des chaussettes longues et des jupes également pour l'hiver.

Hier soir, j'avais dit à mes parents que je sortais samedi soir avec un garçon. Contrairement à mes attentes, c'était mon père qui l'avait mal prit. Les études avant tout, qu'il disait, ensuite le travail et après le mariage avec les enfants ! Ouais la vie typique d'une japonaise, quoi ! Heureusement ma mère avait su le calmer. Je pouvais avoir un petit ami seulement si je restais sérieuse dans mes études et qu'il venait se présenter à la maison. Vitali avait éclaté de rire depuis la cuisine. Bien sûr mon père avait insisté pour que ce fameux garçon vienne les saluer samedi soir. Ah bah ils seront pas déçu vu qu'ils l'ont déjà rencontré. Je leur avais pas dit que c'était Ace. Je n'avais pas osé. J'avais peur de me faire engueuler ou qu'ils changeaient d'avis.

Le soir même, j'avais averti Ace par téléphone. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné à ma grande surprise. Puis on avait parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il m'avait demandée en ami sur Facebook. J'avais accepté et là je m'étais rendue compte que c'était un putain de geek. Quand on avait parlé de nos centres d'intérêts, il n'avait fait que parler de bouffe et d'informatique. Il s'y connaissait très bien en informatique. Moi bien sûr, à part le copier-coller, je ne savais pas grand chose. Ca l'avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs. On avait raccroché puis continuer à discuter par sms à cause de l'heure tardive. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma mère défoncer la porte à coup de pied de biche pour me passer un savon en russe. La honte ! Nos messages étaient devenus de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure. Il m'avait avouée que depuis mercredi soir, il ne cessait de penser à moi surtout à mon beau petit cul, d'après lui. Ace m'envoyait des sextos. Je n'osais pas au début y répondre, je restais vague dans mes réponses, puis j'avais fini par me prêter au jeu. C'était très excitant. On ne parlait pas de baiser mais plutôt de se tripoter mutuellement comme mercredi soir. Il s'était risqué à me dire qu'il se masturbait en même temps. Par contre, je n'avais pas osé lui dire que moi aussi. J'avais jouis en silence pour ne pas réveiller ma famille. On avait fini notre conversation sur une déclaration : Mercredi soir quand il m'avait vu pour la première fois descendre les escaliers, je lui avais tout de suite plût. J'avais pu lui avouer que c'était la même chose pour moi.

Je m'étais endormie vers 2h du matin pour me réveiller à 7h. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de bailler depuis ce matin. J'étais pas fraîche aujourd'hui. Heureusement j'étais presque arrivée au lycée.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vis même pas que j'allais foncer dans quelqu'un.

Wouah ça faisait mal. J'étais tombée sur le cul. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ce con à être planté en plein milieu du trottoir ?

\- ... Ah désolé Marco, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai devant moi une demoiselle en détresse...

Je vis une main se tendre devant moi. Je la pris timidement. Putain j'avais mal au cul ! Quelle force ! Le type m'avait remise sur pieds d'un coup.

Oh la vache c'était quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? Encore un fan d'Elvis Presley...

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- ...Oui, je crois...

Pourquoi j'avais bégueillé ? Il allait me prendre pour une timide. Merde !

Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule et commençai à repartir mais le type m'agrippa le bras.

\- Euh excusez-moi mademoiselle ? Je cherche une adresse. Savez-vous où...

Je me dégageai de son emprise qui ne se voulait pas violente.

\- Lâchez-moi Monsieur ! fis-je un peu trop brusquement.

Il avait l'air désolé. C'était tout de même pas une raison de me toucher comme ça. C'était très gênant. Et cela me faisait peur. Mon gars, je faisais du karaté alors gare à tes couilles !

\- Ah pardon... dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il me faisait de la peine et un peu pitié. De ce que j'avais compris, il cherchait une adresse.

\- Bon voyons votre adresse.

Autant l'aider, le pauvre. J'étais un peu en avance. Il sembla ravi que je souhaitais lui venir en aide.

\- Merci mademoiselle. Je cherche la rue du Mont Corvo. Je dois rejoindre un ami chez lui.

La rue du Mont Corvo ? Ce n'était vraiment pas loin. C'était là où il y avait mon lycée.

\- C'est la rue de mon lycée. Marchons ensemble ! proposais-je avec un sourire.

Il était très content vu son grand sourire. Nous commençâmes à marcher. Je t'avais à l'oeil, mon gars !

\- Je m'appelle Thatch. se présenta-t-il.

Il voulait engager la conversation. Oh merde !

\- Anastasia...

Il avait l'air sympa mais avec mon peu d'heures de sommeil, j'étais pas trop d'humeur à bavarder.

\- Quel beau prénom ! me sourit-il.

Hey mon gars, tu savais que tu draguais une mineure là ?! Mais merci c'était flatteur.

\- C'est très sympa de votre part de m'aider. Je demandais de l'aide à un ami au téléphone mais un ange m'est tombé dessus.

Un ange ? Sérieusement ? C'était très cliché. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser draguer j'avais un petit ami maintenant. Et ce Thatch devait bien avoir la trentaine voir même proche de la quarantaine.

\- Vous savez que je suis mineure au moins ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

Il sembla surpris puis finit par me sourire.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à complimenter une personne.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qu'il avait surpris. Il avait pas tord d'un côté. Mais j'allais pas le complimenter. Je n'accordais pas mes compliments à n'importe qui.

On arrivait dans la rue du Mont Corvo. Je voyais déjà le lycée. Des élèves rentraient dans la cours.

\- Nous y sommes. Où votre ami habite-t-il ? questionnai-je.

\- Il m'a dit dans un immeuble gris au deuxième étage. La résidence Fushia de la rue du Mont Corvo. expliqua Thatch, l'air pensif.

Autours du lycée, c'était pas les immeubles qui manquaient. Et maintenant que j'avais commencé à l'aider, j'allais pas le laisser en plan comme ça.

\- On va bien trouver ! dis-je, plus pour me motiver que pour lui.

\- Bien sûr !

Lui, il était bien motivé. Nous cherchâmes la résidence de son ami. Des élèves sortaient de certains immeubles. Quand enfin nous trouvâmes la résidence Fushia, je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais être en retard. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Anastasia. Si le destin le veut bien, je vous redevrais ce service. Bonne journée à vous ! s'exclama Thatch, en se courbant.

Ce type était vraiment très poli.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Bonne journée à vous aussi ! répondis-je en m'inclinant également.

J'entendis la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir rapidement. On avait failli se la prendre en pleine gueule. Quel était le con qui regardait pas où il allait ? Sur ce coup, non, je ne me sentais pas visée !

\- Pardon ! hurla un jeune homme avant d'éclater de rire.

Quoi ? Luffy ? J'hallucinais. C'était la résidence de Luffy. Ca voulait dire que Ace habitait là lui aussi ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Il habitait vraiment pas loin de chez moi.

\- Ah salut Aspasie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? parla Luffy, confus.

Imbécile, écorchais pas mon prénom !

\- C'est Anastasia ! Et j'aide quelqu'un à trouver son chemin !

La journée commençait bien. Surtout que je l'avais en binôme en début de matinée. Comment faisait Ace pour ne pas devenir dingue ?

\- Et bien je vais vous laisser. Encore merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. sourit Thatch d'une voix amusée.

\- Au revoir Monsieur. dis-je avec le sourire.

Thatch chercha rapidement un nom à l'interphone et sonna. Je pris la route suivi de Luffy.

\- C'était qui ce type avec la banane sur la tête ? me demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que je lui avais dit.

\- Le gars que j'aidais à trouver son chemin.

\- Ah ! Dis tu as fait tes devoirs en Sciences ? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

J'étais sûre qu'il ne les avait pas fait. Nous passâmes dans l'entrée de la cours.

\- Oui et je suppose que tu ne les as pas fait ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? dit-il surpris.

Bingo !

\- Juste une intuition féminine.

C'était chaque fois pareil, oui. Ca allait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire juste un exercice banal, enfin peut-être pas banal pour lui. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce cours. À tous les cours d'ailleurs.

\- Cool ! Tu me passeras les réponses ? Allez !

Toujours aussi poli, celui-là !

Chaque fois, il ne les faisait pas et chaque fois, je l'aidais. J'étais trop gentille ! Je lui enverrais un copier du devoir par email sur son ordinateur portable.

Au Japon, nous n'utilisions pas de cahier, juste un ordinateur portable.

\- Comme d'habitude ! soupirai-je avec un petit sourire.

Et dire que c'était le frère de Ace.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre classe et nous installâmes à notre place. On était pas les derniers.

J'attendais le début du cours. Lettres modernes. Notre professeur, Madame Nico Robin, arriva enfin. Deux heures à l'écouter parler puis à rédiger des textes. J'aimais pas vraiment cette matière même si Nico-sensei expliquait bien.

Luffy s'était encore endormi, pour pas changer. Mais il faisait quoi de ses nuits, celui-là ? L'idée qu'il avait pu entendre notre conversation téléphonique entre Ace et moi me traversa l'esprit. J'espérais que non.

Le cours terminé, nous fîmes une pause. Je m'étirais les bras. Nami, la rouquine de la classe et ami de Luffy, réveilla ce dernier si violemment qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

Cette fille était d'une violence !

Certains élèves quittèrent la salle pour se dégourdir les jambes ou pour aller aux chiottes. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Cavendish me fixer. Je lui fis un petit fuck. Il tourna la tête. Bien fait pour ta gueule, le travelo !

Le cours suivant reprit. Monsieur Trafalgar Law, notre prof de Sciences entra suivi des autres élèves. La pause avait été très courte.

\- Bonjour, veuillez préparer la classe. Nous allons disséquer un cœur aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Sensei ! fis-je en même temps que les autres.

Je collais mon bureau à celui de Luffy.

\- Envoyez-moi votre devoir à faire pour aujourd'hui sur mon email, que je les corrige. finit par dire Trafalgar-sensei.

Je vis le visage de Luffy pâlir. Je lui envoyais vite le devoir par email et lui fis signe de changer le nom avant de l'envoyer au prof. J'espérais qu'il avait bien compris.

Il me remercia d'un grand sourire. Le même que Ace. Mes joues devinrent rouges. Pour me changer les idées, j'envoyais vite mon devoir.

Trafalgar-sensei nous déposa le matériel sur nos bureaux.

Luffy lorgnait sur le cœur. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas un cœur humain. Avec Trafalgar, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. C'était un vrai sadique !

J'enfilais ma blouse tout comme mon binôme et mis mes gants de protection. Luffy s'amusa avec l'organe. Il faisait le con en le bougeant dans tous les sens faisant gigoter les artères avant de se prendre un feutre de tableau sur le front. Toute la classe riait.

\- Monsieur Monkey, on ne joue pas avec le cœur. Si vous l'abîmer, je serais obligé de prendre le vôtre.

Ce prof avait le don de faire flipper. Un vrai sadique, je disais !

Nous continuâmes le cours et dissequâmes le cœur en suivant l'énoncé que nous avait envoyés Trafalgar-sensei.

Enfin je fis tout le boulot. Fallait pas trop en demander à Luffy. Je le laissais jouer avec l'organe une fois finis. Je lui passais ensuite mes notes qu'il recopia avant de les envoyer au prof, comme moi, à la fin du cours.

Je rangeais mes affaires et replaçais mon bureau à sa place initiale.

Du temps libre jusqu'à 14h ensuite club de Karaté jusqu'à 15h30. Il était 11h10 sur mon portable. J'en profitais pour aller sur le toit du lycée manger mon bento en toute tranquillité. Vu qu'on était en hiver, personne ne venait. Sauf une conne telle que moi ! Je montais les escaliers pour atteindre la porte du toit. Un couple se bécotait dans un coin et ne fit même pas attention à moi. Ca m'arrangeait !

Ouah ! Le froid me piquait la peau. Comme convenu, personne ! Mine de rien, on avait une belle vue ! Je m'installais sur un des bancs mis à disposition et déballais mon bento. En regardant bien le paysage, je voyais parfaitement les immeubles d'en face. Quelqu'un en sortit. Ah putain c'était le type de tout à l'heure ! C'était donc la résidence de Ace ? Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment et tentait de voir quelque chose à chaque fenêtre. Non non non ! Fallait pas commencer à jouer les espionnes, Anastasia ! Tiens Luffy rentrait chez lui. La chance, lui il le pouvait ! Être bien au chaud chez soi... Je l'enviais !

Je finissais mon repas. Quand je le rangeais dans mon sac, je vis que j'avais reçu un sms. En cours, je le mettais en silencieux alors je ne l'avais pas entendu.

C'était Ace ! Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais mon visage se réchauffer. Je vis l'heure de réception, il venait de me l'envoyer.

" Salut ma belle. Luffy m'a dit que vous avez fini les cours. Tu veux qu'on se voit ?"

Il voulait qu'on se voit ? Genre devant tout le monde devant le lycée ou chez lui ? Mais chez lui il y avait Luffy normalement et à 14h j'avais le club de karaté. Mais bordel je pouvais voir Ace !

" Salut Ace. Oui, j'ai fini les cours mais je suis encore au lycée, à 14h j'ai le club de karaté jusqu'à 15h30. On peut se voir maintenant ou après si tu veux. "

Je jetais un œil à l'heure sur mon portable . 11h36. J'avais mangé tôt mais j'avais eu la dalle ! Ace n'avait peut-être pas encore mangé. Sa réponse arriva vite.

" Pas de problème, ma belle. Je termine de manger avec Luffy et je viens te chercher devant le lycée. On ira chez moi. On sera tranquille, Luffy sort avec des potes cette aprèm ! Je te tiens au courant, à tout à l'heure, ma belle ! "

Quoi ? Chez lui ? Juste tous les deux ? Mon visage rougissait fortement. Je repensais à la soirée de mercredi et à ses sms très chaud d'hier soir. Oh mon Dieu !

Je poussais un petit cri hystérique. Heureusement que j'étais seule sur le toit sinon la honte. Merde je devais peut-être lui répondre ?!

" Ok, ça marche ! A tout à l'heure !"

J'allais revoir Ace. J'étais tellement contente que j'en sautais de joie. Mais il commençait à vraiment faire froid et j'avais envie de chier. Je pris mon sac et rentrais à l'intérieur. Il faisait meilleur. Je descendis, passais devant le couple et allais aux chiottes. J'allais pas chier chez Ace, tout de même ! Personne dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Ouf ! Je fis vite fait ma petite crotte, me lavais les mains et me regardais dans le miroir pour me refaire une beauté et surtout me laver les dents. Manquerait plus que je puais de la gueule ou que j'avais un bout de salade entre les dents. Ce serait la honte et Ace pourrait annuler pour samedi soir. Oh non !

J'avais l'air bien avec mon nez rougi par le froid. Je recoiffais mon carré blond et ma frange avec mes doigts tant bien que mal avant de remettre mon bonnet blanc. Je dénouais mon écharpe pour me laver les dents avec ma petite brosse à dents et me les rinçais. Je remis mon écharpe correctement, replissais ma jupe rouge à plis et remontais mes chaussettes blanches jusqu'au genoux. Je ne me maquillais pas habituellement. Peut-être samedi, oserais-je le faire ?

Bon j'étais prête. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone et vis qu'il était 11h51 et J'avais un message. C'était Ace ! Pourvu qu'il n'annulais pas !

" Luffy vient de partir, j'arrive devant le lycée "

Je regardais l'heure de réception : 11h45. Putain il devait m'attendre. Sans plus tarder, je courais comme une tarée dans les couloirs et les escaliers pour sortir du lycée. Je croisais des élèves dans ma courses mais je m'en foutais. Ace était devant le lycée à m'attendre putain ! Dégagez tous, bande de cons !

Une fois dehors, je le vis adossé contre un poteau. Merde ! Il regardait son portable une main dans la poche de son jeans. Il avait pas mit sa veste de moto mais juste un manteau chaud à capuche. Même de loin, il était beau. Je repris ma course de dingue et arrivais juste à côté de lui, essoufflée comme un bœuf.

Il sembla surpris puis éclata de rire. Il se foutait de ma gueule.

\- Bah alors tu es pressée de me voir on dirait ?! s'exclama-t-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche de manteau.

Je reprenais mon souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Je viens de voir ton message, désolée ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ? haletai-je.

\- Non ça va, t'inquiète pas ! Allez, il fait froid dehors, rentrons chez moi !

Je remis correctement mon sac sur mon épaule et le suivis. Nous traversâmes la rue et devant la résidence, il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble avec sa clé. Il me laissa passer. A l'intérieur, il faisait froid mais moins que dehors. Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer.

Wouah ! C'était bien moins grand que chez moi. Nous débouchâmes direct sur le salon qui était relié à une cuisine ouverte. Une arche donnait accès à un couloir. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir une porte dans ce couloir. Dans le salon il y avait la fenêtre avec le rideau blanc et le volet ouvert que l'on pouvait voir depuis l'extérieur.

Ace défit son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures et les rangea dans le placard à côté de la porte. Je fis de même et il déposa mes affaires avec les siennes. Cependant, j'avais gardé mon portable avec moi.

Il faisait bon chez lui. Mes gambettes pouvaient se réchauffer.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai des bières, du cola et... des bières. dit-il en regardant dans le frigo.

\- Je veux bien du cola, s'il-te-plait. répondis-je timidement.

Je n'osais pas bouger. J'étais planté au beau milieu de la pièce entre le salon et la cuisine.

\- Tu veux un verre ou tu bois à la bouteille ?

\- Je bois à la bouteille.

C'était intimidant d'être chez lui. Pourvu que je ne fasse pas une connerie, genre casser un truc ou lâcher un pet.

Ace arriva prêt de moi et m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Il me donna ma bouteille de cola ouverte - elle était fraîche - et bu à grandes gorgées dans sa bière.

\- Ca fait du bien de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué, ma belle !

A ses mots, je rougissais.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi !

Je bus un peu de mon cola. Ace posa sa bière sur la table basse en verre et me prit ma boisson des mains pour la poser également. Mon cola, putain !

Il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa la cuisse. Sa main était chaude.

\- Tu sais j'ai pas oublié notre conversation d'hier soir. Alors comme ça, tu aimes me sucer la queue ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le fourbe ! Il savait que ça me donnait des frissons. Mon visage tourna au rouge pivoine. Comment il me sortait ca ! C'était très gênant.

Je me pinçais les lèvres quand il m'embrassa la lobe d'oreille. Sa main me caressait toujours la cuisse. C'était doux et agréable. J'étouffais un gémissement quand je sentis sa langue contre mon oreille. Ace ricanna faiblement. Putain, ça l'amusait de me faire frémir.

\- Viens avec moi ! dit-il en me prenant la main.

Il se leva et me tira du canapé. Nous traversâmes le couloir, passâmes devant la porte que j'avais vu et entrâmes par une autre un peu plus loin. De ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une chambre. Assez grande pour contenir un grand lit, une armoire, un petit buffet avec une TV et oh putain ! Un grand bureau en verre avec trois écrans d'ordinateur dessus, une tour en verre et en led, un clavier à led multicolore, une souris sans fil du même genre, une imprimante scanner, un casque audio qui devait coûter cher, et un putain de micro sur perche amovible. C'était ça, son fameux setup. Un vrai geek ce type ! Ses écrans étaient allumés et je pus voir que les fonds d'écrans étaient le même symbole qu'il avait en tatouage dans le dos.

Cela devait être sa chambre. Elle était trop bien pour être celle de Luffy.

Ace me tira de ma contemplation en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je sentais le goût de la bière sur sa langue. C'était pas désagréable. Ses mains passèrent sous ma jupe pour agripper mes fesses. J'entourais son cou de mes bras. J'hoquetais de surprise quand il me souleva. Par réflexe, je m'accrochais fortement à son cou. Il se déplaça et je poussais un petit cri quand il m'allongea sur son lit. Mais il faisait quoi là ? Il était sérieux ? J'interrompis le baiser pour le regarder avec mon air ahuri. Il me sourit malicieusement. Il allait pas me violer, non ?

\- T'inquiète pas c'est seulement si tu le veux, ma belle. Tu le sais. Je ne te ferais jamais rien contre ta volonté !

Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Je lui souris pour lui montrer ma confiance. Il me rendit mon sourire en retour puis il m'embrassa de nouveau. Il colla son bassin au mien lui lâchant un râle guttural. Ca me plaisait de l'entendre. Oh merde, contre ma culotte, je pouvais sentir la bosse de son jeans qui était anormalement dure. Il avait déjà la trique ?

Je serrais encore plus mes bras autour de son cou quand il commença à se frotter contre ma minette. Putain, ça me stimulait le clitoris ! C'était bon et je ne pouvais me retenir de lâcher des gémissements étouffés par notre bécotage. J'avais l'impression qu'on mimait un rapport sexuel. Ace laissa notre baiser pour venir plutôt embrasser mon cou. Je sentais sa langue humide sur ma peau chaude. Cela me donnait des frissons. Je l'enlaçais de mes jambes ainsi il put accélérer un peu plus la cadence sur ma culotte.

\- Putain attends ! râla-t-il en se relevant.

J'enlevais mes bras et mes jambes de son corps en le regardant sans rien comprendre. Ace défit son T-shirt blanc me laissant voir ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Il déboutonna ensuite son jeans et l'enleva à la va-vite avant de l'éjecter en dehors du lit avec son maillot. Il restait en caleçon et en chaussettes. J'étais sur le cul. Je n'osais pas bouger.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Fais pareil ! m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix suave.

Quoi ? Me foutre en sous-vêtements ? J'allais pas dire non, sinon vive l'ambiance ! Je me dévêtis de mon pull beige, puis de ma chemise blanche, enfin de ma jupe. Contrairement à lui, j'avais tout laissé sur le bord du lit. Je me cachais la poitrine avec mes bras. Même si j'avais mon soutien-gorge rose assorti à ma culotte, c'était gênant d'être aussi découverte devant lui. Putain, il pouvait arrêter de me mater comme ça ? C'était embarrassant ! Je virais au rouge et détournais les yeux. J'avais vu son érection pointée vers sa cuisse droite à travers son caleçon rouge.

\- Tu es très belle comme ça ! chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardais un instant. Il louchait sur mes seins camouflés tant bien que mal par mes mains tout en se caressant la queue par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! bégueillais-je.

\- Oh pardon... Mais tu as vraiment un beau corps ! dit-il en avalant sa salive ensuite.

Ce compliment me gênait plus qu'autre chose, j'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande.

\- Donne-moi ta main ! parla-t-il.

Je la lui donnais en me cachant toujours la poitrine avec mon autre main. Il la prit avec un sourire malicieux et la posa sur son érection. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent mais je ne retirais pas ma main. Cela me faisait penser à la soirée de mercredi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à cause de l'excitation.

\- Anastasia ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

\- Hum ? fis-je sans enlever ma main de son caleçon.

Je le vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air d'hésiter sur quelque chose. Lui, il allait me demander un truc osé.

\- Tu veux bien me sucer ? finit-il par dire.

Il me regarda, attendant ma réponse. J'avais vu juste, c'était bien un truc osé. Je me souvenais que je lui avais dit que je le ferais si un jour il me le demandait. J'allais pas me débiner, ça non !

Rouge pivoine, je hochais positivement de la tête. Au vu de son grand sourire, il avait l'air très content. Qu'il était beau ! Mon Dieu, ce type me faisait fondre.

Ace s'assit confortablement sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Il enleva entièrement son caleçon. Putain de merde, il était à poils sans gêne devant moi. Enfin, il lui restait ses chaussettes, mais bon... Quel beau corps ! Il était si sexy !

Il se masturbait lentement en me regardant.

\- Allez viens ! ordonna-t-il.

Oh putain j'allais lui sucer la queue ! Comment étais-je sensée m'y prendre ? J'espérais ne pas faire une grosse connerie, du genre lui faire mal ou être trop brusque.

Je me penchais en avant et lui pris d'une main sa verge. Je commençais à le masturber. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur à travers mes doigts. Son gland sécrétait le fameux liquide transparent. Ca allait être très salé ! J'approchais mon visage et fourrais son gland dans ma bouche lui tirant un râle rauque. L'odeur était moins forte que la dernière fois. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux. Ma salive devenait pâteuse à cause du liquide. Ma langue caressait la zone reliant son prépuce au gland. Je savais qu'il aimait ça. Ses gémissements me le prouvaient encore. Que c'était bon de l'entendre prendre du plaisir et c'était moi qui lui faisait ça. Je le masturbais en même temps. La vache, je mouillais comme une folle ! C'était super excitant ! Le plaisir que je prenais à le sucer me permettait d'oser faire plus. Je commençais des va-et-vient le long de sa queue avec ma bouche au même rythme que ma main.

Son emprise sur mes cheveux se fit plus forte.

\- Anastasia ?... haleta-t-il.

Je le regardais sans m'arrêter. Il allait déjà jouir ? Il grimaçait de plaisir. Sa respiration était rapide.

\- Ma belle... Arrête-toi... sinon je vais déjà venir !

Je me stoppais d'un coup et me redressais. Sérieusement ? C'était flatteur ! Je lui souriais timidement. Ace déposa un tendre baiser sur ma bouche et sortit du lit. Confuse je le regardais sans bouger, assise sur le lit.

\- Allez, lève-toi et enlève ta culotte.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux là ? Mon air choqué l'amusa.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui doit prendre du plaisir. La dernière fois, on avait pas pu finir. dit-il en se masturbant lentement, debout face à moi.

Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de sa queue. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu faire ? demandai-je en me levant du lit.

Il parut surpris.

\- Enlève ta culotte et mets toi face au mur. Tu comprendras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te rentrer dedans ! Ca se passera mieux que la dernière fois. Promis !

Là je voyais où il voulait en venir. Mais il allait me voir nue. Bordel, il faisait plein jour dans la chambre et j'avais rien pour me cacher.

\- Tu vas me voir nue !... fis-je, les joues colorées.

Il se mit à rire. Il y avait rien de drôle !

\- Je ne regarderais pas, promis ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bizarrement je ne le croyais pas. Alors je défis ma culotte en le regardant bien dans les yeux pour accrocher son regard. Il ne le baissa pas mais je vis que ça le démangeait. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Je me tournais rapidement et me plaçais face au mur, les bras en appuis contre.

\- Ton cul est bien mieux sans vêtements ! chuchota-t-il en me caressant une fesse.

Le contact de sa main chaude sur mon cul me donna des frissons. Je rougissais à sa remarque. Je sentis qu'il se collait à mon dos. Il était si chaud. Était-ce normal d'être autant chaud sans avoir de fièvre ? Il glissa sa queue sous ma minette. C'était brûlant mais pas désagréable. Ace déposa des baisers sur mon cou.

\- Serres-les jambes, ma Belle ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Dieu, que j'adorais quand il le faisait. J'obéissais et emprisonnais sa bite entre mes cuisses. C'était si satisfaisant ! Ace agrippa mes hanches et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Sa queue glissait facilement contre ma vulve. Son gland se frottait à mon clitoris. C'était tellement bon ! Je mouillais tellement que de la cyprine coulait le long de mes jambes et cela faisait un bruit de frottement humide à chaque mouvement. C'était gênant mais excitant.

Ace me mordilla l'oreille et augmenta la cadence. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Je sentais son souffle rapide et chaud sur mon oreille. J'en fermais les yeux de plaisir. Je laissais passer des gémissements entre mes lèvres. Dieu, que c'était bon ! Sa main abaissant un bonnet de mon soutien-gorge pour libérer un de mes seins attira mon attention. Il pinça mon téton à l'air libre puis malaxa mon sein brusquement. C'était brutal mais j'adorais ça.

\- Oh ma belle... chuchota-t-il faiblement.

La manière dont il avait de me nommer à chaque fois me plaisait. Sa prise sur mon sein se fit plus forte et ses coups de bassin plus rapides. Il lâchait des râles gutturaux. J'aimais l'entendre. Peut-être que lui aussi aimait m'entendre prendre du plaisir.

Dans un cri aigu, je baissais la tête en avant sous le plaisir. Oh putain, je pouvais voir son gland sortir et se cacher entre mes cuisses à chacun de ses mouvements. Cela m'excitait d'imaginer qu'il était en train de me baiser, que sa queue glissait à l'intérieur de ma minette. Je serrais encore plus mes jambes. La pression exercée devait lui donner plus de plaisir car il lâcha un râle rauque et sa tête tomba sur mon épaule.

\- C'est bon... soupira-t-il.

Je ne pouvais contenir mes râles aigus de plaisir. Mon clitoris était en feu. Mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi. A ce rythme, j'allais jouir.

\- Oh Ace... Ace... C'est bon... m'exclamais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'en fus surprise mais je voulais qu'il me baise, qu'il me fasse crier avec sa queue. Je pouvais sentir ses couilles frôler l'arrière de mes cuisses. Sa langue léchait mon cou puis ses dents mordillaient mon lobe d'oreille. Oh il savait très bien comment me rendre dingue. Mon Dieu, j'allais jouir ! Mes cris pouvaient faire chier les voisins que je m'en foutais. C'était si bon que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma voix partait tellement dans les aigus que je devais péter les oreilles de Ace. Je jouissais tellement fort que je ne compris pas ce qu'il me disait.

J'étais encore dans le plaisir de ma jouissance mais je remarquais qu'il accélérait soudainement le rythme. Son bassin claquait si fort contre mes fesse que j'en avais mal. Sa main serrait encore plus mon sein et il lâchait des râles rauques incontrôlés. Il allait jouir ?

\- Anastasia... Ma belle... Je viens, putain ! s'écria-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Je sentais un liquide chaud fouetter mes cuisses et je vis son sperme peindre le mur en plusieurs giclées. Il avait beaucoup ralenti la cadence et à chaque mouvement en avant, il poussait de fort et long râles gutturaux. Sa queue devint molle entre mes cuisses. Je les déserrais pour lui permettre de se dégager.

Ace s'effondra sur le dos sur le lit, exténué et les bras écartés. Je remis mon soutien-gorge correctement et me tournais vers lui. Il me souriait.

\- Tu m'as niquée les oreilles à hurler comme ça ! sourit-il puis il se mit à rire.

C'était gênant maintenant qu'il le disait. Je rougissais comme une gamine. Ace se releva et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. dit-il en me caressant la joue du pouce.

Je lui souris timidement. Ace regarda le mur et tira une grimace.

\- Merde, la gueule du mur ! Tu en as sur toi ?

Je hochais positivement de la tête avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès ! s'excusa-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! dis-je faiblement.

Il me sourit. Il prit ses affaires et m'invita à faire de même.

\- Je vais te guider dans la salle de bain pour que tu te nettoies. dit-il en mettant son caleçon.

Il me fit passer devant en m'ouvrant la porte. Je sursautais quand il me claqua une fesse. Cela ne m'avait pas fait mal mais juste surprise. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil. Il me fit un clin d'oeil avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'aime vraiment ton beau petit cul ! La prochaine fois, je te le bouffe ! sourit-il.

Cannibale ! Comment j'étais sensée réagir à ça ? Je suivis Ace dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'était la fameuse porte en face du salon. Nous entrâmes et il me sortit un gant avec une petite serviette propre avant de me laisser pour s'habiller dans le salon.

Une fois la porte close, je m'aperçus que la salle de bain était petite. Elle comportait une baignoire, un lavabo avec un miroir, et un grand meuble de rangement. Je pris le gant de toilette blanc et le mouillais d'eau chaude. J'écartais mes jambes et me rendis compte que j'avais quelques filaments de spermes et beaucoup de cyprine. Je passais le gant sur mes cuisses, le rinçais et me nettoyais la minette. Je me séchais avec la serviette. Je rinçais encore le gant, l'essorais bien et le laissais sur le bord du lavabo. Idem pour la serviette, bien pliée sur le bord. Je m'habillais. Oh lala ma culotte était glacée. J'avais bien mouillé pendant que je lui taillais une pipe.

Oh mon Dieu, j'en revenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais l'impression que pour le moment, on se fréquentait seulement pour le cul. On se parlait mais sans plus et ça se terminait par du sexe sous n'importe quelle forme. Pas que ça me dérangeait, mais je voulais plus. Peut-être que c'était normal dans un couple au début ? Je ne savais même pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui ou si c'était juste un kiffe. Je savais juste qu'il me plaisait, que j'aimais être avec lui et quand il était pas là, je ressentais un manque. Quand était-il pour lui ?

Je remis ma chemise blanche puis ma jupe par-dessus ma chemise. Je remontais un peu mes chaussettes hautes et me vêtis de mon pull beige. Je terminais par me recoiffer avec les doigts. Tout était en ordre. Je sortis timidement de la salle de bain.

Ace n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Peut-être dans sa chambre ou alors... aux chiottes ? Je m'assis sur le canapé et bu mon cola. Peu de temps après, Ace arriva du couloir avec une éponge et un torchon. Il avait dû laver le sperme sur le mur. Rien que d'y songer, j'en rougissais.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Fallait pas que je sois en retard pour le club. Mes parents le sauraient et adieu le parc d'attractions samedi. Ouf, 12h37 ! Quoi ? c'était tout ? Juste une demi-heure ? J'avais eu l'impression qu'il s'était passé une heure. Je perdais la notion du temps avec lui.

\- Tu veux grailler un truc, ma belle ? proposa Ace, la tête dans le frigo.

Lui, il avait la dalle !

\- Non, merci. répondis-je, puis je bus encore un peu mon cola.

\- Tant pis, il y en aura plus pour moi !

Il se ramena avec une assiette de morceau de rôti froid. La quantité était énorme. C'était carrément le porc entier la dedans ! Il m'étonnais encore. Comment faisait-il pour bouffer tout ça ? Et juste de la viande en plus !

Il but à grandes gorgées dans sa bière.

\- Mon frère a pas trop fait l'imbécile ce matin en cours ? demanda-t-il en piquant dans sa viande avec sa fourchette.

\- Il a dormi en cours de lettres modernes et s'est amusé avec un des cœurs à disséquer en Sciences. Rien d'inhabituel, en fait !

Il se mit à rire.

\- On est bien pareil, tous les deux !

Difficile à croire que lui et Luffy était semblable.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- Oui, j'aimais pas les cours non plus. Soit je venais pas, soit je dormais. J'ai quitté l'école à 17 ans. Maintenant je suis dans l'informatique, on va dire.

\- Tu es technicien informatique, un truc comme ça ?

Il me sourit malicieusement puis me fis un clin d'oeil.

\- On va dire ça comme ça...

Bizarre. Il cachait un truc. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas dans l'illégalité. Je sortais avec un criminel, si ça se trouvait ? Oh merde !

Ace avait terminé son assiette. Déjà putain ? Il finit sa bière avant de la poser sur la table basse.

Soudainement, le portable de Ace sonna me faisant sursauter. Putain j'avais failli lâcher mon cola !

Ace regarda son téléphone puis il se mit à paniquer.

\- Ah merde ! Thatch ! s'écria-t-il, puis il me fit signe de me taire.

Il décrocha. Thatch ? Ca me disait un truc.

\- Ouais ?... En bas ?...Quand ?... Maintenant ?... Euh ok... Je t'ouvre !

Puis il raccrocha. Il me regarda sans rien dire avant de se lever d'un bond, de me filer mon portable et de me tirer vers le couloir. Mais il foutait quoi là ? Oh !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je, perdue.

\- Un pote arrive pour récupérer un truc et je veux pas qu'il te vois !

Il m'enferma dans une autre chambre, sûrement celle de Luffy vu le bordel.

\- Ne bouge pas de là et ne fais pas de bruit ! s'écria-t-il derrière la porte.

Je l'entendis courir dans l'appartement. Il était sérieux, là ? Il avait honte de moi ou quoi ?

Je m'assis sur le lit défait de Luffy, mon portable et ma bouteille presque vide de cola dans les mains. Mon esprit était tourmenté.

La chambre de Luffy était un vrai bordel. Un lit double dont les draps étaient en boule dessus, un meuble avec une TV qui avait l'air d'avoir subi une guerre vu le nombre de linge sale ou propre dessus, une console avec des jeux éparpillés sur le sol, un bureau avec du linge, des livres -sérieusement des livres ?-, un pc portable fermé et des babioles dessus, une armoire ouverte. Je pouvais voir que ses affaires étaient même pas pliées et placées en pagaille dedans. Il y avait aussi plein de vêtements sur le sol dont des caleçons et je ne voulais même pas savoir si ils étaient propres.

J'entendais du bruit dans l'appartement. Ace qui discutait avec un homme. Le fameux Thatch. Ce nom me disait vraiment quelque chose. Ah mais putain ! Le type de tout à l'heure ! C'était chez Ace qui allait ce matin. La coïncidence de malade !

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir. Je me mis contre la porte discrètement pour écouter.

\- Je suis désolé, Poing Ardent ! J'ai pas fait gaffe en partant. Je pense que j'ai dû laisser ma clé USB sur ton pc. Je dois vite la récupérer sinon, tu connais Père, s'il a pas le programme qu'il attend, il va péter son câble. fit le fameux Thatch, mal à l'aise.

Clé USB ? Père ? Programme ? Péter son câble ? C'était des yakuzas ? Et il avait appelé Ace, Point Ardent. C'était son nom de code ? Il va me tuer ou me vendre en tant que pute ? Oh merde, tu devrais te calmer Anastasia ! Tu te faisais des films, là ! Ce se trouvait que ce n'était pas grand chose mais juste des geeks otakus dans un jeu de rôle à la manière Donjon et Dragon. Oh non la honte !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tiens voilà ta clé et déguerpis vite avant que mon frère ne rentre ! fis Ace, un peu agacé.

\- Tiens en parlant de lui, je l'ai croisé ce matin lorsqu'une belle créature m'a aidé à trouver ton appartement.

C'était de moi qu'il parlait là !

\- Ah oui, la fille avec le beau cul que tu me racontais ce matin ?!

Non mais... Quel goujat ! J'avais vraiment un si beau cul que ça ?

\- Dommage qu'elle soit mineure. Je lui aurais bien bouffer son petit minou... Elle était vraiment charmante !

Ce Thatch était un gros pervers ! Hein quoi ? Me bouffer la minette ? Oh putain de merde ! J'avais envie de chialer. Quel gros dégueulasse de penser faire ça sur une mineure. J'avais envie de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les burnes.

Mais l'image de Ace en train de me lécher le clitoris me traversa l'esprit. Oh ça, c'était excitant, mon Dieu !

\- Tu n'as pas assez de femme dans ta vie ? demanda Ace.

Il avait l'air amusé mais on pouvait entendre qu'il était un peu énervé.

\- Toutes les femmes méritent mon attention... Et celle-là avait un magnifique prénom : Anastasia, je crois bien. Tout comme son cul...

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de fantasmer sur une mineure ! Allez Père doit t'attendre !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec mon cul ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Ace ne voulait pas qu'il me voit. Il m'aurait violée, enfin peut-être pas mais il aurait tenté des trucs dégueulasses. Ce type se cachait bien derrière son air de gentleman. C'était un vrai pervers !

Ils se déplaçaient dans l'appartement. J'entendais qu'ils discutaient encore mais je ne comprenais pas, puis plus rien. Quelqu'un venait. Oh merde, ça devait être Ace ! Je me relevais et m'asseyais sur le lit de Luffy, comme si de rien n'était. Je bus la fin de ma bouteille quand il ouvrit la porte. Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Ma belle ? Tu as entendu notre conversation ?... demanda-t-il, peiné.

Je ne répondis pas, ma sale gueule parlait pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé pour lui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il te voit... continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- J'avais compris Ace, ne t'inquiète pas. Ainsi va le monde entre homme et femme. Ce sera pas la dernière fois que j'entendrais ce genre de chose. voulus-je le rassurer, même si au fond de moi cela m'avait blessée.

Je m'étais sentie comme un bout de viande. C'était malaisant. Ace me prit ma bouteille vide des mains et m'entraîna dans le salon. Ma main dans la sienne. Elle était si chaude.

Ace posa la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me prit dans ses bras. Je respirais son odeur. Cela me réconfortait.

\- Ma belle ?... Je ne laisserais personne te toucher ou mal te parler. Tu es à moi. Ça ne m'a pas plût ce qu'il disait sur toi. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule à ce crétin !

Il me faisait quoi là ?

\- Ace, serais-tu en train d'avouer que tu tiens à moi ? souris-je avec espièglerie.

Je le regardais. Il était surpris et ses pommettes étaient rouges. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

\- On va dire...

Oui, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était marrant à rougir comme ça. Je me mis à rire timidement.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, toi !

Dans sa voix, je sentis de l'agacement. Son sourcils droit tressautait et il avait un sourire crispé. Oh merde, c'était pas bon pour moi ça ! Je me dégageai de son étreinte et me mis à courir dans l'appartement. Oh la vache, il me pourchassait en hurlant. Il faisait flipper, putain ! Je criais quand je le vis arriver dans le couloir. Je pris la porte du fond et refermais derrière moi. J'étais dans sa chambre. Je me cachais de l'autre coté du lit, allongée sur le sol. Ace ouvrit lentement la porte et la referma.

\- Anastasia ?... Ma belle ?

Putain, il avait prit une voix flippante ! Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour me retenir de rire. Sur le coup en me cachant, j'avais balancé mon portable sur le lit. J'étais grillée !

Je le vis s'approcher doucement du lit. Je hurlais comme une conne quand il m'agrippa les chevilles pour me les tirer. Il me souleva et me porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. J'avais la tête en bas avec une belle vue sur son cul. Je riais comme une folle. Ace se déplaça jusqu'au salon.

\- Arrête de rire ! s'amusa-t-il, puis il me mit une tape sur les fesses.

Bien sûr, cela ne m'arrêta pas. Du coup, il me balança sur le canapé. Je me retrouvais sur le dos.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux toujours rire ? On va voir si tu veux continuer après ça ! dit-il malicieusement.

Il se cala sur moi et se mit à me chatouiller les côtes. Non ! Pas ça ! Je me tordais dans tous les sens et riais comme une dingue.

\- Non... Non... Ace... Arrête !... J'en peux plus... suppliais-je à bout de souffle.

\- Supplis-moi d'arrêter ! ordonna-t-il en continuant ses chatouilles.

Le démon !

\- Je... Je t'en supplie... Arrête... J'en peux plus !

Il arrêta et je pus reprendre mon souffle, mais je gardais toujours mon grand sourire.

\- J'aime ton rire. Tu es magnifique quand tu ris !

Cela eut le don de me faire perdre mon sourire et de rougir. Il m'embrassa et sa langue caressait la mienne. C'était bon. Dieu, qu'il embrassait bien ! Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils étaient doux. Sa bouche descendait le long de mon cou. Sa langue goûtait ma peau. J'en fermais les yeux de plaisir.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de te toucher, ma belle ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

J'adorais ça ! Il était possessif, ça voulait dire qu'il m'accordait de l'intérêt. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas un gros jaloux maladif.

Ace m'embrassa l'oreille me tirant un gémissement. Puis il se leva et me fit savoir qu'il allait aux toilettes. L'enfoiré, il me laissait comme ça.

Une fois seule, je m'asseyais correctement sur le canapé, le bras sur l'accoudoir. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était maintenant. Je ne voulais pas être en retard au club. Je cherchais mon portable. Merde, il était dans sa chambre sur son lit. Je me levais et allais le chercher. Je le pris et vis sur son écran qu'il avait reçu un mail de... Barbe Blanche ? C'était qui ça, Barbe Blanche ? Je ne l'ouvris pas. Fallait pas déconner à jouer les espionnes, Anastasia ! Je sortis de la chambre et me rassis sur le canapé du salon, le bras encore sur l'accoudoir. Je regardais l'heure. 13h01. Ca allait, je n'étais pas en retard. Le temps donnait encore l'impression de passer vite avec Ace. Je repensais à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce Thatch. Ace se faisait appeler Poing Ardent. Il y avait un programme assez important dans une clé USB que ce type a récupéré et maintenant il recevait un mail d'un certains Barbe Blanche. C'était peut-être un yakuza en fin de compte ?

Ace revint dans le salon, me tirant de mes réflexions. Il regarda son portable et s'installa sur le canapé. Mais il faisait quoi là ? Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. La vache, on dirait pas mais c'était lourd une tête ! Il prit ma main et la posa sur ses cheveux. Sérieusement ? Il voulait des papouilles ? Il ferma les yeux et sourit quand je glissais mes doigts dans sa tignasse.

\- Anastasia, ma belle ? Ca te dit qu'on officialise notre relation ? J'y ai pensé aux chiottes et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi ! soupira-t-il les yeux clos.

Je m'arrêtais. Il ne pouvait pas voir ma tête du coup. J'étais hystérique intérieurement et ça devait sûrement se voir sur mon visage. Il me demandait indirectement d'être sa petite amie officielle. Il tenait à moi et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Oh putain !

\- T'arrêtes pas ! râla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Merde ! Il voyait ma gueule. Il me sourit, oh putain !

\- A ce que je vois, c'est un "oui" ! s'exclama-t-il avec le sourire.

Je hochais positivement de la tête, les joues rouges. Ensuite je continuais mes caresses sur son crâne et il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

Son visage se détendait. Sa respiration devint plus lente et régulière. Quoi ? Il dormait déjà ? Il était sérieux ? Mais il était beau quand il dormait. Mouais, vite parlé. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à chaque respiration, et il ronflait. Ca le rendait moins sexy. Et il commençait à baver, putain !

Je jouais avec ses mèches brunes et lui massais doucement le cuir chevelu. C'était satisfaisant de le faire. Je souris en me disant que je pouvais tomber amoureuse de lui à force de le côtoyer. Il était possessif, morfale, dormeur et peut-être bien d'autres encore, mais je m'attachais à lui. Il était mon premier petit ami et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne savais même si j'étais sa première copine. Un type comme lui devait bien avoir eu une dizaine de fille avant moi. Cela me pinçait le cœur d'y penser. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse mais de savoir que d'autres filles l'avaient embrassé, sucé ou même baisé me faisait du mal. Sauf que maintenant, il était à moi et j'étais à lui ! Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis un court moment. Quand je me réveillais, je regardais vite l'heure sur mon portable. 13h16. Juste un quart d'heure.

Une caresse sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité. Ace était réveillé. Il me souriait tendrement. Oh la vache, mes joues s'empourprèrent ! Il se redressa et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Pour notre relation, j'en parlerais à Luffy. Comme ça tu pourras venir à la maison quand tu voudras. me sourit-il en se recouchant sur mes cuisses.

Je caressais encore ses cheveux d'une main.

\- Je n'ai pas dit à mes parents que c'est avec toi que j'entretiens une relation. Mais mon frère le sait. Pour tout te dire, il nous avait entendu mercredi soir. expliquais-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Pas grave. Faut dire qu'on était pas discret ! rit-il faiblement.

Je le regardais soulagée qu'il le prenne bien. Il avait les yeux clos avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, pour demain soir, ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller en moto ? demanda-t-il toujours les yeux fermés.

Je ne m'étais pas posée la question. Je n'avais jamais monté une moto.

\- Non, même si je ne suis jamais montée dessus.

\- T'inquiète pas, je gère. Je roulerais tranquille ! Habille-toi juste bien chaudement avec des vêtements épais. Je te passerais un casque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé. Il regarda son téléphone et grimaça.

\- C'est à quelle heure déjà ton club ? demanda-t-il en posant son portable sur la table basse.

\- De 14h à 15h30. répondis-je.

\- Il te reste pas beaucoup de temps avec moi. Dommage !

Je jetais un œil à l'heure et constatais qu'il me restait une demi-heure avant 14h.

\- Il me reste encore un peu de temps. Encore un quart d'heure et je devrais y aller pour ne pas être en retard.

Il me sourit malicieusement.

\- En un quart d'heure, on peut en faire des choses !

Je rougis à sa remarque. Il ne pensait pas au cul tout de même. D'un côté, j'espérais. Anastasia tu étais une obsédée du cul !

\- Viens sur moi à califourchon ! dit-il en tapotant sur sa cuisse.

Je me risquais à obéir. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Je m'installais sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin.

\- Embrasse-moi ! souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Ce regard rempli d'envie. Je l'aimais sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassé de ma propre initiative. C'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas. Je me penchais en avant et scellais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sentais pas sa langue tenter d'entrée. Il voulait vraiment que ça soit moi qui fasse tout ? C'était ça embrasser quelqu'un ? Un qui dominait l'autre ? J'osais toucher ses lèvres avec la pointe de ma langue. Il ouvrit la bouche me laissant entrer. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire maintenant. C'était toujours lui qui faisait le boulot, je ne faisais que suivre son rythme. Du coup, je me souvins de ce que lui faisait. Je caressais sa langue avec la mienne. Je la mêlais à la sienne.

Ses mains m'agrippèrent les fesses sous ma jupe et les malaxèrent. Il devait aimer mon baiser. Les miennes qui étaient sur ses épaules, se logèrent dans ses cheveux.

Je sentais sa salive dans ma bouche. Nos langues dansaient un ballet doux et sensuel. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par notre bécotage. C'était si bon ! Je mis fin au baiser pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire. Je goûtais sa peau avec ma langue et descendais sur son cou.

\- Attends ! me dit Ace.

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais enlever son T-shirt blanc. Dieu, qu'il était beau torse nu ! Il remit ses mains sur mes fesses, m'invitant à continuer.

Je recommençais mes baisers sur son cou descendant petit à petit vers le creux. Mes lèvres humides atteignaient sa clavicule. Il gémissa quand ma langue caressa sa peau à cet endroit. Il en avait des frissons, je pouvais les voir sur sa peau. C'était son point faible. Je l'avais trouvé. Monsieur était sensible des clavicules. Je me descendis un peu du canapé pour me retrouver sur le sol entre ses jambes écartées. Ses mains étaient maintenant dans mes cheveux. Je caressais en même temps son torse de mes mains. Il était chaud et sa peau était douce. Je léchais le contours de ses abdominaux pendant que mes mains arrivaient à son jeans. J'avais envie de lui faire du bien, de sucer sa queue et de l'entendre gémir de plaisir.

\- Ma belle ? Tu en as vraiment envie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Putain oui, bien sûr que j'avais envie de te sucer la queue, beau gosse ! Je n'allais pas lui sortir ça comme ça. Question de timidité ! Alors je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire timide. Ace me caressa la joue du pouce et déboutonna son jeans pour ensuite sortir son érection de son caleçon. Il se masturba lentement décalottant son gland. Je pris l'initiative de sortir ses testicules à l'air libre et de les caresser. C'était doux et je sentais ses bourses rouler sous sa peau. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'était satisfaisant et excitant de les toucher. Je les embrassais doucement. Ses poils chatouillaient mes lèvres. Je maintenais sa queue droite de ma main et la léchais de toute sa longueur. En passant sur la zone reliant le prépuce au gland, Ace avait lâché un râle guttural. Je déposais un baiser à ce même endroit et le titillait avec le bout de ma langue. Il inspira fortement entre les dents et agrippa mes cheveux blonds.

\- Oh ma belle... expira-t-il dans un soupir de plaisir.

Je commençais à le masturber d'une main lentement. Ma langue fit le contours de la couronne de son gland. Ace gémissait dans de long soupirs. J'humidifiais mes lèvres puis les fit glisser sur son gland.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça et pourtant je voulais être tendre avec lui et lui donner du plaisir. J'étais novice en la matière et j'y allais au feeling. J'écoutais ses gémissements, les réactions de son corps, et la manière qu'il avait de tenir mes cheveux.

Ma langue caressait son frein comme il aimait.

\- Anastasia, ma belle... C'est bon... haleta-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard. Il avait la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Son visage grimaçait montrant le plaisir que je lui donnais. Sa respiration était plus rapide. Mon Dieu, le voir comme ça me plaisait.

Je débutais des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ma bouche sur sa queue tout en le masturbant. Ses râles rauques prouvaient qu'il appréciait.

\- Plus vite !

J'obéissais et la pression sur ma tête se faisait plus forte. Je commençais à fatiguer et ma mâchoire me faisait mal. C'était un vrai sport, ce truc putain ! J'augmentais le rythme de ma main.

\- Oh ma belle... Continue...

Sa voix était rauque et sa respiration bien plus forte qu'avant. Il allait bientôt jouir ? Devais-je le garder dans ma bouche à ce moment-là ? J'avais peur mais j'en avais envie. Je voulais goûter son sperme. Bon j'avouais, j'étais curieuse de connaître le goût. Peut-être était-ce amer ou salé comme le fameux liquide ?

Il bougeait du bassin enfonçant sa queue plus loin dans ma bouche. Putain, il voulait que je dégueule ou quoi ? Je retins un haut-de-cœur quand il allait un peu trop loin.

Il devenait brusque dans ses gestes. Il m'appuyait sur la tête. Je ne bougeais plus et me laissais faire. C'était lui qui menait la danse tellement il était épris par le plaisir.

\- Ah... Anastasia... Je viens, putain ! s'écria Ace dans un long râle guttural.

Il retira ses mains pensant que j'allais m'enlever rapidement mais je ne bougeais pas. Au contraire, je reprenais la masturbation et mes coups de langue sur son gland. Il remit ses mains sur ma tête et les crispa fortement dans mes cheveux.

\- Putain... Ah putain... Anastasia ! s'écria-t-il en arcquant le bassin et le dos voûté.

Je sentis un liquide chaud giclé sur ma langue et mon palet. Putain, la vache, c'était gluant et hyper salé. Je retins un haut-le-cœur. Son sperme se mélangeait à ma salive. Je bougeais ma langue tendrement sous son gland faisant durer son plaisir. J'aimais entendre ses gémissements d'extase. Ace se retira de ma bouche. Son souffle était saccadé. Putain, je ne voulais pas avaler ni encore moins recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche. C'était dégueulasse ! C'était comme boire la tasse dans l'océan ou carrément avoir un verre de sel dans la bouche. Je me levais et couru dans la salle de bain pour cracher sa semence dans le lavabo. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sperme mais la salive donnait l'impression du contraire. J'ouvris le robinet pour me rincer la bouche et faire couler la semence dans le siphon. Une fois terminé, je me séchais le visage avec la serviette de tout à l'heure et repartis dans le salon.

Ace était en train de remettre son T-shirt puis il me fit un sourire rempli de sous-entendus avant de regarder l'heure sur son portable.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'en un quart d'heure on pouvait en faire des choses. Alors c'était bon ?

Putain, il savait comment me mettre mal à l'aise. Je souris timidement sans le regarder. La vache, je l'avais sucer de ma propre initiative et il avait joui dans ma bouche. Je ne me pensais pas capable de faire une telle chose.

\- C'était très salé ! rétorquai-je.

Cela le fit rire. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il renifla mes cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

\- Ca m'a foutu la flemme mais je vais te raccompagner devant le lycée, ma belle.

J'avais pas envie de partir. Il me manquais déjà. Je m'accrochais un peu plus fort à lui.

\- Je veux pas te laisser. soufflais-je contre son torse.

Je sentis son cœur accélérer. Peut-être que mes mots l'avaient touché ?

\- Ca ne me dérange pas de te garder chez moi mais... tu as ton club, non ? Tes parents ne vont rien dire que tu le sèches ?

Il avait pas tord. Mes parents allaient me tuer et adieu la soirée de demain.

\- Oui. Si je n'y vais pas, ma mère serait capable de se ramener avec un tank. riais-je faiblement.

\- Un tank vraiment ? ria-t-il également.

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère. Elle avait loué une mini pelleteuse pour dégager tout le bordel du garage car mon père voulait pas trier et jeter ses vieilleries. Du coup, il s'était barricadé dedans et ma mère a défoncé la porte avec la machine. Résultat, on a dû faire venir des ouvriers pour refaire le garage mais le point positif, on peut y rentrer la voiture maintenant.

Ace éclata de rire.

\- Je devrais faire la même pour que Luffy range sa chambre !

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire monter une mini pelleteuse jusqu'ici. remarquais-je, avec un sourire.

\- Je prendrais une grue avec un boulet !

J'éclatais de rire aussi. Nous riâmes comme des fous. Je pouvais très bien imaginer Ace dans une grue menaçant Luffy de démolir sa chambre s'il ne la rangeait pas.

\- Allez habillons-nous sinon tu seras en retard. affirma-t-il en se dégageant de notre étreinte.

C'était à contre cœur que j'acquiesçai. Je pris mon portable sur le canapé et suivi Ace jusqu'au placard près de la porte d'entrée. Il me donna mes affaires et je m'habillais. Il fit de même. Vêtus tous les deux chaudement, Ace ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes. Il la verrouilla derrière lui puis me prit la main. Elle était chaude. Je pouvais le sentir à travers mon gant. Mon sac sur l'épaule, nous descendîmes les escaliers et sortîmes de la résidence. Ouah il faisait froid ! Mes gambettes gelaient sur place. Main dans la main, nous traversâmes la rue et atteignîmes l'entrée du lycée. Il y avait peu d'élèves. Certains étaient en cours d'autres quittaient l'établissement. Personne ne fit attention à nous. Quel soulagement !

Ace se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa. Son nez et ses lèvres étaient glacés. Ca devait être la même pour moi. C'était un doux mais bref baiser. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Mon Dieu, qu'ils étaient beaux !

\- Tu vas me manquer, ma belle ! souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougis à son appellation.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. dis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et me salua. Sa main quitta la mienne et j'avais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même. Du calme, Anastasia ! Tu allais le revoir demain soir ! Nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté. Lui, chez lui et moi, dans le lycée.

Je jetais un oeil à mon portable. Merde j'allais être en retard. Je courais comme une gogole dans les couloirs pour arriver aux vestiaires du dojo. Je me changeais et commençai le cours avec d'autres élèves. Bien sûr, j'étais la dernière. L'heure du club passa rapidement. On avait pas fait grand chose. Les dernières années avaient été laxistes avec nous comme tous les vendredi. On était en fin de semaine et ils terminaient tôt. Ils voulaient pas se faire chier avec des premières et des secondes années avant leur week-end. Ca m'arrangeait pour une fois. Ace avait occupé toutes mes pensées pendant le cours. Alors je n'avais pas été spécialement très attentive.

Dans les vestiaires, je me changeais et rentrais chez moi à pieds.

La vache, il faisait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure. Oh il neigeait ! J'adorais la neige, on en avait pas eu pour Noël ni le premier de l'an. On était fin Janvier et il ne neigeait que maintenant. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient. Manquerait plus que je sois malade pour demain. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à chez moi ! Pourvu que je ne me pétais pas la gueule.

Enfin à la maison. Je me déshabillais et fis part de ma présence à ma mère. Elle était dans le salon devant son émission en train de faire du repassage. Elle commença à me parler de sa journée. J'étais pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Je voulais me poser et flâner sur le net.

\- Mama, je vais faire mes devoirs ! dis-je, voulant être tranquille.

\- Oublies pas ton linge, Anastasia ! railla-t-elle en me désignant la corbeille de vêtements.

Bien sûr elle avait dit ça en russe. J'acquiesçai et prit ma corbeille pour monter à l'étage. Dans ma chambre, je pris des affaires de rechange et partis me doucher dans la salle de bain puis je me changeais pour une tenue plus décontractée : pantalon élastique et chaud avec un sweat à capuche. J'avais même laissé de côté mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Adieu objet de torture ! De retour dans ma chambre, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon armoire et plaçais la corbeille dans le couloir, comme d'habitude. Une bonne douche par ce froid, ça faisait du bien.

J'avais fait mes devoirs de la semaine prochaine d'avance mercredi après-midi avant l'arrivée de Ace. Rien que de penser son nom me donnait chaud au cœur. Étais-je amoureuse de lui ou j'étais dans un béguin total ? C'était trop tôt pour le dire.

J'ouvrais et allumais mon ordinateur portable. Enfin un moment de détente ! Je flânais sur Facebook. Toujours et encore de la merde. Oh Ace était connecté ! M'avait-il vu ? Je n'osais pas engager une conversation. Moi et ma timidité ! Anastasia, ça te dérangeait pas de le sucer mais lui parler sur internet ça te trouait le cul ?

Une notification ? De Ace ! C'était une demande d'actualisation de relation avec lui. Oh putain ! J'acceptais et me voilà en couple avec lui sur Facebook. Encore une notification ? Putain des gens avaient commenté ! C'était des amis à lui.

Marco : " Félicitations, mon pote !"

E.Newgate : "Bravo gamin ! Tu nous la présenteras ?"

Izou : "Oh elle est très belle ! Comment une aussi jolie demoiselle peut s'intéresser à toi ? Aha."

Vista : " Ah mais c'est la fille au beau p'tit cul que nous avait parlés Thatch ! Bravo, p'tit gars ! Elle est mignonne. "

Thatch : " Nan c'est pas vrai ! C'est la fille de ce matin. Tu pouvais pas me le dire, Ducon ? Je vais passer pour quoi, moi, maintenant ?"

Izou : " Pour le gros pervers que tu es !"

Curiel : "Ace va peut-être enfin tremper son petit biscuit ?! "

Vista : " Il serait peut-être temps ! "

Ace : " Mais vous allez la fermer ! Je vous signale qu'elle peut vous lire, bande de cons ! "

Je me sentais gênée. Heureusement que c'était derrière un écran. Je ne participais pas à la conversation c'était bien trop embarrassant ! Je reçus un message privé de Ace. La petite fenêtre clignotait. Je cliquais dessus pour la lire.

" Fait pas gaffe à ce qu'ils disent. Ce sont des imbéciles ! Je suis désolé pour eux."

Ace était trop gentil. Mais j'ai lu qu'ils parlaient de sa virginité. Était-il encore puceau ou ils se foutaient de sa gueule ?

" Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste très malaisant ! Au fait, c'est vrai que tu es toujours vierge ?" demandais-je pour l'embêter.

Je vis qu'il commençait à écrire puis il effaça. Il ne répondit pas. L'avais-je blessé ?

Je reçus un message privé de Thatch. Ce pervers ! Je ne voulais même pas le lire mais de nature curieuse, je cliquais dessus.

" Salut mademoiselle, si tu as entendu quoi que ce soit de déplacé venant soit disant de moi, sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. Pardon si je t'ai blessée ou embarrassée. Maintenant tu peux confirmer à Ace que je me suis bien excusé. Je veux pas crever comme une merde. "

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais vu que la fenêtre de discussion de Ace clignotait.

" N'écoute pas ces crétins ! Thatch s'est excusé ? "

Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

" Oui, il s'est excusé plusieurs fois. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas crever comme une merde. Je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose. Merci, c'est très gentil ! "

Je ne voulais pas insister sur sa virginité. Je n'avais aucun jugement à faire. Je le vis écrire.

" De rien, ma belle. Personne ne parlera en mal de toi. Tu es à moi et je te protégerai !"

Un vrai chevalier possessif ! Cela me fit rougir et me réchauffa le cœur. Oh un message d'un certain Vista.

" Bonjour, tu es bien la copine de Ace ? Je veux dire tu es bien réelle et pas un faux compte ? "

Il était sérieux ? A force, j'allais croire que Ace n'avait jamais connu de fille et était bien puceau.

" Oui, je suis réelle et je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire le contraire. "

Vista était en train d'écrire.

" Excuse-moi ! C'est juste qu'on a jamais vu Ace avec une fille depuis qu'on le connaît. "

Sérieusement ?... Je ne savais pas si je devais raconter à Ace ma conversation avec ce Vista. Peut-être que ça allait foutre la merde ? Je ne voulais pas d'embrouilles entre eux.

Ace m'envoya une demande d'appel vidéo. Oh merde, j'avais une sale dégaine ! J'acceptais en priant qu'il ne voit pas trop ma tenue de clocharde.

Je le vis à l'écran. Je reconnus sa chambre avec son lit derrière lui. Il avait son casque sur les oreilles. Je mis mes écouteurs pour être la seule à l'entendre. Il me souriait. Dieu, qu'il était mignon !

\- Re-salut ma belle !

\- Re-salut. fis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Personne t'a emmerdée, j'espère ?

Mon regard parlait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

\- Juste un certain Vista qui me demandait si j'étais bien réelle et pas un faux compte. Il l'a fait gentiment. D'après lui, ils t'ont jamais vu avec une fille depuis qu'ils te connaissent.

Il avait pas l'air content.

\- Cet emmerdeur ! Ca fait seulement trois ans que je les connais. Je mène ma vie comme je veux !

Je lui souris.

\- Alors ton club de karaté, ça a été ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, la routine. J'étais plutôt distraite à vrai dire.

Pourquoi je lui avais dit ?

\- Ah oui ? Tu étais distraite à cause de quoi ? sourit-il espièglement.

Je rougis à son regard plein de sous-entendus. Cela le fit rire.

\- Tu pensais à moi, avoue ma belle !

Je hochais de la tête montrant qu'il m'avait grillée. Il me regarda tendrement et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, ma belle. Si on avait eu plus de temps, je t'aurais bouffer le minou et tu aurais crié comme tout à l'heure.

Oh la vache comment il me sortait ça, lui ? C'était excitant mais gênant à la fois.

\- Tu aimerais que je te le fasse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La question qui tuait. Oui, je voulais que tu me lèches le clitoris ! Je hochais timidement de la tête, les joues rouges. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre.

\- Oh ma belle... Tu voudrais savoir comment je m'y prendrais ?

Là, il commençait à vraiment m'intéresser.

\- ... Oui... fis-je, rouge pivoine.

\- Je t'embrasserais puis te mordrais l'oreille. Je sais que tu aimes ça ! Ma langue descendrait jusqu'à tes seins et te lècherait les tétons. Je descendrais encore jusqu'à ton petit minou et l'embrasserais. Je lècherais ton clito et goûterais à ta mouille. Je te ferais jouir avec mes lèvres et ma langue. Tu criras mon nom et le monde entier saura que tu es à moi !

Oh putain ! Je mouillais ma minette. La voix sensuelle qu'il avait prit me faisait frémir. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et me mordais la lèvre. J'avais envie qu'il me le fasse, là, tout de suite ! C'était tellement excitant ! Il me sourit en coin. Ce regard ! Il jouait avec moi et ça me plaisait.

\- Ma belle... Tu me rends dingue à chaque fois que je te vois et encore plus quand je ne te vois pas...

Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Il était sérieux ? Je ressentais presque la même chose. Quand il était loin de moi, je ressentais un gros manque et quand il était près de moi, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait à part lui.

Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Ace... Je... C'est la même chose pour moi...

Je n'avais pas osé le regarder. C'était trop embarrassant de déballer ses sentiments. Était-ce de l'amour ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Il ne disait rien. Je me risquais à lui jeter un regard. Il me fixait avec de grands yeux et les pommettes rosies. Quoi ? Il le prenait mal ? Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Anastasia... Par hasard, tu... tiens à moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air joueur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de ne pas tenir à toi. Tu es entré dans ma vie, maintenant je vais devoir te garder !

J'avais dit ça d'une traite. Et maintenant je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je reprenais mon souffle le plus discrètement possible.

\- Merci !

Hein ?

\- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, confuse.

\- Pour m'aimer !

Je virais rouge pivoine. C'était pas une déclaration d'amour, idiot !

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! bégueillai-je.

Il se mit à rire. Putain, bravo Anastasia, il se foutait de ta gueule !

\- Idiote ! Il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Sauf si tu en ressens un en particulier ? me taquina-t-il.

Ah putain ! Comment j'allais me sortir de là ? Dieu, aidez-moi !

\- Mais... Il est trop tôt pour parler de ça ! souffla-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Ouf ! Merci Dieu ! Je soupirais de soulagement. Merde Ace émit un rire ! Je n'avais pas été discrète. Il sembla regarder quelque chose sur son bureau puis réfléchir.

\- Ma belle ? m'interpella Ace.

\- Oui ?

\- Luffy rentrera tard le soir. Il va au resto avec ses potes après le lazer game. Ca te dis de venir passer le reste de l'après-midi chez moi ? Enfin si tu en as envie.

Ouah ! Sérieusement ? J'avais tellement envie de le voir mais ma mère ne voudrait peut-être pas que je sorte.

\- J'ai très envie de te voir. Je vais en parler à ma mère. Je reviens.

Il acquiesça de la tête puis je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère avait finit le linge et nettoyait le four de la cuisine.

\- Mama ? interpellai-je, peu sûr de moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- J'aimerais sortir voir mon petit ami. C'est possible ?

Elle me fixa. Putain, j'avais les chocottes !

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'avait dit avec ton père ?

Oh oui, je m'en souvenais... Je hochais positivement de la tête et me mordillais les lèvres anxieuse.

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

\- Oui...

\- Bien, tu peux sortir mais je veux voir ton petit copain avant.

Oh non la honte ! Bonjour le malaise.

\- Merci Mama ! fis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'allais partir mais elle me retint.

\- Et on ne sait toujours pas son nom !

Moment fatidique ! Je me pinçais les lèvres et osais enfin lui dire.

\- C'est Ace...

\- Le baby-sitter ? dit-elle, surprise.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et attendais sa réaction.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

Oh putain ! Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là !

\- Vous allez vous embrasser ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Malaise malaise malaise !

\- Oh Mama !... fis-je avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre.

Je l'entendais encore rire en fermant ma porte. Je revins m'assoir sur la chaise de mon bureau. Ace était toujours là et avait l'air d'être occupé sur son pc. J'entendais ses doigts taper à grande vitesse sur son clavier. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de mon retour.

\- Re ! fis-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda enfin.

\- Re, ma belle ! me sourit-il.

\- Bon, je peux sortir mais à une condition.

\- Un condition ? Laquelle ? demanda-t-il confus.

\- Ma mère veut te voir et que tu te présentes à la maison...

C'était gênant de lui dire. Mes parents et leurs règles de bienséance.

\- Ah dommage, moi qui croyais que la condition était que tu me suces la bite ! Tant pis ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

Mon air sur le cul le fit rire.

\- Je viens te chercher alors, ma belle ! Je me prépare et j'arrive dans un quart d'heure. A tout de suite !

\- D'accord, à tout de suite !

Puis nous coupâmes la conversation. Putain, il arrivait dans un quart d'heure et j'étais habillée en clocharde ! Je me dépêchais de trouver un truc décent à mettre. J'allais pas mettre une jupe ni une robe. Il faisait trop froid dehors. Je pris un jeans bleu délavé, des chaussettes chaudes, une belle culotte assortie à un soutien-gorge en dentelles blanc -autant être bien foutue- et un pull rose pastel avec un col en V. Le décolleté pas trop décolleté ! Je me changeais et allais dans la salle de bain me recoiffer. Ma tignasse démêlée, je pris mon portable dans ma chambre et descendis en bas. Je prévins ma mère que Ace arrivait bientôt.

\- Ton père ne rentre pas ce soir. Il a une réunion à 20h avec l'amiral en chef Sengoku . Je devrais lui apporter des affaires de rechange dans la soirée. Dis-moi, ça ne dérangera pas Ace de manger avec nous à la maison ? Ca me permettra de mieux le connaître.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ca allait être un vrai interrogatoire pendant le repas si Ace acceptait. Mais aussi les obsèques du frigo...

\- Je ne sais pas. répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Dis-moi, vous vous êtes connu mercredi soir ?

Ma mère avec sa curiosité. Je savais de qui tenir.

\- Oui... Et depuis on se parle beaucoup par téléphone et internet. Il est le grand frère d'un camarade de classe d'ailleurs.

Ma mère me sourit. Elle me fixa un moment sans rien dire, le regard amusé.

\- Et tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je rougissais à sa question.

\- Je sais pas... C'est peut-être trop tôt pour parler d'amour... Je me sens bien avec lui... et on rigole bien...

\- Tu sais ma chérie, en amour il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas mais c'est vrai, c'est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour ! Attendez de voir dans quelques mois ce que ça donne !

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait raison. Ma mère pouvait faire peur quand elle gueulait mais au fond c'était une femme remplie de sagesse et d'amour.

Ace n'allait pas tarder. Je préparais d'avance mes bottines en cuir et en fausse fourrure près de la porte d'entrée et attendis Ace dans le salon. Je surveillais mon portable au cas où et vis qu'il était déjà 16h45.

J'entendis le moteur d'une moto dans la rue. C'était Ace. Je regardais par la fenêtre du salon et l'aperçu s'arrêtant sur notre allée. Il descendit et j'allais lui ouvrir.

\- Mama, Ace est arrivé ! dis-je pour l'avertir.

Elle ne dit rien. J'ouvris la porte au moment où il allait sonner. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui fis un grand sourire. J'étais heureuse de le revoir. Ace entra. il tenait deux casques, un dans chaque main. Il m'en passa un que je gardais sur moi.

Ma mère arriva dans l'entrée et tous deux se saluèrent poliment.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda par courtoisie ma mère.

\- Très bien et vous, Madame Ivanov ?

\- Oh très bien. Nous feriez-vous part de votre présence à notre table ce soir ?

Ace était bouche bée.

\- Euh bien sûr... J'en serais honoré, Madame Ivanov. Ce serait un plaisir de partager votre repas ce soir !

Il était ravi.

\- Allez vous balader maintenant. Le dîner est à 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Et les bébés sont après le mariage !

Malaise général ! Merci Mama ! Je me disais bien qu'elle ne nous avait pas encore sortis une couillonnade embarrassante. Après sa connerie, elle disparut dans la cuisine.

Ace me glissa un regard amusé. Je me pinçais les lèvres, retenant un sourire. Je mis mon manteau et mon écharpe pour finir par mettre mes bottines et mes gants . Mon portable dans la poche de ma doudoune, je pris mes clés et ouvrit la porte. Nous sortîmes dehors. Le froid me glaçait le visage. Je verrouillais la porte d'entrée derrière nous. La neige avait déjà fondu, dommage !

Ace déposa un petit et doux baiser sur ma joue. J'avais adoré. Ensuite il mit son casque sur sa tête et m'aida à mettre correctement le mien. Il démarra sa moto, monta dessus et sortit sur la route. Je montais dessus à mon tour. Je calais mes pieds sur les cales-pieds et m'accrochais fermement autours de sa taille. Ace accéléra et la moto prit la route. C'était impressionnant et effrayant. Il roula tranquillement et en à peine quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à sa résidence et passâmes par l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y avait des garages. Ace s'arrêta et m'ordonna de descendre en me tapotant sur la cuisse. Ce que je fis. Il descendit également et releva son casque sur son front. J'enlevais le mien et le tenais d'une main. Ace ouvrit un des garages et y rentra sa moto avant de déposer son casque sur une étagère et de faire la même avec le mien. Il ferma à clé la porte et me prit la main pour m'emmener dans la résidence. Nous montâmes jusqu'à son appartement.

Il faisait bien meilleur ici. Nous nous déshabillâmes puis déchaussâmes et Ace rangea nos affaires dans le placard. Merde, j'avais laissé mon portable dans mon manteau ! Tant pis...

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop froid sur la moto ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Non ça va_. _répondis-je en faisant de même.

\- Ta mère est très gentille de m'inviter à manger ce soir. dit-il en me caressant la cuisse.

C'était très agréable !

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout pour te connaître un peu plus. Et tu as de la chance, mon père ne sera pas là. Il ne rentrera que demain à cause d'une réunion. Sinon tu aurais eu droit à un grand interrogatoire ! m'exclamais-je en riant faiblement à la fin.

Ace grimaça.

\- Je n'aime pas les interrogatoires !

\- Personne n'aime ça ! T'inquiète pas, ma mère parlera bien plus d'elle que de toi. Et c'est possible qu'elle dise des choses embarrassantes...

\- _Et les bébés sont après le mariage !_... rit-il.

Je ris avec lui.

\- Elle va en sortir d'autres des comme ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- C'est fort probable ! dis-je sur le même ton.

\- Tant qu'il y a de quoi manger, je pourrais tout supporter !

Lui et la bouffe ! C'était un grand amour ! Je n'osais pas imaginer quel choix il ferait s'il devait choisir entre moi et la nourriture... C'était la bouffe, assurément !

\- Au fait, je suis encore désolé pour mes potes ! Ils ne te feront plus chier, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas grave, Ace. C'était très embarrassant mais c'est tout. voulus-je le rassurer avec un doux sourire.

Oh la vache, il était trop craquant quand il rougissait ! Soudainement, il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Je viens de repenser à quelque chose. dit-il malicieusement.

Il était bizarre. Ca foutait presque les pétoches.

\- A quoi ? demandais-je, confuse et intimidée.

Il se mit à ricaner. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour moi, là.

\- Je vais devenir fou dans pas longtemps et devenir ingérable.

Hein ? Quoi ? C'était flippant la voix qu'il avait.

\- Tu devrais courir. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler, ma belle !

Oh putain ! Je commençais à grave avoir les chocottes là ! Je me levais lentement, les yeux écarquillés à le fixer apeurée. D'un coup, il hurla me faisant sursauter et lâcher un petit cri aigu. Ca avait eu le don de me sortir rapidement du canapé. Ace se leva à brides abattues. Effrayée, je ne cherchais à rien comprendre et me mit à courir en criant dans le couloir. Ace me pourchassait en hurlant.

Ce type était un taré ! Je me refugiais dans sa chambre -c'était la plus éloignée du salon- et me faufilais dans son armoire. Accroupie dans sa penderie et camouflée sous son linge, je l'entendis entrer lentement.

Il était sérieux ou il jouait ? Si il s'amusait, il était bon acteur dans ce cas.

\- Ma belle ?

Sa voix était effrayante mais j'avais senti une pointe d'amusement. Soit il jouait vraiment soit c'était un vrai psychopathe ! Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas me faire entendre. D'un côté s'il s'amusait, ça m'excitait. Je sentais que ma culotte était un peu mouillée. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'armoire. Je poussais un cri quand il ouvrit les portes à la volée.

Je levais la tête vers lui -il souriait- et voulus m'échapper mais deux bras me retinrent et me soulevèrent. Je criais comme une folle.

\- Je te tiens ! ria-t-il.

Il jouait depuis le début, l'enfoiré ! Je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte en riant mais en vain.

\- Ma belle ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

Il se mordit la bouche en souriant.

\- Tu aimes quand je te poursuis comme ça ?

Je le fixais puis hochais positivement de la tête.

\- C'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?!

Je rougissais à sa remarque. Il me lâcha et caressa mon menton du pouce.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi... soufflais-je.

Ses yeux s'ancraient dans les miens. Ce type, avec juste un regard, me faisait fondre. Plus rien n'existait autours de nous. On disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. J'avais l'impression de fusionner la mienne avec la sienne. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et pouvais sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. Le mien était affolé également. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces.

Ce n'était qu'un simple bisou mais rempli de douceur.

Ace me prit la main et m'asseya sur son lit.

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation tout à l'heure par webcam ? me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il était debout face à moi.

\- J'ai toujours envie de te lécher le minou, tu sais. Mais toi, en as-tu envie ?

Mon Dieu, il savait me faire rougir ! Je repensais à la manière dont il m'avait décrit ce qu'il me ferait en vidéo et cela me chauffa l'entre-jambe. Le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyard, je hochais timidement de la tête.

\- Déshabille-toi alors, ma belle ! ordonna-t-il.

Tout ? Genre à poils ? Bon, j'enlevais mon pull et mon jeans et les mis sur le côté du lit. Debout face à lui, je cachais tant bien que mal ma poitrine vêtue de mon soutien-gorge. Ace enleva son T-shirt et le jeta sur le sol. Puis il déboutonna son pantalon pour qu'il rejoigne son vêtement précédent.

Ses mains chaudes caressaient mes hanches et il vint m'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlaient. Je goûtais sa salive. Quel doux baiser ! Je gémissais et entourais son cou de mes bras. Sa langue quitta ma bouche et vint sur mon oreille. Oh Dieu, que c'était bon ! J'en avais des frissons. Les yeux clos et le soupir au bout des lèvres, j'enfouissais ma main dans ses cheveux. Il descendit dans mon cou rendant ma peau humide. Ses mains longèrent mon dos et dégrafèrent mon soutien-gorge. Je ne protestais pas quand ses doigts firent glisser mes bretelles de mes épaules. Je le fis tomber sur le sol. Je sentais mes tétons en pointe frôler sa peau. Cela me les stimulait. Ses mains touchaient la peau de mon dos me donnant des frissons sur tout le corps. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille quand il agrippa mes fesses pour me coller à lui. Son érection appuyait sur ma culotte. Oh la vache, j'étais excitée ! J'ondulais mon bassin contre le sien lui tirant un gémissement. Ace m'allongea au bord du lit. Il était au dessus de moi et plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire toute l'envie qu'il avait de moi. J'éprouvais du désir pour lui. Il déposa des baisers humides sur mon épaule puis léchait ma peau jusqu'à mon sein. Il titilla de la pointe de sa langue mon téton puis le suçota. J'en prenais du plaisir. C'était bon ! Je gémissais fortement et arcquais mon dos vers l'avant lui offrant encore plus mon corps. Ace passa sa main sur mon autre sein et descendit jusqu'à ma hanche. J'aimais le contact chaud de sa chair contre la mienne. Je serrais mon emprise dans ses cheveux bruns. Ace conduisais ses lèvres sur mon ventre et s'attarda autours de mon nombril.

\- Ma belle...

Son souffle brûlant contre mon épiderme me fit frissonner. Ses doigts abaissèrent ma culotte et je soulevais mon bassin pour lui permettre de la retirer plus facilement. De la cyprine était collé en filaments mais Ace ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

\- Ne regarde pas... fis-je gênée.

\- Pourtant tu es magnifique, ma belle !

Il déposa des baisers sur mon mont de Vénus et me caressa les cuisses. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et souleva mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules.

Oh putain, c'était gênant ! Et si ma mouille le dérangeait ? Ca pouvait être sale. Heureusement j'avais prit ma douche tout à l'heure. N'empêche si ça le rebutait ? Et si j'avais envie de faire pipi ou pire... si je pétais ? Oh non, la honte ! Dieu, s'il-vous-plaît, faites en sorte que ça n'arrivait pas !

\- Détends-toi ! Tout va bien. me chuchota-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Voir sa tête entre mes jambes était encore plus embarrassant. Je rougissais et me cachais le visage avec les mains. J'hoquetais de surprise quand son souffle brûlant frôlait ma minette. Il embrassait le tour de ma vulve. Je risquais un oeil vers lui. Sa tête était logée entre mes cuisses. Merde, grillée ! Ace avait levé les yeux vers moi tout en déposant encore un baiser. Je remis aussitôt mes mains pour me cacher de nouveau. Je l'entendis sourire. Sa langue chaude lécha mon clitoris me faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise. Putain de merde ! Il aspira mon bouton de chair et sa langue lui mit de petit coup rapide. Bien malgré moi, je gémissais. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était doux et agréable. De temps en temps, il l'embrassait et glissait sa langue jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin pour revenir sur mon clitoris.

Je retirais mes mains de mon visage pour les glisser le long de mon corps dans le but d'atteindre sa tête. Mes doigts nichés dans ses cheveux, j'ondulais du corps tel un serpent sous le plaisir. C'était tellement bon ! Ma respiration était forte et lente. Je commençais à avoir chaud. J'entendais le bruit humide de sa langue sur mon sexe à cause de ma cyprine et cela m'excitait encore plus. Le rythme de mes gémissements se faisait plus rapide au fur à mesure que le plaisir montait. Néanmoins, je fus surprise d'entendre Ace y prendre du plaisir. Il poussait des râles gutturaux de temps en temps. Sa prise sur mes cuisses était plus forte tout comme la mienne sur sa tête. Cela devint une vraie extase.

\- ... Oui... Ace... soufflais-je, les yeux clos.

Mes gémissements devinrent des râles presque aigus. Mon bassin gesticulait. J'allais bientôt jouir. Ma respiration était forte et rapide.

\- ... Ace...

Son nom se perdit dans un cri de jouissance. Je contractais le ventre et soulevais le bassin. Je lâchais plusieurs cris dû à mon orgasme. Mes jambes tremblèrent. Ace était plus doux. Il m'embrassait la vulve et léchait lentement mon clitoris. Mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi incontrôlables. La cadence de ma respiration ralentissait à force que mon orgasme diminuait. Je câlinais tendrement ses cheveux. Je gardais les yeux clos savourant encore cet effet de bien-être. Ace remonta avec des baisers et des caresses pour se placer au-dessus de moi. Sans le voir, je frôlais la musculature de ses bras puis son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu es belle ! chuchota-t-il.

Je rougissais et lui fis un doux sourire. Lui aussi, il était beau et c'était ce même magnifique visage qui était entre mes cuisses, il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Oh la vache ! Je sentais sa queue bouger dans son sous-vêtement contre ma cuisse. Le fixant dans les yeux, je glissais mes mains dans son caleçon et sortis son érection à l'air libre. Je vis dans son regard une légère surprise puis il eut un petit sourire coquin. Toujours au-dessus de moi, il se redressa un peu pour me permettre de le masturber. Nous nous fixâmes et j'aperçus l'éclat de plaisir dans ses yeux. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer des gémissements rauques. J'accélérais le mouvement et sa respiration devint saccadée. Il grimaça dans un râle guttural et je sentis son sperme chaud giclé sur mon ventre. Mon regard dans le sien, je pouvais voir tout le plaisir de son orgasme dans ses yeux. C'était satisfaisant et j'en tirais du plaisir. Je le branlais plus doucement. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le mien.

\- Tu en as plein sur toi, désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui mais pas grave... dis-je les yeux clos également.

\- Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris mes paupières. Il me regardait.

\- Oui... soufflais-je, lui tirant un grand sourire.

Ace se releva me faisant lâcher sa queue et remit son caleçon.

\- Bouge pas ! Je vais te chercher de quoi te nettoyer.

Il sortit de la chambre et je couvrais mes seins de mes mains tout en serrant les jambes. J'étais à poils et je commençais à avoir froid. Ace ne traîna pas et revint avec un gant de toilette et une serviette. Il posa cette dernière à côté de moi sur le lit et me donna le gant. Il était mouillé et chaud. Je me redressais assise et me nettoyais d'une main tandis que l'autre me cachais la poitrine. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sperme et il avait commencé à sécher. Je m'essuyais avec la serviette pendant que Ace finissait de se rhabiller. Une fois terminé, j'en fis de même.

\- Tu as faim ? questionna-t-il en me prenant le gant et la serviette des mains.

Je secouais négativement de la tête. Lui par contre, j'étais sûre que oui. Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Ace passa dans la salle de bain déposer ce qu'il gardait en main pendant que j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. En arrivant, il se dirigea direct dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière ou du cola ?

\- Oui, je veux bien du cola, s'il te plaît.

Il m'apporta ma bouteille de cola ouverte et repartit dans la cuisine.

\- Merci ! fis-je.

Non, il était en train de se faire un gros sandwich ! Mais il avait combien d'étages son machin ? Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec son assiette et sa bière. Il prit une grosse bouchée de son repas et bu de grandes gorgées de sa bouteille. Comment faisait-il pour manger comme ça ? Je bus de mon cola en le fixant. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait fait tout à l'heure et me demandais s'il était toujours vierge comme le disaient ses amis. L'assurance qu'il avait avec le sexe ne pouvait pas venir d'un puceau. Quoique s'il était aidé par ce pervers de Thatch ?

\- Quoi ? dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- ... Je me demandais... Non, rien... répondis-je prise au dépourvu.

Il avala difficilement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Vas-y accouche ! railla-t-il avant de boire dans sa bouteille.

\- Tu es toujours vierge ? hésitais-je à dire.

Il s'étouffa avec sa bière.

\- Non non ! Ne réponds pas ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! paniquais-je en m'agitant sur le canapé.

Putain, j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule ! C'était trop embarrassant ! Et si il était toujours puceau ? Oh non, la conne !

Ace se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Je... C'est parti des commentaires de tes amis sur Facebook mais... le fait que tu sois aussi avenant avec le sexe me rend sceptique sur... ta virginité.

\- C'est pas important de le savoir, tu sais ! Et surtout ne crois pas ces imbéciles ! Ils veulent juste m'emmerder !

Il termina son sandwich d'une traite et ramena son assiette à la cuisine. J'avais un peu près ma réponse mais c'était vrai. Ce n'étais pas important de le savoir. Je bus mon cola et Ace vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il alluma la TV et mit une chaîne musicale avant de regarder son portable. Il pianota dessus et le posa sur la table basse.

Je baissais la tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir jeté un froid entre nous. J'étais une pauvre conne !

Je sursautais quand je sentis un doigt s'enfoncer dans mes côtes flottantes.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! sourit-il.

Je le regardais surprise et eus un sourire puis posais ma bouteille presque vide sur la table. Ace recommença et je lâchais un petit cri aigu. Il avait un air carnassier et se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller les côtes et le ventre. Non, l'enfoiré ! Pas ça ! Je riais et me tortillais comme une hystérique. Je me degageais tant bien que mal du canapé en rampant et me mit à courir d'abord à quatre pattes puis sur mes deux jambes dans le couloir en criant comme une tarée. Ace me poursuiva. Je m'enfermais dans sa chambre et me plaquais contre le mur près de la porte, de sorte à ce qu'elle me cache quand il rentrera. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour me retenir de rire et cessais de respirer. Ace entra en ouvrant lentement. Il ne me voyait pas et allait directement regarder dans l'armoire. Et ben non, beau gosse ! Je me faufilais discrètement par la sortie et m'enfuyais dans le couloir en courant le rire aux lèvres.

\- Anastasia ! hurla-t-il en me courant après.

Je m'accroupis derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour me cacher. Je n'entendais que la musique mais pas Ace arriver. Merde, avait-il laissé tombé ? J'attendis un moment avant de regarder discrètement par-dessus le comptoir. R.A.S. Pas de Ace en vue ! Bizarre ! Sortant de ma cachette, je me dirigeais doucement vers le couloir, curieuse. Putain de merde ! Je sursautais en poussant un cri apeuré quand Ace me hurla dessus. Il s'était caché dans le couloir à m'attendre. Le rusé ! Je m'enfuyais dans la direction de sa chambre mais il m'attrapa et me porta. Je tentais de me dégager en vain de son étreinte en rigolant comme une folle.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, ma belle ! Tu es à moi ! ria-t-il en m'emportant dans la chambre.

Il me déposa sur le lit. A califourchon sur moi, il enleva son maillot blanc. Je cessais de rire et matais ses abdominaux bien dessinés la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je sais comment te faire taire maintenant ! se moqua-t-il en balançant son vêtement sur le sol.

Je rougissais. Et merde !

Il déboutonna juste son jeans puis fit la même avec le mien. Il voulait qu'on se foutent à poils ou quoi ? Il se pencha en avant et me lécha le creux du cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa bouche suçotait mon lobe me donnant des frissons. Je gémissais et lui caressais le dos. Une de mes mains se logeait dans ses cheveux.

\- Ma belle... J'ai envie de toi ! me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud m'excitait mais, quoi ? Envie de moi du genre baiser ? Oh putain, j'étais pas prête pour ça ! Oh non non... Il dût sentir ma panique car il me regarda dans les yeux tendrement. Qu'il était beau !

\- Tout va bien. Je vais pas te rentrer dedans ! Sauf si tu le demandes... s'amusa-t-il en souriant.

Bonjour le soulagement ! Avec un doux sourire, je lui caressais les cheveux. Il était vraiment mignon à rougir comme ça. Je me perdais dans ses yeux onyx. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Nous sursautâmes quand un son aigu émanait de son pc allumé. Ace se tourna à la va-vite. Il avait reçu un email. Il sortit du lit et l'ouvrit. Je me redressais sur les coudes. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que c'était important ? Ace me jeta un coup d'oeil. Il avait l'air contrarié. Il ferma son email.

\- Ma belle ? Ca ne te dérangerait pas de m'attendre un petit moment dans le salon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi l'air désolé.

Ca avait l'air d'une demande mais je sentais que c'était plus une obligation qu'autre chose. Je me levais et reboutonnais mon pantalon.

\- C'est important, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... dit-il sérieusement.

Son visage si stoïque me convainquit de ne pas protester. Je vins lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue et sortis sans un mot. Ace ferma derrière moi.

Dans le salon, assise sur le canapé je regardais la télé enfin vite dit. Mon cerveau était en effusion à force de réfléchir. Je savais au plus profond de moi que cet email avait à voir avec la clé USB et l'email de ce Barbe Blanche de ce matin. Mais qui était ce type ? Ace travaillait pour lui ? C'était un yakuza ? Oh putain, j'espérais pas ! Et ce pervers de Thatch aussi ? Et peut-être ses amis sur Facebook ? Oh lala, ça me donnait mal à la tête tout ça ! J'allais pas demander à Ace, il pourrait me buter et peut-être me violer avant ! Oh putain de merde ! Dans quoi je mettais fourrée, moi ? Devais-je prendre la fuite ? La survie avant tout, Anastasia !

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le placard à l'entrée et l'ouvris. Je pris mon manteau.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Bien sûr c'était le moment qu'avait choisi Ace pour revenir. La poisse ! Je me figeais sur place. Il avait remit son maillot et arborait une mine confuse.

\- Je... Je prends mon portable ! Je l'avais laissé dans mon manteau... répondis-je en prenant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Bravo Anastasia ! Pour une fois que je faisais preuve d'intelligence ! Je rangeais ma doudoune et fermais le placard. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. 17h34. Ca passait vite !

\- Je pensais sur le coup que tu voulais te barrer sans prévenir ! ria-t-il.

Je riais jaune avec lui. Tu étais pas loin de la vérité...

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée. Il y a eu un problème et je devais vite le résoudre.

Il avait le sourire mais j'entendais qu'il était peiné. Je posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ace vint dans mon dos me prendre dans ses bras. Sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux, il renifla mon odeur. Je fermais les yeux. C'était bon d'être dans ses bras même si c'était peut-être un yakuza. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal ou laisserait quelqu'un m'en faire. Qu'il me protégerait ! Pouvais-je le croire et arrêter de me faire des films ? C'était peut-être rien ?

\- Ace ?... fis-je hésitante.

\- Hum ? dit-il le visage dans ma tignasse.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Thatch, t'as appelé Poing Ardent en début d'après-midi ?

Il releva subitement la tête.

\- C'est juste un pseudonyme !

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et n'en rajoutait pas plus.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne te ferais rien de mal et t'obligerais à rien contre ta volonté.

C'était pas vraiment rassurant ce qu'il disait et ça pouvait confirmer ma théorie du yakuza.

\- Et le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'on a pas finit ce qu'on avait commencé ! s'exclama-t-il taquin.

Il souleva mon pull et glissa ses mains en-dessous pour caresser ma poitrine. Elles étaient chaudes. C'était très agréable ! Il mordilla mon oreille. Ça, c'était de la triche ! Je gémissais.

J'avais perdu mon excitation tout à l'heure mais il connaissait mon point faible. Le fourbe ! Son souffle chaud me donnait des frissons. Ma culotte devenait humide. Ses doigts titillaient mes tétons par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. C'était satisfaisant ! Je frottais mon cul contre la bosse de son jeans.

\- Oh ma belle... Déshabille-toi ! susurra-t-il dans mon cou.

Ace se dégagea de son emprise. Il enleva rapidement son T-shirt et son pantalon. Je fis de même. Nos vêtements étaient sur le sol et nous nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements. Il m'embrassa brusquement. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent. J'avais eu le temps de m'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas me péter la gueule. Son érection touchait mon haine. Je serrais mes cuisses autour de ses hanches quand il me portait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il interrompit notre baiser pour m'allonger sur le lit.

Ace se pencha sur moi et abaissa d'une main un bonnet de mon soutien-gorge. Il aspira mon téton entre sa bouche et le titilla avec la pointe de sa langue. Mes doigts se logèrent dans ses cheveux. C'était bon ! Ace se redressa et enleva son caleçon. Je fis la même avec mon soutien-gorge.

A genoux sur le lit, Ace louchait sur mes seins. C'était gênant mais j'aimais ça ! Sa queue avait des sursauts et pointait vers le haut. Le gland était décalotté et commençait à perler du liquide transparent. C'était excitant de me dire que Ace pouvait être un criminel. Je fantasmais sur cette idée à cause de mon excitation. Je retirais ma culotte et me mis à quatre pattes face à sa bite. J'avais envie de lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. J'approchais ma langue de son gland et le caressais de la pointe lui tirant un râle. Sa verge eut un soubresaut. Je gobais sa queue d'un coup.

\- Oh putain !

Sa voix rauque m'excitait encore plus. Je creusais mon dos faisant soulever mon cul lui offrant ainsi une vue sur ma croupe. Il me touchait les fesses pendant que je le suçais. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée.

\- Arrête-toi, ma belle !... Tu m'excites trop !

Merde, ça voulait dire qu'il allait jouir sinon ? Je m'arrêtais et enlevais sa queue de ma bouche. Je voulus me redresser mais Ace me plaça brusquement sur le dos.

\- J'aime te bouffer le minou, ma belle.

Oh putain, oui !

Je lâchais un cri quand sa langue s'activa rapidement sur mon clitoris. Je gémissais et ondulais du bassin. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Je sentis sa langue descendre à l'entrée de mon vagin et tenter d'y rentrer. Cela ne me faisait pas mal. Son pouce caressait mon clitoris.

\- ... Ace... C'est bon ! haletai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda-t-il, me surprenant.

Il me regardait inquiet. Je rougissais au fait de voir sa tête entre mes cuisses.

\- Non pourquoi ? bégueillais-je.

\- J'ai pu mettre presque entièrement ma langue dans ton minou. Attends !

Ace baissa le regard et je sentis un de ses doigts à l'entrée de mon vagin et entrer tout doucement dedans. Cela me brûlait un peu à l'entrée mais sans plus. Instinctivement, je me contractais.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me regardant de nouveau.

C'était si embarrassant ! Je hochais timidement de la tête, rouge pivoine.

Il bougea doucement son doigt me tirant une grimace. C'était désagréable mais pas douloureux.

\- Ah pardon... C'était pour voir ! s'exclama-t-il, désolé.

\- Ca va... C'est pas douloureux. J'ai pas l'habitude... bégueillai-je.

Je le vis regarder sur le côté et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il était hésitant.

\- Tu crois que je t'ai vraiment dépucelée l'autre jour ?

Oh non ! Pourvu que non ! Je m'étais imaginé tout un scénario romantique et sensuel avec l'homme de ma vie comme on voyait dans les dramas à la télé.

\- Je... Il n'y avait pas de sang !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et j'avais peur. Ace retira lentement son doigt de mon vagin en me caressant la cuisse. Il remonta au-dessus de moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

\- Je suis désolé ! Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît !

Je fermais les yeux savourant ses caresses sur mon visage.

\- Ace... Je ne sais pas si je suis encore vierge...

Je gardais les yeux clos, n'osant pas le regarder.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, ma belle. Et c'est seulement si tu le veux ! chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Hein ? Il voulait dire quoi, par là ?

Il se redressa et s'assit face à moi. A genoux et les jambes écartées, il se masturbait en me regardant.

-Je peux tenter de rentrer si tu veux bien, bien sûr...

Je voulais en avoir le coeur net mais j'avais peur.

\- C'est juste pour voir, hein ? Peu importe ce qu'il se passe tu continueras pas, hein ? demandai-je peu sûre de moi.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te ferais jamais rien contre ta volonté ni de mal.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et hochais de la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller.

Je fermais les yeux en priant de ne pas trop souffrir. Ace bougea sur le lit et je sentis son gland passer sur mon clitoris puis glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il fit des mouvements circulaires dessus, sûrement pour écarter mes lèvres. Cela faisait des bruits humides à cause de ma cyprine. C'était pas désagréable d'un côté.

\- Je tente d'entrer ! Détends-toi ! m'avertit-il.

Merci de me prévenir ! Je me pinçais les lèvres quand il appuyait son gland sur mon vagin. Je ressentais une tension comme un étirement à l'ouverture. Je le sentais s'avancer lentement un peu plus en moi. Puis une vive douleur me tira un couinement aigu. Ace s'arrêta et s'écarta de moi. Automatiquement, je serrais les cuisses et grimaçais de douleur.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ca fait mal comme l'autre fois...

\- J'ai pas pu rentrer, au moins on est fixé ! Tu es toujours vierge. s'exclama-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

C'était un soulagement ! Mais merde, il était même pas rentrer et ça faisait mal. Pourtant je me souvenais l'avoir senti se faufiler lentement en moi.

\- Mais je t'ai senti rentrer ! rétorquai-je en le regardant.

\- J'ai pu passer que ça avant d'être bloqué et que tu ais mal ! dit-il en me montrant à peine deux centimètres du bout de gland.

C'était tout ? Mon hymen devait se trouver donc à deux centimètres de l'entrée.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu avais pu mettre un doigt ? questionnai-je, incrédule.

\- Me demande pas ! J'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas un doc'.

Je détournais le regard. Il n'avait pas tord.

\- Tu veux continuer en faisant autre chose ? demanda Ace, sûr d'avoir un refus.

La dernière fois, j'avais dit non car j'avais peur, mais maintenant mon esprit était plus clair et en paix.

\- Oui... fis-je timidement.

Ace fut surpris et esquissa un beau sourire ravi. J'écartais de nouveau mes cuisses et il vint s'y loger pour venir m'embrasser. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Son érection frôlait mes petites lèvres. J'entourais son cou de mes bras. Avec sa main, Ace frotta sa verge contre mon clitoris. Le bruit humide m'excitait encore plus que le frottement. Il interrompit le baiser.

\- Attends ! dit-il en se redressant.

Je retirais mes bras et le fixais. Ace prit un oreiller et le plia en deux sous mes fesses que j'avais soulevé sur sa demande. Mon bassin relevé, il posa sa queue sur ma minette et ferma mes cuisses pour placer mes mollets sur une de ses épaules. Heureusement que j'étais épilée sinon coucou les poils dégueulasses ! Sa bite emprisonnée entre mes jambes, on ne voyait que le gland dépasser. Il déposa un baiser sur mon mollet et débuta un rythme lent de va-et-vient. Sa respiration était forte et lente. Sa verge était brûlante. Je sentais ses testicules toucher mes fesses au rythme de ses coups de reins. Le frottement aguichait mon clitoris et je laissais passer des gémissements entre mes lèvres. Ace caressa un de mes seins un instant puis augmenta la cadence. Il écarta mes jambes pour les mettre sur chaque épaule et continuait son rythme. Il appuyait sur la base de la couronne de son gland avec son pouce pour maintenir sa queue en place. Il gémissait en grimaçant tout en regardant ma minette. C'était excitant de me dire que c'était mon corps qui lui faisait du bien. A cause du plaisir, je n'avais pas honte d'être exposée nue devant lui. J'aimais me montrer et de savoir qu'il regardait mon corps m'excitait énormément. Ma mouille rendait plus facile le glissement de sa bite sur ma minette. Ace prit sa verge et frotta horizontalement son gland sur mon clitoris. C'était bon !La stimulation rapide faisait monter mon plaisir et je commençais à couiner aigu tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ondulais du bassin et me caressais la poitrine.

\- Ace... Oui ! m'exclamais-je en fixant sa queue en mouvement.

Je sentais la jouissance monter. Je contractais mon ventre pour atteindre l'orgasme. Mes petits cris avaient l'air de lui plaire car il lâcha plusieurs râles gutturaux et me fixait la bouche entrouverte.

\- Oh ma belle ! Putain... Putain, oui ! Je viens ! s'écria-t-il en fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

Son gland giclait du sperme sur mon clitoris en le frottant lentement dessus. Son corps était parcouru de tremblement, ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche ouverte haletait fortement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Nous nous regardâmes et Ace me prit la main avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens ! souffla-t-il en se levant difficilement.

Son sperme refroidissait et je le sentais couler sur mes petites lèvres. Je commençais à avoir froid donc je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Ace revint nu avec un gant de toilette, une petite serviette et son portable. Je me nettoyais l'entrejambe et me le séchais. J'allais remettre mes sous-vêtements mais Ace me retint sur le lit.

\- Viens par ici ! s'exclama-t-il en me tirant vers lui.

Je lâchais un cri de surprise et il nous recouvrit de la couette. Nous étions en tenue d'Adam et Ève l'un contre l'autre. Moi dans ses bras. Ma tête sur son torse. Son corps réchauffait le mien.

Ace pianota sur son portable et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

\- Je suis crevé ! On se fait une sieste... déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sérieusement ? J'étais pas contre mais on était toujours à poils !

\- Ace... commençai-je.

...Il dormait déjà ! La bouche grande ouverte ! Comment faisait-il pour toujours baver ?

Je me calais confortablement contre lui et m'endormis en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bienvenue dans ce troisième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Anastasia et sa famille m'appartiennent. Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Thatch, Marco et Ace seraient des esclaves sexuels bénévoles.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus ! Scènes de cul à volonté !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Putain de réveil à la con !

\- Ace ! fis-je les yeux clos.

Aucune réaction pour éteindre cette merde. Je lui jetais un œil. C'etait une blague ? Comment faisait-il pour encore dormir avec ce vacarme ? Bien sûr, je devais l'escalader pour atteindre son portable. Mes seins frôlèrent son torse -Monsieur dormait en étoile- et je pus choper son téléphone. Il avait mit le réveil pour 19h. Je l'éteignis et vit qu'il avait un sms d'un certain Marco.

" Merci pour la dépanne. La Marine..."

Je ne pouvais pas lire la suite sans l'ouvrir. La Marine ? Ca devait faire référence à tout à l'heure sur le pc, peut-être. Oh lala, j'en étais sûre, c'était un yakuza !

Je reposais lentement le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Ace dormait toujours. Je me levais et me rhabillais de mes sous-vêtements. Ouah j'avais oublié que ma culotte était trempée ! Tant pis...

Devais-je le réveiller ?

\- Ace, réveille-toi ! chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Rien. Juste un grognement. Je retentais mais en vain. Je commençais à le secouer gentiment. Rien de rien. Je soufflais exaspérée. Il allait falloir user de la manière forte.

Je pris mon élan, sautais et atterris assise sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en ayant le souffle coupé. Au moins, il était réveillé maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? s'écria Ace en se mettant sur les coudes.

Oh merde... Il était en colère. Ca s'annonçait mal pour moi. Je sortis du lit à toute vitesse.

\- J'avais tenté de te réveiller mais tu dormais toujours... m'exclamais-je en reculant du bord du lit.

Ace enleva d'un geste la couette et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ramassa son caleçon et me regarda d'un air sérieux. Je commençais à m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Je baissais la tête honteuse. Aucun amour propre ! Je l'entendis soupirer puis se lever et mettre son vêtement.

\- Je vais devoir te punir ! railla-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Hein ? Une punition ? Il était pas sérieux là ? Je n'étais plus une gamine. Rester au coin, ce n'était plus pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Non... fis-je inquiète, les poings serrés contre ma poitrine.

Ace arborait un grand sourire carnassier. Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Je reculais automatiquement puis m'enfuyais dans le couloir. J'adorais nos jeux de poursuite. Cela me plaisait beaucoup.

\- Reviens ici ! hurla-t-il en me coursant.

Cette fois, je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher. Ace avait réussi à m'attraper. Je me débattais en vain en criant.

\- Tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition ! ria-t-il en me posant sur le bord du canapé.

Sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins du canapé et les pieds à plat sur le sol, Ace avait une belle vu sur mon cul. J'allais me relever mais il appuya sur mon dos pour me maintenir dans cette position.

\- Non non non ! Tu restes là, ma belle !

Il abaissa ma culotte. Quoi ? C'était gênant mais d'un côté ça m'excitait ! Je couinais quand il me donna une fessée. Il n'y avait pas été doucement ni même fort. Le rouge aux joues, je tournais la tête vers lui. Il esquissait un sourire fier. Putain, il était content de lui, en plus. Il m'en redonna une autre. Un peu plus forte cette fois. Je grimaçais à cause de la douleur. Il me caressa le cul avec tendresse et remit ma culotte en place.

\- Allez c'est tout pour cette fois. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil !

Je me relevais et il me balança mon pull et mon jeans que je rattrapais par réflexe. Je m'habillais tout comme lui. Cette punition m'avait quelque peu humiliée mais j'admettais qu'elle m'avait tout de même plus. Je n'osais pas lui dire.

Ace retourna dans sa chambre. Je pris mon portable sur le comptoir et regardais l'heure : 19h14. Il restait du temps avant de rentrer chez moi. Ace revint en pianotant sur son portable puis il se mit à grogner en regardant son écran.

\- Ce crétin... railla-t-il.

Je le regardais d'un œil interrogateur. Quelque chose l'avait fâché.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, sans trop oser.

Ace tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Rien d'important. Juste un imbécile qui devrait se mêler de son cul ! grogna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Il posa son téléphone sur le comptoir et il soupira puis me fit un sourire. Je le lui rendis sincèrement. Il se rapprocha de moi et plaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je rougissais à son geste tendre. Ensuite il m'embrassa le front et me prit dans ses bras. Je glissais mes mains dans son dos.

\- Ace ?...

\- Chut... Ne dis rien ! J'aime ce moment avec toi... chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

Là, la différence de taille était très flagrante. Je posais mon front contre son torse et humais son odeur. Je fermais les yeux. C'était vrai que c'était agréable. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

Toutefois, ce fût de courte durée. Le portable de Ace sonna. J'ouvris les yeux et il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Si c'est important, ça laissera un message ! grogna-t-il.

La sonnerie retentit encore un moment avant de se couper. Nous fûmes tranquille un court instant. Son téléphone sonnait une nouvelle fois. Ace rumina et se dégagea de notre étreinte pour attraper violemment son pauvre cellulaire. Il regarda le correspondant et décrocha.

\- Quoi, Thatch ? hurla-t-il me faisant sursauter.

C'était donc Thatch qui lui téléphonait ? Que voulait-il ? Était-ce important ?

\- Je... Non... Ca ne te regarde pas !... Mêle-toi de ton cul !... Non je ne lui dirais pas !... La ferme, je veux pas de vos conseils !... Je m'en sors très bien tout seul... C'est Vista que j'entends derrière ?...

Vista ? C'était pas le type qui m'avait parlée sur Facebook ?

-... Passe le moi !... Vista ?... Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie privée !... Trouvez-vous une gonzesse et après on en reparle de vos conseils !... Foutez-moi la paix !

Puis il raccrocha et claqua son portable sur le comptoir. Il soupira de lassitude et se tourna vers moi. Ma tête d'idiote croisée sur-le-cul le fit rire.

\- Désolé pour ça ! Ils sont collants ! sourit-il.

\- On dirait des grands frères qui s'inquiètent pour leur petit frère ! souris-je.

Ace pouffa de rire.

\- Ouais on peut dire, mais il y a des limites. Moi je n'espionne pas Luffy quand il est avec une fille et je ne vais pas lui donner des conseils sur comment bouffer un minou et baiser ! railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'ouvrais la bouche hébétée. Ce Thatch et ce Vista étaient de vrais pervers !

\- Ah oui quand même ! Ils sont tous comme ça tes amis ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

\- Non, heureusement... Tu auras la chance d'en rencontrer certains, les plus proches. Marco est le plus sérieux et je te présenterai un grand homme. Il en impose au premier regard mais il ne mange pas, t'inquiète !

Il voulait me présenter sa famille de Yakuza ? Oh merde ! Je lui souris timidement. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ma bouche puis regarda l'heure sur son portable.

\- Bon on va pas tarder à y aller sinon ta mère va se ramener avec un tank ! dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il avait pas oublié ce que je lui avais dit cette après-midi. Je ris à sa remarque.

\- Mais avant ça... continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il me souleva et m'assis sur le comptoir. J'émis un petit cri de surprise. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue s'engouffrait dans ma cavité buccale pour chatouiller la mienne. Je logeais mes bras autours de son cou. Une de ses mains était sur le côté de ma cuisse tandis que l'autre caressa mon sein. Je gémissais de bien-être. Son baiser et ses caresses m'excitait. Foutues hormones ! Mon cœur battait la chamade.

\- Putain ! souffla-t-il en arrêtant soudainement notre bécotage.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et se dandina un peu sur place.

\- Je bande ! murmura-t-il.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin embarrassé.

\- Je dois penser à autre chose !... Mais j'arrête pas de penser à ton beau petit cul ! ria-t-il, en se dégageant de mes cuisses.

Il avait le don de me faire rougir. Je regardais son entrejambe. Oui, effectivement, il avait la trique. Sa queue faisait une énorme bosse dans son pantalon.

\- Allez ! Le froid va me faire débander ! On y va avant de nous faire pulvériser par la mini-pelleteuse de ta mère. s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Je ris de sa blague et descendis du comptoir. Nous nous habillâmes et Ace éteignit la TV et les lumières avant de quitter ensemble l'appartement. Il ferma à clé et nous prîmes les escaliers main dans la main. Ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes derrière le bâtiment dans son garage. Ace me mit le casque sur la tête et me l'attacha. Je sortis du garage alors qu'il mit dehors sa moto et la démarra après l'avoir mise sur béquille. Ace enfila son casque et ses gants.

Il faisait nuit et la rue était seulement éclairée par les lampadaires. Nous montâmes sur la moto et il enleva la béquille. Il roula et je serrais fortement mes bras autours de son torse. Bien qu'il conduisait tranquille, je trouvais ça encore impressionnant. Il faisait plus froid que tout à l'heure. Je sentais le froid sur mon jeans. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez moi et Ace se gara sur l'allée. Il mit la béquille et arrêta le moteur. Puis il me tapota la cuisse pour que je descende. Je m'exécutais et enlevais mon casque ensuite. Ace fit de même. Il retira ses gants et se recoiffa d'un geste rapide. Il me sourit et défit ses gants, son casque pendu à son avant-bras.

\- Ca a été ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondis-je avec un sourire.

Le froid me crispait les muscles du visage. Ace me recoiffa en ricanant.

\- Tu es bien plus belle comme ça. dit-il.

Je rougis malgré le froid mais je sortis mes clés de ma poche de manteau et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Masha vint vers nous en aboyant.

\- Mama, nous sommes là ! m'écriai-je en enlevant mon manteau.

Nous nous déshabillâmes et nous déchaussâmes avant que ma mère n'arrive dans l'entrée. Elle sortait du salon et prit le chien dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne fin d'après-midi ? nous demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais positivement de la tête tandis que Ace répondit poliment. Ma mère hurla à Vitali de descendre en russe faisant sursauter Ace. Merci pour nos tympans, Mama ! Puis nous allâmes nous installer dans la cuisine. Ma mère avait mit la table avec la vaisselle que l'on sortait pour les grands événements. Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire autant, Mama ! Vitali arriva dans la cuisine avec son air blasé du cul. Il fut surpris de voir Ace et encore plus en voyant la vaisselle sur la table.

\- Bonsoir... dit-il, d'une voix monotone.

Vitali s'assit en face de moi. Ace était à mes côtés. Ma mère nous servit du saumon en croûte avec des boulettes de riz garnies à la pâte de haricots. Ca sentait bon ! Mama s'était surpassée. Ace avait les yeux qui pétillaient et la bave au coin de la bouche. Ma mère s'installa en face de Ace et nous commençâmes à manger. Je voyais bien que Ace se retenait de tout dévorer d'un coup. Il mangeait lentement avec un sourire. Je sentis un coup dans le tibia et pulvérisais du regard Vitali. Je lu sur ses lèvres qu'il me demandait si Mama savait pour Ace et moi. Je lui répondis "oui" d'un mouvement lent de la tête. Puis il me demanda si elle savait pour mercredi soir. Bien sûr que non, face de pet ! Je le regardais outrée et hochais négativement de la tête. Il me souria malicieusement et je lui mis un coup de pieds dans le tibia. Il grimaça. Bien fait pour ta gueule, face de merde !

\- Alors Ace, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda ma mère.

Ca commençait ! Pauvre Ace ! Vitali et moi le regardâmes compatissant. Il releva les yeux de son assiette et fixait ma mère. Je ne savais même pas son âge, je ne savais pas grand chose de lui d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai 21 ans, Madame Ivanov. répondit-il simplement avant de repiocher dans son assiette.

Lui et la bouffe... 21 ans ? On avait quatre ans de différence. C'était pas grand chose mais pour moi c'était énorme. Mes parents avaient huit ans de d'écart. J'espérais que ça passerait.

\- Oh et vous avez fait quel genre d'études ? continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Oh merde ! Ca n'allait pas passer qu'il avait abandonné l'école. Mes parents étaient carrés sur ça, surtout mon père.

\- Les études, c'est pas pour moi. J'ai arrêté l'école à 17 ans et je travaille à mon compte dans l'informatique maintenant.

Heureusement qu'il a direct enchaîné avec le boulot car vu la tête déconfite de ma mère, ça se serait mal passé. Vitali regardait attentivement Ace.

\- Tu saurais réparer un pc portable ? questionna mon frère.

Ace lui jeta un regard et acquiesça la bouche pleine.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne peux plus me connecter en wifi. expliqua Vitali.

\- Le routeur doit être mort. Je regarderais après si tu veux.

Vitali était ravi. Il mangea ses boulettes de riz avec le sourire.

\- Vous réparez des ordinateurs ? demanda ma mère.

\- Pas exactement. Je développe et créé des programmes informatiques.

\- Oh c'est intéressant. En ce moment, à la Marine, ils ont des soucis avec leurs ordinateurs. Des attaques de pirates, d'après mon mari... Je n'en sais pas de plus mais vous dites que vous êtes à votre compte, vous pourriez aider la Marine à régler ce problème d'attaque ?

Mon cœur ratait un battement. La Marine subissait des attaques de pirates ? Mon cerveau fit le lien avec les emails et le sms de Ace. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était sûrement une coïncidence.

Ace regardait ma mère, hébété. Nous attendions tous une réponse de sa part. Il finit par sourire.

\- Madame, je pense que la Marine peut très bien s'en sortir seule. Leurs grandes compétences extraordinaires nous permettent d'être bien en sécurité chez nous. Faites leur confiance, Madame !

Pourquoi je sentais dans sa voix, de l'hypocrisie et de l'ironie ? Putain, il n'en pensait pas un mot ! Ma mère était contente de ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa part. Elle lui souriait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mon mari s'en occupe très bien. Il est colonel sous les ordres de l'amiral Aokiji. Mais un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de refus.

Vitali regardait un peu trop sérieusement Ace puis il me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait fait attention au ton qu'il avait prit. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui n'y avait vu que du feu.

\- Du coup, Anastasia m'a dit que votre petit frère est dans sa classe. changea de sujet ma mère.

Ace sembla soulagé.

\- Oui, Luffy. ria-t-il joyeusement.

Nous continuâmes le repas dans la bonne humeur. Ace parlait gaiement de son frère. Ma mère riait avec lui quand il lui racontait des anecdotes sur Luffy. Puis ce fût au tour de Mama de lui raconter des histoires sur notre famille. Je ne savais plus où me mettre quand elle parlait de mon enfance. Vitali riait avec eux mais il fit vite la gueule quand ce fût son tour. Bien fait, face de prout ! Fallait pas te foutre de ma gueule !

Ma mère débarrassa la table et mit la vaisselle à dessert. Elle sortit une charlotte aux poires et chocolat et la posa au milieu de la table. Ace bavait devant. Mama coupa les parts et nous les servit. Ace sauta vite dessus et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Ch'est kro bon ! s'exclama-t-il goulûment.

\- Ravie que ça vous plaise ! sourit ma mère.

\- Je peux en avoir encore ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en tendant son assiette.

Quoi ? Il avait déjà tout fini ? Ma mère, Vitali et moi fûmes ahuris. Nous le fixâmes avec de grands yeux. Néanmoins, Mama le servit de nouveau. Il engloutissait son assiette avec une rapidité déconcertante que ma mère préféra lui laisser le plat quand il en redemanda. Il le termina et bu d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de soupirer d'aise.

\- Et bien, quel appétit ! fit Mama, interloquée.

Je terminais ma part de gâteau en le fixant. Vitali et Mama s'en remettaient durement mais ils finissent par terminer leur part. Ace nous regardait avec un sourire. Après ça, ma mère débarrassa la table.

Vitali était de corvée de vaisselle. Je dûsse l'aider pour l'essuyer. Ace et ma mère discutait dans le salon pendant ce temps.

\- Tu étais où en début d'aprèm ? Je ne t'ai pas vu avant ton club. me demanda Vitali en me donnant une assiette.

\- Chez Ace !... Mais ne dit rien aux parents ! chuchotai-je en essuyant l'assiette.

Il parut surpris.

\- Chez lui ? Et vous avez baisé ?

Il m'avait dit ça avec son sourire de pervers à la con. Je rougissais comme une gamine.

\- Non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! m'offusquai-je, le rouge aux joues.

\- Oh allez tu peux me le dire ! Tu l'as au moins sucé, j'espère ?

Je lui mis un coup de torchon en pleine gueule, alors que mon visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Son sourire malicieux s'agrandit.

\- Il t'a fait un facial ou tu as avalé ? ricana-t-il.

Je lui mis ma main sur la bouche rapidement.

\- Chut ! Mama va t'entendre, Ducon ! sifflais-je entre mes dents.

J'enlevais ma main et soupirais las.

\- Tu sais, je vous sers de couverture si vous voulez baiser à la condition que tu me sers de couverture quand j'aurais envie de baiser avec ma meuf ! proposa-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

J'entrouvais ma bouche et le regardais sur le cul.

\- Tu as une petite amie ? murmurai-je, interloquée.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une vieille conne.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de dire ?

\- C'est le plus choquant !

Il soupira, blasé. Toutefois, j'avais retenu ce qu'il avait dit et lui fis part de mon accord.

\- Marché conclu alors. On doit se faire un code pour ne pas se faire griller par les darons. Je pense à une demande d'aide pour mes devoirs à la bibliothèque du quartier.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Ca tenait la route son truc. On pouvait être absent tous les deux de la maison pour une moitié de journée. Il me passa les couverts et je les essuyais. Putain, je venais de passer un pacte avec mon merdeux de frère pour du sexe ! On se mouchait la gueule mais en réalité, on se serrait les coudes. Cependant, j'étais toujours vierge et même si je rêvais et m'imaginais Ace me baiser, je n'étais pas prête à perdre ma virginité. Et puis c'était trop tôt pour ça !

Vitali vida l'eau et je rangeais la vaisselle. Mon frère nettoya la table d'un coup d'éponge avant de se laver les mains. Je lui passais le torchon et allais rejoindre ma mère et Ace assis dans le salon, Vitali sur mes pas. Mama avait un sourire amusé et vu l'air embarrassé de Ace, elle avait dû lui poser une question gênante. Elle se leva en nous voyant arriver.

\- Bon les enfants, je dois apporter des affaires de rechange et un bientô à votre père. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps : une heure grand max. Ne faites pas de bêtise ! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Ace me regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah tiens Vitali, je peux voir ton pc ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers mon frère.

\- Euh oui, il est dans ma chambre. Suis-moi !

Ace se leva et Vitali l'accompagna dans sa chambre. En passant près de moi, il me frôla la main et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougissais avec un sourire timide. Ma mère revint avec un gros sac et demanda à Vitali où ils allaient.

\- Dans ma chambre pour mon pc. A tout a l'heure, Mama !

\- A tout à l'heure, Madame Ivanov ! fit Ace en se courbant.

J'accompagnais ma mère dans l'entrée et l'aidais à mettre son manteau. Elle mit ses chaussures, prit son sac à main et ses clés de voiture avant de prendre les affaires de mon père.

\- Ace est un bon garçon. Ne faites pas de bêtise ! me dit-elle en russe.

Je lui souris et elle me promit encore de ne pas rentrer tard avant de sortir et de prendre sa voiture. Je fermais la porte derrière elle et montais à l'étage pour aller dans ma chambre. Masha me suivit et je lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre des parents pour qu'il s'installe dans son panier de nuit. Je passais devant la chambre de Vitali. Elle était ouverte et je vis Ace pianoter sur le pc portable de mon frère. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis par un sourire puis allais dans ma chambre.

Ace allait sûrement venir ensuite et ma chambre était un bordel. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires de tout à l'heure que j'avais laissé sur le sol et ordonnais mon bureau de tout mon fourbis en papier. J'allumais mon pc portable qui s'était mit en veille prolongé après mon départ et flanais sur le net. Je me loggais sur Facebook et vis que j'avais une demande d'ami d'un certain E. Newgate. Avant d'accepter ou de refuser, je regardais son profil. Sa photo de profil représentait un chien blanc avec une sorte de moustache en forme de lune. Je regardais la liste de ses amis. Je ne voyais rien juste Ace en ami commun. Je laissais l'invitation de côté et demanderais à Ace qui il était. Dans mon fil d'actualité, Luffy avait posté des photos de son après-midi au lazer game. Il avait identifié ses amis. Il y avait Nami et Ussopp de notre classe, Sanji et Zoro deux terminales avec qui il traînait très souvent, et une fille aux cheveux bleus qui s'appelait Vivi Nefertari. Elle était belle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle devait venir d'un autre lycée. Sur les photos, ils s'amusaient bien.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je venais de recevoir un sms de Vitali.

" Si vous voulez baiser un coup, je vous passe une capote ! "

Mais il avait pas honte de me dire ça, lui ? Ace était dans sa chambre à réparer son pc et lui il pensait au cul ! Je lui répondis.

" Ca va pas Ducon et puis sans vouloir te vexer... Ace ne met pas du extra small ! "

Bim dans ta gueule, le clochard ! Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

" J'ai pas une petite bite, la pucelle. Je voulais te rendre service. On est en train de parler de cul avec Ace et il a l'air de s'y connaître. "

Mais d'où ils en sont venus à parler de sexe depuis la réparation d'un pc ? Pourvu que Ace ne racontait pas ce qu'on faisait.

" Demande lui des conseils alors ! A mon avis, tu dois en avoir besoin ! "

Je riais toute seule de ma vanne pourrie.

" Bah justement, j'en profite pour en apprendre des bonnes. Moi au moins, je m'instruis pour être un bon coup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu devrais en faire autant. Google est ton amie, la pucelle ! "

Il voulait dire quoi par là ? Ace se plaignait de moi ? Toutefois, il n'avait pas tord. Je n'avais jamais regardé de porno sur internet, je n'osais pas. Néanmoins, je fermais Facebook et ouvrais une nouvelle fenêtre pour rechercher des témoignages sur la perte de sa virginité. Je tombais sur un forum où des filles racontaient leur première fois. Ca partait du gars qui s'était trompé de trou à la fille qui s'était retrouvée aux urgences. C'était effrayant ! Au moins je savais que Ace ne se tromperait pas d'entrée. Par contre, les urgences je ne voulais pas y aller. Comment expliquer à ses parents pourquoi on se retrouvait là ? La honte ! Une fille disait que ça faisait très mal d'un coup la première fois et que la douleur diminuait au fur et à mesure des rapports, car il fallait que le corps s'habitue. C'était pas rassurant ! Un gars racontait lors de la première fois, il n'avait pas prit de plaisir car il ne supportait pas de voir sa copine souffrir même s'il avait jouit. Au moins, ça voudrait peut-être dire que Ace compatirait à ma douleur. C'était bien beau de se renseigner mais je n'étais pas prête à passer à l'acte. Je tombais sur une conversation où une fille disait qu'elle avait dû se forcer car le gars lui mettait la pression sinon il la quittait. Oh non, j'espérais que Ace ne fasse pas la même chose. C'était dégueulasse de faire ça !

" Alors la pucelle, on se mate un streaming de cul ? "

"Non espèce d'obsédé du cul ! "

Une ampoule s'allumait au-dessus de ma tête. Je recherchais pourquoi on pouvait mettre un doigt dans un vagin sans avoir mal alors qu'on était toujours vierge. Je tombais sur pas grand chose mais de ce que j'avais lu dans l'ensemble, c'était dû à l'élasticité de l'hymen à cause d'une pratique sportive. Je pensais direct à mon club de karaté. Ca disait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de déchirure de l'hymen si en gros on y allait pas comme un bourrin. Cela me rassurait d'un côté.

" Ace vient de finir. Il a réparé mon pc. Il y avait un virus qui bouffait mon routeur. Tu es dans ta chambre ? "

" Contente pour toi. Oui, trou de balle ! "

" Je te l'envoie. Tu veux un préservatif ? "

" Fous-moi la paix avec ta capote ! "

Merde, Ace arrivait. Je fermais vite les onglets et mon pc. On toqua et j'allais ouvrir. Ace me souria et entra. Je vis Vitali dans le couloir me faire un clin d'oeil. Mais quel goujat ! Je fermais la porte après lui avoir tiré la langue.

\- Sympa ta chambre ! fit Ace en s'asseyant sur mon lit une place.

\- Ca a été avec mon frère ? Il t'a pas trop fait chié ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Non, c'est un grand bavard. Il me posait plein de question sur l'informatique.

Rien sur le cul ? Ce petit con m'avait bien eue ! Ace me sourit et me caressa la cuisse.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonnais. Si Vitali rentrait ou pire si ma mère rentrait plus tôt et nous surprenait, ce serait l'apocalypse ! Mais braver l'interdit m'excitait beaucoup. J'entourais mes bras autours de son cou et l'embrassais. Ace me bascula sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Sa main passa sous mon pull et caressa mon sein à travers mon soutien-gorge pendant que sa langue jouait avec la mienne.

A force d'être intime avec lui, j'osais faire plus facilement des choses. Je posais ma main sur son entrejambe sentant sous ma paume la bosse de son pantalon. Ace me regarda et me sourit malicieusement avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de descendre sa braguette. Il baissa un peu son jeans et j'enlevais carrément le mien. Puis je sortis sa queue et le masturbais. Ace glissa sa main dans ma culotte et me caressa le clitoris en reprenant notre baiser. Il se coucha à mes côtés sur son coude. Nos respirations s'accéléraient. Il retira son pantalon et son T-shirt et j'enlevais mon pull. Mine de rien, lire tous ses forums sur le sexe m'avait bien excitée et me faisait devenir plus entreprenante. Je couchais doucement Ace sur le dos. Il me regarda confus avec un petit sourire. Puis défis ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge. Nue sous ses yeux remplis de désir, je lui enlevais son caleçon et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Ma mouille gouttait sur sa verge et je me frottais contre lui.

\- Ca fait plaisir que ce soit toi qui te lance, ma belle ! souffla-t-il avant de gémir.

Il me tenait les hanches et fixait mes seins. Je soupirais d'efforts et de plaisir. Ma cyprine rendait plus facile le frottement de mon clitoris contre sa queue. Cela faisait un bruit humide et j'accélérais le rythme. Je me touchais les seins sous le plaisir et me mordais la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh merde ! J'ai trop envie de te prendre. Tu es trop bandante, ma belle ! grogna-t-il avec un sourire.

Lui aussi il était bandant. Je voulais qu'il me pénètre et me fasse l'amour mais j'allais avoir mal et c'était trop tôt. Putain, je me maudissais d'être vierge !

\- Ace, j'ai envie de toi... Mais... J'ai peur et... C'est trop tôt... haletai-je en me déhanchant sur lui.

\- Chut... C'est comme tu le sens... Je ne te forcerais jamais...

Je m'arrêtais et hésitais à lui faire part de mon envie d'essayer. Je ne me pensais pas prête à cause du potentiel regard des autres. Si ça se savait et qu'on m'insultait de salope ? Je détournais les yeux. Ace se redressa pour s'assoir et encadra mon visage de ses mains.

\- On peut essayer si tu veux et si ça ne va pas ou que tu ne veux plus alors on arrête ! chuchota-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux me faisant rougir.

Il lisait dans mes pensées ? Je me lançais et hochais timidement de la tête puis me décalais sur le côté. Ace se mit à genoux et je me couchais sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il s'y logea et vint m'embrasser. Il était doux dans son baiser et sa main me caressait le sein. Je touchais ses cheveux, son dos et ses bras. J'avais peur mais j'avais toujours envie de lui. Je sentis son gland glisser de bas-en-haut sur ma minette. Quand il passa sur mon clitoris, je frissonnais de plaisir. Il s'attardait un moment dessus avant de descendre à l'entrée de mon vagin. Ace se redressa pour se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci de me faire confiance. Je vais y aller. Détends-toi ! murmura-t-il en me caressant la cuisse tendrement.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et fermais mes yeux d'appréhension, les poings serrés contre ma poitrine. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je lui donnais ma virginité sur un coup de tête. J'allais passer pour une dégonflée si je changeais d'avis ! Je respirais profondément pour me détendre le plus possible.

Je le sentis contre l'entrée et s'enfoncer un peu. Mon ouverture s'étirait. C'était désagréable mais ça allait. Ace y allait doucement. Je le remerciais intérieurement pour ça. Je grimaçais et émis un couinement. La douleur était là et elle était aigüe. Automatiquement, je me contractais et Ace s'était arrêté.

\- Ca va ? Tu veux continuer ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ma respiration était rapide. Je hochais positivement de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Je pouvais endurer cette douleur. Elle n'était pas si forte que ça.

Ace s'enfonça un peu. Je retirais ce que j'avais pensé. La douleur devint plus forte et des larmes vinrent se loger aux coins de mes yeux. Cela me brûlait maintenant. Je grognais à cause de ma souffrance. Il continua encore un peu et se stoppa. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais. Avait-il terminé ?

\- Tu es dedans ? questionnai-je.

\- Oui, mais seulement le gland. Ca saigne un peu mais ça va. Et toi, ça va ?

Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'avait passé que le gland pour le moment. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Et ca saignait alors ca voulait dire qu'il venait de me dépuceler. C'était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte.

\- Oui, ça me brûle beaucoup mais c'est supportable quand tu ne bouges pas. souris-je difficilement.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

\- Au point où on en est, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! soufflais-je.

Il me sourit doucement et me prévint qu'il continuait. Je retins ma respiration et couinais quand je le sentis bouger plus profondément en moi. Cette douleur était horrible. Je grimaçais et me cachais le visage avec mes mains. Les larmes de souffrance coulaient sur mes joues. Ace s'enfonçait encore. A l'intérieur, je n'avais pas mal, seulement à l'entrée du vagin. Je le sentis pousser au fond. J'avais l'impression qu'il me remontait les entrailles. Il s'arrêta et se pencha sur moi. Je retirais mes mains de mon visage lui dévoilant mes yeux rouges et humides. Il me regardait avec un regard inquiet.

\- Je suis arrivé au fond. Ca va ?

Pourquoi étais-je soulagée ? Je venais de perdre ma virginité sans m'y être préparée d'avance, sans qu'on en ai discuté et surtout après deux jours de relation. Je devrais être en panique et m'inquiéter mais non, je me sentais soulagée et surtout je n'en ressentais aucun regret.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Ca me brûle à l'entrée, c'est tout.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et sécha du pouce une larme au coin de mon œil.

\- Je vais bouger maintenant, ma belle ! Tu me dis si ce n'est pas supportable.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et il commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient en moi. Il y allait doucement et ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens. Je plissais des lèvres. La douleur aigüe avait disparu mais la brûlure était toujours là. Ca commençait à être supportable. J'entourais son cou de mes bras. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint saccadée. Il augmenta le rythme petit à petit. Ca brûlait toujours mais je m'y habituais. Je commençais à ressentir un point de plaisir à l'intérieur. C'était faible et je tentais de me concentrer dessus. Ace grogna de plaisir. Dans le feu de l'action, nous y avions pas pensé mais nous ne nous étions pas protégés.

\- Ace... On a pas mit de préservatif !... informai-je faiblement.

Il s'arrêta subitement.

\- Merde !... Mais de toute manière, je ne pense pas jouir sans vouloir te vexer...

\- Non t'inquiète pas.

Nous nous sourîmes.

\- Tu veux continuer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, enfin... Si toi aussi, tu en as envie...

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et reprit ses va-et-vients. Cette fois-ci, il y allait un peu plus rapidement. Il enfouissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je caressais son dos et tournais la tête vers mon armoire. Il y avait un grand miroir sur la première porte et je pouvais voir le corps de Ace onduler sur le mien, mais seulement une partie de son torse jusqu'à ses fesses. C'était satisfaisant et excitant à voir. Je faisais l'amour avec lui, bordel ! Je me concentrais sur mon point de plaisir qui revenait. Il était moins faible qu'avant et je soupirais de bien-être. Ace grognait de temps en temps.

Pourtant subitement, nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous entendîmes Masha aboyer. Ma mère venait de rentrer. Ace se redressa et me regarda.

\- Ta mère a garé son tank ! ria Ace.

J'éclatais de rire. Il se retira doucement de moi et nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement. J'avais mal à la minette. La brûlure était encore là. Des tâches de sang étaient sur la couverture du lit. Et merde, j'allais me faire griller ! Au pire, je dirais à ma mère que j'avais mes règles. J'allais bientôt les avoir en plus.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ca brûle beaucoup mais je vais pas en crever. dis-je, voulant être drôle.

Cela le fit rire puis il me regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

\- Ma belle ? Tu étais sûre de toi ? Je veux dire, tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- C'était pas prévu. Et à vrai dire, non je ne regrette pas et je suis même bizarrement soulagée...

Il me regarda surpris puis me fit un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu m'aimes, ma belle ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'étais pas prête à sa question. J'en savais rien en fait. Mes joues devinrent rouges malgré moi et je baissais les yeux.

\- Je... C'est... C'est pas un peu tôt pour parler de ça ?... bégueillai-je.

Ah bravo Anastasia, tu n'étais pas crédible !

\- C'est vrai !...

J'avais senti dans sa voix une pointe de déception. S'attendait-il à ce que je réponde "oui" ? Avais-je fait une connerie ? Pour dissiper tous potentiels malentendus, je l'embrassais doucement sur ses lèvres, sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche et je passais ma langue pour venir chercher la sienne. J'entourais mes bras autours de son cou et les siens me serraient fortement contre lui. C'était bon. Je me sentais bien. Cependant, nous dûment arrêter quand on toqua à ma porte. Elle s'ouvrit et nous nous lâchâmes rapidement. Ma mère nous regarda avec un sourire.

\- Je ne dérange pas ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Si Mama, tu déranges !

\- Anastasia, j'ai mis au courant ton père pour ce soir et il voudra voir Ace en privé prochainement. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, tous les deux. Ca va bien se passer !

Oh merde ! Soit Ace allait se faire pulvériser, soit on se ferait pulvériser tous les deux, ou soit... soit rien du tout, on allait tous crever ! Je me crispais et jetais un œil vers Ace. Il était aussi constipé que moi.

Mon père était gentil, enfin moins que ma mère, mais il était très strict sur beaucoup de chose, même si ma mère était là plus flippante des deux.

Mama nous laissa en plan dans la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ace me regarda.

\- Rassure-moi, c'est ta mère qu'il faut craindre dans l'histoire, non ? ria-t-il.

\- Oui dans l'ensemble. Mon père est très strict mais si ma mère t'apprécie, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de fermer sa gueule et t'apprécier lui aussi. voulus-je le rassurer.

\- Alors tout va bien !

Je fermais la porte que Mama avait laissé ouverte et me tournais vers lui. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Mon père allait potentiellement le pulvériser.

\- Ne crains rien ! Je gère ! déclara-t-il en voyant ma tête déconfite.

J'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Et là, je ne savais pas pourquoi, le souvenir de la demande d'ami sur Facebook me revint en mémoire. Le mystère du cerveau !

\- Ace ? C'est qui E. Newgate ? Il m'a demandé en ami sur Facebook tout à l'heure. demandai-je.

Il avait un air surpris puis son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est le grand homme dont je t'avais parlée. C'est un vieux bourru mais il est très gentil ! Tu as accepté la demande ? me sourit-il joyeusement.

\- Euh non, enfin j'ai laissé en attente.

\- Tu peux. Il ne t'emmerdera pas. Tu ne crains rien avec lui ! Il est comme un père pour moi, à vrai dire ! Un jour, j'aimerais te le présenter.

Comme un père ? C'était vrai que Ace était orphelin. Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- En tout cas, merci de ta confiance pour m'avoir donné ta virginité sacrée ! J'espère en avoir prit soin et je te promets de ne pas la dégrader ! dit-il poliment en courbant l'échine.

C'était malaisant mais Ace était si poli et si gentil. Ce type était un bon gars ! Je ne regrettais rien. J'avais appréhendé ce moment depuis longtemps et au final, ça s'était bien passé et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Étais-je normale ?

Ace se redressa et me rapprocha de lui pour m'embrasser doucement sur le front. Il m'enlaçait fortement contre lui et posa sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne. Comme tout à l'heure chez lui, je me sentais bien et en sécurité. C'était bon. Je m'agrippais à son T-shirt dans son dos et collais mon front contre son torse. Je sentais son odeur musquée. J'espérais sentir bon moi aussi. Je ne m'étais pas de parfum. Devais-je en mettre ? Peut-être qu'il aimerait ?

\- Demain, je penserais à acheter des capotes pour les prochaines fois. murmura-t-il.

Mon visage s'empourpra et je souriais timidement. Je repensais à notre ébat et acquiesçai silencieusement dans ses bras.

\- Anastasia, ma belle, je suis content que tu m'ais fait confiance. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir prit ta virginité ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais et soupirais de bien-être quand il déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois. continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je relevais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux, les pommettes roses. Il posa un baiser sur ma bouche.

\- Au fait, ça a été ? Je veux dire, je ne m'y suis pas pris comme un manche ? questionna-t-il, embarrassé.

Pourquoi cette question ? Je le regardais l'air confuse puis détournais le regard, les joues rouges.

\- Non, tout s'est bien passé. J'avais confiance en toi et tu ne m'as pas déçue. Et toi, ça a été ? dis-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on le fasse mais je ne regrette pas et je ne suis pas déçu. ria-t-il faiblement.

Je riais légèrement avec lui. Il se dégagea de notre étreinte et nous allongeâmes sur mon lit. Je me collais contre lui et il posa son front contre le mien avec un sourire. Sa main vint se mettre sur le creux de ma hanche. Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es belle ! murmura-t-il.

Je rougissais et lui souris timidement.

\- Toi aussi, tu es beau ! chuchotai-je.

Il était mignon à rougir comme ça. Il scella ses lèvres sur les miennes et entra sa langue pour se mêler à la mienne. Notre baiser était doux. Il aurait pu être romantique si on ne bavait pas comme des porcs. Mais peu importe, nous étions bien. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment sauf peut-être cette putain de sonnerie de portable à la con. Ace sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda énervé le correspondant. Il soupira de lassitude.

\- C'est Luffy...

Puis il décrocha. Son nom fût hurlé à travers le portable lui tirant une grimace.

\- Oui Luffy ?... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?... C'est pas vrai ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu as été voir la concierge ?... Elle est pas là ?... Bon, bah j'arrive. Attends-moi sagement et fais pas de conneries ! Je serais pas long, à tout de suite.

Ensuite il raccrocha. Merde, il devait déjà partir ? Ace me regarda avec un sourire triste.

\- Je dois y aller. Ce crétin a oublié ses clés à l'appart et la concierge n'est pas là pour lui ouvrir. déclara-t-il en se levant du lit, soûlé.

Je me levais à mon tour et jetais un œil à l'heure sur mon portable. Il était déjà 21h34. Ca passait vite. Nous sortîmes de la chambre main dans la main et descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère était dans le salon en train de regarder la TV.

\- Je dois rentrer Madame Ivanov. Mon frère m'attend. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité et le repas. C'était très bon ! dit-il en se courbant après m'avoir lâchée la main.

Mama vint le saluer poliment.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous accueillir, Ace. Revenez aussi souvent que vous le voudrez. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici ! s'exclama ma mère en se courbant également.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et je raccompagnais Ace à l'entrée. Nous nous habillâmes chaudement et il prit son casque.

\- Je te laisse celui-là pour demain soir. dit-il en me montrant d'un geste du menton le deuxième casque.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et nous sortîmes dehors après avoir allumé la lumière extérieure. Il faisait très froid et je trépignais sur place. Ace démarra le moteur de sa moto pour le faire chauffer. Il mit son casque sur le dessus de sa tête et me prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Je me plaçais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais. Le froid avait déjà gelé nos lèvres et le bout de nos nez. Il caressa mon visage puis mit rapidement ses gants et glissa son casque sur sa tête.

\- A demain, ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il par-dessus le bruit du moteur.

Il monta sur sa moto, défit la béquille et sortit sur la route. Avant de baisser la visière de son casque, il me fit un clin d'œil me tirant un petit sourire puis il roula sur la route. Je rentrais vite à l'intérieur me réchauffer et ma mère vint me voir avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ! s'amusa-t-elle, rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Oh Mama... soupirai-je en rangeant mes vêtements dans le placard.

J'étais sûre qu'elle nous avait espionnés à la fenêtre du salon.

\- Tu comptes avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui ?

Son ton était sérieux. Je ne répondis pas et enlevais mes chaussures. Cette conversation devint gênante.

\- Anastasia, quand tu seras prête, dis le moi ! Je te prendrais une pillule !

Puis elle repartit dans le salon. Ma mère était attentionnée envers ses enfants. Je rangeais mes chaussures et montais dans ma chambre. Je retournais ma couette pour cacher le sang. Mon entrejambe me brûlait toujours. Je pris mon pyjama et décidais de prendre une douche rapide. Lorsque j'avais retirer ma culotte, il y avait un peu de sang dessus. En sortant de la douche, la curiosité m'emportait. Je pris le miroir de ma mère et m'accroupis pour jeter un œil à l'entrée de mon vagin. Ca ne saignait pas mais il y avait maintenant un petit trou sombre à la place. Putain, je n'étais plus vierge ! Cela me fit un choc maintenant mais je ne regrettais pas. Toutefois, comment sa queue a-t-elle pu rentrer dans un si petit trou ? Ca faisait à peine la moitié de la circonférence de mon auriculaire. Je voulus rentrer mon index dedans mais ça me brûlait encore me tirant une grimace. Du sang était dessus et je me le rinçais sous l'eau. Je me vêtis de mon pyjashort et allais dans ma chambre flâner sur mon pc.

Ace n'était pas connecté sur Facebook. J'avais toujours la demande d'ami de E. Newgate et l'acceptait finalement. J'avais maintenant accès à ses amis et à ses photos. J'y jetais un oeil. Il avait beaucoup d'ami en commun avec Ace. Il y avait beaucoup de photo du même chien qu'il avait en photo de profil. Sur certaines, je reconnu Ace en groupe avec d'autres personnes dont Thatch. Ah un message privé de Luffy ? Je cliquais sur le petit cadre en bas de la fenêtre.

" Quoi ! Tu es en couple avec mon frère ? :O "

Ace ne lui avait peut-être pas encore dit et il venait sûrement de l'apprendre sur Facebook.

" Oui, Ace ne t'en a pas parlé ? "

Je le vis écrire puis effacer son message. Plus rien. Il le prenait mal ? Après un moment, je reçus un sms de Ace.

" Luffy vient de me demander en gueulant si je sortais avec Aspasie. Je suppose que ça doit être toi. "

Ce crétin, pouvait-il un jour arrêter d'écorcher mon prénom ?

" Oui et j'aimerais bien qu'un jour il dise mon prénom correctement ! "

J'avais un nouveau message privé de Luffy.

" Je viens de parler à Ace. Cool que tu sois avec lui, comme ça tu pourras me passer tes devoirs ! "

Nan mais il était sérieux là ? Quel culot !

" A un moment donné, il faudra vraiment que tu en fasses au moins un. "

" Ahah, tu es marrante ! :D "

Et ça le faisait rire... Je ne préférais pas répondre et me mis une baffe mentalement.

Ace m'envoya un sms.

" Ca va, Luffy le prend plutôt bien. Il est très content. "

" Tu m'étonnes ! Il pense que je vais lui faire tous ses devoirs maintenant ! "

" :D C'est bien mon frangin ! "

" Au fait, ma mère t'apprécie beaucoup. Quand elle t'a dit que tu peux revenir quand tu veux, ça signifit qu'elle approuve notre relation. "

" Je l'avais compris :D et d'ailleurs tu lui diras qu'elle était pas discrète à la fenêtre ! "

Oh Mama... La honte !

" Elle s'est grillée toute seule quand je suis rentrée. XD "

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur la contraception. C'était bien trop gênant.

" :D J'ai hâte de recommencer ce qu'on faisait tout à l'heure. Tu étais très serrée !"

Oh putain ! Ca me faisait repenser à sa question de savoir si il s'y était pas pris comme un manche. Était-ce aussi sa première fois ? J'étais dans le doute maintenant. Sauf qu'il avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur le sexe. L'idée qu'il s'était instruit en matant des pornos m'effleura l'esprit. Je m'imaginais Ace en train de se branler devant une scène de cul et cela m'excitait un peu. Et me dire que j'étais peut-être sa première fois me plaisait beaucoup. Je repensais à notre petit rapport sexuel et me demandais si nous avions pu continuer plus longtemps, j'aurais pu jouir.

" Oui malgré la douleur, je commençais à ressentir un peu de plaisir. Je dois l'avouer. "

" C'est bon ça ! Mais tu as encore mal ? "

Je regardais mon short pour tenter de voir s'il y avait du sang. R.A.S, ouf !

" Oui, ça brûle toujours. J'ai prit une douche, et ça ne saigne plus maintenant."

" Content de l'apprendre. C'est rassurant. Tu crois que ça sera guéri pour demain ? "

Il voulait recommencer demain ? Je n'étais pas contre mais et si j'avais encore beaucoup de douleur ? Je repensais encore à sa queue s'enfonçant dans ma minette. Je l'avais senti pousser tout au fond. Malgré moi, mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi me brûlant l'entrée.

" Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir encore mal. "

Il mit un temps avant de me répondre.

" On verra demain si tu veux et si ça va pas, on arrête ! "

" D'accord. "

" Demain je prends des préservatifs, tu as une préférence ? "

C'est à dire ? Je ne m'y connaissais pas là-dedans !

" Non prends ce que tu veux. "

Autant ne pas batailler et le laisser choisir. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à très tard. J'avais éteins mon ordinateur portable et je m'étais installée dans mon lit. Je reçus un autre sms de Ace.

" J'ai très envie de toi ! Je veux encore te rentrer dedans. Surtout je veux t'embrasser et te lécher tes seins ! Tu me manques, ma belle ! "

Notre conversation devenait de plus en plus chaude. Pas pour me déplaire !

" Toi aussi tu me manques ! J'ai aussi envie de toi. Je veux te sucer ! "

J'avais osé lui envoyer ça. Putain !

" Hum tu m'excites beaucoup, ma belle ! Regarde. "

Hein ? Regarde ? Il voulait dire quoi par là ? La réponse arriva vite. Je reçus un mms de sa part. Je l'ouvris. Oh putain, c'était une photo de sa bite en érection ! Il la tenait droite et il y avait une goutte du liquide transparent sur son gland. Il l'avait prit en photo de face. C'était très excitant ! J'avais envie de le sucer.

" Je vois ça. J'ai très envie de te la manger. "

" Hum ma belle, je veux jouir dans ta bouche. J'ai le droit ? "

Oh oui alors. Je m'imaginais le sucer et goûter son sperme, même si c'était dégueulasse. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir. J'étais très excitée et je sentais ma cyprine mouiller ma minette. Je commençais à me caresser devant la photo de sa queue.

" Oui, tu en as le droit. "

" Oh putain ouais. Je veux que tu me suces comme cette aprèm. J'adore ça. Tu suces bien ! Je me touche en y repensant, ma belle ! Et toi, tu te caresses ? "

Merde, il était tellement excitant. C'était bon ! J'accélérais le rythme sur mon clitoris.

" Oui, tu m'excites beaucoup. "

" Oh ma belle, attends moi pour jouir ! "

Putain, l'orgasme arrivait. je passais outre la douleur dans mon vagin et retins mon cri de jouissance. C'était bon et j'ondulais du bassin, les yeux clos. Je reprenais mon souffle calmement avant de répondre à Ace.

" Je viens de jouir ! Désolée si je ne t'ai pas attendu. "

Ace ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je fermais les yeux et souriais de bien-être. J'aimais ce genre de conversation avec lui, carrément toutes les conversations avec lui d'ailleurs. J'étais bien quand il était là et il me manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Mon portable vibra et Ace m'avait envoyée encore un mms. Je l'ouvris et constatais qu'il avait joui lui-aussi. Sur la photo, je voyais son sperme sur son ventre. Il y en avait dans son nombril et sur ses poils pubiens. Je voyais son gland sur son pubis et il avait un peu de sperme sur le bout. C'était très satisfaisant à voir.

" C'était bon, ma belle ? "

Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone : 00h45. J'étais fatiguée.

" Oui mais ça m'a crevée ! "

" Moi aussi. Je vais ronfler comme une merde ! Je te souhaite une très bonne nuit, ma belle. Pense bien à moi dans tes rêves ! "

" Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je t'aime. "

Quoi ? Non putain de merde ! Je l'avais écrit sans réfléchir, putain ! La con ! J'avais envie de me claquer la gueule contre mon armoire et de me pendre. Je mordais ma couette et étouffais ma stupidité dedans. Ace me répondit. J'avais peur de sa réponse et n'osais pas ouvrir son sms. Je soufflais un bon coup et regardais son message. Mon coeur rata un battement.

" Je croyais qu'il était trop tôt pour ça ?! ;P Mais me voilà rassurer. Je t'aime aussi. "

Oh putain, il venait de se déclarer. Et ça l'avait rassuré que je me déclare à lui. Mais j'avais pas fait exprès ! Et puis, le pensais-je vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre quand il était près de moi ou lorsqu'il me parlait. J'aimais quand il me regardait dans les yeux et lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Je me sentais en sécurité quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Et surtout, il me manquait quand il n'était pas là. Étais-je amoureuse de lui ou j'avais juste un béguin ? Je verrais bien avec le temps pour le moment je devais profiter de chaque instant.

Cependant, il disait qu'il m'aimait. J'agitais dans tous les sens mes jambes sous ma couette et hurlais comme une hystérique dans mon coussin. J'étais une vraie gamine. Aucune dignité !

Mon portable vibra encore. J'enlevais mes cheveux de ma bouche et de mon visage puis lisais le sms de Ace.

" A demain, ma belle ! X3"

Il m'a envoyée un cœur, putain ! Je souriais comme une gamine.

" A demain ! X3"

Je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et éteignis ma lampe. Merde, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui et je pensais aussi à demain.

* * *

Papa était rentré seulement ce matin. Nous dûmes faire le moins de bruit possible pour le laisser dormir. Il n'avait pas mangé avec nous ce midi. Mama nous avait dit qu'il avait eu une réunion très mouvementée. Les pirates avaient attaqué cette fois-ci le réseau de Marineford et ils ont pu récolté beaucoup de données sur les citoyens mettant en danger, d'après mon père, leur vie privée et la sécurité nationale. En temps normal, Papa n'aurait lâché aucune info mais il était très fatigué et voulait vite se coucher. Je n'en savais pas de plus et ça me faisait grave flipper. Avaient-ils des informations sur moi ? Je n'osais même plus me connecter sur mon pc.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre. Toute cette agitation dans ma tête m'avait presque fait oublier mon rencard avec Ace ce soir. Je voulus me changer les idées et regardais dans mon armoire ce que je pouvais mettre de correct pour ce soir. Il allait faire froid alors les robes et les jupes, c'était mort ! En plus, ce n'était pas recommandé en moto. Je n'avais pas le choix et devais mettre un jeans. Je pris mon préféré. Un blanc satiné en slim. Je choisis un long pull rouge en laine à col roulé et large. Maintenant fallait choisir les sous-vêtements. J'ouvris mon tiroir et tirais une grimace. Je devais vraiment m'en racheter. Je trouvais un ensemble potable et pas trop gamine. Un tout en dentelle rose et noire.

Sur mon portable, il était à peine 15h23. Je pris mes affaires et mon téléphone, et allais dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je me douchais rapidement et examinais mes gambettes et mes aisselles. C'était bon, pas besoin de passer par la cire ! Je n'avais plus mal à ma minette mais quand j'avais touché c'était encore sensible. Si on couchait encore ensemble, ça allait être douloureux. Je mis ma culotte et mes chaussettes pour finir par mettre mon soutif. C'était à ce moment-là que mon portable vibra. C'était un sms de Ace.

" Coucou ma belle, je viens d'acheter les capotes. Ca va mieux en bas ? "

Je souris et lui répondis.

" Coucou, super ! Oui ça va mieux. Ca ne brûle plus mais c'est un peu sensible encore. "

Je mis mon jeans puis mon déodorant.

" Cool ! Mais tu crois que ça ira pour tout à l'heure ? "

" Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Comment se passe le programme pour ce soir ? "

Je finissais de m'habiller avec mon pull et ouvrit la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain pour faire rentrer l'air frais. Devais-je me maquiller ? Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je farfouillais dans la trousse de maquillage de ma mère et tombais sur rien d'intéressant. J'avais peur de me rater et ne préférais ne pas en mettre. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un clown, tout compte fait. Par contre, je me mis un peu de parfum de ma mère. Alien de Mugler. Ca sentait bon ! Je n'en vaporisais qu'une fois pour ne pas cocoter.

" Je viens te chercher vers 18h30, comme prévu. Je verrais ton père du coup ? Et on ira au parc d'attractions Shabondy. On mangera là-bas puis on fera le tour et ensuite on ira chez moi. Ca te va ? "

" Ok ca marche. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques. Oui, tu verras peut-être mon père. Il est rentré seulement ce matin et il rattrape sa nuit. Il a eu beaucoup de travail cette nuit, encore une attaque de pirate. "

Je me démélais ma tignasse blonde et fermais la fenêtre avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Sur mon téléphone, il était 16h01. Il me restait pas mal de temps avant de revoir Ace. Depuis que je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, je pensais de plus en plus à lui. Il me manquait encore plus. Était-ce psychologique ? Putain, si ça se trouvait j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ?!

" Toi aussi tu me manques. Je veux vite te revoir ! Merde pour ton père. Tu en penses quoi de ses pirates ? "

C'était quoi cette question ? J'en pensais rien en fait. J'avais juste la pétoche, putain !

" Pas grand chose. Mon père a dit qu'ils avaient eu des données sur les citoyens mais j'en sais pas de plus. Ca fout les pétoches de savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire sans être espionné. "

" Bienvenue dans le monde du web, ma belle ! Et ça ne te pose pas de problème que la Marine garde des informations sur tous les citoyens ? Connecte-toi sur internet, je veux te voir ! X3 "

C'était vrai ça. Que ce soit les pirates ou la Marine, c'était pareil. Rien ne changeait, les citoyens étaient espionnés et leurs informations sauvegardées. La Marine était autant en tord que les pirates. Cependant dans son sms, Ace n'avait pas l'air surpris et inquiet que des données soient volées. Étrange ! Pourquoi mon esprit me disait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus ?

J'allumais mon pc en gloussant comme une gamine après avoir vu son cœur. Le temps qu'il démarre, je répondais à Ace.

" Si justement, ça me dérange ! La Marine se dit la Justice et la Sécurité mais elle se fout bien de notre gueule en nous surveillant comme du bétail ! Je viens d'allumer mon pc, j'arrive. X3 "

Je branchais mes écouteurs et les mis à mes oreilles.

" Tu saisis vite les choses, c'est bien ma belle ! Et selon moi, La Marine nous cache encore bien plus de chose. "

C'était pas rassurant mais c'était très fort probable. Putain, mon père était-il au courant ? Je me connectais sur Facebook et Ace m'envoya vite une demande de conversation vidéo. Rapide ! J'acceptais et je le vis à l'écran, son casque sur les oreilles.

Il me souriait en coin me faisant rougir.

\- Re ma belle ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Re, toi aussi tu m'as manquée !

Je le vis manger une brochette de viande comme si de rien n'était. Je n'étais même plus surprise.

\- Tu penses que les pirates vont faire quoi de toutes ses données ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

Il termina sa brochette et me regarda sérieusement avant de me répondre avec un sourire espiègle. Même sérieux, je le trouvais beau.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être les revendre à d'autres ou les garder et s'en servir pour nuire à tout le monde. Le mieux, c'est qu'ils les passent à l'Armée Révolutionnaires.

\- L'Armée Révolutionnaires ? C'est vrai que ce serait intelligent de leur part. Tout le monde serait mit au courant. Mais ce serait très dangereux !

Il me jeta un regard confus.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien, les gens pourraient se soulever contre le Gouvernement Mondial. Cela créerait des coups d'état voir même des guerres civiles et impliqueraient des innocents. La Marine risposterait obligatoirement et il y aurait beaucoup de morts dans les deux camps ! " dis-je, l'air pensive, le pouce sous le menton.

\- C'est possible ! Mais peut-être qu'il faut d'abord passer par-là pour aboutir à un changement.

Je le regardais incrédule. D'abord passer par la violence pour connaître la paix ? C'était la description de la guerre, ça !

\- Les pirates travailleraient en coopération avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire pour changer le Régime ?

Il me sourit fièrement avant de boire dans une bouteille de bière. Il buvait que de la bière, lui !

\- Tu en conclus bien mais selon moi, l'Armée Révolutionnaire doit payer les pirates pour avoir plus facilement accès à tout un tas d'informations possédées par le Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Genre comme des mercenaires ?

\- Ouais, je dirais ça comme ça...

Je fronçais des sourcils et me mordillais les lèvres.

\- Ca fait quand même flipper ! dis-je, les yeux baissés.

\- Ma belle, ne t'en fait pas. C'est possible que les pirates ne fassent rien de toutes ses données.

Je le regardais suspicieusement.

\- Mouais, c'est juste une faible probabilité... rétorquai-je.

\- C'est vrai ! Sauf qu'au moins la Marine n'a plus toutes ces infos !

\- Mais maintenant ce sont des pirates qui les ont et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont en faire ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Tu es belle quand tu t'énerves !

Hein ? Ca avait le don de me calmer et de me faire rougir. Il ricana et me fit un clin d'oeil. Ca voulait dire quoi, ça ?

\- Ma belle, j'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ? sourit-il malicieusement.

Je savais plus où me foutre. Dieu, aidez-moi ! Il était doué pour me faire rougir comme une tomate.

\- Je... Euh... Oui... bégueillai-je sans oser le regarder, le visage en feu.

Il éclata de rire. C'était moi ou il venait de changer de sujet ?

\- Tu es trop mignonne comme ça, ma belle ! Ca me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.

Je le regardais surprise, les pommettes encore rouges puis lui souris tendrement. Il regarda quelque chose sur son bureau et bu dans sa bière.

\- Oh vu l'heure, je pourrais le faire très bientôt !

Hein ? Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable : 16h56. Quoi ? Déjà ? Ca faisait une heure qu'on se parlait en cam.

\- Ca passe vite ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Tant mieux ! sourit-il.

\- Au fait, je viens de penser. Luffy sera chez vous, ce soir ? demandai-je.

Si nous recommençons à coucher ensemble et qu'il était là, ce serait très malaisant. Il pourrait nous entendre ou pire nous voir !

\- Oui, un de ses potes, Zoro je crois, est à la maison. Mais ils devraient tous les deux se barrer quand on arrive normalement pour aller chez un autre pote. T'inquiète pas, je pourrais te faire crier, ma belle !

Comment il me sortait ça, lui ? Je souriais embarrassée et aussi rouge qu'avant ce qui le fit rire. Soudainement, il s'arrêta net et enleva son casque rapidement. J'entendis un vacarme et Ace pesta dans sa barbe.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Je reviens, ma belle ! railla-t-il puis il se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Il y eut un hurlement puis un gros bruit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais mon instinct me disait que c'était à cause de Luffy. J'entendis Ace gueuler après lui mais je ne comprenais pas. Plus rien. Une porte claqua ensuite et je vis Ace réapparaître à l'écran bien énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Il soupira et me regarda.

\- Luffy et son pote voulaient se faire à bouffer et ils ont dévalisé la cuisine. Là, ils doivent tout nettoyer.

Je pouffais de rire dans ma main. Avec le bordel que j'avais entendu, je m'imaginais bien Luffy et Zoro défoncer la cuisine pour bouffer. Ace me regarda avec les yeux plissés et un sourcil arqué.

\- Il y a rien de drôle ! parla-t-il d'une voix morte.

Je ris de plus belle.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas là, car je t'aurais puni pour te foutre de ma gueule !

Je m'arrêtais de ricaner et me souvins de la punition d'hier. Je rougissais en me rappelant sa main me claquer les fesses. Je serrais les cuisses légèrement excitée et je baissais la tête voulant éviter son regard.

\- Je sais comment te calmer maintenant... dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je lui jetais un œil et constatais qu'il avait un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. Pensait-il a une punition ? Je me pinçais les lèvres retenant un sourire.

\- Ouais tu mériterais une bonne punition ! Du genre une bonne fessée sur ton beau petit cul !

Oh putain de merde ! Ca m'excitait grave. Ma cyprine humidifiait ma minette et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu aimerais que je te mette une fessée, ma belle ? susurra-t-il près de son micro.

Oh bordel, sa voix était sensuelle. Mon visage allait explosé tellement il était rouge. Je serrais fortement mes poings puis hochais de la tête positivement, le regard fuyard.

\- Oh ma belle, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie tout à l'heure. Tu ne pourras plus t'assoir ! s'amusa-t-il près de son micro.

Je lui souris timidement et il me répondit d'un clin d'œil. Je sursautais quand on toqua à ma porte. J'enlevais un écouteur.

\- Oui ? dis-je en regardant vers la porte.

On l'ouvrit et je vis mon père, un air fatigué sur le visage. Il venait sûrement de se réveiller. Il resta devant l'entrée de ma chambre, sa main sur la poignée.

\- Anastasia, es-tu occupée ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je parle avec Ace en visio, Papa. répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Ace devait tout entendre. La honte ! Mon père sembla surpris.

\- Oh c'était de lui dont je voulais te parler. Ta mère m'a tout raconté pour hier soir. Il vient bien ce soir te chercher, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il en russe.

Merci Papa... Je hochais de la tête.

\- Tu lui diras que je veux en profiter pour lui parler en privé. Maintenant je te laisse et fais attention avec internet !

\- Oui Papa ! répondis-je en le regardant fermer la porte.

Je remis mon écouteur et me tournais vers mon écran. Ace me fixait attentivement.

\- C'était ton père ? questionna-t-il, sérieusement.

\- Oui. Il voulait me parler de toi vu que ma mère lui a tout raconté d'hier soir. D'ailleurs, il veut te parler en privé tout à l'heure. Je prierais pour toi ! riais-je à la fin.

\- Tout se passera bien. Je te l'ai dit hier, je gère ! sourit-il, confiant.

J'acquiesçai, sceptique, de la tête.

\- J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'ai trop envie de te voir, ma belle !... Attends, quelqu'un arrive... dit-il en enlevant son casque.

Ace se leva de sa chaise et j'entendis sa porte s'ouvrir.

\- Quoi Luffy ? fit Ace, calmement.

\- On a finit. Avec Zoro, on va se chercher un kebab à côté... Oh mais c'est Aspasie ! Salut Aspasie ! fit Luffy en me faisant coucou de la main avec son grand sourire.

\- C'est Anastasia ! râlais-je, mais il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

Je voyais Ace, derrière, en train de hausser un sourcil. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts apparut devant l'écran à côté de Luffy.

\- Aspasie ? Ah elle est dans ta classe, je crois. Elle est mignonne. Salut ! fit avec un sourire en coin, ce qui devait être Zoro.

\- Oui, c'est la copine de mon frère. fit innocemment Luffy avec son sourire.

Je vis le visage de Zoro passer de la surprise à la déception pour finir par se décomposer. Il se tourna vers Ace et je compris pourquoi. Il le fixait d'un œil mauvais et je crus voir une aura noire autours de lui. Était-il jaloux ?

\- Je crois qu'on va y aller, nous... fit Zoro mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, je crois aussi ! grogna Ace, le ton mauvais.

Zoro plissa des yeux se confrontant au regard tueur de Ace. Je savais plus où me mettre. Luffy se mit à rire et sortit de la chambre. Zoro finit par le suivre sous les yeux noirs de Ace. La porte se ferma puis il se rassit sur sa chaise et remit son casque, l'air bougon. Il soupira et se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Il croyait faire quoi, lui ? Tu es ma meuf ! railla-t-il, avec un geste de la main, les sourcils froncés.

Je lui souris tendrement. Oui, il était jaloux et mine de rien ça me plaisait.

\- J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poings dans la gueule...

Démonstration du mâle dominant !

-... Et je t'aurais embrasser devant lui si tu avais été là ! continua-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Et maintenant le marquage du territoire par la conquête de la femelle ! Les hommes étaient pas si différents des animaux, tout compte fait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi que j'aime ! fis-je avec un sourire.

Oh merde ! Je lui avais sorti ça sans réfléchir. Je rougis comme une idiote. Ace me fit un petit sourire en coin rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu. s'amusa-t-il, moqueur.

Ce con, il le faisait expres ! Il avait très bien entendu. Je le regardais sceptique.

\- Oh allez, j'ai envie de l'entendre encore, ma belle ! supplia-t-il faussement.

Je soupirais avec un sourire vaincu. Comment ne pas craquer avec sa voix super sexy ? Mais j'avais envie de jouer avec lui.

\- J'ai dit... Ne t'inquiète pas ! dis-je, en me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

Ace sembla attendre la suite mais face à mon silence et à ma gueule de connasse, il s'offusqua.

\- Oh Allez ma belle, me fait pas ça ...! sourit-il, un peu irrité.

Je ris légèrement, amusée de l'avoir eu.

\- Je t'aime ! soufflais-je timidement, les joues rosées.

Ace passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et me sourit en coin.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma belle ! Je veux t'embrasser et te rentrer dedans pour te faire crier mon nom ! J'ai envie de toi.

Oh putain ! Ce type pouvait me faire un de ses effets rapidement. Je me mordis les lèvres et serrais mes cuisses, les pommettes rouges.

\- J'ai aussi envie de toi... murmurai-je.

\- Hum ma belle... Mate ça ! susurra-t-il dans son micro avant de prendre sa webcam.

Sa voix sensuelle dans mes écouteurs me donnait des frissons. Avec sa caméra, il me montra son jeans et je pus donc voir son érection à travers. Putain, c'était bandant ! Sa queue partait sur le côté droit de sa cuisse. Il la serra d'une main et se caressa par-dessus son pantalon.

\- Je veux que tu te touches aussi, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il au micro.

Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et me levais de ma chaise après avoir retiré mes écouteurs. J'allais fermer ma porte à clé et pris mon pc portable pour le poser sur mon lit. J'enlevais mon jeans et ma culotte puis m'installais sur mon lit, ma main cachant ma minette. Je remis mes écouteurs et vis Ace se rasseoir. Il a dû verrouiller également sa porte. Il cala sa caméra correctement de sorte à voir seulement son entrejambe et il déboutonna son pantalon, baissa sa fermeture éclair puis sortit sa queue et la décalotta lentement. C'était tellement excitant.

Je retirais ma main et sa bite eut un soubresaut à la vue de ma minette.

\- Hum ma belle, tu es déjà toute mouillée ! murmura-t-il dans son micro.

Je baissais un petit peu mon écran pour que ma caméra montre seulement ma minette. Je vis qu'il se caressait lentement.

\- Allez caresse-toi, ma belle ! Je veux te voir te toucher.

J'obéissais et commençais des mouvements circulaires sur mon clitoris. Je laissais échapper un soupir et mon vagin eut un spasme de plaisir. C'était satisfaisant de voir Ace se toucher. Il passait à plusieurs reprises son index sur son frein puis reprenait ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur son gland et lâchait des soupirs. Je gémissais profondément et il accéléra son geste.

\- Anastasia, ma belle, je veux te pénétrer là, maintenant ! souffla-t-il, haletant.

Ma respiration était rapide. Je le voulais aussi.

\- Oui, viens ! Je te veux. dis-je en augmentant le rythme de mes caresses.

Ma timidité s'était envolée à cause de l'excitation et surtout dû au fait que je ne voyais pas son visage. C'était beaucoup plus simple de dire ce que je pensais et ressentais quand je ne voyais pas la personne.

\- Hum oui, je vais te rentrer dedans tu vas voir ! Ma queue va te faire jouir et tu diras mon prénom, ma belle.

Je frissonnais à ses paroles et ondulais du bassin en gémissant de plaisir. Ace effectuait des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Je voyais ses testicules s'agiter au rythme de ses caresses. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée et il lâchait des râles gutturaux de temps en temps. C'était terriblement excitant. Ma main s'activait de plus en plus sur mon clitoris.

\- Ace... je viens ! haletai-je.

\- Attends-moi... Ma belle ! grogna-t-il.

Non, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je soufflais son prénom et contractais mon ventre puis soulevais mon bassin en poussant des petits cris de jouissance. Je fixais sa queue pendant mon orgasme. Mes hanches ondulaient automatiquement et je reprenais tranquillement ma respiration, mon coeur battant la chamade. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahissait. J'entendais les grognements de Ace puis il éjacula. Son sperme giclait en plusieurs jets sur son bureau en verre. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure me délectant du bruit que cela faisait sur le meuble. Sa respiration était saccadée.

\- Oh ma belle, c'était bon ! haleta-t-il.

Sa queue devint molle et il se rhabilla. Je fis de même tranquillement et réinstallais mon pc sur mon bureau. Je me rassayais et vis qu'il prenait des mouchoirs dans une boîte en carton pour essuyer son bureau. Il jeta les papiers dans sa poubelle et se rassit.

\- Bon timing ! Luffy vient de rentrer avec son pote. dit-il en remettant sa caméra correctement.

Je lui souris et mon portable vibra ce qui attira mon attention. Un sms de Vitali. Il voulait quoi, ce face de pet ?

" Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendue avec ton film de cul ? Aha, fais moins de bruit la prochaine fois ! "

Je virais rouge. Oh non, il m'avait entendue. La honte, putain ! Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face.

" J'ai pas besoin de ça, moi ! "

Pourquoi je lui avais répondu ? La con !

" Tu es avec Ace ? Vous faites une sexcam ? J'en ferais une avec ma meuf, tiens ! "

Ouah beurk... Non quelle horreur ! Mon frère se tripotant le poireau... Je tirais une grimace ce qui fit réagir Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Euh rien... C'est mon frère qui fait son dégueulasse ! répondis-je en posant mon portable sur mon bureau.

J'en avais profité pour lire l'heure, il était déjà 18h. C'était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous.

\- Oh, je vais pas tarder à venir te chercher vu l'heure. s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Souris-je.

\- Au fait, tu devras rentrer vers quelle heure ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je demanderai.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas 21h. J'aimerais 23h ou plus. On était en plein week-end, tout de même.

\- J'espère le plus tard possible. Je veux profiter de toi un maximum. me dit-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai pensant comme lui.

\- Bon allez, je me prépare et j'arrive, ma belle. A tout de suite, je t'aime !

Je rougissais et lui souris timidement.

\- A tout de suite. Je t'aime aussi !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et coupa la conversation vidéo. Je m'étirais les bras et le dos en souriant comme une gamine. Ace allait arriver et j'avais un rencard avec lui. J'étais aux anges. Merci Dieu ! Je pris mon portable et passais par la salle de bain pour me recoiffer, me remettre un coup de déodorant puis descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents étaient dans la cuisine. Ma mère préparait les légumes pour le repas du soir et mon père buvait un café.

\- Ace va pas tarder. Ca va bien, Papa ? fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il me regarda sérieusement.

\- Oui, ma fille. Je me suis bien reposé. Tu as dit à Ace que je voulais le voir ?

\- Oui, Papa. Tu voudrais lui parler de quoi ?

\- Juste éclaircir quelques points. Il fréquente ma fille après tout ! sourit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un bon garçon responsable. Tout se passera bien. s'exclama ma mère en mettant, dans une marmite d'eau, ses légumes.

\- Oui oui... Mais je veux m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

Bon si ce n'était que ça, tout allait bien. Pourvu que Ace ne fasse pas de bourde avec la Marine. Ma mère n'avait rien vu mais mon père, c'était une autre histoire. C'était pas un con !

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'il savait se débrouiller avec un pc. Tu penses qu'il pourrait rejoindre la Marine ? Je pourrais le faire travailler pour moi. me dit-il en buvant dans son café ensuite.

Oulah question à ne jamais poser à Ace !

\- Je ne sais pas. Il travaille à son compte tout seul alors je ne sais pas si le travail d'équipe est dans ses cordes. Si tu lui demandes, c'est possible qu'il refuse, Papa !

Il sembla déçu et soupira avec un petit sourire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé un assistant...

Je lui souris d'un air désolé. Mon portable vibra et je le sortis de ma poche avec un sourire m'attendant à un sms de Ace. Je fis la gueule quand je vis que c'était ce face de pet de Vitali. Il voulait quoi, ce con ?

" Dis demain, tu veux bien m'aider pour mes devoirs à la bibliothèque du quartier de 14h à 18h ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! J'ai un projet super important pour un cours. "

Il voulait baiser, ce trou de balle ! Mais moi, je ferais quoi ? Ace ne serait peut-être pas disponible. Je me levais et allais dans le salon pour lui répondre.

" Et je vais faire quoi moi pendant ce temps, face de crotte ? "

" Bah tu fais tes devoirs aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ton binôme de classe sera peut-être disponible demain, la naine ! "

" Je demanderais à mon binôme au cas ou, mais c'est pas sûr. "

" Démerde-toi mais je dois faire mes devoirs demain ! "

Pourvu que Ace soit disponible demain. Ce serait bien, on pourrait passer toute l'après-midi ensemble. J'entendis le moteur d'une moto s'arrêter sur notre allée. Je jetais un œil par la fenêtre et vis Ace descendre de son véhicule. J'avertis mes parents qu'il était là et allais lui ouvrir.

Ace me sourit et entra. Mes parents arrivèrent derrière moi et le saluèrent poliment. Mon père l'invita à le suivre à l'étage pour discuter tranquillement. Ace se déshabilla et se déchaussa avant de suivre mon père. Je lui fis un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ils montèrent en haut et j'accompagnais ma mère dans la cuisine, anxieuse.

\- Ca va aller, Anastasia. Ton père ne veut seulement que ton bien. Viens remuer les légumes ! me dit Mama en dégraissant la viande de boeuf.

Je m'exécutais et soulevais le couvercle avec un torchon pour remuer la garniture.

\- Alors vous allez faire quoi, ce soir ? me demanda Mama.

\- On va au parc d'attractions Shabondy et on mangera là-bas ! souris-je en remettant le couvercle sur la marmite.

\- Oh vous vous embrasserez dans la grande roue ? fit-elle avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Mama !

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Oh ma fille, j'ai été jeune moi aussi. Tu crois que je faisais quoi à ton âge avec mon petit copain ? Quand tu seras prête, préviens-moi que je te prenne la pilule !

Malaise malaise malaise ! Cette conversation devenait embarrassante.

\- Mama, c'est gênant là ! m'exclamais-je, empourprée.

\- Ne dis rien à ton père. S'il apprend que tu as des rapports sexuels avant le mariage, il va vous tuer tous les deux. Moi ça ne me fait rien, j'ai été jeune et curieuse. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir connaître le plaisir du sexe. Alors tu peux tout me dire et si tu as des questions, je suis là !

Oh mon Dieu ! Rien que d'entendre le mot sexe sortir de sa bouche était plus que malaisant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Bordel, Dieu, au secours !

\- Tiens si tu veux un conseil, avant de commencer à coucher ensemble, vous pouvez d'abord commencer à connaître le corps de l'autre en vous mastur...

\- Non ca va aller, Mama ! m'écriai-je, rouge pivoine.

Plus malaisant c'était pas possible ! Je voulais m'enfuir de cette conversation. Dieu, aidez-moi !

\- Bon bon. Amusez-vous bien ! Prends mon sac rose si tu veux. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dedans. Tu as besoin d'argent ? L'entrée et la grande roue sont gratuites mais pas le reste.

Merci Dieu !

\- De l'argent ? J'en sais rien. Ace m'a invitée donc c'est lui qui paie, non ? dis-je, pensive.

\- Et bien, oui c'est vrai mais rien ne t'empêche de lui faire un cadeau. Allez je te donne 50 Berries. dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains avant d'aller dans le salon.

Elle revint avec son sac à main et son petit sac à dos rose dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens, prends mon sac à dos avec toi et voilà l'argent. s'exclama-t-elle en mettant son porte-monnaie dans le sac rose.

Ma mère était bourrée de gentillesse. Je la pris dans mes bras et la remerciais avec amour.

\- Oublie pas ton bonnet, il fait froid ce soir !

Mama était une vraie mère poule. Je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue et allais dans l'entrée avec le sac à dos. Je mis mon portable dedans, pris mon bonnet et le rangeais dedans également.

Je me retournais vers les escaliers quand Ace et mon père descendaient les marches. Ils étaient silencieux et vu la tête que tirait mon père, Ace avait dû dire quelque chose de contraignant.

\- Bon amusez-vous bien ! Le couvre-feu est à 23h ici, rentrez avant ! Pas de bêtises et faites attention sur la route ! déclara Papa, solennellement.

23h ? Je me retenais de sauter de joie. Ma mère arriva dans l'entrée, un torchon dans les mains.

\- Bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien ! Tu viens, mon chéri, j'ai besoin de toi avec la viande. fit-elle en entraînant Papa dans la cuisine.

Ace me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Nous nous habillâmes chaudement et nous chaussâmes avant de prendre les casques. Je mis mon sac à dos, pris mes clés et nous sortîmes dehors avant de fermer à clé. Ace démarra la moto et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche.

\- Ca a été avec mon père ? lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

\- Oui, mieux qu'avec ta mère. Il m'a posé un peu près les mêmes questions. J'ai bien géré je trouve ! me répondit-il également à l'oreille.

Il mit son casque et m'aida avec le mien avant de mettre ses gants de motard. Ensuite il monta sur sa moto et la sortit sur la route. Je montais dessus aussi, calais mes pieds sur les repose-pieds et m'agrippais fortement à lui. Mes doigts serraient sa veste en cuir à travers mes gants. Il roula et le vent frais de la nuit me donnait des frissons. Il faisait déjà nuit et je ne voyais pas grand chose de la route malgré que Ace avait allumé son phare. Il conduisait tranquillement et nous nous stoppâmes à un feu rouge et Ace me tapota le genoux gauche pour attirer mon attention et me montra de son doigt ganté la grande roue au loin illuminée de toute les couleurs. C'était beau et mes yeux pétillaient d'admiration. Ace roula de nouveau et je me collais un peu à lui quand nous tournâmes sur la gauche en direction de la grande roue. Nous conduisâmes pendant un bon moment. C'était assez loin et Ace avait du prendre la départementale Grand Line. On avait dû passer par le pont Reverse Mountain pour y accéder. Ca avait été magnifique, on avait aperçu l'océan a travers la pénombre de la nuit. Les lumières du parc se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que nous roulions. Nous arrivâmes quelques temps après et Ace se gara près de l'entrée. Avec une moto, c'était plus simple. Il mit la béquille, arrêta le moteur et me tapota la cuisses pour que je descende. Je m'exécutais et il fit de même. Nous enlevâmes nos casques et Ace les accrocha à la selle avec une chaîne anti-vol. Il enleva ses gants et me les donna.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? demandai-je en mettant ses gants dans mon sac à dos.

Je mis mon bonnet et replaçais la bretelle sur mon épaule.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai jamais froid aux mains. m'assura-t-il avant me prendre la main et de m'embrasser.

J'ouvris les lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue. Elle caressa la mienne tendrement puis nous arrêtâmes pour passer l'arche du parc. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et ayant faim, nous nous dirigeâmes dans une pizzeria déjà bondée. Un serveur nous accueilla poliment et nous installa près du foyer allumé. Il faisait bon près du feu. Mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise, j'avais un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ace me prit la main et croisa ses doigts avec les miens. Il me regardait dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec les menus. Nous le remerciâmes et j'y jetais un œil. Ouah c'était pas cher, ça allait ! Je pris une petite pizza normande et Ace prit une regina XL. Je n'étais même pas surprise. Il prit une bière et moi, un cola.

Je rougissais quand il me caressa la main du pouce.

\- Ca va, ça te plaît ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Oui, beaucoup ! répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Rapproche-toi, ma belle !

J'obéissais et il fit de même pour m'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlaient et se chevauchaient ardemment jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive avec les pizzas et nos boissons. Il nous souhaita bon appétit et nous laissa. Ace but dans sa bière avec un petit sourire en coin en me regardant. Cela me fit encore rougir et je baissais les yeux vers ma pizza. Nous nous souhaitâmes bon appétit et commençâmes notre repas. Ace mangeait avec grand appétit tandis que je prenais mon temps. La demande de Vitali me revint en tête. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et demandais à Ace s'il avait envie que l'on se voit demain après-midi. Il me regarda ahuri avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Comment je devais le prendre ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle. On restera chez moi et je te ferais crier mon nom ! chuchota-t-il avec un sourire mesquin, penché en avant.

Je rougis comme une gamine. Putain, sortir ça dans un endroit pareil ! Il avait pas honte ? Quelqu'un pourrait entendre. Bref, c'était ok pour demain. J'avertirais Vitali plus tard. Je bus dans mon cola avec un petit sourire. Mine de rien, c'était tout de même tentant de passer une après-midi dans ses bras. J'aimais son contact. Il émit un petit ricanement et bu dans sa bière.

\- Tu veux goûter ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa bouteille.

Moi, boire une bière ? J'étais mineure ! Mais goûter l'interdit était affriolant. Je hochais de la tête, pris sa bouteille et portais le goulot à mes lèvres. Ouah, c'était amer ! Je tirais une grimace lui lâchant un rire.

\- Alors tu aimes ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui rendis sa bière.

\- Comment tu peux boire, ça ? C'est vraiment amer ! fis-je écœurée.

Il ria juste. Nous finîmes de manger et Ace se prit un dessert, moi je n'en pouvais plus. Mon pantalon allait explosé si je mangeais quelque chose en plus. Le serveur lui apporta une énorme part de gâteau à la crème. Oh putain, rien de voir son assiette me rendait limite malade tellement que j'en pouvais plus ! Je ne pouvais même plus boire mon cola et Ace dû le finir.

Après avoir englouti son dessert, nous nous levâmes, prîmes nos affaires et il me prit la main pour sortir. Mais, mais... On avait pas oublié quelque chose là, non ? Putain, on avait pas payé ! Je sentais mon cœur battre très rapidement et nous sursautâmes quand le serveur nous hurla dessus. Ace me tint fermement la main et piqua un sprint m'emportant avec lui. Je le regardais choquée. Il souriait se moquant de la situation merdique dans laquelle il nous avait fourrés. Nous circulâmes à toute allure à travers les attractions du parc. Il courait vite ce con et s'il ne me tenait pas la main, je me serais pétée la gueule comme une merde. Putain, c'était un dingue, ce mec ! Mais malgré tout, avec l'adrénaline du risque et de braver l'interdit, cela me plaisait. Ace nous fit entrer dans une cabine de la grande roue et ferma la porte sous les yeux de plusieurs personnes voulant monter. Elle bougea un peu pour permettre à une autre d'être disponible. Putain de merde ! Je le fixais avec un sourire choqué puis éclatais de rire. Il me suivit et nous nous asseyâmes sur la banquette avec le sourire encore essoufflés par notre courses.

\- Tu es dingue ! m'exclamais-je, ahurie malgré un sourire.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, dingue de toi !

Je rougissais et il passa son bras derrière ma nuque se rapprochant de moi.

\- Pourvu que mon père ne l'apprenne jamais ! riais-je.

\- Il ne le saura jamais, si tu ne lui dis rien !

Je le regardais avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est la première fois que je fais ça ! dis-je.

\- Et ça te dérange ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'était un truc de ouf ! m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me sourit et colla son front contre le mien. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec le sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la fille d'un colonel de la Marine aimerait enfreindre les règles. s'exclama-t-il.

\- Moi non plus ! dis-je sur le même ton.

Son nez frôla le mien et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette course contre le serveur et le fait de ne pas avoir payé l'addition m'avait beaucoup plus et quelque peu excitée. J'ouvrais ma bouche et passais ma langue dans sa bouche. Braver les interdits me plaisait et le faire avec lui avait un côté très sexuel. N'ayant pas mis mes gants, je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je lâchais un gémissement quand sa main me caressait la cuisse. J'écartais légèrement mes jambes cherchant plus. Je me foutais que tout le monde pouvait nous voir, j'avais envie de lui. Il rapprocha sa main de mon entrejambe.

La cabine s'arrêta et Ace interrompit le baiser pour me regarder avec un sourire. Il m'invita à jeter un œil à travers la bulle. C'était magnifique ! On voyait tout Red Line illuminée. Mes yeux pétillaient d'admiration et j'avais un sourire béat collé sur la gueule. Je sentis le regard de Ace sur moi. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire quand je croisais son regard.

\- Ca te plaît ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je passe une très bonne soirée !

\- Et elle ne fait que commencer, ma belle ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement et la cabine rebougea pour finir son tour.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre chez moi, ma belle ?

Son air charmeur me fit rougir et je hochais timidement de la tête. Il me caressa du pouce la joue et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis colla son front contre le mien. Ses yeux dans les miens, il me fit un clin d'oeil rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Tu es belle... murmura-t-il avant de frotter son nez contre le mien me lâchant un petit rire timide.

La cabine s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrit. Nous sortîmes main dans la main, nos doigts entrelacés. C'était vrai que sa main était tout le temps chaude. Elle réchauffait la mienne. Nous quittâmes le parc en faisant attention à ne pas passer devant la pizzeria. Ace démarra la moto puis détacha les casques. J'enlevais mon bonnet et il me mit le mien avant de mettre le sien. Je rangeais mon bonnet dans mon sac à dos et sortis mes gants et les siens. Nous les mîmes puis montâmes sur le véhicule et Ace roula sur la route. Il faisait plus froid à cause du vent. Je me collais un peu plus contre son dos et fermais les yeux en souriant profitant du bien-être que cela me procurait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bienvenue dans ce quatrième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages OC m'appartiennent sauf les personnages de One Piece. Ace travaillerait bénévolement dans l'association des Fans en chaleur.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus. Scènes de cul à gogo !

Bonne lecture ! Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.

* * *

Ace gara sa moto dans le garage et prit ma main sur le chemin allant jusqu'à sa résidence. À l'entrée, nous vîmes un groupe de personnes devant. Ils semblaient attendre. Nous arrivâmes près d'eux et je reconnus Ussopp et Nami dans le lot.

\- Oh mais c'est Anastasia ! s'exclama Ussopp.

Les autres se tournaient vers nous et nous nous saluâmes. Je m'aperçus donc qu'il y avait aussi Sanji et la fille aux cheveux bleus que j'avais vu sur le Facebook de Luffy.

\- Ah mais vous êtes les potes de Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ? fit Ace joyeusement.

\- On attend Luffy et Zoro pour aller à la fête chez Franky. répondit Nami.

\- Et toi, jolie demoiselle, tu fais quoi ici ? me demanda Sanji gaiement.

Je crus voir des cœurs dans ses yeux. La main de Ace exerça une grosse pression sur la mienne me tirant une grimace.

\- On rentre d'un rencard ! grogna Ace, une aura sombre autours de lui.

Ils semblèrent tous surpris et bien sûr, je ne savais plus où me foutre. C'était pire que tout à l'heure avec Zoro. Ace jetait un regard meurtrier à Sanji.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? questionna Nami, abasourdie.

Je hochais timidement de la tête, embarrassée de la situation.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! grogna Ace.

Je caressais sa main du pouce pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emporter. Nous vîmes la lumière de la cage d'escaliers s'allumer avant de voir Luffy et Zoro descendre. Ace me tira jusqu'à l'intérieur quand ils sortirent et j'eus juste le temps de dire au revoir aux autres. Quel jaloux ! Tant que c'était pas maladif, ça allait. Nous montâmes les escaliers d'un pas rapide et Ace ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'appartement avec sa clé avant de la claquer me faisant sursauter et d'allumer la lumière. Je retirais mes affaires d'extérieur et me déchaussais puis les rangeais dans le placard à côté des affaires de Ace. Je pris mon portable dans mon sac et rangeais ce dernier avec mes affaires. Ace verrouilla la porte d'entrée tandis que je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone : 20h39. On était pas resté longtemps au parc. Il avait l'air toujours énervé.

\- Ace ? tentais-je faiblement.

Il se tourna vers moi et soupira, bougon.

\- D'abord Zoro et maintenant Sanji... Tu es ma meuf, putain ! grogna-t-il.

J'émis un faible rire lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Il y a rien de drôle !

\- Désolée mais te voir comme ça me montre que tu tiens beaucoup à moi. Ca me fait plaisir. fis-je avec un sourire.

Il sembla se calmer et je vis des petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses tâches de rousseur. Il était mignon comme ça. Puis il eut un sourire carnassier et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Oh putain, ça sentait pas bon, ça ! Je reculais lentement et posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que tu dois avoir ta punition ! parla-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Oh merde ! Je tentais de me retenir de rire mais en vain en agitant négativement ma tête. Ace souriait d'un air triomphant en hochant positivement de la tête. Il arrivait vers moi d'un pas lent et je m'enfuis en courant dans le couloir sombre. Je voyais suffisant grâce à la lumière du séjour et m'engouffrais dans sa chambre. Dans le noir complet, je ne savais pas trop où j'allais et me cachais derrière la porte me retenant de rire, les mains plaquées sur ma bouche. Je retins ma respiration quand Ace entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi, le visage stoïque. Merde grillée ! Je gloussais et me mis loin de lui longeant le mur mais il se rapprocha rapidement puis plaqua ses mains au mur de chaque côté de mes épaules. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir d'afficher un énorme sourire. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement et m'accroupis pour pouvoir m'échapper à quatre pattes. Ace me rattrapa facilement et me souleva aisément. Je riais comme une folle et il s'asseya sur le lit puis me coucha à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Je lâchais un couinement quand il me gifla une fesse.

\- Hum ça ne rend pas aussi bien avec ton jeans. Enlève-le ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix se voulant sévère.

Oh bordel, c'était excitant ! Je me relevais et obéissais, la tête basse mais me retenant de rire. Une fois mon pantalon sur le sol, je me plaçais dos à lui et enlevais mon pull qui partit rejoindre son prédécesseur. Je ne bougeais pas et faisais le piquet me retenant de rire. Ce petit jeu commençait à bien m'exciter. Ace m'attrapa le bras et me rallongea brusquement sur ses genoux me tirant un petit cri de surprise. Il baissa lentement ma culotte et je ne pus retenir un cri quand il me mit une autre fessée. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, la vache. Il me caressa la fesse et recommença plus doucement. Je poussais un gémissement malgré moi. Ca m'excitait vraiment et je me mordis les lèvres. Il continua encore pendant un petit moment puis me caressa mes fesses endolories avant de remettre ma culotte. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ma cyprine.

\- Allez ta punition est terminée. Relève-toi ! fit-il amusé.

Je me redressais silencieuse et me mis debout, mes cheveux cachant légèrement mon visage rouge. Il fit de même et me prit dans ses bras. Il dégagea mon visage de ma tignasse et ancrait ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête et me mordis la lèvre. Guidée par mon excitation, mes doigts déboutonnèrent son jeans et abaissèrent sa braguette. J'écartais les pants de son pantalon et sortis sa queue à demi-molle de son caleçon. Ca l'avait excité de me punir. Je le masturbais lentement en le regardant dans les yeux. Ace me sourit en coin et m'embrassa. Nos langues se caressaient fougueusement. A travers mon baiser, je lui montrais toute l'envie que j'avais de lui. Il me caressait les seins à travers mon soutien-gorge tandis que je sentais sa queue durcir entre mes doigts.

\- Ma belle, je te veux ! souffla-t-il près de ma bouche.

J'arrêtais de le caresser et il enleva son pull noir puis son jeans avec son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Je fis de même avec mon soutien-gorge, ma culotte et mes chaussettes. Nous étions nus l'un en face de l'autre. Ace me toucha un sein, le malaxant doucement, pendant qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau. Je le poussais doucement sur le lit. Il fut surpris mais se laissa faire et s'allongea correctement dessus. Je me plaçais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je descendais lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe en déposant des baisers sur sa peau brûlante.

\- Oh ouais, ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Je pris sa verge dans ma main et déposais des baisers dessus. Passant ma langue sur son frein, Ace gémit. Sa respiration s'était accentuée. Mes lèvres épousèrent son gland puis je l'aspirais. Ma langue caressais son frein en même temps que je le masturbais de ma main. Ace m'agrippa les cheveux en soupirant de plaisir. Je commençais des va-et-vients avec ma bouche et ma main malaxais ses testicules. C'était très agréable de les toucher. J'adorais ça. Je sentais ses bourses sous mes doigts.

\- Ma belle... Arrête-toi !... Je vais... Je vais pas tenir sinon... haleta-t-il.

Je me stoppais et le regardais. J'y allais peut-être trop vite à cause de ma propre excitation ? Ce serait con qu'il jouisse maintenant ! Il s'asseya sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras pour me mettre à sa place sur le dos. Au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la bouche puis me sourit malicieusement.

Sa langue me chatouilla l'oreille me tirant des soupirs et des frissons. Oh putain, c'était bon ! Il savait parfaitement quel était mon point le plus sensible. Son souffle chaud me donnait encore plus de plaisir, j'en fermais les yeux. Sa bouche traçait un parcours jusqu'à un de mes seins qu'il embrassa avidement, léchant et aspirant mon téton tandis que sa main malaxait l'autre. J'aimais ça et glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec des mèches tout en arcquant le dos en avant pour lui offrir plus de chair. Ma respiration était forte. Ses lèvres descendaient sur mon ventre me le chatouillant de ses cheveux. Il me jeta un œil rempli de malices me faisant rougir et positionna sa tête entre mes cuisses. Je fermais les yeux embarrassée qu'il soit aussi proche de ma minette et frissonnais quand je sentis son souffle chaud dessus.

\- Tu es déjà bien mouillée, dit donc ! s'amusa-t-il.

Je cachais mon visage pivoine de mes mains et me pinçais les lèvres. Merde, c'était très gênant. Je sursautais quand la pointe de sa langue toucha mon clitoris. Ses lèvres l'aspiraient alors qu'il le léchait en même temps. C'était bon, putain ! Je soupirais de plaisir derrière mes mains. Cependant, je fus surprise de sentir qu'il enfonçait lentement un doigt dans mon vagin. Cela ne me faisait pas mal et je trouvais même cela agréable. Il frotta légèrement avec à l'intérieur. C'était bizarre mais cela accentuait le plaisir qu'il me donnait avec sa langue.

\- ... Oui... haletai-je, involontairement.

Ace me regarda. J'avais retiré mes mains et lui offrais sûrement un visage reflétant le plaisir que j'avais. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ma bouche entrouverte laissait passer des soupirs. Si le plaisir que je ressentais avec son doigt était le même qu'il allait me donner avec sa queue alors j'étais preneuse et j'avais hâte. Oh la vache, c'était tellement bon ! J'ondulais du bassin et agrippais ses cheveux tandis que mon souffle était devenu saccadé. Néanmoins, je fus déçue quand il s'arrêta et enleva son doigt. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir. Il le déballa avec ses dents et le déroula sur sa verge. Je le regardais faire, hypnotisée par ses doigts travaillant dessus. J'écartais un peu plus mes jambes pour l'inviter à s'y installer. Je le voulais en moi et espérais ne pas avoir mal comme la veille. Il se rapprocha à genoux entre mes cuisses.

\- J'y vais, ma belle. Tu me dis si ça ne va pas, hein ! me dit-il d'une voix posée.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement de la tête et me mordis la lèvre en respirant profondément pour me détendre. Je sentis son gland s'enfoncer dans mon vagin. Ma peau s'étirait, c'était désagréable mais supportable. Je fronçais des sourcils et fermais les yeux quand il allait un peu plus loin me faisant ressentir une sensation de brûlure à l'entrée. C'était mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Il butait au fond me donnant l'impression de remonter mes entrailles. Je me contractais quand Ace se pencha au-dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, ça me brûle un peu mais c'est bien mieux qu'hier. répondis-je, le rassurant.

Il me sourit espièglement.

\- Tu es très serrée et... tu es tellement mouillée que c'est rentré tout seul, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il d'une voix amusée me faisant rougir.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres et j'enlaçais son dos de mes bras. Il bougea doucement son bassin, sortant et rentrant de ma minette en me regardant dans les yeux. Cela me brûlait un peu l'entrée mais ça allait. C'était satisfaisant de me dire que je faisais l'amour avec lui. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer involontairement un soupir de bien-être. Je commençais à ressentir le même point de plaisir qu'hier. Il était léger mais bien là. Je me concentrais dessus en le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Ace accéléra un peu et son souffle frôlait la peau de mon visage. Mon cœur battait plus fort et je caressais son dos lentement de mes doigts. Il m'embrassa et nos langues se mêlaient ardemment. Cela m'excitait encore plus. Je sentis une sorte de décharge électrique dans mon vagin au même endroit où je ressentais du plaisir. Mon gémissement fut étouffé par notre baiser. Ca devenait bon malgré la brûlure. Putain, ouais je baisais avec lui et j'adorais ça ! Ace me regarda, la bouche ouverte laissant passer son souffle saccadé. Je gémissais longuement et fortement. Mes yeux reflétaient le plaisir qu'il me procurait et mes mains touchaient son dos de tout son long. C'était tellement bon que je m'en mordais les lèvres. Ace eut un sourire en coin puis enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, se couchant ainsi sur moi. J'aimais sentir son corps contre le mien et pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Son souffle chaud et rapide frôlait ma peau et je l'entendais grogner de temps en temps. Lui aussi prenait du plaisir. Son corps ondulait sur le mien. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir, cela m'aurait excitée encore plus de nous regarder. Je décalais un peu ma tête sur le côté et pus voir ses fesses se mouvoir entre mes cuisses. C'était très agréable et extrêmement excitant de regarder. Putain que c'était bon ! Une autre décharge électrique survint dans mon vagin, plus forte que l'autre et plus longue aussi. Je gémissais bruyamment et Ace accéléra encore. Son bassin claquait contre le mien et il y a avait tellement de cyprine que les frottements de sa queue dans ma minette faisait des bruits humides. J'aimais l'entendre et surtout entendre Ace y prendre du plaisir. Il grognait et des fois lâchait des râles rauques. Mes gémissements se transformaient en petits couinements tellement que le plaisir s'intensifiait. Allais-je finir par jouir ? J'espérais que oui. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Son corps était brûlant sur le mien. Je me sentais me contracter à l'intérieur enserrant sa queue. Putain j'étais en train de jouir ! Oui bordel ! C'était tellement kiffant ! Je me laissais aller à ce plaisir extrême en fermant les yeux tout en criant mon orgasme. Putain c'était mille fois mieux que de jouir avec mon clitoris. Celui là semblait me durer plus longtemps. Ace dû le ressentir car il grogna longuement.

\- ... Oui... Ace... Oui... m'exclamais-je en l'enserrant fortement et en me arcquant contre lui.

Je serrais mes cuisses et Ace se redressa au-dessus de moi, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et passais mes mains entre nos corps pour lui caresser fougueusement le torse. L'intensité de ma jouissance était passée mais le plaisir continuait et mon vagin en avait des spasmes.

\- ... Oh ma belle !... Putain ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en augmentant ses coups de reins.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa brutalement. Sa langue caressait la mienne rapidement. Je constatais tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser. Ses grognements étaient étouffés par ma bouche. Puis il s'écroula sur moi m'enserrant de ses bras, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son bassin se mouvait encore plus vite claquant encore plus ma peau me faisant mal. Il grogna bruyamment et longuement en s'enfonçant d'un coup en moi. Il s'immobilisa et se crispa. Je sentais les muscles de son dos bander sous mes doigts. C'était agréable à toucher. Je le caressais tendrement tandis qu'il se mouvait bien plus lentement en moi dans des râles gutturaux.

Putain il venait de jouir en moi, bon heureusement il y avait la capote mais c'était un truc de dingue ! Ça me plaisait pourtant.

Je le sentais trembler contre moi. Sa prise se relâchait et je le caressais au dos et aux bras alors qu'il était essoufflé. Il semblait si vulnérable comme ça que j'avais envie de le dorloter. Néanmoins, Ace se redressa et me sourit faiblement. Je lui rendis son sourire en continuant mes caresses puis il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche.

\- Ca va ? Ça t'a plût ? me demanda-t-il en voulant reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Je n'ai pas eu mal. dis-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Tant mieux. Au fait, tu as joui ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Je rougis soudainement et hochais timidement de la tête. Il émit un petit rire satisfait et se dégagea de moi, me tirant une grimace, pour retirer le préservatif. Il fit un nœud et se leva pour le jeter dans sa poubelle de bureau. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais assis sur le lit et me couvrais les seins de mes bras, un sourire béat sur mon visage. Je venais de coucher avec lui, bordel ! C'était un truc de dingue et j'adorais ça comme pour la pizzeria ! J'avais l'impression d'enfreindre les règles. Si ça se savait par mon père, j'étais morte mais je m'en foutais. J'avais baisé avec Ace !

Ma minette me brûlait mais c'était supportable. Ace prit un mouchoir dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'essuya le gland avant de le jeter également. Je remis ma culotte puis mon soutien-gorge. Mes chaussettes y passèrent pendant que Ace remettait son caleçon.

\- La prochaine fois, on essayera d'autres positions. J'aimerais bien que tu me sautes dessus ! ria-t-il en mettant ses chaussettes.

Je rougis légèrement et acquiesçai timidement. Tenter des nouvelles positions ? C'était tentant mais le fait qu'il le dise ressemblait à une nouvelle preuve de sa virginité. Je mis mon jeans et finis par mon pull. Ace avait aussi terminé de se rhabiller.

\- Tu es belle ! me susurra-t-il penché à mon oreille.

Je me logeais dans ses bras avec un sourire et les pommettes roses, et il m'enlaça en posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. C'était bon. J'étais comme en sécurité et protégée. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être et m'accrochais à son pull. Sauf que cette sensation s'envola rapidement quand l'estomac de Ace se mit à gargouiller.

\- Ah j'ai faim ! fit-il nonchalant.

Sérieusement... J'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Il se dégagea de notre étreinte et je le suivis dans la cuisine après avoir éteint la lumière. Ace fouilla dans le frigo alors que je m'asseyais au comptoir puis je pris mon portable pour regarder l'heure : 21h21. Oh une heure miroir ! Dieu était avec moi ! Des sms de Vitali ? Vitali ! Merde je l'avais oublié ! J'ouvris ses messages et les lu.

" Alors débile, c'est bon ou pas pour demain ? ", " T'es morte ? ", " Arrête de baiser et réponds-moi ! Je dois vite donner une réponse à ma copine. "

Je plissais des yeux et le baffais en pensée. Quel face de crotte ! Je lui répondis en prenant sur moi.

" Désolée Face de cul, je viens de voir tes messages. C'est ok pour demain. Ace est disponible."

Je posais mon téléphone et passais une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu as faim ? me demanda Ace la tête par-dessus la porte du frigo.

\- Non, merci.

\- Soif peut-être ? J'ai encore des bières et du cola.

\- Oui, je veux bien du cola, s'il-te-plaît.

Il sortit une bouteille et la décapsula avant de me la mettre sur le comptoir et de se prendre une bière. Je le remerciais avec un sourire.

\- Tu tournes au cola, toi ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Et toi à la bière ! rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il ricana et se prépara un énorme sandwich de charcuterie et de fromage. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il pouvait autant bouffer. Il pouvait pas être humain. Bordel, il y avait plus de viande que de pain ! Mon portable vibra attirant l'attention de Ace. C'était sûrement la réponse de Face de Cul. Je pris mon portable et lu le sms.

" Enfin une réponse ! Super, je préviens les parents vite fait et je le dis à ma meuf. On va se faire une sexcam alors dérange pas, la naine ! Et baise pas trop, c'est ma copine que je veux entendre jouir, pas toi je ne sais où !"

Je tirais une grimace. Je comptais pas le déranger ce serait trop dégueulasse. Mon frère me répondant en train de se branler. Oh non, quelle horreur ! Je posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir en face de moi.

\- C'était qui ? me demanda Ace en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Mon frère... répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

\- Il veut quoi ? dit-il en mangeant son sandwich.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrais le dernier message en lui passant mon portable. Il le lu silencieusement puis eut un sourire en coin. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour remonter plus loin dans les messages. Hey ! Je lui pris le téléphone des mains.

\- Dis donc, ça ne te regarde pas ! m'offusquai-je légèrement.

\- J'ai vu mon prénom et j'ai vu le mot baiser, le mot sexcam aussi... Tu parles de nous à ton frère ? fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Oh ca non, alors !

\- Alors montre ! dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Étions-nous en train de nous engueuler ? Je sentais comme une tension entre nous. Pour dissiper tout malentendu, je lui passais mon portable qu'il prit un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Pourquoi ne me croyait-il pas ? Il regarda mon téléphone et lu mes messages en mangeant son repas. Je le regardais attentivement, les sourcils froncés. J'attendais ses excuses quand il eut terminé mais rien. Il sourit juste.

\- Tu as gardé les photos de ma bite dans tes messages ! ria-t-il.

Oh mais, c'est un vrai fouineur ! Je rougissais en souriant timidement.

\- Bah ce sont les seuls photos que j'ai de toi... marmonnai-je la tête basse.

Il me surprit en passant un bras dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et m'embrasser tendrement. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil photo et il me regarda avec un sourire.

\- Maintenant tu en a une autre ! s'exclama-t-il en me montrant la photo.

Je nous voyais nous embrasser. J'avais les yeux clos mais mes sourcils relevés trahissaient ma surprise. Je pris mon portable de ses mains et souris en la regardant encore. Cependant, j'entendis un autre bruit d'appareil photo et me tournais vers Ace. Il avait son portable en main et me souriait d'un air coupable.

\- Tu es trop belle, j'ai pas pu résister ! souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris amusé et décidais de lui envoyer la photo de nous deux. Il termina son assiette d'une grosse bouchée et se leva pour la mettre dans l'évier puis il se lava les mains ensuite il se rassit pour boire dans sa bière. J'en avais profité pour mettre notre photo en fond d'écran avant de boire dans mon cola.

\- Du coup, c'est quoi cette histoire de devoirs à la bibliothèque ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Oh, il avait tout lu...

\- Bah en fait, c'est le code qu'on s'est fixé avec Vitali pour aller voir notre partenaire sans se faire griller par les parents. expliquai-je sans oser le regarder.

Il rit et bu dans sa bière.

\- Et ton binôme disponible du coup, c'est moi ?

Je le regardais embarrassée et hochais de la tête. Il me sourit malicieusement et passais sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum je suis ton binôme en cours d'éducation sexuelle alors ! Et demain on a des devoirs à faire ! Tu as toutes tes leçons ?

Comment il me sortait ça ? Je souris avec la bouteille de cola dans la bouche et jouais dans son jeu qui me plaisait.

\- Je crois qu'il m'en manque. Tu pourras me passer les tiennes ?

Il me regarda ahuris puis eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et j'ai quoi en échange ? fit-il, taquin.

Oh merde, j'en savais rien, moi !

\- Ce que tu veux !

Ace me regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Putain, pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? J'étais con !

\- Ce que je veux, vraiment ?...Alors... dit-il en réfléchissant, les yeux levés avec un sourire en coin.

Merde merde merde ! Il allait me demander un truc trash ou bien chelou... J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Bravo Anastasia !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Son regard ne me disait rien de bon.

\- Dans ce cas... Demain tu te mets obligatoirement en robe, sans culotte et tu devras m'appeler Commandant Ace ! sourit-il, narquois.

Sérieusement ?... Et pourquoi Commandant ? J'allais me les geler demain en allant chez lui !

\- Euh pourquoi Commandant ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Car c'est moi qui commande ! Et tu n'as pas le choix d'obéir de tout manière !

Ca tenait la route ! Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, moi encore ? Toutefois, je trouvais ça assez excitant de venir sans culotte. Je devrais juste faire attention que mes parents et surtout pas Vitali le remarquent.

\- Je vais avoir froid demain ! fis-je, faussement boudeuse.

\- Oh bah ça c'est ton problème ! Demain je veux te voir arriver en robe sans culotte et pas de mais... C'est moi qui commande car je suis le Commandant Ace ! s'exclama-t-il en se pointant du pouce.

Il était à fond dedans ! Était-ce une sorte de jeu de rôle ? Ca me plaisait de me l'imaginer. Je lui souris nerveusement et acquiesçai de la tête, les joues roses. Il finit sa bière et moi mon cola avant qu'il prenne les bouteilles pour les mettre dans un panier déjà bien rempli de bouteilles vides près de la poubelle.

Son portable sonna lui informant qu'il avait un sms. Il le lu et grimaça puis il me regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Ma belle, ca te dérange pas si je m'absente un moment dans ma chambre. J'ai une urgence sur le pc. Je serais pas long !

Je le regardais incrédule. Si ça me dérangeait, débile !

\- Je... Euh... Bah oui... Mais bon ok... réussis-je à dire sur le cul.

Il me sourit et s'éclipsa rapidement dans le couloir. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur sa vie privée. Au final, avait-il avoir quelque chose avec les attaques pirates contre la Marine ? Était-il un pirate ou bien faisait-il parti de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ?

Je pris mon portable décidé à faire des recherches sur le sujet quitte à niquer mon forfait internet. Je me mettais des baffes mentales pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Je cherchais la définition de Pirate. Je tombais sur plein de truc. Il y avait sur le site du Gouvernement Mondial, la liste des pirates reconnus sous pseudonyme. Je vis Le Roux, Le chirurgien de la mort, L'épée fleurie, Big Mom, La jambe noire, Chapeau de paille... Sérieux, il y en a qui avait des noms à péter de rire ! Je vis également Phénix. Ah celui là, il était pas mal ! Mon cœur ratta un battement quand j'aperçus Barbe Blanche. Putain, c'était le nom du gars qui avait envoyé un email à Ace ! Puis je frôlais la crise cardiaque lorsque je vis juste en-dessous Poing Ardent. Oh putain de putain de merde ! C'était comme ça que Thatch avait nommé Ace. Bordel Ace était un pirate ! Un pirate putain ! Et mon père qui était dans la Marine et qui voulait l'engager comme assistant informatique ! Oh la vache ! Mais surtout Ace était mon petit ami. Oh bordel, j'étais peut-être dans un vrai merdier.

Devais-je le dire à Ace ? Non non, c'était un pirate et il avait sûrement des données privées sur moi. Si ça se passait mal, ma vie était foutue et pire il pourrait me tuer. Non, Anastasia. Tuer ? Fallait pas déconner ! C'était pas un Yakuza en fin de compte. Sauf que c'était un pirate bordel de merde !

J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer. Si Ace arrivait et me voyait dans cet état de panique hystérique, j'étais grillée. J'expirais lentement ensuite et je recommençais. Ca allait déjà mieux. Néanmoins, d'un côté ça me plaisait de sortir avec un mauvais garçon. C'était excitant. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi les gamines écervelées empinçaient pour les bad boys. C'était tellement sexy et aller au contraire de tout était plaisant. Mais, bordel, j'en étais une moi aussi du coup !

Ace n'était pas un mauvais gars à bien y voir. Il était gentil, drôle, tolérant, doux et crevard. Bon il était aussi jaloux et des fois il faisait flipper mais on avait tous des défauts.

Je lis le reste de la liste des pirates. Vraiment, il y en a qui avait des noms bizarres et d'autres qui avaient dû copier sur les autres genre Barbe Noires et Barbe Brune... Sérieusement, ils auraient pu faire un effort ! Il y avait une note à la fin.

" Ces criminels sont très dangereux et nuisent à la sécurité mondiale. "

Bah tiens ! C'étaient une blague ? J'imaginais mal Ace comme ça. Quoique, il faisait pas semblant avec les fessées. Le souvenir de sa punition me fit rougir et le rapport qu'on avait eu juste après me faisait frémir. Mon vagin en avait des émois. Le fait de savoir que j'avais une relation amoureuse et intime avec un pirate me donnait des frissons. Ca m'excitait de fréquenter un criminel. Si mon père l'apprenait j'étais morte, bordel ! Surtout, je ne voulais pas que Ace finisse en prison.

Je fermais l'application internet et posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir. J'avais envie de pisser. J'allais dans le couloir et ouvris la seule porte que je n'avais pas encore ouverte. Je pissais mon coup, me lavais bien la minette avec le petit jet d'eau et me lavais les mains. Quand je sortis, je croisais Ace qui revenait.

Putain, maintenant que je savais pour lui, ça m'impressionnait et m'excitait à la fois. Je rougis en lui esquissant un petit sourire timide, les yeux fuyards.

\- Je n'étais pas trop long, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il, un air désolé sur le visage.

Je hochais négativement de la tête et allais dans le salon silencieusement. Je m'assis sur le canapé et il fit de même. Je sentais qu'il était dérangé par mon silence. J'avais envie de lui demander si il était bien le pirate Poing Ardent. Je voulais vraiment savoir, putain ! Alors je ne disais rien pour ne pas me trahir.

\- Ma belle, tu m'en veux ? me demanda-t-il, peiné.

Oh merde, la façon qu'il me le demandait me faisait fondre et me rendais coupable. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Je tournais la tête vers lui. Putain, il avait l'air contrarié. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Sa gueule d'ange me faisait craquer.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Répondis-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu me fais la gueule ! s'énerva-t-il.

Oh non, je voulais pas m'engueuler avec lui. Ca me pinçait le cœur. Je craquais tant pis...

\- Ace... Tu es... un pirate ? demandai-je faiblement en le fixant.

Il se crispa hébété puis il commença à gesticuler sur place mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Bah... Euh... Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?... ria-t-il nerveusement, une main se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Je me mordillais la bouche aussi nerveuse que lui et lui sortis tout mon raisonnement passant de l'email de Barbe Blanche au pseudonyme Poing Ardent jusqu'à notre discussion sur la Marine et les pirates.

Il me regarda et m'écoutait attentivement. Son sérieux en était presque flippant.

\- Tu vas me dénoncer à ton père ? questionna-t-il d'une voix posée.

\- Quoi ? Non, jamais ! Je me dis que tu dois avoir une bonne raison de faire ce que tu fais. Lorsque je ressasse notre conversation d'hier, je me dis que je ne sais rien de la réalité et que je ne devrais donc pas juger trop hâtivement.

Et surtout, ça m'excitait grave de me taper un bad boys, mais ça, je n'allais pas lui dire. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

Hein ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ?

Je le regardais surprise.

\- Et bien la Marine nous considère comme de dangereux criminels !

\- Du peu que je connais de toi, c'est assez pour que je sache que tu es une bonne personne et ça, c'est suffisant pour que je continue à te faire confiance. dis-je avec un doux sourire.

Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il me regardait hébété. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis lui jetais un regard amusé.

\- Quand bien même, tu ne sauras rien de plus ! me dit-il sérieusement.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir et je ne préfère pas. Je souhaite juste que tu me laisses en dehors de ça. Mon père est colonel de la Marine et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrête. déclarai-je en lui prenant la main.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. Je le connaissais bien celui là. Merde...

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne racontes rien, je vais devoir te faire taire pour de bon ! grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Hein ? Il me foutait la pétoche. Putain, il voulait pas me buter au moins ? Ou alors c'était encore un de nos jeux ? J'étais incrédule tandis qu'il venait près de moi. Je n'osais pas bouger.

\- Tu ne t'enfuis pas, ma belle ?

Pour réponse, je vins lui déposer un doux baiser sur sa bouche le surprenant avant de déguerpir comme une tarée dans le couloir. Je me faufilais dans sa chambre et me cachais dans son armoire éclairée seulement par la lumière de ses écrans. Accroupis dans sa penderie, je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire entendre ma respiration. Je l'entendis rentrer doucement dans la chambre et allumer la lumière. Il ferma la porte et passa devant l'armoire. Je retins mon souffle quand je vis son ombre s'arrêter devant. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement en grand me dévoilant recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je levais la tête vers lui et constatais qu'il souriait comme un prédateur. Il pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il s'y mettait.

\- Je te tiens, ma belle !

Sa voix foutait les chocottes mais malgré moi, ça m'excitait. Je tentais de m'enfuir de la chambre mais il me rattrapa et me colla dos au mur.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! parla-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Je t'aime, Ace !

Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?! Profitant de sa surprise, je courais jusque dans la cuisine en riant comme une folle. Il hurla mon prénom me faisant rire de plus belle. Dans la cuisine, je me cachais accroupis derrière le comptoir. Ace mit du temps à arriver. Il me chercha dans le salon. Et non, Ducon ! Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Je me redressais un peu par-dessus le comptoir pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Merde, grillée comme une con ! Il arriva en courant vers moi me faisant crier de surprise et m'attrapa par la taille pour me soulever. Je rigolais à m'en péter la gorge.

\- Je t'ai trouvée ! ria-t-il en m'emportant jusqu'au canapé.

Il me jeta dessus sans douceur. Me retrouvant sur le dos, il me surplomba de tout son corps. Je tentais de stopper difficilement mon fou rire. Son sourire victorieux m'emmerdait un peu. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour me retenir de sourire. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux. Ses Iris étaient magnifiques. Je me perdais dedans.

\- Tu es belle ! souffla-t-il en s'humidifiant ensuite ses lèvres.

J'avalais ma salive et me sentis rougir.

\- Tu veux toujours de moi, malgré que je sois recherché par la Marine ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de ma future réponse.

\- Oui. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que l'on se connait et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus que ça. Je te promets de ne jamais te trahir. Ma vie est devenue si différente depuis que tu y es rentré. Dans le bon sens du terme ! Je ne m'ennuie plus. Alors je ne veux pas te perdre ! Mon âme serait anéantie si tu disparaissais...

Il me fixait sur le cul. Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Il me sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est une vraie déclaration d'amour que tu me fais là !

Oh merde ! C'était vrai. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte sur le coup. J'avais dit ça s'en réfléchir. Étais-je finalement amoureuse de lui ? Je rougissais comme une tomate et ne savais plus où me foutre.

\- On ne m'a jamais aimé comme ça. Merci ! souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Nos langues se mêlaient avec notre salive. C'était bon. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et écartais mes jambes pour qu'il vienne se loger entre. J'aimais le sentir entre mes cuisses. C'était très agréable. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et Ace passa une main sous mon pull pour venir toucher un de mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. Depuis sa nuque, mes mains remontaient son pull pour tenter de l'enlever. Ace interrompit le baiser et se redressa pour le retirer. Je fis de même avec le mien et mon soutien-gorge. Nous jetâmes nos vêtements sur le sol et je me rallongeais sur le canapé tandis qu'il revint m'embrasser. Je touchais de la pulpe de mes doigts les muscles de son dos. Ils ondulaient sous ma peau lorsqu'il malaxait un de mes seins. Je gémis quand sa bouche aspira mon téton de mon second sein et jouait avec. C'était bon. Mes mains s'activaient dans ses cheveux et mon corps se mouvait sous ses caresses. Je voulais plus de lui. J'avais envie de lui ! Nos respirations étaient plus fortes. Il revint m'embrasser un instant alors que ses doigts déboutonnaient mon jeans. Je cambrais les fesses en avant pour qu'il puisse me l'enlever. Je m'aperçus qu'il avait embarqué ma culotte avec. Je me retrouvais en chaussettes sur le canapé, les jambes écartées avec les mains de chaque côté de ma tête rougie par le désir, attendant qu'il continue. Il me fixait la bouche entrouverte et avala difficilement sa salive, les pommettes roses. Il louchait sur mes seins puis sur ma minette. Ca devenait très gênant à force.

\- Ace... murmurai-je doucement le ramenant à la réalité.

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis me sourit avant de sortir de sa poche arrière de pantalon un préservatif emballé. Il le mit entre ses dents et enleva son jeans et son caleçon à la va-vite pour les jeter au sol.

\- J'ai bien fait d'en prendre un avant de revenir ici. s'exclama-t-il en déchirant l'emballage avec ses dents.

Ca, c'était sûr ! Je lui souris doucement. Il déroula la capote sur son érection puis se pencha sur moi et me pénétra lentement. Je grimaçais quand je reconnus cette même brûlure que tout à l'heure. Une fois au fond de moi, il m'embrassa et débuta ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ca brûlait toujours mais sa langue dans ma bouche m'obligeait à moins y penser. Ca m'excitait et je frissonnais quand je ressentis du plaisir dans mon vagin. C'était doux et léger mais bien là. Je caressais son dos sans retenue.

\- J'ai envie de tester une autre position, ma belle ! susurra-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je le regardais avec un sourire en coin et hochais de la tête pour lui signifier mon approbation. Il ricana et se retira de mon vagin.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! m'ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'exécutais et lui tendis ma croupe. Il caressa mes fesses avant de m'en gifler une. Je couinais de surprise et surtout de douleur car il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

\- J'aime ton beau petit cul ! Il est à moi ! s'exclama-t-il en me giflant encore la fesse.

Je couinais et bougeais un peu des hanches à cause de la douleur. Ace continua plus doucement cette fois me faisant gémir. Je me mordis la lèvre à cause de mon excitation. Je le voulais en moi et lui faisais clairement comprendre en frottant mon cul contre son bassin. Je sentais sa queue glisser entre mes fesses et ses testicules contre mon vagin. Je gémissais, tellement que c'était plaisant. Ace trembla et haleta fortement. Il me poussa en avant me forçant à me mettre sur les coudes et me pénétra sans douceur mais pas trop brusquement me tirant un couinement et une grimace. Il se mouva en moi en me tenant les hanches. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. C'était satisfaisant à entendre. J'aimais ça. Dans cette position, je le sentais plus loin au fond de moi. Sa queue poussait mes entrailles. Je me remis sur mes mains et ça allait moins loin. Il écarta mes fesses et je ne sentais plus son bassin contre mon cul. Je tournais donc la tête dans sa direction et constatais du peu que je voyais qu'il se matait en train de me pénétrer. Il grognait de temps en temps en grimaçant. Je me mordis les lèvres en regardant devant moi, car je commençais à ressentir de nouveau du plaisir. Je gémissais bruyamment quand Ace me fessa encore.

\- Tu aimes ça, ma belle ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oui... C'est bon !... haletai-je.

\- Moi aussi... J'adore t'en donner !... grogna-t-il en m'en redonnant une me faisant couiner de plaisir.

Cette position me rappelait celle de Game of Throne quand Daenerys se faisait culbuter par Khal Drogo, mercredi soir. Qui aurait cru que ce malaise pouvait aboutir à cette situation ?

\- Ma belle vient sur moi. Je veux te voir me sauter dessus ! déclara-t-il en se dégageant de moi.

Je m'accroupis et il s'asseya sur le canapé. Je vins à califourchon sur lui et il me pénétra de nouveau me tirant une grimace. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement alors qu'une de ses mains caressait un de mes seins. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et débutais des ondulations sur lui. C'était la première fois que je le faisais et ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Ace m'aida en me tenant les hanches pour me soulever. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, nos bouches entrouvertes laissant passer nos soupirs et gémissements. J'étais légèrement plus haute que lui. Il me claqua les deux fesses en même temps et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en couinant. Mon déhanchement s'accentuait sur sa queue augmentant mon plaisir. Sauf que bordel, ça faisait bien travailler les cuisses en me chauffant les genoux. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus forte. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt jouir. Mon vagin se contractait et j'ancrais profondément mes yeux dans ceux de Ace. Putain oui, j'étais en train de jouir ! Je me laissais aller à ce plaisir extrême en lâchant toute ma jouissance dans un cri. Mon corps se crispait et je serrais mes jambes par spasmes. C'était bon, putain ! Ace avait dû sentir mon orgasme car il avait émit un long grognement et sa prise sur mes hanches se faisait plus forte. J'ondulais du bassin, tremblotante et parcourue de spasmes. Putain que ça avait été bon ! Je reprenais mon souffle et l'embrassais tendrement.

Ace me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil, puis il m'agrippa les fesses pour se pencher en avant et se lever en me portant, mon vagin se contractant automatiquement autour de sa queue. Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou et enlaçais ses hanches de mes cuisses. Je collais mon front contre le sien et nous nous sourîmes. Il me transporta et me plaça le dos contre la fenêtre. Même avec le rideau en voile blanc, je sentais la fraîcheur de la fenêtre me glacer le dos. J'en frissonnais et Ace continua de se mouvoir en moi. Mon orgasme était passé mais je ressentais le plaisir qui en restait. Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Nos langues se mêlaient et se caressaient ardemment. Je soupirais de bien-être tandis que Ace grognait de plaisir entre mes lèvres. Son bassin claquait brutalement contre le mien. Il allait jouir. Je collais mon front contre le sien et le fixais me délectant de voir l'expression de sa jouissance. Il fronçais des sourcils, les yeux clos avec la bouche ouverte laissant passer un long râle rauque. Ses mains serraient tellement fortement mes fesses que j'en avais mal.

\- ... Putain... Ouais...

Tout son corps se crispait et je sentais les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque bander sous mes doigts. Il était vraiment bien musclé. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un spasme. Il tremblait essoufflé, ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je t'aime, Ace. Soufflais-je tendrement, mon pouce lui caressant sa nuque.

Il me sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il près de ma bouche.

Il se sortit de mon antre me tirant une grimace à cause de la brûlure et me posa au sol. Je me décalais de la fraîcheur de la fenêtre pendant que Ace retirait la capote et fit un nœud au bout. Il alla la mettre à la poubelle dans la cuisine alors que je remettais ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge. Ace revint dans le salon pour se vêtir de son caleçon. Nous finîmes de nous rhabiller pour nous installer ensuite sur le canapé.

Ace passa son bras derrière mes épaules pour me tenir contre lui et alluma la TV. J'étais aux anges et affichais un sourire béat. Je me sentais aussi joyeuse qu'une gamine, bien que ma minette me brûlait. Deux fois en une soirée, ça faisait beaucoup. Nous vîmes qu'il était déjà 22h13. Ca passait vite, la vache.

\- Déjà cette heure-là ?! pesta-t-il.

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et caressais sa cuisse pendant qu'il cherchait une chaîne potable. Il laissa les informations. Cela parlait des attaques pirates à Marinford. De ce que je comprenais, c'était les pirates à la solde de Barbe Blanche qui avait fait le coup. Les journalistes ne parlaient pas du vol des données. Ace ricana. Ca l'amusait ? Je le regardais puis lui caressais sa main qu'il avait posé contre mon épaule.

\- Ace ? l'interpellai-je, hésitante.

Il bougea les yeux vers moi.

\- Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir mais il y a juste une chose que j'aimerais bien connaître...

Il fronça des sourcils. Merde !

\- ... Vous n'allez pas utiliser toutes ces données à mauvais escient, hein ? continuai-je, inquiète.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Non, idiote. Rappelle-toi de notre conversation cette aprèm !

Je lui souris rassurée.

\- C'était pour être sûre. Merci de ton honnêteté.

Soit ils n'allaient rien en faire soit ils allaient les vendre à l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais s'ils faisaient ça, il y aurait une guerre très importante qui changerait l'histoire de ce monde. Oh bordel ! Je devais tirer une sale gueule, car il me pincha le front me tirant une grimace.

\- Te fais pas de bile, ma belle ! Il ne t'arrivera rien, sois-en sûre ! me rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me blottis contre son torse. Sa prise sur mon épaule se fit plus forte. Je respirais son odeur musquée et écoutais son cœur battre. Il battait lentement. Je lui caressais le torse tendrement et lui jetais un œil. Ah ok, il s'était endormi... Sa tête était en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux clos et sa bouche ouverte laissait passer des ronflements. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et pris un des coussins pour le mettre sur ses cuisses posant ma tête dessus. Allongée sur le canapé, les genoux repliés, je pris la télécommande de sa main et changeais de chaîne. Oh un reportage sur les pirates. Je le laissais pour le mater. Ca expliquait plus en détails qui ils étaient et comment ils opéraient. D'après la Marine, ils pouvaient soit être seuls soit en groupe. Ces groupes se nommaient des équipages diriger par un leader appelé Capitaine. Ils tiraient beaucoup des codes d'appellation des pirates maritimes. Certains capitaines avaient tellement de membres que leur équipage se composait de flotte et étaient nommés Empereur. Ils prirent comme exemple Barbe Blanche et là mon cœur battait plus fort. Ca m'intéressait beaucoup. Ils montraient plusieurs fois son jolly roger. Putain de merde, c'était le même que le tatouage de Ace dans son dos. S'il voulait être discret, c'était mort ! Pourvu que mon père ne le voit pas ! Quelle idée aussi de se faire ce tatouage quand on voulait rester anonyme !

Barbe Blanche avait treize divisions possédant chacun un commandant. La Marine ne connaissait pas tous les noms et en donnait quelques-uns. Phénix de la première division. Quoi ? Poing Ardent de la deuxième division ? Oh putain de merde ! Bizarrement mon égo montait d'un coup. Oh bordel, je me tapais un commandant pirate d'une division d'un Empereur pirate ! Ca faisait beaucoup quand même. Je jetais un œil vers le visage endormi de Ace. Ca voulait dire qu'il était quelqu'un d'important dans la piraterie du net. Oh la vache ! Je me souvins qu'il voulait que je l'appelle Commandant Ace demain. Ca l'excitait de jouer à ce jeu du supérieur et de la subordonnée ? En tout cas, moi oui.

Putain en à peine quelques jours, ce type me rendait différente. Je ne me pensais pas comme ça. Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais une fille simple qui écoutait au doigt et à l'oeil ses parents, qui étudiait correctement au lycée, et qui lisait des bouquins et flanait sur le net après les cours. Maintenant, je volais un restaurant, je mentais à mes parents, je sortais avec un criminel recherché et j'avais perdu ma virginité au bout de deux jours de relation avec lui. Dieu, que m'arrivait-il ? Avait-il une mauvaise influence sur moi ou était-ce mon destin de devenir une rebelle ? Rien que de penser ce mot, cela me plaisait. J'aimais enfreindre les règles depuis que j'y avais goûté. Était-ce la vraie moi tout compte fait ? Dieu, m'aviez-vous guidée dans mon chemin de vie finalement ?

Une caresse sur mes cheveux me tira de mon intense réflexion. Je regardais Ace qui me fixait avec un sourire.

\- Alors comme ça, on se renseigne ? me taquina-t-il.

Je virais rouge et lui fis un sourire coupable.

\- Oui enfin non... Je suis tombée dessus par hasard et puis tu dormais alors...Aïe...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il m'avait pincée la joue.

\- Tu as pu apprendre quoi sur moi ? demanda-t-il en me tirant la joue.

Putain il me faisait mal, ce con !

\- Ah aïe pas grand chose... Aïe juste que tu es un commandant de Barbe Blanche aïe, ça fait mal !

Il me lâcha avec un mauvais sourire.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, je te le jure ! dis-je en me massant la joue.

Putain, elle devait être toute rouge. Ca faisait mal. Il changea rapidement la chaîne pour en mettre une au hasard.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu en saches plus, pas que pour me protéger mais aussi pour toi. Si un jour, je me fais choper, la Marine s'en prendrait à toi et je sais que ton père ne pourra rien y faire ! déclara-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais... fis-je faiblement en me redressant.

Ace enleva le coussin et le remit à sa place puis finit par soupirer.

\- J'aimerais vraiment tout te raconter, car la Marine cache beaucoup de chose sur le Gouvernement Mondial. J'ai lu des trucs qui donnent des envies de meurtre, ma belle. Et je te cache pas que je rigole quand ils nous mentent à la TV ! s'exclama-t-il énervé.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et vins déposer un baiser sur l'autre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec le coup des données, je commence à être sceptique sur ce qu'ils disent. Avec moi, ton secret sera bien gardé. Je te promets sur ma vie que je ne dirais rien et te protégerais du mieux que je peux par rapport à mon père.

Il me pincha encore le front.

\- Aïe ! fis-je en me frottant le haut du visage.

\- Idiote, ne jure pas sur ta vie ! Je te fais confiance ! m'engueula-t-il.

Je plaçais mes deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

\- Merci de m'accorder votre confiance, Commandant Ace ! Je ne vous décevrais pas, Commandant Ace ! m'écriai-je à la manière d'un Marine.

\- C'est quoi ce salut de merde, Recrue Ivanov ? s'écria-t-il également.

\- Je ne sais pas quel côté doit-on faire pour le salut militaire, Commandant Ace. Alors je fais les deux pour avoir au moins une bonne réponse, Commandant Ace ! continuai-je, toujours avec ma pose de débile.

Ace éclata de rire. Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule. Je ris avec lui et abaissais mes mains.

\- Et tu es la fille d'un Colonel ?! Fais pas ça devant ton père ! ria-t-il.

\- J'avoue, je lui fouterais la honte. riais-je de plus belle.

Nous riâmes encore jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un sourire carnassier. Il me coucha brutalement sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur moi en me bloquant les poignets de chaque côté de ma tête. Cette position de soumission me plaisait beaucoup.

\- Ma belle, j'aime la manière dont tu m'as appelé ! Redis-le encore !

Son regard malicieux me plaisait. Il aimait vraiment ce jeu de rôle. J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec lui avant de rentrer chez moi. Je voulais lui donner envie de moi sans toutefois le laisser faire mais en lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui commandait.

Je soutins son regard puis tournais lentement la tête sur le côté, les yeux fuyants. Je me risquais deux-trois fois à le regarder mais déviais vite mes prunelles.

\- Co... Commandant Ace... fis-je d'une voix timide.

Il ne disait rien. Je me risquais à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Putain, il arborait un petit sourire en coin et haussait un sourcil. Voyait-il clair dans mon jeu ? Je fuyais vite son regard voulant toujours jouer avec lui. Je tentais de me dégager faiblement de son étreinte sur mes poignets mais abandonnais facilement quand il resserra son emprise.

\- Non, tu ne m'échapperas pas, ma belle ! grogna-t-il, amusé.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et gesticulais du bassin faisant semblant de me trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Redis-le encore ! Je veux encore t'entendre le dire, ma belle. susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je frissonnais à son souffle chaud sur mon lobe. J'allais le faire craquer !

\- Commandant Ace... soufflais-je en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Je le vis avaler sa salive et passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire.

\- Oh ma belle, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Ca va être bon ! Mais là, on va devoir y aller. J'ai pas envie de voir débouler une pelleteuse chez moi !

Il ricana et se leva du canapé. Je le suivis et pris mon portable sur le comptoir. J'étais un peu déçue de partir car ce petit jeu m'avait excitée malgré moi. Ace vint prendre son téléphone près de moi après avoir éteind la TV. Il me claqua brusquement une fesse me tirant un hoquet de surprise.

\- Si je pouvais rebander, je t'aurais rentrée dedans vite fait avant de te ramener, ma belle. J'aimais te voir aussi vulnérable sous moi. Tu étais belle soumise comme ça ! murmura-t-il à mon oreille, sa main sur ma fesse.

Je rougissais sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

\- Ace,... Je dois t'avouer que... Ca me plaît aussi... soufflais-je timidement sans le regarder.

Sa main serra ma fesse brutalement.

\- Oh Anastasia, demain on va bien s'éclater ! Je te ferais jouir tellement, que tout le quartier t'entendra. grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

J'avalais ma salive et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion. Nos langues tournoyaient tellement ensemble que nos salives coulaient sur nos mentons. Ce type me rendait vraiment dingue. J'en pouvais plus. Je le voulais. J'avais envie de rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Ses mains caressaient rapidement mon dos tandis que j'aggripais ses cheveux. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre comme si nos vies étaient en jeu puis nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur par manque d'air.

\- Ouah c'était quoi ça, ma belle ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé avec un sourire en coin.

Je me mordis la lèvre et le regardais dans les yeux, les joues empourprées.

\- Juste un avant-goût de demain ! répondis-je de la même manière.

Il jura avec un sourire et se dégagea de notre étreinte. J'avais osé lui dire ça, putain ! Il me dévergondait sans le savoir. Après, il était mon premier petit ami...

\- Allez on y va avant que je ne te saute dessus, ma belle !

Je lui souris, le rose aux joues et nous nous habillâmes chaudement. Mon sac sur mon dos, je descendais les escaliers avec lui, sa main sur ma hanche. Nous sortîmes dehors et allâmes dans le garage. Ace sortit la moto et la démarra puis il m'aida avec le casque avant de mettre le sien et ses gants. Il monta sur la moto, je le suivis puis il enleva la béquille et roula sur la route.

Je m'accrochais fermement autours de son torse et profitais de ce court moment contre lui. Il faisait très froid dehors et je sentais sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements. Ca me réchauffait. Nous arrivâmes un peu trop rapidement à mon goût dans mon allée. La moto arrêtée, nous descendîmes et nous enlevâmes nos casques. Le garage était ouvert montrant qu'il manquait la voiture de mon père. Il avait dû partir à Marineford en urgence.

\- Tiens, mon père n'est plus à la maison. Peut-être qu'il y a encore eu une attaque de pirate ? fis-je.

Ace me fit un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi je demande ? C'est évident ! soufflais-je avec un sourire.

Il ricana et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur ma mère en robe de chambre.

\- Ah vous êtes de retour ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? nous dit-elle avec un sourire en croisant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

\- Oui Mama, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Également pour moi, Madame Ivanov. fit Ace poliment.

\- Oh voyons Ace, appelez-moi Anya. Entrez donc vous réchauffer ! nous invita ma mère.

Nous nous fîmes pas prier et entrâmes à sa suite. Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur. Merci le chauffage central ! Nous nous déchaussâmes et déshabillâmes avant de suivre Mama dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et Ace vint se mettre à côté de moi.

\- Vous devez avoir froid tous les deux, je vais vous préparer un bon dessert chaud. déclara-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

Il devait être 23h et ma mère allait nous préparer un dessert ? Je la regardais partir avec de gros yeux ronds. Elle devait faire ça pour Ace, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Je jetais un œil à Ace qui me fixait avec un sourire amusé. Son portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche de jeans et lu le sms qu'il avait reçu puis il pianota dessus avant de se pencher vers moi.

\- Luffy rentrera que demain midi. A mon avis, il ne ressortira pas l'après-midi. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là demain ? me demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

Je devrais faire avec de toute façon...

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. répondis-je.

\- Ok, je lui dis que tu seras là demain.

Il pianota encore sur son téléphone et la réponse de Luffy fut rapide. Ace émit un petit rire en la lisant.

\- Il demande si tu pourras lui passer les réponses des devoirs de la semaine prochaine.

Je fis une sale gueule et me mis une baffe mentale. Il ne changera jamais !

\- Dis-lui que je lui enverrais tout ça sur son email mais que pour la disserte, il se démerde ! soufflais-je, blasée.

Il ricana et envoya le sms.

\- Tu es trop gentille ! Merci de l'aider ! Je sais qu'avec lui c'est pas facile. sourit-il, en rangeant son portable dans sa poche de jeans.

Tu avais pas idée, mon gars ! Mais j'y pouvais rien s'il me faisait pitié... Si je ne l'aidais pas, mon karma en prendrait un coup !

Nous entendîmes ma mère travailler dans la cuisine.

\- Elle va nous faire un gâteau ? me demanda Ace avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- J'en sais rien. C'est la première fois qu'elle cuisine à cette heure-là. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup ! répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux ! chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

Il faisait quoi là ? Sa bouche déposa des baisers sur mon lobe. Oh la vache ! Je frissonnais et fermais les yeux. Si ma mère revenait, on était mort ! Toutefois, ça me plaisait de faire ça alors qu'on pouvait être surpris à tout moment. Il me caressait la hanche et remonta jusqu'à mes côtes ensuite. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement en baisers papillons. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse. Je sentais les battements de son cœur sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J'écoutais attentivement ma mère dans la cuisine. Manquerait plus qu'elle se pointe maintenant !

Sa main descendit sur ma cuisse et j'écartais un peu les jambes pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Il caressa du pouce l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis qu'il entrait sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était bon et doux. J'enlaçais son cou et écartais un peu plus mes jambes donnant l'accès à sa main vers mon entrejambe. Nos langues se mêlaient ardemment et je sentis sa main remonter jusqu'à ma minette. Il la caressait à travers mon jeans. C'était tellement excitant ! Pourvu que ma mère ne nous surprenait pas... Je ne sentais pas grand chose mais rien que le fait d'avoir sa main à cet endroit me plaisait. Je descendis une des miennes le long de son torse jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon. Putain il avait la trique ! Si ma mère voyait ça, elle allait péter un câble ! Bordel, je le touchais du plat de la main et appuyais un peu plus à chaque fois sur l'endroit où devait se trouver son gland. Sa queue était sur le côté. Putain de merde ! Nos respirations étaient fortes. Nous arrêtâmes notre baiser et nous regardâmes. Ace avait un sourire en coin tandis que mes joues étaient aussi rouges que des pivoines.

\- Ca m'excite de faire ça alors que ta mère est dans le coin ! Pas toi ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Je hochais de la tête timidement lui montrant que s'en était de même pour moi et il me sourit malicieusement.

Nous entendîmes le micro-onde et Ace se mit le plaid qui était plié sur l'accoudoir sur les jambes. Je le plaçais aussi sur moi et nous nous installâmes correctement avant que Mama n'arrive avec deux mugcakes deux minutes après. Il était moins une putain ! Une minute de plus et nous étions grillés. Elle nous donna à chacun un mug avec une petite cuillère.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Je vous ai fait un fondant au chocolat. Mangez tranquille, c'est très chaud ! nous dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ca sentait bon ! Ace avait les yeux qui pétillaient et de la bave coulait de sa bouche. Nous la remerciâmes de bon cœur et entamâmes nos mugs. Je soufflais dessus, puisque c'était vraiment chaud et pris une cuillérée. La vache, le chocolat coulait dans la bouche. C'était trop bon !

\- Alors racontez-moi ! Comment c'était à Shabondy ? questionna-t-elle.

Merde ! On avait pas fait grand chose là-bas. Je jetais un œil discret à Ace. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ma mère et s'empiffrait de son dessert. Bon, je devais m'y coltiner alors...

\- C'était très beau, Mama ! Il y avait plein de lumières et on voyait tout Red Line depuis la grande roue ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Oh, je me souviens. Ton père m'y avait emmenée à Noël dernier. C'était magnifique ! On avait mangé dans un petit restaurant italien à côté de la grande roue. C'était bon ! s'extasia-t-elle, rêveuse.

\- Nous avons mangé dans une pizzeria, nous. J'ai adoré !

Je mangeais dans mon mug alors que Ace était en train de le finir.

\- Au fait, Vitali m'a dit que demain après-midi, vous allez tous les deux à la bibliothèque pour son projet en lettre moderne. Avec ton père, on ne sera pas là avant 22h. Nous sommes invités chez des amis pour le dîner. Je vous préparerais le repas. Exceptionnellement, on ne prendra pas de baby-sitter, donc pas de bêtises !

Dieu, était-ce un cadeau de votre part ? Je regardais en coin Ace. Il raclait son mug avec sa cuillère puis louchait sur le mien. Ne me faisait pas ses yeux-là, putain ! On aurait dit un chaton défoncé à l'herbe à chat. Bordel ! J'avais mangé la moitié de mon gâteau... Tant pis, je lui donnais mon mug qu'il prit comme un gamin à Noël et le terminait rapidement. Sérieusement...

Ma mère souriait.

\- Et bien, ça fait plaisir ! Je vais vous faire un bon vin chaud. Ton père en a ramené du boulot. Le pauvre, il a dû partir tout à l'heure de toute urgence. Encore une attaque de pirate. dit-elle en se levant.

Elle partit dans la cuisine après avoir récupéré les mugs dans les mains de Ace. Ce dernier me fit un petit sourire et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- C'est cool qu'ils rentrent tard. Tu vas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec moi. chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement de la tête et il passa sa main sous le plaid pour la poser sur ma cuisse.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père ! me dit-il de la même manière.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je comprends ! souris-je en chuchotant également.

Il regarda en direction de la cuisine sûrement pour surveiller Mama puis dirigea sa main vers ma minette. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui laisser la place. Il déboutonna mon jeans. Quoi, sérieusement ? Ca me plaisait. Je l'aidais à défaire la fermeture éclair et il passa difficilement sa main dans ma culotte pour venir titiller mon clitoris. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas trahir mon plaisir. Ace déposait des baisers sur ma bouche alors que je passais ma main sous le plaid pour caresser sa bosse à travers son jeans. Il avait débandé et je sentais sous mes doigts qu'il redevenait dur sous mon touché. Cependant nous entendîmes des bruits de vaisselle. Nous arrêtâmes aux aguets, la tête tournée vers la cuisine. Ma mère faisait la vaisselle. Ouf ! Nous reprîmes notre activité. D'une main, il déboutonna son jeans puis je sortis sa queue de son caleçon.

\- Suce-moi ! murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Sans réfléchir, je me penchais et décalais le plaid puis pris sa verge en main afin de le prendre en bouche. Il retira sa main de mon jeans et je le reboutonnais rapidement avant de commencer des va-et-vients avec ma bouche tout en le masturbant avec une main. J'espérais du plus profond de mon âme que ma mère ne revenait pas tout de suite.

Je sentais le goût salé de son liquide transparent sur ma langue. Lorsque je la passais sur son frein, sa queue avait des soubresauts. Ca me plaisait. J'adorais ça. Ace me tenait les cheveux et m'appuyait sur le crâne pour me faire augmenter le rythme. Il bougeait son bassin enfonçant sa queue plus loin dans ma bouche. Je retenais des haut-le-cœur alors qu'il respirait fortement par le nez.

Merde ! Ma mère venait de finir la vaisselle et nous l'entendîmes la ranger.

\- ... Je viens... Je viens... murmura-t-il.

J'augmentais la cadence. Putain, ça faisait mal à la mâchoire ! Je tenais bon et Ace retint un grognement étouffé par ses lèvres closes. Son sperme giclait sur ma langue et mon palet. Ouah, c'était hyper salé ! Putain de merde ! Je me redressais la bouche pleine tandis que Ace se rhabillait vite. Je le regardais avec des gros yeux amusés. Bordel, j'en faisais quoi maintenant ? Je pouvais pas le recracher et encore moins l'avaler. C'était trop dégueulasse ! Je lui montrais du doigt ma bouche avec un sourire clos et il ricana. Sérieusement, merci de ton aide ! Je retirais le plaid de mes jambes et me levais pour aller aux toilettes recracher sa semence. Avant de quitter le salon, ma mère arrivait avec les tasses de vin chaud sur un plateau, je jetais un regard à la fois paniqué et amusé vers Ace. Il me fit un clin d'oeil avec un petit sourire. Putain, j'étais dans la merde !

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tiens prends ta tasse et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je regardais le plateau puis pris mon vin chaud avec hésitation. Bordel ! J'entendis Ace pouffer faiblement de rire. Chut ! Crétin, c'était de ta faute !

\- Allez goûte ! insista ma mère.

Je sentais la texture du sperme sur ma langue. C'était gluant et vraiment très salé. J'étais vraiment dans la merde, putain ! Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais c'était suffisant pour me faire saliver énormément. Ma mère me regardait et je sentais le regard amusé de Ace dans mon dos. Je pris sur moi et portais la tasse à mes lèvres. Le vin chaud entra dans ma bouche et pas le choix, je dûs avaler. Oh mon Dieu ! Je venais d'avaler du sperme. C'était comme ravaler un molard. Je tirais une grimace et repris du vin pour chasser ce goût bien dégueulasse.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? me demanda Mama, inquiète.

\- Si si, c'est bon ! fis-je en hochant la tête.

Je retournais m'assoir à côté de Ace tandis que ma mère lui donnait sa tasse. Puis elle repartit dans la cuisine ranger le plateau.

\- Alors, c'est bon ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

Je lui jetais un regard dédaigneux avant de boire de nouveau dans ma tasse. Il éclata de rire au moment où ma mère revenait.

\- Qui a-t-il de drôle ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Merde ! Ace avait arrêté de rire et me regardait mal à l'aise. Tu te démerdais maintenant ! Fallais pas te foutre de ma gueule, mon gars !

Mama vint s'assoir à côté de moi et regardait Ace, attendant une réponse.

\- Je... Rien... Rien du tout. bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.

Ma mère nous regarda à tour de rôle avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

\- Vous savez, j'ai eu votre âge moi aussi. Les blagues salaces, je connais. Tenez, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, avant de partir, ton père... débuta-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon, Mama ! C'est trop gênant, là ! la coupais-je, embarrassée.

Elle se mit à rire. Je bus mon vin, la tête basse. La honte ! Mama, la honte bordel !

\- Sinon, tout se passe bien entre vous ? Si vous voulez des préservatifs, je peux vous en passer. continua-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

Oh putain ! Ace s'étouffait avec son vin et je rougissais comme une pivoine. Mama, merci pour ce moment hyper embarrassant ! Et d'abord, elle avait des capotes ? Mais d'où elle les sortait ? Non, je ne préférerais jamais le savoir !

\- J'en ai avec différents parfums et différentes textures...

\- Mama ! m'exclamais-je, le visage en feu.

\- Bon bon... ria-t-elle.

Nous finîmes nos vins chauds et elle prit les tasses avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Putain... souffla Ace, ahuri.

\- Quand tu étais avec mon père, tout à l'heure, elle commençait à me donner des conseils sur le sexe ! chuchotai-je.

Il se mit à ricaner puis il se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller. Il se fait tard et j'ai des choses à faire si tu voix ce que je veux dire. murmura-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je lui souris tristement mais acquiesçai de la tête. Nous nous levâmes et je pliais le plaid pour le ranger sur l'accoudoir. Avant de sortir du salon, il me mit une main aux fesses avec un sourire malicieux.

\- N'oublies pas ce que tu me dois pour demain ! murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant rougir.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds près de son oreille.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! susurrai-je.

Il me regarda avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin. Puis il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant que ma mère ne revienne. Il retira sa main de ma fesse juste à temps.

\- Madame Ivanov, je vais devoir y aller. Je vous remercie pour votre collation. C'était très bon ! parla-t-il poliment en se courbant.

\- Oh quel dommage ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très tard. Vous devez être très fatigué. Revenez quand vous voulez, vous êtes toujours le bienvenue ici ! Et s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi Anya ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Anya et encore merci pour votre accueil !

\- Bonne nuit Ace et rentrez bien ! fit ma mère en se courbant.

Quelle politesse entre eux ! Ma mère monta à l'étage et je raccompagnais Ace dehors après nous être vêtus chaudement. Je fermais la porte derrière moi après avoir allumé la lumière extérieure et je claquais des dents à cause du froid. Ace démarra sa moto et rangea le deuxième casque dans le coffre de la selle tandis qu'il avait le sien sur le haut du crâne. Putain, il y avait un coffre ?

Je m'approchais de lui et me blottis dans ses bras. J'étais gelée et sa chaleur me faisait du bien. Il se mit à bailler bruyamment.

\- Allez, j'y vais ! A demain. Bonne nuit, ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, à demain !

Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais tendrement. Nos nez glacés se touchaient et il me serra très fort contre lui. J'aimais ce moment avec lui. C'était presque relaxant. Je me sentais protégée dans ses bras. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur ma bouche puis me sourit.

\- C'était une très belle soirée. Merci ! fis-je timidement.

\- Oui... Allez je suis crevé ! fit-il en baillant.

Nous nous lâchâmes et Ace sortit la moto sur la route après avoir défait la béquille. Il monta dessus, mit correctement son casque puis termina par ses gants. Il abaissa sa visière et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis de la même manière et il roula sur la route. Il fit une roue arrière ce qui m'impressionnait.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ouah il faisait bien meilleur ! Je me déshabillais et me déchaussais avant de ranger mes affaires. Je vis le sac à dos rose de ma mère dans le placard et le pris. Je l'ouvris, récupérais mon portable et mis le sac sur le canapé dans le salon. Ma mère pourra le récupérer avec son porte-monnaie et son argent. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin finalement. Je mis mon portable en mode lampe torche et éteignis les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Il était déjà minuit. La vache, la journée était vite passée !

Je montais dans ma chambre et me mis en pyjama avant de me glisser sous ma couette. C'était frais mais tant pis ! Je branchais mon portable à son chargeur sur ma table de chevet et éteignis la lumière du téléphone.

Dans le noir complet, je tentais de m'endormir mais c'était difficile avec cette soirée. J'étais tellement hystérique de revoir Ace encore demain que j'agitais mes jambes sous la couverture et criais dans mon oreiller. Anastasia, tu étais une vraie gamine ! J'avais couché deux fois avec lui. Oh mon Dieu ! On était de plus en plus intime entre nous. Je commençais à le connaître un peu plus mais lui, il ne savait pas grand chose sur moi. Sauf si il avait fouiné dans mes données. Oh merde, il aurait pas osé ? Peut-être ses amis ? D'ailleurs, j'étais sûre que c'était tous des pirates. Oh merde, ce E.Newgate aussi alors ? Ace disait qu'il était comme un père pour lui. Soudainement, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Thatch vendredi me revint. Ils avaient parlé d'un Père, était-ce lui ? Oh mon Dieu, si ça se trouvait c'était l'Empereur Barbe Blanche ? Non, c'était pas possible ! Comment un Empereur pirate pouvait me demander en ami sur Facebook ? Anastasia, tu sortais avec un Commandant pirate ! Bon ok, c'était possible ! Oh putain de merde !

Je mordais ma couette et hurlais dedans. Dans quelle merde, j'étais ? Il me semblait que Ace voulait me le présenter un jour, en plus. Il me fallut un temps avant que je ne réussisse à m'endormir.

* * *

Mon père était rentré dans la nuit d'après Mama, ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avait encore attaqué Marineford. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait cette fois-ci mais Mama nous avait dit que c'était moins grave qu'hier d'après la tête de Papa.

Il était 10h et il dormait encore. Je montais à pas de loup à l'étage pour aller prendre ma douche. Je croisais Vitali qui en sortait.

\- Alors, la naine, on va se raser la touffe pour son amoureux ? chuchota-t-il en me voyant entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il eut comme réponse un gros fuck de ma part. Petit con ! M'épiler la minette ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être Ace aimerait-il ? Autant essayer. Je devais me faire les aisselles de toute manière. Je fermais la porte à clé et sortis mon applicateur de cire et le branchais pour le faire chauffer. Je préparais mes bandes et me déshabillais. J'attendais cinq minutes que ça soit assez chaud et appliquais la cire sur une première aisselle. Je posais la bande et tirais d'un coup en serrant les dents. Bordel ! Je fis la seconde ensuite. Avec la pratique, c'était rapide heureusement. Mes jambes étaient encore nickel. Bon, la minette maintenant. Putain, j'avais jamais fait ça ! Étant blonde, j'avais pas grand chose en poils.

J'appliquais la cire un peu partout puis commençais à enlever les poils avec les bandes. Putain de merde ! J'espérais que ça valait le coup, ça me tuait. Le pire était sur les grandes lèvres et autour du trou de balle. J'avais envie de me claquer la gueule contre le sol carrelé tellement que ça faisait mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça m'a pris mais j'étais heureuse de passer enfin sous la douche. Tout mon pubis me faisait mal. A la fin de la douche, je serrais les dents et passais un jet d'eau froide dessus. Ouah, bordel de chiotte ! Je me séchais et me rhabillais vite de mon pyjama. Ma minette était toute douce et je me sentais plus légère. Je croisais les doigts pour que Ace apprécie vraiment.

J'allais vite dans ma chambre. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable : 11h45. Quoi ? Je pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps. Autant me préparer tout de suite. Je jetais un œil à mon armoire. Ace voulait que je sois en robe. Ok, mais il faisait froid dehors. Une robe pull ca irait. Je choisis la blanche en laine à manches en dentelle longues. Elle m'arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses, c'était limite court mais c'était ma préférée. Bon me fallait au moins un soutif. Il avait dit sans culotte pas sans soutif. Pas de couleur, ça se verrait sous la robe. Alors un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. J'allais avoir froid aux gambettes comme ça. Je mis des chaussettes noires très longues qui m'arrivaient au-dessus des genoux. Bon, je mis quand même une culotte. Il allait être l'heure de manger le midi fallait pas déconner ! Je l'enlèverais avant de partir.

Putain j'allais presque oublié les devoirs pour Luffy ! J'allumais vite mon ordinateur pour lui donner tout ça. Hop envoyés ! Je me connectais sur Facebook. Trois messages privés ? J'ai jamais eu autant de message depuis... depuis toujours en fait. Je regardais les expéditeurs. Un message de Nami, un autre de Vitali et un de... Oh putain de merde, de E.Newgate. Je soufflais lentement pour me calmer. Tout allait bien, Anastasia, ce n'était juste qu'un message, pas la fin du monde ! J'ouvris le message le moins important, celui de Vitali qui datait d'hier soir. C'était une page web sur les positions du Kamasutra.

" Tiens, la naine, pour toi demain ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! "

Mais quel dégueulasse ! Je ne lui répondis même pas. J'ouvris le message de Nami.

" Salut. Tu es depuis quand avec le frère de Luffy ? "

Je ne parlais pas souvent avec elle mais on s'entendait bien en cours. Je lui répondis par politesse.

" Depuis peu de temps. Pourquoi ? "

Elle n'était pas connectée alors elle n'allait pas me répondre tout de suite. Et je passais donc au message de E.Newgate. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais lire. Si il était pirate, Ace avait dû lui dire que j'étais au courant pour lui. Soit le gars m'envoyait une menace soit... soit je sais pas, je pensais trop à la menace. Putain, mes mains tremblaient quand je cliquais sur son message.

" Bonjour gamine. Je suis heureux que Ace est enfin pu trouver quelqu'un. Que dirais-tu de venir te présenter sur notre discord ? "

Oh putain de merde ! C'était quoi discord ? Je recherchais sur Google et compris que c'était un logiciel de chat vocal. Comment ça s'installait ce bordel ? Je demanderais à Ace.

" Bonjour, bien sûr. "

Bon, ok c'était simple mais je le connaissais pas ce type. Et puis j'allais pas lui dire non. Je n'étais pas une connasse ! Le gars voulait que je me présente sur un chat vocal. Y aurait-il les potes de Ace ? Oh merde, une gamine d'un colonel de la Marine entourée de pirate ! Oh putain de merde, j'allais pas faire la maligne, moi ! Je me pisserais dessus, surtout si dans le lot il y avait ce Barbe Blanche. Pourvu que mon père ne vienne pas à ce moment-là !

J'entendis ma mère hurler mon nom et celui de Vitali pour venir manger. Si elle hurlait, ça voulait dire que Papa était réveillé.

Je fermais Facebook et descendis dans la cuisine. Vitali était en train de s'assoir quand j'arrivais. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur et je lui tirais la langue. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

\- Vous partez à quelle heure pour la bibliothèque ? nous demanda notre père.

\- Ca ouvre à 14h, Papa, on partira pour l'ouverture. répondis-je alors que Mama me servait mon assiette de rôti de dinde avec de la purée maison.

\- Et vous comptez rentrer vers quelle heure ? continua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra de comment on avance dans le projet de Vitali.

\- Ca devrait prendre un bon moment, je pense, Papa. déclara Vitali.

Notre père hocha de la tête en mangeant sa volaille.

\- Ne rentrez pas tard ! Les pirates ont hacké le système de sécurité des rues de Red Line. Il y aura beaucoup de soldat dehors mais il y a toujours des risques. On sera parti vers 17h30 avec votre mère pour aller chez Hina et Smoker dans le quartier de North Blue et on rentrera sûrement vers 22h.

Ils avaient hacké le système de sécurité de la ville ? Pourquoi donc ? La Marine cachait quelque chose ? Je trouvais ça très suspicieux. Les pirates devaient avoir une bonne raison de hacker le système de sécurité de toute la ville.

Nous finîmes de manger et je montais pour aller me laver les dents dans la salle de bain. Vitali avait eu la même idée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que je mettais du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dents.

\- Alors, la naine, Ace t'a dépucelée hier soir ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton malicieux.

Je lui jetais un regard outré en me brossant les dents. Comme ci j'allais lui dire...

\- Quoi ? Faut bien que tu y passes un jour ! Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes. Oh vous allez le faire aujourd'hui ? Tu veux une capotes ?

Je crachais mon dentifrice dans le vasque tandis qu'il se brossait les dents. Ce face de pet me gonflait. Je ne disais rien et me rinçais la bouche.

\- Oh ca va, je déconne ! Tu l'as au moins sucé pour t'avoir invitée au moins ?

Je lui mis une claque dans le dos pour le faire taire, le rouge aux joues. Nan mais alors lui ! Ca ne le regardait pas ! Je m'essuyais la bouche avec une petite serviette et sortis rapidement de la salle de bain. Sérieusement...

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me postais sur mon pc. Ce face de cul m'avait bien soulée. Je me connectais sur Facebook et vis que j'avais deux messages privés en attente. Nami m'avait répondue et ce E.Newgate aussi. Oh putain ! J'ouvris la fenêtre de conversation avec Nami.

" Bah comme ça... J'ai une amie qui voulait sortir avec lui. Hier quand elle vous a vu ensemble, on a dû la consoler. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va aller. Soyez heureux tous les deux ! "

Hein que quoi ? La fille aux cheveux bleus kiffait Ace ? Ca y était. Je sentais la jalousie monter en moi. Tu n'avais pas intérêt à t'approcher de lui, pétasse ! Je faisais du karaté, meuf ! Ace était à moi ! Pigé ! Je ne répondis pas, trop énervée après cette fille dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom. J'ouvris la fenêtre de conversation de E.Newgate pour me changer les idées. Putain de merde...

" Parfait gamine. Ace te donnera les logs. "

Ah oui, c'était vrai. J'allais avoir une conversation avec des pirates recherchés par la Marine. Tout allait bien ! Je soupirais de ma connerie. Non, ça n'allait pas, j'avais les pétoches ! Je tentais de répondre à son message mais ne pouvais pas. Il avait clos la conversation. Ca m'arrangeait d'un côté.

Bon, comment on installait ce discord ? Mes compétences en copier-coller n'allait pas m'aider. Je décidais d'envoyer un sms à Ace. La vache, il était déjà 13h05.

" Salut. J'ai eu un message sur Facebook de ton ami E.Newgate me disant qu'il m'invite sur un discord je ne sais quand mais j'ai pas discord et je ne sais pas l'installer. Tu pourras m'aider ? Enfin si tu veux bien. "

Voilà. Bon, pourvu qu'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule. Installer un logiciel était simple mais pour moi c'était le parcours du combattant. Mon portable vibra.

" Salut, ma belle. Bien sûr, prends ton pc avec toi tout à l'heure. Je te ferais tout. Au fait, Luffy est rentré et il se tape une sieste après manger. Ne sonne pas et envoie-moi plutôt un sms pour que je t'ouvre. "

" Ok, super merci ! A tout à l'heure. "

" A tout à l'heure, ma belle et oublies pas ce que tu me dois ! "

Il avait pas oublié !

" Oui, Commandant Ace ! "

Je mordis la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire. J'espérais que mon épilation lui plairait. Oh putain, vite je devais effacer mon historique internet. Il serait capable de fouiner. Après l'avoir fait, j'éteignis mon pc portable et le débranchais pour le ranger dans mon sac de cours. Je me levais prête à sortir pour aller dans la salle de bain me recoiffer. Je me mis du parfum de Mama et enlevais ma culotte pour la mettre dans mon sac. Je tirais un peu sur le bas de ma robe pour ne pas qu'on voit mon cul et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Vitali était déjà en bas dans l'entrée en train de mettre ses chaussures. Je mis direct mon manteau, mon écharpe et mon bonnet le temps qu'il termine. Puis m'accroupissant bien et mon manteau cachant mon cul, j'enfilais mes bottes à talons compensées pour terminer par mes gants. Je pris mes clés et Vitali les siennes avant de dire au revoir aux parents dans le salon. Nous sortîmes dehors et putain de froid qui me glaçait la minette ! Si je pissais, ça sortirait en poudreuse.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au croisement de la rue. Même avec des talons, mon frère était bien plus grand que moi.

\- Je te laisse ici, la naine. Ma meuf habite un peu plus loin. Et Ace, il habite où ? me dit Face de pet, les mains dans les poches.

\- En face du lycée. On se tient au courant si besoin ! répondis-je.

\- Ouais ! Et quand tu le suceras, avale ! Il va aimer ça ! ria-t-il avant de partir en courant pour ne pas se prendre ma main dans sa gueule.

J'avais les joues en feu à cause de sa connerie. Du coup, ça voulait dire que Ace avait aimé hier soir ? Sur le chemin, je croisais des soldats de la Marine qui patrouillaient. Ils me saluaient poliment en continuant leur route. J'en croisais d'autres dans la rue du lycée. Ils étaient beaucoup. Ils me saluèrent en passant près de moi. Je sentais les regards lubriques de certains et ça me foutait les jetons. J'accélérais le pas pour vite arriver à la résidence de Ace et sortis mon portable pour lui envoyer un sms avant de le ranger dans mon sac. Je trépignais sur place pour me réchauffer puis entrais rapidement dans le bâtiment quand il m'ouvrit à distance. Je montais les escaliers en enlevant mes gants et mon bonnet jusqu'à son appartement où il m'attendait devant la porte adossé contre l'encadrement, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut ma belle ! chuchota-t-il joyeusement.

\- Salut ! fis-je de la même manière en entrant.

Je me déshabillais et Ace rangea mes affaires dans le placard. Mon sac sur mon épaule, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.

\- Ca va, pas eu trop froid dehors ? me demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Si, un peu plus que d'habitude. répondis-je en chuchotant tout en posant mon sac sur le sol contre le canapé.

Ace me sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse nue puis il la remonta sous ma robe en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Voyons voir si t'as tenu parole. fit-il en passant sa main vers mon entrejambe.

Je sentis ses doigts sur ma minette et il s'arrêta subitement les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte se transformant en sourire. Je rougissais sachant qu'il savait maintenant que je n'avais plus aucun poils. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et s'approcha de mon oreille.

\- Ca me plaît beaucoup ma belle ! C'est tout doux, j'adore ! Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

Son souffle chaud sur mon lobe me donnait des frissons.

\- Oui, Co... Commandant Ace... soufflais-je par timidité sans oser le regarder.

Sa langue lécha l'arcade de mon oreille puis ses lèvres aspiraient mon lobe me lâchant un soupir. Ses doigts me touchaient la vulve.

\- C'est vraiment doux... Je suis gâté. murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je rougissais et lui esquissais un petit sourire. Il retira sa main et se leva en prenant mon sac, me surprenant.

\- Ton pc est dedans ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais silencieusement de la tête.

\- Alors viens ! Je vais t'installer discord et te logger. déclara-t-il, mon sac sur l'épaule.

Je me levais et nous allâmes silencieusement dans sa chambre. Ace poussa son clavier de son ordinateur allumé et sortit mon pc du sac pour le poser sur son bureau en verre, le brancha et l'alluma. Il s'asseya sur sa chaise de bureau et tapota sur sa cuisse pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir. Je posais mon cul sur ses jambes et il débrancha son câble Adsl pour le mettre sur mon pc. La connexion établie, il ouvrit une page web et téléchargea le discord. Il l'installa rapidement. Bon bah au final, c'était tout simple.

\- Tiens fais-toi un compte ! dit Ace en me laissant mon clavier.

Je me penchais et m'inscrivais avec mon adresse mail et mon mot de passe habituel, puis je configurais mon compte pour enfin me connecter. Et après je faisais quoi ? Je laissais ma place sur le clavier à Ace. Il entra le nom du discord : Moby Dick, et chercha ensuite dans un casier sur son bureau un post-it où des logs étaient écrits. Il les rentrait dans le logiciel et j'étais enfin dans leur discord. Je voyais plein de nom en mode hors-ligne sur le côté et reconnu Ace, Thatch et Vista.

Ace me mit direct en hors-ligne et me sortit du canal de Bienvenue. C'était là que j'aperçus tous les canaux. Il y avait les canaux Commandants, Réunions, Cafétéria, Music-hall, Saloon, Game, Workshops, plusieurs canaux divisions de 1 à 13, le canal Invités et enfin un canal AFK.

\- C'est quoi AFK ? demandai-je.

\- Away from keyboard. C'est quand tu n'es pas sur ton pc pendant un court moment. me dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il m'expliquait comment changer de statut, comment changer de canal. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas aller dans certains canaux comme Commandants, Réunions et les différentes divisions sans y être invitée car je n'en avais pas les droits. Ace me conseillait de ne pas aller dans les autres canaux et de rester à chaque fois dans Bienvenue jusqu'à ce que je sois invitée dans un canal pour ne pas être emmerdée par les autres ou d'attendre qu'il se connecte. Il me montra les personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux : Marco, Thatch et Edward qui était le fameux E.Newgate. Marco et Thatch étaient ses meilleurs amis de ce que j'avais compris. Il me configura une touche pour parler, m'expliqua le système de message privé puis me montra enfin comment me déconnecter et couper discord.

\- Tu permets que je t'installe un logiciel qui permet de ne pas te tracer par la Marine ? me proposa Ace sérieusement.

Je le regardais confuse mais acquiesçai de la tête.

\- Si ça permet à la Marine de ne pas remonter jusqu'à toi... fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me sourit en coin et fouilla dans un casier de son bureau pour prendre une clé USB et l'insérer dans mon pc. Il installa un logiciel nommé Bodyguard.exe et me l'activait en permanence. De ce qu'il me disait, c'était une de ses créations. J'éteignis mon pc et le remerciais sincèrement. Il débrancha son câble Adsl et le remit sur son pc. Je rangeais mon ordinateur dans mon sac et Ace plaça son clavier correctement tandis que je me positionnais sur le côté.

\- Ca a été ton père, cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il, une main sur ma cuisse.

\- Mieux que l'autre fois en tout cas. Il nous a dit que les pirates avaient hacké le système de sécurité de toute la ville et donc la Marine doit patrouiller à l'ancienne dans les rues. J'en ai croisé plein en arrivant. répondis-je, en enlaçant son cou de mes bras.

Il me sourit, fier de lui.

\- Ouais, si tu savais ce qu'ils en faisaient vraiment de leur système, tu ne sortirais plus ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

\- Je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas honnêtes. Je ne sais même pas si mon père est au courant de tout ça !

\- Je ne pense pas. Il est juste colonel ! Mais passons, il me semble que je dois te passer des leçons qui te manquent pour le devoir, non ?!

Il avait pas oublié... Son sourire carnassier me faisait rougir. Sa main passa sous ma robe et j'écartais les jambes pour lui donner accès à ma minette. Ses doigts me la caressaient.

\- Putain, j'adore ! chuchota-t-il me faisant rougir encore plus.

Il titilla mon clitoris et je lâchais un gémissement involontairement.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Luffy. grogna-t-il.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Son frère dormait dans la chambre juste à côté. C'était plaisant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Je me pinçais les lèvres quand il accentua le rythme de ses caresses. Ma tête se logea dans son cou et j'y déposais des baisers papillons. Je hummais son odeur. J'adorais son parfum musqué et trouvais ça très viril. Sa veine palpitait rapidement sous mes lèvres et son souffle brûlant chatouillait mes cheveux. Il enleva sa main et la posa sur ma cuisse pour la caresser du pouce. Je me redressais et le regardais.

\- Lève-toi, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il sérieusement.

Confuse, je me levais. Me trouvait-il trop lourde à force ? J'espérais que non, j'étais pas grosse !

\- J'ai quelque chose à régler rapidement sur le pc avec les autres... dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le regardais surprise puis jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à ses écrans qui affichaient un email du discord Moby Dick. Encore du hacking ?

\- Tu veux que je te laisse et t'attende dans le salon ? demandai-je, déçue.

Je fus interloquée de voir un petit sourire mesquin sur son visage.

\- Non ! À la place, je veux que tu me suces sans faire de bruit pendant que je les aide !

Hein ? Que quoi ? Il était sérieux là ?

\- Mais je risque de voir tout ce que tu fais ! N'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi ? fis-je faiblement.

\- Non, car tu vas te mettre sous le bureau et commencer tout de suite, car je suis le Commandant Ace, c'est moi qui commande !

Je le fixais avec un sourire limite amusé. Il était à fond dans son rôle. Ca me plaisait de jouer à son jeu. Autant le faire parfaitement. Je fuyais son regard et m'accroupis sous le bureau.

\- Très bien,... Commandant Ace... fis-je d'une voix timide.

Il me sourit satisfait et déboutonna son jeans avant de rapprocher sa chaise de moi.

\- Et pas de bruit, ma belle ! murmura-t-il en mettant son casque.

Il pianota sur son clavier puis utilisa sa souris alors que je caressais sa bosse de jeans. Je défis sa braguette et sortis sa queue presque molle et ses testicules de son caleçon. Le bureau étant en verre, je levais les yeux vers lui et caressais doucement ses bourses. Je le vis me sourire puis regarder son écran central.

\- Re les gars ! fit-il dans son micro.

Il venait sûrement de se connecter sur discord. Je le masturbais lentement de mon autre main puis suçais son gland lui tirant un sourire en biais.

\- Alors vous avez un soucis avec le dernier programme ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur sa touche configurée pour parler.

Ma langue descendit jusqu'à ses testicules que je léchais et aspirais goulûment. J'adorais le faire secrètement comme hier soir. Cela m'excitait beaucoup et, sans culotte, ma cyprine goûtait entre mes cuisses. Je le masturbais en même temps, le sentant se durcir dans ma main. Ace soupira et écarta un peu plus les jambes.

\- Thatch vous a pas passé la macro pour aller plus vite ?

Ce pervers qui voulait me bouffer le cul ? Et c'était quoi une macro, d'ailleurs ? Je pris brusquement son gland en bouche et le suçais. Il eut un grand frisson et soupira brusquement. Je voulais bien lui tailler une pipe secrètement mais c'était moi qui menait la danse ! Et ouais, mon gars ! Si tu voulais prendre ton pied tranquillement fallait me le dire avant ! J'enfonçais sa queue un peu plus dans ma bouche à la limite d'avoir un écoeurement. Elle eut plusieurs soubresauts tandis que je malaxais doucement ses bourses.

\- Putain de... grogna Ace, les yeux clos.

Je le retirais de ma bouche et embrassais sa verge tendrement un peu partout.

\- Euh oui, je suis là. Thatch vient de se connecter. Je monte en canal Commandant lui demander la macro et je reviens.

Je léchais son frein sachant qu'il en était très friand et repris son gland en bouche pour le sucer. Il soupira faiblement et tremblota un peu. Sa respiration par le nez était rapide. Je sentais les pulsations de son cœur dans sa queue. Il se racla la gorge me tirant un sourire.

\- Euh ouais salut Marco, salut Thatch. Dis moi Thatch, tu peux passer la macro du dernier programme à la deuxième division. Ils... Ils l'ont... Ils l'ont pas... Putain !

Ace poussa un grognement ensuite. Je le regardais grimacer alors que je le masturbais rapidement en lui léchant le frein et de temps en temps lui aspirais le gland. Il avait eu du mal à parler à la fin. Si tu nous grillais, ce sera de ta faute, mon gars !

\- Putain, ma belle ! ricana-t-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Je lui souris puis léchais et suçais ses testicules en le masturbant encore.

\- Non, ça va... Non, tout va bien !... Bon Thatch, la macro...

Il expira bruyamment et me regarda avec un sourire tandis que je reprenais ma succion sur sa queue. Il soupirais d'une manière gutturale et me caressa un instant les cheveux sous le bureau.

\- Ok, je redescends... dit-il en relâchant sa touche configurée.

Il double-cliqua sur sa souris. Je l'embrassais sur son frein et le titillais ensuite du bout de la langue. Son liquide transparent me faisait beaucoup saliver et ma cyprine avait déjà bien coulé le long de mes cuisses.

\- Re les gars... Thatch arrive avec la macro. Il avait oublié... Bah ouais... Je sais... Nan, mais c'est bon il va vous passer ça !

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et ferma les yeux soupirant de plaisir. A chaque expiration, il grognait. Soudain, il se rapprocha de son clavier et appuya sur sa touche configurée.

\- Oui ? C'est bon pour la macro ? Ok, super... Merci Thatch !... A plus tard !

Ace me toucha les cheveux appuyant sur ma tête pendant que je le suçais rapidement en le masturbant. C'était si excitant que je commençais à me caresser. Merde grillée ! Ace me fixait avec un sourire en coin. J'étais embrumée par le plaisir et lui léchais son frein les yeux clos. Sa verge en avait des soubresauts. J'aimais entendre son plaisir, cela m'excitait encore plus. Toutefois, il prit sa queue d'une main et la passait sur mon visage.

\- Tu l'aimes ma bite, hein ?! souffla-t-il avec un ton malicieux.

J'ouvris les yeux et il frotta son gland sur ma langue sortit. Puis son attention se porta sur son écran. Il lâcha sa queue et appuya sur sa touche pour parler.

\- Oui ?... Super si ça fonctionne bien. Allez je vous laisse. Je pars en AFK, à plus tard !

Ace cliqua avec sa souris. Il allait poser ses mains sur ma tête alors que j'aspirais son gland en malaxant ses testicules, mais son attention se reporta de nouveau sur son pc. Il cliqua et pianota ensuite sur son clavier. Il ricana faiblement ensuite et pianota encore. Il avait une conversation privée ?

Je me caressais plus vite et mon doigt s'activant sur mon clitoris faisait un bruit humide à cause de ma mouille. C'était bon.

\- Ma belle, tu crois que... Je ne t'entends pas te toucher ? grogna-t-il.

Je le regardais embarrassée, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes. C'est moi qui doit te faire jouir ! chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et retirais ma main de mon clitoris.

\- Oui,... Commandant Ace... soufflais-je timidement, les joues en feu.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de taper sur son clavier de nouveau.

\- Thatch est pas con ! Il a deviné que tu es chez moi. Sauf qu'il pense qu'on fait autre chose. ricana-t-il, l'air mesquin.

Ce pervers ! De quoi ça le regardait ? Je fronçais des sourcils en le masturbant lentement.

\- Il veut que j'allume ma cam et que je lui montre discrètement... ria-t-il doucement.

Quoi ? Ce type était un vrai pervers ! Bordel, ça m'excitait quand même d'être espionnée ! Je ne me savais pas comme ça. Mais Ace n'avait pas l'air énervée ni jaloux. Avait-il envie d'être vu par son meilleur ami ?

\- Ma belle ? Ca ne te dérange pas si je le fais ? Je mettrais pas le son et activerai une sécurité anti-copie. Il ne pourra pas enregistrer la vidéo. Ca restera entre nous, promis ! demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et un sourcil haussé.

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais hébétée. Je rêvais ? Il venait vraiment de me demander ça ? Je voulais pas me retrouver sur le web même s'il m'assurait qu'il protégerait la conversation vidéo. Cependant, c'était très excitant !

\- Ok, mais je veux pas qu'il me voit ! dis-je faiblement, les yeux fuyards.

\- Super ! Suce-moi comme jamais, ma belle ! sourit-il.

Il pianota sur son clavier puis après un temps cliqua avec sa souris et attrapa sa caméra pendant que je le masturbais en lui suçant le gland. Ca y était, Thatch me voyait entrain de lui sucer la queue. Je jetais un œil à la caméra, le rouge aux joues avant de clore mes yeux, embarrassée. Je lui faisais une fellation remplie de tendresse et d'amour voulant prouver... quoi, j'en savais rien. Mon égo montait quand j'entendais les soupirs et les gémissements de Ace.

\- Il me dit que ça le fait grave bander et qu'il voudrait que tu le suces aussi ! grogna-t-il.

Il pianota sur son clavier furieusement.

\- Hors de question ! Il n'y a que moi que tu dois sucer ! railla-t-il.

Je souris doucement, son gland dans ma bouche. Je léchais de toute sa longueur sa queue avant d'aspirer ses bourses en le masturbant rapidement.

Ace pianota rapidement en gémissant.

\- Il me demande si tu peux voir l'écran. Je lui ai dit non. Oh ma belle, il est en train de se branler ! ria-t-il.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Ce type était un vrai obsédé ! Mais c'était excitant et je suçais plus frénétiquement Ace en étouffant des gémissements.

\- Oh ma belle... Putain ouais !... Je veux que tu avales tout !... Putain, c'est bon !

Ma langue titillait son frein en même temps. Il voulait que j'avale ? Et merde... Sa main me tint les cheveux alors que sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Il grognait de plaisir. Allait-il bientôt jouir ?

\- ... Ouais, vas-y !... Montre lui que tu es à moi !... Putain !... Ma belle, ouvre la bouche, je viens !

L'égo des hommes... !

J'ouvris la bouche, le bout de la langue caressait son frein tout en le masturbant rapidement. Tout son corps se crispa et dans un long râle rauque, son sperme giclait en plusieurs jets sur ma langue et mon palet. C'était plus épais qu'hier et le goût très salé me donna un léger haut-le-cœur mais je tins bon et ne recrachais pas. Je le caressais lentement et ressentais sous mes doigts les soubresauts de sa queue.

\- Avale tout, ma belle ! susurra-t-il en reprenant son souffle avec un sourire.

Et merde ! Je pris sur moi et tentais de ne pas grimacer en avalant tout rond sa semence visqueuse et épaisse. Ouah ! J'ouvris un peu la bouche pour lui montrer que j'avais obéi. Il frissonna et me caressa le visage du pouce.

\- J'adore, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il en se rhabillant d'une main.

Je l'aidais à attacher son jeans à la fin. Ma cyprine coulait encore de ma minette. J'étais toujours excitée et j'avais envie de me soulager. Ce Thatch avait du bien se rincer l'oeil. Avait-il joui lui-aussi ? Je regardais attentivement Ace, le regard rempli de désir et me mordillais les lèvres. Il regarda un instant son écran et posa ensuite les yeux sur moi.

\- Il veut que je te bouffe la chatte. Tu en as envie, ma belle ? me dit-il en ricanant doucement.

Je souris timidement.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace. murmurai-je ce qui le fit sourire.

Il recula sa chaise pour me permettre de sortir de sous le bureau. Je me redressais et il se leva, la caméra dans la main.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma minette ! informai-je, embarrassée.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Je comptais pas lui montrer ton petit cul. Il est à moi !

Je souris soulagée. Il me céda sa place sur la chaise et positionna la caméra sur son bureau avant de s'accroupir entre mes cuisses. Il me sourit avec un clin d'œil puis souleva mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Je remontais un peu ma robe et il m'embrassa la vulve. Oh putain !

\- Oublie pas que Luffy dort alors ne fais pas trop de bruit ! chuchota-t-il avant de me lécher le clitoris.

Putain, oui ! Je me mordis la main pour retenir un cri. C'était bon ! Je me risquais à regarder l'écran central et vis Thatch me sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas sa coupe de cheveux de l'autre fois, les ayant laissés lâcher. Son casque sur les oreilles, il me fit un clin d'œil me faisant rougir avant de baisser lentement sa caméra pour me montrer sa queue en érection dans sa main. La vache ! Elle était plus grosse que celle de Ace ! Elle était très veinée et son gland était très rouge. Il se masturbait et du liquide transparent sortait en filet de son gland. C'était très excitant à voir. Je me mordais la bouche quand Ace s'activa sur mon clitoris. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et fixais la queue de Thatch. Je voulais le voir jouir. J'étais tellement enivrée par le plaisir que l'idée que sa bite me pénètre me traversa l'esprit. Toutefois, j'aimais Ace et je ne le tromperais jamais.

\- ... Commandant Ace... Oui ! soufflais-je.

Je frissonnais et le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Le rythme de sa langue me donnait presque des vertiges. C'était tellement bon ! J'ondulais du corps sur la chaise et serrais mes doigts sur son crâne tout en fixant toujours Thatch. Il était vraiment bandant. Qui aurait cru qu'un pervers pouvait être aussi bien monté ?

Thatch se masturbait plus rapidement. J'allais bientôt jouir et je soupçonnais que lui aussi. Mon vagin se contracta et j'inspirais fortement d'un coup et retins mon cri de jouissance la bouche ouverte. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes et je serrais automatiquement les cuisses.

\- Ace... Oui ! haletai-je difficilement.

La tête en arrière, je vis la queue de Thatch gicler de grands jets de sperme. Putain, il y en avait beaucoup ! Il se caressait lentement et lâcha sa verge qui tomba à demi-molle sur sa cuisse découverte. Sur sa main, il avait de sa semence et il se leva. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être, essoufflée.

Ace enleva son casque et posa mes jambes au sol puis il vint m'embrasser tendrement. J'ouvris mes paupières et le regardais avec un sourire gêné. Nous nous regardâmes un court moment avant de glousser ensemble.

\- J'avais le casque sur les oreilles et tout le long, je l'entendais prendre son pied. Tu lui as fait un de ses effets ma belle !

Mon égo monta d'un coup mais j'étais tout de même gênée.

\- Il ne racontera rien, hein ? demandai-je inquiète.

\- Nan, t'inquiète ! Je lui fais confiance. Il dira rien.

Je hochais de la tête voulant le croire. Puis je me levais et Ace prit ma place sur la chaise avant de m'inviter à m'assoir sur lui. Thatch n'était pas encore revenu et je redoutais ce moment. Ca allait être hyper embarrassant. Ace remit son casque et farfouilla dans un casier pour me donner un autre casque avec fil qu'il brancha au pc.

\- Ce sera très malaisant quand il sera revenu. dis-je doucement.

Ace ricana et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue se mêlait ardemment à la mienne. J'enlaçais son cou et gémissais de bien-être. Dans le casque, j'entendis du bruit. Thatch devait être revenu. Oh merde.

Nous interrompîmes notre baiser et il me sourit avant de diriger son regard vers l'écran. Je fis de même, le rouge aux joues. Thatch avait remis sa caméra en place et était debout en train de nettoyer son bureau. Je ne voyais pas son visage juste son torse et le haut de son pantalon. Mon regard fut attiré par son entrejambe. Je ne pouvais enlever l'image de sa queue de mon esprit. Je trouvais Ace assez large mais lui, il l'était encore plus. Je serrais les cuisses automatiquement et Ace posa sa main dessus. Puis Thatch vint s'assoir avec un sourire me rendant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on se fasse un plan à trois un jour ! proposa-t-il avec un ton charmeur.

Oh putain ! Mon visage devint en feu et je me cachais dans le creux du cou de Ace, totalement embarrassée. J'entendis Thatch rire dans mon casque et Ace ricaner faiblement. Il se pencha en avant et cliqua avec sa souris.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à faire jouir une femme ! ria Ace.

Il venait sûrement d'allumer le micro. Thatch ricana. Mon Dieu, je ne savais plus où me foutre ! Un plan à trois ? Il voulait dire coucher tous les trois ensemble ? Oh la vache ! C'était flatteur mais très embarrassant. Toutefois, me faire pénétrer ou même sucer cette grosse verge m'excitait un peu. Si Ace avait eu ça au moment de me dépuceler, je n'aurais pas pu m'asseoir ensuite et aurais marché comme un crabe pendant des jours.

\- J'ai 40 ans, Ace. Les femmes, je les connais bien ! Je suis sûr que tu ne saurais pas localiser son point G avec ton doigt ! ria Thatch, le ton moqueur.

Le quoi ? Le point G ? C'était quoi ça ? Je regardais discrètement Ace, mon visage toujours dans son cou. Il avait les lèvres pincées retenant un sourire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoue ! se moqua Thatch.

Ace soupira et baissa la tête ce qui fit rire le plus vieux.

\- Je ne connais pas non plus. murmurai-je d'une voix morte à son oreille, pour le rassurer.

Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est une petite boule en haut dans le vagin près de l'entrée. Si tu le caresses bien, tu la feras grimper aux rideaux et crier comme une folle. sourit Thatch.

Nous le regardâmes avec de gros yeux. C'était peut-être ça alors le fameux point de plaisir que je ressentais à chaque fois dans mon vagin. Oh putain !

\- Mais bon, tu voulais pas de mes conseils ! continua-t-il faussement boudeur.

Puis il se mit à rire en voyant la tête soûlée de Ace.

\- Et sinon, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition du plan à trois ?

Il était encore avec ça ? J'étais mineure et ce type de 40 ans voulait baiser avec moi ? Ca me dérangeait d'un point de vue morale et éthique, même si ça m'excitait de coucher avec deux mecs en même temps. Putain, Anastasia, tu étais une obsédée du cul ! 17 ans et fan de bite !

Je sentis le regard de Ace sur moi. Je tournais la tête vers lui et il enleva partiellement mon casque d'une oreille.

\- Tu en as envie, ma belle ? Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai confiance en Thatch. Il ne tentera rien de mal et surtout ne te volera pas à moi. Et c'est juste pour une fois, personne ne le saura à part nous. me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il était sérieux ? Lui, le jaloux voulait bien qu'un autre homme me touche et m'embrasse ?

\- Ma belle, je suis sûr que tu en as envie. J'ai vu comment ça t'as excitée quand il te regardait me sucer et comment tu prenais ton pied en le regardant se branler. Allez on baise avec lui ? continua-t-il toujours à mon oreille.

Oh putain de merde ! Mon visage était en feu. Il était pas con, le gars. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Son sourire charmeur et sa main me caressant la cuisse me mettaient la pression pour une réponse. Et si ça se savait ? Je voulais pas être une salope !

\- Je veux pas qu'on me fasse passer une pute si on l'apprend ! murmurai-je d'une voix morte, le surprenant.

\- Personne te fera passer pour une pute et personne ne le saura ! Promis ! Ca veut dire oui, ma belle ?

Je hochais positivement de la tête, les yeux fuyards. Il ricana et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Ce sont quoi ces messes basses, les jeunes ? s'amusa Thatch.

Nous le regardâmes. Moi, le visage pivoine et Ace avec un sourire mesquin.

\- On réfléchissait et on veut bien que tu baises avec nous ! déclara Ace.

L'expression de Thatch était marrante à voir. Il était à la fois sur le cul et ravi.

\- Sérieux mais quand ? demanda-t-il.

Oh bordel ! J'en savais rien... Ace se pencha vers moi de nouveau.

\- Ca te dit là, maintenant, ma belle ? Chez lui, car Luffy dort ? questionna-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons. Maintenant et chez lui ? C'était rapide ! J'acquiesçai et me cachais le visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Maintenant et chez toi ? Mon frère est là ! demanda Ace.

\- Euh ouais... Ouais putain ! Tu te souviens de l'adresse ?

Dans sa voix, j'entendais qu'il était totalement ravi.

\- Oui, à la sortie de East Blue, c'est ça ?

J'enlevais mon casque et chuchotais à Ace que j'allais aux toilettes. Il acquiesça et je sortis de la chambre.

Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Dans quoi je m'étais fourrée encore ? C'était de pire en pire. Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de branler ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 5.

Disclaimer : Les OC m'appartiennent sauf les personnages de One Piece. Ace et Thatch feraient les gigolos gratuitement H24.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus. Du cul et encore du cul et que du cul ! Les fans en chaleur de Thatch seront servies !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oh bordel ! Je pissais mon coup et me lavais bien la minette sous le jet d'eau puis me lavais les mains, me les séchais pour finir par sortir des toilettes. Je stressais comme une folle. J'allais baiser avec Ace et un inconnu... qui avait une grosse bite, putain ! Vu que je n'avais pas de culotte, mon vagin eut un émoi. J'étais excitée et aussi tendue qu'un string trop petit en même temps. Merde, ma culotte ! Je devais la mettre avant de partir sinon Thatch penserait que j'étais une grosse salope ! Oh non...

Je revenais lentement dans la chambre. Ace éteignait son pc et rangeait en même temps le casque qu'il m'avait passée. Ouf, Thatch n'était plus là ! Quand il me vit, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Thatch nous attend, ma belle. Tiens ! dit-il en me montrant ma culotte perchée sur son index.

Je la pris, le rouge aux joues. Il l'avait vu dans mon sac.

\- Mets-la, on va y aller maintenant ! sourit-il.

Je me dépêchais de la mettre puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- C'est juste pour cette fois, ne t'inquiète pas ! Sauf si tu en redemandes, ma belle ! s'amusa-t-il en me caressant les fesses.

Je rougissais et fuyais son regard. C'était trop gênant !

\- Je l'ai prévenu d'y aller doucement et de ne pas te brusquer. De toute manière, je le surveille, t'en fait pas ! Allez, on va y aller à pieds. Tu n'es pas bien habillée pour la moto.

Je le remerciais intérieurement d'avoir penser à avertir Thatch. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et je pris mon portable dans mon sac tandis qu'il prit des préservatifs dans sa table de chevet, avant de sortir ensemble de la chambre. J'avais eu le temps de voir qu'il était déjà 15h13. Ca passait vite bordel !

\- Habille-toi, je laisse un mot pour Luffy au cas où ! me dit-il en prenant un stylo et un bout de papier dans le salon.

J'ouvris le placard près de la porte d'entrée et m'habillais chaudement avant de mettre mes bottes. Ace vint s'habiller lui aussi de son écharpe, de son manteau chaud et de ses chaussures. Il avait mit des rangers noirs cette fois-ci. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche et il fit de même avec le sien. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir de l'immeuble et il ferma à clé avant que nous descendîmes main dans la main les escaliers.

Dehors, le froid me glaça les cuisses. Nous marchâmes un moment avant de croiser une patrouille de la Marine. Elle nous salua et Ace ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Je serrais un peu sa main et il me regarda avec un petit sourire en biais.

\- J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai jamais fait ça ! soufflais-je, inquiète.

\- Ca va aller. Je suis là et puis je lui ai établi des limites. Pas de fessée, pas de sodomie, pas de facial et pas d'éjaculation dans la bouche. Tout ça, il n'y a que moi qui est le droit ! ria-t-il.

Je rougissais comme une gamine.

\- Sodomie ? fis-je, ahurie.

\- Oui, ma belle. Tu crois que je vais me tourner les pouces pendant qu'il s'amuse dans ton minou ? ria-t-il malicieusement.

On avait jamais parlé de sodomie ! Je commençais à avoir peur. Merde ! J'étais dans la merde !

\- Tout va bien ma belle ! On essaie juste et si ça va pas, on laisse tomber la sodomie. Ca te va ?

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire? Je hochais de la tête légèrement contrariée. J'avais beau imaginer Ace me sodomiser et Thatch me baiser en même temps, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais prendre du plaisir comme ça. Ca devait faire mal et être très inconfortable !

Nous marchâmes encore un moment avant d'arriver au quartier riche de East Blue. D'après Ace, Thatch habitait dans une de ses chics maisons et il vivait seul. Comment un gars vivant seul pouvait se permettre de se payer ce genre de baraque ? Ace m'avait répondue qu'il était chef cuisinier et propriétaire de plusieurs restaurants de Red Line. La gueule que j'avais tiré quand il me l'avait dit. Thatch était un putain de riche !

Nous nous stoppâmes devant un portail avec une allée conduisant à une grande maison. Putain la baraque ! Ace sonna près du portail et nous attendîmes un court moment avant de voir le portail s'ouvrir. Nous passâmes et il se referma. Je serrais fortement sa main. Oui, j'avais la pétoche, enfin j'étais surtout très impressionnée. Je ne connaissais pas et ma timidité refaisait surface. Thatch ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne savais plus où me foutre. Il me regardait avec un sourire quand nous le saluâmes poliment, et timidement pour moi. Quand nous fûmes déshabillés de nos affaires chaudes et de nos chaussures que Thatch avait rangé dans une penderie près de l'entrée, il nous invita à nous asseoir dans le salon. Wouah les meubles de riche ! Le canapé pouvait accueillir au moins six personnes. Il y avait même un bar.

\- Je reviens, je vais vite fait aux chiottes ! fit Ace d'un air nonchalant.

Quoi ? Ah non non non ! Tu ne me laissais pas toute seule avec lui ! Te barrais pas ! Et merde ! Le rouge aux joues, je jetais un œil à Thatch. Il me regardait avec un sourire. Bon au moins, il avait pas son horrible coupe de cheveux des années rock'n'roll. Il était plus grand que Ace, ça, c'était sûr, pas loin des deux mètres. Vitali avait raison, j'étais une naine. J'avais pas fait gaffe la première fois à cause de son manteau, mais il avait l'air très musclé sous sa chemise blanche.

Bon, on faisait quoi maintenant ? Ace, tu devais vite revenir là ! Je sentais un gros malaise se pointer. Il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé que je fis par politesse et vint se mettre près de moi. J'étais aussi raide qu'un cadavre.

\- Détends-toi ! Sinon, tu ne t'amuseras pas. On est là pour ça. sourit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Je rougissais. C'était vrai. Mais face à la réalité, je me pissais dessus. Façon de parler, heureusement que j'avais fait mon pissou avant de partir. Oh mon Dieu, il faisait quoi là ? Il s'était tourné vers moi, un bras derrière ma nuque sur le haut du dossier du canapé. Sa main me caressait la cuisse. Il me la souleva pour la mettre sur la sienne et me l'écarta lentement. Je me laissais faire. C'était vrai, on était venu avec Ace pour baiser avec lui. Alors autant ne pas jouer les prudes, vu qu'on s'était fait une sexcam tous les trois juste avant.

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire timide alors que sa main remonta jusqu'à mon entrejambe et se posa sur le haut de ma cuisse. Elle était chaude. Il me fixait avec un sourire en coin puis se pencha et ses lèvres frôlaient la peau de mon cou me donnant des frissons. Je soupirais. La vache, c'était plus intense qu'avec Ace. Son souffle remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et il m'embrassa le lobe tendrement. Je gémissais subitement et mes poils se hérissaient sur ma nuque. Je sentais son bouc me chatouiller le creux du cou tandis que sa main me caressait lentement la cuisse du pouce. C'était agréable. Sa bouche embrassait et mordillais mon oreille. J'en fermais les yeux et soupirais de bien-être.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de faire ça avec moi ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je hochais négativement de la tête, nerveuse.

\- Non. fis-je timidement.

\- Vu que tu es mineure, je voulais bien m'assurer que tu es consentante. Je veux pas avoir d'emmerdes, tu comprends ? me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. L'âge légal au Japon pour le sexe était de 13 ans mais l'âge civil était de 18 ans maintenant. C'était pas trop bien vu qu'un adulte d'âge mûr couche avec une mineure. Il pouvait faire de la prison pour ça.

\- Si personne ne le sait, tout va bien ! murmurai-je, le visage rouge.

Il me sourit en coin. A bien y voir, je le trouvais beau. On voyait bien la maturité de l'âge dans les traits de son visage. Il avait 40 ans, il me semblait. Sauf quelques rides au niveau des yeux, il n'avait pas l'air de faire son âge. Oh il avait une cicatrice sous l'oeil droit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surprise mais ne bougeais pas. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne. C'était doux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il embrasse comme ça. Pour un pervers, il était tendre. Oh mon Dieu, je bécotais un autre homme que Ace. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il était long aux toilettes. Il s'était pas endormi sur le trône au moins ? Thatch devenait de plus en plus avenant en me caressant la culotte. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et écartais un peu plus les jambes. Sa main touchait toute ma minette à travers le tissu et de temps en temps frottait mon clitoris. Je me sentais mouiller et notre baiser devint un peu plus passionnel. A force d'être de plus en plus intime avec Ace, j'osais beaucoup plus être entreprenante.

Je descendis ma main sur son cou passant sur son torse, sentant sous mes doigts les muscles de son corps, et la posa sur son entrejambe. La vache, il avait déjà la trique ! L'image de sa queue me revint en tête et je la caressais à travers son jeans. C'était bien plus gros que Ace mais ça avait l'air un peu moins grand. Thatch arrêta notre baiser et me regarda avec un sourire.

\- Il en met du temps, Ace ! ria-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête montrant que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

\- Dis-moi, Ace m'a imposé des limites mais toi, tu en as ? continua-t-il en arrêtant ses caresses sur ma culotte.

Sa question me surpris. Je ne m'y connaissais pas.

\- Juste y aller doucement, c'est tout. murmurai-je.

\- Je comprends. Sinon, tu as des positions préférées ou que tu voudrais essayer ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je rougissais et réfléchis.

\- On a pas essayé grand chose pour le moment. Juste quand il est couché sur moi, quand je suis assise sur lui et quand je suis à quatre pattes. Ah et une fois, il me portait. dis-je timidement sans oser le regarder.

\- Et tu les aimes bien ?

\- Je... Oui... Mais, Ace m'a parlée de sodomie avant d'arriver. Je n'ai jamais fait ça... fis-je, inquiète.

\- Ouais, il veut te la faire lui-même. Si ça va pas, il arrêtera. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va bien se passer. me rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

J'enlevais ma main de son entrejambe pour lui caresser le torse et il m'embrassa tendrement comme l'autre fois. Ace arriva à ce moment-là. Merde ! J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

\- Alors on commence du coup ? demanda Ace, amusé.

Nous arrêtâmes notre baiser et je retirais ma jambes des siennes.

\- Tu étais long, mec ! On était en train de commencer sans toi. ria Thatch en se levant.

Il me prit la main et me leva du canapé. Ace ne répondit pas et me fit plutôt un sourire. Thatch m'emmena hors du salon et j'eus juste le temps de prendre la main de Ace avant d'entrer dans le couloir. Nous passâmes devant une grande cuisine et une grande salle à manger avant de monter un escalier en carrelage. Thatch nous entraîna à l'étage jusqu'à une grande chambre, sûrement la sienne. Ouah putain, la taille du lit ! Ca devait être un king size. Il me lâcha la main et Ace vint m'embrasser. De ce que j'entendais, Thatch était en train de se déshabiller. Oh mon Dieu, ça commençait ! J'allais baiser avec deux mecs. Mon vagin eut un émoi à cette idée. Ace passa ses mains sous ma robe pour me la remonter. Je la retirais et repris notre bécotage. Les doigts de Thatch pétrissaient mes fesses alors que les miens déboutonnais le jeans de Ace. Ce dernier l'enleva rapidement puis défit son T-shirt. Nous étions tous en sous-vêtements.

Nous nous sourîmes et je retirais mon soutien-gorge. Thatch vint me toucher les seins avant de m'allonger au milieu du lit. Ace vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me caressais la poitrine avec un sourire tandis que Thatch se plaçait entre mes cuisses. Sa queue pointant dans son caleçon. J'étais excitée rien que de la voir et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en regardant Ace. Il me sourit en coin et me prit la main pour la poser sur la bosse de son caleçon noir. Sa queue était à demi-molle. Je la caressais à travers le tissu. Je frissonnais quand Thatch passa un doigt au milieu de ma culotte. Il la baissa et je soulevais mon bassin pour lui permettre de la retirer plus facilement. Toutefois, je serrais les cuisses, le rouge aux joues, embarrassée qu'il puisse voir ma minette.

Ace déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Tout va bien, ma belle. Ca va aller. Laisse-toi faire ! me chuchota-t-il faiblement pour que moi seule entende.

Je lui souris timidement et me détendis en écartant lentement mes jambes. Thatch me caressa l'intérieur d'une cuisse et fixait mon entrejambe. C'était très gênant. Il me toucha du bout des doigts ma vulve, passant entre mes petites lèvres puis s'attardant sur mon clitoris. Il était doux dans ses gestes. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit, logea sa tête entre mes cuisses et me pénétra lentement d'un doigt. Je me contractais automatiquement et sentis ensuite ses lèvres embrasser mon clitoris. Je me détendis puis son doigt se mouvait doucement de droite à gauche à l'intérieur et appuyait sur le haut. Que faisait-il ? Sa bouche continuait de déposer des baisers papillons. J'eus un tremblement quand son doigt toucha mon point de plaisir dans mon vagin. Il arrêta ses baisers et se redressa pour regarder Ace avec un sourire fier.

\- Trouvé, mec ! s'exclama-t-il, son doigt toujours dans mon vagin.

Trouvé quoi ? Parlait-il du fameux point G ? Il était donc là ? Ace se pencha vers ma minette, la moue curieuse.

\- Son point G ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, il est juste là à deux phalanges et demi si tu utilises ton majeur. Tu pousses un peu vers le haut et tu l'as. Hésites pas à l'exciter un peu avec le clito pour le trouver plus facilement. Tiens essaie ! expliqua Thatch.

Puis il enleva son doigt et céda sa place à Ace. C'était très embarrassant. J'avais l'impression d'être un sujet test de labo. Je sentis le doigt de Ace me pénétrer doucement. Il bougea un peu et appuya vers le haut comme Thatch l'avait fait.

\- Woh ! Je crois que je l'ai. On dirait une petite boule. s'exclama Ace avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Allez caresse le doucement. Le mieux, tu le fais en cercle comme avec le clito.

Je me cachais le visage rouge pivoine de mes mains. Sérieusement, les gars, j'étais toujours là ! Ace fit comme Thatch avait dit et une vague de frisson me parcourut. Je lâchais un soupir et j'entendis Thatch emettre un petit rire puis il vint me toucher un sein. Son pouce caressait mon téton avant qu'il ne se déshabille de son sous-vêtement. Je retirais partiellement mes mains de mon visage pour le regarder. Sa queue relevée était encore plus impressionnante vu en vrai. J'étais sûre que je ne pouvais pas fermer ma main entièrement autours. Il se décalotta et commença à se masturber lentement.

Ace se pencha et je sentis sa langue sur mon clitoris tandis que son doigt caressait toujours le point dans mon vagin. Je soupirais et gémissais de plaisir. C'était bon. Thatch me présenta sa queue avec un sourire. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et me tournais vers lui puis je pris sa verge d'une main et le masturbais doucement. Oui, je confirmais. Ma main ne se fermait pas complètement autours. Il me toucha les cheveux m'invitant à le prendre en bouche. Je passais la pointe de ma langue sur son gland puis caressais son frein avec. Il frissonna et inspira bruyamment entre ses dents. J'aspirais son gland entre mes lèvres et le suçais lentement tout en le masturbant, mes gémissements étouffés par sa queue. Il était énorme putain ! Ca me faisait déjà mal à la mâchoire. Je sentais sur ma langue les soubresauts de sa verge et ça m'excitait encore plus. Mon vagin en eut des spasmes et Ace accéléra ses caresses à l'intérieur. Thatch lâchait des soupirs rauques et glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis tout le désir qui y résidait.

\- Tu suces bien ! gémit Thatch, la bouche entrouverte.

Je fermais les yeux et embrassais son gland puis titillais son frein de ma langue en le masturbant. Il trembla de plaisir, sa queue eut un soubresaut et du liquide transparent sortit du bout de son gland. Je l'aspirais et constatais que c'était aussi salé que celui de Ace. Ma langue tournoyait autours de sa couronne le faisant grogner avec un sourire.

Je fus surprise de sentir Ace retirer son doigt et se redresser. Je le regardais enlever son caleçon et venir de l'autre côté de moi. Je m'asseyais à genoux sur le lit puis arrêtais avec Thatch pour commencer avec lui.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit la semaine dernière que je baiserais consentement deux gars et que j'y prendrais mon pied, je lui aurais ri à la gueule. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ace me changeait totalement et ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Ce dernier me tint les cheveux dévoilant mon visage tandis que je le regardais dans les yeux. Toutefois, je le suçais avec plus d'amour.

Je ne ressentais pas ce que je ressentais pour Ace avec Thatch. La différence était énorme. Avec Thatch, c'était juste du désir mais avec Ace, c'était plus fort. Je ressentais des papillons dans le ventre, je voulais lui donner beaucoup de plaisir quitte à sacrifier le mien et surtout je céderais à toute ses envies pour lui plaire. Putain, oui, j'étais amoureuse de lui !

Thatch sortit du lit et revint peu de temps après en se mettant un préservatif. Il comptait me pénétrer. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était le moment qui me stressait le plus. Quoique, peut-être qu'il y avait la sodomie en premier sur la liste ?!

Après avoir bien mit la capote, il me plaça à quatre pattes et frotta son gland sur ma minette, passant sur mon clitoris puis entre mes petites lèvres avant de me pénétrer doucement. Bordel ! Mon vagin s'étirait quand il entrait. Ca me brûlait bien plus qu'avec Ace tellement il était large. J'étouffais un couinement et arrêtais tout mouvement. Ace me caressa le dos pour me rassurer alors que Thatch s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi. Il buta au fond remontant mes entrailles et se stoppa pour me caresser les hanches. Je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence et repris mon activité sur la queue de Ace. Thatch commença à bouger en moi. Ca me brûlait mais mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi. Je me détendais du mieux que je pouvais et tentais de me concentrer sur mon point de plaisir.

Je gémissais quand un frisson électrique parcouru mon vagin. Ca commençait enfin à être bon.

\- Elle est très serrée ! haleta Thatch.

\- Ouais, t'as vu ! sourit Ace.

Hey oh, j'étais toujours là ! Thatch grognait de plaisir et je soupirais du mien, le gland de Ace dans ma bouche. En appuis sur une main, je lui caressais les testicules en léchant son frein du bout de la langue. Il grognait puis ondulait du bassin enfonçant sa queue dans ma bouche. Thatch augmenta le rythme. La friction de sa queue dans ma minette faisait un bruit humide à cause de ma cyprine et son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Le plaisir montait en moi me faisait gémir bruyamment. C'était bon, bordel ! Puis il ralentit le rythme et me caressa une fesse.

\- Ace, je vais préparer son petit cul pour toi ! s'exclama Thatch en ricanant.

\- Vas-y doucement ! informa Ace, sérieusement.

\- Ouais je sais, t'inquiète pas. Prends le lub' dans le premier tiroir de la commode.

Ace sortit du lit et Thatch me caressa du doigt mon anus. Oh putain ! C'était ça la préparation ? C'était très gênant. J'avais prit ma douche mais tout de même. Il appuya légèrement dessus. C'était agréable, je l'admettais. Je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi lentement et tournoyer un peu. Ca, c'était pas très agréable et me fit couiner. Je me contractais sur le coup et il arrêta, attendant que je me détende pour recommencer.

Ace revint, avec le lubrifiant et un de ses préservatifs, sur le lit. Il ouvrit le petit sachet avec ses dents et déroula la capote sur sa queue. Thatch s'était retiré de mon antre et continuait avec mon anus.

\- Passe moi le lub' ! dit-il à Ace.

Il le lui passa et Thatch enleva lentement son doigt puis je frissonnais quand il me mit du lubrifiant sur mon cul. Il me pénétra de nouveau de son doigt et cela me brûlait moins. C'était presque même plaisant. Il s'activait un moment dans mon anus sous les yeux attentif de Ace. Puis retira pour de bon son doigt avant de passer le tube à Ace.

\- Vas-y met-toi s'en et rentre en elle sur le côté. Ca lui fera moins mal ! expliqua-t-il en se levant du lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit et regardais Ace, le rouge aux joues. J'appréhendais ce moment. Il vint coller son front contre le mien et me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es prête, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai peur... soufflais-je.

\- Ca va aller. Je ferais doucement et si ça va pas, on arrête. Ne t'inquiète pa !

\- Je te fais confiance ! Je t'aime, Ace !

Il me sourit sincèrement heureux.

\- Je t'aime, ma belle ! Allez mets-toi sur le côté, j'y vais !

Nous nous embrassâmes avec tendresse avant que je m'allonge sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Ace se mit du lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de sa verge avant de s'allonger à mes côtés, son torse contre mon dos. Il écarta une fesse et je sentis son gland contre mon anus. Il tentait de rentrer mais glissait à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ah merde... râla-t-il.

Je mis ma main à l'entrée de mon vagin pour faire une barrière et il réussit enfin à rentrer un peu dans mon cul. Je grimaçais, sentant ma chair s'étirer à sa pénétration. Cela me brûlait un peu me tirant de faibles couinements.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, s'étant arrêté.

\- Oui, ça brûle un peu mais ça va. le rassurai-je en lui caressant sa main écartant ma fesse.

Il reprit sa pénétration et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

\- Je suis au bout. Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je m'habitue à toi tout doucement ! murmurai-je avec un sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu es encore plus serrée dans ce trou ! ria-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je rougissais et ris faiblement toute gênée.

\- Allez je bouge un peu !

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le laissais faire. Il se mouva en moi me tirant une grimace. Ca me brûlait un peu mais le lubrifiant aidait à bien glisser. Je n'en ressentais aucun plaisir mais c'était satisfaisant d'entendre Ace en prendre. Il grognait et soupirait près de mon oreille. Il me malaxait le sein et Thatch revint à ce moment-là. Il se masturbait en nous regardant.

\- Je peux participer ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

Ace ria et me prit dans ses bras en se mettant sur le dos. Je m'asseyais sur lui, les bras tendus en arrière supportant le poids de mon corps. Ace me tenait par les hanches et Thatch vint sur le lit. Il se plaça à califourchon sur lui et me pénétra doucement le vagin, mes jambes reposant sur ses cuisses. Putain, ma chair s'étirait de plus en plus. Ace céda la place de ses mains à celles de Thatch pour me maintenir le dos. Nous ne bougeâmes pas et laisser Thatch mener la danse. Il se mouvait en moi en me matant les seins.

\- Putain mec, je te sens bouger ! ria Ace.

Thatch ria également. Je commençais à ressentir de nouveau du plaisir. Je laissais passer des gémissements entre mes lèvres et il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins grognant de temps en temps. Son bassin claquait contre le mien. Ma respiration était forte et lente. Je me mordis les lèvres puis gémissais un peu plus bruyamment. C'était bon. Mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi et je sentais que cela contractait aussi mon anus. Je fus surprise d'entendre Ace soupirer de plaisir. La queue de Thatch devait stimuler la sienne. Je le sentis se mouvoir légèrement en moi. Cela ne me faisait pas mal, c'était même plutôt agréable.

\- Putain !... Ace, on échange ! grogna Thatch en se retirant de moi.

Échanger, c'est-à-dire ? Il voulait qu'ils inversent les rôles ou qu'ils changent de position ? J'eus ma réponse quand il s'allongea sur le lit. Cependant, Ace se mouvait un peu plus en moi avant de me basculer sur le côté. Il se retira doucement me tirant une grimace. Puis nous nous redressâmes et nous embrassâmes tendrement. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne alors qu'il me caressait un sein et que mes bras enlaçaient son cou. Puis il me pris dans ses bras me collant contre son corps. J'aimais ce moment entre nous. C'était doux et romantique. Ace interrompit notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! ricana Thatch.

Nous le regardâmes. Je l'avais oublié. Il se masturbait avec un sourire, allongé sur le dos.

\- Allez va sur lui, ma belle et j'arrive ! me chuchota Ace avant de déposer un baiser sur ma bouche.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et vins à califourchon sur Thatch qui me pénétra. Je me penchais vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire timide. Il plia les genoux, posa ses mains sur mes fesses et prit appuis sur ses pieds pour se mouvoir rapidement en moi. Nos respirations rapides se mêlaient. Mon visage était près du sien et nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux. Il changea de rythme pour un plus lent et rallongea ses jambes. Ace vint derrière moi et me caressa le dos. Thatch écarta mes fesses et je le sentis me pénétrer lentement puis il effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient en lâchant des soupirs.

\- C'est vrai qu'on sent bien ! ricana Thatch.

Ace ricana également et je détournais le regard. C'était très gênant. Il me tint les hanches claquant son bassin plus fort contre mon cul. J'émis un couinement à cause de la friction désagréable. Définitivement, je ne tirais aucun plaisir de la sodomie. Je sentis les lèvres de Thatch se poser sur les miennes. C'était la troisième fois qu'il m'embrassait. Ace y alla plus doucement. Merci Seigneur ! Je l'entendais grogner de plaisir. Toutefois, Thatch se mouvait également en moi tout en tournoyant sa langue avec la mienne. Je constatais qu'il tentait de parfaire son rythme avec celui de Ace. Cela me faisait moins mal et commençait à être bon. J'étouffais un gémissement quand mon vagin eut une décharge électrique à mon point de plaisir. Thatch embrassait bien même si je préférais largement Ace.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus et sa bouche ne pouvait plus rendre sourd mes gémissements qui se transformaient petit à petit en couinements. Je mis fin au baiser et regardait Thatch dans les yeux. Ma respiration était plus forte qu'avant. Je sentais que j'allais jouir. Leurs coups de reins n'étaient pas très rapides. Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup.

\- Arrête de bouger, Ace. Elle va jouir ! grogna Thatch.

Il obéit et Thatch bougea un peu plus vite dans ma minette. Oh mon Dieu ! Ma tête s'effondra dans le creux de son cou et je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de jouissance. C'était tellement bon. Tout mon corps s'électrifiait et j'étais parcourue de spasmes orgasmiques. Cet orgasme était explosif, putain ! Je tremblais et Thatch ralentit permettant à Ace de reprendre sa cadence au même rythme que lui. Le plaisir était toujours là mais diminuait petit à petit. Je reprenais mon souffle en gémissant doucement contre la peau de Thatch. C'était à ce moment-là que je remarquais son parfum boisé. Ca sentait bon. Je déposais des baisers sur la peau chaude de son cou sentant ses palpitations cardiaques sur mes lèvres.

Elles étaient très rapides et Thatch me prit fortement dans ses bras en poussant des grognements. Il allait jouir lui aussi ? Je déposais des baisers sur sa mâchoires avant de le regarder. Il grimaçait en serrant les dents. Les sourcils froncés, il avait les yeux clos puis il se crispa et son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il émit un long râle rauque et arrêta de se mouvoir en moi. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un sourire, essoufflé. Il déposa un baiser brusque sur mes lèvres me surprenant.

\- Ace, bouge ! Je sors. s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il obéit et sortit de moi en me tirant une grimace. Je m'assis sur le lit pour laisser Thatch se lever. Il enleva sa capote et fit un nœud au bout avant de partir de la chambre.

Ace me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le dos. Il me surplombait de toute sa masse me regardant dans les yeux avec un doux sourire.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire timide.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

Je hochais encore de la tête lui esquissant un grand sourire ravi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche puis souleva mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et me pénétra de nouveau doucement. Il se pencha vers moi, mes genoux touchant ma poitrine et repris ses coups de reins. Il y allait doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. Je caressais sa joue et il m'embrassa langoureusement. Nos langues se caressaient et s'entremêlaient tendrement. Ses râles étaient étouffés par ma bouche. Il accéléra le rythme puis se laissa aller dans son plaisir. Son regard reflétait tout son désir qu'il avait pour moi. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Je grimaçais à cause de la douleur. Il était un peu trop brutal.

\- Oh ma belle, ton petit cul est d'enfer ! grogna-t-il.

Je couinais à cause de la souffrance et priais pour qu'il termine vite. Il se crispa et émit un long grognement, les yeux clos et la mâchoire serrée. Il était en train de jouir. Merci Seigneur ! Son corps tremblait. Essoufflé, il se retira sans douceur et enleva rapidement son préservatif afin de faire un nœud avant de sortir du lit puis quitter la chambre.

J'étais seule. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais couché avec deux mecs ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Étais-je une salope ? Je me remettais en question. Était-ce bien ce que je faisais ? Il y aurait-il des conséquences plus tard ? Je n'avais pas honte de moi, juste je me sentais différente. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être la fille de mes parents, celle qui n'aurait pas oser coucher avec un inconnu et y prendre son pied par exemple. Je me levais du lit et ramassais mes affaires pour les remettre. J'étais en train de me vêtir de ma robe quand Thatch revint, une serviette de bain autour de la taille et les cheveux humides. Il avait prit sa douche, il semblerait. Je n'y avais pas fait attention mais... Il avait des putains de tablettes sur le ventre ! Bordel, il était aussi musclé que Ace.

\- Ca a été ? me demanda-t-il en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Oui, même si... Je ne suis pas très fan de la sodomie, à vrai dire. répondis-je, le rose aux joues.

\- Ah pourtant, je trouve que Ace s'est bien débrouillé pour une première. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui aiment !

Il enleva sa serviette et la posa sur le lit. La vache, même au repos, sa queue était grosse. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce monstre. Il était vraiment énorme. Je l'entendis rire et il s'approcha de moi.

\- Ca te plaît ? demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Je le regardais, le visage pivoine, prise sur le fait. Et merde ! Il me souriait puis vint me toucher une mèche de cheveux. Je reculais d'un pas et détournais le regard. Il devenait un peu trop proche maintenant. Ace revint à ce moment-là. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et vis qu'il fronçait des sourcils. Ca sentait la jalousie. Je préférais sortir de la chambre avant d'être plus que mal à l'aise. Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeais dans le salon pour m'assoir sur le canapé puis les attendre. Il y avait une horloge au au-dessus de la grande TV : il était presque 16h40. J'avais mal à mon cul. Ace n'avait pas été de main morte à la fin. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore dedans comme si j'étais ouverte. Je contractais mes muscles de l'anus au cas où plusieurs fois. Demain, je n'oserais pas faire ma crotte. Merde, j'avais des gaz ! Profitant d'être seule, je tentais de les lâcher sans bruit. Putain, il y en avait beaucoup mais ça soulageait. Pendant la sodomie, de l'air avait dû s'infiltrer dans mon côlon. Une fois vidée, je soufflais soulagée que ça soit sorti en silence et surtout sans odeur. Sinon, j'aurais été grillée à vingt kilomètres. Oh mon Dieu !

J'entendis la porte du couloir se fermer et les vis apparaître. Le timing de malade ! Ace était devant Thatch, tous les deux habillés. Je leur souris timidement et Ace vint s'assoir à côté de moi, un bras derrière ma nuque. Thatch se dirigea vers le bar.

\- Vous voulez boire un truc, les jeunes ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en se penchant pour sortir une bouteille de rhum.

\- Ouais, tiens ! Je veux bien de ton rhum, là ! fit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Et un rhum et d'un ! s'amusa Thatch en sortant deux verres.

\- Tu veux boire quoi ? Mais je crois pas qu'il ait autre chose que de l'alcool. me dit Ace.

Je haussais des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi boire. Il me fit un sourire en coin et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Tu veux essayer le rhum ? Je te promets c'est meilleur que la bière. C'est assez sucré. chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais je suis mineure, Ace ! fis-je, embêtée.

\- Et alors, tu crois que Luffy ne boit pas d'alcool à l'appart ? Allez essaie et ça restera entre nous ! insista-t-il.

\- Bon d'accord alors mais juste un peu. cédai-je, timidement.

Il me sourit.

\- Un verre pour Anastasia, Thatch ! Elle veut bien goûter. s'exclama-t-il.

Thatch me regarda surpris avec un sourire et sortit un troisième verre qu'il remplit. Il nous les apporta et je pris le mien puis il posa son verre sur la table basse pour enfin quitter le salon. Il nous informa qu'il allait pisser un coup.

\- Allez goûte ! me dit Ace en me fixant avec un sourire en coin.

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et goûtais. Oh, c'était bon. C'était vrai que c'était sucré. Ca me chauffait la gorge mais j'aimais ça.

\- Alors ? me demanda Ace en buvant dans son verre.

\- C'est bon ! J'aime bien. souris-je.

Je bus de nouveau et finis mon verre sous son ricanement. Pourquoi se foutait-il de ma gueule ? Je le regardais, curieuse.

\- Quoi ? fis-je.

\- Tu vas vite être bourrée si tu bois comme ça, ma belle ! Vas-y mollo !

Je lui souris amusée et posais mon verre vide sur la table basse. Ace finit son verre et le posa également.

\- Alors ma belle, tu en penses quoi de la sodomie ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Et ben, je suis pas très fan. A la fin, tu me faisais mal... soufflais-je, sans oser le regarder.

Ace logea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Pardon, ma belle ! murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur ma peau.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il se redressa pour me regarder. Je lui touchais la joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire tendre et il déposa des baisers papillons sur mes lèvres. Je montais à califourchon sur lui et enlaçais son cou de mes bras. Je l'embrassais et entrais ma langue entre ses lèvres. Nos salives alcoolisées se mélangeaient et nos langues tournoyaient ensemble. Ses mains me malaxaient les fesses et j'ondulais du bassin sur lui. Je commençais à avoir chaud au visage et j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, mes gestes tout comme ma raison. Ma bouche se déplaça jusqu'à son cou et je léchais avec avidité sa peau brûlante. Ses cheveux me chatouillait le front.

\- Tu en as encore envie, ma belle ? chuchota-t-il, le ton amusé.

Pour réponse, je pouffais de rire dans ses cheveux. Il ricana et me claqua une fesse me faisant gémir.

\- Tu es déjà bourrée ?! se moqua-t-il.

\- Non ! mentis-je, avec le sourire.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu mens mal, ma belle ! Je t'aurais bien rentrée dedans mais il va falloir attendre pour ça. C'est pas sur demande ! ria-t-il.

Je soupirais boudeuse et descendis de ses cuisses pour me caler contre lui, ma tête sur son torse. Son bras passa dans mon dos me tenant contre lui.

\- Allez boude pas ! On fera ça tout à l'heure... soupira-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et posais ma main sur sa hanche et écoutais son cœur battre. Il battait fort. Je fermais les yeux puis eus un sourire et gloussais.

\- Ace, tu as raison ! fis-je amusée.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Je crois que je suis pompette !

Il ricana et Thatch revint dans le salon. Il s'asseya sur le canapé et prit son verre.

\- Oh, vous avez déjà tout bu ? constata-t-il, surpris.

Je gloussais et Ace ricana.

\- Elle est bourrée. Mademoiselle a bu trop vite ! se moqua Ace.

\- Non, je suis juste pompette ! rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est pareil, idiote ! ria-t-il.

Je fis une moue boudeuse et fermais les yeux. Il sentait bon et je me lovais un peu plus contre lui. Mon corps me semblait lourd et une flegme s'installait. Son cœur me berçait et je me laissais aller dans un sommeil. Je les entendais parler mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Peu importe, je m'en foutais. J'étais bien contre Ace. Il était chaud et il sentait bon.

Je me réveillais lentement gardant mes yeux clos. J'entendais des voix discuter entre elles sans toutefois les comprendre.

\- ... Payé au début du mois.

Ah, ça commençait à venir.

\- J'espère bien. Je ne fais pas tout ça seulement pour la bonne cause !

Je reconnus la voix de Ace. Ah mais oui, on était chez Thatch. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. La lumière était allumée, chose nouvelle. J'avais dormi pendant combien de temps ? J'espérais pas trop. J'étais toujours contre le torse de Ace et me bougeais un peu.

\- Oh, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! s'exclama Ace.

Je le regardais, il me fixait avec un sourire amusée ce qui me fit également sourire. Je tournais la tête vers Thatch qui était à côté de Ace et vit qu'il me faisait aussi un grand sourire. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et avait son verre presque vide dans les mains.

\- J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? demandai-je.

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être une grosse demi-heure ? fit Ace.

\- Ouais, je dirais ça. dit Thatch.

Oh la honte, je m'étais endormie ! Thatch finit son verre et le posa sur la table basse avant de se lever et de prendre des ramequins vides afin de sortir du salon. Quoi ? Il avait mit de la bouffe en plus ? Ace avait dû tout manger. Il y avait la bouteille de rhum également. Elle était presque vide. Ils avaient dû bien boire.

\- Alors bien dormi, ma belle ?

\- Oui, tu es très confortable. souris-je.

Il ricana et m'embrassa. Oh la vache, son haleine sentait fortement le rhum et sa langue avait le goût de l'alcool. Je sentais sa main me caresser la cuisse me donnant des frissons. C'était agréable. Il avait l'air assez éméché, puis il interrompit notre bécotage et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Tu as toujours envie d'un câlin, ma belle ?

Je n'étais plus autant pompette et avais un peu plus les idées claires. On était toujours chez Thatch mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger vu qu'il remonta sa main jusqu'à mon entre-cuisse puis passa sous ma robe tout en me donnant des baisers sur le lobe. Je soupirais de bien-être. Les frissons qu'il me procurait étaient bons.

\- Un peu moins qu'avant mais j'ai toujours envie de toi. soufflais-je timidement.

\- Oh juste de moi ? Dommage pour Thatch. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé te bouffer le minou avant de te prendre en levrette, ma belle. C'est assez excitant ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille, me rendant rouge pivoine.

Oh bordel ! Ils avaient parlé sur ma gueule pendant que je dormais.

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'un autre homme me touche ? demandai-je perplexe.

Il me regarda un instant sérieusement avant de me sourire malicieusement.

\- Ca me dérange seulement si je ne suis pas là, ma belle et puis je ne tolérerai seulement Thatch. J'ai confiance en lui. C'était trop bandant de le voir te baiser tout a l'heure, ma belle !

Je rougissais encore plus. Il avait dû bien se rincer l'oeil tout à l'heure et il voudrait que je recommence pour en profiter encore. C'était excitant d'un côté.

\- Et tu as envie de le revoir me toucher ? demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

\- Ouais, à la condition que tu me suces en même temps, ma belle. C'est obligé que je participe ! sourit-il d'un air carnassier.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa bouche. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir et lui plaire, alors si coucher avec un autre homme pouvait lui en donner, je le ferais encore.

\- Je t'aime Ace. Je ferais tout pour te donner du plaisir. Si tu me demandes de coucher avec lui alors je le ferais encore...

Il me pincha le front me faisant grimacer.

\- Débile, ne te force pas si tu n'en as pas envie ! grogna-t-il.

\- Mais, j'en ai envie en fait... dis-je d'une moue boudeuse.

Et là, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit. Bordel, il me souriait malicieusement et mon visage me chauffait. Je détournais le regard ne sachant plus où me foutre.

\- Bien, tu te souviens toujours de ce que tu me dois aujourd'hui ? C'est toujours moi qui commande ? ricana-t-il.

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais mais je n'allais pas jouer le jeu devant Thatch. Ca ne le regardait pas.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! murmurai-je pour me faire entendre que de lui.

\- Alors tu vas aller le voir dans la cuisine, il doit y être et bien le chauffer puis revenir me voir. Quand il reviendra, il doit avoir une bonne gaule, ma belle ! déclara-t-il.

Je le regardais hébétée avec un sourire. Il était sérieux, là ? Comment j'allais faire ça ? C'était un adulte, il lui faudrait peut-être plus qu'un baiser pour le chauffer ? J'étais novice là-dedans, moi !

\- Allez, dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il en me claquant une fesse.

Je me levais, les lèvres pincées pour tenter de retenir mon sourire embarrassé et sortis lentement du salon en le regardant. Il me souriait, amusé de la situation. Ce jeu entre nous allait très loin. Je marchais dans le couloir à la recherche de la cuisine en me retenant de rire. Je devais retrouver mon sérieux face à lui sinon j'allais me faire griller et Ace n'y prendrait aucun plaisir. J'arrivais devant la cuisine ouverte. Thatch était bien là en train de ranger de la vaisselle. Comment j'allais faire maintenant ? Autant y aller au feeling, je verrais bien.

Il était de dos à l'entrée et je m'approchais de lui, hésitante. Il se retourna m'ayant sûrement entendue et fut surpris de me voir.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en rangeant une pile d'assiettes en hauteur.

\- Euh pas spécialement. Je repensais à tout à l'heure et je me disais que... C'était vraiment bien ! fis-je timidement avec un petit sourire.

Il me regarda surpris puis me sourit.

\- Ravi que ça t'ai plût ! dit-il en prenant une autre pile pour la ranger.

Je vins à ses côtés et m'asseyais sur la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine. J'avais une vue sur son cul. Il était pas mal même si celui de Ace était bien plus sexy. Je remontais rapidement un peu ma robe et écartais un peu les cuisses.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposais-je, mon corps légèrement en arrière en appuis sur mes mains.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me regarda. Ses yeux fixaient mes cuisses et remontèrent jusqu'à mon entrejambe. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes et je le vis sourire en coin.

\- Non, je viens de terminer. répondit-il.

Je fixais son entrejambe pour voir un quelconque changement mais rien. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en repensant à sa queue. Je la revoyais gicler son sperme à la cam. C'était très excitant. Mon regard remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il me fixait avec un sourire. Merde, grillée !

\- Tu en as encore envie ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris timidement et rougis en le voyant arriver. J'écartais les jambes et il vint s'y loger. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je le laissais faire et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en le fixant dans les yeux. Ace m'avait dit qu'il voulait me bouffer la minette puis me prendre en levrette. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la levrette mais ça m'excitait d'imaginer son visage entre mes cuisses comme tout à l'heure. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps à mon grand damne l'autre fois. Je sentis ses doigts frôler ma minette à travers ma culotte avant qu'il ne les enlève. Je frissonnais et il me sourit faiblement.

\- Je répète ma question. Tu en as encore envie ? murmura-t-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui et ondulais mon bassin contre son jeans puis hochais de la tête. C'était un peu compliquer d'atteindre sa bosse faite par sa verge car il était un peu plus grand que moi. Il me colla à lui et, d'une forte poigne, me souleva pour m'assoir sur le comptoir qui était plus haut. Mes mains sur ses épaules, je me frottais contre sa bosse maintenant plus facilement accessible. Cela m'échauffait le clitoris et je laissais passer un soupir. Il me caressa un sein.

\- Dis-moi, Ace est au courant que tu es avec moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui... Et ils nous attends ! murmurai-je le surprenant avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il approfondit le baiser en entrant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentais le goût du rhum sur sa langue. Lui aussi avait bien bu. Sa main se serra sur mon sein avant de descendre sur ma hanche et son autre main se posa sur l'autre puis il se frotta contre moi. Putain, ça y était ! Il commençait à avoir la trique. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Oh ils étaient plus doux que ceux de Ace. Il prenait bien mieux soin de ses cheveux que lui. Toutefois, Ace m'avait dit de le chauffer mais avais-je le droit de l'embrasser ? Je n'avais pas pensé à demander mais il ne m'avait pas imposée de limites. Ma bouche déposait des baiser papillons sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à descendre sur son cou. Ma langue léchait sa peau chaude. Il se frotta plus vite contre moi.

\- Ace m'a dit que tu voulais me bouffer la minette et me prendre en levrette. soufflais-je contre son oreille.

Il frissonna et je l'entendis ricaner.

\- Ouais ! Quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans la rue, j'ai direct bander sur ton cul. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que tu étais la meuf de Ace.

Je rougissais et me souvins de la conversation qu'il avait eu vendredi chez Ace. Je l'avais mal prit mais maintenant c'était différent. J'avais envie qu'il me donne du plaisir.

\- Et du coup, tu en as envie ? continua-t-il.

\- Oui... susurrai-je avant d'embrasser sa peau.

Il ricana et se dégagea de mes cuisses.

\- Très bien, ma jolie. Je vais chercher un préservatif et je vous rejoins dans le salon pour m'occuper de toi ! chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis et descendis du comptoir. Il me toucha une fesse et je constatais qu'il se caressais à travers son jeans. Son érection était très présente. Ace allait être satisfait. Je sortis de la cuisine, Thatch dans mon dos. Il monta les escaliers tandis que je me dirigeais dans le salon.

Ace me sourit lorsque je vins m'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je n'étais pas trop longue ? demandai-je.

\- Non, ça a été. Alors ? me questionna-t-il en me caressant les fesses.

\- Il est parti chercher un préservatif et il arrive. expliquai-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.

\- Bravo ma belle ! Maintenant déshabille-toi !

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! murmurai-je timidement, le rouge aux joues.

Je me levais et retirais ma robe puis mon soutien-gorge. Ace s'assit confortablement, les coudes sur le dessus du canapé avec les jambes légèrement écartées. Il me matait avec un sourire en biais et un sourcil relevé. Ca m'excitait beaucoup qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je me tournais, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas sourire, pour lui faire dos puis je me penchais pour retirer ma culotte lui offrant une belle vue sur mon cul. Je l'entendis expirer bruyamment et ouvrir son jeans.

\- Tu es trop bandante, ma belle ! dit-il en sortant sa queue de son caleçon.

Il était à demi-mou et se masturba en me fixant. Je me mis à genoux entre ses cuisses et lui pris sa verge des mains pour la porter à ma bouche. Au fur et à mesure de ma succion, il devenait dur et une de ses mains malaxait un de mes seins tandis que l'autre restait sur le haut du canapé. Puis il se pencha et attrapa la bouteille de rhum qu'il bu à même le goulot. Il était comme ça, lui ?!

Je caressais ses testicules et léchais sa verge de toute sa longueur.

\- Thatch a raison. Tu suces bien ! grogna-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire en prenant son gland entre mes lèvres tout en le masturbant. Je préférais le sucer lui plutôt qu'un autre. C'était plus agréable.

Thatch arriva. Ace et lui ricanèrent. Les hommes... Il se déshabilla de sa chemise et me caressa les fesses. Je m'arrêtais à mon regret quand il me tira vers le canapé m'invitant à m'allonger, la tête près de la cuisse de Ace et les jambes pliées. Je serrais les cuisses lorsqu'il vint s'assoir à mes pieds. Ace lui tendis la bouteille qu'il prit et bu à même le goulot avant de la lui redonner. De sa main libre, Ace me toucha les cheveux puis un des seins. Il me le malaxait en buvant dans la bouteille. Je plaçais un bras en arrière pour attraper sa queue et la caresser.

Thatch me caressa les cuisses et me les ouvrit lentement pour s'y loger. A demi couché, il me toucha la minette de son index. Je me cachais les yeux de mon autre bras, embarrassée qu'il soit aussi prés. Il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules puis déposa des baisers sur mon clitoris. C'était doux et chaud. Son bouc chatouillait mes petites lèvres et je me détendais un peu plus. Il me pénétra lentement d'un doigt puis le bougea de droite à gauche en appuyant vers le haut. Je soupirais quand sa langue lécha mon clitoris. Son doigt se mouvait en cercle sur mon point de plaisir faisant accélérer ma respiration. C'était bon et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi.

Ace me prit le bras qui me cachait les yeux et me le tint fermement contre sa cuisse pendant qu'il m'aidait à le masturber avec sa main, la bouteille contre sa hanche.

Je lâchais un gémissement quand Thatch aspira mon clitoris entre ses lèvres pour le laper avec la pointe de sa langue, son doigt toujours en mouvement dans mon antre. Il le retira et descendit sa langue à la place pour la faire entrer. Mon Dieu ! Ce type savait s'y prendre. Il la tournoyais le plus profondément possible touchant presque mon point G. Ses doigts se crispaient autours de mes cuisses. J'inspirais et expirais longuement et bruyamment. Ace me regardait dans les yeux. Mon regard exprimait tout le plaisir que je ressentais alors que j'accélérais le rythme de ma main. Il avait la bouche entrouverte laissant passer des soupirs. Je me cambrait quand Thatch reprit son activité sur mon clitoris puis il remit son doigt à l'intérieur et le mouva plus rapidement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! soufflais-je, les yeux clos.

Mon corps était prit de tremblement et je gémissais à chaque expiration. J'ouvris les yeux et fixais Ace. Il regardait Thatch entre mes cuisses, la bouche entrouverte. Je baissais mon regard et vis Thatch, les yeux clos, prendre du plaisir à me laper le clitoris. Je voyais sa langue s'activer rapidement et son doigt entrer et sortir de mon vagin. Cette vue était terriblement excitante.

\- ... Oui... soufflais-je entre deux gémissements.

J'entendis Thatch grogner de plaisir. Il était doué, bordel ! Je fermais les yeux et poussais des petits couinements. J'allais jouir. Mon corps ondulait sous le plaisir. Je n'avais plus les idées claires. Ace lâcha mon bras et je vins agripper les cheveux de Thatch. Mon autre main fut libérée également et elle rejoind la première. Ace me caressa les seins et me pinçait les tétons de temps en temps. Je sentis mon vagin se contracter d'un coup et mes couinements devinrent un cri de jouissance. C'était bon, putain ! Je me arcquais en contractant mon ventre et en soulevant mon bassin. Oh mon Dieu ! Mon orgasme était fort et plus long que tout à l'heure.

Thatch ralentit le rythme de son doigt et il embrassais doucement mon clitoris. Ma jouissance redescendait lentement. Essoufflée, je gémissais faiblement, mes yeux toujours clos. Ace devint plus doux dans ses caresses sur ma poitrine. Il se pencha et vint m'embrasser tendrement, ses cheveux chatouillant mes clavicules et mon sternum. J'étais parcourue de spasmes. Mes cuisses s'étaient resserrées autours de la tête de Thatch et tout mon corps tremblotait. Je me sentais vidée et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit.

Ace se redressa et j'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il me regardait avec un sourire. Thatch retira doucement son doigt et s'assit sur le canapé. Je fermais mes cuisses et nous le regardâmes. Il ricana, son doigt dans la bouche. Mon Dieu, il était en train de sucer ma cyprine. C'était très gênant !

\- Prêts pour la suite ? nous demanda-t-il.

Ah oui, il devait me pénétrer en levrette. Fallait vraiment que je me renseigne sur les positions sexuelles, moi ! Je hochais de la tête et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Thatch se leva pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Je me tournais vers Ace qui fit de même. Il vint se rasseoir et me demanda silencieusement de venir m'occuper de lui pendant que Thatch se mettait le préservatif. Je me mis à quatre pattes sur le canapé et en appuis sur une main, je me penchais pour prendre sa verge en bouche. Je n'aimais pas trop cette position pour faire ça, car je n'avais pas facilement accès à son frein avec ma langue. Je devais mettre ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner du plaisir à cet endroit. Il gémissait en me tenant les cheveux et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais. Je descendis ma bouche jusqu'à ses testicules et les lui léchais puis les aspirais entre mes lèvres tout en le masturbant. J'adorais lui donner du plaisir. Je lui faisais une fellation tendre et rempli d'amour.

Thatch s'installa derrière moi sur le canapé. Ca y était, il allait me pénétrer. Il me força à soulever un peu ma croupe et caressait ma minette avec son gland. Il me tint une hanche puis entra doucement en moi. Bordel, j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi large. Ma chair s'écartait et me brûlait à l'entrée me faisant grimacer. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde remontant mes entrailles et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi malgré moi. Il posa son autre main sur ma seconde hanche et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il était assez brusque et je l'entendais prendre du plaisir en lâchant des grognements. Il devait être très excité pour se laisser aller comme ça. C'était donc ça la levrette ? Je regardais Ace qui le fixait attentivement. J'étais rassurée de constater qu'il le surveillait.

Mon orgasme s'était dissipé mais je sentais mon vagin toujours contracté alors ce n'était pas très agréable de le sentir se mouvoir aussi brutalement en moi, même si je mouillais abondamment.

\- Hey vas-y doucement, mec ! Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est dépucelée. grogna Ace.

Je le remerciais intérieurement pour faire attention à moi. Je déposais des baiser papillons sur son frein et Thatch ralentit le rythme.

\- Désolé, elle est tellement excitante et sa chatte serrée que je ne peux pas me retenir !

\- Ouais bah fais un effort mec, c'est ma meuf ! Ne l'oublies pas !

Cela devenait un peu malaisant et je continuais ma succion sur son gland lui tirant un râle rauque. Il reporta son attention sur moi en me caressant les cheveux. La tête sur le côté, j'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens en léchant son frein. Sa queue eut un soubresaut et je le suçotais sur toute la longueur. C'était tellement bon de prendre soin de lui. La pointe de ma langue s'activait de nouveau sur son frein et de temps en temps, je la tournoyais autours de sa couronne. L'expression de son visage était satisfaisante à voir. Sa respiration était rapide. Il me fixait de ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres ouvertes laissaient passer des gémissements gutturaux à chaque expiration. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à lui en donner.

Thatch était plus doux et se mouvait plus agréablement en moi. Je poussais un soupir quand je ressentis de nouveau du plaisir. C'était faible mais bien là. Je me concentrais dessus en masturbant Ace tout en aspirant son gland entre mes lèvres. Son liquide transparent se mélangeait à ma salive la rendant pâteuse. Je sentais sous ma langue les soubresauts de sa verge. C'était très excitant !

Thatch me caressa une fesse et augmenta le rythme. Je sentais sa queue buter au fond de mon vagin. Mon antre fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique me faisant couiner de plaisir. Ses coups de reins claquaient contre mes fesses. Ma respiration s'accélérait et je suçais avec avidité Ace en le masturbant. Thatch grognait longuement et ses mains serraient fortement mes hanches me faisant mal. Était-il en train de jouir ? Il s'enfonça brusquement en moi, le corps crispé dans un râle rauque. Il était parcouru de tremblement et avait le souffle court. Après m'avoir toucher les fesses, Thatch se dégagea de moi sans douceur et enleva la capote pour y faire un nœud au bout. Il sortit du canapé et ramassa son caleçon avant de sortir du salon. C'était assez rapide par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Je m'asseyais à genoux sur le canapé et vint embrasser Ace sur la joue.

\- Ca a été ? me demanda-t-il.

\- La première partie était vraiment bonne mais la seconde aurait pu commencer mieux. murmurai-je d'une voix morte.

Il me regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Mais maintenant, c'est toi que je veux ! continuai-je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit malicieusement et fouilla dans la poche de son jeans pour sortir un préservatif qu'il déballa rapidement. Il le roula sur sa verge avec hâte et je m'allongeais sur le dos avant d'écarter les cuisses. Il vint s'y loger et me pénétra doucement en m'embrassant. Nos langues s'entremêlaient tendrement. Ace se mouva en moi. Ses coups de reins étaient beaucoup plus agréables. C'était doux. Mes bras enlacés autours de son cou, je caressais sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle brûlant me donnait des frissons sur ma peau.

\- Je t'aime, Ace ! soufflais-je entre deux halètements.

Il grogna contre mon oreille. Ses coups de reins se firent plus fort. C'était bon. Mon vagin était parcouru de décharge de plaisir. Je sentais ses testicules taper contre mes fesses au rythme de son déhanchement. Ma respiration était forte et saccadée. Je gémissais et murmurai son prénom, les yeux clos.

\- ... Oh ma belle ! ... Je viens... Putain !...

Il grogna longtemps contre mon oreille, son visage dans mes cheveux. Puis il ralentit le rythme en gémissant longuement. Je caressais de la pulpe de mes doigts ses muscles dorsaux crispés par son orgasme. Il avala sa salive et reprit son souffle, tout tremblotant. Je le tenais contre moi avec tendresse puis il se redressa et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous sourîmes puis riâmes faiblement. Il se retira de mon antre et enleva la capote pour faire un nœud. Nous nous asseyâmes sur le canapé et je commençais à me rhabiller de mon soutien-gorge puis de ma robe. Je me levais et remis ma culotte. Ma minette me brûlait mais j'ai connu pire et mon anus allait mieux. Ace me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je lui passais son caleçon avec le sourire qu'il prit en se relevant. Il posa le préservatif dans son verre vide, enfila son sous-vêtement et finit de boire la bouteille de rhum. Il la posa vide sur la table basse et me prit dans ses bras. Je caressais son torse musclé et embrassais sa clavicule qui était à ma portée. Je me plaçais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- On va rentrer, ma belle. J'ai faim ! chuchota-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire n'étant pas surprise de sa satiété. Il me pinça une fesse.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! railla-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne me moque pas ! Je commence à te connaître maintenant. souris-je, le bout des doigts sur les lèvres.

Il se dégagea de notre étreinte avec un sourire pour finir de se rhabiller. Puis, il prit les verres et la bouteille pour les mettre sur le bar. Il jeta sa capote dans la petite poubelle incorporé au bar et me prit la main. Nous sortîmes du salon et trouvâmes Thatch dans la cuisine, en caleçon, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre. Il était dos à nous et se retourna nous ayant entendu arriver.

\- On va te laisser, mec. On va rentrer bouffer ! s'exclama Ace en me caressant la main du pouce.

\- Ouais et, Marco et Vista vont pas tarder. On se fait une soirée poker. répondit Thatch.

Il posa son ustensile et se rinça les mains avant d'aller s'habiller dans le salon. En passant près de nous, il me fit un petit sourire me faisant détourner le regard et serrer fortement la main de Ace. Je n'aimais pas ce sourire. C'était comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a touchée les cheveux. C'était très malaisant et me donnait l'impression qu'il me faisait du gringue. Je ne tolérais un rapprochement intime entre nous seulement pendant nos ébats à trois. En dehors, c'était hors de question. Je restais fidèle à Ace.

Quand Thatch fut hors de vue, je jetais un regard à Ace inquiète de son silence. Il fixait d'un mauvais œil l'endroit où Thatch avait disparu. Son sourire ne lui avait pas échappé. Il me tira jusqu'à l'entrée et nous nous vêtîmes chaudement. Je mettais mes bottes quand Thatch arriva pour nous saluer. Je plaçais mon bonnet sur mon crâne et enfilais mes gants pendant que Ace et lui se faisait une poignée de bras.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, mon pote ! Bonne soirée à toi ! sourit Ace.

\- De rien, mec ! Revenez quand vous voulez. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. s'exclama Thatch.

Puis Ace se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais, sa main serrant toujours son bras. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui disait mais je vis le visage de Thatch se décomposer. Lui touchait-il un mot à cause du sourire ? Puis Ace le relâcha et me prit la main. Je saluais Thatch mal à l'aise et lui souhaitais bonne soirée.

Il nous ouvrit la porte puis le portail à distance avec une télécommande et Ace m'entraîna dehors. Il faisait froid, bordel et la nuit était déjà tombée puis nous marchâmes dans la rue. Je pris mon portable dans ma poche et regardais l'heure : 18h28. La vache ! Et j'avais un appel manqué des parents et un mms de Vitali. Et merde ! Mes parents avaient essayé de me joindre vers 17h. J'ouvris le message de mon frère qui était de 17h13. Putain, il m'avait écrit un pavé ! Pas étonnant que ce soit un mms.

" Re la naine, les darons viennent de me téléphoner. Ils ont essayé de te joindre sans succès. Je t'ai sauvée le cul en disant que tu étais aux chiottes. Ils partaient et ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas nous voir rentrer avant. J'ai calmé le truc en disant que j'avais pas encore finit et qu'on serait de retour vers 20h après la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Rentre vers 21h30, la naine ! Je veux pas te voir à la maison avant, j'invite ma meuf à la maison pour manger la bouffe de la daronne et on compte baiser. Alors dérange pas ! Passe le bonjour à Ace de ma part. PS : Donne lui ton cul ! "

Lui donner mon cul ? S'il savait... Je lui répondis rapidement.

" Merci Face de pet ! C'est bon pour 21h30, j'ai pas envie de me nettoyer les yeux à l'eau de javel ! PS : J'espère que tu as appris à gérer ton éjaculation précoce, Face de cul ! "

Je riais toute seule comme une con.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demanda Ace, curieux.

Pour réponse je lui passais mon portable et il lu les messages. Il gloussa et me le rendit.

\- Me donner ton cul ? Il voit l'avenir ton frère ! ria-t-il.

Je rangeais mon téléphone en riant avec lui. Nous traversâmes sur le passage clouté pour atteindre l'autre trottoir et croisâmes une petite patrouille de la Marine. Elle nous salua poliment et une fois encore Ace ignora les soldats.

\- Alors ma belle, dis-moi, cette après-midi chez Thatch t'as plût ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le regardais le rouge aux joues à cause du froid.

\- Oui, même si je préfère quand c'est toi ! fis-je timidement.

\- J'espère. Moi aussi ça m'a plût. C'était bandant de le voir te donner du plaisir !

Je baissais la tête embarrassée.

\- Thatch est gentil mais...Je veux pas foutre la merde entre vous, hein... Mais il est un peu trop cavaleur. Cela me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu t'inquiète ! J'ai pas aimé comment il te regardait quand tu dormais, ni quand il t'as touchée les cheveux cette aprèm et la façon qu'il a de te sourire... Je lui en ai touché deux mots avant de partir. S'il recommence, je lui en mets une ! D'ailleurs il ne te touchera plus. C'était juste cette fois, il n'y en aura pas d'autre, ma belle ! grogna-t-il, le regard sérieux.

Il était impressionnant comme ça. Je lui serrais la main et lui fis un sourire. Il allait me dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par quelqu'un.

\- Oh mais c'est Ace, yoï ! s'exclama un homme sur le trottoir d'en face.

Il était accompagné d'un autre qui avait l'air bien plus grand que lui. Ils traversèrent pour nous rejoindre et sous le lampadaire, nous pûmes mieux les voir.

Celui qui avait parlé était un homme blond un peu plus grand que Ace. Il devait bien avoir la quarantaine. Sa coupe de cheveux était assez originale. On aurait pu croire que sa tête était un ananas.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait était immense. Je ressemblais à un chihuahua face à lui. Il devait bien faire plus de 3m. Il était brun et portait une jolie moustache qu'il se lissait du bout des doigts. Lui aussi devait bien avoir la quarantaine.

\- Salut gamin ! Oh et tu dois être Anastasia. Ca veut dire que tu es bien réelle ! ria le big guy.

Je le regardais surpris.

\- Bonsoir. fis-je poliment.

\- Oh Marco, Vista ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama Ace bien heureux.

Marco, Vista ? Marco était l'autre meilleur ami de Ace. Il me semblait que Thatch avait dit qu'ils allaient faire une soirée poker ensemble. Pourvu qu'il ne leur racontait pas notre après-midi !

\- Vous allez où comme ça, yoï ? demanda joyeusement le gars blond.

\- On rentre chez moi, Marco. On revient de chez Thatch. répondit Ace.

Alors le gars qui ressemblait à un ananas c'était Marco. Donc l'autre devait être Vista, le gars qui pensait que je n'étais pas réelle.

\- Nous y allons justement. On va se faire un poker, yoï. expliqua Marco.

\- Oui, il nous l'a dit. fit Ace.

Je sentais le regard du colosse sur moi. Je le regardais et il me sourit gentiment.

\- Thatch ne t'a pas trop emmerdée, gamine ? Il peut se montrer assez..._l__oquace_. me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Non, ça a été. Il est sympa. répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Bon allez, on y va Vista. Thatch doit nous attendre ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée Anastasia. Bonne soirée, yoï ! fit Marco avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Bonne soirée à vous deux ! parla Vista.

\- A la prochaine, les gars ! s'exclama Ace, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne soirée ! dis-je poliment avec un sourire.

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Ace avait toujours son sourire. Nous marchâmes pendant un moment jusqu'à croisez un binôme de la Marine. Les soldats nous saluèrent et cette fois encore Ace les snoba sauf qu'un des deux le prit mal et commença à s'en prendre à lui. Et merde ! Ace l'ignora totalement et nous continuâmes notre route.

\- Tu fais le malin, car ta pute est là ? s'écria le soldat.

Il parlait de moi ? Je serrais sa main, mal d'avoir été insultée. Ace s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers les soldats, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? grogna-t-il, mauvais.

Le soldat ricana.

\- J'ai dit, tu fais le malin car ta pute...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un coup de poing de Ace en pleine gueule le mettant à terre. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Ace avait si vite lâché ma main et foncé sur lui. Je restais hébétée sur place quand le deuxième soldat vint défendre son équipier.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'écria l'autre en s'élançant sur lui, le poing brandi.

Ace l'esquiva aisément et lui mit un coup dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre le souffle coupé. Le premier revint à la charge. Ace esquiva de nouveau avec une grande facilité me surprenant puis contra avec un coup de genoux au visage lui cassant le nez vu le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il choppa le col du soldat et lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Son sang giclait sur le trottoir. Il lui remit encore un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un jusqu'à ce que le soldat perde connaissance. Il le laissa tomber à terre et s'approcha de l'autre qui se relevait. Ace lui mit un coup de pied au visage le faisant tomber sur le dos. Il lui en asséna un autre dans les côtes avant de lui écraser le visage de son pied.

Il revint vers moi alors que je restais interdite. Il me prit la main et me tira pour que j'avance. Nous marchâmes un moment, suffisamment pour nous être bien éloigné du quartier riche. Sa poigne était forte.

\- Ace ? fis-je, timidement.

Aucune réponse.

\- Ace ! Tu me fais mal ! me plaignis-je faiblement.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda sérieusement puis jeta un œil à sa main qui étreignait la mienne. Il relâcha rapidement sa poigne et je me massais automatiquement la main en remarquant qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur mon gant.

\- Désolé... murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

\- Merci... Pour m'avoir défendue ! soufflais-je.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

\- Il n'avait pas à t'insulter comme ça ! grogna-t-il.

Je hochais timidement de la tête puis regardait sa main.

\- Tu es blessé ? demandai-je en voyant du sang dessus.

Il la regarda.

\- Non, c'est pas mon sang !

Je fouillais dans mes poches. J'avais bien un paquet de mouchoirs qui devait traîner la dedans. Bingo ! Ah il devait en rester qu'un, tant pis. Je le sortais puis retirais mes gants pour les ranger dans une poche. Puis je lui pris doucement la main et enlevais lentement le sang. Il y en avait pas mal sur les phalanges. Je sentais son regard sur moi.

\- Te sens pas obligé de faire ça. me dit-il.

\- J'en ai envie... murmurai-je en continuant.

A certains endroits, ça avait déjà séché. Je rangeais le mouchoir souillé dans ma poche et lui caressais du pouce le dessus de sa main. Je relevais la tête vers lui et lui fit un tendre sourire en croisant mes doigts dans les siens.

\- On y va ? fis-je timidement.

Il me sourit en coin et nous avançâmes. Au moins, il était calmé. Je voyais le lycée, nous étions presque arrivés. J'avais froid aux mains car comme une con je n'avais pas remis mes gants. Ace me chauffait un peu mais je grelottais quand même. Bien sûr, nous croisâmes encore une patrouille. Merde merde merde ! Elle nous salua, Ace la snoba et... Rien ! Ouf ! Merci Seigneur ! Nous arrivâmes enfin devant sa résidence. Ace ouvrit avec sa clé, nous montâmes les escaliers puis entrâmes dans l'appartement. Oh ouais, il faisait bon ! Il alluma la lumière et nous rangeâmes nos vêtements chauds et nos chaussures. Luffy arriva dans le salon, son portable dans la main.

\- Oh Ace ! Salut Aspasie ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- C'est Anastasia mais bonsoir à toi aussi, Luffy ! rétorquai-je en posant mon portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure ? demanda Ace en allant se laver les mains dans l'évier.

Luffy sembla réfléchir puis regarda son téléphone.

\- Hum... Il y a pas longtemps. J'ai la dalle ! On bouffe quoi ?

Je souris, amusée.

\- Je fais les courses demain, alors c'est pizza ce soir. fit Ace en s'essuyant les mains.

Il vint dans le salon prendre un papier et un crayon pour venir s'installer sur une chaise du comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Luffy alluma la TV et se posa sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux quoi comme pizza, ma belle ? me demanda Ace.

Je mangeais avec eux du coup ? Anastasia, que tu pouvais être con ! Je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi sans avoir un traumatisme visuel de Vitali en train de baiser et je n'allais pas manger dehors toute seule pour revenir ensuite ici. Donc je réfléchis à ce que je voulais manger. Je commençais à avoir faim en plus.

\- Hum Je voudrais bien une petite royale. répondis-je.

Il ricana et nota ma commande sur le papier.

\- _Une petite royale __!_ Tu as un petit appétit de souris, autant te prendre un menu enfant ! se moqua-t-il.

Je fis une moue faussement boudeuse. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me la caressa discrètement avec un sourire.

\- Luffy, tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Une Napolitaine, trois Margarita, une Indienne, une Hawaïenne, deux Forestière et une Peppina triple supplément viande, le tout en XL.

Chose incroyable, Ace avait déjà tout noté. Il écrivit sa commande ensuite et sortit son portable de sa poche. Je me levais et lui embrassais la joue avant de partir aux toilettes. Je m'enfermais vite à l'intérieur. Bordel, j'avais trop envie de péter ! J'enlevais ma culotte et m'assis sur la cuvette puis écartais mes fesse en priant que ça ne s'entende pas. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement quand ça sortait silencieusement. J'en profitais pour pisser mon coup puis je me lavais la minette avec le petit jet d'eau et me rhabillais avant de me nettoyer les mains dans le petit lavabo.

Lorsque je revenais dans le salon, Ace venait de finir les commandes. J'allais me rassoir près de lui mais il se leva et me prit la main pour me tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Il alluma la pièce et posa son portable sur son bureau avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je me laissais faire et il vint s'allonger contre moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me rapprocha de lui. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre sur le côté. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Il me caressa le dos et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux. Ma main touchait son torse puis se logea dans son dos. Je sentis la pointe de sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je les ouvris pour lui permettre de rentrer. Notre baiser avait l'air romantique et tendre. Je lâchais un gémissement de bien-être étouffé par sa bouche. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité et ne voulais pas les quitter. Il passa sa jambe entre mes cuisses et ma minette était contre elle. Sa main descendit jusqu'à ma jambe et passa sous ma robe pull pour me caresser et me malaxer la fesse. C'était bon. Sa bouche déposait des baisers papillons sur la mienne.

\- Dis donc toi ! Tu as toujours ta culotte ! Il me semble que je t'avais dit de ne pas en mettre. susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je le regardais avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-coupable.

\- Je vais devoir te punir pour m'avoir désobéi !

A bien y voir, je ne lui avais pas désobéi mais je préférais jouer le jeu. Je détournais le regard, l'air honteuse et les lèvres pincées retenant un sourire.

Ace s'assit au bord du lit et me fit signe silencieusement de m'allonger le ventre sur ses cuisses. Je m'exécutais lentement. Il allait me punir et sérieusement j'adorais ça. Je sentis qu'il remontait ma robe et abaissa ma culotte pour finalement l'enlever.

\- Je la garde pour être sûr que tu ne la remettes pas. grogna-t-il.

Sérieusement ? Ma culotte ! J'allais faire comment tout à l'heure ? J'allais pas manger sans culotte avec Luffy à côté de moi en train de bouffer ! Cependant, c'était excitant !

Je couinais quand il me gifla brutalement une fesse. Putain, ça faisait mal !

\- Chut ! Luffy va t'entendre ! souffla-t-il sérieusement.

Je me mordis les lèvres et étouffais un gémissement quand il recommença un peu moins brusquement. Il me fessait jusqu'à ce que mon cul rougisse sous ses coups. Cela m'avait bien excitée et j'espérais qu'il ne voit pas ma cyprine sur ma minette. Il me caressa les fesses et... Merde ! Il passa un doigt sur mes petites lèvres me donnant un frisson. Ses mouvements sur ma vulve faisaient un bruit humide trahissant mon excitation. Je l'entendais grogner faiblement. Bordel, ça lui plaisait ? Son doigt glissa sur mon clitoris et le caressa lentement. Je soupirais de plaisir.

\- Ma belle, tu es excitante !... Mais...

Mais quoi ?

\- Mais... Les pizzas vont arriver et j'ai la dalle ! ria-t-il.

Putain, j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Je gloussais faiblement et il retira son doigt.

\- Allez, debout ! Tu as été assez punie comme ça ! dit-il en me claquant gentiment une fesse.

Je me redressais puis me levais en rabaissant ma robe. J'allais reprendre ma culotte mais Ace la prit avant moi.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je la gardais !

Je me mordis les lèvres voulant cacher mon sourire. Ace se leva, pinça une de mes fesses avec un sourire puis rangea ma culotte dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Il tapota sa cuisse m'invitant à m'assoir sur lui. Une fois mon cul sur ses jambes, il regarda le programme TV de ce soir puis se connecta sur discord.

\- Dis-moi, ma belle, je viens de penser. Tu dois te douter que toutes ces personnes sur le discord sont des pirates, n'est-ce pas ? me questionna-t-il sérieusement.

\- Euh oui... fis-je prise au dépourvu.

\- Et tu sais que Edward t'as invitée sur le discord pour te présenter. Donc ça ne te pose pas de problème d'être entourée de pirate alors que tu es la fille d'un colonel de la Marine ?

\- Bah en fait oui et non. Ca ne me dérange pas mais c'est très malaisant. Certains doivent savoir qui est mon père... dis-je embarrassée.

\- Nous le savons tous. Je n'en ai parlé qu'aux autres commandants et à Barbe Blanche mais les autres ont fait leur recherche dans leur coin. Certains l'ont mal prit et se méfient de toi, c'est pour ça qu'Edward voudrait te parler.

\- Edward c'est Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je timidement.

\- Oui, et je compte sur toi pour garder le silence ! gronda-t-il, très sérieusement.

Il faisait flipper à me regarder comme ça.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! parlais-je d'une voix morte, le regard fuyard.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue me surprenant puis cliqua avec sa souris et pianota sur son clavier. Je jetais un œil à son écran. Il avait envoyé un message privé à Edward. Je n'eus pas le temps de le lire car il avait rapidement fermé discord mais j'avais eu le temps au moins de voir mon prénom. Il lui parlait de moi. J'espérais que c'était en bien.

Nous entendîmes la sonnette de l'interphone retentir.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, ma belle ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Je hochais de la tête et me levais. Il fit de même et nous sortîmes de la chambre, une de ses mains sur ma fesse sous ma robe. Elle était chaude. C'était très agréable. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon où Luffy attendait le livreur dans le couloir en dehors de l'appartement. Ace retira sa main et vint près de son frère pour payer. Je regardais mon portable pour l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 19h16. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, je serais rentrée. Ca passait vite !

Le livreur arriva et Luffy prit rapidement la montagne de boîtes à pizza pendant que Ace payait. Il la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me donna ma boîte avec un grand sourire. C'était la plus petite, il n'avait pas eu de mal à la trouver. Ensuite, il tria les pizzas pour faire deux tas. Un tas pour lui et un autre pour Ace. Mais comment ils pouvaient bouffer tout ça ?

\- Au fait, merci pour les devoirs, Aspasie. sourit Luffy.

Il le faisait exprès, c'était pas possible ?!

\- Anastasia ! Mais de rien. Pour la disserte, tu te débrouilleras. Je ne veux pas te la faire.

\- La disserte ?

Oh ! Il avait oublié !

\- Oui, celle à rendre pour vendredi à Nico-sensei.

Il me regarda surpris puis éclata de rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et le regardais perplexe. Ace ferma la porte d'entrée et vint regarder laquelle était sa pile avant de la prendre et de s'installer sur le canapé, les boîtes sur la table basse. Luffy prit trois bières dans le frigo, choppa sa pile et disparu dans le couloir. Il ne restait pas avec nous ? Je pris ma pizza et m'asseyais à côté de Ace.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié les boissons ! pesta-t-il en se levant.

Il alla dans le frigo.

\- Ma belle, je n'ai plus de cola ! Seulement des bières. Ca ne te dérange pas d'en boire une ?

Tant pis, je prenais sur moi...

\- C'est amer mais bon... D'accord. fis-je avec un sourire.

Il décapsula deux bières et les apporta. Il me donna la mienne et se rasseya à mes côtés. Je le remerciais et nous commençâmes à manger. Ca sentait bon. Miam !

\- Ca te plaît ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je hochais vivement de la tête, la bouche pleine avec un sourire.

J'en étais à ma troisième part lorsque Ace entamait sa deuxième boîte. Il gobait ses parts avec une telle rapidité. Je bus dans ma bière et grimaçais à cause de l'amertume. Ace me regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu es mignonne avec ta bière !

Je rougis et détournais le regard ce qui le fit ricaner. Puis il bu à grande gorgée dans sa bière. Comment pouvait-il boire comme ça aussi rapidement ? Moi, juste une petite gorgée et j'étais en PLS tellement ça chauffait la gorge.

Je terminais ma pizza difficilement et bus dans ma bouteille. J'en étais à la moitié et mes joues me chauffaient déjà. La vache, j'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop bouffé !

\- Tu es toute rouge, ma belle. Ne me dis pas que c'est la bière ! ria Ace en posant sa dernière boîte vide de pizza sur la table basse.

Il avait déjà tout fini ?! Pour réponse, je pouffais de rire, le bout de mes doigts aux lèvres.

\- Tu es déjà bourrée alors que tu en as bu que la moitié ? halucina-t-il.

\- Nan ! gloussai-je ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Je bu encore dans ma bouteille avec le sourire. Ace fit de même et il me caressa la cuisse du pouce. Je lui souris timidement et il se pencha vers moi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Ma belle, j'ai envie que tu me chevauches ! susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je rougis et me pinçais les lèvres pour tenter de cacher mon sourire. Sa main remonta sous ma robe et j'écartais les cuisses pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

\- Allez viens sur moi, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il en me lapant la peau de mon cou.

Je bus dans ma bière de nouveau puis la posais sur un endroit dégagé de la table basse. Oh putain, ça tanguait un peu ! Je le regardais avec un sourire. Il attendait que je vienne m'assoir sur lui. L'alcool me rendait d'humeur joyeuse alors tu l'avais dans le cul, mon gars ! Je me levais rapidement du canapé et partis en courant dans le couloir. J'avais eu le temps de voir sa gueule sur le cul juste avant. Je riais intérieurement. Bien sûr, le couloir était presque sombre et avec l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, je fonçais en zigzag près des murs. Aucune crédibilité ! J'atteignais sa chambre et m'y enfermais. Les écrans me permettaient de me repérer et je me cachais sous le lit comme je pus. Mon cul avait eu du mal à passer. Je me retenais de rire quand Ace ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Il la referma lentement et la verrouilla. Putain, je pouvais plus me barrer ! Je le vis se diriger vers l'armoire et l'ouvrir puis la refermer. Perdu ! Merde, il s'approcha du lit et fit le tour ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure et arrêtais de respirer pour ne pas me trahir.

\- Ma belle ? chuchota-t-il.

J'allais pas répondre et me trahir, Ducon ! Je restais muette. Il se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Quoi ? Il se barrait ? Genre, Monsieur abandonnait ? La porte se ferma. Non, c'était peut-être un piège ! Je n'entendais que le silence. J'attendis un moment avant de finalement sortir, les pieds en premier, de sous le lit. Je commençais à sortir mon cul quand la lumière se ralluma. Je cessais tout mouvement totalement surprise.

\- Et Merde ! fis-je, vaincue.

Ace était pas con et avait dû se cacher pour que je sorte de ma cachette. Je l'entendis ricaner et s'approcher rapidement de moi. Bordel ! Je tentais de sortir plus vite mais le reste de mon cul était bloqué. Putain, c'était pas le moment !

Je sentis sa main remonter un peu ma robe puis je lâchais un petit cri quand il me gifla une fesse.

\- Alors ma belle, tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir m'échapper ? ricana-t-il en me pinçant la fesse.

\- Sur le coup,... Oui ! répondis-je avec un sourire.

Lui donner comme vu mon cul était assez excitant même si j'étais un peu coincée. J'écartais un peu les cuisses et me déhanchais pour tenter de me sortir de là. Ace me donna de nouveau une fessée m'arrêtant puis écarta mon cul et je sentis un de ses doigts me toucher la minette, passant entre mes petites lèvres puis me pénétrant d'une phalange. Je frissonnais et me contractais sur le coup. Son doigt s'activa un peu plus rapidement faisant des bruits humides à chaque mouvement. Ca m'excitait beaucoup ! Je regrettais quand il enleva son doigt mais fus surprise lorsqu'il me caressa de la pulpe mon anus. J'étais étonnée de trouver ça agréable.

\- C'est dommage que la sodomie ne te plaise pas, ma belle, car j'ai trop envie de te faire le cul !

Je me mordis les lèvres quand il enfonça un peu sa phalange à l'intérieur. Je me contractais automatiquement. C'était rentré facilement sans me faire mal à cause de ma cyprine. Il tournoyais son doigt et je soupirais de bien-être. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et Ace le retira lentement puis m'agrippa les hanches pour me sortir de sous le lit jusqu'aux épaules. Je me dégageais entièrement et m'asseyais à genoux sur le sol. Les joues en feu et les cheveux emmêlés sur mon visage, je regardais timidement Ace. Il était sur ses genoux lui aussi et me regardait avec un sourire en biais. Il me dégagea les cheveux d'une main et finit par me placer une mèche derrière l'oreille.

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles plus... parla-t-il à voix basse.

\- Ca me faisait mal quand tu bougeais... soufflais-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Peut-être que je n'avais pas mit assez de lubrifiant ?

Je hochais les épaules ne connaissant pas la réponse. Il me prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux onyx s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient magnifiques et je me perdais dedans.

\- Tu voudras bien qu'on retente une autre fois ? me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le refaire un autre jour ? Bon... Peut-être qu'avec seulement lui, ce serait mieux ?

\- Je... Peut-être... murmurai-je, le visage en feu.

Il me sourit faiblement puis déposa un petit baiser sur ma bouche. Ace se leva et me prit la main pour me mettre debout. Ses bras m'enlaçèrent la taille et il me bascula sur le lit. Je m'allongeais correctement puis il vint me surplomber de toute sa masse. Je lui touchais la mâchoire du bout de l'index, le regardant dans les yeux. Un poids lourd était sur mon cœur et j'avais besoin d'en parler.

\- Ace ? fis-je.

Il leva un sourcil, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je crois que nous allons très vite entre nous.

Il fronça des sourcils. Bon ok, je lui sortais ça comme ça mais quand il m'avait demandée de refaire une sodomie un autre jour, ça m'avait fait un déclic dans ma tête de blonde. On ne se connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine, vendredi soir je lui donnais sur un coup de tête ma virginité, on couchait plusieurs fois ensemble, nous faisions une sexcam avec un de ses amis puis avec ce même gars, on se faisait un plan à trois toute l'aprèm en expérimentant la sodomie. Je ne savais pas comment ça se passait chez les autres couples mais dans les dramas, les personnages trouvaient normal d'être des coincés du cul et de s'embrasser sans la langue au bout de dix ans de relation. Était-ce normal que ça se passe comme ça ? Étais-je moi-même normale de céder si facilement ? Ace me changeait. Je me sentais moi-même, bizarrement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

J'entendais dans sa voix une légère peur. Je m'humidifiais les lèvres, avalais ma salive et lui fis par de mes pensées précédentes.

\- ... Avec toi, je me sens si différente. Quand tu es là, je n'ai peur de rien et j'oublie tous mes complexes et préjugés. J'ai l'impression d'être moi-même et j'ose faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé accomplir. continuai-je après une légère pause.

Je me déclarais à lui sans aucune appréhension. Il m'écoutait attentivement.

\- Et... Ca te dérange au final ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton monotone.

Son expression me disait clairement qu'il appréhendait ma réponse.

\- Non, étrangement. Ca me plaît d'être comme ça et j'aime tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Tu me rends libre ! J'avais envie de t'en parler et surtout de savoir ton point de vue sur notre relation.

Il me sourit soulagé. Avait-il eu peur d'un rejet ? Merde...

\- C'est vrai qu'on avance rapidement mais je préfère. Les meufs trop compliquées qui se prennent la tête pour rien et trop coincées du cul car elles ont peur du regard des autres me gonflent. Même la chatte pleine, on dirait qu'elles restent pucelle. Toi au moins, tu fais pas des manières et tu profites. Tu es différente des autres nanas alors oui, notre relation me convient et j'adore quand tu te laisses aller, ma belle !

Oh mon Dieu ! Il kiffait ça et ne me jugeait pas ! Je lui souriais soulagée et heureuse. Je pouvais être libre de faire tout ce que je voulais avec lui sans crainte. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la lui caressais du pouce.

\- Du coup, si des fois je te demande qu'on teste des trucs nouveaux ou assez hard, tu kifferais ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Hein ?

\- Bah ça dépend quoi ! fis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Genre, je sais pas moi. Baiser dans un lieu public, se mater un porno ou se faire une sextape !

Je rougissais et gloussais amusée. C'était assez excitant de baiser sans intimité et sans se faire griller et une sextape, il me semblait que c'était une vidéo de nous en train de baiser. A voir pour ça ! Mais le porno... Oh mon Dieu, c'était hyper gênant !

\- J'ai jamais regardé de porno...

\- Vraiment ? hallucina-t-il avec un sourire.

Je hochais de la tête, toujours mon sourire sur le visage.

Il claqua de la langue amusé et se releva pour s'assoir à son bureau. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, confuse. Il allait tout de même pas mettre un film de cul ? Ace tapota sur sa cuisse en me regardant avec un sourire espiègle, m'invitant à venir m'asseoir sur lui. Je vins timidement près de lui et posais mon cul nu sur son jeans. Assise de côté, j'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un bon porno, ma belle ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant rougir.

Je souris timidement et embarrassée tandis qu'il ouvrit une page web et chercha ce qu'il voulait. Il entra sur un site qui me donna des frissons quand je vis des images de cul. Il y avait principalement des femmes nues et quelques images de queues en érection. C'était assez malaisant de voir ça avec Ace à côté. Mon visage me chauffait tellement que mon cœur battait dans mes tempes.

\- Ta tête est tellement marrante ! ricana-t-il.

Gênée, je me cachais dans le creux de son cou. Je l'entendis taper sur son clavier et cliquer plusieurs fois avec sa souris. Il se pencha et farfouilla dans un des casiers puis me donna le casque de l'autre fois. Je le mis lentement et il fit de même avec le sien. Putain, j'allais mater un film de cul avec lui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'osais pas regarder son écran et espérais qu'il n'avait pas mit un truc trash. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil malicieux et lança le film. Je tournais la tête vers l'écran et fus rassurée de voir qu'il avait choisi un truc simple. Un jeune couple s'embrassait tendrement sur un lit deux places tout en se déshabillant. Ils se caressaient mutuellement et la femme commençait à faire une fellation au gars. Oh la vache, ca m'excitait ! Ca ressemblait à ça quand je le lui faisais ? Ace me caressa la cuisse. Je sentis la bosse de son pantalon gonflée et devenir plus dure. Il avait déjà la gaule, bordel ! Je m'assis à califourchon, dos à lui et posais mes avant-bras sur le bureau. Je sentais son érection à travers son jeans sous ma minette. C'était très agréable. Sa main me caressa le dos et descendit sur ma hanche. Le gars dans la vidéo commençait à pénétrer la nana en levrette. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Ca donnait envie. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et bougeais un peu du bassin. Ace serra ma hanche. La meuf couinait pendant que le gars la culbutait rapidement. C'était encore plus excitant de les entendre que de les voir.

Soudainement, Ace mit pause et me poussa légèrement au bout de ses cuisses. Je me laissais faire en voyant qu'il déboutonnait son jeans et sortait sa queue. Il baissa un peu son pantalon et prit dans sa poche un préservatif qu'il ouvrit puis déroula sur sa verge. Oh putain, lui aussi, ça lui donnait envie de baiser ! Je passais la pointe de ma langue sur mes lèvres puis me les mordis. C'était très bandant.

\- Allez viens me chevaucher, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il en tenant droite sa verge.

Je lui souris, remontais ma robe et sur la pointe des pieds, je soulevais ma croupe pour m'empaler lentement, les avant-bras en appuis sur le bureau. Je gémissais de plaisir et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Ace me tenait le bassin et j'ondulais des hanches sur lui. Puis il remit en lecture la vidéo. J'avais l'impression qu'on baisait avec eux. C'était bon et le plaisir arrivait. J'en frissonnais tellement c'était agréable. Ma respiration était forte et saccadée. Mon déhanchement prenait plus de rythme.

Ace me souleva ma robe jusqu'à la poitrine et je la retirais après avoir posé le casque sur le clavier. Il ferma la page internet, posa son casque sur son socle et je me dégageais de lui pour me lever. J'allais m'assoir accroupie au milieu du lit puis enlevais mon soutien-gorge. Ace me rejoigna après s'être déshabillé. Nous étions en chaussettes assis l'un en face de l'autre. Je mordillais mes lèvres puis me jetais sur sa bouche. J'avais envie de lui. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux et ses mains me caressaient le dos avec avidité. Nos langues se mêlaient ardemment entre elles. Je cessais le baiser et m'allongeais sur le dos, écartant lentement les cuisses et me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il me regardait sans bouger. Qu'attendait-il ?

\- Tu veux que je viennes, ma belle ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bah oui ! Il était con ou quoi ?

\- Oui, Commandant Ace... soufflais-je, en détournant le regard, les joues roses.

Il ricana et se pencha sur moi. Son gland glissait sur mon clitoris et entre mes petites lèvres me lâchant des soupirs. Je le regardais et constatais qu'il me souriait malicieusement.

\- Je veux bien te rentrer dedans à la condition que tu me laisses jouir dans ta bouche et que tu avales ! susurra-t-il toujours avec son sourire.

Je restais incrédule mais acquiesçai de la tête.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! murmurai-je.

\- Cool ! Et oublies pas ! Luffy est à côté, ne fais pas trop de bruit, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser dessus me donnant un frisson.

Il me pénétra lentement jusqu'à la garde, mes mollets sur ses épaules. C'était la même position que celle de la sodomie sauf qu'elle était plus agréable actuellement. Je tenais fermement ses avant-bras en appuis sur le lit lorsqu'il se mouvait en moi. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je voyais ses pupilles se dilater quand je soupirais de satisfaction. Des décharges électriques parcouraient mon point de plaisir me tirant des gémissements étouffés par mes lèvres closes.

Ace augmenta la cadence. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Il grognait de temps en temps. C'était plaisant à l'entendre prendre du plaisir.

Il s'arrêta et sortit de mon antre. Pourquoi ? Ensuite il me tourna sur le côté puis vint s'allonger derrière moi et me souleva une jambe pour me pénétrer de nouveau. Ca me rappelait la position que nous avions choisi pour débuter la sodomie. Elle ne me plaisait pas tellement. Je ne le sentais pas contre moi et j'avais l'impression que sa queue tapait contre ma vessie. C'était presque désagréable.

\- Non, arrête ! fis-je doucement.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et vint le placer en douceur sur le dos avec mes mains contre ses épaules. Il fronçait des sourcils, confus. Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui et m'empalais lentement avant d'onduler du bassin. Il ricana et je l'embrassais langoureusement. Ma langue caressait la sienne tandis que ses mains se positionnaient sur mes hanches m'aidant dans mon déhanché.

Je me redressais et me penchais en arrière pour changer l'angle de pénétration. C'était bon mais ça tirait beaucoup sur les cuisses. Ses yeux allaient de ma poitrine à mon bassin contre le sien. Au vu de ses grognements, mes ondulations lui plaisaient beaucoup. Puis je me redressais en augmentant le rythme. Ace me malaxait les seins, je lui pris les mains et me penchais en avant les lui maintenant contre le lit. Ses yeux s'ancraient dans les miens et son sourire amusé était contagieux. J'entrelaçais mes doigts dans les siens en étouffant mes gémissements. C'était bon, bordel !

\- Vas-y, ma belle ! Fais-toi plaiz' ! souffla-t-il avec son sourire carnassier.

Je ris faiblement et il ricana.

\- J'aime quand tu es sur moi. Tu es belle !

Je rougis et vins déposer un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Mon bassin se mouvait tout seul sur sa verge. Je libérais ses mains et il m'agrippa les hanches. Je prenais appui sur le lit, lui embrassant la peau brûlante de son cou. Il plia les genoux et devint le meneur. Je me laissais faire quand ses coups de reins se faisaient plus rapide en moi. J'entendais son bassin taper contre mon cul et les bruits humides de ma mouille. C'était excitant. Seigneur, j'en perdais la raison tellement que c'était bon ! Ace ralentit le rythme à mon regret. Il me poussa brusquement sur le côté me surprenant puis se redressa à genoux avant de me soulever et me placer à quatre pattes sans douceur. Il me gifla une fesse me faisant couiner puis me pénétra de nouveau. Sa verge poussait mes entrailles et lorsqu'il bougeait, je le sentais taper au fond. C'était bien plus agréable avec lui qu'avec Thatch. Ses mains agrippèrent furieusement mes hanches et il se mouvait plus rapidement en moi. Son corps claquait contre le mien. Ma respiration était forte et je devais enfouir mon visage dans la couette pour étouffer mes gémissements bruyants. Mon plaisir arrivait bientôt à son apogée. Vu que j'étais en appui seulement sur mes genoux, la pénétration était plus profonde. Je prenais beaucoup plus de plaisir que l'autre fois.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Oui... Ace... m'écriai-je d'une voix aigüe dans la couette.

Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et était parcouru de décharges électriques. Je criais d'une voix aigüe mon orgasme en mordant la couverture. C'était bon, bordel de merde ! Je reprenais mon souffle, la tête sur le côté savourant la fin de ma jouissance. Ace bougeait plus lentement puis il se dégagea dans un grognement rauque avant de me caresser les fesses.

\- Suce-moi vite ! grogna-t-il en se mettant debout contre le lit.

Je me redressais et vins accroupis en face de lui. Il enleva sa capote et me présenta sa verge que j'aspirais entre mes lèvres. Je le masturbais rapidement en tournoyant ma langue autour de son gland. Il respirait fortement et à chaque expiration grognait de plaisir. Dans un long râle rauque, il jouissa, sa main tenant fermement mes cheveux. Je sentais les soubresauts de sa queue sur mes lèvres et son sperme gicler sur mon palet et ma langue. Je retins un haut-le-cœur et le masturbais lentement les yeux clos. La vache, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à ce goût hyper salé ! La texture pouvait encore passer crème mais le goût, oh my God ! Son souffle était saccadé et son corps tremblait. Je caressais légèrement son frein de la pointe de ma langue lui tirant un grognement et un spasme. Il se dégagea de ma bouche et me toucha du bout des doigts la tempe.

Bordel de merde ! Je devais avaler maintenant. Je m'exécutais difficilement même si avec la salive ça passait bien dans la gorge. J'avais la bouche pâteuse alors que je salivais beaucoup.

Ace me regarda avec un petit sourire et je le lui rendis timidement. Il alla jeter le préservatif dans sa poubelle de bureau puis regarda son téléphone.

\- 20h32... Ca te dis qu'on se fasse une micro sieste ? Je suis trop crevé ! proposa-t-il, son portable dans la main.

Tant que ça ne me mettait pas en retard pour rentrer chez moi...

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. souris-je en hochant de la tête.

\- Super, je mets le réveil pour 21h. Fous-toi sous la couette, j'arrive ! dit-il en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Je me fourrais sous la couverture respirant son odeur imprégnée dans les draps. Ace éteignit la lumière puis vint dans le lit et posa son portable sur sa table de chevet. Je me blottis dans ses bras, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il me réchauffait. C'était très agréable.

Ace passa son bras sous son oreiller, me caressa le dos puis m'embrassa le haut du crâne. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Les yeux clos, je collais mon front contre son sternum. Il s'était déjà endormi au son de ses ronflements. Je souris et trouvais mon sommeil également. Chose étonnante, je n'avais pas mal à ma minette.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bienvenue dans ce sixième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Ace devrait faire des massages complets à poils.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus ! Film de cul en vue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ouah ! A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Bordel ! J'allais crever. Je commençais à voir une lumière blanche. Non ! Je ne pouvais plus respirer et ce putain de réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner. L'énorme poids sur mon corps bougea lentement et se dégagea. Je repris mon souffle. Merci Seigneur ! Ace éteignit le réveil de son portable et grogna légèrement en se mettant sur le dos. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, la couette me recouvrant la poitrine et il fit de même au bord du lit avec un soupir. Les écrans encore allumés nous permettaient de voir partiellement la chambre. Il se leva en s'étirant puis alluma la lumière me tirant une grimace. Il s'habilla ensuite de son caleçon et de son jeans avant de s'assoir devant son pc. Je m'habillais également de mon soutien-gorge et de ma robe pull puis vins me placer derrière lui pour lui caresser les épaules. Je le vis se connecter sur discord et regarder ses messages privés. Je constatais qu'il y en avait un de Edward et un de Thatch. Ne me regardant pas, je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe et sortis de la chambre pour aller aux toilettes. En passant devant la chambre de Luffy, j'entendais qu'il parlait à quelqu'un puis riait joyeusement. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu ! Je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait et continuais mon chemin pour entrer dans les toilettes. Je pissais mon coup puis me lavais les mains avant de sortir pour m'assoir dans le salon après avoir prit mon portable sur le comptoir. Il était 21h12. J'allais bientôt rentrer. Il ne fallait pas longtemps à pieds heureusement.

La Tv était toujours allumée et je vis ma bière sur la table basse. Il en restait pas beaucoup et décidais de la finir. Ouah, elle avait perdu de sa fraîcheur et tiède, c'était encore plus dégueulasse. Elle avait même perdu ses bulles. Je posais la bouteille vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine et décidais de faire la même chose avec les boîtes à pizza vides. Ace revint à ce moment-là avec mon sac contenant mon pc portable. Merde, je l'avais zappé !

\- Te sens pas obligé de le faire, ma belle ! parla-t-il avec un sourire.

Je haussais des épaules avec un sourire. Il était toujours torse nu et portait son T-shirt sur une épaule. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur ses tablettes. Putain, il était vraiment bien foutu ! Je l'entendis ricaner, me faisant rougir, puis passer derrière le comptoir et se laver les mains dans l'évier. J'avais une vue sur son dos et regardais son tatouage. Ca avait dû lui faire mal, surtout à la colonne.

\- Ca t'a fait mal ? demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda confus en s'essuyant les mains.

\- De ? fit-il.

\- Ton tatouage dans le dos. Tu as eu mal ?

Il me sourit et suspendit le torchon au crochet.

\- Oui, un peu. C'est Marco qui me l'a fait, il y a trois ans. On s'habitue vite à la douleur. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Je m'approchais de lui et me plaçais dans son dos. Il se laissa faire quand je le touchais de la pulpe de mes doigts. La vache, c'était doux !

\- C'est doux... soufflais-je, en passant mon doigt le long de sa colonne le faisant frissonner.

\- Pas aussi doux que ton minou, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il.

Il se retourna avec un sourire et passa sa main sous ma robe. Ses doigts touchèrent ma minette me faisant rougir. Il enleva sa main puis me pinça une fesse avant d'enfiler son T-shirt.

\- On va y aller, ma belle. Manquerait plus qu'on croise tes parents ! Va t'habiller je vais prévenir Luffy que je te raccompagne ! dit-il en allant éteindre la TV.

Je hochais de la tête et me dirigeais vers l'armoire près de l'entrée pour m'habiller chaudement alors que Ace s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Je l'entendis parler à Luffy qui lui répondit par un "OK" assez fort.

\- A demain Aspasie ! entendis-je de sa part.

\- A demain Luffy ! Répondis-je en mettant mes bottes.

Ace revint avec un sourire amusé. Il s'habilla chaudement également, mit son portable dans sa poche puis enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte avant d'éteindre la lumière, mon sac sur l'épaule. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir de la résidence et Ace me prit la main quand nous descendîmes les escaliers. Quand nous sortîmes dehors, je grelottais. Bordel sans culotte, c'était pire ! Ma minette gelait sur place. Nous marchâmes rapidement pour nous réchauffer.

\- Edward a proposé que tu viennes le 11 Février te présenter sur Discord. Il aurait voulu bien avant mais c'est pas possible. Donc en attendant, tu ne te connectes pas ! C'est pour toi que je dis ça. m'informa Ace en entrelacant ses doigts avec les miens.

Je hochais de la tête. C'était dans deux semaines. Ca allait vite passer mais le 11 c'était le jour de la fondation du Japon et était donc férié. Mon père allait être là.

\- C'est férié le 11. J'aurais préféré que mon père ne soit pas là... fis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je sentais sa chaleur à travers mes gants. Nous traversâmes la rue et croisâmes une patrouille de la Marine. Elle nous salua et Ace les ignora sans lui accorder un regard. C'était presque malaisant.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut poser problème. Je lui en parlerais. souffla-t-il.

Au croisement de ma rue, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Vitali.

\- Tiens ! m'exclamais-je, surprise.

\- Oh salut Vitali ! fit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Salut mec ! s'enjoua mon frère.

\- Tu es pas avec ta copine ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une conne.

\- Je viens de la raccompagner justement. Allez on grouille, les darons seraient capables de se ramener plus tôt.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous continuâmes notre route avec lui. Arrivés dans notre allée, Vitali ouvrit la porte, salua Ace amicalement et entra. Nous étions tous les deux devant la porte maintenant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa la joue me tirant un petit sourire.

\- A plus tard, ma belle ! murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

\- A plus tard et fais attention en rentrant. J'ai pas trop confiance en la Marine après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. lui dis-je, inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma belle. Ca ira pour moi et puis je viens de penser que j'ai toujours ta culotte chez moi. C'est une bonne motivation pour rentrer plus vite ! ria-t-il faiblement.

Je le regardais mi-choquée et mi-amusée avec un sourire. Une image de lui en train de renifler ma culotte me traversa l'esprit. Ca faisait très pervers ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il ricana puis me donna mon sac. Je le mis sur mon épaule et le remerciais d'un sourire.

\- Allez rentre ! Je te tiens au courant pour Edward. Bonne nuit, ma belle.

\- Bonne nuit !

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, me caressa la joue puis tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Je le regardais s'éloigner avec un sourire. Il se retourna et me fit un signe de la main en voyant que j'étais toujours dehors. Je lui répondis de la même manière puis rentrais à l'intérieur.

Il faisait bien meilleur dedans. Je posais mon sac, me déshabillais et me déchaussais avant de monter dans ma chambre, mon sac de nouveau sur mon épaule et mon portable dans la main. Vitali était déjà dans la sienne.

Je préparais mes affaires du lycée pour demain et pris mon pyjama pour aller prendre une douche rapide. J'étais sûre d'avoir l'odeur de Thatch sur moi. Je me frottais énergétiquement la peau me la rendant rouge et me lavais les cheveux. Une fois propre et sèche, j'enfilais mon pyjashort et sortis de la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, j'entendis mes parents rentrer. Je descendis les saluer avec le sourire.

\- Mama, Papa ! Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? leur demandai-je sur la dernière marche.

\- Oh Anastasia ! Oui, très bien ! Hina avait fait des verrines au saumon et au gingembre. C'était délicieux ! s'exclama ma mère.

Mon père rangeait leurs affaires dans le placard et aida ma mère à enlever ses chaussures.

\- Où est Vitali ? Ca s'est bien passé à la bibliothèque ? demanda mon père.

\- Il est dans sa chambre, je crois. Oui, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu mais ça a été. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon si tout est fait c'est le principal. Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis en rentrant ? questionna Papa, l'air inquiet.

\- Non, pourquoi ? fis-je, confuse.

\- Une patrouille de la Marine a été agressée dans le quartier riche de East Blue. Cinq hommes ont battu violemment deux Marines. Ils sont dans un sale état. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas pu les identifier. Donc ils ont porté plainte contre qX, mais ça n'aboutira à rien.

Deux Marines battus violemment ? J'étais sûre que c'était Ace. Mais bon, cinq hommes ? Ils étaient pas chiés. Je regardais mon père, ahurie.

\- Heureusement qu'on était pas dans ce quartier ! m'exclamais-je.

Bonjour le mensonge !

Mon père acquiesça et rangea leurs chaussures.

\- Allez ! Tout le monde au lit ! Demain, vous vous levez tôt. Je vais voir Vitali... se pressa ma mère.

Je montais les escaliers en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, mes parents à mes talons, puis entrais dans ma chambre. Je m'empressais de vite prendre mon téléphone et d'envoyer un sms à Ace.

" Re, mes parents viennent de rentrer. Il y a eu une agression dans le quartier riche de East Blue. Deux Marines se sont fait battre violemment. Ils étaient cinq à ce qu'il paraît. Mon père dit que les deux gars sont dans un sale état mais ils n'ont pas pu identifier les agresseurs. Ils ont porté plainte contre X mais ça mènera à rien. "

J'allumais ma lampe de chevet avant d'éteindre ma lumière du plafond et entrais dans mon lit. Les draps étaient froids, putain ! J'éteignis ma lampe et la réponse de Ace arriva à ce moment-là.

" Cinq ? Vraiment ? C'est sûr que c'est la honte d'aller raconter à leur Supérieur qu'ils se sont fait humiliés par un mec défendant sa meuf. XD Tant mieux s'ils sont dans un mauvais état. Bien fait pour leur gueule ! Fallait pas chercher la merde ! "

Sur mon portable, il était déjà 22h09. Mes parents étaient rentrés à l'heure tout compte fait. Mon portable vibra de nouveau. Ace m'avait envoyée un mms. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un pavé... Je l'ouvris et constatais que c'était une photo. Oh putain ! On voyait ma culotte suspendue à son index. Je virais rouge de gêne. Je reçus un sms de sa part.

" Elle va me tenir compagnie cette nuit ! "

Mon Dieu... Je lui répondis en me pinçant les lèvres pour retenir mon sourire.

" Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne la porte pas ! :D A un moment donné, je devrais la récupérer. "

" Que tu es con ! Quoique, peut-être quelle m'irait bien ? Nan je déconne ! Je sais pas ce que je vais en faire mais maintenant elle est à moi. Tu ne la récupéreras jamais ! "

Bon je pouvais dire adieu à ma culotte...

" N'empêche, c'est pas équitable ! Je n'ai rien à toi. "

J'aurais bien voulu un de ses T-shirt pour avoir son odeur. Il sentait trop bon.

" C'est vrai ça ! Je vais te faire une moulure de ma bite et te la mettre dans la boîte aux lettres. "

Quoi ? Mon Dieu ! Non !

\- Arrête ! C'est ma mère qui prend le courrier tous les jours ! "

Il était fou ! Sérieusement...

" Ahah... Sûr elle te dirait rien et la garderait pour elle ! Bon plus sérieusement, je vais voir quoi te laisser. "

Seigneur, ce type avait un humour...

" Au moins un vêtement que tu as porté récemment sinon ce n'est pas juste. "

Je voulais pas un vieux truc qu'il laissait traîner dans son armoire, ça non !

" Tu veux mon T-shirt que j'ai actuellement ? Sauf que j'y tiens beaucoup. "

Ouais !

" Oui tiens ! Mais moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à ma culotte !

Je me mis entièrement sous la couette et riais faiblement comme une con.

" Bon allez, je te le mets de côté. Tu viendras le chercher quand tu veux. Je t'aurais bien passée mon caleçon, mais tu risques de faire des choses bizarres avec ! "

J'esquissais un énorme sourire. J'allais avoir son T-shirt ! On aurait dit une gamine, tellement j'étais contente.

" Et c'est toi qui dit ça, alors que tu as ma culottes ! "

Ca devenait bizarre, là !

" C'est vrai aha ! Ton petit cul était dedans. Ca me fait penser à ton minou tout doux ! J'adore ça ! "

Bah j'espérais bien que ça te plaise ! J'avais souffert pour te faire plaisir.

" Je vais devoir te laisser, ma belle. J'ai du boulot. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. X3 "

Je souris à son cœur.

" Oki, bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi ! X3 "

Je retirais ma couette de mon visage, mine de rien j'étouffais la dessous puis programmais mon réveil sur mon portable et le posais ensuite sur ma table de nuit. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon lit quand mon portable vibra encore. Je le pris en soupirant me demandant qui ça pouvait être. Je souris en voyant que c'était encore Ace.

" Tu pourras me donner ton emploi du temps du lycée ? Comme ça tu pourras venir à l'appart quand tu auras pas cours."

Je n'y avais pas pensé !

"J'ai le même emploi du temps que Luffy sauf le mercredi, j'ai club de cuisine de 13h à 14h et le vendredi, j'ai club de karaté de 14h à 15h30. Mais je te le passerais quand je pourrais. "

" Super ! Merci. "

Je posais mon portable fatiguée de ma journée. Sauf que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime et impossible de fermer l'oeil. C'était rassurant que Ace ne me jugeait pas sur ma dépravation, mais moi c'était différent. Je me remettais encore en question. J'avais baisé avec deux mecs dont un adulte de 40 piges ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? J'avais envie de chialer. Si ça se savait, j'étais morte ! J'étais une salope. Une grosse salope ! Putain ! Je chialais comme une gamine. Dieu, s'il-te-plaît, faites en sorte que personne ne le sache ! Je pleurais silencieusement dans mon oreiller et allumais ma lampe de chevet pour me prendre un paquet de mouchoir dans mon sac. Je devais être dégueulasse à voir avec mon nez qui coulait. Me mouchant presque silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Vitali, je me calais de nouveau dans mon lit. J'avais honte de moi. J'étais une dépravée obsédée du cul.

* * *

\- N'oubliez pas d'emporter avec vous votre plat. nous rappela Sanji.

Ce mercredi, c'était lui qui dirigeait le club de cuisine des deuxièmes années vu que Pudding-senpai était absente, car en tant normal, il s'occupait des premières années.

\- Oui, Sanji-senpai ! fîmes-nous tous en même temps.

Je pris mon sac et emballais soigneusement ma tarte normande pour enfin sortir du laboratoire de cuisine. Cependant, Sanji m'interpella joyeusement. Je me tournais vers lui, mon sac sur l'épaule et mon paquet dans les mains.

\- Vendredi soir, nous faisons une fête chez moi. Ca te dit de venir ? Il y aura Luffy, Nami, Ussopp, Zoro, Ace et d'autres amis. Tu peux amener des amis aussi, si tu veux.

Moi à une fête ? Ce serait une première. J'espérais que mes parents soient d'accord.

\- Je verrais et je te tiens au courant. souris-je.

\- Ce serait cool que tu viennes. A la prochaine alors ! Bonne après-midi. me salua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- A la prochaine et bonne après-midi à toi aussi ! fis-je.

Je tournais les talons et quittais l'établissement. Wouah quel froid ! Vivement l'Été ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ce froid. Je marchais vite jusqu'à chez Ace. A la fin du club, je devais aller chez lui pour finir l'après-midi. Ma mère était au courant. Heureusement, elle avait été d'accord hier soir.

J'avais envoyé sur Facebook mon emploi du temps à Ace donc le mercredi après le club et le vendredi entre 11h et 14h, je le voyais chez lui. C'était les seules horaires compatibles avec son emploi du temps à lui. Je savais qu'avec son travail de hacker, il avait des horaires flexibles mais certaines étaient fixes comme le vendredi de 14h30 à 15h30. Je crois qu'il m'avait vaguement parlée de réunion obligatoire par semaine.

Je sonnais à l'interphone et la porte s'ouvrit après un moment dans un Bzz sonore. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur, ma tarte dans les mains et montais les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. J'avais préparé un dessert exclusivement pour lui. J'espérais qu'il soit content. Habituellement, je ramenais le plat à la maison pour mes parents. Ma mère ne verra pas d'objection à ce que ça revienne à Ace maintenant. En parlant de lui, il m'attendait sur le seuil de son appartement avec un sourire. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau avec sa chemise jaune à manches courtes, même s'il aurait pu choisir une autre couleur.

\- Salut, ma belle !

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le saluais et lui tendis la tarte avec un sourire timide, les joues roses.

\- Tiens, je l'ai fait pour toi au club de cuisine.

Il parut surpris puis me prit le plat des mains avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh merci, ma belle ! Ce sera comme ça tous les mercredi ? dit-il en me faisant entrer.

\- Oui, si tu le veux. souris-je en me déchaussant.

Je rangeais mes chaussures dans le placard puis défis mes vêtements chauds et les posais également dedans avec mon sac, en ayant gardé mon portable. Je le posais sur le comptoir tandis que Ace déballait déjà le paquet pour découvrir la tarte.

\- Oh ca donne envie ! Tu en veux ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'est rien que pour toi ! fis-je, heureuse.

Il ria de bon cœur et prit un couteau pour la couper en quatre parts égales avant de commencer à les engloutir. Au vu de son air aux anges, il devait aimer.

\- Chest kro bon ! s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine me faisant rire légèrement.

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Luffy n'est pas là ?

Il avala tout rond sa bouchée.

\- Si, il est dans sa chambre en train de jouer sur son pc. Tiens au fait, un de ses potes fait une fête vendredi soir. Je suis invité, tu veux venir ?

Il se reprit une autre part.

\- Ah oui. C'est Sanji. Il était l'instructeur du club aujourd'hui. A la fin, il est venu me voir pour m'en parler et m'inviter aussi. J'ai dit que je verrais et le tiendrais au courant. Je dois voir avec mes parents avant.

\- Ouais, ch'est vrai. fit-il avant d'avaler.

Il termina la tarte rapidement et lava ensuite le plat dans l'évier. Il l'essuya et le posa sur le comptoir.

\- C'était très bon. Tu cuisines bien comme ta mère, ma belle. me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci, Ace. souris-je, le rose aux joues.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. La TV était déjà allumée montrant des clips. Ace baissa le son et passa un bras derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. J'étais bien contre son torse.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu avec Edward pour le 11. La date reste fixée, ma belle. Faudra espérer que ton père ne dérange pas. Ce sera sûrement dans la matinée.Tu seras prévenue de toute manière. m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête et priais Dieu pour que mon père ne fasse pas irruption dans ma chambre pendant la discussion discord. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. J'appréhendais la discussion. Ca sera vendredi prochain.

\- Ca se passera comment ? Je veux dire, ce sera un vrai interrogatoire ? demandai-je, anxieuse.

Pour réponse, Ace ricana. Quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Il se foutait peut-être de ma gueule ?

\- T'inquiète pas, ma belle ! C'est sûr qu'il va te poser des questions mais je sais que tout ira bien pour toi. Après ce que tu m'as dit samedi, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Au départ, tu seras avec moi dans un salon. Je t'inviterais et quand Edward arrivera, je devrais vous laisser. Vous serez tous les deux à discuter et quand vous aurez fini, si tu veux, tu pourras rester avec nous pour papoter.

\- Ca me met la pression ! riais-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais non, faut pas. Ca va bien se passer. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi et de ton opinion actuelle sur la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Ca l'avait beaucoup intéressé. Mais c'est possible qu'il t'impressionne la première fois. Il est assez bourru mais il ne va pas te bouffer. Il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit !

Je rougis à sa remarque. Il posa la télécommande sur le canapé et me caressa la cuisse. Ses doigts remontaient sous ma jupe me donnant des frissons. Il souleva ma jambe pour la poser sur la sienne, lui donnant plus d'espace pour atteindre mon entre-cuisse. Je levais la tête et vis qu'il me souriait en coin.

\- Allez ne t'en fait pas et viens sur moi, ma belle. souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris et vins m'assoir sur lui à califourchon. Mes mains sur ses épaules et les siennes sur mes hanches, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec le sourire. Il était beau, mon Dieu. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Tu es belle... murmura-t-il me faisant rougir.

Il passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, s'humidifia les lèvres et posa des baisers papillons sur les miennes. Je sentais sa langue entrer et sortir à chaque fois de ma bouche. C'était très plaisant. Les yeux clos, je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et il scella enfin sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes avec douceur. Nos langues se mêlaient tendrement. C'était bon. Ses bras m'enlaçèrent et je me sentais bien contre lui. Sa salive avait le goût de ma tarte normande. C'était vrai qu'elle était délicieuse.

Cependant nous sursautâmes quand nous entendîmes un rire provenant du couloir. Je me dégageais rapidement de Ace et m'asseyais à ses côtés, le visage en feu. Luffy apparu dans le salon, un casque sans fil sur les oreilles et le micro intégré près de la bouche.

\- Commencez pas le boss sans moi. Il faut que Chopper me full buff avant d'entrer. Nami c'est bon, tu as pris ton mystic ? Je lancerais le kiki meter pour voir nos dps en double buff.

On dirait mon frère quand il jouait à son jeu à la con. Luffy prit une bière dans le frigo, la décapsula puis repartit dans sa chambre sans nous avoir accordé un regard. Il était à fond dans son truc, lui.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère quand il joue à son jeu en ligne. soupirai-je.

\- Ah bon ? Il joue à quoi ? demanda Ace, très intéressé.

\- Je crois que c'est One Piece Online. Il fait des lives sur Twitch quand il joue. répondis-je, pas trop sûre de moi.

\- Oh c'est à ce jeu que joue Luffy et ses amis ! J'y joue un peu à mes heures perdues avec Thatch et Vista. C'est pas mal, je trouve.

Quoi ? Ace était un geek mais je pensais pas à ce point.

\- Peut-être que vous avez déjà croisé mon frère dessus ? riais-je.

\- C'est possible. On aime bien faire du pvp sauvage. ricana-t-il.

Du quoi ?

\- Du pvp sauvage ? questionnai-je, confuse.

\- Du joueur contre joueur n'importe où et n'importe quand. sourit-il malicieusement.

Ca avait l'air de lui plaire...

\- S'en prendre à d'autres joueurs sans aucune raison ? Ca a l'air bien. Mon frère ne fait que des donjons avec sa guilde, je crois. Ca a l'air compliqué quand il parle de "strat".

\- Ouais, j'ai dû en faire au début. C'est chiant à les retenir. Et je tombais toujours dans un groupe de cons qui n'étaient jamais contents. Le pvp, c'est mieux. Si on t'enmerde, tu le défonces et c'est réglé même si des fois il y a toujours des rageux qui ramènent leurs potes après. ria-t-il faiblement.

Je l'écoutais attentivement. Ca me donnait envie d'essayer, juste pour voir.

\- Mais je dois t'enmerder avec ça, ma belle. fit-il par dire le ton désolé.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Le pvp a l'air bien plus intéressant que le truc avec les donjons. souris-je sincèrement.

Il sembla surpris.

\- D'habitude, les filles sont rares à aimer les jeux vidéos. Vu que ça t'intéresse, tu voudrais essayer ?

\- Oui, ou tout du moins voir ce que c'est.

Il se leva avec un grand sourire et me tendit sa main.

\- Allez viens ! Je vais te montrer. s'exclama-t-il.

Je pris sa main puis me levais du canapé. Nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Ace avait toujours son grand sourire peint sur son visage. Était-il heureux que je m'intéresse à un de ses loisirs ? Il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et tapota sa cuisse pour que je vienne m'assoir dessus. Je posais mon fessier sur lui et il lança l'application du jeu en question. Pendant que le jeu démarrait, Ace m'expliquait les différentes races et classes qu'il y avait. Il y en avait énormément, je ne retenais presque rien. D'après ce qu'il disait, il était un sorcier de feu humain. Pour le pvp, il me conseillait la race humaine qui faisait plus de dégâts JcJ avec une bonne défense. Il m'expliquait que Thatch et Vista étaient des combattants à l'épée de race humaine également.

Son écran affichait maintenant l'accueil des personnages. Je voyais maintenant à quoi ressemblait le sien. On aurait dit un cowboy enflammé. Je pus voir son pseudonyme : Firefist, et son niveau. Putain, il était niveau 100 !

\- Je vais te montrer les différentes races et classes du jeu. dit-il en cliquant sur un emplacement de personnage vide.

Il me montra les races mais j'étais déjà focus sur la race humaine pour le pvp. Je voulais casser de la gueule, moi ! Cependant, la race des elfes était badasses et celle des minks était mignonne. Il exposa les classes. Mes préférées étaient celle de l'archer, du sorcier et du prêtre. Je ne voulais pas être au corps à corps. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à déglinguer de près la gueule à un autre joueur. Oui, j'étais comme ça. Je préférais foutre ma merde de loin.

\- Tu as une préférence ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire.

\- Le pvp me tente bien alors je veux casser de la gueule. J'aime bien les classes archer, sorcier et prêtre. répondis-je, l'air pensive.

Ace ricana.

\- Si tu veux péter de la gueule, je te conseille de prendre une classe offensive sinon, vu qu'on est déjà trois classes offensives avec Thatch et Vista, on aurait bien besoin d'une classe soutien. Si tu prenais un prêtre, ça nous arrangerait. Tu nous soignerais et nous bufferais. Et surtout si tu sais bien le jouer, tu serais increvable. Sinon, il y a le mystic. C'est comme un prêtre mais tu peux faire des dégâts en même temps. Sauf que ça soigne et buff moins qu'un prêtre.

\- Bon si ça t'arrange, je prendrais un prêtre alors. Je crois que mon frère en est un aussi, mais pas sûre. C'est facile à jouer prêtre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Faut bien connaître sa classe pour bien la jouer. J'ai jamais fait prêtre. Les soutiens sont des classes très responsables. Si tu sais pas jouer ta classe correctement, ce sont les autres qui vont en pâtir.

Ca mettait la pression... Bordel !

\- Je verrais plus tard avec mon frère. Il me semble bien que c'est un prêtre qu'il a.

Ace me sourit puis coupa le jeu.

\- Tu veux que je te l'installe sur ton pc ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi pas ! Je vais le chercher. m'exclamais-je en descendant de ses jambes.

Je sortis de sa chambre avec un sourire et me dirigeais vers le salon. En passant devant la chambre de Luffy, je l'entendis rire bruyamment. Je pris mon sac de cours dans le placard près de l'entrée et revins dans la chambre de Ace. Il avait préparé son bureau en mettant de côté son clavier. J'ouvris mon sac et sortit mon ordinateur pour le mettre dessus. Ace l'ouvrit, brancha l'alimentation et l'alluma. Je me rasseyais sur ses cuisses et il me caressa le ventre en attendant qu'il démarre correctement. Puis il brancha le câble Adsl et me téléchargea le jeu depuis la page web officielle. Une fois le téléchargement, plutôt rapide, terminé. Il l'installa puis lança l'application. Ah des mises à jours. Bon là c'était plus long : une heure trente !

\- Tu te feras un compte chez toi, ma belle. Il suffit d'aller sur la page internet du jeu et tu t'inscris. me dit Ace.

J'acquiesçai de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Luffy utilise internet, ça prend un peu plus de temps. En tout cas, ça me plaît que tu t'intéresses au jeu. Ca me montre encore que tu n'es pas comme les autres nanas. s'exclama-t-il en me caressant la cuisse.

Je lui souris timidement et sentis sa main glisser sous ma jupe. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux et j'écartais les jambes pour lui laisser plus d'espace pour atteindre ma culotte, le faisant sourire en coin. Il se pencha près de mon oreille et me le mordilla doucement me donnant un frisson.

\- J'y pense. Si tu viens à la fête de Sanji vendredi soir, je te ferais crier dans un coin discret ! susurra-t-il près de mon lobe d'oreille.

Je rougis de son audace. Il était sérieux ? Baiser en secret chez quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était excitant, je devais l'avouer.

\- Ca te dis, ma belle ?

Je hochais timidement de la tête et lui souris. Oui, ça me donnait envie de le faire. Je nous voyais déjà dans un coin à l'abri des regards en train de baiser sans faire de bruit en faisant gaffe de ne pas être surpris. J'espèrais vraiment que mes parents allaient être d'accord. Ca m'excitait tellement que je descendis et me plaçais à califourchon sur lui puis me jetais brusquement sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant. Ses mains me serraient fortement les hanches tandis que les miennes déboutonnais sa chemise rapidement. Nos langues échangeaient d'ardentes caresses nous faisant saliver énormément et baver sur nos mentons. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise et glissais mes doigts sur tout son torse. Sa peau était douce. La pulpe de mes doigts suivaient les tracés de ses muscles. C'était tellement satisfaisant de les toucher. Il devait pratiquer assez souvent la musculation pour les entretenir. Je lâchais un couinement quand il me claqua les deux fesses.

\- On dirait que tu as très envie de moi, ma belle ! murmura-t-il près de ma bouche avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je me mordis avec envie ma bouche alors qu'il se lécha de la pointe de la langue sa lèvre inférieure. J'ondulais mon bassin sur la bosse de son jeans et reprenais notre baiser avec avidité. Mes mains se logeaient dans ses cheveux et les siennes accentuaient mon déhanchement en étant sur mon bassin. Notre bécotage m'excitait beaucoup. J'avais très envie de sa queue. Je la voulais en moi. Je savais qu'il aimait que je sois entreprenante alors je cessais le baiser et me dégageais de lui, le surprenant. J'enlevais mon pull beige puis ma chemise blanche sous ses yeux amusés. Je lui fis dos et retirais ma jupe en me penchant en avant lui offrant une belle vue sur mon cul. Ace souffla bruyamment puis se leva et défit sa chemise qui partit rejoindre mes vêtements sur le sol. Il s'approcha de moi pour venir m'embrasser mais j'agrippais une boucle de son jeans et le tirais jusqu'au lit en le regardant timidement. Il fut surpris sur le coup mais se laissa faire avec un sourire en coin. Arrivée près du lit, je déboutonnais son pantalon et baissais sa braguette avant de le descendre jusqu'à ses genoux. Je fis de même avec son caleçon ce qui le fit rire puis le poussais doucement sur le lit pour l'allonger. Je vins à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, déposais des baisers papillons dans le creux de son cou puis ma langue léchait sa peau jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il frissonna à cet endroit. C'était satisfaisant à l'entendre gémir faiblement. Les clavicules étaient son point faible. Ma bouche descendit le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre avec des baisers. Son gland à moitié recouvert de son prépuce était près de son nombril et je déposais mes lèvres dessus lui tirant un soupir. Je le décalottais lentement d'une main avant de reposer sa verge puis souffla doucement sur son frein. Sa queue eut un soubresaut et Ace ricana.

\- Allez ma belle ! grommela-t-il.

Je souris à son impatience et pris son gland en bouche lui tirant un râle rauque. Accroupis entre ses jambes, je lui faisais une fellation remplie de désir. Je gémissais, tellement que ça m'excitait de lui donner du plaisir. Ma langue caressait rapidement son frein dans ma bouche en même temps que j'effectuais de vifs va-et-vients le long de sa queue. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma tête m'aidant dans mes mouvements. J'aimais l'entendre y prendre du plaisir. Cela faisait monter mon égo et grandir mon assurance. Néanmoins, il me souleva la tête me faisant recracher sa verge pour me pousser légèrement en arrière. Je me laissais faire. Peut-être n'en pouvait-il plus ?

Je me remit sur pieds et le regardais s'assoir puis enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Je fis de même avec mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Ace me choppa brusquement le poignet et me tira sur le lit pour m'y allonger sur le ventre me faisant couiner de surprise.

\- Bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

J'obéissais et restais sur le ventre au bord du lit, les pieds au sol. Je l'entendis farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. La tête tournée vers lui, je vis qu'il se mettait un préservatif puis qu'il prit un tube de... Oh putain ! J'écarquillais les yeux quand je reconnus du lubrifiant. Il en avait acheté. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me faire une sodomie car on en avait pas reparlé depuis dimanche. II arriva dans mon dos.

\- Ace ? fis-je, inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je ne vais pas te rentrer dans le cul aujourd'hui avec ma bite. Enfin, sauf si tu le veux ? ricana-t-il.

Je virais rouge et secouais énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite le faisant rire. Oh non, je ne voulais pas ! J'avais peur d'avoir mal de nouveau car il se serait laissé un peu trop allé comme l'autre fois.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Bon allez, lève un peu ton cul que je rentre dans ton petit minou, ma belle ! ria-t-il.

Mon Dieu, comment il me sortait ça lui ? Toutefois, je relevais ma croupe en appuis sur mes jambes et mes mains. Son gland caressa mon clitoris me donnant des frissons avant de passer entre mes petites lèvres pour enfin me pénétrer doucement. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde me poussant les entrailles. Puis il se mouva en moi. Son bassin claquait contre mon cul. Je l'entendis ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant. Quoi ? Il allait faire quoi avec ? Il écarta une de mes fesses et je frissonnais quand je sentis son doigt recouvert de lubrifiant glacé sur mon anus. Il déposa la noisette de lubrifiant dessus et ferma le tube avant de le balancer sur le lit. Sa respiration était forte puis il écarta de nouveau mes fesses d'une main et me caressa de la pulpe du doigt mon anus. J'entendais le bruit humide du gel à chaque mouvement. C'était agréable comme ça. C'était même très excitant et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Ace entra son doigt doucement à l'intérieur. Je me contractais automatiquement le faisant s'arrêter. Il repris sa pénétration quand je m'étais détendue. Je ne savais pas combien de phalange il avait mit avant de se stopper puis de tournoyer son doigt à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Il appuya vers le bas en continuant de se mouvoir dans ma minette lui tirant un ricanement.

\- Je sens ma bite bouger dans ton petit cul, ma belle. haleta-t-il gaiement.

Je rougis embarrassée. Il bougea sur un rythme lent son doigt en moi me lâchant un soupir de bien-être. C'était bon, je devais l'admettre.

\- Ca te plaît, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace... soufflais-je.

Je couinais quand il me gifla une fesse.

\- Chut, ma belle. Luffy peut t'entendre ! ricana-t-il.

J'y pouvais rien s'il faisait ça sans prévenir. Mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Je gémissais les lèvres pincées pour amoindrir ma voix. Il modifiait la cadence allant rapidement et des fois lentement délaissant à regret mon cul. Je tremblotais et frissonnais sous le plaisir. Ace retira son doigt mais le remit lentement après. Ca m'écartait la chair beaucoup plus me faisant me contracter. Non, il avait mit combien de doigts ? Il cessa ses coups de reins pour se concentrer sur mon anus. Il fit des mouvements circulaires et en ciseaux dedans me confirmant qu'il en avait insérés deux. Au son de ses grognements, cela devait lui plaire. C'était très plaisant et je gémissais en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ma respiration saccadée devint un peu plus forte. Ce qu'il faisait m'excitait énormément. C'était bon et j'en voulais plus.

\- ... Commandant Ace ?... fis-je d'une voix aigüe entre deux gémissements.

\- Hum ?

\- ... Viens dedans ! articulais-je d'une voix morte.

Il ricana et arrêta sa manœuvre.

\- Tu veux que je vienne dans ton petit cul, ma belle ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Heureusement qu'il a demandé car je n'aurais pas osé le lui dire comme ça.

\- ... Oui, Commandant Ace !... soufflais-je, timidement.

Je me mordis les lèvres quand il me gifla une fesse puis me la malaxa brutalement.

\- Oh ouais... Putain ouais ! Vas-y, mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit, ma belle ! Je te mets la dose de lub' et j'arrive dans ton cul ! se réjouissa-t-il en chuchotant.

Il se retira de mon antre et je me plaçais à quatre pattes au milieu du lit. Ace choppa le tube de lubrifiant et sa boîte de mouchoir. Il monta à genoux sur le lit et vint se placer derrière moi. Il posa la boîte à côté de nous puis ouvrit le tube et mit une dose sur mon anus, me tirant un frisson tellement c'était froid, et une plus grosse sur sa queue. Il l'étala sur tout son long puis s'essuya la main avec plusieurs mouchoirs qu'il jeta ensuite sur le lit.

Je sentis son gland contre ma chair et tenter d'y entrer, sauf qu'il y avait tellement de lubrifiant que sa queue glissait à chaque fois vers le bas. Je mis ma main sur ma minette pour faire barrage et il put enfin rentrer à l'intérieur. Ma chair s'étirait et je sentais une légère brûlure quand il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde me faisant serrer les dents. C'était moins douloureux que la dernière fois. Il ne bougea pas laissant à mon corps le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

\- Ca va ? me demanda Ace, inquiet.

\- Oui. C'est mieux que la dernière fois ! fis-je faiblement avec un sourire, la tête tournée vers lui.

Il me caressa le dos puis déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

\- J'y vais doucement. Si ça ne va pas, on arrête, d'accord ? me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je hochais de la tête et me détendis en respirant profondément, les yeux clos. Ace se mouva lentement en me tenant les hanches. Ca brûlait légèrement mais c'était bien plus supportable que l'autre fois. Ca glissait plus facilement et la friction faisait un bruit humide à cause du lubrifiant. Ace gémissait et lâchait de temps en temps des grognements. Je ne ressentais pas de plaisir comme d'habitude, c'était différent. Une sensation de satisfaction de l'avoir en moi me parcourait le corps. C'était bon sans l'être. Je n'arrivais pas réellement à décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était juste plaisant. Il augmenta le rythme faisant claquer son bassin contre mes fesses. Je le sentais entrer et sortir de moi sans douleur mais aucun plaisir.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, le souffle rapide.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas mal. fis-je, timidement.

Pourquoi ressentais-je plus de plaisir avec ses doigts qu'avec sa verge ? Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas très plaisant de ne pas t'entendre, ma belle ! ricana-t-il.

Il se pencha et vint me titiller mon clitoris. Je frissonnais et gémis malgré moi. Là, je ressentais du plaisir. Il arrêta et je pris la relève en me caressant à mon tour. La jouissance pouvait maintenant arriver.

Ace me gifla une fesse me tirant un couinement étouffé par mes lèvres closes. J'accélérais le mouvement sur ma minette et lui ses coups de reins. Nos respirations étaient fortes et rapides.

\- Oh ma belle... J'aime ton cul !... Putain...

Au vu de ses grognements, je savais qu'il allait jouir. Sauf que soudainement, nous entendîmes Luffy hurler le prénom de son frère. Nous nous arrêtâmes d'un coup. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et tournais la tête vers lui pour constater qu'il avait la même expression que moi. Il voulait quoi, celui-la putain ? Nous l'entendîmes encore puis des pas se rapprochaient de la chambre.

\- Oh merde ! jura Ace en sortant de moi rapidement pour se précipiter sur la porte.

Il se colla à la porte en maintenant la poignée fermement dans ses mains. Luffy tenta d'entrer et je me couvrais rapidement de la couette.

\- Non, n'entre pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Ace en fermant à clé la porte.

\- Il y a plus de courant ! gueula Luffy derrière la porte.

Nous regardâmes en même temps les écrans de son bureau et mon pc qui étaient éteints. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus d'électricité.

\- Tu as regardé le tableau électrique ? Le général a dû sauter ! fit Ace.

\- Oui, il veut pas se relancer ! Vous faites quoi là-dedans ?

Euh, on allait pas te le dire, Ducon ! Ace soupira et me regarda avec un sourire désolé.

\- Bon attends-moi devant le tableau, j'arrive ! s'écria Ace en enlevant la capote de sa verge devenue molle pour la jeter dans la poubelle.

Il s'essuya les mains avec des mouchoirs puis choppa son caleçon qu'il enfila. Nous entendîmes Luffy partir et je soufflais soulagée.

\- Rhabille-toi et attends-moi ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. dit-il en enfilant son jeans.

Je sortis du lit et me vêtis de mes sous-vêtements. J'enfilais vite ma chemise, la boutonnais puis mis ma jupe. Je terminais par mon pull quand Ace déverrouilla la chambre, sa chemise boutonnée, pour sortir avant de fermer la porte.

Manquait plus que ça ! Une panne de courant... Je pris les mouchoirs sur le lit et les mis à la poubelle avant de ranger la boîte et le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Je vis ma culotte dedans et j'eus un sourire. Ca me faisait penser qu'il devait me passer son T-shirt. Je refis correctement le lit en remettant la couverture à sa place. Oh merde, j'avais des gaz et je sentais un truc sortir de mon cul ! Pourvu que ça ne soit pas une crotte ! Je pris vite un mouchoir dans le tiroir, abaissais ma culotte et étouffais mes pets dedans. C'était silencieux ! Je soupirais soulagée et constatais que c'était du lubrifiant qui était sorti. Je me rhabillais et jetais le mouchoir dans la poubelle.

Je m'assis sur la chaise de bureau et appuyais sur le bouton power de mon pc pour voir si le courant était revenu. Rien... Merde ! J'espérais que ça n'allait pas foutre la merde pour les mises à jour du jeu. Combien de temps la panne allait durer ? Je me levais et vins m'assoir sur le lit en soupirant. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir venant vers la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ace agacé.

\- Luffy est parti chercher la concierge. Un disjoncteur fout la merde. pesta-t-il avant de soupirer de lassitude.

Je me levais et vins près de lui.

\- Fait chier ! J'allais venir dans ton petit cul. souffla-t-il en me pinçant une fesse me faisant rougir.

Il me prit la main et nous allâmes dans le salon. Luffy revenait avec une femme rousse au corps assez imposant et l'air grincheux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu les mômes ? brailla-t-elle.

Puis elle se figea, surprise, en me voyant main dans la main avec Ace.

\- Oh bonjour ! Pour une fois qu'il y a une fille ici, ça change ! souria-t-elle ensuite.

\- Bonjour. fis-je timidement.

\- Salut Dadan. Un disjoncteur fout la merde pour le courant. déclara Ace en me lâchant la main.

Elle s'appelait Dadan ?

\- Luffy m'a dit que ça ne se réarmait pas. Il doit être mort ou alors vous avez fait les cons avec l'eau ? railla-t-elle.

Luffy émit un petit rire et Ace soupira.

\- Non, on a rien foutu avec la flotte ! grogna ce dernier.

C'était pas vraiment l'amour fou entre eux...

\- Bon, voyons voir lequel c'est ! Depuis que Sabo est parti, il vous arrive pas mal de merde ! brailla la fameuse Dadan.

Sabo ? C'était qui ? Leur père, un ami ou un autre proche ? Je regardais Ace, incrédule. Il me jeta un regard soûlé qui ne m'était sûrement pas adressé et partit avec Dadan dans les toilettes me laissant avec Luffy qui s'installa sur le canapé. Je fis de même à ses côtés.

\- Euh qui est Sabo ? lui demandai-je sans trop oser.

\- C'est notre frère ! ricana-t-il.

Quoi ? Ils avaient un autre frère ? Pourquoi Ace ne m'avait rien dit ?

\- Vous avez un autre frère ? fis-je, abasourdie.

\- Ouais, il est parti il y a deux ans pour faire ses études à South Blue. On ne le voit pas souvent, seulement une fois par mois quand il vient nous rendre visite. Ace lui en veut un peu de nous avoir laissés. Sabo habite maintenant avec sa copine pour ses études. Il veut devenir ministre de la Justice et changer les lois du Gouvernement Mondial au Japon. Sabo est plus gentil que Ace. expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ca se voyait qu'il aimait beaucoup son frère. Vu qu'il faisait des études, Sabo devait être plus vieux que lui et peut-être plus âgé que Ace ?

\- Il est l'aîné ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Non, C'est Ace l'aîné. Il est né en Janvier, Sabo est né en Mars.

Hein ?... Bon ça m'aidait pas tant que ça. Oh, Ace était né en Janvier donc on avait juste trois ans d'écart et pas quatre finalement. Toutefois, travaillant avec Luffy depuis presque une année scolaire, je savais qu'il fallait lire entre les lignes. Donc Ace était né en Janvier et il était l'aîné car Sabo était né en Mars. Tout me disait qu'ils étaient nés la même année donc avaient le même âge sauf qu'ils étaient frères. Néanmoins, Ace et Luffy n'avaient pas le même nom de famille alors c'était des demi-frères ?

\- Luffy, j'ai du mal à suivre. Ace, Sabo et toi, êtes-vous des demi-frères dû à un mariage de vos parents ? questionnai-je, perplexe.

Il se mit à rire. Il se foutait de ma gueule ?

\- Non, nous sommes devenus des frères spirituels en trinquant avec du saké quand nous étions enfant.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Donc aux yeux de la lois, ils étaient pas vraiment frères. Ace et lui avaient l'air de s'en foutre pas mal vu que tout le monde les considérait comme tels. Bon, du coup, Ace avait un frère en plus et il lui faisait peut-être la gueule. Quelle nouvelle ! Si je lui en parlais, il allait mal le prendre ?

\- Ah d'accord... Pourquoi Ace lui en veut ? Sabo n'est seulement qu'à South Blue. demandai-je, perdue.

\- Ace et Sabo étaient très proches bien plus qu'avec moi. Ils étaient inséparables. Ace a pas trop bien vu qu'il parte vivre chez Koala.

Ouah ! Quand Sabo venait tous les mois, il devait y avoir une ambiance de malade. Mais c'était compréhensible que Ace se sente abandonné. Sabo faisait ses études à South Blue et il avait vu une belle occaz' d'y vivre avec sa copine.

\- Je vois... soufflais-je, pensive.

Ace et Dadan revinrent dans le salon.

\- Bon, je vais chercher un nouveau disjoncteur avec mes outils et je vous change ça. brailla Dadan en sortant de l'appartement, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Ace nous regarda sérieusement. C'était presque flippant. Il avait sûrement dû entendre notre conversation. Merde, pourvu qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

\- Je vous ai entendus parler de Sabo. dit-il d'une voix posée.

Et merde...

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, un bras sur l'accoudoir. J'étais prise en sandwich par eux deux. Oh non non ! Anastasia, c'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées douteuses ! Putain... J'étais une vraie obsédée du cul !

\- Ca me fait penser qu'il doit venir dimanche. J'espère qu'il oubliera pas les bouteilles cette fois ! souffla Ace.

Oh, ce dimanche ? J'espérais que ça se passerait bien entre eux. Les bouteilles ? Ils allaient fêter sa visite ? Je souris en me disant que finalement ça pouvait aller. Je voulais que Ace soit tout le temps heureux. Mais merde, Anastasia, ça ne te regardait pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça, toi ? souria Ace en me regardant avec des yeux amusés.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et l'arrivée de Dadan me permit d'esquiver ma réponse. Merci Seigneur ! Elle revint avec un tournevis et un nouveau disjoncteur encore emballé puis alla dans les toilettes. Luffy se leva et l'accompagna d'un pas joyeux avec le sourire. Je sentis le bras de Ace se placer derrière ma nuque.

\- Je te le présenterais. dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je lui fis un sourire timide et il me le rendit. Je me blottis contre lui et nous vîmes la TV se rallumer. Dadan avait changé le disjoncteur et remit le courant. Ace prit la télécommande et éteignit l'écran.

\- Enfin ! s'extasia-t-il avec un sourire.

Le décodeur et la box internet étaient en train de se remettre en route. Dadan et Luffy revinrent dans le salon.

\- Ca vous coûtera une bière, les mômes. J'ai loupé le début de Cœur et Passion à cause de votre connerie. railla-t-elle.

\- Tu regardes cette merde ? pesta Ace en se levant du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière qu'il balança vers elle.

\- Ne critique pas Coeur et Passion, morveux ! brailla-t-elle en l'attrapant aisément.

Il me semblait que ma mère regardait également. C'était un drama d'amour passionnel beaucoup trop guimauve. J'avais regardé une fois avec elle et même pour moi qui adorait les dramas d'amour, c'était beaucoup trop cucu.

\- Allez, je décampe avant de manquer la fin. Tenez-vous à carreau ! Au revoir, gamine.

\- Au revoir. fis-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Cette fille a l'air trop bien pour toi, Ace. ria-t-elle en partant.

Ace souffla exaspéré et ferma la porte à clé. Luffy ricana et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre rapidement. Je me levais du canapé et jetais un œil à l'heure sur le décodeur : 16h23. Ma mère m'avait dit que je devais rentrer avant 18h, heure à laquelle mon père devait rentrer. Ace s'approcha de moi et me prit la main pour m'entraîner dans sa chambre. Je le suivais avec un petit sourire. Sa main était chaude. En passant devant la chambre de Luffy, nous entendîmes qu'il discutait avec ses amis. Il devait reprendre son jeu. Merde, le jeu ! Si ça durait encore une heure trente, il était trop tard pour le remettre en route. Je le ferais chez moi, au pire des cas.

Ace verrouilla la porte puis me gifla une fesse me faisant sursauter et pousser un couinement avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ferma mon ordinateur et le rangea dans mon sac après avoir branché son câble Adsl sur sa tour. Je vins me placer derrière lui et caressais ses épaules doucement.

\- Oh ouais ! Vas-y, fais-moi un massage, ma belle ! ricana-t-il en allumant son pc.

Il replaça son clavier correctement et je débutais un petit massage sur ses épaules. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre et y allais au feeling. Au son de ses soupirs, je me débrouillais plutôt bien. J'étais contente de moi et esquissais un petit sourire.

\- Tu fais ça bien, dis donc ! Je veux que tu m'en fasses un, une fois par semaine. soupira-t-il avec amusement.

Sérieusement ? Toutefois, je voulais profiter de la situation pour y avoir mon compte.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? demandai-je, le ton fourbe.

\- Ma bite ! ricana-t-il.

Je virais rouge avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé. Il leva la tête vers moi pour voir ma gueule et éclata de rire.

\- C'est tellement facile de t'avoir ! Bon, plus sérieusement, tu voudrais quoi ? sourit-il, amusé.

Euh... Merde, j'y avais pas réfléchi. Je faisais la maligne mais en fait, j'en savais rien.

\- Bah je sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. fis-je, pensive en arrêtant mes gestes.

\- Décide-toi vite alors ! Et continue, c'est trop bien !

Je repris mes mouvements avec un sourire. Que pouvais-je lui demander en échange ? Au moins quelque chose d'équitable.

Je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise entrouverte pour caresser ses clavicules. Il soupira de bien-être et jeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Son crâne contre ma poitrine, je le regardais avec un doux sourire. Il était beau, mon Dieu ! Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce type me faisait grave de l'effet. Je remontais doucement sur son cou et sentais les palpitations de son cœur sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

\- Attends ! J'ai une idée. s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je retirais mes mains et reculais quand il sortit de sa chaise pour enlever sa chemise. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de mater son torse. Je rougis de honte quand il ricana m'ayant sûrement grillée. Il me pris la main et la posa sur ses abdominaux. Oh mon Dieu ! Je me pinçais les lèvres pour tenter de camoufler mon sourire ravi. Les joues en feu, je l'entendis ricaner.

\- Ca te plaît, ma belle ? souffla-t-il.

Je le touchais du bout des doigts en hochant de la tête.

\- Alors vas-y ! Fais-toi plaiz' ! sourit-il en coin.

Je ne me fis pas prier et le caressais tendrement sans vergogne. C'était très plaisant et surtout excitant. Je souriais en me mordant la lèvre. Ace avait un beau corps, c'était sûr ! Je traçais les contours de ses muscles lui donnant des frissons. Sa poigne sur ma main me fit sursauter. Il m'emmena sur le lit et s'y allongea sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa tête tournée vers la droite. Je compris direct qu'il voulait un massage du dos et m'asseyais à califourchon sur son bassin. Mes mains s'activaient doucement sur son corps. Je sentais ses muscles tendus à certains endroits sous mes doigts. Je les massais et il gémit de plaisance.

\- Ca fait du bien... Je suis toujours devant mon pc et ça me tue le dos ! souffla-t-il, les yeux clos.

Je souriais et continuais mes caresses le long de son dos en descendant sur ses reins.

\- Oh ouais, là, ma belle ! gémissa-t-il.

Je le massais tendrement en tentant de défaire les nœuds que je sentais. Il gémissait bruyamment me faisant sourire d'amusement.

\- Tu as des doigts en or, ma belle ! Faut vraiment que tu me fasses ça, une fois par semaine. Ca fait trop du bien ! Et dire que Thatch paye une masseuse. Il va être vert quand je lui dirais que j'en ai une gratos ! soupira-t-il puis ricanant sur la fin.

J'émis un petit rire et remontais mes mains vers ses épaules puis les massais doucement.

\- Mais bon, je suis presque sûr qu'il doit tenter des trucs avec elle. pouffa-t-il de rire.

\- Je pense aussi. riais-je faiblement.

Il gémissa longuement puis je descendis mes doigts sur son tatouage traçant la forme du dessin de mes pulpes. C'était tout doux. Je sentais ses muscles bander quand je caressais ses côtes le faisant glousser.

\- Ca chatouille ! ria-t-il.

\- Désolée... murmurai-je puis lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

Ma bouche descendit sur sa mâchoire puis sa nuque et enfin son épaule. Je déposais des baisers papillons sur sa peau brûlante et l'entendis sourire puis soupirer de bien-être. Mes lèvres cheminèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver jusqu'à sa croupe.

\- Au fait, tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ? me demanda-t-il entre deux soupirs.

Je me redressais et repris mes caresses sur son dos.

\- Avant que mon père rentre du travail donc avant 18h. répondis-je en massant ses reins.

Il gémissait avec un sourire.

\- J'ai peut-être encore le temps de te faire jouir ! ricana-t-il en ouvrant les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

Il pouffa de rire en voyant ma gueule de tomate. Il décroisa les bras et se redressa. Je descendis de ses hanches pour m'assoir sur le lit. Ace se leva pour regarder l'heure sur son pc puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire carnassier. Bon, bah ça voulait dire qu'on avait le temps pour un câlin.

\- Il nous reste moins d'une heure environ, j'ai trop envie de toi, ma belle. Allez enlève ta culotte, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Comment il me sortait ça, lui ? Mon visage était en feu mais je fis ce qu'il me demandait avec un petit sourire. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure étirée en un sourire mesquin et revint sur le lit en retirant son jeans. Putain, je voyais qu'il commençait à avoir la trique !

\- Allonge-toi, ma belle ! Je veux trop te bouffer. sourit-il esplièglement.

Je me mis sur le dos et il vint s'allonger à côté de moi, la tête vers ma minette. Drôle de position ! Il me tourna sur le côté puis m'écarta les jambes pour loger sa tête entre mes cuisses. Je frissonnais et eus un soupir quand sa langue s'activait sur mon clitoris. Il rapprocha son bassin de ma tête m'offrant son érection dans son caleçon. Voulait-il que je m'occupe de lui également ? Me mordant les lèvres, je me risquais à toucher sa verge à travers son sous-vêtement. Je l'entendis sourire alors que sa langue léchait ma zone de plaisir. Je le caressais puis constatant qu'il était devenu bien dur, je le sortis doucement de son vêtement et le décalottais avant de le prendre en bouche. Sa verge eut un soubresaut quand ma langue titillait son frein. Il gémissa m'excitant encore plus. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je masturbais sa queue en la suçant avec avidité. Son liquide transparent rendait ma salive pâteuse mais je m'en fichais. C'était bon de lui donner du plaisir. Je gémissais aimant ce qu'il me faisait et surtout ce que je lui faisais. Sa langue faisait des bruits humides sur ma minette.

\- Attends ! souffla-t-il en se dégageant.

Je le regardais se lever et ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif qu'il déchira avec ses dents. Il le déroula sur sa verge et s'agenouilla sur le lit après avoir enlevé son sous-vêtement. Je me déshabillais de mes vêtements aussi vite que je pus et les balançais sur le sol. En chaussettes assise sur le lit, je regardais Ace avec un sourire timide. Que voulait-il faire maintenant ? Son regard lubrique me faisait rougir. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire malicieux puis me demanda de m'allonger sur le ventre. Je le sentis se placer à califourchon sur moi, m'écarter les fesses d'une main et me pénétrer doucement. Se couchant sur moi, il enfouissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens avant de se mouvoir en moi. J'aimais beaucoup cette position. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité pendant notre ébat. C'était doux et romantique ! Mon Dieu, le plaisir montait. Allongée comme ça et les jambes serrées, je le sentais beaucoup plus en moi. J'aimais ça ! Mes gémissements étaient étouffés dans la couette et les grognements de Ace résonnaient à mon oreille.

\- ... Oui... soufflais-je sans m'en rendre compte, d'une voix aigüe.

Ace se redressa, sortit de mon antre à mon grand regret et me retourna rapidement me faisant lâcher un couinement de surprise. J'écartais les cuisses puis il me pénétra de nouveau sans douceur cette fois-ci mais dans l'excitation, cela ne me dérangea pas. Il se coucha sur moi et repris ses coups de reins. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, nos souffles se mélangeant avec ardeur. J'enlaçais sa nuque de mes bras et son bassin de mes jambes puis il vint sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et passionnel. Nos langues tournoyaient rapidement ensemble dans une danse tellement endiablée que nos salives dégoulinaient sur nos mentons. Notre bécotage étouffait mes gémissements tandis que j'agrippais ses cheveux. Mon plaisir augmentait et je savais que le point de non-retour allait vite arriver.

Ace se redressa sur ses bras et je caressais avec fougue sa musculature. Mon Dieu ! Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et je ne pus retenir mon cri de jouissance. Néanmoins, Ace eut le temps de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche l'étouffant. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me plaisait pas. Les yeux clos, une main tenant son bras dont la main était contre ma bouche criant mon orgasme, j'ondulais du bassin sous le plaisir. Bordel que c'était bon ! Toute ma raison avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que mon plaisir parcourant mon corps tout entier. Je tremblotais et avais des spasmes dans tout le corps. Ma respiration nasale était forte et rapide alors que mes cuisses étaient serrées autours de ses hanches.

Ace retira sa main et je la retins pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il me caressa la joue puis les lèvres du pouce et je le pris en bouche pour le sucer amoureusement. J'ouvris les yeux, les ancrant dans les siens pour y voir tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Au vu de son sourire amusé, ce que je faisais à son doigt devait lui plaire. Soudainement, il retira sa main et empoigna mon cou avec me surprenant. Il foutait quoi là ? Il voulait me buter ? Non, il ne serrait pas. C'était un jeu peut-être ? Dans ce cas, j'entrais dedans en détournant le regard. Je l'entendis inspirer entre ses dents pour finir par grogner de satisfaction. Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins faisant claquer son bassin contre le mien. Il allait jouir. Ca devait l'exciter de me tenir de cette manière. Je devais avouer que ça me plaisait également.

\- Tu es ma meuf !... Putain... Je viens, ma belle ! grogna-t-il près de mon visage.

Il était à fond dedans. Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de nos jeux, il m'aurait fait peur.

Ace respirait fortement puis grogna longuement en cessant tout mouvement. Il était en train de jouir. Je le regardais dans son extase. Il avait les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte avec les dents serrées. Je le trouvais beau comme ça même s'il tirait une sale gueule. Il retira sa poigne de mon cou puis s'effondra sur moi tout tremblotant et haletant. Je caressais son dos sentant sous la pulpe de mes doigts ses muscles bander par sa respiration saccadée.

\- Tu as kiffé quand je t'ai prise par le cou ? me demanda-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire ce qui le fit rire.

\- Moi aussi. C'était très bandant de te voir aussi vulnérable sous moi. Tu aimes quand je te domine, ma belle ? chuchota-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder.

Je devais avouer que oui, j'adorais ça. C'était très excitant ! Je hochais encore de la tête, me mordant les lèvres avec un sourire. Ace ricana et colla son front contre le mien. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec un sourire amusé puis il se dégagea de mon vagin pour sortir du lit, enlever la capote et la jeter dans la poubelle.

\- Oh c'était rapide en fin de compte ! Il nous reste encore du temps. dit-il en regardant l'heure de son portable qui était posé sur son bureau.

Il pianota ensuite dessus et le reposa. Je me sortis du lit et me rhabillais. Mine de rien, je commençais à avoir froid. Ace fit de même sans toutefois remettre sa chemise. Je boutonnais la mienne quand il s'asseya devant son pc pour se connecter sur discord. J'enfilais ma jupe et passais les pans de ma chemise dedans quand il me fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Il mit son casque sur les oreilles et je compris qu'il allait discuter.

\- Re les gars !... Je viens de voir vos messages, j'ai eu une panne de courant pendant un moment. Vous avez réglé le soucis ? fit-il avant de retirer son doigt de sa touche programmée.

Je me vêtis de mon pull puis remontais mes chaussettes avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sortir de la chambre. J'avais envie de pisser.

\- Non, j'ai payé mes factures... entendis-je avant de fermer la porte me tirant un sourire.

J'allais vite aux chiottes pisser mon coup avant d'aller dans la cuisine chopper mon téléphone. Je venais d'avoir un appel manqué de Vitali. Vu qu'il était en silencieux, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je reçus un sms de sa part.

" Hey la naine, je viens de finir à mon club de tennis. Je sais que tu es chez Ace, on rentre ensemble ? "

" Oui pourquoi pas Face de cul. Je préviens Ace que tu me raccompagnes. "

" Ok, il habite où exactement que je vienne te chercher ? "

" Le bâtiment juste en face du lycée. La résidence Fushia. "

J'allais vite dans la chambre retrouver Ace pour lui dire que Vitali me raccompagnait. Je le trouvais devant son pc, sans son casque signifiant qu'il n'était plus en conversation discord.

\- Ace ! Vitali me raccompagne chez moi. Il vient de finir à son club de tennis et attend devant la résidence. fis-je timidement, mon portable dans la main.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Dis lui de monter ! Je vais lui ouvrir. s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Je hochais de la tête et pianotais sur mon téléphone.

" Tu peux venir, face de pet ! Ace t'ouvre. Il habite au deuxième étage. "

" Ok, la naine. Je suis en bas et cachez les vieilles capotes ! "

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fis part à Ace que Vitali était en bas. Il vint m'embrasser avec un sourire, me pinça une fesse avec amusement me faisant rougir puis sortit de la chambre en me disant de me recoiffer un peu. Gênée, je démêlais ma tignasse blonde avec mes doigts et lissais ma frange comme je pus avant de prendre mon sac. Il était ouvert et je vis que Ace avait mit son T-shirt blanc dedans. Je souriais heureuse et le pris pour le sentir discrètement. Mon Dieu que ça sentait bon ! Son odeur était là et j'étais aux anges. Je le remis vite dans mon sac et le fermais avant de quitter la pièce. Je fermais la porte et rejoignais Ace dans le salon. Il avait ouvert la porte et attendait mon frère devant comme il le faisait avec moi. Je posais mon sac sur le comptoir, rangeais le plat à tarte dedans et vins à ses côtés. Il me souria et me passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille me faisant rougir.

Nous vîmes Vitali arriver avec son sac de cours dont la housse de sa raquette dépassait de l'ouverture. Mais... Il avait quoi sur la gueule ? Nan ! Putain, il allait se faire buter par les parents, enfin juste notre père, car Mama pourrait laisser couler ! Monsieur s'était fait percer la lèvre inférieure. Il avait deux labrets argentés asymétriques à sa lèvre inférieure. Je devais admettre qu'avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés à la Alex Evans, ça lui allait plutôt bien. J'avais presque honte de le trouver beau.

\- Salut Ace ! s'exclama Vitali avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut mec ! Tu t'es fait percer ? Ca te va bien ! s'enjoua Ace en le faisant entrer.

\- Ouais merci, c'était ce matin à mon trou de 10h à 11h. dit-il nonchalant en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Ca te va bien même si tu vas te faire buter en rentrant. fis-je, compatissante.

\- Ouais mais je m'en fous. C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux ! souria-t-il en retirant son manteau.

J'acquiesçai étant d'accord avec lui puis Ace rangea ses affaires dans le placard et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Sympa chez toi ! fit mon frère.

Ace lui souria et alluma ensuite la TV puis mit une chaîne musicale.

\- Anastasia m'a dit que tu jouais à OPO. souria Ace, le bras sur le haut du canapé et les jambes légèrement écartées.

\- Ouais, en prêtre sur du pve. Pourquoi tu y joues ? s'enjoua mon petit frère, les avant-bras sur ses jambes écartées.

\- Ouais, j'ai un sorcier de feu exclusivement pvp. Ta sœur veut tester sur un prêtre en pvp mais j'ai jamais joué cette classe. Ce serait cool que tu l'aides.

Vitali me regarda éberlué. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour tenter de camoufler mon sourire embarrassé. Il ricana pour se foutre de ma gueule.

\- Je t'aiderais pour apprendre à jouer et te ferais up jusqu'au niveau 100 mais après tu te démerdes pour ton stuff en jcj. dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Jcj ? Joueur contre joueur ! Ok !

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! souriais-je sincèrement.

\- Tu as installé le jeu ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui mais pas les mises à jour. répondis-je.

\- Ouais, on a eu une panne de courant dans l'aprèm. Ca a dû foutre la merde. continua Ace.

Vitali hocha de la tête semblant comprendre.

\- On les fera à la maison. Mais dis-moi, Ace, tu as dit que tu as un fire-sorcerer exclusivement jcj. Rassure-moi ton pseudo, c'est pas Firefist au moins ?! souria espièglement Vitali.

Il le connaissait ? Je souriais en pensant qu'il avait dû se faire défoncer la gueule par Ace. D'ailleurs celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Ouais pourquoi ? Je t'ai tombé dessus ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ouais, tu m'avais coursé jusque dans la capitale hier soir. Je pouvais même pas me TP dans le donjon pour rejoindre mon groupe avant que tu finisses par abandonner.

Ace ria de plus belle. Et lui, abandonné ? J'y croyais pas.

\- Ah c'était toi, le prêtre sur son cochon ! Tu es increvable, mec. J'avais le seum quand j'ai dû me déco pour une affaire.

Ils riaient ensemble et moi, j'avais l'air con à les écouter sans presque rien y comprendre. Vitali sur un cochon s'était fait coursé par Ace qui voulait lui faire le cul. Je m'imaginais la scène et émis un gloussement. C'était un sketch !

\- Luffy fait aussi du pve avec ses amis même si des fois il aime bien faire du pvp avec moi. déclara Ace.

\- Luffy ? Ton frère, c'est ça ? Il a quoi comme classe ?

\- Ouais, il a un spirit-fighter.

\- Pouah, ça cogne dur ces trucs-là ! Ils sont full dps.

J'écoutais leur conversation animée. C'était intéressant même si je me sentais un peu de trop. Je n'avais rien à raconter et c'était très embarrassant.

\- Ouais ! Je joue avec deux potes au c-à-c et quand Anastasia sera au point en prêtre, on sera increvable.

Ace attendait beaucoup de moi, là. C'était pas dit que je sache bien y jouer.

\- Grave ! Je lui apprendrais à bien jouer la classe. Par contre, venez pas nous emmerder quand on fait des world boss avec ma guilde.

\- Je peux rien te promettre, mec ! ria Ace.

Ils continuâmes de discuter joyeusement du jeu pendant que je les écoutais avec un sourire. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à moi. Dites-le si j'étais de trop !

Mais bon, il était temps de partir. Nous nous levâmes et Ace nous raccompagna devant la porte. Vitali et moi nous habillâmes et chaussâmes chaudement avant que je ne prenne mon sac sur mon épaule et mon portable dans ma poche. Ace salua mon frère comme ci c'était un pote en lui faisant une poignée de bras.

\- Je t'attends en bas, la naine ! fit mon frère en quittant l'appartement me laissant seule avec Ace.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et il me serra fortement contre lui.

\- Ca va, on t'a pas trop emmerdée avec nos histoires ? me demanda-t-il gêné.

\- Non. J'écoutais et je trouvais ca intéressant. riais-je faiblement.

Je vis dans son sourire qu'il était soulagé.

\- Je dirais à Thatch et Vista que tu vas nous faire un soutien. Ils vont être contents. Au fait, je t'ai mit mon T-shirt dans ton sac. me dit-il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Merci ! souriais-je.

\- Allez, à plus tard, ma belle ! Ton frère t'attends !

Je hochais de la tête et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Nos langues se caressaient doucement. C'était bon, Seigneur ! Mais je dûs interrompre le baiser à regret pour ne pas faire attendre Vitali plus longtemps. Nous nous tînmes la main et il me la caressa du pouce. Les yeux dans les yeux, c'était difficile de nous séparer. Je ne voulais pas le quitter et j'avais l'impression que c'était la même pour lui.

\- Je t'aime... soufflais-je timidement.

Je le trouvais beau quand il rougissait. Il me serra la main et me toucha la joue puis le menton avant de m'embrasser encore. Je caressais sa nuque avec tendresse. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur ma bouche à maintes reprises avant de coller son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma belle ! Allez, tu devrais y aller. Ton frère est en bas. chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Hm ! C'est vrai. A plus tard alors. fis-je de la même manière.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et lâcha doucement ma main. Nous nous sourîmes et je pris les escaliers et lui, il ferma sa porte d'entrée. Vitali m'attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, les yeux sur son portable. Il releva la tête vers moi avant de soupirer.

\- Vous baisiez ou quoi ? Allez, je veux rentrer avant le daron !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous sortîmes dans le froid. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil voulant mater sa gueule nouvellement percée. Putain, il allait se faire défoncer !

\- Ca t'a fait mal ? lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt ses labrets.

\- Non, pas sur le coup. Ca a saigné et tout. Maintenant ça me lance. Le pierceur m'a donné des instructions si je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte.

\- Ah... C'est cool en tout cas. J'aime bien !

Nous nous sourîmes sincèrement. Chose rare entre nous. On se bouffait la gueule et on pouvait être complice ensemble pour que chacun en tire partie mais, la gentillesse c'était aussi rare qu'une licorne se tapant une chèvre.

Soudainement, je repensais à la fête de vendredi soir. Sanji avait dit que je pouvais inviter des potes. L'idée de proposer à Vitali de venir me traversa l'esprit. Toutefois, s'il venait peut-être que les darons seraient plus enclins à accepter mais avec sa gueule de Pain dans Naruto, c'était pas sûr.

\- Au fait, un des potes à Luffy fait une fête chez lui vendredi soir. Je suis invitée, ça te dire de venir avec ta copine ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda surpris puis sembla réfléchir.

\- Tu as demandé aux darons ?

\- Non pas encore, mais je me suis dit si on y va ensemble, ils pourraient dire oui.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ace sera là, je suppose ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que j'invite ma meuf. C'est pour que je ne tienne pas la chandelle ? souria-t-il espièglement.

\- Ouais, tu as vu juste... fis-je avec un petit sourire coupable.

\- C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai dit à Sanji que je verrais d'abord avant de lui donner une réponse donc j'ai pas l'adresse ni l'heure.

\- Ah bravo ! Si les darons demandent on saura pas quoi répondre. rétorqua Vitali.

Je fis la moue et nous traversâmes la rue pour entrer dans la nôtre.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu pourrais venir si les parents veulent bien ? dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, et ça posera pas de problème à ma copine de venir.

Au fait, je ne savais pas qui était sa petite amie. Au lycée, je le voyais toujours avec ses potes.

\- C'est qui ta copine au fait ? Je te vois jamais avec une fille au lycée. questionnai-je, l'air curieux.

Il me regarda avec un sourire malicieux et ricana légèrement.

\- Elle est pas au lycée. D'ailleurs, elle n'y est plus depuis un moment déjà.

Hein ? Il se tapait une vieille ? Sur ce coup-là, non, je ne me sentais pas visée. Ace n'avait que 21 ans !

\- Rassure-moi ! Tu ne sors pas avec une vieille, au moins ? fis-je, inquiète.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une vieille conne.

\- Nan, débile ! Elle a 22 ans. Je l'ai rencontrée sur OPO, il y a trois mois. On sort ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. souria-t-il.

Ca se voyait qu'il la kiffait grave. J'espérais juste que ça ne soit pas un thon. Si on allait à la fête, il faudrait pas que ça me foute la honte. Mais 22 ans ? Ils avaient sept ans de différence. Ca faisait pas un peu beaucoup pour un ado de 15 ans ?

\- Et elle s'appelle comment ? demandai-je, amusée de le voir si joyeux pour une fille.

\- Bonney, mais tu dis rien aux darons ! grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Pas besoin d'être agressif !

\- T'inquiète, je suis une tombe ! Tu n'as rien dit pour Ace et moi alors je ne dirais rien pour Bonney et toi. déclarai-je, une main sur le cœur et l'air pathétiquement sérieux.

Vitali gloussa moqueusement et nous arrivâmes dans notre allée. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée puis nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Ouais, merci le chauffage centralisé ! Nous nous déshabillâmes de nos affaires d'extérieur et les rangeâmes dans le placard. Mama était dans le salon et nous vînmes la saluer.

\- Oh les enfants ! Ca s'est bien passé à... se coupa notre mère en voyant Vitali.

Et merde ! Ca commençait. J'étais avec toi frangin ! Courage !

Mama se leva et vint brusquement se placer devant lui pour lui prendre d'une main le visage. Elle le regarda suspicieusement pendant un moment avant de sourire nous surprenant. Quoi ?

\- Que tu es beau comme ça, mon fils ! Mais ton père va te tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus flipper. Quelle dise que Papa allait tuer Vitali avec un sourire ou qu'elle ne le tuait pas elle-même ? En tout cas, il avait l'air soulagé. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée quand nous entendîmes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Papa venait de rentrer. Là, il était mort !

\- Je suis rentré ! souffla-t-il, fatigué.

Je regardais Face de prout se décomposer. Ma mère lui caressa l'épaule avec un sourire et Papa venait d'entrer dans le salon en soupirant.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri. Comment ça s'est passé au boulot ? demanda Mama.

\- Oh Anya, j'ai l'impression que ces pirates ont une longueur d'avance sur nous...

Il s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant puis tourna la tête vers nous.

\- Salut Papa. souriais-je.

\- Salut. fit Vitali, la tête basse.

Notre père le fixa attentivement. Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage, toi ? questionna-t-il, confus.

Mon frère leva la tête vers lui, mal à l'aise.

\- Des piercings snakebite. répondit-il.

Gros blanc et gros malaise !

\- Approche ! ordonna Papa d'une voix posée.

Vitali nous regarda inquiet puis s'approcha de notre père. Celui-ci le fixa longuement sans rien dire.

\- Avant que tu puisses dire quelque chose, je tiens à dire que c'est mon corps et je fais ce que j'en veux ! marmonna mon frère.

Papa ne disait toujours rien. Ca mettait la pression putain !

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien ? Notre fils est beau comme ça ! souria gaiement Mama.

Papa tourna le regard vers elle puis fixa de nouveau Vitali. Oh lala il y avait une putain d'atmosphère !

\- Je suis contre mais trop fatigué pour t'engueuler alors fais ce que tu veux. Et puis ce qui est fait, est fait ! Vu le prix que ça vaut autant que tu les gardes. Allez je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'au dîner !

Comment il avait trop du cul ! Vitali sortit du salon en silence et monta à l'étage. Je voulais leur parler de la fête mais je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment. Mama alla dans la cuisine et je la suivis pour lui en parler. Elle avait été sympa avec mon frère alors peut-être que ça allait passer crème pour vendredi.

\- Mama ? fis-je à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers moi surprise de mon ton.

\- Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vendredi soir, il y a une fête chez un camarade de lycée. On m'y a invitée. J'ai le droit d'y aller avec Vitali ? Ace y sera aussi vu que son frère y va. chuchotai-je également un peu anxieuse.

Ma mère me regardait sérieusement.

\- Je suis pas contre mais c'est de quelle heure à quelle heure ? Y aura-t-il d'autres adultes responsables ? Y aura-t-il de l'alcool ? Et j'aimerais avoir l'adresse du lieu.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite à voix basse. Cependant, je ne pouvais répondre qu'à une seule question. C'était fort probable qu'il y ait de l'alcool mais je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai juste dit que je verrais avec vous avant de donner ma réponse. Je veux trop y aller, Mama ! Il y aura sûrement cette fille en plus, là-bas. soufflais-je.

Bon j'avais un peu menti en les incluant.

\- Cette fille ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. J'ai appris qu'une amie de Luffy, tu sais le frère de Ace, est amoureuse de lui et elle sera à coup sûr là-bas...

\- Oh, une rivale hein ? Je comprends ! Bon si tu me donnes toutes ces infos, vous avez mon soutien contre ton père.

Mama, tu étais trop cool ! Flippante le plus souvent mais cool ! Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire et hochais frénétiquement de la tête avant de monter en courant les escaliers. Trop bien ! Je fermais la porte de ma chambre, sortis mon pc du sac avec le T-shirt de Ace et l'installais avant de l'allumer. Le temps qu'il démarre, je me changeais pour des vêtements plus décontractés puis me posais devant. Le T-shirt dans les mains, je le reniflais avec un sourire euphorique. Mon Dieu que ça sentait bon ! J'émis un couinement de gamine hystérique tellement que j'adorais ça. J'avais son T-shirt, putain !

Je mis en route l'application du jeu pour les mises à jour et vis qu'il restait une demi-heure de téléchargement. Ca allait être rapide heureusement. Je me connectais ensuite sur Facebook pour demander toutes les informations à Sanji pour ma mère. Je vis que j'avais deux messages privés. Un de Luffy et un de Thatch. Ils me voulaient quoi, eux ? J'ouvris d'abord celui de Luffy car j'avais peur de tomber sur un truc bizarre de Thatch. Il se payait une masseuse et tentait des trucs sexuels avec, si ça se trouvait, alors bon... Je l'avais déjà classé dans la catégorie pervers du cul. Bon ok, j'étais pareil mais peut-être pas autant que lui ! Le message de Luffy datait de ce midi.

" Aspasie ! Sanji fait une fête vendredi. Tu viens ? "

Ah... J'avais pas l'habitude d'être autant sollicitée. Ma rencontre avec Ace ne m'avait pas seulement changée, tout autour de moi changeait petit à petit.

" C'est possible si tu m'appelles pour une fois par mon vrai prénom ! Dis, c'est de quelle heure à quelle heure ? Tu pourras me passer l'adresse aussi ? Merci. "

Ca aurait été la honte si je lui demandais pour l'alcool et les personnes responsables. Je n'avais pas préféré le préciser. J'ouvris donc le message de Thatch. Seigneur, faites que ça ne soit pas un truc hardcore !

" Salut Anastasia, Ace vient de dire que tu vas nous faire un prêtre pvp pour jouer avec nous. Trop bien ! C'est cool que tu aimes les jeux, ça te rend encore plus intéressante ! "

Il était obligé de mettre ça à la fin ? Ca faisait un peu trop ambigu.

" Salut Thatch, oui je suis en train de finir de l'installer. Mon frère va m'apprendre à jouer la classe. "

Je me remémorais notre dimanche après-midi et rougissais malgré moi. C'était assez chaud de faire comme si de rien n'était. Jouer avec lui, entendre sa voix sur le discord et peut-être même le revoir allait être très gênant.

Je vis que Luffy était en train d'écrire, puis effacer, puis écrire, puis encore effacer et de nouveau écrire. Bon, tu te décidais putain ? Ah bah quand même !

" C'est à partir de 21h, mais on peut venir avant, et c'est jusqu'au matin. Sanji habite au manoir Vinsmoke dans le quartier riche de East Blue. On se rejoint avec les potes devant le lycée à 20h pour y aller. Et tu t'appelles Aspasie, non ? "

J'avais une envie de meurtre, là ! Mon prénom était écrit sur mon compte Facebook et sur mon adresse mail et il était pas foutu de le savoir ! Je notais sur un bout de papier toutes les infos pour les passer ensuite à ma mère puis envoyais un sms à Vitali pour tout lui dire.

" Mama nous soutient pour la fête. J'ai eu l'heure et l'adresse. Ca commence à 21h mais Luffy et ses potes se regroupent à 20h devant le lycée pour y aller. Et ça se termine le matin. C'est chez Sanji et ça se passe au manoir Vinsmoke dans le quartier riche de East Blue. Au fait je suis en train de terminer la mise à jour. Il reste 22mins. "

Je décidais tout de même de répondre à Luffy.

" Merci Luffy et non, mon prénom est Anastasia ! Je viendrais avec mon frère et sa copine. "

La fenêtre de conversation avec Thatch clignotait. Je cliquais dessus et lu son message.

" Cool que ton frère t'aide. J'ai hâte que tu joues avec nous. On va bien se marrer. Je te passerais mon discord, ce sera mieux que celui du Moby Dick. On s'en sert pour jouer avec Ace et Vista. Ton frère pourra venir aussi. "

" Super merci. J'ai hâte aussi de jouer. Je ferais de mon mieux. "

Mon portable vibra. C'était Vitali qui me répondait.

" Merci la naine, j'informe ma meuf. Préviens quand le jeu a fini. Je viendrais te voir pour t'aider à créer ta classe. "

" Ok, à tout à l'heure ! "

J'étais contente bizarrement de bien m'entendre avec mon frère. Ma vie commençait à aller mieux. Tout se passait bien depuis que Ace était dans ma vie. Oh Thatch m'avait répondue.

" Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien. Tu sais, je repense souvent à l'autre fois. C'était vraiment bien. Ca te dirait qu'on recommence encore ? "

Oh putain ! J'étais sensée répondre quoi, moi ? Il me sortait ça comme ça ! C'était vrai que c'était bien même si la fin avec lui avait été un peu brutale. Je me souvenais que Ace ne voulait plus qu'il me touche. Je le comprenais, Thatch était assez cavaleur avec moi. Toutefois, ça me flattait qu'il s'intéresse à moi mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était seulement pour mon cul. C'était presque effrayant. Je pris sur moi et lui répondis.

" Tu as demandé à Ace ? "

Bon, je m'esquivais, je devais l'avouer. C'était tellement gênant. Je le vis écrire puis effacer ensuite plus rien. Oh lala... Peut-être qu'il en parlait avec Ace ? Je devais admettre que je ne dirais pas non s'il était d'accord. Mon portable vibra signe que j'avais un message. C'était Ace. Oh merde !

" Ma belle, Thatch me dit qu'il voudrait remettre ça. Moi je veux bien s'il apprend à se contrôler ! "

Quoi ? Il était sérieux, lui qui ne voulait plus qu'il me touche ? Je lui répondis.

" Oui, je sais. Il m'a demandée si ça me disait de recommencer encore. J'ai pas répondu juste demandé s'il t'en avait déjà parlé. Mais tu m'avais dit dimanche que tu ne voulais plus qu'il me touche. Tu as changé d'avis ? "

D'un côté je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait dit ça à chaud sous la colère mais vu que c'était son meilleur ami, il lui faisait confiance. Ace était vraiment très gentil. J'étais sûre que s'il se passait quelque chose, il choisirait Thatch plutôt que moi. Cela me faisait du mal d'y penser mais je pouvais comprendre. Il le connaissait mieux que moi et depuis bien plus longtemps. Je ne voulais en aucun cas foutre la merde entre eux. Mon téléphone vibra encore.

" Ouais il me l'a dit. Bah je lui fais confiance. Il m'a promis de ne plus recommencer et de se contrôler. Alors ça te dit de le refaire ou pas ? Moi, je suis chaud. J'ai envie de le revoir te bouffer le minou, ma belle ! "

Je restais sur le cul. Ace accordait trop sa confiance aux gens. Il était vraiment très gentil, c'était un truc de dingue !

" Bon, si il tient parole alors pourquoi pas. Je veux pas foutre la merde involontairement entre vous. "

Voilà, c'était dit. Oh merde ! J'avais vraiment dit oui ? Bordel, j'allais de nouveau baiser avec Thatch ! Bizarrement, j'en étais déjà excitée et attendais avec impatience ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

La fenêtre de conversation avec Thatch clignotait et je lus son message.

" Ace vient de me dire que tu es finalement ok. Super ! J'ai hâte de te baiser encore ! "

Oh bordel ! Il était obligé de dire ça comme ça ? Bon, ok ! C'était la même pour moi, fallait dire que sa queue n'était pas désagréable à voir et qu'il savait très bien comment s'en servir. Mais hors de question de lui dire ! Il allait me prendre pour une salope. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre.

" Si tu pouvais être plus doux la prochaine fois, ça me plairait. A la fin, c'était désagréable. Tu sais quand nous étions dans ton salon. "

Bah voilà, Anastasia ! Tu avais enfin trouvé... Je le vis écrire.

" Ah oui, désolé ! Mais faut dire que tu es très attirante et ta chatte est très serrée. Je serais plus doux alors. Je voudrais que tu me suces comme tu le fais avec Ace. Tu voudras bien ? "

Putain, j'en revenais pas de parler de cul avec un autre gars que Ace. Je savais pas s'il serait d'accord d'ailleurs. Je lui demandais par sms.

" Thatch me demande si je pourrais le sucer comme je te suce. Tu en dis quoi ? "

Je regardais où en était le téléchargement du jeu. Encore 8 minutes. Ca passait vite ! Mon frère n'allait pas tarder à venir pour mon personnage. Ace m'avait répondue.

" C'est hors de question ! Il n'y a que moi que tu dois sucer comme ça :D Tu fais ça bien, ma belle. "

Je souriais à sa remarque. Je le comprenais. Il avait dû remarquer que j'y mettais plus de cœur et ne voulait en aucun cas partager. Je décidais de répondre à Thatch.

" Non désolée, cette manière est réservée exclusivement à Ace. "

" Ah dommage... Sinon tu me diras quand tu seras niveau 100 avec ton perso. Je te passerais le discord. "

Ouah le changement de sujet ! Peut-être l'avait-il mal prit ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait seulement que du sexe entre nous.

" Oui, bien sûr. On s'amusera bien. C'est mon premier jeu en ligne par contre. "

Je le vis écrire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bien te débrouiller. Ace m'a dit que ton frère allait t'aider jusqu'au niveau max mais pas pour ton équipement pvp. Il faut le fabriquer alors on t'aidera. Vista pourra te faire ton arme et moi ton armure. Par contre, tu demanderas à ton frère ce qu'il faut comme accessoires. Je crois que pour les soutiens, il faut de la vitesse d'attaque, de la constitution et du critique mais pas sûr. On t'aidera à les avoir dans un petit donjon fait pour. Il est facile. "

" Super merci. Vous êtes sympa ! "

" De rien. On peut devenir ami, tu es sympa aussi ! "

Vista avait raison. Thatch était quelqu'un de loquace. Malgré qu'il soit un tantinet pervers, c'était une personne très sympathique. Je l'appréciais. Oh merde, si on était pote, ça signifiait qu'on était sexfriends ? Oh mon Dieu !

" Oui, je t'apprécie. "

J'entendis Mama nous gueuler en russe à Vitali et à moi de descendre pour manger. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et vis qu'il était déjà 20h02. Une heure miroir inversée ? C'était pas souvent ! J'eus une notification. C'était Thatch qui m'avait envoyer une demande d'ami. Je souriais et l'acceptais.

" Merci d'avoir accepté :D "

" De rien mais je dois te laisser. C'est l'heure de manger pour moi. Le jeu a fini de s'installer alors après manger je serais occupée avec mon petit frère. Donc à la prochaine ! :D "

" Cool ! Bon appétit et à plus tard :D "

Je fermais Facebook et pris le bout de papier contenant les informations de la fête puis descendis dans la cuisine. Vitali s'installait à côté de moi sous les yeux attentifs de Papa. Le truc qui foutait pas la pression.

\- C'est vrai que ça te va bien. Quand j'étais adolescent, j'en avais un à l'arcade. J'ai dû l'enlever pour entrer dans la Marine. soupira-t-il, les yeux clos.

Quoi ? Papa avait eu un piercing ? Lui qui était si sérieux... Mama vint nous servir du riz et du poisson frit puis je lui donnais discrètement le bout de papier avec les infos de la fête. Elle me fit un sourire, le lu rapidement et le mit dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Vos devoirs sont fait ? demanda notre mère en s'asseyant en face de moi.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en piquant dans mon assiette.

\- Oui... fit mon frère en mangeant son poisson.

\- Bon, alors c'est parfait pour vendredi. souria-t-elle.

\- Vendredi ? questionna Papa.

Oh Mama l'avait pas tenu au courant entre temps ? Je me pinçais les lèvres appréhendant la discussion et jetais un œil à Face de pet. Son regard allait de Papa puis de Mama avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Il haussa les sourcils en jouant avec un de ses piercings.

\- Oui, tu sais la fête ! Anastasia m'a donnée l'adresse et l'heure. Tout est en ordre. s'exclama notre mère.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis fatigué ! Ca se passe où ? demanda Papa en nous regardant.

Bon, Mama avait dû être convaincante pour qu'il n'en fasse pas tout un fromage.

\- Chez les Vinsmoke. Tu sais chez le scientifique qui a démissionné de la Marine, Vinsmoke Judge ! répondit Mama à notre place.

\- Ah oui ! Il a eu une fille et des garçons quadruplés, il me semble.

Sanji avait des frères qui lui ressemblaient ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué des quadruplés au lycée pourtant ça passait pas inaperçu !

Nous finîmes de manger tranquillement puis je montais à l'étage prendre une petite douche et me mettre en pyjama après avoir lavé mes dents. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'inscrivais sur le site officiel puis lançais le jeu excitée comme une puce et envoyais un sms à Vitali pour lui dire.

" Ok, la naine, je prends ma douche et j'arrive. "

Je me loggais et allais dans créer un nouveau personnage pour explorer un peu les différentes races. Tout compte fait les minks femmes étaient très mignonnes. On aurait dit des kemonomimi. J'adorais le renard, le lapin et le loup. Je revins sur la fenêtre de création quand on toqua à ma porte.

\- Oui ? fis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Vitali sur sa chaise de bureau. Sérieusement ? Quelle feignasse ! Il ferma la porte et vint à mon bureau en roulant sur sa chaise.

\- Alors tu as regardé un peu ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une question. Pour le prêtre, il y a une race meilleure que d'autres ?

\- Ouais, il faut pas mal de mana. Donc tous les êtres magiques : Elfe, Minks et Homme-poisson. J'ai prit un Minks, ils ont une très grande vitesse d'attaque. Si tu veux faire du pvp, je te le conseille. Tu lanceras tes sorts beaucoup plus vite qu'avec un elfe par exemple. m'expliqua-t-il.

Ouais, j'avais déjà envie de prendre cette race ! Je hochais de la tête et cliquais sur la race féminine.

\- J'ai fait un homme-chat blanc, moi. Quand tu auras fini, je me connecterai et te rejoindrai avec Bonney. On va te faire pex un maximum.

\- Pex ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- Te faire gagner de l'expérience en tuant des monstres pour te faire monter rapidement de niveau.

J'acquiesçai ayant compris puis commençais la création de mon perso. Il me fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour le pofiner. Résultat j'avais fait une femme-louve blanche de petite taille coiffée d'un carré blanc désordonné avec une frange.

\- Tu peux choisir la voix aussi. me fit remarquer Vitali.

Je choisis la voix par défaut trouvant très mignonne puis arrivais au choix du pseudonyme. Ah merde, je n'avais pas d'idée !

\- Je te propose "La naine" ! ria Face de cul, voyant que je ne mettais rien dans l'encadré.

Je lui jetais un regard dédaigneux avant d'inscrire "Ana". Putain bien sûr, c'était prit ! Un nom me vint en tête et je le notais. Yes ! C'était dispo.

\- Yozora ? C'est pas un prénom de mec, ça ? me dit Vitali.

Je haussais des épaules et entrais en jeu. J'aimais bien ce nom et trouvais que ça faisait aussi bien garçon que fille.

\- Bon allez reste dans la capitale près du TP et je te rejoins avec Bonney. me dit-il en quittant ma chambre sur sa chaise.

J'envoyais un sms à Ace avec un sourire.

" Je viens de créer mon perso avec mon frère. Je suis dans la capitale. Vitali va me faire pex avec sa copine. Et c'est bon pour la fête de vendredi :D "

En attendant Face de prout, j'explorais les menus et vis que je n'avais pas toutes mes compétences. Ca devait être normal étant niveau 1. Une fenêtre de demande de groupe d'un certain Vytamix apparue au centre de mon écran de jeu. Sérieusement ? C'était pas un poil grillé que c'était mon frère ! J'acceptais et entrais dans le groupe. Il y avait un autre joueur de groupé : BigEater. Ca devait être Bonney.

Mon portable vibra. C'était Ace.

" Cool ma belle. C'est quoi ton pseudo ? Je suis aussi dans la capitale avec Thatch. Tu es où ? "

Oh il était connecté ! J'émis un petit couinement de gamine hystérique. Je constatais que deux personnages étaient à côté de moi. Vu les pseudos, c'était mon frère et sa meuf. Vitali avait un minks homme-chat blanc bien mieux fringué que moi et son bâton avait plus de gueule que le mien. J'étais presque jalouse ! Bonney était une elfe archère aux cheveux roses. Putain la poitrine !

" Yozora. Je crois que je suis près du TP avec Vitali et sa copine. "

Une demande d'échange s'afficha de Vytamix. J'acceptais et il me passa un tas de potion haut niveau, des parchemins de téléportation pour la capitale, un set d'armure, un bâton et un set d'accessoires puis un costume pour minks femme. C'était une petite robe rose. J'acceptais la transaction et la fenêtre se ferma puis mon téléphone vibra.

" Me fous pas la honte, la naine, et mets le costume. Je vais nous TP dans la zone remplie de monstres. Tu te mettras en lieu sûr pour ne pas crever comme une merde. "

" Ok mais attends Ace arrive. "

En parlant de lui, je reconnus son cowboy enflammé arriver près de nous. Il nous salua d'un geste de la main. Un autre personnage avec deux épées dans le dos l'avait suivi. Ca devait être Thatch sous le pseudo de "Evilcook". Je reçus un sms de Ace.

" Tu es petite ! La bonne taille pour une pipe :D ! On te demande en ami et on va en arène faire des duels. A plus tard ! "

Je pouffais de rire à sa remarque salace et acceptais leur demande d'ami avant de les voir disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

Je venais de remarquer le tchat de groupe et vis que Vitali et Bonney discutaient de Ace. Mon frère lui expliquait qu'il était mon petit ami puis qu'il allait nous TP maintenant.

Nous avions joué une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à 23h. J'étais morte une fois à cause d'un monstre qui m'avait captée mais étais finalement arrivée au niveau 72. Ca avait été long mais j'avais toutes mes compétences. On avait pas mal discuté tous les trois. J'avais appris que mon frere était chef de guilde et que Bonney était aussi morfale que Ace voir même pire. Vitali était venu discrètement dans ma chambre pour tout m'expliquer et me donner des conseils sur la jouabilité de la classe. Ca avait l'air simple. Toujours être en mouvement et garder un œil sur la vie, la mana et les buffs des joueurs en groupe et de debuffs les ennemis le plus souvent possible. Après ça, nous nous couchâmes dans nos lits respectifs et j'envoyais un sms à Ace.

" Je suis arrivée au niveau 72. Vitali m'a bien briefée. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime ! X3 "

Mine de rien, ça m'avait crevée même si je n'avais rien foutu !

" Oui, j'ai vu pour ton niveau. Bravo ! Ok, bonne nuit ma belle. Je t'aime aussi X3 "

Avec un sourire de 6km de large, je mis mon réveil puis posais mon portable sur ma table de chevet avant de trouver mon sommeil.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bienvenue dans ce septième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les OC m'appartiennent et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Sinon Ace ferait son propre téléphone rose gratuit et Thatch ferait du porte à porte pour donner des massages gratuits.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire. J'aime écrire cette fiction mais je n'ai aucun retour de votre part. Je ne sais même pas si elle vous plaît.

* * *

On était déjà vendredi et je baillais comme une merde. J'avais joué jusqu'à 1h du matin avec Vitali et sa copine, Bonney. On s'entendait bien même si elle bouffait tout le temps. C'était pire que Ace. Elle adorait la pizza Margarita de ce que j'avais compris. J'étais montée enfin au niveau 100 vers minuit. Ca avait été long et pour remercier Bonney je devais lui offrir une pizza. On avait bien rit. Ace était venu avec Thatch et Vista nous regarder me pex vers la fin. Vista était aussi un guerrier avec deux épées sous le pseudonyme de "Kaken". J'avais toujours mon équipement offert par mon frère. C'était son ancien set pve et je devrais vite avoir celui pvp offert par Thatch et Vista. Vitali et Bonney nous avaient laissés pour jouer en donjon avec leur guilde et Thatch avait proposé qu'on me choppe mes accessoires pvp dans le petit donjon. J'avais été assez nerveuse de jouer avec eux pour la première fois. Je voulais pas faire de connerie malgré les conseils de mon frère. On s'était téléporté directement dedans, je les avais buffés en attaque, critique et défense. Mise à part donner de la mana et débuffs les boss, je n'avais pas fait grand chose. Ace, Thatch et Vista les défonçaient à vitesse grand V. Ca n'avait même pas duré 10 minutes. J'avais tous mes accessoires pvp et avais mit ceux conseillés par Vitali qui privilégiaient la constitution, la vitesse d'attaque et la critique. Thatch avait vu juste les concernant. Puis Vista avait proposé qu'on fasse des duels 1vs1 puis 2vs2. J'avais pas fait la maline et privilégiais la survie. Bien sûr, les combats se terminaient à cause du timer vu que je courais partout en me soignant. Toutefois, Thatch avait bien faillit m'avoir avec ses étourdissements. Heureusement que j'avais une compétence de regain de vie sur moi-même en continue mais le délai pour la réutiliser était très long : 1min30. J'avais eu peur quand on avait fait les 2vs2. J'étais avec Ace au grand damne des autres. Bien sûr, ils m'avaient tous les deux focus. J'avais beau courir partout, ils arrivaient à me stopper soit en me faisant tomber soit en m'étourdissant. Je me soignais comme je pouvais au moment où Ace attaquait pour me défendre. Heureusement qu'il avait des compétences de zone. Sur cette manche, personne avait gagné à cause de la fin du timer mais à la seconde, Thatch et Vista avaient été moins cons. Thatch m'avait focus pendant que Vista se chargeait de Ace. J'avais bien ri mais on avait fini la partie par un 1vs3. Ils s'étaient tous mit contre moi. Je les avais fait courir un bon moment avant que Vista ne me rattrape pour m'étourdir. Là, c'était fini pour moi. Thatch et Vista enchaînaient les étourdissements pendant que Ace me défonçait avec ses compétences de feu. Pour rire, je leur avais dit qu'ils devraient avoir honte de se liguer à trois contre une fille. Ca avait l'air de les avoir amusés. Je m'étais déconnectée fatiguée mais dans la bonne humeur pour aller me coucher.

Je montais dans ma salle de classe et m'asseyais à ma place. Luffy n'était pas encore arrivé mais Nami vint s'assoir sur mon bureau. Oh bah elle était pas chiée, celle-la ! Je la regardais avec ma sale gueule de zombie et la saluais en lui demandant en même temps ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Salut ! Luffy m'a dit que tu venais ce soir. Je sais que Ace sera là aussi. Mon amie dont je t'avais parlée viendra également. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'histoire alors sois sympa avec elle. me dit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Je devais le prendre comment ? Bien sûr sûr, je savais que cette nana serait là ce soir. J'étais pas con ! J'allais pas l'enmerder si elle nous foutait la paix. Un regard de trop sur mon mec ou une drague et elle se prendrait un high kick dans la gueule.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre elle. souriais-je.

Nami me souria rassurée et retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Oui, je n'avais rien contre cette meuf, enfin seulement si elle se tenait à carreau. De toute manière, Ace ne poserait pas un seul regard sur elle, pas avec la robe que je m'étais achetée hier à la sortie des cours. C'était une petite robe noire épaules nues sans manches bien moulante et m'arrivant en-dessous des fesses. Il y avait de la dentelle noire dans le dos. Bon, elle avait l'air assez vulgaire mais je m'en foutais. J'en avais profité pour me prendre des nouveaux sous-vêtements et avait osé acheter un string. Peut-être que Ace aimerait ? Bien sûr, à ma douche d'hier soir, je m'étais faite mon épilation intégrale du corps. Je devais être parfaite pour ce soir quand Ace me prendra dans un coin discret. Je souriais joyeusement en y pensant.

\- Salut ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? me tira de ma rêverie Luffy.

Je le regardais surprise en train de s'assoir à son bureau.

\- Je euh... pour rien, j'étais dans mes pensées. Salut à toi aussi ! souriais-je amicalement.

J'allais pas lui dire que j'avais hâte de coucher discrètement avec son frère à la fête de ce soir. Bonjour, le malaise sinon...

Nico-sensei entra dans la classe et nous commençâmes le cours. Luffy s'était endormi tout le long comme d'habitude et nous envoyâmes nos dissertations à notre professeur avant de faire la pause d'intercours. Bien sûr, Luffy n'avait pas fait sa disserte... Le cours suivant de Trafalgar-sensei avait été assez ennuyeux et au contraire de mes habitudes, je m'étais endormie avec Luffy.

On me réveilla à la fin du cours. Je tirais une de ces gueules quand j'ai vu que c'était Trafalgar qui l'avait fait. Tout le monde était parti et il ne restait plus que nous deux dans la salle.

\- Mademoiselle Ivanov, je ne sais pas ce que vous faisez de vos nuits mais je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise.

Le rouge de la honte me monta aux joues. Bordel, fallait pas que mes parents l'apprennent sinon j'étais morte.

\- Je suis désolée, Trafalgar-sensei ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Ne le dites pas à mes parents, s'il-vous-plaît ! balbutiais-je, honteuse.

Il me fixa puis soupira avant de sortir de la classe. Hein ? Ca voulait dire que je n'avais pas de représailles ? Je comprenais rien. J'allais éteindre mon pc mais je vis que j'avais un email. C'était Trafalgar-sensei qui m'avait envoyée la leçon du cours. Ce type était un sadique mais mine de rien il pouvait se montrer sympa. Encore surprise, je l'éteignis finalement et le rangeais dans mon sac.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je sortis de la classe et allais aux chiottes avant d'aller chez Ace. Je lui envoyais un sms pour lui dire que j'arrivais et il me répondit qu'il était dans son garage en train de faire la vidange de sa moto. Je contournais sa résidence et aperçus la porte de son garage entrouverte. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur et le vis assis sur son plan de travail, les mains couvertes de cambouis entrain de pianoter sur son portable. Il avait pas froid en T-shirt, lui ? Il releva la tête et me souria.

\- Salut ma belle ! dit-il en posant son téléphone sur son plan de travail à côté de divers outils.

\- Salut ! Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? souriais-je joyeusement.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis voir, j'ai parlé avec Thatch pour savoir quand on pourrait remettre ça. Ca te va mercredi prochain ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en biais.

Ah... Merde ! Je soupirais désolée le faisant froncer les sourcils, confus.

\- Euh... Ce sera pas possible mercredi, voir carrément toute la semaine prochaine... fis-je, embêtée sans oser le regarder.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se mettant debout.

Merde... C'était gênant de lui dire !

\- Et ben... J'aurais... mes règles ! grimaçais-je, embarrassée en le regardant.

\- Ah oui, effectivement ça va poser problème. dit-il, les joues rouges.

C'était assez marrant de le voir gêné. Toutefois, je ne savais plus où me foutre. C'était bizarre de parler de ça avec lui. Habituellement, je le faisais avec ma mère.

\- Sinon, ce soir ? On reste un bon moment à la fête et aux alentours de 23h-minuit, on termine chez lui. C'est à deux rues de chez les Vinsmoke. proposa Ace.

Je restais interdite qu'il me propose ça aussi tôt. Toutefois, j'esquissais un sourire timide, le rouge aux joues en acquiesçant de la tête. Pourquoi pas ! Cependant, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais vraiment hâte de baiser de nouveau avec eux deux. Je n'osais pas par timidité.

\- Je demande à Thatch si ça l'arrange. informa-t-il en prenant son portable.

Il pianota dessus puis le reposa avant de s'occuper de sa moto. Je n'avais pas vu le bac d'huile en-dessous. Il le récupéra pour le poser sur le plan de travail et prit un outil dont je ne connaissais pas le nom pour l'utiliser sur sa moto. Il enleva un étrange objet bien dégueulasse et le posa à côté du bac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, intéressée.

\- Le filtre à huile, ma belle. Je dois le changer. me souria-t-il en prenant la même pièce beaucoup plus propre que l'autre.

Il la plaça à sa place, revissa un bidule puis prit un bidon d'huile et en versa dans le conduit avant d'allumer le moteur de sa moto. Ca foutait un boucan, bordel ! Je grimaçais à cause du bruit. Ace attendit un moment puis remit encore de l'huile avant d'arrêter la machine. Ca faisait du bien quand ça s'arrêtait, la vache ! Ace s'essuya les mains avec un vieux chiffon déjà noirci puis regarda son portable. Il souria puis pianota dessus.

\- Bon, Thatch est ok pour ce soir, ma belle. Il a très hâte de nous revoir. ria-t-il en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

J'émis un petit rire, amusée. Moi aussi, j'avais très hâte de le revoir. Je fus surprise d'éprouver l'envie de l'aguicher lui aussi avec ma robe pour ce soir. J'étais vraiment une perverse obsédée du cul !

\- Ma belle, ça te plaît au moins nos plans à trois avec Thatch ?

\- J'avoue que oui. Ca me plaît beaucoup en fait. rougissais-je avec un sourire.

Je le vis afficher un sourire en coin puis se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Allez on rentre chez moi. Je dois prendre une douche. déclara-t-il en balançant le chiffon sur le plan de travail.

Nous sortîmes du garage et il ferma la porte puis nous montâmes à son appartement.

\- Luffy est sortit avec ses potes pour déjeuner. Tu voudras manger quoi ce midi ? questionna-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée à clé.

\- Oh ma mère nous a fait un plat à réchauffer. Il est dans mon sac. répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

Il sembla surpris mais ravi. Je retirais mes vêtements chauds.

\- Ah oui ? Super ! Ca m'évitera de faire la bouffe. s'exclama-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

Je rangeais avec Ace nos affaires et il finit par enlever son T-shirt sous mes yeux admiratifs.

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide. A tout de suite. dit-il en partant dans la salle de bain.

Je hochais de la tête me retrouvant con d'être seule maintenant. J'en profitais pour sortir le plat de Mama emballé dans un sac isotherme de mon sac pour le poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle avait fait des lasagnes au saumon. C'était un repas pour quatre personnes mais je savais que Ace aurait encore faim par la suite. Je posais mon sac au sol contre le canapé et m'y assis avant de pianoter sur mon téléphone. J'envoyais un sms à Vitali pour le prévenir que nous partirons au milieu de la fête pour aller chez un pote à Ace mais que je ne savais pas si on revenait après.

Je pensais à ce soir. Oserais-je mettre le string sachant qu'on allait chez Thatch par la suite ? C'était un vêtement très provocateur et sexy. Je serrais les cuisses en resongeant à nos futures ébats avec lui. J'avais trop envie d'y être et ma cyprine mouillait déjà ma culotte. Putain j'avais les hormones en ébullition à chaque fois avant d'avoir mes règles ! Je pourrais oser tout faire car tout m'excitait. Je revoyais la queue de Thatch et avais trop envie de la sucer. Un truc de dingue ! Dommage que Ace ne voulait pas. Je savais qu'à cette période, je pouvais me conduire comme une dépravée. Je me touchais plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'arrivée de mes règles. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent maintenant que j'étais dépucelée. J'espérais ne pas aller trop loin et me faire passer pour une salope. Avec Ace, ça pourrait aller. Je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas et qu'il pourrait adorer. Mais avec Thatch, je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait apprécier tout en pensant que j'étais une pute. Rien que le fait d'y penser, j'en avais un frisson de dégoût.

J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler et ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit sordide d'imaginer Ace à poils sous les jets d'eau. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. L'idée d'aller le rejoindre me traversa l'esprit mais je n'entendais plus l'eau. Ace avait dû finir sa douche. Dommage... Je regardais l'heure sur le décodeur et vis qu'il était 11h34. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure mangeait Ace mais je commençais à avoir faim. D'ailleurs ce dernier arriva dans le salon, une serviette autours de la taille et les cheveux humides. Il était sexy comme ça. Bordel, j'avais envie de l'embrasser et de lui sauter dessus ! Oh, ça me faisait penser qu'il me devait quelque chose en échange des massages. J'avais ma petite idée de ce que je voulais lui demander mais je ne savais pas s'il allait aimer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ca toi ? se moqua Ace me ramenant à la réalité.

Merde... Bon allez je me lançais. Fallait pas te dégonfler, ma vieille ! Je me levais du canapé et m'approchais de lui timidement. Il me regarda avec un sourire et un sourcil haussé quand je posais mes mains sur son torse. Je le regardais dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues puis descendais mes doigts jusqu'à sa serviette. Il ricana et je sursautais lorsqu'il m'agrippa fermement une fesse.

\- Tu veux que je te rentre dedans, ma belle ? s'amusa-t-il à dire, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

J'émis un petit gloussement et secouais négativement de la tête le surprenant.

\- Tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose en échange des massages ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire pincé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais, je pensais que tu avais oublié. ria-t-il.

\- Nan, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai mit le temps mais j'ai trouvé. Ca ne sera qu'une fois sauf si tu aimes bien et que tu veux recommencer. souriais-je, embarrassée.

Il haussa les sourcils, intéressé avec un sourire.

\- Ah tu veux que je te fasse une faciale ? ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais interloquée, le visage en feu. Il avait le don de sortir ce genre de connerie quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Il ricana de plus belle en voyant ma tête de tomate.

\- Je... Nan, enfin... C'est pas ça mais ça peut-être une... une option... bégueillais-je sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il éclata de rire. Oh non, il se foutait de ma gueule ! Merde... Pour la peine, je lui enlevais d'un coup sa serviette et me barrais en courant dans le couloir. Au moins il avait arrêté de rire et je l'entendis me pourchasser. Je passais la porte de sa chambre et la fermais derrière moi avant de me foutre dans un coin de la pièce, la serviette dans mes mains en essayant de me retenir de rire.

Ace ne tarda pas à entrer, à poil. J'émis un petit couinement amusé quand il tourna la tête vers moi avec son sourire carnassier. Je gloussais serrant fortement la pauvre serviette lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu n'es pas très maline de te foutre ici ! souria-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'idée de cachette... souriais-je.

\- Bon alors c'est quoi que tu veux en échange ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, encore plus près de moi.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son gel douche. C'était l'odeur des gels typiques pour mec. Ca faisait très masculin et j'aimais bien.

\- Et bien... C'est un petit jeu... tentais-je d'expliquer avant qu'il ne me coupe.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Oui... Tu t'allonges sur le lit, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne fais rien. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe tu ne dois pas ouvrir les yeux ni bouger sinon tu as perdu et j'arrête tout ! terminais-je enfin, timidement.

\- Et toi, tu feras quoi pendant ce temps ?

\- Tu verras bien ! Souriais-je, le rose aux joues.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Pourvu qu'il dise oui. J'avais trop envie de lui faire. Je l'entendis glousser légèrement.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas. De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'accepter si je veux mes massages ! souria-t-il.

\- Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? proposai-je.

Pour réponse, il alla s'allonger au milieu de son lit et me regarda avec un sourire amusé. Je posais la serviette sur le bord du lit et vins près de lui. Il ferma les yeux. J'attendis un moment en le fixant pour voir s'il n'allait pas tricher et ouvrir une fois les yeux. Je le vis sourire en coin mais garder les paupières closes. Bon, il avait l'air de s'être bien prit au jeu. Je me déshabillais en continuant de le fixer. Il ricana quand je m'installais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Je le surplombais de mon corps puis déposais des baisers sur sa joue avant de descendre sur sa mâchoire puis son cou ensuite son épaule et enfin sa clavicule, lui tirant des frissons. Je laissais mes cheveux lui chatouiller la peau.

Ce jeu m'excitait beaucoup et je frôlais mes tétons en pointe sur son torse en le regardant. Il esquissa un bref petit sourire en coin me faisant sourire. Il venait sûrement de comprendre que j'étais nue au-dessus de lui. Mais tu ne devais pas ouvrir les yeux ni bouger, mon gars ! Ma langue léchait ses abdominaux et j'y déposais des baisers de temps en temps. Sa respiration ventrale était plus rapide qu'avant signe que ça commençait à l'exciter. D'ailleurs, je jetais un œil à sa verge qui était presque dure sur le côté de sa jambe gauche. Il commençait à avoir la trique. Putain, c'était satisfaisant à voir ! Et c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet ! J'étais contente et déposais un baiser sur son nombril faisant toucher volontairement mes seins sur sa queue. Je la sentis avoir un soubresaut contre mon téton. Au cas où, je jetais un oeil à son visage pour voir s'il ne trichait pas. Rien ! Il avait toujours les yeux clos. Il jouait bien le jeu, c'était parfait.

Ma bouche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son pubis. Ace affichait un sourire en coin amusé. Tu n'allais pas sourire longtemps, mon gars ! Je constatais qu'il était pleinement en érection et pouvais voir ses palpitations cardiaques dans les veines la parcourant. Son gland était encore recouvert à moitié de son prépuce. Je soufflais doucement dessus lui donnant un soubresaut. Ace gémissa faiblement, les yeux clos. Une goutte de liquide séminale perla le bout de son gland. Sans toucher sa verge, je la récoltais du bout de la langue lui donnant un autre soubresaut. C'était très plaisant d'avoir le contrôle sur lui.

De l'index et du pouce, je le décalottais doucement en faisant bien attention à regarder qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Pour le moment, il tenait parole et les gardait clos. Je pris sa verge entre mes doigts et la frottais contre un de mes tétons durcis. Vu qu'il ne me voyait pas, j'osais plus facilement faire les choses. A l'entente de ses gémissements, je compris qu'il aimait bien. D'un bras, je serrais mes seins entre eux et passais sa verge d'un mont sur l'autre. Ace respirait profondément et rapidement par le nez, un sourire en biais sur les lèvres. Ca t'excitait grave mon gars, hein ? Je souriais victorieuse. Du liquide séminale se collait sur un de mes seins laissant un filet transparent dessus. Je faisais jouer encore son gland sur mon téton avant de le masturber lentement. Puis je me calais entre ses jambes et le pris en bouche. Il lâcha un râle rauque. Ma langue caressait son frein et de temps à autre faisait le tour de sa couronne. C'était bon de lui donner du plaisir. Je le suçais avec beaucoup d'excitation et poussais des gémissements pour le lui faire savoir. Je le léchais de toute sa longueur, le suçotais par endroit et surtout je m'amusais à aspirer ses testicules. Si quelqu'un me voyait, il penserait que j'étais une vraie salope de la bite. Je laissais libre cours à mon excitation de dépravée. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais une telle fellation et ça lui plaisait vu comment il gémissait en grimaçant de plaisir. Toutefois, il continuait à jouer le jeu en ne bougeant pas et en gardant les paupières closes. Il ne voulait pas perdre et je le comprenais vu ce que je lui avais réservé pour la suite. Je me sentais mouiller comme une folle. Ma cyprine gouttait entre mes cuisses. Sa queue eut plusieurs soubresauts et j'espérais qu'il ne jouisse pas de suite. Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

Je le posais contre son ventre et il grogna de mécontentement. J'attendis de voir s'il osait ouvrir les yeux avant de m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Je frottais ma minette contre sa bite. Mon clitoris contre son frein. C'était bon. Ma mouille rendait le glissement beaucoup plus facile.

Je fus surprise d'entendre Ace ricaner. Je le regardais. Il avait toujours les paupières closes. Il n'y avait donc rien de drôle. Je me redressais un peu pour prendre sa queue en main et la frotter contre mon clitoris. Ace arborait un grand sourire alors qu'il gémissait le souffle court. Mes mouvements se firent plus rapides. Nos souffles bruyants et saccadés résonnaient dans la chambre. Je me pénétrais juste de son gland, le surprenant au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Tu n'avais pas intérêt à jouir, mon gars ! Je m'empalais entièrement puis ondulais du bassin. Je jouais avec le feu, c'était vrai, mais les sensations étaient mille fois meilleures qu'avec une capote. Je le sentais mieux en moi. Sa chaleur m'envahissait.

Ace avait les bras le long de son corps. Je lui tenais les poignets pour prendre appui et accélérer le rythme de mes coups de reins. Mes fesses claquaient contre ses hanches et la friction de sa queue dans mon vagin faisait un bruit humide à cause de ma mouille. Je le fixais en lâchant des petits couinements. C'était tellement bon, mon Dieu ! J'allais jouir.

Son visage exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait par une grimace et des grognements gutturaux sortaient de sa bouche ouverte. Ca lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. J'aimais le voir comme ça. Putain, je venais ! Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup.

\- Ace, oui !... Ah mon Dieu, Ace... m'écriai-je d'une voix aigüe pendant ma jouissance.

Je ralentissais le rythme, tremblotante et essoufflée par mon orgasme. Mes cuisses avaient des spasmes incontrôlables. Encore dans le plaisir de ma jouissance, je sortis sa queue de mon antre et m'accroupis entre ses jambes. Je le masturbais rapidement d'une main. Ma cyprine le recouvrant entièrement, mes doigts glissaient très facilement dessus. La pointe de ma langue titillait son frein. Il allait jouir lui-aussi. Je me souvenais qu'il m'avait parlée de me faire une faciale. J'avais un peu peur mais voulais tenter pour au moins lui faire encore plus plaisir. Je gobais uniquement son gland pour le sucer avec avidité. Ace jura et dans un grognement rauque, il jouissa. Son gland gicla un premier jet dans ma bouche avant que je ne l'enlève et qu'il finisse par asperger mon visage. Automatiquement, je fermais les yeux fortement et émis un couinement de surprise quand son sperme toucha mon visage. Je sentis que j'en avais sur ma joue, mon nez et ma bouche. C'était assez gluant et épais alors que ça dégoulinait lentement sur ma peau. Sa queue avait des soubresauts rapides et son corps crispé avait de temps en temps des spasmes.

J'avalais le peu de sperme que j'avais dans la bouche en ouvrant les yeux puis léchais mes lèvres pour enlever ce que j'avais dessus. Ace reprenait son souffle et je posais sa queue ramollie sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire joyeux, puis ricana doucement en voyant ma gueule.

\- Alors j'ai gagné ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête et il me donna la serviette sur le bord du lit pour que je m'essuie le visage après mettre assise sur le bord. C'était collant, putain !

\- J'ai bien aimé ton petit jeu même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rentres dedans sans capote. s'exclama-t-il amusé.

Il se leva et ouvrit son armoire pour s'habiller. Je fis de même en mettant mes propres vêtements.

\- J'aurais bien voulu te voir me sucer la queue, tu avais l'air bien excité ! ricana-t-il en venant me pincer une fesse me faisant rougir.

Je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'était un bref baiser mais rempli d'amour. J'aimais ce type. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pouvais me laisser aller comme ça sans être jugée. J'émis un petit rire quand son ventre gargouilla mais me taisais rapidement quand le mien se mit à chanter également me faisant rougir. Ace ricana et me prit la main pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- J'adore quand tu es entreprenante comme ça, ma belle ! Tu es si différente des autres meufs. Quand j'écoute Thatch me parler de ses conquêtes, je me dis que j'ai trouvé la perle rare. ria-t-il en déballant le plat de lasagnes de ma mère.

Ah... ? J'espérais qu'il ne parlait pas de moi et de nos ébats à Thatch.

\- Oh des lasagnes ! Trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit deux assiettes et des couverts.

\- Tu veux quoi en part ? me demanda-t-il, une grosse cuillère dans la main.

\- Une toute petite part. souriais-je.

\- _Une toute petite part !_ se moqua-t-il en m'imitant avec une voix aigüe me faisant rire.

Il coupa une petite part et la mit dans une assiette.

\- Ca te va comme ça ?

Je hochais de la tête, satisfaite. Il se servit le restant du plat dans une autre assiette et mit mon assiette dans le micro-onde avant de l'allumer.

\- N'empêche tu te débrouilles bien en pvp. C'est pas facile de t'avoir même si tu as pas encore ton stuff jcj. Thatch est déjà en train de te faire ton armure. Il a presque fini. dit-il en mettant le plat à tremper dans l'évier.

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les conseils de mon frère. Privilégier la survie en étant toujours en mouvement et en gardant un œil sur ses camarades. souriais-je timidement.

\- Ton frère joue très bien. Et du coup, BigEater, c'est sa meuf ? me demanda-t-il en surveillant l'assiette dans le micro-onde.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Bonney et sera à la fête ce soir. Et de ce que j'ai compris, elle adore manger, surtout les margaritas ! riais-je doucement.

Ace ricana.

\- Son nom complet ne serait pas Jewerly Bonney, par hasard ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire en biais.

\- Bah j'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? fis-je, confuse.

\- Oh, il y avait une Bonney qui était avec moi au lycée. Elle était sympa même si on se parlait pas beaucoup. En tout cas, fallait pas l'emmerder si on voulait pas avoir à faire avec elle.

Le micro-onde s'arrêta et Ace vérifia la cuisson. Ca avait l'air bon car il sortit l'assiette et la déposa sur le comptoir. Je m'installais sur le tabouret en face et attendis que ça soit prêt pour lui. Il mit à chauffer la sienne et s'accouda sur le comptoir.

\- Du coup, ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps ? questionna-t-il.

\- Vitali m'a dit qu'ils se sont rencontrés sur le jeu il y a trois mois et qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis un mois, il me semble. répondis-je, pensive.

Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils seraient chauds pour se faire un double-rencard ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Hein ?

\- Un double-rencard ? fis-je confuse.

\- Oui, tu sais, deux couples qui vont au ciné par exemple ou au resto. tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Ah d'accord, comme une sortie entre potes mais en couple. Ok !

\- Ah je sais pas. Je demanderais à mon frère. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa. Au fait, je viens de penser. Luffy a une petite amie ?

Intérieurement j'étais sûre que non, mais avec ce crétin, on pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Ace sembla surpris de ma question et sembla réfléchir un moment, les yeux levés, puis il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Bizarre !

\- Je crois pas, non. Mais il y a cette fille, Vivi je crois, qui venait assez souvent ici. Elle était pas très bavarde voir même un peu coincée. Luffy me disait qu'elle demandait toujours à venir ici plutôt que d'aller dehors faire un truc. Ca fait un petit moment déjà qu'elle ne vient plus. raconta Ace, les yeux baissés cette fois-ci.

Oh putain ! C'était pas pour Luffy qu'elle venait, Ducon, mais pour toi ! Mon coeur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. J'étais en colère. Si ça se trouvait, cette meuf l'avait dragué ! Oh merde... Et elle ne venait plus maintenant. J'espérais ! Ca devait être dû au fait qu'il était en couple avec moi. Dans ta gueule, pétasse ! Mais bon, Ace la trouvait coincée. Lui qui n'aimait pas ce genre de fille, j'étais tranquille ! Oh mon Dieu, s'il la trouvait coincée, c'était qu'il l'avait draguée mais elle était trop coincée du cul pour faire quoi que ce soit. Merde ! Après je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, si l'autre, elle venait tout le temps. Il avait dû se faire des films.

\- Ah bon, elle ne vient plus ? Pourtant samedi soir, elle attendait Luffy avec les autres. fis-je, perplexe.

Autant jouer la con pour en savoir un peu de plus. II se pinça les lèvres puis me regarda. Lui, il osait pas me dire quelque chose. S'il s'était passé un truc, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais j'étais pas une enmerdeuse alors je ne lui ferais pas de crise de jalousie.

\- Ouais, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Avant elle venait presque tous les jours. C'était un peu soulant. Je pouvais pas bosser tranquille, tu comprends ?! Le pire c'était quand Luffy jouait sur son pc à OPO avec ses autres amis. Ca ne l'intéressait pas et du coup elle venait me voir. A l'époque, je croyais que c'était la meuf de Luffy. C'était très embarrassant, tu vois. Mais un jour j'ai dû l'engueuler, elle était venue dans ma chambre alors que je bossais avec les autres sur discord. Je te dis pas la panique. Cette meuf était très envahissante. Mais j'ai finalement su par Luffy qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ah ouais quand même... Spéciale la meuf !

\- Bah elle venait ici pour quoi au final si elle était pas avec Luffy. A moins que ça ne soit pour toi ? me moquai-je avec un sourire.

Je vis des petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes tachées de rousseurs. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Bah figure-toi que je me suis posé la même question. Alors une fois... Enfin c'était avant de te rencontrer hein !... Alors une fois, je me suis un peu rapproché d'elle. Juste pour voir... Et ben c'est une coincée du cul, cette meuf. Juste une main sur la cuisse et c'était la fin du monde. Elle s'était vexée et elle s'est barrée en disant que ce n'était pas une manière de courtiser une demoiselle et qu'elle n'était pas une fille de joie.

Je riais légèrement. La meuf venait chez lui tout le temps et quand enfin Ace la regardait, elle se braquait comme une grosse pucelle.

\- Genre c'était pas une manière de courtiser une demoiselle ? Elle s'est crue au début du siècle dernier, ou quoi ? gloussai-je.

Ace ria avec moi en regardant la cuisson de son assiette. Ca devait être bon car, il la sortit puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec. Nous prîmes les couverts et commençâmes à manger.

\- Pour te répondre, j'en sais rien mais du coup, elle est pas revenue après. C'était le mercredi soir, le jour où je venais chez toi pour être ton baby-sitter. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'étais arrivé en retard. Luffy a entendu qu'elle gueulait comme une hystérique et s'est ramené. Elle a finit par se barrer mais ça m'a mit en retard pour chez toi.

Le fait que je riais de cette histoire en la prenant bien avait dû le mettre en confiance pour tout me dévoiler sans gêne.

\- La vache ! m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

\- C'est le genre de meuf qui attend le mariage pour perdre sa virginité, à mon avis. C'est pas pour moi, ça ! Heureusement que toi, tu n'es pas comme ça ! souria-t-il en me caressant la cuisse.

Je repoussais doucement sa main avec un sourire amusé.

\- _Ce n'est pas une manière de courtiser une demoiselle, voyons ! _me moquai-je.

Il me regarda surpris puis ricana avant de remettre sa main sur ma cuisse. Il me la caressa avec un sourire en coin puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Enfin vite dit, j'étais encore énervée après Vivi. Bon c'était avant ma rencontre avec lui mais quand même, ça me faisait du mal de savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose même infime entre eux. Si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé comme une gamine, ils seraient peut-être ensemble maintenant. J'avais un pincement au cœur et bordel, mes yeux me piquaient. Nan, chialais pas, pauvre conne ! Cependant, mon obsession perverse du cul avait du bon finalement. Ca m'avait mit en couple avec Ace. Un beau gosse comme lui ! Je me félicitais intérieurement d'être une effrontée du cul.

Je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle. Ace avait un mauvais souvenir de sa tentative de drague sur elle, même si caresser une cuisse était un peu trop rapide. Bon ok, j'avouais qu'il avait fait pire avec moi ! J'avais touché sa bite et on s'était tripoté... Du coup, il avait dû voir en moi une salope ou une fille facile ? Pourtant il m'avait dit le contraire. Après ces révélations, j'avais un peu de mal à le croire. Fallait dire que tenter de draguer une pucelle hyper coincée puis une vierge effarouchée peu après, il y avait une grosse différence à la façon de s'y prendre. Pas étonnant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il pensait que je me servais de lui pour me satisfaire. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Vivi, c'était compréhensible. La meuf lui tournait autours et au moment où il s'intéressait à elle, elle le repoussait comme une merde.

Ce soir, elle sera à la fête. J'espérais que ça se passerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas de scène. Si elle cherchait la merde, je savais que je lui en mettrais plein la gueule.

\- Oh c'est trop bon ! Ta mère est vraiment douée en cuisine. me sortit de mes pensées Ace.

Je lui souriais et terminais mon assiette. Oui, c'était très bon.

\- Il manque plus qu'une pipe et un massage et ce serait parfait ! ricana-t-il ensuite avant de prendre une autre grosse bouchée pour déjà finir son plat.

Je virais rouge et me pinçais les lèvres en souriant. Soudainement, nous entendîmes une sonnerie. C'était son portable qui sonnait dans sa chambre. Ace se leva et alla le chercher. J'avais terminé mon assiette et portais la vaisselle à l'évier. J'en profitais pour la faire. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il était au téléphone.

\- Ouais attends je lui dis. fit-il avant de me regarder.

Il mit de côté son portable toujours à l'oreille.

\- Thatch nous demande de prendre nos maillot de bain pour ce soir. Il s'est fait installer un nouveau jacuzzi. me dit-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

Un jacuzzi ? Rien que ça ? Ca allait ! Tranquille, l'autre ! Mais c'était vrai que Thatch était un riche. Je hochais de la tête et continuais de récurer le plat de ma mère. Sauf que aurait-on vraiment besoin de maillot de bain si on baisait dans le jacuzzi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je pensais vraiment qu'au cul, moi ! Je rinçais le plat et le mis à égoutter.

\- Ah je sais pas...On va profiter un peu de la fête quand même alors sûrement vers 23h ou peut-être avant...

Thatch devait lui demander à quelle heure nous viendront.

\- Ah ouais ? Cool !... Mais on devra partir le matin vers 10h pour récupérer son frère chez les Vinsmoke. Elle devra rentrer avec lui... Ouais !... Nan dimanche, je peux pas. J'ai mon autre frère qui vient... Euh, je sais pas... J'espère aussi. Attends je lui demande.

J'étais en train d'essuyer une assiette quand Ace me regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ma belle, Thatch demande comment tu seras habillée pour ce soir.

Je rougissais en me souvenant de ma robe osée et de mon string.

\- Euh... En-en robe... bégueillai-je, malgré moi.

\- Et ? insista-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Sérieusement... Les hommes et leurs fantasmes !

\- Et vous verrez bien ! réussis-je à dire, rouge pivoine en posant l'assiette sur le comptoir.

J'entendis un long "oh" plaintif de Thatch à travers le téléphone. Ace, lui, s'était contenté de ricaner. Putain, c'était très gênant ! Je ne savais plus où me foutre.

\- Et ben on le saura ce soir !... Ouais !... C'est vrai que ce serait très bandant... Ah ? Mais quand ?... Je sais pas, on n'a jamais fait ça encore... Ah ouais, ce serait grave chaud !... Ouais elles joueront avec leurs boobs... Ah ouais, ce serait trop excitant !... Ouais, moi aussi...

Hein ? Il se barrait s'assoir sur le canapé en parlant encore de manière lubrique avec Thatch au téléphone. Je finissais d'essuyer la vaisselle et posais le reste sur le comptoir. De quoi ils parlaient ces deux-là ? J'avais entendu "elles joueront avec leurs boobs ". Ils parlaient de nanas, ça, c'était sûr ! Ace éclata de rire.

\- Ouais ! Ce serait bien si elle voudrait !... Oh oh oh !... Nan, je veux pas, chacun la nôtre. Elle pourrait me faire une crise de jalousie, ça se trouve !... Au pire, je lui demanderais...

De quoi ? Il parlait de moi en disant que je pourrais faire une crise de jalousie ? Et comment ça, chacun la nôtre ? J'étais un peu perdue. Je savais juste qu'ils avaient l'air de discuter de cul et de nanas. Peut-être qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'ils me feraient ce soir. Je repensais à la dernière fois et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Ca commençait à m'exciter et j'avais de plus en plus hâte d'y être. Mes hormones s'agitaient dans mon bas-ventre, putain ! Rien que le fait de me souvenir de Ace en train de me prendre le cul et Thatch me pénétrer la minette en même temps me faisait déjà mouiller. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Ah, ouais !... Ouais pourquoi pas ! Ca lui avait plût en plus... Attends je lui demande !...

Ace tourna la tête vers moi alors que j'étais en train de ranger le plat de ma mère dans le petit sac isotherme qui finit dans mon sac de cours.

\- Dis ma belle, ça te dit qu'on se refasse une cam avec Thatch ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quoi ? Oh putain ouais ! Toutefois, je rougissais et hochais timidement de la tête avec un petit sourire. Ace ricana et se leva.

\- Oh mec, elle est d'accord ! On arrive, à de suite ! raccrocha-t-il.

Il vint déposer son portable sur le comptoir puis me regarda avec un sourire en coin rempli de désir. Lui, il était en chaleur ! Je le vis se toucher l'entrejambe. Putain, il avait la trique et pas qu'un peu ! Il serra son érection et se caressa par-dessus son jeans. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main pour m'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Oh la vache, on allait se refaire une sexcam avec Thatch. J'allais revoir sa queue. Oh mon Dieu, Anastasia, tu étais une vraie fan de bite ! Je me mordais les lèvres avec le sourire. Ace ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors comment ça se passe, cette fois-ci ? demandai-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Et ben, je vais mettre la cam et on va s'envoyer en l'air devant Thatch. J'activerais le micro et le son sur les enceintes, comme ça on pourra l'entendre et il pourra nous entendre. Ca te va, ma belle ?

\- Oui, ça me va !

\- Ca t'excite de baiser devant lui ? Car moi oui !

\- Oui, Commandant Ace...

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes lèvres puis son index pénétra ma bouche. Je le léchais doucement avec ma langue, l'enroulant autours puis le suçotant légèrement. J'entendis Ace gémir rauquement puis soudainement, il m'agrippa la gorge sans forcer me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'aperçus la lueur de désir qui y résidait. Il avait très envie de moi. Nos respirations s'accéléraient. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ma belle. Je vais te faire crier comme jamais. grogna-t-il.

Il lâcha mon cou et se connecta sur internet pour démarrer une conversation vidéo avec Thatch pendant que je retirais mon pull beige. Je le posais sur la chaise de bureau et le vis à l'écran. Il avait encore les cheveux lâchés et il souriait en coin puis me fit un geste de la main pour me saluer. Je fis de même avec un sourire timide.

Ma timidité revenait mais Ace me prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour m'entraîner près du lit et déposa des baisers papillons sur ma bouche. Il enleva son T-shirt noir pendant que je déboutonnais ma chemise blanche. Il reprit ses baisers en me touchant la poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Je caressais son torse puis ses hanches avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire. Mes lèvres descendirent sur son cou puis sur sa clavicule. Je le sentis frissonner sous mon souffle. Ma bouche continua son chemin sur ses abdominaux en me mettant à genoux. Je caressais un instant la bosse durcie de son jeans puis enlevais ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge. Ace malaxa mes seins à tour de rôle d'une main alors que je déboutonnais son pantalon et baissais sa braguette. J'écartais les pans de son jeans et fouillais dans son caleçon pour sortir sa queue. Nous nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes.

Je le masturbais lentement pour le décalotter puis embrassais le bout de son gland. Mes lèvres le gobèrent doucement et je le suçais enfin avec désir. Mon regard se tourna vers l'écran central où Thatch nous observait. Je le vis se lever. La vache, lui aussi avait une putain de gaule dans son jeans ! Il avait l'air d'enlever son T-shirt blanc. Wouah, j'avais oublié qu'il était musclé ! Je léchais de toute sa longueur la verge de Ace quand Thatch déboutonna son jeans et le baissa pour sortir sa queue de son caleçon. Oh putain de merde ! C'était vraiment un monstre ! Il se masturba puis se rassit sur sa chaise. Je le vis sourire en coin et me faire un clin d'oeil. Bordel, il avait vu que je le matais !

Ace se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau pour décrocher la caméra de son socle et la poser sur le bureau. Il enleva son jeans et son sous-vêtement pour s'assoir sur sa chaise avant de reprendre la caméra d'une main. De l'autre, il se masturba lentement en me faisant signe de la tête de me rapprocher. Je m'agenouillais entre ses cuisses et repris ma fellation sous l'objectif de la cam. Je léchais son frein avec ardeur tout en le masturbant. Ma langue descendit sur ses testicules que j'aspirais goulûment par la suite. J'adorais tellement ça que je gémissais. Le souffle bruyant de Ace m'excitait encore plus.

\- Tu as vu comment elle est chaude, mec ? ricana Ace à Thatch.

\- Ouais, je bande dur ! répondit-il, amusé.

Je lui taillais une pipe comme tout à l'heure telle une dépravée en manque. Je sentais les soubresauts de sa verge dans ma main et sur ma langue. Je le suçais goulûment en lâchant des gémissements de plaisir. Ace me tint les cheveux. Sa respiration était plus forte et plus saccadée. Il me tira la tête en arrière me surprenant pour m'arrêter. Silencieusement, d'un geste du menton, il m'ordonna de me lever, ce que je fis. De sa main libre, il me caressa la hanche puis me tourna pour que je sois dos à lui. Sa main me malaxait les fesses à tour de rôle puis baissa ma jupe. Je l'aidais à l'enlever ensuite je me penchais pour faire glisser ma culotte et la retirer. Thatch ricana. Quand je me retournais face à lui, je compris pourquoi en apercevant la caméra près de mon cul. Ca se rinçait bien l'oeil !

Ace se leva avec l'appareil et me caressa une fesse.

\- Penche-toi sur le bureau, ma belle ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je m'exécutais et les avant-bras en appuis sur le verre froid du meuble, j'avais le visage en face de l'écran central. Je fixais Thatch qui avait un sourire en coin. Sur le retour de la caméra au coin de la fenêtre de la conversation vidéo, je voyais Ace filmer mon cul par-derrière. C'était très gênant mais excitant à la fois. Bon plus embarrassant qu'autre chose en fait, j'avais le visage de Thatch à 15 centimètres du mien. D'ailleurs il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres quand Ace écartait mes grandes lèvres puis les petites et enfin passait un doigt sur l'ensemble de ma vulve. Putain, je voyais tout en live sur l'écran ! Je virais rouge et le sentis, tout en le voyant, me pénétrer un doigt. De la cyprine dégoulinait de mon antre et maculait ses phalanges. Cela faisait un bruit humide lorsqu'il me caressait l'intérieur. Mon vagin eut un spasme et je gémissais doucement. Ma respiration était rapide et forte. Bon sang ! J'adorais ça.

\- Putain, elle mouille bien ! souffla Thatch, la respiration courte.

Il devait se toucher en même temps.

\- Ouais, tu as vu ! ricana Ace en enlevant son doigt.

Il me pinça une fesse, posa la caméra sur le bureau me montrant devant l'écran et alla chercher un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Je jetais un œil à l'appareil et fis un petit sourire timide avant de regarder de nouveau l'écran. Thatch me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil me faisant rougir et émettre un petit gloussement embarrassé.

Ace revint derrière moi, le préservatif bien mit et jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle du bureau. Il reprit la caméra et filma lorsqu'il me pénétra doucement. Je tremblotais de plaisir en gémissant quand il commença ses coups de reins. C'était bon. A l'écran, je voyais sa queue bouger en moi. C'était hyper excitant de voir ça ! Du mouvement à l'écran attira mon attention. Thatch baissait sa caméra pour avoir un bon angle sur son bassin. Il tenait d'une main sa verge. Putain, je l'avais à 15 centimètres de ma gueule du coup ! Mon visage devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se masturbait en se malaxant les bourses. Du liquide séminal perlait le bout de son gland. Il le récolta de la pulpe du doigt et l'étala sur toute la surface de son gland.

Ace posa la caméra sur son socle permettant à Thatch d'avoir un plan sur lui et moi contre le bureau. Je le voyais en train de me culbuter rapidement. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses et nos respirations étaient rapides et courtes. Mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Mon vagin en avait des spasmes. Je gémissais bruyamment tandis que Ace grognait de temps à autre. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il écarta mes fesses de ses pouces tout en se matant me pénétrer. Mon plaisir électrifiait mon vagin. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en regardant l'objectif de l'appareil. Thatch devait bien se rincer l'oeil. Ca me plaisait de savoir qu'il prenait du plaisir en me matant me faire baiser par Ace. Ca m'excitait encore plus. J'avais envie d'être déjà à ce soir. Je voulais sa queue en moi comme l'autre fois avec Ace me sodomisant. Seigneur ! C'était tellement excitant que je me sentais jouir. Les muscles de mon vagin se contractèrent pendant que plusieurs petits cris sortaient de ma bouche. J'avais les yeux clos et me laissais aller à ce plaisir fatal. C'était tellement bon ! Mon corps tremblait alors que ma respiration était longue et forte. Je m'écroulais sur le bureau et entendis Thatch ricaner.

\- Bravo, mon gars ! fit-il d'une voix rauque et amusée.

Ace ricana et accéléra le rythme. Les hommes et leur solidarité masculine quand il s'agissait des nanas... Je relevais la tête vers l'écran central et vis Thatch se masturber plus rapidement. Son liquide transparent coulait en filet sur sa main. Il devait être bien excité. Je gémissais doucement encore prise du plaisir de mon orgasme. J'entendis Ace grogner rapidement à chaque expiration. Il allait sûrement jouir.

\- ... Putain... grogna-t-il en serrant plus fort mes hanches.

Les grognements de Thatch attirèrent mon attention. Sa queue giclait du sperme. Il se masturbait lentement alors que son autre main caressait ses testicules. Il ondulait en même temps du bassin. Il avait du sperme sur ses phalanges et sur une de ses cuisses. J'avais presque honte de vouloir y goûter. Avait-il un goût différent de celui de Ace ? Je me léchais les lèvres en y songeant.

Toutefois, le long râle guttural de Ace me ramena à la réalité. Il était en train de jouir et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Putain, il me faisait mal, ce con ! Il colla son bassin contre mes fesses et tout son corps tremblait. Puis il reprit bien plus lentement ses mouvements de va-et-vient en gémissant doucement avant de se retirer de mon antre.

A l'écran, Thatch se leva et disparu du champ de sa caméra. Je me redressais alors que Ace retira sa capote pour la mettre à la poubelle. Notre ébat n'avait pas duré longtemps à cause de notre grande excitation. Mais bordel, j'avais prit mon pied ! Je souhaitais vraiment que ce soir, ça se passe aussi bien voir carrément mieux que la dernière fois.

Ace me caressa une fesse avec un sourire et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était un bref mais doux baiser puis nous riâmes doucement amusés de ce que nous venions de faire. Il me prit dans ses bras. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau me faisait du bien. Je me sentais en sécurité. C'était réconfortant et avait le don de m'apaiser. Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire alors que sa tête se posait sur le haut de mon crâne. Je respirais son odeur musquée et le serrais un peu plus contre moi. Nous étions bien tous les deux comme ça. Sauf que nous nous laissâmes pour nous rhabiller. J'avais un sourire béat en remettant mes sous-vêtements.

Thatch revint pour nettoyer son bureau quand j'étais en train de me vêtir de ma jupe, mon chemisier et mon pull déjà mit. Je remontais mes chaussettes hautes et vins ensuite m'installer sur les cuisses de Ace déjà vêtu et assis sur sa chaise. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il me sourit en coin et posa sa main sur ma jambe.

\- Ca t'a plût ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire timide. Il ricana puis farfouilla dans un de ses casiers pour me donner le casque avec fil qu'il brancha puis mit le sien sur ses oreilles avant de changer la sortie audio. Je mis le mien sur ma tête lorsque Thatch revint s'assoir en enfilant son T-shirt.

\- Oh je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

Je lui souriais timidement et Ace émit un petit rire.

\- Au fait, Ace, tu lui en as parlé de ce que j'ai proposé ? demanda-t-il en s'attachant les cheveux en un petit chignon.

Putain, ça le rendait plus sexy ! Je rougissais légèrement. Mais il parlait de quoi ?

\- Euh nan, pas encore. répondit Ace.

\- Ah... Le mois prochain, j'ai une amie... commença Thatch.

\- Un plan cul ! le coupa Ace avec un sourire.

Thatch ricana puis soupira avec un sourire gêné.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça... Donc elle vient le mois prochain pour un week-end. Et je me demandais si vous voudriez pas qu'on se fasse deux jours tous les quatre dans un onsen. Bien sûr, je vous offre le séjour. termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais trop le plan cul tout un week-end. Mais bordel, un séjour dans un onsen, ça coûtait la peau du cul ! C'était le mois prochain mais quand exactement ? En Avril, je faisais ma rentrée en dernière année et mes parents ne voudront peut-être pas que je me laisse aller avant la rentrée scolaire.

\- Ce serait quand exactement ? demandai-je.

Thatch me souria doucement.

\- Le week-end du 20 et 21 Mars. me répondit-il.

C'était pendant les vacances de Printemps et... Oh merde ! Le 20 Mars c'était mon anniversaire ! J'aurais 18 ans. Ma gueule stupéfaite de conne les inquiéta.

\- Les dates ne conviennent pas ? demanda Thatch.

\- Euh si et je veux bien venir mais c'est juste que le 20 Mars, c'est mon anniversaire et ma famille voudra sûrement le fêter avec moi. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ca avait eu le don de les surprendre. Je voulais bien y aller mais mes parents voudront sûrement fêter mon anniversaire en famille comme tous les ans. Mais un onsen bordel ! C'était le rêve ! Je n'y étais jamais allée, ça coûtait trop cher.

\- Oh ! Tu fêteras tes 18 ans, je crois ? fit Ace avec un grand sourire.

Je hochais de la tête.

\- Ta famille voudra le fêter avec toi, c'est ça ? parut déçu Thatch.

\- Oui, c'est possible comme tous les ans. dis-je, peinée.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir plombé l'ambiance...

\- Mais si on dit qu'on t'invite justement pour ton anniversaire. Ca devrait le faire, non ? sourit malicieusement Ace.

Je le regardais d'un air qui signifiait "Mais c'est que tu es pas con, toi !" avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire ravi. Heureusement qu'il avait une cervelle, je n'y aurais pas pensé.

\- C'est vrai ça et c'est un peu le cas si on regarde bien. Bon allez, je vous laisse voir ça avec tes parents. Vous me tenez au courant ! Je dois vous laisser.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire sincère.

\- Ok, salut mec ! A tout à l'heure ! fit Ace.

J'eus juste le temps de lui faire un geste de la main avant qu'il ne coupe la discussion vidéo. J'enlevais mon casque et le posais sur le bureau. Ace fit de même puis me regarda avec un sourire.

\- Il est sympa ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Ouais ! Tiens d'ailleurs, ce soir ça te dit qu'on reste genre jusqu'à 23h grand max à la fête puis qu'on parte direct chez lui ensuite ? déclara-t-il en me caressant la cuisse.

Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et hummais son odeur.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! souriais-je.

\- Et Thatch propose de nous garder pour la nuit. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon mais que vers 10h le lendemain on devra retourner chez les Vinsmoke pour récupérer ton frère et rentrer chez vous. Ca te va ? continua-t-il.

\- Oui, je préviendrais Vitali. Mais du coup,... Il a un jacuzzi ? hallucinai-je ce qui le fit rire.

\- Ouais, et une piscine aussi. Il a dit de prendre nos maillots de bain et notre nécessaire à toilette.

En plus, il avait une piscine ?! Oh putain !

\- Et ben ! Je prendrais des affaires de rechange, alors. informai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau chaude de son cou.

\- Ouais pas con. J'en prendrais aussi. N'empêche je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu es très chaude aujourd'hui. ricana-t-il.

J'émis un petit gloussement dans ses cheveux.

\- En fait, c'est parce que je vais avoir mes règles très bientôt. J'ai les hormones en ébullition et à chaque fois j'ai très envie de sexe. Alors... fis-je embarrassée.

Ace ricana et sa main remonta sous ma jupe pour atteindre ma culotte. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes et il la posa sur ma vulve. Je gémissais faiblement quand il s'activa doucement sur mon clitoris à travers ma culotte. Je léchais sa chair et suçotais sa lobe d'oreille.

\- Oui, effectivement. Je confirme, tu es chaude du cul ! ricana-t-il me faisant rougir.

Il retira sa main et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue puis redressais la tête rouge de gêne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mon Dieu qu'ils étaient enivrants ! Je lui souriais en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ca te dis de m'accompagner en ville pour acheter des capotes. Il en reste plus que deux. Et vu l'heure, tu voudras bien qu'on se fasse un détour dans un... endroit assez spécial. proposa-t-il en me malaxant un sein sans gêne.

Je me laissais faire. C'était agréable, je devais l'avouer. Il voulais dire quoi par un endroit assez spécial ? Je le regardais un peu perdue mais acquiesçai tout de même. Une balade avec lui valait tout l'or du monde. Nous nous levâmes avec un grand sourire pour lui.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'y étais allé. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! déclara Ace en me pinçant une fesse.

Nous sortîmes main dans la main de la chambre. Je pris mon sac et mon portable puis nous nous habillâmes chaudement et chaussâmes pour enfin quitter l'appartement. Ace ferma à clé et posa son bras par-dessus mon épaule me rapprochant de lui. Nous descendîmes les escaliers puis sortîmes dehors. Il faisait froid et sa chaleur me réchauffait.

Nous passâmes devant le lycée et je vis cet enfoiré de Cavendish nous regarder sur le cul. Bah il avait quoi, lui ? Je détournais la tête et entrelaçais mes doigts dans ceux de Ace. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Ses lèvres fraîches me firent frissonner légèrement.

Il nous emmena dans un konbini 7-eleven. J'ai toujours trouvé pratique ces magasins ouvert 24h/24h et 7j/7j. Nous entrâmes et allâmes directement dans le rayon hygiénique. Ace retira son bras de mon épaule et prit une boîte de préservatifs avant de se diriger dans le rayon des plats à emporter. Je n'étais même pas étonnée et le suivais.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochais négativement de la tête et déclinais poliment. Je n'avais pas faim. Il se prit plusieurs viennoiseries dans un sac en papier et nous allâmes payer à la caisse. C'était très gênant quand l'employé nous regarda au moment de scanner la boîte. Il mit le tout dans un petit sac plastique et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. Ace s'empressa de manger sa collation. Bordel, il en foutait partout ! Mais il était mignon avec ses miettes autours de la bouche.

\- Quoi ? dit-il la bouche pleine.

Je fus surprise mais lui souriais doucement.

\- Rien, tu as juste des miettes sur le visage.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant rapidement du revers de la main.

Il n'y avait rien de sexy dans sa façon de faire. Maintenant, on allait dans un endroit assez spécial d'après lui. Ace avait terminé rapidement ses six viennoiseries puis sortit la boîte de préservatifs pour la mettre dans sa poche de manteau et jeta les sacs papiers et plastiques dans une poubelle de rue. Il me prit la main et nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à ce fameux endroit. On entrait dans le grand parc de East Blue. Des couples se promenaient en amoureux ou étaient assis sur des bancs, des enfants jouaient entre eux dans les aires de jeux, une personne âgée donnaient à manger aux canards de l'étang et des joggeurs couraient sur la piste donnant accès à la forêt au milieu du parc. J'y étais déjà venue gamine avec Vitali et ma mère. On jouait avec les autres enfants sur les balançoires pendant que Mama nous surveillait en papotant avec les autres mères. Ace nous entraîna dans la forêt. Je n'y étais jamais allée. Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles depuis longtemps et ca donnait un air lugubre au lieu.

\- Je jouais souvent ici avec mes frères. On préférait nous amuser tous les trois plutôt qu'avec les autres gosses. A l'époque, Luffy était un vrai pleurnichard. Toujours à chialer pour rien. Une fois quand Sabo n'était pas venu, j'avais eu l'idée de l'abandonner ici en pleine nuit l'année de mes 10 ans. Luffy en avait 7. Il me gavait tellement à chouiner pour tout et rien que j'avais craqué. C'était Sabo qui était venu le chercher quand il m'avait vu rentrer seul. ricana-t-il sournoisement.

Ce type était un sadique ! Un vrai démon ! Il faisait grave flipper. Je le regardais ahurie avec un petit sourire en coin. Pauvre Luffy ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il disait que Sabo était plus gentil que Ace.

\- Tu comptes m'abandonner ici, aussi ? fis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire carnassier. Oh merde !

\- Peut-être bien ! parla-t-il sournoisement.

Ma gueule sur le cul le fit éclater de rire.

\- C'est tellement facile de t'avoir !

Je fis une moue boudeuse mais avec un petit sourire, les lèvres pincées. Mais j'y pensais vu que je venais avec ma famille jouer ici, peut-être que j'avais une fois croisé Ace ? Oh lala, je me souvenais maintenant qu'il y avait trois garçons qui cherchaient souvent des noises dans le parc. Nan ! C'était eux ? Mama ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'eux. Si elle savait maintenant que ça pouvait être Ace...

Il nous fit quitter le sentier pour nous engouffrer dans les bois. J'espérais qu'il savait où on allait car je ne voulais pas me pommer. Nous marchâmes à travers bois pendant un petit moment en silence. Je faisais gaffe où je mettais les pieds, manquerait plus que je me pète la gueule. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un grand fossé où un arbre mort était couché faisant office de pont.

\- Ah on est presque arrivé. s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Quoi ? Il faisait quoi là ? On allait pas monter sur ce tronc, si ? Ace posa son pied dessus et je le suivis. Ah bah si !

\- Ca avait l'air plus grand quand j'étais gosse ! ria-t-il.

Nan cf.x.stasia ! Ne regarde pas en bas ! Oh putain ! Ace sauta à l'extrémité pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Je fis pareil d'une grande enjambée.

\- On y arrive ! Avec Luffy et Sabo, on avait construit une cabane dans un arbre. On s'amusait bien là-dedans. Elle doit avoir un peu morfler avec le temps. raconta-t-il ave un grand sourire.

Je l'écoutais attentivement avec un sourire. Nous arrivâmes devant un grand arbre où une cabane dans les grosses branches se dressait fièrement. Elle avait du vécu et s'était prises les intempéries dans la gueule mais elle tenait encore la route. Mais genre, c'était lui et ses frères qui avaient construit ce truc ? Wouah !

Mais il foutait quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Ace commençait à monter les planches de bois clouées au tronc servant d'échelle.

\- Ca a l'air stable. Allez viens ! m'invita-t-il en arrivant en haut.

Avec appréhension, je montais aussi en haut. Il me tendit sa main que je pris avec plaisir et me hissa avec facilité à l'intérieur. Il manquait une partie du toit et il y avait un trou dans le plancher mais ça avait l'air assez cosi. Des feuilles mortes étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il y avait une petite table et des petites chaises en bois renversées dans un coin et un vieux coffre. Ace vint l'ouvrir et je vis qu'il contenait des vieux papiers jaunis, des vieux jouets de garçon et des couvertures. Il en sortit une qu'il secoua rapidement pour la poser sur le plancher. Il recommença avec une seconde puis m'invita à m'assoir dessus et me rejoignit, mon sac posé à côté de moi.

\- J'ai passé presque toute mon enfance ici. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs ! Une fois quand le grand-père de Luffy était venu nous rendre visite, on s'était tous les trois barrés ici pour lui échapper. Il avait fini par nous retrouver et nous avait foutu une bonne raclée. ria-t-il.

Hein ? Luffy avait un grand-père ? Bon, ça ne m'étonnait pas trop mais que Ace riait de sa violence, si.

\- Il voulait qu'on fasse parti de la Marine car il est vice-amiral. Alors il nous entraînait pour qu'on devienne de bon soldat. S'il apprend que je suis devenu un pirate, il me tuera ! continua-t-il en ricanant.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, c'était même carrément dangereux. Le grand-père de Luffy était un vice-amiral de la Marine. Il pourrait se faire chopper n'importe quand !

Mais du coup, c'était de là qu'il tirait ses aptitudes au combat de dimanche dernier. Je comprenais mieux. Il devait être bien meilleur que moi au combat. C'était très plaisant de le savoir, ça avait même un petit côté attirant et ça le rendait très viril.

Je m'allongeais sur les couvertures et regardais le ciel à travers le trou de la toiture. Il était sans nuage. La journée était belle malgré le froid de l'Hiver. On voyait quelques branches de l'arbre. C'était très beau. Si c'était l'Été, ça aurait être encore plus romantique. Oh mon Dieu, avais-je une sorte de pseudo rencard avec lui ? Je rougissais à cette pensée. Ace s'allongea également sur le dos avec son grand sourire. Nous nous regardâmes et il me prit la main pour la caresser du pouce. Je n'avais pas mit mes gants et la chaleur de sa main me réchauffait. Il rougissa avant de détourner le regard. Quoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Je le regardais confus puis son regard revint sur moi et il me souriait malicieusement. Hein ?

\- Ferme les yeux, ma belle ! Et surtout ne les ouvre pas ! dit-il avec toujours son sourire.

Je souriais les lèvres pincées et m'exécutais sans un mot, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Je l'entendis bouger à côté de moi puis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Le plancher grinça sous son poids. Bordel, pourvu que ça ne se pétait pas la gueule et qu'on ne tombe pas comme des merdes ! L'idée qu'il m'abandonne ici comme il l'avait fait avec Luffy me traversa l'esprit. Nan ! Il oserait pas, si ? J'allais l'appeler pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là quand j'entendis le coffre s'ouvrir puis peu après des bruits de meubles que l'ont bougeait de-ci et de-là. Je l'entendis secouer une sorte de grand drap puis se déplacer autours de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branlait, bordel ? Sous mes paupières, il y eut moins de luminosité. Il sembla tirer quelque chose au-dessus puis revint près de moi, à sa place. Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille me donna des frissons et j'esquissais un sourire timide.

\- Ouvre les yeux, ma belle. susurra-t-il.

Je les ouvris et fus surprise de constater qu'il avait dressé une sorte de tente de fortune autours de nous. C'était beau ! Je le regardais avec un grand sourire rempli de gaieté. Il avait prit des couvertures et les avait hissés sur un fil puis il avait mit les quatre petites chaises de chaque côté pour les étendre. C'était très cosi et l'espace devenu confiné se réchauffait.

\- Tu es doué ! fis-je, impressionnée ce qui le fit ricaner doucement.

\- Il nous reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant ton club. J'ai le temps de profiter encore de toi. souria-t-il d'un air lubrique.

Lui, il pensait au cul ! C'était pas pour me déplaire. Il déboutonna son manteau et l'enleva pour le déposer sur mon corps me réchauffant encore plus. Il était imprégné de sa chaleur. Ca faisait du bien et je sentais son odeur dessus. J'aimais ça et fermais les yeux savourant ce cocon de bien-être avec un sourire clos.

\- Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? m'inquiétais-je en le regardant.

\- Nan, t'inquiète pas pour moi. chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient fraîches et son nez glacé frottait contre le mien. Mais sa langue, elle, était chaude. Elle caressait doucement la mienne et nos salives se mélangeaient. Ace se plaça au-dessus de moi et j'écartais mes jambes pour qu'il vienne s'y loger. J'enlevais mes mains de sous son manteau pour les glisser dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser était bon et doux. Mes hormones s'activaient et je commençais à y prendre du plaisir. Je gémissais faiblement et ondulais du bassin frottant ma culotte contre sa bosse de jeans. Il descendit sa main pour la poser sur le côté de ma cuisse puis la glissa sous ma jupe pour malaxer une de mes fesses. Je sentis la bosse de son pantalon devenir plus grosse et j'ondulais plus rapidement du bassin titillant mon clitoris. Ace interrompit notre bécotage et ricana avant de m'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Sa poigne sur ma fesse se fit plus forte me tirant un couinement aigüe de satisfaction. Mes doigts caressaient son dos par-dessus son T-shirt puis arrivaient à la base de son jeans. Je tentais de le faire descendre en tirant vers le bas. Ace se redressa avec un sourire en coin amusé et se mit à genoux. Il déboutonna son pantalon et abaissa sa braguette tout en continuant de sourire. J'avais envie de lui. Je voulais sa queue en moi et crier de plaisir peu importe si quelqu'un se promenant dans le bois m'entendait. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et soulevais mes genoux pour retirer difficilement ma culotte. Je le voulais en moi maintenant. Ace ricana amusé lorsque j'écartais les cuisses. Ma cyprine me fit frissonner à cause du froid alors qu'il me matait la minette sans retenue. Ca me plaisait tellement de baiser avec lui en extérieur que j'étais très excitée. Mon bassin ondulait tout seul par automatisme. Ace fouilla avec hâte dans son manteau pour chopper une capote dans la boîte neuve. Il sortit sa queue de son caleçon, abaissa un peu son jeans et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents puis déroula le préservatif sur sa verge. Ensuite il me pénétra avec précipitation me faisant gémir de satisfaction. Se couchant sur moi, il entama des coups de reins rapides. Le plaisir électrifiait mon vagin. J'étais tellement excitée que j'étais sûre de très vite jouir. Mes yeux s'ancraient dans les siens. Je voyais qu'il kiffait me voir aussi épris du plaisir.

\- Oh mon Dieu !... Oh mon Dieu !... Ace... fis-je d'une voix aigüe.

J'atteignais l'orgasme dans un long cri aigu en m'accrochant à son cou. Mon corps était parcouru de tremblements et je repris bruyamment ma respiration. Ace souriait et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Essoufflée, je fermais les yeux savourant cette sensation de bien-être et de lourdeur alors qu'il modifia son rythme pour un plus lent.

\- J'adore te voir aussi chaude, ma belle ! souffla-t-il.

J'ouvrais les yeux et lui souriais timidement, le rouge aux joues. Nous gloussâmes faiblement en même temps. Ace m'embrassa tendrement. Sa langue caressait et enlaçait la mienne. C'était doux tandis qu'il se mouvait toujours lentement en moi. Mes mains tièdes caressaient son dos jusqu'à descendre sur ses hanches. Je touchais de la pulpe des doigts ses fesses bougeant sous ses coups de reins. Ace s'enfonça profondément en moi dans un grognement étouffé par notre bécotage avant de reprendre sa cadence lente. C'était à ce moment-là que je venais de me rendre compte de ce qu'était la différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Lorsque nous baisions, c'était seulement pour du plaisir et assouvir notre désir charnel de jeunes en manque de cul. Mais lorsque nous faisions l'amour comme en cet instant même, c'était plus doux et nous prenions notre temps. Plus rien n'existait à part nous deux. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras sauf que j'avais trop chaud avec toutes ses couches de vêtements et lui qui était une vraie bouilloire. J'interrompis le baiser à regret.

\- J'ai chaud... me plaignais-je.

Ace se redressa, enleva son manteau de mon corps et je l'aidais à défaire le mien. Ma doudoune chaude partit rejoindre la sienne et il baissa jusqu'à ses chevilles son jeans et son caleçon pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Je vins m'assoir sur lui à califourchon et m'empalais doucement sur sa queue. Mon bassin ondulait lentement et ses mains me malaxaient la poitrine par-dessus mes vêtements. Nos respirations étaient fortes et il lâchait de temps à autre des grognements rauques. C'était bon et mon plaisir revenait. Était-ce possible d'avoir encore un orgasme ? Je me penchais et posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Je sentis sa langue entrer et venir titiller la mienne. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il m'aidait dans mon déhanchement. J'augmentais le rythme puis me redressais pour prendre appui sur son torse. Mon bassin se mouvait tout seul sur lui par automatisme. Ace émit un grognement. Nous nous fixâmes longuement dans les yeux.

\- Anastasia... oh ma belle... gémissa-t-il.

La façon qu'il avait de dire mon prénom me plaisait. C'était rempli de désir et de tendresse en même temps. Malgré ma dépravation, j'étais amoureuse de ce type. Je le savais. Oui, je l'aimais ! Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était si, lui, également ressentait la même chose que moi. Enfin sincèrement. Il pouvait dire qu'il m'aimait comme il pouvait aimer la bouffe. Nos respirations étaient fortes et bruyantes. Sa poigne sur mes hanches se fit plus importante alors qu'il grimaçait. Il eut un spasme et lors d'un grognement, je compris qu'il était en train de jouir. Je ralentis mes coups de reins pour qu'il profite plus longuement de son orgasme. La bouche ouverte, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, il grognait longuement de plaisir. Je voyais les muscles de son cou crispés et sa jugulaire palpiter furieusement. Il était parcouru de tremblements. Son souffle était irrégulier et court. Son ventre était contracté et j'apercevais ses abdominaux moulés par son T-shirt. Puis il relâcha tous ses muscles et essoufflé, il ouvrit les yeux et me souria. Je lui rendis son sourire en me dégageant de son corps pour m'assoir à côté de lui. Il se mit à genoux et retira la capote pleine de sperme pour faire un nœud au bout. Nous nous sourîmes amusés et il finit par se rhabiller de son caleçon et de son pantalon, la capote dans la main avant de sortir de la tente de fortune. Du regard, je cherchais ma culotte, la trouvais près de mon sac de cours et la remis toujours avec mon sourire.

Nous venions de faire l'amour dans des bois. N'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre. Putain, j'avais aimé et ne regrettais pas.

\- On va devoir y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. fit-il derrière la tente.

J'acquiesçai d'un son de gorge et ayant de nouveau froid, je remis mon manteau alors que Ace était en train de défaire la tente de fortune. Il rangeait le tout dans le coffre puis calait les petites chaises près de la petite table en bois. Il finit par remettre son manteau et ranger la boîte de préservatifs dans sa poche interne. Je ne savais pas où il avait foutu sa capote, par contre. Je pris mon sac de cours mais lorsque j'allais le mettre sur mon épaule, Ace me le prit des mains pour le porter lui-même.

Il vint me donner un rapide baiser puis me souria doucement, les pommettes roses.

\- Je t'aime... souffla-t-il, faiblement, me faisant rougir.

C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait de lui-même sans répondre à ma déclaration. D'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui le disait en premier et soit il y répondait par automatisme soit il ne disait rien ou émettait juste un grognement. Je lui souriais heureuse, les joues rouges.

\- Je t'aime aussi ! murmurai-je.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire puis m'embrassa de nouveau d'un petit baiser. Soudainement, il passa un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva me faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. J'eus le temps d'enlacer son cou fortement de mes bras pour ne pas me péter la gueule et le regardais sur le cul. Ma tête de conne devait être drôle car il éclata de rire. Il foutait quoi bordel ? Ca avait un côté romantique mais il aurait pu prévenir au moins ! Vexée qu'il se foute de ma gueule aussi ouvertement, je cachais mon visage dans le creux de son cou avec un sourire pincé. Pourvu qu'il ne me trouvait pas lourde !

\- Tu me fais confiance, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Je le regardais surprise de sa question. Il voulait dire quoi par-là ? Bien sûr que je lui faisais confiance, enfin ça dépendait pour quoi.

\- Oui. dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Alors accroche-toi bien ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Hein ? Que quoi ? What, il foutait quoi là ? Ace s'avança près de la large ouverture servant de fenêtre et sauta à pieds joints sur le rebord me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Oh putain ! Nan ! Il voulait quand même pas... ? Si ! Je poussais un petit cri et m'agrippais fermement à son cou quand il sauta pour atterrir au pied du grand arbre. Il était dingue ! Ce type était un malade ! Il aurait pu se louper et nous péter la gueule. D'ailleurs, il éclata de rire. Ca l'avait amusé. Sérieusement... Bon je devais admettre que ça m'avait plût dans un sens. C'était dangereux et contraire à tout bon sens alors je gloussais avec lui.

\- Tu es fou ! riais-je, amusée.

Il cessa de rire et me regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

\- C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour descendre. se justifia-t-il.

Je voulais bien le croire ! Il commença à marcher sur le chemin du retour, moi, toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Pff, tu es un vrai poids plume, ma belle ! ricana-t-il en montant sur l'arbre mort.

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire pendant qu'il traversait. Il était beau, mon Dieu. Et ce type était mon mec ! Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, me coupant dans ma contemplation.

\- Quoi ? souria-t-il, gêné.

\- Tu es beau. répondis-je, spontanément sans m'en rendre compte.

Merde... Mon visage s'empourpra de gêne tout comme le sien. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Il continua de traverser le pont de fortune puis sauta à pieds joints de l'autre côté. Nous arrivâmes sur la piste et croisâmes quelques joggeurs qui couraient en groupe. Ace me déposa à terre et je remis correctement ma jupe. Il posa son bras par-dessus mon épaule, me collant à lui, et nous marchâmes jusqu'au lycée. Nous dûmes marcher vite pour ne pas me mettre en retard.

Arrivés devant l'établissement, il était temps de nous quitter. C'était difficile même si on allait se revoir plus tard. J'enlaçais mes doigts dans les siens alors qu'il avait toujours son bras sur mon épaule. Il se pencha vers moi et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. C'était bref mais doux. Nous nous sourîmes et je retirais ma main.

\- Allez à tout à l'heure, ma belle ! Je viendrais vous chercher chez vous et on rejoindra les autres devant le lycée vers 19h30. fit-il en me passant mon sac que je mis sur mon épaule.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Vitali devra sûrement aller chercher sa copine avant. dis-je.

\- Ok, pas de soucis.

Il retira son bras et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche avant de me sourire et traverser la rue. Le sourire aux lèvres, je rentrais dans la cours pour me diriger vers le dojo. J'étais la dernière à rentrer dans les vestiaires. Je me changeais et les dernières années commençaient le cours de karaté.

Après le club, je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi. Il faisait froid dehors et je dus courir pour me réchauffer. Je fermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et fis par de ma présence à ma mère. Elle regardait son feuilleton dans le salon. Je rangeais mes vêtements d'extérieur et vins la saluer.

\- Ma chérie, alors comment ça s'est passé au lycée ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Très bien, Mama, et Ace a adoré tes lasagnes. Il viendra nous chercher vers 19h30. souriais-je en sortant le sac isotherme contenant le plat propre pour le lui donner.

\- Oh j'espère bien, j'y ai mit beaucoup d'amour ! Ca me ferait très plaisir de le revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer avant que Vitali ne rentre et ne vienne squatter la salle de bain.

\- Je viendrais te coiffer et te maquiller. Je vais te faire belle ! ria-t-elle, joyeusement en se levant pour ranger le plat et le sac.

Je gloussais et appréhendais son opinion sur ma robe. Mais au moins, Trafalgar-sensei n'avait rien dit sur mon roupillon en classe. Je le remerciais intérieurement.

Je montais dans ma chambre prendre des affaires décontractées et pas du tout sexy pour aller dans la salle de bain après avoir posé mon sac. Je me lavais bien tout le corps et les cheveux puis me séchais. Je démêlais ma tignasse sous le sèche-cheveux. Il était encore tôt pour mettre ma robe. Je la mettrais plus tard. Je laissais mon uniforme dans la salle de bain pour que Mama le nettoie ce week-end et allais dans ma chambre.

Je sortis et branchais mon pc portable sur mon bureau. Le temps qu'il démarre, je sortais ma jolie robe noire et me tatais à mettre mon string tout à l'heure. Ca allait peut-être faire trop osé ? Peut-être que ça allait se voir sous la robe ? Et devais-je mettre un soutien-gorge alors que c'était un dos nu ? Il y avait des baleines à la poitrine de la robe, peut-être pas alors.

Mon ordinateur bien allumé, je mis mes écouteurs et me connectais sur Facebook en lançant en fond sonore une musique de _Bring me the horizon_ sur Youtube. J'avais un message privé de Thatch. Un truc de cul ou sur le jeu ? Hésitante de lire un message pervers, je cliquais dessus.

" Re-salut, Anastasia. J'ai fini ton set d'armure pvp. Je t'ai roll les stats en soin, vitesse d'attaque, constitution, def jcj et critique dessus. Sinon, je t'ai trouvée très chaude ce midi. J'espère que tu le seras encore ce soir. J'ai hâte de te bouffer encore ta petite chatte ! "

Oh putain ! Bon au final, j'avais eu droit aux deux. C'était très embarrassant mais excitant à la fois. Je devais admettre que j'avais hâte moi aussi. Il savait très bien s'y prendre. Ca me faisait penser au week-end du 20 Mars et à son invitation dans un onsen. J'aimerais vraiment que mes parents soient d'accord. Mais il y aurait cette autre femme. Si ça partait en plan cul à quatre et j'étais sûre que ca allait finir comme ça, je n'oserais jamais couché avec une fille. Je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté. Je me doutais que Ace et Thatch attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. La phrase " elles joueront avec leurs boobs " résonnait dans ma tête. Ces deux-là étaient de vrais obsédés du cul ! Bon ok, j'étais pas mieux...

Fallait quand même que je réponde à Thatch. Il n'était pas connecté, ça m'arrangeait.

" Re-salut ! Super, merci ! Tu es top. Et pour ce soir, tu verras bien :D Ace m'a dit que tu nous gardais pour la nuit, merci tu es super ! "

Voilà, bon j'avais très hâte aussi qu'il s'occupe de moi mais je n'osais pas lui dire et il devait sûrement tout raconter à Ace alors je ne voulais pas foutre la merde. Je préférais rester assez vague sur le sujet pour éviter tout malentendu.

Je vis qu'il était 16h23 sur mon portable et que j'avais un sms de Vitali. Il était pas sensé être à son club d'informatique ?

" Salut la naine. Comment ça, vous vous barrerez au milieu de la fête chez un pote à Ace ? Et nous on pue ? Bon en fait non, d'un côté ça m'arrange. On voudrait filer chez Bonney pour baiser. Par contre, on se retrouvera devant le lycée pour rentrer."

Je me doutais que ça l'arrangeait que je ne sois pas dans ses pattes pour forniquer. C'était la même chose pour moi. Je lui répondis.

" Ok, on se retrouvera là-bas vers 10h. Ace vient nous chercher à la maison vers 19h30 pour rejoindre les autres devant le lycée. Je lui ai dit que tu devras sûrement aller chercher Bonney avant. "

Je posais mon portable sur le bureau et vis que Thatch m'avait répondue sur Facebook. Ah...

" Oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça dans la nuit. Surtout avec cette putain de Marine... Tiens connecte-toi sur discord que je te passe mon serveur. Je suis dessus avec Ace."

Il avait pas l'air d'aimer la Marine, lui ! Ca devait être le même cas pour Ace. Bon après je pouvais les comprendre si ils étaient des pirates...

" Ok, j'arrive. "

J'avais un peu les chocottes de me connecter avant de passer l'interrogatoire de Barbe Blanche. Mais Ace était connecter alors tout allait bien se passer. Enfin, j'espérais... Je coupais Facebook et lançais Discord. J'arrivais en hors-ligne et pouvais voir le serveur Moby Dick. Je n'y rentrais pas par timidité et par peur. Putain, j'étais pas tranquille ! Je reçus un message privé de Thatch. C'était un lien. Je cliquais dessus et entrais direct dans le serveur Hell Kitchen. J'arrivais direct dans le canal Bienvenue. Il y avait peu de canaux seulement Game, Pvp, Duel, Bar, Cafétéria, Trombinoscope, Vidéo, Musique, Afk, et oh putain nan ! Il y avait un canal Cul. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait là dedans. Sûrement des images et des vidéos pornos. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais étonnée, avec Thatch j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Soudainement, on me descendit dans le canal Game. Thatch y était avec Ace.

\- Re ! firent-ils presque en même temps.

\- Re ! fis-je timidement en appuyant sur ma touche programmée.

\- Tiens connecte-toi sur le jeu que je te passe ton stuff. me dit Thatch.

Ca me faisait bizarre d'entendre sa voix et de lui parler après ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi. C'était comme ci il n'y avait rien eu ou que c'était quelque chose de banal. Un peu déroutant, quand même ! J'acquiesçai timidement et lançais le jeu. Le temps qu'il démarre, j'écoutais Ace et Thatch papoter. Ils avaient l'air de jouer en duel l'un contre l'autre. Ace avait l'air de lui mettre la misère. Je me connectais et entrais en jeu pour arriver dans la Capitale, le lieu de ma dernière déconnexion. Je regardais dans ma liste d'amis où ils se situaient tous les deux et vis qu'ils étaient à la grande place pas loin de la zone marchande là où j'étais. Je les rejoignis et les aperçus combattre. Thatch avait réussi à étourdir Ace et enchaînait les coups contre lui. Il finit par l'avoir et le duel fût terminé. Ace m'invita ensuite dans leur groupe et je m'empressais de les soigner, de leur redonner de la mana et de les full buffs ensuite. Ils me remercièrent puis Thatch m'envoya une demande d'échange que j'acceptais. Il me passa le set d'armure et à ma surprise un bâton pvp.

\- Vista m'a passé le bâton pour toi ce matin. Allez prends tout et équipe toi ! me dit Thatch.

J'acceptais l'échange et m'équipais. Mon arme avait meilleure gueule.

\- Merci. fis-je sincèrement.

\- De rien. Maintenant que tu es full stuff pvp, on se fait du 3v3 en arène ? proposa Thatch.

\- Ouais tiens ! Anastasia n'a pas encore son classement pvp. Allez je lance un tag en 3v3. déclara Ace.

Je vis une petite fenêtre sur le côté de l'écran d'un compte à rebours de dix secondes pour entrer en arène. Le timer terminé nous nous téléportâmes automatiquement dedans. C'était la première fois que j'y allais. J'espérais vraiment bien gérer et ne pas faire de conneries. Je vis que nous avions perdu les buffs et je les remis. Oh la vache ! Je devais pas faire de la merde.

\- Ils vont direct te focus, Anastasia ! me prévint Thatch avec un ricanement à la fin.

Ah bah c'était rassurant !

\- Je m'en doute mais ça va aller. J'ai été rodée avec vous trois hier ! fis-je avec un sourire ce qui les fit rire.

Ca commençait. Oh putain ! Je restais à bonne distance des deux pour leur venir en aide si besoin et enlevais les buffs des trois adversaires en même temps. Vive le ciblage multiple ! Je soignais un petit coup Thatch qui se faisait malmener par un joueur avec une hache et oh merde ! Ah putain ! Je me faisais pourchasser par les deux autres. Hop un petit bouclier éphémère et une zone de soin sous Thatch qui prenait cher. Il foutait quoi Ace ? Je tournais en rond prise en chasse par les deux joueurs adverses. Je soignais du mieux que je pouvais Thatch tout en continuant mon carrousel.

\- Ace, arrête de te toucher et viens nous aider. Anastasia va pas tenir longtemps à force !

Merci Thatch !

\- Désolé, j'ai eu un sms de mon frère. Il est trop con ! ricana Ace.

Je haussais des sourcils, sur le cul. Monsieur envoyait des sms alors qu'on était en train de se faire un 3v3 ? Sérieusement... Oh merde, le guerrier adverse m'avait étourdie. C'était la merde ! Ace envoya une attaque de zone. Ca ressemblait à une tornade de feu. Je pus me dégager assez loin en me soignant rapidement, ma barre de vie était à un poil de cul d'être vidée, puis donnais des soins à Thatch qui en avait prit plein la gueule. Je lui redonnais de la mana puis, toujours en courant car les deux autres reprenais leur poursuite, je lançais une compétence d'étourdissement sur son adversaire lui donnant la chance de l'enchaîner pour le buter. Un de moins. Ace et lui prirent pour cible les deux autres qui me couraient toujours après.

\- Arrête de courir Anastasia ! On arrive pas à les avoir. ria Ace.

C'était vrai que c'était assez comique. On courait tous en rond comme des cons, se pourchassant les uns les autres.

\- Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse on y danse. Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse tous en rond. chantait Thatch, amusé.

Ace ria et moi également. Le timer de ma compétence d'étourdissement était terminé. Je l'utilisais sur le guerrier adverse et Thatch lui sauta dessus. Je lui mis une zone de soin sous le cul et Ace l'enchaînait également de diverses compétences de feu. Allez hop, ça dégageait ! Il restait plus que le dernier.

\- Oh putain, c'est un spirit-fighter ! râla Thatch.

\- Ouais, tu avais pas vu ? fit Ace.

\- Nan ! Anastasia, met-moi un bouclier et soigne-moi tout le temps. Ca aspire les pv, ces trucs-là ! Ace, fais-le tomber ! ordonna Thatch.

Wouah, il avait l'air de s'y connaître pas mal ! Je fis ce qu'il disait et lui plaçais un bouclier. Ace le fit tomber avec une compétence et Thatch l'enchaînait non-stop. Je lui mettais une flaque de soin sous lui et le soignais comme je pouvais. Bordel, sa vie descendait en flèche toutes les deux secondes ! J'utilisais mes plus grosses compétences de soin sur lui. Oh la vache ! Le gars était en train de me focus. Thatch tentait de revenir sur lui mais en vain vu que je m'étais mise à courir en rond de nouveau. Je le soignais un petit coup et Ace était encore aux abonnés absents. Mais il foutait quoi, lui ?

\- Ace ! s'énerva Thatch.

\- Oui, désolé ! souffla-t-il.

Lui, il avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

Ma compétence d'étourdissement de nouveau opérationnelle, je l'utilisais sur le spirit-fighter.

\- Oh super ! s'exclama Thatch, soulagé.

Il lui sauta dessus et j'en profitais pour le debuff en défense. Ca avait l'air de bien aider car sa vie descendait rapidement. Ace devint enfin actif et le défonçait à coup de compétences de feu. Je soignais le plus rapidement possible Thatch qui s'en prenait plein la gueule. Ace fit tomber le joueur et Thatch put le terminer. Oh putain, j'en avais eu des suées. Nous quittâmes automatiquement l'arène.

Je soupirais un bon coup et m'étirais les doigts.

\- Bon mec, je sais pas ce que tu foutais mais il va falloir te reprendre. On aurait déjà dû la finir depuis longtemps ! râla Thatch.

Il n'avait pas tord. Toutefois, je ne préférais ne rien dire ne voulant pas foutre la merde.

\- Ouais désolé ! J'étais ailleurs... marmonna-t-il.

Il était bizarre. C'était pas normal.

\- Ca va, mec ? demanda Thatch, inquiet.

\- Ouais t'inquiète pas. Mais je dois vous laisser. J'ai un truc à régler rapidement. Je serais pas long. répondit-il avant de se mettre en canal Afk.

Ok... Bon, j'étais toute seule avec Thatch maintenant. Je sentais le malaise arriver. Putain...

\- Anastasia ?

\- Oui ? fis-je timidement.

Oh merde...

\- Il t'a parlée de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en faisant asseoir son personnage.

\- Nan, rien. répondis-je en faisant de même.

\- Mince... Bon en tout cas, tu gères hyper bien. Je suis pas mort ! me dit-il joyeusement.

\- Merci ! Je te cache pas que j'avais la pétoche quand ils me pourchassaient. riais-je doucement.

\- Je te comprends. Les spirit-fighter sont de vraies bêtes noires. Ca cogne fort et ça se régénère en bouffant ta vie. J'ai horreur de ça mais tu as su bien me support. Tu es douée !

\- Merci.

\- Bon plus sérieusement... Tu vas porter quelle couleur de culotte, ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un ton charmeur.

Oh putain... Comment il me sortait ça ? Mais le ton qu'il avait prit activait mes hormones d'obsédée du cul et j'eus l'idée de jouer un peu avec lui. Anastasia, tu étais une dépravée en manque de bite ! D'un sens, je m'en foutais.

\- Qui a dit que j'aurais une culotte ? ricanai-je avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Je l'entendis rire.

\- Oh oh oh putain... Tu vas vraiment ne pas mettre de culotte ?

Je ricanais sans le lui faire entendre. Il était tombé dans mon piège.

\- Bien sûr, mon tiroir ne comporte pas que des culottes ! tentais-je de dire le plus sérieusement possible mais mon ton presque moqueur me trahissait.

Il ricana semblant avoir compris où je voulais en venir.

\- C'est pas faux ! Du coup, tu vas porter quoi alors ?... Nan attends ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Si je trouve du premier coup, j'aurais droit à une récompense de mon choix ! s'amusa-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Je ricanais dans ma barbe. Il était malin, putain ! Un vrai fourbe, pire que Ace. J'espérais juste que ça récompense ne soit pas un truc vraiment trash.

\- Ok mais tu dois trouver la couleur en même temps. fis-je avec un sourire sournois.

Alors là si il trouvait du premier coup, j'accepterais n'importe quoi ! Il ne dit rien, réfléchissant sûrement.

\- Alors vu que c'est pas une culotte et vu comment tu es bien chaude aujourdhui, je me dis que tu vas oser porter quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'assez spécial pour ce soir et qui plairait beaucoup à Ace. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il adore les fesses nues... fit-il sournoisement avant de se couper pour réfléchir.

Oh putain, il allait trouver ! Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. J'étais pas tranquille là et carrément en flippe. Je me mordais les lèvres avec un sourire inquiet.

\- J'ai ma petite idée mais il me manque du coup la couleur. J'ai droit à un joker ? Juste pour la couleur, un petit indice ! demanda-t-il.

\- Ok mais je ne pense pas que ça va t'aider. Ma robe est de couleur noire. répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ah mais si justement ça m'aide beaucoup. A force de côtoyer les femmes, je connais leurs goûts vestimentaires. Du coup, je vais te donner la réponse mais laisse-moi d'abord choisir ma récompense.

Dans sa voix, on entendait bien qu'il était archi sûr de lui. Et merde... Il allait forcément me demander un truc bien pervers. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas extrême !

\- Ca y est je sais et vu que c'est une récompense tu ne devras pas dire non ! Alors ce soir, tu porteras... Un string noir sous ta robe ! affirma-t-il espièglement.

Putain putain putain ! Il était balèze. Je me mordis la main pour étouffer mon cri de grosse perdante. Dieu, était-ce vous qui lui avait dit ? Seigneur, pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.

J'inspirais profondément avec un petit sourire, vaincue.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça ! expirai-je, déçue mais avec toujours mon petit sourire.

Il éclata de rire. Oh bordel...

\- Oh putain !... Tu vas être super bandante ! J'ai trop hâte... Alors du coup, pour ma récompense, j'aimerais que tu me suces la bite comme tu le fais avec Ace !

Quoi ? Il était encore avec ça ? Oh bordel... Ace n'allait pas être d'accord. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, moi encore ?

\- Ace ne voudra pas ! dis-je.

Il claqua de la langue.

\- Il est pas obligé de le savoir. ricana-t-il.

Il était sérieux, là ? Ma bouche était grande ouverte tellement j'étais sur le cul. J'avais très envie de le sucer, c'était vrai mais jamais je ne trahirais Ace. Je l'aimais et moralement, c'était honteux de faire ça.

\- Je ne te cache pas que j'ai très envie de te donner cette récompense mais... Jamais je ne tromperais Ace. Faire ça dans son dos, c'est hors de question ! S'il est d'accord, ok il y a pas de soucis, sinon non !

Thatch ne disait rien. Je l'avais vexé ? Il ricana me surprenant.

\- Ok ok ! Tu as raison. Je lui en parlerais mais dans tous les cas, tu me dois une récompense, ma jolie ! Non sinon, il fout quoi d'ailleurs, lui ? soupira-t-il.

Bonne question ! Ca devait bien faire 20 minutes qu'on papotait et il n'était toujours pas revenu. J'espérais que ça ne soit rien de grave. Mon portable vibra. C'était un sms de Ace. Ah bah comme quoi en pensant à lui...

" Ca va personne te fait chier ? "

Hein ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça ?

" Nan je papote avec Thatch sur discord en t'attendant. Pourquoi ? "

\- Oh tiens, un sms de Ace ! Comme quoi il suffit de parler de lui pour qu'il montre son cul. s'exclama Thatch.

\- Toi aussi, tu en as reçu un ? dis-je, surprise.

Il mit un temps avant de me répondre, sûrement en train de lui envoyer un sms.

\- Ouais, il me demande si tu vas bien. Je lui ai dit que oui et qu'on est tranquillement en train de parler de ma bite en l'attendant. ricana-t-il sur la fin.

Qu'il était con... Je gloussais à sa puérilité. Mais pourquoi demandait-il si j'allais bien ? Son attitude étrange de tout à l'heure avait-il avoir avec moi ?

\- Moi, il me demandait si personne me faisait chier. Je lui ai dit que non et que j'étais tranquille avec toi en l'attendant. C'est bizarre !

Mon portable vibra de nouveau. Ace venait de me répondre.

" Pour rien, oublie ! J'arrive. "

Le truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire. C'était encore plus bizarre. Le discord émit un son signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le canal.

\- Re... souffla Ace.

\- Re ! fîmes presque en même temps Thatch et moi.

\- Ace, je sais ce que portera Anastasia ce soir comme sous-vêtement ! s'amusa à dire Thatch.

\- Ah ouais ? ricana Ace, intéressé.

\- Ouais ! J'ai dû deviner et vu que j'ai trouvé du premier coup, j'ai droit à une récompense de mon choix.

Oh non, il allait pas lui demander, là maintenant ? Gros malaise en vue. Ace ne disait rien. Il le prenait mal ? Oh non...

\- Comment ça une récompense de ton choix ? Pas un de tes jeux bizarres et dégueulasses que tu pratiques avec tes plans cul, j'espère ? ria-t-il.

Quoi ? Je savais que c'était un gros pervers mais pas à ce point-là !

\- Nan, je veux pas la traumatiser même si peut-être que ça pourrait lui plaire. Je lui ai dit ce que je voulais mais elle m'a dit de te demander avant. répondit Thatch sérieusement.

Oh putain ! Mon corps tremblotait légèrement, j'avais les mains moites et fraîches et me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Totalement en stress, j'appréhendais sa réaction.

\- Ah, si tu me dis ce qu'elle portera ce soir, peut-être que je dirais oui, alors ! s'exclama Ace, malicieusement.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Thatch ricana.

\- Ca va te plaire, mec ! Un string noir ! ria Thatch.

\- Oh putain, ouais ! soupira gaiement Ace.

Au moins maintenant je savais qu'il adorait les strings, c'était bon à savoir !

\- Alors c'est quoi la récompense que tu as demandé ? demanda-t-il.

Et nous y voilà... Je me cachais le visage dans mes mains en fermant les yeux, en total flippe.

\- Une fellation comme elle te réserve.

J'arrêtais de respirer.

\- Tu es tenace, putain ! Bon attends, tu veux bien nous laisser un instant ?

Thatch partit dans le canal Afk. Oh lala j'allais me pisser dessus. Mes mains tremblaient.

\- Ma belle ?

\- Oui ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Il tient vraiment à ce que tu le suces. Il doit être jaloux. Ses plans cul doivent pas être si bien que ça en fin de compte ! ria-t-il.

Je riais avec lui.

\- Bon, je veux bien que tu le suces mais pas comme avec moi. C'est la seule condition si il veut avoir une fellation. Ca te dit ?

\- Ok, ça me convient. répondis-je soulagée.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu prennes en compte mon avis. Allez je le fais revenir.

Thatch revint peu de temps après.

\- Ouais bon ok, je vais pas faire mon difficile. Je m'en contenterai ! ria-t-il.

Ace avait dû le mettre au courant par message privé en lui disant de revenir. Mon Dieu ! Nous avions un drôle de couple. J'avais l'impression que nous étions assez libre dans notre relation. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de me laisser à son meilleur pote tant qu'il était présent. Dit comme ça, c'était très bizarre. Avait-il fait la même chose avec ses ex ? Ou bien les rôles avaient-ils été échangés entre lui et Thatch quand ce dernier était en couple ? Comme un juste retour des choses. Sinon Ace avait de drôle de fantasme. Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait voir Thatch me baiser.

\- Bon du coup, on se refait un petit 3v3 rapide ? proposa Ace.

Ouah le changement de sujet ! Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et vis qu'il était déjà 17h10. Ca passait vite, la vache !

\- Oui pourquoi pas mais je vous laisserais après. répondis-je.

\- Ok, je lance un tag alors. fit Ace.

La fenêtre du timer apparut et une fois le décompte terminé nous fûmes téléportés dans l'arène.

\- Sois attentif cette fois-ci, Ace, sinon je fais un 2v2 tout seul avec Anastasia ! rétorqua Thatch, pour le faire chier.

Ace ricana.

\- T'inquiète mec, j'ai réglé mon problème. Je vais les défoncer tellement rapidement que tu auras pas le temps de bouger ton cul !

Alors il avait bien eu un problème ! J'espérais que ça ne soit pas à cause de moi. Peut-être que les autres pirates le faisaient chier ou voulaient me faire chier ? Je me mordis le coin de la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! rigola Thatch.

Je leur remis les buffs et ça commençait.

\- Ils ont un invocateur ! informa Ace.

\- Ah merde, il va nous faire chier avec sa bestiole ! Anastasia, tu devras stun le plus souvent possible son chat. Si on lui défonce la gueule, le gars aura pas le temps de l'invoc' encore. Ace, tu t'occupes de l'archer. Ca devrait pas te poser de problème ! ordonna Thatch, sérieusement.

Truc de dingue ! Je me sentais encore plus novice que d'habitude quand il était comme ça. Et stun, ça voulait dire quoi ? Je faisais que étourdir. C'était peut-être ça ?

\- Ok ! fîmes Ace et moi en même temps.

Wouah, la synchro !

Je restais encore à bonne distance et enlevais les buffs des adversaires. Merde, j'avais le chat sur la gueule ! Hop, un étourdissement dessus et Thatch lui sauta dessus. What ? Comment il arrivait à le balancer en l'air comme ça ? Il prenait cher quand l'invocateur lui envoyait une pluie de... De fleur ? Ah l'attaque de gay ! Je plaçais un bouclier sur Thatch et déposais une flaque de soin sous son cul. Ace mettait la misère à l'archer. Oh bah il lui avait fait le cul. Ca, c'était plié ! Il vint aider Thatch en attaquant l'invocateur.

\- Bah il est où, l'autre ? fit Thatch après avoir eu le chat.

\- J'en sais rien ! Stun-le, il fait que bouger ! fit Ace.

Thatch étourdit l'invocateur et à deux, ils purent l'éliminer. Il en restait plus qu'un. Je les soignais rapidement et remettait les buffs à Thatch qui avaient disparu.

\- Bon... Il doit être fufu ! Soit c'est un warlock soit un assassin. Il va sûrement s'en prendre à toi, Anastasia. informa Thatch.

C'était pas rassurant ! Je me préparais à toute attaque mais soudainement une fenêtre d'information disant que nous gagnâmes par forfait apparut au milieu de l'écran. Hein ? Sans déconner !

\- Comment il s'est chié dessus ! ria moqueusement Ace.

Thatch ria avec moi.

\- Une victoire presque gratuite. s'amusa à dire Thatch.

Nous fûmes de retour dans la capitale et il était temps pour moi de me déconnecter si je voulais me préparer pour la fête. Je quittais le groupe puis le jeu.

\- Franchement, tu gères bien avec ton prêtre ! On se fera des 5v5 avec Vista et mon frère, un jour. déclara Ace joyeusement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ton frère a un putain de spirit-fighter. Il se débrouille bien en pvp ? demanda Thatch.

\- Ouais même s'il a tendance à foncer dans le tas et n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! ria Ace.

\- Un peu comme toi quoi ! ria également Thatch.

Jouer avec Luffy pourrait être sympa même si je savais au fond de moi que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts.

\- Bon bah moi j'y vais. Je te dis à tout à l'heure Ace et à ce soir Thatch ! fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ouais à tout à l'heure ! Je viens pour 19h30 hein ! me dit Ace.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. répondis-je.

\- A ce soir ! me dit Thatch avant que je ne coupe Discord.

Wouah ! Je m'étirais les bras bruyamment puis éteignais mon ordinateur. Je sortis de ma chambre avec mon portable. J'avais une de ses envies de pisser ! En sortant des chiottes, je vis Vitali rentrer. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui tirais la langue alors que lui me fit un gros fuck. Plus gamin, c'était la mort ! Il signala son retour à Mama qui vint direct le saluer en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Alors mon chéri, ça a été au lycée ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et un torchon dans la main.

\- Ouais, comme d'hab' ! souffla-t-il, blasé du cul comme à son habitude.

\- Oh Anastasia ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te préparer maintenant ? questionna Mama.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Ah non pas tout de suite, ça va prendre trois heures dans la salle de bain. Je dois aller prendre ma douche, moi, alors ça sera après ! râla Vitali.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il monta à l'étage tandis que Mama soupira amusée.

\- Tiens viens avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je la suivais en traînant des pieds.

\- C'est parfait que vous ne soyez pas là toute la nuit. Avec ton père, on va se faire un dîner romantique. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas eu la maison pour nous tout seul. Vous rentrez à quelle heure demain ?

Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette maison toute la nuit. Ouark quelle horreur !

\- Ace a dit qu'il nous ramenait vers 10h. lui dis-je.

\- Oh, ca ne le dérangerait pas de rester le restant de la matinée ? Avec ton père, on va au cinéma demain matin. La séance est à 10h15, bien sûr on le paiera et il mangera avec nous le midi.

Je la regardais incrédule. Il serait con de dire non.

\- Euh je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander.

Je m'éclipsais dans le salon et envoyais un sms à Ace. Il devait sûrement être encore avec Thatch.

" Mes parents demandent si tu peux jouer encore les baby-sitters demain matin. Ils te paieront et tu mangeras avec nous le midi. Enfin si tu veux. Demain, ils vont au cinéma et leur séance est à 10h15. "

Sa réponse ne tarda pas. Je la lus avec un sourire.

" Cool ! Ce serait de quelle heure à quelle heure ? Ca va me rappeler des souvenirs !"

Moi aussi, ca allait me rappeler des souvenirs. Je revins dans la cuisine et demandais à ma mère les horaires de Ace.

\- De 10h jusqu'à notre retour donc vers midi et demi. répondit-elle en préparant une charlotte poire-chocolat.

Je donnais vite la réponse à Ace puis montais rapidement dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires de rechange pour demain. J'avais complètement oublié.

Je fouillais dans mon armoire pour prendre un sac à une lanière et mis un des nouveaux ensembles de sous-vêtements que j'avais acheté. Il était très beau en dentelle rouge clinquant. Une paire de chaussettes, un legging noir mat et un pull rouge à col en V moulant et descendant sous les fesses. Je rangeais également mon maillot de bain à l'intérieur. C'était un deux pièces bleus assez basic. Il me manquait plus que mon nécessaire à toilette. Vitali était encore sous la douche. J'en profitais pour sortir ma robe noire et la poser sur mon lit. J'avais hâte de la mettre même si elle faisait assez osée.

Ace m'avait répondue.

" Ok, super ! Au fait tu vas vraiment mettre un string ce soir ? "

Je rougissais à sa question.

" Oui et j'espère que la robe te plaira aussi."

" Oh, j'adore. Je pourrais te toucher discrètement, ma belle. Tu me fais déjà bander ! J'ai envie de te voir maintenant. Met ta cam ! "

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire. J'aurais bien voulu faire une cam avec lui mais j'allais me préparer avec ma mère.

" J'aurais bien voulu mais ma mère souhaite m'aider à me préparer pour ce soir. Désolée... "

Et puis bon, il pouvait bien attendre tout à l'heure. Ca n'allait pas le tuer. Toutefois, je pouvais au moins lui faire plaisir. Je sortis mon string noir en dentelle et le posais sur le lit. Il y avait un tissage en fleur sur l'arrière et une partie du devant. Il était joli. Je le pris en photo et l'envoyais à Ace en lui signalant de garder ça que pour lui. Oh mon Dieu, j'avais osé lui envoyer ce genre de photo ! Je devins rouge d'embarras mais ca me plaisait, je devais l'admettre. Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

" Oh putain, ma belle ! Je veux te voir avec. Envoie une photo ! "

Je ricanais comme une dévergondée. J'étais sûre qu'il était excité. Mine de rien ca m'excitait aussi de jouer à ce petit jeu là. Cependant, je cachais vite mon sous-vêtement sous la couette de mon lit quand on toqua à ma porte.

\- Oui ? fis-je en répondant à Ace que ce n'était pas possible car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Ma mère entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, sa trousse de maquillage et un nécessaire à coiffure dans ses bras. Vitali avait dû finir sa douche.

\- C'est moi ! Je viens te faire belle, ma chérie. souria-t-elle comme une gamine.

Elle avait l'air très contente de s'occuper de moi. Fallait dire que c'était très rare que je sortais en soirée. Elle m'invita à m'assoir sur ma chaise de bureau et ouvrit sa trousse de maquillage.

\- On va commencer par le maquillage. Oh j'ai attendu ce jour depuis ta naissance. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais une fille, j'ai direct pensé à te chouchouter comme une princesse. Tu vas t'habiller comment ? me dit-elle toute excitée.

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'être aussi complice avec ma mère et lui montrais du doigt ma robe sur le lit. Elle la regarda et arborait un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu es bien ma fille ! ria-t-elle.

Je gloussais avec elle puis elle sortit un bandeau de la trousse et me le mit sur la tête pour dégager mon visage de mes cheveux.

\- Je vais te faire belle, ma fille. Ace ne regardera que toi ! ricana Mama espièglement.

On était pareils toutes les deux. Je savais de qui tenir déjà que je lui ressemblais physiquement maintenant j'avais la preuve qu'on avait le même caractère. Peut-être que plus tard, je gueulerais aussi après mes enfants en russe ? Je rougissais en pensant que Ace pourrait en être le père. Oh bordel !

\- Ferme les yeux ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je sentais qu'elle me maquillait les yeux. Elle mit du temps avant de finir puis attaquait les pommettes et enfin la bouche. Ca me faisait bizarre d'avoir du rouge à lèvre. Je ne le sentais presque pas mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en avoir.

\- Oh que tu es belle ! s'esclaffa-t-elle souriante.

Elle me donna son miroir portatif et je pus m'admirer. La vache, c'était moi, ça ? Mama avait embelli le bleu de mes yeux avec de l'eye-liner noir, du crayon khôl noir et du mascara. Le fard était discret et se confondait presque avec la couleur de ma peau. Mes pommettes étaient plus prononcées avec une légère couleur rosée. Mais ma bouche avait un putain de rouge à lèvre couleur rouge pétant ! C'était très provocateur sauf que je devais admettre que ça m'allait bien. Mama était folle ! Tout le monde allait me regarder ! Oh seigneur...

\- C'est pas un peu trop le rouge à lèvre ? lui demandai-je, anxieuse.

\- Non, ca te rend irrésistible ! Et puis tu dois concurrencer l'autre fille. Crois-moi, elle va être jalouse et Ace n'aura des yeux que pour toi. Je t'ai mit du waterproof et tenue longue durée. Tu pourras le bécoter sans le repeindre.

Je lui souriais timidement et contente à la fois. Mama avait tout prévu même si c'était assez gênant.

\- Allez, on passe à la coiffure. dit-elle en retirant le bandeau.

Je me laissais faire et fermais les yeux me détendant sous ses doigts habiles. Elle ondulait mes cheveux. Cela prenait pas mal de temps. J'étais total zen ! Seigneur que c'était agréable de se faire chouchouter ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais tellement contente de me préparer avec ma mère. Nous étions complice habituellement mais pas autant. Elle lissa ma frange et finit par passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les remodeler puis me mit un peu de laque.

\- Que tu es belle ! On dirait moi à ton âge. gloussa-t-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux et elle me donna son miroir. Oh putain de putain de putain de merde ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je faisais beaucoup plus femme. C'était vrai que j'étais belle comme ça. Avec ma robe, ca allait claquer encore plus.

\- Merci Mama ! souriais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- De rien, Anastasia. Je te laisse mon démaquillant et des cotons pour que tu puisses retirer ton maquillage demain. Tu as prévu des affaires de rechange ?

\- Oui, tout es prêt, il me reste à prendre mon nécessaire à toilette dans la salle de bain. fis-je en la lâchant.

Elle prit ses affaires en me laissant ce qu'elle m'avait promie puis quitta la chambre avec un sourire. J'étais euphorique et me hâtais de me changer. Je mis mon string. C'était étrange de le porter, j'avais l'impression de ne rien avoir. Puis j'enfilais ma robe. Je dûsse la mettre par les pieds ne voulant pas défaire ma coiffure. Elle était ultra moulante putain ! On voyait la forme arrondie de mon cul. Ace allait être très ravi et heureusement que je n'avais pas mit de soutif en-dessous car c'était très serré à la poitrine. Je regardais dans mon miroir sur la porte de mon armoire que tout était bien correct avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher ce qu'il me manquait dans la salle de bain.

Quand je rentrais dans la pièce, Vitali y était en train de nettoyer ses piercings. Il se figea quand il me vit. Son coton-tige dans la main, il avait l'air sur le cul vu sa bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ? fis-je, étonnée.

\- Sur le coup, j'ai cru voir Taylor Swift débouler dans la salle de bain ! ricana-t-il.

Taylor Swift ? Ah oui, la chanteuse ! N'importe quoi, lui... Je lui lançais un regard sceptique. Il claqua de la langue et sortit son portable de sa poche puis pianota dessus avant de me montrer son écran. Oh bordel, c'était vrai qu'il y avait un air !

\- Ca te va bien. Au moins maintenant tu ressembles à quelque chose ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Pfff, Face de pet ! râlais-je en prenant ma brosse à dent, mon dentifrice pour dents sensibles et ma brosse à cheveux.

Je me mis un peu de parfum de Mama et sortis avec mes affaires sous le ricanement de Vitali. J'avais pas trop fait gaffe, mais lui aussi avait l'air bien habillé. Je retournais dans ma chambre et déposais ce que j'avais dans mon sac.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et constatais que j'avais un sms de Ace qui datait de tout à l'heure.

" Fait chier ! Je suis tout dur, ma belle ! "

Je souriais et me disais qu'il ne devait plus du tout l'être maintenant. La préparation avec ma mère avait prit beaucoup de temps et Ace allait pas tarder à arriver. Je pris mon sac et mon portable puis descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Papa était rentré depuis un moment déjà et regardait la TV avec Mama dans le salon. Quand elle me vit, elle cria de joie le faisant sursauter. Vitali descendit et vint se mettre à côté de moi avec son air blasé de la vie et son sac contenant sûrement des affaires de rechange sur l'épaule.

\- Oh mes bébés ont bien grandi ! dit-elle en se levant.

\- Votre mère m'a dit que Ace était d'accord pour demain matin. On sera partit quand vous rentrerez alors pas de connerie. déclara Papa.

\- Demain matin ? demanda Vitali, confus.

\- Oui, nous serons au cinéma et Ace vous gardera encore la matinée et mangera avec nous le midi. On sera de retour vers 12h30 environs. expliqua Mama.

Vitali hocha de la tête et me regarda moqueusement du coin de l'oeil. Je retenais tant bien que mal un sourire. Mama sortit du buffet son appareil photo. Oh mon Dieu, non...

\- Allez, une photo pour immortaliser ça ! Souriez ! dit-elle avec un sourire puis en appuyant sur le détonateur.

Le flash nous aveugla presque. Elle regarda l'écran et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Nous sursautâmes quand la sonnette se mit à brailler puis ce fut au tour de Masha de gueuler. Mama le prit dans ses bras en lui gueulant en russe de se taire tandis que Vitali sortit du salon pour aller ouvrir à Ace. Je les entendis se saluer comme de vieux potes puis arriver dans le salon après que Ace se soit déshabillé et déchaussé.

Sa tête était drôle à voir. Il s'était figé, son sac vert sur l'épaule, en me voyant et ses pommettes arboraient un joli rouge coquelicot. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Je lui souriais timidement et ce fut très embarrassant quand nous entendîmes Mama ricaner comme une gamine dans son coin. Mon père soupira et Vitali gloussa dans sa barbe.

\- Bonsoir Ace. fit Papa amicalement.

Ace sembla perdre tous ses moyens. Il bégayait sans décrocher son regard de moi. C'était flatteur mais très gênant. Je trouvais qu'il était beau habillé de son T-shirt noir avec une tête de mort sur un as de pique orange, et d'un jeans bleu délavé. Il avait mit une ceinture orange avec comme boucle la lettre A et son collier à perles rouge. Ace était bien habillé pour sortir.

\- Bonsoir Ace ! ria Mama en rangeant l'appareil photo.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sembla débugger. Son regard se tourna vers mes parents et il se courba pour les saluer poliment. Quand il se releva, son visage était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi embarrassé. Je lui souriais me voulant rassurante. Mon père se leva du canapé et donna ses fameuses consignes de papapoule. Nous acquiesçâmes tous les trois et mes parents nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Dans l'entrée, nous nous habillâmes chaudement et nous chaussâmes avant de sortir dehors. J'avais pris mes clés et mon sac à une lanière sur mon épaule, je verrouillais la porte difficilement à cause de la nuit. Ace me prit la main avec un sourire et nous marchâmes, Vitali en tête de groupe. Au croisement de la rue, il décida de nous laisser pour aller chercher Bonney et de faire vite pour nous rejoindre devant le lycée.

Seule avec Ace, je marchais tranquillement sentant son regard sur moi.

\- Tu es très belle ! me dit-il avec un sourire en coin me faisant rougir.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta de marcher me stoppant également. Je le regardais confuse. Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose avant qu'on arrive au bahut... Parmis les potes de Luffy qui nous attendent, il y a... Il y a Vivi...

\- Oh je sais ! Mais c'est pas grave. fis-je avec un doux sourire.

Il fut surpris et sembla ensuite perdu. Quoi ? Il était bizarre, là.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Pourtant tout à l'heure...

Il détourna les yeux. De quoi il parlait ?

\- Tout à l'heure ? demandai-je, totalement perdue.

Ses yeux revinrent sur moi.

\- Tu ne lui as pas parlée tout à l'heure quand on était en train de jouer ? Ou bien après discord ? questionna-t-il, ahurie.

What ? Ma tête sur le cul lui répondit.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne lui ai jamais parlée de ma vie. J'étais tout le temps sur discord avec vous deux et quand tu étais absent, je discutais avec Thatch de mon... string. C'était à cause d'elle ton sms ?

Il soupira et hocha silencieusement de la tête.

\- Elle me faisait chier pour que je te largue car d'après elle, je me fous de ta gueule pour la rendre jalouse et ça ne se fait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te parlait en même temps sur Facebook...

Euh... What ? Elle était bizarre, elle.

\- J'ai pas été sur Facebook après discord alors je sais pas si elle m'a envoyée un message privé. Mais en fait, elle se fait graves des films. riais-je sur la fin.

Il ria avec moi.

\- Ouais, elle est spéciale ! Mais tu l'as crois pas, hein ? paniqua-t-il un peu.

\- Après ce que tu m'avais racontée ce midi, non. Je voyais bien que tu as été honnête avec moi. Et si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait manifestée avant et pas une semaine après avoir su qu'on était ensemble.

Il me souria soulagé. Comme ci j'allais croire cette fille. Je ne lui avais jamais parlée de ma vie. Après tous ces moments passés avec Ace et toutes ces vérités dévoilées sur lui, je savais qu'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me présenter à Thatch pour ensuite me larguer comme une merde. C'était débile et très malfaisant. Ace n'était pas comme ça, du peu que j'avais vu de sa personnalité. Il était très gentil, bon ça arrivait qu'il soit flippant mais ce n'était pas un mauvais gars.

\- Ca me rassure que tu ne l'as croit pas. Je m'inquiétais sur le coup tout à l'heure. Je pensais que tu allais me larguer à cause d'elle mais quand j'ai compris que tu ne savais rien et après en avoir parlé avec Thatch, j'ai été soulagé. fit-il mal à l'aise en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre.

Je le regardais étonnée. Il tenait beaucoup à moi. Oh putain, j'avais envie de frapper cette meuf ! Elle allait se prendre un high-kick dans la gueule, elle ! Je fronçais des sourcils, énervée. La gonzesse voulait briser mon couple. Je m'étais dit que je ne lui ferais rien si elle ne foutait pas sa merde. Elle allait voir mon talon de près !

\- Tu es débile de croire une telle chose ! Je t'aime Ace et cette fille est une fouteuse de merde ! Elle va se prendre un coup de talon dans la gueule, celle-là ! m'énervais-je.

Ace pouffa de rire.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves. On dirait une petite souris à qui on aurait piqué son bout de fromage. Aucune crédibilité ! ria-t-il.

Il se foutait de ma gueule mais ça avait eu le don de me calmer et de me faire rougir. Je gloussais embarrassée.

\- Plus sérieusement, vaut mieux l'ignorer. On s'amuse ensemble à la fête puis on va chez Thatch. C'est pas une connasse qui va m'empêcher de prendre du bon temps avec ma meuf ! souria-t-il en posant son bras par-dessus mon épaule me rapprochant de lui.

\- C'est vrai mais si elle refout sa merde, elle s'en prend une ! souriais-je le faisant rire.

\- Tu es vraiment pas crédible avec ta petite voix ! rigola-t-il en reprenant la marche.

J'enlaçais mes doigts dans les siens et il me souria avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je rougissais comme une gamine avec un sourire.

\- Si je t'embrasse, tu vas me repeindre avec ton rouge à lèvre ? me demanda-t-il, amusé.

Hein ?

\- Non, celui-là est spécial bécotage. T'inquiète ! gloussai-je le faisant rire.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la rue du lycée et m'embrassa tendrement. Sa langue caressait la mienne. Je serrais plus fort ma prise sur sa main savourant ce moment avec lui. Nous étions sous le lampadaire et n'importe qui dans la rue pouvait parfaitement nous voir. Avait-il fait exprès de s'arrêter là pour m'embrasser ? Les autres devant le lycée et surtout Vivi devaient bien nous mater. Elle devait avoir le seum ! Bien envoyé dans ta gueule ! Toutefois, nous dûmes stopper notre léchage de pomme quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes et constatâmes que c'était mon frère et sa copine. Ils se tenaient la main.

La vache, Bonney était belle ! Comment mon Face de pet de frangin pouvait s'être trouvé une bombe pareil ? Elle avait des cheveux roses coiffés en chignon désordonné. Son maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux violets. C'était spécial la manière qu'elle avait mit son rouge à lèvre. Ca lui faisait une bouche en forme de cœur. Oh, elle avait un piercing sous l'oeil ! C'était joli. Elle portait une petite robe verte aussi moulante que la mienne sous son manteau court marron. Mais surtout, bordel elle était plus grande que moi ! Bon mon frère la dépassait de plus d'une tête, mais j'étais la naine du groupe. Vitali était un peu plus grand que Ace avec son 1m90.

\- Salut ! fis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut ! nous dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh salut Bonney ! Ca fait un bail ! s'exclama Ace joyeusement.

Hein ? Ah oui c'était vrai qu'il connaissait une Bonney. Alors en fin de compte, c'était bien cette Bonney là ? Vitali les regardait perplexe. Ah... J'avais oublié de lui demander son nom de famille. Ace avait dû aussi oublié vu qu'il ne me l'avait pas rappelé.

\- Oh Ace, comment ça va depuis que tu t'es barré de ta deuxième année ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Oh bah la routine, je travaille à mon compte en m'occupant de mon petit frère. D'ailleurs c'est un de ses potes qui organise la fête. Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu deviens quoi ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis à mon compte. C'est cool de te revoir !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda mon frère, surpris.

\- Ouais, on s'est connu au lycée. J'étais en deuxième année et lui en première. Je l'ai sorti d'un gros pétrin quand monsieur cherchait la merde à des dernières années ! ria-t-elle.

\- Je leur cherchais pas la merde ! Je leur donnais juste une bonne correction. Ils raquettaient un pauvre collégien. se défendit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Ace en bon Samaritain ! s'esclaffa Bonney.

Je souriais amusée et Vitali avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Le monde est petit ! fit-il en jouant avec un de ses piercings.

Les retrouvailles furent coupées lorsque Luffy nous criait de venir. Tu pouvais hurler encore plus fort, idiot, les voisins t'avaient pas bien entendu !

\- On arrive ! hurla Ace.

Bon il était pas mieux... Nous nous retournâmes et reprîmes la marche, Vitali et Bonney derrière nous. Nous arrivâmes près des autres. Je reconnus Zoro, Ussopp, Nami, Luffy bien sûr, et Vivi qui me fixait. Je croisais son regard et elle devia le sien. Par contre, il y avait un jeune garçon brun avec un bonnet décoré de bois de renne sur la tête, et un grand type baraqué aux cheveux bleus portant des lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit que je ne connaissais pas. Ils étaient tous bien habillés. Nami avait une robe courte noire échancrée sur le côté sous son manteau et un chignon décoré de fleur. Vivi avait une robe corset blanche à volant et avait laissé ses cheveux longs. Elles étaient belles et ca me trouait le cul de l'admettre pour Vivi. Elle ne méritait pas mon regard ! J'étais toujours en colère après elle. Les autres étaient bien habillés également. Cependant je pouvais seulement voir qu'ils étaient vêtus de leurs jeans avec leur manteau. Je saluais tout le monde poliment et je sus que le gamin au bonnet s'appelait Chopper et le grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus se nommait Franky. Nous prîmes la route après les présentations. Sur le chemin, Ace avait toujours son bras sur mon épaule et la pression sur ma main était plus forte. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Vivi nous mater de temps en temps. Elle devait bien avoir le seum.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bienvenue dans ce huitième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Au dernière nouvelle, Ace, Thatch et Marco font un casting pour tourner un porno. Ils recherchent des prétendantes pour leurs scènes de cul. Pour celles que ca intéresse, vous pouvez laisser vos coordonnés dans une review. Ils vous contacteront personnellement.

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji nous accueilla avec bonne humeur. Il vivait dans un château, enfin non un manoir ! C'était immense avec des vieux meubles qui devaient coûter une énorme fortune. Sûre Thatch ne pourrait pas se les payer ! Il réceptionna nos affaires à tour de rôle. Quand c'était le tour des filles, chacune eu droit à un compliment exagéré. Bien sûr Bonney n'avait pas fait exception. Elle l'avait recadré en lui demandant où était le buffet puis elle s'y était dirigée avec Vitali la tenant par la taille. Ce fut au tour de Ace. Sanji rangea ses affaires dans le vestiaire à côté de l'entrée puis ce fut mon tour. Putain, il y avait un vestiaire ! Il prit mon manteau et mon sac avec beaucoup d'émotion. C'était presque malaisant.

\- Tu es ravissante, Anastasia-d'amour ! se dandina-t-il tel un don juan.

J'ai cru voir des cœurs sortir de ses yeux. Il en faisait un peu trop, là. Je sentis une aura noire à côté de moi. Ace lui lança un regard mauvais et il me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans la pièce où la musique résonnait fortement.

Il y avait pas mal de monde déjà et ca venait de commencer. C'était ma première fête et j'étais aussi tendue qu'un string trop petit. Des gens dansaient sur la piste et certains étaient affalés sur des canapés. Ace nous dirigea vers le bar tenu par des barmen. La vache, ici ils devaient être plus riches que Thatch ! Ca m'impressionnait ! Ace me servit un gobelet de punch mis à disposition et s'en prit un. Nos gobelets étaient bien remplis. Il me prit la main et nous slalomânes entre les gens qui dansaient pour aller nous asseoir sur une banquette. Il m'invita sur ses genoux. Je posais mon cul dessus et nous bûmes dans nos gobelets. Wouah c'était sucré et hyper bon sauf qu'en arrière goût, je sentais bien l'alcool. Sa main caressa ma cuisse nue me tirant un sourire timide.

\- Te retourne pas mais Vivi nous regarde sans discrétion. dit-il à mon oreille avec un sourire moqueur.

Je gloussais légèrement et l'embrassais ensuite. Nos langues se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient ardemment. Sa salive avait le goût de l'alcool et ses doigts malaxaient ma cuisse. Il interrompit le baiser pour boire une grande gorgée de son gobelet avec un sourire amusé. Je fis de même mais en ingurgitais plusieurs tellement que c'était bon.

\- Bois pas trop vite, ma belle ! ricana-t-il à mon oreille.

Je gloussais et esquissais un petit sourire gêné.

Quelqu'un vint se vautrer à côté de nous sur la banquette. C'était Vitali avec un gobelet de punch. Il était pas un peu trop jeune pour boire, lui ? Bon ok, j'étais pas mieux alors je ne lui fis aucun commentaire. Mais où était Bonney ? Peut-être encore au buffet ?

\- Où est Bonney ? lui demanda Ace en se penchant vers lui.

\- Encore au buffet. Elle arrive ! répondit mon frère de la même manière avant de boire dans son gobelet.

Bingo ! Je fis de même en terminant mon punch. Nous entendîmes un cri enjoué sur la piste et vîmes que c'était Luffy qui venait d'y arriver pour danser avec Ussopp, Chopper et Franky. A eux tous seuls, ils chauffaient la piste. Je les regardais amusée avant de tomber sur le regard de Vivi assise sur un canapé avec Nami et Zoro qui buvait carrément une bouteille.

\- Elle a quoi cette meuf à nous fixer comme ça ? nous demanda Vitali en désignant Vivi du menton.

Aucune discrétion... Ace sembla mal à l'aise et me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu peux lui dire, t'inquiète. Mon frère est une tombe ! lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Ace ricana et se pencha vers Vitali pour lui raconter les grandes lignes. Mon frère ria à gorge déployée nous surprenant.

\- Si Bonney apprend ça, elle va la défoncer. Elle a horreur des fouteurs de merde !

Je le regardais étonnée alors que Ace rigola. Bonney me plaisait de plus en plus.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr ! fit Ace avant de boire dans son gobelet.

En parlant de Bonney, la voilà qui arrivait avec une grande assiette rempli de parts de pizza. Mais combien il y avait d'étages ? Elle s'installa sur les cuisses de Vitali et commença à s'empiffrer comme une goinfre. Hallucinant même Ace mangeait plus proprement. Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait être une aussi grosse crevarde ? Oh merde ! Ace bavait devant son assiette. Ca voulait dire qu'il avait la dalle. Il finit son gobelet, prit le mien et tapota sur ma cuisse pour que je puisse me lever puis il sortit de la banquette et me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas à cause de la musique. Lui il allait sûrement au buffet. Je décidais de le suivre ayant aussi la dalle. Ace me prit la main puis nous traversâmes la piste de dance avant qu'il ne jette nos gobelets dans la grosse poubelle à la sortie de la salle.

Nous vîmes des personnes quitter une autre salle avec de la bouffe dans les mains. Ca devait être ici. Putain, les tables étaient remplies de plats en tout genre ! Ca donnait l'eau à la bouche. La musique parvenait toujours ici mais c'était assez faible pour nous entendre parler. Ace prit une grosse assiette et se jeta sur la nourriture. Presque toutes les cuisses de poulet y passaient et ne parlâmes pas de la charcuterie. Son assiette ressemblait à une montagne de bouffe. Le pire était qu'il mangeait en même temps de se servir. Je remplissais mon assiette d'onigiri, de tempura et de sandwich club. Je goûtais un onigiri. Bordel, c'était trop bon ! Il y avait des tables contre les murs et nous nous y installâmes.

\- Reste là, je vais nous chercher à boire ! me dit-il en posant son assiette.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en finissant mon onigiri. Il s'éclipsa et je me retrouvais seule avec mon assiette. Je vis Sanji remettre des pizzas sur une table. Il me vit et vint à ma table avec le sourire.

\- Ca va ? Ca te plaît ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est très bon. répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Les pizzas ont du succès. Elles sont vite parties !

Je riais à sa remarque. Bonney y était pour quelque chose à mon avis.

\- C'est normal, Bonney, la copine de mon frère est passée par là. Elle raffole des pizzas !

\- La jolie demoiselle aux cheveux roses ? me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, j'ai appris que tu as des frères et soeurs... commençai-je.

\- Oui et heureusement ils ne sont pas là ! Tu t'amuses bien ? me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Ca avait pas l'air d'être l'amour fou. Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bonney arriver avec son assiette vide et la poser avant de prendre carrément le plateau de pizza. Elle avait dû se dire qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place sur l'assiette. J'éclatais de rire la faisant se retourner. Elle me vit et leva son pouce en souriant avant de prendre la sortie.

\- Tu vas pouvoir remettre de la pizza. Bonney vient de partir avec le plateau ! fis-je à Sanji en pouffant de rire.

Il se retourna à temps pour la voir quitter la salle, le plateau dans les mains. Il ricana et hocha de la tête.

\- Elle a même été sympa en te laissant son assiette. riais-je ce qui le fit rire.

\- Bon bah je retourne en cuisines refaire des pizzas ! Bonne soirée ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en faisant demi-tour.

\- A mon avis, tu passeras ta soirée à en faire ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me répondit d'un signe de la main sans se retourner. Ace revint à ce moment-là avec deux gobelets d'alcool. Il s'installa en face de moi et posa ma boisson en face de moi.

\- Je viens de croiser Bonney avec un grand plateau de pizza. ria-t-il avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Sanji venait justement de le mettre sur la table. Il est repartit en refaire du coup. Si la table en avait été recouverte, elle aurait été capable de l'embarquer ! gloussais-je l'amusant.

Nous mangeâmes de bonne humeur. Il me raconta que Vivi était venue le voir au bar pour lui parler mais mon frère lui a coupé la parole en demandant ce qu'il prévoyait de faire demain à la maison avec moi, car il comptait jouer tout le restant de la matinée sur son pc.

\- Je te raconte pas la gueule qu'elle a tiré quand elle a entendu ça ! Elle s'est direct barrée. Ton frère m'a sauvé. J'avais pas envie de lui parler. ria Ace moqueusement.

Bravo Vitali ! Tu étais un vrai frère ! Je riais avec lui, j'ai même failli m'étouffer avec un tempura. Mais du coup, il avait pas répondu. Ace engloutissait son assiette à vitesse grand V. Je bus dans mon gobelet et constatais que ce n'était pas du punch mais de la bière.

\- Tu l'as mis alors ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire fourbe.

Hein ? Il parlait de quoi ?

\- Ton string ? dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour répondre à mon regard interrogateur.

Je virais rouge et hochais timidement de la tête. Ace se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant puis ricana.

\- Je veux le voir après, ma belle ! souria-t-il en coin.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Il était sérieux ? J'allais pas soulever ma robe comme ça devant tout le monde ! Toutefois, je hochais de la tête en mangeant un sandwich avec un sourire. Ca me plaisait en fin de compte. Je me souvenais des sms de tout à l'heure et mon bas-ventre avait des papillons. Il me prit ma main libre et entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens me souriant.

\- Ah j'ai la dalle ! s'écria quelqu'un en rentrant dans la salle.

Nous tournâmes la tête et vîmes que c'était Luffy qui venait d'arriver avec sa bande de potes. Il y avait Vivi bien sûr dans le tas. Elle nous regarda et je continuais de manger ma bouffe comme si de rien était. Vitali et sa copine venaient d'entrer ensuite. Bonney reposa le plateau sur la table et sembla déçue de ne pas voir de nouvelles pizzas. Elle dû se rabattre sur du poulet frit et mon frère se faisait une assiette variée. Ils vinrent s'installer à notre table, l'un en face de l'autre et Ace et moi nous nous lâchâmes la main.

\- Il n'y a plus de pizza ! râla-t-elle en faisant la gueule.

\- Sanji est en train d'en refaire en cuisines. C'est le gars qui organise la fête. l'informais-je, amusée.

Son regard s'illumina et elle me fit un grand sourire.

\- Ah merde ! On a rien à boire. Je vais chercher de quoi picoler, tu veux quoi Bonney ? demanda Vitali en se levant de sa chaise.

\- De la binouze ! répondit-elle en commençant à s'empiffrer.

Vitali acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Luffy et ses amis s'installèrent à une table non loin de nous et bien sûr Vivi avait ses yeux sur nous. Ca me soulait et si elle arrêtait pas rapidement, j'allais péter un câble. L'alcool me chauffait déjà le visage et ma timidité était partie depuis un moment. Alors je pouvais facilement partir au quart de tour.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? s'écria Bonney en mâchouillant sa cuisse de poulet sans bonne manière.

Oh putain ! Elle avait aperçu Vivi nous regarder vu qu'elle était placée juste en face de la table de Luffy. Ace et moi nous tournâmes la tête dans leur direction et vîmes Vivi rougir et détourner rapidement la tête vers son assiette. Au moins, ca avait le mérite d'être direct. Le groupe de Luffy excepté Vivi nous regardait étonné jusqu'à ce que Luffy se rende compte que c'était nous.

\- Oh Ace, Anastasia et Bonnet ! Vous étiez là ? s'écria-t-il en nous saluant de la main.

Oh putain, il allait pleuvoir de la merde ! Il avait dit correctement mon prénom, par contre, il y en avait une à côté de moi qui fulminait sur place.

\- C'est Bonney ! railla-t-elle en posant violemment son os de poulet sur la table.

Luffy la regarda semblant ne pas comprendre puis reprit son grand sourire comme si de rien était pour manger dans son assiette. Ace éclata de rire avec moi. Luffy ne changera jamais. Vitali revint avec deux gobelets de bière dans les mains. Il déposa celui de sa copine en face d'elle et s'asseya à sa place faisant dos au groupe du frère de Ace.

\- J'ai manqué un truc ? nous demanda-t-il en voyant que je riais toujours avec Ace.

\- Ouais, une meuf me regardait un peu trop à mon goût ! se plaignit Bonney en bouffant deux poulets frits en même temps.

Vitali soupira avec un sourire.

\- C'est la fille de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Ace.

Il hocha de la tête d'un air navré.

\- Au moins, elle ne nous regarde plus. Ca commençait à m'énerver. Déjà tout à l'heure, ca faisait limite voyeur... soufflais-je en buvant ensuite ma bière.

\- Hein ? Ch'était pas la première ? me demanda Bonney, la bouche pleine.

Merde... Je regardais Ace contrariée lui demandant par message télépathique si c'était une bonne idée de lui raconter. Elle pourrait foutre la merde. Vu sa gueule, il devait également m'envoyer le même message. On n'était pas dans la merde...

\- Ouais ! Ace m'a raconté un truc de dingue. La meuf croit qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il sort avec ma soeur pour la rendre jalouse. Alors cette aprèm, elle le menaçait de tout dévoiler à Anastasia s'il la larguait pas. expliqua mon frangin.

\- Ouais, mais je l'ai envoyée chier. continua Ace avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et du coup, elle t'a tout racontée ? me demanda Bonney.

\- J'en sais rien. Ace m'a dit qu'elle m'avait sois-disant parlée sur Facebook mais je n'y suis pas allée encore. répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais elle est folle, cette meuf ! Fais gaffe, elle va te suivre pour savoir où tu crèches et un jour tu vas la retrouver chez toi, à poils sur ton canap' ! ria-t-elle à Ace.

Vitali éclata de rire et je gloussais dans ma main. Ace avait l'air mal à l'aise malgré son sourire.

\- Bah justement... commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as vraiment retrouvée à poils chez toi ? hallucina Vitali, amusé.

\- Nan, nan ! Mais avant que je rencontre Anastasia, elle venait presque tous les jours à l'appart. Je croyais qu'elle était la meuf de mon frère donc je trouvais ca normal qu'elle vienne, vous voyez. Mais... A force, j'ai compris qu'elle ne venait pas pour Luffy et il m'avait confirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. raconta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je souriais sachant déjà ça.

\- Vu que c'était avant Anastasia, tu as dû bien faire quelque chose pour qu'elle pense que tu la kiffes ? demanda Bonney, amusé.

Ace me regarda embarrassé et je lui souriais doucement voulant signifier que ca allait et qu'il pouvait tout dire.

\- Bah oui, mais elle s'est vexée et a pété son câble. Elle gueulait qu'elle n'était pas une fille de joie et que c'était pas une manière de courtiser une demoiselle. souria-t-il.

\- Ah la connasse ! L'autre, elle se dandine du cul devant toi pendant je sais pas combien de temps et quand tu t'intéresses à elle, elle t'envoie chier ? Mais elle est con, elle ! La meuf s'est prit pour une princesse ! Une main au cul, ca ne tue personne ! parut outrée Bonney.

Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Elle pensait comme moi et avait pas peur de le dire. Nous riâmes à son audace. Mon frère s'était trouvé une meuf bien sympa. Elle plairait à notre mère, c'était sûr !

\- La meuf doit être une coincée du cul ! Que je la prenne pas en train de foutre sa merde, elle ! Sinon elle aura à faire à moi. finit-elle par dire en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Je regardais Vitali puis Ace avec un sourire. Aucun n'avait l'air surpris. Vitali devait être habitué et Ace avait dû la connaître de base comme ça.

Nous continuâmes de manger tous ensemble et riâmes gaiement. Vitali avait pris quelques photos de nous tous et Ace également. Je terminais de manger puis finissais mon verre quand Sanji revint dans la salle avec deux grands plateaux de pizza. Je ne fus pas la seule à le voir car Bonney se leva et partit se jeter dessus sous les yeux amusés du gars. Elle prit un plateau, le posa sur la table voisine et la bougea pour la coller sans discrétion à la notre. Tout le monde nous regardait mais Bonney s'en foutait. Elle était heureuse de bouffer ses pizzas.

Cependant, avant que Sanji ne quitte la salle, je me levais et courus vers lui pour lui demander où étaient les toilettes. Boire m'avait donnée envie de pisser. Avec un sourire, il me dit que c'était à l'étage que je pouvais en trouver. Je le remerciais sincèrement et sortis pour monter les énormes escaliers en marbre. Wouah du marbre ! Ca coûtait cher, ce bordel ! Au premier étage, il y avait du monde qui discutait ou se bécotait dans des coins sans gêne. Je passais devant eux sans leur prêter grande attention et cherchais les chiottes. Trouvé ! Bon c'était facile vu que c'était écrit sur la porte. Par chance, ce n'était pas occupé. La vache, c'était grand pour des chiottes ! On pouvait faire limite un bowling là-dedans ! Je pissais mon coup en prenant bien mon temps. C'était pas tous les jours que je pissais sur des toilettes dorées, alors je profitais. Je me lavais les mains dans le vasque en marbre puis me regardais dans le miroir en face. C'était vrai que j'étais belle comme ça. Mon rouge à lèvre tenait toujours en place et mes cheveux étaient encore bien coiffés. Je mettais ma robe correctement et me disais que j'avais vraiment un beau cul. Vu que le tissu me moulait bien, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Ace l'adorait tout comme Thatch. Oh Thatch ! J'avais presque oublié qu'on allait chez lui après. Je souriais malicieusement en pensant à notre prochain ébat avec lui. Mon vagin eut un spasme quand je me remémorais sa queue giclant du sperme ce midi. Oh bordel, j'avais envie de baiser ! J'avais hâte qu'il me pénètre et que Ace me prenne en même temps par-derrière. Ma cyprine mouillait mon string. Alcool et hormones en chaleur étaient égale à une Anastasia en grosse fan de bite ! Je me ressaisissais du mieux que je pus puis sortis des chiottes. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller devant tant de monde.

En descendant les escaliers, je croisais Nami et Vivi qui montaient. Nami me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis et Vivi avait l'air de s'apprêter à me dire quelque chose mais fut couper par son amie.

\- Alors tu t'amuses bien ? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, beaucoup ! souriais-je.

C'était simple et sans allez plus loin, je rejoignais la salle du buffet. Les potes de Luffy mangeaient encore et Sanji les avait rejoints. Néanmoins, à ma table je ne voyais seulement que Bonney et mon frère. Où était passé Ace ? J'arrivais à leur hauteur sans m'assoir.

\- Où est Ace ? leur demandais-je.

\- Parti te chercher. La chieuse est sortie avec la rouquine. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. me dit Bonney avant de prendre une part de pizza.

\- Oui je viens de les croiser. Bon bah je vais chercher Ace alors. fis-je en faisant demi-tour.

Je quittais la salle et commençais à le chercher. Je ne l'avais pas vu en descendant alors il devait encore être au rez-de-chaussée. Je me dirigeais dans la salle où il y avait la musique et tombais direct sur lui qui en sortait.

\- Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais. me souria-t-il.

\- Oui, Bonney vient de me le dire alors je suis partie à ta recherche aussi. riais-je doucement.

\- Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je hochais joyeusement de la tête et il me prit la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste. Nous étions dans un endroit tranquille même s'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ace dansait contre mon dos, nous étions collés l'un-l'autre et je me déhanchais contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient mon ventre alors que je levais un bras en arrière pour caresser sa nuque. Sa tête était logée dans le creux de mon cou. Heureusement qu'il faisait presque sombre car c'était carrement une danse érotique que nous faisions. Nous nous laissâmes entraîner par le rythme de la musique du remix de _Light'em up _de Fall Out Boy. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et les basses raisonnaient dans mon corps. Ace devait avoir une vue plongeante sur mes seins. Je sentais son souffle chaud frôlant mon décolleté et me tirant des frissons. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon estomac et je collais mes fesses contre son bassin pour me frotter à lui. On pourrait croire que nous dansions simplement collé l'un contre l'autre mais nous ne faisions pas que cela. J'avais toujours envie de cul et je le chauffais. Sa gorge vibra contre la peau de mon épaule me signifiant qu'il ricanait. Puis il embrassa mon cou et fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille me faisant frissoner. Un soupir passa entre mes lèvres.

La musique se termina et enchaînait sur une plus entraînante. Ace se décolla de mon corps me surprenant et me prit la main pour m'emmener au bar. Il s'installa avec un sourire et je fis de même ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous ne dansions plus. Il fit signe à un barman de venir. Le type bien habillé se pencha vers lui et Ace commanda quelque chose en montrant deux doigts. Le barman hocha de la tête et Ace se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Je te fais goûter un shooter et ensuite je te fais jouir, ma belle !

Je rougissais au ton charmeur qu'il avait pris et me mordis la lèvre avec un sourire en le regardant. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser. Je me laissais faire. C'était très agréable et excitant. J'avais envie de lui ! Le barman déposa deux petits verres remplis à rabord d'un liquide bleu. C'était joli.

\- C'est un shooter Blue Kamikaze. Faut le boire d'une traite. Fais gaffe c'est fort ! souria-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Nous prîmes nos verres, trinquâmes et bûmes cul-sec. Putain de bordel de merde ! J'avais la bouche et la gorge en feu ! J'avais un arrière-goût fruité et les larmes aux yeux. A travers la musique, j'entendis Ace rigoler. Je le regardais avec un sourire sur le cul. Putain c'était fort ce truc ! Ca montait vite à la tête et j'avais déjà très chaud au visage.

\- Alors ? me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon ! riais-je.

Il ria avec moi puis se leva pour prendre deux gobelets de punch juste à côté. Il me donna le mien et nous bûmes. Ce punch était bien sucré, j'adorais ça. Je me levais et Ace me prit la main pour sortir de la grande salle. Ca tanguait beaucoup et j'avais l'impression de ne pas marcher très droit. Je tentais de me concentrer sur mon corps pour sembler le plus sobre possible. Je savais que j'étais déjà pompette et vu l'attitude de Ace, lui aussi devait être bien éméché. Il s'était arrêté face à l'escalier en marbre et avait les lèvres pincées semblant dans ses pensées.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un endroit tranquille ici. fit-il pour lui-même.

Mains dans la main, nous montâmes les escaliers avec nos boissons. Arrivés en haut, nous vîmes Nami et Vivi s'apprêtant à descendre. Nami nous salua d'un grand sourire que je lui rendis et Vivi baissa la tête. Je compris pourquoi en voyant Ace la fixer en fronçant des sourcils. Il me tira un peu fort dans le couloir manquant de renverser mon gobelet. Je bus un peu dedans pendant qu'il ouvrait des portes au hasard. Soit c'était fermé soit des gens occupaient les pièces en discutant et buvant. Nous dûmes monter au troisième et dernier étage pour trouver un endroit tranquille et convenable. Nous étions arrivés dans un petit bureau assez ancien. Ca avait un aspect un peu lugubre dans l'obscurité. Ace chercha l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Wouah en fait c'était un vrai bordel ! Il y avait des cartons partout et le bureau était jonché de piles de papiers. Après avoir fermé la porte avec le verrou à coulisse, Ace but en grandes gorgées sa boisson pour la finir. Je fis de même et nous posâmes nos gobelets sur une pile de carton près du bureau. De là où nous étions, la musique nous parvenait encore mais faiblement. Je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais avec fougue. Nos salives alcoolisées se mélangeaient et nos langues se caressaient maladroitement, trahissant notre ivresse. Mes mains se logeaient dans ses cheveux et les siennes me malaxaient les fesses fortement. Je me collais à lui et frottais mon corps contre le sien. Je gloussais en sentant son érection contre mon ventre. Il interrompit notre bécotage maladroit et me souria malicieusement.

\- Je veux le voir ! Allez montre-le moi, ma belle ! grogna-t-il avec un ton amusé.

Je lui souriais puis reculais un peu et soulevais ma robe jusqu'à ma taille puis fis un tour sur moi-même. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et serra d'une main son érection à travers son jeans.

\- Oh ma belle, j'adore ! Allez assis-toi sur le bureau, je vais te bouffer le minou ! grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je gloussais amusée et reculais jusqu'au bureau pour prendre appui dessus et m'y asseoir. J'allais enlever mon sous-vêtement mais Ace m'en empêcha.

\- Non, garde-le et écarte les jambes ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Je gloussais encore bien éméchée et fis ce qu'il venait de dire. Ace vint se loger, accroupi, entre mes cuisses. Il écarta sur le côté mon string et se jeta sur mon clitoris. J'émis un cri à cause du plaisir tellement j'étais déjà bien excitée et l'alcool y était aussi pour beaucoup. Lui aussi était bien excité au son de ses gémissements lorsqu'il s'activait sur ma minette. Putain c'était bon ! Je le voulais en moi. Je gémissais fortement et rapidement.

\- ... Ace... Je te veux !... Vite... soufflais-je en ondulant du bassin.

Il ricana puis se releva pour m'embrasser. Le sourire aux lèvres, il enleva sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon puis abaissa sa baguette pour enfin descendre son jeans jusqu'à ses genoux. Il sortit sa queue de son caleçon et je me léchais la lèvre inférieure en la voyant. Elle était fièrement dressée vers le haut. Ace rapprocha sa verge de ma minette puis s'arrêta subitement.

\- Merde ! Les capotes sont dans mon sac ! râla-t-il en grimaçant.

Je le regardais surprise. Et merde... On faisait quoi maintenant ? J'étais totalement excitée et j'avais très envie de baiser. Vu sa queue durcie, il en était de même pour lui. Ace me regarda avec un petit sourire peu sûr de lui.

\- Ca te dérange pas si on continue quand même ? Je viens pas dedans. Promis ! proposa-t-il en me caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Je restais silencieuse, réfléchissant. On était bourrés mais encore assez lucide pour réfléchir et nous rendre compte qu'on avait pas de capote. Alors...

\- Allez ma belle ! J'ai trop envie de toi ! supplia-t-il en déposant des baisers sur la peau de mon cou.

Moi aussi, j'avais très envie de lui. Fuck la crainte, vive la baise !

\- Oui, viens ! soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

J'entendis son sourire ravi près de mon oreille. Il me pénétra rapidement dans un grognement, ma cyprine aidant à le faire glisser plus facilement.

\- Ah c'est meilleur sans ! grogna-t-il en se mouvant en moi.

Nous nous embrassâmes sans tendresse. Nos langues se mêlaient ardemment nous faisant saliver. Ace variait le rythme de ses coups de reins allant du lent et profond au rapide et intense. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Nous étions épris du plaisir et nos respirations étaient saccadées et fortes. Je couinais aigu tandis qu'il lâchait des grognements.

\- Ace... C'est bon... gémissais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me souria la bouche ouverte laissant passer sa respiration bruyante. Ace colla son front au mien et se retira de mon antre.

\- Met-toi debout et penche-toi ! ordonna-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se décolla de mon corps et se recula pour me laisser descendre. Je me tournais et me penchais en appui sur le meuble. Je le sentis me caresser une fesse puis lâchais un couinement quand il me la gifla.

\- Ca te fait un beau cul, ma belle ! Tu as le plus beau cul du monde. ria-t-il en me malaxant les fesses.

Je gloussais amusée. Je sentis qu'il glissais sa verge sur mes fesses passant de l'une à l'autre. Je pouffais de rire quand il me les giflait avec. Il ricana puis me pénétra de nouveau et se mouva rapidement en moi. Il était tellement brusque que j'avais dû mal à me tenir au bureau et finis par me péter la gueule dessus nous faisant rire. La plus grande pile de papiers s'étala sur le bureau et quelque feuilles tombèrent sur le sol. Oh merde ! Je tournais la tête vers lui, le visage amusé et constatais que ça en était de même pour lui. Nous pouffâmes de rire. Sur le coup, Ace avait arrêté ses mouvements.

\- Au pire, si quelqu'un demande, on dira que c'est tombé tout seul ! souria-t-il.

Quoi ? Mais personne demandera, débile ! Personne savait que nous étions là. Je riais à son idiotie.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va nous demander,_ à nous_, pourquoi c'est tombé ? gloussais-je en le regardant.

Il me regarda puis eut un sourire avant de rire se rendant compte de sa débilité.

\- On sait jamais... réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

_On sait jamais _? Nous riâmes ensembles comme deux cons bien bourrés. Il nous en fallait peu pour nous taper un fou rire quand on était bien soûls.

\- N'empêche, elle avait rien demandé cette pile ! ria-t-il.

\- Bah écoute, elle m'a regardée de travers... gloussais-je, le faisant rire de plus belle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à gorge déployée. Nous nous amusâmes bien et je me rendis compte sur le coup que nous étions sensés baiser mais prise dans mon fou rire, je m'en foutais.

\- Chut ! Ils vont nous entendre et savoir que c'est nous. chuchotai-je fortement avec un sourire.

Ace se tut et tourna la tête vers la porte, attentif mais le sourire aux lèvres. Nous entendîmes juste la musique depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- R.A.S... Mais... Je suis désolé, ma belle... Je ne bande plus ! souffla-t-il, peiné.

\- T'inquiète, moi aussi. souriais-je doucement.

Et là, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Ace me regarda avec un sourire moqueur puis nous riâmes de nouveau. Il sortit de mon antre et me remit correctement mon string. Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, je replaçais ma robe du mieux que je pouvais car mes membres étaient enkylosés par l'alcool. Une fois tous les deux bien revêtus, nous sortîmes du bureau main dans la main. Il n'y avait personne au troisième étage à part nous et nous descendîmes jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque je marchais, le sol tanguais un peu et je me laissais entraîné par Ace jusque sur un canapé dans la grande salle où beaucoup de monde dansait. Je m'asseyais dessus et il alla chercher des boissons au bar. Sur la piste de danse, j'aperçus Vitali et sa meuf en train de danser. Ils bougeaient bien, la vache ! Bonney avait le sourire aux lèvres et s'amusait bien. Je ne voyais Vitali que de dos.

Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Croyant que c'était Ace qui revenait, je fus surprise de voir Vivi à la place. Oh non ! Elle me voulait quoi, celle-là ? Ace, tu devais te grouiller là ! Elle se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

\- J'aimerai te parler honnêtement. me dit-elle, sérieusement.

Ca sentait le foutage de merde à 3 kms. Mais je décidais de l'écouter, juste par curiosité d'entendre sa mythomanie. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Oui, j'étais une connasse et je m'en foutais.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te faire du mal mais je ne supporte pas qu'il continue son hypocrisie avec toi.

Je la regardais confuse faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, je penchais la tête sur le côté.

\- Ace te ment. Il joue avec toi pour me rendre jalouse. La semaine dernière, il m'a draguée mais je l'ai repoussé car ses manières de faire n'étaient pas acceptables. Il est amoureux de moi et comme moyen idiot de se venger, il a décider de me rendre jalouse en se forçant à sortir avec toi. Je suis désolée que tu dois subir ça, Anastasia. me dit-elle, peinée.

Je la regardais avec un sourcils levé. Wouah, elle était vraiment à fond dans son délire, elle. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule mais d'un côté, elle me faisait pitié. Genre, Ace se forçait à sortir avec moi ? Et ben, on dirait pas !

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il était sûrement passé à autre chose et qu'il s'était dit que tu étais une coincée qui avait peur d'une bite ? Ace m'a déjà tout racontée. fis-je avant de la laisser en plan sur le cul et de me diriger vers le bar.

Je tombais sur Ace qui revenait avec quatre verres de shooter, deux dans chaque mains. Il fut surpris de me voir et je pris deux shooters avant de lui prendre la main pour aller au bar, l'étonnant. Nous nous installâmes sur les tabourets. Je posais mes shooters sur le comptoir. Ace fit de même et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Tu pouvais pas m'attendre ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je soupirais et fronçais les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

\- Vivi a profité de ton absence pour venir me parler. lui dis-je encore sur les nerfs.

Il perdit son sourire et fronça des sourcils.

\- Elle me casse les couilles, elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? me questionna-t-il très irrité.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit. Elle croit vraiment que tu es amoureux d'elle et que tu te forces à sortir avec moi pour la rendre jalouse et te venger. racontais-je énervée.

Il soupira et fixa un point imaginaire, le regard dur. Son sérieux pouvait faire flipper.

\- Mais je lui ai foutu dans la gueule que tu étais sûrement passé à autre chose et qu'elle était une coincée qui avait peur d'une bite. souriais-je en coin.

Je le vis pouffer de rire et me regarder ensuite avec un sourire amusé.

\- Au moins, elle s'est pas prit un coup de talon dans la gueule, hein ?! ricana-t-il.

\- Ca a failli mais je me suis dit qu'avec l'alcool que j'ai bu, mon pied serait parti en cacahuète ! fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis prîmes un premier shooter, trinquâmes et bûmes d'une traite. J'avais pas fait gaffe mais c'était les mêmes que la dernière fois. La vache, je ne savais pas si je m'habituerais un jour à la sensation de brûlure dans la gorge. Je souriais me disant que Ace avait réussi à faire passer ma colère.

D'ailleurs, je vis du coin de l'oeil un flash me faisant tourner la tête. Ace avait sortit son portable et m'avait prit en photo. Je le regardais surprise avec un sourire puis il se pencha vers moi, passa son bras dans mon dos et en prit une autre en vue plongeante de nous deux. Je souriais joyeusement en fixant l'appareil.

\- Tu es tellement belle, j'ai pas pu résister ! dit-il à mon oreille.

\- Tu me les enverras, j'ai pas prit mon portable. Il est dans mon sac. lui souriais-je.

Il hocha de la tête et en prit encore une autre en m'embrassant. Il rangea ensuite son portable dans sa poche avant de son jeans et je me jetais sur ses lèvres déposant de multiples baisers dessus. J'aimais ce type et c'était pas une connasse délirante qui allait me l'enlever. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche et ses lèvres se sceller enfin sur les miennes. Je goûtais sa salive alcoolisée puis nous cessâmes notre bécotage avec un sourire, nous regardant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et je me perdais dedans. Mon Dieu que ce gars avait de beaux yeux ! Il colla son front contre le mien faisant toucher nos nez et je sentais les vapeurs d'alcool de son haleine. Ca devait en être de même pour lui.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour te faire le deuxième shooter, ma belle ? demanda-t-il, un sourire taquineur.

\- Ouais ! m'exclamais-je.

Nous nous redressâmes et bûmes nos derniers shooters. Oh putain, ca brûlait l'estomac maintenant ! Je gloussais toute seule comme une con. J'étais bien bourrée, là.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire ? me demanda-t-il, moqueur.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que Thatch allait pas nous trouver très frais en arrivant. riais-je.

\- Oh merde Thatch ! Je l'avais oublié. s'exclama-t-il en sortant son portable.

Il sembla regarder l'heure puis soupira soulagé avant de le ranger.

\- Ca va, il n'est que 22h11 ! C'est vrai qu'on est un peu... _Pompette_ ! ria-t-il fortement à la fin.

Je l'accompagnais dans son fou rire. Un peu ? Nan, beaucoup en fait ! Il me proposa de danser que j'acceptais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes sur la piste. Oh bordel, la piste bougeait toute seule ! Nous dansâmes ensemble et j'avais un grand sourire. La musique était très entraînante. Je me foutais de tout et me laissais aller au rythme endiablé du son.

Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous déhanchions mais les musiques s'enchaînaient. Ace avait fini par se coller à moi et je me frottais contre lui me foutant si des gens nous regardaient. Il m'embrassait d'une manière très érotique nous faisant saliver sur nos mentons tout en agrippant une de mes fesses.

\- On va aller chez Thatch, ma belle. Il doit être l'heure et je suis déjà bien chaud ! dit-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Nous quittâmes la grande salle pour chercher mon frère et Bonney dans le but de leur signaler notre départ. Nous les trouvâmes sans grande surprise dans la salle du buffet en train de manger. Enfin surtout Bonney, Vitali buvait son gobelet d'alcool.

\- Oh vous revoilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en mâchouillant deux parts de pizza.

\- Ouais, on s'en va. On va terminer chez un pote. informa Ace.

\- Ah chez ton pote de lycée, Deuce, je crois que c'était, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Nan chez un autre pote, Thatch. Il habite à deux rues d'ici.

\- Quoi ? Thatch comme le chef étoilé qui fait les meilleurs pizzas du monde ? s'écria-t-elle attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Ouais, cool que tu le connaisses.

Thatch était si célèbre que ça ?

\- Sans déconner ! J'adore ce mec. Faut trop que tu me le présentes un jour ! C'est pas facile d'entrer dans un de ses restos.

Ace ricana et le lui promit.

\- Demain 10h devant le lycée alors ? demanda Vitali.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Ouais ! Allez on y va. Salut Bonney ! Salut mec ! fit Ace en faisant une poignée de bras à mon frère et un signe de la main à Bonney.

Je les saluais également avec beaucoup de bonne humeur tout comme eux. Ace prit un onigiri qu'il goba d'une traite et nous sortîmes de la salle. Dans le couloir, nous vîmes Sanji descendre les escaliers en marbre avec Luffy et Zoro. Ils avaient un gobelet dans la main sauf Zoro qui avait carrément une bouteille.

\- Oh Luffy ! On y va, nous ! On va terminer chez un pote. On se retrouve demain aprèm. Merci Sanji pour la fête, on s'est bien éclaté ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Ok ! s'écria Luffy avec son grand sourire.

\- Oh vous partez déjà ?! C'était un plaisir de vous avoir chez moi. A bientôt ! Au revoir, Anastasia-d'amour ! s'exclama Sanji bien joyeux.

Zoro leva seulement sa bouteille pour nous saluer avec un sourire. Je leur fis un signe de la main avec un sourire tout comme Ace.

Nous traversâmes le couloir et entrâmes dans le vestiaire pour nous habiller chaudement et prendre nos affaires avant de partir. Il faisait froid dehors mais avec l'alcool que j'avais dans le corps, ça me donnait l'impression d'une douce brise sur la peau. Ace portait nos sacs sur une épaule tandis que son bras était posé sur la mienne. Mon bras enlaçait sa taille pour approfondir son contact mais surtout, et je ne le dirais jamais, pour tenter de marcher droit. Sauf qu'on ne se déplaçait pas en ligne droite. Ace était ivre lui aussi. J'avais laissé mon manteau ouvert n'ayant pas froid et il en profita pour agripper mon sein me tirant un gloussement.

\- Tu es encore plus chaude bourrée ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Je riais à sa remarque puis le vis sortir son portable de sa poche et pianoter dessus avant de le ranger.

\- J'ai envoyé un sms à Thatch pour lui dire qu'on arrivait. Tu es trop belle ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une nana comme toi. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite... souria-t-il.

Hein ? Pourquoi il disait ça ? Sur le coup, les mots de Vivi me vinrent en mémoire. M'utilisait-il vraiment pour se venger et la rendre jalouse ? Je le regardais confus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me mériterais pas ? lui demandai-je.

Il soupira en me regardant d'un air désolé.

\- Je... Rien oublies ! Je n'ai pas envie de niquer l'ambiance, ma belle. Désolé... souffla-t-il en fixant le trottoir, l'air déprimé.

Je m'arrêtais, me dégageais de notre étreinte le surprenant et me plantais face à lui les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Il arcqua un sourcil pas du tout impressionné par ma moue énervée. Étant plus petite que lui malgré mes talons, je devais être ridicule. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il aurait pu me comparer à un chihuahua face à un dobermann.

\- Bah tu viens de le faire ! Et du coup, ça attise ma curiosité et je veux savoir maintenant. fis-je voulant me montrer sérieuse en croisant les bras avec le regard déterminé.

Ace éclata de rire me surprenant.

\- Tu es vraiment pas crédible ! On dirait trop une petite souris. Et j'ai quoi en échange si je te le dis ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en biais.

Euh... Merde... Le fourbe ! Il en profitait pour avoir son compte.

\- Bah je sais pas... lui dis-je prise au dépourvu.

\- Alors je te le dis pas ! ria-t-il.

Je tombais des nus et se foutant de ma gueule en me voyant sur le cul, il me contourna et repris sa route. Oh la vache ! Je me retournais avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé et le vis tourner la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire carnassier.

\- Si tu viens pas, je te laisse là ! s'écria-t-il.

Je le regardais outrée et commençais à prendre le pas mais ce con se mit à courir en rigolant comme un dément psychopathe. Oh putain ! Je me mis à le courser pour le rattraper mais il allait trop vite et je manquais de me péter plusieurs fois la gueule en talon. Je finis par le perdre de vue à un croisement. Essoufflée comme un bœuf, je m'arrêtais en face du passage piéton et le cherchais du regard. Je ne voyais pas grand chose à cause de la nuit et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lampadaire dans cette rue. Putain, le con ! Il avait osé me faire ce coup-là. Je l'insultais mentalement puis sursautais en poussant un cri de stupeur lorsque quelqu'un m'agrippa les seins fermement par-derrière. Je criais de peur en tentant de me dégager mais le fou rire de Ace près de mon oreille me fit râler de mécontentement.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! m'offusquai-je.

Ace cessa de rire et malaxa mes seins me faisant rougir.

\- Oh allez ma belle, je déconne ! souria-t-il, amusé.

Je soupirais énervée après lui.

\- J'ai eu peur, Ace ! Je croyais que c'était un pervers qui me voulait du mal.

\- Mais nan ! Et puis si c'était un pervers, je lui aurais défoncé sa gueule avant qu'il ne te touche ! souffla-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je souriais à ce qu'il venait de dire puis me tournais vers lui pour me loger dans ses bras et sentir son odeur. Il avait aussi son manteau ouvert et je passais les mains en-dessous dans son dos. Il me serra fortement et posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne puis soupira doucement.

\- Pardon, ma belle. Je voulais juste te faire une blague. chuchota-t-il, le ton désolé.

\- Tu pourrais te faire pardonner... dis-je contre son torse.

\- Ah ouais et comment ? demanda Ace, intéressé.

\- Comme ça ! fis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de vite partir en courant.

Tu t'y attendais pas à ce coup-là ?! Je riais comme une folle en tentant de ne pas me péter la gueule. Je l'entendis rager puis me courser. Je courais sans savoir où j'allais. Ce fut facile pour lui de me rattraper. Un cri sortit de ma gorge quand il me souleva pour me mettre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

\- Je suis pardonné ? demanda-t-il amusée.

Je ne répondis pas me pinçant les lèvres pour me retenir de rire. Il me claqua une fesse me faisant lâcher un couinement.

\- Alors ? Je suis pardonné ? réitéra-t-il tentant d'être sérieux mais je discernais de l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non... fis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Il me fessa de nouveau puis reprit la route. Non, il était sérieux ?

\- Ace, repose-moi ! gloussais-je.

\- Non !

\- Allez ! On doit voir mon cul en plus.

\- Il fait nuit, débile ! Et puis, on est arrivé chez Thatch.

Hein ? Déjà ? Il sonna. J'avais l'air con, la tête en bas en train d'attendre avec lui que le portail s'ouvre. Ace s'engouffra dans l'allée avant de s'arrêter sur le paillasson et j'entendis le ricanement de Thatch. Mon visage devint rouge d'embarras et je pouffais de rire dans ma barbe.

\- Salut mec ! ricana Ace.

\- Salut Thatch ! gloussai-je sans le voir.

\- Salut ! Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois comme ça, Anastasia ? me demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Ace m'a rattrapée ! dis-je simplement avec un sourire.

Le concerné ricana puis Thatch nous fit entrer. Ace me déposa doucement sur pieds et je remis correctement ma robe avant d'enlever mes cheveux de mon visage. Je me tournais vers Thatch avec un sourire amusé et le visage en feu. Il me souriait d'un air moqueur. Oh il avait gardé son petit chignon sur son crâne. Il était sexy comme ça ! Il avait troqué son T-shirt blanc contre une chemise noire dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et son col ouvert. Ace et moi nous déshabillâmes de nos affaires chaudes et nous déchaussâmes pour que Thatch range nos affaires dans le placard. Il nous invita dans le salon et Ace décida d'aller aux chiottes après avoir posé nos sacs près du canapé. Sérieux, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui, fallait qu'il pisse son coup en arrivant ? J'étais donc assise sur le canapé avec Thatch qui me fixait avec un sourire. C'était presque embarrassant.

\- Ca s'est bien passé à la fête ? questionna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi, un bras sur le haut du canapé.

\- Ouais, c'était top mais on a un peu trop bu je crois. souriais-je.

Il me souria de plus belle et ricana.

\- En tout cas, tu es très belle comme ça. Le maquillage te va bien.

\- Merci. rougissais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu me fais penser à la chanteuse américaine, Taylor Swift, comme ça.

\- Oh mon frère m'a sortie la même, tout à l'heure ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

L'alcool me rendait vraiment très joyeuse. J'avais perdu toute timidité et ca ne me dérangeait pas de discuter ouvertement avec Thatch. On pourrait même parler de cul sans que ca ne me gène.

Il ricana et se rapprocha de moi. Wouah ! Sa cuisse touchait la mienne.

\- Au fait, tu as pensé à prendre ton maillot de bain ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui. J'ai pris ce qu'il faut.

Ace revint d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Tu as un truc à picoler, Thatch ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait pas assez bu, lui ? Thatch ricana et se leva pour aller derrière son bar. Ace vint s'asseoir près de moi en plaçant son bras derrière ma nuque, les jambes légèrement écartées.

\- De la vodka, ca vous va ? proposa Thatch en sortant une bouteille.

Je haussais des épaules ne connaissant pas.

\- Ouais ! Au fait, la copine du frère d'Anastasia te kiffe, mec ! Enfin surtout ta bouffe. Elle aimerait bien un jour manger dans un de tes restos. Ce serait possible que tu lui fasses une fleur ? fit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Ca dépend si elle est jolie ou pas ! ricana-t-il.

Alors lui...

\- Oui, elle est belle ! répondis-je, amusée.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, et je vous l'offre. Je vous réserverais une table de quatre. Je suppose que vous viendrez également avec le frangin. dit-il en sortant trois verres.

\- Bah oui, on va profiter ! ria Ace me faisant sourire.

Thatch remplit les verres et nous les apporta, la bouteille sous le bras. Je pris le mien en le remerciant poliment. Ace but sans attendre dans le sien et tira une grimace. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et ouah c'était amer et ca brûlait bien la gorge. Bordel de merde !

\- Elle vous a pas trop emmerdés la nana à la fête ? demanda Thatch en buvant ensuite dans son verre.

La nana ? Il parlait de qui ? L'idée que ce soit Vivi me traversa l'esprit.

\- Si, elle nous matait tout le temps. Elle me cassait les couilles et elle est même venue voir Anastasia pour lui raconter sa merde ! pesta Ace.

Ah c'était bien de Vivi qu'il parlait... Je soupirais me souvenant de son blabla délirant.

\- Mais Anastasia l'a envoyée chier violent en disant qu'elle était une coincée qui avait peur d'une bite ! ria Ace.

Thatch éclata de rire et je souriais fière de moi.

\- J'espère que ca l'a calmée. Cette fille s'est carrément fait un film. Elle doit croire qu'elle est le centre du monde telle une princesse. s'exclama Thatch en buvant ensuite sa vodka.

J'ingurgitais aussi de l'alcool et Ace ricana.

\- Ouais, elle doit aller se faire soigner. Elle est folle ! Comme si j'allais tomber amoureux d'elle. J'ai trouvé mieux direct un quart d'heure après. s'enjoua-t-il me faisant rougir.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il venait de déclarer ouvertement devant Thatch qu'il me trouvait mieux. L'alcool le rendait très pipelette. Bordel ! Et Thatch se contentait de me sourire avec un clin d'oeil. Je lui souriais embarrassée. C'était très flatteur mais gênant à la fois.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es trouvé une bonne nana ! Tu la mérites bien ! ria Thatch.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais après tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que j'ai enduré, je ne sais pas. Il m'est arrivé tellement de merde que je me dis que ca doit être trop beau pour être vrai... dit-il avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Faut bien que la vie te sourit un jour. Et tu as de la chance ! Anastasia aurait pu la croire, elle, plutôt que toi et te quitter à cause de cette conne ! soupira Thatch.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Dieu a dû avoir eu pitié de moi et m'a envoyé le sosie de Taylor Swift ! ria-t-il.

\- Toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle lui ressemble ?! ria également Thatch.

Sérieusement... Je souriais embarrassée puis bus dans mon verre.

\- Tu sais chanter, Anastasia ? me demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

Je hochais négativement de la tête. J'étais peut-être bourrée mais pas assez pour me mettre à chanter sachant que j'étais une vraie casserole.

\- Oh merde, on m'a arnaqué ! souria Ace faussement déçu.

Nous riâmes de son humour puis finîmes nos verres. Soudainement, nous entendîmes le portable de Ace sonner. Il le sortit difficilement de sa poche de jeans et lu son sms. Son visage devint dur et il serra si fort sa mâchoire que je l'entendis craquer. Sa respiration nasale s'accéléra et il fronça des sourcils. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Elle me les brise vraiment, cette conne ! pesta-t-il en pianotant dessus.

Je regardais Thatch surprise qui me regardait de la même manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ace soupira et claqua de la langue.

\- Mon frère vient de m'envoyer un sms. Cette connasse de Vivi lui raconte sa merde. Il me demandait si c'était vrai. Je lui ai dit que non, elle était folle ! Putain, elle va m'emmerder pendant combien de temps encore, cette conne ?

Thatch soupira du nez, énervé. J'étais également sur les nerfs. Cette meuf me faisait grave chier. Elle croyait vraiment à sa mythomanie qu'elle mêlait Luffy à ça et peut-être même les autres. Si je la voyais, je lui pétais sa gueule ! Le téléphone de Ace sonna encore mais cette fois-ci, c'était un appel. Il posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva pour s'isoler dans le couloir. Il était parti pour ne pas nous polluer avec sa conversation mais il gueulait tellement que nous entendions tout. Il avait l'air d'être au téléphone avec son frère. De ce que je comprenais, Vivi s'était mise à pleurer.

\- Rien à foutre qu'elle pleure ! Elle doit aller se faire soigner !... Nan, j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! Je suis avec Anastasia pas avec elle !... Je l'entends derrière. Qu'elle ferme sa gueule !...

Vive l'ambiance ! Je regardais Thatch qui me fixait un air peiné sur le visage. Il me souria en coin et vint s'assoir près de moi. Ace gueulait toujours dans le couloir et c'était très malaisant. Cette meuf venait de gâcher notre soirée chez lui. Je ne savais plus où me foutre.

\- Désolé... lui dis-je avec une tête de chien battue.

\- T'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cette meuf est dingue ! me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ace revint en trombe dans le salon en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il passa devant nous sans nous regarder et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il allait pas se barrer tout de même ? Thatch et moi nous levâmes pour le suivre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Je n'osais rien dire par peur de me faire engueuler. Ace sortait ses affaires du placard et se rhabillait.

\- Désolé ! J'en aurais pas pour long. Je dois régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ! grogna-t-il en attachant son manteau.

Il prit ses rangers noires et se chaussa.

\- Toi, tu restes là ! Je reviens vite. fit-il en me pointant du doigt me surprenant.

Silencieuse, je le regardais sortir de la maison alors que Thatch appuyait sur le bouton de la télécommande pour ouvrir le portail. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais triste et en colère à la fois. J'espérais vraiment qu'il arrive à régler cette histoire pour que nous soyons enfin tranquille. Cette conne nous gâchait notre soirée !

Il y avait maintenant un gros malaise. Aucun de nous deux n'osaient parler. Toutefois, Thatch brisa ce silence insupportable.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison en attendant ? Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule mais je vois que tu es pas bien et c'est pour te faire changer les idées.

Il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je haussais les épaules en continuant de fixer la porte. Thatch me montra le reste des pièces de la maison au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais déjà vu sa grande cuisine donc ce n'était pas une surprise, cependant sa salle à manger était plus petite et ne contenait qu'une grande table avec huit chaises, un vaisselier et des plantes vertes. Il me montra où était les toilettes. La porte à côté donnait accès au garage. Putain, il avait deux bagnoles qui devaient coûter cher. Un peu plus loin, une autre porte menait à sa fameuse piscine. Bordel, elle était grande ! Il me disait que le toit était décapotable et que c'était le top pour l'été. A côté de la piscine, il y avait le nouveau jacuzzi et un petit bar. Wouah le truc de riche ! J'étais totalement impressionnée. Nous finîmes par monter à l'étage. Je reconnu sa chambre, c'était celle de la dernière fois et mes joues n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à dimanche dernier. Thatch l'avait remarqué et avait ricaner m'embarrassant encore plus. Il me montra la salle de bain. La vache, il avait une douche italienne bien équipée ! Des toilettes y étaient ainsi qu'un meuble avec double vasque en pierre. C'était jolie pour une salle de bain. Il me pointa ensuite une porte me disant que c'était son espace de travail et que je ne devais pas y entrer. Je hochais de la tête comprenant ce qu'il insinuait. C'était vrai que Thatch était aussi un pirate.

\- Je ne fouinerais pas. Promis ! dis-je avec un sourire franc en levant la main gauche et l'autre main sur mon cœur.

\- De toute manière, j'ai fermé à clé ! ria-t-il.

Nous continuâmes la visite. Il avait deux autres chambres utilisées comme chambres d'hôtes. Elles étaient plus petites que la sienne mais tout aussi chaleureuses. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une porte, la dernière. Thatch me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Quoi ?

\- Là, ça mène au grenier mais... Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à voir ce qu'il contient. ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils puis j'esquissais un sourire amusé. Ca attisait ma curiosité. Je voulais savoir maintenant !

\- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est là que tu caches tous tes plans cul ? dis-je, amusée.

Il gloussa et secoua de la tête.

\- Nan nan ! Ace t'a parlée des jeux que je faisais avec les nanas ?

Oh lala... Je secouais de la tête lui signifiant que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Ca commençait à m'inquiéter. Si j'entrais dans le grenier, je risquais sûrement d'en sortir traumatisée. Mais j'étais de plus en plus curieuse maintenant.

\- Tu veux quand même voir ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je gloussais et acquiesçai de la tête. Bien sûr que je voulais voir. C'était l'antre du pervers ! Alors je voulais vraiment savoir à quoi ca ressemblait même si ca allait me défoncer ma santé mentale. Thatch ouvrit la porte et nous montâmes l'escalier pour arriver au grenier. Il alluma la lumière et... Oh putain ! Le choc. Mon visage devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine croisée tomate mutante. Il y avait une armoire ouverte montrant des costumes pour femme en tout genre passant de l'infirmière à l'écolière, une étagère contenant des sextoys variés, des fouets, des sortes de bâtons et cravaches, des cordes et même... Bordel... Une caméra ! Une armoire close était près de la porte. Il y avait au centre de la pièce un grand lit entouré de miroirs. Oh bah il y en avait même un très grand au haut qui devait bien faire tout le plafond.

Je restais figée sur place. Mon Dieu, j'étais rentrée dans l'antre d'un inccube. D'ailleurs, Thatch se plaça devant moi avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! gloussais-je.

Thatch éclata de rire et je riais avec lui.

\- Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Étonnamment, non. Je suis juste impressionnée. répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Il me souria.

\- Tu veux rester ou retourner en bas et attendre Ace ? proposa-t-il.

Pourquoi rester ? Il avait une idée derrière la tête ou quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, peut-être voulait-il baiser ? Mais Ace n'était pas là et même si c'était tentant, car je ne niais pas que j'avais envie de sa queue depuis ce midi, je ne voulais pas faire ça dans le dos de Ace. Je le respectais et ne trahirais jamais sa confiance. Je baissais la tête et me pinçais les lèvres, hésitante tout de même.

\- Tu sais, pour baiser on va attendre Ace mais j'ai une récompense à avoir. souria-t-il me faisant relever la tête.

Merde, j'avais oublié ! Je devais lui tailler une pipe, c'était vrai. Je rougissais et souriais en me mordant les lèvres.

\- C'est vrai... Du coup, tu veux faire ça maintenant, c'est ça ? demandai-je, hésitante.

Thatch me souria et s'approcha de moi pour me toucher une mèche de cheveux. Ses doigts me caressaient la joue puis le menton. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche puis il me prit la main et me dirigea vers le lit. Nous nous asseyâmes dessus. Sa main me caressa la cuisse, remonta sous ma robe et j'écartais les jambes pour qu'il puisse la poser sur mon sous-vêtement. Il m'embrassa langoureusement mêlant sa langue à la mienne tout en me caressant ma minette s'attardant de temps en temps sur l'emplacement de mon clitoris. Je gémissais commençant à être excitée. Je touchais son torse remontant ma main jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Toutefois, il me prit la main pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Oh putain, il commençait à avoir la trique ! Je le caressais de toute sa longueur. Thatch me pencha en arrière sur le lit en continuant de m'embrasser. Il passa une jambe entre mes cuisses appuyant contre ma minette alors que sa main malaxait mon sein par-dessus ma robe. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et me frottais contre sa jambe, excitée. Il abaissa le haut de mon vêtement pour dévoiler ma poitrine. Sa bouche descendit sur un de mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Il le léchait, le mordillait et l'aspirait me faisant gémir.

J'espérais ne pas faire de connerie en faisant ça sans que Ace soit là. Il était d'accord pour que je suce Thatch mais il avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il devait être présent ou non et sur le fait qu'il pouvait me toucher également.

Thatch retira sa jambe et écarta mon string sur le côté pour me caresser à même la peau. J'ondulais du bassin quand il s'actionnait sur mon clitoris en continuant sur mon téton. Ma respiration était forte et lente. C'était bon ! Mes yeux se posaient sur le miroir du plafond. Je nous voyais et c'était encore plus excitant. Seigneur... J'étais vraiment en train de faire ça ? Son doigt me pénétra et chercha mon point G pour le caresser. Oh putain ! Un plaisir électrique à l'intérieur de mon vagin me fit frissonner. Je touchais et malaxais son érection à travers son jeans tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements très rapides sur ma zone de plaisir à l'intérieur faisant des bruits humides à cause de ma mouille. Mon Dieu ! J'allais jouir. Ce type était doué et avait des doigts en or. Je poussais des petits couinements rapides et mon vagin se contracta d'un coup en même temps qu'un immense plaisir m'envahissait. Mon corps était parcouru de tremblement et de spasmes incontrôlables. Je reprenais mon souffle profitant encore de ce plaisir orgasmique alors que Thatch me caressait plus lentement. Il retira son doigt, me souria puis le porta à sa bouche le suçant goulûment. Oh mon Dieu, il léchait ma cyprine et avait l'air de kiffer ! Je rougissais embarrassée. Ensuite il se redressa et déboutonna son jeans et abaissa sa braguette. Son pantalon maintenant à ses genoux, il sortit sa queue de son caleçon et se décalotta doucement. Bordel ! Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure tellement qu'elle m'excitait. Elle était bien veinée et son gland bien rouge perlait du liquide séminal. Thatch s'allongea sur le lit et je me levais pour m'accroupir entre ses jambes tandis qu'il me présentait son érection.

C'était le moment de lui donner sa récompense. J'étais sûre qu'il l'avait attendue toute la soirée. Je la pris d'une main et le masturbais doucement. Mes lèvres déposaient un baiser sur son frein lui tirant un soubresaut et un soupir. Ma langue récolta son liquide transparent puis titilla le bout de son gland avant de faire le tour de sa couronne pour enfin caresser son frein. Il eut plusieurs soubresauts et sa respiration était forte et lente. Ses doigts me touchaient la joue m'invitant à le prendre en bouche. Je le suçais avec beaucoup d'envie me délectant de ce fantasme enfin assouvi. A cause de sa largeur, j'avais déjà mal à la mâchoire mais je m'en foutais. J'aimais le sucer et ça m'excitait encore plus. Me laissant aller à ma dépravation, je ne me retenais plus. Je le léchais de toute sa longueur puis aspirais ses testicules avec gourmandises tout en le masturbant. Je prenais un plaisir fou et gémissais. Thatch devait beaucoup aimer car je l'entendais grogner à chaque expiration. Je le suçotais ensuite sur son frein avant d'aspirer son gland entre mes lèvres et de continuer à le sucer comme une fan de cul.

\- Oh ma jolie ! Tu suces bien !... souffla-t-il entre deux râles.

Il m'agrippa les cheveux et ondula du bassin. Ace faisait ça quand il prenait énormément de plaisir et qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Je caressais son frein avec ma langue tout en augmentant le rythme de ma succion. Thatch tremblait et sa pression sur ma tête se faisait plus forte. Il allait jouir. Sa respiration rapide était bruyante et grognante. Je ne savais pas si je devais le garder en bouche à ce moment-là ou me retirer à temps et quand bien même si je devais avaler ou recracher. Je savais juste que depuis ce midi, je voulais connaître le goût de son sperme.

\- Ouais... Putain ! J'arrive... grogna-t-il.

Il se déversa dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets dans un long râle guttural. Je retins un haut-le-cœur mais tenais bon. C'était gluant et très salé comme celui de Ace, peut-être même plus épais. Il y en avait beaucoup plus et je sentais les soubresauts de sa queue sur mes lèvres et ma langue. Il gémissait doucement, le plaisir de son orgasme diminuant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de son sperme, il n'y avait rien pour le recracher dedans. Je retirais sa queue de ma bouche et elle retomba mollement sur sa cuisse, un filet de bave mélangé à sa semence la reliant encore à mes lèvres. Je le regardais. Il avait les yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer son souffle rapide. Thatch me lâcha les cheveux et je décidais d'avaler tout rond son fluide épais et visqueux. Wouah, ça passait difficilement ! Je ne me plaindrais plus de Ace. Voulant enlever le filet de bave accroché encore à sa verge, je déposais un baiser sur son frein puis me léchais les lèvres pour enlever ce qu'il y avait dessus avant de me rhabiller en remettant ma robe et mon string correctement. Thatch remit son caleçon après avoir ouvert les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit à côté de lui et il se leva pour se rhabiller de son jeans. Il me prit la main et me tira à lui pour déposer un brusque baiser sur ma bouche me surprenant. Il me mit une main au cul sans gêne me faisant rougir.

\- Ace a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu suces bien ! Mes plans Q ne le font pas aussi bien que toi. Et t'inquiète, je ne lui dirais pas que tu m'as sucer comme ça. souria-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Mon visage devint plus rouge encore et je me pinçais les lèvres en souriant, embarrassée.

\- Merci pour la récompense ! Je ne m'attendais pas à aussi bien. J'espère y avoir le droit une autre fois encore ! ricana-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien mais seulement si Ace est d'accord. fis-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Je me doute bien. souria-t-il.

Nous décidâmes de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour attendre Ace. Avais-je fait le bon choix en le faisant sans sa présence ? J'espérais que oui car je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal et surtout le faire souffrir. De ce que j'avais compris, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. J'aimerais qu'il m'explique pourquoi mais vu la gueule de dépressif qu'il avait tiré en arrivant ici, ca devait être douloureux.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et je me jetais sur mon sac pour prendre mon portable. La vache, il allait déjà bientôt être minuit ! Thatch fit de même en regardant le sien avant de le reposer. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Ace et lui non plus, il semblerait. Par contre, j'avais plusieurs messages de Vitali. Oh merde ! Ca sentait pas bon. Je les ouvris pour les lire, mon coeur battant fortement dans ma poitrine.

" Re la naine, tu es où ? Ace vient de revenir à la fête sans toi. " ; " Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Ace gueule comme un taré. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais rien à faire. La folle a encore foutu sa merde ? " ; " Bon Bonney s'en ai mêlé... La folle est en train de chialer et elle lui en met plein la gueule. Sinon, tu es morte ? "

C'était parti en conflit direct. Ca ne m'étonnait pas vu comment Ace était furieux en partant. Vu l'heure des messages, Vitali me les avait envoyés récemment. Je pianotais une réponse sur mon portable, l'air inquiet ce qui n'échappa pas à Thatch.

\- Des nouvelles ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Oui, mon frère m'a envoyée des sms. Ace fait un scandale chez les Vinsmoke et c'est parti à l'embrouille. Vivi pleure et Bonney, la copine de mon frère, s'en est mêlée et lui en fout plein la gueule. Mon frère a tenté de calmer Ace sans succès. Le dernier message date d'il y a à peine 7 minutes. répondis-je en continuant mon sms.

" Non, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis chez Thatch et on attend Ace. Mon portable était dans mon sac. Avant de revenir, Ace a eut un message et un appel de Luffy car Vivi a foutu sa merde. Il a voulu régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. Déjà à la fête avant de partir, elle est venue me voir pour me dire son mytho. Du genre, Ace se fout de ma gueule et se force à sortir avec moi pour se venger du fait qu'elle ait repoussé ses avances peu courtois d'après elle et la rendre jalouse. Elle affirme qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Bon bien sûr, je l'avais envoyée chier. Et depuis, elle doit raconter à tout le monde son baratin. "

\- Connaissant Ace, il serait capable d'user de la violence pour se faire comprendre. soupira Thatch en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je fis de même, mon portable en main. Il vibra me signalant un nouveau message de mon frère. Je le lus avec empressement.

" Ravi que tu sois vivante. Le pote blond de Luffy et Ace allait se foutre sur la gueule mais Luffy s'est interposé et Ace s'est fait foutre dehors. Bien sûr, Bonney s'est également fait jeter, elle s'en est prise au blond quand il le foutait dehors. Là, je tente de les calmer tous les deux. Ils font que gueuler dans la rue. "

\- Bon bah tu avais vu juste. Ace et Bonney viennent de se faire jeter dehors par l'organisateur de la fête. Ace et lui allait se foutre sur la gueule mais son frère s'est interposé et Bonney, la même. Là, mon frère tente de les calmer car ils gueulent dans la rue. expliquai-je à Thatch.

Il se mit à rire me surprenant.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui. Depuis que je connais Ace, il a toujours été comme ça. Il ne supporte pas les mensonges et peut se montrer très violent pour rétablir la vérité. Il est très gentil comme gars mais il ne supporte pas les conneries. Dès qu'un truc ne va pas, il doit y remettre l'ordre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle, il a été nommé Commandant...

Il se coupa et me regarda comme s'il venait de faire une connerie. Je lui souriais doucement.

\- T'inquiète, je suis au courant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple pirate... le rassurais-je.

Il souffla soulagé puis se servit un verre de vodka.

\- Tu en veux ? me demanda-t-il en me présentant la bouteille.

Je hochais de la tête ayant soif. Ma bouche était pâteuse à cause de la fellation mais aussi dû à mon manque d'hydratation. Je n'avais fait que boire de l'alcool depuis le début de la soirée. Mais j'allais pas faire chier Thatch avec de l'eau alors qu'il me proposait de la vodka. Nan nan, je n'étais pas une alcoolo. Il me servit un fond de verre et je le portais à mes lèvres après l'avoir remercié. Wouah, j'avais oublié que ça arrachait bien la gueule ! Au moins, on pouvait dire maintenant que j'avais la bouche désinfectée. J'espérais ne pas aller dans l'excès et dégueuler partout. Mon portable vibra encore et je lus le sms.

" Bon la naine, les deux chèvres ont fini par se calmer. Ace retourne chez son pote et Bonney et moi, on va chez elle. Passez une bonne fin de soirée quand même ! Et à demain 10h devant le lycée. "

J'éclatais de rire à l'appellation de mon frère. Les deux chèvres ? C'était vrai que ça gueulait fort ses trucs-là ! Je le remerciais et leur souhaitais une bonne fin de soirée également.

\- Vitali me dit que les deux chèvres ont fini de gueuler et que Ace arrive. riais-je à Thatch.

Il ricana et son téléphone sonna un coup, signe qu'il avait lui aussi un message. Ca devait être Ace. Il le lu et souria.

\- Ouais, il est en route. dit-il en pianotant dessus.

Thatch terminait son verre et le posa sur la table basse avant de se lever.

\- Je vais lui ouvrir le portail. m'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

J'acquiesçai et terminais mon fond de verre également avant de me lever pour aller aux toilettes. J'avais envie de pisser. Je les trouvais facilement grâce à la visite des lieux et faisais ma petite affaire. Je nettoyais ma minette au jet d'eau en me disant que j'avais énormément mouillé tout à l'heure. Je me rhabillais et me lavais les mains dans le petit lavabo avant de me recoiffer rapidement. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés mais mon maquillage tenait encore bien. Mama avait fait des miracles. J'étais bien ivre mais encore lucide. Je ne savais pas que je tenais bien l'alcool. J'avais l'impression de ne plus trop faire attention aux détails. Je voyais les choses dans mon champs de vision mais sans plus. C'était assez étrange. Bon, le sol tanguait encore mais pas au point que je me pète la gueule. Je sortis des chiottes et m'asseyai sur le canapé. Thatch y était déjà revenu et buvait un autre verre. Il alluma sa grande TV et mit une chaîne musicale.

\- Au fait, tu prends ton petit-déjeuner comment le matin ? me demanda-t-il.

Oh putain ! Là, il me tendait une perche pour une vanne.

\- Assise, car debout je renverse ! gloussai-je en tentant de rester sérieuse.

Il ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Nan plus sérieusement, je mange ce qu'il y a. Avec ma mère, vaut mieux manger et fermer sa gueule sinon gare à la poêle dans la gueule. riais-je le faisant rire.

\- Vraiment ? Elle est pas commode ta mère ! ria-t-il, hallucinant.

\- Ouais, mais elle est quand même très gentille. Ace sursaute à chaque fois quand elle gueule en russe. Ma mère a le don de gueuler n'importe quand au moment où on s'y attend pas. pouffais-je.

\- Elle parle russe ?

\- Ouais. On vient de Russie à la base mais mon père a été muté au QG de la Marine du Japon, il y a 14 ans. Avec Vitali, on a pu apprendre très facilement la langue du pays mais ma mère a encore du mal avec certains mots. Mes parents ont gardé leur accent et si on n'a pas l'habitude de les écouter parler en japonais, c'est possible de ne pas comprendre certains mots. racontai-je avec un petit sourire.

Thatch me souria et nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ace était de retour. Nous nous levâmes pour l'accueillir. J'appréhendais de le voir et espérais qu'il ne soit plus énervé. Nous le trouvâmes en train de se déshabiller de ses vêtements chauds. Il les rangea dans le placard puis se déchaussa pour placer ses rangers avec le reste. Il était silencieux et Thatch en profita pour fermer le portail avec la télécommande. Ace se tourna vers nous, le visage stoïque. Son sérieux faisait flipper. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Vitali m'avait racontée les grandes lignes. Je n'osais pas lui demander les détails. Peut-être était-il toujours sur les nerfs et ne voulait pas en parler ? Il s'approcha de moi et silencieusement me prit dans ses bras. Surprise dans un premier temps, je finis par sourire doucement et l'enlacer tendrement, mes mains dans son dos. Il me serra fortement contre lui et posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être me sentant en sécurité avec lui. J'entendis Thatch tourner les talons et s'éloigner voulant sûrement nous laisser seuls.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissée... souffla Ace.

\- T'inquiète ! Ce n'est rien. Je n'étais pas seule. souriais-je contre son torse.

J'agrippais son T-shirt et respirais son odeur.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

\- Je t'aime. chuchota-t-il avant de sentir mes cheveux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. souriais-je heureuse.

Je sentis son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Nous étions bien tous les deux comme ça.

\- Thatch ne t'a pas trop emmerdée ? me demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Non, il s'est bien comporté. Après que tu sois parti, il m'a fait visitée la maison. J'ai vu la piscine avec le nouveau jacuzzi. Ca donne envie d'y aller. Et à la fin, il m'a montrée le grenier. gloussais-je.

Ace ricana. Il devait savoir ce que cette pièce contenait.

\- Et donc ? Tu en penses quoi ? questionna-t-il, amusé.

\- Bah bizarrement je n'ai pas été choquée. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. pouffais-je de rire.

Il éclata de rire et relâcha son étreinte pour me regarder. Il esquissait un sourire en coin puis il colla son front au mien.

\- Et sinon, il a réclamé sa récompense ?

Mon visage s'empourpra et me chauffait beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir mais surtout ne voulait pas. Je finis par acquiescer, le regard fuyard. J'avais peur qu'il se mette en colère.

\- Il était pressé, hein ?! J'aurais préféré être là, mais bon... souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je fus soulagée d'entendre qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis me regarda. Il avait repris son air impassible me faisant rougir, intimidée.

\- Ma belle, ne t'en fais plus pour Vivi. J'ai réglé le problème. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'elle était en plein délire. me dit-il sans détacher son regard du mien.

Je lui fis un doux sourire.

\- Vitali me racontait les grandes lignes par sms. Je ne connais pas les détails mais j'ai compris que c'était très bruyant et que Bonney s'en était mêlée.

Il soupira du nez et hocha de la tête.

\- Ouais, je vais tout vous raconter. Bon il est où Thatch ? fit-il en regardant derrière moi.

Je haussais des épaules et il me prit la main pour aller dans le salon. Nous vîmes Thatch en train de déposer un grand plateau rempli de charcuterie et des ramequins contenant des morceaux de légumes marinés avec des piques. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis le grand sourire -baveux ?- de Ace. Ses yeux pétillaient et sans étonnement, son estomac gargouilla. Ah ce morfale ! Thatch et moi sourîmes amusés. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Ace passa son bras derrière ma nuque et se prit un morceau de viande qu'il goba d'une traite.

\- Alors tu nous racontes ! s'exclama Thatch en nous servant de la vodka.

Ace soupira avec un sourire soûlé et commença son récit. Nous l'écoutâmes attentivement sans le couper en mangeant les collations.

Il était arrivé au manoir des Vinsmoke et avait direct été voir Luffy. Il l'avait trouvé sans mal dans la salle du buffet en train de bouffer avec Sanji, Franky, Chopper et Ussop pour lui demander où était Vivi. Elle était en train de danser avec Nami. Il nous raconta qu'il l'avait choppée par le bras et entraînée dans le couloir pour lui parler. Bon vu comment il était énervé tout à l'heure, il avait pas dû y aller de main morte. Elle avait été surprise de le voir et il avait commencé à lui en foutre plein la gueule pour qu'elle arrête son délire de cinglée. C'était ses mots.

\- Et là, elle s'est mise à chialer. Oh bah alors là, moi qui ai horreur des pisseuses, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! s'énerva Ace.

Il soupira longuement voulant sûrement se calmer, il bu dans son verre puis continua de nous raconter.

Nami était arrivée ainsi que Luffy et ses amis tout comme Vitali et Bonney. Ses hurlements avaient attiré d'autres curieux. Il lui avait gueulée ses quatre vérités en pleine face et mon frère était intervenu en lui disant que c'était suffisant car elle était dans un piteux état mais Ace n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'avait envoyé chier sans être vulgaire. Bonney s'y était mise aussi en s'en prenant à elle. Elle l'avait insultée de tous les noms pendant que Ace se faisait engueulé par Sanji qui ne supportait pas de voir Vivi pleurer. Il nous raconta qu'ils avaient failli en venir aux mains mais Luffy s'était interposé entre eux. Ace ne voulait pas faire de mal à son frère alors il avait prit sur lui. Sanji avait fini par le mettre dehors avec Bonney qui avait tenté de le frapper pour défendre Ace. Vitali était sorti avec leurs affaires et les avait calmés avec des paroles raisonnables. Mon frère raisonnable ? Elle était bonne celle-là ! Mais avec sa blase-attitude, c'était possible. On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Puis ils s'étaient quittés.

\- Au moins, là, je suis sûr qu'elle a comprit et qu'elle nous emmerdera plus ! soupira Ace après avoir avalé un gros morceau de viande.

\- Fait gaffe ! Elle pourrait faire une dépression voir pire se suicider. informa Thatch.

\- Rien à foutre ! railla-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- J'ai connu une meuf comme ça. C'était une stalker. Elle me suivait partout et déposait même de la bouffe à ma porte. Une fois, j'avais dû la dégager de mon jardin, elle avait planté sa tente ! J'ai appris plus tard que la meuf s'était faite hospitalisée pour une grande dépression. nous raconta Thatch.

Je le regardais, hallucinant de son histoire. Ace éclata de rire.

\- Putain, il t'en arrive des trucs à toi. Déjà l'autre fois, la gonzesse que tu as retrouvé dans ta piscine à poils en train de se baigner. Une autre fois, la meuf qui avait voulu t'étrangler pendant que vous baisiez et la transexuelle qui voulait te faire le cul ! ria Ace.

Je le fixais choquée mais amusée.

\- Je tiens à dire pour la transe que je croyais que c'était une vraie femme. C'était la surprise quand elle ou il, je sais pas comme dire, frottait sa bite contre mon cul. Je me suis dit : non là, ca va pas le faire ! Je l'ai vite dégagée de chez moi. ria Thatch.

Nous riâmes tous ensemble. C'était sûr qu'à force de draguer tout ce qui bougeait, il lui arrivait des trucs bizarres. Nous terminâmes de manger et Thatch prit le plateau et les ramequins avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Ace se servit un autre verre, bien rempli, et en bu la moitié d'une traite avant de le poser sur la table basse. La vache, il avait une bonne descente ! Lui qui me disait de ne pas boire trop vite...

\- Sur le chemin du retour, je ne faisais que penser à toi, ma belle... Je t'aime !... Un jour, je t'épouserai !... baraguouina-t-il me surprenant.

Ok... Il était bourré ! Mais je rougissais à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était vraiment sérieux ou disait ça seulement sur le moment à cause de l'alcool ? Me marier avec lui ? Nous sortons ensemble seulement depuis une semaine et il me parlait déjà de mariage. Ace logea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et humma mon parfum avant de ronfler près de mon oreille. Monsieur s'était endormi...

Thatch revint s'assoir et je lui souriais doucement.

\- Il dort ? demanda-t-il surpris en chuchotant.

Je hochais de la tête doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je regardais Ace du coin de l'oeil. Ses cheveux cachaient partiellement son visage mais je voyais un de ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Il était beau aussi paisible. J'esquissais un petit sourire béat. J'avais envie de prendre soin de lui et de le cajoler. Il semblait si adorable. Je fus couper de ma contemplation par Thatch qui baissait le son de la TV puis changeait de chaîne. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un film d'action. Je me semblais que c'était un film français : Taxi 2.

\- Tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi. Cette aprèm quand tu as quitté discord. Il était pas tranquille. Il avait peur que tu le largues à cause de cette pauvre conne. chuchota Thatch.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Mais je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. A ce qu'il paraît, elle me parlait sur Facebook, mais je n'y suis pas allée après discord. Ca se trouve c'était des mythos car elle est venue me parler à la fête et elle n'a pas mentionné Facebook. chuchotai-je également.

\- Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. murmura-t-il en se levant avec un sourire.

Je le regardais sortir du salon pour aller dans le couloir puis j'entendis la porte du couloir. La tête de Ace commençait à peser sur mon épaule et ça me faisait mal à la clavicule. Je pris un coussin, le posais sur mes genoux et en tentant de ne pas le réveiller, je soulevais doucement sa tête en dégageant son bras de ma nuque. Putain, j'étais pas contorsionniste, moi ! J'abaissais son bras puis tournais Ace pour coucher sa tête sur le coussin. Oh merde ! Il bougea pour se tourner sur le côté, le visage face à mon ventre. Il dormait toujours. Ouf ! Je soupirais de soulagement. Monsieur dormait comme une merde. Je dégageais ses cheveux bruns de son visage et souriais le trouvant vraiment beau. Bordel, ce type était une bombe ! Et je sortais avec ce gars ! Intérieurement, je poussais un cri de gamine hystérique. J'avais trop de chance. Il était tellement mignon, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Bon, il bavait mais c'était pas l'homme parfait des dramas d'amour. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui caressais le crâne.

J'entendis la porte du couloir se fermer et Thatch revint. Vu que Ace prenait de la place sur le canapé malgré la grande taille du meuble, il eut d'autre choix que de s'assoir sur le petit fauteuil à côté. Il avait une petite tablette dans la main et pianota dessus avant de me la passer. Elle affichait la fenêtre de connexion de Facebook.

\- Connecte-toi ! Comme ça on sera fixé et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a pu raconter comme merde. ria-t-il faiblement.

Je lui souriais puis me loggais sur mon compte. J'avais en effet deux messages privés. Un de Ace et un de Vivi. Je lus celui de Ace en premier.

" Ma belle ? "

Ah c'était court. J'ouvris ensuite celui de Vivi. Oh putain, il y en avait plein ! Même des captures d'écran qui ressemblaient à des conversations Facebook entre elle et Ace. Je remontais jusqu'en haut pour tout lire en entier.

" Salut, on ne sait jamais parlé mais je suis une amie de Luffy. C'est un peu délicat à dire mais je vais être directe. Ace se fout de ta gueule ! Il se sert de toi pour se venger de moi. Mercredi dernier, j'étais chez Luffy pour lui rendre visite. Ace m'a draguée comme un rustre. Je l'ai remis à sa place en lui disant que ce n'était pas une manière de me courtiser. S'il voulait me conquérir, il devait s'y prendre autrement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il userait de cette mauvaise manière. J'ai tout de suite compris en vous voyant samedi dernier en rentrant de votre "rencard". Désolée de te dire ça mais il ne sort seulement avec toi que pour me rendre jalouse. Il est amoureux de moi et ce qu'il fait est horrible. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et tu devais donc le savoir. Je lui ai dit que j'allais tout te dire s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement. Bien sûr, il a nié et m'a envoyée balader mais j'ai réussi à avoir des preuves pendant notre conversation. "

Son message se terminait là et ça passait aux captures d'écran de leur conversation. C'était seulement des brides, la conversation n'était pas entière. Je arcquais un sourcil en les lisant. Ca n'avait rien de cohérent.

" Vivi : Tu mens !

Ace : Bon admettons que je mente et que je me foute de la gueule d'Anastasia pour te rendre jalouse. Tu ne penserais pas que je te l'aurais fait savoir depuis le début déjà ? "

Je ne voyais pas où était la preuve là-dedans. Dans la suivante, il n'y avait pas le début de la phrase.

" ... C'est différent d'avec toi. C'est même pas comparable. Je suis amoureux et je ne le cache pas... "

Ca avait vraisemblablement l'air d'être le texte de Ace. Elle avait coupé le dialogue pour que ça paraisse ambigu. Mais on comprenait tout de même qu'il parlait de moi. Elle était un peu conne ! Comme si j'allais comprendre l'inverse... Je soupirais et passais à la dernière capture.

" Vivi : Je vais tout lui dire si tu n'y mets pas un terme.

Ace : Et ben Vas-y dis lui ! De toute manière, c'est pas comme si elle allait te croire... "

Il n'y avait pas la suite comme la précédente image. Il n'y avait aucune preuve dans ces captures d'écran. Je roulais des yeux, soûlée. Cette meuf était en total délire. Je laissais la conversation ouverte et passais la tablette à Thatch pour qu'il regarde les messages. Il lisa silencieusement puis ricana doucement.

\- Cette fille est cinglée. J'espère qu'elle a enfin compris. Et ses captures d'écran comme preuves, c'est de la merde ! chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

Je gloussais faiblement amusée et hochais de la tête étant d'accord avec lui. Il posa la tablette sur la table basse après m'avoir déconnectée puis il fixa Ace avec un sourire. Je continuais de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Il en a de la chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me faire dorloter comme ça par une jolie fille. ricana-t-il.

Je lui souriais puis baissais mon regard sur le visage de Ace. Il dormait paisiblement. Allait-il faire toute sa nuit ? J'espérais que non. Ce serait très emmerdant même si j'aimais l'avoir sur moi ! Sur mon portable, je vis qu'il était 00h37. Je n'étais pas très fatiguée à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé malgré l'alcool.

\- Il pensait que tu croyais la meuf alors il voulait venir chez toi pour tout t'expliquer, tout à l'heure. Mais je lui ai dit que si tu étais au courant tu lui aurais déjà fait savoir. Il en avait gros sur la patate. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il me disait : "Je vais buter cette pute si elle me quitte ! Je l'enculerais à sec et après je la buterais !" chuchota Thatch en ramenant ses pieds sur le fauteuil pour plier les genoux et coucher une jambe sur le côté.

Je le regardais étonnée. Ace s'était beaucoup inquiété pour notre relation. Putain ! Je maudissais cette connasse de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi. Pour lui, c'est du sérieux entre vous !

Je souriais heureuse. Je ressentais la même chose. J'avais envie de réveiller Ace et de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement avec amour. Mais il dormait si bien, j'aurais été une connasse de le déranger. Alors je me contentais de continuer mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est la même pour moi. Il est très important à mes yeux. Je peux facilement être moi-même avec lui sans qu'il me juge. souriais-je en murmurant.

\- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux. J'aimerais bien me trouver une nana comme toi.

\- Tu tiendrais pas longtemps, mec ! Tu ne t'es jamais casé plus de trois jours. ricana Ace nous surprenant.

Je baissais les yeux vers lui avec un sourire et constatais qu'il avait toujours les yeux clos mais qu'il arborait un petit sourire en coin. Il était réveillé depuis quand ? Thatch ria.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Ouais et d'ailleurs, il y a que moi qu'Anastasia ai le droit de dorloter, Thatch ! répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Ce dernier ria mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Oh il était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et il avait rien dit ! Ses yeux noirs me fixaient et j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Il me souria sincèrement et je lui rendis son sourire. Il bougea ses lèvres silencieusement et je compris qu'il me disait :"Je t'aime ". Je rougissais et lui fis un doux sourire.

\- Bon je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai envie de me faire un bain de nuit dans le jacuzzi. s'exclama Thatch en se levant du fauteuil.

\- Oh j'avais oublié. C'est pas con, ça ! souria Ace.

\- Allez je vais le préparer ! Changez-vous en attendant ! On se retrouve dedans. fit-il en allant dans le couloir.

Une fois seuls, Ace se redressa et nous nous levâmes. Je plaçais le coussin à sa place et sentis ensuite deux bras m'enlacer. Ace se pencha pour m'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et nous nous serrâmes l'un l'autre fortement. Nos langues se caressaient et se mêlaient avec douceur. Je ressentais de l'amour dans notre bécotage et me sentais bien. C'était apaisant. Mon Dieu, ce type était donc vraiment dingue de moi ! Oh Seigneur ! Je fondais sur place. J'étais au paradis avec lui. C'était donc ça, l'amour ? J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui. Ace interrompit notre baiser et me regarda avec un sourire. Il colla son front au mien me faisant rougir.

\- Tu étais sincère quand tu as dit que c'est du sérieux entre nous et que je suis important à tes yeux ? me demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

\- Oui, je le pense sincèrement. rougissais-je.

Son visage s'illumina et esquissait un immense sourire ravi. Je vis des petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes et le trouvais très mignon.

\- Moi aussi ! déclara-t-il.

Je ne pouvais cacher mon sourire heureux. Ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire enfin sauf si je buvais de l'alcool jusqu'à l'excès et que j'oubliais tout. Ce serait très con ! Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me mit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de m'embrasser. C'était un doux baiser mais bref cette fois-ci. Nous nous séparâmes lentement en nous regardant dans les yeux puis nous fouillâmes dans nos sacs respectifs pour nous changer. Je me déshabillais de ma robe sous ses yeux.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas de soutifs ? m'interrogea-t-il surpris.

\- Non, ma robe ne me le permet pas car des bonnets sont déjà intégrés dedans. C'est pratique. répondis-je.

\- Si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité ! ricana-t-il en me malaxant un sein un petit moment.

Je lui souriais puis enfilais le haut de mon maillot de bain alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon. Je retirais mon unique sous-vêtement et mis ma dernière pièce du maillot.

\- Dommage que tu ne dois pas garder ton string ! se plaignit-il en faisant une petite moue dégoûtée alors qu'il enfilait son caleçon de bain noir à motif de flamme.

\- Je le remettrais après si tu veux. lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, j'adorerais, ma belle. Mais je dois dire que le haut te fait une belle paire de boobs !

Il appuya ses dires en me serrant les seins l'un contre l'autre avec ses deux mains me faisant doucement glousser.

\- Tu fais du combien en mensurations ? Je n'arrive pas à les prendre entièrement avec mes mains. me demanda-t-il en les malaxant sans gêne.

\- Du 95D... rougissais-je.

\- Cette nuit, je veux dormir dessus ! Ils sont très moelleux. ricana-t-il.

Ses caresses sur ma poitrine commençaient à me faire du bien. Ma respiration se faisait un peu plus rapide. Il s'arrêta pour me retourner et me mettre dos à lui. Il m'agrippa de nouveau les seins et joua encore avec. Il s'amusait à les faire rouler sous ses doigts, à les bouger dans des sens circulaires différents pour chaque seins et des fois de bas en haut. Je devais admettre que j'aimais ça.

\- Oh j'adore jouer avec ! J'aurais dû commencer à le faire depuis le début. gloussa-t-il en se collant à moi.

Étonnamment, je ne sentis pas d'érection contre mon cul. Ca l'amusait plus que ça ne l'excitait, vraisemblablement. Il s'arrêta et me pinça une fesse en se dégageant. Je me tournais vers lui, le visage en feu, et le vis finir son verre de vodka puis il me prit la main pour sortir du salon. Dans le couloir, nous passâmes la porte menant à la piscine et au jacuzzi. Thatch était derrière le petit bar encore habillé. Il avait sortit trois petits verres et les remplissait d'un liquide brunâtre. Le jacuzzi était déjà en fonction et ça donnait vite envie de s'assoir dedans.

\- Allez-y installez-vous dedans ! J'arrive. nous dit Thatch avant de partir.

Nous nous fîmes pas prier et je montais le petits escaliers suivie par Ace. L'eau était très chaude et faisait un bien fou. Ca sentait le chlore. Le remous me chatouillait les pieds et les mollets. Je me tournais vers Ace qui s'était déjà assis et m'installais de côté sur ses genoux, mes bras enlaçant son cou. Assise, l'eau m'arrivait à la poitrine. C'était très agréable. Putain, j'étais dans un jacuzzi ! Vitali serait jaloux si je lui racontais. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Ace. Nous nous sourîmes puis nous embrassâmes d'un bref baiser. Je logeais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et profitais de la chaleur de l'eau et de son corps. J'étais bien. Une de ses mains agrippa ma fesse sous l'eau et la serra fortement.

\- J'y pense, on a pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure ! Ca ne te tente pas de terminer ce premier round, ma belle ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

Ah mais oui, c'était vrai ! Je n'étais plus autant excitée mais en y repensant ça me tentait bien. Pour réponse, je déposais des baisers papillons sur la peau brûlante de son cou. Je sentis les vibrations de son ricanement contre mes lèvres. Il me malaxa un sein de son autre main. Son index et son pouce pincèrent mon téton à travers le tissu de mon maillot de bain. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais tendrement. Nos langues s'entremêlaient doucement et ses mains me malaxaient mon sein et ma fesse. Mon bassin se frottait contre le sien et je pouvais déjà sentir sa queue à demi-molle contre moi. Je défis les nœuds de mon haut pour l'enlever et le laisser tomber sur le carrelage de la pièce. Mes tétons en pointes frôlaient son torse et il arrêta notre baiser pour les suçoter à tour de rôle tout en serrant mes seins par le dessous. Je soufflais de plaisir. Ma respiration s'accélérait. C'était bon. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant. Je descendis ma main le long de son torse et agrippais son érection bien faite pour le masturber à travers son maillot de bain. Je l'entendis gémir alors qu'il léchait un de mes tétons. Précipitamment, une de ses mains écarta sur le côté mon dernier vêtement dévoilant ma minette. Je compris le message et sortis sa queue pour m'empaler dessus. Nous n'avions pas mit de préservatif mais je m'en foutais. J'avais confiance en lui, même si nous étions ivres. Mon bassin ondulait sur sa verge. Nos haleines alcoolisées se mélangeaient alors qu'il avait son front posé contre le mien. Mes bras enlaçaient son cou tandis que les siens me serraient fortement contre lui. Nous faisions l'amour dans un jacuzzi, bordel !

J'avais chaud à cause de la température de son corps mais surtout de l'eau. Elle devait bien avoisiner les 38 degrés. C'était possible de suer dans l'eau ?

\- J'adore le faire sans capote, ma belle. ricana-t-il à mon oreille.

Je gloussais et lui fis savoir que moi aussi. Je repensais à la contraception par pilule. Ca valait peut-être le coup d'essayer ? Je m'arrêtais et le regardais dans les yeux. Il fronça des sourcils, confus.

\- Je pourrais prendre une contraception. souriais-je doucement.

Il me souria en coin, semblant ravi de ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

\- Ouais et puis ça rajouterait une prévention en plus si jamais la capote craque. murmura-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Il ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit que le préservatif pouvait se péter. Ca aurait été bien la merde si nous avions eu un accident. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir un gosse et mes parents nous auraient butés. Peut-être même que Ace m'aurait larguée pour ne pas prendre ses responsabilités paternelles ? Ou peut-être même que j'avorterais ? Mais ce genre de chose pouvait très vite se savoir et pouvait me faire une sale réputation.

\- Ma belle, je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai trop chaud et je ne peux pas continuer. souria-t-il, désolé.

Je le comprenais. C'était la même pour moi. Décidément, on devra encore remettre ça pour plus tard !

\- T'inquiète, c'est pareil pour moi. le rassurais-je.

Je retirais sa queue devenue molle de mon antre puis remettais ma culotte de bain correctement tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Je me penchais par-dessus le jacuzzi pour chopper mon haut et me le revêtir. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et il passa un bras derrière ma nuque. Ma tête reposa contre son épaule et nous nous sourîmes avant que je ne ferme les yeux savourant ce moment de tranquillité entre nous.

\- C'est mieux si on prend deux contraceptions. Je te cache pas que je suis pas pressé d'avoir un gosse. ria Ace.

\- Je pense la même chose. souriais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- D'abord, le mariage. Le reste, on verra plus tard !

Encore le mariage ? C'était pas un peu tôt dans notre relation pour parler de ce genre d'avenir ?

\- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde... Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive ! Et mon père est mort avant ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents...

J'ouvris les yeux. Dans sa voix, j'avais reconnu de la mélancolie malgré son ton sérieux. Il ne les avait jamais connus mais ça l'avait quand même beaucoup affecté. Je le regardais. Il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui. J'avais compris tout à l'heure que sa vie avait été très difficile et pas toujours rose. Peut-être avait-il connu l'orphelinat et les familles d'accueil ? J'avais vu une émission sur ça et les enfants et adolescents le vivaient très mal. Ils finissaient toujours dans la délinquance ou faisaient énormément de fugue. Ils se sentaient rejetés et abandonnés. Ace était-il comme ça ? Mon Dieu ! Que ça avait dû être horrible pour lui ! Je me redressais et embrassais sa joue d'un doux baiser. Il ne bougea pas mais je vis un bref sourire en coin se dessiner sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Même si c'était rapide, je lui avais au moins redonné le sourire.

\- Dis, Ace ? commençais-je en reposant ma tête sur son épaule, les yeux fixés sur son visage impassible.

Il baissa son regard vers moi m'invitant à continuer.

\- Tu étais... Tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'un jour, tu m'épouserais ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes. Il bégueilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en détournant le regard. Ma question l'embarrassait. Je pouvais comprendre, il avait dit ça sûrement sans réfléchir avec l'alcool ou alors il le pensait vraiment mais il avait peur d'un rejet ou d'une moquerie.

\- Je trouve que c'est trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose. Mais... Mais c'est vrai... Pourquoi pas, un jour... voulus-je le rassurer avec un sourire.

Son regard surpris se tourna vers moi. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux sans rien nous dire.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? me demanda-t-il, hébété après un petit moment.

Je me redressais et hochais de la tête. Il avala sa salive puis détourna de nouveau le regard en se mordillant le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Quoi ? J'avais dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Merde ! Peut-être qu'il ne le pensait pas et il allait me rejeter ? Putain putain putain... J'avais été con ! La honte ! Je commençais à regretter mes mots.

\- Thatch a raison...

Hein ?

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es une perle rare ! souria-t-il, le regard fixe.

Il tourna vivement sa tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors pour te répondre, oui j'étais sérieux en disant qu'un jour, je t'épouserais ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il m'embrassa brusquement avec un sourire ravi avant d'émettre un petit rire heureux.

\- Toute ma vie, j'étais traité comme une merde. Je ne faisais que me battre avec tout le monde, enfant comme adulte, me prenant des fois de bonnes raclées. Il m'arrivait plein de merde. Je me demandais tout le temps si ça valait la peine de vivre. Je ne pensais pas au suicide mais je ne voyais pas la raison de ma naissance. J'ai fini par rencontrer les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Bon au début, c'était pas l'amour entre nous. J'avais tenté à maintes reprises de les hacker puis je me suis fait une raison et je les ai rejoinds. Je me suis fait des potes mais même là, il m'arrivait encore des emmerdes. Et puis, je t'ai rencontrée. Tu as changé ma vie. Bizarrement, depuis, tout se passait bien. Bon je t'avoue que j'ai flippé quand tu as découvert mon job mais tu es restée et aucune emmerde est survenue. Sauf qu'il y a eu l'histoire avec Vivi. J'ai cru que tout allait se finir, que j'allais te perdre et retrouver ma vie de merde. Mais il semblerait que Dieu est eu pitié de moi finalement. Tu es toujours là ! Tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu as su que j'étais un pirate, tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à ton père, tu n'as pas cru Vivi et tu m'as fait confiance. A croire que tu as été envoyée par Dieu pour rendre ma vie meilleure. Tu ne serais pas un ange par hasard ? m'expliqua Ace avant de ricaner.

Je comprenais un peu mieux ce qu'il ressentait. Je me promettais de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

\- Un ange je ne sais pas mais on dit que je suis le sosie de Taylor Swift. riais-je

Il pouffa de rire. J'aimais ce type. Je me sentais encore plus proche de lui maintenant que je le connaissais un peu mieux. Mais j'y pensais. Lui, il ne savait presque rien de moi ! A moins qu'il ait fait des recherches sur moi ou même carrément lu les données personnelles hackées me concernant ?

\- Ace, j'aimerais savoir. Les données personnelles me concernant que vous avez hackées, tu les as lues ? Je ne t'en veux pas si c'est le cas. C'est juste pour savoir.

Il me fixa un moment en se pinçant les lèvres et finit par esquisser un petit sourire coupable.

\- Oui, par curiosité et surtout pour savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance sur certaines choses. Ca m'a surpris de voir que tu n'avais jamais eu de petit ami avant moi. Comment une fille aussi belle et aussi fabuleuse que toi pouvait être célibataire ? souria-t-il, amusé me faisant rougir.

Il me trouvait belle et fabuleuse ! Oh mon Dieu...

\- Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux garçons avant de te rencontrer. Mes journées se résumaient à aller en cours la semaine, bûcher dans mon temps libre et flâner sur le net. Je sortais rarement de chez moi. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais que je te changeais en bien. Tu avais une vie ennuyeuse. Mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser à moi. Je me suis dit : " Cette fille est trop canon, elle ne te regardera jamais ! Tente rien ! ". Et quand tu m'as dit l'autre fois, que je t'avais direct plût, je te dis pas la surprise. souria-t-il, rêveur.

Oh putain ! Il avait cru que j'étais ce genre de bombe qui ne sortait qu'avec les mecs populaires. La coïncidence de dingue ! Le pire c'était qu'il m'avait trouvée canon avec ma vieille dégaine de clocharde. Je me revoyais encore descendre les escaliers avec mes chaussons pattes de monstre. Oh la honte !

\- Tu vas halluciner mais je pensais la même chose de toi ! souriais-je, amusée le surprenant.

Il me regarda hébété avec un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Je riais avec lui.

\- Bon, il fout quoi Thatch ? Il est resté coincer dans le trou des chiottes ou quoi ? ria-t-il faisant référence à la blague du soir de notre rencontre.

\- Va savoir ! Ca se trouve, il nous appelle à l'aide depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'on est en train de prendre du bon temps ici ?! riais-je.

Nous riâmes à en pleurer pendant un bon moment.

\- Je m'amuse bien avec toi. Tu es marrante. souria-t-il.

Je lui souriais pour réponse. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. Les caresses de sa langues étaient douces sur la mienne. Je me sentais bien. Il me serra contre lui et j'enlaçais son cou de mes bras. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que finalement, c'était notre destin d'être réunis ? Il m'avait sortie de ma vie ennuyeuse et moi de sa vie chaotique. Nous cessâmes notre baiser et il me caressa la joue du pouce.

\- Je viens de penser. J'ai dû avoir ton premier baiser du coup, non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier.

J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourire. Et lui, avais-je eu son premier baiser ? Je n'osais pas lui demander. J'avais peur de sa réponse.

\- Je me souviens une fois, quand j'étais gamin. Je devais bien avoir 10 ans je crois. J'avais fait un pari avec Sabo. Bien sûr j'avais perdu et le gage était d'aller embrasser une fille. On jouait dans le parc à ce moment-là et Luffy n'était pas encore dans notre bande alors j'étais parti à la recherche d'une fille à bécoter. Je te cache pas que j'étais pas très motivé. Pour moi à l'époque les gonzesses n'étaient que des pisseuses ! J'ai vite trouvé une nana, bon c'était la seule ce jour-là. Je me souviens, elle jouait dans le bac à sable avec un petit gamin. Elle avait une couette sur le dessus de la tête, ça lui faisait un palmier ! C'était ridicule ! C'est comme ça que j'ai eu mon premier baiser ! ria-t-il à la fin.

Bizarre, cette histoire me disait quelque chose. Oh putain ! Nan ! Nan !... Nan ! Ca me rappelait le garçon bizarre à l'air méchant qui était venu me faire brutalement un bisou sur la joue. Enfin c'était entre la joue et la bouche... J'avais eu peur et avais chialé ensuite. C'était à partir de ce moment-là, que je ne voulais plus aller au parc, il me semblait bien. C'était aussi le jour où Vitali m'avait mit un coup de son seau au visage car je ne voulais pas lui prêter ma pelle. J'avais saigné du nez. Je me sentais rougir et mon visage me chauffait. Oh mon Dieu ! Ma gueule sur le cul l'interpela.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ? souria-t-il.

Devais-je lui dire mon hypothèse ? Je devais en être sûre avant.

\- Euh par hasard, à ce moment-là, la fille n'avait pas des mèches dans le nez ? lui demandai-je, hésitante.

Il me regarda abasourdi. Vu sa tête sur le cul, j'avais ma réponse. Oh putain ! C'était lui. Ace se mit à rire.

\- Oh putain ! C'était toi ? hallucina-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- J'avais eu peur en plus. J'étais partie voir ma mère en pleurant et je ne voulais plus retourner au parc.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Oh bordel ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Sabo, il va halluciner. pouffa-t-il.

Je riais avec lui mais embarrassée. S'il avait visé juste, à 10-11 ans près, il aurait eu mon premier baiser et moi le sien.

\- Donc tu as eu toi aussi mon premier baiser, alors ! souria-t-il.

\- Bah pas vraiment, tu m'avais embrassée là. dis-je en lui montrant ma commissure de bouche.

\- Oh c'est pareil !... N'empêche, le destin nous a réunis finalement.

Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête. Notre première rencontre n'avait pas été très amicale et véritablement express du coup, voir même traumatisante pour moi. Fallait dire qu'avec son air méchant et son long tuyau dans la main, il m'avait foutue les pétoches ! Il était arrivé vers moi en marchant très vite, m'avait choppée par le bras et embrassée brutalement et rapidement avant de partir en tirant une grimace. J'avais 7 ans et les garçons m'effrayaient à cet âge-là.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as plus cette coupe de cheveux ridicule ! D'ailleurs, il t'était arrivée quoi pour avoir saigné du nez ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire amusé.

Je rougissais à sa moquerie.

\- Je n'ai juste pas voulu prêter ma pelle à Vitali. Il m'avait donc mit un coup de son seau au visage. lui répondis-je, gênée.

Il gloussa puis soupira avec un sourire avant de se placer en face de moi. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui laisser plus de place. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le rebord du jacuzzi toujours avec son sourire. Il avait quoi derrière la tête ? Je le regardais, confuse.

\- Bouge pas et ferme les yeux ! ordonna-t-il.

Avec un petit sourire, je fermais les yeux mais ne pouvais retenir un petit gloussement.

\- Arrête de rire et interdit d'ouvrir les yeux !

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir mon rire. Après un moment, il ne se passa rien. Mais Ace finit par bouger pour se rapprocher de moi. Je sentis ses hanches contre mes cuisses. Sa main me caressa la joue et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était doux et bref. Ensuite je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

\- Garde les yeux fermés !... Ma belle, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une promesse de mariage ? On se fiance là tout de suite et on se mariera un jour... Tu es... Tu es l'élément qui a changé ma vie... Je sais notre relation est récente mais... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux te garder auprès de moi pour toujours !

Il avait dit ça avec hésitation comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. Je ne sentais plus son souffle sur mon cou. Mais oh putain ! Il me faisait carrément une demande de fiançailles, là ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mes lèvres bougèrent toute seule. Nous étions bien ivres pour en être arrivé là.

\- Oui, Ace ! murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement. Il m'embrassa longuement les lèvres closes avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ma belle ! dit-il en collant son front contre le mien.

Je m'exécutais et constatais toute la joie qu'il y avait dans son regard. J'espérais ne pas avoir fait de connerie. Jusque là, j'avais agi sans réfléchir et je ne regrettais rien. Pourvu que ce soit encore la même chose avec cette histoire de promesse de mariage ! Je me sentais heureuse avec lui et voulais rester pour toujours à ses côtés. Dieu, était-ce notre destin de nous marier rapidement ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop rapide ? Faisions-nous une grosse connerie ?

\- Je t'aime ! souria Ace.

\- Je t'aime ! lui dis-je, émue.

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et ses hanches de mes jambes le collant à mon corps. J'étais assise sur ses cuisses alors qu'il était en position du scribe. Notre bécotage fut tendre.

\- On garde ça pour nous, hein ?! me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je hochais de la tête avec un grand sourire. Oui, c'était sûr que j'allais pas le crier à mes parents. Surtout que j'étais encore mineure. Pour nous marier, il fallait attendre mes 20 ans sans l'accord de mes parents, j'étais déjà en âge de le faire mais seulement si mes parents voulaient bien.

Je logeais ma tête sur son épaule et il cala la sienne contre mon crâne. Je respirais son odeur et voyais sa jugulaire palpiter rapidement sous sa peau. Ace était mon premier petit et maintenant il était mon fiancé. Me le dire me paraissait bizarre, étrange même. Mais j'étais contente. C'était une preuve qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Cependant, je ne pouvais négliger la peur que je ressentais. Si mes parents l'apprennaient, ils m'engueuleraient et nous aurions droit à un scandale de leur part. Je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord surtout mon père vu comment il avait réagi quand je leur avais annoncés que je sortais avec un garçon. Mais, je ne devais plus y penser, c'était pas comme si Ace m'avait carrément fait une demande à genoux devant tout le monde avec une bague. Je me pinçais les lèvres voulant retenir un sourire en y pensant.

Nous entendîmes la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et nous tournâmes la tête pour apercevoir Thatch arriver en caleçon de bain avec une pile de serviettes dans les bras. Monsieur arrivait enfin ! Pas pressé celui-là ! Il nous souria en nous voyant puis posa la pile sur le petit bar.

\- Désolé, j'étais au téléphone avec une amie...

\- Un plan cul, tu veux dire ! le coupa Ace en ricanant.

Thatch ricana également.

\- Bon ouais un plan cul !... Alors il est bien le jacuzzi ? nous dit-il avec un sourire en prenant deux des verres posés sur le bar.

Je hochais de la tête avec Ace. Il nous les apporta. Je pris le mien en le remerciant poliment et Ace fit de même. Thatch finit par prendre son verre et la bouteille qui avait servi à les remplir avant de venir s'installer dans le jacuzzi en face de nous. Il posa la bouteille sur le rebord le plus large et Ace se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se placer à côté de moi, un bras derrière ma nuque. Je calais ma tête contre son épaule puis bus dans mon verre. Oh c'était du rhum ! J'adorais ça !

\- Dites voir, j'ai regardé pour la réservation dans un de mes restaurants. Je peux vous avoir le lundi 14 à 20h sur deux tables privées de deux par contre ou le lundi 28 à 21h sur une table de quatre en salle. Sinon, il faudra attendre jusqu'à Septembre pour avoir de la place. nous informa Thatch.

Oh merde ! Ca tombait en pleine semaine de cours à chaque fois. Oh mais le 14, c'était la saint-Valentin ! Et sinon fallait attendre jusqu'à Septembre ? Oh putain !

\- J'en parlerais à mon frère pour Bonney. dis-je.

\- Ouais, il faudra me donner avant lundi une réponse que je vous fasse la réservation.

Je hochais de la tête et Thatch but d'une traite son verre. Puis il se tourna et s'en rempli un autre. La vache, il avait une bonne descente ! Ace se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Le 14 c'est la saint-Valentin, non ? murmura-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce serait pas mal, cette date-là, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il sur le même ton.

\- Oui ! répondis en chuchotant.

Il me souria puis m'embrassa doucement. Je touchais sa joue du bout des doigts et son bras derrière ma nuque se plia pour se poser sur mon épaule me serrant contre lui. Il me lâcha pour boire dans son verre et je fis de même. C'était tellement bon que j'avais tout bu sous le ricanement de Thatch.

\- Tu en veux encore ? souria-t-il.

Je hochais négativement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non. Il tendit son bras pour prendre mon verre et je le lui donnais. Il le posa sur le rebord près de la bouteille de rhum. Je commençais à saturer en alcool. Mon corps me faisait comprendre que si j'en buvais encore, j'allais vite le regretter. Ace finit son verre et le tendit à Thatch.

\- Moi par contre, j'en veux bien encore ! souria-t-il.

Thatch lui prit son verre et le remplit avant de lui redonner. Si il continuait comme ça demain, il allait pas être frais devant mes parents, déjà moi, je savais que j'allais être limite-limite. On allait se faire griller ! Ca allait bien se voir qu'on s'était bien bourré la gueule. On allait être dans la merde mais d'un côté je m'en foutais royal ! J'étais pompette et je me sentais bien. Je fermais les yeux, la tête toujours posée contre l'épaule de Ace. Je respirais son odeur masculine malgré le chlore du jacuzzi. À me détendre ainsi, je remarquais enfin la lourdeur de mon corps. J'étais fatiguée. Avec mon peu d'heures de sommeil, mes cours de ce matin, la soirée mouvementée à cause de Vivi et l'alcool, je me laissais aller par le bruit du remous et m'endormis.

Bizarrement, je fis un rêve. J'étais en kimono blanc de cérémonie à côté de Ace tout aussi bien habillé dans un temple devant un prêtre shintoïste. Nous étions en train de nous marier. Mon frère était mon témoin de mariage. Il était sur un cochon qui avait la coupe de cheveux rock'n'roll de Thatch . Ma mère était présente et nous félicitait. Puis soudainement, Vivi arriva pour s'opposer à notre union sauf que Bonney, sortie de nulle part, lui avait mit un high-kick puis elle était partie avec Vitali sur le cochon. Puis Ace et moi arrivâmes tout naturellement chez lui pour y passer notre lune de miel mais mon père apparut près de nous et accusait Ace d'être un pirate.

Je me réveillais à ce moment-là. Je n'ouvrais pas de suite les yeux. J'entendais, sans rien comprendre, Thatch parler doucement puis Ace ricaner. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps, j'avais dormi mais j'avais soif. Ma bouche était pâteuse et ma gorge sèche. Cependant, Ace dit quelque chose puis m'agrippa un sein. Hein ? Que quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Mais il me le malaxa doucement et ça me plaisait. Ma sieste ne m'avait pas fait décuvée et j'étais encore bien éprise de l'alcool. L'idée qu'il profite de moi pendant mon sommeil m'excita. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je me laissais faire, faisant encore semblant de dormir. Oui, je l'avouais, je profitais de la situation pour soulager mes envies de cul sans me faire passer pour une salope dès le réveil.

\- J'adore jouer avec. C'est tout moelleux ! ricana Ace.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont gros mais j'ai une amie qui en a des bien plus gros. Anastasia n'a que 17 ans, c'est possible qu'ils grossissent encore. souffla Thatch, amusé.

Quoi ? Ils parlaient de ma poitrine sans gêne ! Les mec... Mais ça allait encore grossir ? J'espérais que non. En été c'était un vrai calvaire. Ca donnait beaucoup plus chaud.

\- Oh vraiment ? J'ai envie de dormir dessus ! fit Ace en le faisant rouler sous ses doigts.

J'entendis Thatch se rapprocher de moi puis défaire les nœuds de mon haut alors que Ace ricana doucement. Il enleva sa main et retira doucement mon vêtement de bain pour le mettre par-dessus le jacuzzi vu le bruit humide que j'ai entendu. Je sentis un doigt me frôler la joue.

\- Elle dort bien ! chuchota Thatch, amusé.

Ils comptaient faire quoi maintenant ? Je n'avais pas peur ayant confiance en Ace. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal et surveillerait Thatch au cas où. Des bras m'attirèrent contre un torse. Ca devait être Thatch. Je me laissais faire telle une poupée de chiffon. Ne retenant pas ma tête, elle tomba sur le côté et je sentais l'eau me chatouiller la joue et la tempe. Une partie de mes cheveux devait tremper dans le remous. On me souleva le visage et posa ma tête contre l'épaule de Thatch, face à son cou. Je pouvais respirer son odeur boisée par le nez. Il me maintenait par le ventre contre lui.

\- Elle est encore plus belle quand elle dort ! souffla Ace, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Mes cheveux trempés me cachaient la moitié du visage. Comment pouvait-il me trouver belle alors que je devais ressembler à la meuf morte de _The __Ring _? La seule explication possible était qu'il était plus que bourré. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible, d'ailleurs.

Des mains m'agrippèrent les seins. Ca devait être Ace car je sentais toujours la pression de celles de Thatch sur mon ventre. Il me les malaxa comme tout à l'heure dans le salon et se permit même de jouer avec mes tétons. C'était bon et ma respiration se faisait un peu plus rapide. Je commençais à être excitée et j'espérais que ça ne se voyait pas. Thatch ricana. Et merde ! Étais-je grillée ?

\- Je crois que ça lui plaît, mec ! Sa respiration ventrale s'est accélérée. murmura-t-il.

J'entendis Ace pouffer de rire. La main de Thatch se logea dans ma culotte de bain. Oh putain ! Bordel, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas gémir quand il toucha mon clitoris. Il le caressait lentement voulant sûrement ne pas me réveiller. Ace suçota mes tétons à tour de rôle en serrant mes seins. Ils étaient sérieux ? Profiter de mon corps alors que je dormais, enfin faisais semblant de dormir. Toutefois, c'était vraiment excitant ! Ma respiration se faisait par la bouche et mon souffle devait chatouiller la peau du cou de Thatch. C'était bon et malgré moi, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un faible gémissement. Putain ! Thatch ricana et augmenta le rythme dans ma culotte. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi et je sentis contre mes fesses son érection. Oh bordel, il avait la trique ! J'avais envie de me frotter contre lui mais j'allais me faire griller. Cependant, j'aurais aimé savoir s'il me grillait, le dirait-il à Ace ou resterait-il muet pour en profiter seul ? Excitée et épris par l'alcool, j'étais une vraie connasse. J'entrouvris un œil, celui caché par mes cheveux, et pus voir Ace s'activer sur mon téton, les yeux clos. Je jetais un œil à Thatch qui le regardait. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau brûlante le surprenant mais il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Je croisais son regard. Allait-il faire part de mon réveil à Ace ? Pour le moment, il resta silencieux et se contenta de me regarder. J'ondulais légèrement du bassin sous l'eau me frottant un peu contre lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et eut de nouveau un sourire en coin. Ma main sous l'eau, lentement je la glissais dans mon dos pour caresser du bout des doigts sa queue à travers son caleçon de bain. Elle eut un soubresaut et Thatch avala sa salive. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre et me caressa plus frénétiquement mon clitoris. Je serrais fortement sa queue dans ma main et cambrait mon bassin vers l'avant. J'avais envie de lui. Je le voulais en moi et je voulais également Ace. J'étais très excitée et aimerais sentir sa verge me pénétrer. J'y avais fantasmé depuis ce midi et rien à foutre si c'était sans préservatif. La dépravée en moi le voulait maintenant.

De ma main libre, je dégageai sa main de ma culotte puis écartais cette dernière alors que je tentais en même temps de sortir sa queue de son caleçon de bain. Il me souria amusé et m'aida en fixant Ace. Je sentis sa verge entre mes cuisses contre ma minette. Elle était brûlante malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Je serrais mes jambes pour l'emprisonner avant de bouger légèrement les hanches me frottant un peu contre lui.

\- Oh mec, elle est chaude ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire me surprenant.

Tout compte fait, il s'était tout de même décidé à lui dire. Ace se redressa et me regarda avec un sourire. Il se lécha la lèvre puis dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage pour constater que j'étais bien réveillée. Je me décollais du torse de Thatch pour l'embrasser avec fougue. J'avais envie de baiser et le lui faisais bien comprendre à travers ce baiser. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Thatch et me relevais pour enlever ma culotte de bain sous leurs yeux remplis de désirs. Je la laissais tomber par-dessus le jacuzzi et Ace se releva également pour faire de même. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion pendant qu'il me malaxait de nouveau les seins. J'entendis Thatch se lever aussi et vu le bruit humide sur le carrelage, il devait être nu lui aussi. Je le sentis se coller à mon dos, me toucher les hanches en frottant son érection contre mon cul. Il m'embrassait l'épaule et me la mordillait de temps en temps. Une main dans me dos, j'en profitais pour le masturber et faisais de même avec Ace. J'entendais le souffle rauque de Thatch près de mon oreille. Ace me mordilla la lèvre inférieure et me caressa la minette s'attardant sur mon clitoris. Je respirais fortement et bruyamment. A ma surprise, Thatch sortit du jacuzzi et enroula autours de sa taille une serviette.

\- Allons ailleurs ! nous dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ace ricana et fit de même. Je fus la dernière à sortir. J'enroulais la dernière serviette autours de ma poitrine. Elle descendait à la moitié de mes fesses mais je m'en foutais. Ace et moi suivîmes Thatch. Nous montâmes les escaliers en carrelage et il nous conduit dans sa chambre. Je retirais ma serviette et m'essuyais un minimum le corps et les cheveux. Thatch se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit un préservatif qu'il enfila.

\- Ah merde, je reviens ! Je vais chercher le mien. nous dit Ace avant de sortir de la chambre.

Thatch s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en me malaxant les fesses. Les caresses rapides de sa langue contre la mienne m'excitaient encore plus. Je ressentais à travers ce bécotage tout le désir qu'il avait. Sa bouche se logea sur mon oreille et me suçota le lobe. Je frissonnais et gémissais tellement que j'adorais ça.

\- Tu as envie que je te baise, ma jolie ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire. Ouais j'avais envie de lui. Je voulais sa queue en moi.

\- Oui ! soufflais-je en touchant les muscles de son torse.

Putain, il était bien musclé ! Je l'entendis ricaner puis il m'allongea doucement sur le lit. Je me plaçais correctement au milieu et il vint au-dessus de moi. J'écartais les cuisses, il s'y logea entre et me pénétra doucement. Ma chair s'étirait à cause de sa largeur. Ca me brûlait un peu mais à cause de ma grande excitation, j'avais l'impression que c'était minime. Il bougea lentement en moi et j'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et ses hanches de mes jambes.

\- Ca a l'air de beaucoup te plaire vu comment tu es toute mouillée. ricana-t-il avant d'augmenter ses coups de reins.

Oui, c'était bon ! C'était même mieux que la dernière fois. Il logea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en faisant claquer son bassin contre le mien. Je ressentais le fameux plaisir électrifiant l'intérieur de mon vagin me faisant gémir. Je l'entendis émettre un râle guttural étouffé par mes cheveux.

\- J'adore te baiser ! Ta petite chatte est trop bonne ! grogna-t-il entre deux râles.

Étrangement, ce qu'il me disait m'excitait et ne m'embarrassait pas. Merci l'alcool ! Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Ace revenir dans la chambre, la serviette sur l'épaule et la capote sur sa verge. Il se stoppa en nous voyant puis eut un sourire. Je poussais Thatch doucement. Il grogna de mécontentement mais se redressa avant de voir Ace. Il ricana puis sortit de mon antre afin de quitter le lit. Je me redressais alors que Ace monta sur le lit. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément et nous serrâmes fortement l'un l'autre à genoux sur le lit. Le baiser aurait pu être romantique si nous ne bavions pas comme des escargots. Il arrêta notre bécotage et se pencha à mon oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ma belle, j'ai le droit d'aller dans ton petit cul ? murmura-t-il faiblement pour que je ne sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, mais seulement toi. lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

\- T'inquiète, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit d'y aller, ma belle.

Je lui souriais et l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Je t'aime ! soufflais-je.

Il me souria puis m'invita à me mettre à quatre pattes et me pénétra doucement le vagin avant de donner des coups de reins. Il me tenait les hanches et je me laissais aller au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je me couchais en avant sur la couette pour rendre la pénétration plus profonde. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Thatch en attendant alors je tournais la tête pour l'apercevoir en train de nous mater en se masturbant. Il me souria en coin et me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode pour prendre le lubrifiant de la dernière fois. Il monta sur le lit à genoux en l'ouvrant. Je frissonnais lorsqu'il en mit une noisette sur mon anus. Il me le caressa d'un doigt puis me pénétra doucement avec. Ace ralentit le rythme et écarta mes fesses pour laisser plus d'espace à Thatch. Oh putain, c'était bon ! J'en avais des frissons. Je cachais mon visage dans la couette et étouffais mes gémissements. Ace et Thatch ricanèrent. Les mecs... Ca les amusait de me voir prendre du plaisir. C'était presque une vraie torture douce, bordel. Ace donna des coups rapides avant de sortir de mon antre. Cependant, Thatch continua de mouvoir lentement son doigt en moi, le tournant, lui faisant faire des cercles et des mouvements de va-et-vient. Seigneur que c'était bon ! J'ondulais du cul en gémissant.

\- Je crois qu'elle est prête, mec. Tu vas pouvoir y aller. s'exclama Thatch.

\- Ouais je vois ça. Je suis en train de me mettre du lub'. fit Ace.

Thatch retira doucement son doigt puis sortit du lit et enfin de la chambre.

\- Tu veux que je remette du lubrifiant sur ton cul, ma belle ? me demanda Ace en se plaçant derrière moi.

\- Oui... soufflais-je en me redressant pour prendre appui sur mes mains.

Il le fit et balança ensuite le tube sur le lit. Je sentis son gland contre mon anus et forcer doucement le passage pour enfin me pénétrer. Je grimaçais car ma chair s'étirait. L'entrée me brûlait légèrement mais c'était supportable. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans un long grognement en écartant mes fesses. Son souffle était court.

\- J'aime vraiment ton cul, ma belle. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non, ça va. Tu peux y aller. le rassurais-je avec un sourire, la tête tournée vers lui.

Il me souria en me caressant une fesse puis entama doucement ses coups de reins. C'était comme l'autre fois, je ne ressentais pas du plaisir physique mais seulement la satisfaction de l'avoir en moi. Je me sentais bien.

\- Viens, on se met sur le côté. Comme ça je te mettrais sur moi. me dit-il.

Nous nous penchâmes pour nous coucher de côté sur le lit puis il me souleva sans se retira de ma minette pour me mettre sur son ventre. Mon dos contre son torse, il plia les genoux et repris ses coups de reins. Je l'entendais prendre beaucoup de plaisir en émettant des râles rauques. Thatch revint et eut un sourire en nous voyant. Il ricana puis monta sur le lit pour venir se mettre face à moi. Il m'enjamba pour se placer en biais et me pénétra. Oh mon Dieu ! Ma chair s'étirait et je ne m'y habituerais sans doute jamais. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout. Ace continuait de se mouvoir en moi et Thatch commença ses coups de reins. Oh putain ! Seigneur ! Mon fantasme de ce midi se réalisait enfin. Ma dépravation revenait et prit le dessus sur ma raison. Je me laissais aller à ce plaisir. Etre prise en sandwich était tellement bon. Je prenais appui sur mes mains pour me redresser le buste. Ma respiration était forte et saccadée. C'était carrément meilleur que l'autre fois. Oh putain ! Je ressentais beaucoup de plaisir à l'intérieur de mon vagin et la queue de Ace augmentait ce plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Je gémissais en lâchant de temps en temps des petits couinements. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui prenait aussi beaucoup de plaisir. J'entendais les râles et les grognements ainsi que les souffles bruyants de Ace et Thatch.

\- Oh putain !... C'est le pied !... grogna Ace.

Je fixais Thatch qui faisait de même avec un sourire. Il m'embrassa brusquement d'une manière érotique. Nos langues se mêlaient à l'air libre. Je devais avoir l'air d'une salope comme ça mais je m'en foutais ! Je prenais mon pied et j'enmerdais le monde. Je me sentais mouiller énormément et la friction de leur queue faisait un bruit humide. C'était très excitant ! Thatch m'agrippa fortement un sein et augmenta la cadence. Ace fit de même et émit de long grognement.

\- Oh putain !... Je vais pas tenir !... Je viens, je viens, je viens !... s'exclama-t-il.

Il grogna longuement et bruyamment en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en moi. Je le sentis trembler et ses doigts serraient fortement mes hanches me faisant mal. Il se mouva ensuite lentement en soupirant de bien-être. Thatch se dégagea sur le côté et je fis de même pour permettre à Ace de se retirer. Essoufflé, il sortit du lit avec un sourire puis quitta la chambre en enlevant sa capote_._

\- Il ne reste plus que nous deux, ma jolie ! ricana Thatch.

Je me tournais et me plaçais à quatre patte sur le lit. Il vint derrière moi et je sentis son gland contre mon anus. Je sursautais et avançais vers l'avant pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

\- Non, pas ici ! soufflais-je.

\- Oh allez, ma jolie ! Juste une fois ! insista-t-il, plaintif.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! m'énervais-je.

Il soupira de lassitude et capitula.

\- Ok, ma jolie. Allez met-toi bien qu'on continue !

Je me remis correctement un peu anxieuse. Si tu tentais de nouveau mon gars, je te foutais un kick dans les couilles ! Il n'y avait que Ace qui pouvait aller dans mon cul. Question de principe ! Mais surtout vu sa largeur, j'avais peur d'avoir mal et d'aller aux urgences. Manquerait plus que ça ! Heureusement, il tint parole et me pénétra doucement la minette jusqu'à la garde remontant mes entrailles. Ses coups de reins étaient brusques. Cependant, je n'avais pas mal et je continuais à ressentir du plaisir. Je m'écroulais sur le lit et étouffais mes couinements dans la couette. Bordel ! C'était bon. Je prenais mon pied avec un autre mec que Ace. Dans cette situation, était-ce mal ? Oh et puis merde ! Je profitais de ce moment car c'était pas tous les jours que Thatch me baisait. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais envie de sa queue. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à jouir, comme ci j'étais bloquée. Je ressentais beaucoup de plaisir mais j'avais l'impression de retenir mon orgasme. Pourtant j'avais joui tout à l'heure dans le grenier.

Ace revint dans la chambre en titubant. Il était encore bien bourré et avoir fait un tel effort n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il s'installa sur le lit avec un sourire en coin pour s'allonger en face de moi. Il leva son bras et posa sa main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui dans le but de m'embrasser. Nos langues échangeaient un doux baiser. Je me sentais bien et apaisée. Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup. Oh putain, j'étais enfin en train de jouir ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'étouffais un cri aigu dans notre bécotage. Thatch grogna longuement dans une expiration en ralentissant le rythme. Il avait dû sentir mon orgasme et cela devait lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Il me malaxa ensuite les fesses et se pencha en avant pour déposer des baisers papillons sur mon dos. C'était doux. Ace me regarda avec sourire et je collais mon front au sien, essoufflée. Encore contre mon dos, Thatch me toucha un sein en effectuant des coups de reins un peu plus rapides puis dans un long râle rauque, il s'enfonça profondément en moi poussant au fond me tirant une grimace. C'était désagréable et j'avais l'impression que tout ce que contenait mon estomac allait remonter dans ma gorge. Il se mouva plus lentement en soupirant de plaisir. Sa prise sur mon sein se relâcha et essoufflé comme un bœuf, il se retira de mon antre pour ensuite sortir du lit et quitter la chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et Ace se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je vais aux toilettes. l'informais-je en sortant du lit avec ma serviette de tout à l'heure.

Je quittais la chambre avec un sourire et descendis les escaliers, la serviette autours de mon corps. J'ouvris la porte du couloir et me précipitais en titubant jusqu'aux toilettes du bas. J'avais mal au bide et je savais que j'allais péter. Je m'enfermais à l'intérieur et sur le trône, j'écartais mes fesses pour tout lâcher. Oh putain ! Un truc sortait en même temps. Ca devait être le lubrifiant. J'en profitais pour pisser mon coup et une fois que tous mes gaz furent sortis, je mettais en route le petit jet pour me laver l'anus et la minette. Oh Dieu que ça faisait du bien de se sentir propre ! Cependant, je sentais le chlore. Une douche s'imposait mais je n'avais pas prit mon gel douche. Je me lavais les mains dans le petit lavabo puis sortis des chiottes. J'étais fatiguée et baillais comme une carpe. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. Sinon la honte !

J'allais dans le salon remettre mon string et prendre mon sac et celui de Ace dont j'avais rangé ses vêtements dedans pour finir par remonter à l'étage, la serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je croisais Ace accoudé à la rambarde. Il semblait m'attendre et il me souria en me voyant chargée comme une mule.

\- Oh super, tu as prit les affaires ! Allez viens, je suis crevé ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant les sacs.

Je le suivis non pas dans la chambre de Thatch mais dans une autre. En passant devant la salle de bain, je vis qu'elle était inoccupée. Ace s'effondra sur le lit double, la bite à l'air après avoir posé les sacs sur le sol. Je pris mon sac et sortis de la chambre.

\- Tu vas où ? entendis-je de sa part.

\- Me démaquiller. lui répondis-je dans le couloir.

Je l'entendis émettre un "Pff" peu discret. Ah les mecs... Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et allumais la lumière. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais une sale gueule dans le miroir. Mon rouge à lèvre tenait toujours mais à mes yeux, il ne restait plus que le mascara. Tout le fard à paupières s'était barré je ne savais où et mes cheveux encore humides d'un côté me faisaient ressembler à une poule padoue déplumée. Et dire que Ace me trouvait belle comme ça ! Il était bien bourré.

Je sortis le démaquillant de Mama de mon sac ainsi que ma brosse et me démaquillais. J'ai du mit prendre plusieurs fois rien que pour enlever le rouge à lèvre. Ma mère ne m'avait pas racontée de bobard, ça tenait bien. Je terminais d'enlever le reste puis me passais un coup de brosse sur ma tignasse pour ressembler à quelque chose de potable. Ca tirait tellement il y avait de la laque. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, éteignis la lumière et quittais la salle de bain. Je croisais Thatch qui montait l'escalier en caleçon.

\- Tu veux que je te passe une chemise pour la nuit ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

C'était tentant car comme une con j'avais oublié mon pyjama. Toutefois, je ne savais pas si Ace allait bien le prendre. Ce serait la chemise d'un autre homme.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée. grimaçais-je, désolée.

Il ria doucement.

\- C'est vrai, mais je t'en passe une quand même au cas où si tu as froid pendant la nuit. me dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il revint rapidement avec une chemise blanche unie et me la donna. Je la pris avec un petit sourire et le remerciais poliment.

\- Bonne fin de nuit. Je me lève à 8h pour le petit déjeuner. Au fait, ça a été ?

Le ton qu'il avait prit à la fin était assez lubrique. Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête. Oui, c'était même mieux que l'autre fois.

\- Allez bonne nuit ! souria-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit.

Oh il faisait quoi, là ? Thatch se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue en me touchant une fesse. Je restais sur le cul et n'osais pas bouger.

\- C'était mieux que l'autre fois. Je kiffe baiser avec vous. Vous êtes mon seul couple plan cul. Du coup, si cette nuit, tu en as encore envie et que Ace dort, tu peux venir me voir dans ma chambre ! murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Oh putain ! Je devais le prendre comment ? Je ne répondis pas et il me souria avant de partir dans sa chambre. Encore sur le cul de sa proposition, je rejoignis Ace dans la chambre. Ah bah, monsieur s'était déjà installé sous la couette, dos à moi. Il dormait déjà ?

Je posais mon sac avec la chemise de Thatch dessus sur le sol et me faufilais dans le lit après avoir éteins la lumière. Oh merde ! Mauvaise idée ! Ma tête se mit à jouer du tam-tam. Merci l'alcool ! J'entendis Ace bouger et son bras m'attira contre lui. Je me tournais sur le côté, face à lui. Il logea sa tête entre mes seins et renifla mon odeur. Je devais sentir le chlore.

\- J'arrive à sentir encore ton parfum.

\- Je dois sentir aussi le chlore. riais-je faiblement.

\- Moi aussi. On prendra une douche ensemble avant de partir.

\- J'ai pas prit mon gel douche...

\- Pas grave, je te passerai le mien... Au fait, tu veux toujours te fiancer avec moi ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Oui, toujours ! souriais-je.

Je l'entendis sourire contre ma poitrine.

\- On pourrait se marier à tes 18 ans ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, mais vu que je n'aurais pas 20 ans, il faudra l'autorisation de mes parents. répondis-je.

\- Ah merde. J'ai pas trop envie de me confronter à eux alors on attendra tes 20 ans. ricana-t-il.

Je riais doucement à mon tour. Cela faisait une semaine et quelque que nous étions ensemble et une semaine pile que je lui avais donné ma virginité, et nous venions de nous fiancer presque sur un coup de tête. Ca allait peut-être trop vite entre nous ? Mais on venait de prévoir de se marier à mes 20 ans. Il nous restait encore deux ans. En Avril, j'entamerais ma dernière année au lycée et l'année suivante je voulais directement trouver un travail même si c'était un petit boulot, je voulais devenir indépendante.

\- Encore deux ans à attendre... Au fait, tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ? me demanda-t-il en embrassant un de mes seins.

\- Je ne veux pas faire d'autres études ensuite. Je voudrais trouver un travail et être indépendante. Peut-être même aussi avoir un appart. souriais-je.

\- Quand on sera marié, on vivra ensemble. D'ici deux ans, Luffy aura déjà quitté l'appartement. Il veut lancer sa boîte de programmes informatiques avec ses potes. Tu pourras venir vivre avec moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool mélangé à la fatigue mais j'étais d'accord et acquiesçai avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Anastasia ! souffla-t-il.

Il avait dit mon prénom cette fois-ci.

\- Je t'aime, Ace. fis-je en fermant les yeux, ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon cul et me pinça une fesse. Je pouffais de rire et il ricana.

\- Je kiffe quand tu mets un string. J'adore ça ! Et tes seins sont hyper moelleux. Je vais dormir la tête dedans.

Je souriais amusée et lui caressais les cheveux. Il me prit le sein couché contre le lit et me suçota le téton. C'était agréable mais bizarre à la fois. J'avais la drôle d'impression qu'il me tétait le sein comme un bébé. C'était quelque peu embarrassant mais je voulais prendre soin de lui. Ou bien peut-être que je me faisais un film et il avait simplement envie de jouer encore avec ma poitrine. Ma tête continuait toujours son concert de percussion et je mis un moment avant de m'endormir. Ace s'était vite mit à ronfler. Je m'en étais rendu compte lorsqu'il avait lâché subitement mon téton et son souffle buccal rendait frais mon mamelon humide.

* * *

Fin du huitième chapitre.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bienvenue dans ce neuvième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Nouvelle de dernière minute, Ace a ouvert sa boutique en ligne de sextoys à son effigie, allant du god à la poupée gonflable. Il y a un pack découverte offert avec des échantillons pour les 10 premières personnes à s'inscrire sur son site web : www. AceBiteArdente. com

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Du mouvement brusque dans le lit me réveilla. J'entendis Ace courir dans la chambre et se précipiter dans le couloir. La lumière de la salle de bain finit par me réveiller. Je l'entendis vomir bruyamment dans les toilettes. Ah, les ravages de l'alcool ! J'avais la flemme de me lever pour voir s'il allait bien. Oui, je pouvais être une connasse par moment... Et puis surtout, si je le voyais vomir j'allais aussi dégueuler. C'était pas un bon plan d'y aller ! Ace vomit encore un moment. Le pauvre ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas de nausées mais mon mal de crâne était revenu et j'avais soif. Bordel ! Je fermais vite les yeux quand je l'entendis revenir. Une vraie gamine ! Il s'arrêta dans la chambre. J'étais sûre qu'il me regardait. Oh putain ! Rigolais pas, rigolais pas ! Ace farfouilla dans son sac et retourna dans la salle de bain. Ouf... L'eau coulait, il devait se laver les dents. Je gardais les yeux fermés quand il revint ensuite dans la chambre. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se faufila dans le lit après avoir posé ce qu'il semblait être son portable sur la table de chevet. Ace se colla à mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je souriais et me retournais. Vu son comportement, il sembla surpris.

\- Ca va mieux ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Pardon si je t'ai réveillée. répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est rien. souriais-je.

Je lui embrassais le front doucement et il se baissa pour loger sa tête entre mes seins. Encore ? Ca devait vraiment lui plaire. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je sentis sa langue lécher le téton de mon sein couché contre le lit. Ace serra ce même sein dans sa main et suçota mon mamelon. Il recommençait comme tout à l'heure. C'était presque déstabilisant mais ça me faisait du bien.

\- J'adore faire ça. Ca me détend ! murmura-t-il avant de reprendre sa succion.

Ah... Je comprenais mieux mais ça avait un côté mère-enfant. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, je préférais fermer ma gueule et lui caresser les cheveux. Ace aspirait mon téton entre ses lèvres et je sentais sa langue travailler dessus tandis que ses lèvres me pinçaient légèrement l'auréole. C'était spécial.

\- Tu crois que si je continue, il y aura du lait qui sortira ? me demanda-t-il amusé.

J'étais sur le cul. Il m'en posait une bonne, lui.

\- Euh j'en sais rien. souriais-je, amusée.

\- On va voir, alors. chuchota-t-il en continuant.

Oh merde ! Il le fit un peu plus fort. Si ça se trouvait, il kifferait ? Ace buvant mon lait, ce serait vraiment très bizarre et ça rendrait notre intimité encore plus spéciale. Néanmoins, j'adorais ce qu'il me faisait. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Je lui caressais encore la tête glissant mes doigts entre ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps nous étions comme ça mais, Ace avait finit par s'endormir, la bouche ouverte avec mon téton à moitié dedans. Son souffle chaud sur mon mamelon humide me faisait frissoner. Je le gardais contre moi et finissais par me rendormir.

Je fis un rêve où du lait sortait de mes seins en continue et le seul moyen que ça s'arrête était que Ace avale tout. Le rêve de dingue ! Je me réveillais à cause du bruit dans le couloir. Ace était toujours contre ma poitrine alors ça devait être Thatch qui était levé. Je me souvenais maintenant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il se réveillait à 8h pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dans la chambre, je voyais un peu grâce a la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les épais rideaux. Je flanais un moment dans le lit avant de sortir doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ace. J'avais hyper soif, bordel et ma tête jouait des maracas ! J'enfilais la chemise blanche de Thatch, remontais les manches car elles étaient trop grandes pour moi et quittais la chambre. Le vêtement m'arrivait sous les fesses et je l'attachais de quelques boutons. Pieds nus, je frissonnais en descendant l'escalier en carrelage. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, une main devant ma bouche, en marchant dans le couloir. Je trouvais Thatch dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner vêtu d'un short noir et d'un T-shirt blanc. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon.

\- Bonjour. fis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna avec un sourire et me salua également.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit vers 5h du mat'. Ca a été ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, pour moi en tout cas. Ace se sentait pas bien. Il dort encore. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Thatch ricana puis m'invita à m'assoir à table. Je m'installais sur une chaise et il posa un bol de riz mélangé à un jaune d'œuf avec des algues séchées en face de moi. Il me donna une paire de baguettes puis une tasse de thé vert bien chaude. Je le remerciais et il s'installa en face de moi avec son repas. Nous nous souhaitâmes bon appétit et mangeais dans le bol. Oh putain, c'était bon !

\- Ca te plaît ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, ça me change du bol de Kasha de ma mère. souriais-je.

Il me souria.

\- J'en ai déjà mangé en séminaire. Faut avoir l'habitude ! ria-t-il.

\- Je ne cache pas que je rajoute du sucre. riais-je également.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Toutefois, je sentais son regard sur moi et ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Était-ce à cause de la chemise ? Peut-être aurais-je dû remettre ma robe ?

\- La chemise te va bien. me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci... fis-je timidement, le rose aux joues.

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux.

Oh putain... Le ton qu'il avait prit était assez charmeur. Ca ne serait pas bien vu que je la garde... Je refusais poliment en n'osant pas le regarder. C'était assez malaisant. Je terminais mon bol puis bus à petites gorgées mon thé. Ouah il était vraiment chaud ! Bordel ! Je manquais de m'étouffer quand je sentis la cheville de Thatch frotter doucement contre la mienne. Putain, il était sérieux ? C'était un chaud du cul, ce mec ! Je relevais une tête surprise vers lui. Il se contentait de me faire un clin d'oeil avec un sourire en coin. Comment j'étais sensée réagir à ça ? Seigneur... Ace, tu devrais vite ramener ton cul, là ! Je baissais la tête dans ma tasse en me pinçant les lèvres. C'était hyper embarrassant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je retirais mon pied, il allait se vexer. Malaise en vue ! Il voulait peut-être encore baiser ? Je repensais à cette nuit et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Putain, ça m'excitait encore ! Thatch remonta son pied le long de mon mollet. Je serrais les jambes automatiquement et contenais difficilement le tremblement de mes mains sur ma tasse, le regard fixé sur mon thé. Cela me donnait des frissons quand il me caressait doucement. C'était agréable mais hyper gênant. J'étais en couple avec Ace et il osait faire ça dans son dos. Ou bien peut-être me chauffait-il pour qu'on baise encore tous les trois ?

Je sursautais quand j'entendis la porte du couloir. Merci Seigneur ! Thatch retira rapidement son pied et Ace arriva en caleçon dans la cuisine, la tête dans le cul. Il s'asseya à côté de moi et enfouissa sa tête dans ses mains, se cachant les yeux, les coudes posés sur la table.

\- 'Lut ! marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Thatch ricana et se leva pour lui donner son petit-déjeuner. Je caressais son dos brûlant et déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue. Je vis un petit sourire en coin et il me prit dans ses bras, son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je fus surprise mais caressais encore son dos. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être cajolé quand il se sentait mal ? Thatch mit son bol et sa tasse devant lui puis Ace se dégagea rapidement et but d'une traite le thé brûlant. Et ben, monsieur avait soif ! Il posa sa tasse sur la table dans un soupir satisfait puis entama son bol. Thatch lui resservit du thé avec un sourire amusé. Je finissais le mien et il m'en redonna avant de faire de même avec sa propre tasse.

\- Tu as trop forcé sur l'alcool hier. Je t'ai entendu cette nuit. ricana Thatch en buvant ensuite son thé.

Ace grogna en mangeant son riz.

\- Ouais... La tête dans les chiottes, je me disais que je ne boirais plus un verre... enfin jusqu'au prochain ! ria-t-il faiblement.

Nous riâmes avec lui. Même mal en point, il gardait de l'humour. Ace me regarda avec un sourire puis fronça des sourcils. Oh il venait sûrement de remarquer la chemise. Étonnamment, il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de manger son riz.

\- Tu as pas des piments Bhut Jolokia ? demanda-t-il à Thatch.

Je le regardais ahurie. Il était sérieux ? Bouffer aussi fort dès le matin ? Il était encore bourré ou quoi ? Thatch ria.

\- Non, j'en ai plus. J'en ai pas racheté depuis la dernière fois que tu as tout mangé.

Ace sembla faire la gueule puis soupira. Il termina son bol et en redemanda. Thatch le resservit d'une plus grosse portion. Je terminais mon thé et sortis de table en remerciant Thatch pour le repas. Je quittais la cuisine. Dans le couloir, j'entendis un "Je sais qu'elle a un beau cul, mais arrête ça me dérange !" de Ace. Je rougissais en imaginant Thatch me mater les fesses sans retenue. Je l'entendis ricaner ensuite. Oh putain ! C'était très embarrassant. J'étais vraiment qu'un trou à boucher pour lui. Un vrai pervers, ce type ! Cependant, je ressentais une sensation de fierté au fond de moi. La dévergondée en moi aimait ça.

Je montais à l'étage pour prendre mon sac dans la chambre et aller dans la salle de bain me laver les dents. Devant le miroir, je me trouvais assez sexy dans cette chemise. Oh merde ! Elle était assez opaque pour voir à travers. On pouvait apercevoir mes seins et mon string noir en dessous. Oh putain, je comprenais mieux pourquoi le comportement de Thatch ! Ca avait dû l'aguicher ! Pas étonnant qu'il me faisait du pied, il avait dû se faire un film. Je souriais amusée en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ca me plaisait d'un sens. Le retour de la salope ! Mais... C'était peut-être pour ça que Ace avait froncé des sourcils en me voyant ? Oh merde, il avait dû croire que je l'avais mise pour aguicher Thatch ! Je n'espérais pas.

Je me lavais les dents et me mis un coup de brosse sur ma tignasse emmêlée. Je rangeais mes affaires et en profitais pour pisser mon coup avant de sortir. J'avais enlevé mon string pour le mettre dans mon sac, car j'allais prendre une douche avec Ace après. Je l'attendais donc dans la chambre, allongée sur le ventre sur le lit flânant sur mon portable après avoir ouvert les rideaux pour mieux éclairer la pièce. J'avais reçu des mms de Vitali vers 1h du matin. Il m'avait envoyée les photos qu'il avait pris de la fête. Je nous voyais souriant en train de manger. Je rigolais toute seule en voyant la tête de Bonney en train de bouffer son morceau de poulet frit. Décidant de le remercier, je lui envoyais un sms.

" Salut Face de pet, merci pour les photos ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour Bonney. On a vu avec Thatch pour manger dans un de ses restaurants. Il peut nous avoir une réservation pour quatre le lundi 14 à 20h sur deux tables privées de deux ou le lundi 28 à 21h sur une table de quatre en salle. Sinon, il faudra attendre jusqu'à Septembre pour avoir de la place. Ace voudrait bien le 14 comme c'est la saint-Valentin mais ça va pas coller pour toi par rapport aux darons. Thatch voudrait la réponse avant lundi pour nous faire la réservation. Ah et aussi, il nous offre le repas. À tout à l'heure. "

J'en connaissais une qui allait être contente. Je riais toute seule comme une con en envoyant les photos de Vitali à Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as rire, toi ? me demanda Ace me faisant sursauter.

La vache ! Je m'y attendais pas. Je me tournais pour le regarder avec un sourire.

\- J'envoyais un sms à Vitali. Je lui disais pour le resto de Thatch avec les différentes dates de réservation possible. Je me disais du coup que Bonney allait être très contente.

Ace souria puis ferma la porte de la chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et il vint se placer devant moi. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de loucher sur la bosse créée par sa queue au repos dans son caleçon.

\- Tu es très bandante avec cette chemise mais c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à moi. souria-t-il.

\- Thatch me l'a passée avant de nous coucher au cas où j'aurais froid cette nuit.

\- Ouais, il me l'a dit !

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour malaxer un de mes seins me faisant rougir légèrement.

\- Tes seins sont tellement gros que tu ne peux pas attacher les boutons du haut. ricana-t-il.

Je souriais timidement. C'était embarrassant d'un côté même si ca pouvait être flatteur. Il m'invita à m'allonger sur le lit et fit de même à côté de moi. Il se mit de côté et déboutonna la chemise. Il termina vite vu qu'il n'y avait que trois boutons attachés. Puis il prit mon sein le plus proche et le suçota. Encore ? Il avait un kiff avec les boobs, lui ! Cependant, je me mis sur le côté et lui caressais les cheveux en le regardant. Il avait un air attendrissant. Les yeux clos, sa main maintenant mon sein fermement, il -tétait ?- mon mamelon. On aurait dit un grand enfant. Je souriais amusée. Ace s'activait plus fortement. C'était bon. Je gémissais faiblement et agrippais ses cheveux. Je sentais sa langue tirer sur mon téton et ses lèvres pincer mon auréole. Mes yeux fermés, je le laissais faire et savourais ce moment de bien-être. Il continua encore un bon moment avant d'arrêter et de venir m'embrasser en me pinçant le téton durci. Il descendit sa main sur ma minette et caressa mon clitoris. Oh Seigneur ! Je me cambrais sous le plaisir et l'excitation en gémissant. C'était bon. Nos langues dansaient un rythme endiablé dans nos bouches. J'avais envie de baiser, là, toute de suite. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant ! Ma main touchait les muscles de son dos pour revenir à ses cheveux.

\- Ma belle ! m'interpella Ace.

Je le regardais, les yeux plein d'envie.

\- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Quel jeu ? fis-je, confuse.

\- Un jeu qui me ferait grave kiffer ! répondit-il en caressant ma vulve.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et hochais de la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. Il me souria victorieux et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche.

\- J'aimerais que tu descendes chauffer Thatch et que tu le ramènes ici. J'ai trop envie de le voir te baiser !

Ah... Il avait vraiment de drôle de fantasme, lui ! Je le regardais surprise.

\- Tu aimerais beaucoup ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais ! Allez dépêche-toi ! Je vais me laver les dents en vous attendant.

Il se leva en me tirant avec lui. Encore sur le cul, ça me faisait repenser à l'autre fois. Ca l'excitait vraiment de voir sa meuf se faire baiser par son meilleur pote ? Notre relation intime était vraiment spéciale et fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ! On voyait ça toujours dans les histoires... Bon j'admettais que je kiffais niquer avec Thatch et c'était encore mieux quand Ace était là. Oh putain, j'étais une grosse dépravée !

Ace me malaxa un sein en m'embrassant le cou puis sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire en prenant son sac. Bon bah... Quand fallait y aller, fallait y aller ! J'avais perdu un peu de mon excitation après ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'attachais encore deux boutons de la chemise et quittais la chambre pour descendre l'escalier. Oh la vache, c'était froid ! Ah merde, je commençais à avoir un petit rire nerveux. Je devais me retenir pour être un minimum crédible et soufflais doucement pour me détendre. Je fermais doucement la porte du couloir derrière moi et trouvais ensuite Thatch dans le salon en train de ranger la bouteille de vodka d'hier soir derrière le bar. Putain putain putain... Comment j'allais m'y prendre ? Allez, Anastasia, tu devais juste faire sortir la salope en toi ! Je m'approchais de lui timidement. Il me vit et me souria, ses yeux louchant sans gêne sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en s'écartant du bar.

Je ne répondis pas et me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Je sentis qu'il avait l'air surpris mais il répondit à mon baiser. Étape 1 faite. Et après ?

Je caressais son torse d'une main et la descendis jusqu'à son entrejambe pour toucher sa queue. Il était mou bien sûr. Thatch ricana dans notre baiser et se laissa faire. Bordel, même au repos, il restait énorme dans ma main ! J'arrêtais notre bécotage et m'accroupissais pour abaisser son short puis son caleçon pour faire sortir sa queue à demi-molle.

Je faisais ça pour Ace. En tant normal, je n'y aurais même pas songé. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps sinon Ace allait attendre longtemps, je pris d'une main sa verge et aspirais son gland entre mes lèvres. C'était bizarre de faire ça sur une bite molle. Je le masturbais doucement en titillant son gland avec ma langue. Il respira bruyamment puis posa ses mains sur ma tête. Je trouvais étrange qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit. L'autre fois, il m'avait demandée direct si Ace savait que j'étais avec lui. Peut-être était-il au courant ou bien profitait-il de ce moment pour tirer un coup discretos ? Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de film, du genre que je m'intéressais à lui ou que j'étais une pute qui en avait rien à foutre de Ace et cherchait juste du cul.

Je le sentis durcir. C'était pas trop tôt ! Il gémissa et je le suçais avec désir. Mine de rien, ça m'excitait bien de faire ça. Je malaxais ses testicules en même temps de lécher toute sa longueur. Je commençais à prendre du plaisir et gémissais en même temps de titiller son frein avec ma langue. J'embrassais toute sa verge rapidement jusqu'à arriver à ses bourses et les aspirais goulûment en le masturbant.

J'étais une vraie dépravée. J'adorais le sucer. Ma minette était mouillée et ma cyprine coulait entre mes cuisses. J'avais encore envie de baiser et cette fois, c'était lui que je voulais. Était-ce mal ?

Je me redressais en me léchant les lèvres tout en continuant de le masturber. Je me mis ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Sa main se logea sur ma minette et il me caressa le clitoris avant de me pénétrer d'une phalange. J'étais tellement mouillée que la friction faisait beaucoup de bruit humide. Je gémissais fortement et il passa une main dans la chemise pour attraper un de mes seins. Il me le malaxa brusquement puis soudainement, je m'arrêtais et reculais de quelques pas en lui prenant la main, le surprenant.

\- Viens ! Ace attend. lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et il me souria malicieusement. Toutefois, j'avais aperçu une lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Oh, il pensait vraiment que je venais juste pour lui... De sa main libre, il se rhabilla difficilement et nous sortîmes du salon. Dans le couloir, il me prit brusquement dans ses bras et me plaqua le dos contre le mur.

\- Dommage qu'il nous attend. J'aurais bien voulu te baiser sans lui. susurra-t-il à mon oreille, son corps contre le mien.

J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et logeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il lécha ma peau.

\- Qui a dit que ça ne sera pas le cas ? murmurai-je, amusée.

Il ricana dans mes cheveux et posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les malaxer.

\- Mais que va faire Ace dans ce cas ?

\- Aucune idée ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait très envie de te voir me baiser et il nous attend. répondis-je.

Il ria doucement en posant son front sur mon épaule.

\- Alors lui ! souffla-t-il.

Il se dégagea de notre étreinte et m'embrassa avec ardeur.

\- Tu aimerais que je te baise comment ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Honnêtement, je m'en foutais tant que je prenais mon pied.

\- Comme tu veux !

\- Oh ma jolie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me dis, là ! Jusque-là, je me retenais. Je vais te baiser comme jamais personne ne t'a baisée !

Oh bordel ! Ca m'excitait. Le rouge aux joues, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et avec un sourire, nous montâmes l'escalier en carrelage. Thatch alla dans sa chambre chercher un préservatif et jallais rejoindre Ace dans l'autre chambre. Je le trouvais assis sur le lit toujours en caleçon, son portable dans la main. Il me souria en me voyant et je vins le rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

\- Thatch arrive. Tu comptes faire quoi en attendant ? Tu vas juste nous regarder ? lui demandai-je.

Il ricana et me regarda malicieusement.

\- Ouais, ma belle ! Mais j'aimerais aussi immortaliser ça en filmant avec mon portable. Enfin si tu veux bien.

Je le regardais ahurie. Faire une vidéo de Thatch et moi en train de baiser ? Il était sérieux ?

\- Ca te plairait vraiment ? Je veux dire... Tu serais content si je disais oui ?

Il me pincha le front. Aïe bordel, ça faisait mal.

\- Débile bien sûr que je serais content mais te force pas si tu n'as pas envie ! railla-t-il.

\- C'est pas ça. J'ai juste peur qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je veux pas que Thatch ait des problèmes et moi non plus. fis-je d'une petite voix sans le regarder.

Il soupira et posa sa main sur mon crâne.

\- Idiote ! Comme si j'allais la montrer à tout le monde. Je la garde juste pour moi et pour toi si tu la veux. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Je rougissais et émis un petit gloussement. C'était tentant et excitant. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait parlée de sextape une fois. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait avec un pote à lui. Thatch était-il au courant que ce serait filmé ?

\- Alors tu veux bien ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire timide. Vu son visage heureux, il était plus que ravi. Ace avait vraiment de drôle de fantasme ! Il se leva du lit et prit son portable puis Thatch entra dans la chambre avec un sourire, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon.

\- Mec, ça te dérange pas si je filme ? proposa Ace en s'asseyant sur la chaise dans le coin de la chambre.

\- Pfff, nan pas du tout. Mais tu me passeras la vidéo ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez des adeptes de la sextape, on aurait pu filmer hier avec ma caméra !

\- Ah bah j'ai pas pensé... C'est vrai, ça aurait été cool. Surtout que c'était bien... Fait chier, ce sera une autre fois alors ! souria Ace.

Mon visage devint rouge pivoine. La prochaine fois ? Ils comptaient de nouveau qu'on baise encore tous les trois, une autre fois ? Et filmé en plus ? Oh putain !

\- Bon, j'ai des limites ? demanda Thatch en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Ouais, les mêmes que l'autre fois. Pas de fessées, pas de sodomie, pas de faciale et pas d'éjaculation dans la bouche.

Je me souvenais même plus des limites. Donc hier, Thatch a déjà enfreins une des limites, celle de l'éjaculation dans la bouche et il a tenté d'enfreindre celle de la sodomie. Soit c'était un rebelle soit lui aussi ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais bon, après tout c'était un pirate !

\- Ok, ça marche !

\- Bon allez ! Il est déjà 8h42. Faudrait peut-être commencer ! nous pressa Ace avec un sourire.

Je lui souriais embarrassée et Thatch ricana doucement. Il finit par m'embrasser doucement et nous nous allongeâmes correctement au milieu du lit. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Ace commencer à filmer. Oh putain, ça commençait ! Je devais faire quoi, moi ? Oh non, j'étais en stress total ! Oh merde... Thatch embrassait bien. C'était doux et sa langue caressait lentement la mienne. Il bécotait différemment de Ace. Mais bon, c'était pas comparable. Dans les baisers de Ace, il y avait de l'amour.

Ses mains me déboutonnaient les deux boutons de la chemise puis une malaxait un sein tandis qu'il se servait de l'autre pour prendre son appui. Je logeais les miennes dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque. Il me pinça le téton et sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, sur ma clavicule et enfin aspira mon mamelon. Je fermais les yeux et appréciais le doux plaisir qu'il me procurait. La bouche entrouverte, je respirais rapidement. Mon cœur battait la chamade montrant mon excitation. Sa langue se fraya un chemin humide jusqu'à ma minette. Thatch posa mes jambes sur ses épaules et je lâchais un long soupir quand il embrassa mon clitoris. Sa langue le titillait et passait de temps en temps entre mes petites lèvres aspirant ma cyprine. C'était gênant mais j'adorais ça. Les yeux toujours clos, je fronçais des sourcils en gémissant. Mon Dieu que ce type savait s'y prendre ! J'entendais le bruit de sa langue laper ma minette. Il embrassait mon clitoris de temps à autre. Mon avant-bras cachait mes yeux alors que ma main libre s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure. Je caressais ses cheveux malgré son petit chignon. Je soulevais un peu mon avant-bras bras pour me permettre de jeter un œil à Ace. Ca avait l'air de lui faire de l'effet car il caressait doucement son érection à travers son caleçon, la bouche entrouverte avec un sourire et le regard fixé sur l'écran de son téléphone. Je baisais avec Thatch car j'en avais envie mais principalement car je voulais faire plaisir à Ace. C'était plaisant de voir qu'il aimait ça. Mon égo monta en flèche quand il remarqua que je l'observais. Il me souria en coin en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je lui rendis son sourire. C'était satisfaisant de le voir prendre du plaisir ainsi.

Cependant, mon attention fut attiré par Thatch qui se redressa pour se mettre à genoux et enlever son sous-vêtement. Oh putain, il avait déjà mit son préservatif avant de venir ! Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de moi et me pénétra doucement avec un petit sourire. Ma chair s'étirait me brûlant un peu et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde remontant mes entrailles. J'entourais son cou de mes bras puis il vint m'embrasser. Il était doux dans son déhanchement tout comme dans son baiser. Je me souvins que je lui avais demandé de l'être hier après-midi. Il s'en était souvenu. Je le remerciais intérieurement et caressais ses omoplates de la pulpe de mes doigts. Ses coups de reins rendaient mon vagin encore plus humide facilitant le glissement. Son rythme était soutenu puis il logea son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux en écoutant sa respiration rapide et bruyante. Son souffle brûlant chatouillait la peau de mon cou et un frisson me parcouru le corps quand sa langue lécha mon oreille. Oh bordel ! Je ne pus retenir un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche. Je ressentais enfin le fameux point de plaisir électrifier mon vagin. Je serrais un peu plus mon emprise sur son dos. Thatch était tellement doux que ça me faisait penser à Ace quand nous faisions l'amour. Étions-nous vraiment en train de baiser ou était-ce plus que ça ? J'imaginais Ace à sa place. Même si la queue de Thatch était un vrai fantasme, j'aimais Ace et adorais coucher avec lui. C'était plus fort et sans jugement ni complexe. Le fait que son meilleur ami y allait en douceur m'aidait à songer à mon petit ami, non, rectification... mon fiancé.

J'étais fiancée à Ace ! Oh Bordel ! Rien que le fait d'y penser me rendait heureuse. J'ouvrais les paupières et regardais le type que j'aimais. Il avait sorti sa queue et se touchait sans pudeur en nous matant la bouche ouverte laissant passer son souffle bruyant. Toujours en train de nous filmer, il s'aperçut de mon regard sur lui et me fit encore un clin d'œil avec un sourire. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais heureuse d'être sa petite amie et sa fiancée et qu'il pouvait être rassuré car je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Mon sourire tendre lui envoyait tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. J'espérais en tout cas qu'il l'avait compris.

Thatch s'enfonça d'un coup profondément en moi dans un grognement. Il recommença encore puis encore avant de modifier son rythme pour un plus rapide. Il se redressa sur ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je voyais dans ses prunelles toute son excitation. Son bassin claquait contre le mien puis il se mit à genoux, me souleva les cuisses pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il me les tint fermement et je fermais les yeux me délectant du plaisir qui me parcourait. C'était bon et mes lèvres laissaient passer des petits gémissements aigus. Mon vagin eut plusieurs spasmes d'émoi tandis que mes doigts agrippaient la couette. Mon Dieu ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en arcquant mon dos en arrière. Sans prévenir, Thatch plaça mes jambes sur le côté, le reste de mon corps suivant le mouvement et vint se mettre derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos. Il me pénétra de nouveau. Je me souvins de cette position. Je l'avais expérimentée avec Ace mais ne l'ayant pas appréciée, j'avais opté pour une autre. Mon ressenti était toujours le même mais je n'osais pas l'arrêter. Ace filmait en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. J'aurais été une connasse de tout gâcher en refusant. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Alors, je me laissais faire et serrais les dents lorsque la queue de Thatch tapait dans ma vessie. Je cachais mon visage dans la couette pour ne pas montrer mon mal être. Mes cheveux glissèrent sur le côté de mon visage me camouflant encore plus. Merci !

Thatch agrippa mon sein et m'embrassa la nuque et mon omoplate. Je gémissais à cause des frissons que cela me donnait. D'un geste rapide, il me poussa sur le ventre et se mit à califourchon sur moi, sa queue toujours en moi. Ses mains sur mon cul, il écarta mes fesses. Étonnamment, son poids sur mes cuisses ne me dérangeait pas. Encore une fois, c'était presque la même position qu'avec Ace. Je ressentais beaucoup de plaisir mais pas au point de jouir. Le nez dans la couette, j'ouvris les paupières quand je sentis un doigt humide me caresser l'anus. Oh ! Il comptait entrer là ? Oui ! Thatch me pénétra lentement de son doigt alors qu'il arrêta ses coups de reins. Je gémissais de bien-être. C'était bon. Il tournoya son doigt à l'intérieur puis fit entrer doucement un deuxième. Ma chair s'étirait un peu plus et malheureusement, je grimaçais à cause de la brûlure. Ce second doigt n'était pas lubrifié. Sa queue eut un soubresaut dans mon antre et il grogna de satisfaction. Je soulevais mon bassin appréciant ses caresses à l'intérieur et la couette étouffait mes gémissements aigus.

J'entendis Ace se lever. Je tournais la tête vers lui et le vis retirer son caleçon difficilement d'une main toujours en filmant de l'autre. Il me souria malicieusement tandis que Thatch repris son déhanchement dans ma minette. Je matais l'homme que j'aimais en train de se masturber rapidement sans honte, debout. Ace gémissait de plaisir les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Me mordillant les lèvres, je trouvais ça encore plus excitant. C'était bon. Thatch prit une cadence plus rapide et je perdis pieds dans le plaisir.

\- Oh mon Dieu... couinais-je dans la couette.

J'agrippais fermement la couverture et la bouche ouverte, le souffle rapide et saccadé, je prenais mon pied. Je ne savais pas si voir Ace comme ça m'avait excitée d'un coup, mais putain de bordel de merde... J'adorais ça ! Je baisais sans honte avec son meilleur pote sous ses yeux ! Et je kiffais ça !

Thatch m'invita à me placer en levrette. Toujours ses doigts dans mon cul, il me pénétra sans douceur pour donner de brusques coups de reins. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses et ma cyprine dégoulinait entre mes cuisses. La tête penchée en bas, je voyais ses testicules bouger d'avant en arrière au rythme de son déhanchement. Mes couinements se mêlaient aux grognements de Thatch et à ceux de Ace. Je sentis ses doigts se retirer de mon cul doucement puis m'agripper les fesses brutalement pour donner de profonds coups de reins.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... m'exclamais-je plusieurs fois, le souffle court.

J'allais jouir. J'en étais sûre. Oh putain ! Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et la jouissance suprême m'emporta dans une énorme vague de plaisir tandis que je criais mon orgasme. Les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, je grimaçais à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. N'en pouvant plus, je m'effondrais sur le lit tentant de retrouver mon souffle. Le cul toujours relevé, je savourais le lent déhanchement de Thatch. Il avait ralenti son allure quand je m'étais avachie sur la couette. Bordel, j'avais eu un putain d'orgasme de dingue ! Je tremblotais comme une feuille en gémissant. Je reprenais peu à peu contact avec la réalité, tournant la tête pour regarder Ace avec un sourire mais avec mes cheveux sur la gueule, je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je me rendis juste compte qu'il s'était rapproché de moi au bord du lit, sûrement pour filmer ma jouissance.

A mon regret, Thatch sortit de mon antre et s'allongea à mes côtés. D'un geste des mains, il m'invita à venir sur lui. Avec un petit sourire béat, je m'installais sur son bassin et m'empalais sur sa queue. Face à lui, j'ondulais des hanches lentement en retirant mes cheveux de mon visage, le souffle court. Il me caressa les seins avant de poser ses mains sur mon bassin pour m'aider dans mon déhanchement. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je voyais tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Prenant appui sur ses abdominaux contractés, je soulevais mon bassin pour prendre une cadence plus rapide et soutenue. J'avais joui et maintenant c'était à son tour. Je voulais le voir jouir mais surtout lui offrir cet orgasme. Il eut un spasme suivi d'un tremblement avec un grognement. Ca semblait lui plaire. Il recommença de nouveau. J'accélérais quitte à me défoncer les cuisses sous l'effort. Il fronça des sourcils, retroussa le nez en serrant les dents avant de grogner longuement, tous les muscles du corps crispés. Était-il en train de jouir ? Il ferma les yeux fortement et ouvrit la bouche laissant passer un râle rauque tandis que ses doigts étaient tellement serrés sur mes fesses que ses ongles me griffaient. Sa respiration devint saccadée et bruyante par la suite. Oui, il avait joui ! Je pris un rythme plus lent et doux pendant qu'il savourait la fin de son orgasme, pris de spasmes incontrôlables.

Thatch ouvrit doucement les yeux et me souria avant d'émettre un petit ricanement satisfait. Je lui rendis son sourire puis il se redressa pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre contrairement à d'habitude avec lui. Cela me surprenait. Peut-être était-il dans la sensation de bien-être post-orgasmique ? Toutefois, j'y mis fin pour me dégager de son étreinte et m'assoir à genoux sur le lit. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Ace le regarder en fronçant des sourcils. Lui aussi était surpris de sa manière d'embrasser. Sa main tenant son portable était baissée, signe qu'il avait stoppé l'enregistrement. Thatch sortit du lit avec un sourire béat aux lèvres pour quitter la chambre en enlevant sa capote. Je reboutonnais la chemise et n'osais pas regarder Ace. Avait-il été satisfait ou bien m'en voulait-il maintenant ? Je fus surprise de l'entendre rire doucement. Je relevais la tête vers lui, confuse et le vis s'approcher de moi sur le lit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Posant ma tête contre son épaule, je respirais son odeur. Mes mains étaient toujours posées sur mes cuisses et je sentis son érection contre mes phalanges repliées. Ah bah oui, c'était vrai ! Lui, il n'avait pas fini !

\- J'ai bien kiffé, ma belle ! C'était tellement ban...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna me faisant sursauter. Il regarda son écran et j'aperçus le nom de Luffy dessus. Oh putain, si ce con avait appelé 5 minutes plus tôt, ça nous aurait tous coupés ! Je l'aurais étripé ! La chance de ouf ! Ace décrocha après avoir soupiré, soûlé.

\- Ouais Luffy ?... Je ne sais pas, je suis encore chez mon pote avec Anastasia, là... Nan, à 10h on rentre chez elle et je mange avec sa famille... Ouais... Nan tu peux pas venir !... Parce que, ça ne se fait pas. Bataille pas ! Tu n'es pas invité... Bon sinon, tu veux quoi ?... Quoi ? Oh putain ! Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas vrai ?!... Je t'avais dit de les prendre avant de partir !... Tu peux pas rester chez ton pote ?... Un autre alors ?... Et Dadan ?... Putain... Bon, on arrive dans une demi-heure, fais pas le con !

Il raccrocha exaspéré. Luffy était vraiment un cas. Je devinais sans mal qu'il avait dû oublier de prendre ses clés hier soir. Cependant, ça ne m'étonnait pas d'un côté qu'il avait tenté de squatter le repas chez moi avec mes parents. Ace posa ses yeux sur moi. Vu son regard, on allait pas avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant de partir.

\- On doit passer chez moi maintenant. Luffy a oublié ses clefs. Ca ne te dérange pas si on prend la douche là-bas ? fit-il, désolé.

\- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me souria et nous sortîmes du lit. Ace remit son caleçon et je m'aperçus qu'il avait débandé puis je remis mes affaires de la veille : mon string et ma robe, malheureusement. Ma douche n'étant pas prise, je n'allais pas mettre des affaires propres. Ace avait fait de même sauf qu'il n'avait pas remit son collier à perles rouges. Il prit ensuite nos sacs et j'allais refaire le lit mais il m'arrêta en me disant que Thatch avait une employée ménagère pour ça. Je le regardais surprise un instant puis nous quittâmes la chambre main dans la main, la chemise de Thatch dans mon autre main. Oh merde ! On allait oublier nos affaires de bain ! Oh nan, il devait être trempé près du jacuzzi... Je lui fis part de mon inquiétude mais Thatch, sortant de sa chambre, me rassura.

\- Je les ai mis à sécher ce matin. La femme de ménage les lavera. Vous viendrez les chercher un autre jour.

Un autre jour ? Je lui souriais et Ace hocha de la tête.

\- Ok, ça marche. Mais nous on va devoir y aller. Mon frère nous attend. Ce crétin a pas prit ses clés pour rentrer. l'informa Ace.

Thatch sembla un peu déçu de notre départ précipité mais acquiesça tout de même, comprenant.

\- Tu as pu tout filmer, au fait ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Ace ricana.

\- Ouais, je te la passerai t'inquiète !

Ils se mirent à ricaner ensemble malicieusement. Euh ok... Les mecs et leurs fantasmes...

\- Par contre, je te fais confiance. Tu la gardes pour toi, hein ! souria Ace.

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Tu sais bien que je veux pas d'enmerdes car Anastasia est encore mineure.

Moi aussi je ne voulais pas d'enmerdes. J'espérais sincèrement que personne d'autre ne verrait cette vidéo. Ma réputation était en jeu et celle de Thatch également. Il était assez connu en plus. J'étais un peu rassurée car je me doutais qu'il allait pas s'en vanter sans se mettre en danger. J'avais confiance en Ace. C'était pas un connard qui posterait ça sur internet sur un coup de colère. J'en profitais pour rendre sa chemise à Thatch qui la prit un peu déçu mais sans faire de commentaire. Je n'allais pas la garder, ce n'était pas celle de Ace. Nous finîmes par descendre ensemble les escaliers. Thatch était devant nous et nous ouvrit la porte du couloir.

\- Vous penserez à me donner votre réponse pour la réservation et me donner des nouvelles pour l'onsen. nous dit-il en fermant la porte derrière nous.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On en parlera à midi avec les parents. répondit Ace en entrant dans le salon.

\- Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié que tu restais manger avec eux.

Thatch nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me chaussais et m'habillais chaudement tout comme Ace. C'était l'heure des au revoir. La dernière fois, c'était assez malaisant. Ace l'avait remis à sa place.

\- Allez, merci mec pour la soirée et de nous avoir hébergés pour la nuit. A la prochaine ! s'exclama Ace en faisant une poignée de bras à Thatch.

\- De rien ! C'était un plaisir de vous avoir. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. A la prochaine ! souria-t-il.

\- A bientôt, Thatch ! fis-je avec un sourire.

Il me souria sincèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'appuyer sur la télécommande pour ouvrir le portail. Ace posa son bras par-dessus mon épaule et nous sortîmes dehors. Ouah, il avait neigé durant la nuit et ça avait tenu ! Tout était blanc. Il y avait quelques centimètres mais c'était magnifique. Je souriais comme une gamine. Ace avait nos sac sur une épaule et nous fîmes un geste de la main à Thatch qui fit de même avant de fermer la porte.

Nous passâmes le portail et marchâmes tranquillement, nos pas écrasant la neige sur le trottoir.

\- Alors faire la sextape t'a plût, ma belle ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'avoue que oui même si j'aurais aimé faire ça avec toi. Je... Je te cache pas que... Je t'imaginais à sa place... répondis-je timidement sans oser le regarder, les joues rouges.

Il éclata de rire. Pourquoi riait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle .

\- C'était pour ça alors que tu me regardais ? Je me disais, elle joue sa coquine pour la caméra. Je trouvais ça très excitant. gloussa-t-il me faisant rougir.

Je souriais embarrassée. J'avais froid en robe mais malgré la neige c'était assez doux. Je grelottais en avançant et enlaçais mes doigts avec ceux de Ace pour me réchauffer au moins une main. La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il était chaud ! Je n'avais pas prit mes gants ni mon bonnet malheureusement, juste mon écharpe.

\- En tout cas, tu étais bien bandante. J'adore regarder Thatch te baiser, ma belle. Ca me fait trop kiffer ! murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

Il avait vraiment un drôle de fantasme... Mais j'accepterais tout de lui. Je l'aimais et voulais le rendre heureux peu importe si je devais faire des trucs bizarres ou risqués.

\- Ca t'a plût du coup ? demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Ouais ! Dommage que Luffy nous ait interrompus, j'avais envie de toi. Mais je pourrais toujours te rentrer dedans chez toi. souria-t-il malicieusement.

Je gloussais amusée et le regardais ensuite avec un sourire. C'était tentant, à vrai dire. Nous traversâmes la rue et croisâmes une patrouille de la Marine. Elle nous salua et comme l'autre fois, Ace la snoba. Il n'y eut aucune représailles, heureusement. Intérieurement, j'étais soulagée.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Ca va ? me demanda Ace après un moment.

\- Si, mais ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas ! claquais-je des dents.

Bon, niveau mensonge, c'était à revoir ! Il claqua de la langue et accéléra le pas m'entraînant avec lui. Je l'avais énervé ? Thatch m'avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas les mensonges. Merde…

-Tu as les lèvres bleues, idiote! grogna-t-il avant de soupirer.

Je ne répondis pas honteuse. J'avais très froid, oui, mais on arrivait bientôt alors je pouvais l'endurer encore un petit moment. Je vis de loin le lycée. Enfin ! Je cachais tant bien que mal mes grelottements ce qui fit soupirer Ace de lassitude. Oh... Je ne savais pas si c'était moi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une faible tension entre nous. La tête basse, je fus surprise de sentir ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

\- Avec ton nez rouge et tes lèvres bleues, tu ressembles à un clown. se moqua-t-il.

J'esquissais un petit sourire amusé. Il avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère, lui.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris. Tu es bien plus belle alors arrête de faire ta gueule de clown triste, ma belle !

Merde... Mon mal-être avait dû se voir. Bravo Anastasia... Je lui fis un doux sourire sincère lui faisant plaisir vu le sien. Nous continuâmes de marcher et Ace s'arrêta au carrefour menant à la rue du lycée. Je me stoppais également suivant son rythme et le regardais, confuse. Quoi ? Je le vis se mordiller la peau des lèvres, le regard ailleurs semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur moi et il avala sa salive, embarrassé.

\- Euh dis, ma belle. Tu veux toujours te fiancer avec moi ? questionna Ace, hésitant.

Je le fixais surprise de sa question idiote. Avait-il changé d'avis ou bien doutait-il de ma réponse ? Le fait de penser qu'il ne voulait plus se fiancer avec moi me serra le cœur.

\- Bien sûr ! Toujours, pourquoi ? fis-je en faisant bonne figure pour ne pas trahir mon mal-être.

Ace me fixa sérieusement. Oh non, j'aimais pas ça. Ca me faisait flipper. Je le regardais dans les yeux tentant de déceler une réponse à son silence mais rien. Il était aussi stoïque qu'une statue. Merde ! Il allait annuler nos fiançailles ? Enfin, annuler était un bien grand mot car c'était pas officiel. Plutôt changer d'avis serait plus juste.

Oh il neigeait ! Si quelqu'un passait par là, il aurait trouvé le tableau romantique à nous voir nous regarder dans les yeux, nos doigts entrelacés sous une tombée de neige. Sauf qu'intérieurement, j'étais en train de paniquer. Il allait pas changer d'avis hein ? Sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il me larguait car il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie avec moi. Oh merde, non ! Putain non ! Je me mettrais à chialer si il faisait ça. Aucune dignité !

\- Car j'aimerais officialiser ça !

Hein ?

Ah... Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je fus soulagée sur le coup mais que quoi ? Officialiser ça ? Du genre le dire à tout le monde ? Mes parents y compris ? Lui qui voulait garder ça pour nous... Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je savais pas quoi dire. Ace me regardait semblant attendre que je dise quelque chose. Oh bordel !

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on garde ça pour nous ? lui demandai-je, d'une petite voix.

\- Si mais... Mais je veux vite me marier avec toi et si tes parents sont au courant, ce sera plus simple d'avoir leur accord. On pourra rapidement se marier à la mairie pas besoin de faire une cérémonie dans un temple...

Il était encore bourré, lui ou quoi ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que mes parents soient d'accord ! dis-je en claquant des dents.

La neige allait me congeler si on ne se bougeait pas le cul. Ace reprit la marche en soupirant. Merci Seigneur ! Je voulais pas me transformer en Whitewalker.

\- C'est vrai... souffla-t-il, les yeux vagues.

Il avait l'air contrarié. J'étais sûre à 3000% que mes darons allaient refuser. J'allais avoir 18 ans le mois prochain, j'étais toujours au lycée, on ne sortait ensemble que depuis une semaine environs et comment leur expliquer que Ace avait une situation financière stable sans leur dire que c'était un pirate. Mais même là, moi-même je ne savais rien sur ce sujet. Il devait sûrement se faire payer pour chaque hack qu'il faisait et encore... La bride de discussion qu'il avait eu avec Thatch dimanche dernier me revint. J'avais entendu Ace parler d'être payé en début de mois.

\- Ils risquent de me poser des questions plus personnelles. Ils vont vouloir s'assurer si je suis apte à m'occuper de toi financièrement. Bien sûr, je le peux mais s'ils me demandent mes fiches de paye, ça va être compliqué.

Il avait entendu mes pensées ou quoi ? Néanmoins, il avait raison. Ca serait très difficile d'éviter le sujet de ses finances.

\- Ah c'est la merde ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on se barrerait dans le Nouveau Monde et... pesta-t-il avant de se couper d'un coup.

Et ? Il me regarda avec un grand sourire. Oh, lui, il avait une idée farfelue derrière la tête.

\- Ma belle ? Ca te dis après tes 18 ans qu'on se fasse des vacances dans le Nouveau Monde ? Là-bas, on peut se marier dès 18 ans sans que personne ne le sache. Mais ça ne sera valable que là-bas par contre. Ce sera en attendant que tu aies 20 ans, ma belle.

Wouah, il voulait vraiment m'épouser ! Le Nouveau Monde était l'équivalent de Las Vegas aux États-unis. C'était le lieu de tous les plaisirs et excès. C'était interdit aux mineurs pour une bonne raison. Là-bas, il y avait des casinos, des boites de nuit, des love hôtels, des grands centres commerciaux et des célébrités. Je ne savais que ça. Mais la question était de savoir si mes parents seraient d'accord pour que j'y aille. Je n'y étais jamais allée et l'envie de passer des vacances seule avec lui me branchait bien.

\- Oui, j'adorerais ! souriais-je.

Ace ria fortement heureux puis il m'embrassa d'un bref baiser réchauffant mes lèvres gelées.

\- On ira là-bas après le week-end à l'onsen, ça te va ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était rapide ! Mais comment refuser devant un tel sourire ? Je hochais de la tête avec joie. Oh putain, on allait se marier fin Mars ! Sérieusement ?! J'espérais sincèrement qu'on ne faisait pas une connerie. Nous arrivâmes devant sa résidence où Luffy nous attendait devant. Il avait mit la capuche de son manteau et pianotait sur son portable.

\- Hey Luffy ! l'interpela Ace.

Il tourna la tête vers nous avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh Ace ! Salut Anastasia ! Vous avez fait vite. s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Je le saluais également avec un petit sourire. Oh putain ! Deuxième fois qu'il disait correctement mon prénom. Il allait y avoir une tempête ! Ace sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Nous entrâmes et bon sang, que ça faisait du bien ! Il faisait bien meilleur dedans. Nous montâmes en silence jusqu'à leur appartement. Luffy n'avait rien dit sur le litige de la nuit dernière, à croire qu'il faisait comme si de rien était ou qu'il s'en foutait. Ace déverrouilla la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il faisait meilleur mais Ace se dépêcha d'activer le chauffage centralisé en pianotant sur l'écran tactile accroché au mur à l'entrée. Nous nous déshabillâmes et déchaussâmes avant de ranger nos affaires dans le placard. Luffy partit rapidement dans le couloir. Ace me prit les mains après avoir posé son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il les emprisonna dans les siennes dans le but de les réchauffer. Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours les mains chaudes ?

\- Tu reprends des couleurs... On a encore le temps avant que ton frère n'arrive devant le lycée, tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? proposa-t-il en frictionnant mes mains.

Un bain ? Et avec lui ? Oh bordel que oui ! Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Ca allait me faire du bien et surtout me réchauffer bien comme il faut. Ace prit nos sacs et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte, posa nos sac sur le sol et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je me déshabillais puis rangeais mes vêtements dans mon sac. Ace fit de même mais déposa ses affaires sales dans la corbeille à linge puis sortit deux serviettes et deux gants du meuble pour les poser sur le lavabo mais garda les gants en main. De son sac, il prit ensuite son gel douche et le mit sur le bord de la baignoire complétant le lot de flacon.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine commençant à avoir de nouveau froid mais Ace m'invita à entrer dans l'eau. Je m'asseyais dans la baignoire et oh putain, l'eau chaude me brûlait mes pieds et mes gambettes glacées. C'était désagréable mais je supportais pour faire bonne figure devant lui. Il me rejoignit en se plaçant dans mon dos et m'enlaça de ses bras. Son corps chaud me réchauffait encore plus vite. L'eau montait rapidement et Ace ferma le robinet quand elle fût sous ma poitrine.

\- Tu comptes mettre une robe de mariée pour notre mariage ? me demanda-t-il en calant sa tête contre la mienne.

Euh... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ca coûtait cher ce truc en plus et en louer n'en parlâmes pas, je n'avais pas les moyens. Le fait qu'il dise _notre mariage_ me paraissait bizarre, c'était comme lorsque quelqu'un qui vous appelait par un surnom depuis toujours disait soudainement votre prénom. Ca sonnait presque anormal. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, lui. Il parlait de ça comme du beau temps.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca a un coût. répondis-je pensive.

\- Ouais... Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Ce sera un mariage à la va-vite sans témoin. Légalement, on ne sera seulement marié que dans le Nouveau Monde alors si on ne fait pas ça dans les règles, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il faudra juste des alliances et j'ai ma petite idée d'où je pourrais les avoir. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Ah oui, les alliances. J'espérais pas quelque chose de trop commun, sinon ça allait vite se voir. Mes parents comprendraient direct et on serait vite grillé. Je caressais ses avant-bras et il continua.

\- Tu n'es pas contre l'originalité, ma belle, j'espère ?! Car je compte nous avoir quelque chose d'unique. Il me faudra juste ton tour de doigt. Oh tu as des petites mains. ria-t-il en prenant une de mes mains.

Nous posâmes nos paumes l'une contre l'autre et je constatais que sa main était plus grande d'une phalange et demi que la mienne. J'avais vraiment des mains de gamine. Ace ricana puis prit derrière lui son gel douche et un gant. Il trempa le gant dans l'eau et me mouilla les épaules et le haut du dos. C'était agréable. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être. C'était très rare qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça. Je me sentais comme une princesse. Ca me rassurait qu'il ne voulait pas d'alliance commune. Il avait dû se douter que mes parents découvriraient facilement la vérité. Je n'osais pas lui demander si je devais participer financièrement car au Japon c'était les hommes qui payaient la plupart du temps. Il pourrait mal le prendre et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

Ace me savonna doucement le dos puis la poitrine. Cette tendresse était bonne. J'avais l'odeur de son gel douche sur moi, son odeur à lui. Rien que ça, ça me rendait heureuse. Je sentis un baiser sur ma tempe. J'avais remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus doux avec moi au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble, mais je soupçonnais que l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec Vivi ait renforcé ses sentiments à mon égard.

\- Ace ? l'interpelais-je faiblement, toujours les yeux clos.

\- Hum ? fit-il près de mon oreille d'une voix rauque en continuant de passer le gant sur mon corps.

\- Je suis très heureuse de me marier avec toi mais... N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux si mon père venait à faire des recherches sur toi ? Car je suis sûre qu'il en fera. Il ne voudra pas laisser sa fille dans les mains d'un inconnu.

Ace resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer par le nez. Il enleva le gant de sa main, le trempa dans l'eau puis me rinça le corps avec. Il ne disait toujours rien. Merde... J'avais dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule ! Bravo Anastasia ! Ace laissa tomber le gant dans l'eau.

\- C'est vrai... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tout comme si je me faisais prendre un jour, que je n'espère pas, la Marine remonterait facilement jusqu'à toi étant ma femme. Ca te mettrait en danger ! dit-il d'une voix posée.

Ah je n'avais pas pensé aussi à ça ! Ca foutait un peu les pétoches mais... Il m'avait appelée _ma femme_ ! Je rougissais avec un petit sourire discret.

\- Tu ne te feras jamais prendre hein ? demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Jamais ! souria-t-il avec entrain.

Je lui pris la main avec un sourire puis me tournais face à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'était un simple baiser mais j'y avais mit tout mon amour. J'aimais ce type et j'allais l'épouser même si une voix dans ma tête me disait que nous étions des débiles d'aller aussi vite et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais je me foutais de tout ça et voulais rester avec lui pour toujours.

\- Je t'aime Ace ! soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mon Dieu qu'il avait de beaux yeux !

\- Pff... Je t'aime plus que toi ! ricana-t-il moqueur.

Oh putain ! J'étais sur le cul et ma tête devait être bien drôle car il se foutait de ma gueule maintenant. Ah ouais, il voulait jouer à ça ?

\- Tu as des preuves ? fis-je en retenant un sourire.

Il arrêta de rire et me fixa sérieusement avant de me sourire malicieusement.

\- Ouais ! Je t'ai demandée de m'épouser. répondit-il tout fier.

\- Et j'ai dit oui, alors c'est moi qui t'aime le plus ! souriais-je moqueuse.

\- Pff... C'est tout ce que tu as ? ria-t-il doucement.

Il voulait vraiment que je sorte le grand jeu ? Ah bah il allait pas être déçu !

\- Je t'ai donné mon premier baiser et ma virginité des trois trous ! m'exclamais-je sans trop élever la voix.

\- Des trois trous ? ria-t-il de plus belle.

\- Bah oui... Tu as eu ma première fois, ma première fellation et ma première sodomie. Alors j'ai gagné !

\- Et alors toi aussi !... souria-t-il avant de se stopper net, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Oh... Venait-il de me dire qu'il était vierge avant de me rencontrer ? Je le fixais sans oser dire quelque chose. Il régnait un long silence dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, embarrassé. J'avais eu ses premières fois ? Sans déconner ?! Pourquoi avait-il honte de le dire ? Avait-il peur d'une éventuelle moquerie de ma part ? Jamais je ne me fouterais de sa gueule !

\- Nous voilà à égalité alors. souriais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Son regard revint sur moi puis il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Nan, tu n'as pas cru Vivi et tu ne m'as pas quitté quand tu as su mon job.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, idiot ! Nous sommes à égalité. Je te fais confiance et tu me fais confiance. Encore un point partout.

Il haussa un sourcil puis soupira avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai... N'empêche c'est quand même moi qui t'aime le plus ! gloussa-t-il.

Oh la vache ! Pour faire taire son rire à la con, je pris le gant dans l'eau et lui balançais sur le visage. Paf dans ta gueule ! Ace s'était tut ne s'y attendant pas puis il me regarda avec un air sérieux me foutant presque les pétoches. Oh merde ! Il avait encore le gant collé sur le côté du visage et celui-ci tomba lourdement dans l'eau. Je ne pus retenir mon rire. C'était hilarant. Je reculais contre le bord de la baignoire quand il commença à se rapprocher de moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Arrête de rire ! grogna-t-il se voulant sévère.

\- Nan ! gloussai-je avant de l'éclabousser d'un revers de la main.

Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux quand l'eau atteignit son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il afficha un sourire carnassier. Oh bordel ! Ace plaça ses mains de chaque côté du bord de la baignoire m'emprisonnant puis il me surplomba de toute sa masse. Je pouffais de rire les lèvres closes. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un petit moment puis Ace se jeta sur mon cou dans un grognement me faisant pousser un petit cri de stupeur. Je gloussais de rire quand il me mordilla la peau du cou. Il me lécha doucement ensuite remontant derrière mon oreille. me donnant des frissons. Oh putain, il foutait quoi là ? Il aspirait ma peau puis la léchait puis l'aspirait de nouveau avant de la lécher encore. Il fit ça pendant un bon moment. Ca me faisait un peu mal mais je me laissais faire ne voulant pas le contrarier. Il finit par arrêter et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me sourire amusé. Je le regardais surprise mais avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui, mais... Tu me faisais un petit peu mal... soufflais-je, embarrassée.

Ace ricana.

\- C'est normal. Maintenant, tout le monde verra que tu es à moi et puis tu devais avoir une correction ! ria-t-il, narquois.

Il se tourna se mettant dos à moi puis choppa l'autre gant et son gel douche pour me les passer.

\- Allez maintenant lave-moi le dos, ma belle, ou je recommence mais à un endroit où ce sera bien visible ! ricana-t-il.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Et puis il entendait quoi par "où ce sera bien visible" ? Ce qu'il venait de me faire allait se voir ? Oh non, j'espérais pas. Tout le monde saurait, surtout mes parents... Je touchais du bout des doigts la zone endolorie de mon cou. C'était très sensible comme un bleu. La vache, je savais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il y avait pas été de main morte ! Je trempais le gant dans l'eau et fis comme lui précédemment. Je mouillais ses épaules et son dos en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux. Je le savonnais ensuite doucement pendant qu'il soupirait de détente. Il avait les coudes posés sur les rebords de la baignoire me permettant de lui faire les côtes. Oh, il avait un grain de beauté sur la troisième côte ! C'était la première fois que je lavais quelqu'un surtout un garçon. Vu que j'étais ses premières fois, ça devait être le cas également pour lui alors. J'étais contente. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je laverais le garçon qui m'avait embrassée de force lorsque j'avais 7 ans dans le parc, j'aurais ri à m'en péter le bide.

Je finissais par rincer son corps et lui donna le gant quand il me le demanda d'un geste de la main silencieusement. Je pris le mien qui était dans l'eau et y déposa du savon dessus pour me nettoyer le reste du corps. À genoux dans l'eau, je me lavais la minette. Ace avait eu la même idée mais dos à moi, je ne voyais pas comment il s'y prenait. J'étais bien curieuse de savoir comment un garçon se lavait. Ayant fini avant lui, je me penchais discrètement sur le côté pour regarder. Sa queue et ses testicules étaient recouverts de savon et je le voyais se décalotter pour nettoyer son gland. Soudainement, il se stoppa dans ses gestes me surprenant et je sentis son regard sur moi. Je relevais doucement la tête pour m'apercevoir que oui effectivement, Ace me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin montrant son amusement. Le rouge me monta d'un coup au visage. Honteuse de mettre faite grillée comme une con, je me rinçais dans l'eau lui faisant dos. Ace éclata de rire et se remit dans l'eau également. Mon Dieu, la honte mais la honte ! Me pinçant les lèvres, je me retenais de pouffer de rire. Je finissais de me rincer puis frottais mes pieds avec le gant sous l'eau. J'entendis Ace se tourner vers mois puis me prendre dans ses bras. Il devait avoir terminé.

\- Alors comme ça, on est curieuse ? souria-t-il en posant sa tête contre la mienne.

Je gloussais doucement.

\- Bah euh oui... réussis-je à dire.

Il ricana avant de me malaxer la poitrine jouant avec comme la nuit dernière avant d'aller dans le jacuzzi. C'était un peu gênant mais je commençais à y prendre goût.

\- Au fait, Ace... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il s'arrêta un instant semblant réfléchir puis reprit son jeu.

\- J'aime ton cul, j'aime tes boobs, j'aime être dans ton petit minou et aussi dans ton cul... s'amusa-t-il à dire.

C'était pas trop cette réponse que j'attendais mais bon... Je souriais amusée.

\- Plus sérieusement, j'aime ton rire, j'aime ta petite voix de souris quand tu t'énerves, j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes quand je te parle. J'aime quand tu me caresses les cheveux et quand tu me souris. Tu es compréhensive, douce et toi, tu me casses pas les couilles.

Hein ? Il voulait dire quoi par que je lui cassais pas les couilles ? Il parlait de ses ex ? Mon cœur se serra. Ou bien de Vivi ?

\- Et surtout, tu es chaude au lit ! ria-t-il sur la fin.

Je rougissais avec un sourire.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu aimes quoi chez moi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas juste ma bite ! souria-t-il, moqueur.

Alors lui...

\- Comment tu sais ? répondis-je, avec un sourire amusé.

Et hop dans ta gueule ! Tu allais répondre quoi maintenant ? Je le regardais avec ma gueule de connasse. Ace avait un sourcil relevé et son fameux sourire en biais. Je pouffais de rire la bouche close.

\- J'aime beaucoup de chose, en fait. J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'aime tes yeux. Tu as de beaux yeux. Je les ai direct aimés quand je t'ai vu la première fois. J'aime ta voix aussi. J'aime rire et m'amuser avec toi. Tu es très drôle. Tu es également bourré de gentillesse. J'adore ça. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

J'avais dit ça sans oser le regarder avec un petit sourire rêveur. Ace était silencieux. L'eau s'était rafraîchie et je grelottais presque contre lui.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit tout ça. Surtout que je suis gentil et drôle. Quand on était gamin, Luffy disait toujours que j'étais le méchant grand-frère et Sabo le gentil... Allez, on sort ! L'eau est froide maintenant. dit-il, amusé avant de se lever.

Il sortit de la baignoire et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Je le suivis et fis de même avec l'autre serviette mais en la mettant autours de ma poitrine. Je me séchais pendant que Ace vidait l'eau et essorait les gants de toilette. Les pointes de mes cheveux étaient humides et je me les séchais rapidement avant d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements propres. Ils étaient plus confortables que ceux habituels malgré qu'ils soient rouges pétants.

\- Oh pas de string cette fois ?! sembla déçu Ace en me regardant.

Je hochais négativement de la tête d'un air désolé. Il fit une moue boudeuse et se tourna pour ouvrir la petite fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. La chaleur et l'humidité du bain avait mit de la buée sur le miroir. Je frissonnais en sentant le froid sur ma peau et me dépêchais de mettre mes chaussettes puis mon legging noir. Je me mis du déodorant avant d'enfiler mon pull rouge. Le soutien-gorge me faisait un beau décolleté avec le pull et le fait qu'il me moulait bien le corps faisait ressortir mes seins et mon cul. Je me trouvais sexy. Ace s'habillait rapidement de son caleçon, ses chaussettes puis d'un jeans bleu délavé avec sa ceinture et d'un pull noir assez chaud en col croisé dont il remonta les manches et laissa voir la boucle de sa ceinture. Je pris ma brosse et me démêlais la tignasse tandis que lui se contentait simplement de se secouer les cheveux puis de se mettre du déo. Les mecs... Je devais avouer qu'il était très beau comme ça. Son pull était assez moulant pour qu'on voit la forme de son corps et accessoirement ses muscles. Oh putain ! Je louchais sur lui sans gêne. Puis je me penchais pour ranger ma brosse dans mon sac. Un petit cri sortit de ma bouche quand il me claqua une fesse.

\- Te penche pas comme ça, ma belle, il va t'arriver des bricoles sinon ! ria-t-il.

Je fermais mon sac avec un sourire amusé puis me redressais et il vint me soulever un côté de cheveux pour regarder mon cou. Il souria fièrement puis me lâcha les cheveux.

\- Il se voit bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je touchais mon cou encore douloureux et le fixait confuse avant de me regarder dans le miroir dont la buée commençait à partir. Je soulevais mes cheveux et aperçu un putain d'hématome sur mon cou derrière mon oreille. C'était quoi cette merde ? Oh non, c'était un suçon ? Oh bordel ! J'avais intérêt à bien le cacher pour ne pas que mes parents le voient. Je me tournais vers Ace avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé.

\- Ca t'embête d'avoir un suçon ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, j'espère juste que mes parents ne le verront pas. souriais-je en replaçant mes cheveux.

Ace ricana doucement et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai fait derrière l'oreille exprès. J'aimerais t'en faire d'autres mais on va sûrement manquer de temps. souria-t-il malicieusement.

Je rougissais et nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement. Ses mains me caressaient le cul tandis que nos langues se mêlaient tendrement. Je massais sa nuque de mes doigts et un soupir étouffé par nos bouches m'échappa. C'était bon. Je me rapprochais un peu plus contre lui collant mes seins contre son torse. Si nous étions pas pressés par le temps, j'aurais bien voulu profiter de lui. Cependant, Ace cessa notre léchage de pomme et je me décollais de son corps avec un sourire. Il retira ses mains de mon cul en fermant les yeux avec un soupir.

\- Putain, je suis en train de bander ! souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Je baissais mon regard et effectivement, je voyais la forme de son érection dans son jeans.

\- Allez, on y va ! Ton frère va nous attendre sinon. dit-il en se dandinant sur place.

À mon avis, ça devait le gêner. J'étais pas un mec mais avoir un gros truc dur coincé dans le jeans ça devait être chiant. Je me plaignais de mes seins mais être un gars n'était pas mieux. Je lui souriais doucement puis me penchais pour récupérer mon sac. Lorsque je pris la lanière, j'entendis Ace marmonner des "Pense à une vieille en bikini !" à répétition. Je le regardais amusée. Il avait les yeux fermés et grimaçait de dégoût. Il essayait sûrement de débander, sans grand succès vu l'énorme bosse qu'il avait encore dans le pantalon. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de me voir le fixer avec un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours la bite aussi dur que du rock, ma belle. Je n'arrive pas à débander. C'est compliqué quand j'ai ton cul et tes boobs en face de moi. soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Je rougissais mais je comprenais que ça pouvait être difficile. Moi-même, je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma cyprine de couler. Je m'approchais de lui, mon sac sur l'épaule.

\- Je veux bien t'aider. Ferme les yeux ! lui dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda sceptique mais il finit par acquiescer et ferma les yeux avec un sourire amusé.

\- Imagine, on est chez moi, dans le salon, sur le canapé. Nous nous embrassons... commençai-je.

\- C'est pas comme ça que... me coupa Ace, ouvrant les yeux mais je le coupais à mon tour.

\- Chut ! Fais-moi confiance !...

Il resta silencieux et ferma de nouveau ses paupières.

\- ... nous nous embrassons. Nous nous déshabillons puis tu me pénètres et commences à me donner du plaisir. Ca va tu imagines bien ? fis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Oh ouais ! souria-t-il en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Parfait ! Tout se passe bien, tu ne vas pas tarder à jouir...

\- Oh putain ouais ! Même dans mon imagination, ton cul est bon, ma belle ! s'enjoua-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

Je souriais, amusée.

\- Ouais, tu allais jouir sauf que mes parents décident de rentrer à ce moment-là !...

\- Oh putain nan ! Oh nan !... Putain ! pesta Ace en ouvrant les yeux et affichant une mine déçue.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sympa mais au moins ça a le mérite de fonctionner. rétorquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Ace baissa les yeux et constata que son érection était moins visible.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! La vue de ton père entrant dans le salon m'a bien fait débander. Oh putain ! Toi, en arrivant chez toi, je vais te rentrer dedans. Tu ne sauras plus où tu habites. souria-t-il en gesticulant pour remettre correctement sa queue dans son pantalon.

Je riais doucement amusée de son audace pendant qu'il prenait son sac vert.

\- Allez, on y va ! Sinon c'est pas ton père que je vais voir débarquer mais ton frère. ricana-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Nous quittâmes la salle de bain. J'allais dans le salon tandis que Ace alla dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac. Lorsqu'il revint j'étais déjà en train de mettre mes bottines.

\- Luffy dort... parla-t-il à voix basse.

Je hochais de la tête comprenant puis le vis prendre son portable, y jeter un œil, pianoter dessus un petit moment puis le ranger dans sa poche de jeans et enfin venir se vêtir chaudement. Je terminais de mettre mon manteau quand il mit ses rangers. Bien habillés, nous quittâmes l'appartement avant qu'il ne le verrouille. Main dans la main et mon sac sur son épaule, nous descendîmes les escaliers et croisâmes Dadan qui rentrait dans le hall.

\- Salut les gosses ! nous dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son logis au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Salut Dadan ! fîmes-nous presque en même temps.

\- Ace, tu diras à Sabo de se garer derrière l'immeuble demain, il va y avoir un emménagement demain matin au troisième étage. fit-elle en retirant la clé de la serrure.

\- Ok, je lui dirais. Qui emménage au troisième ? questionna-t-il.

\- Un gamin de la Marine. Garp lui a trouvé l'appartement.

Je sentis Ace se crisper. Merde, un soldat !

\- Et le vieux compte venir demain du coup ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- Ouais, il va l'aider à emménager et sûrement passer vous rendre visite. Il sera bien content de voir Sabo.

\- Ah fait chier ! Il sera là vers quelle heure ? grogna-t-il, embêté.

\- J'en sais rien. Le gamin doit venir dans la matinée mais tu connais Garp, il peut venir n'importe quand ! Allez, salut les morveux ! soupira-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Ace marmonna dans son coin quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Ca avait l'air de le faire chier que ce Garp vienne demain. Et puis, avoir un soldat de la Marine comme voisin s'annonçait mal pour lui. Il pouvait se faire chopper plus facilement. Je commençais à avoir peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse arrêter.

Ace me tira vers l'extérieur et le froid me morda le visage et les mains.

\- Qui est Garp ? lui demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Le grand-père de Luffy... soupira-t-il en traversant avec moi.

Oh... Ca allait être la fête demain ! Mais je m'inquiétais encore plus pour lui. Je serrais sa main et nous attendîmes Vitali devant le lycée. Ce péteux n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid ? me demanda-t-il alors que la neige tombait.

\- Bien moins que tout à l'heure. souriais-je sincèrement.

Il me prit les mains dans les siennes et me les couva pour me réchauffer. Ca faisait du bien.

\- Tu es un vrai chauffage ! riais-je doucement.

Il haussa à plusieurs reprise un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin ce qui m'amusa. Ah bah, Vitali arrivait dans la rue. Je le reconnaissais bien de loin avec son manteau vert, son bonnet noir et son sac bleu sur l'épaule. Je fis part de son arrivée à Ace et nous décidâmes de le rejoindre. Nous le saluâmes avec bonne humeur et Ace et lui se firent une poignée de bras comme de vieux potes.

\- Ca a été après cette nuit ? lui demanda Ace faisant référence à l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec Vivi.

Mon frère soupira de lassitude.

\- Oh Bonney était toujours sur les nerfs en rentrant. Rien ne pouvait la calmer à part la bouffe ! Et vous ? souffla-t-il.

Ace et moi riâmes.

\- Ca va. Ca s'est bien passé. On a pu quand même avoir une bonne fin de soirée chez mon pote. répondit Ace.

Oula ouais ! Mon cul et ma minette s'en souvennaient encore. J'esquissais un bref sourire, songeuse. Ouais, c'était bien !

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça ! Vous ne marchez pas très droit. Au fait, j'ai vu le message pour le resto. Bonney est folle de joie. Elle veut que je vous fasse un bisou pour vous remercier mais bien sûr je ne le ferais pas !... souria Vitali, embarrassé.

Nous riâmes ensemble. Merde, on avait pas totalement décuvé et les darons allaient vite le remarquer. On était dans la merde...

\- ... Et du coup, on s'était dit peut-être le 14 février si ça vous tente vu que ce sera la saint-Valentin. termina-t-il.

\- Ouais, on s'était dit la même chose. Alors va pour le 14 à 20h alors ? fit Ace avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, le 14 à 20h.

\- Mais tu vas faire comment, toi, avec les parents ? Pour moi, ça ira avec Ace vu que ce sera la saint-Valentin mais pour toi, ça risque d'être bizarre vu qu'ils ne sont pas au courant pour Bonney. fis-je, perplexe.

\- C'est sûr que ça va faire le gars qui vient squatter un rencard. ricana Ace.

Je riais doucement et Vitali eut un sourire amusé.

\- Nan, je vais leur dire pour Bonney.

\- Mama va l'inviter à manger pour la rencontrer ! souriais-je.

Vitali éclata de rire.

\- C'est sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nous traversâmes pour arriver dans notre rue.

\- Mais j'ai pas bien compris quand vous dîtes que ce sera sur deux tables privées. nous dit Vitali, confus.

Euh bah... Fallait pas être con pour comprendre ! Tu me foutais la honte, là, Face de pet !

\- Et bien ce sera une table pour deux dans une pièce privée chacun et pas en salle. expliqua Ace avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hein ? Dans une pièce privée ? Sans déconner !

\- Genre comme des VIP ? demanda Vitali, hallucinant.

\- Ouais ! ria Ace.

Oh putain ! La classe ! Nous arrivâmes dans notre allée et je sortis mes clés de ma poche de manteau pour ouvrir la porte. Nous entrâmes et enlevâmes nos affaires d'extérieur. Vitali monta dans sa chambre sans tarder tandis que Ace alla aux chiottes. Mais lui quand il arrivait chez les gens, fallait toujours qu'il pisse son coup ou quoi ? J'allais dans le salon en l'attendant et vis un mot de mes parents sur la table basse. Bien sûr, c'était noté en russe signifiant que ma mère l'avait écrit.

"Coucou mes bébés, j'ai laissé des restes du repas d'hier soir dans le frigo pour Ace s'il a faim et mettez la table avant qu'on arrive. Le service est dans le buffet du salon. Pas de bêtises ! Mama et Papa."

Ca dépend ce qu'il entendait par _pas de bêtises_ ! Je riais toute seule avant d'ouvrir le placard du buffet pour prendre le service en porcelaine de Mama, celui pour les grandes occasions. J'amenais le tout dans la cuisine en deux voyages puis montais la table. Ace revint quand je plaçais les couverts.

\- Tu veux déjà manger ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Non, ma mère veut qu'on mette la table avant qu'ils rentrent. Autant le faire tout de suite pour ne pas oublier. Au fait, elle a laissé des restes dans le frigo pour toi si tu as faim. lui répondis-je avec un sourire en plaçant le dernier couteau.

\- Oh trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

Il fixa l'intérieur un moment avant que je ne vienne à côté de lui. Mama mettait toujours les restes dans des boîtes tupperware. Je pris la seule qu'il y avait et l'ouvris sous les yeux d'un Ace affamé. Il avait direct la dalle dès qu'il était question de bouffe, lui. Ma mère avait laissé une grosse portion de poulet au curry avec du riz. Oh putain, ça donnait envie ! Même si là, c'était pas le moment de bouffer. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Ace qui me prit la boîte des mains pour la faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Ce morfale ! Je plaçais les verres et posais les serviettes pendant qu'il attendait la cuisson de son plat.

\- Ta mère est trop cool ! souria-t-il.

\- Elle t'aime bien. fis-je souriante.

Il sortit le plat et je lui donnais une cuillère lorsqu'il fut installer à table.

\- Ca sent bon ! Oh la vache, j'adore ! s'enjoua-t-il avant de dévorer le contenu.

Il le bouffait à une de ces vitesses. Ca avait pas le temps de refroidir. Je m'asseyais en face de lui, ma paume retenant mon menton et je le regardais avec un sourire. On aurait dit un gamin qui se gavait de chocolat dans un coin pour ne pas se faire engueuler par ses parents. Il ne faisait même pas attention à moi, le nez dans la boîte.

\- Il est épicé comme j'aime ! souffla-t-il, sans relever la tête.

\- Ma mère sera très contente. dis-je, amusée.

Il posa le plat vide sur la table et soupira de satisfaction. Il avait déjà fini et ça ne me surprenait même pas. Oh il avait des grains de riz sur le coin de la bouche ! Seigneur que ça le rendait craquant ! Sauf que d'un revers de la main, il se les enleva sans once de bonne manière. Très sexy... Ace se leva et fit la petite vaisselle avant de se laver les mains puis la laisser sécher sur l'égouttoir. Je me levais avec un sourire alors qu'il se massait son estomac rempli.

\- Quand on sera officiellement marié dans deux ans, tu me feras des bons petits plats comme ça ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Possible... soufflais-je rougissante.

Il me prit la main et nous montâmes l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents, j'entendais Masha gratter et renifler pour sortir. Je lui ouvris la porte rapidement et il vint nous faire la fête. Ace le caressa avec joie et le chien finit par descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je laissais la porte ouverte s'il avait envie d'y retourner puis nous nous enfermâmes dans ma chambre.

\- Passe-moi le câble USB de ton téléphone, je vais te passer la vidéo sur ton pc, ma belle. chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner et rougir.

Oh putain, c'était vrai ! Je n'y pensais plus à cette sextape. Je lui donnais le câble posé sur ma table de chevet après avoir posé mon téléphone dessus puis allumais mon pc portable. Ace me souria en voyant mon fond d'écran. J'avais mit la photo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser chez lui. Il s'installa sur ma chaise de bureau et tapota sa cuisse m'invitant à m'assoir. Je posais mon cul sur ses genoux et une fois que le pc fût bien démarré, il brancha son téléphone puis il créa un dossier sécurisé par mot de passe sur le bureau et plaça la vidéo dedans. Sur la miniature, on voyait Thatch m'embrasser. Bordel, c'était hyper gênant ! Ace me fit part du mot de passe et débrancha son téléphone. Sérieusement ? Le password était _BiteArdente_ ? Je le regardais avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé.

\- Je sais que, ça, tu retiendras et personne n'aura l'idée de trouver si on venait fouiner sur ton ordi. ricana-t-il.

Sans déconner ! C'était sûr que j'allais retenir un truc pareil, c'était pas commun comme mot de passe. Alors lui... Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec un air amusé.

\- Mais pourquoi _BiteArdente_ et pas autre chose ? questionnai-je.

\- Car j'ai chaud à la bite quand je suis dans ton petit minou ! souria-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire et il me suivit.

\- D'ailleurs elle a froid, là ! dit-il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Et bien qu'elle se mette une petite laine si elle a froid. souriais-je avant de glousser.

Ace souria sournoisement puis enfouissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Ouais, elle veut une petite laine bien chaude, bien humide et toute douce. susurra-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Lui, il voulait grave baiser ! Je souriais amusée. Sa main dégagea mes cheveux et je sentis sa langue lécher doucement mon hématome. C'était très sensible et j'en frissonnais. Il m'invita silencieusement à baisser un peu ma tête, souleva les cheveux sur ma nuque et suçota ma peau à la base de mes racines. Sa succion me faisait un peu mal comme l'autre fois mais je me laissais faire. Ace gémissa faiblement prenant du plaisir à me marquer. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de marquage de territoire ? Ca me plaisait d'un côté. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que j'étais sa petite amie, non fiancée maintenant. Il me mordilla doucement le futur hématome et j'émis un petit rire.

\- J'ai l'impression de me faire manger par un vampire. souriais-je.

Ace ricana puis soudainement il me morda sans me faire mal la peau du cou avec un petit grognement me faisant lâcher un petit cri aigu avant de rire.

\- Je vais te manger, ma belle ! chuchota-t-il avec espièglerie.

Je gloussais comme une gamine puis il agrippa mes seins pour les malaxer doucement de façon circulaire. C'était agréable et je fermais les yeux de bien-être. Ace déposait des baisers sur mon cou et ma nuque en continuant de jouer avec ma poitrine. Mine de rien, ça me détendait et je soupirais doucement.

\- J'ai envie de toi, ma belle. susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frémir.

Je me levais puis allais m'allonger sur mon lit. Ace fit de même avec son fameux petit sourire en coin. Sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous embrassâmes avec tendresse. Sa langue se mêlait et s'entremêlait avec la mienne. C'était un bécotage romantique. Une de ses mains était posée sur le creux de ma taille tandis que la mienne caressait son torse du bout des doigts.

\- Déshabille-toi ! haleta-t-il au bord de mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser longuement d'un baiser clos.

J'enlevais mon pull puis mon legging alors qu'il retirait son pull puis déboucla sa ceinture pour défaire son pantalon. En sous-vêtements, nous reprîmes notre baiser mais cette fois-ci, Ace était à moitié sur moi. Je pliais une jambe et il me la caressa pour remonter sa main jusqu'à ma fesse qu'il malaxa. Je touchais son dos et descendais mes doigts sur le début de son cul. Putain, il était sexy ! Sentir sa peau brûlante sous mes doigts me plaisait et je commençais à avoir très envie de lui. Je glissais mes phalanges sous son caleçon pour tenter de lui enlever ce qui le fit ricaner contre mes lèvres.

\- Tu commences à être chaude, ma belle. Tu veux que je te rentre dedans ? chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et hochais de la tête. Ace souria en coin et se redressa pour se mettre à genoux dans le but de retirer son caleçon. Sa queue fièrement dressée vers le haut se dévoila et je me redressais également pour défaire mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Son regard fixait ma poitrine et il se lécha les lèvres. C'était assez gênant me donnant l'impression d'être un bout de viande. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et il vint se placer au-dessus de moi pour sucer un de mes tétons. Je sentais la fameuse pression sur mon mamelon et sa langue jouait avec mon téton. Il _tétait _fortement mon sein me donnant du plaisir. Je gémissais et trouvais facilement son érection que je masturbais doucement. Il eut un soubresaut et émit un petit soupir étouffé par sa succion.

Son liquide séminal mouillait ma main. Il devait être bien excité pour lubrifier autant. C'était assez déroutant d'entendre que mes caresses faisaient un bruit humide sur son gland. J'ondulais du bassin frôlant sa queue sur mon clitoris. Ace logea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou

\- Oh ma belle... tu veux bien... Qu'on ne mette pas de capote ? haleta-t-il pendant que je le caressais plus rapidement.

Il les avait oubliées ou quoi ? Faire ça sans protection, c'était risqué. J'avais un peu peur mais sans préservatif, nous avions plus de sensation. Je le sentais mieux en moi et ça me plaisait.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? insista-t-il, comme un gamin.

\- Oui mais tu ne viens pas dedans hein ? murmurai-je.

Si j'avais refusé, m'aurait-il fait la gueule ?

\- Promis ! souria-t-il, content.

J'écartais un peu plus les jambes et il me pénétra doucement. Il rentra facilement jusqu'au fond grâce à ma cyprine. Ses coups de reins d'un rythme lent électrifiaient mon point de plaisir. Faire ça sans capote, m'excitait beaucoup à cause du risque. C'était dangereux et sans bon sens morale. Ca me plaisait. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, respirant nos souffles par la bouche. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et il se coucha un peu plus sur moi. J'aimais cette position car je le sentais contre mon corps.

En cet instant même, plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait que nous et notre amour. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées certainement comme les miennes. Malgré ma forte respiration et le plaisir que je ressentais, j'essayais de ne pas trop faire de bruit à cause de mon frère qui était dans la chambre juste à côté.

Les cheveux de Ace me frôlaient les tempes au rythme de son déhanchement. Ca me chatouillait presque mais ils sentaient bon, la vache ! C'était la même odeur que son gel douche. Je frissonnais quand mon plaisir augmenta. Un bref gémissement m'échappa des lèvres et il fut assez bruyant malgré moi pour sûrement facilement être entendu par Vitali. Ace scella sa bouche à la mienne et nos langues dansaient ensemble avec tendresse. Nous étions en train de faire l'amour. Ca me rappelait hier dans la cabane du parc. C'était doux et romantique. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je retenais plus mes gémissements étouffés par notre baiser. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'agrippais ses cheveux tandis qu'il se mouva un peu plus vite en moi faisant claquer son bassin contre le mien. C'était bon, bordel ! Mon esprit se perdit dans le plaisir. Plus rien ne comptait à par cette fameuse sensation charnelle. Néanmoins, Ace cessa notre doux bécotage pour loger son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Laissant une main dans ses cheveux, je glissais l'autre sur son dos et entourais mes jambes autours de ses hanches lui facilitant son déhanchement.

Son grognement m'excita beaucoup plus faisant venir mon plaisir à son apogée. Je murmurais son prénom puis étouffais un cri les lèvres closes pendant mon orgasme. Mon corps tremblait, mes yeux étaient clos, mes sourcils froncés et je serrais fortement mon emprise sur Ace. Cette jouissance était bonne et longue. Mon aimé prit une cadence plus lente pour que je savoure mon orgasme. Cela devait lui plaire car il grognait contre la peau de mon cou.

Il me donnait chaud et nos corps commençaient à suer vu comment nos peaux se collaient. Pire que du scotch double-face ! On allait être bon pour se laver encore mais je ne voulais pas perdre son odeur.

Mon plaisir orgasmique diminuait et je me délectais de ce sentiment de bien-être. Ace embrassait mon épaule puis mon cou à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ma belle ?... Je vais bientôt venir... Je veux... Je veux jouir dans ta bouche... Ma belle !... Tes jambes... Vite, putain !... grogna-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je retirais vite mes cuisses de son dos ainsi que mes bras et il se redressa rapidement pour s'écrouler sur mon lit à côté de moi. Je m'agenouillais ensuite pour attraper sa queue et la prendre dans ma bouche. Je le suçais doucement en caressant son frein avec le plat de ma langue. Son sperme arriva sans prévenir dans ma bouche, giclant sur ma langue et mon palet. C'était brûlant, gluant et toujours aussi salé mais bien moins épais que celui de Thatch. J'avalais au fur et à mesures que cela sortait. Je trouvais que c'était plus simple car je n'avais plus la sensation de haut-le-cœur. Pendant sa jouissance, Ace avait grogné dans sa bouche close. Sa respiration nasale était rapide et forte. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux tandis que j'embrassais son gland et léchais du plat de la langue son frein de temps à autre, les yeux clos.

Je vins m'allonger à côté de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule, le regardant redescendre doucement. Il avait les yeux clos, son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique et je venais à l'instant de remarquer les gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes. Lui aussi devait avoir très chaud. Il passa son bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui et je posais ma main sur son torse brûlant.

Nous étions bien l'un contre l'autre. Nous venions de nous aimer et rien ne dérangeait ce moment de détente entre nous. Ace déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et je commençais à ressentir la fraîcheur de la pièce à ne plus bouger en étant nue.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais jamais me lâcher, ma belle. Ca aurait été emmerdant si j'avais tout balancé dans ton minou ! ricana-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

\- Désolée ! J'étais bien. trouvais-je comme excuse en souriant.

Ace allait dire quelque chose mais des grattements et des couinements à la porte attirèrent notre attention. Merde ! Masha. Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas arriver vers la porte. Vu la démarche, c'était Vitali.

\- Viens là, toi ! entendîmes de sa part.

Vitali se barra avec sûrement le chien dans les bras nous laissant tranquille. Ace se détendit et soupira de soulagement.

\- J'avais fermé à clé. le rassurais-je avec un sourire.

Il me souria puis retira ma main de son torse afin de se redresser. Je fis obligatoirement de même. Ace s'asseya sur mon lit et prit son caleçon pour l'enfiler. Mimant son geste, je me vêtis de ma culotte. J'allais faire de même avec mon soutif mais il m'en empêcha en me le prenant avec un sourire taquin. Je le regardais confuse mais amusée.

\- Viens sous la couette avec moi ! dit-il en prenant son portable sur le bureau après avoir posé mon sous-vêtement sur le bord du lit.

Je le suivis ensuite sous les draps et il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais bien au chaud contre lui. Il était sur le dos et ma tête était sur son épaule puis Ace remonta la couette jusqu'à mon épaule pour me maintenir au chaud. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et me montra les photos qu'il avait prit pendant la fête. Il avait beaucoup de clichés de moi. Je me trouvais belle. Oh putain, il en avait une de moi en train de dormir cette nuit. Ca devait être le moment où il revenait de la salle bain après avoir vomi. Seigneur, on voyait mes seins nus car la couverture m'arrivait aux hanches. Je regardais Ace avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé. Il avait osé ! Le fourbe...

\- Désolé, mais tu étais tellement belle comme ça ! Tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-il, gêné.

\- Non, je suis juste surprise. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu aies des photos de moi comme ça. Tant que tu ne les montres pas, ça va. Je te fais confiance. chuchotai-je doucement.

\- Comme si j'allais montrer tes boobs à tout le monde. Ils sont à moi ! ricana-t-il.

Il pianota sur son téléphone et je vis qu'il m'envoyait toutes les photos sauf celle où je dormais. Je le remerciais puis écoutais les battements de son cœur. Son portable sonna et il reçu un sms de Marco. J'eus le temps de voir "Ok, je..." avant que Ace retire l'écran de ma vue. Oh ça, ça voulait dire que ça ne me regardait pas ! Je me tournais vers ma table de chevet pour prendre mon portable le temps qu'il s'occupe de son message et vis que j'avais reçu ses photos mais également un sms de Vitali. Oh putain ! Il nous avait entendu ? Merde...

" Je sors promener la bête un quart d'heure. J'ai prévenu Bonney pour le 14. J'annoncerais aux darons que je sors avec elle, ce midi. Je compte sur ton soutien pour la différence d'âge, hein ! Allez à tout à l'heure et cachez bien les capotes usagées ! Au fait, vous n'étiez pas discret. J'ai entendu le lit cogner contre le mur. Aha ! "

Face de prout ! Son sms datait d'il y a 3 minutes. Nous étions seuls dans la maison. Mais la honte ! Pourtant, je n'avais pas remarqué que le lit bougeait. Merde...

" Ok, t'inquiète. Je t'épaulerais ! A tout à l'heure et c'était pas nous mais le fantôme ! "

\- Vitali est sorti promener le chien et il va dire aux parents qu'il est avec Bonney ce midi. Il appréhende un peu. Et il nous a capté à cause du lit cognant contre le mur. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas nous mais le fantôme ! souriais-je à Ace en reposant mon portable sur la table de chevet.

\- Le fantôme de la bite !... Mais j'avoue faut bien qu'il se lance à un moment. Et puis, ce sera plus simple d'engager sur le restaurant après. Ca me fait penser que je dois parler de l'onsen à tes parents. dit-il en posant son portable sur le matelas à côté de sa tête.

Ouais, il avait pas mal de chose à dire et je stressais pour lui. Dieu s'il-vous-plaît, faites en sorte que tout se passe bien !

\- ... Ce sera le week-end du 20 et 21, donc pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde, il faudrait rallonger le séjour jusqu'au mercredi 24 pour bien profiter tous les deux. Ca te va ? continua-t-il, l'air songeur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. répondis-je en m'allongeant sur le côté lui faisant face.

\- Par contre, je pense qu'on passera qu'une seule nuit à l'hôtel. On restera chez moi pour le reste du temps à cause du boulot, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. souriais-je, comprenant bien.

Ace vint se mettre de côté en face de moi. Nous étions un peu serrés dans mon lit une place mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger car il descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine pour embrasser mon sein le plus proche de lui.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu n'as rien contre le fait que je sois un pirate, tu veux m'épouser et tu es fan de ma bite ! ricana-t-il en malaxant mon sein.

Alors lui... Je rougissais légèrement en retenant un sourire.

\- N'empêche pourquoi tu n'as pas peur du fait que je sois pirate même de Thatch alors que ton père est dans la Marine ? me demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Son regard trop sérieux me faisait un peu flipper. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Il me fixait attendant ma réponse, sa main immobile toujours sur mon sein.

\- Mon père est peut-être dans la Marine mais il ne mêle pas son boulot à sa vie privée. Quand il rentre du travail, c'est à peine s'il en parle. Enfin, il doit sûrement en discuter avec ma mère mais pas à Vitali ni à moi. Alors il nous baratine pas avec sa Justice et sa Sécurité et nous laisse nous faire notre propre opinion. A bien y réfléchir peut-être qu'il sait que la Marine n'est pas toute rose. Et puis, je te fais confiance. Bon pour ce qui est de Thatch, à le côtoyer comme ça, je le considère pas comme tel. Même toi à vrai dire. Je m'en fiche maintenant. Je ne te cache pas que j'avais un peu peur avant mais j'ai appris à faire avec et ça me convient, car tu as su me rassurer. Et vu que tu me laisses en dehors de ça, je n'y pense plus.

\- Possible pour ton père. Le grand-père de Luffy attend de nous qu'on s'engage quitte à user de la violence. Mais il nous parle pas de ce qu'il fait. Et tant mieux si tu t'en fous maintenant. Ca m'arrange ! dit-il avant d'agripper mon sein et de _téter _mon mamelon, comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et l'idée qu'il avait une sorte de manque d'affection maternelle me traversa l'esprit. J'esquissais un petit sourire et lui caressais le crâne. Je voulais prendre soin de lui et si je devais le cajoler comme pour un enfant alors je le ferais.

\- Ace, dis-moi si ça ne me regarde pas mais comment tu en es venu à devenir pirate ? questionnai-je, hésitante.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, un air stoïque figé sur son visage. Oh, j'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma gueule !

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches ! Pas que ça ne te regarde pas mais tu n'es pas prête à entendre la raison. Tiens toi à ce que tu sais déjà, c'est tout ! répondit-il d'un ton légèrement dur me surprenant.

Je hochais doucement de la tête pour lui montrer mon accord et il reprit sa succion. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'horrible ou de dangereux pour qu'il ne souhaite rien me dire. Je comprenais qu'il voulait me préserver de la vérité.

\- Juste une chose, j'ai fait mes débuts en hackant d'autres pirates pour me faire de l'argent et surtout faire justice avant de m'attaquer à du gros poisson. Mais la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu un pirate te mettrait en danger si tu l'apprenais. Sache juste que peu importe ce qu'il se passera plus tard, je te protégerai ! murmura-t-il sans me regarder.

Il continua sa succion. Je ne dis rien et fermais les yeux savourant ce moment intime avec lui tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Ca devait vraiment être du lourd pour qu'il change de camp comme ça. Je voulais savoir par curiosité mais ça m'effrayait d'un côté. J'aimais Ace et moi aussi je le protégerai de tout soupçon, enfin du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'avais pas ses compétences en informatique et mon niveau en karaté ne serait pas suffisant face à de grosse pointure de la Marine. Il serait même carrément ridicule... Je me promettais de tout faire pour lui épargner la prison.

Je pensais à Thatch, lui aussi était un pirate. Ca me ferait de la peine s'il se faisait prendre lui aussi. Ace serait sûrement triste et tenterait sûrement tout pour l'aider quitte à se mettre en danger. Oh putain ! Ca serait la même chose pour les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche, à mon avis. Intérieurement, je soupirais exaspéré. Pour protéger Ace, je devais aussi éviter le pire pour les autres. Enfin, juste le minimum du possible, fallait pas déconner ! Je n'étais pas Dieu.

\- Je suis sûr, c'est possible que tes boobs sortent du lait ! ricana Ace, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- J'en sais rien... fis-je, amusée.

Il prit son portable et pianota dessus puis sembla lire quelque chose sur son écran. Nan, Monsieur avait fait une recherche pour savoir si c'était possible. Il était sérieux ? Je souriais à son audace.

\- Ah bah tiens ! Il y a un site qui dit que c'est possible qu'une femme qui n'a jamais eu d'enfants et qui adopte peut fabriquer du lait si le bébé tète bien et que la femme en a le désir. Un truc avec les hormones que ça dit. Mais la nana peut prendre des médocs pour stimuler la lactation. Il y a une meuf qui allaite son mec de 36 ans toutes les deux heures comme ça. Elle a quitté son job pour se consacrer à son allaitement. expliqua-t-il avant de faire une autre recherche.

Il avait vraiment cherché sur internet... J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas me demander de prendre des médocs. Ce serait trop bizarre et vraiment merdique si je devais lui... Oh putain... lui donner le sein toutes les deux heures !

\- Oh ca va, je m'y prends bien. s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Je regardais son écran et vis qu'il matait un schéma expliquant comment un bébé devait prendre le sein. Oh mon Dieu ! Sérieusement ? Nan... Nan nan ! Je ne voulais pas devenir comme la gonzesse qui allaitait son mec de 36 ans. Hors de question !

\- Ca va loin quand même. La meuf, elle allaite son mec toute la journée. Je te cache pas que je kifferais bien boire ton lait mais pas à ce point-là. Limite le gars se nourrit que de ça. ria-t-il avant de poser son portable sur le matelas.

\- C'est vrai que toutes les deux heures, c'est un peu hard. souriais-je.

Ace me regarda avec intérêt puis il se mordilla le coin de la lèvre. Quoi ?

\- Tu voudras bien un jour que je boive ton lait, ma belle ? Bon, il faudra attendre d'avoir un gamin pour ça mais bon... demanda-t-il, hésitant de ma réponse.

Avoir un gamin ? Il voulait des enfants avec moi ? Oh la vache... Je rougissais fortement comme une tomate et hochais de la tête ce qui le fit rire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais satisfaire tous mes fantasmes, ma belle.

Euh pas quand même... Enfin ça dépendait quoi ? Si me pisser dessus en faisait parti, c'était hors de question ! J'avais des limites à ma dignité.

\- Tu en as beaucoup ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Bah j'ai pas compté mais j'en ai quelques un, oui. Tu en as déjà satisfait deux et c'était grave bandant ! souria-t-il.

J'avais ma petite idée mais je voulais qu'il les dise.

\- Deux ?

\- Ouais, deux ! Un plan à trois et te faire baiser par un pote. La vidéo était en option. Je m'étais dit que tu ne voudrais pas baiser une deuxième fois avec Thatch alors j'ai voulu filmer pour en profiter encore. Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ?!

J'émis un petit rire amusé. Monsieur avait voulu se faire son porno pour se tripoter tranquille ! Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait me demander de coucher encore avec Thatch pour son kiff personnel ? Oh bordel...

\- Nan, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Du coup, tu as quoi d'autre comme fantasme ?

Je lui caressais les cheveux puis la nuque et le vis sourire en coin.

\- Il y en a un que j'aimerais bien faire mais il fait un peu froid en ce moment. C'est baiser dans un lieu public discrètement. Sinon, j'en ai un autre mais ça te plairait peut-être pas, je ne connais pas tes préférences sexuelles et celui-la on pourra peut-être le réaliser pendant le week-end à l'onsen si tu es d'accord...

Il sembla hésiter à me le dire. Je le regardais en attendant en silence la suite. Je ne le jugerais pas. Pour l'instant les fantasmes cités étaient faisables. Baiser avec un pote, c'était fait et peut-être à refaire s'il le demandait. Je ne lui cacherais pas mon optimisme à coucher encore avec Thatch. Puis faire un plan à trois, c'était fait trois fois, et recommencer encore ne me dérangeait pas, même si à bien voir la fois où Thatch me prenait en levrette pendant que je suçais Ace ne comptait pas vraiment en tant que tel. Je ne savais pas dans quelle catégorie le mettre. Et baiser dans un lieu public me plaisait bien. C'était grave excitant !

\- ... Je kifferais te voir baiser avec une nana... Et en fait, Thatch aussi. Enfin, lui il aimerait bien voir deux gonzesses baiser ensemble. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Baiser avec une fille ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne penserais pas pouvoir le faire. Ce serait une fille, quoi ! Une fille merde ! Mais ça ferait très plaisir à Ace... Ah je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Si je lui disais non il allait être déçu et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Ca me ferait de la peine.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être... bégueillai-je avec un sourire embarrassé.

Ah bravo Anastasia ! Fallait que tu bégueilles... Ace se mit à rire. Il se foutait de ma gueule. La honte...

\- Je comprends que tu appréhendes beaucoup. Après si baiser ça passe pas, un bisou peut-être ? Mais si tu veux pas, alors tant pis... souffla-t-il ensuite.

Oh merde... Il avait l'air déçu. Oh nan nan... Je me sentais mal. Mais juste un bisou ce serait pas la mort. Cependant, on y était pas encore, alors j'avais le temps.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et il se tourna pour le chopper et lire son sms. Ouf ! Sauvée ! Ca commençait à devenir un peu malaisant. Moi ? Coucher avec une fille ? Je ne savais même pas comment on faisait.

Je vis Ace pianoter rapidement dessus puis ricaner dans son coin. Il posa son portable sur le matelas et me fit face pour loger son visage dans ma poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'il y avait eu de drôle car peut-être que ça concernait son job.

Nous entendîmes Masha aboyer joyeusement. Vitali et lui devaient être rentrés de la promenade. Ensuite des bruits de pas dans le couloir et le trottinement du chien puis une porte se fermant se firent entendre. Vitali était dans sa chambre.

Je caressais les cheveux de Ace avec douceur et espérais au fond de moi que la discussion sur le fait de coucher avec une fille était terminée.

\- J'aimerais bien en tout cas te voir embrasser une nana, ma belle.

Et merde...

\- Tu le ferais pour moi ? Ou même juste essayer ? continua-t-il, hésitant.

Seigneur...

\- Je... Je ne peux rien te garantir mais je te promets au moins d'essayer... murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis son sourire soulagé. Ah... Merde... Je lui avais fait une promesse et ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Si je me dégonflais pendant que l'occasion se présentait d'assouvir son fantasme, enfin un de ses fantasmes, il allait sûrement me faire la gueule. Je ne voulais pas trahir sa confiance. Jamais !

\- Merci, ma belle ! Au fait, je t'ai pas demandée. Tu apprécies baiser avec Thatch ? chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, j'adorais ça mais si je lui disais que j'en profitais pour combler mon fantasme de son énorme bite, il allait peut-être mal le prendre. Et si je lui disais non, il n'allait plus me demander ce genre de chose et adieu le calibre de Thatch. Oh nan, j'étais une vraie salope !

\- Et bien... J'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup mais si tu ne me le demandais pas, je ne le ferais pas... dis-je sans le regarder.

Il ricana me surprenant et baissant mon regard sur lui, je le regardais, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tant mieux ! Ca m'arrange. Du coup, ça ne te dérangerais pas de recommencer, une autre fois ? souria-t-il.

Oh putain... Je rougissais comme une pivoine.

\- Euh... Oui, d'accord... bégueillai-je malgré moi.

Oh nan, pas encore ! Il allait me prendre pour une timide. Intérieurement, je sautais de joie. Thatch baisait bien et rien que de me souvenir de sa queue se mouvant en moi, mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi. Je sentais ma cyprine mouiller ma culotte.

\- Oh ma belle, j'adore quand tu me dis oui. C'est un vrai kiff de le voir te baiser. Ca m'excite rien que d'y penser ! souria-t-il malicieusement.

Alors lui aussi ? Mais une question me taraudait l'esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi Thatch et pas un autre ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oh et bien l'occasion s'était présentée et puis il y aurait bien eu Marco, c'est vrai, mais il est différent de Thatch. Il pourrait te voler à moi... Thatch ne pense qu'au cul et l'amour c'est pas son truc. A croire qu'il en est allergique ! Même si, il fait certaines choses envers toi qui peuvent paraître ambigües. Il te mate un peu trop mais il m'a rassuré en me disant que tu as juste un corps bien bandant. ria-t-il à la fin.

Marco, c'était pas le gars blond de l'autre fois ? Celui avec une tête d'ananas ? C'était vrai qu'il était beau... Je m'imaginais coucher avec lui et mon vagin s'humidifia encore plus. Oh nan, j'étais vraiment une dépravée !

Hein ? Pourquoi il sortait du lit ? Ace se dirigea vers mon bureau pour prendre mes écouteurs branchés à mon pc et revint se rallonger avec un sourire amusé. Oh la vache, sur le retour, j'avais aperçu son érection dans son caleçon. Il avait pas menti, ça l'avait grave excité de parler de ça.

\- Tu veux bien me sucer pendant que je mate la vidéo, ma belle ? S'il-te-plaît ? J'en ai trop envie ! Je veux le revoir te baiser... susurra-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Quoi ? Oh bon sang ! Ace avait vraiment de drôle d'idée... Et bien sûr, je disais oui ! Bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas de lui sucer la queue, j'adorais ça. Ca me paraissait juste bizarre qu'il se mate la vidéo me montrant en train de coucher avec Thatch. Il me souria et s'empressa de brancher mes écouteurs sur son portable puis d'enlever son sous-vêtement. Sa queue reposait sur sa hanche droite et du liquide transparent perlait son gland. Il mit les écouteurs à ses oreilles et sembla mettre en lecture la vidéo.

Je me penchais vers son bassin et embrassais ses testicules. Sa queue eut plusieurs soubresauts et je soupçonnais que ce soit la sextape qui lui ait fait cet effet là. Ma main malaxait ses bourses tandis que ma langue caressait le bout de son gland qui n'était pas totalement recouvert par son prépuce. Je le décalottais en le masturbant doucement puis aspirais son gland entre mes lèvres. J'adorais sentir la forme de sa couronne sur ma langue. Il gémissait et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- J'adore quand il te bouffe le minou, ma belle. Ta voix est trop bandante ! Tiens, écoute ! haleta-t-il en me passant un écouteur.

Quoi ? Il était comme ça, lui ! Oh seigneur, j'allais m'entendre prendre du plaisir ! La honte... Je mis l'écouteur et fus surprise de m'écouter. J'avais vraiment cette voix-là ? Mine de rien ça m'excitait. J'entendais la respiration de Ace en arrière-fond et c'était satisfaisant. Je lui redonnais l'écouteur, trop embarrassée de m'entendre. Il le remit à son oreille avec un sourire tandis que je continuais de jouer avec ma langue sur son frein tout en le masturbant. J'aimais entendre ses gémissements et son souffle rapide. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil. Il était captivé par son écran, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixes. C'était assez gênant. Il grimaça quand j'accélérais le rythme de ma succion. Sa main se posa sur mon crâne et il m'agrippa les cheveux.

\- ...Thatch prend grave son pied en te baisant. Il doit kiffer te rentrer dedans... haleta-t-il.

Ouais, il me l'avait dit plusieurs fois. Mais je ne savais pas s'il le disait à tous ses plans cul. Pourtant je ressentais une once de fierté et de privilège vis-à-vis de ça. Oh mon Dieu, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet ! Moi, Anastasia, lycéenne de 17 ans bientôt 18, était le plan cul d'un chef cuistot assez connu de 40 piges ! Vu comme ça, ça faisait la grosse salope d'un manga ou le bon scénario d'un scandale dans la presse. Oh bordel personne ne devait l'apprendre ! Néanmoins, ça me plaisait et m'excitait beaucoup.

Ace eut un soubresaut et sa prise sur ma tignasse se faisait plus forte. Il allait déjà jouir ? Le goût salé de son liquide séminal s'étalait sur mes papilles et se mélangeait à ma salive la rendant pâteuse voir carrément gluante.

\- ... J'adore t'entendre jouir, ma belle... Tu es trop belle...

Je devais tirer une sale gueule dans la vidéo... Mais bon, les mecs...

\- ... Oh la vache, ma belle... Plus vite ! souffla-t-il.

Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour aller encore plus vite mais j'avais déjà mal à la mâchoire. J'allais ressembler à un hamster avant midi. Je le masturbais rapidement et aspirais son gland tout en caressant son frein avec ma langue. Je prenais vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à lui donner une fellation. Je gémissais les yeux clos écoutant le souffle court et saccadé de Ace. Je sentis son sperme gicler sur mon palet. Un jet arriva presque au fond de ma gorge me forçant à avaler. Je continuais d'avaler au fur et à mesure que ça sortait. Ca avait l'air moins épais que tout à l'heure et il y en avait très peu. C'était toujours hyper salé mais je prenais du plaisir à le goûter. Tout bonnement, car ça venait de Ace. J'embrassais sa verge sur toute sa longueur avec tendresse puis la reposais sur son ventre. Elle était devenue molle. Je déposais des petits baisers sur la peau brûlante autours de son nombril qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Ace posa lourdement son portable sur le matelas. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis arborer un petit sourire béat, les yeux clos tout en reprenant son souffle par le nez. Je vins lui déposer un baiser sur la joue puis m'allonger à côté de lui, la tête contre son épaule.

\- J'ai envie de ronfler... murmura-t-il, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je souriais et l'embrassais sur la joue. Il me regarda puis me souria avant de descendre un peu pour loger son visage contre ma poitrine.

\- Je fais une petite sieste, ma belle. Tu me réveilleras avant que tes parents arrivent... dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Pour réponse, je lui caressais les cheveux et déposais un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Je le vis sourire avant de prendre mon mamelon en bouche. Bizarrement, je commençais à m'y habituer et à y prendre goût. Il le suçota un petit moment avant de le lâcher, la bouche ouverte. Il dormait déjà.

Bon... Je faisais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je commençais déjà à me faire chier... Ace était mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Je me penchais en arrière pour prendre comme je pus mon téléphone sur la table de chevet sans le réveiller. La vache, j'avais failli le foutre en l'air ! Monsieur hésitait pas à prendre des photos de moi en train de dormir alors j'allais faire pareil. Je mis le portable en hauteur et pris un cliché de lui. Je souriais satisfaite. Sur l'écran, Ace dormait paisiblement, sa bouche près de mon sein. J'aurais pu la mettre en fond d'écran mais mon téton en pointe m'en empêchait. Je farfouillais dans mes photos pour en trouver une plus potable. Actuellement, j'avais toujours celle de l'autre fois, où il m'embrassait chez lui. Je mis du coup, une des photos de nous deux quand nous étions au bar chez Sanji. Dessus, nous nous embrassions. Je la trouvais très jolie.

Le portable de Ace sonna me faisant sursauter. Il avait reçu un sms et heureusement cela ne l'avait pas réveillé. Du coin de l'oeil, je pus voir que c'était un message de Sabo. Oh son frère !

" Génial ! Tu me la présen... "

Je ne pouvais pas lire la suite sans l'ouvrir. Il devait peut-être parler de moi ? Je me sentais fière tout d'un coup. Ace avait parlé de moi à son autre frère. Il semblait que Sabo voulait que Ace me présente à lui. J'étais un peu en stress. Mais Luffy disait qu'il était le plus gentil. Ca devrait bien aller... Le vibreur de mon portable dans ma main attira mon attention. Vitali m'avait envoyée un sms.

" Pensez à descendre tout à l'heure car si le daron vous trouve dans le pieu, il va vous buter. Au fait, tu connais un certain Cavendish ? Il est venu me voir quand je promenais le fauve. Il m'a dit que tu devrais te méfier de Ace et de te tenir éloigner de lui, car ce n'est pas un type bien et qu'il a très mauvaise réputation. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais. D'ailleurs, ce type c'est pas notre voisin d'en face ? "

Oh putain ! J'en revenais pas. Cette face de bite à poils longs osait se mêler de ma vie ? Bon, il s'inquiétait peut-être pour moi même si je trouvais ça assez étonnant. C'était une vraie langue de pute, ce type ! Toujours à parler sur la gueule des autres et à se croire le centre du monde. Une vraie princesse. Je savais que Ace pouvait faire flipper et avait un passé de bad boy mais je m'en foutais.

" Merci de m'en avoir parlée. Je m'en fiche qu'il possède une quelconque mauvaise réputation. Ace est quelqu'un de bien. Que Cavendish se mêle de son cul ! Et oui, c'est notre voisin d'en face et il est aussi dans ma classe. J'espère que tu ne le crois pas ! "

J'étais sur les nerfs. Déjà Vivi puis maintenant ce travelo ! On allait jamais être tranquille. Vitali venait de me répondre.

" Nan, Bonney me parle de Ace qu'en bien. Elle me l'aurait dit s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit. Elle a horreur des fouteurs de merde. A mon avis, ce gars croit tout ce qu'on lui raconte. Il devait pas penser à mal. "

Ca me rassurait. Il ne le croyait pas... Son passé de bagarreur allait sûrement nous suivre pendant longtemps. Mais je l'acceptais tel qu'il était. Ace était une bonne personne qui avait bon cœur. De ce que nous avait racontés Bonney, il défendait les plus faibles. Thatch m'avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice et faisait tout son possible pour y remédier. A bien y penser, peut-être que Ace était une sorte de héro ? Je pouffais presque silencieusement de rire. Ace avec des collants et un slip par-dessus portant un masque. Oh mon Dieu ! Il serait ridicule. Je tentais de retenir le plus possible mon fou rire mais un couinement m'échappa. Merde ! Ouf, Ace dormait toujours. Il était bien crevé pour dormir comme ça. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Ca ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il ronflait. Mes parents allaient arriver dans une heure. Je comptais le réveiller dans une demi-heure.

Pour ne pas me faire chier encore plus et n'ayant pas sommeil, je décidais de retirer mes écouteurs du téléphone de Ace, de les brancher sur le mien et de me les équiper. L'idée de faire une recherche sur Thatch me vint à l'esprit. Monsieur était-il vraiment si célèbre que ça ? Oh putain, il avait une page Wikipédia. Wouah ! Il possédait pas moins de dix restaurants au Japon_,_ quatre aux États-unis et trois en Europe. La vache ! Il devait ramasser max de thune. Et je mettais taper ce type... Étrangement, mon égo en prit un grand coup. J'étais fière d'avoir baisé avec une star. Je quittais la page et revenais en arrière. J'avais vu des vidéos le concernant. Je mis la première en lecture et tombais sur une interview. Ca avait l'air d'être à une conférence aux États-unis. Thatch se faisait interroger par un journaliste américain. Je souriais l'entendant parler anglais. Ca faisait bizarre. Je coupais et passais à la vidéo suivante ne comprenant rien. C'était un reportage dans un de ses restaurants. Ca montrait Thatch en cuisine travaillant avec d'autres cuisiniers. Il était habillé tel un grand chef avec son tablier et sa toque. Il présentait son plat du jour. C'était un sukiyaki revisité. Ca avait l'air bon. Oh putain, ça me donnait la grosse dalle ! Je coupais la vidéo lorsque mon ventre gargouilla. Si je continuais à la mater, j'allais bouffer mon téléphone. Je jetais donc un œil aux photos. Il y en avait pas mal qui le mettait en valeur. Je le trouvais beau en costard. Bien qu'il avait sa coupe rock'n'roll, il était sexy.

Ace bougea dans un grognement puis reprit mon mamelon en bouche et le suçota fortement. Un vrai bébé. Je posais mon portable après avoir couper la page internet puis retirais mes écouteurs et caressais ses cheveux. Était-il encore endormi ?

Ace agrippa le sein qu'il était en train de téter et gémissa doucement d'une voix rauque. Il avait toujours les yeux clos. Je le trouvais très mignon comme ça. Ma main lui massait le cuir chevelu et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, à peine une vingtaine de minutes. C'était une petite sieste.

Je sentis quelque chose me frôler la cuisse. C'était sa main ? Ca humidifia ma peau. Oh bordel, c'était sa queue en érection ! Je ne dis rien, un peu sur le cul. Ace lâcha mon sein et mon mamelon puis me prit le bras dont la main lui caressait encore les cheveux. Je me laissais faire lorsqu'il embrassa la peau au niveau de mon pli du coude après s'être un peu redressé. C'était très agréable et me donnait des frissons. Toutefois, je grimaçais quand il aspira la petite zone. Il la léchait puis recommençait de nouveau plusieurs fois. Il me faisait un suçon ici ? On pouvait le faire là aussi ? Heureusement que j'avais un pull à manches longues... Il releva la tête pour me regarder quand il eut finit.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oui... J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai rêvé que du lait sortait de tes seins et je buvais tout. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai même cru que c'était réel quand j'ai vu ton sein. Dommage que ce n'était qu'un rêve... souria-t-il.

Je lui souriais, navrée. Il avait l'air tellement déçu. J'aurais aimé que ça puisse arriver juste une fois pour lui faire plaisir. Il se redressa totalement et s'asseya sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il choppa ensuite son téléphone, ricana puis pianota dessus. Il devait sûrement répondre à Sabo.

\- Ma belle, mon frère Sabo veut que je te présente à lui demain. Ca te va si on se fait une cam quand il sera là ? proposa-t-il, joyeux.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Super, je l'avertis. Il arrive vers 10h demain matin. Ca ne te dérange pas si on se la fera direct ? dit-il en pianotant sur son portable.

\- Non, ça me va. soufflais-je.

Il me souria et je sortis du lit pour me rhabiller. En mettant mon soutien-gorge, je remarquais que le suçon commençait déjà à apparaître. J'enfilais mon legging puis mon pull au moment où Ace se leva pour prendre son caleçon. Du coin de l'oeil, je constatais qu'il ne bandait plus. Dommage mais valait mieux car mes parents rentraient bientôt. Je rangeais mes écouteurs sur mon bureau puis mis en veille prolongée mon ordinateur en abaissant l'écran.

\- C'est vers quelle heure que tes parents rentrent ? me demanda Ace en enfilant son pull.

\- Vers 12h30 environ. répondis-je en allant ouvrir la porte.

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et descendîmes dans le salon. Je posais mon portable sur la table basse puis allumais la Tv avant de m'assoir sur le canapé. Ace vint me rejoindre mais en s'allongeant et il m'invita à me caler contre lui. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et me logeais entre ses jambes.

\- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs ! ricana-t-il en posant une main sur ma fesse.

\- Oui, moi aussi. rougissais-je en me remémorant nos premiers moments intimes de la semaine dernière.

Ace prit la télécommande et zappa la chaîne pour en mettre une plus intéressante. Il s'arrêta sur un documentaire sur les fonds marins. Sérieusement ? C'était pas mon truc.

\- Ca te dérange pas si je laisse ça ? J'aime beaucoup l'océan. proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un bruit de gorge puis lui caressais doucement son avant-bras nu. Sa peau était douce et je sentais ses muscles sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Son bras était plus large que le mien. Malgré mon karaté, je n'étais pas aussi développée que lui. Son avant-bras devait faire le double du mien. Je me penchais et déposais un baiser dessus. Ace me mit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille puis me caressa la joue du pouce. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce tendre geste de sa part. Il glissa son pouce entre mes lèvres et le logea dans ma bouche. Cela me surprenait mais je savais qu'il aimait bien me dominer. Je caressais son doigt avec ma langue et le suçotais doucement. Ace ricana.

\- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça, ma belle ? Car moi oui ! souffla-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Je hochais de la tête en continuant de le suçoter.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! fis-je avec son pouce toujours dans ma bouche.

Il grogna satisfait de ma réponse puis me claqua la fesse me tirant un petit cri étouffé.

Je ne savais pas quelle relation avaient les autres couples mais la nôtre était assez ouverte sexuellement. J'adorais ça, je me sentais libre et enfin moi-même avec lui. Ma succion sur son doigt se fit plus rapide. Ace grogna puis retira son pouce rapidement pour agripper mes cheveux et tirer ma tête en arrière. Je suivais le mouvement pour l'aider et surtout ne pas avoir mal. Il se redressa m'entrainant avec lui puis une fois que nous fûmes assis l'un en face de l'autre, il choppa ma gorge de sa main sans me faire mal avec un petit sourire en coin. Surprise, je me laissais faire et détournais le regard lui montrant ma soumission. Il sembla apprécier car je l'entendis émettre un petit rire.

\- J'adore te voir comme ça, ma belle. Met-toi debout en face du canapé ! ordonna-t-il en me lâchant.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Je le regardais ensuite avec un petit sourire attendant la suite. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais j'aimais ce jeu de dominant et dominée. Ace s'asseya sur le canapé en face de moi et écarta un peu les jambe m'invitant à me placer entre. Il me tourna pour me mettre dos à lui puis me caressa le cul. Je me pinçais les lèvres en souriant. Un petit couinement sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il me gifla les fesses.

\- Abaisse ton pantalon et ta culotte, ma belle ! murmura-t-il.

Je retins un gloussement et m'exécutais en me penchant bien en avant pour lui donner une belle vue sur mon cul. Il ricana et je sentis ses doigts me toucher la minette. Je ne bougeais pas restant encore pencher et il me tira vers lui pour me coucher sur le ventre sur ses cuisses me faisant couiner de surprise. La tête dans le canapé, mes cheveux me cachaient les côtés du visage. À ma surprise, Ace me choppa les deux mains pour me les tenir fermement dans mon dos d'une main. Oh bordel ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais ça commençait à me plaire. Je souriais amusée. Son autre main me caressa le cul puis j'étouffais un petit cri quand il me mit plusieurs fessées. Oh la vache, ça m'excitait ! Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi quand il m'en donna une autre. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement cette fois-ci.

Ace ricana puis passa son doigt sur ma minette, glissant entre mes petites lèvres pour atteindre mon clitoris. J'espérais sincèrement que Vitali ne descende pas à ce moment-là.

\- Tu es déjà bien mouillée, ma belle ! souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en caressant mon clitoris.

Je gloussais dans le canapé puis ondulais du bassin, voulant plus. Il me touchait doucement et je voulais qu'il me donne encore plus de plaisir. C'était bon. Puis il me pénétra lentement d'un doigt et s'activa sur ma zone de plaisir à l'intérieur. Je tremblotais légèrement et ma respiration s'accéléra. Mes gémissements étaient étouffés par le tissu du canapé. J'ondulais des hanches tellement que j'aimais ça. Je sentis qu'il introduisit un second doigt étirant ma chair. Je le sentais se mouvoir en moi. On aurait dit qu'il faisait des mouvements de ciseaux avant de reprendre ses caresses à l'intérieur. Putain ! Le glissement de ses doigts faisait un bruit humide à cause de ma cyprine. Ace grogna de satisfaction tandis que je prenais bien mon pied.

\- Tu adores ça, hein ?! ricana-t-il en accélérant son rythme.

Je hochais de la tête en émettant un gémissement.

\- ... Oui, Commandant Ace.. haletai-je faiblement.

Il ricana et c'en fut trop pour moi. Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et je me sentis jouir alors que ses doigts faisaient une sorte de vibration sur mon point G. J'étouffais dans ma bouche close mon cri de jouissance. Mon corps tremblait et Ace avait ralenti ses caresses. Je me délectais de ce plaisir extrême, les yeux clos, en reprenant mon souffle par le nez. La pression sur mes poignets se relâcha puis Ace retira doucement ses doigts de mon antre. Je pus ainsi me relever lentement encore embrumée par le plaisir. Dos à lui, je me rhabillais rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres et mes cheveux collés sur mon visage. Je remettais ensuite correctement mon pull et vins m'assoir à côté de lui en me recoiffant. Je fus surprise de voir ses doigts dans sa bouche en train de lécher ma mouille avec un sourire.

\- Tu as bon goût, j'adore ! fit-il ensuite.

Mon visage devint rouge d'embarras. Ca me rappelait que Thatch faisait la même chose. Ca voulait-il dire qu'il aimait également ? Je gloussais lorsque Ace se mit à rire. Il me prit dans ses bras me calant contre son torse.

\- J'adore te sentir aussi vulnérable dans mes bras. C'est tellement...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la TV se coupa soudainement. Le décodeur n'affichait plus l'heure et la box internet était éteinte aussi. Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il n'y avait plus de courant. Et merde ! Nous entendîmes Vitali descendre rapidement l'escalier et venir dans le salon.

\- Il y a plus de jus ? s'exclama-t-il, alerté.

\- On dirait bien. fit Ace en se levant.

Je fis de même et Vitali soupira avant de se diriger vers la cave pour regarder le panneau électrique. C'était dû à cause de la neige ? Toutefois, Vitali avait eu à peine le temps de descendre quelque marche de la cave que le courant revint. La TV se ralluma affichant l'écran d'accueil du décodeur qui se remettait en route.

\- C'est revenu ! dis-je à mon frère d'une voix forte.

Il revint dans le salon en éteignant la lampe torche de son portable. Le décodeur affichait maintenant le documentaire. Mes parents rentrèrent à ce moment-là. Masha descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier en aboyant. Nous vînmes les saluer dans l'entrée.

\- Oh bonjour les enfants ! souria mon père.

\- Oh lala que vous avez l'air fatigué ! Vous avez dû bien vous amuser. ria ma mère en rangeant les manteaux.

Ils défirent leurs chaussures et les rangèrent dans le placard. Le portable de mon père sonna et il décrocha en s'éclipsant à l'étage. De ce que j'avais compris, c'était son travail. Une urgence ? Je sentis le regard de Ace sur moi. Je le soutins et m'aperçus qu'il était stoïque. Pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça ? Je rougissais embarrassée et il finit par me sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu, Ace ? lui demanda Mama avec un sourire.

\- Fatigué mais ça peut aller et... commença-t-il joyeusement mais le bruit d'une bruyante alarme émanant du salon le coupa.

Nous nous pressâmes d'aller voir ce que c'était et constatâmes que ça provenait de la télévision. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Sur l'écran, il y avait un symbole représentant une tête de dragon avec les lettres R et A de chaque côté sur un fond blanc. C'était pas normal. Je commençais à avoir peur et Ace me caressa discrètement la main de son index. Je tournais la tête vers lui et vis son sourire rassurant. Je lui souriais doucement et compris que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

\- C'est le symbole de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ! souffla mon frère.

D'où il savait ça, lui ? Mon père descendit l'escalier presque en courant et parti dans l'entrée.

\- Je dois y aller, Anya. Une urgence au QG ! Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Je te tiendrais au courant. s'exclama-t-il avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

L'alarme s'était arrêté et la télé affichait toujours le même symbole. Nous entendîmes la voiture de Papa partir à toute allure. Il se passait sûrement quelque chose de grave. Vitali prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne mais quoiqu'il mettait, c'était toujours l'Armée Révolutionnaire. La coupure de courant avait-il à voir avec ça ?

Étonnamment, Mama ne disait rien. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil et constatais tout le sérieux sur son visage. Elle fixait l'écran sans cligner des yeux. C'était assez flippant. Puis elle soupira et marmonna quelque chose en russe que je ne compris pas avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

\- Vitali, viens m'aider ! s'écria-t-elle depuis la cuisine en russe.

Mon frère soupira en allant la rejoindre. J'allais éteindre la TV mais Ace m'en empêcha. Je le regardais surprise.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Ils vont bientôt faire leur annonce. chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je posais la télécommande sur la table basse.

\- Tu le savais ? lui demandai-je en murmurant.

Il hocha de la tête et me prit la main.

\- Oui, ça ne sera pas long. Juste ne t'inquiète pas ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passera ensuite, je te protégerai ! Je te l'avais dit. murmura-t-il en serrant ma main.

Ca avait l'air grave vu son regard sérieux. Je hochais de la tête et vins me blottir dans ses bras. Il me serra fortement contre lui posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Mon visage contre son torse, je respirais son odeur, les yeux clos. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

\- Oh et comment elle s'appelle ? s'exclama joyeusement en russe Mama depuis la cuisine.

Je riais légèrement. Vitali devait être en train de lui parler de Bonney.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça, toi ? me demanda Ace.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait dit ma mère et ne comprenait pas mon hilarité.

\- Vitali est en train de parler de Bonney à ma mère. Elle a l'air de bien le prendre. murmurai-je amusée.

J'entendis son sourire.

\- Tant mieux !... En tout cas, je suis désolé pour ton père... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est son travail. fis-je doucement.

Ace soupira puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je relevais la tête vers lui, les joues roses et il m'embrassa doucement. Notre baiser était tendre. Mais il fut interrompu par le chien qui vint faire la fête à Ace. Ce dernier ricana, défit notre étreinte et le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

\- Il est jaloux ? demanda-t-il en le caressant sur le dessus de la tête tandis que Masha lui léchait la joue.

\- Possible ! Il t'apprécie beaucoup. riais-je.

Nous entendîmes Mama nous gueuler de venir manger. Bon, je dus traduire car elle l'avait dit en russe ce qui fit sourire Ace. Il posa le chien et nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Vitali était déjà installé à sa place. Je m'asseyais en face de lui et Ace à côté de moi. Mama nous servit des pirojkis farcis au poulet. J'adorais ça ! L'assiette et les couverts de Papa avaient été enlevés et mit sur le comptoir. Mama égoutta les tagliatelles, les mit dans un récipient pour le poser sur la table. Elle remua vite fait la viande dans le faitout puis vint s'assoir en face de Ace. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne appétit et commençâmes à manger. Vu la tête que faisait Ace, il avait hâte de s'empiffrer. Nous mangeâmes avec le sourire. Étonnamment, personne n'osait parler de ce qu'il était en train de se passer à la télévision et nous fîmes comme-ci de rien était.

\- Ch'est kro bon ! s'extasia Ace, les yeux clos.

Mama ria et je souriais contente.

\- Ravie que ça te plaise. Tu aimes le bœuf stroganof ? demanda-t-elle avant de croquer dans son friand.

\- Je n'ai jamais goûté mais si il y a de la viande ça va. Souria-t-il.

Ma mère ricana et se leva pour remuer le faitout avant de couper le feu.

\- Vitali m'a dit qu'il avait une petite amie. s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière.

Mon frère se mit à rougir en mangeant son friand. Il me regarda et baissa la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Je le fixais avec un petit sourire amusé. Ace ricana doucement, lui aussi amusé de la situation.

\- Elle s'appelle Bonney ! continua Mama en déposant le faitout sur la table.

Nous terminâmes nos friands et elle nous servit des tagliatelles puis le stroganof avant de se rasseoir avec un grand sourire.

\- J'aimerais l'inviter à la maison pour un repas. Tu penses qu'elle voudra bien venir ? proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers mon frère.

\- Je pense oui... répondit-il faiblement.

\- Il va falloir un stock de nourriture ! riais-je.

Ace ricana tout comme Vitali.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? fit-elle, confuse.

\- Bonney adore manger. répondit Ace avec un sourire avant de picorer dans son assiette.

\- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Mama surprise.

\- Oui, c'est une connaissance de lycée et surtout elle était à la fête d'hier. expliqua Ace.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez le même âge alors ?

\- Non, elle a un an de plus que moi. souria Ace.

Vitali et moi ne dîmes rien et continuâmes de manger tranquillement mais je voyais bien que mon frère n'était pas tranquille. Il n'avait pas dû parler de l'âge de Bonney à Mama. Je pouvais comprendre, ils avaient tout de même sept ans de différence.

Mama resta silencieuse un moment semblant sûrement se rendre compte que son fils de 15 ans sortait avec une adulte. Je mis un petit coup dans le pied de Vitali pour attirer son attention. Il me regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant puis un clin d'oeil. Toutefois, nous fûmes tous surpris d'entendre Mama éclater de rire.

\- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs. Avec votre père, nous avons aussi huit ans de différence. Je me souviens que mon père ne voulait pas que je fréquente Alexei. Il le trouvait trop mauvais garçon. Et il n'avait pas tord. Votre père adorait faire les quatre cents coups avec sa bande à l'époque ! ricana-t-elle doucement.

Quoi ? Papa était un voyou ? Lui qui était si sérieux et si à cheval sur les règles, avait été un rebelle. Je savais de qui tenir alors... Je regardais ma mère surprise. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

\- Papa était vraiment comme ça ? hallucina Vitali, aussi sur le cul que moi.

\- Oh oui alors ! Mais un jour, il avait fait le coup de trop. La Marine l'avait arrêté. Ses parents lui ont offert un compromis pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Soit il s'engageait dans la Marine soit il l'envoyait dans un camp pour jeune à l'Ouest de la Russie. Vu que c'était à l'autre bout du pays, il a pas hésité et s'est engagé comme soldat pour rester à mes côtés. Et à mes 19 ans, nous nous sommes mariés secrètement à la capitale. Mon père a fini par le savoir et m'a mise à la porte de chez eux. Toutefois, je ne regrette aucunement d'avoir épousé Alexei. soupira-t-elle, pensive.

Mes parents s'étaient mariés secrètement ? Je n'étais pas au courant et vu la tête sur le cul de mon frère, c'était pareil. Oh mon Dieu, Ace et moi allions faire la même chose le mois prochain ! Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil. Il avait l'air surpris lui aussi. Je croisais son regard et il me souria en coin avant de me frôler la cuisse du bout de ses doigts. Je descendis ma main et pris la sienne.

\- Mais comment Papa a-t-il pu devenir si... Enfin... _Ca_ ? questionna Vitali, ahuri.

Mama ria doucement.

\- La Marine, mon chéri ! Ca l'a bien calmé mais ça lui arrive encore de jouer les rebelles. Lorsqu'il est seul avec moi, je retrouve le jeune homme de 26 ans qui m'attendait à la sortie du lycée en train de fumer contre sa moto. Votre père fait juste bonne figure devant vous, les enfants, à cause de son travail mais il reste toujours le voyou de mon adolescence. Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai racontés tous ça. Il perdrait de sa crédibilité ! ricana Mama.

Elle sembla perdue ensuite dans de bons souvenirs car elle continuait de manger dans son assiette le regard vague avec un sourire.

Mon père cachait bien son jeu. Bordel, c'était un vrai voyou des rues. Il fumait et il avait eu une moto ! Oh putain ! Et moi qui ne me sentait pas normale, au final je savais de qui tenir. Cela me rassurait.

Je regardais Vitali puis Ace et nous riâmes doucement ensemble. Nous continuâmes de manger tranquillement. Mama débarrassa ensuite les assiettes vides et mit des bols et des cuillères à dessert. Pas de gâteau aujourd'hui ? Elle sortit du frigo un saladier de mousse au chocolat et le posa sur la table.

\- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Vitali, des étoiles plein les yeux.

C'était son dessert préféré. Mama souria contente que ça plaise à son fils. Elle commença à me servir quand la même alarme de tout à l'heure retentit depuis le salon. Nous sursautâmes puis nous nous regardâmes. Sans attendre, nous sortîmes de table pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait à la TV.

Putain ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? L'écran affichait un texte défilant vers le haut. Je n'arrivais pas à tout suivre mais je pus lire au moins que l'incendie à la grande bibliothèque Ohara était criminel et orchestré par le Gouvernement Mondial car elle contenait un savoir que les dirigeants ne voulaient pas laisser à la disposition des habitants de Red Line. Cela avait fait des centaines de mort. Le Gouvernement l'avait authentifié comme un accident. Oh bordel...

Je jetais un œil à mon frère qui ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux. Ma mère était pareil sauf que son visage arborait une expression dure, tout comme tout à l'heure. Ace était un peu plus serein. Je me doutais qu'il savait déjà ce que contenait le texte. Il me regarda puis me fit un petit sourire en coin se voulant rassurant et me prit doucement la main. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous continuâmes de lire l'écran. Ce que je découvris par la suite était encore plus horrible. Je savais déjà que le Gouvernement avait eu des données sur tous les habitants mais le fait qu'il les utilisait à des fins scientifiques et militaires me consternait. Il faisait des expériences sur les citoyens qu'il jugeait convenables. L'Armée Révolutionnaire prit comme exemple des enlèvements d'enfants orphelins pour faire des expériences génétiques sur eux.

\- Pauvres enfants... murmura Mama en russe.

L'écran se scinda en deux parties. Une contenant toujours le texte défilant et une autre montrant des images. Nous vîmes des photos d'enfants enchaînés sur des lits semblant souffrir, d'autres où ils avaient l'air d'être emprisonnés dans d'horribles conditions. Ces gamins devaient avoir en 3 et 10 ans. C'était insupportable à regarder. D'autres photos suivirent et montraient des personnes regroupées portant un collier autours du cou. De ce que je comprenais, c'était des esclaves. Pourtant l'esclavage avait été abolie depuis longtemps... Mais le Gouvernement Mondial fermait les yeux sur la détention d'esclaves par les nobles du pays : les Dragons Célestes. D'ailleurs, il engageait des organisations de la pègre pour se fournir en armes, en esclaves, en sujets d'expériences et en argent secrètement tout en faisant abstraction sur leurs agissements.

Et ça se disait la Justice ! C'était une honte ! Comment mon père pouvait laisser faire ça ? J'étais en colère et sans m'en rendre compte, je serrais fortement la main de Ace. Ce dernier croisa ses doigts avec les miens. Je le regardais et vis de la désolation dans ses yeux. Il était au courant depuis un moment. Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme constamment ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était aussi ignorant envers la Marine. Peut-être se retenait-il à chaque fois de sauter à la gorge de tous ces soldats dehors ?

\- Papa est au courant ? demanda Vitali à Mama.

Ma mère nous regarda, soupira puis haussa des épaules. Elle resta silencieuse et fixa de nouveau la télévision. Mon frère me regarda en pinçant ses lèvres avant de regarder la suite également.

Vint le moment où l'Armée Révolutionnaire parla du système de sécurité de la ville. La Marine s'en servait pour protéger les citoyens mais aussi pour nous espionner et s'assurer que nous ne faisions rien contre elle. Je me sentais trahie. Mais dans ce cas, elle pouvait mettre fin aux mouvements des Pirates et de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Je me souvenais maintenant du programme que Ace m'avait installée sur mon pc. Cela devait être grâce à ça que le Marine ne pouvait rien faire. Ace était un génie !

Soudainement, la télévision se coupa tout comme la box internet et le décodeur. Encore une panne de courant. Je soupçonnais néanmoins que c'était volontaire et fait par la Marine. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour arrêter la diffusion. L'Armée Révolutionnaire avait dû être aidée par les Pirates.

Mama soupira et je la vis froncer des sourcils, le nez retroussé. Oh ! C'était la gueule qu'elle tirait quand elle était sur les nerfs. Ca allait péter ! Le courant revint et la TV se ralluma affichant l'accueil du décodeur. La chaîne qu'avait mit Ace tout à l'heure diffusait un reportage sur les pyramides. Puis un bandeau rouge d'informations défila en bas de l'écran.

" Nous avons eu un soucis technique. Tout est réparé. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée ! "

Ca passait en boucle puis Mama prit la télécommande sur la table basse et éteignit la télé, d'un geste rapide avant de la balancer sur le canapé. Elle partit d'un pas lourd dans la cuisine. Ca avait dû beaucoup l'affecter. Nous n'osâmes rien dire. Vitali fixait l'écran noir en jouant avec ses piercings.

\- Venez manger ! hurla ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Vitali soupira puis s'y dirigea. Ace me regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Ma mère était sur les nerfs et nous le faisait bien sentir. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me demanda à l'oreille si tout allait bien. Je hochais de la tête et serrais sa main toujours dans la mienne. Puis je lui caressais la joue du pouce et vins l'embrasser tendrement d'un bref baiser. Nous nous sourîmes puis allâmes dans la cuisine nous installer à table. Mama avait servi la mousse au chocolat dans les bols et en avait mit un de côté pour Papa de toute évidence. Nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Le regard furieux de ma mère nous empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit. C'était très embarrassant. Vive l'ambiance ! Le téléphone fixe de la maison sonna. Mama termina vite son dessert, posa son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier puis sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Nous l'entendîmes gueuler en russe. C'était sûrement Papa à l'autre bout du combiné.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Ace totalement embarrassée. Le pauvre... Il venait ici pour "bosser" et subissait cette ambiance de merde. Le pire était qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que gueulait la daronne.

\- J'en connais un qui va se faire tuer en rentrant. soufflais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, Papa est en train de s'en prendre plein la gueule ! ricana Vitali.

Ace avait l'air de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, car il souria en raclant son bol. Mama lui avait mis une plus grosse portion.

\- J'aimerais pas être à sa place. chuchota-t-il en se resservant du dessert.

Mama avait fini de gueuler et revenait dans la cuisine. Elle nous regarda un bref moment puis son regard se posa sur mon frère qui avait terminé son bol.

\- Vitali, à la vaisselle ! hurla-t-elle en russe nous faisant sursauter.

Mon pauvre frangin ! J'étais compatissante. Le concerné sortit de table sans broncher et se mit à la plonge.

\- Votre père m'a dit qu'il ne rentrait pas avant ce soir. Je vais lui apporter un bento alors Ace, je ne sais pas quand tu comptes partir mais j'aimerais que tu restes un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à mon retour. informa ma mère d'un ton dur en prenant des boîtes dans un placard.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. répondit-il en mangeant sa mousse.

Mon bol terminé, je me levais avec pour le mettre à la plonge et aidais Vitali en essuyant la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Mama prépara le repas de Papa et Ace terminais son dessert. Il se leva pour nous apporter son bol et sa cuillère. Mama nous donna le faitout avant de mettre un couvercle sur le bol de mousse de notre père.

\- Je reviens dans moins d'une heure si tout va bien. Soyez sage ! A tout à l'heure ! déclara-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine avec le sac contenant le bento.

Nous la saluâmes puis entendîmes peu de temps après la porte d'entrée se fermer à clé. Vitali ayant envie de pisser, je pris sa place et Ace la mienne avec le torchon. Il ne restait pas grand chose à faire de toute manière.

\- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs ! souria-t-il en essuyant le faitout.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... souriai-je également en recurant le saladier.

Ace m'embrassa la joue amusé puis se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Ma belle... D'autres choses devaient être diffusées à l'écran mais la Marine... chuchota-t-il avant que je ne le coupe doucement.

\- Je me doute mais c'était suffisant pour installer le doute.

Je lui passais le lot de couverts puis vidais l'eau avant de rincer l'éponge. Ace me souria en coin et je passais un coup d'éponge sur la table. Il m'aida ensuite à ranger la vaisselle puis il me prit dans ses bras, son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

J'étais bien contre lui. Je repensais à tout ça. Ces pauvres enfants !...

\- Que sont devenus les enfants enlevés ? demandai-je d'une petite voix trahissant la lourde émotion dans ma voix.

Ace soupira faiblement et mit un temps avant de me répondre.

\- Ils sont morts...

Je revoyais dans ma tête les horribles photos de ces pauvres enfants en train de souffrir. Les larmes me vinrent et je serrais fortement son pull en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Il allait me prendre pour une pisseuse. Je tentais de retenir mes sanglots en ne respirant plus mais c'était trop difficile et un m'échappa malheureusement. Mes épaules tressautèrent me trahissant encore plus. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Ace ne dit rien et me serra plus fort contre lui puis me caressa les cheveux. Ca m'apaisait. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête et renifla mon crâne. Était-ce pour ça qu'il était devenu pirate ? Je n'osais pas lui demander, plus car il n'aurait rien compris à m'entendre chouiner que plus par timidité.

Nous entendîmes Vitali sortir des toilettes et monter ensuite l'escalier. Je fus soulagée de savoir qu'il ne revenait pas dans la cuisine. Il se serait foutu de ma gueule, ce con. Mine de rien, ça m'avait un peu calmée. Je m'essuyais du coin de la manche mon visage mouillé.

\- Désolée... soufflais-je doucement avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- C'est rien. Tu as réagi mieux que moi... murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire tout en me relevant la tête pour me regarder.

Les yeux encore humides et le visage rouge, je le regardais avec un sourire timide. Je devais tirer une sale gueule.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, ma belle. Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris.

Je gloussais légèrement amusée. Il me toucha la joue du pouce et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Ca me fait penser que tes parents avaient eu la même idée que nous. Ils se sont mariés secrètement. souria-t-il en collant son front contre le mien.

\- Oui. Je ne le savais pas. Ma mère nous racontait seulement comment ils se sont rencontrés mais pas comment ils se sont mariés. D'ailleurs, je crois n'avoir jamais vu de photos de mariage.

\- On fera des photos, nous. me promit Ace en murmurant joyeusement.

Je lui souriais contente et il frotta son nez contre le mien en riant doucement m'amusant. Je lui caressais un instant la joue puis l'embrassais tendrement. J'étais amoureuse de ce type et j'étais fière de me marier avec lui le mois prochain. Nous étions jeunes mais le fait de savoir que mes parents avaient fait la même chose plusieurs années auparavant me rassurait. Cependant, je n'avais jamais connu ou même entendu parler de mes grands-parents maternels et je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Ils avaient coupé les ponts avec ma mère à cause de mon père. C'était triste mais d'un côté je m'en foutais ne les ayant jamais connus. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Papa était quelqu'un de bien. Quoique s'il était au courant des cachoteries du Gouvernement Mondial et qu'il n'avait rien fait, il était pas mieux que ces trous de balle qui commanditaient ces horreurs. Oh non... J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne savait rien à l'époque. Et demain, le grand-père de Luffy venait chez Ace. Comment allait se passer sa visite ?

\- Viens avec moi ! murmura-t-il près de ma bouche avant de me prendre la main.

Je lui souriais et il m'entraîna à l'étage pour enfin aller dans ma chambre. Ace s'allongea sur le lit après m'avoir lâchée la main puis posa son portable sur ma table de chevet. Je posais le mien également et m'installais contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule. Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

\- Tu dois te douter qu'il va sûrement se passer des événements après ça. dit-il en faisant référence à la diffusion de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

\- Oui... fis-je d'une petite voix sans le regarder.

J'avais peur. J'imaginais déjà des représailles sous n'importe quelle forme contre le Gouvernement et la Marine. Des gens allaient se soulever mais ce que les Révolutionnaires ont diffusé pouvait seulement placer le doute. Les citoyens allaient être sceptiques mais une poignée ne prendront pas ça à la légère. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas mettre de côté l'hypothèse que l'Armée Révolutionnaire en coopération avec les Pirates allaient créer une propagande et des événements visant à renverser le Gouvernement Mondial. Ca sentait la guerre civile à plein nez. Des gens allaient mourir et ça m'effrayait. Qu'allait faire mon père ? Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Ace m'avait dit qu'il me protégerait. Bien que cela me rassurait, j'avais toujours peur. La peur était l'anticipation du pire par l'esprit pour se protéger. Comment faisait Ace pour sembler si serein ? Il était si courageux ! Mon inquiétude avait dû se faire sentir car Ace me serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ! souffla-t-il en me caressant du pouce mon bras.

Sa voix était douce et me réchauffait le cœur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi et je fermais les paupières pour éviter de les faire couler mais surtout pour que Ace ne me voit pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient rapides montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Je respirais son odeur. Elle m'apaisait. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire et ça me convenait. Toutefois, je repensais au sms de Vitali concernant Cavendish. Comment pouvait-il dire que Ace était une personne peu fréquentable ? Il était le type le plus formidable, le plus doux et le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'étais fière et heureuse d'être la petite amie, non, fiancée de ce gars ! Devais-je lui dire pour Cavendish ? Non... Peut-être le prendrait-il mal ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis. Ace méritait la paix après ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans sa vie.

\- Ace ?... l'interpelais-je, timidement.

\- Hum ?... émit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais les siens avant de lui sourire doucement.

\- Je t'aime et je suis fière de t'épouser ! murmurai-je.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et rougir légèrement. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Son regard s'adoucit et il me souria. Qu'il était beau ! Mon Dieu... Il se pencha pour embrasser mon front. Je fermais les yeux à son contact.

\- Pour moi, tu es déjà ma femme. Je t'ai direct considérée comme tel au moment où tu m'as dit oui. Alors moi aussi je t'aime et je suis fier de t'épouser. souria-t-il joyeusement.

Il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'étais contente et me pinçais les lèvres en souriant comme une gamine.

\- Le mois prochain, on fêtera ton anniversaire à l'onsen puis on s'éclipsera dans le Nouveau Monde pour se marier avant d'aller dans un hôtel où je te ferais l'amour. Ensuite, quand tu auras fini le lycée, tu viendras vivre chez moi ainsi je pourrais te garder auprès de moi pour toujours. continua-t-il amusé.

Je gloussais et souriais à sa remarque. Il avait utilisé le terme "faire l'amour". Ca avait un côté romantique. Il avait déjà prévu notre avenir. Néanmoins, j'avais un peu peur du changement. Pour lui, ça ne changerait pas grand chose, car il ne déménagera pas. Moi oui... Bon j'ai déjà déménagé une fois dans ma vie mais je n'avais que 4 ans à l'époque et j'en avais gardé aucun souvenir.

\- Je nous y vois déjà. Vu que tu n'as pas l'air chieuse par rapport à mon boulot, je sais que j'aurais la paix. Je ferais mon bureau dans la chambre de Luffy, comme ça tu auras ton espace dans ma chambre pour ton ordinateur. Enfin notre chambre ! souria-t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il avait vraiment tout planifié. C'était presque effrayant. Je caressais machinalement son torse du bout des doigts puis vins déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue le faisant rire. Une inquiétude me prit. Son plan pourra-t-il se réaliser si les événements qui allaient suivre devenaient dangereux ? J'étais sûre qu'une guerre civile allait finir par éclater. Quand ? Je ne le savais pas mais j'espérais au plus profond de moi que ça soit le plus tard possible. Ace méritait son bonheur tout comme moi. En tout cas, lui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de notre avenir. Ou alors il me disait tout ça pour me rassurer et me faire penser à autre chose ? C'était très gentil de sa part. Ace était vraiment une bonne personne.

Je me calais de nouveau sur son épaule et écoutais les battements réguliers de son cœur. Je fermais les yeux avec un petit sourire. Mais une question me taraudait l'esprit et je m'insultais intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensée.

\- Ace ? fis-je timidement d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, ma belle ?

J'hésitais à lui demander. Ca ne me regardait pas après tout. Je me pinçais les lèvres puis me lançais.

\- Luffy et Sabo sont au courant de ton activité ?

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il ne disait rien. Et merde... Son cœur batta plus vite. Il éclata de rire me surprenant. Hein ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Il se foutait de ma gueule ?

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te le demandes ? pouffa-t-il.

\- Oui... répondis-je d'une voix morte.

La honte... Il se foutait bien de ma gueule.

\- Pour te répondre, oui ils sont au courant mais ils ne savent pas que tu le sais également. Surtout Luffy !

Pourquoi surtout Luffy ?... Ah, bah oui... C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas mentir.

\- Ca me rassure qu'ils savent. Enfin vis-à-vis du grand-père de Luffy... soufflais-je, les yeux clos.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. On se sert les coudes. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquièter pour moi ! souria-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète pour toi et constamment ! Mon père est colonel, le grand-père de Luffy est aussi dans la Marine. Il vient te rendre visite demain et en plus de ça, un soldat de la Marine emménage dans ta résidence ! Je flippe pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses arrêter. m'offusquai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mes paroles avaient l'air de le surprendre. Il me regardait hébété puis détourna les yeux.

\- C'est vrai... Désolé de te causer du soucis. Mais rassure-toi, tout va bien et tout ira bien ! Je ne me ferais jamais prendre... souffla-t-il avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

\- Je t'ai bien grillé, moi !

Il ricana mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, mais je dois admettre que j'avais un peu trop baissé ma garde. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi que je ne voulais pas te mentir ni trop te cacher des choses. Si je t'avais interdit ou bloquée l'accès à ma vie, nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble. Je ne voulais pas gacher cette chance d'être... heureux. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Une fois m'a bien suffit...

Hein ? Genre il avait fait exprès ? Et comment ça _pas cette fois_ ? Je me doutais que Ace avait eu d'autres copines avant moi mais que ça n'ait pas duré à cause de son job, ca me surprenait.

\- ... Heureusement que toi, tu n'es pas une casseuse de couilles. Et tu es honnête envers moi. Je sais que tu ne me ments pas quand tu me dis que tu ne veux rien savoir sur ce que je fais...

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? fis-je voulant le taquiner.

Il me souria moqueusement.

\- Ma belle, je crains qu'avec tes compétences en copier-coller tu ne puisses pas faire grand chose ! ricana-t-il faisant allusion au fait que je n'aurais jamais les compétences nécessaires pour hacker des informations sur lui et son travail.

Je le regardais sur le cul.

\- Ne sous-estime pas la puissance du copier-coller ! m'exclamais-je avec un sourire.

Il pouffa de rire se foutant royalement de ma gueule.

\- Quand bien même, je _sais_ que tu ne sais rien ! souria Ace.

Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ?

\- Tu m'espionnes ?... demandais-je, peinée.

Ace perdit son sourire puis soupira en fermant les yeux et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Ma question avait l'air de le déranger.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas si c'est le cas. Tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité. C'est juste que ca me fait de la peine d'apprendre que tu ne me fais pas autant confiance que moi... J'aurais dû m'y attendre... soufflais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue le surprenant.

Je me calais de nouveau sur son épaule et fixais le mur de ma chambre. Je l'entendis tourner la tête et je sentis son regard sur moi. Il ne disait rien. Avais-je créé un froid entre nous maintenant ? Son cœur battait très vite dans sa poitrine. Était-il en colère ou bien stressé de ma découverte sur son potentiel espionnage ? Il n'avait pas avoué mais son comportement me faisait clairement comprendre que j'avais raison. Je n'attendais pas d'excuses de sa part. Il avait le droit de se méfier. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous étions ensemble et pourtant nous avions partagé tellement de chose. Même si je ne lui en voulais pas, je me sentais trahie. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les fermais pour ne pas les faire couler et surtout pour qu'il ne sache pas ma douleur. Il m'aurait prise pour une pisseuse et une gamine.

Le silence devenait pesant à force mais je ne voulais pas parler. J'étais blessée et voulais être tranquille mais surtout j'attendais que mes yeux humides sèchent.

\- Ma belle, tu fais la gueule ? demanda Ace d'une voix rauque.

Je ne répondis pas. Ma voix m'aurait trahie. J'ouvris néanmoins les yeux lorsqu'il soupira exaspéré. Je ne faisais pas la gueule à proprement parlé. Pour le lui faire comprendre sans dévoiler ma tristesse, je lui caressais le torse du pouce. Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui, je l'aimais trop pour ça. Soudainement, j'émis un petit couinement quand Ace enfonça rapidement son doigt dans mes côtes. Il recommença me tirant un sourire et un petit gloussement. Son autre main vint chatouiller la partie de mon ventre qui lui était accessible. Putain ! Je me tortillais dans tous les sens en riant doucement. Le fourbe... Je l'entendais ricaner. Quel sadique ! Ca l'amusait.

\- J'apprécie entendre ta voix, ma belle. ria-t-il avant de se redresser et de mettre rapidement sur le dos pour me surplomber.

Il me souriait mesquinement. La tension entre nous s'était dissipée. J'arborais un grand sourire amusé. Ses bras tendus en appui de chaque côté de ma tête sur le lit et à califourchon sur moi, Ace me fixait d'un air fourbe. Lui, il avait une idée bizarre derrière la tête ! Je le vis se passer la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il avait envie de jouer ou quoi ? Je le regardais dans les yeux puis fus surprise lorsqu'il me prit brusquement les poignets pour me les tenir fermement au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais confuse de son geste mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il voulait vraiment jouer au dominant et à la soumise. Je le fixais toujours dans les yeux puis les détournais lentement, ma tête suivant le mouvement. Je retenais un sourire amusé en me pinçant les lèvres et je l'entendis ricaner. Il relâcha lentement son emprise sur mes bras pour s'assurer que je ne bougerais pas. Puis il me frôla les bras pour arriver jusqu'à mon cou pour l'empoigner doucement des deux mains. Je fus surprise mais fermais les yeux en jetant ma tête en arrière dans un soupir. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce genre de jeu et n'avais plus peur. J'avais confiance en lui. Il serra un peu plus sans me faire mal et je me mordis les lèvres. Mine de rien, ca me plaisait.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Ace souriait en coin la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l'air de bien kiffer me faire ça. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il penserait sûrement qu'il prenait du plaisir à m'étrangler. C'était un peu le cas, d'un côté. Toutefois, le voir comme ça, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, m'excitait. J'adorais nos jeux.

\- ... Commandant Ace... murmurai-je après un petit gémissement.

Il retira un seule main puis me força à tourner la tête vers lui. Sa main toujours autours de mon cou, il prit appui sur son autre main sur le lit et m'embrassa sans douceur. C'était brutal et j'aimais ça. Mon Dieu que ce type savait m'exciter ! Ace vint près de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle brûlant sur mon lobe me donnant des frissons.

\- J'ai très envie de te mettre toute nue, de t'attacher et de faire tout ce que je veux avec ton corps. susurra-t-il.

Oh bordel ! C'était très excitant. J'en avais envie aussi. J'ondulais du bassin le faisant ricaner.

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire, ma belle. Tu veux qu'on essaie ? ricana-t-il avant de lécher mon lobe d'oreille.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace... soufflais-je.

Il inspira entre ses dents puis relâcha son emprise sur ma gorge afin de rentrer son index dans ma bouche. Je fermais les paupières et le suçotais doucement. Ma langue caressait la pulpe de son doigt et Ace soupira rauquement. Ca lui plaisait.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire maintenant. On fera ça mercredi. Quand tu seras toute nue, ma belle, je t'attacherais puis ferais tout ce que je voudrais de ton corps avant de te faire crier mon nom ! grogna-t-il.

J'arrêtais ma succion et le regardais peinée le faisant froncer des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? demanda-t-il confus en retirant son doigt.

\- Nan c'est pas ça. C'est juste que la semaine prochaine, j'aurais mes règles... répondis-je, le ton désolé.

Ace soupira déçu. Sa tête tomba sur le lit à côté de ma tête.

\- Merde... J'avais oublié... Fait chier ! Ca dure combien de temps ? pesta-t-il dans mes cheveux.

\- 4-5 jours. Je les ai demain normalement.

Je l'entendis compter les jours et s'arrêter à jeudi puis soupirer semblant réfléchir. Ace se redressa avec une moue contrariée.

\- Vendredi, c'est férié et je viens de penser que le matin tu seras sur discord avec le vieux et l'après-midi, je ne serais pas disponible... Putain, j'ai trop envie de le faire !... soupira-t-il.

\- Au moins mercredi, je m'occuperai de toi en te faisant des massages... fis-je voulant le rassurer.

Je ne supportais pas de le voir déçu comme ça. Cela me piquait le cœur. Ace esquissait un immense sourire me réchauffant l'âme.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Je vais me faire dorloter toute l'aprèm. ricana-t-il malicieusement.

J'émis un petit rire amusé. Avec un doux sourire, je lui caressais la joue du pouce en le regardant dans les yeux. Il me fixa sans rien dire juste en souriant. J'appréciais ce moment avec lui. Plus rien n'existait. Ma main toujours sur son visage, Ace se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres puis il colla son front contre le mien, les yeux clos. Je fermais les miens également et savourais cette tendresse entre nous.

Soudainement, Ace se redressa, se dégagea de mon corps pour se lever. Pourquoi ? Je le regardais confuse et il m'invita silencieusement à faire de même. J'obéissais et le vis ensuite s'assoir sur mon lit prenant ma place. Le dos contre le mur et les jambes tendue, il me fit signe de venir sur lui. Je vins à califourchon sur lui puis il me prit dans ses bras. Ace passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille, s'humidifia les lèvres et les scella sur les miennes. C'était doux. J'adorais ça. Sa langue força le passage dans ma bouche et vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elles se caressaient avec amour. C'était romantique ! Mes doigts frôlaient le haut de son torse puis son cou pour enfin se loger dans ses cheveux. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon sein et le malaxer doucement.

Inopinément, nous sursautâmes lorsque Masha se mit à aboyer dans le couloir. Nous l'entendîmes courir à toute allure signifiant que ma mère était rentrée. D'un même mouvement, nous avions arrêté notre baiser et tourné la tête vers la porte.

\- Ta mère est rentrée. Bouge ! Je vais aller lui parler. J'espère qu'elle est de bonne humeur. ricana-t-il avant de me donner un baiser.

Je sortis du lit avec un sourire, anxieuse à sa place. J'espérais sincèrement que ma mère accepterait le restaurant et l'onsen. Ace se leva également, me souria en me frôlant la main de son index puis sortit de la chambre en exprimant une moue déterminée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Je n'osais pas le suivre ayant peur d'entendre le potentiel refus de ma mère. Ace laissa la porte ouverte et je le vis descendre l'escalier rapidement.

Bon... Je faisais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je vis mon sac sur le côté de mon bureau et décidais de le vider. Je rangeais ma robe dans mon armoire sur un cintre et pris mon string et mes affaires de toilette pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain. Je mis mon sous-vêtement dans la corbeille de linge sale en croisant les doigts pour que Mama ne fasse aucun commentaire dessus. Je me brossais rapidement la tignasse puis rangeais ma brosse, je me mis un peu de parfum de ma mère et me lavais les dents après avoir posé le démaquillant et les cotons de Mama sur le rebord du lavabo. Je sortis de la salle de bain et entendis la voix de Ace depuis le salon. Ma mère éclata de rire me surprenant. J'avançais près de l'escalier et écoutais discrètement la conversation. Je ne me risquais pas à regarder en bas pour ne pas me faire griller, même si j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Ace parla de nouveau mais je ne compris pas.

\- Et vous comptiez revenir quand ? demanda Mama gaiement.

Ma mère parlait fort contrairement à lui. J'entendais très mal Ace et ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle ria encore me faisant sourire. C'était bon signe, ça. Au moins, ça pouvait dire qu'elle serait d'accord. Puis elle sembla dire quelque chose et Ace pouffa de rire. Étant rassurée et ne voulant pas jouer les espionnes plus longtemps, je retournais dans ma chambre à pas de loup. Je laissais ma porte entrouverte et envoyais un sms à Vitali.

" Ace parle avec la daronne pour le 14. Je les entends rire. Elle est de bonne humeur. J'espère que ce sera bon. "

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

" Cool ! J'espère aussi. Vous me tiendrez au jus. Au fait, Bonney souhaite que je te dise que tu lui dois toujours une pizza, la naine ! :P "

Oh merde, c'était vrai !... Je souriais en envoyant ma réponse.

" Ah mais oui ! Ca me fait penser que Ace m'avait parlée de se faire un double-rencard tous les quatre, un jour. Je pourrais lui offrir sa pizza à ce moment-là."

Je m'installais à mon bureau et ouvris mon pc en attendant sa réponse. Je me connectais sur Facebook et vis que j'avais trois messages privés. Un de Nami, un de Sanji et un de... Thatch. J'inspirais bruyamment en me disant que les deux premiers ne sentaient pas bon et que le dernier allait être sûrement trash. Mais je pouvais me faire des films... J'ouvris le message de Nami.

" Coucou Anastasia. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolée pour mon amie. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. J'espère que tu lui pardonneras. Sois heureuse avec Ace et à lundi !"

J'étais sur le cul. Nami était gentille. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser mais à Vivi. Même si, je ne voulais pas des excuses de cette conne. Au moins, la bonne chose était qu'elle ne la croyait pas. C'était rassurant ! Luffy avait peut-être dû y être pour quelque chose, à mon avis.

"Coucou Nami, oui je vais bien et j'espère que toi aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à la place de ton amie et puis comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle. Je me suis quant-même bien amusée à la fête. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et à lundi."

Bon autant se la jouer soft. C'était pas moi la connasse dans l'histoire ! Je lus le message de Sanji. Ah c'était un message groupé. Je vis le nom de Ace dans les destinataires. Aïe !

" Merci à tous d'être venu à ma fête. J'espère en tout cas que vous vous êtes tous bien amusés et je serais ravi de vous revoir pour une autre, la prochaine fois. "

Oh bah au final ça allait... J'étais soulagée. Il n'avait pas mentionné l'histoire avec Ace et Vivi. Je soupirais rassurée. Sanji avait clos la conversation ne laissant à personne la possibilité de répondre. Il avait bien pensé évitant tout un blabla inutile. Bon il restait plus que celui de Thatch... Oh putain ! S'il m'avait écrit un truc assez hard et que Ace arrivait ce serait la merde. Je l'ouvris hésitante.

" Re, vu qu'en pvp, tu te débrouilles bien, ça te dit de participer demain soir au 6v6 hebdomadaire pour la classification pvp du mois ? Il nous manquera deux joueurs si tu es d'accord. Il y a des récompenses au début de chaque mois pour les équipes qui se classent dans les 10 premiers. Sinon, j'ai adoré ce matin. J'aimerais bien remettre ça. Tu en penses quoi ? "

... Le début était bien mais... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de cul à chaque fois ! Je gloussais tout de même amusée. Alors lui...

Bref, un classement pvp ? Avec des cadeaux ? Olala, j'étais d'accord direct en espérant ne pas faire de la merde. Mais qui seront les cinquième et sixième joueurs du coup ? Thatch n'était pas connecté et ça m'arrangeait.

" Re, bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour le pvp, surtout en plus s'il y a des cadeaux ! J'espère être à la hauteur :D. Et j'ai adoré aussi pour ce matin. Nous en avions discuté avec Ace et il kifferait nous voir recommencer. Alors oui pourquoi pas remettre ça une autre fois."

Au moment où j'envoyais ma réponse, je vis qu'il venait d'être lu par Thatch. Il venait de se connecter, bordel ! Moi qui voulait pas discuter de suite avec lui, j'étais servie... Par chance, Ace n'était toujours pas revenu. Il devait bien discuter avec ma mère. Thatch était en train d'écrire. Oh putain...

" Cool pour le pvp ! J'avais pensé au frère de Ace et peut-être à ton frère pour les joueurs manquants. Ace est avec toi ? "

Ah il ne parlait pas de ma réponse sur le cul. C'était vrai que Luffy jouait aussi en pvp. Ca pourrait le faire, mais mon frère...

" Je demande à mon frère si ça le tente. Non, Ace est avec ma mère. Ils discutent pour le restaurant et l'onsen. "

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir si il était avec moi ? Nan ! L'idée qu'il souhaitait discuter de cul avec moi discrètos me traversa l'esprit. D'un sens, ça ne me dérangeait pas et me plaisait beaucoup même si d'un point de vue moral envers Ace, c'était mal. J'envoyais un sms à Vitali pour le pvp, au cas où.

" Hey Face de prout ! Demain soir, il y a le début de la classification hebdomadaire en pvp. Il nous manque 2 joueurs et Thatch (Oui c'est le chef cuisinier connu et il joue à OPO) demande si tu voudrais bien jouer dans notre groupe si ça ne te dérange pas. Pour l'autre joueur, il avait pensé à Luffy le frère de Ace vu qu'il joue aussi pvp. "

Merde... Peut-être que Bonney aurait voulu ? D'ailleurs ce con n'avait pas répondu à mon message précédent.

Thatch m'avait répondue.

"Ok tu me tiendras au courant pour ton frère. Et oubliez pas de me prévenir pour la réservation avant lundi ! Au fait, ça ne te dérangera pas si pendant le week-end à l'onsen, il se passe des _choses_ avec Mikita l'amie qui viendra avec moi ? "

Oh bordel de merde ! _Des choses_ ? Il sous-entendait du cul avec elle ? Genre elle et moi ? Oh putain... Ace m'avait dit qu'il kifferait me voir baiser avec une fille et que c'était la même pour Thatch. Mais c'était pas trop mon délire... Toutefois, je préférais jouer l'innocente, histoire d'en savoir plus.

" Oui, t'inquiète, on te tiendra au courant. Comment ça des choses ? "

Je plissais les lèvres retenant un sourire moqueur. Je le vis écrire et croisais les doigts pour que Ace ne vienne pas de suite. Oh Vitali venait de me répondre.

" Ce serait sympa un double-rencard, j'avoue. Pour le pvp, j'en fais pas avec mon prêtre mais j'ai un mystique que j'utilise pour jouer juste en arène avec la guilde si ça vous tente. En tout cas, sympa d'avoir pensé à moi ! Le frère de Ace est dispo pour compléter le groupe ? Sinon Bonney aurait bien voulu avec son assassin. Mais je crois qu'il lui manque son arme en pvp. En guilde, on en fait 3 fois par mois en arène à tout casser. "

Ah... Mon frère m'avait cachée son autre perso pour pvp, l'enflure... Je lus le message de Thatch avant de lui répondre.

" Ouais des choses, du genre baise entre nana quoi ! Je te cache pas que ça me fait bien bander de vous imaginer en train de vous frotter toutes les deux, ma jolie. Mikita est à peine plus âgée que Ace et elle est bi. D'ailleurs Ace m'avait dit qu'il aimerait bien te voir te faire bouffer la chatte par une gonzesse. C'est un de ses kiffs, je crois. "

Euh... Ca allait loin là et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Thatch se lâchait bien dans ce message et chose étonnante, j'aimais bien parler de ça avec lui. Ca m'excitait. J'étais dégoûtée de faire des _choses_ à une fille mais si c'était à moi, ça changeait la donne. A moins qu'avec beaucoup d'alcool à la rigueur, j'oserais peut-être faire quelque petit truc de ma propre initiative ? Néanmoins, imaginer Thatch et Ace se branler pendant que je me faisais bouffer la minette par une fille m'excitait beaucoup. J'avais presque honte de sentir ma culotte se mouiller. J'écrivais ma réponse en serrant mes cuisses et en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

" Mon frère vient de me dire qu'il ne joue pas pvp avec son prêtre mais qu'il a un mystique pour faire du pvp en arène avec sa guilde. Il me demande aussi si Bonney, sa copine, peut prendre la place de Luffy si ce n'est pas trop tard. Elle a un assassin pvp mais il lui manque encore l'arme. Bon ils sont pas pro pvp mais ils doivent bien se débrouiller, je pense. Si Vitali joue aussi bien son mystique que son prêtre alors ca devrait aller, non ?! Du coup, Ace m'avait parlée de son fantasme de me voir avec une fille. Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là mais je lui ai promis de faire un effort s'il se passerait quelque chose un jour. Enfin, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Thatch était en train d'écrire. J'entendis ma mère rire bruyamment depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ca s'amusait bien en bas ! J'étais contente que Mama appréciait Ace. Au moins, elle le prendra bien pour le mariage dans deux ans. Thatch avait finit d'écrire et je lus son message.

" Ok pour le mystique de ton frère. On sera en double buff comme ça. Pour Bonney à voir si elle a son arme à temps pour demain. On se fera un entraînement avant demain si vous êtes d'accord, histoire qu'on soit au point. Je leur passerais mon discord in game. Et t'inquiète, Mikita va pas te bouffer enfin pas au sens propre en tout cas ;D "

Euh... Comment il me sortait ça, lui ? j'émis un petit gloussement embarrassé. Oh mais, idée de génie que je venais d'avoir ! Je regardais dans la liste d'amis de Thatch qui pouvait être cette Mikita. Putain, il avait plein de gonzesses en ami ! Ca montrait bien qui était le type. Je la trouvais en recherche alphabétique et constatais qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Cheveux courts blonds, yeux verts, un chapeau melon jaune sur la tête et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de citron. C'était original mais pas vilain. Genre elle était chocolatière et vivait à Ouest Blue. Son profil disait qu'elle avait 23 ans et son nom complet était Valentine Mikita. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était cette fille qui allait me toucher ? Enfin si je le voulais bien... Et ben, Thatch se tapait des bombes ! Mon égo monta en flèche en me disant que j'en faisais parti. Le rouge me monta aux joues en pensant que toutes les nanas qu'il avait dans sa liste d'amis étaient sûrement ses plans cul. Il en avait pas mal. Mais je ressentais un pincement au cœur. Nan, Anastasia ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse. Thatch n'était pas à toi ! Pour penser à autre chose, j'envoyais un sms à Face de crotte.

" Thatch est ok pour ton mystique et aussi pour Bonney si elle a son arme à temps pour demain. Il souhaiterait faire un entrainement tous les 6 avant demain et il vous passera son discord in game. "

Il me répondit rapidement.

" On est déjà dans le jeu. On vient de finir un donjon. Si il est connecté, il peut nous le passer maintenant. On est dans la capitale près du TP. Pseudos : Vytamix et BigEater. Bonney est contente !"

Je riais toute seule comme une gamine, contente pour Bonney. Elle était fan de la bouffe de Thatch et elle allait parler à son idole. Il y avait de quoi devenir hystérique. J'avertis Thatch sur Facebook.

" Mon frère et Bonney sont connectés. Ils viennent de finir un donjon et sont à la capitale près du TP. Si tu es connecté, Vitali me dit que tu peux leur passer le discord. "

Je n'avais rien dit sur Mikita. Tout bonnement car je ne savais pas quoi dire et mon pincement au cœur était toujours là.

"Ok ! Ouais je suis in game, je les vois. Je me co sur le serveur. Viens toi aussi et tu veux bien me passer ton numéro de portable ? "

Ah ouais, il était comme ça lui ? J'hésitais à le lui donner. Peut-être que Ace ne voudrait pas ? Je lui demanderai. Je reçus un sms de Face de crotte.

"Thatch nous a envoyés l'invitation sur discord. Bonney est hystérique :D"

Je pouffais de rire et l'imaginais bien sauter sur place puis je lançais le discord après avoir fermé ma page Facebook en gloussant toujours comme une dinde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire, toi ? me fit sursauter Ace en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Je me tournais vers lui et le vis me sourire en fermant la porte.

\- Oh, Thatch a invité sur son discord Vitali et Bonney, et elle est hyper contente du coup. J'allais me connecter pour être avec eux. Thatch m'a parlée du classement hebdomadaire pvp de demain soir en 6v6. Il a invité mon frère et Bonney dans le groupe, car ils ont des persos pvp. " l'informais-je.

Ace m'invita à me lever pour prendre ma place et je m'assis sur ses cuisses après avoir récupéré mes écouteurs sur mon lit.

\- Ils ont des persos pvp ? questionna-t-il, ahuri.

\- Oui, un mystique pour Vitali et un assassin pour Bonney. Ils ne jouent pas souvent avec, juste comme ça dans leur guilde. dis-je en branchant les écouteurs.

Ace en prit un et je mis l'autre à mon oreille. Il allait nous faire entrer sur le serveur mais je l'en empêchais le surprenant. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

\- Thatch m'a dit qu'il voudrait recommencer ce qu'on a fait ce matin et il m'a parlée de sa fameuse amie qui viendra pour le week-end de l'onsen. Il m'a bien expliquée qu'il souhait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas de ce bord-là mais que je ferais un effort pour toi. Et aussi, il m'a demandée mon numéro de portable. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse pour ça. Je préfère te demander avant ton avis. déballais-je d'une traite sans oser le regarder.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer. Pourquoi étais-je aussi embarrassée ? Ace se contenta de ricaner. Oh non, il se foutait de ma gueule ? Je fus surprise lorsqu'il m'embrassa la joue et esquissais un sourire timide.

\- J'adore quand tu me dis ça, ma belle ! Tu ferais vraiment un effort pour moi ? souria-t-il en me caressant la cuisse.

Je hochais de la tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il ricana et déposa encore un baiser, cette fois-ci sur ma tempe.

\- Pour ton numéro de portable, tu fais comme tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas mais je te remercie de me demander mon avis avant. Moi, aussi j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Ta mère est d'accord pour le 14 avec ton frère mais vous devrez rentrer avant 22h30. Ordre de la cheffe ! Et pour le week-end à l'onsen, j'ai pu avoir jusqu'au mardi du coup car tu as de la famille qui vient le mercredi jusqu'au samedi de la semaine suivante pour des vacances. raconta-t-il avec un sourire.

De la famille ? Oh putain ! Mon cousin Sasha ! J'avais presque oublié qu'il venait cette année en touriste. Il était plus âgé que moi et parlait pas du tout japonais. Ca allait être gay à la maison. Il avait un humour de merde et adorait me faire chier. Pire que Vitali ! Mais bref, Mama avait dit oui ! J'étais contente et ne pouvais cacher mon sourire ravi. Je remerciais Ace pour ça avec un baiser sur la joue et pris mon portable pour le dire à Vitali pendant que Ace nous faisait rentrer sur le serveur.

" Face de prout, c'est bon pour le 14 mais on devra rentrer avant 22h30. Et le mercredi 24 Mars, notre cousin Sasha squatte chez nous pendant une semaine... On arrive sur le discord. "

Ace entra dans le canal Game où il y avait déjà Thatch, mon frère et Bonney.

\- Re Thatch, Vitali ! Salut Bonney ! fit-il avant de relâcher la touche configurée.

Ils le saluèrent joyeusement.

\- Bah Anastasia, tu as une drôle de voix. Que se passe-t-il ? ricana Thatch.

\- Ouais bah écoute, j'ai mué il y a une heure. J'ai du mal à m'y faire encore... ria Ace, pas du tout crédible.

Je pouffais de rire derrière et ça avait dû s'entendre. Thatch éclata de rire tout comme Vitali. Seule Bonney restait silencieuse, pourtant elle avait salué Ace.

\- Ah c'était ça, ce matin, ton mal de gorge ? gloussa Thatch.

\- Ouais, ça me gênait bien mais maintenant ça va mieux. dit Ace avant d'éclater de rire.

Nous riâmes fortement et Mama avait sûrement dû nous entendre. J'avais pu entendre mon frère de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Du coup, Anastasia t'a briefé pour demain soir ? se reprit Thatch se voulant sérieux mais son ton amusé trahissait son hilarité.

\- Ouais, ça sera top. D'ailleurs, tu peux réserver pour le 14 à 20h et pour le reste aussi.

\- Ah super, je fais ça tout à l'heure. Il faudra bien vous fringuer sur votre 31 sinon vous ne pourrez pas rentrer. nous informa Thatch.

Oh merde, j'avais qu'une robe potable et c'était celle de la fête ! J'allais devoir refaire les boutiques. En tout cas, j'avais hâte de voir Ace en costard. Il devait être super sexy. Je reçus un sms de Face de merde.

" Bonney n'ose pas parler depuis qu'on est arrivé aha. "

J'émis un petit rire et montrais le message à Ace qui ricana.

\- Je viendrais vous voir du coup pour vous faire un petit coucou. continua Thatch joyeusement.

Nous entendîmes un petit couinement provenant de Bonney. Ace et moi riâmes en nous regardant comprenant qu'elle était sûrement contente.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Thatch amusé.

J'imaginais bien la panique amusée de Bonney. Elle devait se maudire intérieurement en ce moment même. Je gloussais de plus belle avec Ace et le rire de Vitali résonnait derrière le mur.

\- Rien rien. Tu nous apporteras les digestifs ? demanda Ace.

\- Ouais mais un chacun. Je vous offre le repas, faut pas déconner à tout me picoler non plus. D'ailleurs, vous avez quel âge, Bonney et Vitali ? ricana Thatch.

\- J'ai 15 ans. répondit mon frère.

Bonney mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- 22 ans. fit-elle d'une petite voix aigüe.

Avec Ace, nous nous sourîmes et Thatch ricana amusé.

\- Ca va poser problème pour toi, Vitali, avec l'alcool. En tant normal, ça ne me dérangerait pas si c'était chez moi mais là, je ne veux pas que mon restaurant ferme si ça s'apprenait. Alors pas de digestif pour toi ! déclara Thatch le ton désolé.

\- Pas grave, je comprends. répondit mon frère.

\- La même pour toi, Anastasia ! me dit-il ensuite.

\- Oui, t'inquiète. dis-je avec un sourire.

Ace me tapota doucement la cuisse avec un sourire.

\- Je te ferais goûter, ma belle. souffla-t-il près de mon oreille me faisant frémir.

Je rougissais et lui souriais amusée.

\- En tout cas, la joie de Bonney à son égard n'est pas passée inaperçue et j'espère que Thatch n'osera rien tenter pour l'avoir dans son tableau de coup d'un soir. murmura-t-il inquiet toujours à mon oreille.

Je le regardais surprise.

\- Il pourrait le faire ? demandai-je, ahurie.

Il hocha de la tête, désolé.

\- Je lui parlerais pour le dissuader. Vis-à-vis de ton frère, ça ne se fait pas. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. continua-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête et lui souriais pour le remercier. Il colla son front contre ma tempe puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Les yeux clos, je savourais ce doux contact. Je ne pensais pas Thatch comme ça. Je savais que c'était un chaud du cul mais oser tenter de baiser avec une fille alors qu'elle était déjà casée, ça non ! Je le pensais plus gentleman que ça. Si Ace n'avait pas voulu d'un plan à trois, Thatch aurait-il tenté quelque chose avec moi ? Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. J'avais un pincement au cœur en pensant à mon frère. Si ça arrivait j'espérais sincèrement que Bonney repousserait Thatch.

Ace frotta son nez contre le mien me faisant rire doucement. J'étais bien contre lui et je ne faisais pas attention à la conversation qu'entretenait Thatch avec mon frère. Mes yeux toujours clos, Ace m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne et notre échange buccal était doux. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la sienne me caressa la cuisse. J'adorais ça et un petit gémissement m'échappa. Cependant, j'entendis Thatch rire fortement dans l'écouteur me ramenant à la réalité. Ace cessa notre baiser et je frôlais sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu restes encore longtemps ici ? lui demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je rentre chez moi ? souffla-t-il amusé.

\- Oh non alors. Pas du tout ! Je suis très contente que tu sois encore là. C'est juste que tu es sensé être notre baby-sitter et ma mère est à la maison...

Ace ricana et me souria malicieusement.

\- Ta mère m'a déjà payé et généreusement en plus. Je suis maintenant ici en tant qu'invité et je peux partir quand je veux.

J'émis un petit rire, contente.

\- Je vous entendais rire tout à l'heure. Elle était de bonne humeur. souriais-je.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu de la chance. Elle a un humour décalé ta mère ! Quand je lui ai parlée de l'onsen, direct elle a fait une remarque sur le cul. C'était très embarrassant ! ricana-t-il, des rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

Oh Mama... La honte ! Je lui souriais désolée. Pauvre Ace...

\- Ace ! entendîmes-nous fortement de la part de Thatch.

Nous sursautâmes, surpris et regardâmes l'écran.

\- Oui ? fit le concerné en appuyant sur la touche.

\- Ah bah enfin... Tu fais quoi avec Anastasia ? On te parle depuis un moment déjà ! ricana Thatch faisant rire Vitali.

Je rougissais et Ace ricana.

\- On discutait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Dis voir, ça te dit de faire un entraînement pvp en 6v6, ce soir ? proposa Thatch, amusé.

\- Ouais mais je sais pas si Vista sera dispo. répondit-il.

\- Attends je lui demande. Je reviens !

Thatch quitta le serveur pour sûrement aller sur celui du Moby Dick.

\- Bah alors Bonney, tu as perdu ta langue ? se moqua Ace avec un ricanement.

Vitali ria tout comme moi.

\- Nan nan !... Putain, il y avait Thatch ! J'ai parlé à Thatch et il m'a par... s'extasia-t-elle avant de se couper.

Thatch était revenu dans le canal.

Re ! fit-il joyeusement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sauf Bonney.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? nous demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Rien rien !... ria Ace, pas du tout crédible.

\- Mouais... Bref, Vista est dispo à partir de 21h. Il était content d'apprendre qu'on aura un mystique pour demain. dit Thatch, un peu sceptique.

\- Ouais deux healer et double-buffs, on va tout défoncer. Anastasia m'a dit qu'il manquait peut-être ton arme, Bonney. Ca ira pour demain ? demanda Ace avec un sourire.

Il me regarda ensuite moqueusement. Nan, il l'avait fait exprès pour obliger Bonney à parler. Le fourbe ! Elle mit un temps à répondre.

\- Oui, c'est ça mais j'ai presque fini. Il me manque quelques composants...

Elle avait prit un ton timide et sa voix s'était cassée à la fin. Ace gloussa et nous vîmes que nous avions reçu un message privé de Thatch.

"Elle est timide ? :D"

Ace répondit à ma place.

"Pas habituellement. Elle est fan de toi, tu te rappelles ?! Avant que tu reviennes, elle parlait et nous faisait bien comprendre qu'elle était contente que tu sois là. Mais elle s'est coupée d'un coup quand tu es revenu. C'est pour ça qu'on a rit ! "

Je souriais amusée.

" Je vois ! ;P "

" Mais ne tente rien avec elle. Je te connais, mec ! C'est la copine du frère de Anastasia, ne l'oublie pas ! "

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de Ace, satisfaite de sa prévenance.

" Ouais t'inquiète ! Je me contrôlerais, promis. "

Nan, il avait vraiment eu en tête de tenter un truc ? Sérieusement...

\- Et toi, Vitali ? Tu as le full stuff pvp ? demanda Thatch.

\- Oui. répondit-il nonchalant.

Comme à son habitude...

\- Tiens connectez-vous tous les deux sur vos rerolls. Bonney, tu me diras ce qu'il te manque comme composants. déclara Thatch.

Ace me souria et remonta sa main, jusqu'alors sur ma cuisse, au creux de ma hanche et se pencha vers mon oreille.

\- Tu es belle ! chuchota-t-il doucement me faisant rougir.

Je lui souriais timidement et il m'embrassa. Sa langue caressait et s'entremêlait avec la mienne. Oh mon Dieu ! Il posa sa main sur mon sein et le malaxa. C'était bon. Je serrais mes cuisses tellement que je me sentais mouiller. Cela m'excitait et la dépravée en moi commençait à faire surface. Je lui caressais son torse et descendis ma main sur son entrejambe. Je touchais et serrais doucement la bosse de son jeans. Il ne bandait pas mais Ace ricana dans notre baiser.

\- Tiens Anastasia tu veux bien te connecter in game. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne en double-buffs. me dit Thatch, attirant mon attention.

A contre cœur, nous arrêtâmes notre baiser et j'enlevais ma main de sa bosse qui commençait à durcir.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. répondis-je, le plus sérieusement possible.

Je lançais le jeu tandis que Ace ricana et déposait des baisers sur la peau de mon cou. C'était bon et je frissonnais de plaisir. Étions-nous vraiment en train de commencer à faire l'amour discrètement pendant notre discussion discord avec mon frère, Bonney et Thatch ? Ca m'excitait et je m'asseyais plus confortablement sur Ace pour onduler du bassin et frotter doucement mon cul sur sa bosse de jeans. Dos à lui, je me loggais et ses mains me malaxaient la poitrine tandis que ses lèvres s'activaient sur mon cou. Il lécha mes hématomes et je soupirais de plaisir.

\- Relève-toi, ma belle ! Je veux te rentrer dedans. murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre mon oreille.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et me mis debout pour enlever mon legging après avoir verrouillé la porte de ma chambre. Ma culotte sur mon lit près de mon pantalon, je vins m'empaler sur sa queue bien dressée qu'il avait sortit de son jeans et de son caleçon. Je remis mon écouteur et ondulais du bassin. Mon Dieu que c'était bon. Nos respirations étaient fortes malgré que mes mouvements soient lents.

J'acceptais la demande de groupe de Thatch et le rejoignis près de la zone marchande. Il était en plein duel contre Bonney. Je ne la voyais pas mais la barre de vie du perso de Thatch descendait rapidement. Elle devait être en invisible.

\- Putain, j'ai horreur des fufu. Ils sont pas mieux que les spirit-fighters. ricana Thatch.

Ace posa sa tête contre mon épaule et soupira de plaisir, ses mains sur mes seins.

Bonney avait gagné le duel et Vitali s'empressa de les soigner. Bah c'était quoi son arme ? On aurait dit une baguette. Il s'était cru dans Harry Potter ou quoi ? N'empêche, le minks homme-renard était sympa. Bonney apparu à côté de Thatch. C'était une humaine habillée en cuir noir avec une dague et des cheveux roses.

Je lâchais un petit gémissement commençant à ressentir un plaisir électrisant puis buffais tout le monde. Vitali me mit ses buffs et je constatais qu'il avait rajouter de la défense, des dégâts critiques et de la vitesse d'attaque.

\- Allez Bonney, on recommence ! s'exclama Thatch.

Ils entamèrent leur duel et je vis Bonney disparaître après s'être prise un coup de Thatch qui pesta. Ace ricana l'ayant entendu. Mon portable vibra signifiant que j'avais reçu un sms. C'était Vitali. Me déhanchant toujours sur Ace, je le pris et le lus. Il voulait quoi ?

" Bonney est très contente. Merci de lui faire plaisir. C'est sympa de votre part. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des lustres aha :D"

Je souriais et lui répondis.

" Pas de quoi. Thatch est sympa en plus. "

Je posais mon téléphone et Ace me demanda de me lever. Confuse, je le fis et il recula en faisant rouler la chaise pour se lever également.

\- Met-toi en appui contre le bureau, ma belle. J'ai trop envie de toi ! souffla-t-il en se masturbant.

Je me penchais en avant, les mains sur le bureau et lui tendis mon cul avec un sourire. Ace passa son gland sur ma minette et me pénétra ensuite jusqu'à la garde remontant mes entrailles. Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être et étouffais ensuite un long gémissement quand il se mouva rapidement en moi. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Je sentais ma cyprine couler le long de mes cuisses tellement que j'étais excitée de baiser discrètement dans ma chambre. Ma mère pouvait arriver n'importe quand et nous étions en conversation discord avec mon frère, Bonney et Thatch. Oh putain Thatch ! Je revoyais sa large queue et je me mordis les lèvres en repensant à notre ébats de ce matin. Bordel que j'aimais ça ! Je ne savais pas si il y avait au monde plus salope que moi mais je m'en foutais et m'assumais pleinement avec Ace, car je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas. D'ailleurs, il écarta d'une main mes fesses et toucha du pouce mon anus. J'émis un petit couinement quand il me le caressa doucement. Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus lents et je l'entendis grogner.

\- Oh ma belle, dommage que je n'ai pas prit mon lub' ! J'ai envie de te prendre par ton petit cul. gémissa-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque.

C'était très tentant et excitant. J'en avais envie maintenant. Oui, dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de lubrifiant... Oh mais si ! Mais il fallait aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Dans la salle de bain, il y a un pot de gel d'Aloe Vera. soufflais-je faiblement.

Ace ricana et me malaxa une fesse avant de se retirer de mon antre et de se pencher à mon oreille.

\- Ouais, va le chercher, ma belle et après je te fais le cul ! susurra-t-il me donnant un frisson.

Je gloussais amusée et vins près de mon lit pour remettre rapidement ma culotte et mon legging. Ace s'était assis de nouveau sur la chaise et me souria en coin avant que je ne sorte sans faire de bruit dans le couloir. A pas de loup, je me faufilais jusqu'à la salle de bain et fouillais dans le placard pour y chopper le pot. Il en restait la moitié et Mama n'allait rien dire s'il en manquait un peu. Le pot fermement en main, je revenais dans la chambre avec un petit sourire. Ace passa la pointe de sa langue sur le côté de sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, je me dévêtis encore de mon legging et de ma culotte mais cette fois-ci mon pull et mon soutien-gorge étaient parti rejoindre le reste sur mon lit. Ace me souria puis enleva ses vêtements également. En chaussette, nous remîmes les écouteurs puis je me penchais sur le bureau tandis qu'il ouvrait le pot de gel pour s'en recouvrir la bite. Ace me mit une noisette sur l'anus et écarta mes fesses d'une main pour me pénétrer doucement. Il rentrait facilement malgré la petite brûlure que je ressentais à l'entrée. Profondément en moi, je soupirais de satisfaction de l'avoir en moi.

\- Ca va, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace... murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il ricana et débuta ses coups de reins. Je me touchais en même temps le clitoris pour ressentir du plaisir. Ses râles gutturaux me plaisaient. Les autres discutaient du jeu et je ne les écoutais pas. Nous étions coupés du monde. Plus rien n'existait à part notre baise. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas pensé tout comme Ace a mon avis, mais nous n'avions pas mit de préservatif alors qu'il était dans mon cul. J'espérais du fond de mon âme qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident caca. La honte...

\- Tu adores quand je t'encule, hein ma belle ?! ricana-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace... soufflais-je pas trop fort en tournant la tête vers lui.

J'entendis son sourire satisfait et il se pencha contre moi pour m'embrasser. Nos langues se caressaient maladroitement à cause de notre position. Ca avait un côté érotique et me plaisait beaucoup. Son déhanchement se fit plus rapide. Ma minette était en feu tellement que j'étais excitée. Les grognements de Ace me donnaient encore plus de plaisir.

\- J'adore ton cul... C'est encore meilleur sans capote... haleta-t-il, ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il les serra fortement me tirant une grimace. Il disait que c'était meilleur sans capote mais moi, je ne sentais pas la différence. C'était toujours la même sensation, celle de l'avoir en moi. Thatch ria dans les écouteurs me déstabilisant un peu. Toutefois, entendre sa voix me rappelait notre baise d'hier soir à trois. Je me surprenais à le vouloir en même temps dans ma minette. Oh putain que ca avait été bon !

\- Ma belle... Je vais pas tenir... Laisse-moi venir dedans... gémissa Ace difficilement.

\- Oui... Commandant Ace... haletai-je en augmentant le rythme sur mon clitoris.

Quoi ? J'avais dit quoi, là ? Oh putain, j'avais osé lui dire _oui_ ! Et merde... Néanmoins, savoir qu'il allait gicler son sperme en moi m'excitait encore plus. Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et je prenais sur moi pour ne pas couiner mon orgasme. La bouche ouverte, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, je savourais ma jouissance en silence. Mon anus s'était resserré en même temps autour de sa queue et je sentis son sperme se verser en moi. C'était brûlant, putain ! Je repris bruyamment ma respiration et aussi essoufflé que moi, Ace se mouvait lentement dans mon antre. Je n'avais pas fait attention s'il avait grogner ou gémi pendant son orgasme à cause du mien. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule et reprenais son souffle doucement tout comme moi.

\- Putain... souffla-t-il.

Il déposa des baisers sur mon épaule puis mon omoplate avant de se redresser toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Par réflexe, je me contractais et sa queue molle glissa pour sortir.

\- Merde, nan ! pesta-t-il.

Quelque chose commença à sortir également en suivant et j'eus le bon réflexe de chopper mon paquet de mouchoir derrière mon ordinateur me cognant contre au passage. Bordel ! Ace m'aida à en sortir un et je le plaçais rapidement sur mon cul. Son sperme avait déjà commencé à sortir et couler sur le parquet de ma chambre. Pourvu que je ne pétais pas ! Oh nan, la honte... Je devais vite aller aux chiottes pour évacuer tout ça mais... J'étais à poils enfin nan, en chaussettes mais c'était pareil ! Ace et moi nous regardâmes avant de pouffer de rire. Il s'essuyait la queue d'un mouchoir et moi j'avais pas l'air maline en me bouchant le cul avec aussi un mouchoir.

\- Je vais devoir aller aux toilettes... chuchotai-je amusée.

Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire en jetant le mouchoir dans ma poubelle de bureau.

\- Et moi à la salle de bain... fit-il de la même manière.

\- Elle est après la chambre de Vitali, juste avant le bureau de mon père. l'informai-je en allant vers mon lit, toujours mon mouchoir au cul.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et me rhabillais le plus rapidement possible, tout comme Ace. Vint le moment de mettre ma culotte, je laissais le mouchoir en tant que protection car ça coulait toujours puis finissais par mettre mon legging. Putain, ça allait pas être beau aux chiottes. Et bordel de merde, j'avais son sperme en moi ! Bon dans mon cul mais en moi. Étrangement, ça me rendait heureuse. J'avais une partie de lui à l'intérieur de moi.

Ace nous mit dans le canal Afk en les prévenant qu'on revenait vite et vu la tête qu'il tirait ensuite, Thatch avait dû faire une blague salace. Après avoir prit le pot de notre lubrifiant de fortune, Ace ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes dans le couloir. Je descendis discrètement l'escalier tandis qu'il allait dans la salle de bain.

J'entendais la TV dans le salon, Mama devait y être et sans faire de bruit, je m'enfermais dans les toilettes. Je me plaçais vite sur le trône et me laissais aller en priant pour ne pas me faire entendre. Bien sûr Dieu m'avait envoyée chier et je pétais sans discrétion. Oh putain de merde... On aurait dit que j'avais la chiasse. Heureusement que j'étais chez moi et pas chez Ace ou pire chez Thatch ! Oh la honte ! Mon Dieu... J'étais archi sûre que ma mère m'entendait. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate mutante, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour déclencher le jet d'eau après avoir pissé mon coup. Je me nettoyais bien l'anus et... Et merde... Ce con devait bien être dilaté car de l'eau s'infiltrait dedans et rebelote, c'était reparti pour un tour. Dieu, pourquoi tant de haine ? Au moins, fallait voir le bon côté de la chose, il était propre ! Enfin, c'était terminé. Je me contractais bien pour être sûre qu'il soit bien fermé. Je jetais le mouchoir taché de sperme dans la cuvette puis appuyait sur le bouton pour évacuer l'eau avant de me laver les mains. Le visage encore en feu, je sortis sans faire de bruit des toilettes. Ouf, personne. Je montais à l'étage et aperçu Ace revenir dans la chambre. Je fermais derrière lui le surprenant et nous nous installâmes sur ma chaise de bureau avec un sourire amusé pour lui et timide pour moi. Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue... Nous remîmes les écouteurs et revinmes dans le canal Game. Thatch était parti du serveur.

\- Re. fîmes-nous en même temps.

Vitali et Bonney nous saluèrent de bonne humeur.

\- Thatch est parti ? demanda Ace.

\- Ouais, un gars qui s'appelle Marco, je crois, est venu le chercher. Il a dit qu'il revenait après. nous informa mon frère.

Je regardais Ace et il me regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Ok. Alors Bonney, tu es contente ? souria Ace avant de relâcher la touche configurée.

Nous l'entendîmes rire.

\- Oui. Il est très sympa ! Il nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir aussi souvent qu'on le voulait sur son discord. s'extasia-t-elle avant d'émettre un petit couinement.

Je riais avec Ace tout comme Vitali.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous foutiez mais nous, on s'est bien amusé à pvp. ricana Face de prout.

Je rougissais et Ace souria mesquinement.

\- Si j'avais pu me connecter, je t'aurais fait le cul ! ricana-t-il.

\- Oh bah viens alors ! Vas-y je t'attends ! s'exclama mon frère provocateur faisant rire Bonney.

\- Me cherche pas, gamin ! J'arrive, je vais te faire un deuxième trou de balle. ricana Ace en me déconnectant.

Il se logga sur son compte et entra en jeu. Je me levais pour lui laisser plus d'espace pour jouer et me plaçais dans son dos, l'écouteur toujours à mon oreille. Je lui caressais les épaules et il commença son duel avec Vitali après les avoir rejoint. La vache, il jouait bien ! Ace était doué. Face de pet aussi. Je regardais attentivement leur combat et me sentais ridicule avec mon prêtre face à eux. On allait gagner sans problème à chaque fois demain. Vitali se soignait très souvent et je trouvais ça abusé mais sa classe était un soigneur alors bon... Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Thatch, Vista et Ace s'énervaient contre moi. Les pauvres... Toutefois, mon fiancé... Mon fiancé ? J'avais vraiment pensé ça ? Je souriais en rougissant. Oui, mon fiancé ! Bref, mon fiancé enchaînait diverses compétences à la suite pour mettre mon face de pet de petit frère en PLS. Dans ta gueule !

\- Alors on fait plus le malin là, hein ?! se moqua Ace avant de rire.

\- Attends tu vas voir. J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il voulait dire quoi par-là, lui ? Nous entendîmes des pas dans le couloir puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Vitali souriant en coin. Nous éclatâmes de rire en le voyant. Il essayait de faire son gros dur mais son sourire en coin et ses lèvres tremblantes trahissaient son hilarité. Il était pas crédible, ce con.

\- _Alors on fait plus le malin là, hein ?! _se moqua Vitali avant de rire.

Il avait répété ce qu'avait dit Ace sur une pointe ironique. Nous riâmes avec lui. Dans mon écouteur, j'entendis le discord émettre un son signifiant que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le canal.

\- Re. souffla Thatch.

\- Re, mec. fit Ace joyeusement.

\- Marco avait besoin de moi pour une bricole habituelle. expliqua-t-il.

\- Ouais, je vois... Je viens de mettre une pâté à Vitali et genre il vient d'arriver dans la chambre d'Anastasia pour régler ça... raconta Ace avec le rire de mon frère en fond sonore.

Thatch pouffa de rire tout comme Bonney. Oh elle osait rire devant lui. Il y avait du progrès. Ca lui avait peut-être passé ?

\- Allez, je retourne dans ma chambre. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, Ace. fit mon frère faussement sévère.

Je ricanais de son humour de merde tout comme Ace.

\- Quelle leçon ? Tu fais trop le malin, toi !

Vitali éclata de rire dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. J'enlevais l'écouteur et allais fermer la porte que ce con avait laissé ouverte. En revenant près de Ace, je remarquais à travers la fenêtre ce connard de Cavendish qui regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je m'approchais de la vitre pour lui faire un gros fuck mais une fois devant, je me ravisais en voyant qu'il me faisait signe. Surprise, comme une con je fis pareil. Débile ! Ce travelo sembla prendre quelque chose à côté de lui, écrire et me montrer une ardoise. Hein ?

" Fais gaffe à ce type ! "

Il était sérieux lui ? Je le regardais ahurie. Il sembla effacer et écrire encore avant de me montrer.

" Ton copain est violent ! "

Je hochais négativement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Quoique les fessées ?!...

" A la fête hier, il s'en ai prit à une fille ! "

Oh putain, il avait été invité à la fête de Sanji ! Il avait dû assister à l'altercation entre Ace et Vivi. Et merde... Ca devait bien parler sur la gueule de Ace maintenant. J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait et lui raconter toute la vérité mais c'était pas possible à l'instant même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? me demanda Ace.

Je me tournais vers lui et le vis se lever pour me rejoindre. Cavendish avait cessé d'écrire et parut surpris de le voir à la fenêtre.

\- C'est qui ce type ? questionna Ace, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un camarade de classe qui devrait s'occuper de son cul. Il était à la fête de Sanji et t'as vu avec Vivi. expliquai-je en le regardant.

\- Je vois... soupira-t-il en fixant Cavendish.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui pris la main et déposais un baiser sur sa joue lui tirant un sourire. Il tourna la tête vers moi et mit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser le front tendrement.

\- Ce type peut bien penser et dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en bats les couilles. souria Ace.

Je lui souriais étant d'accord avec lui puis fermais les rideaux. Nous revînmes devant mon pc et remîmes les écouteurs. Ace avait coupé le jeu et sur discord, je vis que Bonney était dans le canal Afk avec Vitali. Il restait Thatch et nous dans le canal Game.

\- Ils se débrouillent bien en pvp. Vista va être content, ce soir. fit joyeusement Thatch.

\- Ouais, on va tout défoncer en 6v6 demain. s'exclama Ace.

\- C'est sûr ! Ca commence à 21h jusqu'à 22h. Si on prend 10 minutes de temps d'attente, on pourra en faire 5-6 avec de la chance, je dirais. expliqua-t-il.

Ah ouais quand même ! J'avais l'impression que Thatch était le leader du groupe. Il s'y connaissait bien et était très réfléchi. Oh putain, si ça se trouvait c'était aussi un commandant tout comme Ace ? Le souvenir de dimanche dernier lorsque Ace lui avait demandé une macro pour sa division et le fait que Marco l'ait sollicité pour l'aider tout à l'heure me revint. Oh putain ! Je me tapais deux commandants pirates. L'idée que Marco et Vista en étaient également me traversa l'esprit. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression de me sentir comme une petite souris entourée de chat.

\- En tout cas, ils sont bien sympas, Vitali et Bonney. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer le 14. ria Thatch.

\- Ouais mais oublies pas que tu nous as dit que tu ne ferais rien avec Bonney, hein ! souria Ace.

\- Ouais, je sais. J'ai pas oublié, t'inquiète. Tiens, avant que je vous laisse. Je vous informe que j'ai fait la réservation pour le 14 et aussi celle de l'Onsen. On ira à la station de Drum à la montagne de North Blue. déclara-t-il.

Oh la vache ! J'allais à la montagne pour mon anniversaire. Je n'y étais jamais allée. Ma joie devait se voir car Ace ricana en me regardant me faisant rougir.

\- Ca plaît à Anastasia. Ria Ace.

\- Ah ouais ? Tant mieux, je vais informer mon amie que c'est bon. Allez je vous laisse et à ce soir 21h pour l'entraînement pvp.

\- Ouais. Salut mec ! fit Ace avant que Thatch ne se déconnecte.

Bonney et mon frère étaient toujours en Afk et Ace nous mit dans leur canal. Je regardais l'heure sur mon pc et constatais qu'il était déjà 17h12. Putain, l'après-midi était vite passée ! Un truc de dingue !

\- Ouah déjà 17h ? Je vais y aller, moi. Même si j'aimerais bien rester encore avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'assister au meurtre de ton père et j'ai sûrement du boulot qui m'attend. dit-il en s'étirant.

J'étais un peu triste mais il avait raison. Après la diffusion de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, les pirates devaient peut-être encore bosser avec Elle. Il retira l'écouteur, je fis de même et les posais sur mon bureau puis Ace me demanda silencieusement de me lever. Une fois debout, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains me caressaient le dos et je logeais les miennes sur sa nuque. Nous nous enlaçâmes fortement. Cependant nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre de l'air. Je lui caressais la joue avec un doux sourire. Il me fixait, son regard dans le mien, avant de frotter son nez contre le mien me faisant glousser.

\- J'ai adoré venir dans ton cul, ma belle. J'espère que tu me laisseras recommencer. Enfin si tu veux bien une autre fois. souffla-t-il doucement.

Dans sa voix, je décelais un peu d'espoir. Je lui souriais et hochais de la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr... Ca m'a plût aussi je dois dire... murmurai-je les joues rouges.

Il esquissa un énorme sourire ravi. Ma réponse lui convenait et il m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres closes.

\- Dans ton petit minou, ça doit être le kiff aussi mais pour ça il faut attendre que tu prennes la pilule. chuchota-t-il près de ma bouche avant de me donner un autre baiser.

C'était vrai. J'avais oublié ! Je devais voir avec ma mère pour la pilule. Oh putain, ça allait être super embarrassant surtout qu'en plus Ace avait vu avec elle pour l'onsen. Elle allait se faire des films et me sortir des blagues sur le cul comme elle avait fait avec lui. Oh seigneur... Je virais rouge faisant ricaner Ace. Ca me plairait de sentir gicler son sperme en moi.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes plus passionnément et je lâchais un couinement lorsqu'il me souleva par les fesses. Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou et entourais son bassin de mes jambes. Il me serra contre lui et ricana dans notre baiser. Quoi ? Pourquoi riait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il cessa notre bécotage et me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite souris ! J'adore quand tu fais tes petits cris. Ca me donne envie de prendre soin de toi... s'amusa à dire Ace.

Je rougissais et lui souriais timidement. Il me fit sauter soudainement dans ses bras me surprenant et bien sûr, je lâchais encore un petit couinement. Ace ricana. Ca lui plaisait beaucoup de m'entendre. Il l'avait fait exprès pour me faire couiner. Le fourbe ! Je gloussais timidement, amusée de son audace. Ace colla son front au mien et frotta son nez lentement contre le mien. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras et espérais ne pas être trop lourde. Bien qu'il m'avait dit une fois que ça allait, je ne voulais pas l'encombrer. Cependant, il me posa à terre sur pieds et m'embrassa le front avant de défaire notre étreinte avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, ma belle ! souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, Ace ! murmurai-je, le visage en feu.

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts et me souria tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait comme ça. Il était beau et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

\- Tu es ma petite souris. murmura-t-il doucement près de mon visage.

Je le regardais amoroso dans les yeux. Nous nous fixâmes longuement jusqu'à ce que je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. J'aimais ce type. Mon âme brûlait d'amour quand il était près de moi. Je ferais tout pour lui. Putain, ce gars me rendait dingue ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il me laisse. Je voulais le garder pour l'éternité auprès de moi. Ace était mon premier petit ami. Il avait eu mon premier baiser, toutes mes premières fois et ma première histoire d'amour. Il était maintenant en plus de ça mon fiancé. J'avais l'impression que tout était fait pour que nous soyons ensemble. Nous nous étions rencontrés enfant dans le parc, il avait eu mon premier baiser là-bas puis 11 ans plus tard, il était devenu mon baby-sitter et nous nous étions mis ensemble et tombés amoureux. Dieu nous avait créés pour être réunis. J'étais sûre au fond de moi que Ace était mon âme sœur. Dans la mythologie grecque, les femmes et les hommes formaient qu'un seul être nommé Androgyne. Mais le Dieu Zeus craignant leur puissance les coupa en deux et depuis ce jour chacun cherche leur moitié pour se compléter et combler ce manque d'Amour fusionnel. L'âme de Ace et la mienne s'étaient retrouvées. Je me sentais triste et incomplète quand il n'était pas là mais comprise, moi-même et heureuse quand il était près de moi. Oui, nous étions des âmes sœurs.

Nous nous séparâmes à mon regret et Ace me prit la main pour quitter ma chambre après avoir prit son portable sur ma table de chevet. Main dans la main et les doigts entrelacés, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ma mère dans le salon entrain de repasser le linge devant une émission humoristique. Et putain que ca sentait bon le gâteau !

\- Je rentre chez moi, Anya. Merci pour votre accueil et votre repas. dit poliment Ace en courbant l'échine après m'avoir lâchée la main.

Ca me faisait bizarre qu'il appelle ma mère par son prénom. Même moi je n'osais pas... Elle tourna la tête vers nous en posant son fer à repasser avec un grand sourire puis vint vers nous.

\- Oh c'était un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison. Je vous entendais rire tous les trois là-haut, vous avez dû bien vous amuser ensemble. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi en voiture, Ace. Par sécurité !... s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant son tablier avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Je jetais un œil à Ace, amusée. Monsieur avait droit à son taxi privé. Il me souria et m'embrassa tendrement après avoir surveiller ce que faisait Mama. C'était le moment des au revoir.

\- On se revoit demain matin en cam, hein ? me dit-il en chuchotant.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'ai fait un gâteau pour ton frère et toi, Ace. Tu me rendras le plat quand tu pourras. s'écria joyeusement ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Oh la vache... Ace avait des étoiles pleins les yeux maintenant. C'était le truc à pas dire. J'émis un petit rire amusé et il me fit un grand sourire. Mama était vraiment très gentille. On voyait bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Ace.

\- Je suis gâté dit donc ! ricana-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un grand sourire. Oui, vraiment !

\- Luffy va être content. s'enjoua-t-il avant de me prendre la main et d'aller dans l'entrée.

Il s'asseya sur le rebord du genkan et prit ses chaussures posées sur le tataki pour les enfiler pendant que je sortais ses vêtements chauds du placard. Il termina de se chausser et je lui passais ses affaires une fois debout. Une fois fini, il me souria et ma mère arriva pour s'habiller, le paquet contenant sûrement le gâteau dans les mains. Je l'aidais à mettre son manteau et elle prit ses clés de voiture avant de sortir dehors faire chauffer la voiture sans avoir oublié de nous faire un clin d'oeil malicieux. Oh Mama... Je rougissais en regardant Ace qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu vas me manquer, ma souris. susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant rougir encore plus.

Il m'avait appelée _ma souris_. Oh putain ! Je trouvais ça très mignon et j'adorais. J'avais envie de sautiller sur place et de couiner comme une gamine hystérique. Il m'embrassa langoureusement faisant jouer sa langue avec la mienne. C'était bon, et romantique lorsqu'il me plaçait ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Allez j'y vais sinon ta mère va me kidnapper pour me ramener chez moi. On se reparle ce soir sur discord pour le pvp. souria-t-il en me caressant la joue du pouce.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi ! Oui, à ce soir. Je t'aime ! soufflais-je, les joues rouges avec un sourire mi-joyeux et mi-timide.

J'étais triste intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Ace me prit la main avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma souris ! A ce soir. chuchota-t-il en me caressant la main du pouce.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant qu'il ne lâche enfin ma main. Au même moment, je ressentais un vide et mon âme se scinder en deux. Nan, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Me laissais pas ! Il tourna les talons avec un sourire et sortit dehors. Putain... J'avais envie de chialer. Pleurais pas, Anastasia ! Ne devenais pas une pisseuse ! Ace avait horreur de ça.

Je retournais dans le salon et décidais d'avancer ma mère dans son repassage pour me changer les idées. J'avais passé seulement une nuit et une journée entière avec Ace mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie avec lui. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je devais vite me ressaisir. Mama n'allait pas mettre longtemps à revenir vu qu'il habitait en face du lycée. Je repassais une chemise de Papa en regardant la TV. Je n'aimais pas cette émission mais la laissais pour ma mère. Heureusement, la pub arriva. Alléluia !

Le lundi 14, c'était la Saint Valentin. Il était de tradition pour les femmes d'offrir des chocolats aux hommes qu'elles côtoyaient. Tous les ans, j'en offrais à mon frère et à mon père. Je l'ai faisais moi-même avec Mama et le moment que je préférais était de les décorer. Cette année, j'en ferais pour Ace. Peut-être pour Thatch aussi et pour Luffy. A voir... Puis le 14 du mois suivant, c'était le White Day et cette fois-ci, il était de tradition que ce soit les hommes qui offrent des cadeaux blancs à la femme qui leur avait offert des chocolats. Vitali m'offrait toujours des chocolats blancs et Papa une peluche blanche chaque année. Je me demandais ce que m'offrirait Ace le mois prochain. Un vêtement, un bijoux, des chocolats, une peluche comme mon père ou bien un cadeau bien trash ? Nan, ça, ça pourrait être Thatch ! Peut-être que je demanderais à Thatch de ne rien m'offrir ? Valait mieux pas avoir un cadeau de sa part, car ça pourrait surprendre ! Je souriais comme une con en suspendant la chemise sur un cintre. Mama rentra au même moment et Masha se mit à aboyer pour la saluer. Elle arriva rapidement dans le salon et me souria en me voyant repasser une autre chemise.

\- Ace habite vraiment pas loin. Mais il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? Il avait pas l'air bien dans la voiture. me dit-elle peinée à la fin.

Hein ? De quoi ? Ace était pas bien ?

\- Il n'y a rien eu de mal entre nous. Je ne comprends pas. fis-je, confuse.

L'idée qu'il ait ressenti la même chose que moi lorsque nous nous sommes quittés me creva le cœur et des larmes remouillaient mes yeux.

\- Oh, il avait l'air triste... Peut-être était-il mal de partir ?... A voir ta tête, ma fille, c'est la même chose pour toi... Ah l'amour ! J'étais comme ça aussi avec ton père à l'époque avant que nous nous marions. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur saignait à chaque fois que l'on se disait au revoir.

C'était ça !... Mon regard ahurie et compréhensif fit sourire ma mère.

\- Ah c'est bien ça ! Vous êtes amoureux tous les deux. Oh mon bébé est amoureuse !... Tu grandis si vite... souria-t-elle joyeusement.

Je rougissais gênée ce qui la fit rire. Elle prit la relève sur le repassage et je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je voulais aborder le sujet de la contraception mais n'osais pas. C'était un sujet délicat et assez embarrassant même si je savais que ça ne serait pas un problème avec ma mère. Allez, je me lançais ! C'était pas la mort.

\- Mama ? soufflais-je, peu sûre de moi.

\- Hum ? souria-t-elle en me regardant.

\- Tu te souviens que tu m'avais parlée de... de la... pilule ? dis-je gênée sans oser la regarder.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Vous comptez avoir des rapports sexuels, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Mon visage devint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse trop cuite et me chauffait fortement la peau. Je ne répondis pas trop embarrassée. La réponse était évidente.

\- Bon bon... Je te prendrais rendez-vous chez un gynécologue. Sinon, ça s'est bien passé à la fête ? Ca a été avec _l'autre fille _?

Oh merci Dieu ! Hein ? La fête ?

\- ... Oui, je me suis bien amusée. On est resté la plupart du temps avec Vitali et Bonney. Et pour l'autre fille, je ne sais pas si Ace t'a racontée mais il s'est passé quelque chose. répondis-je.

\- Oh non, il ne m'a rien dit. Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Mama surprise en suspendant la chemise sur un cintre.

J'étais con ! Ace allait pas raconter ça à ma mère...

\- Et ben... Elle s'est fait complètement un film. Elle pensait que Ace était amoureux d'elle et sortait avec moi pour la rendre jalouse. Elle est venue me raconter son baratin et sur Facebook elle m'avait envoyée des messages avec des preuves bidons. Elle harcelait Ace aussi sur Facebook et le menaçait de tout me dire s'il ne me quittait pas. Du coup, j'ai envoyé chier l'autre fille et ensuite elle racontait son mytho à d'autres personnes à la fête dont le petit frère de Ace. Ace a pété un câble et l'a remise à sa place. Mais on s'est quand même bien amusé. expliquais-je sans trop donner de détails.

Parler de ça avec elle était assez gênant mais j'avais besoin d'en parler. Mama me regarda peinée puis soupira.

\- C'est dommage pour elle qu'il soit amoureux de toi. Ton père avait aussi du succès auprès des filles à l'époque mais il ne regardait que moi. C'est bien que Ace est mis les choses au clair avec elle. Tout est réglé maintenant alors tout va bien. dit-elle en russe d'une voix douce.

Mama avait raison. Ace m'aimait et tout était réglé avec Vivi. Enfin je l'espérais. Je lui souriais puis baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire la faisant rire.

\- Va te reposer. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. ria ma mère en repassant ma jupe du lycée.

Je lui souriais encore pour réponse et me levais pour monter dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte et me changeais pour des vêtements plus confortable. Un pantacourt chaud élastique avec un sweat à capuche sans sous-vêtements. Je mettais ma culotte dans le panier de linge sale de la salle de bain puis revins dans ma chambre et verrouillais la porte. Je jetais un œil à mon ordinateur et constatais que Vitali et Bonney avait quitté le discord. Il ne restait plus que moi dans le canal Afk. Je me déconnectais et coupais discord. Toutefois, je me connectais sur Facebook pour répondre au message privé de Thatch. Ace m'avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je lui passe mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui donnais mon numéro rapidement et fus rassurée de voir qu'il n'était pas connecté. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et voulais me faire une petite sieste pour être au point pour ce soir. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'amuser tous les six. Je fermais mon PC puis pris mon téléphone et remarquais que j'avais reçu un sms de Ace lorsque je m'installais dans mon lit.

" Tu me manques, ma souris ! Je t'aime X3 ! "

Je couinais comme une gamine dans ma couette et lui répondis avec un grand sourire.

" Tu me manques aussi ! Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de te revoir demain matin ! J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles ma souris. X3 "

Je posais mon portable sur ma table de chevet, pris le T-shirt de Ace sous mon oreiller puis le reniflais longuement et finis par m'endormir après avoir gloussé comme une gamine, le nez dans le vêtement serré contre mon cœur.

* * *

Fin du neuvième chapitre.

* * *

**Bonus futilités** :

\- La moto de Ace est une HONDA NC750X de couleur noire et grise.

\- Si le texte serait traduit en japonais, les appellations utilisées seraient :

**Pour Anastasia** : Ace-kun/Anata/kareshi/Ace-taichô/Ace-sama, otô-san/Papa, okâ-san/Mama, Thatch-san/Sukebe, Vitali-kun/Kusotare/otôto, Luffy-kun/Baka, Vivi/Bakaonna, Sanji-senpai, Nami-chan...

**Pour Ace** : Anastasia/Tsuma/kanojô/Nezumi-chan/Bijin-chan, Ivanov-san/Anya-san/Alexei-san, Thatch/Oni-san/senpai, Oyaji/jiji/Shirohige, Luffy/Baka yaro/otôto...

\- L'appartement de Ace et Luffy est un F3. Avant de déménager, Sabo et Ace partageaient la même chambre.

\- Le père d'Anastasia est de la même promotion que Smoker et est son ami depuis son intégration à la Marine japonaise. Il est sous le commandement direct de l'Amiral Aokiji Kuzan et il fait parti du service de renseignement de la Marine du quartier de East Blue même si son poste de travail est à MarineFord. Alexei est âgé de 48 ans.

\- La mère d'Anastasia n'a jamais trouvé un travail au Japon. Elle a des difficultés à prononcer les mots japonais comportant les sons "ch-". Elle roule les sons "-r-" comme en russe et est âgée de 40 ans.

\- Anastasia et Vitali ressemblent physiquement à leur mère.

\- Anastasia mesure 1m65. Vitali mesure 1m90. Leur mère mesure 1m74 et leur père 2m09.

\- Anastasia et Vitali n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le bureau de leur père. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher, leur parents y ont une discussion.

\- C'est dans son bureau que Alexei a amené Ace pour discuter dans le Chapitre 3.

\- Ace regarde à chaque réveil et à chaque couché des photos de Anastasia sur son portable.

\- Petit rappel : Valentine Mikita est Miss Valentine de Baroque Works et l'équipière de Mr.5 dans le manga original.

**J'espère que ce bonus vous a plût. Faites moi un retour de vos impressions. **


	11. Chapitre 10

Bienvenue dans ce dixième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

Question du jour : Si Ace pète dans une station essence, est-ce que ça explose ?

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par mon portable. Putain c'était qui le connard qui osait me réveiller ? J'étais bien. Et le vague souvenir d'un rêve avec Ace restait dans ma mémoire. La tête dans le cul, je lisais le sms.

" Re, merci pour ton numéro, ma jolie. A ce soir. Thatch "

Je soupirais et passais une main lasse sur mon visage. C'était Thatch. Je lui pardonnais intérieurement puis constatais qu'il faisait déjà sombre dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais ronflé mais Mama ne m'avait pas sortie du lit pour bouffer alors il n'était pas encore 20h. Je n'avais pas envie de me rendormir et me levais pour m'assoir à mon bureau. Je comatais ensuite devant puis regardais l'heure sur mon portable. 19h02. Mine de rien, j'avais fait une bonne sieste. Je fixais ensuite mon téléphone et décidais de répondre à Thatch après m'être étirée longuement les bras et le dos.

" Re, de rien et merci pour le tiens. A ce soir "

J'enregistrais son numéro puis me connectais sur Facebook après avoir ouvert mon PC. J'avais une demande d'ami de Jewerly Bonney. Avec un sourire, j'acceptais et mon téléphone vibra. Thatch m'avait répondue.

" De rien. Ace m'a passé la vidéo. Tu l'as regardée ? Je la trouve bien faite et elle est très excitante. J'aimerais recommencer assez rapidement mais juste nous deux si ça te tente. "

Hein ? Il était sérieux, là ? Je restais sur le cul. Il me demandait de baiser avec lui sans la présence de Ace, genre comme un de ses plans cul ? Oh merde... C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui avoir passé mon numéro. Mais la réalité me frappa en pleine gueule. Thatch me considérait vraiment comme un de ses plans culs. Il me l'avait dit hier soir avant de nous coucher. Ace et moi étions son seul couple plan cul.

Toutefois, je n'avais pas encore vu la vidéo et n'osais pas la regarder. J'avais peur de me voir et de m'entendre. La honte, quoi ! Je ne savais pas comment faisait les acteurs quand ils allaient voir leur film en avant-première. Bonjour le malaise ! Mais je répondis à Thatch, les lèvres pincées.

" Ace me l'a passée aussi mais je ne l'ai pas regardée. Je n'ose pas. En tout cas, j'avoue que je veux bien recommencer, car Ace aime beaucoup et moi aussi. "

Oh merde, non ! Pourquoi j'avais dit _moi aussi_ ? Je m'insultais de conne faiblement et cessais de respirer quand je vis sa réponse. Il avait vite répondu, la vache !

" Tu devrais oser. Regarde la ! Tu es très bien dessus. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes baiser avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit. Je souhaiterais recommencer sans Ace. Juste toi et moi chez moi et sans filmer, bien sûr. Ca ne te tente pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu te retiens quand il est là et ce serait sympa que tu te libères pleinement. Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie mais tu n'oses pas à cause de Ace."

Hein ? What ? Oh mon Dieu ! Comment il a fait pour écrire ça aussi vite, lui ?... Bref... C'était bien ce qu'il me semblait depuis le début. Il voulait baiser avec moi sans Ace. Dans quelle merde je m'étais fourrée, moi encore ? Je ne voulais pas tromper Ace et même si il serait au courant, il ne voudrait jamais me laisser seule avec Thatch. Je ne cachais pas que j'aimais baiser avec lui et l'idée d'accepter me tentait bien mais... J'aimais Ace bordel ! J'étais pas une salope... Enfin si mais pas dans ce sens-là. Et puis, Thatch n'avait pas tord. Je n'osais pas être moi-même avec lui quand Ace était là. J'avais peur qu'il se fasse des films et pense que je sois une pute ou bien qu'il me voit comme une fille facile nymphomane. Je soupirais anxieuse. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais envie de tout lui dire et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison mais d'un côté, j'avais peur que ça se sache d'une quelconque manière et que Ace soit en colère et me quitte. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça... Dieu, aidez-moi ! Que devais-je faire ?

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais renier le sentiment de fierté que je ressentais. Thatch faisait attention à moi. Bon je savais que c'était juste pour mon cul, mais j'étais une adolescente dépucelée depuis une semaine qui n'avait jamais eu l'attention des garçons ou même des hommes. Alors le fait que Thatch m'accordait de l'importance me plaisait beaucoup et je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. J'étais perdue. Mon cœur de gamine avait du mal à le supporter et des larmes me mouillaient les yeux. A cause de mes règles qui approchaient, j'étais facilement à fleur de peau. Mais bon autant être franche avec Thatch tout comme je l'étais et le resterais avec Ace.

" Je veux être honnête avec toi et tu as raison pour tout. Mais je suis moi-même avec lui et seulement pour lui . Je regarderais la vidéo. Je t'avoue que j'ai aussi envie de baiser avec toi mais ce serait tromper Ace et ça je ne le veux pas. Je suis désolée, ça ne sera pas possible sans lui et sans son accord."

Je soufflais de soulagement. Je lui avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. J'espérais maintenant qu'il l'accepte. Je mis mes écouteurs, coupais Facebook et écoutais _Kill this __love _de BlackPink sur Youtube. Je reçus la réponse de Thatch lorsque la chanson se termina. _Dun Dun _de Everglow suivit et je lisais son sms.

" Je comprends mais c'est dommage. Tant pis. J'aurais bien voulu te faire découvrir mes petits jeux secrets. Tu aurais beaucoup aimé et cela t'aurais permise de te libérer sans gêne. Sinon, j'aimerais beaucoup t'offrir un cadeau et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Tu serais disponible quand pour que je te l'offre ? "

Hein ? De quoi ? Un cadeau ? Il était sérieux ? C'était moi ou il tentait de me convaincre de changer d'avis explicitement ? J'étais vite fait au courant pour ses jeux sexuels mais ça s'arrêtait là. J'étais bien curieuse de savoir maintenant à cause de tout ce que comportait son grenier. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en écrivant ma réponse.

" Je ne peux pas savoir si ça me plairait, si tu ne me dis ce que sont tes petits jeux secrets. Et comment ça un cadeau ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'offrir un cadeau ? "

Il était fou... Un cadeau... On se connaissait depuis peu et il voulait m'offrir un présent. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Si Ace l'apprenait, il allait péter un câble. Mais devais-je lui dire ? Je ne voulais pas foutre la merde entre eux. Putain...

Je mis _Boombayah_ de BlackPink et tapais le rythme du pied. Thatch m'avait répondue et je pris rapidement mon portable pour lire son message.

" Oh je vois que ça t'intéresse ! Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, ma jolie, c'est que tu viennes chez moi essayer ;P. Oui, un cadeau. Tous les mois, j'offre un cadeau à mes amies pour le plaisir. Toutes les femmes de ma vie doivent être comblées. Alors quand serais-tu disponible pour que je te l'offre ? Lundi ? "

Oh putain ! Comment il essayait de me faire changer d'avis pour que je baise avec lui ?! Le fourbe manipulateur ! Pire que Ace ! Cependant, c'était très excitant. Je ne le savais pas aussi manipulateur pour avoir sa dose de cul. Je souriais amusée. Thatch était un vrai fan de cul. J'avais trouvé pire que moi. Mais il avait pas des plans culs disponibles pour se satisfaire, lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Et son histoire de cadeau. Sérieusement... De ce que je comprenais, il en offrait à toutes ses amies donc tous ses plans culs. Devais-je accepter ? Il ne me donnait pas vraiment le choix et insistait pour qu'on se voit rapidement. J'étais dans une impasse. Si je disais oui, lundi il m'offrirait son cadeau, tenterait sûrement quelque chose et j'aurais trahi la confiance de Ace, mais si je disais non, Thatch allait insister de plus belle et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en le repoussant. Mine de rien, je m'étais attachée à lui. Il était mon ami depuis peu. Bon ok, un ami assez spécial... Un sexfriend ou un plan cul ? Je ne savais plus trop maintenant.

" C'est vrai, tu as raison mais du coup, je ne le saurait pas sauf si c'est avec Ace bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il est au courant de tout ça ? Pour le cadeau et pour le fait que tu veux recommencer sans lui ? "

C'était bref mais si la situation ne s'arrêtait pas là, j'allais me mettre à chialer pour de bon. C'était trop pour mon cœur de gamine. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. J'aimais Ace et il me manquait. J'essuyais les larmes qui perlaient les coins de mes yeux et soupirais anxieuse. Thatch ne me répondit pas. L'avais-je vexé ? Je m'en foutais. Ace était plus important que lui. Je coupais YouTube et lançais OPO me demandant si je devais parler de ma conversation avec Thatch à Ace. Je ne voulais pas foutre la merde entre eux. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et Thatch pourrait tout nier et me faire passer pour une menteuse. C'était pas le moment non plus d'être en froid avec lui à cause de la Saint-Valentin et de mon anniversaire à l'onsen. J'étais toujours dans la capitale à l'endroit de ma dernière connexion. Je regardais dans ma liste d'amis s'il y avait quelqu'un de connecté. Bien sûr, il y avait Vitali qui était sur un plateau à World Boss sûrement avec sa guilde. J'esquissais un grand sourire quand je vis le pseudo de Ace. Il était en dehors de la capitale. Mon coeur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'étais contente et lui envoyais un message privé pour lui signaler ma présence. Sa réponse arriva rapidement à ma grande joie.

" Re ma souris. Tu tombes bien. Je suis en pleine chasse solo et tes soins et buffs seraient les bienvenus. Je te groupe ? "

Oh oui alors. Je lui envoyais mon accord et acceptais ensuite sa demande de groupe. Il me donna sa localisation et je pris le téléporteur pour le rejoindre. J'arrivais à côté de lui et le buffais sans plus attendre. Ace m'expliqua comment me mettre en mode PK puis je constatais que mon pseudo au-dessus de mon personnage prit une couleur rouge.

"Connecte-toi sur discord, ma souris. Je veux entendre ta voix et ce sera plus simple pour chasser. "

Je souriais puis me connectais sur discord en priant pour que Thatch n'y soit pas. Putain, il y était mais dans le canal Afk. Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait revenir n'importe quand. J'entrais dans le canal Game où était Ace et le saluais joyeusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ma souris. souffla Ace.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. Je voulais pas que tu partes, tout à l'heure. lui avouais-je, tristement.

Je l'entendis ricaner doucement.

\- Moi aussi, je voulais pas te laisser. Mais j'ai quand même bien fait de rentrer, j'avais du boulot. Je viens de terminer et je m'accordais une pause pour décompresser. Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, ma souris.

Je souriais heureuse. Moi aussi ça me faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Des larmes revinrent et je les essuyais d'un geste rapide de la manche. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Ace allait le savoir dans ma voix et je ne voulais pas le contrarier.

\- Bon allez, on est pas loin du plateau où a popé le World Boss. On va aller discrètement foutre la merde, histoire de faire quelque kill et de chipper les loots. Ca te dit ? continua-t-il mesquinement.

Je gloussais amusée. Alors lui ! Bien sûr que ça me disait.

\- Ca marche ! D'ailleurs, je crois que Vitali y est. souriais-je.

Ace ria.

\- Il va nous détester ! ricana-t-il.

\- Je pense aussi. fis-je de la même manière.

Nous approchâmes discrètement du plateau et nous cachâmes derrière un gros rocher. Il y avait plein de joueur autours d'un énorme Minotaure tenant une grosse hache. Bordel, ça foutait presque les chocottes !

\- Ils ont claqué la moitié de la barre de vie du boss. On attend un peu et quand sa vie sera à 1/12ème, j'envoie la sauce et toi, tu te fais le boss. Ca devrait aller. On est à une bonne distance. Tu as des compétences d'attaque AoE, je crois. informa-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va jusqu'à 48 mètres pour la plus grosse. répondis-je.

\- Parfait. Ils sont douze. Je vois ton frère et Bonney. Si on réussit, ils vont nous pourrir ce soir ! ria-t-il à la fin.

Je riais aussi. On allait en entendre parler pendant un moment surtout avec Bonney, elle qui avait horreur des fouteurs de merde.

\- Si Thatch avait été là, il aurait servi d'appât, comme d'habitude. Vu que c'est un CaC, ils l'auraient pourchassé. Mais il revient dans un quart d'heure. D'ici là, le boss sera finit. Il n'y a que ton frère en healer. Ca sera facile d'en buter quelques-uns. Allez tu es prête, ma souris ? C'est bientôt le moment.

J'acquiesçai et me préparais. Alors Thatch était avec lui tout à l'heure ? Et pendant qu'il me parlait par sms ? Oh putain ! Ace ne me disait rien sur ma conversation avec lui alors il ne devait pas être au courant. Je m'en doutais !

Il donna le signal et je balançais mes compétences d'attaque sur le boss pendant qu'il utilisait sa skill de tornade de feu sur le groupe de Vitali. Je pouffais de rire en ayant entendu mon frère hurler _Putain_ depuis sa chambre. J'en fis part à Ace qui éclata de rire. Il avait défoncé quelque joueur et surtout Vitali. Il avait eu du cul à mon avis. Moi, je continuais à attaquer le boss comme je pouvais en soignant de temps à autre Ace qui prenait des coups des joueurs adverses.

\- Vas-y ma souris, tu vas l'avoir ! m'encouragea-t-il joyeusement.

Je riais amusée et finis par le tuer ce qui me donna un succès. Je récupérais les loots aussi vite que je pus.

\- Casse-toi ! Casse-toi, ma belle ! ria Ace.

Je rigolais avec lui et me barrais aussi vite que je pouvais avant de me cacher dans un coin près d'un tas de rocher. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Ace se faire poursuivre par cinq joueurs du groupe de Vitali.

\- Je suis safe. Tu veux tenter de les avoir ? proposai-je avec un sourire.

\- Euh ouais, mais ça va être chaud. Essaies d'être discrète pour ne pas te faire chopper. Il y a trois guerriers, un warlock et un ice-sorcerer. Tu es prête ? Stun le warlock ! C'est la meuf en noir avec la faux.

J'acquiesçai et envoyais ma compétence pour étourdir le joueur. Ace lui balança des attaques de feu pour le tuer et je dûsse le soigner et le dispell plusieurs fois à cause des autres. Il enchaîna sur le sorcier qui avait l'air d'être un enmerdeur à le geler tout le temps. Je pus lui enlever ses buffs et réduire sa défense pour que Ace puisse lui faire le cul.

\- Bravo ma belle ! Il en reste plus que trois. Si tu peux, stun-s'en un et occupe les deux autres ! ordonna-t-il joyeusement.

J'adorais quand il me gratifiait. Mon égo montait en flèche. J'étourdissais un des guerriers puis me rapprochais d'eux pour me montrer. Je soignais Ace, le buffais rapidement puis me barrais me faisant pourchasser par les deux autres. Les cons ! Ils étaient tombés dans notre plan. Je courrais en large cercle gardant un oeil sur Ace et le soignais le plus souvent possible.

\- Allez next ! Je vais tenter de les avoir ensemble avec des AoE. Full heal toi et fais toi prendre ! me dit Ace.

Je mis une flaque de soin puis me plaçais dedans avant d'utiliser ma grosse skill auto-soin et un bouclier sur moi et Ace. Les deux guerriers se jetèrent sur moi comme des gros cons et Ace leur envoya une pluie de boule de feu puis une tornade enflammée et termina par une sorte de grosse vague de feu. Ca les avait séchés. Putain !

\- Oh putain ! Allez on se barre avant qu'ils ramènent leurs potes. soupira Ace soulagé.

Nous enlevâmes nos mode PK et prîmes un parchemin pour nous téléporter jusqu'à la capitale. Ace fit asseoir son personnage et je fis de même. Nous nous félicitâmes et riais ensemble.

\- On voit qu'ils ont pas l'habitude de pvp. Ils sont direct tombés dans le piège de te foutre en appât. Ils ont dû rager quand ta barre de vie ne descendait pas. Alors tu as pu looter quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je regardais mon inventaire et mes logs dans le chat et lui fis la liste.

\- Oh putain... C'est du gros, on va pouvoir se faire un max de thune, ma belle. Allez on partage ! Envoie ma part ! ricana-t-il.

Je fis le compte et ouvrais une fenêtre d'échange pour lui donner sa part. Il y avait pas mal de pièce d'or et je me sentais aussi riche que Crésus. Cependant, je reçus un sms de mon frère.

" Mais vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? On se faisait le WB pour Bonney. Il lui manque 6 dents de Minotaure pour crafter son arme pvp ! "

Hein ? Oh merde ! J'avais eu sept dents autant les lui donner. Je le racontais à Ace.

\- Ah... Je vais lui donner, bataille pas ! me dit-il.

J'envoyais un sms à Vitali pour lui dire. Ace était vraiment très gentil.

\- Au fait ma belle, tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec Thatch... commença-t-il, sérieusement.

Oh putain... Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je l'entendis sourire nerveusement dans mes écouteurs.

\- ...J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais... Mais je lui ai parlé de notre petit jeu concernant le fait de t'attacher...

Il fit une pause et j'avais senti dans sa voix qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. C'était dérangeant qu'il lui parle de ça. C'était notre intimité ! Je soupirais dans mon coin mais ne disais rien.

\- ...Et du coup, il a proposé quelque chose et je trouve ça vraiment intéressant mais je voulais t'en parler avant... Tu vois, lui, il s'y connait pas mal et...

Et quoi ? Ace bafouilla quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis sembla chercher ses mots. Il allait me demander un truc bien trash et il osait pas. Je pouvais comprendre. Avait-il avoir avec le comportement de Thatch tout à l'heure ? Je ne disais toujours rien et ça avait l'air de l'inquiéter.

\- Ma souris ? m'interpella-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Oui ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Ah... Je croyais que tu... Euh nan rien... Donc Thatch s'y connait bien sur ça et il a proposé de te... De te faire essayer chez lui... Un jour... sembla terminer Ace.

Je restais hébétée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon cerveau fit un lien avec la conversation que j'avais eu avec Thatch.

\- C'était donc pour ça, les sms bizarres qu'il m'envoyait. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise. soufflais-je timidement.

\- Les sms bizarres ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Oui. Attends, je t'envoie la conversation par mms.

Je pris des captures d'écran de toute ma conversation avec Thatch et les envoyais à Ace. Je n'avais rien à cacher et il savait déjà ce que je ressentais de toute manière. J'espérais en tout cas ne pas avoir fait de connerie pour ne pas foutre la merde entre eux. Ace ne disait rien, sûrement en train de lire.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? Et il t'a pas répondue à la fin ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que Thatch voulait recommencer sans lui. Je me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, et pour le cadeau, je ne suis pas plus avancer que toi. Oh attends, il vient de m'envoyer un message !

Je lus le sms de Thatch et restais sur le cul.

" Désolé, j'étais occupé. Je te vois dans le canal Game avec Ace. Il est au courant de notre conversation ? "

\- Il dit quoi ? me demanda durement Ace.

Oh nan, il était sur les nerfs ! Merde... Je me pinçais les lèvres anxieuse et lui envoyais la réponse en capture d'écran.

\- Dis lui non ! Et s'il te demande si je t'ai parlé de notre discussion sur le fait de t'attacher, tu lui diras également non et que tu me demanderas. Maintenant, il va sûrement arriver alors fais comme-ci de rien n'était. Je vais passer les dents de Minotaure à Bonney.

J'étais sur le cul et acquiesçai timidement. Puis envoyais ma réponse à Thatch.

" Nan, je ne lui ai rien dit. On vient de piquer le World Boss du groupe de mon frère et on les a dégommés à deux. Mon frère a ragé dans sa chambre :D "

Faire comme-ci de rien n'était ? Fait ! Enfin, par sms c'était facile.

\- Au fait ma belle, rapido avant qu'il n'arrive, dis lui que c'est ok pour le cadeau enfin les cadeaux vu que c'est une fois par mois. Il a de la thune alors profite et de toute manière, il te les offrira même si tu refuses.

Je restais encore une fois sur le cul. Il était comme ça, lui ?!

\- Euh... D'accord... soufflais-je.

\- Et, ma souris ? m'interpella Ace, joyeusement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime et merci de m'aimer ! susurra-t-il près de son micro me donnant des frissons sur tout le corps.

Je me sentis rougir fortement et mon visage chauffa. Malheureusement, je ne pus lui dire mes sentiments car Thach arriva dans le canal. Restais naturelle ! Restais naturelle ! Ace m'avait dit de lui mentir. Ca voulait-il dire qu'il ne comptait pas lui en parler ? J'avalais ma salive, nerveuse.

\- Re ! s'enjoua Thatch.

\- Re ! fîmes Ace et moi presque en même temps.

\- Mec ! On vient de se faire un World Boss et on a buté 12 joueurs dont Vitali et Bonney. Ils ont le seum. ricana Ace naturellement, me surprenant.

\- Merde, j'aurais bien voulu être là mais un de mes restaurants m'a appelé pour une histoire de livraison. Ca a dû être un massacre ! ricana Thatch.

Mon portable vibra me signalant la réception d'un sms. Ah merde ! C'était lui ! Je me bouffais la peau de la lèvre inférieure en le lisant nerveusement alors que Ace discutait avec lui.

" Du coup pour répondre à tes questions, je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que Ace soit au courant de ma proposition de le refaire sans lui. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas le refaire de cette manière mais sache que ma proposition reste active n'importe quand ;P ! Et pour le cadeau mensuel, peu importe s'il le sait ou pas. Un cadeau est un cadeau ! Alors tu es dispo lundi pour le récupérer ? Ou un autre jour ? "

Bon... Il insistait bien pour baiser avec moi et pour m'offrir un cadeau. C'était flatteur d'un sens. Mon cœur me disait de refuser son présent mais Ace m'avait dit d'accepter et de profiter. C'était vrai que c'était rare qu'on m'offrait quelque chose. Et puis, j'étais bien curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

" Ok, et si je te dis non pour le cadeau, tu me l'offrira quand même, c'est ça ? : D "

Je vis sur le jeu Thatch rentrer dans le groupe et nous rejoindre. Oh je n'avais pas remarqué Bonney à côté de Ace. Elle fit saluer Thatch avec son personnage puis prit le TP.

" Oui, c'est ça ;D ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je l'ai fait fabriquer spécialement pour toi, ma jolie. "

_Fabriquer spécialement pour moi _? C'était quoi ? Je voulais savoir, bordel ! Mine de rien, ça me rendait aussi contente qu'une gamine hystérique le jour de son anniversaire. Sur discord, je l'entendais discuter avec Ace sur l'entraînement de ce soir.

" Genre :O ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est du coup ? "

" Aha ! J'ai droit à un baiser comme remerciement si je te le dis ? "

Il avait vite répondu. Oh putain... Il était sérieux ? Tous les hommes étaient comme ça ? Fourbe ? J'étais sûre que Ace m'aurait fait la même. Je pouffais de rire et lui répondis.

" Ca dépend où et comment, déjà ! :D "

Un bisou sur la joue, ça passerait nickel. Sauf que... Je disais ça à Thatch ! A Thatch, bordel ! Je me baffais mentalement. Il allait pas se contenter d'un bisou sur la joue. Quelle conne ! J'avais envie de me claquer la gueule contre le bureau. Mon portable vibra. C'était sa réponse.

" Un vrai baiser à la française ! Donc si je te dis ce qu'est ton cadeau, j'y ai le droit ? ;D "

J'en étais sûre... Bon, je voulais savoir mais un baiser comme ça... Oh et puis merde, Anastasia, tu l'avais déjà embrassé comme ça plusieurs fois et même en l'absence de Ace ! Un baiser avec la langue, c'était pas la mort !

" Bon d'accord :) alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

\- Bon allez, je vais bouffer. Mon frère a l'air de crever la dalle. A tout à l'heure. 21h, c'est ça ? fit Ace.

Hein ? Il se barrait ? Nan, me laissais pas !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon ap'. répondit Thatch de bonne humeur.

\- A tout à l'heure ! souriais-je, à regret.

Ace descendit dans le canal Afk. Bon... Il ne restait plus que Thatch et moi... Gros malaise ! Je n'osais rien dire.

\- Tu manges à quelle heure ?

Oh putain, il me parlait ! Euh...

\- 20 heures... dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. 19h38. Je devais encore attendre 20 minutes. 20 putains de minutes avec Thatch !

\- Ah ça va ! Tu ne vas pas partir de suite. Ton cadeau est un collier. me dit-il joyeusement.

Un collier ? Oh putain, j'étais sur le cul.

\- Vraiment ? fis-je surprise.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- Oui, vraiment. Je l'ai fait faire pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Alors tu le voudras quand ? Je t'ai proposée lundi car je suis disponible l'après-midi, sinon un autre jour si ce n'est pas possible pour toi.

\- Lundi j'ai cours toute la journée jusqu'à 16h et ensuite je dois aller chez le fleuriste pour aller chercher une commande de mon père pour ma mère, discrètement. fis-je timidement.

\- Oh ton père compte offrir un bouquet à ta mère, alors ?!

\- Oui, lundi ce sera l'anniversaire de leur premier rendez-vous et tous les ans, mon père lui fait une surprise. Enfin qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise car ma mère est au courant comme chaque année. Mon père se met des rappels sur son téléphone pour ne pas oublier...

Thatch ricana.

\- ...Et ma mère n'est pas là le lundi en fin d'après-midi car elle fait les courses, alors vu que mon père termine à 18h le boulot, c'est moi qui suis de corvée pour aller chercher le bouquet avant que ma mère ne rentre. expliquai-je.

\- Ton frère ne peut pas aller le chercher ?

\- Il finit plus tard les cours.

Je me serais bien passée d'aller chercher ces foutues fleurs. Il faisait très froid en ce moment...

\- Et il est où le fleuriste ? Comme ça je te rejoins là-bas pour ton cadeau et je te raccompagne chez toi ensuite.

Oh bah ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas. C'est chez le fleuriste à côté de la bibliothèque du quartier East Blue. Tu vois lequel c'est ?

\- Oui, je vois très bien. Donc lundi on se retrouve là-bas vers 16h30, hein ? proposa-t-il, gaiement.

\- Oui, voilà. souriais-je.

Hein ? Quoi ? Je venais de faire quoi, là ? J'avais un rendez-vous avec Thatch lundi en fin d'aprèm. J'étais sérieuse, là ? Bon, c'était purement amicale. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté derrière... Enfin... J'allais tout de même l'embrasser pour le remercier. Devais-je en faire part à Ace ? Bien sûr que oui, débile !

\- Au fait, Ace m'a raconté quelque chose de très intéressant mais je ne sais pas s'il a eu le temps de t'en parler... commença Thatch, d'une voix amusée.

Oh, il devait faire allusion à ce qu'avait commencé à me dire Ace avant que je ne lui montre les sms. Je devais faire genre de ne rien savoir...

\- Ah de quoi ? demandai-je, confuse.

Il expira fortement.

\- Il a pas eu l'air de te l'avoir dit sinon, tu saurais de quoi je parle...

Il avait l'air d'avoir un truc dans la bouche. Je l'entendis aspirer puis expirer de nouveau fortement avant qu'il ne reprenne. Quoi ? Thatch fumait ? Ca avait un côté mauvais garçon qui me plaisait. Nan nan nan, loin de là l'idée de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Pourquoi je pensais à ça, moi ?

\- ...Il m'a confié que tu aimerais le bondage mais...

Le quoi ? _Bondage_ ? C'était quoi, cette merde ?

\- Le quoi ? le coupais-je involontairement.

Il ricana.

\- Le bondage. Te faire attacher pendant un rapport sexuel. m'expliqua-t-il, amusé.

Mon visage devint rouge d'embarras et me chauffait beaucoup.

\- Oui, enfin... C'est juste pour essayer... bégayais-je, malgré moi.

Je l'entendis sourire en expirant sa fumée.

\- Du coup, il m'a demandé quelque conseil et de fil en aiguille, on en est venu au fait de te faire essayer chez moi, vu que j'ai le matos. Mais tu vois, j'aimerais bien que ça se fasse sans lui, ma jolie.

Il fumait toujours et le ton à la fois amusé et charmeur me fit rougir de plus belle. Il recommençait encore à me proposer de baiser seule avec lui. J'étais éberluée et ne savais pas quoi dire. Dieu, sortez-moi de cette merde !

\- Bien sûr, je sais que tu ne voudras pas sans Ace alors je devrais me contenter de le faire à trois. Dommage ! soupira-t-il, sa cigarette dans la bouche.

Je soupirais soulagée de mon côté. Merci Seigneur !

\- Tu as d'autres chose comme ça que tu voudrais essayer ? demanda-t-il, toujours la bouche pleine.

Euh... Je ne m'y connaissais pas alors...

\- Nan, enfin... Je sais pas... répondis-je timidement.

Thatch émit un petit rire assez rauque me donnant des frissons.

\- Si tu en as envie, je pourrais te faire découvrir certaines choses qui pourraient te plaire. Bon bien sûr, avec Ace même si tu sais bien que j'aimerais le faire juste avec toi.

Sa voix grave me donna encore un frisson. C'était moi où il me faisait presque de la gringue pour m'exciter ? En tout cas... Je devais admettre que ça fonctionnait. Ca me plaisait de parler de ça avec lui même si je ne lui avouerai jamais, ni même à Ace. J'étais vraiment une fan de cul, moi !

\- Qui pourrait me plaire ? Comme quoi ? demandais-je, gênée.

\- Oh et bien, utiliser des jouets et d'autres formes de soumission par exemple. Le bondage en est une.

Oh bordel ! C'était vrai que ça pourrait me plaire. J'adorais ça et ça m'excitait beaucoup.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'y connaître. fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il ricana, sa cigarette dans la bouche, puis il inspira avant de recracher sa bouffée.

\- Ouais, je pratique beaucoup de chose avec mes amies enfin certaines, car d'autres ne veulent pas. avoua-t-il, amusé.

Certaines ? Mais il avait combien de plan cul, lui ?

\- Attends attends attends ! Certaines ? Tu en as combien en tout, des _amies_ ? demandai-je ahurie.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- En tout, il y en a 29 en te comptant. J'ai même un classement mais garde tout ça pour toi. La plupart d'entre-elles ne sont pas au courant qu'elles ne sont pas les seules. A vrai dire, il y a juste toi qui le sait. D'ailleurs, ne dis rien en Mars à Mikita. Elle me ferait une crise.

Oh bordel de merde ! 29 plans culs ! Et moi qui me disait qu'il devait en avoir 2-3 pour facilement s'y retrouver. Et ben je me plantais complètement.

\- Hein 29 ? Mais tu fais comment du coup pour toutes les voir ? questionnai-je, sur le cul ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

\- Je peux pas toutes les voir, tu te doutes bien. Il peut s'écouler quelques mois entre chaque fille. Tout bonnement car certaines sont mariées et aussi que je ne veux pas que ça se sache dans la presse. Mais je te fais confiance, tu gardes tout ça pour toi !

\- Bien sûr ! Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe. Merci de ta confiance ! m'exclamais-je fièrement.

J'entendis son sourire quand il expira sa fumée. Monsieur se tapait des femmes mariées ! Oh la vache...

\- J'espère bien ! ricana-t-il.

Mais il avait dit qu'il avait un classement ? J'y étais dedans ? Oh bordel, j'avais envie de savoir où je me trouvais mais j'avais peur de la réponse.

\- Au fait, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu avais parlé d'un classement. Comment ça, un classement ? demandai-je me voulant sérieuse mais mon sourire me trahissait.

Thatch soupira embarrassé.

\- Ouais j'ai une liste de mes plans culs que je classe du meilleur au moins bon assez régulièrement. C'est un petit jeu et ça m'aide à m'y retrouver. Tu veux connaître ta position actuelle ? termina-t-il sur une pointe d'amusement.

Oh putain...

\- Euh oui et non...Enfin je sais pas...

Il ria doucement. Pourvu que je ne sois pas dernière. Mon égo en prendrait un coup violent. Ce serait la honte !

\- Je l'ai sous les yeux alors autant te la donner. Actuellement, tu es douzième grâce à ta performance de ce matin et d'hier. Mais tu es pas loin du top 10 et pourrais y entrer sous certaines conditions. ricana Thatch, sournoisement.

Je tombais des nues. Douzième ? Et je pourrais rentrer dans le top 10 ? Mon esprit de compétition voulait me convaincre de gravir les échelons mais mon cerveau me disait que c'était débile. Et puis genre, je pourrais y entrer sous certaines conditions ?!...

\- Quoi ? Douzième ? fis-je, surprise.

\- Ouais douzième. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'être surprise.

\- Bah... Je suis assez novice alors... Je ne m'attendais pas à être dans le top 15... bégayais-je, la tête basse.

\- C'est vrai que tu es novice mais franchement pour une débutante, tu te débrouilles très bien. On dirait pas que tu as perdu ta virginité il y a peu. Avec de l'expérience, tu pourrais être le meilleur coup qu'un mec ait connu. ricana-t-il, me faisant rougir.

Mon égo monta comme une fusée. Le meilleur coup d'un mec ? Oh bordel...

\- C'est vrai que je n'y connais pas grand chose. Tu me crois si je te dis qu'avant dimanche dernier, je ne savais pas ce qu'était la levrette ? Mais tu dis rien à Ace. Il va se foutre de ma gueule ! souriais-je, amusée.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien. Promis ! C'est normal de ne pas tout savoir mais tu as jamais eu l'idée de te renseigner ? Même pas un peu par curiosité ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Je gloussais doucement.

\- Nan même pas. Honnêtement, avant de rencontrer Ace, j'étais une fille ennuyeuse qui ne pensait qu'à étudier et bouquiner. Je sortais seulement si c'était nécessaire pour dire. Alors, tout ce qui concernait le cul, ça ne faisait pas parti de ma vie avant Ace. D'ailleurs mon frère m'avait envoyée un site sur les positions du Kamasutra sur Facebook. Je l'ai toujours pas regardé...

Thatch ricana. Je l'entendis poser quelque chose sur son bureau avant de parler.

\- Tiens en parlant de ton frère. Il a 15 ans si je me souviens bien, et Bonney 22. Ca ne pose pas de problème la différence d'âge ?

\- Oh bah j'en sais rien. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas et ça a pas l'air de déranger ma mère non plus. Après, mon père est pas encore au courant mais il va fermer sa gueule à cause de ma mère. Mercredi dernier, Vitali s'est ramené avec des piercings au visage. Mon père ne l'a pas réprimandé alors que ça le démangeait. On sentait la tension dans le salon. Mon frère ne faisait pas le malin. Mais on a apprit plus tard qu'il en avait eu avant d'intégrer la Marine. Et aujourd'hui, on a su que c'était un vrai rebelle avant. Vitali et moi étions sur le cul. Mon père sur une moto en train de faire les quatre cents coups avec sa bande de voyou. Ma mère adorait ça. Ca nous a surpris quand elle nous a dit qu'il était toujours comme ça. A le voir comme ça, on dirait pas. Il est toujours calme et stricte. racontais-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est ta mère qui commande à la maison à ce que j'entends. Tiens, tu vas devoir aller manger. Il est déjà 20h. me dit-il.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Il avait raison. Ca avait passé vite à force de discuter. J'avais appréhendé mais ça s'était bien passé. Thatch était sympa bon pervers mais sympa. On se faisait pas chier avec lui.

\- Tu vas sûrement y aller donc avant que tu partes, j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible qu'on recommence tous les trois dans la semaine pour au moins te faire essayer le bondage.

Il avait prit une voix rauque et assez charmeuse me faisant rougir. Je fus surprise de sentir ma minette se lubrifier. Ca m'avait excitée et je me disais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et mon souffle s'était accéléré. Je me pinçais les lèvres avant de lui répondre, gênée.

\- Bah cette semaine, je ne pense pas. J'ai mes règles demain. Une autre fois mais il faudra voir ça avec Ace...

J'avais envie de me cacher. Parler de mes règles avec lui, c'était horrible. Thatch ricana doucement.

\- Je vois, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas dit non. Et pour utiliser des jouets ? Ca ne te tente pas aussi ?

Je me mordillais les lèvres embarrassée. C'était trop gênant ! Cependant, parler de cul avec lui m'excitait beaucoup et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi en imaginant Thatch m'insérer un sextoy dans la minette.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas... bégayais-je, ce qui le fit rire.

Oh non, la honte... Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse ma timide ?

\- Si tu veux je pourrais t'en passer un pour que tu testes lundi. Un jouet discret bien sûr.

Oh putain ! J'adorais le ton qu'il avait prit. Mes hormones de salope commençaient à faire surface. Il m'en fallait vraiment peu pour me rendre dépravée. J'avais maintenant envie de baiser. Je voulais sa queue. Bordel ! Je serrais et frottais mes cuisses entre elle avant de lui répondre.

\- Euh... Si tu veux, enfin...

J'avais envie de lui faire savoir mon état et que oui je voulais un putain de jouet pour me satisfaire, mais je n'osais pas. Il ne disait rien puis j'entendis son sourire amusé.

\- Ok, ma jolie. Je penserais à t'en prendre un lundi. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup baiser avec toi. C'était bon lorsque tu me chevauchais ce matin. J'ai envie que tu recommences. susurra-t-il près de son micro me faisant frissonner.

Oh bordel ! Moi aussi j'avais adoré. Ma dépravation voulait baiser encore avec lui. J'avalais ma salive et crispais mes doigts sur mes cuisses.

\- Je veux pas te cacher que parler avec toi m'a beaucoup excité. Si tu avais été chez moi, je t'aurais bien baisée, ma jolie.

J'émis un petit rire dans mon coin, satisfaite de sa déclaration. J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était la même pour moi sauf que Ace revint dans le canal. Et merde...

\- Re ! fit-il la bouche pleine.

Alors lui...

\- Re ! fîmes Thatch et moi en même temps.

Puissance synchro ! J'entendis ma mère gueuler en russe à Vitali et à moi de descendre manger. C'était l'heure avec un peu de retard.

\- Vous avez déjà bouffé ? nous demanda Ace, la bouche pleine.

Quelle politesse !...

\- Nan, mais justement ma mère vient de gueuler _My yedim ! _alors je dois y aller. répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai commandé et ça ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bon ap' Anastasia ! Reste connectée pour après ! déclara Thatch, sérieusement.

\- Bon ap' ! me dit Ace joyeusement.

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure ! souriais-je avant de descendre dans le canal Afk.

Je soupirais avec un sourire. Entendre ma mère m'avait bien refroidie. J'envoyais un sms à Thatch avec toujours mon sourire sur la gueule.

" C'était la même pour moi, je dois l'avouer mais entendre ma mère gueuler tel un démon m'a bien calmée :D "

Oh putain, j'avais osé lui dire. Par écrit, c'était plus facile. Je gloussais comme une gamine et me levais de ma chaise lorsque je reçus un sms. C'était Ace. J'arrêtais de respirer et esquissais un doux sourire.

" Ca a été ma souris ? Thatch ne t'a pas trop emmerdée ? "

" Oui, ça a été. J'appréhendais un peu mais ça s'est bien passé. On a bien discuté et je lui ai dit que c'était ok pour le cadeau. Il me l'offrira lundi après les cours. Je devrais aller chez le fleuriste pour prendre la commande de mon père pour ma mère et il me rejoindra là-bas. Allez je descends avant de me faire buter par ma mère ! : D Je t'aime ! X3 "

Je glissais mon portable dans ma poche et ouvris ma porte. Il vibra et je souriais me disant que Ace n'avait pas traîné. Ah non, c'était Thatch.

" Aha je comprends. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas baiser sans Ace. Je suis sûr qu'on s'amuserait bien tous les deux. Je te ferais découvrir plein de chose qui te rendrait dingue, ma jolie. N'oublie pas que ma proposition tient toujours ! "

J'aurais bien voulu lui dire oui mais mon cœur me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aimais Ace du plus profond de mon âme et ne voulais en aucun cas le trahir. Faire une telle bêtise pour juste un peu de bon temps était ridicule. 20 minutes de plaisir pour deux bonheurs gâchés. Ca ne valait pas le coup. Je ne répondis pas mais lorsque je descendais l'escalier, Ace m'envoya un sms. Je souriais en le lisant et me stoppais à la dernière marche.

" Tant mieux si ça a été. Et c'est quoi le cadeau ? Je t'aime, ma souris ! Tu me manques. J'ai tellement envie de te voir et de te prendre dans mes bras. Je deviens dingue sans toi ! X3 "

Des larmes mouillaient mes yeux. Ses mots me touchaient. Je ressentais la même chose. Définitivement, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal et le trahir. Thatch devra se contenter de nous deux ou alors seulement de sa main. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui à part de l'amitié et du désir charnel, et il pouvait m'offrir tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait, rien ne me fera tromper mon fiancé.

" Je te raconterai la conversation plus tard. Thatch m'a parlée de ce que tu m'avais dit avant qu'il ne revienne. J'ai fait l'ignorante mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Le cadeau est un collier qu'il a fait fabriquer exclusivement pour moi, d'après lui. Toi aussi, tu me manques ! Je veux être avec toi et ne plus te quitter. Je t'aime et ça me crève le cœur quand je ne suis pas avec toi ! X3 "

Je retenais mes larmes et m'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de la manche avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Papa était rentré et tout le monde était là déjà à table. Je m'installais et commençais à manger.

Nous avions mangé dans la bonne humeur. Mama avait posé des questions sur Bonney et mon père était resté attentif. Vitali leur avait montré des photos sur son portable et ma mère l'avait trouvée très jolie. Papa n'avait rien dit pour le 14 ni pour le week-end à l'onsen. Mama avait dû le convaincre.

Après le dîner, je montais à l'étage me laver les dents avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ace m'avait répondue pendant le repas et je n'avais pas regardé son sms. En le lisant, je vis qu'il était 20h48. J'avais encore le temps avant le pvp.

" Ok, il a pas pu s'en empêcher. J'en étais sûr. Un collier ? Tu me le montreras. Je veux trop te voir, ma souris. Quand tu auras fini de manger connecte-toi sur FB pour qu'on se fasse une cam. X3 "

Je souriais et émis un petit couinement. Je me connectais vite sur Facebook et m'aperçus qu'il était connecté. Je lui envoyais un smiley de salutation puis le vis écrire.

" Attends, je suis toujours avec Thatch. Je me mets en Afk et j'arrive. "

Je regardais sur discord et effectivement, il était toujours en vocal. Je me coiffais rapidement comme je pus avec mes doigts la tignasse, puis tournais la tête vers mon miroir accroché à l'armoire pour voir si j'étais présentable. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder... Une heure de sieste ne m'avait pas suffit. Il m'aurait fallue carrément une semaine. J'avais une sale gueule de zombie avec mes cernes et mes cheveux emmêlés malgré mon recoiffage. Tant pis... Je mis mes écouteurs et attendais Ace pour la cam. La sonnerie typique de Messenger retentit et avec un sourire de gamine heureuse, j'acceptais l'appel. Mon cœur se réchauffa d'un coup en voyant le gars que j'aimais. Ace était assis devant son écran, dans sa chambre, son casque sur les oreilles en train de me sourire. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Nan, nan ! Chialais pas Anastasia ! Ace allait le voir.

\- Re, ma souris ! souffla-t-il me faisant rougir.

\- Re ! souriais-je.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! fit-il un peu peiné mais avec le sourire.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! déclarai-je de la même façon.

Nous nous sourîmes en nous fixant sans rien dire. Ca me faisait du bien de le revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas virtuellement.

\- Alors raconte-moi ! Me dit-il faisant allusion à ma discussion avec Thatch avant de boire dans sa bière.

Et voilà, on y était. Je me pinçais les lèvres et lui racontais tout du mieux que je pouvais sans bégayer en lui omettant la partie où je lui avais dit que moi aussi j'avais envie de baiser. J'avais fait la con sur ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, sans le montrer, j'effaçais le sms pour ne pas qu'Ace tombe dessus un jour. Si je ne disais rien, ce n'était pas un mensonge, hein ? Ace m'avait écoutée sans m'interrompre, de quoi mettre encore plus la pression. Après ça, il ne disait rien se contentant de me fixer. Il buva dans sa bouteille, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis soupira avant de sourire me surprenant.

\- De ce que je comprends, le bondage te tente bien ! ricana-t-il malicieusement.

Hein ? Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Mon visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine le fit rire. Je baissais la tête et la hochais timidement. Oui, ça me tentait bien et m'excitait beaucoup.

\- Tu pourras garder combien de temps le sextoy qu'il te passera lundi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, surprise.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... répondis-je, timidement.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on joue avec ensemble. Je me vois bien te prendre par ton petit cul pendant que tu fais mumuse avec dans ton petit minou, ma belle !

J'esquissais un petit sourire, bien qu'embarrassée. Il avait le don de sortir ce genre de chose aussi cruement sans prévenir. J'imaginais bien la scène et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Oh bordel ! Je commençais à être excitée.

\- Ca te plairait, ma belle ? murmura-t-il près de son micro, un petit sourire en coin.

Sa voix me donna des frissons et je hochais de la tête en me mordant la bouche.

\- Oh ma belle, tu sais pas comme j'ai hâte que tu n'aies plus tes règles. J'ai envie de te faire crier !... soupira-t-il, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos.

Je serrais mes cuisses sentant ma cyprine humidifier ma minette. Putain ! Je commençais à avoir envie de baiser de nouveau.

\- Tu sais j'ai mes règles que demain... murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ace abaissa sa tête d'un coup vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Ca veut dire que j'ai encore le temps pour te rentrer dedans, ma belle ? souria-t-il mesquinement.

Oh putain ouais ! Mais... Je hochais de la tête pour lui répondre. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. J'étais chez moi et lui, chez lui. De plus, par cam on pouvait seulement se tripoter devant l'autre, pas baiser. Et je voulais baiser ! Seigneur, mes hormones de salope guidaient mes pensées !...

Ace sembla réfléchir un moment avec un petit sourire en coin. Il leva son regard vers moi et ricana.

\- Ma belle, tes parents se couchent vers quelle heure ? me demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Hein ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? Je voyais pas le rapport avec notre discussion.

\- Euh,... Le week-end je crois que c'est 23h. Pourquoi ?

Il ricana de plus belle. Lui, il pensait à une connerie !

\- Après 23h, ma belle, je viens chez toi et on passe la nuit ensemble.

Hein ? De quoi ? Il était sérieux, là ? Je le regardais mi-choquée et mi-amusée ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu penseras à ouvrir ta fenêtre. souria-t-il.

Mais... Il comptait vraiment venir ?

\- Tu vas monter jusqu'à ma fenêtre ? questionnais-je ahurie.

\- Ouais t'inquiète, ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

Ace était vraiment sérieux... Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Il allait venir cette nuit discrètement dans ma chambre. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup. Nous ne devrons pas nous faire griller. C'était excitant et j'avais hâte. Je lui souriais contente jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre. Vitali m'avait envoyée un sms. Il voulait quoi, ce con ?

" Avec Bonney, on va arriver sur le discord de Thatch. Vous êtes dispo ?"

Dispo ? Ah oui, c'était vrai ! Le pvp ! Je l'avais vite oublié à cause de Ace. Je lui fis part du message de Vitali.

\- On va y aller de toute manière, il est l'heure. Mais avant, ma belle, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose.

A la fin, il avait prit une voix charmeuse me faisant penser à celle de Thatch tout à l'heure. Je le regardais confuse attendant la suite.

\- Lève-toi et montre-moi ton petit minou, ma belle ! J'ai trop envie de te voir. J'en peux plus, regarde ! souffla-t-il avant d'expirer bruyamment.

Mon Dieu... Fallait pas me dire ça ! J'étais déjà bien excitée... Ace abaissa sa caméra pour avoir un angle de vue sur son pantalon. Bordel ! Lui aussi était bien excité. Il avait la trique dans son jeans. Je vis sa main serrer son érection et je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de me les mordre. Ca me plaisait de le voir comme ça. Bordel, je craquais ! Je me levais doucement de ma chaise, baissais un peu mon écran pour mieux orienter ma caméra puis me tournais en me penchant et en regardant le retour de la cam pour enlever mon pantacourt. Ace grogna et je posais mon vêtement sur le dossier de ma chaise. J'écartais un peu mes jambes puis prenant appuis sur le siège et un genoux sur l'assise, je me touchais la minette lentement.

\- Ah ma belle ! Tu es trop bandante. Je veux venir dans ton petit minou... chuchota-t-il dans son micro.

Sur l'écran, il était en train de sortir sa queue de ses vêtements. Oh putain ! Mon vagin eut un spasme et je me caressais le clitoris en le regardant se toucher. Bon, la position n'était pas des plus confortables mais je m'en foutais.

\- Oui, viens ! soufflais-je doucement.

J'aurais bien voulu que ça dure plus longtemps mais je savais que nous devions nous dépêcher à cause de l'heure. Je me touchais plus rapidement et haletais fortement pendant que Ace accélérait le rythme sur sa queue. J'entendais son souffle rapide et ses grognements près du micro et ça m'excitait encore plus. Je sentis mon vagin se contracter d'un coup me tirant un couinement étouffé par mes lèvres closes. Ma minette avait des spasmes d'émoi incontrôlables et mon corps était parcouru de tremblements. Mon doigt était recouvert de cyprine à cause de ma grande excitation. Ace grogna longuement et je vis son sperme gicler quelques jets sur son bureau puis couler sur sa main. C'était très satisfaisant de regarder. Je remis mon pantacourt en reprenant mon souffle tandis qu'il se levait pour aller essuyer sa souillure. Je pris un mouchoir, sortis du champ de la caméra et nettoyais ma main puis ma minette. Je jetais mon mouchoir dans ma poubelle de bureau puis m'asseyais sur ma chaise. Ace était en train de se rhabiller puis il revint s'assoir également avant de remettre sa caméra en place. Je remettais mon écran correctement, les joues rouges. Il me souriait en coin et je lui rendis son sourire, timidement.

\- Toi, je vais te démonter tout à l'heure ! ricana-t-il, toujours en souriant.

Je rougissais encore plus avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu comptes vraiment venir ? lui demandai-je timidement.

\- Bien sûr, ma souris. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me manques et je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Je vais devenir dingue si je ne viens pas tout à l'heure. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà en train d'escalader le mur pour entrer par ta fenêtre mais on a le pvp avec les autres et de ce que je vois sur discord, on est en retard. Ils nous attendent tous.

Il émit un petit rire à la fin. Il était craquant. Ca me faisait fondre, putain. Mais il avait pas tord. Il était 21h14 et les autres nous attendaient.

\- Allez, je coupe et on se retrouve sur discord, ma souris. Je t'aime ! déclara Ace avec un petit sourire.

Je hochais de la tête et il arrêta la conversation vidéo. Je coupais Facebook et revenais ensuite dans le canal Game sur discord en même temps que Ace.

\- Ah bah voilà, comme quoi il faut râler pour les faire venir. ria Thatch amusant tout le monde.

Ace et moi saluâmes tout le monde et Vista me salua en dernier. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais sur discord. Je ne me souvenais plus de sa voix et ça me faisait bizarre. Ma timidité refaisait surface et je n'osais pas parler.

\- Ace passe moi le lead que je groupe les autres. dit Thatch sérieusement.

Thatch devint le chef de groupe et fit entrer Bonney, Vitali et Vista.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, je tag en 6v6.

Nous confirmâmes tous et le décompte débuta. Nous fûmes ensuite téléportés dans l'arène. Vitali et moi mîmes les buffs en attendant le moment du combat. Je stressais un peu mais avais confiance en mon frère pour m'aider. D'ailleurs je reçus un sms de sa part et roulais des yeux en le lisant.

" Me fous pas la honte, la naine ! "

" Toi, me fous pas la honte ! Meurs pas dès le début ! "

Bim dans ta gueule ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le combat commença. Thatch donna les instructions rapidement. Je devais m'occuper de stun le prêtre pendant que Bonney s'en occupait en _fufu_. Thatch devait prendre le warlock avec Vista pendant que Ace s'occupait des autres comme il pouvait. Vitali et moi devions travailler en équipe pour les soins, les buffs, les dispells et les debuffs. Ca avait l'air simple dit comme ça sauf que, putain, je ne voyais pas Bonney pour la soigner ! Ah bah si, sur la carte... Pour lui donner les quelques soins dont elle avait besoin, je ne me faisais pas chier. Je lui foutais une flaque de soin. Elle avait pigé le truc et passait dedans. Si je la soignais individuellement, elle était vite repérée à cause de la trajectoire de la compétence. Cependant, Bonney avait vite défoncé leur prêtre et sans healer, nous les avions dégommés à grande vitesse. Finalement, demain, on allait très bien s'en sortir.

\- Bravo ! nous félicita Thatch, une fois de retour dans la capitale.

\- Demain, ce sera du gâteau ! s'exclama Vista.

\- Oh putain ! Ca me fait penser à un truc. Attendez avant de relancer, je reviens ! fit Ace avant de se barrer en Afk.

Ok...

\- C'était rapide. Je me suis dit avec leur warlock, on va en chier avec ses chaînes mais ça a été. nous dit Vista.

\- Ouais, je m'étais dit la même chose. On a dû tomber sur un groupe de noob, je pense. Peut-être qu'après, ce sera du lourd. Faut pas se relâcher ! Bonney, tu as très bien géré le prêtre. J'ai horreur des fufu mais là, je suis bien content d'en avoir un dans l'équipe. ricana Thatch.

Bonney le remercia joyeusement puis je reçus un sms de Ace me faisant sourire.

" Ta mère fait de trop bon gâteau, ma souris ! Luffy a presque tout bouffé tout à l'heure, j'ai pu sauver une part :D "

Le discord émit un son signifiant que Ace était revenu.

\- Ouais re ! dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bouffes, toi ? demanda Vista amusé.

\- Une part de gâteau que la mère d'Anastasia et Vitali a fait pour mon frère et moi. Un gâteau au chocolat et aux cerises. Trop bon ! répondit-il gaiement.

\- Quoi ? Et moi alors ? demanda outrée Thatch, ce qui nous fit rire.

\- Il y en a plus de toute manière. Mon frère a tout bouffé. ria Ace.

\- Je me disais en descendant tout à l'heure que ça sentait bon mais pas de trace de gâteau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. s'exclama Vitali, nous amusant.

\- Mais quel chouchou ! Monsieur se fait inviter chez sa belle-famille et il revient avec un gâteau rien que pour lui. Moi aussi, j'en veux ! s'amusa à dire Thatch.

\- Faudrait d'abord que tu te cases pour avoir un gâteau de la belle-mère ! se moqua Vista.

Nous riâmes fortement.

\- Bon allez, au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule, vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau tag ? changea de sujet Thatch visiblement vexé mais toujours amusé.

\- Nan, j'ai pas fini ! s'exclama Ace la bouche pleine.

\- Donne ton gâteau ! Je vais le finir, moi ! ricana-t-il.

\- Nan, mais à la rigueur, je peux te laisser les miettes. Ca m'évitera de faire la vaisselle. gloussa-t-il moqueur.

Nous riâmes tous ensemble. Il y avait une très bonne ambiance.

\- Bon allez prêt ou pas prêt, moi je tag ! se voulait sérieux Thatch mais dans sa voix nous pouvions entendre son amusement.

Après le compte à rebours, nous fûmes téléportés dans l'arène. Thatch redonna les instructions. Le combat fût plus rapide que le premier à croire qu'on tombait vraiment sur des cons. De retour dans la capitale, je reçus un sms de Vitali.

" Bonney et moi, on pensait pas Thatch comme ça. Il est vraiment sympa et on s'amuse bien avec lui. Bonney demande si un jour, on pourra faire une sortie tous les quatre avec lui. "

S'ils savaient comment Thatch était vraiment... Mais je n'allais pas leur raconter. Ca ne se faisait pas. Toutefois, l'idée de faire une sortie entre potes me tentais bien. Je fis une capture d'écran du sms et l'envoyais à Ace en rajoutant en commentaire que ça venait de Vitali. Il me répondit rapidement.

" Ouais, ce serait cool ! Pourquoi pas ! On en parlera à Thatch. "

Je souriais puis répondis à mon frangin.

" Ouais Thatch est vraiment sympa. On se fait pas chier avec lui. J'en ai parlé à Ace pour la sortie tous ensemble un jour. Ca lui botte bien aussi. On en parlera avec Thatch plus tard. "

Bonney allait être contente. Mais j'espérais que Thatch ne tenterait rien avec elle comme il l'avait promis. Cependant, le fait d'imaginer Thatch draguer ou regarder un peu trop Bonney me fit un pincement au cœur. Je me baffais mentalement. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse et devais me ressaisir. J'étais avec Ace et Thatch ne m'appartenait pas.

\- Bon au prochain si on retombe sur des cons, demain on sera premier au classement ! ria Thatch.

\- Peut-être qu'on est juste trop fort ? fit Vitali moqueur.

\- Ouais ça doit être ça. rajouta Vista avec un petit rire.

\- Bon allez, je relance ! J'aimerais bien un peu de challenge, là ! s'exclama Thatch, un peu blasé.

C'était vrai. Même moi, je me faisais un peu chier niveau soin. Une fois le décompte à zéro, nous entrâmes dans l'arène. Thatch fit encore son boulot pour les instructions comme un bon chef de groupe et une fois que j'avais stun leur mystique, le texte nous informant que nous étions vainqueurs s'afficha au milieu de l'écran.

\- Quoi ? Mais je rêve ! gueula Thatch.

Je pouvais comprendre son énervement. Moi aussi, ça me gonflait. On était tous ensemble pour jouer en arène et les autres joueurs abandonnaient dès le début.

\- Cherche pas ! Relance ! souffla Vitali.

Le décompte s'afficha de nouveau et une fois terminé, nous entrâmes pour pvp.

\- Allez la même, vous connaissez la musique. déclara Thatch.

\- Oh putain ! Deux spirit-fighters sur ma gueule ! s'exclama mon frère.

\- J'arrive ! Viens vers moi ! Anastasia, supporte-moi ! fit Vista.

Je me préparais à le soigner. Je plaçais une flaque de soin sous les pieds de Vista et lui mit un bouclier lorsqu'il attaqua les deux joueurs. Vitali s'occupa ensuite d'aider Thatch, Ace et Bonney qui étaient contre un invocateur, un fire-sorcerer et deux guerriers. Je me concentrais sur Vista qui en chiait pas mal. Je lançais ma compétence d'étourdissement sur un des spirit-fighters puis me faisais ensuite poursuivre par le second. J'appliquais ma tactique de tourner en rond pour lui échapper tout en aidant Vista du mieux que je pouvais. Hop flaque de soin, bouclier et rajout de mana ! J'étourdissais sa cible et il put le finir en faisant un enchaînement de compétences dans les airs. Au second maintenant. Je soignais Vista, lui mit un bouclier et il se jeta sur mon poursuivant. Rebelote ! Nous finîmes par l'avoir sans avoir eu néanmoins quelques suées. Celui-là avait été plus coriace.

\- Deux de moins ! souffla Vista, soulagé.

\- On vient d'avoir l'invocateur. Un vrai connard avec son chat. Heureusement que Bonney a bien su le gérer. nous dit Ace.

\- Reste plus que le Range et les deux Cac. Ca ne devrait pas être compliquer. Ace sur le Range lorsqu'on aura prit en sandwich les deux guerriers. Il va sûrement nous attaquer. Anastasia stun le sorcerer. Vitali quand on regroupera les deux CaC, envoie ta contagion puis debuff les en vitesse d'attaque. Allez on y va ! ordonna Thatch, sérieusement.

Wouah ! J'étais toujours autant impressionnée par son lead. Il était bon tacticien. Nous fîmes ce qu'il avait planifié et gagnâmes facilement et rapidement.

\- Ah là, il y avait du challenge ! s'enjoua-t-il, ravi.

Vista bailla bruyamment me faisant sourire.

\- Je suis crevé... On s'en fait encore un et après, moi je vais me coucher. En tout cas, tu n'avais pas tord, Thatch, Anastasia est douée. soupira fatigué Vista.

\- Ouais ok. On est tous fatigué de toute manière. dit Thatch, compatissant.

\- Anastasia a eu un bon prof ! se vanta mon frère.

Je souriais.

\- Ca me troue le cul de le dire, mais il a raison. m'exclamais-je, les amusant.

\- Ta sœur vantait tes mérites sur ton prêtre, Vitali. Elle nous a dit qu'elle basait son jeu sur le tien en suivant tes conseils. expliqua Ace.

\- J'espère bien sinon je me serais fait chier à tout lui apprendre pour rien. ricana Face de pet.

Ace ricana aussi.

\- Allez, je tag une dernière fois et je vais me coucher aussi. déclara Thatch en baillant.

Nous entrâmes dans l'arène et cette fois-ci, le combat était un peu plus ardu. Vitali s'était fait avoir une fois et j'avais dû utiliser pour la première fois ma compétence de résurrection pour le ramener pendant que les autres combattaient sans soin. Nous dûmes ensuite les soigner en catastrophe pour ne pas perdre. Il restait un assassin en fufu. Nous ne pouvions pas le voir. Soudainement, je vis ma vie baisser fortement. Par réflexe, je me mis un bouclier.

\- Il est sur moi ! informais-je alors que j'étais en train de me faire rétamer la gueule après avoir été étourdie.

Vitali me donna des soins rapidement et Ace balança sa tornade de feu sur ma position. Je restais sur place servant d'appât. Mon fiancé jeta une pluie de feu en voyant ma vie descendre encore puis plus rien.

\- Sur moi ! s'exclama Vitali.

Je me soignais rapidement et plaçais un bouclier sur mon frère puis une flaque de soin. Ace enchaîna ses AoE sur lui.

\- Il peut pas rester aussi longtemps fufu. Soyez prêts à le choper ! informa Thatch.

Et il avait raison. Direct après, nous le vîmes et Vista se jeta sur lui pour l'étourdir. Il lui restait un tiers de vie. Je lançais ma compétence de stun dessus à la fin du temps d'étourdissement de celle de Vista. Nous avions gagné ! Je soupirais soulagée alors que nous retournions à la capitale.

\- Bien joué tout le monde. Merci pour la game ! Allez j'y vais, je ne tiens plus. Bonne nuit ! A demain. bailla Vista en quittant le groupe.

Nous lui souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et il se déconnecta du jeu et du discord.

\- J'y vais moi aussi. fit Thatch.

\- Ah attends ! J'aimerais te demander quelque chose avant. Ca te dirait qu'on sorte boire un verre un jour tous les cinq ? proposa Ace.

\- Euh ouais mais quand ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu es dispo quand ?

Thatch sembla réfléchir vu son silence.

\- Je peux vendredi à partir de 16h. Mais vu que tout sera fermé car c'est férié, autant faire ça chez moi.

\- Ouais ok. Ca vous va, les autres ? demanda Ace.

Nous acquiesçâmes presque en même temps et j'avais entendu Bonney émettre un petit couinement à la fin. Elle devait être bien contente et ça me faisait sourire.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Je rachèterais tes piments préférés Ace. Allez bonne nuit tout le monde et à demain. Vous avez été super. On va tout déchirer demain soir. s'enjoua Thatch.

Nous le saluâmes de la même manière qu'avec Vista et il se déconnecta du jeu et du discord. Ace avait des piments préférés ?

\- Vendredi, on va vraiment chez lui ? demanda comme une hystérique Bonney.

Nous riâmes.

\- Ouais ! pouffa de rire Ace.

\- Oh bordel de merde ! Je vais aller chez Thatch ! Chez Thatch, putain ! J'en reviens pas... s'extasia-t-elle.

Mon portable vibra. Mon frère m'avait envoyée un sms.

" Merci pour Bonney ! Elle est gâtée avec vous. "

Je souriais et lui répondis.

" De rien ! On l'apprécie beaucoup. "

\- Nous, on va vous laisser. La guilde nous attend pour un raid en HM. dit Vitali.

\- Ok, bonne nuit et à demain. fit Ace.

Je leur souhaitais aussi une bonne nuit tout comme Bonney. Elle et mon frère changèrent de discord et je me retrouvais seule avec mon amoureux. Pas pour me déplaire ! Je reçus encore un sms et cette fois-ci, c'était Thatch.

" Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir, juste au moins une fois, faire ça sans Ace ? Il n'en saura rien, promis ! "

Putain ! Il était tenace. Mais après, j'avais été con de lui dire que j'avais envie de baiser aussi avec lui tout à l'heure. En disant ça, je lui avais ouvert une porte. Baiser avec lui me plaisait et c'était très tentant de le faire sans Ace mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'aimais Ace du plus profond de mon coeur. Si je le trahissais pour une broutille pareil, jamais je ne m'en remettrais. En écrivant ma réponse, je me rendis compte que Ace me parlait sur discord.

\- Oui ? Désolée, je répondais à un sms de mon frère. fis-je.

Bon j'avais presque dit la vérité. C'était pas totalement faux puisque j'avais vraiment répondu à Vitali quelque minute plus tôt.

\- Je disais, je reviens dans 5 minutes. répéta-t-il.

\- D'accord, à de suite ! souriais-je.

Ace passa dans le canal Afk et je soupirais de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que Thatch insistait encore. Il lui aurait sûrement parlé et je ne voulais pas gâcher leur amitié. Je continuais mon sms en attendant.

" Mais moi, je le saurais ! Je ne te cache pas que j'ai aussi envie de baiser avec toi mais faire ça sans lui, c'est mal. J'aime Ace et je ne veux pas le tromper. Il faudra te contenter de nous deux ou rien du tout. Désolée ! "

Pourquoi m'étais-je excusée ? Débile ! Sa réponse ne tarda pas. L'avais-je vexé ? Je ne voulais pas être en froid avec lui. Je l'appréciais.

" Dommage ! Mais je maintiens ma proposition. Ne l'oublies pas ! Vu que tu restes sur ta position, je vais devoir me contenter de la vidéo en attendant qu'on se revoit tous les trois. Regarde comment te voir aussi bandante dessus me fait de l'effet ! "

J'avalais ma salive et constatais qu'il m'avait ensuite envoyée un mms. Oh bordel ! C'était une photo de sa bite ! Oh putain de merde... Rien que de la voir, ma minette eut un spasme et je me sentis mouiller. Thatch l'avait sortie de son short de ce matin et l'avait prise de profil en la tenant droite. Je voyais bien les veines saillantes et son gland rougi par son excitation. Je passais doucement ma langue sur mes lèvres et me les mordillais. J'avais envie de la sucer comme une dépravée. Ca m'excitait énormément et ne tenant plus, je glissais ma main dans mon pantacourt pour me caresser le clitoris. Je m'imaginais la lécher et la sucer goulûment puis qu'elle me pénétrait la minette et que Thatch me baisait comme ce matin. Je fixais la photo en jouissant en silence. Putain ! Ma masturbation avait été rapide mais j'en avais besoin.

Thatch devait encore être en train de se mater la vidéo et, penser qu'il se tripotait en même temps me fit sourire. C'était moi qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Je décidais tout de même de lui répondre sans lui avouer ma souillure.

" C'est ça. Ca attendra la fin de mes règles pour recommencer enfin si Ace veut bien."

Je ne dis aucun commentaire sur la photo ne voulant pas me trahir. D'ailleurs, je supprimais nos derniers messages par sécurité mais gardais la photo dans mon historique de téléchargement d'image avant de la supprimer aussi de la conversation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

" Dans ce cas, je verrais avec lui, ma jolie. J'ai très hâte de te baiser encore ! Allez, je termine la vidéo et je vais me coucher. Regarde-la toi aussi ! Bonne nuit, ma jolie."

Et moi donc ! Il avait pas encore fini de regarder la sextape donc il avait peut-être pas encore joui. Seigneur, ce type allait me rendre dingue !...

" Oui, je la regarderais. Bonne nuit ! :)"

C'était court mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sachant que Ace allait venir dans pas longtemps. Oh bah en pensant à lui, il revenait dans le canal ! Quel timing !

\- Re, ma souris. me dit-il joyeusement.

\- Re ! souriais-je, contente de son retour.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, ça a été. Tu as fait vite. répondis-je, rassurante.

\- En tout cas, c'était une bonne soirée. Vitali est pas mal en mystique et Bonney gère bien sa classe. Sinon, vu l'heure, ça te dérange pas que je vienne en avance ?

Sa voix, à la fin, était très charmeuse. Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ca m'arrangeait même. Mais vu qu'il était 22h34, il fallait être discret pour ne pas se faire griller par les darons.

\- Nan, tu peux venir quand tu veux. fis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Super ! Je préviens Luffy et j'arrive, ma souris. Je t'enverrais un sms pour te dire quand je serais devant chez toi. Tu ouvriras ta fenêtre. me dit-il, joyeusement.

\- Oui, t'inquiète. A tout de suite ! souriais-je, contente.

\- A tout de suite, ma souris !

Ace se déconnecta et je fis de même. Je coupais le jeu en même temps que lui puis éteignis mon ordinateur. Putain, Ace allait venir secrètement dans ma chambre. C'était excitant ! Je m'étirais les bras puis sortis dans le couloir pour aller pisser un coup. Je fis le moins de bruit possible en bas pour ne pas déranger mes parents dans le salon. Je me lavais bien la minette avec le jet d'eau et pris une protection hygiénique pour demain matin. Je montais vite dans ma chambre ensuite et verrouillais la porte. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet avant d'éteindre ma lumière de plafond. Il fallait le moins de lumière possible lorsque mes parents iraient se coucher. Je supprimais carrément la conversation avec Thatch pour avoir l'esprit tranquille puis ouvris mon armoire pour mettre un pyjama pas trop gamine. Une chemine de nuit rose à bretelles fines. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. J'étais toute contente et émis une petit couinement en attendant Ace assise sur mon lit, ne pouvant enlever le sourire heureux de mon visage. Ah merde, son T-shirt ! Je le pliais rapidement et le rangeais dans mon armoire. Mon portable dans les mains, je fixais l'écran. Il vibra et je lus rapidement le sms.

" Je suis là, ma souris. Ouvre, je monte ! "

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en souriant toujours comme une gamine hystérique et lui ouvris la fenêtre après avoir écarté les rideaux. Ouh, quel froid ! Bordel, il était vraiment venu ! Je l'observais escalader le mur avec facilité et excellente agilité. Ouah, il était fort ! Je m'écartais pour le laisser entrer puis une fois qu'il était debout en face de moi, je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me serra fortement tandis que je fermais les yeux savourant ce contact et respirais son odeur. Son manteau était glacé mais je m'en foutais. Ace était là, avec moi, dans ma chambre. J'espérais que personne ne l'avait vu surtout pas cette tête de cul de Cavendish. A regret, je dûs défaire notre étreinte pour fermer ma fenêtre et mes rideaux, ayant froid. Ace en profita pour retirer ses chaussures et ses vêtements chauds, les plaçant sur ma chaise de bureau.

\- Ca fait du bien de te voir, ma souris ! murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et logeais mon visage contre son torse. Oui, ça me faisait du bien à moi aussi. Je le serrais plus fort. Je relevais ensuite la tête vers lui et il fut surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, ma souris ? demanda-t-il faiblement, confus.

Et merde... Ca se voyait.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manquée. souriais-je, en chuchotant.

Il me souria et se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement. Son baiser était doux et nos langues se caressaient amoroso. J'aimais ce type et ne voulais jamais le quitter. Mon cœur se réchauffait sauf que nous dûmes arrêter soudainement notre baiser ayant entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Nous fixâmes la porte comme des chiens de faïence. Mes parents avaient monté l'escalier en discutant en russe. Ils allaient sûrement dans le bureau de Papa comme tous les soirs. Je savais pas ce qu'ils foutaient là-bas mais ils y restaient un quart d'heure à chaque fois. Une fois que nous n'entendîmes plus rien, je regardais Ace avec un sourire qui tourna la tête vers moi. Nous pouffâmes de rire le plus silencieusement possible puis avec le sourire, il enleva son pull et son jeans pour les balancer sur ma chaise, se retrouvant en caleçon et chaussettes. Il me prit la main pour nous allonger dans mon lit sous la couette. J'aurais bien voulu me déshabiller aussi mais je me serais retrouvée à poils.

Ace sur le dos et moi, de côté, la tête sur son épaule, je sentais la chaleur de son corps me réchauffer rapidement. Il posa une main sur ma fesse nue me donnant des frissons. J'écoutais son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, sûrement dû à l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour monter à l'étage. D'un doigt, Ace traça les courbes du cœur de pigeon que faisait ma poitrine dans mon décolleté. Je frissonnais à cette caresse et cela se vit sur ma peau. Je relevais la tête vers lui et posais mon menton sur son torse.

\- Tu restes toute la nuit ? demandai-je faiblement.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, ma souris. Tes parents se lèvent à quelle heure ? murmura-t-il.

Je lui souriais heureuse.

\- 8h pour ma mère et vers 9h30 pour mon père. répondis-je dans un souffle.

\- Je partirais avant 8h alors. Je veux pas me faire défoncer par tes darons. souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai doucement, heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés toute la nuit. Ace était vraiment venu. Putain ! Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Je calais de nouveau ma tête sur son torse, fermais les yeux et savourais sa présence écoutant son cœur battre. C'était bon. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment. Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Ses doigts me caressaient machinalement les cheveux alors que son autre main était posée sur ma fesse faisant qu'il m'enlaçait contre lui. Je souriais me détendant sous ses caresses. Ce type était secrètement dans ma chambre pour toute la nuit.

\- Ma belle, tu vas trouver ça sûrement débile mais... Je ne suis pas bien quand tu n'es pas là. J'ai l'impression que...

Il marqua une pause et sembla très mal à l'aise. Je ne disais rien et écoutais.

\- ...J'ai l'impression que... Que mon cœur se déchire... Je me sens triste et en colère quand je suis loin de toi... Mais quand tu es là, je me sens mieux et c'est le paradis !...

Ses mots me touchaient. Putain ! Ace ressentait la même chose que moi. Exactement pareil ! Mama disait que c'était ça l'amour. Je le regardais longuement, mon menton sur sa poitrine. Il avait terminé et me fixait attendant que je dise quelque chose. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. J'ancrais mes prunelles dans les siennes puis lui souriais avec douceur.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça débile, Ace. Je ressens la même chose. murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pommettes se colorèrent de rose puis il me souria ravi. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. soufflais-je près de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ses bras m'enlaçèrent et ses mains me caressaient le dos. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il se redressa pour s'assoir m'emportant avec lui. Toujours dans ses bras, j'approfondis le baiser. Son torse chaud contre mes seins me faisait du bien. J'aimais être dans ses bras et sentais sa chaleur contre ma poitrine.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma souris. murmura-t-il près de ma bouche.

Je lui souriais avec douceur. Il plaça une mèche derrière mon oreille et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Épouse-moi ! Maintenant ! chuchota-t-il sérieusement.

Maintenant ? Mais... Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire. Oui, je voulais l'épouser !

\- Mais tu dis maintenant sauf que tu veux faire ça comment ? lui demandai-je timidement doucement.

Ace fit une petite moue.

\- J'en sais rien... J'en peux plus, ma belle ! Je veux t'épouser maintenant et que tu viennes vivre avec moi comme ça nous serons ensemble pour toujours... soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Je caressais son torse de mes deux mains. Mon cul nu sur ses hanches, je sentais la bosse de sa queue molle sous ma minette. C'était satisfaisant. Je lui souriais.

\- Moi aussi, mais mes parents ne voudront jamais... chuchotai-je, désolée.

\- Je sais...

Il ferma les yeux dans un petit soupir.

\- Je vais devoir me contenter de profiter de cette nuit. souria-t-il mesquinement en ouvrant les yeux.

Il me caressa les cuisses puis remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes seins qu'il malaxa doucement. Lui, il avait envie de baiser ! Je souriais amusée et ondulais doucement du bassin contre le sien, le faisant sourire en coin. Ace passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier puis se redressa pour embrasser et lécher la peau de mon cou, mes seins dans ses mains. Je continuais de bouger mes hanches et soupirais de bien-être en caressant ses cheveux. Sa queue s'était durcie sous mon cul et je me sentais mouiller. A regret, je dus bouger lorsque Ace me décala sur le côté. Il se leva pour aller chercher un préservatif dans la poche de son blouson, se déshabilla totalement et déroula la capote sur sa queue dressée. Bon sang que c'était excitant ! Je retirais ma chemise de nuit et la fis tomber sur le sol.

Il revint s'allonger sur le lit et d'un geste des mains m'invita à le chevaucher. Je m'empalais sur sa bite et ondulais lentement du bassin. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, le regarder prendre du plaisir et profiter de lui un maximum. Mon souffle suivait mon effort pendant que Ace malaxait doucement mes seins. Nous nous sourîmes en nous regardant dans les yeux.

Cependant, nous dûmes nous arrêter, l'oreille attentive lorsque nous entendîmes mes parents dans le couloir. Ils se parlaient en russe. Bien sûr, Ace ne comprenait pas. Ma mère avait l'air d'être amusée par mon père. Nous l'entendîmes ricaner comme une gamine puis la porte de leur chambre se fermer. Ouf ! Ace et moi nous regardâmes amusés avant de glousser faiblement.

Je repris mon déhanchement avec un petit sourire et Ace continua ses caresses. Je me sentais bien et apaisée. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches pour m'aider à accélérer le rythme. Je bougeais un peu plus vite en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire cogner le lit contre le mur. Ca commençait à devenir bon. Ace ricana avec un sourire en coin en me voyant prendre du plaisir silencieusement. Je fermais les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure tout en me malaxant la poitrine. Je l'entendis grogner.

\- Je kiffe quand tu es sur moi, ma belle ! C'est trop bandant. haleta-t-il, amusé.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour lui jeter un œil et constatais qu'il me fixait avec un sourire et un regard rempli d'envie. Je lui rendis son sourire et me pris en appui en arrière sur ses cuisses pour changer l'angle de pénétration. Mon plaisir augmentait petit à petit. Je retenais mes gémissements entre mes lèvres closes. Mais bordel, j'avais oublié que ça faisait travailler les cuisses. Ca me chauffait les genoux et je me penchais donc en avant, les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Ace pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je me déhanchais plus lentement faisant des mouvements circulaires du bassin. Sa prise sur mes hanches se fit plus forte et il gémissa dans notre baiser. Il devait beaucoup aimer. Ca me plaisait de lui donner du plaisir. C'était gratifiant et satisfaisant. Ma bouche déposait des baisers sur sa mâchoire puis son cou. Je sentais ses palpitations cardiaques dans sa jugulaire sous mes lèvres et il soupira de bien-être. Ma bouche continua son parcours jusqu'à sa clavicule lui donnant des frissons. Prise dans mon excitation, je voulais le marquer comme lui m'avait marquée aujourd'hui. Je léchais et aspirais sa peau en espérant ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il gémissa doucement. Je recommençais un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps. Ma langue lécha lentement l'endroit de ma succion puis remonta jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer de nouveau des baisers. Je couinais lorsque Ace me gifla une fesse. J'ondulais plus rapidement du bassin et il recommença. Ca m'excitait beaucoup. Je me redressais avec un petit sourire et pris appuis sur son ventre contracté pour soulever mon bassin sur sa queue. Oh bordel ! Je me laissais aller à mon plaisir. Mon souffle était rapide et fort et se mêlait au sien.

\- Je t'aime... haletai-je.

Il me souria puis se redressa pour s'assoir. Me tenant contre lui, ses mains dans mon dos, je posais les miennes sur ses épaules en me mouvant toujours sur lui.

Cependant, il m'allongea sur le dos pour me surplomber et prendre la relève. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et ses hanches de mes cuisses tandis qu'il effectuait de rapides coups de reins en moi. Mon Dieu ! C'était bon. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux regardant le plaisir dans les prunelles de l'autre. Je me perdais dedans et tout mon vagin s'électrifiait. J'allais bientôt jouir. Je le sentais. Ma respiration devint plus rapide encore et je retins un couinement lorsque mon orgasme arriva. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, je jouissais en silence pour ne pas alerter ma famille. Seigneur... Ace me suivit ensuite dans un grognement étouffé dans sa bouche. Pris de tremblements et de spasmes, il colla son front contre ma tempe. Je sentais son souffle chaud et saccadée sur mon visage. Il se mouva très lentement en moi pour savourer son orgasme tout en m'embrassant la joue. Je caressais sa nuque puis son crâne. Nous venions de nous aimer secrètement. J'espérais sincèrement que personne ne nous avait entendus.

\- Je t'aime, ma souris. susurra-t-il à mon oreille me donnant un frisson.

Je souriais doucement, les yeux toujours clos et ma main encore dans ses cheveux. Il finit par se redresser et se retirer de mon antre après que j'ai enlevé mon étreinte. Ace sortit du lit pour jeter la capote dans ma poubelle de bureau. Je m'installais correctement dans mon lit et me disais que demain je devrais vite jeter le contenu de la poubelle discrètement. Ace prit son portable dans sa poche de manteau et revint dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté, face à moi et me pris dans ses bras après avoir posé son téléphone sous l'oreiller que nous devrons partager à deux cette nuit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant d'y coller le sien.

\- Ca fait du bien d'être avec toi... chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est la même pour moi. fis-je de la même manière.

\- J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas fait griller ! ricana-t-il ensuite faiblement.

Je gloussais amusée.

\- J'ai pas de nouvelle de Vitali et ma mère et mon père n'ont pas défoncé la porte, alors R.A.S.

Nous nous sourîmes amusés.

\- Au fait, j'ai bien aimé lorsque tu te déhanchais lentement sur moi. J'adore ! D'ailleurs, ça t'a plût de me faire un suçon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Je rougissais et hochais timidement de la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? lui demandai-je, désolée.

\- Nan, ça m'a beaucoup plût. C'était très excitant, ma belle. J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour. murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres closes.

J'étais rassurée. Il n'avait pas eu mal et ça lui avait plût. Ace descendit pour loger son visage entre mes seins. Je souriais lorsqu'il prit en bouche mon mamelon et lui caressais les cheveux. Il suçota fortement mon téton. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était installé une routine ou un rituel entre nous avant de dormir. Je fermais les yeux avec un petit sourire continuant de glisser mes doigts dans sa tignasse.

\- J'ai réfléchi à la conversation que tu as eu tout à l'heure avec Thatch. chuchota Ace sérieusement.

J'ouvris les yeux surprise. Il claqua de la langue et sembla pensif un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Le connaissant, il n'abandonnera pas et insistera encore et encore pour baiser avec toi sans moi. Par contre, il ne te forcera jamais sous la violence ou le chantage. Il respecte trop les femmes pour ça. Mais il va te harceler encore et ça, ça me gonfle. J'ai bien une solution mais je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir, ma souris...

Il avait pas tord et Thatch commençait déjà à le faire. Mais une solution ? Laquelle ? Au moins, j'étais rassurée. Il ne me ferait aucun mal. Ace me regarda avec un sourire désolé.

\- ... Ma belle, il faudrait que tu cèdes juste une fois à sa demande. souffla-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Quoi ? Je le regardais surprise, des yeux aussi ronds que pouvait avoir un lémurien. Il était sérieux, là ? J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Bien sûr, ce sera sous une condition, hein. Tu sais que j'adore le voir te baiser et du coup, je veux bien qu'il te baise seulement si... Si c'est filmé et que j'ai la vidéo... Tu veux bien, ma souris ?

Ace se pinça les lèvres et me fixa attentivement attendant ma réponse.

Hein ? Il voulait que je dise oui à Thatch pour baiser avec lui à la condition que ce soit filmé ? Sérieusement... Bon ça ne me déplaisait pas mais...

\- Si j'accepte, comment pourrait-on être sûr qu'il ne voudra pas encore ? demandai-je en murmurant.

Cela surpris Ace et il sembla réfléchir, le regard dans le vide.

\- C'est vrai qu'il essaiera d'avoir d'autres moments avec toi... Bon, t'occupe pas. Je vais y réfléchir encore ! Mais... Tu serais prête à dire oui ?

J'avais bien compris qu'il en profitait pour avoir sa vidéo porno. Je savais que c'était un de ses fantasmes et que je m'étais promise de toujours le rendre heureux puis de tout faire pour y arriver.

\- Seulement si tu le veux... Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'aimais bien baiser avec lui mais que je le ferais seulement à la condition que tu me le demandes, alors oui, je serais prête à le faire... Pour toi ! soufflais-je timidement.

Ace ne disait rien. Son silence m'inquiéta un peu. Il me fixait longuement mais je n'osais rien dire. J'avais déjà tout dit. Il finit par me sourire.

\- J'avais presque oublié que tu pourrais satisfaire tous mes fantasmes... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir !... Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de le calmer, ma souris.

Je lui souriais doucement puis Ace se remit à suçoter mon mamelon tel un bébé, les yeux clos. Je repris mes caresses sur son crâne. Toutefois, rapidement, il se tourna pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet nous plongeant dans l'obscurité, seul la lumière des lampadaire filtrait à travers mes rideaux de la fenêtre. Sa succion se fit plus forte.

Ace était secrètement dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et dans mes bras pour passer la nuit avec moi. C'était tout contraire à mes habitudes et ça me plaisait. Si mes parents l'apprennaient, ils pourraient nous buter. Ca avait un côté bad boy de la part de Ace, comme vu dans les films américains. Le garçon rebelle qui montait à la fenêtre de sa copine pour passer la nuit avec elle. Oui, j'aurais presque pu croire que j'étais dans un de ces films, sauf que la succion et le jeu de langue sur mon téton me ramenaient à la réalité. Je souriais heureuse et savourais ce moment entre nous. Oh, je n'avais jamais fait attention mais étant nus l'un contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir sa queue molle contre ma cuisse et ses poils pubiens me chatouiller la peau. Je me pinçais les lèvres en souriant.

-Ma souris ? m'interpella Ace en chuchotant.

\- Oui ? répondis-je de la même façon.

\- Je me demande si une fois par mois, ça irait ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Il devait parler de Thatch mais j'espérais que ce soit d'autre chose car là, ça commençait à être bizarre. Ace avait vraiment de drôle de fantasme...

\- Bon bien sûr, c'est moi qui déciderait de quand, où et pendant combien de temps... continua-t-il.

Seigneur... Mon cerveau se mit en mode veille. Je ne savais plus réfléchir ni quoi dire. Fallait que je me trouve un petit copain avec des fantasmes pareils. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait ? Je pouvais pas avoir un petit ami banal avec qui je ferais des repas en extérieur, avec qui j'irais au cinéma, au parc, ou même au restaurant ? Mais nan, fallait que ce soit Ace ! Bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas mais c'était pas ce que j'avais prévu dans mon imagination pour mon avenir de princesse. Bien sûr, fallait que je sois autrement que les autres, que j'eusse une vie autrement que les autres, un petit copain autrement que les autres et des amis autrement que les autres. Sur ce point, je parlais de Thatch.

Bref, baiser avec Thatch une fois par mois me tentait bien. Je pouvais combler mon fantasme de son gros calibre ni vu ni connu. Oui, j'étais une dépravée et je l'assumais pleinement maintenant, enfin tant que ça restait discret ! Par contre, Ace le savait-il ? Ou bien faisait-il ça pour combler son propre fantasme ?

\- ...Car je me suis souvenu que tester le bondage pourrait te plaire alors, je me suis dit pourquoi pas en profiter pour qu'il t'apprenne les ficelles une fois par mois et peut-être d'autres chose... Que j'aurais choisi... Enfin si tu veux bien...

Dans sa voix, j'entendais de l'hésitation. D'autres choses ? Ca dépendait quoi. Ca me bottait bien. Putain, si je disais oui, Ace ouvrirait une porte qui ne pourra jamais se refermer. Thatch pourrait me changer à jamais vu comment c'était un fan de cul. Ca m'excitait de le faire et je n'arrivais pas à le cacher dans mon sourire. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre !

\- Mais comment ça d'autres choses ? Tu as d'autres fantasmes dans ce genre ? demandai-je essayant d'être sérieuse en faisant référence au bondage.

Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment comme si ma question le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avala sa salive avant de me répondre.

\- Euh... Oui. Tu as dû comprendre que j'adorais te dominer, ma belle et que j'aime te voir soumise et fragile aussi. Alors...

Il marqua une pause et je sentais bien qu'il appréhendait à me révéler ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Il avait sûrement peur d'une critique ou d'un rejet de ma part. Je pouvais comprendre et jamais je ne serais aussi connasse envers lui. Je m'étais promis de toujours lui faire plaisir et de le satisfaire du mieux que je pouvais.

\- Ace, j'ai compris ! Et je veux bien le faire. déclarais-je en murmurant sérieusement.

Il souffla soulagé et sembla ravi vu le sourire bruyant que j'entendis.

\- Parfait ! J'en parlerais demain à Thatch. Bien sûr, je ne lui dirais pas que je suis au courant de votre conversation par téléphone. J'ai ma petite idée de comment aborder le sujet. Attends-toi demain à ce qu'il t'en parle. chuchota-t-il joyeusement.

Mon accord lui avait fait très plaisir. Mais une question me taraudait l'esprit.

\- Ace, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est... La première fois que tu... Enfin... Que tu fais _ça_ ? demandai-je, timidement.

Il ricana doucement sachant de quoi je voulais parler.

\- Ouais... Ca a commencé à me plaire lorsque Thatch me racontait certaines de ses débauches. Je trouve ça très kiffant de te dominer, ma souris. Je veux pas te cacher que j'ai un peu tâter le terrain avec toi avant...

Avant ?

\- ...Lorsque je te pourchassais ou bien quand je te punissais. Et j'ai vite compris que je pouvais essayer plus. Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? termina-t-il.

\- Nan, j'aime bien moi aussi. J'avoue que je ne m'aurais jamais imaginée comme ça. Mais je te l'ai dit, tu me changes Ace et ça me plaît.

Il m'embrassa le sein avant de reprendre sa succion. Je lui caressais encore les cheveux et nous ne dîmes rien d'autre. Demain, Thatch serait mit au courant et ça me stressait un peu. Allait-il me juger ? Cependant, j'étais excitée comme une puce et ça me plaisait de savoir que j'allais baiser avec lui sans Ace. J'espérais juste que ça n'allait pas aller trop loin. Je ne voulais pas foutre la merde entre eux.

Je repensais à tous ses moment avec Ace. Les fois où il me pourchassait tel un démon, ses punitions, lorsqu'il m'avait ordonnée de venir chez lui en robe et sans culotte, lorsqu'il m'avait demandée de le sucer pendant qu'il était sur discord, sa manière impérative de m'ordonner d'aller chauffer Thatch et la façon qu'il avait de jouer avec mon corps. Je pensais par là, lorsqu'il me tenait par le cou, les bras et quand il mettait ses doigts dans ma bouche. Tout ça se regroupait dans ma tête et je me disais qu'il y avait eu pas mal de signe sur sa vraie personnalité. Ace était un dominant. Ca faisait pas parti du BDSM, ce truc ? Je me renseignerais. Thatch était-il pareil ? Si oui, il cachait bien son jeu et bordel... Que ça allait être super excitant de baiser comme ça avec lui ! Étais-je une soumise dans mon cas ? J'adorais lorsque Ace me faisait tout ça. Je trouvais ça très excitant alors sûrement que oui, j'en étais une.

Ace se colla un peu plus contre moi et nous sursautâmes lorsque son portable vibra sous l'oreiller. Putain, la frayeur ! Il le prit rapidement et la lumière de son écran me péta la gueule. Je fermais rapidement les yeux et l'entendais pianoter dessus. Il le remit sous l'oreiller ensuite puis je sentis un baiser sur mon front me faisant ouvrir les paupières.

\- Ma belle ? chuchota-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui ? fis-je faiblement.

\- Vu que tu acceptes mes fantasmes, tu voudrais bien être... Ma soumise, ma belle ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? souriais-je, amusée.

Ace ricana doucement. Il se redressa pour me surplomber plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me mis correctement sur le dos. Ne le voyant pas, je devinais tout de même son sourire carnassier.

\- C'est vrai, ma petite souris ? questionna-t-il malicieusement, d'une voix rauque.

Je me mordillais la bouche en souriant.

\- Oui, Commandant Ace ! soufflais-je.

J'entendis son sourire satisfait. Sa main me caressa la joue puis me prit le cou. Il ne serra pas mais je jetais ma tête en arrière dans un soupir. Un de ses doigts se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche et passa entre mes lèvres. Je le suçotais doucement, le caressant et enroulant ma langue autours. Je gémissais faiblement et son souffle chaud me chatouillait le visage. Ca lui plaisait autant qu'à moi.

\- J'adore, ma belle. C'est tellement bandant. Je pourrais te prendre, là, tout de suite mais je suis trop crevé... haleta-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Compréhensive, je caressais son bras et remontais mes doigts jusqu'à sa joue pour la frôler de la pulpe. Ace retira sa poigne sur mon cou et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je lui fis de la place et il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Mon visage contre son torse, je respirais son odeur. C'était mieux que le T-shirt. Je me recroquevillais comme je pus contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je fis de même en embrassant la peau brûlante de son torse.

\- Bonne nuit, ma souris. Je t'aime ! susurra-t-il doucement.

Je rougissais et souriais timidement.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi ! murmurai-je, heureuse.

Je fermais les yeux toujours avec mon petit sourire. Je mis du temps à trouver mon sommeil. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il s'était encore passé tellement de chose aujourd'hui et la veille. Je repensais à la fête chez Sanji, à l'histoire avec Vivi, les moments avec Thatch, ses sms chauds et parfois malaisant et la proposition de Ace par rapport à lui ainsi que le fait qu'il soit dans ma chambre en secret. J'appréhendais le moment où il devra rentrer chez lui demain matin. Ace avait fini par s'endormir et j'écoutais sa respiration nasale régulière avant de roupiller également.

* * *

La vibration du portable de Ace me tira de mon sommeil. Je me sentais bien malgré mon peu d'heure de sommeil. J'étais comme apaisée et en sécurité. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je compris pourquoi en voyant le torse musclé de Ace près de mon visage grâce à la faible lueur de l'aurore filtrée par mes rideaux. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur l'hématome à sa clavicule. Je virais rouge me rappelant les souvenirs de la veille puis esquissais un petit sourire heureux. Nous n'avions pas bougé de toute la nuit. Oh merde ! Pourvu que je n'avais pas ronflé ou pire... Pété ! La honte...

Ace choppa son portable sous l'oreiller dans un grognement et éteignit son réveil. Je déposais un baiser sur sa peau lui signalant mon réveil et il me caressa les cheveux.

\- Bonjour. murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Bonjour. répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard encore endormi. Il avait la tête dans le cul et j'étais pas mieux. Nous nous sourîmes doucement. C'était bon de se réveiller à ses côtés.

\- J'aime bien me réveiller à tes côtés. lui dis-je faiblement.

\- Ouais, la même ! souria Ace.

Oh putain... Je baillais doucement en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Oh bah alors lui, il ne se gêna pas et bailla la bouche grande ouverte. Les mecs... Nous restâmes au lit pendant un moment en silence avant de décider de sortir, à regret. Je me revêtis de ma chemise de nuit rose et lui il se rhabillait de ses vêtements de la veille. Je lui passais son pull qu'il prit avec un sourire.

\- Merci, ma belle. dit-il en l'enfilant rapidement.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre lui. Je fermais les yeux savourant son contact tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. J'adorais cette proximité entre nous. C'était doux et romantique. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Je serrais son pull à m'en blanchir les phalanges. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, pas encore. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je les ravalais pour ne pas le contrarier. Il m'embrassa les cheveux puis dessera son étreinte pour se pencher et m'embrassa langoureusement. C'était doux. Seigneur, que j'étais bien ! A contre cœur, nous dûmes cesser notre bécotage. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi ne voulait pas partir.

\- Je vais y aller, ma souris, sinon je vais croiser ta mère et son tank. souria-t-il, désolé.

Je hochais de la tête compréhensive et lui rendis le même sourire. Nous nous fixâmes encore dans les yeux sans rien dire. C'était difficile de se quitter. Mon Dieu ! Mon cœur ratait un battement quand il quitta notre étreinte. Non ! Ace me souria, déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres puis enfila rapidement ses rangers noirs puis son manteau. Je tirais mes rideaux et ouvris ma fenêtre. Ouah putain quel froid ! Mais pas assez pour que la neige tienne. Elle avait fondu par endroit et heureusement, il n'y en avait plus sur l'allée. Ace ne se fera pas grillé.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine pour me réchauffer un minimum. Ace ferma la fermeture de son blouson après avoir récupéré son portable qu'il avait mit dans sa poche. Il vint près de moi, me caressa la joue du pouce puis m'embrassa tendrement.

\- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, ma souris ! Tu vas me manquer. chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin près de ma bouche.

_Tout à l'heure _? Ah oui, c'était vrai ! La cam à 10h. Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je t'aime, Ace !

J'étais triste et cela devait se voir car ma voix avait tremblé. Mes yeux s'embuèrent malgré moi et Ace colla son front au mien en fermant les yeux. Je fis de même pour cacher mes larmes. Il finit par soupirer et se décoller de moi pour passer par la fenêtre. Les lèvres pincées, je le regardais descendre avec agilité pour atterrir sur les pavés de l'allée. Personne n'était dans la rue donc il n'avait pas été vu. Ace me fit un signe du bras avec un sourire. Je fis de même, le cœur serré puis le regardais partir d'un pas rapide. Quand il ne fut plus à porter de vue, je fermais ma fenêtre et pris son T-shirt dans mon armoire pour renifler son odeur. Mes larmes ne m'avaient pas quittée. Involontairement, elles finissaient pas couler et je pleurais en silence, assise sur mon lit, le vêtement contre mon cœur. Ace me manquait déjà. Mon cœur était en feu et un poids lourd plombait mon estomac. Je me sentais vide sans lui.

Je finis par sécher mes larmes du revers de la main en reniflant bruyamment. Aucune classe féminine ! Je rangeais le T-shirt sous mon oreiller, refis rapidement mon lit puis enfila une culotte avec ma protection hygiénique. Je n'avais pas mal au ventre mais mes règles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je me posais à mon bureau et allumais mon pc. Le temps qu'il démarre correctement, je pris mon portable et regardais mes photos. Je voulais revoir Ace. Les photos défilant, je souriais en voyant celle où il dormait près de mon sein nu. Il était adorable. Puis je tombais avec surprise sur la queue de Thatch. Merde ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent violemment mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'écran. A regret, je décidais de la supprimer. Quelqu'un pouvait tomber dessus. N'empêche quel calibre ! Ca me faisait penser à la proposition de Ace. Oh bordel, cette queue allait me baiser tous les mois !

Mon ordinateur correctement allumé, je cherchais sur internet plus d'explication sur le BDSM. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je tombais sur du hard et c'était pas mon truc. C'était même flippant ! Toutefois, il y avait du soft et ça, j'appréciais. J'en appris plus sur le rôle de dominant et reconnu parfaitement Ace dedans. Je me renseignais sur le rôle de la soumise et oh putain, j'étais dans une des catégories ! Je faisais ça pour satisfaire et faire plaisir au dominant, donc Ace. Je tombais sur des jeux de rôle et quelques-uns me firent sourire surtout le jeu du prédateur et de la proie. Ca me rappelait quand Ace me pourchassait. J'émis un petit gloussement amusé. Thatch était-il comme ça également ? Un dominant comme Ace ou plus hard encore ? Je trouvais un site où ça parlait de contrat entre le dominant et le soumis. Je n'avais pas de contrat avec Ace. Devait-on en faire un ? Je verrais bien.

Je fermais la page web un peu émoustillée d'avoir lu ce genre de chose puis me tâtais à regarder la sextape. Thatch avait insisté pour que je la mate mais Ace n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Je décidais d'entrer le mot de passe du dossier sécurisé et mis mes écouteurs avant de mettre en lecture la vidéo. Les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade, jetais attentive au contenu. Putain, j'avais l'air de ça en embrassant ? De ce point de vue, j'embrassais bien et me félicitais intérieurement. C'était vrai que j'avais un beau corps. Cependant, ça m'excitait de voir Thatch me bouffer la minette. Mes gémissements me faisaient un peu honte mais j'entendais ceux de Ace et j'adorais ça. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi lorsque je vis Thatch me pénétrer. La vache, je prenais bien mon pied ! Effectivement, de ce point de vue aussi, il avait vraiment l'air de me faire l'amour tellement qu'il était doux. Wouah, je trouvais Ace bien musclé mais lui aussi avait un beau corps ! Ca m'excitait beaucoup de le regarder me baiser et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans ma culotte pour me toucher. Putain, il baisait bien et avait l'air de bien prendre son pied ! C'était jouissif de mater et j'eus un orgasme lorsqu'il me prenait en levrette. Bordel !

Vint le moment, où mon orgasme arrivait dans la vidéo. La honte ! Comment Ace pouvait me trouver belle ? J'avais une sale gueule de droguée sous cocaïne en plein trip ! Par contre, la jouissance de Thatch était agréable à regarder. Je me félicitais de lui en avoir procuré un tel si intense. Son baiser final me troublait encore. Il avait été très doux et romantique. Puis la vidéo s'achevait là. Je gloussais comme une gamine. La sextape était pas mal, je l'avouais. Je la coupais et fermais le dossier sécurisé avec un sourire.

J'entendis Mama se lever et descendre l'escalier accompagnée du chien. N'ayant pas envie de descendre tout de suite petit-déjeuner, je me connectais sur Facebook. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Ace n'était pas connecté par contre Thatch oui. Je fermais rapidement la page pour éviter une conversation avec lui et me levais pour m'allonger dans mon lit, le vêtement de Ace contre mon cœur. Inconsciemment, je m'endormis en respirant son odeur.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par la vibration de mon téléphone. Décidément... Merde Ace ! Je sortis comme une gogole de mon lit et chopais mon portable sur mon bureau. Ah... Un appel manqué de Vitali... La frayeur ! Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était que 9h12. Pourquoi il m'appelais, ce con ? Je lui envoyais un smiley interrogateur et sa réponse ne tarda pas.

" J'ai entendu Ace cette nuit. Je sais qu'il est venu, vous n'étiez pas discret. Mama a pas l'air de s'en être rendue compte. Elle m'a dit d'aller te réveiller pour le petit-déj mais je voulais pas avoir une vision d'horreur en vous dérangeant. "

Oh merde... Bon si ce n'était que mon frère, ça allait. Il nous avait entendus faire l'amour ? Oh la honte, nan... Pourtant on avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit.

" Mince. Bon Ace n'est plus là depuis 7h30. Cafte pas aux darons ! Je descends bouffer. "

J'enfilais mon pantacourt et mon sweat de la veille avant de déverrouiller ma porte. Face de pet m'avait répondue entre temps.

" Je vais pas cafter, la naine, mais ça me donne l'idée de faire un jour le mur pour aller chez Bonney. J'espère en tout cas que Ace ne s'est pas fait griller dehors. "

" Nan, il y avait personne dans la rue. Ok pour le mur, tu me diras quand et pendant combien de temps et je ferais le guet. "

Pas croyable ! Je devenais un peu plus proche avec mon frère. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche et descendis les marches. Je saluais ma mère dans le salon en train de brosser Masha et m'installais dans la cuisine pour m'empiffrer. Je terminais mon bol de Kasha lorsque Mama vint me voir.

\- Hier après-midi, je t'ai prise un rendez-vous chez une gynécologue pour ta pilule. Ce sera le mercredi à 17h30 avec le docteur Kobato. Vu que tu seras sûrement chez Ace, je viendrais te chercher en voiture. souria-t-elle, le chien dans les bras.

Je rougissais malaisée mais acquiesçai tout de même en portant mon bol et ma cuillère à l'évier. Lorsque je fis la vaisselle, Mama vint près de moi avec un sourire.

\- Et tu diras à Ace qu'il peut venir à la maison sans passer par la fenêtre. dit-elle près de mon oreille.

J'écarquillais subitement les yeux en arrêtant de rincer mon bol. Merde... Elle nous avait grillés !

\- Je l'ai vu descendre le mur ce matin en me réveillant. Je n'en ai pas parlé à ton père. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi ! termina-t-elle avant de retourner dans le salon.

Oh bordel... La honte ! Et commença la prévenir ? Cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il vienne dormir à la maison ? Seigneur... J'étais trop sur le cul pour oser lui demander. J'essuyais ma vaisselle et la rangeais avant d'aller aux chiottes pisser mon coup et en profiter pour faire ma crotte par la même occasion. En sortant, j'entendis mes parents discuter dans la cuisine avec bonne humeur. Papa venait sûrement de se lever. Je le saluais rapidement puis je montais à l'étage me laver les dents et prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. 9h56. Je me dépêchais de vite enfiler ma tenue d'hier pour être présentable et me connectais sur Facebook. Ace allait pas tarder à démarrer la conversation vidéo. Je stressais un peu de rencontrer son autre frère. Mes mains tremblaient et étaient moites. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, je devais vite me calmer. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Ok... Ok... Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, me recoiffais avec mes doigts, soufflais un bon coup puis attendais l'appel de Ace. Je sursautais lorsque mon portable vibra me signalant un sms. C'était Ace !

" Re ma souris, je vais avoir un peu de retard pour la cam. Sabo est arrivé en même temps que le vieux et on doit aider pour l'emménagement au troisième. Je te tiens au courant. Je t'aime, ma souris. Tu me manques X3 "

Je soufflais de soulagement. Mon stress disparaissait d'un coup mais l'inquiétude prit sa place. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas choper ! Je lui répondis anxieuse.

" Re, d'accord. J'espère que tout ira bien. Au fait, ma mère t'a grillé ce matin en partant. Elle a dit la prochaine fois que c'était pas la peine de passer par la fenêtre :D Et j'ai un RDV avec un doc pour avoir la pilule mercredi à 17h30. Ma mère viendra me chercher chez toi, si c'est toujours prévu que je vienne chez toi le mercredi. Tu me manques aussi ! Je t'aime X3 "

Autant lui parler de la pilule. Je voulais lui faire savoir que je n'avais pas oublié et pris très au sérieux ce que je lui avais dit. Je mis mes écouteurs et décidais d'écouter de la musique en attendant son arrivée. _Alive_ de Alan Walker dans les oreilles, je lus la réponse de Ace.

" T'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer. Mais ta mère veut que je passe par où pour éviter de me faire défoncer par ton père ? :D Ouais, tu viens toujours chez moi mercredi, je veux mon massage ! Ok pour ton RDV, je vais pouvoir venir dans ton petit minou, ma belle ! ;P Allez, je vais monter un canapé avec Luffy. À tout à l'heure X3 "

Le pauvre ! Ace était vraiment gentil mais je soupçonnais qu'avec le grand-père de Luffy, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cependant, il avait pas oublié sa séance de massage hebdomadaire, ce qui me fit sourire. J'eus l'idée de regarder des vidéos tutoriels sur le massage du dos pour mercredi, histoire de me perfectionner. La vache, mine rien ça me détendait de regarder ! Mouais si mes règles ne venaient pas d'arriver, j'aurais pu m'endormir. Je grimaçais de douleur et mis la vidéo en pause pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre un médicament contre la douleur des règles. J'avalais tout rond le comprimé puis retournais dans ma chambre.

Sur mon pc, je finissais de mater le tuto. Ayant laissé ma page Facebook ouverte dans un onglet, je reçus une notification. Thatch m'avait envoyée un message privé. Putain... Peut-être que Ace lui avait déjà parlé de notre discussion de cette nuit ? Anxieuse, je me bouffais la peau des lèvres et lus son message.

" Coucou, ma jolie. J'ai terminé les inscriptions pour le classement de ce soir. Ca débute à 21h jusqu'à 22h. A 20h45, on se regroupe sur discord et dans la capitale in game. Passe l'info à Bonney et à ton frère. "

" Oki, merci. Je les préviens. "

Je passais l'information à Vitali en sms et vis Thatch en train d'écrire.

" Super ! Au fait, Ace m'a dit qu'il devait me parler impérativement mais il a dû partir pour une urgence. Tu lui as parlée de nos sms ? "

Oh... Il devait s'inquiéter.

" Nan, je ne lui ai rien dit mais je crois savoir de quoi il veut te parler. Sauf que je préfère qu'il te le dise lui-même. :) "

" Je vois. Ca a un rapport avec nous trois ? ;) "

Je souriais à sa question. J'étais sûre qu'il connaissait la réponse mais vu comment il avait été manipulateur hier, je sentais qu'il voulait me tirer les vers du nez. Voyons voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

" Oui, c'est ça. "

" Je suis curieux maintenant. Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? :D "

" Nan, le mieux c'est que ça soit lui qui t'en parle puisque c'est lui qui propose. "

" Oh... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit hier avec le bondage ? :D "

Putain... Je soupirais avec un sourire. Il voulait vraiment savoir tout de suite.

" Il m'en a parlée hier soir donc oui, ça a un rapport avec ça :) "

" Ca m'intéresse encore plus du coup. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'en dire plus ? "

" Nan, mais je peux te dire juste une chose. Ce qu'il m'a proposée m'a beaucoup surprise. Je suis restée sur le cul mais j'ai finalement dit oui. "

Je ne voulais pas en dire plus sinon, j'allais vite rentrer dans les détails et c'était bien trop gênant. Je le vis écrire puis effacer et encore écrire.

" Oh... Et ça va me surprendre aussi, à ton avis ? "

Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi ?

" Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sorte ça, en tout cas. "

Ah... Putain de règles à la con ! Ca faisait mal. Je respirais un bon coup en maudissant ce putain de médoc qui ne faisait pas encore effet.

" Ca m'intrigue du coup. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra sur discord. Ma jolie ! Dis-le moi ! Je veux savoir. :D "

Bordel... Thatch était vraiment tenace !

" Nan, Ace t'en parlera plus tard ! Là, il aide pour un emménagement de ce que j'ai compris puis on se fait une cam ensuite avec son autre frère. Il veut me le présenter. "

" Hmm... Ok ok... Sinon, tu as eu le temps de regarder la vidéo ? "

Oh Seigneur... Le revoilà avec ça. Devais-je vraiment lui dire ? Je n'osais pas par timidité mais je n'aimais pas mentir. Mon Dieu...

" Oui, je l'ai regardée ce matin du coup, je l'avoue. "

" Cool ! Et tu en penses quoi ? :P "

Je rougissais avec un petit sourire pincé. Merde, voilà ce que je redoutais ! Le visage en feu, je lui répondis.

" C'était très gênant mais ça va, j'ai bien aimé la regarder. "

" Hmm... Je vois :D Tu aimerais recommencer ? "

Oh mon Dieu ! J'émis un petit rire nerveux.

" Être filmée ne me dérange pas, c'est visionner qui est très gênant. Mais oui, pourquoi pas. "

J'avais osé lui dire ça !

" Et tu aimerais en faire une autre du même genre ou avec Ace en plus ? :P "

Il avait de ces questions, lui ! Je gloussais amusée.

" Bah euh... Juste toi ou vous deux, peu importe. "

Thatch écrivit pendant un moment. Il allait pas me faire un roman, au moins ? Le temps qu'il termine, je jetais un œil aux actualités de Facebook. Étonnamment, personne ne parlait de la diffusion d'hier. Les gens avaient-ils peur ou bien le Gouvernement Mondial surveillait sûrement de très près tous les posts ? Peut-être qu'au lycée, ça allait bien causer demain ? En tout cas, même hier Bonney et mon frère n'en parlaient pas sur discord. Que Thatch, Ace et Vista ne le mentionnaient pas, je pouvais comprendre mais Bonney... Après je ne la connaissais pas. Peut-être qu'elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec mon frère ? J'avais l'impression que Red Line faisait comme si de rien était. Pourtant, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Oh Thatch m'avait enfin répondue.

" Oh cool ! Recommencer plusieurs fois serait bien. Je verrais avec Ace du coup pour qu'on se revoit tous les trois pour recommencer. Tu as tes règles aujourd'hui, je crois ? Sache juste que le sang ne me dégoûte pas. C'est même tout le contraire ;P ! J'aimerais te parler du bondage. Il y a un contrat que j'aimerais que tu lises, remplisses et signes. Comme ça je connaîtrais tes préférences et tes limites (si tu les connais, bien sûr). Tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce contrat et fait par la suite restera entre nous deux. J'attends la conversation avec Ace pour te le donner. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne te conviendra pas dedans, n'hésite pas à le mentionner. "

Oh putain ! C'était grave du sérieux, ce truc ! Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, moi encore ? Je n'allais pas me dégonfler, ça non. Mais quand même, c'était un peu effrayant. Et comment ça, bien au contraire le sang ne le dégoûtait pas ? Genre il kiffait ça ? Je m'étais dit que Ace avait des idées et fantasmes bizarres mais Thatch... C'était peut-être le pire ! J'avais envie de lui demander mais j'avais peur de sa réponse. Ca voudrait dire qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose demain ? Oh merde... Mon vagin eut tout de même un spasme d'émoi. Je trouvais ça excitant mais dégoûtant à la fois. J'avais mes règles, bordel ! Il n'y avait pas que du sang là-dedans.

" D'accord, même si je ne pense pas mettre beaucoup de chose dedans. Je ne connais rien à vrai dire. "

Je ne savais même pas ce que je pourrais dire dans son contrat, à part être attachée et jouer la soumise, peut-être le jeux de la proie mais même ça, j'oserais sûrement pas le mettre. C'était trop intime.

" Oui, je sais que tu es novice. Mais tu sais ma proposition de t'apprendre certaines choses tient toujours, ma jolie. :D "

" Ah ça, tu verras avec Ace. "

Quoi ? Nan ! Mais nan ! J'avais écrit ça sans réfléchir. Il allait savoir maintenant... La con !

" Oh... Est-ce que par hasard ne viendrais-je pas d'avoir une info ? :D "

" Et merde... :D "

Autant rire de la situation.

" Aha ! Si c'est bien ça, ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepterais, ma jolie. Mais je suppose qu'il y a d'autres choses, n'est-ce pas ? "

Mais qu'il était futé ! Je pouffais de rire amusée.

" C'est ça, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. :D "

Mon portable vibra au moment où Thatch était en train d'écrire. C'était Ace ! Mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup et je souriais comme une débile.

" On vient de terminer. Je vais pas tarder à arriver avec Sabo. Le vieux nous lâchait pas. Je t'aime, ma souris. J'ai hâte de te revoir ! "

Mon stress revenait illico. J'allais rencontrer le second frère de Ace. Oh bordel ! Je devais faire bonne figure. Ma douleur ventrale avait disparu, heureusement, mais mes mains moites étaient revenues, tout comme mes tremblements. J'étais contente de rencontrer un autre membre de la famille de Ace mais... Et si je lui plaisais pas ? Je devais rester naturelle et faire bonne impression. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pourvu que je ne riais pas comme une con pour rien ou pire... Que je lâchais un pet nerveux... Oh Seigneur ! Ah merde Thatch ! Il m'avait répondue.

" Dommage. Mais bon, je verrais bien avec Ace. Sinon, demain, ça te dérange pas si je viens directement te chercher devant le lycée en voiture ? Ce sera plus rapide et il va faire très froid demain. "

Rester au chaud ? Oh putain ouais ! Ca m'évitera de me peler les gambettes. Mais toute seule avec Thatch ? Dans sa voiture ? Oh la vache...

" Nan, ça me dérange pas. Je te remercie :D Au fait, Ace ne va pas tarder avec son frère. Ils viennent de finir. "

" Mais de rien, ma jolie. Je serais devant ton lycée à 16h. Je t'attendrais devant la voiture. Je suppose que je devrais attendre tout à l'heure pour en savoir plus avec Ace, vu l'heure. "

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et halucinais qu'il soit déjà 11h22. Au moins, l'appel de Ace avec son frère n'allait pas durer longtemps.

" Ok, super ! :D Oui, je pense aussi. "

Thatch était vraiment gentil. Oh Ace venait de se connecter. Bon, inspiration. Expiration...

" Ace vient de se connecter. Je vais te laisser, ma jolie. A plus tard ! :D "

" Ok, à plus tard :D "

Je fermais la petite fenêtre de conversation avec Thatch puis regardais rapidement autours de moi si il n'y avait pas trop de bordel pour ne pas que ça se voit à l'écran. Bon, je n'avais pas fait mon lit mais il était à côté de mon bureau donc on ne le verrais pas. Il y avait juste mon armoire avec mon miroir. Tout allait bien. Oh fuck ! Un message privé de Ace. Les mains tremblantes, je cliquais dessus.

" Tu es disponible pour la cam ? "

Il n'avait pas écrit de petit surnom en plus donc Sabo devait être avec lui. Merde merde... Tout allait bien se passer. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, Anastasia.

" Oui, bien sûr. "

J'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais discuté avec Thatch en l'attendant mais ça ne regardait pas son frère. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Ace lançait l'appel. Courage Anastasia ! J'étais en stress total pour juste une vidéo avec Ace et son frère. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner vendredi avec Barbe Blanche ? Oh merde, rien que le fait d'y penser, j'avais envie de chialer ! Merci les règles ! Un vrai bébé... J'acceptais la conversation et vérifiais que mes écouteurs étaient bien mis.

Euh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ma tête sur le cul fit rire mes correspondants. J'avais un gros plan sur la tête de con de Luffy qui faisait une grimace. Comment il arrivait à s'étirer les joues comme ça, lui ? Il était pas humain ! Je finissais par sourire tout de même amusée. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de me détendre. Dans les rires, j'avais reconnu celui de Ace et le second devait être celui de Sabo. Luffy retira sa sale gueule de devant la caméra avec un grand sourire pour s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de Ace. Mon bien-aimé était assis au milieu et me souriait me faisant rougir. Luffy était à sa gauche et oh putain ! Sabo était un fucking beau gosse ! Il avait un petit air à Ace. Cheveux blonds ondulés, sourire en coin, une grosse cicatrice à son œil droit, yeux noirs. Putain, il était habillé classe ! Il portait une chemise blanche avec un veston bleu marine.

\- Salut Aspasie ! s'exclama Luffy.

Pourquoi tu minfligeais encore ça, Luffy ? Tu avais pourtant fait des efforts.

\- C'est Anastasia mais salut. souriais-je gentiment.

Mais intérieurement, j'avais envie de le défoncer. Me faire ça devant Sabo...

\- Salut Nastasie. souria Sabo.

Je passais une main lasse sur mon visage sous les rires de Luffy et Ace. Nan ! C'était le même que ce crétin. J'espérais au moins qu'il appelait sa copine par son vrai prénom.

\- C'est pas Nastasie, idiot, mais Aspasie ! souria Luffy, amusé.

Cette fois-ci, je me claquais carrément le front. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou m'énerver. Cependant, un petit gloussement m'échappa.

\- C'est Anastasia, bande de cons ! souria Ace.

Merci ! Je lui souriais pour lui montrer ma gratitude.

\- Alors du coup, c'est elle la gamine que tu as embrassé quand nous étions gamins ? demanda Sabo avec un sourire en biais.

Oh... Je rougissais me rappelant le souvenir au parc puis dans le jacuzzi. Ace émit un petit rire.

\- Ouais, c'est elle ! répondit-il joyeusement.

Je n'osais rien dire beaucoup trop embarrassée.

\- Quoi ? Ace a connu Aspasie, il y a longtemps ? demanda Luffy sur le cul.

\- Ouais, suite à un pari avec Sabo au parc. J'ai perdu et le gage était d'aller embrasser une fille. Et c'est tombé sur Anastasia. D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu peur.

Ace finit par éclater de rire nous amusant.

\- Bah oui, c'était violent ! riais-je, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

\- On est tous casé sauf toi Lu'. Alors c'est quand que tu te trouves une nana ? demanda Sabo sournoisement.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Luffy réfléchir. Les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Sa tête allait exploser s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Hmm... J'en sais rien... pensa-t-il.

\- Sur tes photos, il y a tout le temps, les mêmes gonzesses. La rouquine et la fille aux cheveux bleus, là. Il y en a pas une avec qui tu pourrais avoir un crush ? s'exclama Sabo malicieusement.

Je vis Ace tiquer à la mention de Vivi. Les lèvres pincées, j'espérais que Luffy ne raconterait pas la péripétie de vendredi soir. Il y eut encore un intense moment de réflexion de mon camarade de classe.

\- Hmm... Avec Vivi, nan. Elle est devenue trop bizarre et avec Nami, c'est pas la peine. Elle est gentille mais un peu trop avare donc elle ne partagerait pas son assiette. Et puis aucune fille ne m'intéresse.

Je restais sur le cul. Lui et la bouffe ! Pire que Ace. Étonnamment, le fait qu'il trouvait Vivi bizarre me faisait plaisir. Nan, je n'étais pas une connasse ! Toutefois, je voyais mal Luffy avec une fille et encore moins baiser. Oh merde... Mon Dieu, nan ! C'était comme imaginer mon frère avec Bonney. Pouah ! Mais à vrai dire, ça signifiait que ce crétin était encore puceau ? Savait-il au moins embrasser une nana ?

\- Tu comptes friendzoner toutes les gonzesses que tu croises ? Tu en as déjà au moins embrasser une ? souria Ace faisant rire Sabo.

\- Bah nan, c'est juste qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. C'est pas de ma faute si ce sont que des potes. Et oui, j'ai déjà embrassé une fille !

Luffy s'était un peu vexé à la fin. Genre, il avait bécoter une nana ? Je souriais amusée.

\- On parle bien d'embrasser avec la langue pas de bisou sur la joue, hein ! se moqua Ace.

Luffy fit la moue. Je soupçonnais que ce soit un mytho pour ainsi clouer le bec de son frère. Il ronchonna faisant éclater de rire Ace.

\- Je le savais. Tu n'as jamais bécoté une nana ! ria-t-il.

\- Mais si ! Sauf que je ne sais pas qui s'était. C'était à la fête chez Franky l'autre fois et j'ai pas vu qui s'était. Elle était tombée et j'ai voulu la rattraper mais il faisait nuit alors... s'énerva le plus jeune, vexé.

\- Pareil, c'était un mec ! fit Sabo, moqueur.

\- Mais nan, c'était une fille. Elle avait une robe.

Luffy sembla bouder dans son coin m'amusant. C'était pas un vrai baiser mais bon, il avait quand même eu un bisou et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une banalité pour lui. Oh, peut-être que c'était son premier baiser ?

\- Ca se trouve, c'était un thon ! ria Ace.

Luffy grogna dans son coin et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la chambre, vexé. Ace n'avait pas été sympa sur ce coup-là.

\- Oh ! Reviens ! C'était une blague. s'exclama-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.

Sabo avait le même regard que moi signifiant qu'il avait tord.

\- Bah quoi ? nous dit-il, confus.

Sabo soupira puis se leva pour sortir de la chambre également. Ace roula des yeux puis me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il mit son casque puis me fit un clin d'oeil me faisant rougir légèrement.

\- C'était peut-être son premier baiser ? remarquais-je.

Ace soupira puis haussa des épaules. Ca se voyait qu'il se sentait un peu coupable mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Ca me rappelait l'autre fois lorsqu'il avait voulu regarder le contenu de mon portable ne me croyant pas pour ma conversation avec Vitali. Il ne s'était même pas excusé.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Nan, ça a été et puis je discutais avec Thatch sur Facebook. Il m'a prévenue pour ce soir et je devais faire passer le mot à Bonney et Vitali. Pour demain, il a proposé de venir directement me chercher en voiture devant le lycée à 16h. répondis-je timidement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai le cadeau. Vous comptez aller chez lui ?

Sa voix était dure tout comme son expression. Un frisson remonta dans ma colonne vertébrale. Lui et sa jalousie... Il n'avait pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

\- Bah nan ! Je dois aller chercher la commande de mon père chez le fleuriste à côté de la bibliothèque et après je dois vite rentrer chez moi avant que ma mère ne rentre des courses. Mon père lui fait une surprise comme tous les ans pour l'anniversaire de leur premier rendez-vous. Tu te souviens ? souriais-je.

J'avais préféré faire abstraction de sa jalousie et faire comme si de rien était. Ace sembla se détendre vu son sourire et l'affaissement de ses épaules.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Tu me montreras le cadeau en rentrant.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Ace regarda vers sa porte de chambre puis se pencha vers son micro.

\- Tu as tes règles, ma souris ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, depuis ce matin. répondis-je, le rouge aux joues.

Il sembla déçu mais bon, je l'avais prévenu.

\- Sinon, tu es toujours d'accord pour Thatch ? me demanda-t-il près de son micro faisant référence à notre discussion de cette nuit.

Je hochais lentement de la tête.

\- Oui, mais si tu ne veux plus, je ne le ferais pas. Ce qu'il me fait plaisir, c'est de te faire plaisir. soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

Ace ricana avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je pourrais te demander tout ce que je veux, ma belle ? susurra-t-il à son micro me donnant des frissons.

Le rouge me monta au visage me le rendant brûlant.

\- Il y a des limites quand même mais dans un sens oui. avouais-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Son sourire s'élargit. Et merde... J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule ! Ace jeta encore un œil vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Il fallait pas me dire ça, ma belle, car il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi. souria-t-il mesquinement.

Oh bordel ! Si mon visage rougissait encore, ma tête allait finir par exploser. Un jour, il devra me faire une liste... J'avalais difficilement ma salive lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil. Mais quoi comme chose ? Je savais qu'il avait quelque fantasme mais il ne m'avait pas tout dit.

\- Mais quoi comme chose ? A un moment donné, il faudra que tu me fasses une liste ! souriais-je, toujours rouge.

Ace ricana et allait répondre mais Sabo revint dans la chambre. Il s'asseya sur une des chaises en soupirant avant de me sourire par courtoisie.

\- C'était bien une fille. Sinon, tu as payé combien Nastasie pour jouer ta copine ? Car je ne vois pas comment une fille pourrait réussir à te supporter ! ria-t-il, moqueur.

Je fus hébétée et... Il avait toujours pas retenu mon prénom ! Ace lui lançait un mauvais regard ce qui accentua le rire de Sabo. Mon aimé empoigna son cou par le bras pour lui faire baisser la tête et ainsi lui shampooiner les cheveux. Il avait un sourire carnassier, le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il me pourchassait ou quand il me fessait.

\- Arrête de raconter de la merde ! grogna Ace tandis que Sabo criait en rigolant.

C'était amusant de les voir se chamailler. Vitali me faisait ça quand nous étions gamins. Ca faisait mal, ce truc ! Ace finit par le lâcher lorsqu'il capitula. Le sourire aux lèvres, je les regardais rire ensuite. Les mecs...

Soudainement, ils cessèrent de se marrer lorsque nous entendîmes Luffy hurler puis arriver dans la chambre.

\- Papi ! Papi est revenu ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Sur le cul, je regardais les visages de Ace et Sabo se décomposer puis prendre une expression tout aussi paniquée que leur jeune frère. J'entendis une voix grave parler en arrière-fond mais ne la compris pas. Puis je vis apparaître à l'écran un grand homme âgé vêtu d'un uniforme d'officier de la Marine et d'un costume blanc. C'était lui, le grand-père de Luffy ? Je m'inquiétais de nouveau pour Ace.

\- Allez les gosses, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! brailla-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers l'écran central.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore et j'esquissais un petit sourire timide. Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent puis il eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Cest la fameuse copine de Sabo ? demanda-t-il.

Euh nan ! Luffy se mit à rire doucement et Sabo secoua la tête avec un sourire, tandis que Ace avait l'air de mal le prendre.

\- Nan, Vieux débile ! C'est _ma_ copine ! Elle s'appelle Anastasia. vociféra-t-il.

C'était pas la peine de s'énerver. Mais j'étais contente qu'il prenne la chose à cœur. Le vieux sembla surpris puis éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas vrai ?!... J'y crois pas !... Tu as réussi à te décoter une gonzesse ?!... Elle est bonne, celle-là...

\- La ferme, Vieux débris ! s'écria Ace, visiblement très vexé.

Il croisa les bras, la tête tournée vers l'écran. Je pouvais voir son air ronchon, les sourcils froncés, les yeux clos et la mâchoire crispée. J'étais très mal à l'aise pour lui. Le papi se calma en s'essuyant du doigt le coin de l'oeil.

\- Si, elle est dans ma classe, Papi ! Et son père est aussi dans la Marine. crut bon de préciser Luffy avec un sourire.

J'aperçus le regard surpris et inquiet de Sabo. Il me regarda un bref instant puis fixa Ace avec attention. Je savais qu'il était au courant de son travail et devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Garp - je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça - fût tout aussi surpris puis esquissa un large sourire fier.

\- Oh ! Intéressant ! Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Luffy se gratta la tête en grimaçant semblant réfléchir mais ce fut Ace qui répondit sur un ton las.

\- C'est le Colonel Ivanov Alexei du Service de renseignement du quartier de East Blue.

J'aperçus encore la surprise chez Sabo mais fus confuse de voir ensuite un petit sourire sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il l'air soulagé ? Je le regardais sceptique mais il ne faisait pas attention à moi.

\- Oh le petit Ivanov ? Je l'ai beaucoup aperçu ces derniers temps. C'est grâce à lui si nous avons pu arrêter la diffusion d'hier... fit Garp, pensif, la main tenant son menton.

\- Ah Papi, du coup, tout ce qui a été dit à la télé par les gars de l'Armée Révolutionnaire est vrai ? demanda Luffy sérieusement.

What ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi sérieux et aussi calme. Il me faisait penser à Ace et ça me faisait un peu flipper. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être un jour comme ça. Mais bon, je n'avais pas osé demander à mon père des explications sur la diffusion. J'avais eu peur de me faire engueuler. Garp fixa son petit-fils avec intérêt puis son regard se posa sur moi avant de revenir sur Luffy.

\- Bien sûr que tout est vrai. Ton père est un vrai fouineur. Toujours à s'occuper du cul des autres. Il devrait intégrer la Marine au lieu de faire mumuse avec sa bande de Révolutionnaires ! pesta-t-il en se curant le nez de son petit doigt sans gêne.

Hein ? Que quoi ? Stop ! Le père de Luffy était un Révolutionnaire ? J'étais sur le cul mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Et l'autre, il pouvait pas arrêter de se curer le nez ? Sérieux... Ace et Sabo étaient hébétés. Il n'y avait que Luffy qui avait l'air de pas mal s'en foutre.

\- Quoi ? Mon père ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Ah bah nan... J'avais rien dit.

\- Ouais, ton père. Monkey D. Dragon. Il est le chef de cette bande de trou du cul. répondit le grand-père, son doigt toujours dans son nez.

Hein ?! Quoi ? Le père de Luffy était le boss de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ? Oh putain de merde ! J'avais cessé de respirer suite à cette annonce. La nouvelle eut l'air d'avoir fait également un électrochoc à Ace et Sabo vu leur gueule. Au moins, je ne me sentais pas seule. Je vis le regard confus de Luffy dévier vers son blondinet de frangin. Garp cessa enfin de se curer le nez, - merci Seigneur ! - et eut ensuite un air surpris.

\- Ah... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise... J'aurais peut-être pas dû en parler ! Oubliez ça ! souria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux, là ? C'était quoi cette famille de dingue ? Je me disais que la mienne avec ma mère était spéciale mais celle de Luffy était un cas à part. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû m'y attendre avec ce crétin...

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on oublie ça, Vieux débile ? s'écria Ace, agacé.

\- J'étais venu pour quoi, moi déjà ? parut réfléchir le papi.

\- Change pas de sujet ! vociféra Ace toujours sur les nerfs.

Mes tympans en prirent un coup. Merci Ducon ! Toutefois, Garp eut l'air de ne pas l'avoir écouté car il semblait toujours chercher la réponse à sa question.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant... Allez les gosses ! C'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! Vous allez devenir de bons soldats de la Marine. s'exclama-t-il ensuite joyeusement.

Les gueules déconfites des trois frères me firent rire. Ace se tourna vers moi, paniqué, et mit fin à la conversation sans prévenir. Euh... Ok... Devant Facebook, je restais sur le cul. Mais il avait sûrement fait ça pour m'éviter d'assister à _l'entraînement_. Vu leur gueule de constipé, ça devait pas être beau à voir. Je soupirais inquiète pour lui et lui envoyais un sms compatissant.

" J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Courage ! A plus tard. "

Oh déjà 11h56. J'allais bientôt bouffer. Dans la fenêtre de discussion, je vis Ace écrire puis effacer et plus rien. Venait-il de voir mon message ? Je coupais internet puis m'étirais les bras et le dos avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes sur mon bureau.

Je récapitulais. Le père de Luffy était le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et son grand-père était Vice-amiral de la Marine. Mais quelle famille... Et Ace était un pirate. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, moi ? Il m'en arrivait des trucs en ce moment. Je pouvais pas avoir une vie d'adolescente banale, nan ?

Cependant, mon cerveau ne put enlever de mon esprit l'air soulagé de Sabo lorsqu'il avait apprit l'identité de mon père. Comment j'étais sensée le prendre ? Soit je le prenais mal en me disant qu'il prenait mon père pour une merde en s'imaginant que Ace n'avait rien à craindre de lui soit... Soit il le connaissait ? Nan ! C'était pas possible. Sabo faisait ses études à North Blue, il me semblait bien, et mon père travaillait au QG de la Marine. C'était impossible ! La première impression devait être la bonne. Putain quel enfoiré ! Bon après, c'était moi qui me faisait un film... Peut-être que c'était autre chose ?

Mon portable me tira de ma réflexion débile. Ace m'avait envoyée un sms. Mon cœur s'accéléra en ouvrant le message.

" Désolé je t'avais oubliée, ma souris, et quand j'ai entendu ton mignon petit rire, j'ai paniqué. Le vieux nous a mit une bonne raclée. On se retrouve ce soir pour le pvp. Sabo dit que tu as l'air sympa mais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Désolé aussi que tu aies dû assister à la discussion avec le Vieux. Je t'aime, ma souris. A plus tard ! X3 "

Je me doutais un peu qu'il m'avait oubliée. Oh il trouvait mignon mon rire ? Je rougissais puis souriais en lui envoyant ma réponse. N'empêche l'entraînement avait été rapide !

" J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai pas pu trop parler quand tu regardes, mais on aura bien l'occasion de discuter. En tout cas, il a l'air sympa aussi. T'inquiète pas pour le grand-père de Luffy, c'est pas grave. A ce soir, je t'aime aussi ! X3 "

Mama gueula qu'il était l'heure de bouffer. Je me levais et mon portable dans la poche, je descendais dans la cuisine, Vitali à mes talons.

\- J'ai passé l'info à Bonney pour ce soir. Ca dérangera pas si je mets ça en direct sur mon Twich pour ma guilde ? dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Moi, ça ne me gêne pas mais il faudra voir avec les autres. répondis-je en me plaçant à table à ses côtés.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? nous demanda Papa en remerciant ensuite Mama d'un hochement de tête.

Vitali et moi nous regardâmes.

\- Ce soir, on joue ensemble sur le pc avec des potes, Ace et Bonney. expliquai-je tandis que Mama était en train de me servir.

Des tomates farcies avec du riz. J'adorais ça !

\- Oh c'est bien que vous jouez tous les deux ensemble. C'est rare. Ne vous couchez pas tard ! Vous avez cours demain. s'enjoua Mama en russe.

Elle s'asseya en face de moi et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Mon frère et moi n'avions pas loupé les regards complices et joueurs de nos parents. C'était presque malaisant et écœurant. Après le repas, j'allais dans la salle de bain me laver les dents avec Vitali.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir se boucher les oreilles dans pas longtemps si tu voix ce que je veux dire. fit-il en se mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

Je grimaçais et hochais de la tête en me lavant les dents. Quelle horreur ! Mes parents en train de... Argh ! Je ne voulais même pas le dire. C'était trop dégueulasse. Une fois terminé, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, regardais sur Facebook si Ace était connecté au cas où mais ce ne fût pas le cas puis prit mon pc et m'installais dans mon lit. Je me connectais sur le compte familial Netflix pour mater ma série. Un nouvel épisode était sorti aujourd'hui. Oh putain, ils avaient foutu Vikings ! Je savais quoi faire après.

Putain de règles à la con ! Fallait que je chiale au milieu de l'épisode. Quand il fut terminé, je lançais Vikings. Ah cette musique... Je l'adorais. Sauf que bien sûr, je m'étais endormie en plein milieu. Note à moi-même : Ne jamais regarder un film allongée sur le lit ! L'épisode suivant ne s'était pas lancé. Je n'avais pas loupé grand chose. Merci Seigneur !

J'entendis ma mère rire comme une idiote dans le couloir. Son rire s'éloignait vers le fond signifiant qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau de Papa. Mon portable vibra. C'était un sms de mon frère.

" Les darons viennent de monter. Sors les boules kies ! "

" Ils vont faire ça dans le bureau, je pense ! Faut penser à se faire un bunker au cas où pour la prochaine fois. "

" Ouais, on le fera dans ta chambre. C'est la plus éloignée :D ! "

Je riais à sa remarque. Il n'avait pas tord. Ma chambre était la plus au fond du couloir. La sienne était à côté de la mienne et celle des darons était en face de la sienne. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu de faire leurs cochonneries dans le bureau, à l'autre bout du couloir, sinon Vitali et moi aurions été cernés. Merci Dieu !

Je lançais la suite de Vikings en mettant le son bien fort dans mes écouteurs. Vu que j'avais laissé la fenêtre de Facebook réduite au cas où, je reçus un message privé. Je mis pause et constatais que c'était Ace. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

" Luffy et Sabo viennent de sortir faire une courses. Je vais parler à Thatch vite fait de notre conversation d'hier, ma souris. Tu es toujours ok, du coup ? "

" Ok, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Alors si tu changes d'avis, je ne le ferais pas. "

Je le vis écrire puis effacer avant de reprendre sa réponse.

" Je n'ai pas changé d'avis même si je voudrais être là à chaque fois. Je ne te cache pas que ça me dérange de savoir qu'il sera tout seul avec toi. Mais si ça peut aider à combler tous mes fantasmes, je veux bien prendre sur moi. Je lui imposerais plus de limites, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es à moi et tu le resteras ma souris ! Je t'aime X3 "

Sa dernière phrase me réchauffait le cœur. Ace était possessif. Je pouvais comprendre sa jalousie. C'était naturel de s'inquiéter lorsque sa copine sortait avec un autre gars même si ce gars était juste un pote... Qui voulait baiser avec elle... Bon... Et qui allait vraiment la baiser une fois par mois... Bon sang, nous avions vraiment une relation très spéciale.

" D'accord ! Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi que j'aime Ace et je t'appartiendrais toujours ! Sache juste que si tu souhaites que j'arrête à un moment car tu n'en peux plus, je le ferais. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ton plaisir ! Je t'aime X3 "

J'avais eu envie de le rassurer. Jamais je ne le tromperais ! Je ne voulais pas faire ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse. Ace était quelqu'un de bien. Il méritait le bonheur et l'amour.

" Oh ma belle ! Tu es une bonne petite soumise ! :D "

Amusée, je rougissais tout de même à ce qu'il venait d'écrire. C'était vrai que j'étais une _soumise_.

" Oui, Commandant Ace ! "

Autant jouer le jeu. J'imaginais bien son sourire en coin derrière son écran. Il ne répondit pas mais j'avais vu qu'il avait lu mon message. Il devait maintenant parler avec Thatch. Je stressais un peu, appréhendant mais je ne devais pas me dégonfler. Je faisais ça avant tout pour Ace. Bon ok, pour la queue de Thatch aussi. Je l'avouais...

Je relançais Vikings et finis par mater trois épisodes de plus avant de couper Netflix. Mine de rien, ca m'avait fait l'après-midi et aucun message de Thatch ou de Ace. Je me levais et posais mon pc sur mon bureau. Mes crampes ventrales étaient revenues. Je sortis dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain me prendre un autre médoc puis descendis à pas de loup en bas pour aller aux chiottes changer ma protection hygiénique. J'avais beaucoup perdu, la vache ! Était-ce par ce que j'étais dépucelée ? Ca allait peut-être me durer moins longtemps ? Remontant dans ma chambre, je croisais Face de prout dans le couloir avec sa gueule de déterré. Nous nous sourîmes, chose rare, et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre alors que lui, descendait l'escalier. Décidément, entre lui et moi, il y avait du changement. Je pris mon sweat et mon pantacourt ainsi qu'une culotte de rechange pour aller à la douche.

Putain que ca faisait du bien ! L'eau chaude me détendait le corps. En me lavant les cheveux, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de perdre la précieuse odeur de mon aimé. Mais bon, il fallait bien être propre... De retour dans ma chambre, je vis que j'avais deux sms sur mon téléphone. Un de Ace et... Un de Thatch. Ils avaient dû discuter. Bordel, j'avais les pétoches ! Je lu d'abord le message de mon fiancé avec un petit sourire en coin. Il me l'avait envoyée lorsque j'étais à douche donc il y avait à peine 7 minutes.

" J'ai fini de parler avec Thatch et Sabo vient de partir. Thatch a dit qu'il allait te passer un contrat entre vous deux demain. On le regardera ensemble mercredi. Je lui ai donné les limites mais on les notera dans le contrat. En tout cas, ça se voyait qu'il avait l'air très emballé de le faire. Il m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir tous les trois pour un autre plan à trois. Je lui ai dit que je réfléchirais avec toi. Je t'aime, ma souris X3 "

La vache, il m'avait écrit un pavé ! Sabo était parti tôt, il était à peine 17h30. Mais il me semblait que pour aller à North Blue en voiture, il fallait bien deux heures de route. S'il devait rentrer pour le dîner, je comprenais mieux.

" D'accord, je penserais à le prendre mercredi. Je me doute qu'il devait être content. Thatch m'avait demandée aussi pour un autre plan à trois mais je lui ai dit de voir avec toi. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée avec Sabo. C'était un plaisir de le rencontrer ! Je t'aime aussi X3 "

Hésitante, j'ouvris le sms de Thatch.

" Re ma jolie, Ace a pu me parler. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est étonnant de sa part, lui qui est assez possessif. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre la première fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait de sa propre initiative l'idée qu'on baise sans lui. Mais bien sûr, il y a des conditions que je respecterais et mettrais dans le contrat. Il m'a fixé beaucoup plus de limites et je trouve certaines assez chieuses. Je devrais m'en accommoder de toute manière. Je te passe le contrat demain comme convenu. J'ai hâte de commencer, ma jolie ! "

Comment ça _certaines assez chieuses_ ? Ace avait-il été hyper strict ? Cependant ça me rassurait. Au moins, Thatch ne se permettrait pas tout. Je voyais de quoi il voulait parler dans _il me l'avait bien fait comprendre la première fois_. C'était sûrement dimanche dernier quand Ace lui avait parlé en partant. Je le voyais bien lui avoir murmurer : _Elle est à moi ! Je__ te bute si tu la touches__ ! _Avec son regard bien flippant. C'était malaisant mais bizarrement je me sentais fière. Ace tenait à moi. J'espérais juste que sa jalousie ne deviendrait pas maladive.

" Re. Oui, Ace me l'a dit. Il veut qu'on le regarde et le remplisse ensemble mercredi. Il ne m'a pas citée les limites en plus donc je verrais bien à ce moment-là. Ace m'a parlée aussi du plan à trois mais sans plus. A ce soir :D "

J'avais fait simple dans le message pour Thatch. Oh Ace m'avait répondue ! Je souriais en couinant et sautillant sur place comme une gamine hystérique. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise de bureau en lisant son sms.

" J'espère que le contrat ne fait pas 10 pages :D. Tu me manques ma souris. Je veux te voir. On se fait une cam ? "

Avec un grand sourire, je me connectais sur Facebook et constatais qu'il était là. Je reçus une demande d'appel vidéo et l'acceptais. Il avait fait vite ! Je le vis apparaître à l'écran arborant un grand sourire, son casque sur les oreilles et les chaises avaient été retirées.

\- On a beaucoup parlé de toi avec Sabo. La prochaine fois, il viendra avec Koala et on se fera un truc tous les cinq. souria-t-il.

Je me disais aussi, mes oreilles avaient sifflé cette aprèm... Si on se fesait quelque chose tous les cinq, Luffy allait tenir la chandelle. Je souriais en y pensant.

\- Ah oui ? J'espère que c'était en bien ! dis-je, amusée.

Ace émit un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr que c'était en bien. J'ai dû avouer à mes frères que tu étais au courant pour ma situation. Ils se sont inquiétés mais je les ai rassurés. Du coup, c'est là qu'est venu ma discution de toi avec Sabo. Luffy était dans sa chambre à ce moment-là...

Il regarda brièvement quelque chose sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

\- ...Alors je lui ai parlé de ton opinion sur le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine. Ca l'avait beaucoup intéressé...

\- Intéressé ? Il est du même avis que moi ? demandais-je, confuse.

Ils avaient parlé de ma gueule alors autant en savoir plus. Ace me souria en coin.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Disons que Sabo ne porte pas le Gouvernement dans son cœur.

Il prit quelque chose sur son bureau et sembla écrire vu le bouchon de stylo au coin de sa bouche. Une question me vint en tête. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net et peut-être que Ace avait la réponse.

\- Dis-moi, Ace... commençai-je, hésitante.

\- Hmm ? fit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi, le bouchon toujours en bouche et en train d'écrire.

Qu'il était beau comme ça, bordel !

\- Par hasard... Sabo connaîtrait-il mon père ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Ace s'arrêta brusquement dans son activité, les yeux écarquillés. L'avais-je surpris ? Il dégna lever les yeux vers moi, retira le bouchon du coin de ses lèvres pour fermer son stylo avant de me fixer stoïquement. Merde, j'avais peut-être fait une connerie ? Je le regardais attendant une réponse. Il faisait flipper quand même. Je me pinçais les lèvres et fut surprise de voir soudainement un sourire sur son visage.

\- Bah je ne pense pas. Tu as de drôle de question. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Comment mon frère pourrait connaître ton père ? Je sais que Sabo n'a pas toujours été un enfant de cœur mais il n'a jamais été arrêté par la Marine même pas une garde à vue.

Il avait l'air embarrassé. Je l'avais écouté sceptique. Tout son corps me disait clairement qu'il me racontait des bobards. Ace était sûrement meilleur menteur que Luffy mais là, j'étais sûre que son frère mentirait bien mieux que lui. Je plissais des yeux avant de lui répondre un peu pensive.

\- Hmm... Je demandais ça comme ça car tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit le nom de mon père, il avait l'air soulagé et il a sourit. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être, il le connaissait. Mais c'est possible que je me fasse un film.

\- Ma belle ? m'interpella Ace, sérieusement.

Je le fixais attentive l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

\- A ta tête, j'ai compris que tu étais sceptique à ce que je te disais. Tu sais que je suis au courant de pas mal de chose et tu sais que j'ai envie de te les dire mais ça pourrait te mettre en danger. Ma souris, je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas si je te mens !

Oh putain, son air coupable était tellement craquant ! J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le cajoler. Comment ne pas craquer devant sa gueule d'ange ? Ace ne me l'avait pas dit implicitement mais au moins, je savais que Sabo et mon père se connaissaient. Comment et pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Ca devait être un truc hyper chaud pour que Ace ne voulait rien me dire.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Ace. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je comprends. Mais au moins, la prochaine fois, dis-moi clairement que je n'ai pas à le savoir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas et n'insisterais pas. souriais-je doucement.

Il émit un petit ricanement.

\- De toute manière, même si tu insistais je ne te dirais rien et je serais obligé de te punir, ma belle. souria-t-il mesquinement.

Me punir pour avoir insister ? Je ne voyais pas le rapport mais je rougissais en gloussant doucement.

\- C'est pas parce que tu as tes règles que tu es dispensée de fessée ! Mercredi, tu vas y avoir le droit, ma belle. ricana-t-il.

Et en quelle honneur ? Je n'avais aucune raison de mériter une punition. Je pouffais doucement, amusée.

\- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je avec un sourire pincé.

Ace inspira du nez avec un sourire prétentieux.

\- Tu mérites une bonne punition car demain tu vas embrasser Thatch sans mon accord ! râla-t-il, tout de même moqueur.

Je restais bouche bée puis baissais la tête honteuse. Il n'avait pas tord. J'avais prit l'initiative d'accepter le baiser sans lui avoir demandé, même si je lui en avais parlé ensuite. J'avais honte de moi. Ca avait sûrement fait souffrir Ace sur le coup. Seigneur, j'étais une connasse ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je m'en voulais énormément maintenant.

\- Pardon... soufflais-je sans le regarder.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Ma souris, il est trop tôt pour me demander pardon. Tu feras ça pendant que je te punirais. Pendant que je te fesserais, tu diras _Pardon Commandant Ace ! Ah pardon Commandant Ace ! Je ne recommencerais plus, Commandant Ace ! Tu es le plus fort, le plus beau ! C'est toi qui a la plus grosse bite du monde ! Oh pardon Commandant Ace..._

Il avait prit une voix aigüe pour m'imiter mais à fond dans sa connerie, il avait finit dans un fou rire. Bien sûr, amusée de sa bêtise, je le suivis dedans. Ace avait toujours le don de me sortir de ma déprime. Ce fou rire me rappelait celui que l'on avait eu à la fête chez Sanji. Nous finîmes par nous calmer en restant toutefois encore amusés

\- J'adore rire avec toi, ma souris. souria-t-il sincèrement.

\- C'est la même pour moi. Je m'amuse bien avec toi ! Sinon, vu que Sabo viendra avec sa copine la prochaine fois, Luffy va tenir la chandelle, non ? me moquai-je.

Ace gloussa.

\- Ouais, sauf s'il se trouve une nana d'ici là ! Mais c'est pas gagné. ria-t-il.

Je riais avec lui. Il avait raison. Luffy n'aura jamais de petite amie à ce rythme s'il voit toutes les filles comme des potes.

\- Sinon, ma souris, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Tu m'avais demandée de te faire une liste tout à l'heure. La liste de mes fantasmes, je crois bien. Je l'ai terminée. Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître le contenu ? me dit-il un peu hésitant.

Il avait peur de ma réaction ? Peut-être y avait-il des choses embarrassantes et assez hard qui pourrait me déplaire ? Me pinçant les lèvres, je hochais de la tête.

\- Oui, je veux savoir. répondis-je, déterminée mais rougissante.

Ace se mordilla la peau des lèvres avant de hocher de la tête. Il prit ce qui sembla être une feuille puis la glissa dans son imprimante. Il devait sans doute la scanner pour me l'envoyer. Je ne disais rien et patientais le temps qu'il termine. Ace avait l'air anxieux et appréhendait ma réaction au vu de la manière qu'il avait de se bouffer encore les lèvres et de fixer son clavier. Je reçus l'image en PDF et l'ouvris sous ses yeux curieux. Oh bordel de merde ! Il y en avait au moins une dizaine. En tout cas, Ace avait une écriture très masculine. Il écrivait assez gros, serré et incliné vers la droite.

"- t'attacher et te bander les yeux;

\- simuler un viol;

\- un plan à trois avec un pote;

\- (un plan à trois avec deux nanas);

\- te voir baiser avec une meuf;

\- baiser dans un lieu public;

\- baiser discrètement chez quelqu'un;

\- voir un pote te baiser;

\- faire une sextape ou plusieurs;

\- faire différents jeux sexuels;

\- te baiser endormie;

\- faire des rôleplays. "

What ? _Simuler un viol _? Il était sérieux ? Comment on pouvait faire ça ? C'était horrible ! Oh... A moins que... Ah bah oui, c'était pour de faux... Anastasia, débile ! Il y avait écrit _simuler_ ! J'e voyais pas trop le scénario mais ok. Il y en avait que je connaissais : _me voir baiser avec une fille, un plan à trois avec un pote à lui, ... _Ah entre parenthèses, Ace avait noté _un plan à trois avec deux filles. _Il voulait baiser avec une fille en plus ? Le fantasme typique des mecs... En tout cas, il l'avait mit entre parenthèses. Cela signifiait sûrement un peut-être. Tout dépendait de moi, à mon avis. Ace m'avait vaguement parlée de baiser dans un lieu public et ça m'excitait rien que d'y penser. Nous en avions déjà fait certains mais le reste de la liste me plaisait aussi. Je nous voyais bien en RP pendant un jeu sexuel. C'était très aguicheur. Cependant, il y avait toujours la simulation de viol qui me dérangeait.

Je fermais le document puis regardais Ace avec un petit sourire timide et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il avait l'air d'attendre une réaction de ma part toujours aussi anxieux. Je le fixais sans rien dire et vis apparaître des petites rougeurs sur ses tâches de rousseur. Il était trop craquant, putain ! Je pouvais pas lui refuser ses fantasmes. Je voulais lui faire plaisir et j'allais pas me débiner, ça nan !

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Ca te tente ? me demanda-t-il, hésitant et très embarrassé.

\- Avant de te donner ma réponse, j'ai une question. dis-je timidement.

Ace hocha de la tête m'invitant à continuer.

\- Tu entends quoi par _simuler un viol_ ? Je n'arrive pas à bien imaginer.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit puis il avala sa salive avant de se frotter le front totalement mal à l'aise. C'était pas facile de parler de ça pour lui, je le voyais bien. Je me promettais de ne faire aucune remarque ni jugement sur ses envies. Ace se pinça les lèvres avant de me répondre.

\- Et bien... Tu vois... C'est comme un jeu où... Où je te force à baiser... Enfin, tu vois, tout en étant consentante et sans violence... expliqua-t-il, maladroitement.

Il me souria ensuite gêné et je lui fis un doux sourire.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant. Alors pour te répondre, ça me tente bien. Mais pour le plan à trois avec deux filles, je ne me sens pas prête. C'est un peut-être du coup, tout comme baiser avec une meuf... Cependant... Si l'occasion se présente pendant le week-end à l'onsen et si j'ai beaucoup bu... Alors il serait possible que je fasse un effort avec... Mince, je ne sais plus son nom... Ca va me revenir...

Je pris une pause, réfléchissant mais fus coupée par Ace qui éclata de rire.

\- ... Ouais, j'ai compris ! Il faut que tu sois bien bourrée pour baiser avec une nana ! ria-t-il me faisant rougir.

Et encore... Mais je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

\- Sinon, ça te dit vraiment de tout faire ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui bien sûr. Ca me donne envie. J'ai confiance en toi alors je sais que ça se passera bien. Sauf que, je viens de penser. Pour ce qui est d'être endormie, je veux bien mais je risque de me réveiller à un moment, non ? souriais-je, amusée à la fin.

Ace pouffa de rire.

\- Et ben, tu feras semblant ! s'exclama-t-il me faisant rire.

Je fus coupée dans ma rigolade lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte, me surprenant.

\- Oui ? fis-je en direction de l'entrée attirant l'attention de Ace.

Ma mère entra avec un grand sourire et le panier de linge propre sous le bras.

\- Je ne dérange pas ? Je t'apporte ton linge. demanda-t-elle en russe.

\- Nan, Mama. Je suis avec Ace sur Facebook. souriais-je dans la même langue.

Elle ferma la porte, posa le panier sur mon lit puis vint se placer à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. Je lui passais un écouteur qu'elle se mit et salua Ace amicalement.

\- Bonjour, Anya. salua Ace en retour avec un sourire.

Décidément, je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'il appelle ma mère par son prénom.

\- La prochaine que tu viens, évite de passer par la fenêtre ! Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. Allez, je vous laisse, les jeunes. A bientôt Ace !

\- A bientôt... bégaya Ace, rougissant.

Ma mère me redonna mon écouteur et sortit de la chambre avec un petit sourire avant de fermer la porte. Ace et moi nous regardâmes amusés avant d'éclater de rire. Mama, la honte...

\- C'est bien beau de passer par la porte mais ton père va me buter ! Mais ça a pas l'air de la déranger que je vienne dans ta chambre la nuit. souria-t-il encore amusé.

\- C'est vrai. A mon avis, elle a dû vivre ça avec mon père quand ils étaient plus jeunes... Oh mon Dieu ! Ca veut dire que mon père venait chez elle pour... Ah... Nan ! Quelle horreur ! grimaçais-je, dégoûtée.

Ace pouffa de rire. J'avais une vision dégueulasse de mes darons en train de... Ah Nan !

\- Déjà tout à l'heure à midi, mes parents se... Ah... Ils se cherchaient, ouais on va dire ça comme ça et ensuite dans l'aprèm avec Vitali, on les a entendus...

Ace finit par exploser de rire. Il y avait rien de drôle, Ducon ! Ca me rendait malade et lui, il se foutait de ma gueule.

\- Mais Ace... C'est pas drôle ! me plaignis-je sur un ton légèrement triste.

Il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer en se tenant les côtes et finit par taper du poing sur son bureau faisant trembler sa caméra. J'étais vexée mais souriais tout de même, les lèvres pincées.

\- ... _Mais Ace... C'est pas drôleuh... _se moqua-t-il en prenant une voix aigüe sans cesser de rire.

\- Mais arrête ! fis-je outrée.

J'allais m'énerver à force. Il se foutait carrément de ma gueule et il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

\- ... _Mais arrêteuh... _continua-t-il.

Je soufflais bruyamment lui montrant mon exaspération et fis la moue. Ace cessa son fou rire et me souriait moqueusement.

\- J'aime te taquiner, ma souris. Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Je lui souriais pour réponse et perdis toute colère. Je ne pouvais pas rester énervée contre lui. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Je finissais par rougir lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu es belle ! Limite parfaite aussi. souria Ace.

Je le regardais confuse.

\- Limite ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, il y a une condition pour que tu y sois totalement.

\- Vraiment et laquelle ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de ricaner.

\- Ouais ! Tu dois encore passer sous le bureau.

Il me fixa avec son sourire fourbe pour voir ma réaction qui ne tarda pas. Mon visage s'empourpra et je gloussais comme une gamine. Mais j'avais en tête de jouer un peu avec lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? tentais-je de dire avec sérieux mais mon sourire amusé me trahissait.

Ace ricana puis me regarda longuement avant de répondre.

\- C'est-à-dire que tu dois me sucer la bite sous le bureau, ma belle ! Tu sais, comme l'autre fois. souria-t-il en coin.

J'avais très bien compris. Ca m'avait beaucoup plût la première fois alors le refaire ne me dérangerais pas. C'était même excitant. Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire timide pour lui montrer mon accord. Ace passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis se pencha vers son micro.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à mercredi, ma belle. Je pourrais venir sur ton joli visage ? susurra-t-il.

Recevoir son sperme sur moi ? Oh bordel ! Ca me faisait kiffer. J'étais vraiment une dépravée. Je hochais encore de la tête aussi rouge qu'une pivoine le faisant sourire. Ace se mordilla le coin de la lèvre et émit ensuite une petit rire rauque. Bordel, c'était sexy !

\- Oh ma belle... Vendredi, je te jure, je te prends dans un coin chez Thatch ! soupira-t-il en jetant sa tête en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire.

J'émis un petit gloussement puis posais mon coude sur mon bureau pour maintenir ma tête dans la paume de ma main. Je le regardais amoroso avec un doux sourire. Si je n'avais pas mes putains de règles, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il vienne me prendre maintenant. Les yeux clos, Ace avait l'air pensif. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

\- Ma souris ? m'interpella-t-il sérieusement en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui ? répondis-je d'une voix douce.

Il avala sa salive, les yeux baissés avant de les relever vers moi interrogateurs.

\- Tu... Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ? Pas même pour Thatch ? demanda-t-il, peiné.

Quoi ? C'était quoi ces questions débiles ? Je le fixais sur le cul. Il attendait une réponse et vu son regard à la fois triste et paniqué, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Avait-il eu des problèmes avec ses ex ? L'idée qu'on l'aie fait souffrir me fendit le cœur et me mit en colère.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Comment oses-tu me sortir une connerie pareil ? Jamais je ne te quitterais ! Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, il faudra me buter. C'est toi que j'aime, Ace, et pas Thatch...

J'avais vociférer ma colère sans trop crier. Fallait pas non plus que la baraque soit au courant ! Ace me fixait surpris, la bouche entrouverte. Je soupirais bruyamment pour me calmer et repris d'un ton plus calme.

\- ...Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis et resterais toujours ta petite souris. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Alors si tu t'inquiètes par rapport à Thatch, sache que ce n'est juste qu'un pote enfin... Un pote assez spécial et si le fait que je le vois sans toi ne te convient pas, dis-le moi et on annule tout ! Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir en train de souffrir. Je t'aime Ace ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ton plaisir.

Je ne savais pas si une de ses ex lui avait fait du mal mais moi, jamais je ne lui en ferais. Ace était une lumière dans ma vie. Il était mon âme sœur et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Je le regardais peinée. Il ne disait rien, la tête basse. Nous nous murâmes dans un lourd silence. Je sentais comme une tension entre nous. Je me pinçais les lèvres, soûlée. Il faisait la gueule ? D'habitude, c'était moi.

\- Ace... commençai-je mais il me coupa la parole sans relever la tête.

\- Ma souris... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Il daigna lever les yeux vers moi, le visage stoïque comme à son habitude. Ca faisait flipper et me donnait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie.

\- Bien sûr que je le pense. Alors arrête tes bêtises ! Ca me blesse de savoir que tu ne me fais pas confiance... me plaignis-je, légèrement irritée.

\- Mais je te fais confiance, c'est juste que...

Que quoi ? Il se coupa, ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de les rouvrir pour tourner la tête. Il était embarrassé comme hier lorsque j'avais compris qu'il m'avait espionnée. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait ? Avait-il regardé dans mon portable ou mon ordinateur ? Les avait-il piratés ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ace passa une main sur son visage puis me fixa désolé. C'était moi ou il avait les yeux rouges ?

\- Je suis... Je suis désolé ma souris. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça... Je vais te laisser. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime !

Sa voix était rauque et quelque peu tremblante. Il coupa ensuite la conversation vidéo sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Hein ?

Je restais figée sur place à fixer mon écran affichant le mur d'actualité de Facebook. Ace s'était en plus de ça déconnecté. Il avait eu un comportement étrange et je me disais qu'il devait sûrement déprimer dans son coin, honteux de lui-même. Je revoyais ses yeux rouges et mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il devait pleurer. Oh Ace, nan ! Bordel, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Putain de règles à la con ! Je chialais comme une gamine. Putain ! Mon âme était meurtrie de songer à Ace qui souffrait. Je voulais lui envoyer un sms mais me ravisais en pensant qu'il voulait peut-être être tranquille. J'essuyais du revers de la manche mes larmes coulant sur mes joues puis me levais de ma chaise. Je rangeais mes affaires propres dans mon armoire préparant au passage mon uniforme scolaire que je mis sur un cintre pour demain. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon string propre et je repensais à Ace. Allait-il mieux ? Il ne s'était écoulé seulement que 10 minutes depuis la fin de notre cam et voyant l'heure, je n'allais pas tarder à manger. Je pris mon portable, le mis dans ma poche de pantacourt puis me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux s'était adoucis, je pouvais descendre en bas sans que l'on voit que j'ai pleuré. Je chopais le panier et sortais de ma chambre pour le poser dans le couloir. Je n'étais toujours pas dans mon assiette mais tentais de faire bonne figure. Putain, mes yeux s'embuèrent encore ! Chialais pas, chialais pas ! Putain je chialais encore... Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à côté de moi me surpris. Bordel ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Face de pet sorte de sa chambre à ce moment-là ? Pile quand je passais devant. Et merde... Je croisais son regard surpris lorsqu'il posait son panier vide dans le couloir. Il avait sûrement vu mes larmes.

\- Tu chouines ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Nan, gros con ! J'étais en train de me laver le visage avec des larmes. 100% écolo et économe !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant.

J'avais envie de lui dire mais il allait se foutre de ma gueule. Je restais silencieuse et me contentais de pleurer un peu plus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi en me lançant une vanne pourrie à la gueule avant de se barrer mais à la place, il fit quelque chose qui me surprenait et me laissait sans voix. Vitali me prit sans crier gare dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son odeur masculine. C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait comme ça dans ses bras, habituellement c'était pour me faire chier et me massacrer la perruque. Il me serra un peu plus fort contre son torse, ses mains dans mon dos.

\- C'est encore à cause de l'autre fille ? demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Je secouais de la tête l'informant qu'il se trompait sans toutefois cesser mes larmes. Vitali soupira du nez.

\- C'est à cause de Ace ? grogna-t-il, contraire à son habitude.

Genre monsieur jouait le frère protecteur ?! J'émis un petit couinement à l'évocation de son prénom.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Nan... On s'est... On s'est juste disputé... pleurais-je d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Oui, c'était ça. Une dispute. Enfin je croyais...

\- C'est rien. Ca arrive. Avec Bonney, on se dispute aussi mais on se réconcilie très vite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ricana-t-il à la fin me faisant sourire.

J'eus une vision dégueulasse de Face de pet baisant Bonney mais ses caresses entre mes omoplates me consolais. Je cessais de pleurer mais mon corps avait toujours des sanglots.

\- Tu veux en parler ? questionna-t-il doucement me surprenant.

Si je lui disais, je devais lui expliquer tout depuis le début. Devais-je tout lui dire ? Si je lui racontais tout, pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Tout ce que je vivais en ce moment était trop pour moi. Je n'avais que 17 ans bientôt 18 et tout s'enchaînait très rapidement pour mon pauvre cœur d'adolescente.

\- Si je te raconte tout... Tu promets de garder ça pour toi ?... Pas même de raconter aux darons et... Et à Bonney ?... Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi... murmurai-je en hoquetant.

\- Je te le promets ! Si je mens, tu auras le droit de me pourrir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Allez viens ! souria-t-il en m'embarquant dans sa chambre.

J'essuyais mes larmes en entrant. Faisais-je une connerie ? Vitali ferma sa porte et m'invita à s'assoir sur son lit. Il prit place ensuite à côté de moi.

Sa chambre était éclairée seulement par l'écran de son pc portable montrant le discord de sa guilde et OPO en arrière-plan. Mon frère me regarda silencieusement attendant que je commence. Les lèvres pincées et les yeux bouffis, je débutais mon récit anxieuse de sa réaction. Je lui confessais pour Ace l'informant de son travail, de notre relation avec Thatch et qui il était vraiment. Vitali avait été sur le cul et limite choqué sans faire de commentaire quand il a su pour les plans à trois, la proposition de Ace et le harcèlement de Thatch pour baiser avec moi ainsi que le cadeau de demain. Je lui disais pour l'entretien que j'aurais vendredi avec l'Empereur Barbe Blanche puis lui racontais ma rencontre avec Sabo et l'annonce sur l'identité du père de Luffy. Il avait été aussi surpris que moi lorsque je l'avais appris. Et enfin, je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ace il y a peu de temps en cam.

Vitali ne disait rien et se contentait de se bouffer la peau de sa lèvre inférieure avant de finir par éclater de rire. Je le fixais choquée. Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre. Ce Face de merde se foutait de ma gueule. Mes yeux redevinrent humides. Ducon !

\- Tu es bien ma sœur. On est pareil tous les deux ! ria-t-il me surprenant.

Je le regardais confuse et l'invitais du regard à développer.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas à l'encontre des règles ! D'ailleurs, Bonney aussi est une pirate qui fricote avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien sur ce que tu m'as dit. En tout cas, je ne te pensais pas fan du BDSM et des plans à trois. Bonney aimerait bien un plan avec un autre mec en plus mais je ne suis pas très chaud. Je comprends Ace pour ce qui est de Thatch. C'est assez difficile pour lui même si tout compte fait, c'est lui qui a proposé ce genre de chose. Il devait se faire tout un film mais si tu me dis que tu l'as rassuré, ça devrait aller mieux. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer ! En plus, il s'est excusé, c'est pas rien pour un mec.

Il me souria ensuite. Putain, Bonney était aussi une pirate ?! Le mond était petit. Je lui souriais gratifiante de ne pas me juger.

\- Tu crois que le frère de Ace pourrait parler de moi à son père ? J'aimerais bien rejoindre l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Hein ? Sérieusement ? Mon frangin voulait devenir un Révolutionnaire ? Nous partagions sûrement la même opinion sur le Gouvernement Mondial mais je n'avais jamais songé à intégrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Se battre pour la liberté et dénoncer l'injustice. C'était tentant mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'accomplir de tels exploits. Je ne savais presque rien faire et c'était pas mes compétences en copier-coller qui allait me servir.

\- Je ne crois pas. Luffy avait l'air surpris d'entendre parler de son père. Il ne doit pas trop le connaître. Mais tu ne me juges pas pour tout ce que je viens de te dire ? En particulier pour ma relation avec Thatch et Ace ? murmurai-je.

Vitali pouffa avec un sourire.

\- Nan, la naine ! Ca me rassure même que tu ne sois pas une coincée du cul. J'espère en tout cas que Thatch n'osera rien faire avec Bonney. Elle le repoussera mais serait capable de proposer un plan à trois. Et ça, c'est mort surtout que je sais maintenant que tu te le tapes !... Dommage en tout cas pour le père de Luffy. C'est pas facile de joindre les Révolutionnaires. Bonney ne veut pas me donner son contact. Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi comme pour elle.

J'avais rougi lorsqu'il avait mentionné le fait que je me tapais Thatch. Raconté comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une vraie pute. Merci frangin de me rabaisser involontairement !

\- Et dire que vendredi, on va tous chez lui. Ca va être malaisant. Je ne dirais rien à Bonney, ne t'en fais pas. Surtout ça ! C'est son idole... ricana-t-il, faisant référence à ma relation avec Thatch.

Je riais doucement avec lui ensuite. Ca m'avait fait du bien de déballer mon sac. Bizarrement, je me sentais encore plus proche de mon frère après ça et mon cœur allait mieux. Un poids lourd s'en était évaporé et je respirais mieux. J'avais quelqu'un pour me soutenir dans cette histoire.

\- Tu diras rien à Ace que je t'ai tout raconté, hein ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Nan, je dirais rien t'inquiète ! Je serais une tombe... Putain, j'hallucine que tu te tapes un mec de 40 ans ! Tu es pire que moi. Je pensais qu'avec Bonney, la différence d'âge était limite mais alors toi... ria-t-il à la fin.

Merci encore de te foutre de ma gueule ! Nous sursautâmes lorsque nous entendîmes Mama nous hurler de descendre manger. Nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire amusé.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller grailler ! Fis-je en me levant.

* * *

Fin du dixième chapitre.

* * *

**Bonus futilités** :

\- Anastasia et Vitali sont inspirés physiquement de personnalités réelles. La chanteuse américaine Taylor Swift pour Anastasia et le mannequin danois Mathias Lauridsen pour Vitali.

\- L'anniversaire d'Anastasia est le 20 Mars et celui de Vitali est le 28 Février.

\- Ace a quitté le lycée pendant sa deuxième année, le 18 Septembre.

\- Anastasia et Vivi sont les seules filles à être venues dans l'appartement de Ace et Luffy. Nami n'est jamais rentrée tout comme Koala à l'époque où Sabo y vivait.

\- Tous les mardi de 20h à 21h, Ace et Luffy vont à la salle de sport puis ils vont se faire des takoyaki au restaurant _Chez Octo_.

\- C'est Bonney qui a donné l'idée à Vitali de se percer le visage.

\- Vitali s'est fait tatouer _FREEDOM_ au-dessus du pubis et Bonney est la seule au courant à ce jour.

\- La fille que Luffy a embrassé par accident à la fête chez Franky était Rebecca et c'était son premier baiser.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bienvenue dans ce onzième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

Question du jour : A quoi ressemblerait Marco sous sa forme mythique s'il était déplumé ?

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vitali s'installa à côté de moi comme à son habitude, en jouant avec ses piercings. Ca sentait bon la bouffe et mon ventre gargouilla discrètement.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu discutais avec Ace tout à l'heure. Comment va-t-il ? demanda Papa lorsque Mama était en train de nous servir.

Je jetais un œil à ma mère qui me souria gentiment. Une idée de connasse me vint en tête. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Désolée Papa !

\- Oui, il va bien. D'ailleurs, il m'a présentée son autre frère qui lui rendait visite aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Sabo et il étudie à North Blue. racontai-je en fixant bien mon père pour voir sa réaction.

Ca ne se loupait pas. Son sourcil tressauta et j'aperçus un petit rictus surpris un court instant. Oh bordel ! Oh my God ! Je le savais. Ils se connaissaient. C'était certain. Mais d'où et pourquoi ?

\- Ah oui, il a un autre frère ?! Et il fait quoi comme genre d'études ? demanda Mama avec un grand sourire.

Euh... Merde... C'était quoi déjà ? Luffy me l'avait dit l'autre fois. Bordel...

\- Je crois que c'est dans le Droit mais je ne suis pas sûre. répondis-je, pensive.

Nous mangeâmes ensuite tranquillement. Les darons étaient encore plus proches que ce midi et c'était écœurant. En sortant de table, je vis Mama déposer un baiser sur la joue de Papa. Oh putain, on allait avoir encore un remake de tout à l'heure dans le bureau ! Vitali me suivit dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents.

\- Ace compte revenir cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

\- Je ne sais pas, enfin... Je ne crois pas... fis-je un peu peinée.

Il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes me tirant une grimace. Je le regardais légèrement irritée et fus surprise de voir un sourire sur son visage.

\- T'en fais pas ! Vous allez vous réconcilier. S'il vient cette nuit, faites pas trop de bruit ! Je veux dormir tranquille. ricana-t-il malicieusement.

Je pestais faiblement avec un sourire. Il était étrangement sympa. Notre relation s'améliorait de jour en jour et ça me plaisait.

\- S'il vient, je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quelque chose. J'ai mes règles... souriais-je sans le regarder.

Bizarrement, je ne ressentais pas de gêne d'évoquer mes menstruations à mon frère. C'était comme parler de ça avec ma mère. La bouche pleine, il gloussa avant de cracher son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

\- Et alors ? Avec Bonney, on le fait quand même lorsqu'elle a ses ragnagna. Elle me dit d'ailleurs que ça lui soulage ses douleurs.

Il se rinça la bouche rapidement avant de sortir avec un sourire. Faire ça pendant les règles ? C'était dégoûtant. Il y aurait plein de sang partout et puis c'était hyper gênant. Beurk ! Je finissais de me laver les dents puis allais dans ma chambre. Je jetais un oeil à mon portable dans ma poche. Aucune nouvelle de Ace. Mon cœur se serra mais je me disais qu'il devait être occupé ou bien qu'il préférait encore être seul. Il me manquait. Je voulais me blottir dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et écouter son cœur battre. Sur mon téléphone, il était 20h32 et il restait encore un peu de temps avant le regroupement sur discord. Je m'installais en face de mon pc et me connectais à Facebook. Mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup lorsque j'aperçus Ace de connecté. Je n'osais pas lui envoyer un message privé puis attendis un moment qu'il le fasse, lui, au cas où mais rien. Je m'en voulais de voir Thatch demain. Devais-je annuler ? Je serais une connasse de le faire. Thatch avait acheté un cadeau pour moi et il avait prévu de venir me chercher devant le lycée à la sortie des cours.

Oh ! Ace venait de se déconnecter. Merde... Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et mes larmes revinrent. C'était pas le moment de chialer, pauv' conne ! Dans quelques minutes, je devais aller sur discord. Je fermais Facebook et lançais le jeu. J'avais peur d'aller sur le vocal. Ace devait sûrement y être et je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde sache que je venais de pleurer. J'essuyais mes larmes et reniflais bruyamment en me loggant sur le jeu. Mon personnage atterrissait directement devant les personnages de Thatch, Vista et Bonney. On me groupa et je remarquais que nous étions seulement tous les quatre. Ace et Vitali n'étaient pas encore connectés. Je les saluais dans le chat de groupe. Thatch m'envoya ensuite un message privé.

" Viens sur le vocal, ma jolie. On attend ton frère et Ace puis je tag. "

Et merde... Je me mouchais le plus silencieusement possible avant de lancer discord. Je vis Vitali dans le canal Afk et les autres dans le canal Game mais pas de trace de Ace.

\- Ah allez, il reste plus que Vitali et Ace ! s'exclama Vista joyeusement.

Discord émit un son signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le canal.

\- Ouais, re ! fit mon frangin.

Nous le saluâmes tous en échange puis attendîmes Ace pendant que les minutes défilaient.

\- Il y en a un qui se fait désirer. râla Thatch.

\- Il va pas tarder je pense, je l'ai vu connecté sur Facebook il y a un quart d'heure. informa Vista.

Mon portable vibra. J'avais reçu un sms de Face de prout.

" Vous vous êtes parlés ? "

" Nan, je l'avais vu connecté sur Facebook aussi mais il s'est déco quelques temps après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout. "

Je n'espérais pas qu'il ne se pointait pas à cause de tout à l'heure. Je me sentais coupable et j'avais encore envie de chialer. Ravalant mes larmes, je remarquais un message privé sur le vocal de la part de Thatch.

" Tu as des nouvelles de Ace ? Il ne répond pas à mon sms ni à mon appel. "

Oh merde... C'était pas bon, ça. Je me bouffais la peau des lèvres, anxieuse, en lui répondant.

" Nan, je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Désolée. "

J'avais fait simple. Ma petite dispute avec Ace ne le regardait pas.

\- Ca y est nous sommes en live. J'ai pas connecté le discord à la vidéo donc vous pouvez raconter de la merde. Personne le saura. ricana Vitali nous amusant.

\- Cool, je vionnerais le replay plus tard. Tu me passeras ta chaîne ? s'exclama Thatch.

\- Ouais, attends, je la mets sur le vocal. répondit mon frère en appliquant le geste à la parole.

Thatch épingla ensuite le lien sur le haut du discord le laissant libre d'accès à tout le monde. Il était 20h57 et Ace n'était toujours pas là.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'impatienta Thatch.

\- Quelqu'un a au moins essayé de le joindre ? demanda Vista.

\- Ouais, mais il répond pas ! Putain que ca me soûle ! Je m'en fume une autre. s'énerva-t-il.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Thatch sur les nerfs, lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Du coup, j'avais l'affirmation qu'il fumait.

\- T'avais pas arrêté ? ria doucement Vista.

\- Nan, j'ai juste diminué. J'en suis à trois par jour maintenant... Bon Ace, ramène ton cul ! Putain... pesta-t-il en allumant sa cigarette en bouche.

J'entendis qu'il jeta quelque chose sur son bureau, sûrement son briquet, puis inspira une bouffée de son tabac avant de la recracher. Discord émit un son. Enfin Ace était là ! Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'esquissais un sourire.

\- Salut ! souffla-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh putain, te voilà enfin ! Tu foutais quoi, bordel ? Allez connecte-toi vite in game que je tag ! s'énerva Thatch, sa cigarette en bouche.

\- Ca va, désolé ! J'étais occupé... se justifia-t-il avant de soupirer de lassitude.

Thatch ne dit rien, d'ailleurs personne ne parla. Il le groupa puis lança la recherche de PVP. Nous fûmes téléportés dans une sorte de salle d'attente ressemblant à l'écran d'accueil de personnage. Chacun avait son podium et je pouvais voir tous nos avatars. Vu que c'était un événement hebdomadaire, l'attente pour entrer en arène avait été modifiée. Le timer était plus long qu'habituellement en raison du nombre de joueur voulant jouer en arène ce soir. J'aimais beaucoup le personnage de Bonney. Son costume en cuir me rappelait celui de Catwoman. Thatch avait un costume de cuistot blanc. On ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était un chef cuisinier dans la réalité... Le guerrier de Vista portait un costume de mousquetaire français. Vitali avait un kimono minks bleu avec une sorte de parabole. Ca faisait con mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Ace avait toujours son costume de cow-boy enflammé. Ca, c'était classe ! Moi, j'avais un peu l'air con avec la robe que Vitali m'avait offerte. Je devrais songer à me choper un costume plus classe.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as toujours la robe que je t'ai donnée ? se moqua Face de pet me faisant rougir de honte.

\- Bah oui, j'ai que ça. C'est toi qui me l'a donnée alors je la garde. expliquai-je.

Merci de m'enfoncer involontairement encore plus, Ducon !

\- J'aurais pu t'acheter un nouveau costume mais tu vois il y a deux certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom qui m'ont défoncé la gueule pour prendre ma part du World Boss d'hier. déclara-t-il moqueusement.

Ace ricana tout comme moi. L'atmosphère s'était détendue.

\- Olala, c'est pas bien ! Qui a osé te faire ça ? demanda Ace faussement innocent.

\- Ouais, ça ne se fait pas ! Dis-nous leur nom et on va te venger ! souriais-je voulant me montrer sérieuse mais mon ton amusé me trahissait.

Thatch éclata de rire. Étonnamment, Bonney ne disait rien. La présence de Thatch y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que c'était vous, nan ? questionna Vista amusé.

\- Chut ! soufflais-je amusée ce qui le fit rire.

\- Bande de traître ! s'exclama Vitali.

\- Comment on vous a défoncés ! C'était trop facile. se vanta Ace.

\- C'est facile de se vanter en attaquant par-derrière avec un healer. ria mon frère.

\- Ah l'excuse du mauvais perdant ! se moqua Ace.

\- C'est pas une excuse ! Tu n'as pas les couilles de venir tous seul contre ma guilde. Elle réclame justice ! s'écria-t-il amusé.

\- Ah ouais ? J'ai pas les couilles, tu dis ? Tiens, tu entends ça ?...

Il y eu un gros bruit sur le bureau de Ace. J'étais sûre qu'il l'avait frappé du poing.

\- ... C'était mes burnes que je viens de poser sur mon bureau ! Alors j'ai toujours pas les couilles ? termina-t-il en riant.

Nous riâmes tous avec lui, même mon frère. Ca faisait du bien de s'amuser. Mon cœur était plus léger en sachant maintenant que Ace allait mieux et ne faisait plus la gueule.

\- Elles pèsent lourd ! Il va falloir penser à les vider un jour ! se moqua Face de crotte.

Oh mon Dieu ! Ca partait loin là ! Nous riâmes de son audace.

\- Tu apprendras, gamin, que s'astiquer le poireau tous les jours ne fait pas de toi un homme ! répondit Ace prétentieusement.

Bouh ! Le clash ! Dans ta gueule !

\- 1-0 pour Ace ! annonça Thatch en riant, sa cigarette en bouche.

Vitali s'était bien fait avoir. Il avait perdu ce duel.

\- Alors on dit plus rien, là ?! On admet sa défaite ? ricana Ace.

\- J'admets rien du tout ! J'ai rien à prouver à personne ! s'écria Face de prout en riant.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et j'entendis Thatch partir dans un fou rire communicatif. Fou rire collectif maintenant. Oh bordel, j'en chialais !

\- Ah il est trop marrant ce gamin ! J'en peux plus ! Il m'a tué ! pleura de rire Thatch.

Cependant, nous dûmes nous calmer lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'arène. Les choses sérieuses commençaient sauf que nous étions toujours autant amusés. Thatch donna comme il put les directives. Le combat s'était bien passé. Aucune mort et ça avait été assez rapide. Nous retournâmes dans la salle d'attente fier de nous.

\- Je me doutais qu'on allait tomber sur du facile. Mais au fur et à mesure que nous combattrons, on va tomber sur du coriace. Tous les noobs font se faire dégager en deux vagues. informa Thatch.

Le timer était de nouveau mis en route pour dix minutes.

\- Tu m'avais dit l'autre fois qu'avec de la chance, on pourrait en faire 5 voir 6. dit Ace.

\- Ouais, mais je pense qu'on pourra en faire que 4 ou 5 à cause de ton retard. On a perdu une vague.

\- Ouais mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement. La box a rebooté et elle a buggué au redémarrage. C'était la merde.

Oh... Alors s'il s'était déconnecté de Facebook, c'était involontaire ? Je fus soulagée. J'avais pensé sur le coup qu'il m'évitait et me frappais doucement le front en m'insultant d'idiote. Je reçus un sms de Ace et je couinais comme une gamine heureuse avec un sourire.

"Tu me manques, ma souris ! J'ai envie qu'on se voit. Je peux venir chez toi tout à l'heure ? Je t'aime X3"

Venir encore chez moi ? Oh oui alors. Vitali avait raison. Ace avait fini par se calmer et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais et s'il voulait qu'on couche ensemble ? J'avais mes règles. Merde...

" Tu me manques aussi. Je veux te revoir également. D'accord, tu peux venir mais toute la nuit encore ? Demain j'ai cours et mon père se lève à 6h. Je t'aime X3"

\- Et ça t'a empêché de répondre au téléphone ? râla Thatch, agacé.

Ace soupira.

\- Ca va Thatch... Laisse-le donc ! Le gamin est pas H24 sur son portable. Il a pas vu et puis c'est tout. apaisa Vista.

Personne n'osa dire quelque chose. Thatch portait trop à cœur la ponctualité et avait l'air de se montrer sévère quand on ne la respectait pas. J'avais pas intérêt à être en retard demain.

" Ok, ma souris. Je viens après le pvp par la fenêtre de ta chambre comme l'autre fois. Je serais plus discret cette fois :D. Thatch commence à me péter les couilles. J'aime pas quand il est comme ça. Il est sympa mais il aime quand on fait correctement ce qu'il dit. J'ai hâte de te revoir, ma souris X3 "

Je me doutais qu'il allait me parler de Thatch. Il y avait une tension entre eux et ça mettait un froid.

Thatch soupira et pendant que j'écrivais ma réponse à Ace, je reçus un autre sms, cette fois-ci de Vitali. Je terminais mon message avant de le lire.

" Ok, je t'ouvrirais. C'est vrai que Thatch a l'air trop pointilleux. J'espère qu'il me fera pas un scandale demain à la sortie des cours si j'arrive en retard :D "

Oh nan ! Pourquoi j'avais évoqué mon rendez-vous avec lui ? Ca allait remettre de l'eau sur le gaz. Quelle conne ! Bon allez, il voulait quoi mon frangin ?

" Ca va pas entre Thatch et Ace ? Bonney me demande s'ils se sont disputés avant."

Il n'y avait pas que moi que ça avait inquiété.

" Ca va, Ace me dit que c'est pas la première fois que Thatch est comme ça. Il aime quand on fait correctement ce qu'il dit. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient disputés avant. Thatch est juste à cheval sur la ponctualité, je pense. "

Plus personne ne parlait dans le vocal. Wouah ! L'ambiance de malade !

\- Bon, il reste 4 minutes. J'ai le temps d'aller me chercher un truc à boire. A de suite. déclara Thatch en passant dans le canal Afk.

Je n'osais pas parler et personne non plus d'ailleurs. J'espérais que la soirée n'allait pas continuer comme ça. Ace m'avait répondue et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine.

" Ouais, faut juste être habitué. Si tu arrives en retard, il va pas te faire un scandale :D, ça marche pas avec les gonzesses. Il aime trop les nanas pour s'en prendre à elles. Sois tranquille de ce côté là. Et du coup, tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure demain ? "

J'avais oublié que Thatch était un séducteur et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une fille. C'était quoi cette question ? J'en savais rien, moi. Il voulait qu'on se voit ?

" Ouf ! Euh, je ne sais pas. Le plus tôt possible. Je devrais vite aller mettre le bouquet dans le bureau de mon père avant que ma mère ne rentre. Et je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera. Je ne vais pas lui demander sinon ça ferait trop grillé. Donc, je verrais Thatch en express à mon avis. Pourquoi tu demandes ? "

L'idée qu'il avait encore besoin d'être rassuré m'était venue pendant la rédaction de mon sms et j'en avais profité pour tenter de le soulager.

" Pour rien. Juste comme ça. "

Euh... Ok... Commençait-il à faire son jaloux-possessif maladif ? Si c'était le cas, ça allait vite me soûler. Thatch revint dans le canal une minute avant la fin du timer.

\- Re, j'arrive pile au bon moment, on dirait. Tout le monde est prêt ? dit-il en posant ce qu'il semblerait un verre sur son bureau.

Nous confirmâmes tous presque en même temps et nous fûmes téléportés ensuite dans l'arène quelques secondes après. Ce combat avait été facile comme le premier. Cependant, j'avais eu des difficultés à dispell tout le monde plusieurs fois en même temps à cause des chats des invocateurs. Il y en avait eu trois mais nous avions gagné. De retour dans la salle d'attente, Ace, Vista et Bonney en profitèrent pour faire une pause pipi.

\- Tiens Vitali, je viens de penser. Pour vendredi, Bonney a une préférence culinaire ? J'aimerais lui préparer quelque chose qu'elle aimerait pour lui faire une surprise. demanda Thatch.

Je me surprenais à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Jamais Thatch ne m'avait demandée mon plat préféré pour me le faire. Je plissais les lèvres puis me giflais mentalement. Débile ! Thatch faisait sûrement ça pour faire plaisir à Bonney car elle était fan de lui ! C'était tout !

\- Elle raffole des pizzas margherita. Elle pourrait en manger toute sa vie. répondit mon frère nonchalant.

\- Ok, c'est noté... Je passerais dans un de mes restaurants pour prendre ce qu'il faut.

Thatch jeta quelque chose sur son bureau puis bu dans son verre avant de le poser.

\- Vu l'heure, on va pouvoir en faire encore deux. Dimanche prochain, on se regroupera plus tôt pour être sûr de faire la première vague. On sera peut-être pénalisé dans le classement par rapport aux autres mais si on ne perd aucun combat, ça devrait aller et on sera dans le top 10. continua-t-il ensuite.

\- Je pense aussi. En tout cas, Bonney est très contente de faire parti de l'équipe. Anastasia m'a dit que tu avais songé au frère de Ace à la place. s'exclama Face de pet.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ?! Il commençait à être sympa avec moi...

\- Ouais, il a un spirit-fighter sauf que je ne sais pas s'il a un stuff pvp. Quand ta sœur m'a dit que vous aviez des persos pvp ça m'avait arrangé. J'ai vu que Bonney avait terminé à temps son arme. Elle envoie du lourd maintenant.

J'écoutais leur conversation sans rien dire. Il ne faisait plus attention à moi. Ca m'arrangeait d'un côté, car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je reçus un message privé sur discord de la part de Thatch. Oh ! Étonnamment, j'étais contente.

" Je viens de finir le contrat, ma jolie. Il y a deux exemplaires dont un que tu garderas. Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais faire un questionnaire avec toi vu que tu vas remplir le contrat avec Ace. Je suis sûr que ce sera lui qui le remplira comme bon lui chante. Je le connais. Tu veux bien remplir le questionnaire que j'ai préparé pour toi ? "

What ? J'imaginais bien Ace noter ses réponses à la place des miennes et je ne cache pas le fait que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Au moins, je ne ferais pas de bourde le concernant et je pourrais lui faire plaisir. J'étais d'accord pour le questionnaire. Ca ne me coûtait rien de le remplir et puis, Thatch pourra connaître mes limites tout comme moi.

" :D C'est vrai qu'il mettra les réponses qu'il veut. Oui, je veux bien faire ton questionnaire. "

" Ok, ça marche. Je te l'envoie en document WORD. Tu me l'enverras lorsque tu auras fini. Et tout ce qu'il y a de dit est ce que je permets. Si tu as des questions hésite pas et prends bien ton temps pour le remplir. "

Il me donna ensuite en pièce jointe le questionnaire. Je jetais un œil au timer. Il restait encore quelques minutes. Puis j'ouvris le document et l'enregistrais. Oh bordel, ça faisait trois pages ! Je devais mettre uniquement mon prénom, ma date de naissance, ma taille et mon poids dans l'entête. D'entrée, Thatch me demandait certains problèmes médicaux. Je répondais comme je pus.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lire le reste que Ace et Vista revenaient.

\- Re ! firent-ils presque en même temps.

Et bien entendu, Ace avait la bouche pleine. Je n'étais même plus surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bouffes toi encore ? demanda Thatch amusé.

\- Du rôti de boeuf avec une bière. répondit-il la bouche encore pleine.

\- Je suis sûr que Bonney va se ramener aussi avec de la bouffe. s'amusa à dire mon frère.

\- Ouais des pizzas, à mon avis ! souriais-je.

\- Hey, Thatch ! Ca te dis un petit jeu avant qu'elle arrive ? proposa Ace fourbement.

Un petit jeu ? Vu le ton qu'il avait prit, il avait une idée loufoque derrière la tête.

\- Ca concerne Bonney ? demanda Vitali, sceptique.

\- Ouais, ça concerne Bonney !

\- Ok, mais quoi ? questionna Thatch, très intéressé.

Ace ricana en mangeant puis il avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Là, ça va être trop tard mais après le prochain combat, tu t'éclipseras deux minutes en restant dans le canal. Tu te trouves une excuses et tu verras qu'après Bonney va hyper bien se lâcher pendant ton absence... ria Ace.

Oh putain, je voyais maintenant où il voulait en venir. Il voulait faire une blague à Bonney. La pauvre... On allait bien se marrer.

\- Ok ! fit Thatch amusé.

\- Ah bon, elle va hyper bien se lâcher ? Je croyais qu'elle était timide. ricana perplexe Vista.

\- Nan nan nan ! Bonney est loin d'être timide. Elle se retient car Thatch est là. C'est son idole. ricana mon bien-aimé.

\- Ouais, elle a une photo de lui accroché à son frigo. se moqua mon frangin nous faisant rire.

Quoi ? Genre !

\- La pauvre... Si elle savait ! gloussa Vista.

\- Mais chut toi ! Ils vont se faire des films ! pesta amusé Thatch nous faisant rire encore plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais une deuxième personnalité, Thatch ? demanda Vitali en ricanant.

Merci de faire genre, Frangin !

\- Nan nan... Je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait banal. tenta de dire sérieusement Thatch mais nous pûmes tous entendre son sourire.

\- Bien sûr bien sûr... se moqua Ace.

\- Mais si ! C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais c'est pas parce que je suis une célébrité que je ne me torche pas le cul ! s'exclama-t-il pour se défendre.

\- Tu n'es pas une célébrité, Thatch ! ria Ace ensuite.

\- Va dire ça à Bonney et à la photo sur son frigo ! ria-t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

\- D'ailleurs, je veux une preuve. Vitali, je souhaite que tu prennes son frigo en photo et que tu me l'envois en message sur le vocal ! termina-t-il toujours amusé.

\- Ca marche ! Je te fais ça dans la semaine.

Pauvre Bonney... Si elle l'apprenait, elle nous buterait tous ! Sauf peut-être Thatch... D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle revint dans le canal.

\- Re ! fit-elle d'une petite voix la bouche pleine.

Bingo ! Vitali avait eu raison.

\- Oh Bonney ! Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demanda gentiment Thatch.

\- Euh... De la pizza... répondit-elle timidement.

Un point pour moi ! Je souriais à sa petite voix. Bon, je ne me moquais pas par contre car ça m'arrivait aussi. Le timer se termina et nous fûmes téléportés dans l'arène.

\- Allez ! On se sort les doigts du cul et on défonce tout ! nous motiva Thatch.

Cette fois-ci, le combat avait été un peu plus ardu. J'étais morte une fois et Vitali avait dû me ressusciter en panique. Nous avions gagné de peu, car leur spirit-fighter était très bon joueur. De retour dans le salle d'attente, Il était temps de mettre la blague en place. Je gloussais d'avance comme une con.

\- Bien joué tout le monde ! Bon allez, moi, je vais pisser. Je fais vite. A toute... déclara Thatch.

Il ne sortit pas du canal et j'étais sûre qu'il avait un grand sourire à l'heure actuelle. Bon, j'étais pareille...

\- C'était un peu plus hard, cette fois. Tu étais pas mal sur le prêtre, Bonney. Bien joué ! gratifia Ace.

\- Merci ! Mais je fais que mon job. Le plus dur est de planifier une strat rapidement. Thatch est un bon lead ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Il est doué ! enchérissais-je avec un sourire.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, Bonney ! dit Vista amusé.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est de Thatch dont on parle, là. Ce type, c'est un Dieu de la bouffe !... C'est mon idole ! Je kifferais goûter une de ses pizzas. l'idolâtra-t-elle.

\- Tu as pensé à lui demander de le rencontrer ? questionna Vista.

\- Ca va pas nan ?! Je n'oserais jamais ! Mais vendredi, avec Ace, Vi' et Anastasia, nous allons chez lui. Chez lui, putain !... J'oserais pas lui dire bonjour !... s'extasia-t-elle comme une hystérique.

Nous riâmes tous ensemble.

\- Re... Tu n'oserais pas dire bonjour à qui, Bonney ? demanda Thach en se manifestant amusé.

Gros silence de la part de Bonney et nous finîmes par éclater de rire. La pauvre...

\- Fallait être là pour le savoir ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard. ricana Ace.

\- Oh... Bonney, allez ! Tu veux bien me le dire à moi ? demanda Thatch avec une voix enfantine.

Je fus un peu jalouse de la façon qu'il s'adressait à elle. Je ne riais plus et me pinçais les lèvres.

\- Il faudrait lui donner une bonne raison pour qu'elle veuille bien te le dire, mec ! ricana Ace.

\- Bah euh... Je suis gentil ! tenta-t-il amusé.

\- C'est pas suffisant ! continua Ace.

\- Mais euh... Vendredi je ferais n'importe quoi à manger pour toi, Bonney. Tu me fais une liste et je te fais tout !

Oh la vache ! Comment il l'avait coincée ?! Mais mon cœur se serra de nouveau au ton de sa voix. Pourquoi étais-je aussi jalouse ? C'était Thatch, quoi ! Monsieur le pervers coureur de jupon ! Je m'étais attachée à lui et je sentais au fond de moi que je voulais le garder que pour moi. Sauf que -Débile !-, il ne t'appartenait pas et tu étais en couple avec Ace ! J'avais limite honte de moi. Je me disais que le mois prochain, ça allait être difficile de voir Thatch avec son plan cul à l'onsen. Je devais vite me ressaisir.

Vista, Vitali et Ace rièrent ensemble. Discord émit un petit son me signalant que j'avais un message privé. Oh putain, c'était Thatch ! Etonnamment, j'étais encore contente.

" Merci pour le compliment, ma jolie. Toi aussi tu es douée. Et pas seulement in game, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu suces comme une déesse. Je t'avoue que ta bouche et ta langue me manquent. J'aimerais que tu me suces encore comme l'autre fois. Tu voudras bien lorsque nous seront seuls ? Ace sera mis au courant si tu le souhaites. "

Euh... Mon égo monta d'un coup en flèche. Je ne me savais pas déesse mais venant de lui, qui avait connu plein de femme, c'était un énorme compliment à prendre avec sérieux. J'aimerais bien aussi lui tailler une pipe mais je ne savais pas si Ace voudrait bien et faire ça dans son dos n'était pas sympa. Bon ok, je l'avais déjà fait hier matin mais c'était pour que sa queue devienne vite en érection. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps même si, je l'avouais, j'avais grave kiffé. Les joues rouges, je lui répondis.

" Ca me tente bien mais je ne sais pas si Ace voudra. Je ne te cache pas que j'adore te le faire. Et je fais vraiment ça comme une déesse ? Je suis novice là-dedans alors ça me surprend. "

\- Tu touches la corde sensible, mec. Elle va finir par craquer ! ria Ace.

Toutefois, Bonney resta silencieuse. Ca devait être difficile pour elle.

\- Oh !... Allez Bonney ! Sinon, je vais devoir kidnapper Vitali et tu ne le reverras plus jamais... ricana Thatch.

\- Quoi ? Ah nan ! se plaignit mon frère nous amusant.

\- Si si, sauf si Bonney daigne bien vouloir me répondre ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Mais tu vas la laisser, oui ! La pauvre... Tu lui mets la pression. Elle va finir par avoir peur et se barrer si tu continues. On sera bien dans la merde après ! dit Vista sérieusement mais j'avais pu entendre son sourire.

Thatch ne dit rien mais se contenta d'émettre un petit rire. Puis je reçus sa réponse sur discord.

" Ouais, j'ai connu assez de femme pour savoir que tu es la meilleure. Aucune ne met autant de cœur à me sucer à part toi. En plus d'être belle, tu suces comme une déesse. A ce rythme, tu vas monter haut dans mon classement et peut-être un jour prendre la première place et devenir ma préférée. Pour ce qui concerne Ace, pas bien grave s'il ne veut pas. Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas raconté pour hier matin. Je me trompe ? "

Oh bordel ! Thatch me trouvait belle. J'avais beau me dire qu'il ne voulait que mon cul, mon petit cœur de gamine effarouché était aux anges. Prendre la première place de son classement était très tentant. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais honte de le vouloir. Que devenais-je ? Rien que de penser ça, j'avais l'impression de trahir Ace. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais une salope doublée d'une connasse croisée pute ! Honte à toi, Anastasia ! Honte à toi ! En tout cas, Thatch avait vu juste. Ace n'était pas au courant que je l'avais sucer hier. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit. Ca lui ferait sûrement du mal ou alors il deviendrait en colère contre moi. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, pas encore. Mais à bien regarder, je me rendis compte que Thatch était un gros manipulateur. Il sortait ce dossier pour que je ne me cache pas derrière l'excuse que c'était mal de faire ça dans le dos de Ace.

" C'est vrai il ne le sait pas mais bon, il m'avait donnée carte blanche hier matin alors j'ai fait comme j'avais envie. "

Nous fûmes téléportés dans l'arène. Le combat avait été très difficile. Vitali était mort deux fois tout comme Vista et Ace. J'avais jonglé entre la résurrection de mon frère pour m'aider et les soins sur les autres. Je pense n'avoir jamais fait autant courir mon avatar. Heureusement que Thatch nous avait tous très bien guidés avec sang-froid sinon nous aurions perdu. A la fin, nous fûmes téléportés dans la capitale signifiant que l'événement était terminé. Ace allait donc venir chez moi cette nuit et cela me faisait sourire.

\- Bien joué tout le monde ! La semaine prochaine, ce sera un peu plus hard. Les noobs ne vont sûrement pas se risquer à s'inscrire de nouv... informa Thatch avant de se couper.

Le vocal avait émis un son signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le canal.

\- ... Oh salut Marco ! continua-t-il de bonne humeur.

Nous le saluâmes également mais timidement pour moi. Je n'avais parlé qu'une fois à Marco et c'était dans la rue avec Ace. Je me souvenais vaguement de son visage mais le fait qu'il ressemblait à un ananas m'avait clairement marquée.

\- Bonsoir ! Je ne dérange pas, yoï ? fit-il aimablement.

L'entendre me fit rougir. Bordel de timidité de merde !

\- Nan, on vient de finir à l'instant. répondit Thatch.

\- Parfait ! J'ai besoin de Ace et Vista sur l'autre discord, yoï.

\- Ah, j'y vais dans ce cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Anastasia, Bonney et Vitali car je ne pense pas vous revoir après. nous dit Vista gaiement.

Nous lui souhaitâmes également une bonne nuit avant qu'il ne passe sur un autre discord.

\- Du coup, j'y vais aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Nous saluâmes Ace également et j'étais un peu triste de le voir partir. Ca voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas venir cette nuit sauf si son travail ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps. Marco nous salua et quitta le discord avec Ace. Dans le jeu, Vista et lui s'étaient déjà déconnectés. Je fis de même et coupais le jeu.

\- Bon, c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais la guilde nous attend avec Bonney. déclara mon frère.

\- Ok, bonne nuit et à la prochaine. Merci pour ce soir. Vous avez été super ! s'exclama Thatch, joyeusement.

\- Bonne nuit ! fit mon frangin avant de s'éclipser avec sa copine.

Bon... Me voilà seule avec Thatch et pas de nouvelle de Ace. Ah... J'avais rien dit. Il m'avait envoyée un sms.

" Ma souris, je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir tout compte fait. J'ai du boulot et ça va prendre du temps. Je t'aime et je te souhaite une bonne nuit. J'aurais aimé que tu dormes dans mes bras et pouvoir sentir ton odeur. J'ai beaucoup aimé la nuit dernière. Tu me manques. Je t'aime, ma souris X3 ! "

" Je m'en doutais, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. On se verra mercredi. Au fait, je viens de penser. Si je suis une souris, toi, tu es quoi ? Tu me manques aussi. J'aurais aimé également dormir dans tes bras. Entendre ton cœur battre et respirer ton odeur m'aide à m'endormir. Je me sens en sécurité contre toi. Je t'aime ! X3"

Ace me donnait toujours un surnom mais moi, je ne lui en avais jamais donné. Je n'osais pas mais maintenant j'avais envie d'être plus affective envers lui.

\- Tu comptes te coucher à quelle heure, ma jolie ? me demanda Thatch me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Euh... Dans pas longtemps... répondis-je timidement.

Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse ma timide à chaque fois ? J'étais pas crédible.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps avec toi, alors. Dis-moi, tu as pu lire le questionnaire ?

Sa voix charmeuse me fit rougir. Il recommençait comme tout à l'heure.

\- Je... Oui, mais pas entièrement. J'en suis à la première page...

Bordel, j'avais bégayé...

\- Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble ? Au cas où si tu as des questions. Et lorsqu'il y a un astérisque, c'est ce que Ace aimerait bien te faire essayer. proposa-t-il.

\- Je... D'accord...

J'ouvris le document et passais directement à la deuxième page. C'était une longue liste où je pouvais cocher soit oui, soit peut-être ou soit non. La vache, il y avait pas mal de truc dont certains que je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je cochais rapidement ce que je connaissais puis demandais à Thatch des explications sur certaines choses le plus sérieusement possible, ce qui était un échec vu mon visage cramoisi. Il me répondit avec amusement et me donnait quelques exemples qui me mettaient mal à l'aise.

" - Teasing* : peut-être

\- bandeau sur les yeux : oui

\- chatouillement : oui

\- bestialité* : peut-être

\- asphyxie* : non

\- étranglement* : peut-être

\- être donnée à d'autre* : oui

\- simulation de viol* : peut-être

\- fessées : oui

\- liens de corde : oui

\- ligotage japonais : non

\- ligotage léger* : oui

\- ligotage plus sérieux : non

\- lutte* : oui

\- poursuite* : oui

\- donner un massage* : oui

\- recevoir un massage : oui

\- Poser pour des photos nus* : non

\- poser pour des photos érotiques* : non

\- nudité légère en public* : peut-être

\- nudité plus sérieuse en public : non

\- double pénétration : oui

\- triple pénétration : non

\- privation de sommeil : non

\- sexe pendant le sommeil* : peut-être

\- privation de la vue : oui

\- privation de l'ouïe : non

\- restriction sur le regard* : oui

\- restriction sur la parole* : peut-être

\- rituel : non

\- scène filmée* : peut-être

\- fouet : non

\- cravache : non

\- martinet : non

\- bâton : non

\- menottes : peut-être

\- donner une fellation : oui

\- recevoir un cunnilingus : oui

\- donner un cunnilingus : non

\- recevoir des morsures* : peut-être

\- donner des morsures : non

\- plug anal : non

\- sextoys* : oui

\- se faire choisir les vêtements* : peut-être

\- servir comme une soubrette* : non

\- sexe anal : oui

\- sexe génital standard : oui

\- sexe par téléphone (vocal et écrit) : peut-être

\- tirer les cheveux : non

\- uniforme* : non

\- suivre les ordres* : peut-être

\- vêtements en latex ou en caoutchouc : non

\- vêtements érotiques* : non

\- se donner au voyeurisme* : peut-être

\- faire du voyeurisme : non

\- sang : non

\- recevoir des attouchements en public* : peut-être

\- donner des attouchements en public* : peut-être

\- rôleplays* : peut-être

\- enfantillisme : non

\- bâillon : non

\- jeu de groupe : non

\- trio* : oui "

J'avais répondu avec minutie et le plus honnêtement possible. Certaines choses sur la liste me tentait bien et je me demandais si j'étais normale. Lorsque j'envoyais le document rempli à Thatch, je reçus un sms de Ace. Il avait mis pas mal de temps avant de me répondre ce qui montrait bien qu'il avait l'air très occupé.

" Si tu es une petite souris, moi je suis un chat prêt à te croquer toute crue ! J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu as l'air si fragile et tant mieux si tu te sens en sécurité avec moi. "

Sa remarque m'amusa. C'était vrai qu'il pourrait être un chat. Je l'imaginais bien avec des oreilles et une queue féline noires à ronronner lorsque je lui caressais les cheveux. C'était très mignon.

" C'est vrai que tu pourrais être un chat. Je t'imagine bien comme ça. "

Il ne me répondit pas étant sûrement occupé. Je rangeais la copie du questionnaire dans le fichier sécurisé tandis que Thatch me parlait.

\- Je vois que beaucoup de chose t'intéresse.

J'avais constaté qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Fumait-il encore ? Il avait dit à Vista qu'il avait diminué et qu'il fumait trois cigarettes par jour dorénavant. Je n'avais pas compter mais comparé à avant sur discord, je trouvais qu'il fumait plus souvent. Cependant, son ton aguicheur rendait mon visage brûlant jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa voix grave lorsqu'il fumait le rendait très viril et ça avait un côté sexy et érotique.

\- Oui... J'ai mis pour la plupart peut-être car ça me tente mais... je ne sais pas si ça pourrait me plaire vraiment. fis-je timidement.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, rouge de gêne, une de mes mains crispée sur le tissu de mon pantacourt.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma jolie ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça te plaise. ricana-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse, sa cigarette toujours en bouche.

Il inspira une bouffée avant de la recracher. La façon qu'il me l'avait dit me plaisait et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Ce type avait une voix à faire fantasmer n'importe quelle nana et bien sûr, j'en faisais parti. Il arrivait à m'exciter facilement en me parlant. Il était doué.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tes réponses. Ca va beaucoup m'aider. Je les passerais à Ace. Dis-moi, personnellement, tu aimerais que ça soit mis en place à partir de quand ? continua-t-il.

Euh... J'en savais rien... Honteusement, je me disais que rien que pour baiser encore avec lui, j'avais envie de commencer direct après mes règles. Mais je n'osais pas le lui dire.

\- Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas... bégayais-je.

Thatch ricana doucement.

\- J'aimerais bien commencer dès demain pendant qu'on se voit mais tu vas signer le contrat mercredi avec Ace. Dommage ! Sinon, je te propose vendredi quand vous viendrez chez moi.

Il expira sa fumée bruyamment. Vendredi ? Mais mon frère et Bonney seront là... Leur présence me dérangeait. Ma relation à trois avec Ace et Thatch était intime et c'était très risqué pour lui et moi, à cause de Bonney. Bon mon frère était au courant et ça me surprenait toujours qu'il ne me juge pas mais, à bien y repenser maintenant j'avais peut-être fait la con de lui avoir dit. Rien ne me garantissait qu'il n'avait pas cafté à sa copine. Oh Mon Dieu...

\- Mais... Vendredi, il y aura mon frère et sa copine... soufflais-je.

\- C'est pas un problème. Je sais être discret. D'ailleurs, je pense que tes règles se termine ce jour-là, non ? demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

\- Euh... Oui, normalement...

Ca devenait gênant, là et je n'avais pas dit oui mais Thatch n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

\- On va commencer doucement. J'ai vu que tu avais coché la case peut-être pour se faire choisir les vêtements. Si ça te va, j'aimerais commencer par ça, ma jolie. proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Si ce n'était que ça, ça irait.

\- Euh d'accord... Mais... Tu voudrais que je m'habille comment ? demandai-je hésitante.

Thatch ricana doucement.

\- Hmm... Voyons voir... J'aimerais que tu portes une robe. Celle de dimanche dernier te mettait bien en valeur, mets-la ! Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux d'autre avec, ma jolie.

Sa voix était charmeuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Mon Dieu... Ce type savait s'y prendre pour rendre une fille dingue rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix. C'était un dragueur professionnel. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les femmes mariées tombaient dans ses bras d'un claquement de doigts. Si je n'avais pas mes règles, j'étais sûre que j'aurais craqué et me serais masturbée. Nous n'avions pas parlé de cul et j'étais déjà excitée. Bordel ! Dieu, ce gars était pire que Ace !

\- D'accord, j'y penserais... rougissais-je timidement.

Je me mordais les lèvres et frottais mes cuisses entre elles. Mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration s'étaient accélérés. L'image soudaine de sa queue me vint en tête et j'avalais difficilement ma salive.

\- J'espère bien ! J'en avertirais Ace... Oh ma jolie, tu sais pas comment ça me plaît de faire ça avec toi ! En plus d'être une belle femme et une gameuse, tu es une nouvelle adepte du BDSM. Tu as tout pour plaire. Tu as quoi d'autre comme qualité à me faire découvrir, ma jolie ? ricana-t-il à la fin, sa cigarette dans la bouche.

Sa remarque et sa question me laissaient sans voix. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Je n'espérais pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, ce serait très malaisant. Les mots de Ace me disant qu'il était allergique à l'Amour me rassuraient. Ca poserait problème si une telle chose arrivait. Je ne ressentais aucun sentiment fort pour lui à part de l'amitié et du désir charnel. De plus, il avait l'âge de ma mère donc il pourrait être mon père. Déjà rien que de me le taper était limite mais en plus s'il cherchait plus, ça me dégoûterait. Cependant, Bonney était belle et jouait à des jeux vidéo également. Cela me pinçait le cœur de songer qu'il penserait la même chose d'elle. Je me sentais encore jalouse malgré moi. Et puis, le disait-il aussi à tous ses plans cul ?

Thatch expira sa fumée puis j'entendis qu'il posait quelque chose sur son bureau.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... bafouilais-je, comme une idiote.

Oh bordel... La honte... Putain de timidité à la con ! Je me pinçais les lèvres, embarrassée. Thatch ricana. Il se foutait de ma gueule ?

\- Tu dois bien avoir d'autres qualités, nan ? Permets-moi au moins de te citer ceux que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Tu es très gentille, pleine de bonté et tu n'as pas l'air d'être une nana compliquée mais...

Il sembla boire avidement puis posa son verre sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

\- ...Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Je trouve que tu te laisses trop faire, que tu es un peu trop naïve et que tu n'oses pas dire non aux gens par peur de les contrarier. Tu devrais plus t'affirmer sinon, ca t'embarqueras dans des situations complexes où tu ne pourras plus sortir à force, surtout avec Ace. Lui, si tu lui dis oui à chaque fois, c'est comme-ci tu ne lui imposais aucune limite et il va te bouffer sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est dans sa nature. Bon je sais que nous, japonais, devons arrêter avec notre tatemae à un moment mais pour être honnête avec toi, si tu n'étais pas la meuf de Ace et que je n'avais pas joué à OPO et discuté avec toi, je ne t'aurais pas trouvée intéressante et je t'aurais juste baiser. On a plus envie d'aller vers ton frère qui est plus ouvert que d'aller vers toi. Tu es plus renfermée et on ne sait pas ce que tu penses. Ca déroute un peu. Toutefois pour changer de sujet car je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'avoue que par moment, j'envie Ace et voudrais bien être à sa place...

Wouah, le coup de poing dans le cœur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Thatch frappait fort et sans prévenir. Au moins, j'étais fixée, il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Je donnais vraiment cette impression de fille ennuyeuse ? Au lycée, je n'avais pas d'amis à proprement parlé, je m'entendais juste bien avec tout le monde. Enfin je croyais... Dans la classe, je ne parlais pas beaucoup avec les autres et vice-versa. C'était vrai que Vitali avait pas mal de potes et tout le monde venait lui parler, en plus il avait la côte avec tout le monde. Au lycée, il était limite populaire entouré de personne et moi, je restais dans mon coin toute seule. Je plissais des lèvres piquée aux vifs et me remettais en questions. Si lorsque Ace était venu la première fois chez moi, il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, m'aurait-il trouvée ennuyeuse et m'aurait-il proposée le rencard au parc d'attractions ? Aurait-il voulu continuer à me voir ensuite sans qu'il ne se passe rien de sexuel entre nous ? Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de toujours dire oui pour lui faire plaisir et de m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui car, si nous ne couchions pas ensemble, serait-il toujours en couple avec moi ? Peut-être ce qu'il l'attirait chez moi était le fait que je lui cèdais tout et que je ne voulais lui causer aucun problème ?

Thatch était honnête envers moi et il fallait que ce soit limite un inconnu qui me balance tout ça dans la gueule. Oh... Vista et Bonney pensaient-ils la même chose de moi ? Était-ce pour ça que Luffy après tout ce temps ne retenait pas mon nom, car je ne lui portais aucun intérêt ? Était-ce la même pour Sabo ? De plus, Ace était-il vraiment amoureux de moi ou voyait-il juste quelqu'un en moi pour satisfaire ses fantasmes ? Le souvenir de sa demande en mariage me laissait perplexe maintenant. Je n'oserais pas lui en parler...

\- ... Des fois, je me dis que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça avec les nanas encore longtemps. J'ai 40 ans et je ne me suis jamais casé sérieusement. Quand je vous vois tous les deux, ça me donne envie de connaître la même chose sauf que c'est pas facile, je trouve que des nanas mariées ou qui ne m'intéressent pas pour une relation sérieuse...

Il buva encore et se resservit ensuite. Au bruit des verres s'entrechoquant, je compris que c'était de l'alcool. Il était bourré pour me sortir tout ça comme ça ?

\- Tu trouveras bien un jour quelqu'un. voulus-je le rassurer même si ses mots précédents me restaient dans la tête.

Thatch soupira.

\- Si tu le dis... Une meuf belle comme toi serait la bienvenue. Tu n'as pas une sœur plus âgée disponible pour moi ? ricana-t-il.

Ca devenait embarrassant, mais bon...

\- Nan, malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai qu'un petit frère. riais-je doucement.

\- En parlant de lui, il m'a tué tout à l'heure. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne qu'il disait. C'est un comique, ton frère ! ria-t-il.

\- Ouais, un enmerdeur aussi ! Quand nous étions plus jeune, il passait son temps à me pourrir la vie. Étonnamment, depuis quelques temps, on s'entend bien. racontais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que ça se passe mieux entre vous ? demanda-t-il avant de boire.

\- Bonne question ! J'en sais rien. souriais-je encore.

Ouf ! Nous venions de changer de sujet. Ca devenait vraiment bizarre et malaisant. Je connaissais depuis peu de temps Thatch alors qu'il se confie à moi comme ça état très gênant même s'il était ivre.

\- Hmm... En tout cas, il est bien sympa. Je m'amuse bien avec lui. Avec toi aussi, je m'amuse bien, ma jolie...

Il buva encore et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Se rendait-il compte qu'il était en train de se soûler la gueule ? Peut-être était-il depuis le début alcoolique ? Oh merde...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois depuis tout à l'heure ? demandai-je un peu amusée.

\- Du rhum, ma jolie ! Je me fais plaisir ce soir. Je t'aurais bien proposée un verre mais... Ce sera pour une autre fois ! ricana-t-il.

Je riais doucement avec lui. C'était sûr que ça allait poser problème de pouvoir boire avec lui.

\- Oui, une autre fois.

\- Hmm... Dis-moi, tu es en quelle année au lycée ? me demanda-t-il pensif.

\- En deuxième année, pourquoi ? fis-je, perplexe.

\- Donc il te reste encore une année. C'est pour savoir ce que tu comptes faire après. Tu as prévu des études ?

\- Nan, je ne veux pas faire d'études supérieures mais trouver directement un travail pour pouvoir quitter le cocon familial ensuite. répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler du projet de vivre chez Ace. Cela ne le regardait pas.

\- Et tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais comme emploi ?

Il posait beaucoup de question, je trouvais. Peut-être voulait-il en savoir plus sur moi ?

\- Nan, je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence tant que ça m'aide à rester autonome financièrement, ça me va. souriais-je.

Thatch ricana doucement avant de boire de nouveau dans son verre. Il le posa dans un geste lourd sur son bureau d'après le bruit.

\- Je te demande ça car j'aurais peut-être un boulot pour toi. Tu es très belle et tu as un corps svelte...

Euh... Je commençais à avoir les chocottes, là. C'était pas un job de pute au moins ?

\- ... J'ai un pote qui tient une agence people et il recherche de nouveau talent. Je t'aurais bien proposée de travailler pour moi en cuisine mais ce serait gâcher ta magnifique beauté. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux lui parler de toi et le faire venir vendredi pour qu'il te voit. ricana-t-il à la fin.

What ? Une agence people ? C'était pas un truc de mannequin pour les pubs, ça ? Oh bordel ! C'était tentant mais... Devais-je accepter ? C'était nouveau et j'avais peur. Moi devenir mannequin ? Avec mes 165cm ? Elle était bonne !

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Tu me dis ça soudainement. Je dois y réfléchir et puis j'ai encore les cours et... soufflais-je tandis qu'il me coupa la parole.

\- T'inquiète pas pour les cours, Izou ne te fera pas faire de gros travaux sachant que tu es lycéenne. Je sais qu'il embauche à partir de 16 ans d'âge pour ses clients. Vu que tu es mineure, il faudra juste l'accord de tes parents. La banalité quoi.

J'avais entendu de l'amusement dans sa voix. Thatch était très gentil de m'aider dans ma future vie professionnelle mais il me sortait ça comme ça et avec des verres dans le nez. Sobre m'en aurait-il parlée ?

\- D'accord... Je vais y réfléchir mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant. Merci... soufflais-je timidement.

\- Parfait ! Je parle de toi à Izou et le fait venir vendredi. Je te tiens au courant dans la semaine, ma jolie. s'exclama-t-il joyeux avant de boire.

Euh... J'avais pas dit oui, là ! Oh et puis merde ! Thatch était bien ivre. Pareil, demain, il ne s'en souviendra plus. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Aucun sex-appeal ! Mais deux seconde ! Izou ? Ca me disait quelque chose. J'avais déjà vu ce nom quelque part. Mais où ? Merde ! Impossible de m'en rappeler.

\- Tu serais pas mal en mannequin et avec ta beauté tu pourrais très facilement avoir des campagnes. Izou dit que c'est ce qui rapporte le plus. Le plus gros contrat peut rapporter 23 millions de berrys... Tu es magnifique. Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas montrer ta beauté au monde entier, ma jolie. dit-il joyeusement.

Il était bien bourré pour me complimenter autant comme ça. Putain 23 millions de berrys ? La vache ça en faisait du pognon !

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu me trouves belle ? demandai-je sceptique.

A mon avis, il en rajoutait trois tonnes à cause de l'alcool.

\- Oh oui, ma jolie ! De toutes mes amies, tu es la plus belle. Tu égales la beauté de la princesse Shirahoshi. Si tu étais plus âgée, je serais tombé amoureux de toi...

Euh... Un frisson me parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Thatch était bourré et racontait n'importe quoi. Quoique... Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais mal à l'aise maintenant. Il riait maintenant et n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa parole. Cette discussion devenait spéciale. Je me mordillais les lèvres anxieuse avant de me bouffer la peau de la bouche. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui bien que je m'étais tellement attachée à lui que l'imaginer avec une autre fille me pinçait le cœur.

\- Merci, Thatch ! Tu es la troisième personne à me dire que je suis belle. souriais-je sincèrement.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ? Les autres ne te le disent pas par jalousie.

Je pouffais doucement de rire. Il en faisait un peu trop, là.

\- Ma mère, Ace et toi. Mais tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je suis une fille banale, Thatch. souriais-je embarrassée.

Il ricana avant de boire encore et de se resservir. Il allait finir la bouteille à ce rythme.

\- Nan, je n'en fais pas trop. Dès que je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai été épaté par ta beauté. Tu es aussi belle que la beauté elle-même. Ton corps est magnifique. Beaucoup d'hommes doivent se retourner dans la rue pour te regarder. Je ne sais pas comment fait Ace mais je serais parano lorsqu'un type te regarde... ria-t-il.

Et cela fit tilt dans ma tête. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était si jaloux et possessif ? Oh bon sang ! Pauvre Ace... Mais Thatch en faisant vraiment mais vraiment trop !

\- Bah puisque tu en parles... Ces derniers temps, il est assez jaloux. Surtout envers toi. Ne lui dis pas, hein ! Il est au courant pour demain du coup. Il l'avait bien prit mais aujourd'hui, il se montre un peu trop jaloux et possessif à mon goût. Il m'avait demandée durement si on allait chez toi et tout à l'heure à quelle heure je comptais rentrer alors que je lui répète sans arrêt que je dois vite rentrer ensuite pour cacher le bouquet de fleurs dans le bureau de mon père avant que ma mère ne rentre... soupirais-je, peinée.

Avais-je fait une bonne chose de lui en parler ? Mais bon, il était bourré et peut-être que demain il ne s'en souviendra plus. Et puis, ça me faisait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas raconté les détails à Vitali alors... Si je pouvais avoir plus d'informations sur le comportement de Ace grâce à son meilleur ami, pourquoi pas d'un côté.

Thatch soupira de lassitude.

\- Ah Ace... Il devrait avoir plus confiance en toi. De ce que j'ai compris à force de te parler, tu n'es pas une gonzesse à aller voir ailleurs pour un oui ou pour un non. Tu es honnête le plus souvent possible envers lui. Il devrait s'estimer heureux, car toutes les femmes que je fréquente ne sont pas comme toi. Mais je comprends son comportement. Tu connais sa situation professionnelle, tu es très belle et en plus de ça, tu me verras sans lui demain. Si j'étais à sa place, je serais comme lui, c'est sûr. Ca me fait penser que je vais supprimer notre discussion sur discord. Il a l'air de venir chez toi assez souvent et ça me ferait chier qu'il tombe dessus quand vous vous connectez à deux sur ton compte.

Il appliqua le geste à la parole et toute notre discussion fût supprimée. Je fis pareil avec mon téléphone. Je ne cherchais pas et supprimais toutes mes conversation sms avec Thatch. Je ne voulais pas lui causer du tord. Il était sympa et je l'appréciais. Ce serait très con que Ace se dispute avec lui pour juste quelques messages un peu trop osés sachant que nous faisions des plans à trois entre nous. Je me sentais mal de faire ça mais je ne voulais pas créer de tensions entre nous tous.

\- S'il devient un peu trop lourd sur ça, dis-le moi ! Je lui mettrais les points sur les i. Il doit te respecter un peu mieux que ça sinon il ne gardera pas ta confiance. S'il continue comme ça, toi aussi tu vas devenir parano et tu finiras par le quitter car tu en auras marre. Si tu te lances dans le mannequinat avec Izou, il aura pas fini de se faire des films. ria-t-il à la fin.

C'était vrai sur ce point. Ace deviendrait peut-être pire ? En tout cas, Thatch était un bon conseillé. Je pouvais parler librement avec lui sans qu'il me juge sur quoique ce soit, on dirait. Je souriais bien heureuse. Il prenait mon parti en même temps de prendre celui de Ace. J'avais confiance.

\- C'est vrai !... J'ai confiance en lui mais lui n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance totalement. C'est comme pour son travail, je lui ai dit que je l'acceptais et que je ne voulais rien savoir pour ne pas le mettre en danger, car moins j'en sais et plus il sera en sécurité. C'est pareil pour toi, Thatch. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, car je t'apprécie beaucoup. Donc vu qu'il respecte mon souhait de ne rien me dire, j'oublie qui vous êtes réellement et je me porte bien.

La vache ! J'avais sorti ça d'un coup sans m'en rendre compte. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je retins ma respiration comme une con, appréhendant sa réponse. Thatch ricana avant de boire.

\- Oh ma jolie, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup. Ace nous l'avait dit. D'ailleurs, vendredi tu vas parler au grand manitou. Tu appréhendes un peu ?

J'avais entendu de l'amusement dans sa voix à la fin. Oh merde... Je n'y pensais plus. Merci de m'y refaire penser ! Mon stress revenait en flèche. Bordel !

\- Oui, je l'avoue ! Je n'y pensais plus... soufflais-je amusée.

Thatch ria fortement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne va pas te bouffer. Il est juste un peu bourru mais pas méchant. Et puis, Ace lui parle souvent de toi tout comme moi, alors il a déjà une image de toi. A mon avis, il va te poser des questions dont il aura déjà les réponses. Il voudra les entendre de ta bouche. Ce sera juste pour rassurer les autres.

C'était rassurant mais j'avais toujours la pétoche.

\- Merci, Thatch ! fis-je en baillant sans gêne.

Oh la honte ! Il ricana doucement.

\- Mais de rien, ma jolie. Je vais te laisser, car j'entends que tu es fatiguée. J'avais oublié que tu avais cours demain. Il est déjà 23h34...

Mon portable vibra me surprenant. Oh merde, j'avais trois messages non lus de Ace ! Oups... A force de parler avec Thatch, je n'avais rien remarqué. Le premier datait d'un quart d'heure après le précédent sms, puis un autre d'il y a dix minutes.

" Oui, je suis un chat qui compte bien te manger, ma souris ! Dorénavant, je serais ton chat en plus de ton commandant ;P. Tu comptes te coucher vers quelle heure, ma belle ? "; " Ma souris ? "; " Anastasia, je te vois en ligne avec Thatch. Vous faites quoi ? "

Et merde... Bon autant le rassurer.

" Oups, désolée je viens de voir tes sms. Je parlais avec Thatch et j'avais pas entendu mon portable. Il m'a passée un questionnaire que j'ai rempli et qu'il te passera et après on a discuté un peu de tout. Et pour te répondre du coup, je vais me coucher, là. J'avais pas vu l'heure. Je t'aime, mon chat ! X3 Tu me manques ! "

La vache déjà 23h35 ? Ca passait vite. J'allais me faire tuer par les darons. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà couchés. Oh mon Dieu ! Nan... Ah quelle horreur !

\- Ouais, je suis fatiguée ! Et à bien parler avec toi, j'avais pas vu que Ace m'avait envoyée des sms. Le dernier me laisse penser qu'il apprécie pas de me voir connecter dans le canal avec toi. Il me demandait ce qu'on faisait. Je l'ai rassuré mais bon... soupirais-je avant de bailler.

\- T'inquiète pas... Bon allez, va te coucher ! Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain, ma jolie. répondit-il gaiement.

\- Oui, bonne nuit et à demain ! souriais-je avant de me déconnecter et d'éteindre mon pc.

Je m'étirais les bras et le dos en grimaçant puis rangeais mon ordinateur dans mon sac de cours. Merde, je devais changer ma couche ! Je me mis en pyjama et descendis aux chiottes pisser un coup et changer ma protection hygiénique. Mes parents étaient toujours dans le salon en train de regarder la TV. Je remontais à pas de loup dans ma chambre puis me couchais dans mon lit après avoir brancher mon portable à son chargeur sur ma table de chevet. Je reçus un sms de Ace et cela me fit sourire.

" D'accord, bonne nuit ma souris ! J'aime quand tu m'appelles mon chat, ça me donne envie de te croquer. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime X3 ! "

" Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime, mon chat X3 ! "

Je couinais comme une gamine hystérique dans mon oreiller puis éteignis ma lampe de chevet. J'allais m'endormir, le nez dans le T-shirt de mon bien-aimé lorsque mon téléphone vivra de nouveau. C'était Thatch. Il voulait quoi ?

" Désolé si tu dors déjà mais Ace vient d'arriver dans le canal et m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on se parle sans lui. Je ne l'ai pas mal prit mais je lui ai fait comprendre gentiment que tu avais le droit de parler à qui tu voulais sans ambiguïté. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie. Je vais régler ça et ça ira mieux. Allez bonne nuit ! "

Ace... Sérieusement... J'espérais que Thatch n'en ferait pas trop. Cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. En plus de ne pas me faire confiance, il semblerait qu'il ne fasse pas entièrement confiance à son meilleur ami. Bon après, c'était Thatch, quoi !

Je trouvais mon sommeil après que mon cerveau avait cessé de rager tout seul dans son coin.

* * *

La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit et je me dépêchais de ranger mon pc pour quitter la classe. Je passais rapidement aux chiottes pour changer ma couche, retirais ensuite mes wabaki pour enfiler mes chaussures à l'entrée puis quittais l'établissement. Thatch m'avait envoyée un sms aux toilettes me disant qu'il m'attendait un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ouais mais où ? Bordel ! Il faisait froid et je grelottais des gambettes. Sur le trottoir, je le cherchais du regard et l'aperçus contre sa voiture en train de fumer, son portable dans la main. J'avais appréhendé toute la journée mais j'étais tout de même contente de le voir. De ce que je pouvais voir, il avait sa coupe rock'n'roll.

Au lycée, beaucoup avait parlé de la diffusion de l'Armée Révolutionnaire se demandant si c'était vrai. Certains avaient même demandé aux profs mais bande de con, comme si les profs en savaient plus que nous ! Dans la matinée, ce travelo de Cavendish avait essayé de me parler mais je l'avais esquivé. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre mal me parler de Ace.

J'arrivais près de Thatch et le saluais poliment. Il se courba également et m'invita à monter dans sa voiture tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette encore à l'extérieur. Je fermais la portière et posais mon sac de cours entre mes pieds. Je retirais mon bonnet et mes gants et les rangeais dedans. Il faisait chaud dans la voiture et je retirais mon manteau pour le placer à l'arrière. Je frictionnais mes cuisses glacées pour les réchauffer plus rapidement après avoir mis ma ceinture tandis que Thatch entrait à l'intérieur à la place conducteur après avoir enlevé et placé son manteau sur les sièges passagers. Il me souria me faisant rougir et je le trouvais bien habillé avec sa chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert et son jeans noir. Je lui rendis son sourire timidement et rentrais mes mains dans les manches de mon pull beige.

\- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Nan, ca va aller. Il fait bon à l'intérieur. souriais-je rassurante.

Il me souria puis passa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de me caresser la joue du pouce. J'étais hébétée de son geste tendre et ne pipais mot lorsqu'il démarra son véhicule. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Était-il en train de se permettre certaines choses car nous étions seuls ? Il mit sa ceinture et commença à rouler ensuite. Au feu rouge, je sentais son regard sur moi et tournais la tête dans sa direction. Il me souria doucement.

\- J'ai téléphoné à mon ami pour toi ce midi. Il viendra à 16h30 vendredi pour te voir et te prendre en photo. Il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas te maquiller ni te coiffer. m'informa-t-il joyeusement.

Oh il avait pas oublié ! Ne pas me maquiller ni me coiffer ? Facile, c'était comme d'habitude. Je rougissais avec un sourire. Il était vraiment gentil.

\- Merci Thatch. lui dis-je doucement.

\- Mais de rien, ma jolie. souria-t-il en roulant de nouveau.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, on se connaît depuis peu et tu veux m'aider à trouver un emploi alors... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je t'aide car j'en ai envie. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à être gentil. Je t'apprécie et c'est tout. Je suis comme ça. Et puis, Izou recherche des New Face. Tu es très belle alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la rue de la médiathèque et Thatch alla se garer dans le parking souterrain près du fleuriste. Il coupa le moteur et nous détachâmes notre ceinture respective. J'allais sortir mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Attends, je te donne tout maintenant.

Ah oui, le cadeau et les contrats ! Thatch se pencha pour ouvrir le compartiment entre les deux sièges-avant et sortit une pochette plastique assez épaisse contenant sûrement les contrats puis me les donna. Je la rangeais soigneusement dans mon sac et vis du coin de l'oeil Thatch sortir deux boîtes. Une de la taille de ma main et une autre un peu plus grande. Je rougissais encore plus et ne pouvais cacher mon sourire timide ce qui le fit ricaner. Il posa la plus petite boîte sur ses genoux et garda l'autre dans sa main. Attendez ! Deux boîtes ? Ah mais oui, le sextoy ! Oh bordel... Je l'avais oublié.

\- Tiens, range-la aussi dans ton sac ! C'est le jouet. Je te laisse le découvrir toute seule, ma jolie. Même si ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de te le faire essayer maintenant pour tout te dire.

Il me tendit la boîte et je la pris, les mains tremblantes. Putain de merde ! C'était hyper embarrassant. Mon visage me chauffait fortement et je la rangeais sous le sourire amusé de Thatch.

\- Tourne-toi maintenant, je vais te mettre ton cadeau. ordonna-t-il en prenant la seconde boîte dans ses mains.

Le visage cramoisi, je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit, les mains crispées sur ma jupe plissée rouge. Je l'entendis ouvrir la petite boîte et le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Je frissonnais au contact de la chaîne sur ma peau. Thatch était doux et je trouvais ça très agréable. La fraîcheur du pendentif à la naissance du creux de ma poitrine me donna un frisson. Je baissais la tête pour l'admirer et fus surprise de trouver de jolies petites fleurs en diamant en grappe se terminant par une goutte en pierre bleue de la taille de la première phalange de mon pouce. C'était magnifique et je souriais heureuse. La fine chaîne avait l'air d'être en or blanc. Mes yeux pétillaient de joie.

Cependant, j'eus un petit sursaut lorsque le pouce de Thatch caressa le creux de mon cou. Je devais admettre que c'était agréable puis écarquillais les yeux lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma peau. Son souffle et sa fine barbe chatouillaient mon cou et je n'osais pas bouger tandis qu'il y déposa des petits baisers. C'était exquis et je fermais les yeux savourant cette sensation. Malgré moi, je lâchais un petit soupir de bien-être. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules puis glissèrent sur le haut de mes bras. J'avais le sentiment que je devais l'arrêter mais honteusement j'appréciais son contact. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et il me mordilla le lobe. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était divin. Ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent puis un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres entrouvertes. C'était mon point faible et ça faisait un moment que Ace ne l'avait pas titillé alors lorsque Thatch le fit, je perdais le contrôle et me laissais emporter par ce tendre plaisir. Ses doigts vinrent agripper doucement ma poitrine et la malaxaient sans me faire mal par-dessus mes vêtements. Là, c'était peut-être un peu trop ! Je repensais à samedi matin lorsqu'il me faisait du pied. J'étais mal à l'aise mais n'osais pas le repousser.

\- Tu es magnifique ! Dommage que tu dois rentrer chez toi après. J'aurais bien voulu que tu restes avec moi. susurra-t-il à mon oreille me donnant des frissons.

Sa voix rauque et son souffle à l'odeur de tabac sur ma peau me donnaient un frisson visible sur ma chair, car je sentais les cheveux de ma nuque se hérisser. Je n'osais rien lui dire. Mes mains tremblaient et je serrais les poings sur ma jupe pour contrôler mes tremblements. J'avais envie qu'il arrête car c'était gênant et que c'était immorale vis-à-vis de Ace mais ses baisers sur la peau de mon cou étaient agréables.

Nous avions beau être dans un parking souterrain, n'importe qui pouvait nous voir. C'était dangereux. Je sentis ses dents me mordre faiblement la naissance du cou et étonnamment, je trouvais ça vraiment excitant. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en restant encore aussi raide qu'un cadavre. Thatch descendit une de ses mains sur ma cuisse pour la caresser un instant avant de la glisser sous ma jupe. Il allait loger ses doigts sous ma culotte mais d'un mouvement vif, je l'arrêtais en lui prenant la main. Nan ! Je ne voulais pas.

\- Je... commençais-je faiblement, les yeux ouverts.

\- Chut ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le sang ne me dégoûte pas. chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce, pensant que c'était ça le problème.

Mais quand même... Je maintenais mon emprise sur sa main, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Je ne voulais pas ! J'aimais Ace et bien que l'idée de laisser Thatch me toucher me tentait bien, je ne pouvais pas faire ça dans son dos et puis je devais admettre que ça me dérangeait.

\- Non... chuchotai-je en écartant sa main.

Je le sentis et l'entendis soupirer du nez près du creux de mon cou. L'avais-je contrarié ou bien vexé ? Thatch retira doucement sa main de mon emprise en s'asseyant correctement sur son siège conducteur. J'avais la tête basse et n'osais pas le regarder tout en remettant ma jupe convenablement.

\- Anastasia ? Dis-moi, si Ace t'avais demandée de te laisser faire, tu aurais dit oui ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement, me surprenant.

Sa question me déconcertait un peu mais au fond de moi, j'étais sûre que j'aurais accepté dans le but de faire plaisir à Ace. Je ne répondis pas et il me força doucement à relever et tourner la tête vers lui, mon menton entre ses doigts. Je croisais son regard et son sourire, me faisant rougir d'embarras.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer quand Ace te demande de faire quelque chose. C'est pas parce que tu dis oui que c'est du consentement. Essaie juste de lui dire non au moins une fois et tu verras qu'il ne va pas en mourir. Il n'est pas un gosse capricieux qui va te faire une crise s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Vous êtes jeunes tous les deux. Rien ne sert de se précipiter, je sais de quoi je parle. souria-t-il en me lâchant le visage.

Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Je le regardais incrédule puis repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir lorsqu'il énumérait mes défauts. Je me laissais trop faire ?

\- Écoute, ma jolie. Je ne t'ai jamais cachée que j'adorais baiser avec toi mais toi, étais-tu vraiment sincère lorsque tu me disais que c'était réciproque ou tu disais ça seulement dans le but de te convaincre pour satisfaire Ace ?

\- Je... Honnêtement, j'aime bien faire ça avec toi... Mais c'est vrai que si Ace ne me le demandait pas, je ne le ferais pas... bégayais-je en détournant le regard.

C'était moi ou l'atmosphère était malaisante ? Je préférais être honnête. Cependant, je constatais en le disant qu'il avait raison et que je cédais tout à mon bien-aimé. Était-ce normal ? Était-ce mal ? J'entendis Thatch sourire bruyamment.

\- Je me disais bien. Anastasia, tu es encore une gamine et tu es novice avec le sexe. Tu ne connais presque rien et je vois très bien que tu te cherches. Alors laisse-moi te demander, es-tu vraiment d'accord pour le BDSM ? Et répond-moi honnêtement ! Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans si tu n'es pas pleinement consentante. Ca peut être dangereux aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses de traumatisme même léger car tu veux faire plaisir à Ace. Le BDSM n'est pas un jeu.

Son ton ferme me tendait. Avait-il raison ? Le voulais-je vraiment ? J'aimais beaucoup les petits jeux de dominant-dominée avec Ace que nous pratiquions, mais le BDSM était-ce vraiment ça ? On s'amusait seulement avec des petits jeux de soumission et je trouvais ça très léger ainsi ça me convenait mais en repensant à la liste des fantasmes de Ace, je revoyais la simulation de viol. Je lui avais dit oui et dans le questionnaire, j'avais coché la case peut-être mais ça me dérangeait toujours. En me le demandant, je ne savais plus trop. C'était tentant mais... Le faire en vrai, c'était tout autre chose.

\- Je... Si je dis que je ne veux plus, que va-t-il se passer ? demandai-je en fixant mes mains crispées sur ma jupe.

\- Absolument rien. Nous ne ferons rien si tu ne veux plus. Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoique ce soit même si parfois, je me connais assez pour savoir que je suis têtu et que j'aime bien avoir ce que je veux mais un non ferme ne me tuera pas. C'est pareil pour Ace. Tu devrais, nan, tu dois lui imposer des limites sinon il va te bouffer. Ace est jeune et il est novice dans le sexe tout comme toi. C'est un mec et il veut tout essayer surtout s'il voit que c'est plaisant. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis passé par là. Et le fait que je lui raconte des petites anecdotes sur mes plans culs, n'arrange pas la chose, j'en ai bien conscience. J'ai remarqué qu'il tente de faire la même chose que moi. Lui aussi est naïf et je me rend compte qu'il n'a que moi comme exemple, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Vous êtes jeunes tous les deux et avez beaucoup à découvrir en commençant par vous-même. Alors si tu ne veux plus pour le BDSM, ce n'est pas grave. On annule tout. Cependant, si dans quelques années, ça te tente vraiment, je serais ravi de t'y initier. s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

J'étais stupéfaite. Alors il ne prenait pas mal mon refus ? J'étais soulagée et le regardais en lui souriant grandement. Thatch parlait beaucoup mais ce qu'il me disait était criblant de vérité et l'entendre était comme une illumination. Je ne savais rien sur le cul et suivre Ace à l'aveugle alors qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ça tout comme moi n'était pas une bonne idée. Thatch me souria puis me fit un clin d'oeil m'amusant. Il ouvrit ensuite le compartiment entre les deux sièges pour choper son paquet de cigarettes. Puis il baissa la vitre, sortit un tube qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'allumer ensuite et en inspirer une bouffée pour la recracher par la fenêtre.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je fume ? demanda-t-il, la cigarette dans la bouche.

\- C'est pas un peu tard pour demander, maintenant ? souriais-je amusée.

Thatch émit un petit rire.

\- Mais nan, ça ne me dérange pas. souriais-je toujours.

\- Temps mieux. Au fait, temps que j'y suis, tu m'avais dit la première fois que ça ne te dérangeais pas de faire du trio avec moi mais j'étais assez sceptique et en apprenant à te connaître, je me suis rendis compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Je me trompe ?

Il tint sa cigarette entre ses doigts puis fuma à la fenêtre. Thatch n'était pas con.

\- Tu as raison, enfin... Au début, c'était le cas. J'avais dit oui pour Ace mais j'avais peur. Sauf que... Sauf qu'en essayant, je me suis rendus compte que ça me plaisait. Je dois l'avouer. Même si, ma première sodomie n'était pas très agréable. souriais-je embarrassée.

\- Je te le répète, ne te force pas quand tu n'en as pas envie et ne cède pas toujours à Ace. Ca aurait pu très mal se passer pour toi et te donner une expérience traumatisante. Tu as eu de la chance que ça soit moi. Ace était un peu idiot de te proposer ça alors qu'il t'avait dépucelé quelques temps avant. Ca m'avait surpris qu'il voulait le faire rapidement. Lorsque j'avais proposé un plan à trois, je voyais ça dans pas mal de temps et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez. Je ne dis jamais non pour de la baise alors, j'étais pas contre surtout si c'est avec une jolie nana. souria-t-il avant de refumer.

Dit comme ça, ça rendait clair ma naïveté. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais une nunuche ! Je me sentais idiote et j'avais honte de moi. Si j'avais dit non à Ace, peut-être que certaines choses se seraient passées différemment voir pas du tout. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix de m'être offerte à lui tout comme le reste mais maintenant, je doutais de notre relation. Peut-être qu'il ne voyait qu'en moi qu'un moyen de copier Thatch ? Il y avait de quoi être perdu après ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Thatch... Tu crois... Tu crois que Ace se sert de moi pour expérimenter ce que tu fais ? questionnai-je faiblement, le regard vague.

Je l'entendis émettre un hoquet de surprise en recrachant sa fumée ce qui lui donna une quinte de toux.

\- C'est possible oui mais si tu doutes de ses sentiments envers toi, sache que je vois bien comment il se comporte vis-à-vis de toi. Il tient beaucoup à toi et il est peut-être amoureux. Enfin s'il sait faire la différence entre aimer une nana et aimer un piment Bhut Jolokia. ricana-t-il à la fin, sa cigarette dans la bouche.

Oh... Je baissais la tête et doutais encore de notre relation. Peut-être que Ace n'était pas amoureux de moi comme moi je l'étais pour lui. A bien y penser, on ne se connaissait pas tellement. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines que nous sortions ensemble et nos moments se résumaient à baiser, à jouer sur OPO et à parler de cul. On avait discuté très peu de nous. Juste les fois dans le jacuzzi et dans sa baignoire. Il m'avait demandée en mariage mais savait-il exactement ce que cela signifiait ? Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux en pensant qu'il ne prenait pas ça au sérieux. Nan, chouinais pas devant Thatch, débile ! Je me pinçais les lèvres et fixais mes genoux.

Thatch passa doucement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour me dégager le visage. Je me laissais faire lorsqu'il caressa ma joue du pouce.

\- Vous devriez discuter honnêtement tous les deux. Je ne me suis jamais casé sérieusement avec une nana mais, je sais que s'il n'y a pas suffisamment de communication, ça ne tient pas longtemps. Tu es trop réservée. Si tu lui dis pas ce que tu penses ni ce que tu ressens, il ne va pas deviner tout seul. En plus, ne le prend pas mal mais même vis-à-vis de Vista et moi, tu ne t'ouvres pas assez pour qu'on apprenne à mieux te connaître. Vista m'a même dit qu'il se méfiait un peu de toi. C'est pas méchant, hein ! Mais il faut le comprendre. Tout ce qu'on sait de toi, c'est ce qu'on a lu dans ton dossier et que ton père est colonel dans la Marine. Il y a de quoi avoir un doute sur toi. J'avais questionné un peu ton frère et même lui n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand chose. Je ne veux pas foutre ma merde, mais il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait ennuyeuse comme sœur avant que tu joues à OPO. Ca l'avait beaucoup surpris d'ailleurs. Tu vois, il faut que je parle de toi avec ton frère pour savoir que tu n'es pas asociale qu'avec nous. Vitali m'a dit qu'au lycée, tu étais toute seule et parlais rarement avec les autres. Pourtant, tu es très souriante, très belle et très gentille. Ca donne envie de te connaître plus et d'être ton ami. Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres pas aux autres ? Tu es comme ça de nature ou il s'est passé quelque chose à un moment ?

Je l'avais écouté attentivement sans le regarder. Ses mots me blessaient mais il n'avait pas tord. J'étais très introvertie. Ca me donnait une gifle de savoir que mon frère pensait de moi que j'étais une fille ennuyeuse. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne venait jamais me voir au lycée et qu'il était distant et mauvais avec moi à la maison. Mais une lueur de joie brillait dans mon cœur lorsque je me disais qu'il faisait quand même attention à moi au lycée. La question de Thatch me mit mal à l'aise mais je lui répondis à cœur ouvert.

\- Tu as raison... Ca doit venir dès mon entrée à l'école au Japon. Tu vois, avec ma famille on vient de Russie. J'ai emménagé au Japon suite à la mutation de mon père lorsque j'avais 4 ans. Je ne parlais pas du tout japonais et ce qui m'avait value des moqueries des autres élèves. Même l'institutrice s'y mettait. Je devais être comme les autres japonais pour bien rentrer dans le moule, alors je me taisais et ne parlais avec personne pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai gardé cette habitude. Pour Vitali se fut plus simple car il avait à peine un an à l'époque.

Je me confessais sans gêne à lui et ça me faisait du bien. Thatch termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier de la voiture. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour souffler en même temps sa bouffée puis se racla la gorge.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Le Japon a un grave soucis avec le tatemae. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé alors tu devrais parler un peu plus dorénavant. Je suis sûr que si tu te lâchais on se taperait de bon délire. Ace m'a raconté qu'avec l'alcool vendredi soir, vous vous êtes tapés des fous rires. Il m'a dit aussi que bien éméchée, tu te lâchais plus. Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Bon tu gardais toujours un peu de timidité mais on ne se connaît pas tellement tous les deux. souria-t-il.

Je rougissais. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire rire les autres en restant sobre. Avec l'alcool, tout était plus simple. C'était un peu dérangeant que Ace raconte ce genre de chose à Thatch mais il était son meilleur ami après tout. J'espérais juste qu'il ne lui parlait pas de notre intimité.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je réussirais à me lâcher facilement ? lui demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Ouais, tiens aller fais-moi rire ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le faire rire ? Il me prenait au dépourvu, là.

\- Bah euh... fis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Allez ! C'est pas compliqué. insista-t-il de bonne humeur.

\- Bah il y a rien qui me vient ! Tu es marrant, toi ! m'exclamais-je à la fois outrée et amusée avec un sourire.

Thatch ricana puis me souria amusé.

\- Tu vois que tu peux le faire. Allez raconte-moi une blague !

Il y avait rien de drôle dans ce que je venais de dire. Il voulait que je lui raconte une blague ? Bah euh...

\- Une blague ?

\- Ouais, une blague !

Avec un sourire, j'en cherchais une. Une me vint en tête mais je la trouvais un peu naze. Tant pis...

\- Bon bah... Que fait un zoophile lorsqu'il veut sauter ? questionnais-je avec un petit sourire timide.

Thatch sembla chercher un court moment puis abandonna.

\- Je sais pas, dis ! souria-t-il à demi-amusé.

\- Bah... Il prend son élan ! répondis-je comme-ci c'était évident avec un sourire, les lèvres pincées.

Il me fixa sans rien dire puis pouffa de rire.

\- Elle est naze mais elle est bonne. C'est pas la blague qui me fait rire mais toi ! Tu avais l'air si innocente en me donnant la réponse. Bah... Il prend son élan ! Tu es drôle sans l'être. ria-t-il enfin.

Ah là, il riait. Je riais doucement avec lui, tout de même amusée.

\- Allez maintenant, à ton tours ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux que je te fasses rire ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Bah oui, je dois pas être la seule ici à être marrante ! gloussai-je.

Thatch me souria grandement puis se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller les côtes. Nan ! Le fourbe ! C'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

\- Nan !... C'est de la triche !... Tu as... Tu as pas le droit !... éclatais-je de rire en me débattant sous ses chatouillements.

\- Si ! Tu m'as dit de te faire rire, mais tu m'as pas dit comment ! ria-t-il en attaquant mon ventre puis mes aisselles.

Je riais de plus belle et partais dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Nan... J'en p... J'en peux plus !... pleurais-je de rire en me tortillant dans tous les sens.

Thatch continua un moment avant de s'arrêter, lui aussi prit dans un fou rire. Son rire était communicatif et nous riâmes ensemble pendant un temps. J'avais le dos contre la portière et ma tête était posée contre la vitre fraîche. Thatch était penché vers moi et nous nous sourîmes ensuite avec quelques rires incontrôlés en nous regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Il n'y a aucun jeu ! rétorquai-je amusée.

Wouah, il faisait quoi, là ? Thatch se pencha un peu plus près de moi puis m'embrassa doucement. Je me laissais faire en fermant les yeux et appréciais son baiser. Je me souvenais que je lui en devais un. Je me redressais pour m'assoir correctement ce qui fit reculer Thatch et interrompre le baiser. Il vint se repositionner sur son siège, toujours tourné vers moi et je m'approchais de lui pour enlacer son cou et sceller de nouveau nos lèvres ensemble. Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui et je sentis la pointe de sa langue se frayer un chemin entre mes lèvres. J'ouvrais la bouche pour la laisser passer et elle vint caresser son homologue. Je goûtais l'amertume de son tabac dans sa salive mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Nos langues se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient avec douceur. J'étais un peu perplexe sur sa manière de faire. Thatch était tendre et cela me rappelait son bécotage de samedi matin. Embrassait-il également comme ça ses autres plans culs ?

Je glissais mes doigts à la racine de ses cheveux coiffés tandis que ses mains caressaient et malaxaient mon dos. Malgré moi, je lâchais un petit gémissement étouffé. Mine de rien, ça m'excitait et je me laissais aller sans me prendre la tête. Ace était au courant que je devais embrasser Thatch alors je me foutais de tout. Son souffle nasale frôlait ma pommette et j'interrompis notre léchage de pomme pour reprendre ma respiration près de sa bouche et continuer direct en suivant notre baiser. Cette fois-ci, il était plus passionnel et je collais ma poitrine contre son torse. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma cage thoracique. Ses caresses sur mon dos se faisaient moins douces et j'agrippais ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

Cependant, Thatch mit fin à notre bécotage et me regarda avec un sourire en coin, son souffle rapide se mélangeant au mien.

\- Je suppose que baiser maintenant ne te tente pas. souffla-t-il près de mon visage avant de déposer des petits bisous sur mes lèvres.

\- Non, je te devais seulement un baiser à la française. souriais-je, le souffle court en répondant à ses baisers.

\- Par pure curiosité, si tu n'étais pas en couple avec Ace, tu aurais bien voulu qu'on baise dans la voiture ?

Hein ? Comment il me sortait ça, lui ? Je me pinçais les lèvres en m'éloignant légèrement cessant les baisers. Je baissais la tête songeuse en sentant son regard sur moi. Si Ace n'était pas dans ma vie, l'aurais-je fait ? Non, car je serais toujours vierge, mais dans l'optique où je ne le serais plus alors peut-être. Je ne savais pas. Je ne me mentais pas qu'en l'instant, j'avais envie de Thatch. Son baiser m'avait excitée et j'aurais bien voulu plus. Je songeais assez souvent à sa queue et à la manière qu'il m'avait baisée samedi. Étais-je normale ? Depuis mon dépucelage, j'avais tout le temps envie de cul et j'y cédais facilement lorsque l'occasion se présentait avec Ace, mais avec Thatch... C'était le cas sauf que je me retenais. L'idée que je sois malade me faisait peur. Étais-je atteinte de nymphomanie ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... murmurai-je sans oser le regarder.

\- Tu hésites de ta réponse, c'est ça ? Ou tu n'oses pas me froisser ? demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard. Il me souriait en coin. Je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme et me contentais de le fixer désolée.

\- Allez, Anastasia ! Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Je ne vais pas te juger ou mal le prendre. souria-t-il amicalement.

Je rougissais puis me mordillais le coin de la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Devais-je lui faire part de mes craintes ? Je pris une grande inspiration et expirais les yeux clos.

\- Je... Est-ce normal d'avoir toujours envie de sexe et d'y penser constamment ? dis-je d'une petite voix honteuse, la tête basse.

Thatch retira son étreinte et souleva mon menton de son index. Il me souria avec amusement et mes pommettes prirent une teinte rosée.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait normal d'en avoir envie et d'y penser tout le temps. Tout le monde le fait, même les vieux ! Tu es normale Anastasia et il n'y aucune honte à aimer et rechercher le sexe. Les femmes et les hommes sont égaux de ce côté-là, mais ce sont la société et les mœurs qui font que les femmes sont mal vu lorsqu'elles s'épanouissent sexuellement. Après, il y a le cas où la personne est atteinte d'hypersexualité. On appelle ça nymphomanie pour les femmes et satyriasis pour les hommes. ricana-t-il en caressant mon menton de son pouce.

Thatch parlait bien. Il avait l'air d'avoir réponse à tout. Je lui sourias timidement, amusée qu'il ait inclu les vieux dans le sexe.

\- Mais comment être sûr d'être atteinte de... ça ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- Ça, j'en sais rien. Il va falloir se renseigner. Mais je ne pense pas que cela te concerne, pour le moment en tout cas. Tu es jeune et tu manques d'expérience. Cependant, si c'est le cas, je serais ravi de t'aider à satisfaire ton appétit.

Je riais doucement avec lui. Il avait du culot de me sortir ça, mais c'était Thatch après tout. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive.

\- Découvre-toi et apprends à te connaître ! Surtout ne te juge pas, tu es normale ! conseilla-t-il.

\- Tu as raison. Mais, j'aime Ace et ne le tromperais jamais. Alors pour revenir à ta question de tout à l'heure, même si je n'étais pas avec Ace, je ne baiserais pas avec toi dans la voiture. Comme tu dis, je suis jeune et même si c'est tentant de se laisser aller pour du plaisir, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- Pourtant tu me dis ça, mais tu viens bien de m'embrasser. souria-t-il moqueur.

\- Oui, mais Ace est au courant alors tout va bien. soufflais-je mal à l'aise.

Thatch me souria en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête lui, mais si j'étais à sa place, ça ne me plairait pas de passer ma copine à un autre même si c'est un pote. Il doit être candauliste ou alors il s'en fout et c'est pas mieux. Enfin, pour toi je n'espère pas !

Je haussais des épaules ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Sinon toi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il te prête à moi ? Bon, les séances de BDSM avec moi une fois par mois ne se feront pas mais,... le fait qu'il a l'air d'accord que tu m'embrasses et que tu m'aies fait une fellation l'autre fois, ne te dérange pas ? questionna-t-il perplexe, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches alors que j'avais toujours les miennes sur sa nuque.

C'était vrai que c'était bizarre et l'idée que Ace en avait rien à faire que je sois avec un autre que lui me chagrinait mais, je me souvenais qu'il m'avait dit que ça le faisait chier que je sois avec Thatch mais qu'il prendrait sur lui pour satisfaire ses fantasmes. Là encore, je me posais des questions sur ses sentiments. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait peut-être pas partagée ?

\- Si, lorsqu'il m'a dit samedi d'aller te chauffer car il voulait te voir me baiser, j'ai été très surprise et j'ai eut peur mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire non, tu te doutes bien. Sauf que je dois admettre que j'apprécie passer du bon temps avec toi. Pour être honnête et ça, Ace ne le sait pas, tu es un vrai fantasme à toi tout seul !... répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Merci du compliment, ma jolie ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- ...Et du coup, je me dis ensuite que c'est une bonne excuse pour... Pour... Ah je n'ose pas le dire... souriais-je, embarrassée.

\- Oh allez ! Tu es bien partie. Continue ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer. insista-t-il amusé.

\- Donc, je me dis que c'est une bonne excuse pour... Pour... Satisfaire mon fantasme sur... Ta... Queue...terminais-je honteusement sans le regarder.

Bordel, j'avais osé lui dire ! Il ricana moqueusement puis me prit une main posée sur sa nuque pour la placer rapidement sur son entrejambe. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que... Je retirais ma main à brides abattues par réflexe et le regardais choquée, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Allez ! Profite ! C'est cadeau.

C'était tentant mais... Si quelqu'un passait par là et nous voyait ? Nous étions dans un parking souterrain et n'importe qui pouvait arriver et nous dénoncer. Thatch était connu et j'étais une lycéenne mineure de 17 ans. C'était dangereux. J'avais envie de toucher sa queue et surtout de la voir mais... Et si Ace l'apprenait ?

\- Mais et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Et si Ace l'apprenait ?...

\- Chut ! Fais ce dont tu as envie et ne te pose pas de question. Je ne te jugerais pas et il n'y a personne dans le parking. Et Ace ne le saura jamais. Ne t'occupe pas de lui ! Ca doit pas le déranger plus que ça, en plus. souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Mais moi, je le saurais et puis Ace m'avait dit que ça le faisait chier que je sois avec toi mais qu'il prenait sur lui pour pouvoir satisfaire ses fantasmes...

Et là, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit. Avoué à haute voix, ça prenait tout son sens. M'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou étais-je simplement un moyen de le satisfaire ? Je baissais la tête, envahie de mélancolie. Je m'installais correctement sur mon siège et tournais la tête loin de Thatch pour ne pas qu'il voit mes yeux humides.

\- Anastasia ? m'interpella doucement Thatch.

Je ne répondis pas et serrais mes doigts sur ma jupe. Il soupira et se pencha vers moi pour relever mon visage avec sa main sur ma joue pour me regarder. Je croisais son regard compatissant et mon cœur se pinça en me disant que je devais lui faire pitié à pleurer comme une gamine.

\- Je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas ! Je n'aime pas lorsqu'une femme pleure, ça me fait de la peine.

\- Tu crois... Tu crois que Ace se sert de moi pour seulement se satisfaire ? dis-je d'une voix fragile sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je vois bien que ça te travaille mais il faut vraiment que vous discutiez tous les deux. Allez ! Arrête de pleurer, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ace tient beaucoup à toi, c'est ce qui compte. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour qu'il ressent mais depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée, il se porte mieux. Ca se voit que tu as un impact positif dans sa vie. Après c'est un avis personnel, mais je trouve que vous allez un peu trop vite entre vous sachant qu'en plus vous ne discuter pas vraiment...

Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais peur que ses sentiments ne soient qu'une illusion et qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi. J'écoutais Thatch à moitié, perdue dans mes pensées parasites. Il pensait qu'on allait trop vite ? Ace lui avait-il parlé de notre projet de mariage ? Je n'espérais pas.

\- ... Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions le concernant. Ne le prends pas mal et je ne veux pas te blesser, mais à cause de la méfiance de beaucoup d'entre nous, Ace nous a dit qu'il se chargeait de te surveiller.

Mon coeur se serra après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je savais qu'il m'espionnait mais qu'il l'ait dit aux autres prouvait clairement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi et qu'il se méfiait. J'avais été conne d'avoir pensé le contraire. C'était vrai, j'étais beaucoup trop naïve.

\- Je sais qu'il m'espionne, je l'ai déduis toute seule mais il n'a pas voulu en parler. Je ne lui en veux pas et je trouve ça normal après tout sauf que je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a fait une fois ou s'il le fait constamment. Il me dit qu'il me fait confiance mais je ne le crois pas et pourtant je le comprends. C'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne sait pas grand chose. Même moi, il m'arrive de douter de lui.

Je retirais la main de Thatch de mon visage et fixais mes genoux. Je me souvenais des rares fois où je le questionnais sur son activité en tant que pirate. Il me répondait durement et froidement que cela ne me regardait pas et que je ne devais rien savoir dans le but de me protéger mais là aussi, j'en doutais.

\- Voilà pourquoi, je ne me suis jamais casé même si j'aimerais bien maintenant. Ca a l'air compliqué entre vous surtout pour toi. Ace n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé. Sauf peut-être hier soir. Cependant, après avoir bien discuté avec lui, il s'est calmé et j'ai réussi à le rassurer. Il pensait qu'on flirtait ensemble et que je cherchais à te voler à lui. C'est un comique ! ricana-t-il à la fin.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas ? Ace ne remarquait donc pas comme moi maintenant que notre relation manquait de communication ? Il se contentait de peu ou bien il trouvait peut-être ça normal qu'il n'y ait que du sexe dans un couple ? Nous manquions vraiment d'expérience. Toutefois, le fait qu'il pensait que Thatch me kiffait me fit sourire. Il s'était fait tout un film. Ca prouvait bien qu'il m'aimait, non ? Quoique subir une trahison n'était pas agréable pour n'importe qui alors, non, ça ne prouvait rien.

\- Je lui avais pourtant répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Il oublie que tu as l'âge de ma mère... soufflais-je avec un petit sourire peiné.

Ace ne faisait clairement pas confiance en son meilleur ami. En moi, je pouvais comprendre car nous ne nous connaissions pas aussi bien mais pas en Thatch. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis des années. Thatch ferma sa vitre en claquant de la langue. J'expirais bruyamment et mon regard chuta sur l'écran tactile au milieu du tableau de bord. Merde ! Le temps avait passé vite en discutant.

\- Ah le fleuriste ! m'exclamais-je faisant sursauter Thatch.

Il regarda l'écran également puis souria.

\- Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié aussi. Bon allez, je t'attends ici. Tu ne devrais pas être longue. souria-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire puis sortit de la voiture et chopais mon manteau à l'arrière. Je l'attachais en marchant jusqu'à la sortie du parking tout en sentant le regard de Thatch sur moi. Il était pas très discret. Bordel quel froid ! La nuit commençait à tomber et les lampadaires éclairaient déjà la rue. Il neigeait et je m'insultais de conne de ne pas avoir prit mes gants et mon bonnet. J'arrivais dans la boutique de fleur et fus accueillie par la vendeuse. Ca sentait bon ! Je sortais le bon de commande déjà payé et le lui donnais. Le temps qu'elle m'apporte le bouquet, je jetais un œil sur mon portable. Aucun message mais il était déjà 16h38. Je pris le bouquet qui était assez imposant, garni de roses et de lys puis quittais la boutique en remerciant et saluant poliment la vendeuse.

Parler et surtout écouter Thatch me faisait réaliser que je ne devais pas trop m'illusionner et conclure rapidement ce qu'il y avait avec Ace. Je devais réfléchir un peu plus et oser m'imposer. Je rentrais de nouveau dans le parking et aperçu Thatch à l'extérieur contre sa voiture sans son manteau en train de fumer. Il était pas à trois cigarettes par jour, lui ? Mais je le trouvais vraiment sexy comme ça. Il me souria en me voyant arriver avec l'énorme bouquet puis ouvrit la portière arrière pour que je puisse le déposer sur le siège passager. Je défis mon manteau pour le poser à côté et Thatch vint m'ouvrir la portière côté passager-avant. Il la ferma une fois que je sois montée et termina sa cigarette dehors avant de prendre place au volant.

\- Il neige dehors ? Tu en as plein les cheveux. s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son volant.

\- Oui et il fait très froid. souriais-je en frictionnant mes cuisses avec mes mains fraîches.

Thatch écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier de la voiture.

\- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il d'un œil interrogateur.

\- Oui mais ça va aller, il fait bon dans la voiture. répondis-je joyeusement en me réchauffant les mains.

\- J'ai réfléchi pendant que tu étais partie. Vu que tu ne veux pas pour le BDSM, ça ne sert à rien qu'on commence vendredi, donc tu ne seras pas obligée de mettre ta robe si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai mais j'aime bien cette robe. C'est ma préférée. souriais-je aimablement.

Il me souria aussi puis me secoua les cheveux d'une main sur le crâne pour faire tomber la neige que j'avais dessus. Je fus surprise mais ne bronchais pas.

\- Tu pourrais attraper froid ! ricana-t-il.

Je gloussais doucement en me disant que le siège allait en pâtir maintenant.

\- Au fait, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Ace nous avait dit que tu avais plutôt bien prit le fait qu'il soit un pirate et ça l'avait étonné mais le connaissant, ça l'arrangeait même. Sauf que moi tout comme les autres, on trouve ça bizarre. Ne le prends pas mal, hein ! Faut nous comprendre, tu arrives de nul part, ton père fait parti de la Marine et tu t'en fous que Ace soit dans la piraterie. Et je sais que tu sais pour nous autres. Bon, il y a le fait que tu ne veuilles rien savoir et ça, ça nous arrange bien mais... C'est tout de même étrange.

Il me fixait sérieusement et c'était très perturbant venant de sa part. Je sentais qu'on abordait un sujet bien plus sérieux que le BDSM et j'étais nerveuse. Il n'avait pas tord de se poser des questions et de se méfier. Moi-même, j'aurais fait pareil.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai dit à Ace que je m'en foutais. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai eu très peur et j'ai toujours peur ! Il me dit tout le temps qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal mais je suis toujours dans le doute. Si je ne veux rien savoir, ce n'est pas que pour ta sécurité et la sienne mais aussi pour oublier qui vous êtes et ne pas devenir parano. Je n'aurais jamais voulu découvrir votre activité mais Ace n'a pas été très discret...

Thatch ricana ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Tu regrettes de savoir que nous sommes des Pirates ?

\- ...Oui. Je dois faire très attention à chaque fois que je parle avec ma famille de Ace. Depuis, la diffusion de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, je commence à découvrir la face cachée du Gouvernement Mondial et la Justice de la Marine n'est pas si parfaite que ça. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je menais ma petite vie de fille banale tranquille sans problème et puis Ace est arrivée avec la réalité. Même mon frère n'avait pas l'air d'être bercé d'illusions. Quand j'ai un peu discuter avec lui, il avait l'air de savoir déjà ce qu'il se passait avec le Gouvernement...

\- Tu faisais partie de ce gros pourcentage de la population qui menait leur petite vie de mouton en se foutant de tout tant qu'elle dormait tranquille. Mais ça n'explique pas le fait que tu aies bien prit que Ace soit un Pirate. souria-t-il moqueur.

\- C'est vrai. Lorsque j'ai appris que des Pirates avaient hacker le Gouvernement Mondial et récupérer des données personnelles sur toute la population, j'étais en colère et je me sentais trahie alors quand j'ai su pour le réseau du système de sécurité de la ville, ça n'a pas arrangé la chose. J'ai commencé à douter de la Marine et surtout de mon père. Vu qu'il ne parle pas de son travail à Vitali et moi, je me posais des questions sur lui. Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler, par peur de me faire engueuler. Puis j'ai fini par découvrir qu'Ace était un Pirate. La Marine vous décrit comme des êtres dangereux mais franchement du peu que je connais de vous, vous n'êtes pas des tueurs sanguinaires. Vous n'êtes pas rose mais ça personne ne l'est. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que vous faisiez ça avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire...

Thatch éclata de rire me surprenant.

\- Tu es vraiment naïve, ma jolie. ria-t-il.

Euh... Je devais le prendre comment ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! me plaignis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il ria de plus belle.

\- Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule ! Quoique... J'ai l'impression que tu penses qu'on est limite des héros hors-la-lois. Tu vis dans un monde de Bisounours, toi ou quoi ? continua-t-il de rire.

\- Mais nan ! C'est juste que je suis assez tolérante et ouverte d'esprit pour ne pas juger trop vite. m'expliquais-je.

Thatch arrêta de rire et me fixa avec un sourire amusé me faisant rougir.

\- Et aussi, j'aime bien. Je dois avouer que ça a un coté rebelle qui me plaît. bégayai-je honteusement.

Il ria de nouveau. Quoi ? J'avais rien dit de drôle !

\- Mais arrête de rire ! riais-je, soûlée.

\- Désolé mais tu es marrante. souria-t-il.

Je soufflais et croisais les bras en détournant la tête telle une gamine boudeuse. Je savais que c'était ridicule mais je voulais le faire chier. Je l'entendis se pencher vers moi et ricaner moqueusement. L'odeur de tabac montait jusqu'à mon nez et je me retenais de rire les lèvres pincées lorsque je vis son sourire du coin de l'oeil.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ça t'excite de côtoyer des Pirates ? Hmm ? Hmm ?

Je pouffais de rire, découverte. Thatch me força à le regarder, son index et son majeur contre mon menton, et je croisais son regard amusé. Nous gloussâmes doucement ensemble.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. rétorquai-je, amusée.

\- Alors tu le dirais comment ?

Nous nous fixâmes puis gloussâmes encore.

\- Bah... Ah oui, j'avoue ! Ca m'excite ! cédais-je donc avec un sourire vaincu.

Thatch et moi nous entendions bien. Ca me faisait plaisir de rire avec lui. Étais-je en train de me lâcher ? Oui, et ça faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression de rire avec un vieux pote et j'adorais ça. Ainsi ma timidité avait disparu à cause de la bonne ambiance que nous avions créé.

\- Ce qui veut dire lorsque tu baises avec Ace ou moi, tu te dis : _oh oui, je suis en train de baiser avec un pirate ! C'est trop bien ! Ca m'excite trop ! J'adore ça !_

Il avait prit une voix aigüe pour faussement m'imiter et je le regardais avec un sourire mi-choqué et mi-amusé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Nan ! riais-je sur le cul.

Je ne savais pas Thatch aussi comique. Il éclata de rire et je le suivis.

\- Je ne vois pas ton frère lorsqu'on rigole ensemble sur discord mais tu as la même façon de rire que lui. Ca doit être marrant de vous voir ensemble. Tu vois quand tu te lâches, on s'éclate bien. souria-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Notre mère a beaucoup d'humour alors peut-être qu'on tient d'elle... Oh merde ! Ma mère ! Je dois vite rentrer avant elle. m'exclamais-je, alertée à la fin.

\- Elle rentre à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'écran du tableau de bord.

\- J'en sais rien. Elle devait faire des courses en fin d'aprèm, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. répondis-je.

\- Ok, on va y allez alors. Sinon, je ne t'ai pas demandée, ton collier te plaît ? me demanda-t-il en mettant sa ceinture.

Hein ? Le collier ? Ah oui !

\- Je... Oui, il me plaît beaucoup. Je te remercie. souriais-je sincèrement en faisant de même.

\- Ce sont des fleurs Edelweiss en cristal et la pierre est un diamant bleu. Je l'ai choisie pour faire ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. Il te va très bien. Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Je rougissais à m'en brûler le visage. Je ne savais pas que les diamants bleus existaient. Était-ce rare ?

Thatch démarra la voiture, alluma les phares et nous sortîmes du parking. Nous arrivâmes ensuite rapidement dans ma rue après l'avoir guidé. Il se gara devant l'allée et je remarquais l'absence de la voiture de ma mère. Ouf, elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Il coupa le moteur et je retirais ma ceinture tout comme lui.

\- Anastasia... commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tourné vers moi mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui toqua à ma vitre.

Je me tournais surprise et vis mon frère qui me souriait comme un con. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il était pas sensé être en cours, lui, à cette heure ? Je croyais qu'il terminait à 17h00. Thatch baissa ma vitre en appuyant sur le bouton à sa portière.

\- Salut ! nous dit-il de bonne humeur.

Je présentais Thatch à mon frère et vice-versa. Ils se saluèrent avec politesse et amabilité.

\- Bonney va me faire un scandale quand elle saura que je t'ai rencontré avant elle, mec ! ria mon frangin nous amusant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, je la vois déjà arriver avec sa jalousie !

Nous riâmes ensemble.

\- Mais, tu as déjà fini les cours ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Sinon tu as été chercher le bouquet ? me demanda Vitali.

\- Oui, il est à l'arrière. lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il avait séché les cours où quoi ?

\- Ok, je vais le prendre et le mettre dans le bureau avant que la vieille n'arrive. souria-t-il.

Il chopa le bouquet à l'arrière et salua Thatch avant de rentrer à la maison. C'était express ! Je remontais ma vitre commençant à avoir froid et remarquais ensuite le sourire amusé de Thatch.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. me dit-il.

\- C'est vrai, nous ressemblons à notre mère. répondis-je amusée.

\- Ta mère doit être une très belle femme alors. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé passer ce court moment avec toi. J'ai bien rit. Bon allez, je vais te laisser. Je dois avoir du boulot et ta mère va bientôt rentrer. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Ace et toi devez parler et ne lui dis pas toujours oui. Affirme ce que tu penses ! Il va pas te bouffer. souria-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête, compréhensive. Nous nous saluâmes donc avec bonne humeur puis je le remerciais sincèrement. Avec un sourire, je quittais la voiture et chopais mon manteau à l'arrière. Je le mis rapidement sans l'attacher et mon sac sur l'épaule, je fis un signe de la main à Thatch qui démarra la voiture et prenait la route.

C'était une fois à l'intérieur de chez moi en train de me déchausser que je me rendais compte de la situation. Pourquoi ce genre de merde n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je pris mon portable et me rendais compte que j'avais un appel manqué de Ace. Et merde... Il avait tenté de me joindre il y avait trois minutes. Vu que mon portable était en silencieux pour les cours, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir au téléphone, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thatch était encore bien ancré dans ma tête et je n'avais pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant.

Dans ma chambre, je pris des affaires de rechange et partis à la douche. J'avais laissé le collier sur mon bureau tout comme mon téléphone que j'avais mis en vibreur. J'avais prit mon temps dans la salle de bain. C'était dingue comme se laver pouvait nous obliger à méditer. J'avais ressassé tout ce qu'il s'était passé et me disais que j'étais dans une grosse merde. Le genre de merde où à un moment, j'allais être coincée et m'en prendre plein la gueule. Je m'étais même posée la question si tout n'était pas de ma faute. Je me sentais coupable et les mots traînée, pute et salope résonnaient en boucle dans ma cervelle. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'étais-je devenue ? Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et bordel, j'avais envie de chialer maintenant ! Craquais pas débile ! Tout avait été trop vite entre Ace et moi. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines que nous nous connaissions et j'avais fait des choses qu'aucune autre gamine de mon âge aurait fait. Les images des deux dernières semaines repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je m'asseyais, les bras autours de mes jambes pliées, dans le bac à douche. Mes cheveux trempés cachaient mon visage posé contre mes genoux. J'avais honte de moi. Je m'étais fait tout un film concernant ma vie amoureuse. Ace ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose que moi. J'étais sûre qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'une gonzesse juste bonne à baiser. Et voilà, je chialais ! Au moins, l'eau enlevait mes larmes. Limite, je commençais à regretter mon choix d'avoir cédé le mercredi de notre rencontre. J'imaginais le fait qu'il avait dû se dire que j'étais parfaite pour tester les mêmes jeux de Thatch. Étais-je un jouet sexuel pour lui ? Mon cœur se meurtrit en y songeant. Je me sentais triste, déçue et en colère. Mais, je l'aimais... Enfin... Les émotions qui m'envahissaient me mettaient le doute. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni où donner de la tête. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'en discuter avec Ace. Je n'appréciais pas les conflits mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire si je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Je devais arrêter de me bercer d'illusions et de vivre dans le monde des Bisounours, comme me l'avait dit Thatch. Ace et moi devions parler.

Je restais un moment encore recroquevillée sur moi-même dans la douche à pleurer comme une gamine. Cependant je sursautais lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Je relevais ma tête cachée par mes cheveux trempés qui me collaient au visage, avec une expression surprise.

\- Oh la naine ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? J'ai ma douche à prendre. Tu vis pas toute seule, je te signale ! s'écria Vitali derrière la porte.

Merde...

\- Je... J'ai presque fini. Deux minutes ! m'écriai-je en me redressant pour couper l'eau.

\- Ouais, bah grouille ! Bonney va pas tarder à se connecter.

J'essorais mes cheveux et chopais rapidement ma serviette pour me sécher. J'ouvris la petite fenêtre pour chasser l'humidité et m'habillais maladroitement de ma culotte protégée, de mon short court et élastique puis de mon débardeur. Depuis mon dépucelage, je me sentais plus femme et osais mettre mon corps en valeur. Je mis mon déodorant, me démêlais avec énergie ma tignasse humide puis sortis de la salle de bain, mes affaires sous le bras après mettre assurée que mes yeux ne soient plus aussi rouges qu'avant.

\- Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai connu plus rapide. râla mon frère avant de froncer des sourcils en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Nan, rien. répondit-il, perplexe avant de rentrer dans la pièce, ses affaires dans les bras.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'accrochais mon uniforme scolaire sur un cintre pour le suspendre à mon armoire. Je sortis mon pc de mon sac. Oh les contrats et les boîtes ! Mais, qu'est-ce que... Les contrats avaient disparu ! Thatch avait repris le dossier et rangé la boîte du collier dans mon sac, sûrement lorsque j'étais chez le fleuriste. Il avait osé fouillé dans mes affaires. Bon il avait juste récupéré les contrats mais tout de même, c'était dans mon sac. Je rangeais le bijoux avec précaution à l'intérieur de l'écrin en souriant comme une gamine. Il était beau, putain, et ça avait dû coûter une fortune. J'avais pas intérêt à l'abîmer ou à me le faire voler. Il y avait même un certificat. Oh bordel, c'était noté que le diamant bleu avait été importé d'Inde à la demande du client ! Mais ça voudrait dire que ça faisait depuis un moment que Thatch avait prévu de me l'offrir ? Depuis dimanche dernier ? Bon... Il y avait pas le prix mais il devait coûter cher. Je ne pus cacher mon couinement de gamine hystérique.

J'aperçus la seconde boîte dans mon sac, celle contenant le jouet. Putain, je n'osais pas l'ouvrir. Elle faisait la taille de mes deux mains l'une à côté de l'autre et était un peu plus lourde. J'étais tout de même bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. J'espérais juste que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop voyant, car si ma mère le trouvait... Oh putain... Le gros malaise ! Hésitante et les mains tremblantes, je l'ouvris doucement. What ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Une sorte de coffret blanc. Il y avait un mot dessus. Oh l'écriture de Thatch ! Elle était jolie.

" Je t'en fais cadeau ! Il y a d'autres surprises avec. Pense bien à moi en t'amusant ! "

Oh bordel de merde ! Je me pinçais les lèvres avec un sourire embarrassée, le rouge aux joues et sortis le petit coffret blanc pour l'ouvrir. Il contenait un petit sachet en tissu noir, un lubrifiant et un autre sachet noir mais plus grand. Je posais le flacon de lubrifiant sur mon bureau puis déballais le petit sachet. Mes joues s'empourprèrent lorsque je découvris un joli string noir en dentelle avec un pendentif strass. Oh Thatch ! J'étais toute seule dans ma chambre mais je ne savais plus où me foutre. C'était tellement gênant. J'étais gâtée aujourd'hui. J'émis un petit rire embarrassé. Devais-je le mettre vendredi ? Peut-être que Ace ne voudrait pas ? Ca ferait plaisir à Thatch, ça s'était sûr. Mais je ne devais pas penser qu'à lui. Ace passait avant ! Je rangeais le sous-vêtement dans son petit sac et déballais le visage rouge enfin le second sachet appréhendant ce que j'allais trouver. Au premier abord, je sortais un câble USB bien plié et attaché. Euh... Ok. Je le posais sur mon bureau à côté du flacon de lubrifiant puis je dénichais enfin le jouet. Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? Un fer à cheval en silicone rose ? Je le sortis doucement du sachet plastique signifiant qu'il était neuf. Encore heureux ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il me l'avait acheté rien que pour moi ? Oh bon sang !

C'était doux au toucher et assez léger en fait. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus lourd. Il était petit, pas plus de 10 cm, je dirais. Comment ça fonctionnait ce bordel ? Oh des boutons ! J'appuyais dessus et rien ne se passait. Quelle conne ! Il était pas chargé. J'allumais mon pc et le temps qu'il démarre correctement, je remarquais qu'il y avait autre chose dans le sachet. Oh putain ! C'était une petite télécommande rose dans son étui en plastique. Je l'ouvris et constatais qu'il y avait les mêmes boutons dessus. J'appuyais au cas où dessus et rien ne se produit. Je devais donc aussi la mettre à charger. Je branchais le jouet à mon pc grâce au cordon fournis et le laissais s'alimenter. Dans le sachet plastique de la télécommande, il y avait aussi la garantie et le mode d'emploi. Ah ! Ca, c'était intéressant. Genre, ça se mettait dans la minette et en même temps sur le clitoris. Ca me donnait envie de l'essayer maintenant mais avec mes règles, il était préférable d'attendre. Ce sextoy était rien qu'à moi ! Oh la vache !

Putain... Qu'étais-je devenue ? J'avais 17 ans, un petit ami fan de BDSM, un pote de 40 ans pratiquant également le BDSM qui m'offrait des cadeaux dont un collier qui avait l'air de coûter cher et un putain de sextoy. Soit j'étais une traînée avec le diable collé au cul ou soit Dieu me guidait dans ce chemin de vie depuis le début. Oh bordel, j'étais totalement perdue.

Masha se mit à aboyer me faisant sursauter. Mama venait de rentrer. De plus, on toqua à ma porte. Dans la panique, je pris le jouet et tout ce qui allait avec pour les fourrer dans la boîte et la cacher sous mon lit avant d'aller ouvrir ma porte, le visage rouge d'embarras. C'était Vitali. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, lui ? Il me souria rapidement et rentra, les cheveux humides, sans demander la permission dans ma chambre. Je fronçais des sourcils mais fermais tout de même la porte.

\- La daronne vient de rentrer. Alors raconte-moi ! dit-il en prenant ses aises sur mon lit.

Nan mais l'autre ! Tranquille, lui ! Monsieur s'allongeait sur mon lit comme si c'était le sien. Et lui raconter quoi ? Je le regardais confuse en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Bah avec Thatch, la naine ! Tu sais, le cadeau ! souria-t-il malicieux.

Je pouffais de rire faiblement et allais chercher la boîte contenant le collier pour la lui donner. Il l'ouvrit puis souria moqueusement avant de siffler doucement.

\- Et ben ! Il a pas fait semblant. Il l'a payé combien ? demanda-t-il en le touchant de la pulpe de l'index.

\- J'en sais rien et ça ne se fait pas de demander de toute manière. Il m'a dit que les fleurs sont en cristal et la pierre est un diamant bleu. expliquai-je nonchalante.

\- Hein ? Un diamant bleu ? Tu es sérieuse, là ? hallucina mon frère sur le cul en me rendant la boîte.

\- Oui, sur le certificat, c'est dit qu'il l'a fait importer d'Inde. Pourquoi ? souriais-je gênée en la rangeant sur ma table de chevet.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il l'a fait venir d'Inde, ça vaut cher ! Attends regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Il pianota dessus et me montra son écran. Bordel ! Il avait raison, ce con ! Le carat coûtait presque un million de Berrys. Mais combien Thatch avait déboursé pour ce collier ? Dépensait-il autant pour ses autres plans culs ? Je riais nerveusement le visage en feu.

\- Tu te tapes un putain de riche, la naine ! ria-t-il.

Je vins lui mettre ma main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Chut, Ducon ! La daronne va t'entendre. paniquais-je mais avec un petit sourire.

Je ne pouvais cacher ma joie d'avoir un si beau bijou. Vitali rangea son portable dans sa poche puis me regarda avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Arrête ! gloussai-je, gênée ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu vas le mettre vendredi ? questionna-t-il en haussant des sourcils.

Bonne question.

\- Je pense oui. Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois te raconter un truc à propos de vendredi... débutais-je un peu anxieuse.

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur et s'asseya en position du scribe sur mon lit, attentif.

\- ...Thatch a parlé de moi à un de ses amis qui tient, je crois, une agence people. Son ami a été beaucoup intéressé par moi et il viendra vendredi à 16h30 me rencontrer et prendre des photos. Il s'appelle Izou, je crois. terminais-je toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Quoi ? Attend attend attend ! Par Izou, tu entends Izou le gérant de l'agence de mannequin people _Les neufs fourreaux rouges_ ? demanda Vitali hébété.

Euh... Hein ? Mon air perdu le fit soupirer d'exaspération et rouler des yeux.

\- Pourquoi on m'a foutu une sœur aussi conne ? murmura-t-il, las, avant de reprendre son téléphone.

Il pianota de nouveau dessus et me le montra. Je voyais un homme ou une femme, je ne savais pas trop, vêtu d'un yukata rose, bien maquillé et coiffé d'un chignon traditionnel. Il, on allait dire que c'était un homme, était entouré de femmes et d'hommes bien vêtus sur un tapis rouge, posant pour les photographes. Oh bordel, c'était ce type qui allait venir vendredi ? Mais d'où mon frère connaissait tout ça ? Hallucinant, je le lui demandais.

\- À la rentrée dernière, je me suis fait abordé par un gars qui travaille pour l'agence. Il recherchait des new faces. J'ai dû lui taper dans l'oeil car il m'a passé sa carte et il m'a invité à l'appeler lorsque j'aurais mes 16 ans. m'expliqua-t-il en se donnant un air supérieur.

Je le fixais sur le cul. Ca voudrait dire que mon frangin était... Beau... Argh... Rien que le fait de le penser me trouait le cul. Et pourquoi il nous l'avait pas dit, ce con ?

\- Si c'est carrément le gérant qui se pointe pour toi, tu es sûre d'être prise sans passer par tout un casting. souria-t-il.

La vache ! Mon égo montait d'un coup.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais aussi lui taper dans l'oeil, à ce Izou ? Ce serait bien, comme ça on serait tous les deux. Et les parents pourraient plus facilement dire oui, tu ne crois pas ? murmurai-je doucement pour me faire entendre que de lui.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Sinon, avec Ace, ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Oh merde ! Ace ! Je l'avais oublié. Je me jetais sur mon portable, le visage paniqué et constatais que je n'avais pas d'autre appel ni de sms. Étrange, j'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait harcelée avec sa jalousie. Je posais mon téléphone à côté de moi sur le lit et soupirais les yeux clos. Je racontais à mon frère les grandes lignes concernant Ace, hier, après son départ avec Bonney. Je lui expliquais sa petite crise de jalousie en lui omettant de lui dire le passage où il devait venir, son nouveau surnom et ma conversation avec Thatch le concernant.

\- Mouais, il aura pas fini de se faire des films si tu te lances dans le mannequinat. ricana-t-il.

Je souriais tristement.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr... soupirai-je.

\- Et sinon avec Thatch, il y a un autre truc entre vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hein ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? Je secouais de la tête.

\- Nan, on est juste pote. D'ailleurs, les séances de BDSM avec lui ne se fera pas. Je ne veux plus. chuchotai-je sans oser le regarder.

\- C'est le mieux, je trouve. Honnêtement, je te voyais mal en tenue de latex attachée avec des cordes. ricana-t-il faiblement.

Je riais jaune, mal à l'aise. En latex ? C'était pas mon délire.

\- Thatch pense la même chose. Il a dit que j'étais jeune et encore inexpérimentée pour commencer avec le BDSM. Je dois apprendre à me connaître avant de me lancer là-dedans. Ace aurait bien voulu mais après réflexion, je ne veux plus. Je ne le lui ai pas encore dit. Il va être déçu. soufflais-je, désolée.

\- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas à te forcer pour lui. souria-t-il en coin.

Je hochais de la tête et me levais pour prendre un gilet en laine dans mon armoire. C'était bien beau d'affirmer mon corps de femme mais si je devais me les geler, c'était pas la peine.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais pourquoi tu veux devenir un Révolutionnaire ? lui demandai-je doucement en m'installant sur le lit en scribe face à lui.

Vitali me regarda comme si j'étais une grosse conne avant de soupirer, las, en levant les yeux.

\- A ton avis, débile ? Pour changer le système pourri du Gouvernement Mondial ! On est que du bétail pour ces Dragons Célestes de merde. La Marine leurs laisse tout passer car c'est leur chien. Si demain un de ces fils de pute te violerait dans la rue devant tout le monde, personne bougerait le petit doigt et la Marine le regarderait faire car c'est un putain de Dragon Céleste. Ca se croit tout permis. D'ailleurs, tu as entendu parlé de l'incendie qu'il y a eu à la décharge du Grey Terminal qui avait tué des ripeurs y travaillant ce jour-là ?...

Je hochais de la tête m'en souvenant. Il y avait eu pas mal de mort et heureusement qu'il y avait eu une forte pluie pour éteindre l'incendie car les flammes auraient atteint les habitations.

-...Et ben, c'était criminel. La Marine avait orchestré l'incendie car un de ces fils de pute venait passer un séjour ici. Ca faisait tâche dans le quartier, tu vois. Alors fallait y remédier. Je veux que ces enfoirés paient pour tout le mal qu'ils font. Ils nous considèrent comme des merdes et des objets qu'ils peuvent utiliser comme bon leur semble.

Je le regardais horrifiée. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave. Thatch m'avait foutue dans la gueule que je faisais partie du gros pourcentage de la population qui étaient aveuglés par leur tranquillité. Il n'avait pas tord. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été dans une bulle où tout était illusoire puis d'en sortir et d'être roulée dessus par la réalité.

\- Tu vas sûrement te foutre de ma gueule mais je ne me rendais compte de rien. murmurai-je tristement.

\- Oh je sais. Tu es tellement naïve que tu crois facilement tout ce qu'on te dit. Ca ne m'étonne même pas que tu t'es laissée embarquer dans un plan à trois et que tu sois devenue le plan cul d'un mec de 40 piges. Et encore, pour le BDSM, tu t'es quand même dit que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Je baissais la tête honteuse. C'était la deuxième personne à me dire que j'étais naïve. Ca se voyait tant que ça ? Au lycée, tout le monde le pensait ? Oh Ace également ? J'avais honte de moi et prenais la résolution de ne plus être aussi naïve, enfin l'être un peu moins. Ca ne se faisait pas en un claquement de doigts. Bordel, les autres me voyaient vraiment comme ça ? Si je me voyais dans la rue, je me bafferais !

\- Heureusement que tu commences à changer, car j'en ai marre de te défendre tout le temps au lycée. On vient souvent me parler de toi sans savoir que tu es ma sœur. C'est soûlant surtout quand ce sont des nanas, ce sont les pires. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étonnant que tu ne te fasses pas emmerdée. soupira-t-il.

Euh... On avait échangé les rôles, là ? C'était sensé être moi, l'aînée, qui devait protéger le dernier ? Mais ce qu'il venait de me dire me donna un frisson et confirmait mes craintes. Tout le monde au lycée se moquait de moi.

\- Merci... soufflais-je sans le regarder.

Vitali soupira et posa une main sur mon épaule pour me la frictionner se voulant consolant.

\- Bon sinon, et toi ? Tu ne veux pas devenir Révolutionnaire ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Moi ? Révolutionnaire ? Elle était bonne. Je ne voyais pas en quoi je pourrais aider et surtout comment faire. Je haussais des épaules ne sachant pas.

\- Je ne saurais pas quoi faire. répondis-je en relevant la tête.

Vitali me souria et me donna une tape sur le haut du bras.

\- Moi non plus mais pour le savoir, il faut déjà intégrer leur rang. Tu es sûre que le frère de Ace ne peut pas nous présenter son père ? s'exclama-t-il amusé.

Je pouffais doucement de rire.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Je me demande même s'il l'a déjà rencontré vu comment il avait l'air sur le cul d'apprendre qu'il avait un père.

\- Ca m'avance pas ça ! souria-t-il.

Son portable sonna d'un petit _Bip-Bip_ et il le regarda avant de se lever.

\- Oh Bonney est connectée. Je te laisse la naine et continue de changer. Tu es plus sympa et tu me fous moins la honte ! ricana-t-il avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon survêtement.

Je lui souriais amusée puis lui tirais la langue lorsqu'il ferma la porte de ma chambre avec son sourire habituel à la con. Je me sentais différentes depuis quelques temps mais je ne savais pas si ça se remarquait. Je me levais, posais mon portable sur mon bureau et m'asseyais sur ma chaise. Je me connectais ensuite sur Facebook et vis que j'avais une notification, une demande en ami et un message privé. Je regardais la notification et constatait que c'était une identification de mon frère pour une vidéo. Je cliquais dessus et me rendis compte que c'était le replay du PVP d'hier. Mais la vidéo avait été postée cette après-midi. Il était pas en cours ? Ace, Bonney et Thatch avait déjà été identifié et je remarquais que mon frère et eux étaient amis. Il manquait Vista. Ah non, Thatch l'avait identifié dans un commentaire. J'acceptais l'identification et passais ensuite à la demande d'ami. Ah... C'était cet enfoiré de Cavendish ! Je ne répondis pas et laissais sa demande de côté. Bon le message maintenant. Oh... Oh... Oh Bordel ! C'était E.Newgate. Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup et je commençais à stresser. Le message datait de ce matin. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et cliquais dessus la main tremblante pour l'ouvrir.

" Bonjour gamine, nous discuterons vendredi matin à 11h00. Ne sois pas en retard ! "

Oh putain, il avait prit soin d'ajouter deux zéro ! J'avais pas intérêt à arriver en retard. Ca nan ! Je ne pouvais pas répondre puisqu'il avait clos la conversation. Ca m'arrangeait. Je réduisais la fenêtre de Facebook et fis mes devoirs. Mon portable vibra attirant mon attention lorsque j'étais en train de me tirer les cheveux sur un problème de maths. C'était Ace. Merde... Je n'avais pas trop envie d'engager la conversation nous concernant avec lui, mais bon... Je ne pouvais pas faire l'autruche indéfiniment. Je sauvegardais le document WORD et décrochais.

\- Oui ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

J'entendis son sourire à travers le combiné.

\- Ah ma souris ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

Sa voix était monotone et ca me dérangeait un peu. Je craignais qu'il me fasse une crise de jalousie par rapport à ma sortie avec Thatch.

\- Nan, d'ailleurs tu viens de me sauver. Je suis en train de faire mes devoirs et je m'énervais sur les maths. souriais-je pour débuter une bonne atmosphère.

Il ricana.

\- Tu fais comme moi. Tu les fais pas ! ria-t-il.

Je riais doucement avec lui. Alors lui... Si je ne les faisais pas. Mes parents allaient me buter, surtout ma mère.

\- Nan, je ne suis pas suicidaire. souriais-je, l'amusant.

\- Dis-moi, ma souris. J'ai parlé avec Thatch tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus faire du BDSM. C'est vrai ?

Oh... Il engageait de lui-même la conversation. J'avais entendu de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il avait l'air déçu. Je soupirais doucement puis avalais ma salive.

\- Oui, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne me sens pas prête tout compte fait et j'aimerais qu'on y aille plus doucement tous les deux, Ace, car ça me fait peur. répondis-je, désolée.

Il garda le silence faisant monter une petite tension entre nous. Merde... Pourvu qu'il ne se mettait pas en colère. Je l'entendis renifler sèchement avant de me répondre.

\- C'est vrai. Ca va trop vite entre nous. On devrait se poser un moment pour... Pour se connaître un peu mieux, tu vois. Thatch a raison, je m'emballe trop vite. Je ne sais rien de toi à part que tu maîtrises la puissance du copier-coller ! ricana-t-il tristement à la fin.

Je gloussais doucement.

\- Tu as raison, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître mieux avant de se lancer dans ce genre de chose. Sauf que tu rigoles mais c'était pas facile à maîtriser la puissance du copier-coller ! riais-je faiblement.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Un coup de CNRTL-V puis de CNTRL-C et c'est réglé ! s'amusa-t-il à dire.

\- Hein ? Il y a des raccourcis ? hallucinais-je amusée.

Ace éclata de rire suivi par moi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu faisais tout manuellement ?

\- Bah si ! avouais-je avec un grand sourire ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

\- Oh putain ! Tu en as d'autres à m'en sortir des comme ça ?

\- Bah... Nan. J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une idiote, non ? souriais-je, légèrement vexée.

\- Nan, nan ! Mais pour moi, c'est si banal d'utiliser les raccourcis sur un pc. Je le fais tous les jours ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Pff, vantard ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être une pro comme toi ! râla-je avec un sourire.

\- Oh tu commences à faire trop la maline, toi ! Et je ne suis pas un pro. Je me débrouille suffisamment en informatique pour me rendre la vie meilleure.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? hallucinais-je.

Merde ! Je venais de me rendre compte que je lui demandais plus de précisions sur son boulot. Oh nan... Etrangement, Ace se contenta de ricaner.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, toi ! Par exemple en utilisant les raccourcis du clavier pour faire une manip', hein ! ria-t-il moqueusement.

Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule.

\- Oh ça va et puis je suis sûre que tu ne les sais pas tous.

\- Ca dépend le système d'exploitation. Sous Microsoft ou sous Mac ?

Monsieur était arrogant. Mais j'en savais rien, moi. Je connaissais que Microsoft car mon PC l'utilisait.

\- Les deux ! souriais-je le faisant rire.

\- Je connais mieux Microsoft que Mac.

\- Mouais, l'excuse ! Avoue plutôt que tu connais juste les raccourcis pour le copier-coller. me moquai-je pour le faire chier.

\- Tu fais vraiment trop la maline, toi ! Je vais devoir te calmer avec une bonne fessée. ria-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire.

\- Tu peux pas ! m'exclamais-je, amusée.

Ace ricana puis souffla du nez.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne sois pas là, toi ! soupira-t-il avec amusement.

Je riais mesquinement.

\- Sinon ma souris, pour en revenir à notre conversation, vu que tu ne veux plus faire de BDSM avec Thatch, tu veux toujours baiser avec lui une fois par mois, hein ?

Sa voix était hésitante et ca avait l'air de l'embêter de me poser cette question. J'aimais bien baiser avec Thatch mais... Depuis ma discution avec lui, je voulais mettre ça en suspend et continuer nos ménages à trois. Vis-à-vis de Ace, ça ne se faisait pas et ça me faisait repenser à mes doutes sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Je voulais savoir...

\- Nan à vrai dire. Je ne veux plus...

Je l'entendis expirer de soulagement à travers un sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais être honnête avec toi et j'aimerais que tu le sois aussi. J'ai été très surprise lorsque tu as proposé que je baise avec Thatch une fois par mois. Ça m'a un peu dérangée. Et du coup, je me demande si tu... Si tu m'aimes vraiment pour me proposer de limite aller voir ailleurs.

Je lui avais dit. Bordel ! Je lui avais vraiment dit. Je me mordillais les lèvres anxieuse en attente de sa réaction. Il souffla brusquement avant de me répondre.

\- Tu me dis ça alors que tu avais accepté ? s'irrita-t-il sèchement.

Merde, il s'énervait ! Tout ce dont je ne voulais pas.

\- Oui, j'avais accepté car je voulais te faire plaisir mais après réflexion, je ne veux plus le faire. Du coup, je voudrais savoir si tu tiens vraiment à moi ou si tu t'en fous, car moi je t'aime et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi alors...

Mon Dieu... Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre fin à notre relation si finalement, il ne ressentait rien pour moi et qu'il voulait juste me baiser. Sa respiration nasale était rapide et il claqua de la langue sur les nerfs.

\- Alors quoi... Vas-y dit-le !... Alors tu me largueras, c'est ça ?... Tu sais quoi ? Tu me casses les couilles ! Restons-en là !... s'écria-t-il avant de raccrocher soudainement.

J'étais pétrifiée. Il venait de se passer quoi, là ? On s'était engueulé. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et que voulait dire _restons-en là _? Il venait qu'en même pas de me jeter ? Le sentiment d'abandon m'envahissait et je commençais à pleurer. Je rabattais l'écran de mon pc sur le clavier, puis posais mon portable sur mon bureau avant d'aller me fourrer sous ma couette. Je chialais comme une gamine en hoquetant, les cheveux collés au visage à cause de mes larmes. Je regrettais un peu d'avoir lancé le sujet mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Je n'ai pas eu la réponse que j'avais espéré. Au lieu de ça, on s'était disputés et je ne savais pas où nous en étions.

Mon portable vibra longuement me signalant un appel mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Il s'interrompit et je repleurais de plus bel en songeant que c'était Ace. Si c'était pour m'en mettre plein la gueule, c'était pas la peine. Mon téléphone vivra de nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour me signaler que j'avais reçu un sms. A contre cœur mais par curiosité, je me levais et le chopais pour regarder ce que c'était. Mon cœur se serra encore plus en voyant que c'était bel et bien Ace. Il avait essayé de me joindre douze minutes après avoir raccroché puis envoyé un sms deux minutes après.

" Il faut qu'on parle. Je viens chez toi. "

Merde... Je séchais mon visage rapidement avec les manches de mon gilet et me regardais dans le miroir. Bon j'avais une sale gueule de pisseuse mais ça allait. Mes cheveux étaient presque secs et quelque peu emmêlés. Je me mouchais à l'aide d'un mouchoir pris dans mon sac de cours puis le jetais dans ma poubelle. J'étais pieds nus et comptais le rester ne voulant pas remontrer mes chaussons pattes de monstre à Ace. Je m'étais bien assez foutue la honte comme ça la première fois. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre mais je le fis quand même par politesse.

" D'accord mais passe par l'entrée sinon ma mère va nous faire un scandale et mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer du travail. "

Je remettais ma chambre en état, rangeais la boîte du sextoy dans mon armoire derrière une pile de vêtement et refis mon lit correctement avant d'attendre Ace assise dessus. Il n'avait pas répondu à mon message mais on sonna à la porte d'entrée faisant aboyer le chien. Je me levais pour vérifier que mes yeux avaient dégonflé et fus soulagée de constater que oui mais qu'ils étaient encore un peu rouges. J'avais mon cœur qui battait la chamade et j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer. Ace voulait que l'on parle et j'avais peur que cela se termine mal. J'entendis ma mère me gueuler que Ace était là. J'inspirais un bon coup et me lissais par automatisme les cheveux des deux mains puis retirais mon gilet commençant à avoir trop chaud avec le stress. J'aurais peut-être dû avertir Mama. On vint toquer à la porte de ma chambre et mes mains tremblaient lorsque je vins ouvrir. Ace se tenait devant moi, une main dans sa poche de jeans. Je le trouvais très beau dans son sweat vert foncé à capuche. Je le laissais entrer puis fermais la porte derrière lui. Je m'installais sur mon lit et l'invitais silencieusement à s'assoir à côté de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder et serrais mes mains entre elles sur mes cuisses nues.

\- Je me suis un peu trop emporté tout à l'heure, ma souris. Pardonne-moi ! chuchota-t-il en prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne.

Je me laissais faire et savourais sa chaleur. Il m'avait manquée et je tournais la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard désolé.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je t'aime et je ne m'en fous pas de toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je suis content que tu ne veuilles plus baiser avec Thatch mais la prochaine fois dis-le moi dès le début. Ca me fait du mal de t'imaginer seule avec lui...

\- Alors pourquoi tu as proposé ça ? le coupais-je.

Il baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Pour toi... Je sais que tu aimes bien baiser avec lui. murmura-t-il avant de relever la tête vers moi.

Oh... Il se comportait comme moi à son égard. Ace... Tu prenais sur toi pour me faire plaisir, tout comme moi. Je croisais mes doigts dans les siens et serrais un peu plus sa main puis lui souriais.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on communique plus tous les deux. chuchotai-je doucement.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. souria-t-il en hochant de la tête.

Je lui souriais avec douceur et il me caressa la main du pouce.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre alors je veux te faire plaisir tout le temps. Tu vois, mon ex m'a quitté avec un autre gars et je veux pas que ça recommence avec toi, cette fois-ci. Je t'aime Anastasia et je n'aurais jamais penser ressentir ça un jour surtout aussi rapidement. Je me sens bien avec toi et ne veux jamais te quitter. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu pensais que je m'en foutais de toi, ça m'a blessé et énervé.

\- Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai cru que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi depuis le début et que tu ne voyais en moi qu'une fille pour baiser et satisfaire tes fantasmes.

Ace émit un petit gloussement.

\- C'est pas totalement faux. Je t'aime et j'adore baiser et satisfaire mes fantasmes avec toi. souria-t-il malicieusement.

Je gloussais faiblement amusée.

\- Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments envers toi ! Mais bon, le dis pas à mes frères. Ils vont m'enmerder, ces cons. ricana-t-il.

Je souriais en me disant que les mecs étaient débiles quand il était question de sentiment.

\- On manque cruellement de communication. Thatch m'a conseillée tout à l'heure de dire plus souvent ce que je pensais même si ça doit froisser les gens et d'arrêter de te dire oui à tout alors que je n'en ai pas envie. souriais-je peinée.

Ace éclata de rire.

\- Il m'a sorti la même chose aussi. Un vrai sexologue, celui-là !

Oh alors, Thatch lui avait parlé comme pour moi. Ca voudrait-il dire que Ace se posait les mêmes questions que moi, enfin presque ?

\- Tu doutais de mes sentiments, toi aussi ? lui demandai-je.

Il me fixa puis plissa les lèvres.

\- Ouais... Enfin, je pensais que tu avais l'ambition de me tromper avec Thatch. répondit-il peiné.

Thatch me l'avait dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ? questionnais-je, blessée.

Ace baissa la tête en serrant un peu plus ma main. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait me la broyer ! Il soupira les yeux clos avant de me regarder tristement. Quoi ?

\- Il y a trois ans, je sortais avec une nana... Enfin, je croyais sortir avec elle. Je débutais dans la piraterie et je n'avais pas confiance alors je la voyais pas très souvent. Mais en allant en cours, je l'ai surprise avec un autre gars de la classe. Elle m'a balancé mes quatre vérités en pleine gueule. J'étais hors de moi mais après réflexion, je savais que c'était de ma faute. Avec toi, je voulais que ça se passe autrement et je ne t'ai pas cachée qui j'étais en pensant que ça se passerait mieux. Mais depuis qu'on a fait du trio avec Thatch et que j'ai su que tu aimais bien baiser avec lui, je croyais que tous les deux... Enfin... Tu vois... Surtout que je connais Thatch, quand il veut une nana, il n'abandonne pas...

Ca expliquait beaucoup de chose, notamment sa possessivité et sa jalousie.

\- Ace, jamais je ne te trahirais ! Je t'aime et tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis... Depuis toujours en fait. Et soit sûr que je ne céderais jamais à Thatch. Je le lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Pour ne rien te cacher, il avait tenté quelque chose mais je l'ai repoussé puis c'est là qu'on a discuté du BDSM et enfin de moi. On a beaucoup rigolé aussi. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te l'avais déjà dit. Thatch n'est qu'un pote et il ne se passera rien entre nous à part un autre plan à trois d'un commun accord. souriais-je en lui caressant la main du pouce.

\- Ca me rassure d'un côté que tu ne veux plus faire de BDSM avec lui, comme ça je sais que vous ne baiserez pas tous les deux sans moi. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez beaucoup discuté et que tu t'étais un peu plus lâchée. Il m'a dit aussi que tu n'aurais jamais voulu savoir qui nous sommes et que tu avais toujours peur. chuchota-t-il.

Son regard était dans le mien et je voyais bien qu'il était déçu.

\- Oui, car mon père est dans la Marine et je dois faire tout le temps attention à ce que je dis lorsque je parle de toi à mes parents. Des fois, j'aimerais bien tout savoir pour arrêter de me faire de mauvais films et d'autres fois, je ne voudrais rien savoir pour justement ne pas m'en faire. Parfois, je deviens limite parano lorsque j'allume mon PC ou que j'utilise mon portable...

Ace me prit sans crier gare dans ses bras. Je sentais son odeur masculine, mon visage contre son torse. J'agrippais son sweat entre mes doigts et me blottissais contre lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait t'affecter à ce point-là. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais rien savoir et ça m'arrangeait mais je me dis que je devrais au moins te rassurer sur ce que je fais. Ma souris, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité. Je te l'ai dit, je te protège. Le logiciel que je t'ai installée est là pour ça. souffla-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

\- Ace, par hasard, c'est grâce à ton logiciel que tu m'espionnais ? demandai-je hésitante.

Il soupira mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais mais pas que. On va dire qu'il est une porte ouverte me permettant d'avoir accès à la totalité de ton pc. Mais je te promets que je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois. D'ailleurs ferme-le quand tu te déshabilles, ma souris !

Oh bordel, il m'avait vue à poils ! Pas que ça me dérangeait... Mais si ça me dérangeait ! Putain... Je me dégageais rapidement de son étreinte et chopais mon oreiller pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises.

\- Espèce de pervers ! Comment as-tu osé me mater sans mon consentement ? Pervers ! M'énervais-je en le frappant.

\- Désolé, ma souris ! Mais c'était trop tentant. Allez, arrête ! ria-t-il en se protégeant de ses bras.

Je lui mis un dernier coup puis reposais mon arme de fortune avant de le massacrer du regard, les bras croisés.

\- Oh allez ! Ne sois pas en colère. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas regardée longtemps, juste le temps que tu te mettes en pyjama. Tu étais très bandante surtout quand tu as enlevé ton pantacourt... ria-t-il.

Je le poussais doucement pour le faire taire. Quel goujat ! J'en revenais pas. Monsieur s'était permis de me mater pendant que je me changeais. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne me mentais pas et qu'il l'avait bien fait qu'une seule fois.

\- Tu ne recommenceras plus, hein ? le questionnais-je, suspicieusement.

\- Promis ! Même si l'envie me tente encore de temps en temps. souria-t-il malicieusement.

Je le poussais encore mais cette fois-ci avec un sourire.

\- Au fait toi ! Tu as fait un peu trop la maline tout à l'heure. Tu dois avoir ta fessée !

Ce sourire carnassier ! C'était le même que les autres fois et je le regardais mi-choquée et mi-amusée en secouant de la tête. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'allonger sur le ventre contre ses cuisses. Il me claqua une fesse brutalement me tirant un petit cri. Oh bordel ! Ça l'amusait. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas été de main morte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit, ma souris. Ce serait emmerdant que ta mère t'entende et se rapplique. ricana-t-il avant de me fesser encore plus doucement cette fois.

Je pouffais de rire. Oui, ce serait très malaisant que ma mère défonce la porte en croyant qu'il y avait un quelconque soucis.

\- Oh mais ça me fait penser, as-tu embrasser Thatch aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Je hochais de la tête presque honteuse.

\- Oui... dis-je d'une petite voix, le nez dans la couette.

\- Je dois te punir alors et plus sévèrement cette fois ! gronda-t-il me surprenant.

Il me fessa si fortement que j'étouffais un grand cri dans ma couette, les larmes aux yeux. Là, ça ne me plaisait pas. Il avait abusé. Je me tortillais sous la douleur en gémissant. La vache ! Ace recommença moins fort mais ça piquait quand même. Putain... Dans ses fessés, je ressentais que ça ne lui avait vraiment pas plût. Il continuait encore jusqu'à ce que mon cul soit plus que rouge. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me massa doucement le postérieur me tirant une grimace à cause de la douleur. Je trouvais qu'il avait trop abusé sur ce coup-là. Je me redressais énervée puis le poussais avec force, enfin ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait grand chose.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, non ?! m'irritais-je, les sourcils froncés.

J'émis un couinement de surprise lorsque Ace me chopa les bras pour me plaquer sur le lit, me surplombant de toute sa masse. J'étais ainsi sur le dos, mes poignets emprisonnés fermement dans ses mains et je ne pouvais plus me dégager car il s'était assis à califourchon sur moi.

\- Nan ! Tu as décidé toute seule de l'embrasser sans me demander mon avis et j'en avais pas envie ! grogna-t-il, le visage sévère.

Il était effrayant comme ça. Je n'osais rien dire et ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux horrifiés de son regard en colère. Il serra plus fortement son emprise sur mes bras me tirant une grimace. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait me laisser des marques. Une de mes larmes coula sur ma tempe. Il me faisait mal.

\- Ace... murmurai-je apeurée.

\- Tu ne le feras plus ? demanda-t-il sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

Je secouais lentement de la tête signifiant un non en me disant que si je bougeais trop vite, sa poigne me ferait encore plus de mal.

\- Je te crois... dit-il durement en me relâchant.

Il se dégagea de moi et je m'asseyais sur mon lit en me massant les poignets. J'avais mal tout comme à mes fesses. Il m'avait dit à maintes reprises qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il avait menti. Je retenais mes larmes et essuyais mon visage en me disant que ça pouvait aggraver la situation si je pleurais. Je n'osais pas le regarder et fixais mes poignets rougis. J'espérais que ça disparaîtrait rapidement et que ça ne serait pas marqué. Tremblante, je me levais doucement pour aller chercher mon gilet posé sur ma chaise de bureau et l'enfilais, la tête basse. Mon corps me faisait mal et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je l'entendis se lever et venir près de moi. Automatiquement, je sursautais lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ace posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla-t-il doucement.

Je gardais le silence ne trouvant rien à dire sur le moment. Il ne m'avait pas frappé mais il m'avait fait du mal. Quoique ses fessés étaient très violentes. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Cavendish. _Ace était violent_. Je ne l'avais pas cru mais maintenant... Nan, Ace avait été seulement en colère. C'était juste ça... Et il venait de s'excuser.

\- Ma souris ?

Je tremblotais en entendant de nouveau sa voix. Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Je ne recommencerai plus. Je te le promets... Je t'aime... chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Je n'osais pas parler par peur de le contrarier, comme si n'importe quel mot pouvait le remettre en colère. J'avais envie de chialer mais me ravisais toujours dans la crainte de l'énerver de nouveau. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps mais c'était suffisant pour m'avoir choquée. Je voulais qu'il parte pour pouvoir m'isoler mais en même temps, je voulais qu'il reste car je savais que je l'aimais. C'était compliqué. Je respirais son odeur et étrangement, je me sentais apaisée. Ace défit son étreinte et me força à le regarder. Je voyais qu'il était peiné.

\- Ma souris, ne sois pas triste ! Je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Allez viens ! chuchota-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je tirais une grimace sous la douleur et il m'entraîna jusque sur le lit. Il s'allongea et par automatisme, je fis de même. Ace me repris dans ses bras et je me blotissais contre lui. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre sur le côté. Son souffle nasale chatouillait ma joue et je me laissais faire lorsqu'il déposa un doux baiser clos sur ma bouche. Il venait d'être violent envers moi et maintenant tentait-il de se faire pardonner ?

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... répétait-il entre chaque baiser.

Oui, il voulait se faire pardonner. Comme une conne, je cédais car je l'aimais. Encore une fois, je lui cédais tout. Cette fois-ci, c'était le pardon. Lentement, je posais ma main sur sa joue et approfondissais le dernier baiser. Nos langues se caressaient et s'entremêlaient tendrement. Ca aurait pu être romantique si je n'avais pas mal au cul ni aux poignets. Je tressaillis lorsqu'il caressa mon dos puis mes côtes avant de malaxer mon sein.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ma souris. souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser.

Nan ! Je n'en avais pas envie. Le cœur n'y était pas et j'avais mes règles.

\- J'ai mes règles... murmurai-je, d'une voix fragile.

Il colla son front contre le mien et me souria tristement.

\- C'est pas grave. Ca ne me dérange pas. chuchota-t-il.

\- Nan, je ne veux pas. Ca me dégoûte... murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

Il retira sa main de mon sein et me prit doucement une main. Je couinais faiblement lorsqu'il retroussa la manche de mon gilet. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder avec lui et fus stupéfaite de voir la trace rouge de son emprise précédente. Il passa l'index dessus et je retirais brusquement ma main en couinant. C'était douloureux. Je me retournais pour lui faire dos et me recroquevillais sur moi-même. J'étais marquée. Merde... Je jetais un œil à mon autre poignet et constatais que c'était la même chose. Les marques débutaient à quelques centimètres sous la main pour s'élargir d'une dizaine de centimètres montrant la largeur des mains de Ace. Je remettais mes manches correctement et me pinçais les lèvres pour me retenir de pleurer. Je tremblotais puis ramenais mes bras endoloris contre ma poitrine. Ace se blottit contre moi me faisant tressauter. Il déposait de rapides baisers sur la peau nue du creux de mon cou en répétant sans cesse " Je suis désolé " et " Pardon, ma souris ". Le ton de sa voix était rempli de tristesse et de culpabilité. Ace n'était pas mauvais, il avait juste beaucoup de force qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser avec modération sur une fille. Oui, c'était ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si brutal avec moi. Habituellement, il était doux et quelque peu brusque lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer ensemble physiquement mais jamais aussi violent. Pourtant au fond de moi, je m'estimais heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas frappée. L'entendre soupirer de désolation me fendit le cœur. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre si mal, même s'il avait mal agi envers moi.

\- C'est... C'est moi qui suis désolée, Ace. Je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Thatch... Pardon... soufflais-je en essayant de ne pas craquer.

\- Je te pardonne. Allez, pardonne-moi, ma souris ! Je m'en veux terriblement. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux.

\- Je te pardonne, Ace. Je t'aime aussi...

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire ni bouger. Je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille. Même si il y avait eu cet incident entre nous, je me sentais bien avec lui. Étais-je folle ou idiote ? Je fermais les yeux et attrapais difficilement sa main posée sur ma hanche. Il la serra dans la sienne et je la ramenais près de mon ventre.

\- Ca te fait mal ? me demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui...

\- Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus.

On toqua à la porte et sous la surprise, nous nous redressâmes sur le lit. Ace se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que je fis de même mais restais sur place en m'assurant que mes manches étaient bien baissées. C'était ma mère. Elle nous souria sans entrer.

\- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle gracieusement.

Je secouais de la tête tout comme Ace qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ace, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux manger avec nous ce soir. Alexei rentrera tard et j'ai fait assez pour deux jours de repas. proposa-t-elle poliment.

Il sembla surpris puis lui souria désolé.

\- Oh, désolé, Anya. Je devrais rentrer tout à l'heure pour mon petit frère. Si je le laisse seul pour se faire la cuisine, ce serait la fin du monde. ricana-t-il.

\- Oh je comprends mais il peut venir s'il le souhaite. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai assez pour faire deux jours de repas. Et ça me ferait très plaisir de le rencontrer. souria Mama.

Cette fois-ci, je suivais Ace dans sa surprise. Inviter Luffy à la maison ? Pour manger ? Elle voulait la mort du frigo ou quoi ? Je regardais sur le cul Mama qui nous souriait toujours.

\- Oh ! Et bien je vais lui demander. souria Ace en sortant son portable.

\- Je redescends. Préviens-moi ensuite ! dit-elle en partant.

Ace ferma la porte en pianotant sur son téléphone avant de le mettre à son oreille. Il me souria et je lui rendis son sourire faiblement puis le temps qu'il passe son coup de fil, je jetais discrètement un coup d'oeil à mes fesses dans le miroir. Bordel ! Elles étaient rouges, bon pas aussi rouges que mes poignets mais vu que mon short était assez court, ça se voyait sous la ligne de la courbe du fessier. Je décidais d'ouvrir mon armoire et de prendre un autre short, un peu plus long. Je me changeais sous les yeux de Ace. Je vis un petit sourire en coin qui s'effaça très vite en apercevant mes rougeurs. Je me changeais rapidement et l'entendis ensuite parler à Luffy.

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Dis voir, il y a la mère d'Anastasia qui nous invite à grailler chez elle. Ca te dit ?... Ouais... Je sais pas, elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle s'énervait sur les maths... Bah il semblerait qu'il y en ait à faire, oui... J'en sais rien. Pas trop tard, je pense... Euh habituellement à 20h, je crois... Ouais, je viendrais te chercher... Ok, à tout à l'heure. Fait pas de connerie !

Il raccrocha puis rangea son portable dans sa poche de jeans. De ce que j'avais compris, Luffy était daccord. Oh putain ! Luffy allait venir chez moi. Chez moi, bordel ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie.

\- Mon frère est d'accord pour venir. De toute manière quand il est question de bouffe, il est toujours partant. Il m'a demandé pour les devoirs. Si tu...

\- Je lui passerais ! le coupais-je doucement sans le regarder.

Quelque chose avait changé entre nous et j'étais mal à l'aise. J'hoquetais de surprise lorsqu'il vint me caresser le dos et m'embrasser la tempe.

\- J'irais le chercher tout à l'heure. Je reviens, je vais prévenir ta mère. souffla-t-il doucement.

Je hochais de la tête et il sortit de la chambre. Je fermais la porte et là, je craquais. Maintenant seule, je pleurais silencieusement. Je me fourrais sous ma couette pour m'isoler encore plus et sangloter sans que personne ne me voit même si techniquement personne ne pouvait me voir vu que j'étais seule dans ma chambre. On toqua à ma porte mais je n'étais pas en état de répondre. Je ne bougeais pas et cela n'insista pas. Je me foutais de qui ça pouvait être mais je me disais que ça devait être Vitali. Ace ne serait pas revenu aussi vite. Mon portable vibra brièvement ensuite. Je ne bougeais toujours pas pour aller voir. Cependant, je me séchais le visage de mes manches et sortis du lit pour me moucher rapidement. Ace allait revenir et j'avais encore ma dignité. J'avais craqué malgré moi. Mon regard tomba sur mon portable. Je le pris et avec un spasme de sanglot, je lus mon sms. C'était de Thatch. J'esquissais un petit sourire. Mine de rien, avoir des nouvelles de lui me faisait du bien.

" Re, ma jolie. J'espère que tu as aimé la surprise avec le jouet :D. J'ai discuté avec Ace et il m'a dit qu'il parlerait avec toi. Et n'oublie pas pour vendredi, pas de maquillage ni de coiffage. "

Je lui répondis avec un sourire triste mais content à la fois.

" Re, oui, j'ai bien aimé. Merci beaucoup ! :D Nous avons parlé avec Ace et ça a été, il est chez moi. Merci Thatch ! Et t'inquiète pas pour vendredi, je n'avais pas oublié. :D "

Je posais mon téléphone sur mon bureau avec un petit sourire lorsque Ace revint sans toquer dans la chambre. Je le regardais puis baissais les yeux en voyant sa surprise. Il avait dû voir mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Ensuite il ferma la porte puis vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ace n'était pas mauvais mais je me ressassais ce qu'il s'était passé et je lui en voulais encore. Je savais qu'il avait voulu me faire ressentir toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé psychologiquement, mais ça m'avait marquée physiquement et psychologiquement. Toutefois, c'était Ace et je l'aimais. Nous nous étions disputés et c'était de ma faute. S'il avait fait la même chose à ma place, j'aurais peut-être réagi de la même manière, bon avec un peu moins de force, mais j'aurais sûrement été violente également.

Lentement, je vins enlacer mes bras autours de son cou et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. La vache, ça tirait sur mes fesses endolories ! Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et langoureusement. Le sms de Thatch me faisait penser que je n'avais pas montrer le collier ni la boîte contenant le jouet à Ace. Devais-je le faire après ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'avais peur qu'il recommence.

\- Ace ? l'interpelais-je d'une petite voix, près de sa bouche.

\- Hmm ? fit-il en m'embrassant d'un baiser clos.

\- Je me suis souvenue que tu voulais voir le cadeau de Thatch. dis-je hésitante, sans oser le regarder.

\- Oui, je n'y pensais plus.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Tant mieux. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et pris l'écrin sur ma table de chevet avant de m'assoir sur mon lit. Mes fesses étaient bien douloureuses me faisant grimacer. Pourvu que ça se calme avant le repas. Le lit était moelleux mais pas les chaises de la cuisine. Ace vint s'assoir à côté de moi et je lui passais la petite boîte. J'appréhendais sa réaction lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il haussa des sourcils surpris puis sortit le collier de son écrin et le jaugea. Il me regarda avec un sourire.

\- Tourne-toi que je te le mette !

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et je frissonnais en sentant le collier sur ma peau. Il avait été plus doux que Thatch et je trouvais ça très agréable. Je me remis correctement et il me souria.

\- Il fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu es belle, ma souris. dit-il en me faisant rougir.

Je lui souriais joyeusement et Ace lut le certificat.

\- Oh putain ! Thatch est sérieux ? Un diamant bleu ? Mais il l'a payé combien ? hallucina-t-il.

Je haussais des épaules ne sachant pas. Je le vis baisser la tête et se bouffer la peau des lèvres, l'air anxieux.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir des cadeaux aussi chers, ma souris. soupira-t-il désolé.

Je lui pris doucement la main et il me regarda alors je lui souriais tendrement.

\- Je m'en fiche Ace. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux surtout des cadeaux comme celui-là. Je me contente de peu du coup. Tu m'aimes et c'est ce qui compte. le rassurais-je.

Ace me souria, posa l'écrin sur le lit à côté de lui puis sans crier gare, il me renversa sur le lit en me poussant les épaules en arrière me tirant un couinement de surprise. Il se plaça ensuite au-dessus de moi. La scène de tout à l'heure me revint en tête et je commençais à avoir peur, mais Ace me souriait toujours. Il me caressa la joue puis m'embrassa d'un baiser clos. Sa main descendit le long de mes côtes me donnant un frisson pour longer ma hanche et finir par soulever et écarter ma cuisse. Il se logea entre mes jambes et s'allongea sur moi tout en déposant des petits baisers sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas une meuf compliquée, toi ! Ca m'embête que Thatch t'offre des cadeaux mais même si je dis non et que tu refuses, il te les offrira quand même. Je le connais, il a la main sur le cœur. Je sais que je t'ai dit d'accepter mais ça m'enmerde. souria-t-il tristement.

J'enlaçais mes bras autours de son cou tout comme mes jambes autours de son bassin. J'avais moins mal aux fesses mais la douleur à mes poignets ne s'arrangeait pas.

\- Je comprends mais ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. murmurai-je peinée.

Ace fronça des sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Je détournais le regard et me mordillais le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Je pourrais pas lui cacher de toute manière...

\- Tu te souviens du jouet qu'il devait me passer aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, je m'en souviens maintenant. Et ben ?

\- Thatch me l'a offert et... Et aussi en ouvrant la boîte, il y avait un autre cadeau. Attends, je te montre ! soufflais-je, hésitante avant de lui tapoter le dos pour qu'il se retire.

Ace se redressa le visage fermé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et je ne voulais pas le savoir. C'était presque intimidant. Je me levais et allais chercher dans mon armoire la fameuse boîte puis revins m'assoir à ses côtés. Je la lui donnais qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le jouet était déballé et mit en vrac dedans. Ace farfouilla à l'intérieur, sortit le contenu avec un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il manipula le sextoy puis tomba sur la petite pochette contenant le string. Il le sortit et j'aperçus de la surprise puis un grand sourire pervers orna ses lèvres.

\- Thatch a de bonnes idées de cadeau. Ca m'enmerde bien qu'il t'offre ce genre de chose mais j'aime beaucoup. Ca me rappelle vendredi soir. Hmm... Tu étais très sexy avec. Quand est-ce que tu termines tes règles déjà ?

\- Vendredi normalement... répondis-je d'une petite voix, les joues rouges.

\- Oh... Tu voudras bien le mettre vendredi alors ?

\- Euh... D'accord ! souriais-je.

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser que Izou viendra également vendredi pour te voir. Thatch me l'a dit. Alors comme ça tu serais ok pour faire du mannequinat ?

Je le trouvais beau avec son air fier. Il le prenait bien. Mais... Il connaissait Izou ? Bordel ! Ce nom me disait vraiment quelque chose. Vitali m'avait dit qui c'était mais je me souvenais l'avoir vu quelque part récemment.

\- Je... Oui, pourquoi pas essayer. D'ailleurs, Vitali m'a dit qu'à la rentrée, il s'est fait aborder par un gars qui travaille pour l'agence de Izou. Il lui a laissé sa carte et a dit de l'appeler lorsqu'il aura 16 ans. racontais-je, fière.

\- Oh mais c'est cool, ça ! Pareil, vendredi il va plaire aussi à Izou. Ton frère aura 16 ans quand ?

\- A la fin du mois, le 28. répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais contente qu'il le prenne bien. Je pensais qu'il serait réticent à cause de sa jalousie. Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire clos avant de ranger le sous-vêtement dans la petite pochette noire. Il prit de nouveau le sextoy et me regarda malicieusement.

\- C'est dommage que tu aies tes règles, j'aurais bien voulu l'essayer. ricana-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Je rougissais et souriais amusée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tentant... commençais-je.

Ace allait dire quelque chose avec un sourire mais je repris rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- ... Mais j'ai mes règles ! Alors il faudra attendre encore un peu.

\- Dommage ! dit-il en le rangeant dans la boîte.

Il lut le mot de Thatch et émit un "pff" audible.

\- Je pense pas que tu auras le temps de penser à lui lorsque je te ferais crier avec le jouet et ma bite en même temps ! ricana-t-il.

J'avais ressenti du mépris dans sa voix et ça me mettait mal à l'aise pour Thatch. Ace me rendit la boîte que je rangeais dans mon armoire. Je jetais un œil à mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà 18h39. Ca passait vite. J'étais contente que Ace soit là mais j'aurais voulu que Mama ne l'invite pas à dîner pour qu'il parte bientôt. J'avais honte de le penser mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais être seule. Je regardais Ace et mon cœur saigna en pensant que je l'aimais et que j'étais une connasse de le repousser.

Je lui souriais lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'oeil avec un sourire en coin puis je retirais mon gilet délicatement lorsque je passais sur mes bras avant de le poser sur ma chaise de bureau. J'évitais de regarder mes poignets puis m'allongeais sous la couette dans mon lit. Ace retira son sweat et son jeans qu'il posa au pied du lit pour ensuite venir me rejoindre. Je retirais uniquement mon débardeur que je balançais sur ses affaires puis me blottissais contre son torse nu. J'étais bien au chaud dans ses bras respirant son odeur masculine.

\- Je suis désolée, Ace. Je m'en veux pour Thatch... murmurai-je, coupable.

\- Chut ! Je sais... N'en parlons plus ! Je sais que Thatch peut se montrer très persuasif pour avoir ce qu'il veut et il est assez têtu lorsqu'on lui dit non. Je me suis emporté et c'est moi qui suis désolé et qui regrette. Je t'aime, ma souris. Je t'avais promis de ne jamais te faire de mal et j'ai manqué à ma promesse. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer... Ma souris, je m'en veux terriblement...

Sa voix tremblait et ça me fendait le cœur de me dire qu'il allait pleurer. Je me redressais pour le pousser et m'assoir ensuite à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je t'aime, mon chat. soufflais-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains en même temps tandis qu'il caressait mon dos. Notre baiser était doux et tendre. Malgré moi, je lâchais des gémissements de bien-être. J'avais osé l'appeler _mon chat_. Ca me faisait bizarre mais je savais que j'allais vite m'y habituer.

Ace me porta sur le côté pour ensuite me coucher sur le dos. Il s'allongea sur moi entre mes cuisses en continuant de m'embrasser. Je caressais son dos et sa bouche se trouvait un chemin jusqu'à mon cou en passant sur ma mâchoire. C'était bon et je fermais les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Il descendit un peu pour suçoter mon mamelon comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant. J'avais envie de plus mais mes règles m'en empêchaient. Je les maudissais ! Ma respiration s'était accrue et j'entendais la sienne.

\- Ma souris... J'ai envie... S'il-te-plaît... haleta-t-il en continuant avec mon sein.

\- Nan... J'ai mes règles...

Ace me prit doucement une main pour la glisser entre nous et ainsi la poser sur son caleçon. La vache ! Bordel de merde ! Il avait la trique. C'était excitant mais le sang me dégoûtait et je maintenais ma pensée de ne pas avoir de rapport sexuel pendant mes menstruations. Je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Alors je le caressais à travers son vêtement. Il grogna de contentement et baissa un peu son caleçon pour faire sortir sa queue. Je le masturbais avec un rythme soutenu tandis qu'il aspirait mon téton goulûment. J'avais mal à mon poignet mais ses râles gutturaux me motivaient à ne rien arrêter. C'était plaisant à entendre et j'avais l'impression que notre dispute de tout à l'heure était loin déjà. Ace m'embrassa langoureusement puis s'attaqua à mon cou et enfin à mon oreille. Oh bonté divine ! Je gémissais bruyamment par automatisme tellement que c'était bon.

\- Plus vite, ma souris... grogna-t-il, le souffle court.

J'accélérais le rythme et je le sentis trembler contre moi. Il grogna et je savais qu'il était en train de grimacer dans le creux de mon cou. Il jouissa. Je sentis des giclées de son spermes sur ma main et sur mon ventre. Son souffle saccadé chatouillait mon oreille puis Ace se redressa avec un sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Il se rhabilla convenablement tandis que je me levais pour aller chercher des mouchoirs dans le but de me nettoyer. C'était chaud et gluant mais ça partait facilement. Je jetais les papiers souillés dans ma poubelle puis revins dans le lit me caler contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule. Ace déposa un baiser sur mon front en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime ! chuchota-t-il, la respiration encore rapide.

Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts et mes yeux tombèrent sur mes marques. C'était un peu plus foncé que tout à l'heure. Pourvu que Ace ne recommençait pas ! Sa respiration devint plus régulière et j'entendais son souffle nasal. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je constatais qu'il s'était assoupi. Ah... Les mecs... Je restais un bref moment contre lui et décidais tout de même de me lever pour finir mes devoirs. A pas de loup et en mode ninja, je me dégageais de son étreinte chaude et sortais du lit pour choper ensuite mon débardeur puis mon gilet. Je m'installais sur ma chaise et ouvris mon PC. Bon allez, les maths ! Il ne me restait plus que ça. Il était 18h54 lorsque je terminais. Je haïssais les mathématiques mais il fallait bien les faire pour ne pas se prendre le courroux de Mama. Je jetais un oeil à Ace qui dormait toujours. Il était craquant endormi sur le dos, la tête légèrement sur le côté. La couette lui arrivant aux hanches, je pouvais voir ses abdominaux se mouvoir au rythme de sa respiration. Oh bordel ! Ce type était sexy. Le savait-il au moins ? Tous mes devoirs terminés pour demain, je les envoyais à Luffy en lui précisant bien de changer son nom. Je me connectais sur Facebook et finissais par accepter la demande d'ami de Cavendish. Je ne savais pas spécialement pourquoi j'avais accepté mais j'espérais ne pas le regretter plus tard. Il n'était pas connecté et ça m'arrangeait. Je flannais un peu sur l'actualité du site et souriais à chaque fois que je voyais une image de chat. J'adorais les chats. Ils étaient tellement mignons avec leurs petites oreilles et leurs petits coussinets. Oh celui-là était hyper adorable dans son pot de fleur !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, toi ?

Putain ! La frayeur. Je tournais la tête vers lui et le vis me sourire en coin, un bras derrière la nuque. Je lui montrais l'écran de mon pc avec un grand sourire.

\- J'adore les chats ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

\- Ah oui ? Il y a des Neko Coffee à East Blue. Tu y as déjà été ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Nan, c'est trop cher ! me plaignis-je avec une petite moue.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas donné pour ce que c'est. Avec mes potes de lycée, on s'occupait d'un chat après les cours. On l'a baptisé Kotatsu. Mon pote Deuce l'a pris en charge depuis la fin du lycée. Si tu veux, je lui demande pour l'avoir mercredi. souria-t-il.

Oh bordel ! Ce qu'il venait de me dire me fit tellement plaisir que je ne pouvais cacher mon large sourire ravi. Mes yeux pétillaient de joie et je vins littéralement lui sauter dessus et l'enlacer de mes bras, à califourchon sur lui. Merde, j'avais oublié mes douleurs !

\- Oh ! se plaignit-il mais avec un sourire.

\- Tu ferais ça ? souriais-je de plus bel.

Il se contenta de ricaner avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais ! répondit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je sautillais doucement sur lui toute excitée de joie avant de me serrer contre lui, lui faisant une accolade. Je fermais les yeux gardant mon large sourire et savourais sa chaleur. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, ses mains chaudes sur mon dos. J'étais bien et lui aussi visiblement, car il cala sa tête contre la mienne. Je sentais son odeur et voulais m'en imprégner. Rien ne pouvait nous déranger. Je voulais fusionner mon âme avec la sienne.

\- Et ben, tu n'es pas une nana compliquée, toi. Il t'en faut peu pour te rendre heureuse. ria-t-il doucement.

Je gloussais de bonne humeur.

\- Mais... Je serais bien resté plus longtemps comme ça avec toi, sauf que je vais devoir aller chercher Luffy. Il doit être l'heure. Je dois ramener aussi le plat de ta mère, je l'ai oublié tout à l'heure. continua-t-il.

Je me redressais pour lui sourire et hocher de la tête, comprenant. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et je me dégageais ensuite de lui. Je restais assise sur le lit le regardant se rhabiller. Oh putain, quel cul !

\- Hey ! Tu crois que je te vois pas me mater ? ricana-t-il, la tête tournée vers moi.

Et merde... Je rougissais, honteuse, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Je me levais, la tête basse et il s'approcha de moi.

\- Allez, donne ta main ! ordonna-t-il moqueur.

Hésitante, je la lui tendis qu'il prit ensuite avec douceur pour la glisser sous son sweat. Euh... C'était satisfaisant de peloter ses abdominaux. Je me faisais pas prier pour me faire plaisir. Je traçais leurs contours de la pulpe des doigts avec un petit sourire béat. Ace ricana puis plaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je relevais la tête, les joues rosies, et lui souriais timidement.

\- Tu aimes bien, hein ? se moqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je hochais de la tête en continuant de caresser son corps. Intérieurement, j'étais hystérique et me retenais de sauter sur place en poussant des petits cris aigus. Bordel, que c'était satisfaisant de toucher ses muscles !

\- Bon allez, tes attouchements ne me dérangent pas mais Luffy doit avoir la dalle, le connaissant. souria-t-il avant que son ventre ne se mette à gargouiller.

Je gloussais et il émit un "_pff"_ avec un sourire.

\- Toi aussi ! souriais-je en retirant ma main, à contre cœur.

Nous nous regardâmes avec amusement puis Ace embrassa mon front avant de sortir avec moi de la chambre. Main dans la main, nous descendîmes l'escalier. Nous avertîmes Mama qu'il allait chercher son frère et je le raccompagnais à la porte.

\- Ca va mieux ? me demanda-t-il en murmurant à l'oreille.

Je haussais des épaules ne voulant pas lui dire que j'avais toujours mal. Mes fesses allaient mieux mais ça me lançait encore lorsque je m'asseyais. Mes poignets me faisaient souffrir lorsque je les bougeais seulement. Ace me regarda désolé et hocha de la tête avant d'actionner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et il me fit un petit sourire avant de partir en fermant la porte. Je passais par les toilettes pour pisser mon coup et surtout changer ma protection avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'en avais profité aussi pour passer de l'eau fraîche sur mes bras endoloris. Ca m'avait fait du bien... En fermant la porte de ma chambre, je décidais de m'habiller pour être présentable devant Luffy. Fallait dire qu'en pyjama sans soutif, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que ça jase au lycée. J'ouvris mon armoire et me vêtis d'une robe pull en laine rose pâle à manches longues et à col en V. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Je gardais le collier autours du cou me trouvant belle avec. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me disais que Ace et Thatch avaient raison. Il mettait vraiment mes yeux en valeur. Je lissais et démêlais mes cheveux avec mes doigts pour être un peu mieux coiffée. Vu qu'ils avaient fini de sécher à l'air libre, ils avaient un peu ondulés et je trouvais ça très joli. Satisfaite de mon physique, je souriais gracieusement puis refis mon lit correctement et ensuite passais le temps devant mon PC en attendant Ace et son frère.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11.

* * *

**Bonus futilités :**

\- La voiture de Thatch est une Mitsubishi Eclipse Cross noire métallique. Le volant est à droite puisque l'histoire se passe au Japon.

\- **Depuis East Blue en voiture, il faut :**

\- un peu plus de 3h de route pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde;

\- 2h de route pour atteindre North Blue;

\- 2h30 de route pour atteindre West Blue;

\- 2h de route pour atteindre South Blue;

\- 35mins de route pour atteindre le parc d'attractions Shabondy;

\- 20mins de route pour atteindre Marinford

\- La départementale Grand Line est un pont sur l'océan de plus de 1000km reliant East Blue, North Blue, South Blue et West Blue et donnant accès à MarinFord, le Nouveau Monde et le Parc d'attractions Shabondy.

\- L'océan se nomme Calm Belt.

\- Chaque quartier de Red Line possède une plage.

\- Chaque quartier possède un lieu touristique qui est :

**Pour North Blue :** La station thermale de la montagne de Drum

**Pour South Blue :** Les pyramides dans le désert Alabasta

**Pour West Blue :** Le vieux manoir Thriller Bark

**Pour East Blue :** La grande bibliothèque d'Ohara avant l'incendie. Actuellement, ce sont ses ruines.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bienvenue dans ce douzième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement les OC.

**Question du jour** : Si à la place d'utiliser un escargophone pour communiquer, les personnages de One Piece utilisaient un _moutonphone_, la sonnerie serait-elle le cri du mouton ?

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'accueillis Ace et Luffy dans l'entrée. Ils se déshabillèrent et se déchaussèrent puis je rangeais leurs affaires dans le placard. Ace me passa le plat à gâteau de ma mère avec un sourire avant de secouer ses cheveux recouverts de flocons de neige d'une main.

\- T'habites pas loin, Aspasie ! s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Sérieusement, Luffy... Faisais un effort ! Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête tandis que Mama sortit de la cuisine, son tablier autours des hanches avec un torchon dans les mains.

\- Oh bonsoir ! Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? souria-t-elle en mettant le torchon dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Yo ! s'exclama mon camarade de classe avec son éternel sourire.

Il avait osé dire _yo_ à ma mère ?! Heureusement que mon père n'était pas là. Mama eut l'air surprise mais finit par sourire amusée. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne le remettait pas à sa place. Elle les invita ensuite à s'installer dans le salon avant de hurler à mon frère de descendre en russe. Luffy et Ace avait sursauté et cela me fit rire. Nous nous asseyâmes sur le canapé. J'étais à côté de Ace qui était à côté de son frère. Mama repartit dans la cuisine disant qu'elle nous apportait des boissons et du grignotage. Et ben, c'était la fête ce soir ! Luffy prit la télécommande sur la table basse et changea la chaîne de la télévision pour mettre une émission humoristique à la con. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire vu ses ricanements. Mais ! Il faisait comme chez lui, celui-là ! Il était pas chier, lui. Je le regardais sur le cul mais Ace attira mon attention en se penchant vers moi.

\- Tu es très belle comme ça, ma souris. susurra-t-il à mon oreille me donnant des frissons.

Je rougissais et lui fis un petit sourire timide mais content. Ace Jeta un regard sur son frère qui continuait de mater la TV sans nous prêter attention puis me souria en coin. Lui, il avait une idée derrière la tête et le connaissant suffisamment, je savais que c'était osé. Sa main chaude sur ma cuisse nue attira mon attention. Il la caressa et la malaxa doucement. C'était agréable. Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime ! susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souriais amoroso et posais ma main sur la sienne pour la caresser du pouce.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. murmurai-je doucement.

Je retirais rapidement ma main lorsque Vitali entra dans le salon avec son air blasé habituel. Il vint saluer Ace en premier comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes en lui faisant une poignée de bras puis il salua poliment Luffy qui ,quant à lui, le salua amicalement.

\- Tu t'appelles comment déjà, toi ? demanda mon camarade classe.

\- Vitali ! J'étais venu à la fête de ton pote l'autre fois. répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

On était un peu serré sur le canapé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres.

\- Ah mais oui ! Je me souviens maintenant. Tu étais avec la fille aux pizzas. Bonnet, je crois. ricana Luffy.

\- Ouais, mais son nom est Bonney. souria mon frère.

\- Elle est marrante ! ricana-t-il encore avec un grand sourire.

Ils parlèrent encore ensemble et je n'écoutais plus leur conversation, bien qu'ils discutaient de OPO. Ace, à l'arrivée de mon frère, avait retiré sa main de ma cuisse. Je la lui pris discrètement et la serrais dans la mienne. Alors qu'il matait l'émission à la con de Luffy, il tourna la tête pour me sourire. C'était à ce moment-là que Mama entra dans le salon avec un plateau contenant de grands verres remplis de cola, un grand saladier rempli de chips et des ramequins contenant des tomates cerises et des bâtonnets de carottes, dans les mains. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse et nous donna nos verres avant de prendre son plateau et de repartir dans la cuisine. Ace et son frère se jetèrent sur le gros saladier à la seconde où Mama avait quitté la pièce. Ces morfales ! Un peu de tenue ! Je bus dans mon verre et aperçus Vitali me fixer du coin de l'oeil. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'avais remarqué, je compris qu'il me demandait sans voix si j'allais bien. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête puis lui demandais silencieusement pourquoi. Pour réponse, il dirigea brièvement son regard sur Ace. Oh... Avait-il entendu notre discussion de tout à l'heure ? Savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je baissais la tête et automatiquement tirais sur mes manches pour être sûre de cacher mes marques. C'était encore douloureux quand je touchais et bougeais les poignets. Je savais que Vitali me regardait encore. Je me sentais fragile maintenant et mon nez me piquait puis mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Nan ! Pleurais pas !

Mama revint dans le salon avec une chaise de la cuisine. Elle s'installa près de son fils et prit son verre de cola.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà bien attaqué les chips. Vous en voulez encore ? demanda-t-elle avant de boire dans son verre.

Quoi ? Il restait plus qu'un quart du saladier. Mais !... Deux gros morfales, ces deux-là ! Luffy prit le saladier des mains de Ace et s'empiffra le restant en le versant dans sa bouche puis il tendit le plat à ma mère avec un sourire, la bouche pleine. Je restais sur le cul tout comme Mama. Vitali, lui, ricana amusé et Ace avait l'air de trouver ça normal. Ma mère posa son verre puis prit le saladier des mains de mon camarade avec un sourire poli avant de repartir dans la cuisine. La pauvre... Elle avait voulu l'inviter sauf qu'elle devait un peu regretter maintenant. Luffy mâcha son énorme portion avant de l'avaler difficilement puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Elle est sympa, ta mère ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement avant de s'essuyer la bouche de la manche de son T-shirt rouge à manches longues.

Je lui souriais en hochant de la tête. Luffy était très sympa mais malgré un an passé avec lui dans la même classe, je ne savais pas trop de quoi lui parler. La plupart du temps, je répondais à ses questions mais jamais je n'engageais la conversation avec lui. Oh si ! Juste une fois, pour en savoir plus sur Sabo.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu le replay du pvp d'hier soir. On a bien géré ! Je comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu crever contre le spirit-fighter. souria Ace à Vitali.

Mon frère allait répondre mais Luffy lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Hein ? Vous avez fait le classement d'hier ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ouais, avec des potes, Vitali, Bonney et Anastasia. On n'a perdu aucun combat. répondit Ace joyeusement.

Luffy me regarda sur le cul. C'était malaisant.

\- Aspasie, tu joues à OPO ? hallucina-t-il.

\- Euh oui, je joue un prêtre en pvp. souriais-je timidement.

Mama revint s'assoir avec nous et tendit le saladier à Luffy qui s'empressa de vite le réceptionner. Ace en profita pour piocher dedans une bonne poignée de chips.

\- Alors Luffy, tu t'en sors bien au lycée ? Anastasia m'a dit que vous étiez dans la même classe. démarra ma mère en tant que conversation.

\- Ouais, Cha va car elle m'aide beaucoup ! dit-il la bouche pleine.

Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne racontait pas que je lui faisais les devoirs ! Fermais ta gueule !

\- Oh, je ne le savais pas. Tu as beaucoup de difficultés ? sembla-t-elle surprise.

Je commençais à blêmir. Il allait forcément lui dire. Je devais vite agir pour ne pas me faire défoncer.

\- Nan pas beaucoup, Mama. m'exclamais-je rapidement avant de regarder mon camarade avec insistance.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, ce con, car il me fit une expression un peu bébête.

\- Ah je t'ai bien élevée ! souria-t-elle avant de regarder sa montre.

Elle but dans son verre avant de manger quelques carottes puis se leva en nous disant qu'elle allait faire réchauffer l'entrée.

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est sympa que tu joues à OPO. On jouera ensemble en pvp un jour avec les potes. Nami va être contente d'apprendre que tu joues aussi. souria mon camarade pour revenir au sujet précédent.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. souriais-je timidement.

\- Ouais tiens, on se fera un raid pvp ou des combats. J'aimerais bien voir ce que sait faire ta bande d'amateurs ! ricana Ace moqueur.

\- On est peut-être doué en PVE mais tu serais surpris de voir ce qu'on sait faire en PVP. ricana Luffy provocateur.

\- On se fait ça dans la semaine ?

\- Ca marche, je le dirais aux autres.

Hein ? Ils étaient comme ça, eux ? Mais Luffy jouait avec qui ? S'il y avait Nami alors il y aurait peut-être Vivi ? Nan, il me semblait que Ace avait dit que OPO ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Nami joue aussi à OPO ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, c'est un mystique. Il y a aussi Ussop qui est un pistolero, Sanji qui est un spirit-fighter comme moi, Zoro en tant que guerrier, Chopper en prêtre et Franky en berserker. On a deux nouveaux qui ont rejoins la guilde mais on sait pas ce qu'ils valent encore. Un warlock et un guerrier. compta-t-il avec ses doigts.

\- Ca en fait du monde. Si on se fait un RVR, il faudra que tu viennes, Vitali, avec Bonney. Mais même là, si je comptes bien, il nous manquera trois personnes. Ce sera un 6v9. s'exclama Ace.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas grave ! On les défoncera quand même. ricana mon frère.

\- Sois pas trop sûr de toi ! On a un super prêtre ! Chopper est le meilleur en PVE et en PVP ! vanta Luffy mesquinement.

Euh... Meilleur que mon frère ? Toutefois son arrogance m'amusait. Chopper, c'était pas le gamin avec le chapeau rigolo de l'autre fois à la fête ?

\- Peut-être bien mais nous on a un super bon leader ! souriais-je hautaine en vantant Thatch.

\- Ouais, avec Thatch même un prêtre tout seul pourrait vous défoncer. C'est un fin stratège. s'exclama Ace avec un sourire carnassier.

Ca me faisait plaisir de complimenter Thatch. Je l'appréciais beaucoup même si je ne le connaissais seulement que depuis deux semaines. Je le considérais déjà comme mon ami. Je me surprenais à vouloir le revoir au plus vite. Cette heure passée avec lui avait été plaisante et honteusement, je me disais que si j'étais célibataire, j'aurais pu céder à ses avances de pervers. J'avais limite honte de penser ça mais la femme en moi voudrait bien être son plan cul assez souvent. Je disais ça mais me connaissant, je n'oserais pas prendre les devants et surtout y répondre. Thatch était un fantasme dont j'avais encore envie d'assouvir. Était-ce mal alors que j'étais avec Ace ? Je l'avais dit à Thatch aujourd'hui mais j'espérais que ça ne me porterais pas préjudice plus tard. Mais au moins, lui, il ne m'aurait peut-être pas fait de mal... _Shame_ _!_ Ca me pinçait le cœur de dénigrer Ace pour Thatch. Ils étaient gentils tous les deux et... Baisaient bien tous les deux !

\- Ouais même si ce prêtre, c'est Anastasia ! se moqua Vitali en me fixant.

\- Hey ! me plaignis-je avec un sourire.

Ace ricana tout comme mon frère.

\- Aspasie est noob ? demanda Luffy innocemment.

\- Mais nan ! m'exclamais-je.

Vitali éclata de rire.

\- Nan, Anastasia est douée. Son frère la charrie juste. me défendit Ace.

Je le remerciais avec un petit sourire.

\- A table ! s'écria Mama en russe depuis la cuisine.

Vitali dû traduire pour Luffy et Ace puis nous nous levâmes avec nos verres tandis que Luffy avait embarqué le restant de chips. Il ne restait pas grand chose dans les ramequins grâce à mon frère. Je n'avais rien mangé pour avoir de la place pour le repas. Dans la cuisine, Mama était en train de servir de la soupe de poisson dans des bols. Miam, j'adorais ça, surtout les crevettes entières ! Nous nous installâmes à table. J'étais à côté de mon frère et en face de Ace qui était à côté de Luffy. Mama était en bout de table à côté de Ace et moi. Vitali avait insisté silencieusement pour se mettre à côté de moi. Je soupçonnais que c'était à cause de tout à l'heure. Voulait-il me protéger ? Ca me réchauffait le cœur mais me mettait mal à l'aise. Ace ne s'était pas offusqué et avait direct pris place en face de moi. D'ailleurs il me souria et je lui rendis son sourire. Nous nous souhaitâmes bon appétit et commençâmes à manger. Oh bordel ! C'était trop bon. Je décortiquais ma crevette et fus surprise tout comme Vitali et Mama de voir que Ace et Luffy ne prenaient même pas la peine de décortiquer leur crevette et la mangèrent tout rond. Euh ok... J'en apprenais tous les jours avec eux. Au moins, il y avait zéro déchet ! Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à nos têtes de débile et buvèrent leur soupe comme du petit lait avant de tendre leur bol à Mama. Surprise mais avec un sourire, elle se leva pour les resservir généreusement. Cependant, elle prépara un bol pour Papa qu'elle mit de côté. Elle avait eu raison car à peine s'était-elle assise que les deux crevards avaient déjà de nouveau fini leur bol et les lui tendaient. En riant, elle se leva encore et cette fois-ci leur déposa la marmite sur la table entre eux. Les deux frères se jetèrent dessus sans la remercier.

\- Et ben, ça fait plaisir ! dit-elle avant de rire, suivie par Vitali et moi.

Nous terminâmes nos soupes et Mama débarrassa nos bols et marmite pour les invités puis elle nous servit des goloubsty. Ah... J'étais pas très fan mais bon... Pour faire plaisir à Mama, j'en mangeais quand même. D'ailleurs, elle en mit de côté pour Papa. Par prévention sûrement... Vitali se régalait et bien entendu, les deux invités se goinfraient. Mama leur déposa le plat sur la table. A la fin, il restait plus qu'un goloubsty et nous pûmes assister à un combat de fourchette entre Ace et Luffy pour l'avoir. Ce fut mon camarade de classe qui l'emporta en traître par le biais de sa bouche. Il l'avait gobé d'une traite pendant qu'il retenait la fourchette de Ace à l'aide de la sienne. Nous avions bien ri malgré qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à nous. Toutefois, Ace avait tout de même nettoyer le plat de sa sauce avec le pain.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à faire deux gâteaux ! Ricana Mama en débarrassant.

Personne n'avait parlé pendant le repas ne voulant pas déranger nos deux invités en train de se goinfrer. Mama mit les assiettes à dessert ainsi que les couverts puis nous servit du gâteau Lait d'oiseau. Oh putain ouais ! Mon dessert préféré. J'adorais ça. C'était trop bon ! J'avais droit à une grosse part tout comme Ace et Luffy. Vitali en avait voulue une plus petite. Monsieur calait ? Je dévorais mon assiette à grande vitesse en savourant le gâteau. Même si je trouvais que j'avais mangé vite. Les deux frères avaient déjà fini avant moi et Mama les avait déjà resservis. Au final, j'en avais pris une autre part avant que les deux crevards ne mangent à eux seuls le restant et 7/8ème du second gâteau. Mama avait eu la bonne résolution de garder une part pour Papa. A la fin, Vitali et moi dûmes faire la vaisselle. J'avais préféré l'essuyer pour ne pas devoir remonter mes manches. Cela avait fait grogner mon frère mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes marques. Les deux frères étaient dans le salon avec notre mère et nous pouvions entendre qu'elle leur parlait beaucoup de moi. C'était très malaisant. Si Luffy racontait quoique ce soit à ses potes, il allait morfler, ce con !

\- Il s'est passé quoi dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ? me demanda Vitali à voix basse en récurant la marmite.

Les mains tremblantes, j'essuyais la dernière assiettes et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Merde ! Il avait entendu ?

\- Rien... répondis-je d'une voix fragile en murmurant.

Je croisais son regard insistant et baissais les yeux. Il soupira du nez puis claqua de la langue.

\- Tu mens très mal, la naine ! chuchota-t-il avant de rincer la marmite.

Je disais rien. Si j'en parlais, je me mettrais à pleurer et ça, il en était hors de question. Je me remémorais la scène de tout à l'heure et j'avais envie de m'isoler.

\- Je l'ai entendu ! J'ai clairement compris lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus et également toutes ses excuses. Il t'a trompée ? chuchota-t-il en me passant la marmite.

Et merde...

\- Nan ! soufflais-je en prenant l'ustensile sans le regarder pour l'essuyer.

\- Alors il t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il durement à voix basse.

Je hoquetais et sursautais en posant la marmite sèche sur la table. Merde. Merde. Merde... Je serrais les dents et arrêtais de respirer pour contenir mes larmes. Bordel ! Chialais pas ! Je maintenais fermement le torchon en tirant sur mes manches par réflexe pour être sûre que mes marques ne se voyaient pas. Si je parlais, ma voix m'aurait trahie alors je gardais le silence, la tête basse, dos à mon frère. Je l'entendis couper l'eau et s'approcher de moi. Il me prit le bras pour me tourner face à lui. Ma tête toujours baissée, je n'osais pas le regarder et fixais ses jambes en tirant sur les manches de ma robe pull. J'étais débile de faire ça car il allait tout griller mais je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit. Je couinais lorsque Vitali agrippa mon poignet pour tenter de remonter ma manche. Je l'en empêchais comme je pus sauf que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je pleurais silencieusement.

\- Nan ! Arrête... dis-je d'une petite voix en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte.

\- Montre-moi ! gronda-t-il mais bas pour ne pas alerter les autres.

A cause de la douleur, je finis par lâcher et il découvrit mon avant-bras. Je ne me risquais pas à lever la tête pour voir sa réaction. Brutalement, il remonta mon autre manche. Mes lèvres tremblaient et je me les mordis pour arrêter les tremblements. Vitali inspira bruyamment du nez montrant son irritation.

\- Je vais le buter ! grogna-t-il.

Heureusement que le rire de Mama avait couvert ce qu'il avait dit car, il n'avait pas été discret. Vitali commença à partir pour aller dans le salon, m'entraînant avec lui en me prenant par le bras. Je le retins difficilement en pleure.

\- Nan ! Ne fais rien ! S'il-te-plaît... pleurais-je en murmurant.

Il s'arrêta et me fit face. Je vis de la colère dans ses yeux et ça me faisait repenser à ceux de Ace tout à l'heure.

\- T'es ma sœur. Je vais pas laisser un connard te frapper ! pesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

L'insulte me fit mal au cœur.

\- Il ne m'a pas frappée... Il a... Il a... Il a juste... serré un peu trop fort. S'il-te-plaît, ne fais rien ! sanglotais-je, implorante.

Vitali me fixa sur les nerfs puis émit un "_pff"_ avant de céder.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite en chuchotant.

Je pouvais tout de même entendre son ton irrité. Je remis correctement mes manches et hoquetais en essuyant mes larmes avant de regarder en direction du salon. Nous pûmes entendre Mama parler puis Luffy et le bruit ambiant de la télévision.

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard mais s'il-te-plaît, fais comme si de rien n'était ! murmurai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Je te promets rien ! Mais que je le surprenne pas à te faire du mal car je lui défonçerais la gueule ! pesta-t-il.

Il prit ensuite rapidement le torchon de mes mains et retourna à la vaisselle.

\- Je termine tout seul. Va te calmer ! dit-il ensuite d'une voix monotone.

Et c'était lui qui disait ça... Je le remerciais faiblement et sortis de la cuisine, tremblante, pour monter dans ma chambre. Vu mon état, ce n'était pas judicieux d'aller dans le salon. Tant pis pour la bienséance ! Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me jetais sur mon paquet de mouchoir pour me vider le nez. Le mouchoir sale dans ma poubelle, je pris mon portable et me posais sur mon lit. J'avais un sms de Thatch et cela me fit très plaisir. Je le connaissais depuis peu mais parler avec lui me donnait du réconfort.

" Tant mieux si ça s'est bien passé. Dis voir, ça te dirait qu'on se voit encore mais un peu plus longtemps ? Genre dans la semaine après tes cours, si tu veux ? On pourrait aller se boire un café ou faire autre chose, sans arrière-pensée, hein ;D "

J'émis un petit gloussement à la fin de son message. C'était sympa de le préciser. Ca me tentait bien sauf que... C'était pas un rencard, au moins ? Oh my god ! Nan... J'espérais que ce soit juste une sortie entre pote. J'allais le revoir vendredi et aussi lundi... Oh bordel ! Ma robe pour lundi ! Je comptais me l'acheter jeudi après les cours vu que je terminais à 15h. Mercredi j'étais chez Ace et ensuite Mama venait me chercher pour aller chez le doc. Il n'y avait que demain de disponible sauf que devais-je en parler à Ace ? J'avais peur qu'il s'énerve encore et me blesse de nouveau. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une sortie entre ami donc, il n'était pas obligé de savoir tout ce que je faisais dans ma vie. C'était avec un sourire que je répondais à Thatch.

" Oui bien sûr. Je ne suis dispo que mardi après les cours et le week-end car mercredi je suis avec Ace et jeudi après les cours je dois aller acheter une nouvelle robe pour lundi prochain. "

J'avais remarqué qu'il m'avait envoyée le sms après que je ne sois descendue pour aller accueillir Ace et Luffy tout à l'heure. Je quittais ma chambre avec mon téléphone pour aller dans la salle de bain dans le but de me laver les dents. Après ça, je me brossais les cheveux et me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage, histoire de me rafraîchir et de nettoyer ma peau de mes larmes séchées. J'avais dû remonter mes manches et mes marques étaient passées du rouge au violet. Super... Des ecchymoses ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ca allait durer une semaine, ces bordels ! Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, j'avais entendu Vitali dire à Mama que j'étais sûrement à l'étage. Mince, ma tranquillité n'allait pas durer. Je fermais doucement ma porte et sentis mon portable vibrer dans la main. Thatch avait répondu. Bizarrement, je fus soulagée que ça ne soit pas Ace. Je l'aimais toujours mais... Ce qu'il s'était passé m'avait profondément marquée et je savais que dorénavant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Peut-être me fallait-il du temps ? Je lisais le sms de Thatch en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Mes fesses n'étaient plus douloureuses depuis tout à l'heure et heureusement.

" Ok, mardi je suis disponible seulement entre 15h et 18h car je bosse ensuite. Sinon, jeudi je peux t'accompagner acheter ta robe. Je connais de bons magasins. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'une lycéenne ait les moyens de s'offrir les robes qu'ils proposent. :D "

Ah l'autre ! Comment il me sortait ça ?! Je riais doucement en lui répondant.

" Mardi, je finis les cours à 17h30 donc c'est mort mais jeudi je finis à 15h. Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes pour ma robe mais dans ce cas ne me dit pas que tu connais de bons magasins si je ne peux pas m'offrir quoi que ce soit dedans ! T'es marrant, toi ! :D "

Je riais toute seule comme une con et attendis qu'il me réponde.

" C'est vrai, j'ai été con :D ! Bon vu que mardi c'est mort, va pour jeudi. Je viendrais te chercher devant le lycée comme aujourd'hui. Je t'emmènerais quand même dans les bons magasins et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, je m'en occupe, ma jolie ;) "

Hein ? Comment ça, "_je m'en occupe" _? Il voulait dire quoi par là ?... Nan ! Il ne comptait tout de même pas me l'acheter ? Si ? Oh merde... Le collier, le jouet, le string et maintenant la robe ? C'était pas un peu trop là ? Ca me dérangeait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'offre des cadeaux alors des cadeaux de riche, c'était pas mieux. J'étais pas une michetonneuse donc la thune de Thatch ne m'intéressait pas. Oh putain ! Illumination. Pareil, il m'achetait pour qu'on baise ensemble par la suite ? Cela m'horrifiait. Peut-être qu'il faisait la même chose avec ses autres plans culs ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il leur offrait des cadeaux tous les mois ? Bon sang...

" Comment ça, tu t'en occupes ? Si c'est pour me l'acheter, sache que ça me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'offre autant de cadeaux. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, Thatch. Je te considère comme mon ami pas comme un porte-monnaie. Je m'achèterai moi-même ma robe même si je dois saigner pour ça."

J'espérais qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Je l'appréciais et ne voulais pas m'embrouiller avec lui.

" Oh, ça me touche ce que tu me dis ! :D Mais c'est justement parce que tu es mon amie que je veux t'offrir cette robe et même d'autres choses. Selon moi, les femmes doivent toutes être gâtées comme des princesses. Alors je t'offrirais cette robe même si tu n'es pas d'accord. J'aime faire plaisir aux femmes. Tu prendras celle que tu aimeras le plus et on s'en fout si elle est chère ! :D "

Putain... Même pour ça, il était têtu. Mais bon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il m'avait fait le même coup avec le bijou. Cependant même si ça me dérangeait, j'étais contente et me sentais valorisée par lui. J'espérais juste ne pas tomber dans un piège à la noix qu'il manigançait pour me baiser.

" Bon bon, quoi que je dise, tu ne céderais pas :D. Donc va pour jeudi à la sortie des cours à 15h. Par contre, j'en parlerais pas à Ace. Je veux pas qu'il me fasse encore un scandale car on se voit jeudi. Une fois, ça m'a suffit tout à l'heure. "

Nan ! Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça ? Ca ne le regardait pas et il allait sûrement en toucher deux mots à Ace. Merde... Je me bouffais la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. J'avais été con.

" C'est ça, tu as tout compris ! :D Parfait pour jeudi ! Mais ça s'est pas bien passé tout à l'heure ? :o"

Et voilà... Je soupirais puis écrivais ma réponse. Autant lui raconter. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'apaiser sur ce qu'il s'était passé ?

" Dans l'ensemble, ça a été. On a commencé au téléphone puis il a fini par venir continuer chez moi. Sauf qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas que je te vois sans lui et que je t'ai embrassé. Bon je peux imaginer que c'est pas facile pour lui après ce qu'il m'a racontée sur son ex mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être violent. Mes fesses vont mieux mais mes poignets sont bien marqués. J'espère que ca ira mieux pour vendredi. Je ne veux plus que ça se voit quand ton ami viendra. Ne dis pas à Ace que je te l'ai dit. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne recommencerait plus mais j'ai peur qu'il le refasse encore. "

Oh nan, les larmes me revinrent aux yeux en me remémorant la scène. Faisais-je une connerie en le lui racontant ? J'aimais bien Thatch mais pouvais-je lui faire confiance pour garder ma confidence secrète ?

" Ace a déconné sur ce coup-là ! Il t'a frappée ? Je suis contre la violence sur les femmes. S'il recommence dis-le moi ! Je déteste ça ! Montre-moi tes blessures ! Je te dirais si ce sera guéri pour vendredi. "

Thatch aimait beaucoup les femmes. Je me doutais qu'avec lui, je ne subirais aucune violence physique ou morale. Cela me fit sourire. Thatch était gentil même si c'était un pirate. J'avais le coeur réchauffé maintenant. Parler avec lui me faisait du bien. Je pris en photo comme je pus mes poignets violets et les lui envoyais avec mon sms.

" Nan, il ne m'a pas frappée. Enfin, il m'a fessée fortement mais après il m'a juste serré un peu trop fort les poignets en s'asseyant sur moi lorsqu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il appréciait pas que je t'embrasse. Il était en colère, je le comprends mais bon... "

" Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses. Ace n'aurait pas dû faire ça et vu l'état de tes poignets, il n'a pas été de main morte. Même moi, à sa place, je n'aurais pas fait ça. Les marques seront sûrement encore là vendredi mais elles disparaîtront seulement la semaine prochaine. Je savais Ace impulsif mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi comme ça. C'est de ma faute en plus. Je suis désolé, ma jolie. Je maintiens notre sortie ce jeudi, tu ne vas pas refuser de voir tes amis car il est jaloux. Je ne lui en parlerais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si par hasard, il venait à le savoir, je m'en occupe. Allez, ne t'en fait pas ! Ace est toujours chez toi ? "

C'était un vrai pavé et il avait écrit ça rapidement. Ses excuses me pincèrent le cœur. C'était vrai qu'il y était pour quelque chose mais j'étais aussi fautive que lui. J'avais accepté et surtout je l'avais fait...

" Oui, il est toujours chez moi. Il est dans le salon avec son frère, Vitali et ma mère. Moi, je suis dans ma chambre. Je voulais être tranquille enfin, surtout être sans lui. Mais bon, ma mère l'avait invité à dîner avec son frère alors... "

J'humidifiais mes lèvres sèches puis avalais ma salive. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette image de ma tête. Je revoyais les yeux remplis de colère de Ace assis sur moi. Je plaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, la tête basse en lisant la réponse de Thatch.

" Je comprends :) Tu penseras à supprimer notre conversation. Il pourrait fouiner dans ton téléphone. Mes autres amies le font pour ne pas que leurs maris n'apprennent mon existence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. :D Au fait, met du froid sur tes poignets et place une compresse imbibée d'eau et de jus de citron dessus la nuit. Ca va aider à atténuer l'accumulation de sang. Pendant mes jeux de bondage, ça m'arrivait de serrer un peu trop fort et d'engendrer des ecchymoses."

Ah c'était vrai que monsieur baisait avec des femmes mariées ! Ca me serrait un peu le cœur de l'imaginer forniquer avec d'autres femmes et je me pinçais les lèvres. J'étais encore jalouse et je n'en avais pas le droit. Thatch n'était pas à moi. Ca n'allait pas et je devais vite me ressaisir sinon je me ferais du mal pour rien.

" Oui, je vois bien ce que tu veux dire :D. Merci pour l'astuce, tu es super ! Au fait, si un jour tu te cases avec quelqu'un, tu vas faire comment avec tous tes plans culs ? :D "

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui demander. Cela ne me regardait pas en fait. Merde...

" Mais de rien, ma jolie :). Ah bonne question ! Mais si au bout d'un moment, je vois que ça se passe bien, je mettrais fin à mes relations avec mes plans culs. Ca sera compliqué mais je n'y suis pas encore. Mais dis-moi, ça te ferait chier si je me trouvais une meuf et que j'arrêtais notre relation ? ;)"

Euh... Oui ! Mais je n'oserais peut-être pas lui dire. Ouais, ça me fouterait les boules car, sa queue était un vrai fantasme et surtout je me sentirais comme larguée. Je savais que je n'étais qu'un simple plan cul pour lui voir une amie également mais je m'étais attachée à lui et mon égo de gamine en prendrait un coup.

" Honnêtement, oui ça m'embêterait mais je ne te ferais pas un scandale et passerais à autre chose tout comme toi. :D"

" Oh :D c'est vrai que ma queue est un vrai fantasme à tes yeux ! J'avoue que même si j'aimerais bien me caser, ça me ferait chier de dire au revoir à ton petit cul. Je pourrais peut-être garder quelque plan cul en secret ou bien me trouver une meuf qui accepte la relation libre mais pour ça il faudrait toucher du bois. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'embêterait mais que tu le prendrais bien. Certaines ne réagiront pas comme toi. Il y en a que je connais depuis des années. Mikita est un exemple. Elle est très jalouse alors le mois prochain sois sûre de ne pas lui dire qu'on se fréquente même en temps qu'ami. Ce sera pas un scandale qu'elle nous fera mais un massacre :D "

La grosse jalouse quoi ! Je me sentais jalouse mais peut-être pas au point de faire un massacre.

" T'inquiète je serais une tombe ! Pareil, je ferais genre de pas trop te capter mais ça me ferait bien chier car je t'apprécie. C'est sûr que ce serait bien pour toi que tu te trouves une femme qui accepte une relation libre. Du peu que je connais de toi, tu apprécies trop les femmes pour en voir qu'une seule :D "

J'émis un petit rire amusé. Sur mon portable, il était déjà 21h23 et je trouvais ça un peu étrange que personne ne soit venu me voir, surtout Ace ou Mama. Je me levais puis ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre pour écouter ce qu'il se passait en bas. J'entendais Mama parler fortement, puis Luffy qui riait. D'ailleurs, il avait un rire bizarre... Je n'entendais pas Ace ni mon frère. Merde, quelqu'un montait ! Je fermais ma porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit puis m'asseyais à mon bureau. J'avais toujours Facebook d'ouvert et flanais dessus en lisant le sms de Thatch.

" Nan nan ! Capte-moi ! Moi aussi, ça me ferait chier. Me faire snober par une jolie nana me fouterait bien les boules. J'aime bien bavarder avec toi et aussi te baiser ;) Ca me fait penser d'ailleurs que vous ne m'avez pas dit quand on pourrait recommencer tous les trois, mais je ne sais pas si ça se fera vu que Ace fait son jaloux... Ca me fait bien chier et je dis pas ça parce que j'aime ton petit cul ;D"

Je riais au début de son message. Je l'imaginais bien en panique. Il avait raison. Ace ne voudrait peut-être plus et si je lui demandais, il pourrait sûrement mal le prendre. J'aimais bien baiser avec Thatch mais je ne tromperais jamais Ace.

" Je ne te snoberais pas, t'inquiète. C'est vrai qu'il ne voudra peut-être plus et lui demander maintenant ne serait pas judicieux. "

" Ouais, dommage ! Mais si, imaginons, tu serais plus âgée et célibataire, tu baiserais assez souvent avec moi ? :D "

What ? C'était quoi cette question ? Il me l'avait demandée déjà tout à l'heure, il me semblait bien, sauf qu'elle était tournée différemment. Si j'étais plus âgée et célibataire ? J'en savais rien. Peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Pourtant, je me l'imaginais bien et c'était excitant.

" Honnêtement, peut-être. Je l'imagine bien et ça me plairait sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, actuellement. "

Oh... Je lui avais vraiment sorti ça ! Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas de film. Dans le couloir, j'entendis le rire de Luffy. Il sembla parler à quelqu'un mais je ne comprenais pas. Merde... Ace ? Je supprimais toute ma conversation avec Thatch sur mon téléphone au cas où puis fermais ma page Facebook. Je mis mon portable en silencieux et le rangeais dans mon tiroir de bureau lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte. Désolée Thatch ! Je me levais pour aller ouvrir et tombais sur Ace qui me faisait un petit sourire en coin. Derrière lui, je vis Luffy entrer dans la chambre de mon frère. J'invitais Ace à entrer puis fermais la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu faisais quoi depuis tout à l'heure, ici ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

\- Rien de particulier. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. lui avouais-je peinée.

Il hocha doucement de la tête semblant comprendre, le regard vague.

\- Ca va mieux ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Je haussais des épaules puis lui montrais mes poignets violets. Il eut l'air surpris puis détourna le regard en même temps que la tête. Vu son expression, ça le culpabilisait. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Ca se voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait. Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui en descendant mes manches. Ace se bouffait la peau de la lèvre inférieure, le regard fixant le sol comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensés. Je le trouvais beau comme ça et ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux attirant son attention puis je lui fis un petit mais doux sourire. Je l'aimais ! Cependant il me fallait du temps pour passer à autre chose et lui aussi.

\- Je t'aime, mon chat. soufflais-je tendrement.

Ca me faisait vraiment bizarre de l'appeler ainsi. Ace me souria bruyamment puis m'attira à lui me surprenant. J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens. Il arborait un sourire carnassier me faisant rougir.

\- Ma petite souris, je vais te dévorer toute crue. grogna-t-il avant de se jeter sur mon cou.

Je lâchais un petit cri de surprise et tombais en arrière sur le lit, amusée. Ace me suivit dans ma chute. Nan ! Le fourbe ! Il en profitait pour me chatouiller les côtes en même temps après avoir remonté ma robe pour atteindre ma peau.

\- Nan... Nan... riais-je en me tortillant.

Ace eut un rire joyeux dans mon cou. Il me le mordilla doucement en grognant sans cesser ses chatouilles.

\- J'en peux plus... Arrête... pleurais-je de rire.

\- Nan ! Tu sens bon, ma souris. Je vais te manger. ricana-t-il.

\- Nan... Je dois... Je dois pas être comestible...

\- Oh si, tu l'es. Tu as bon goût. susurra-t-il en arrêtant ses chatouilles.

Il me lécha le cou me donnant un frisson. J'avais un grand sourire à cause de mon fou rire. On toqua à ma porte nous interrompant. Nous nous redressâmes avec un sourire amusé puis je me levais pour aller ouvrir en remettant ma robe correctement. Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, c'était pour tomber sur Vitali et Luffy qui souriaient amusés. Merde, ils avaient entendu ? Je virais rouge et les laissais entrer. Ils voulaient quoi, ces deux-là ? Ils vinrent s'installer à côté de Ace sur mon lit et je pris ma chaise de bureau. Pendant que Luffy démarra une conversation sur OPO, je regardais dans mon tiroir si j'avais un sms de Thatch. Ouaip ! Je le lisais avec un sourire, tentant d'être discrète.

" Oh, c'est intéressant ! Donc si dans quelques années, imaginons, tu n'es plus avec Ace, ça te dirait qu'on se voit plus souvent pour baiser ? Ne le prend pas mal c'est seulement fictif, hein ! Ca me ferait chier de faire une croix sur ton beau petit cul et ton joli minois. Si je devais garder des plans culs après mettre casé, tu serais sur la liste. Du coup, à force de parler avec toi, je dois t'avouer que j'ai très envie qu'on baise de nouveau ensemble. C'est mort maintenant que tu ne veux plus pour le BDSM mais tu es sûre de ne pas faire ça au moins une fois ? Même rapide, sans que Ace le sache ? :D "

Euh... Il me faisait quoi là ? Jamais je ne tromperais Ace ! Jamais ! Même si c'était tentant et que j'avais encore envie de baiser avec lui. Étais-je une salope ? Penser ça alors que j'étais en couple et que j'avais seulement 17 ans. J'étais différente, je le ressentais mais je ne me savais pas assez mature pour tenter ce genre d'expérience. C'était mal pour une gamine telle que moi de forniquer avec un adulte de 40 balais. Et Thatch devrait avoir honte. A croire qu'il pensait avec sa queue, celui-là. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Putain, dans quel merdier je m'étais fourrée, moi ? Que devais-je faire ? Ca me tentait bien de le revoir pour baiser mais j'étais avec Ace et ne voulais pas le trahir. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une double vie sans que personne ne le sache. Si je cédais, je savais que c'était mal et que ça allait me retomber dessus. Ace était suffisamment jaloux pour s'en apercevoir et ça me rendait parano. Que devais-je faire putain ? Je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air mon couple pour une histoire de cul. Il faudrait juste que Ace veuille toujours bien faire des plans à trois pour que je puisse satisfaire mon fantasme de la queue de Thatch, mais c'était pas dit qu'il le voudrait encore, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Merde... Je fronçais des sourcils en rédigeant ma réponse.

" Désolée de répondre que maintenant, Ace est arrivé dans ma chambre et maintenant il y a mon frère et le sien en plus. De vrais squatteurs ! :D J'avoue que si on imagine bien ce scénario, je dirais oui même si ce serait mal vis-à-vis de Ace. Cependant, pour te répondre honnêtement sur ta deuxième question, c'est non, jamais je ne tromperais Ace. C'est bien tentant je te l'avoue mais je ne peux pas, désolée. Tu devras te contenter de la vidéo ou bien de nos plans à trois, enfin si ça se fait toujours. :( "

Je sentis que l'on m'observait et lorsque je relevais la tête après avoir supprimé les sms, je vis le regard de Ace sur moi. Merde, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Je lui souriais par courtoisie et il me le rendit avant de tourner son regard vers Luffy qui discutait avec mon frère. Ouf... Je gardais précieusement mon téléphone dans mes mains en écoutant la conversation mais surtout en attendant la réponse de Thatch.

\- ... Des donjons tous les jours avec les potes. On a presque fait tous les donjons, il nous reste à down l'île céleste en NM et HM mais...

Je n'écoutais plus Vitali car Thatch m'avait répondue.

" Tant pis pour moi mais je suis sûr que ça te fait chier, je me trompe ? En tout cas, j'ai apprécié tes réponses même si ça me fait chier honnêtement de savoir que tu ne céderas pas. Sois sans crainte, je ne te forcerais jamais sauf que je te garantis de retenter encore et encore. Je suis assez têtu, tu sais bien. Sache juste que je n'abandonnerais pas ! Ton petit cul me fait rêver et ce n'est pas une vidéo qui me satisfera pleinement ;D Tiens rien que d'y penser, j'ai la bite aussi dure que du rock ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas seule, je te l'aurais bien prouvée, ma jolie. ;P "

C'était pas trop rassurant, voire carrément flippant. Il disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Merde, il allait me harceler tous les jours pour qu'on baise ? Il était tenace. J'espérais ne pas craquer surtout pendant la période précédent mes règles, j'étais une vraie dépravée croisée salope. Il disait qu'il ne me forcerait pas mais le harcèlement, c'était pareil, nan ? Peut-être entendait-il par-là physiquement ? Ca au moins c'était rassurant. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'il avait la trique me plaisait. Ca faisait monter mon égo. Putain, j'avais presque honte de vouloir que tout le monde quitte ma chambre pour mater la queue de Thatch. J'effaçais son sms et lui répondis en essayant de rester le plus stoïque possible.

" Oui, ça me fait un peu chier car tu es un vrai fantasme. C'est de ta faute en plus, tu es bien foutu ! :D Franchement, si j'étais célibataire et un peu plus expérimentée, je ne chercherais pas et te céderais mais ce n'est pas le cas. En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'est dommage que je ne sois pas seule, j'aurais bien voulu voir la preuve. :) "

Oh nan, nan, nan ! Je venais de me relire et bordel de merde ! Je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de flirter avec un type de 40 piges près de mon petit copain. J'étais pas bien. J'étais une belle connasse couplée pute ! Je commençais à ressentir de la honte et de la culpabilité. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Le sms était envoyé et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. J'effaçais ce message fautif et sursautais lorsque Luffy me parla. Je posais mon portable sur mes cuisses, l'écran retourné et relevais une tête confuse vers lui.

\- Hmm ? fis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Je disais que ce serait bien que tu viennes nous accompagner dans le raid World Boss Event de mercredi soir. réitéra-t-il avec son grand sourire.

\- Le World Boss Event ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, il pop une fois par mois pour donner de bon loot mais les joueurs PVE se font tout le temps défoncer par des PK alors cette fois-ci, on a décidé avec ton frère de former un raid et d'avoir des joueurs PVP pour nous défendre. Bien sûr, tu auras ta part. expliqua-t-il.

Oh... Je jetais un œil à Ace qui me fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu le fais aussi ? lui demandai-je.

\- Ouais, j'en parlerais à Thatch et à Vista s'ils sont dispo. répondit-il nonchalant.

Je hochais de la tête et donnais mon accord à Luffy et à mon frère.

\- Super ! Je le dirais aux autres. Ils vont être contents. souria mon camarade de classe.

\- Vous viendrez tous sur mon discord. déclara Vitali.

Nous entendîmes le chien aboyer et Mama lui gueuler dessus en russe. Papa était rentré.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Luffy, alerté.

\- Mon père. répondîmes mon frère et moi en même temps.

Synchronisation ! Vitali et moi nous sourîmes amusés puis je jetais un œil à mon portable. Pas de réponse de Thatch mais il était déjà 21h47. La soirée avait passé vite.

\- Ah ! fit Luffy compréhensif.

\- De toute manière, on va y aller, petit frère. Il va bientôt être 22h. informa Ace en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- Hmm... fit Luffy, un peu boudeur en se levant.

Ace fit de même tout comme Vitali et moi. J'étais soulagée qu'ils partent même si j'avais quand même un pincement au cœur concernant Ace. Je culpabilisais un peu de vouloir m'isoler et ainsi le laisser seul. Je rangeais mon portable dans mon tiroir et Vitali ouvrit la porte pour sortir avec Luffy. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même mais la main de Ace agrippa la mienne. Je me tournais vers lui surprise et il ferma la porte derrière son frère qui avait juste eu le temps de se retourner, confus. Merde, Ace se doutait-il de quelque chose concernant ma conversation par sms avec son meilleur ami ? Il me fixait stoïquement. Je ne pouvais déceler aucune émotion et ça me faisait flipper. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je reculais pour me retrouver le dos coller à la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais sentir mon rythme cardiaque dans mes tempes. S'il se doutait de quelque chose, j'étais dans la merde. Dieu, aidez-moi ! Ace lâcha ma main et vint plaquer les siennes contre la porte ne me laissant aucune échappatoire.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec ton téléphone ? demanda-t-il durement, son visage près du mien.

Merde... Je stoppais ma respiration. Ses yeux tentant de lire en moi étaient fixés dans les miens écarquillés de peur. Merde, merde, merde... Que devais-je faire ?

\- Je... Je discutais avec Thatch... murmurai-je faiblement, effrayée.

Ses paupières se plissèrent. Qu'il était effrayant comme ça ! Je ramenais mes bras contre ma poitrine par automatisme dans un but défensif. J'avais peur qu'il recommence à me faire du mal.

\- Vous discutiez de quoi ? dit-il sèchement.

Son souffle nasal chatouillait mon visage. Bordel ! Que devais-je répondre ?

\- De lui... Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien se caser un jour et qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer avec ses plans culs même si ça le faisait chier de mettre fin à ses relations... Ou alors qu'il espérait trouver une fille qui serait d'accord pour une relation libre et ainsi il pourrait garder ses plans culs... soufflais-je sans détacher mon regard du sien.

Ace me fixa sans rien dire toujours aussi soupçonneux.

\- C'est tout ?

Malgré qu'il l'avait dit à voix basse, j'avais entendu sa méfiance. Je hochais frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Je te crois... grogna-t-il.

Il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille me donnant un frisson désagréable. J'avais toujours peur et je revoyais son regard de tout à l'heure. Il m'avait dit la même chose avant de me lâcher. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et je détournais le regard ne voulant pas le voir. Je lui avais dit la vérité, enfin une petite partie seulement. Au moins, je ne lui avais pas menti. J'hoquetais de surprise lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour y déposer des petits baisers. Il foutait quoi, là ? Monsieur jouait son jaloux énervé et maintenant il faisait le tout doux. Il était bipolaire ou quoi ?

\- On a pas fini notre petit jeu avant que Vitali et Luffy n'arrivent. susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Wouah, le changement... Il passait direct à autre chose comme si de rien n'était. Ca m'arrangeait mais j'avais toujours peur. Cependant, je fermais les paupières pour tenter de sécher mes yeux toujours humides.

\- Ma souris ? questionna-t-il en se redressant.

Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je n'osais pas le regarder.

\- Tu... Tu me fais peur, Ace... soufflais-je, la voix fragile.

\- Regarde-moi ! murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupole dans ses mains.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur les siens peinés. Cela me fit mal au coeur.

\- N'aies pas peur de moi ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayée, ma souris. Je croyais juste que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en fermant les yeux. Voyant qu'il était sûrement encore sceptique sur ma relation avec Thatch, je posais mes mains sur ses poignets pour les abaisser. Il ouvrit les yeux puis se pencha pour coller son front contre le mien.

\- Ace... Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne céderais jamais à Thatch et je ne te tromperais jamais car je t'aime ! Et ça, Thatch l'a très bien compris, enfin je crois. Il me parle sans ambiguïté comme si nous étions de vieux potes. dis-je d'une petite voix pour le rassurer.

\- Ouais je sais, tu me l'avais dit. Mais laisse-moi du temps. J'ai toujours en tête la trahison de l'autre pute. Au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs, elle aurait pu juste me larguer, cette salope ! pesta-t-il à la fin.

Ah... Il avait juste besoin de temps pour m'accorder sa confiance. Ca me faisait du mal mais... Après les sms échangés avec Thatch, je trouvais qu'il avait bien raison. J'avais déconné et croisais les doigts intérieurement pour ne pas tomber dans un piège de Thatch. J'avais menti à Ace le concernant et j'en avais honte. Remplie de culpabilité, j'enlaçais son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il répondit à mon baiser langoureux en collant son bassin contre le mien et en enlaçant ses bras autours de ma taille. Je me sentais bien contre lui et lâchais des gémissements étouffés par notre bécotage. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses et Ace me souleva. Automatiquement, j'enroulais mes cuisses autours de ses hanches.

\- Oh ma petite souris ! C'est dommage que je dois rentrer chez moi car j'aurais bien aimé te rentrer dedans. ricana-t-il près de ma bouche.

J'émis un petit rire amusé puis lui souriais.

\- Oui mais n'oublie pas que j'ai mes règles et le sang me dégoûte. soupirai-je désolée.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, mais la semaine prochaine, tu vas prendre tarif, ma belle. ria-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser d'un baiser clos.

Ace me décolla de la porte et recula avant de tourner sur lui-même m'amusant. Je m'accrochais à son sweat par réflexe pour ne pas me péter la gueule. Ca l'amusait, ce con.

\- Je viens de penser que tu dois me donner ton tour de doigt... Pour devenir ma femme, le mois prochain. souria-t-il.

\- Dans la chambre des parents, ma mère a un ruban de couturière dans une mallette. Si tu as encore un instant, je te donne ça de suite. souriais-je également.

Il me posa au sol puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Ace posa sa main sur ma fesse pour me la pincer en se penchant vers mon oreille.

\- J'ai envie de te manger, ma souris. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ricana-t-il faiblement.

Je gloussais amusée. Ouais, je voyais parfaitement mais même si c'était tentant, nous ne pouvions pas. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre des darons et je me précipitais vers la commode de ma mère. J'ouvris le deuxième tiroir pour sortir la mallette et la poser sur le lit. Après l'avoir ouverte, je trouvais facilement le ruban puis Ace m'aida à mesurer mon tour de doigt. Une fois fait, je rangeais le ruban et la mallette dans la commande avant de sortir de la pièce. Main dans la main et les doigts entrelacés, nous descendîmes l'escalier pour saluer mon père en train de manger seul dans la cuisine, le journal du jour ouvert sur la table. Luffy était dans l'entrée avec Vitali et Mama semblant nous attendre, déjà vêtus.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner en voiture chez vous et je vous ai fait un gâteau chacun. souria Mama en tenant deux plats de gâteau emballés soigneusement dans de l'aluminium.

Oh... Les veinards, ils repartaient avec des gâteaux. A croire que ce sera comme ça à chaque fois. Luffy et Ace étaient plus que ravis. Bordel, c'était moi ou ils bavaient en louchant sur les plats ?

\- Allez je vais faire chauffer la voiture. Je vous attends à l'intérieur. dit-elle ensuite avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

\- Encore des gâteaux ! Je vais venir chez toi tout le temps, Aspasie. s'exclama mon camarade de classe avec un grand sourire.

Euh ouais nan, peut-être pas tout le temps non plus !

\- Reviens quand tu veux Luffy ! souriais-je amicalement, ce qui le fit rire de contentement.

Ace se chaussa et s'habilla de ses vêtements chauds. Il était l'heure des au revoir. J'étais triste de laisser Ace mais moins qu'avant car je voulais encore rester seule. A moi aussi, il me fallait du temps. Papa vint les saluer poliment avant de monter à l'étage puis ce fut notre tour de leur dire au revoir.

\- A demain Luffy. souriais-je doucement.

\- Ouais, à demain ! Dit-il avant de sortir suivi de Ace.

Cette fois-ci, Ace et moi nous étions quittés sans embrassades ni câlins. Ca me chagrinais un peu mais je me disais qu'il n'avait rien fait car son frère était là. Vitali m'ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avec un sourire.

\- Luffy est cool !

\- Ouais, il est sympa. souriais-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier tout en me recoiffant.

Cependant, mon frère me retint par le bras alors que j'avais déjà un pied sur une marche. Je lui fis face confuse et remarquais son air sérieux.

\- Ca a été avec Ace lorsqu'on descendait ? Je l'ai vu te tenir par le bras et fermer la porte derrière Luffy. demanda-t-il fermement.

Ah... Je soupirais en baissant la tête me remémorant sa jalousie.

\- Il a voulu savoir à qui je parlais sur mon téléphone. répondis-je sans le regarder.

\- Il a l'air très jaloux. Fais gaffe ! Et tu parlais à qui sans vouloir être indiscret ?

\- A Thatch, mais c'était purement amical. Tu aurais vu son regard quand je lui ai dit. J'avais peur... soufflais-je à la fin, les yeux vagues.

Vitali inspira bruyamment du nez puis claqua de la langue.

\- Mais avant que tu ne tires une mauvaise conclusion de lui, laisse-moi tout te raconter ! dis-je en montant les marches.

Comme je l'espérais, mon frère me suivit dans ma chambre. Lorsque nous étions passés devant la salle de bain, nous avions pu entendre Papa se doucher. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et je m'installais à côté de Vitali sur mon lit. Il resta silencieux, attendant que je parle. Bon bah, quand fallait y aller, fallait y aller ! Mes doigts crispés sur ma robe, je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé en passant par notre discussion sur notre couple, la raison de sa méfiance à cause de son ex et enfin celle de mes marques. Il n'avait rien dit pendant mon récit. A la fin, il émit un "_pff"_ amusé avec un sourire.

\- C'était donc pour ça ! J'apprécie Ace mais qu'il te fasse du mal, ça j'aime moins. Je comprends sa réaction mais te faire mal n'était pas une solution. Il est assez impulsif. Bon, gentil et généreux aussi mais quand même impulsif. Sauf qu'à sa place, je l'aurai mal pris aussi si Bonney me disait qu'elle allait embrasser mon meilleur pote et qu'elle le faisait vraiment. Son énervement était tout à fait justifié. Tu as déconné sur ce coup-là, la naine ! souria-t-il.

\- ... Je sais... Je l'ai dit à Thatch tout à l'heure. Il a dit que c'était de sa faute et qu'il était désolé. D'ailleurs, jeudi après les cours, il vient me chercher pour une sortie entre pote. Je dois aller m'acheter une robe pour lundi soir alors il m'accompagne.

Vitali me regarda mi-choqué et mi-amusé. Quoi ?

\- Ace est au courant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Nan, tu es fou ! Il va me faire une crise à mon avis et si c'est pas le cas, ce sera pire car il fera encore son parano. Si je peux plus sortir avec un pote car il fait son jaloux, c'est pas la peine. m'offusquai-je, éberluée.

\- C'est sûr mais bon, c'est Thatch quoi ! De ce que tu m'as racontée sur lui, Ace a raison d'être parano. dit-il amusé.

\- Mais c'est son meilleur ami, il devrait avoir confiance...

\- Putain, tu changeras pas, toi ! Justement ! Parce que c'est son meilleur ami qu'il se méfie. Il le connait mieux que toi, je te signale. Tu devrais te méfier, à mon avis. Thatch a forcément un truc derrière la tête. Il t'offre un collier qui vaut une fortune, il t'a raccompagnée cette aprèm à la maison et maintenant, il va t'emmener jeudi dans un magasin pour que tu t'achètes une robe et à mon avis, je suis sûr qu'il te l'offrira. Fait gaffe à toi ! Je suis un mec, je sais ce qu'il veut de toi. Je connais cette astuce même les nanas le font. Tu couvres la personne de cadeau et tu lui rends service pour la mettre dans ton lit. Cette technique est vieille comme le monde. Méfie-toi ! ricana-t-il moqueur.

Ca, je le savais. Thatch m'avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. J'avais honte d'aimer ça. Je me sentais spéciale aux yeux de Thatch même si je savais que je n'étais pour lui qu'un trou pour sa queue. J'avais changé et je m'en rendais bien compte. La moi d'avant, celle encore pucelle, serait dégoûtée de rencontrer la moi de maintenant. J'avais retenu ce qu'avait dit Vitali mais j'avais envie de croire un peu que Thatch souhaitait me voir jeudi sans arrière pensé. Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Promis ! Je ferais attention. lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Mouais... Bref, tombe pas dans un piège à la con d'un pervers et évite les ennuis, car là tu les attires. Je ne dirais rien à Ace mais fais gaffe à toi ! S'il le découvre, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Allez, je vais sur OPO. Bonney doit m'attendre. Fais pas de connerie, hein ! fit-il en se levant.

Je levais mon pouce en l'air voulant le rassurer mais il roula des yeux en soupirant avec un sourire avant de quitter ma chambre. La porte close, je me jetais sur mon tiroir de bureau pour prendre mon portable. Comme espéré, Thatch m'avait répondue. Malgré les avertissements de mon frère et la jalousie de Ace, j'étais contente de lui parler. Je me sentais spéciale à ses yeux et un élan de vanité me parcouru le corps quand je lisais son sms.

" Merci pour le compliment, ma jolie ! Toi aussi tu es bien foutue. C'est vraiment bien dommage que tu sois avec Ace, car je pense tout le temps à toi. Si tu étais célibataire et plus âgée, je me serais bien occupée de toi :D Sinon la preuve est toujours là mais je ne veux pas me risquer à te l'envoyer vu que tu n'es pas seule ;) "

Il me l'avait envoyé il y avait à peine dix minutes. La fameuse preuve ne devait plus être d'actualité maintenant. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas sa phrase. Comment ça il se serait bien occupé de moi ? Il parlait sexuellement ou affectivement ? Le second me faisait froid dans le dos. Thatch était beau, bien foutu, gentil et riche. Il avait de quoi plaire sauf qu'il avait 22 ans de plus que moi et ça, ca me mettait un frein de l'extrême. Bon il y avait aussi le fait que c'était un coureur de jupon qui adorait collectionner les gonzesses. Si j'avais son âge peut-être que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui ? ... Nan, pas moyen ! Fallait pas déconner ! S'il avait pas le défaut d'un pervers, peut-être alors... Oh merde, je devrais avoir honte de penser ça alors que j'avais déjà un mec ! _Shame on you _! Mais étais-je une pute d'aimer allumer les hommes ? Rien que de voir Thatch me mater ou même Ace me plaisait. J'aimais porter des vêtements qui mettaient mon corps en valeur maintenant et m'affirmais en tant que femme. Je songeais même à me maquiller le matin pour aller au lycée ou pour sortir sauf que je ne savais pas comment faire. Je penserais à regarder des tutos sur YouTube.

" Désolée de te répondre un peu tard. Ace et son frère viennent de partir. Que veux-tu dire par si j'étais plus âgée et célibataire, tu te serais bien occupée de moi ? "

Je n'avais pas de réponse de sa part au bout d'un moment. Alors je sortis de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, mon père étant parti et maintenant dans son bureau vu la lumière qui sortait sous la porte. Je passais un bon jet d'eau froide sous mes poignets. Dans le placard, je sortis la boîte de premier secours et pris deux compresses avec des bandes avant de ranger la boîte. Il me manquait le jus de citron. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine en déposer généreusement sur les compresses avant d'aller aux toilettes changer ma couche. J'en profitais pour me mettre les compresses et les bandes autours de mes poignets avec difficultés. Mama venait de rentrer lorsque je me lavais les mains. Je lui souhaitais un bon retour à la maison en sortant puis remontais dans ma chambre.

Oh... Un appel manqué de Thatch ! Jamais il ne m'avait téléphonée. C'était toujours des sms, des messages sur Facebook ou bien discord mais jamais d'appel. En me demandant pourquoi il avait préféré me téléphoner, je me changeais pour me revêtir de mon débardeur sans soutif et de mon short court et élastique. Dans le miroir, je constatais que les rougeurs sur mon cul avaient disparu et je remerciais le ciel pour ça. Je souriais en matant mon corps. C'était vrai que j'étais bien foutue. Je m'installais sur ma chaise de bureau, mon portable en main et envoyais un sms à Thatch.

" Désolée, j'étais aux toilettes :) "

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le préciser mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je me connectais sur Facebook et vis Thatch de connecter. Ca me faisait plaisir mais j'avais peur de sa réponse par rapport à ma question. Oh merde ! Un message privé de sa part. J'hésitais à cliquer sur le petit encadré clignotant. Mais bon, il me voyait connecté et je ne pouvais pas faire genre de ne pas avoir vu. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et lisais son message. Je me sentais un peu conne de jouer ma timide.

" Pas grave. Tu as dit à Ace qu'on se parlait par sms tout à l'heure ? "

Hein ? Comment le savait-il ?

" Oui, il m'a vue avec mon téléphone alors avant de partir il m'a prise en sandwich entre la porte et lui pour me demander à qui je parlais. Il me faisait peur ! J'ai dû lui dire que c'était à toi. Ca ne lui a pas fait plaisir et il m'a demandée de quoi nous parlions. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas tout dit, juste que tu avais envie de te caser et bah-blah. Je te réponds par sms car je sais que Ace a été sur mon pc depuis chez lui. Il me l'a dit, tout comme il m'a promis de ne plus recommencer mais je me méfie. Entre me mater en train de me déshabiller et fouiner sur mon pc, il y a une grosse différence de promesse :D "

Sms envoyé. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et je me sentais parano. J'effaçais les sms et mis mes écouteurs. J'allais ouvrir un nouvel onglet pour lancer YouTube mais la sonnerie typique d'un appel vidéo me coupait dans mon élan. C'était Thatch ! Oh putain de merde ! Mon cœur s'était accéléré et mes mains étaient devenues moites. Je me pinçais les lèvres et acceptais l'appel. Thatch me souria avec une cigarette éteinte à la bouche et je fis de même. Il n'avait plus sa coupe rock'n'roll et s'était attachés les cheveux avec une petite pince, de plus il avait troqué sa chemise pour un polo gris à manches courtes. Il alluma sa cigarette avec un briquet qu'il jeta sur son bureau puis inspira une bouffée avant de la recracher. Je trouvais ça très virile et ça me plaisait.

\- Alors comme ça, Ace t'a matée pendant que tu te déshabillais ? souria-t-il moqueur.

\- Oui ! Il me l'a avouée tout à l'heure. Je lui en veux toujours. Ca se fait pas ! souriais-je amusée mais un peu boudeuse.

\- Je confirme ! ricana-t-il en portant à sa bouche son tube de tabac.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandée si j'avais parlé à Ace qu'on se causer par sms ? demandai-je.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit il y a peine dix minutes par sms. La façon dont il me l'a dit m'avait fait supposé que tu lui avais tout raconté. expliqua-t-il avant de poser sa cigarette, sûrement dans son cendrier.

Je le regardais sur le cul puis secouais de la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je n'avais rien dit d'autre.

\- Il te l'a dit comment ? Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit d'autre ! m'exclamais-je honnêtement.

\- Je te crois, ma jolie. Je t'envoie son sms, attends.

Il prit ce qu'il sembla être son portable, pianota dessus puis le posa sur son bureau. Je reçus son message quelques secondes après et le lus. C'était une capture d'écran.

" Salut mec, je sais que tu parlais avec ma meuf par sms tout à l'heure. Je suis pas con alors arrête de flirter avec elle ! C'est ma nana au cas où que tu l'aurais oublié. Si tu veux baiser, tu as tes plans culs pour ça ! "

Ah... C'était direct ! J'étais surprise mais aussi très mal à l'aise. J'imaginais bien la surprise et la panique de Thatch quand il l'avait reçu. Ace et sa jalousie... Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute la conversation, il n'appréciait pas que Thatch et moi nous parlions. A croire que je n'avais pas le droit de me lier d'amitié avec lui. Ca me soulait. Si je me faisais d'autres amis, Ace allait faire pareil ? Bon je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude car c'était Thatch et les mots de Vitali me revenaient mais quand même. Je fronçais des sourcils en soupirant de lassitude.

\- A voir ta tête, ça te gonfle. J'attendais de savoir si tu lui avais tout raconté pour lui répondre. Donc tu me jures que tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre ? dit-il sérieusement.

\- Oui ! Je te le jure sur ma vie. déclarai-je en levant la main droite en signe d'honnêteté, mon portable dans la main.

Thatch hocha de la tête en prenant son téléphone puis pianota dessus. Il devait lui répondre. J'effaçais le mms.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on se parlait comme des potes et il a dit qu'il me croyait mais ça n'est pas le cas vu le sms que tu as reçu. soufflais-je soûlée.

\- Ouais mais il peut te croire toi mais il me connait assez pour se méfier de moi. Mais bon, je le comprends. Il sait comment je suis avec les nanas. Sinon, ça va mieux tes poignets ? fit-il en terminant de rédiger son message.

Il posa son portable sur son bureau et reprit sa cigarette en bouche.

\- C'est encore douloureux mais j'ai mit en place ton conseil donc je verrais bien demain. souriais-je en plaçant mon téléphone près de mon pc.

\- Ca va atténuer un peu mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles. Quand tu m'as racontée ça et montrée les photos, j'étais énervé. J'avais envie de téléphoner à Ace pour lui en foutre plein la gueule. J'ai horreur qu'on fasse du mal aux femmes. Même s'il était en colère, il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Moi, jamais je n'aurais fait ça, tu peux en être sûre ! pesta-t-il un peu énervé.

Je m'en doutais vu comment il aimait les femmes. Mais heureusement qu'il n'avait pas appelé Ace sinon, je m'en serais peut-être prise plein la gueule. C'était la première fois que je voyais Thatch sur les nerfs, je l'avais entendu hier seulement sur discord mais vu, jamais. Je me sentais toute petite mais un peu soutenue. Je lui fis un doux sourire qui sembla le calmer vu comment il me le rendit.

\- J'ai vu que tu as gardé le collier. Ace l'a vu ? souria-t-il en coin.

Je touchais du bout des doigts le diamant bleu en souriant et hochais de la tête.

\- Oui, tout le monde l'a vu même si ma mère n'a pas encore fait de commentaire. Je l'avais enlevé pour prendre ma douche et tout à l'heure, Ace me l'a remis. Il n'a rien dit de spécial juste que j'étais belle avec. répondis-je joyeusement.

\- C'est vrai que tu es très belle avec, ma jolie. Dis-moi, tu as mis ce joli petit haut pour moi ? ricana Thatch en louchant sans gêne sur ma poitrine.

Hein ? J'écarquillais les yeux et le rouge me monta au visage.

\- Je... Euh... Nan... bégayai-je malgré moi ce qui le fit rire d'une voix rauque.

\- En tout cas, il te va bien. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Bah oui, j'en ai plusieurs et j'ai d'autres vêtements aussi. m'amusai-je à dire pour le faire chier.

Je plissais des lèvres tentant de cacher mon sourire de connasse. Thatch me fixa avec un sourire clos puis pouffa de rire ayant compris que je me foutais de sa gueule. C'était un peu malaisant de l'entendre me parler ainsi. Bon c'était plaisant, je l'admettais mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Oh mais bordel, Anastasia, tu lui en avais donnés tout à l'heure en flirtant avec lui par sms ! Il était pas con, le gars !

\- Tu es marrante ! Bon plus sérieusement, tu as juste besoin d'une robe jeudi ? souria-t-il en coin, sa cigarette à la bouche.

Euh...

\- Normalement oui. Pourquoi ? répondis-je simplement.

\- Oh comme ça ! Je me disais que tu aurais pu te prendre une paire de chaussures assorties ou d'autres trucs de nana.

Je le regardais sur le cul, la bouche entrouverte. Je le voyais venir celui-là ! Il voulait me payer plein de chose mais il en était hors de question.

\- Nan ! J'ai ce qu'il faut. Je te vois venir, toi ! La robe ok mais autre chose non ! m'exclamais-je amusée.

Thatch émit un rire franc. Il posa sa cigarette puis regarda son portable.

\- Mais ma jolie, je fais ce que je veux si j'ai envie de t'acheter tout un tas de chose, je le fais. Tu ne m'en empêchera pas. Ca me plaît de t'offrir des cadeaux.

Il prit un grand verre sur son bureau et but à grande gorgée. C'était de l'alcool ? Nan, il ne boirait pas aussi vite.

\- Pff, dis-moi ! Tu fais la même chose avec tes autres plans culs ou c'est juste avec moi ? demandai-je sceptique.

Thatch s'étouffa en buvant et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ah tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Il posa son verre puis se racla la gorge plusieurs fois.

\- Tu es curieuse ! Tu sais bien que j'offre des cadeaux mensuels à tous mes plans culs... commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

\- Ouais, ça je sais mais j'aimerais savoir si tu leurs offres plus de cadeaux ou tu ne le fais qu'avec moi ?

Il me souria embarrassé.

\- Tu es la seule que je peux voir souvent. Avant de te rajouter sur la liste, la dernière que j'ai vu date du... Attends, je te dis ça...

Je arcquais un sourcils et le vis se lever puis farfouiller dans un tiroir pour sortir un gros agenda. Il le feuilleta et je me rendis compte qu'il était pieds nus et en short blanc. Il sembla avoir trouvé la bonne page car il le posa sur son bureau en se rasseyant.

\- ... Alors c'était le 2 février et la prochaine fois que j'en vois une autre c'est... Mikita, le week-end du 20 mars. dit-il en tournant les pages.

Ah ouais, un peu plus d'un mois sans plan cul quand même. Je croyais qu'il en voyait une toutes les semaines voire toutes les deux semaines maximum.

\- Alors tu es celle que je vois le plus souvent mais tu es aussi mon amie. Je te gâte bien plus que les autres, c'est vrai, mais j'en ai envie et ça me fait très plaisir. Donc tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un de mes cadeaux. termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sinon quoi ? Il se passerait quoi si je refusais ? questionnai-je, les yeux plissés mais un petit sourire.

\- Ah... Sinon je serais triste. Tu me ferais mal à mon petit cœur de mortel... Ah... se plaignit-il en jouant de manière exagérée la souffrance tout en se tenant la poitrine d'une main.

Je riais doucement amusée de sa comédie. Il était drôle.

\- Mais ça me gêne que tu m'offres des choses alors qu'on se connaît peu. Surtout vis-à-vis de Ace. Il est ton meilleur ami et je sors avec lui ! soufflais-je peinée.

\- Et alors ? J'aime gâter les femmes et peu importe si elles sont en couple avec un autre homme et même si c'est un meilleur pote, ma jolie. souria-t-il avant de terminer son verre.

Je fis une petite moue. J'appréciais pas sa façon de faire. Je trouvais ça un peu égoïste même s'il donnait aux autres.

\- Mouais, je trouve personnellement que ça ne se fait pas. Ca me donne l'impression que tu te moques de Ace.

\- Mais nan et puis il me connaît. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a fait aucune remarque sur le collier. Il sait très bien comment je suis. Sauf que je suis sûr maintenant qu'il doit regretter notre premier plan à trois. souria-t-il mesquinement.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- A cause de sa jalousie, ma jolie. Ca doit bien le faire chier que nous nous parlions et nous voyons. A mon avis, il doit regretter beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant, car maintenant c'est trop tard. ricana-t-il en fumant sa cigarette.

Il regarda de nouveau son portable et pianota dessus. Je ne comprenais pas la fin. Que voulait-il dire par _en ce moment _et _maintenant c'est trop tard _?

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je, confuse.

Thatch me regarda, son portable toujours dans la main, et me souria avec sa cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Parce que tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps et je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'abandonnerais pas ton petit cul ! J'attendrais et réessaierais autant qu'il le faudra, ma jolie.

Mon visage me brûlait soudainement. Bordel, comment il me sortait ça, lui ? Surtout avec cette voix-là ! Elle était rauque et lente. Mon vagin eut un spasmes d'émoi. Pourquoi cela m'excitait-il ? Il le faisait exprès ?

\- Mais tu sais que je ne céderais pas ! souriais-je sûre de moi.

Il ricana avant de retira sa cigarette de la bouche et de l'écraser dans son cendrier tout en recrachant de la fumée. Ca faisait un épais brouillard sur l'écran et il le balaya d'un geste de la main.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, ma jolie. Tu vas finir par craquer et au minimum me laisser t'embrasser. souria-t-il très arrogant.

Je pouffais de rire. Comment monsieur était trop confiant ?! Je secouais de la tête. Bien que cette discussion était dérangeante, elle me plaisait.

\- Nan, jamais ! m'exclamais-je amusée.

\- Ne dis jamais _jamais_, ma jolie ! Surtout avec moi. Je sais que m'embrasser cette aprèm t'a plût. Je voyais bien comment ça t'a excitée. Je suis sûr que si c'était dans d'autres circonstances genre que tu serais plus âgée et célibataire, on se serait bien amusé dans la voiture. Ose me dire le contraire !

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire plissé mais amusé. Ouais, il avait raison. J'en avais eu envie mais la peur des ennuis et le fait que j'aimais Ace m'avaient freinée. Voyant ma gueule, Thatch ria d'un rire franc.

\- Allez avoue ! Même actuellement, si tu n'étais pas avec Ace, tu serais déjà dans mes bras, ma jolie. souria-t-il toujours arrogant.

\- Comment tu es trop sûr de toi, là ! Mais... J'avoue que si Ace n'était pas dans ma vie, il se serait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, passé quelque chose. Sauf que si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas perdu ma virginité et là, c'est pas dit que j'aurais voulu qu'il se passe un truc. avouais-je presque honteuse.

\- C'est vrai mais tu sais, ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de te dépuceler. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé mais avec moi ça aurait été mieux. souria-t-il encore.

Je le regardais stupéfaite. Mais pour qui il se prenait, lui ? J'ai donné ma virginité à Ace car j'en avais envie et je ne le regrettais pas même si au final, ça m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Thatch s'y croyait un peu trop et ça commençait à me gonfler.

\- Tu es pas un peu vantard toi ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr, hein ? Pareil, je ne t'aurais pas parlé après t'avoir aidé à trouver ton chemin. fis-je un peu soûlée.

Thatch arcqua un sourcil, surpris puis ricana. Ca le faisait rire ?

\- Je réponds à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne. Est-ce que par hasard, Ace t'a juste pénétrée sans préliminaires et ca a duré cinq minutes sans que tu jouisses ?

Ma gueule sur le cul le fit sourire. Il savait ça comment ? Il l'avait deviné ou Ace le lui avait dit ? La deuxième option me serrait le cœur. Je baissais ensuite la tête puis la hochais tristement.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai juste deviné, Ace ne m'a rien dit si c'est ça qui te chagrine. Bon vu que j'ai eu la réponse à ma question, je vais répondre aux tiennes. Nan, je ne suis pas vantard et oui j'en suis sûr car j'ai de l'expérience. C'est vrai qu'après notre première rencontre, ça aurait été difficile de se revoir mais la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai direct flashé sur toi alors je t'aurais bien retrouvée, tu peux en être sûre.

Je relevais la tête en fronçant des sourcils sceptique.

\- Vraiment ? Mais tu m'aurais retrouvée comment ? Et même en sachant que je sois mineure, tu aurais quand même voulu de moi ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Ouais, tu as encore oublié ce que je suis vraiment, ma jolie. Te retrouver serait un jeu d'enfant et puis même si tu es mineure, il m'aurait suffit d'attendre un peu ta majorité civile bien que la majorité sexuelle ne pose pas de problème pour qu'on baise ensemble tant que tu restes consentante. La différence d'âge ne me pose pas de problème, tu es la plus jeune de mes _amies_ mais ça ce n'est pas grave.

C'était vrai qu'il était un pirate. J'émis un petit rire amusé. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais succombé à ses avances de pervers mais je savais au moins qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée indifférente. Thatch était beau, c'était une évidence. J'avais beau avoir 17 ans, je savais au moins reconnaître un beau mec. J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui mais au moment où j'aurais appris l'existence de ses plans culs, j'aurais été déçue et mon cœur aurait été brisé.

\- Bah moi la différence d'âge me pose problème. Tu as l'âge de ma mère. souriais-je doucement.

Thatch haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, ayant l'air de s'en foutre pas mal.

\- Je te plais au moins ? demanda-t-il en prenant son paquet de cigarettes pour en sortir une.

Hein ? Je rougissais fortement et avalais ma salive avant de me pincer les lèvres. Ouais, je te trouvais beau mon gars. Je hochais de la tête sans oser le regarder.

\- Oui, je te trouve beau. soufflais-je timidement.

Oh bordel, nan ! Fallait que ma timidité revienne.

\- C'est tout ? Il me semble que tu m'as dit que j'étais bien foutu. s'amusa-t-il à dire me mettant dans l'embarras.

Thatch finit par rire lorsqu'il vit ma gueule de tomate. Et merde... La honte ! Mais on pouvait pas parler d'autre chose, là ? C'était gênant !

\- Toi aussi tu me plais, ma jolie. Si ça ne va plus avec Ace, viens me voir. Je serais ravi de m'occuper de toi. ricana-t-il.

Je relevais la tête surprise. Il me faisait quoi, là ? Ah nan ! Nan, nan, nan !

\- Comment ça ? fis-je anxieuse.

Ca me rappelait son sms de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question le concernant et maintenant il ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Son sourire arrogant en coin me laissa perplexe.

\- Ca veut dire ce que si tu n'es plus avec Ace, tu peux venir sans crainte dans mes bras. C'est le fait que tu sois avec lui qui t'empêche de te faire plaisir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais sensée répondre quoi ? Il avait pas compris quoi dans _la différence d'âge me dérangeait _? Ou alors il s'en foutait car il était tellement sûr que je lui céderais et baiserais ainsi avec lui.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai 17 ans et toi 40. La différence d'âge est énorme. Même si j'étais célibataire, ça ne se ferait pas avant ma majorité, en imaginant. Et puis de toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu batailles car jamais je ne te céderais. J'aime Ace et jamais je ne le tromperais. Si tu veux qu'on baise ensemble, ce sera avec lui sinon rien. m'offusquai-je doucement à la fin.

Je croisais les bras légèrement irritée, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua de la tête avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu n'as pas compris mais ce n'est pas grave. Bref, je te l'ai dit, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu auras beau me dire ça autant de fois que tu le voudras, je n'abandonnerais pas et continuerais encore. Je sais que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi et m'apprécies beaucoup. De plus vu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure par sms, je ne vais pas l'oublier, ma jolie. C'est pas rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd. souria-t-il en allumant sa cigarette ensuite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fumait... C'était vrai. Je lui avais avoué ce que je pensais de lui et avait répondu honnêtement à ses questions bizarres. J'aurais pu ne pas répondre mais ça m'avait plût. J'aimais flirter avec lui même si c'était immorale. Étais-je une traînée ? Aimais-je vraiment Ace pour oser faire ça ? Ca ne faisait seulement que deux semaines que j'avais un petit-ami alors que savais-je de l'amour ? Ace m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais même lui en était-il sûr ? Nous allions nous marier le mois prochain et je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée. Il me fallait un conseiller et ce n'était pas Thatch qui allait m'aider. J'envoyais un sms à Vitali en espérant ne pas le déranger avec Bonney.

" Désolée si je te dérange ! Dis voir, tu es amoureux de Bonney ? Si oui, comment tu le sais ? "

Je posais mon téléphone après avoir vu qu'il allait bientôt être 23h puis retirais mes écouteurs pour ensuite me lever. J'avais un peu froid en débardeur et short sans bouger. J'allais fouiller dans mon armoire chercher mon gilet chaud de tout à l'heure. Lorsque je l'enfilais devant mon miroir, je pouvais voir dans le reflet Thatch loucher sans gêne sur moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de cacher mon sourire en songeant qu'il devait mater mon cul. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres puis porter son tube de tabac à sa bouche, tirer une latte et souffler sa fumée sans cligner des yeux gardant son regard fixe sur moi. Après pareil, je me faisais un film et il regardait juste un truc sur son pc. Oh la honte... Mais pour en être sûre, je fouillais de nouveau dans mon armoire en me baissant pour chopper une paire de chaussettes longues pour ma tenue scolaire demain, une culotte et un soutif en plus dans un des paniers de rangement tout en le surveillant dans le reflet du coin de l'oeil. Oh merde ! Son regard s'était baissé et il esquissait un petit sourire tout en continuant de fumer. Se doutait-il que je le voyais au moins ? Je fermais la première porte et ouvris la penderie pour prendre une chemise blanche sur un cintre que je suspendais au-dessus. Je déposais mes sous-vêtements sur mon bureau en revenant comme si de rien n'était. Sur le retour de ma caméra, Thatch avait une vue sur mon ventre et la courbure de mes seins. J'allais ensuite vers mon lit pour allumer ma lampe de chevet et éteindre après la lumière de mon plafond. Je débranchais ma souris, pris mon pc dans les bras en grimaçant à cause de mes poignets et vins m'installer en scribe sur mon lit, le pc posé dessus en face de moi. Je remis mes écouteurs puis basculais l'écran vers le haut pour que Thatch puisse mieux me voir. Je lui souriais lui rendant son sourire. Ca m'avait plût de l'allumer et je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de mal si je faisais genre de ne pas faire exprès.

\- Tu vas bientôt te coucher ? demanda-t-il, sa cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Oui, il commence à se faire tard. Je commence les cours à 8h30 demain. répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Thatch hocha de la tête, comprenant.

\- L'avantage d'être patron, c'est que je peux commencer à l'heure que je veux. Je compte aller au restaurant vers 11h30.

Ca allait ! Tranquille lui ! 11h30 monsieur !

\- Mais tu en as plusieurs, comment tu fais pour y travailler dans tous ? questionnai-je.

Il ria franchement puis porta son tube à la bouche.

\- Je travaille dans un seul de mes restaurants, celui où tu iras lundi, mais de temps en temps je vais faire un tours dans les autres pour voir comment ça se passe.

Ah ! C'était logique. Je hochais de la tête lui signifiant que j'avais compris, avec un sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, jeudi on y passera rapidement pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour vendredi. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on passe ensuite chez moi pour que je dépose les courses ?

Aller chez lui ? Avant ou après les magasins ? Si c'était après on allait rester chez lui le reste du temps ? J'avais un peu peur.

\- Quand ? Avant ou après les magasins ? lui demandai-je, confuse.

\- Après. dit-il simplement avant d'expirer sa fumée.

Et merde... Il écrasa ensuite sa cigarette dans son cendrier puis regarda son portable avant de pianoter dessus.

\- D'accord et on restera chez toi après ? fis-je hésitante.

\- Ouais si tu veux, ma jolie. Tu sais cuisiner ? souria Thatch en pianotant toujours sur son téléphone.

Il parlait avec qui ? Je ressentais de la jalousie en pensant que c'était à un de ses plans culs avec qui il discutait. Cuisiner ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euh oui, enfin je me débrouille. Je suis au club de cuisine du lycée et j'aide parfois ma mère. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh et bien, tu aurais pu m'aider à préparer la bouffe pour le lendemain. s'expliqua-t-il en posant son téléphone.

Ah... C'était intimidant d'aider un chef cuisinier connu dans sa propre cuisine. Le rouge aux joues, j'acquiesçai de la tête avec un sourire timide.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas ! répondis-je timidement.

Mon portable vibra sur mon bureau et je me levais en faisant bien attention à ne pas que mes écouteurs se barrent pour le chopper. Je revins sur le lit avec en lisant mon sms. Vitali m'avait répondue.

" Je dirais pas amoureux mais je la kiffe assez pour être avec elle. On s'entend bien et on rigole bien. C'est pas comme avec un pote, tu vois. Je veux tout le temps être avec elle et quand on est pas ensemble, je pense tout le temps à elle. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Bonney te l'a demandé ? "

Aïe ! Merde, je ne voulais pas foutre la merde. Je grimaçais puis une notification signifiant qu'il restait quinze pourcents de batterie s'afficha en haut de l'écran. Je me retournais et me penchais à quatre pattes pour atteindre ma table de chevet. J'ouvris mon tiroir pour prendre mon chargeur et le branchais à la prise puis au portable avant d'écrire un message à mon frère.

" Merci. Nan, elle ne m'a rien demandée. Je voulais savoir car je me demandais si avec Ace on est vraiment amoureux du genre vrai amour ou si c'est pour le moment encore qu'un kiff. Mais tu ne lui dis rien, hein ! "

J'envoyais le sms et le souffle de Thatch dans mes écouteurs me ramena à lui. Je tournais doucement la tête vers l'écran et le vis se lécher la lèvre inférieure puis sourire en coin, le regard fixe. Ah... Il matait mon cul ? Sans le vouloir cette fois-ci, j'étais en train de l'allumer. Je rougissais embarrassée mais c'était plaisant de savoir que je lui faisais de l'effet. _Traînée _! Je me penchais un peu plus pour poser mon portable sur ma table de chevet relevant volontairement un peu plus haut mon cul. Putain, ça m'excitait de faire ça ! Je voulais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps alors je décrochais mon collier, toujours à quatre pattes et le rangeais dans son écrin posé sur la table. Je me redressais et vins me rasseoir en face de mon pc. Thatch me souria.

\- Avant que tu ne te couches, ça te dit qu'on joue tous les deux à un petit jeu ? proposa-t-il ensuite d'une voix amusée et rauque.

Hein ? Je le regardais suspicieusement. Ce n'était pas un jeu trash au moins ? Avec lui, je pouvais m'attendre à tout. Même si j'avais presque honte de vouloir que ça soit ça. Sentir son regard sur mon corps m'avait beaucoup plus et excitée. Je haussais des épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas mais pas longtemps, je dois me coucher après. C'est quoi comme jeu ? fis-je nonchalante.

\- T'inquiète, on ne jouera pas longtemps. C'est action ou vérité. Ca nous permettra de nous connaître un peu plus. Allez, je commence. Action ou vérité ?

C'était un jeu dont les gamins jouaient souvent entre eux à l'école. J'y avais participé une fois et ça m'avait soûlée. C'était toujours les mêmes défis et questions à la noix du genre "Va embrasser machin !" ou "Tu es amoureuse de qui ?"

\- Vérité. dis-je ne voulant pas faire un défi trash.

Thatch me souria mesquinement me faisant presque regretter d'avoir accepté.

\- Très bien alors, qui a eu ton premier baiser ?

J'émis un petit rire amusé.

\- Ace ! souriais-je fière de ma réponse.

\- Ace ? Tu n'as pas eu un autre baiser avant ? hallucina-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hey, chacun son tour ! Ta question sera pour après. Allez Action ou vérité ? m'exclamais-je amusée.

Il fit une petit moue boudeuse mais se prit au jeu.

\- Ok ok ! Je choisis vérité.

Vérité ? Merde. Je ne savais pas quoi lui demander, moi. J'allais pas lui poser de question sur son travail de pirate par peur de représailles et je n'osais pas le questionner sur son intimité.

\- Euh bah... Tu as déjà eu au moins une relation sérieuse qui a au moins duré une semaine ?

\- Ouais, ça doit remonter à l'époque de mon apprentissage en cuisine. Ca avait dû durer deux ou trois mois. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. A toi, Action ou vérité ?

C'était tout ? Juste deux ou trois mois ?

\- Vérité !

\- Du coup, je reprends ma question d'avant. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre baiser avant Ace ?

\- Nan, c'est lui qui a eu mon premier baiser. J'avais 7 ans et lui 10. Il est venu m'embrasser après un pari qu'il avait perdu contre son frère alors que je jouais dans le parc avec Vitali. J'avais eu très peur et j'avais été voir ma mère en pleurant. racontais-je un peu honteuse à la fin mais avec un petit sourire.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Comme quoi ! Je vois bien la scène. Connaissant Ace, il avait pas dû y aller en douceur. ria-t-il m'amusant.

\- Ouais, c'était limite traumatisant ! Vu qu'il avait fait vite, il m'avait embrassée sur le coin de la bouche en me tirant par le bras. souriais-je l'amusant encore plus.

\- Allez à mon tour, je choisis action cette fois-ci ! souria-t-il passant à autre chose.

Action ? Euh... J'osais pas lui faire faire un truc débile donc au moins un petit truc simple et facile à faire. Thatch reprit une cigarette dans son paquet. Encore ?

\- Ok, alors... Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer encore jusqu'à ce que je me couche. déclarai-je le coupant dans son élan d'allumer son tube de tabac.

Il fut surpris mais éteignit son briquet avant de retirer la cigarette de sa bouche.

\- Ca te dérange que je fume ? me demanda-t-il en balançant son briquet sur son bureau, le tabac toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Nan, mais je savais pas quoi te donner comme défi et puis ça aurait fait la troisième en une heure. répondis-je naturellement.

\- Ah ouais la troisième ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. dit-il surpris avant de me proposer un action ou vérité.

J'étais étonnée qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Je choisis cette fois-ci, tout comme lui, action me sentant un peu plus à l'aise pour oser faire un défi. Thatch me souria en coin puis sembla réfléchir.

\- Très bien, j'ai trouvé. Te dégonfle pas ! Tu dois me réécrire par sms le dernier message que tu as envoyé sur ton portable et je veux en plus la capture d'écran comme preuve. souria-t-il arrogant.

Je le regardais hébétée. Le dernier message était destiné à mon frère. Ca concernait ma relation avec Ace. En aucun cas, ça le regardait. Oh à moins que... Mais oui, monsieur voulait encore mater mon cul ! J'émis un rire étouffé le faisant arcquer un sourcils.

\- D'accord mais tu me promets de ne pas faire de remarque, de ne pas poser de question et de garder ce que tu liras pour toi ? fis-je sérieusement.

Il me souria et me le promit sincèrement. Cachant mon sourire en me retournant, je plaçais à quatre pattes et me penchais vers ma table de chevet pour attraper mon téléphone. Je pris une capture d'écran de mon dernier sms et le recopiais ensuite en prenant bien mon temps. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais le voir me reluquer sans gêne. C'était très plaisant. Il n'était pas obscène dans sa manière de faire et le voir se lécher les lèvres puis entrouvrir sa bouche était assez excitant. Je bougeais un peu mon bassin faisant croire que je me trouvais un meilleur appuis puis envoyais le sms et la capture d'écran. J'allais reposer mon téléphone en me redressant mais Vitali venait de me répondre. Thatch était chanceux, ça allait durer plus longtemps. Je me remis en place et lus son message

" Ah d'accord ! Ca fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble alors être amoureux, c'est vite dit. A ce qu'il paraît, il faut 4 mois pour être sûr que ce n'est pas qu'un simple béguin. Attends de voir après 4 mois et si c'est toujours pareil bah c'est bon alors. Mais c'est l'avis d'un mec, tu devrais voir ça avec une nana. "

Ah, donc ce n'était peut-être qu'un béguin et l'amour venait alors plus tard, c'était ça ? Ace en avait-il conscience ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il était véritablement amoureux de moi et j'avais seulement le béguin pour lui ? Oh merde... Non, pas de panique ni de conclusion trop hâtive ! Je verrais bien plus tard mais nous comptions nous marier le mois prochain et si j'annulais, Ace allait prendre ça comme une rupture. Ca faisait chier !

" Merci, je verrais bien du coup. Jeudi, avec Thatch on va faire les pizzas pour Bonney. Elle pourrait en manger combien ? "

Je posais mon portable et m'asseyais correctement en face de mon ordinateur puis je m'étirais les bras et le dos avant de bailler, une main devant la bouche. J'étais fatiguée. Thatch me regardait amusé puis bailla à son tour sans convenance.

\- Tu es contagieuse ! se plaignit-il légèrement amusé ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Allez à toi, action ou vérité ? relançais-je le jeu.

\- Vérité !

\- Ok, donc tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil pendant que j'étais sur mon téléphone ? demandai-je sur un ton moqueur.

Thatch éclata de rire et je riais avec lui.

\- Ouais, ma jolie ! Tu as vraiment un cul bien bandant. Action ou vérité ? souria-t-il.

Il ne m'avait pas parlée du sms et j'avais peur qu'il profite que je choisisse _vérité _pour le faire alors je pris _action_. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû car Thatch me regarda avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Ok, raconte-moi ta plus grosse honte !

J'affichais une expression à la fois amusée et surprise. Il y en avait tellement. Je devins rouge en me souvenant d'une en particulier. C'était ma pire honte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je débutais mon récit. Oh mon Dieu...

\- Ok, bon... Tu vois ma mère veut que tout soit fait rapidement après qu'elle l'ait dit. Donc quand elle dépose le panier de linge propre dans la chambre le week-end, le linge doit être rangé dans l'armoire sinon il y a sanction. Sauf qu'une fois, je ne l'avais pas fait. Le lundi, premier avertissement, le mardi, deuxième avertissement. Le mercredi, je rentrais du lycée après le club de cuisine et qu'est-ce que je vois par la fenêtre de ma chambre ? Ma mère en train de jeter mon linge dans la rue. Je cours pour les ramasser alors qu'elle m'engueulait sévèrement de ne pas avoir écouté ses avertissements. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dehors mais le pire venait après. J'avais récupéré pas mal de vêtements donc j'étais déjà bien chargée mais il en restait et bien sûr il fallait que ça soit tombé sur le toit de la voiture du voisin qui était garée dehors. C'était l'Été donc les vitres étaient ouvertes à moitié et vu que j'étais un peu petite pour attraper le restant sur le toit de la voiture, j'ai dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et me pencher un peu. Sauf que malheureusement pour moi, un vêtement est tombé dans la voiture côté conducteur entre la portière et le siège donc impossible de le récupérer. Par contre, j'avais pu avoir ce qu'il y avait sur le toit heureusement. Alors j'avais dû sonner chez mes voisins pour récupérer ma culotte.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Et tu l'as récupérée du coup ? ria-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'était la voisine qui avait ouvert. Sur le coup, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais maintenant, la manière dont je lui avais dit était assez ambiguë. Ca donnait : Euh excusez-moi Madame, je pourrais récupérer ma culotte dans la voiture de votre mari ? rigolais-je honteuse.

Thatch partit dans un fou rire communicatif m'entraînant avec lui.

\- Ca s'est passé quand ? pleura-t-il de rire.

\- L'Été dernier ! fis-je de même d'une voix aigüe.

J'en pouvais plus bordel ! J'en chialais et j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

\- Elle m'avait regardée bizarre... expirais-je, rouge de rire.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! dit-il de la même manière.

\- Alors... Alors... J'ai dû tout lui raconter... pleurais-je pliée en deux.

\- Elle t'a crue ?

\- Je pense oui, j'ai pu quand même récupérer ma culotte.

Nous riâmes ensemble un moment encore avant de nous calmer.

\- Tu peux être sûr que maintenant je range mon linge rapidement. souriais-je en émettant un petit rire convulsif.

\- Je veux bien te croire et tu l'as encore cette culotte ?

\- Oui ! Je la porte en ce moment. répondis-je d'une voix encore amusée.

Je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que je venais de dire. Le rouge d'embarras me monta au visage sous les yeux amusés de Thatch.

\- Tu veux bien me la montrer ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Quoi ? Nan ! m'offusquai-je sur le cul.

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse mais capitula aisément. Je le voyais venir celui-là ! Bon le laisser me mater le cul, ne me dérangeait pas mais le laisser voir ma culotte avec ma protection hygiénique, c'était hors de question. Trop la honte ! Si à la rigueur, je n'avais pas eu mes règles... Peut-être. Je ne devrais pas penser ça alors que je n'avais que 17 ans et lui 40...

\- Bon allez, c'est à ton tour. Action ou vérité ? continuais-je le jeu.

\- Vérité ! s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Bon alors... Depuis quand es-tu devenu un adepte du BDSM ? questionnais-je un peu gênée.

Il se contenta de me sourire en me fixant longuement me mettant encore plus dans l'embarras avant de ricaner. Quoi ?

\- Je dirais depuis ma relation de 2 ou 3 mois quand j'étais apprenti. Je devais bien avoir 18-19 ans. C'était mon ex qui m'a initié. Elle m'a tout appris. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a duré plus longtemps ? Je garde toujours contact avec elle malgré qu'on se soit séparé dans de mauvais terme. Elle m'avait proposé d'emménager avec elle mais à l'époque ce n'était pas mon truc et puis habiter avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine depuis trois mois et que je voyais seulement trois fois par semaines, non merci. Bon maintenant c'est différent, j'ai envie de me caser mais vivre avec quelqu'un alors que j'aimerais une relation libre et toujours fréquenter mes plans culs, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. soupira-t-il à la fin.

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait poser problème avec le temps. Tu ne te vois vraiment pas plus tard avec quelqu'un genre quand tu seras vieux ?

\- Nan ! Sauf si je trouve la bonne personne mais pour le moment c'est mal barré. J'ai cru l'avoir trouvée mais elle n'est pas intéressée par une relation libre. Je ne lui ai pas demandée mais en discutant avec elle, je l'ai compris.

\- Mince, c'est dommage. Tu aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? demandai-je désolée pour lui.

\- Ouais peut-être, elle est vraiment mignonne en plus et je m'entends bien avec elle. souria-t-il un peu peiné.

J'avais un peu de peine pour lui mais d'un côté, j'étais contente que la meuf ne soit pas une adepte de la relation libre. Mais bon, il ne lui avait pas demandée donc c'était pas sûr à cent pourcent.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne veut pas ? Tu ne lui as pas vraiment demandée donc on sait jamais. fis-je doucement voulant le rassurer.

\- C'est vrai ! Je ne la connais pas très bien et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se parle. Je vais attendre qu'on se connaisse beaucoup plus pour le lui proposer. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas tout si elle refuse, car ça me ferait bien chier qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Ouais c'était sûr que s'ils se connaissaient à peine, c'était pas le moment de lui demander. A sa place, je prendrais peur mais ça, ce n'était que mon avis.

\- Je reviens, je vais pisser un coup et me chercher un truc à boire. Ne t'endors pas ! s'exclama-t-il amusé en se levant.

\- T'inquiète, je t'attends ! souriais-je.

Il prit son verre et se pencha pour se mettre face à sa caméra, affichant un grand sourire moqueur.

\- De toute manière, je garde mon casque donc si tu dors, je le saurais en entendant tes ronflements, ma jolie ! se moqua-t-il.

Je riais de sa connerie et il sortit de son bureau avec son verre. Thatch était vraiment sympa. Je m'entendais bien avec lui et nous voyais bien potes sur le long terme. Cependant, je songeais à Ace et fus surprise de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait harcelée ce soir surtout que j'étais avec Thatch. Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas ou peut-être qu'il était très occupé ? Il me manquait mais depuis que je parlais avec Thatch, mon esprit était moins occupé par lui.

Je baillais silencieusement et me faufilais sous ma couette. Je plaçais mon pc sur le côté de sorte à ce qu'on me voit toujours une fois que je me sois allongée puis me couchais sur le côté, face à l'écran, un bras sous mon oreiller pour caler ma tête dessus. Thatch revint vite avec son verre rempli d'un liquide brun et d'un bol contenant des olives vertes, on dirait bien. Il s'asseya avant de poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau. Je lui souriais et il me rendit mon sourire.

\- Je ne dormais pas ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'ai pas entendue ronfler. ricana-t-il avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Tu bois quoi ? demandai-je en me redressant pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet.

Dans le noir, seule la lumière de l'écran me montrait puis je me rallongeais face à l'ordinateur.

\- De la bière brune, ma jolie et j'ai pris des olives au citron. souria-t-il en en mangeant une.

Oh j'adorais le citron ! Quand il y avait du citron dans un plat que je bouffais, c'était un vrai kiff.

\- Oh... J'adore le citron ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ouais, j'aime ça aussi ! Si tu veux, jeudi je te ferais une limonade ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh tu es super ! Merci ! répondis-je de bonne humeur.

\- Tu aimes autre chose ? Comme ça, j'en profite jeudi de faire un dessert que tu aimes. fit-il avant de boire dans sa bière.

Ca me donnait envie de lui piquer ses olives. Le citron, miam ! Hein ? Me faire un dessert que j'aime ?

\- Hmm... Le lait d'oiseau est mon gâteau préféré mais ma mère en a fait deux ce soir alors je m'en suis bien remplie la panse. Sinon, j'aime aussi les agrumes confites, avec du chocolat noir c'est encore mieux et aussi la tarte citron meringuée. C'est trop bon ! fis-je en fermant les yeux avec un sourire clos à la fin.

Thatch fut amusé et émit un petit rire franc.

\- Je prends note. Jeudi, je te ferais ce que tu aimes. Allez c'est à mon tour ! Action ou vérité ? souria-t-il en mangeant une olive.

\- Vérité ! fis-je sans réfléchir avec un petit sourire.

\- Très bien, c'est une question double et tu es obligée de répondre sinon c'est un défi dans le même genre que la question et là tu pourras pas te débiner. Alors quand est-ce que tu t'es masturbée la dernière fois et à qui as-tu pensé ?

Oh bordel de putain de merde ! Le rouge me brûla le visage et je le regardais choquée et embarrassée. Merde, merde... Je gloussais gênée et il me souria avec arrogance. C'était tellement embarrassant. Bon allez, je me jetais à l'eau car sinon, il allait me faire faire un défi trash.

\- C'était ce week-end et je pensais à toi... soufflais-je honteuse, mes mains cachant mon visage.

\- Oh ma jolie, c'est très flatteur. Ca me fait plaisir. Sache que c'est la même pour moi. ricana-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'écartais les doigts pour le regarder. Je me doutais qu'il se tripotait en pensant à moi car il avait mater la vidéo ce week-end mais qu'il me le dise me fit beaucoup d'effet. Je l'imaginais se caresser puis jouir comme dans mes souvenirs. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'était plaisant de me dire que c'était moi qui occupait ses pensées à ces moment-là et pas un autre de ses plans culs. Thatch me souriait en coin.

\- Vraiment ? questionnai-je malgré moi d'une voix lente.

\- Ouais, vraiment ! souffla-t-il doucement en me fixant.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant en silence. Je sentais comme une sorte de tension agréable et limite sexuelle entre nous malgré la distance. C'était plaisant. Je retirais mes mains de mon visage et humidifiais mes lèvres avant d'avaler ma salive tandis qu'il buva dans son verre en ne détachant pas ses yeux de son écran.

\- C'est à mon tour. Action ou vérité ? fis-je doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Vérité ! répondit-il de la même manière.

\- Tu penses à moi de quelle manière quand tu...Quand tu te touches ? osais-je demander d'une petite voix en le fixant.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin puis se gratta le bout du nez.

\- Je t'imagine assise sur moi en train de m'embrasser puis tu descends pour me sucer comme vendredi et ensuite tu viens te pénétrer sur ma queue et tu te déhanches sur moi comme tu l'as fait samedi. Oh putain, je ressens encore ta petite chatte toute serrée autours de ma queue ! Rien que d'y repenser, ca me fait bander, ma jolie. J'ai envie de toi. soupira-t-il, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière contre le repose-tête de sa chaise de bureau.

Oh bon sang ! C'était excitant. Pendant qu'il me l'avait raconté, je me faisais la scène dans ma tête. Je me léchais les lèvres puis me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Était-il vraiment en train de bander ? J'avais envie de voir sa queue.

\- Vraiment ? Tu bandes vraiment ? questionnai-je d'une voix trahissant mon excitation.

Thatch ouvrit les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

\- Ouais vraiment ! souffla-t-il d'une voix lente et rauque.

Il abaissa sa caméra pour que j'ai un angle de vue sur son bassin. Oh !... Putain ouais ! Il avait bien la trique. Je voyais la forme de sa queue en érection pointer vers la droite dans son short. Je me mordais la lèvre avec un sourire.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je hochais de la tête toujours en souriant. Ouais, mon gars ! J'aimais ce que je voyais. C'était très excitant et j'en éprouvais aucune honte à le mater et à flirter en ce moment même avec lui alors que j'étais en couple avec son meilleur pote. Je ne pensais même plus à Ace et appréciais le moment présent. Thatch glissa sa main sur son short pour caresser sa queue et la serrer à plusieurs reprises. Allait-il se masturber devant moi ? J'en avais envie. Je me léchais les lèvres et fixais mon écran la bouche entrouverte. Ca m'excitait et ma respiration s'était légèrement accentuée.

\- Action ou vérité ? relança le jeu Thatch d'une voix grave.

Sans réfléchir et toujours en suivant le mouvement de sa main sur la bosse de son short avec mes yeux, je prononçais le mot _action_ dans un souffle.

\- Enlève ton petit haut, ma jolie ! ordonna-t-il rauquement.

Je me redressais et sans me demander si je ne faisais pas une connerie, je retirais mon gilet puis mon débardeur que je balançais au bout de mon lit et me rallongeais en couvrant mes seins de mes mains, les bras croisés. Je crus voir sa queue effectuer un soubresaut tandis qu'il se caressait l'endroit où devait se trouver son gland. Thatch émit un petit soupir. C'était satisfaisant à voir et à entendre. Je serrais mes doigts sur ma poitrine, la palpant lentement.

\- A toi ! Action ou... débutais-je mais il me coupa la parole.

\- Vérité !

\- Que désires-tu le plus en ce moment ? murmurai-je.

\- Si je le dis, ça va tout gâcher car tu sais ce que je désire, ma jolie. Mais tu ne veux pas.

J'avais entendu son sourire moqueur. Ouais, je savais ce qu'il voulait mais même si je ne lui céderais pas, j'aimais l'entendre. C'était gratifiant dans ce genre de situation où il y avait une tension sexuelle.

\- Si tu ne réponds pas, je devrais t'imposer un défi qui ne te plaira sûrement pas et tu devras le faire même si ça devra te mettre dans une situation très très très malaisante. Mais surtout je dis ça comme ça mais... Il fait froid dehors. A toi de voir ! souriais-je malicieusement.

Thatch ricana amusé.

\- J'ai pas très envie d'aller dehors à cette heure-ci surtout que je suis en charmante compagnie. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir répondre à ta question...

Il marqua une pause me laissant le temps de digérer l'info que je venais d'entendre. Il avait dit qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Je me sentais complimentée. Était-ce une technique de drague qu'il utilisait souvent avec ses plans culs ou avec n'importe quelle femme ? J'étais un peu jalouse d'y penser mais même si c'était un pervers, je ne pouvais pas y résister et cela me faisait plaisir.

\- ... Ce que je désire le plus en ce moment c'est que tu te déshabilles entièrement et que tu te masturbes devant moi. termina-t-il sur un ton suave.

Oh bah ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Me déshabiller entièrement ? Mais j'avais mes règles ! J'avais envie de le faire rien que pour voir l'effet que je lui aurais fait mais j'allais tâcher mes draps. Je me pinçais les lèvres, hésitante.

\- J'ai très envie de le faire mais... Mais j'ai mes règles, tu le sais. chuchotai-je doucement.

\- Je sais mais tu sais aussi que le sang ne me dérange pas...

\- Mais moi oui ! C'est pas toi qui tâchera tes draps. souriais-je amusée.

Thatch émit un petit rire grave. Je trouvais ça très sexy.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Du coup pas entièrement alors, mais avant action ou vérité ? s'exclama-t-il en se caressant toujours par-dessus son short.

\- Action... murmurai-je en serrant ma poitrine.

J'appréhendais un peu ce qu'il allait me dire de faire mais j'avais envie d'aller plus loin que de retirer mon débardeur. J'étais suffisamment excitée pour oser faire plus.

\- Vu que tu ne veux pas enlever tes autres vêtements, retire tes mains de tes seins que je les admire, ma jolie. susurra-t-il doucement.

Lentement sur le dos, je levais mes mains sans quitter mes yeux de l'écran. Je décroisais les bras puis fis glisser mes doigts le long de ma poitrine frôlant mes tétons durcis par mon excitation et sur mon ventre me donnant des frissons pour les poser sur mes hanches. Thatch lâcha un petit soupir puis se dévêtit de son polo gris me laissant admirer ses abdominaux bien dessinés se mouvoir à cause de sa respiration ventrale. Ouais, Thatch était bien foutu.

\- Tu es belle. souffla-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sur son short.

Je lui sourias doucement puis me mordillais le coin de la lèvre inférieure en fixant sa main se mouvant sur la bosse de son vêtement.

\- Action ou vérité ? chuchotais-je.

La bouche entrouverte, je sentais mon souffle chaud frôler le bord de mes lèvres. Il était plus rapide qu'avant.

\- Vérité...

Encore ? Voulait-il mener la danse ? Ah mais c'était vrai qu'il était un dominant dans le BDSM. Il avait l'intention de me soumettre et... Ca me faisait kiffer. J'étais vraiment une _soumise_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez ta femme idéale hormis son physique ?

\- Sa fragilité, son humour cachant son intelligence, sa bienveillance, sa douceur auprès de moi, sa tolérance sur mon penchant au BDSM et sur mes plans culs, qu'elle accepte une relation libre et sa discrétion sur ma vie privée. Et je crois que c'est tout.

Il voulait vraiment se caser... Fragilité ? Pourquoi ? Il recherchait une femme faible pour jouer les gros macho ? Bon pour le reste, je pouvais comprendre. Qui ne voudrait pas se faire dorloter par quelqu'un qui nous aime ? Je le faisais à Ace mais bon, je n'avais pas trop de retour. Juste des petits bisous de temps en temps et des câlins mais les caresses et les massages, il n'y avait que moi qui en faisait. Cependant, je me rendais compte que trop tard que c'était un peu déplacé de lui demander ça. Il pourrait se faire un film et penser qu'il m'intéressait. Merde... Oh la con !

\- Action ou vérité, ma jolie ?

Je réfléchis un court moment avant de répondre _vérité_. Je n'avais pas envie de choisir _action_ car j'étais sûre qu'il attendait ça pour se rincer encore plus l'oeil.

\- Que penses-tu de la relation libre ? Et sois honnête ! Dis vraiment ce que tu penses !

Hein ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? Il voulait une opinion féminine ? Il était con ou quoi ? C'était pas à moi qu'il fallait demander ça. Je n'étais qu'une gamine de 17 ans novice dans les relations amoureuses et charnelles. Il devrait demander à ses autres plans culs. Mais bon, il voulait une réponse honnête et claire alors je m'y collais.

\- Bah j'ai très peu d'expériences dans n'importe quelle relation alors je ne peux pas trop te répondre mais...

Je marquais une pause puis fixais mon plafond, pensive. Devais-je lui dire tout ce que je pensais ? Il me l'avait dit mais je n'osais pas. C'était mal vis-à-vis de Ace.

\- ... Mais j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien qu'Ace et moi ayons ce genre de relation. Je veux rester avec lui mais en même temps... J'aimerais bien baiser avec toi sans crainte et sans que ça ne soit immorale... Mais tu lui dis rien, hein ?! fis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Thatch ricana fortement.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirais rien. Merci de ton honnêteté. C'est vrai que ça serait la solution pour que tu me cèdes enfin mais je ne pense pas que Ace serait d'accord, surtout avec sa jalousie. Quoique, ça ne le dérange pas de laisser un autre mec te baiser sous ses yeux. Oh tiens ça me fait penser que peut-être ça l'intéresserait car lorsque je lui ai proposé l'autre fois le week-end à l'onsen, je lui ai dit que ce serait bien d'échanger nos partenaires juste une fois. Ca l'avait intéressé mais il s'était ravisé en pensant que tu ne voudrais pas. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'en profiter pour avoir notre compte, nan ?

Sa voix arrogante m'amusa. Quel manipulateur ! Il avait presque réponse à tout. C'était vrai que ce serait l'occasion de baiser ensemble. Oh bordel ! C'était moi ou à cause de notre excitation, nous étions en train de prévoir pour forniquer ensemble le mois prochain ? Mais ça voudrait dire que Ace serait avec Mikita ? J'avais un peu de peine mais j'avais quand même envie que ça se passe. Nan... Ah je ne savais pas trop !

\- C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra. Ca ne lui a pas plût que je t'embrasse alors qu'il savait que ça allait se faire bien avant. En tout cas, ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir une relation libre enfin au moins, essayer. murmurai-je, pensive.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'il s'était fait tout un film encore en croyant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, si tu voix ce que je veux dire ? Cependant, son sms de tout à l'heure me laisse penser que ouais, il ne voudrait pas... Bon tu sais quoi ? Je lui parlerais de la relation libre histoire de voir sa réaction et ce qu'il en pense sans t'inclure dedans, comme un sujet à débattre. Sinon, j'apprécie ta réponse, ma jolie. Ca te rend encore plus intéressante.

J'étais encore plus intéressante à ses yeux ? Étonnamment, j'étais contente et ça me complimentait. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui lui en parle car si c'était moi, de un, je n'oserais pas et de deux, Ace pourrait mal le prendre. Thatch et lui se connaissaient mieux, ça passerait plus facilement.

Je souriais doucement sans détacher mon regard de la bosse dans son short. Il ne se touchait plus mais son érection était toujours présente. Je me mordis le coin de la lèvre inférieure puis humidifiais ma bouche. Je voulais voir sa queue. Lui ne voyait que mes seins et moi, je ne voyais que son ventre musclé et son short. Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi lorsqu'il serra sa bosse puis glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son vêtement. Thatch lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Il abaissa de son autre main son short puis son caleçon et je vis enfin sa bite qu'il tenait fièrement. Il sortit ses testicules qu'il malaxa doucement. Oh bordel ! C'était excitant. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait tout comme ma respiration. J'insèrais un doigt dans ma bouche et le suçotais lentement, jouant avec ma langue et le léchant de temps en temps. Ca devait beaucoup plaire à Thatch car sa queue eut plusieurs soubresauts et il lâcha un soupir.

\- Action ou vérité ? fis-je d'une voix lente.

\- Vérité... souffla-t-il alors que je me remettais à sucer mon doigt.

Putain, c'était pas mon doigt que je voulais dans ma bouche mais lui ! Thatch se décalotta et un gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres en voyant son gland carmin. Une perle de liquide séminal ornait le bout et il la récolta du bout de l'index pour l'étaler sur toute la surface. Oh bordel de... C'était possible de se sentir mouiller avec les règles ? Si c'était le cas alors j'étais en train de grave mouiller. Ma minette avait des spasmes incontrôlables. J'avais envie de me toucher et qu'il me voit jouir. Si je n'avais pas eu ses putain de menstruation, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me pénètre et me baise. A ce rythme, s'il me sortait le même jeu jeudi, c'était sûr que je lui céderais facilement. J'étais une vraie dépravée !

\- Que voudrais-tu me faire maintenant ? demandai-je sans cacher mon excitation dans ma voix.

\- Tout un tas de chose, ma jolie, qui te rendrait folle de moi. J'ai très envie de t'attacher, que tu me suces la queue alors que je bouffe ta jolie petite chatte puis que tu cries mon nom pendant que je te fais jouir en te baisant ! s'exclama-t-il, lui aussi bien excité.

Je touchais mon sein et le malaxais en l'écoutant. Ca avait de lui plaire car il se masturbait lentement. Je pouvais entendre son souffle bruyant dans mes écouteurs et j'adorais ça.

\- Action ou vérité, ma jolie ?

\- Action ! dis-je sans hésiter en caressant mon sein.

\- Je veux te voir te masturber ! ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me redressais pour retirer mon short qui partit rejoindre mon gilet et mon débardeur au bout de mon lit. Je préférais garder ma culotte à cause de ma protection. Puis me rallongeais en me recouvrant de la couette jusque sous mes hanches permettant de voir seulement le haut de ma culotte noire et blanche. Je reculais mon pc puis orientais l'écran de sorte à ce que Thatch puisse voir mes seins, mon ventre et enfin mon bassin. Je le voyais toujours mais en biais et il ne voyait plus mon visage.

\- Tu es belle. Ace a beaucoup de chance de pouvoir toucher ton corps aussi souvent qu'il le veut. Je l'envie ! souffla-t-il en caressant ses testicules.

Il me complimentait mais il a dû connaître des femmes plus belles que moi et mieux foutues. Peut-être faisait-il la même chose à chaque fois à tous ses plans culs ? Ca me faisait un peu de mal et je ressentais encore de la jalousie mais j'appréciais lorsqu'il me gratifiait à chaque fois. Je souriais me sentant importante à ses yeux puis remontais mes mains lentement sur mon ventre pour malaxer mes seins avec douceur. Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être, les yeux clos. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais je l'entendis sourire bruyamment.

\- Action ou vérité ? soufflais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Thatch choisit _vérité _alors qui se levait pour abaisser encore plus ses vêtements. Je ne le voyais plus très bien et il plaça quelque chose sur son bureau avant de positionner sa caméra correctement. J'avais une belle vue sur son érection qui pointait vers la caméra. Il se touchait les testicules avant de se masturber lentement. Quant à moi, je caressais encore ma poitrine puis descendis une main le long de mon ventre pour la passer sous ma culotte.

\- Espères-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous jeudi chez toi ? murmurai-je sous le plaisir que mon doigt me procurait sur mon clitoris.

Je me masturbais lentement tout comme lui. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration bruyante dans mes écouteurs.

\- Ouais ! J'aimerais que tu me laisses au minimum te prendre dans mes bras pour t'embrasser... J'aimerais également plus mais tu ne voudras pas... Oh putain, Bébé, tu es tellement bandante !...chuchota-t-il en se caressant un peu plus vite le frein.

Me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser ? Il faisait ça aussi avec les autres ? Et c'était quoi ce nouveau surnom ? _Bébé_ ? Habituellement il me nommait _ma jolie_ et ça me donnait l'impression qu'il appelait toutes les femmes comme ça, se comportant tel un dragueur. Mais là, _Bébé_... C'était plus personnel et plus intime. Disait-il ça à cause de son excitation ou bien me voyait-il autrement ? La deuxième question me laissait perplexe. Cependant pour ne rien gâcher, je laissais tomber.

\- Allez action ou vérité ? susurra-t-il.

\- Vérité ! répondis-je dans un souffle.

J'ondulais du bassin et du dos au rythme de mes caresses entre mes jambes. Mon souffle était devenu plus fort, long mais lent.

\- Et toi ? Tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous jeudi lorsque nous serons chez moi ?

Sur le coup, vu la situation dans laquelle nous étions je dirais oui mais c'était mal vis-à-vis de Ace. J'avais envie que Thatch m'embrasse comme il l'avait fait cette après-midi. Il bécotait bien. C'était différent de Ace mais tout aussi bien.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas... Désolée... soufflais-je en gémissant faiblement.

Thatch augmenta le rythme de sa masturbation en faisant de courts va-et-vients circulaires sur son gland. J'entendais le bruit humide de son frottement et ses grognements. Cela m'excitait encore plus. Je me caressais plus vite en gémissant longuement mais pas trop bruyamment pour ne pas alerter ma famille.

\- Oh Bébé... Jouis pour moi ! grogna-t-il.

Encore ce surnom. Je l'appréciais mais il me dérangeait un peu. Trop intime. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort. J'allais jouir. Mon vagin se contracta d'un coup et la tête en arrière, les yeux clos ondulant du bassin, je savourais mon orgasme dans un long soupir. C'était bon putain ! Je reprenais mon souffle en retirant lentement ma main de ma culotte, en espérant ne pas avoir de tâche de sang dessus, puis me caressais le ventre remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine pour malaxer mes seins qui se soulevaient au rythme de ma respiration.

\- Bébé... Je viens !... Putain...

Le long grognement de Thatch attira mon attention. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder jouir. Il tremblotait tandis que sa queue giclait en plusieurs jets son sperme sur son bureau. C'était plaisant à voir. Je pouvais voir les soubresauts à la base de sa verge à chacune de ses giclées. Je n'avais jamais fait attention. C'était encore plus satisfaisant. J'aimais ça. Moi, Anastasia, 17 ans, aimais rendre dingue de plaisir un homme de 40 ans. Dit comme ça, c'était bizarre et limite dégueulasse mais ça me plaisait. Étais-je normale ? Ma vie avait pris un autre tournant depuis que j'avais rencontré Ace mais surtout Thatch. Tous deux me changeaient ou bien simplement se contentaient-ils de m'ouvrir inconsciemment les yeux sur ce que j'étais réellement ? Une dépravée. Si une autre adolescente de mon âge vivait la même situation que la mienne, aurait-elle fait exactement la même chose que moi ?

Thatch prit quelque chose sur son bureau pour essuyer le bout de son gland. C'était son polo gris qu'il avait sûrement mit sur le meuble pour le protéger. Je me redressais pour enfiler mon short et mon débardeur puis hors caméra, j'inspectais ma main pour rechercher une quelconque tâche de sang. Rien. Ouf ! Je me rallongeais, ma couette au niveau des hanches tandis que Thatch se rasseyait essoufflé, torse nu mais vêtu de son short. Je positionnais mon ordinateur ainsi que mon écran pour lui permettre de mieux me voir, allongée sur le côté face à lui. Il fit de même avec sa caméra et nous nous sourîmes amusés.

\- Dommage que tu te sois rhabillée. Je prenais goût à voir ton beau petit corps. souria-t-il en défaisant la pince dans ses cheveux.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux puis les plaqua en arrière d'une main. Ca le rendait sexy. Il les avait plus longs sur le dessus et assez courts sur l'arrière. Il balança sa pince sur son bureau. Je n'osais rien dire et me contentais de le mater. Lui ne se gênait pas alors pourquoi pas moi. Il avait de ces putains de tablettes. La vache !

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, ma jolie ? ricana-t-il doucement avec un sourire en coin.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire clos. Son attention se porta sur quelque chose sur son bureau. Il prit donc son portable et pianota dessus. Il parlait à qui ? Un autre de ses plans culs ? Je me pinçais les lèvres, jalouse. On venait de partager un moment intime et lui discutait comme si de rien n'était avec une autre nana ? Peut-être que je me faisais des films ?

\- Oh Ace ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire ! souffla-t-il presque soûlé.

Hein ? Je le regardais confuse. Ace ? C'était à Ace qu'il causait ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous et que je te parle sans ambiguïté comme un pote, il ne me croit pas. Il a du nez, le gamin. souria-t-il à la fin.

Oh donc c'était bien avec Ace qu'il causait depuis tout à l'heure. Me voilà rassurer même si ça m'inquiétait quand même.

\- Vraiment ? fis-je en chuchotant.

\- Ouais, on est pote mais tu sais que j'aimerais plus, ma jolie. Ace n'est pas con. Il me connaît très bien et c'est pourquoi il reste sceptique. Tiens d'ailleurs, il a déduit tout seule que nous étions en train de discuter depuis tout à l'heure sur Facebook. Tu as des sms de sa part ?

Je regardais mon portable et je n'avais aucun message, même pas de mon frère. Il devait dormir. Oh putain ! Il était minuit.

\- Rien du tout. Je parlais juste avec Vitali tout à l'heure mais je n'ai rien de la part de Ace. répondis-je en posant mon téléphone.

\- Il ne veut peut-être pas t'embêter avec sa jalousie maintenant, car je lui ai dit tout à l'heure qu'à force, tu allais en avoir marre et dans l'extrême le quitter. Dans son dernier sms, il veut savoir ce qu'on se dit depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quoi lui mettre.

\- Ah c'est bon ! On va pas se justifier à chaque fois, ça va ! Tu lui dis simplement qu'on discute en se tapant des barres. Le truc normal, quoi. Et d'ailleurs, je vais pas tarder à me coucher vu l'heure. Je ne vais pas être fraîche demain matin. pestais-je soûlée.

\- Oh putain ouais ! Il est 00h04. Je vais te laisser te coucher, ma jolie. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi. souria-t-il.

Je baillais involontairement la main devant la bouche.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec toi. Mais avant de te laisser, j'aimerais savoir un truc. Tu m'as appelée _Bébé_. C'est nouveau ça ? questionnais-je amusée.

Thatch eut l'air embarrassé. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné puis émit un petit rire.

\- Ah vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Désolé si ça t'a dérangée !

Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Le pauvre... Il me faisait de la peine.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment dérangée mais plus surprise. Ce surnom est très intime. Ca m'a fait bizarre. Habituellement, tu utilises _ma jolie_ donc ça, ça va car je me dis que tu dois appeler toutes les filles comme ça...

\- Nan ! Il n'y a que toi. Les autres, je les appelle seulement par leur prénom. dit-il en mangeant une olive.

Hein ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais exception avec moi ? demandai-je perdue.

Il buva dans son verre puis le posa bruyamment sur son bureau.

\- Parce que je te trouve très belle et tu me plais ! souria-t-il arrogant.

Oulah... C'était pas mieux. J'étais de plus en plus perdue. N'était-ce pas la même chose avec ses autres plans culs ? Elles devaient lui plaire et être également belles, nan ? Donc ça revenait au même.

\- Mais c'est pareil avec tes autres plans culs, nan ?

\- Nan, pas forcément. Un plan cul est un plan cul. Pas besoin que la nana me plaise pour tirer un coup. Ce qui compte c'est que je m'amuse bien et passe un très bon moment. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit. Mais laisse tomber, on verra ça bien plus tard ! Je ne veux rien gâcher entre nous.

J'étais con ! Je comprenais rien. Avec la fatigue, mon intelligence se résumait aux besoins primaires. Manger, dormir et... -baiser ?-

\- Mouais... Je suis fatiguée alors mon cerveau a du mal à suivre. fis-je pour me défendre avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- T'inquiète ! Bon allez, va te coucher ! J'ai envie de fumer. souria-t-il.

Je gloussais en repensant que je lui avais interdit de fumer jusqu'à ce que je me couche. Le pauvre...

\- C'est vrai que le défi est toujours en cours. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors. souriais-je amicalement.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit, ma jolie !

Je coupais notre conversation vidéo avec un sourire. Oh bordel ! J'en pouvais plus. Je baillais sans convenance à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tiens, un message privé de Cavendish ! Je cliquais sur le petit encadré clignotant et le lus. Il me l'avait envoyé il y avait une heure trente. A cause de la vidéo en pleine écran, je ne l'avais pas vu.

" Salut. J'aurais aimer te parler sincèrement en face-à-face mais tu sembles m'éviter depuis le début. Tu as l'air également de me haïr pour une raison que j'ignore. J'aimerais que l'on soit ami. Je sais que tu n'en as pas beaucoup voire pas du tout, tout comme moi. A cause de ma maladie, personne ne veut me parler et tout le monde m'évite, enfin à part peut-être Luffy. Toi aussi, tu es toute seule et beaucoup dise que tu es maudite. C'est vrai que tu es une sorcière ? En tout cas, je ne pense pas que tu m'évites à cause de mon trouble dissociatif de la personnalité. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir portée préjudice alors pourquoi ne pas être ami ? "

Euh... Cavendish voulait être ami avec moi ? Elle était où l'arnaque ? C'était une blague ? Une caméra cachée ? Et genre il était malade ? Un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité ?J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était tout seul et que personne ne lui parlait. Était-ce vrai au moins ? Et j'étais une quoi ? Une sorcière ? Et maudite en plus ? Tout le monde disait ça de moi au lycée ? Pourquoi Vitali ne m'en avait-il pas parlée ?

Je répondis rapidement à Cavendish.

" Salut. On dit que tu es une langue de vipère. Voilà pourquoi je t'évite. Je me méfie en fait. Je ne fais plus attention aux gens depuis longtemps alors je n'ai jamais remarqué que tu étais tout seul et je ne savais pas que tu étais malade. Je ne suis pas une sorcière ni encore moins maudite. Les gens racontent n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils ne savent rien. Si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai te concernant alors ça ne me dérange pas d'être ton ami. "

J'espérais que je ne faisais pas une connerie. Peut-être que c'était un traquenard pour se foutre de ma gueule ? Et merde... Bon tant pis, je verrais bien. Je fermais Facebook et éteignis mon pc avant de le poser sur le sol près de mon lit. Étonnamment, malgré ma soirée très mouvementée, je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Mardi était vite passé et Cavendish n'était pas venu en cours. Par contre, Ace m'avait appelée à la pause repas pour me dire qu'il allait chercher le chat chez son ami l'après-midi même. Il avait prit des nouvelles sur mes poignets qui n'avaient pas changé de couleur, juste diminué. Ca se voyait bien mais sur une moins large surface. Nous n'avions pas parlé longtemps car je devais reprendre les cours. Le soir, j'avais un peu discuté avec Thatch pendant ses pauses cigarette par sms. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un nouveau cuisinier très prometteur qui venait de France. Je n'avais pas retenu son prénom. Clarant ? Flamand ? Je ne savais plus. En tout cas, j'aimais beaucoup parler avec lui et discuter m'avait fait songer à notre conversation de la veille. Je ne saisissais toujours pas sa préférence à mon égard vis-à-vis des autres femmes qu'il côtoyait. Peut-être car il me trouvait belle, mais en tout cas, c'était en aucun cas de l'amour. Les mots de Ace me disant qu'il en était allergique résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Et puis, je ne préférais pas l'envisager, ce serait vraiment... Euh... Anormal ! Ouais c'était le mot. J'étais encore mineure et lui il avait 40 piges.

Luffy avait dû parler à Nami car j'avais reçu un message privé de sa part sur Facebook me disant qu'elle était ravie que je jouais à OPO. Cavendish m'avait aussi répondue me disant que ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle amie, qu'il n'était pas une langue de vipère bien au contraire car il savait reconnaître la valeur des gens et les respectait mêmes parfois il envoyait paître les personnes se moquant de lui. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours et sa réponse était qu'il avait sa séance de psy le matin et qu'après il préférait ne pas aller au lycée car il ne se sentait pas bien. Donc il n'avait pas menti sur sa maladie. Etre atteint d'un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité, c'était pas avoir plusieurs personnalités ? Ca faisait froid dans le dos mais je m'étais renseignée du coup et ça cachait un événement traumatisant durant l'enfance. Le pauvre...Il se faisait soigner mais ça devait pas être marrant tous les jours pour lui. Cavendish m'avait proposée d'aller au lycée ensemble le lendemain matin. J'avais accepté et il m'avait attendue devant mon allée. Nous étions partis au lycée ensemble avec Vitali que j'avais briefé le matin même. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé et il avait même un peu discuté avec lui. Cavendish était bavard et avait été très content d'être avec nous. En discutant avec lui, Vitali et moi nous étions vite rendus compte qu'il était très orgueilleux et vaniteux. Il se prenait pas pour une merde et affirmait sa beauté. Bon c'était vrai qu'il était beau mais c'était pas la peine de vouloir nous donner un portrait de lui à l'occasion. Avoir sa gueule à la fenêtre tous les jours était suffisant. Toutefois même s'il parlait beaucoup de lui, je le trouvais sympa. Il nous avait parlés de ses rosiers qu'il chérissait énormément tout comme son cheval dont je ne savais plus son nom. Le midi, j'avais mangé avec lui dans la classe. C'était là que je m'étais rendue compte que notre duo avait beaucoup attiré l'attention. J'en avais profité pour savoir pourquoi il voulait réellement être ami avec moi et sa réponse m'avait laissée sur le cul. Genre sa beauté et la mienne étaient assorties et complémentaires. Ah... Je ne me savais pas aussi belle pour qu'un narcissique tel que lui me remarque. "_A deux, personne ne peut égaler notre beauté éblouissante !_" qu'il avait dit. Je lui avais simplement sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nous nous étions ensuite quittés aimablement pour aller chacun à notre club. Moi, en club de cuisine et lui, en club de kendo. Cavendish voulait que l'ont rentre ensemble après mais je lui ai dit que j'allais passer le reste de l'après-midi chez mon petit-ami et il m'avait encore conseillé de faire très attention à lui. Il m'avait parlée de ce qu'il avait vu à la fête de vendredi dernier et je lui avais raconté toute la vérité. Ca l'avait amusé que Vivi s'était fait tout un trip sur Ace et moi mais il avait fini par se faire une autre idée de lui.

Pendant le cours de cuisine, Pudding-senpai nous avait appris à faire un gâteau miroir au chocolat. Il restait pas mal de chocolat et nous pûmes faire des petits chocolats sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin. Je les avais emballés soigneusement dans une petite boîte isotherme pour les offrir à Thatch demain. Le gâteau était réservé pour Ace.

Je montais maintenant jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier. Ace m'attendait comme d'habitude sur le palier. Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait le chat dans les bras. Qu'il était beau ! C'était un abyssin. J'étais heureuse et tentais de contenir mon hystérie mais mon sourire de trois kilomètres de long me trahissait. Ace me fit entrer avec un grand sourire, ravi de voir que j'étais contente. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il lâcha le chat qui partit se réfugier sur le canapé. Il était trop mignon ! Je donnais la boîte contenant le gâteau à Ace qui le prit avec des étoiles pleins les yeux pour le poser sur le comptoir. Je retirais mes affaires d'extérieur ainsi que mes chaussures puis vins embrasser mon bien-aimé en me jetant à son cou. Ace enlaça ma taille et approfondit le baiser. Que c'était bon d'être avec lui ! Je me blottis ensuite contre son torse et respirais son odeur.

\- Tu m'as manquée, ma souris. Tu es contente pour le chat ? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui ! répondis-je d'une voix aigüe montrant ma grande joie.

Ace ricana, ravi, puis déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant de me lâcher pour se jeter sur la boîte. Le morfale ! Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, de la salive coulait sur son menton tellement qu'il bavait.

\- C'est un miroir au chocolat. J'espère qu'il te plaira. souriais-je en m'asseyant au comptoir.

Ace prit une grosse cuillère et piocha dedans en se goinfrant sans manière.

\- Oh la vache, c'est trop bon !... Ah mince, tu en veux ?

\- Nan, je n'ai pas faim et puis il est pour toi. souriais-je, une main soutenant mon menton.

Le temps qu'il s'empiffre, je me tournais pour regarder le chat en train de dormir sur le canapé. Oh bordel ! Qu'il était adorable ! J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le couvrir de bisous. J'allais en chialer tellement que je le trouvais mignon.

\- Va le caresser ! Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie. souria Ace après avoir avalé grossièrement une énorme bouchée.

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux, surprise avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, il ne va pas avoir peur ? demandai-je.

\- Nan t'inquiète ! Il s'est vite habitué à Luffy. ricana-t-il avant de se resservir.

J'émis un petit rire amusé et me levais pour aller m'assoir sur le canapé à côté du félin. Je retins un couinement hystérique lorsqu'il se mit à ronronner en me regardant. Je le caressais avec un grand sourire sous le regard amusé de Ace. Il était tout doux. J'étais aux anges. Le chat vint sur mes cuisses toujours en ronronnant puis se coucha en boule. Oh mon Dieu ! J'allais pleurer de joie. Je lui faisais milles papouilles.

\- Je suis jaloux. Kotatsu a plus d'attention que je n'en ai jamais eu. bouda faussement Ace en raclant la boîte.

Je le regardais désolée alors qu'il mit à tremper la boîte et sa cuillère.

\- Que veux-tu ? Il est trop mignon ! me moquai-je gentiment.

Ace émit un _pff_ puis se prit une bière dans le frigo. Il m'en proposa une que j'acceptais poliment ensuite il vint s'assoir à côté de moi en posant ma bouteille sur la table basse.

\- Je vais devoir me transformer en chat pour avoir autant d'attention. souria-t-il avant de boire.

\- Ce serait bien mais d'un côté ce serait bizarre. Je ne suis pas zoophile. soufflais-je amusée.

\- Oh mais je me retransformerais en humain pour m'occuper de toi, ma souris. souria-t-il malicieusement.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de boire de nouveau sa bière. Son baiser avait été très agréable et je lui fis un doux sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur le chat en train de ronronner sur mes cuisses. Je le caressais sur la tête puis sous le menton.

\- A ce rythme, je vais dire à Deuce que je vais devoir le garder. Il va faire la gueule ! ricana-t-il.

\- Le pauvre... Mais ce serait bien. soupirai-je moqueuse le faisant rire.

\- Nan, je peux pas le garder de toute manière. Les animaux sont interdits ici. Cette fois-ci est exceptionnelle. Je le ramène en fin d'aprèm.

\- Dadan est au courant ? demandai-je en grattant le chat derrière l'oreille.

\- Ouais, tu penses. Elle m'a grillé hier quand je rentrais dans la résidence avec. Fallait qu'elle sorte à ce moment-là. J'ai dû lui avouer que c'était pour toi pour qu'elle cède. Mais bon je dois quand même le ramener tout à l'heure.

Je fis une petite moue déçue mais capitulais. Je ne voulais pas que Ace ait des ennuis.

\- Au fait, je t'avais dit que je te rassurerais en t'expliquant ce que je fais vraiment en tant que Pirate. Je ne vais pas te donner les détails mais au moins t'expliquer en partie...

Il marqua une pause en buvant dans sa bouteille de grande gorgée. Je l'écoutais attentivement sans rien dire, appréhendant un peu ce qu'il allait me sortir.

\- ... Je ne suis pas tout rose, sache-le ! Mais d'abord, tu sais ce qu'est réellement un Pirate ?

C'étaient des criminels, nan ? Mais je n'osais pas lui dire pour ne pas le vexer alors je me contentais de hausser les épaules en caressant toujours le chat. Ace s'humidifia les lèvres puis se les mordit, embarrassé.

\- Il y a plusieurs genres de hacker. Les _W__hite hat_ qui sont les gentils Pirates, on va dire. Ils aident en gros à sécuriser les systèmes et combattent les méchants Pirates qui sont les _Black hat. _Eux, ce sont ceux qui volent les données, s'introduisent dans les systèmes ou encore hackent des comptes. Ils agissent à des fins qui leur sont propres et très souvent dans l'illégalité. Puis il y a les _Grey hat_, tu l'auras compris. Eux peuvent faire les deux. Etre gentils comme commettre des actes illégaux... Pour ma part, avant j'étais un _White hat_ mais depuis que je suis chez les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, je fais plus dans le _Black hat_. Il m'arrive encore de faire de bonne chose si on compte le piratage de MarineFord mais je ne me considère pas comme un _Grey hat_ pour autant.

Oh... C'était bien ce qu'il me semblait depuis le début. Ace était un criminel. Ca me faisait un peu peur maintenant que j'étais face à la réalité. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à être encore un quoi déjà ? Un _White hat_ ? Il faisait le bien et maintenant il s'était rangé du côté de la criminalité. C'était Barbe Blanche qui l'avait influencé ? Du coup, Thatch était aussi un _Black hat_ ? Vista et Marco aussi ? Oh merde... J'affichais un air triste le mettant mal à l'aise. Ace avait l'air contrarié.

\- Pourquoi tu es devenu un _Black hat_ ? demandai-je peinée.

\- Pour l'argent, ma souris. La frontière entre le bien et le mal est très fine. Hacker des comptes rapporte bien plus que d'aider des entreprises ou la Marine. Tu m'en veux ? répondit-il tristement.

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était pour l'argent. Il choisissait la facilité dans ce type de travail, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était sûr qu'au moins, il n'avait pas le stress des entreprises nippones ni d'heures supplémentaires impayées.

\- Nan, je me fais une idée de ce que tu fais maintenant et je m'inquiète encore plus pour toi. Pourquoi tu as choisi d'être Pirate sans rentrer dans les détails, hein ?

Ace avait l'air quelque peu soulagé. Il fronça ensuite des sourcils puis se pinça les lèvres avant de me répondre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bah pour faire simple, j'ai vite compris qu'en une heure je pouvais me faire facilement trente-et-un millions de Berrys alors que c'est le salaire moyen d'un japonais travaillant d'arrache-pied tous les mois.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Dis comme ça, ça donnait envie. Ace vivait avec de l'argent volé et il se portait bien. Comment faisait-il pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles ? Je serais parano à chaque instant, moi. La Marine pouvait le chopper n'importe quand.

\- Wouah ! Mais franchement, tu n'as pas peur de te faire chopper un jour ? fis-je ahurie.

\- Ma souris, tu me prends pour un amateur ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis toujours sur le qui-vive mais je me protège bien et puis je suis avec Barbe Blanche. On se serre tous les coudes. C'est très pratique d'être nombreux à travailler ensemble. Je l'ai vite compris lorsqu'au début je lui cherchais des noises. J'avais beau lancer des attaques contre lui n'importe quand même toutes les heures, je me faisais défoncer à chaque fois car il y avait toujours un Pirate de ses divisions qui contre-attaquait malgré sa proposition de le rejoindre. Bon au bout de la centième fois, je me suis fait une raison et j'ai rejoins ses rangs. A l'époque, c'était Thatch et Marco qui m'ont finalement convaincu. Lorsqu'ils m'ont dit combien ils se faisaient par mois, j'ai vite changé de camp. Enfin, c'était une des raisons. Les autres sont plus personnelles, ma souris. Un jour peut-être, je te les dirais mais pour le moment je ne préfère pas. Tu comprends ?

Je hochais de la tête. J'en savais un peu plus maintenant et j'étais mieux rassurée même si ça m'impressionnait toujours. Ace était un criminel et mon père, un colonel de la Marine. S'il le savait, c'était foutu ! J'avais toujours peur.

\- Ace, je suis un peu plus rassurée sur ce que tu fais mais j'ai toujours peur pour toi. Mon père est dans la Marine... soufflais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

\- Je ne me m'inquiète pas pour ton père. Je sais qu'il est dans la Marine, ma souris mais c'est pas grave...

Cette fois, c'était moi qui lui coupait la parole.

\- Comment ça _c'est pas grave _? Si c'est grave ! Il suffit qu'il voit ton tatouage et c'est foutu !... m'écriai-je, énervée faisant sursauter le chat qui partit se réfugier sous la table basse.

Ace plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

\- Cri pas ! Luffy est dans sa chambre. chuchota-t-il alerté.

Sa main toujours contre ma bouche, Ace soupira les yeux clos. Je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils tandis qu'il daigna lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Bon au point où on en est autant que je te le dise. Ton père et moi, on se connaît. souffla-t-il en retirant sa main.

Je le regardais avec un sourcil levé. C'était pas un scoop, ça. Il se foutait de ma gueule ?

\- Bah ouais, je sais. Quand même, tu l'as déjà rencontré en venant chez moi. me moquai-je.

Il soupira.

\- Ouais mais je veux dire par-là, qu'avant que je vienne chez toi pour du baby-sitting, ton père et moi, nous nous connaissions. Il sait déjà depuis longtemps que je suis un Pirate de Barbe Blanche.

Quoi ? Je le regardais avec de gros yeux ronds puis chopais un coussin pour le frapper plusieurs fois avec.

\- Tu as osé m'inquiéter ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! J'avais peur pour toi ! Débile ! Espèce d'idiot !... Et puis pourquoi mon père est au courant d'ailleurs ? m'exclamais-je furibonde.

Ace se protégeait de son avant-bras de mes coups puis il me prit le coussin pour le planquer derrière son dos.

\- Arrête ! Tu aimes bien utiliser les coussins comme armes, toi ! pesta-t-il.

Je croisais les bras, furieuse, les sourcils froncés. J'étais en colère après lui. Il m'avait cachée ça. Mon père était au courant pour lui depuis le début et il me laissait m'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, j'en voulais aussi à mon père. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Papa le savait et faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Mama le savait-elle aussi ? Ace soupira encore et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Même si j'étais sur les nerfs, je le trouvais beau.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit car ton père ne voulait pas. Nous en avions discuté l'autre fois quand il m'a fait monter dans son bureau. railla-t-il.

Le soir de notre rencard ? Oh...

\- Mais pourquoi il le sait et il ne te dénonce pas ? questionnai-je en décroisant les bras.

\- Parce qu'il... Bon, je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne dois jamais répéter ! Sinon, ton père serait en danger. Promets-le moi !

Mon père en danger ? Il était dans la Marine alors à part ma mère, personne pouvait le défoncer. Ouais bon, il existait sûrement des gens plus balèzes que lui hormis Mama...

\- Je te le jure sur ma vie que je ne répèterais rien ! fis-je en levant la main droite.

Ace me pincha le front me tirant une grimace.

\- Aïe !

\- Débile ! Jure pas sur ta vie ! Bon je te crois... Tu sais que nous travaillons avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Nous avons plusieurs contacts et Alexei en fait parti...

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je un peu trop brusquement.

\- Shhh ! émit Ace en plaquant encore sa main sur ma bouche.

Ca voudrait dire que mon père était un Révolutionnaire ? Oh merde... Quoique... C'était plausible. Mama nous avait dit qu'il avait toujours gardé son côté rebelle. Donc Papa était une taupe. Oh la vache ! Oh ça y était je m'inquiétais encore plus. Papa était un Révolutionnaire et il travaillait en même temps dans la Marine. Oh bordel de merde ! S'il se faisait prendre, on était foutu. Ma mère était peut-être au courant. La Marine allait nous arrêter et nous interroger en nous torturant. Elle allait finir par tout savoir sur Ace et Thatch. Nous irons tous en prison ! On sera exécuté pour trahison ! Oh nan !

J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais beau inspirer et expirer pour chercher de l'air, je n'en avais jamais assez. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Ace retira sa main, le regard inquiet et je tentais de prendre mon souffle par la bouche mais en vain. Je respirais rapidement et ma vue finit par se brouiller. Je l'entendais m'appeler puis me prendre dans ses bras et ensuite plus rien.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière m'aveugla automatiquement. Je papillonnais des paupières puis me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans le salon de Ace. J'avais mal à la tête. Ca cognait fort, putain ! Je posais une main lourde sur mon front pour y découvrir un linge humide. M'habituant à la luminosité, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans la chambre de Ace sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Que m'était-il arrivée ? Du mouvement sur ma droite attira mon attention et la gueule de Luffy apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il émit un _Oh_ surpris puis se barra en courant de la chambre faisant rouler la chaise de bureau de son frère. Mon corps était lourd mais je me redressais doucement. Oh nan ! J'avais le tournis. Le linge tomba sur mes cuisses tandis que je plaquais mes mains sur mon crâne. Ca cognait dur, nom d'un chien ! Un ronronnement attira mon attention. Le chat était roulé en boule à côté de moi sur le lit. Je le caressais doucement avec un petit sourire. Ca me réchauffait le cœur.

\- Anastasia ! s'exclama Ace en arrivant en trombe dans sa chambre.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et constatais qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Luffy l'accompagnait ainsi qu'un grand type blond avec des lunettes. Oh mais c'était Marco ! Je ne l'avais presque pas reconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il prit place sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Luffy puis retira de son cou un stéthoscope. Hein ? Il était doc ?

\- Bonjour Anastasia. Je suis Marco, tu te souviens de moi, yoï ?

Je hochais de la tête, reconnaissant sa voix. Il me disait qu'il était médecin et que Ace l'avait appelé car j'avais fait de l'hyperventilation suivi d'une syncope. Ah... Il demanda s'il pouvait m'ausculter. Lorsque j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, il fit sortir Ace et Luffy qui prit le chat pour nous laisser de l'intimité. C'était intimidant sachant que Marco était aussi un Pirate. Mon camarade de classe ferma la porte derrière lui et Marco me quémanda d'enlever mon pull puis il utilisa son ustensile médical pour écouter mon cœur. J'inspirais et expirais sur sa demande en évitant de le regarder. Ma timidité avait refait surface dès que je l'avais vu. Il avait passé le pavillon sous mon chemisier que j'avais déboutonné de deux boutons pour le poser sur ma poitrine. Ses gestes étaient doux. Je pouvais sentir son parfum fruité. C'était doux et un peu acidulée. De l'ananas ? C'était un comble ! Sérieux... J'osais lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Oh la vache ! Il était beau gosse de près. Bon, sans lunettes, il serait mieux. Il avait de belles lèvres pulpeuses. Il devait bien embrasser avec. Ca donnait envie d'essayer. J'aimais beaucoup la forme de ses yeux gris. Il avait le regard fixe sur mon ventre étant attentif à mes battements de cœur. Un docteur Pirate ? Il devait bien gagner sa vie. Je le trouvais vraiment beau malgré qu'il soit plus âgé que moi. Je ne savais pas son âge mais je ne lui aurais donné pas plus de 40 ans. Comme Thatch quoi. Je désirais qu'il me regarde ou carrément qu'il me mate comme le faisait Thatch. Oups grillée ! Son regard croisa le mien et il me sourit par politesse. Je me souvenais que Ace avait pensé aussi à lui pour baiser avec lui. C'était malaisant mais j'imaginais une scène où je le chevauchais sur la chaise de bureau. Je rougissais puis détournais le regard. C'était honteux mais ça me plaisait.

\- Tu as déjà eu ce genre de crise, yoï ? me demanda-t-il en passant le pavillon dans mon dos.

Je secouais de la tête sans oser le regarder. Il avait une voix qui me plaisait. Putain, j'avais un crush sur lui ou quoi ? Nan, ça faisait comme avec Thatch. J'avais juste envie de me le taper. J'étais une vraie salope. Pourtant, à force je commençais à l'assumer.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que ça n'arrive, yoï ?

Je croisais son regard puis déviais le mien embarrassée et secouais de la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Pas par manque de confiance mais car ça ne le regardait pas. Je ne voulais pas en parler, même pas en reparler à Ace. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement et j'avais de nouveau peur. Mon cœur recommençait à cogner dans ma poitrine et ma respiration devint plus vive. Marco me frictionna l'épaule.

\- Hey, détends-toi ! Essaie de reprendre une respiration lente. Ace m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je sais qu'il t'a mit au courant pour ton père. Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Mais sache qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je pense que tu envisages le pire sauf que tu devrais avoir confiance en ton père. Il ne vous arrivera rien, à toi comme à ta famille, yoï. souria-t-il se voulant rassurant.

Mon Dieu ! Il avait de belles dents blanches. Il retira son stéthoscope et l'accrocha à sa nuque. Ses mots m'avaient un peu calmée mais je n'étais toujours pas rassurée pour autant. J'avais le regard vague et fixais sans le voir le pied du lit de Ace. Il prit ensuite ma tension en retroussant doucement ma manche. J'étais tellement morne que je ne faisais pas attention au fait qu'il pouvait voir mes ecchymoses. Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et rangea ensuite son instrument dans sa sacoche.

\- Le mieux est que tu devrais en parler avec ton père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça sinon nous serions obligés de se revoir à l'hôpital et ça ne m'enchante pas, yoï. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Je ne bougeais pas et n'esquissais aucun sourire. Ca m'avait un peu amusée mais sans plus. J'avais compris qu'il avait dit ça pour me faire réagir et me détendre un petit peu mais je pensais trop à mon père et aux ennuis que nous pourrions tous avoir s'il se faisait prendre.

\- Allez, tu as besoin de te détendre, du repos et surtout de penser à autre chose sinon, je devrais te prescrire des antidépresseurs, yoï.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa sacoche puis me souhaita un bon repos avant de sortir de la chambre. J'étais seule puis m'allongeais en tendant l'oreille, sur le côté, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Marco m'avait conseillée d'en discuter avec Papa mais j'avais peur de me faire engueuler. Mama était-elle au courant ? Mon frère sûrement pas. Devais-je lui dire ?

Je rabaissais ma manche et ramenais mes mains serrées contre ma poitrine. Du repos ? Mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était. J'entendais parler mais ne comprenais pas ce que ça disait. Je reconnus la voix de Ace et celle de Marco. Ils devaient discuter. On toqua à la porte et je gardais mon mutisme. Je ne me retournais même pas quand quelqu'un vint s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Tu dors, Aspasie ?

Ah c'était Luffy. Je me tournais vers lui et le regardais. Il me souriait grandement.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, ça m'évitait de pleurer. Luffy se gratta derrière la tête mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai entendu ce que disait Ace à son pote tout à l'heure. C'est à cause de ça que tu n'es pas bien ?

Je m'asseyais face à lui et tirais une grimace à cause de mon mal de tête qui n'avait pas cessé. Je hochais ensuite de la tête pour lui répondre sans le regarder.

\- Ananas a dit que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse car tu t'inquiètes trop. T'en fait pas ! Sabo ne laissera jamais arriver quoique ce soit à ton père. souria-t-il grandement.

Hein ? Sabo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avoir là-dedans ? Je le regardais confuse en fronçant des sourcils. Il se contenta de ricaner. Ok...

\- Sabo ? fis-je perdue, d'une voix fluette.

\- Bah ouais ! Ace ne te l'a pas dit vu qu'il t'a dit pour ton père ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux tentant de comprendre par mes propres méninges. Sabo ? Mon père ? Je savais qu'ils se connaissaient mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec le fait que Papa soit un Révolutionnaire... Oh ! Putain de merde !... Nan, ça pouvait pas être ça ! Quoique ça pouvait être possible. Luffy m'avait dit l'autre fois que son frère faisait des études de Droit pour changer le système. Alors Sabo faisait parti aussi de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ? Oh merde ! Il y avait le père de mon camarade de classe, mon père et maintenant Sabo ! Et dire que Vitali voulait les rejoindre et m'embarquer là-dedans. Si je lui disais, il serait capable de harceler Papa.

\- Sabo est un Révolutionnaire aussi, c'est ça ? quémandai-je d'une voix morte.

Luffy sembla surpris que je lui demande puis eut un large sourire.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Je ne l'informais pas que Ace ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des enmerdes. Marco, les mains dans les poches et Ace vinrent dans la chambre.

\- Je retourne à l'hôpital. Il y a une fiche que j'aimerais que tu remplisses dans la cuisine quand tu pourras, Anastasia. C'est pour ta sécurité sociale, yoï. D'accord ?

Je hochais de la tête et il nous salua. Ace le raccompagna avant de revenir dans la chambre. Luffy nous laissa puis son frère vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Je suis désolé, ma souris. Marco m'a dit que tu avais fait une crise d'angoisse et que tu en avais commencé une autre quand il t'auscultait. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire pour ton père... commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

\- Nan, tu as bien fait de me le dire ! Pour tout te dire, une fois, je m'étais demandée si tu ne t'étais pas rapproché de moi pour avoir des infos sur la Marine vu que mon père est colonel. Lorsque je te parlais de lui et de son travail, je restais vagues tout en te disant la vérité. J'avais peur que tu te serves de moi pour ton... Travail. Cependant maintenant que je sais que mon père et toi, vous vous connaissez, c'est différent. Sauf que j'aimerais comprendre une chose. Lorsque tu as répondu à l'offre de baby-sitting, tu savais que c'était pour ma famille ? soufflais-je sans le regarder.

Ace inspira bruyamment avant de se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, j'avais besoin de thune. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée, je te le jure. Je devais vite me racheter une nouvelle carte graphique pour mon pc. L'ancienne avait flashé. Ton père a vite compris qui j'étais mais après en avoir discuté avec lui par téléphone, il a accepté de m'embaucher...

Il se gratta derrière la nuque, embarrassé avant de reprendre.

\- ... Dès qu'il a su que je sortais avec toi, il m'a téléphoné désapprouvant. Ca ne lui plaisait pas que sa fille fréquente un Pirate. Puis le lendemain, j'ai discuté avec lui dans son bureau. On a beaucoup parlé de toi et il a dû se faire une raison. Il m'a même sorti qu'il voudrait m'embaucher comme assistant informatique pour que je t'offre un meilleur avenir. J'ai refusé. Travailler dans la Marine, c'est pas pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il approuvera notre mariage, ma souris.

\- Et ma mère est au courant ? fis-je, faisant abstraction du mariage.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça surtout depuis ma conversation sur l'amour avec Vitali.

\- J'en sais rien, honnêtement. Ton père n'a rien dit sur le fait qu'il soit un Révolutionnaire à sa famille pour sûrement la protéger. répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ouais, tu as raison mais ça plairait sûrement à ma mère et à mon frère. Quand je vois que Vitali veut rejoindre l'Armée Révolutionnaire, s'il apprenait que notre père en fait partie, il le harcèlerait. souriais-je faiblement.

\- Ah ouais ? Je pense que Alexei ne voudrait pas.

C'était étrange qu'il appelle Papa par son prénom. Déjà ma mère mais mon père, c'était encore pire.

\- Je le pense aussi mais Vitali est déterminé. Du coup, dis-moi si je ne me trompe mais Sabo aussi fait parti des Révolutionnaires ?

Je le sentis tressaillir à côté de moi. Mes yeux dévièrent vers lui et Ace sembla très mal à l'aise. Tout dans son expression me disait que j'avais raison et puis Luffy me l'avait confirmé juste avant. Je voulais l'entendre de sa part. L'autre fois, il n'avait rien voulu me dire. Il me fixa sérieusement semblant analyser ce que j'avais dans la tête.

\- Je l'ai déduis assez facilement. Mon père Révolutionnaire qui connaît un étudiant de North Blue et toi qui ne voulait rien me dire, faut pas être débile pour ne pas deviner. soufflais-je.

\- Ouais... Sabo est le bras-droit de Dragon et également le Supérieur de Alexei par la même occasion. Alors si tu t'inquiétais tout à l'heure pour ton père, sache qu'il est bien protégé. Il n'est pas tout seul infiltré à MarineFord et Sabo ne laissera jamais un de ses subordonnés se faire prendre. me souria-t-il doucement pour me rassurer.

Je le regardais ahurie. Genre son frère était le bras-droit du boss de l'Armée Révolutionnaire en personne ? Et Papa était son subordonné ? Oh merde... C'était sensé me rassurer ça ? J'en savais plus maintenant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Papa. En cet instant-même, il était à MarineFord. Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ?

\- Sabo est aussi un de vos contacts ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais. Vu qu'on est nombreux, nous avons plusieurs contacts. On bosse pour les Révolutionnaires en ce moment, tu le sais ça. Ils payent bien mais c'est pas assez une fois divisé par personne à rémunérer alors on se fait quand même du piratage de comptes et de la vente de données. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est seulement des données sur les entreprises et les sociétés. Barbe Blanche nous a interdit de toucher aux particuliers ni à l'un d'entre nous. On a beau être des _Black hat_, on reste empathique. Alors sois rassurée, il ne t'arrivera rien !

Alors ça confirmait bien que Thatch, Marco et Vista étaient aussi des _Black hat_. Mais au moins, c'était des gentils, non ? S'ils ne touchaient pas les particuliers ? Ah je ne savais pas... Je hochais de la tête lui signifiant que ça allait et que je comprenais. Ace me souria puis baissa la tête, contrarié.

\- Ma souris ?... Maintenant que tu sais plus de chose sur mon travail, tu veux toujours de moi ? questionna-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Je le regardais tristement. Ouais, je voulais rester à ses côtés. Ca aurait été débile de le larguer alors que je savais déjà qu'il était un Pirate. Bon, ça m'aurait arrangée qu'il soit un _White hat_ pour être tranquille d'esprit mais bon... Fallait que ça m'arrive, bordel !

\- Débile ! m'offusquai-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Je pris l'oreiller alors que Ace relevait une tête surprise vers moi puis je le ruais de coups en l'insultant d'idiot.

\- Mais arrête ! railla-t-il en se protégeant de son avant-bras.

\- Tu es un imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te larguer ? m'exclamais-je, furieuse sans m'arrêter.

Ace me choppa l'oreiller des mains pour le jeter au pied du lit, soûlé avant de claquer de la langue.

\- Tu kiffes les coussins, toi ! pesta-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je leur ais toujours trouvé un côté pratique. fis-je sarcastique.

Ace émit un _pff_ avec un sourire amusé et je lui souriais également.

\- Mais tu le penses vraiment qu'en tu dis que tu ne veux pas me larguer ? demanda-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Oui ! répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Il souffla soulagé avec un sourire heureux.

\- Ma souris, tu sais pas à quel point je suis rassuré et aussi à quel point, je me sens plus léger. Ca fait du bien de t'avoir dit tout ça. J'en pouvais plus de tout te cacher. Ca devenait lourd à force surtout sur ton père. Je devais faire gaffe à chaque fois pour ne pas faire une bourde. soupira-t-il avec un sourire soulagé.

Pour lui aussi, tout n'était pas facile. Je pensais être la seule à supporter autant de secret. Ace se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Il se leva ensuite pour aller fermer la porte de sa chambre mais juste avant, Kotatsu avait eu juste le temps de se faufiler pour sauter sur l'oreiller au pied du lit et se rouler en boule dessus en ronronnant. Je souriais en le regardant tandis que Ace vint s'allonger sur le lit et m'invita d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Je me couchais sur le côté face à lui et il me prit dans ses bras. C'était bon d'être contre lui. J'écoutais son cœur battre après m'être blottie contre son torse et hummais son odeur, les yeux clos.

\- Ca va mieux ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant, son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Oui. murmurai-je.

\- J'ai vu que tu portes le collier de Thatch... murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, je le mets tout le temps. J'aime le porter. souriais-je doucement.

Était-il jaloux ? Toutefois, il ne dit rien et passa à autre chose.

\- Thatch m'a raconté ce matin ce que tu m'avais dit lundi soir. Il souhaite vraiment se caser et si possible dans une relation libre. Il m'a demandé mon avis. C'est vrai que pour lui ce serait bien. Au départ, je n'avais pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais il m'a expliqué les avantages et j'avoue que ça lui conviendrait bien. Aimer une personne tout en allant voir ailleurs sans la tromper et accepter que l'autre fasse la même chose. C'est vrai que ça pourrait lui correspondre même si je ne crois pas qu'aimer et tromper soit possible et aille ensemble. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui c'est ce que je lui disais par sms. Ce serait bien qu'il se trouve une compagne en relation libre. Il m'avait demandée aussi mon avis mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. C'est la première fois que j'ai un petit ami alors je suis novice dans les relations. fis-je de la même manière.

\- Il t'a demandée si ça t'intéressais car moi oui ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as répondu quoi ?

Je voulais d'abord savoir sa version avant de dire la mienne pour ne pas faire de bourde. Allait-il être honnête avec moi ? Il sembla surpris que je lui demande. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je réponde avant ?

\- Euh bah... Le prend pas mal et ne te fais pas de film, hein... Mais je me dis que... C'est pas mal cette idée de relation libre... Ca évite de souffrir ou faire souffrir l'autre en allant voir ailleurs... Par contre, il faut des limites sinon ce n'est pas la peine... Et toi ?

Il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et j'avais dû m'armer de patience pour écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu n'as pas tord. Je pense la même chose. Au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs, les couples devraient se mettre d'accord pour ce genre de relation. Ca éviterait les divorces et les cœurs brisés. Juste comme ça par curiosité et soit honnête sans crainte envers moi. Ce genre de relation t'intéresse ?

Ca me soulageait qu'il pense la même chose que moi et visiblement, c'était pareil pour lui mais autant en profiter pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mon cœur s'accéléra tout comme le sien. Je le sentais cogner dans sa poitrine et j'appréhendais sa réponse.

\- Je... Le prend pas mal mais... Oui, ça m'intéresse... Ne crois pas que je t'ai trompée... Ca m'arrive de regarder d'autres filles et de vouloir juste... Nan, laisse tomber ! C'est pas une bonne idée de te le dire... souffla-t-il encore plus embarrassé qu'avant.

\- Mais si dit ! Je ne te jugerais pas et ne te ferais pas de _crise_. Promis ! ricanais-je pour le mettre à l'aise.

J'avais envie qu'il me dise tout. Je voulais l'entendre pour pouvoir lui dire mon avis. Même si je savais que ce qu'il allait me dire me ferait un pincement au cœur, je savais au fond de moi qu'Ace ne me tromperait jamais. Enfin...

Il prit une grande inspiration puis soupira.

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter mais bon... Donc ça m'arrive de regarder d'autres filles et de vouloir... La baiser juste une fois sans chercher plus... Par exemple, hier soir, à la salle de sport, il y avait une nana qui avait un putain de cul !... Je te rassure, tu es bien plus belle qu'elle, mais elle avait un cul à sodomie, ma souris. Même toi, tu aurais halluciné... Du coup j'avais envie de l'enculer rapide dans un coin... M'en veux pas !... Maintenant que tu sais que ça m'intéresse, toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de placer _Ma souris_ et _Cul à sodomie _dans la même phrase !... Néanmoins, je te remercie de ton honnêteté et te fais part de la mienne... Tu vois quand tu m'as dit que ça t'intéressais, je pensais que ça allait me faire quelque chose si tu baisais une autre fille mais maintenant que tu viens de me raconter ça bah... Je me rends compte que ça ne me fait rien. Je me dis qu'on a des yeux qui sont fait pour voir et un corps pour être vu. On est humain et on a tous des envies de cul alors si un jour, tu en ressens le besoin et que je ne suis pas là bah... Tu peux le faire...

Ouah ! Je ne me savais pas si intelligente. Ace me regardait sur le cul.

\- Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

\- Ouais ! Tu sais, je veux pas te cacher que c'est la même pour moi. Ca m'intéresse aussi mais je n'osais pas te le dire, car je sais que tu es assez jaloux. Ca me rassure que tu penses comme moi. souriais-je, soulagée.

Oh... Ace se mordillait le coin de la lèvre inférieure en me fixant sérieusement. Quoi ? Je perdis mon sourire, m'inquiétant.

\- Je sais que je suis jaloux, ma souris mais je fais des efforts. Je veux pas te mentir que si nous avons une relation libre tous les deux, imaginons, ça ne me plairait pas de te savoir avec un autre. Je suis content que tu prennes bien le fait que je regarde d'autres gonzesses que toi mais dans ton cas, j'aime pas. Ca me dérange et me fait du mal de t'imaginer avec un autre gars. souffla-t-il, désolé.

Je fus déçue. Je savais qu'avec sa jalousie, c'était peine perdu mais j'avais eu un faible espoir quand il m'a dit que ça l'intéressait. J'aimais bien ce concept de relation libre car ça pourrait me convenir. J'aimais regarder et allumer les hommes qui me plaisait. Je savais que j'avais un beau corps et que j'étais belle alors j'adorais maintenant me servir de ces atouts pour m'amuser. Sauf que c'était mort à cause du refus de Ace. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'acceptais pas, ça ne devait pas être donné à tout le monde d'être tolérant dans une relation.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. soufflais-je en fourrant mon visage contre son torse.

Je fermais les yeux toujours déçue avec un goût amer d'énervement. Ca le rassurait que j'accepte qu'il puisse mater d'autres nanas mais par contre moi, il ne l'acceptait pas. C'était injuste. Thatch, lui, ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé. J'aimais Ace enfin c'était peut-être encore juste qu'un béguin mais je voulais plaire à d'autres mec aussi et voir l'effet que je leur faisais. Ca me plaisait de le voir sur Thatch. Je voyais ça comme un jeu. Et j'avais eu envie de faire la même chose tout à l'heure avec Marco. Mais bon, je devrais prendre sur moi dorénavant. Je me sentais beaucoup plus femme depuis quelque temps et m'affirmais en tant que telle. J'osais jouer de mon corps et de mon charme pour plaire et attirer l'attention, chose que je n'aurais jamais oser et aimer faire avant. La Anastasia d'avant était beaucoup trop timide et réservée que celle que je suis devenue. J'avais changé et le déclencheur avait été ma rencontre avec Ace et Thatch ainsi que ma découverte du sexe. Maintenant, je voulais plaire, je voulais être vue et je voulais me faire plaisir. C'était décidé. A partir de demain, je serais moi-même. De plus gros changements allait arriver et je me foutais qu'on me juge tant que j'avais des regards.

\- Ma souris... souffla Ace tristement mais je lui coupais la parole.

\- Au fait, tu as vu avec Thatch et Vista pour ce soir ?

Je voulais changer de sujet, soûlée de la tournure de notre conversation. Il sembla surpris mais me répondit.

\- Euh... Ouais, ils seront dispos. Ton frère nous passera son discord ce soir.

\- Ok... Oh merde, il est quelle heure ? m'exclamais-je ensuite en relevant un visage en panique.

\- Euh j'en sais rien. Quand Marco est parti, il était 16h passé. Pourquoi ?

J'étais restée longtemps inconsciente. La vache !

\- Ma mère vient me chercher à 17h devant chez toi pour mon rendez-vous chez la doc. fis-je en me levant.

Ah bordel, ma tête ! Ah ! Je posais une main sur ma tempe en prenant mon pull puis l'enfilais sans rattacher les deux boutons de mon chemisier. Ace sortit du lit lorsque je donnais quelques caresses au chat qui dormait. Ensuite, je quittais la chambre rapidement pour me précipiter dans le salon et avoir un œil sur l'heure. Il était 16h36 sur le décodeur. J'avais encore du temps puis soupirais de soulagement. Ace arriva dans le séjour puis alla dans la cuisine nettoyer la boîte à gâteau et sa cuillère. Oh la fiche sur le comptoir ! Je m'en approchais et m'installais sur un tabouret pour la lire. Mouais une fiche de soin pour la sécu à remplir, quoi. Je pris le stylo posé à côté pour la compléter. Mama nous avait obligés à mon frère et moi, d'apprendre par cœur notre numéro de sécurité sociale en cas de besoin. Je terminais rapidement puis la pliais pour aller la ranger dans mon sac de cours situé dans le placard. Ensuite Ace vint m'attirer à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'agrippais son chandail et me blottissais contre son torse.

\- Oups ! J'avais oublié ton massage. souriais-je en relevant la tête.

Il ricana puis se tourna un peu pour regarder l'heure sur le décodeur.

\- Ouais, si tu me le fais maintenant, il ne durera pas longtemps par contre.

\- A toi de voir ! souriais-je amusée.

Il émit un petit rire avec un grand sourire en m'entraînant vers le canapé. Il défit ensuite son T-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre. Je vins me placer à califourchon sur son bassin et frictionnais mes mains pour les réchauffer. Je me souvins des vidéos tutoriels que j'avais maté et appliquais la méthode. Il gémissa doucement me faisant sourire.

\- Oh ouais... Ca fait trop du bien ! Va plus bas ! C'est là que ça tire le plus, ma souris. soupira-t-il.

Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à ses reins et les massais lentement en appuyant bien sur les nœuds.

\- Tu as des doigts de fée ! marmonna-t-il, les yeux clos.

D'une main, je vins lui caresser les cheveux tout en continuant de le masser aux reins.

\- J'ai de la chance d'avoir une nana comme toi. Tu es belle, douce, gentille, bonne cuisinière et ca ne te dérange pas si je mate et baise d'autres gonzesses... soupira-t-il joyeusement.

Euh... Nan, mon gars !

\- A ce propos. Ca me dérange maintenant que tu baises d'autres filles. J'espère que tu ne le feras pas car, nous n'avons pas, d'un commun accord, une relation libre. dis-je sèchement.

\- Je me disais aussi. Ca serait trop beau. Dans ce cas, toi non plus ! répliqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder en coin.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute manière. Je te respecte. Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas car je sais que ça te blesserait. Tu comptes pour moi, mon chat. soufflais-je en continuant de le masser.

\- Hmm... Ouais mais je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que tout ce qui comptait pour toi était mon bonheur et mon plaisir. Si j'ai envie de baiser alors que tu n'es pas là mais qu'il y a une nana baisable à proximité, ce serait bien que j'en profite vu que tu ne souhaites que mon plaisir, nan ?

Il avait sorti ça en fermant les yeux. Je n'aimais pas son ton. J'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait de ma gueule et ça me gonflait. Genre monsieur était vexé que j'ai changé d'avis pour qu'il baise avec d'autres. Pff...

\- Je pourrais dire oui mais vu que tu ne veux pas pour moi, je ne trouve pas ça équitable et juste alors pourquoi aurais-tu le droit si moi j'en suis interdite ?

J'étais soûlée et le lui faisais bien comprendre.

\- Parce que tu ne veux que mon plaisir, ma souris et tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que je pouvais le faire. Alors tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole. souria-t-il mesquinement, les yeux clos.

Oh... Avais-je entendu du mépris ? Il m'énervait. Monsieur voulait baiser et s'en donnait l'autorisation sous prétexte que je lui avais dit oui auparavant. Genre j'avais pas le droit de changer d'avis ? Oh... A moins que... Était-il en colère que je voulais faire comme lui ? Je soupirais doucement. Il voulait peut-être me le faire payer. Et ben nan, mon coco, tu n'allais pas gagner !

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas batailler. Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais viens pas te plaindre plus tard ! Allez j'y vais, ma mère va arriver ! soupirai-je en me levant à la fin.

Je pris la boîte à gâteau sur le comptoir et me dirigeais vers le placard pour la ranger dans mon sac. J'entendis Ace se lever mais je ne lui donnais aucune attention et me chaussais. Mes affaires d'extérieur vêtues, je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et sortis de l'appartement sans le saluer. Je fus surprise d'entendre la porte se fermer derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas et descendais les escaliers comme si de rien n'était. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je ravalais mes larmes en descendant les dernières marches. Pauvre type !

J'allais ouvrir la porte de la résidence quand quelqu'un prit les devants pour rentrer. C'était un grand type de mon âge avec des cheveux roses en uniforme de la Marine. Ah ! Le nouveau du troisième ! Il était mignon. Il me salua et s'excusa en me disant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention en se courbant. Je me courbais également pour le saluer et m'excusais à mon tour. Il me laissa passer et nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne fin de journée. Il était très poli et souriant. Au moins, il m'avait fait pensée à autre chose un court instant.

Dehors, il commençait déjà à faire nuit et les lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Au lycée, des élèves sortaient de la cour et je vis mon frère en train de sortir des terrains de tennis avec des potes à lui. Je n'allais pas le déranger et m'asseyais sur la bordure à l'entrée de la résidence pour attendre Mama. Il faisait froid et je frictionnais mes cuisses avec mes mains gantées. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais je savais au moins qu'elle n'allait pas tarder vu que Vitali venait de finir son club. Je songeais à Ace et la colère revint. Quel con ! Peut-être qu'il était en train de me regarder par la fenêtre. Je m'en foutais et me disais vraiment que nous marier était une belle connerie. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le quitter. S'il changeait d'avis sur le mariage, ce serait le mieux. Ca m'éviterait de le faire. Oh... J'aperçus Mama en train de se garer devant le lycée. Je me levais rapidement et traversais la rue pour la rejoindre avant de monter à la place du passager à l'avant. Nous nous saluâmes et elle me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée au lycée puis chez Ace. Je lui répondis que tout s'était très bien passé et que j'avais même mangé ce midi avec notre voisin qui était dans ma classe. Néanmoins, lorsque je lui parlais de Ace, je restais vague et lui avais juste dit qu'il allait bien. Elle ne chercha pas plus et prit la route en me racontant la sienne. Ménage, toilettage du chien, cuisine, etc. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment et pensais à ce qui allait se passer à mon rendez-vous. J'avais mes règles et espérais que la doc ne me demanderait pas de me déshabiller pour regarder ma minette. Trop gênant ! Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital et mon cœur fit un bon en me disant que Marco y travaillait. Merde ! Et si on le croisait ? Il allait tout raconter à ma mère ? Putain... Mama se gara sur le parking et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je pris mon sac et la suivis à l'intérieur. Nous prîmes la direction du service gynécologique et obstétrique puis nous présentâmes à l'accueil avant d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Bon, je n'avais pas croisé Marco. C'était un soulagement. D'autres personnes attendaient avec nous et principalement des femmes enceintes. C'était embarrassant car elles devaient sûrement se dire que j'étais là pour les mêmes raisons qu'elles. Et merde...

Une médecin avec des cheveux violets et des lunettes vint me chercher. Mama me dit qu'elle m'attendait ici et ca m'arrangeait. Je suivis la femme qui se présenta comme le Docteur Kobato dans son cabinet. Elle ferma la porte et nous nous saluâmes poliment en nous courbant. Puis nous nous installâmes à son bureau.

\- Alors mademoiselle Ivanov, que vous arrive-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais prendre une contraception. La pilule de préférence. répondis-je timidement.

\- C'est bien de prendre les devants. Quelle est la date de vos dernières règles ?

\- Je les ai actuellement et elles ont commencé ce dimanche.

Wouah, c'était hyper gênant ! Même si c'était une femme. Oh, elle sembla pâlir. Ca n'allait pas ?

\- D'ac-d'accord... bégaya-t-elle.

Hein ? Elle était bizarre. C'était pas à cause du sang au moins ? Elle se racla la gorge puis souffla un bon coup. Ok...

\- Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ? questionna-t-elle semblant plus sûre d'elle.

Oulah, question malaisante !

\- Oui depuis peu... dis-je d'une petite voix sans la regarder.

\- Vu que vous avez vos règles, je n'ai pas le droit de vous ausculter pour m'assurer que l'hymen a correctement été déchiré, alors je vais vous faire faire une prise de sang pour vous faire un bilan de santé avant de vous prescrire la pilule contraceptive. dit-elle en écrivant quelque chose sur un bloc-note avant de prendre la feuille et de me la donner.

C'était rassurant et pas besoin de vérifier mon hymen. Je pouvais vous assurer qu'il s'était bien déchiré après avoir rencontré Ace et même s'il en restait un peu, après Thatch, tout l'univers pouvait être sûr qu'il ne restait plus rien !

\- Je vous demanderais de vous diriger vers le laboratoire sur votre droite une fois dans le couloir pour votre prise de sang. Un infirmier va vous la faire et ensuite vous reviendrez me voir avec les résultats. Ca ne sera pas long, juste dix minutes. souria-t-elle.

Je me levais puis sortis avec un sourire poli. Je pris sur la droite comme elle me l'avait indiqué et donnait ma feuille à la femme postée à la petite accueil. Elle me fit patienter quelques minutes avant qu'un infirmier aux cheveux gris-bleus -drôle de couleur !- vint me chercher. Il était jeune, l'âge de Ace, à mon avis. Il me salua poliment et m'emmena dans un petit cabinet. Je m'installais sur le siège après avoir enlevé mon manteau. Je remontais mes manches d'un bras alors qu'il me demandait mon nom, prénom et date de naissance que je répondis par automatisme.

\- Oh, Anastasia, hein ? Comme la petite copine de Ace ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Hein ? Il connaissait Ace ?

\- Euh oui... répondis-je confuse.

\- Enchanté, je suis Deuce ! Le propriétaire du chat. souria-t-il grandement.

J'émis un long _Oh_ joyeux avec un grand sourire. Le monde était petit ou quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous travaillez ici. Ace ne m'a rien dit. souriais-je tandis qu'il désinfecta le creux de mon coude.

C'était froid. Il me fit un garrot qu'il serra fortement. La vache !

\- Vraiment ? C'est comme ca qu'il traite ses vieux amis ? Je le retiens celui-là. Je suis son plus vieux pote et il ne parle même pas de moi à sa copine. pesta-t-il avec amusement.

\- Vous semblez me connaître assez bien pour avoir su qui j'étais. souriais-je.

Je grimaçais lorsqu'il me piqua après avoir trouvé ma veine. la sensation de la piqûre était légère mais je l'avais bien sentie.

\- Ouais, Ace me parle beaucoup de toi mais il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais très jolie. Mais bon, sinon il est pas trop chieur ? ricana-t-il.

J'avais rougi à son compliment et lui avais souri doucement. Deuce fit un deuxième flacon de sang pendant que je répondis.

\- Oh il a son caractère mais j'ai aussi le mien.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut réussir à le supporter. Au lycée, j'étais tout le temps derrière lui pour lui éviter des enmerdes. Il ne tenait pas en place une seconde. ria-t-il en faisant un dernier flacon.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut réussir à le suivre. riais-je aussi.

J'avais parlé humblement de Ace. J'allais pas le descendre devant son pote. J'étais pas con.

Il retira la seringue et me demanda ensuite d'appuyer fermement sur le petit coton imbibé d'alcool qu'il posait en même temps. Il me mit un bout de scotch blanc dessus avec un sourire.

\- Je vais faire les analyses et te retrouve avec les résultats dans la salle d'attente après. souria-t-il en défaisant le garrot.

Je pliais le coude plusieurs fois avant de baisser mes manches. Je me levais, pris mes affaires et partis dans la salle d'attente. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, à peine quelques minutes. Deuce revint avec une feuille imprimée qu'il me tendit. Je me levais de ma chaise et la lui pris avant de me courber en le remerciant poliment. Il se courba également avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Anastasia.

\- De même, Deuce.

Je retournais dans le couloir après l'avoir salué puis toquais à la porte ouverte du cabinet du Docteur Kobato. Elle releva la tête vers moi et m'invita à entrer. Je m'installais sur un siege et lui donnais la feuille. Elle l'inspecta en détails puis me prescrit une pilule contraceptive et me demanda de remplir une fiche de soin à transmettre à la sécu. Enfin, elle m'expliqua les directives à suivre pour prendre la contraception. Je la remerciais puis la saluais poliment avant de la quitter. Mama m'attendait toujours dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me souria puis nous quittâmes l'hôpital sans avoir croisé Marco à mon grand soulagement. De retour en voiture, Mama me conduisit à la sécurité sociale pour déposer rapidement dans la boîte aux lettres les fiches de soins puis nous allâmes dans une pharmacie encore ouverte pour ma pilule. Ce fut rapide et nous voilà de retour à la maison.

Vitali était rentré mais Papa allait sûrement encore rentrer tard. Je m'inquiétais pour lui et priais intérieurement que tout se passe bien. Je remerciais Mama chaleureusement puis montais prendre une bonne douche. Dans ma chambre, je rangeais mes affaires puis le sachet en papier contenant la boîte à pilules dans ma table de chevet. Je devais attendre le premier jour de mes prochaines règles pour commencer à la prendre. Donc le mois prochain...

Sur mon portable, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Ace. Ca me blessait un peu mais ce n'était pas moi qui allait en donner. Je fis les quelques devoirs que j'avais puis les envoyais à Luffy comme d'habitude. Merde ! Le World Boss Event de ce soir. Ace allait y être tout comme sur discord. Je sentais déjà le malaise. Allait-il être désagréable ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? Heureusement qu'il y aura mon frère, Thatch et les autres. Oh Thatch ! J'allais le voir demain et j'avais hâte. Je souriais comme une gamine en touchant du bout du doigt le collier à mon cou. Ah putain les chocolats ! Je les sortis de mon sac et les inspectais pour voir s'ils avaient toujours une bonne gueule. Tout allait bien et je les remis dans mon sac. J'espérais qu'ils lui plairaient visuellement comme gustativement. C'était un chef cuistot connu alors j'avais peur de son jugement.

Je me connectais sur Facebook et me déconnectais aussitôt en voyant que Ace était là. Mes lèvres tremblaient et mon nez me piquait avant que mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Même pas à mon frère et pourtant j'avais envie de me plaindre, d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Colère, déception et tristesse. Pauvre con ! Il avait dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il savait qu'en disant ça, il me blesserait. Il le savait et pourtant malgré tout, il l'a dit. _Va chier !_ Je ne savais même pas quoi en penser. Je lui avais dit, pour ne pas batailler, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, que je m'en foutais. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Allait-il me prendre au mot et à la moindre occasion baiser une fille juste comme ça ? Ou bien ne rien faire car il voulait juste me faire chier ? Dans tous les cas, c'était un con ! Mais bon, moi aussi j'étais une pauvre conne ! J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Je pleurais maintenant. Les mains dans les manches de mon gilet long, je me cachais les yeux avec, les coudes posés sur mon bureau. Je chialais en silence et mes épaules tressautaient à chacun de mes spasmes respiratoires. Je n'avais même plus envie de jouer à OPO ce soir mais je devais me forcer pour ne pas laisser dans la merde les autres. Thatch, Bonney, Vista et Vitali ne méritaient pas que je les abandonne à cause d'une dispute avec Ace.

* * *

**Bonus futilités** :

\- Le tour de doigt en centimètre de Anastasia est 4.6, ce qui donne 6 en taille de bague japonaise.

\- La fiction est inspirée des mangas et films One Piece, Dengeki Daisy, Fifty shades of grey, V for vendetta, Snowden et Nymphomaniac I et II.

\- OPO est inspirée des MMORPG Blade and soul, Tera, ArcheAge et Aura Kingdom.

\- J'ai utilisé les Yen Japonais pour parler des Berrys.

\- Dans le manga originale, Kotatsu est un puma faisant partit de l'équipage des Spades Pirate et donc ensuite des Barbe Blanche.

\- L'Abyssin est une race de chat se rapprochant le plus du puma.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bienvenue dans ce treizième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OC sont à moi et j'adore les faire souffrir.

/! Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus !

**Question du jour**** :** Si la moustache de Barbe Blanche était orientée vers le bas, est-ce qu'il ferait toujours la gueule ?

**Réponse à PassionAnonyme**

: Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup amusée. J'ai adoré le lire. Tu as eu exactement les réactions que je voulais provoquer. Pour la suite, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. C'est possible que tu rages encore et que tu fasses un meurtre voire plusieurs mais tiens bon ! Comme on dit le karma nous rattrape toujours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me loggais sur le discord de mon frère qu'il avait partagé sur celui de Thatch. Les canaux étaient comme ceux de _KitchenHell_ sauf qu'il n'y avait pas le canal Cul. Vitali était déjà dans le canal Bienvenue avec Bonney, Thatch, Vista et d'autres personnes inconnues . Je les saluais aimablement puis une autre personne entra dans le canal. Je ne la connaissais pas. Sûrement encore un membre de la guilde de mon frère.

\- Bon toute la guilde est là ! Il ne reste plus que Ace et la bande à Luffy. déclara Vitali.

\- Oh ta sœur est là du coup ? demanda moqueusement celui qui était arrivé après moi.

Sa voix était jeune. J'aurais dit que c'était un ado comme mon frère.

\- Ouais mais je te vois venir, toi ! Pas touche ! Elle a déjà un mec et il va pas tarder. pesta Vitali.

J'entendis Thatch ricaner et l'autre gars émettre un _Oh_ plaintif. Je voyais bien le type. Il devait draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Peut-être qu'il était pire que Thatch ? Sortir avec un plus jeune que moi n'était pas dans mes cordes. Je ne voulais pas faire du baby-sitting. Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans le canal au moment où le gamin reprit la parole.

\- Et c'est qui du coup le mec de ta sœur, Vitali ?

\- Moi ! répondit sèchement Ace.

C'était lui qui venait d'arriver et je me pinçais les lèvres, anxieuse. Avant de manger, j'avais séché mes larmes pour ne pas que Mama et mon frère ne sache que j'avais chialé. Papa n'était pas encore rentré et ça m'avait inquiétée. Mon cœur se serra en pensant au pire.

\- Salut Ace ! fit Vitali de bonne humeur.

Tout le monde le salua sauf moi. Je préférais rester silencieuse et ne pas lui adresser la parole.

\- Ouais salut ! Dit ! Pourquoi ton pote veut savoir qui est le mec de Anastasia ? demanda froidement Ace.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Était-il encore sur les nerfs par rapport à cette aprèm ou bien faisait-il son jaloux ?

\- Oh pour rien ! Fais pas gaffe ! Bon il fait quoi ton frère avec ses potes ? s'exclama mon frère sans prêter attention à son ton désagréable.

\- Mouais... J'en sais rien. Je l'ai entendu causer avec ses potes alors il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ouais, il faisait la gueule.

\- Ok... On va être trop ici alors il vaudrait mieux descendre dans le canal PVE. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Je descendis dans le canal PVE sans attendre les autres ni saluer les membres de la guilde de mon frère. Je savais que c'était impoli mais j'étais pas d'humeur. Moi aussi je faisais la gueule. Thatch vint me rejoindre.

\- Ace a pas l'air de bons poils ! se moqua-t-il, une cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Hmm... émis-je sans gaieté.

\- Oh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aussi, ma jolie ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avant de jeter son briquet, vu le bruit, sur son bureau.

Il expira sa fumée et je lui répondis d'une petite voix peinée.

\- Oui, je te raconterai.

Vista nous rejoignit suivi de Bonney puis de Ace et enfin les membres de la guilde de mon frère arrivèrent au compte goutte.

\- Le gamin reste en haut pour accueillir les autres. nous informa Vista.

Je me connectais au jeu, ne l'ayant pas encore fait puis rejoignis Thatch près du TP dans la capitale. Il me groupa dans un raid automatiquement et je vis qu'il y avait déjà Bonney, Vitali et Vista ainsi que d'autres joueurs. Ils étaient tous un peu éparpillés dans la capitale. Je préférais rester avec lui et reçue un message privé de sa part.

" Alors raconte-moi, ma jolie ! Que se passe-t-il ? "

Je me mordillais les lèvres en m'en rappelant et lui racontais tout. Je dus lui envoyer plusieurs pavés pour qu'il ait tout. Je lui avais dit pour le chat, pour mon père, pour ma crise d'angoisse et la venue de Marco et pour notre discussion sur la relation libre ainsi que mon départ. Je n'avais ommis aucun détails à part mes pensées et l'envie concernant Marco. Thatch m'avait lue pendant qu'il papotait avec Vista. De ce que j'avais compris, Vista tenait une boutique de fleurs et sa chambre froide était tombée en panne il y avait quelques jours donc un technicien était venu aujourd'hui la réparer. Il se plaignait que le gars aurait pu venir plus tôt car il avait perdu des fleurs. Il avait dit le nom mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. Les autres étaient restés silencieux et ca m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Bon pas à cause des autres, hein. Mais à cause de Ace. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'enfermer dans un mutisme. Il était en colère contre moi à ce point ? Peut-être parlait-il également à Thatch par message ? Merde...

" Ace ne m'a rien dit pour ta crise d'angoisse mais j'ai été mis au courant pour ton père. Marco m'avait dit simplement que tu l'avais prit avec émotion. Il ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus à cause du secret professionnel. J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant. En tout cas pour Ace, il n'en rate pas une. C'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la relation libre. C'est d'un commun accord que le couple peut aller voir d'autre personne et pas juste lui qui baise d'autres nanas pendant que toi, tu dois bien rester sagement à la maison à lui faire la popote. C'est pas un amour libre ça, ça s'appelle te tromper et te prendre pour une conne. Mais bon, je ne sais pas si sérieusement il le fera. Il a sûrement dit ça pour te faire du mal car il est jaloux. Cependant que lui se donne l'autorisation de le faire et te l'interdit, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Sinon, je ne savais pas que tu kiffais autant les chats :D "

Lui aussi m'avait écrit un pavé. Du coup, était-il de mon coté ? Nan, il était sûrement encore neutre et ne donnait que son avis. Ca me rassurait au moins qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

" Je vais mieux même si je m'inquiète toujours autant pour mon père. Il n'est pas encore rentré de son travail. Oui, j'adore les chats ! Ce sont mes animaux préférés. Ils sont tellement mignons et adorables ! Pour Ace, je me demande maintenant tout comme toi s'il était vraiment sérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mal prit que ce genre de relation m'intéresse et je ne veux même pas batailler avec lui, alors je laisse tomber. Ca me soûle. "

Des personnes arrivèrent dans le canal. Je vis dans l'ordre d'arrivée Nami, Ussopp, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Robin et enfin Luffy. Minute ! Robin ? Genre comme Nico-sensei ? Ils nous saluâmes tous et effectivement j'avais reconnu la voix de Nico-sensei. Oh bordel de merde ! Gros malaise !

\- Hey Aspasie ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est avec nous ! Il y a la prof qui joue à OPO ! s'exclama Luffy amusé.

Euh... J'étais pas con. J'avais remarqué. J'entendis Nico-sensei ricaner doucement.

\- Je m'en étais doutée. souriais-je.

\- Oh Robin est votre professeur ? questionna Brook avant de rire.

Son rire était marrant, on aurait dit un air musical.

\- Ouais ! Elle est notre prof de lettres modernes à Ussopp, Nami, Aspasie et moi. ria Luffy.

\- Je suppose que Aspasie est Anastasia. fit Vista amusé.

\- Je suppose aussi. dit Nico-sensei en ricanant.

Oh la honte... Notre prof jouait à OPO avec nous. Gros malaise chez moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais la nommer par son prénom ou encore Nico-sensei lorsque je m'adressais à elle dans le jeu.

\- Bon il ne reste plus que Vitali et on pourra tous se téléporter au plateau du WBE et ensuite on pourra enchaîner avec le RVR. déclara Thatch en fumant.

Hein ? Le RVR ? J'étais pas au courant qu'on allait faire du PVP après. Et contre qui ? Je me souvins de la discussion dans le salon avec Luffy lundi. Nan ! C'était ça ? Personne ne me l'avait dit. Mon cœur se serra et je me sentis comme mise à l'écart.

\- De toute manière, c'est nous qui allons vous battre. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous et j'ai huit milles hommes sous mes ordres ! s'exclama Ussopp avec arrogance.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr ! Euh... Ussopp, c'est ça ? Vous avez beau être plus nombreux, on va quand même vous défoncer. ricana Thatch amusé.

Ouais, ça confirmait mes pensées. Personne ne m'avait avertie. Je ne pensais pas que c'était volontaire car Thatch, mon frère ou Ace me l'aurait dit. Oh !... A moins que c'était Ace qui devait me le dire ? L'envie de pleurer me vint et mes yeux s'embuèrent. L'avait-il fait exprès ou bien était-ce un oubli involontaire ?

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ! railla Zoro avec arrogance.

\- Ouais, on va vous défoncer easy ! continua Thatch.

\- Je ne laisserais personne toucher à Nami-chérie, Robin-d'amour et Anastasia-d'amour ! s'écria violemment Sanji.

Ca m'arrangeait mais il était de quel côté, celui-là ? Je ravalais mes larmes et devais faire bonne figure pour ne pas montrer à tout le monde mon mal-être. Si Ace n'avait rien dit pour me faire chier, que je n'espérais pas, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner à me savoir aussi mal.

\- Hey tu es de quel côté, toi ? Je te signale qu'Anastasia est avec nos adversaires, sourcils en vrille ! s'écria Zoro.

\- La ferme, Tête de cactus ! Je suis du côté de mon cœur.

\- Toi la ferme ! Je vais te repasser les sourcils, le cuistot pervers !

\- La ferme vous deux ! Arrêtez de nous faire remarquer sinon je rajoute 2000 berrys chacun à vos dettes ! s'écria Nami, sur les nerfs.

\- Oui, Nami-chérie ! fit joyeusement Sanji.

\- Sorcière ! pesta Zoro faiblement.

Leurs dettes ? Je savais que Nami était avare mais que les autres lui devaient de la thune, nan. En tout cas, ça avait amusé les autres.

\- Euh Nico-sensei, si on vous bat, vous allez me mettre une mauvaise note à la disserte de vendredi dernier? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Peut-être bien ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Oh nan ! riais-je.

Thatch, Vista et Brook rièrent. J'étais vraiment bonne comédienne. Ace ne disait rien puis Vitali arriva dans le canal. Je vis sur le jeu que les groupes du raid avaient été réorganisés depuis que Luffy et sa bande nous avaient rejoinds. J'étais groupé avec Thatch en tant que chef de groupe, Ace et Vista. Nous prîmes le TP pour aller sur le plateau et je me mis en mode PK avec les membres de mon groupe. Je les buffais et nous eûmes les buffs de Nami en tant que mystique elfe habillée légèrement d'un bikini sous le pseudonyme de Tempo. Je pus voir tous les personnages des autres. Zoro avait un guerrier humain à deux sabres dont un en plus dans le dos servant d'accessoire de déco, vêtu tel un samouraï. Son pseudo était _Sentôryu_. Sanji avait un spirit-fighter humain habillé d'une tenue noire de superhéro sous le nom de SobaMask. Je trouvais ça cool. Luffy avait aussi un spirit-fighter humain vêtu d'une tenue de pêcheur avec un chapeau de paille. Il se nommait Mugiwara. Mouais... Ussopp avait un minks mâle renard pistolero déguisé en mécano se nommant SniperKing. La vache c'était quoi son arme ? Une fronde géante ? Oh Chopper était trop mignon en petit minks mâle raton-laveur ! Il était adorable avec sa salopette et son chapeau haut-de-forme roses sous le pseudo de RumberBall. Brook était un guerrier humain à un sabre déguisé en squelette afro s'appelant SoulKing. Nico-sensei était un warlock elfe habillé en robe noire utilisant le pseudonyme de MissAllSunday. Franky avait un berserker humain recouvert d'une grosse armure en métal portant un gros bouclier. Euh... Son pseudo était SuperFranky... Il n'y avait pas trop d'originalité.

Le groupe de Luffy se postait près de celui de mon frère et je restais au côté de Thatch, Vista et Ace. Pour éviter un énorme brouhaha sur le discord, Vitali avait conclu que seulement les leaders devaient parler, donc Luffy, Thatch et lui-même. Enfin Thatch s'était autoproclamé chef du groupe PVP et ca avait bien fait rire Vista. Je ne voyais pas le mal car Thatch était inéluctablement le leader de la team grâce à son leadership et à sa bonne capacité tactique.

\- Ouais mais nan ! Si on nomme cet idiot chef de groupe, on est foutu d'avance ! déclara Ussopp en parlant de Luffy.

\- Bah c'est votre chef de guilde. fit Vitali, perplexe.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas un futé. Il va nous foutre dans la merde plus qu'autre chose. Laissons faire Nami ! dit Zoro amusé.

Luffy ricana bêtement. C'était vrai que... Bon... Ussopp et Zoro n'avaient pas tord ! Mon frère acquiesça un peu confus puis nomma Nami cheffe de groupe à la place de Luffy. Le World Boss Event apparut et nous nous mîmes tous en place pour le combattre. C'était une sorte de crabe géant avec une énorme pince. C'était pas un Pokémon, ça ? Mon groupe avait pour indication d'attaquer le Boss de temps en temps mais principalement de tuer les joueurs adverses en mode PK qui s'approcheraient. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne alors nous attaquions le monstre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, des noms rouges apparurent dans la foule. Thatch eut l'esprit vif et donna les ordres. Ace balança une tornades enflammées dans la masse et vu que nous étions en raid avec les autres, les groupes de mon frère et de Luffy étaient épargnés. Putain, le Boss effectua une AoE et tout le monde se la prit en pleine gueule. Je me soignais rapidement ainsi que les autres qui étaient à ma portée. Ca allait être chaud ! Je devais soigner les attaques des joueurs et ceux du Boss qui étaient bien plus coriaces. Comment faisait mon frère ? Thatch, Vista et Ace attaquaient sans relâche les enfoirés qui venaient nous faire chier et moi je faisais de mon mieux pour les soutenir. Je courrais partout, buffais à m'en défoncer les doigts sur mon clavier, soignais comme je pouvais et débuffais en attaquant une fois à l'occasion le Boss. Je lançais énormément de soin de masse grâce à mes flaques et mon ciblage multiple. Par contre, je n'avais jamais l'occasion de donner de la mana ou de stun un joueur.

C'était hard de ne pas s'énerver lorsqu'un joueur ami loupait les flaques de soin que je posais et crevais comme une merde juste à côté. Je n'avais pas le temps de voir comment Chopper, Nami et mon frère se débrouillaient. J'étais tellement focus sur ce que je devais faire que je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer. La vache, j'allais bien ronfler cette nuit, moi ! Toutefois, dans le vocal, je constatais que Nami était une fine stratège tout comme Thatch. On allait en chier tout à l'heure.

Merde ! Fallait que ça m'arrive maintenant. Putain, j'avais envie de pisser ! La barre de vie du Boss était à un tiers. Descendait plus vite, bordel ! Je m'agitais sur ma chaise en serrant les dents. Allez ! Crevait sale mob que j'aille pisser !

Ah merde nan ! Thatch allait crever. Nan ! Je le soignais comme je pus mais... Putain de Boss à la con ! Fallait qu'il lance une AoE ! Je ressuscitais Thatch puis le buffais. Il me remercia dans le vocal avec bonne humeur m'égaillant.

Quinze pourcent. Dix pourcent. Cinq pourcent. Trois pourcent. Oh bordel enfin terminé ! Ma team combattait toujours les PK pendant que les PVE prenaient les loots en pièces d'or. Nous nous félicitâmes tous puis le groupe de Luffy se téléporta dans la capitale suivi de la guilde de Vitali. Il ne restait plus que Thatch, Ace, Vista et moi. Wouah, quand il y avait beaucoup moins de monde a heal, ça reposait. Par contre tout le monde parlait dans le discord et c'était une vraie cacophonie. Thatch nous demanda de descendre dans le canal juste en dessous pour que l'on puisse entendre ses directives.

Oh bordel, le silence faisait du bien.

\- Ah enfin du calme ! Bon allez il en reste trois. Ca devrait être facile car j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas groupés alors ils s'attaquent les uns les autres. Il faudrait les regrouper avec un appât. fit Thatch amusé.

Un appât ?

\- Euh... J'ai l'impression de me sentir viser lorsque tu parles d'appât. souriais-je doucement.

Vista ricana.

\- Que tu es perspicace alors ! ria Thatch.

Je pouffais de rire et les buffais une dernière fois avant de soigner Ace toujours silencieux.

\- Allez ! En place ! Ce sera rapide. déclara notre leader amusé.

Je me mis un bouclier puis plaçais une flaque de soin pour m'installer dessus pendant que Vista et Ace ramenaient les joueurs qui les attaquaient vers moi. J'utilisais ma grosse compétence d'auto-soin et attendais sans bouger. Ah ils tombaient dans le piège et un commença à m'attaquer puis un deuxième et enfin le dernier. Ma vie descendait en flèche malgré mes soins. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes skills car j'étais étourdie puis mise à terre. Néanmoins, je pouvais compter sur Thatch et Vista pour m'aider en les défonçant au C-à-C. Ace en profitait pour lancer des sorts AoE. Comme l'avait dit Thatch, c'était rapide mais malheureusement, j'étais morte.

\- Merci pour ton sacrifice, Anastasia. ricana Vista en me ressuscitant.

Je riais doucement puis une fois mon personnage debout, je retirais mon mode PK comme les autres. Nous nous téléportâmes enfin dans la capitale en nous félicitant. Putain de bordel ! Mon pipi.

Je reçus un message privé dans ma boîte aux lettres du jeu. C'était qui ? Ah le système. Oh ! Des cadeaux et un titre de succès. Il y avait des diamants, des émeraudes, des potions haut-level, des parchemins d'expériences, -le truc qui me servait à rien-, et oh bordel... Un costume aléatoire exclusif à ma race ! Je trépignais sur place à cause de mon envie de pisser mais aussi par joie.

\- Oh un costume ! J'ai eu un smoking de marié. Tiens, viens Vista on se marie ! rigola Thatch en se pavanant dans son nouveau costume près du personnage de Vista.

\- Nan, dégage ! ria-t-il.

\- Ah allez ! insista Thatch amusé.

\- Nan !

J'ouvrais ma boîte à costume et tombais sur une robe de mariée. Ah... La même chose que Thatch. Je la mis sur mon avatar et wouah ! C'était très jolie ! Je pouvais me la péter maintenant.

\- Oh mais ! Anastasia ! Viens ! On est assorti. s'exclama Thatch en se mettant près de moi.

\- Ouais. fis-je amusée.

\- Allez viens, on se marie ! Il y a un autel près de la place commerciale. proposa-t-il gaiement.

\- Nan ! fit sèchement Ace.

Cela mit un froid. Je n'osais rien dire. Il était toujours de mauvais poils.

\- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta voix ? s'amusa à dire Vista.

Ace ne dit rien et Thatch ricana.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit avec toi que je me marie, Ace ? se moqua-t-il pour le faire chier.

\- Va chier ! Tu ne te maries pas avec Anastasia, c'est tout. pesta le concerné.

Thatch claqua de la langue puis soupira.

\- Bon bon... Allez Vista, on se marie alors ! Anastasia est prise. Allez ! réitéra-t-il.

\- Nan, va enmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! ria Vista faisant rire Thatch.

Je reçus un message privé de Ace. Ah il ne me faisait plus la gueule ?

" Tu te serais mariée in game avec lui ? "

Ah...

" Ca aurait été marrant vu que c'est in game mais par principe pour toi, nan. "

" Ok alors marie-toi avec moi ! "

C'était même pas une question. Quelle demande en mariage ! Toutefois j'étais de bonne humeur maintenant alors je ne bronchais pas et acceptais.

" Ok, il faut faire quoi ? "

" Il faut des alliances qu'on achète au marchand spécial et payer dix milles pièces d'or chacun à l'autel. "

Putain ! Pipi !

" Ok, ça te dérange si on fait ça après ? J'ai trop envie de faire pipi ! Je ne tiens plus :D"

" Nan ! T'inquiète, je t'attends. "

" Ok, je cours mais je reste sur discord. "

Je me levais à brides abattues de ma chaise puis sortis de ma chambre en courant pour atteindre les chiottes. Oh putain ouais, ca faisait du bien ! Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais Papa n'avait pas l'air d'être encore rentré. Avant je ne faisais pas attention et m'en foutais lorsqu'il restait plus longtemps au boulot mais maintenant que je savais qu'il était une taupe, tout changeait. Je me faisais du mauvais sang pour lui. Lorsque je remontais, je croisais Vitali qui me souria.

\- On va les défoncer après. ricana-t-il arrogant.

Devais-je lui dire que j'ai été mise au courant que ce soir ?

\- Ouais à propos de ça... Pourquoi personne ne m'a mise au courant qu'on faisait un RVR après ?

Il sembla surpris puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ace ne te l'a pas dit ? fit-il perplexe.

Je secouais de la tête avec une moue peinée.

\- Il a dû oublier à mon avis mais tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? J'ai rien dit pour ne pas foutre la merde mais son comportement m'a soûlé. soupira-t-il.

\- Mouais je me disais la même chose mais... Cette aprèm on s'est disputé et ça s'est pas bien terminé. Il est encore sur les nerfs mais on commence à se parler un peu par message sur le jeu et ça a l'air d'aller enfin je crois. Je te raconterai plus tard, là je dois y aller. On m'attend. soufflais-je désolée.

\- Ouais... Vous vous disputez souvent, nan ?

Je hochais de la tête avec un son de gorge. Vitali soupira et me frictionna le bras avant de descendre. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et remis mes écouteurs en m'installant à mon bureau. Personne n'avait quitté le canal pour remonter. Ah si Vista était en AFK. J'allais faire connaître ma présence à Ace par message mais l'entente de mon prénom m'interpela. Ace et Thatch discutaient de moi. C'était mal de jouer les espionnes mais j'étais curieuse.

\- ... Marier avec Anastasia. Tu sais, tu devrais être moins parano. Elle va pas te tromper et te quitter avec le premier venu. Fais lui confiance ! s'énerva Thatch.

Oh Thatch était sur les nerfs. Et visiblement Ace encore plus. Marier ? Parlait-il du jeu ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, Thatch ! Je sais à quoi tu joues, je suis pas con. Lui parler de relation libre et discuter tout le temps avec elle, tu la kiffes, c'est ça ? Je sais très bien qu'avec tes plans culs, tu n'es pas comme ça. Lundi, toi et elle, vous étiez pendant deux heures sur Facebook à bavarder. Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que c'est inhabituel chez toi. En temps normal, tu cherches juste à t'amuser avec la nana mais pas à la connaître d'avantage. Tu l'auras jamais, mon vieux ! C'est ma meuf, pas la tienne. s'écria Ace véhément.

J'étais statufiée. Thatch me kiffait ? Nan ! Je voulais pas le croire.

\- Oh hey ! Tu vas te calmer, toi ! Entre Anastasia et moi, il n'y a rien. Juste de l'amitié. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être parano. Cesse d'être jaloux ! A force, ça va mal finir entre vous. Je te l'avais déjà dit. Si je lui parle beaucoup, c'est parce que je m'entends bien avec elle. C'est une pote, Ace. Tu fais la même crise à ses autres amis ? Nous sommes juste amis, mec ! Je lui parle si je veux et elle me parle si elle veut. Redescends sur Terre et arrêtes de te faire des films ! A ce rythme-là, tu vas la rendre malheureuse et elle ne te dira plus rien par crainte de subir ta jalousie. vociféra Thatch.

Je me disais bien. Thatch ne pouvait pas être en kiff sur moi. C'était impossible !

\- Je te crois pas ! Je te connais bien, Thatch ! Je vois comment tu la regardes à chaque fois. C'est pas seulement parce que tu trouves qu'elle est bien foutue. Je sais que tu la kiffes et que tu attends plus que de l'amitié entre vous. Tu as oublié que c'était ma meuf et qu'elle n'a que 17 ans ou quoi ? Tu fais ta crise de la quarantaine, c'est ça ? Je suis pas con, Thatch, je te le dis, je suis pas con ! Allez avoue que j'ai raison !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je n'aimais pas les entendre se disputer, surtout à cause de moi. C'était ce que je voulais éviter depuis le début.

\- Nan mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !...

\- Nan mec ! Je sais que j'ai raison. Je ne suis pas parano. Tu ne l'auras jamais, Thatch, même si pour ça elle ne devra plus te voir ni te parler...

Pendant que Ace s'époumonait à gueuler, j'avais entendu le son caractéristique du discord signifiant que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le canal. Vista était revenu.

\- Wouoh ! Tu vas trop loin, là. Tu ne vas pas diriger toute sa vie. Anastasia fait ce qu'elle veut et si elle a envie de me parler ou de me voir et pareil pour d'autres personnes, elle le fera. C'est pas toi qui doit dicter sa vie. Faut que tu arrêtes de faire ton jaloux-possessif ! J'apprécie beaucoup Anastasia et ça me fait de la peine pour elle de voir que tu es comme ça avec elle. Sérieusement à force de subir tes crises, je me demande si elle mérite pas mieux ! gueula Thatch en tapant du poing à la fin sur son bureau.

Je sursautais et mes larmes coulaient automatiquement. Vu comment réagissait Thatch, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient.

\- Si elle mérite mieux ? Tu insinues que tu pourrais être mieux que moi, c'est ça ? Je t'enmerde. Anastasia restera toujours avec moi. Pour ta gouverne, le mois prochain on... vociféra Ace plus fort avant de se faire couper par Vista.

\- Bon, on va se calmer, là ! A brailler comme des ânes, vous ne m'avez pas entendus arriver et à mon avis, je pense que depuis le temps Anastasia est revenue également et vous écoute vous crêper le chignon.

Il avait été calme et ca avait coupé net les deux chèvres. Un court silence régna alors que je pris enfin la parole la gorge nouée.

\- Oui... pleurais-je d'une petite voix.

J'entendis Ace inspirer de stupeur et Thatch soupirer un _merde_ tandis que je hoquetais.

\- ... Vous êtes deux gros imbéciles... Ace, je te le dis encore... Il n'y a rien entre Thatch et moi... Nous sommes amis... C'est tout... Alors arrête !...

La honte ! Ils m'entendaient chialer comme une gamine mais je n'arrivais pas à cesser mes larmes. J'en avais marre. Il n'y avait aucune amourette entre Thatch et moi, juste de l'amitié et une attirance sexuelle. Je reconnaissais que j'avais envie de baiser avec lui mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Ace commençait à devenir insupportable avec sa jalousie. Il comptait m'empêcher de parler et de voir Thatch comme s'il dirigeait ma vie. Ca, c'était hors de question ! Avait-il vraiment l'intention de le faire ou bien avait-il dit ça sous la colère ? En tout cas, il allait trop loin.

\- Anastasia... commença Ace désolé mais je le coupais volontairement en l'ignorant.

\- Bonne nuit Vista... soufflais-je enrouée avant de descendre en AFK.

Tant pis pour le RVR, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le monde dans le chat de raid puis quittais le groupe et enfin le jeu avant de me déconnecter de discord. Je me mouchais pour enlever ma morve qui pendait à mon nez. Ouais super sexy ! Puis j'éteignis mon pc et mis mon réveil pour demain matin. Putain déjà 22h57 ! Le World Boss Event avait duré longtemps. Je me levais pour aller allumer ma lampe de chevet lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma manche de gilet. C'était Vitali. Il fut surpris de voir mon état.

\- Oh... Je venais savoir pourquoi tu avais quitté le raid alors qu'on allait bientôt commencer le RVR mais je comprends mieux maintenant... C'est Ace, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il en entrant.

Je hochais de la tête en repleurant tandis qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint ensuite s'assoir sur mon lit et je le rejoinds. Je lui racontais comme je pus ce qu'il s'était passé en hoquetant. Il soupira soûlé avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était la seconde fois. Je pleurais sur son épaule trempant son T-shirt alors qu'il me caressait le dos.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette aprèm ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je hochais de la tête contre lui et lui racontais tout sans lui dire pour Marco, Papa et ma crise d'angoisse. Je sentais son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque je parlais de Ace qui se donnait l'autorisation d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- J'en ai marre de lui. Depuis que tu es avec lui, tu ne fais que pleurer. Il me gonfle avec sa jalousie. Thatch a raison, tu mérites mieux. Je comprendrais si tu allais voir ailleurs car tu n'en peux plus de lui. La naine, je te jure, je me retiens de retourner sur discord pour lui dire ses quatre vérités à ce connard ! pesta-t-il sèchement.

L'insulte me blessa.

\- Nan ! Ne dis rien... S'il-te-plaît... murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes un petit moment enlacés sans rien dire. J'étais bien dans ses bras. C'était mon frère et il me réconfortait comme il le pouvait.

\- Bon je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Les autres doivent m'attendre. chuchota-t-il me coupant dans mon bien-être.

\- Nan ! Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux pas être toute seule. soufflais-je.

J'avais cessé de pleurer mais ça pouvait repartir à tout moment une fois seule. Vitali me frictionna le haut du dos puis soupira.

\- Bon bah viens avec moi. Prends tes écouteurs ! Écouter les conneries des amis à Luffy te fera du bien.

Je pouffais doucement de rire en me dégageant de ses bras puis nous nous levâmes pour sortir de ma chambre à pas de loup. J'avais embarqué mon portable et mes écouteurs ainsi que ma chaise de bureau que je faisais rouler doucement puis nous entrâmes dans sa chambre qui étaient dans la pénombre et nous installâmes devant son ordinateur. Je branchais ma paire d'écouteurs et remarquais en la mettant à mes oreilles que mon frère était en AFK et que Thatch, Ace et Vista étaient avec les autres dans le canal PVE. Vitali monta les voir et je pus entendre un brouhaha.

\- Ah le boss est de retour ! acclama un membre de sa guilde.

\- Bon bah j'ai été voir ma sœur. Elle est très fatiguée et ne viendra pas. Il faudra reporter le RVR pour une autre fois.

\- Oh dommage ! fit Luffy, déçu.

\- D'un côté, ça m'arrange car je suis aussi fatiguée. On a cours demain, Luffy ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. s'exclama Nami tirant un râle à ce dernier.

\- Oui et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas que vous comme élèves en cours. ricana Nico-sensei.

Nami et elle leur dirent bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Nami-chérie et Robin-d'amour ! chantonna Sanji.

\- Oh la ferme, sourcils en vrille ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne. pesta Zoro.

Nami et Nico-sensei se déconnectèrent tandis que Sanji et Zoro débutaient une joute verbale.

\- Oh ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ça ?! soupira Ussopp.

\- Toi la ferme ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux braillards.

Malgré le fond sonore des deux autres, certains partaient également se coucher. Il y avait pas mal de membres de la guilde à Vitali pour au final en rester qu'un. Ca en faisait du ménage ! Il y avait également, Chopper, Ussopp, Franky qui devait bosser dans son garage demain et Vista qui travaillait également demain. Il ne restait plus que Vitali, Bonney, le membre de la guilde que je ne connaissais pas, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Thatch et enfin Ace. Ces deux-derniers ne parlaient pas et je comprenais mieux pourquoi lorsque je reçus un sms. C'était Thatch. Je me pinçais les lèvres et remarquais le regard de Vitali sur mon portable. Je lui souriais doucement puis lus mon message.

" Anastasia, désolé si je te dérange. Ton frère vient de dire que tu étais très fatiguée. Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ma conversation très brutale avec Ace. J'ai fait face à une énième jalousie de sa part et celle-ci était celle de trop. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je m'excuse si je t'ai peinée en criant. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Encore pardon ! J'espère que demain tu voudras toujours me voir. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Puisses-tu me pardonner. Bonne nuit. "

Vitali me regardait attendant peut-être des informations.

\- C'est Thatch... Il s'excuse. fis-je en lui passant mon téléphone pour qu'il lise le sms.

\- Même s'il a quand même une idée derrière la tête à ton sujet, je l'apprécie. Lui aussi, il subit la jalousie de Ace. Pareil, il a raison. Thatch te kiffe vraiment. souria-t-il en me rendant mon portable.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Thatch a l'âge de Mama. Pourquoi il serait amoureux d'une lycéenne ? Enfin, s'il est capable de tomber amoureux. dis-je moqueuse.

Mon frère ricana.

\- Pff... Tu es vraiment trop naïve, la naine. Ace est peut-être un jaloux-possessif mais il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne comme ça à Thatch. Tiens au fait, il est au courant pour Cavendish ?

\- Nan, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et puis... J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui au cas où. soupirai-je en pianotant sur mon téléphone.

Je répondais à Thatch en même temps que Vitali gloussait.

\- C'est vrai !

" Tu es pardonné, Thatch. Je ne t'en veux pas personnellement. Je trouve juste horrible que vous vous disputiez tous les deux à cause de moi. Vous êtes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas mon but de causer du tort entre vous deux. Et oui, demain je voudrais toujours te voir. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je les ai fait moi-même. J'espère que tu aimeras et que tu ne me vomiras pas dessus en les goûtant :) Bonne nuit "

\- Ca va sinon toi avec Bonney ? demandai-je.

\- Euh... Ouais. Ca nous arrive de nous engueuler pour des broutilles mais rien de bien méchant. Du coup, demain tu comptes voir quand même Thatch ?

\- Oui, je dois quand même aller m'acheter une robe pour lundi même si actuellement, je ne sais plus si ce sera toujours d'actualité pour la saint-Valentin. Déjà vendredi, ça risque d'être chaud alors imagine lundi. Faut vraiment que Ace arrête d'être comme ça. Ca doit lui faire du mal en plus. soufflais-je.

\- Ouais fait quand même gaffe demain, hein. Vendredi il va y avoir une de ces ambiances ! Mais Bonney est super contente d'aller chez Thatch et de manger dans son resto alors...

\- Ouais, c'est aussi pour ça que je continue à vouloir venir vendredi et lundi et puis il y a Izou qui viendra à 16h30 après-demain...

\- Olala oui ! J'avais oublié. J'ai réfléchi du coup et ça me tente bien de _postuler _aussi. Faut pas se coiffer ni se maquiller, c'est ça ? souria-t-il.

\- Super ! Ouais mais... Tu te maquilles toi ? hallucinai-je moqueuse.

\- Mais nan débile ! C'est pour toi que je disais ça même si le maquillage tu as pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est. ricana-t-il.

\- Hey ! m'offusquai-je en le poussant d'un geste de l'avant-bras.

Vitali pouffa de rire et mon téléphone vibra. Thatch m'avait répondue.

\- Je te taquine. Mais tu devrais te maquiller. Tu étais bien à la fête de la semaine dernière. Bon te maquille pas autant mais juste un peu, ça t'irait bien. Au moins tu ressembleras à une vraie fille ! se moqua-t-il.

Je lui mis un coup dans les côtes voulant lui faire mal mais à la place il rigola. Tu te tenais quand même les côtes, Ducon ! Je lus la réponse de Thatch avec un sourire amusé.

" Ah ça me soulage que tu m'aies pardonné. J'avais bien remarqué que ça t'avait fait du mal de nous entendre nous engueuler. Mais dès qu'il a râlé lorsque je t'ai proposée pour rire de nous marier in game, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il allait m'en remettre plein la gueule à l'occasion et ça n'a pas traîné. Dès que Vista était parti AFK et qu'il m'a dit que tu n'étais plus là pendant un moment, il m'en a foutu plein la gueule. Je suis sympa mais j'ai mes limites. Allez je ne t'embête plus avec ça. Tu dois penser à autre chose maintenant. Sinon, alors comme ça j'ai un cadeau ? J'ai très envie de savoir ce que c'est surtout si c'est comestible et que c'est toi qui l'a préparé. Je ne vomirais pas, t'inquiète, j'attendrais que tu aies le dos tourné si c'est si mauvais ;P "

Je pouffais de rire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Vitali qui causait sur le discord maintenant. Il riait avec Luffy. Brook, Zoro, et Sanji se déconnectèrent en souhaitant bonne nuit. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire puis tapotais l'épaule de mon frère lui faisant tourner la tête vers moi.

\- Je vais me coucher. Merci... murmurai-je avec un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, la naine ! Je vais pas tarder aussi. sourit-il.

Je retirais mes écouteurs et les débranchais avant de les prendre et de sortir de sa chambre en faisant rouler tout doucement comme tout à l'heure ma chaise de bureau. Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait plus de lumière donc Mama était couchée. Silence maximal ! Mode Naruto activé ! Je m'engouffrais silencieusement dans ma chambre dans le noir total.

Ah bordel de merde ! Putain de bureau ! Ah ça fait mal... Ma pauvre hanche... Bordel ! Je maudissais mon meuble en silence, une main sur ma hanche endolorie avant d'allumer ma lumière au plafond. J'allais avoir un bleu. J'allumais rapidement ma lampe de chevet puis éteignis ma grosse lumière avant de m'engouffrer dans mes draps. Je répondis à Thatch avec un sourire en me demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Ace. Peut-être était-il en train de se morfondre ou bien en foutait-il encore plein la gueule à Thatch ? Les mots de Ace et de Vitali me trottaient dans le crâne. Peut-être que Thatch était en kiff sur moi ? Nan !... Mais je me souvenais qu'il m'avait dit que je lui plaisais et que j'étais la seule à qui il me donnait un surnom. Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru la colonne vertébrale me donnant un tremblement. Ouark, il avait 40 piges et j'en avais 17, bon bientôt 18 ! C'était dégoûtant et immoral. Cependant, je devais admettre que si les mœurs étaient différents et que Ace n'était pas dans ma vie alors ça me plairait bien de le fréquenter. Ah pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi simple ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas une deuxième vie ? Je profiterais à fond en me foutant de tout, tout en continuant ma petite vie tranquille en tant que lycéenne. D'un côté je pourrais être la gamine parfaite qui faisait ses études sans se plaindre et d'un autre je pourrais être la salope dépravée qui allait s'amuser n'importe où avec n'importe qui sans qu'il y ait des conséquences. J'aimais beaucoup cette nouvelle facette de moi mais je ne voulais pas être jugée si cela venait à se savoir surtout au lycée. Déjà qu'on me considérait comme une sorcière maudite sans faire quoique ce soit... Alors si on apprenait que j'adorais baiser et allumer les mecs, j'osais même pas imaginer de quoi on me traiterait. Une pute ? Ouais...Pourtant j'avais envie d'être cette personne. Je me sentais bien et moi-même quand je l'étais. J'étais sûre que je devais être cette personne et que je devais m'assumer pleinement en me foutant de tout. Mais ce n'était pas simple. J'avais peur...

" Si tu vomis, fais-le discrètement, hein ! :D Car si je te grille, il y aura un gros malaise et je ne t'offrirais plus rien de comestible. Je trouvais ça marrant que tu m'aies proposée qu'on se marie in game. C'était très drôle mais bon Ace avait mit un froid direct après. Il n'y avait rien de mal à s'amuser un peu mais bon... Il est jaloux. Puis il m'a envoyée un message privé en me disant de me marier avec lui in game. Même si j'étais soûlée par sa réaction, j'ai quand même accepté. On allait le faire après que je sois revenue de ma pause pipi mais lorsque j'étais revenue vous étiez en train de vous disputer. Je n'aime pas les disputes ni les cris. Bref, j'ai hâte de passer un bon moment avec toi demain :D Allez je dors sinon, je ne vais pas être fraîche demain matin. Bonne nuit ! "

J'éteignis ma lampe et posais mon portable sur ma table de nuit.

* * *

Ce matin j'avais osé me maquiller. J'avais passé le cap et ça m'avait plût. Je n'avais pas mit grand chose juste du mascara et de l'eye-liner -Dieu que j'en avais chié à le mettre !- mais je m'étais attachée les cheveux en une petite queue laissant ma frange et deux mèches encadrer mon visage sauf que je m'étais souvenue des suçons de Ace sur ma nuque. Du coup, j'avais gardé mes cheveux lâchés. Mes ecchymoses sur mes poignets étaient passés au noir. J'avais très peu dormi m'inquiétant pour Papa qui n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Au petit-déjeuner, Mama avait dit qu'il avait dormi au bureau travaillant sur un gros dossier et qu'elle allait lui apporter des affaires de rechange dans la matinée. Ainsi même avec le maquillage, j'avais des cernes et une gueule de zombie. THE WALKING DEAD ! Cavendish m'avait accompagnée au lycée en l'écoutant me dire que même si j'avais fait un effort pour être encore plus belle, j'avais vraiment une sale gueule aujourd'hui. Je lui avais dit la vérité et sa réponse avait été de dormir avec un masque de concombre et d'avocat. C'était bon à savoir.

Au lycée, Luffy et sa bande m'avaient saluée et proposée de manger avec eux le midi en classe, chose qui avait étonné Cavendish. J'avais accepté à la condition que mon ami soit de la partie. Luffy n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Pendant les cours, j'avais lutté pour ne pas ronfler ce qui avait fait rire mon voisin qui lui ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire un quart d'heure après. Il était enfin l'heure de bouffer. Luffy et Ussopp avaient décidé de coller les tables pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble malgré les plaintes des autres élèves de la classe. Sanji et Zoro nous avaient rejoinds avec leur bento.

\- Nami-chérie ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir. s'enjoua Sanji en dansant sur place.

La concernée ne lui prêta aucune attention, sûrement trop habituée. C'était moi où il avait des cœurs qui lui sortaient des yeux ? J'avais besoin de dormir, moi. Je m'installais à côté de Cavendish en posant mon repas sur la table.

\- Oh Anastasia-d'amour ! Que tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. Mon cœur s'emballe en te voyant. chantonna Sanji en s'installant en face de moi.

\- La ferme, sourcils en vrille ! Tu me casses les oreilles. pesta Zoro en s'asseyant à côté de Luffy.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, la pelouse sur patte ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Commencez pas, vous deux ! vociféra Nami, entre les deux, en leur donnant un coup à chacun sur le crâne.

Quelle violence ! Je déballais mon plat sous les yeux attentifs de Luffy qui s'était penché au-dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une omelette au fromage. répondis-je simplement.

Il tira une grimace de dégoût et se remit correctement sur sa chaise. Hein ? Luffy était dégoûté par la bouffe ? Il était malade ?

\- N'approche pas cette chose immonde de moi ! railla-t-il.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? fis-je perplexe.

\- Luffy a horreur du fromage. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne mange pas. informa Sanji sur un ton naturel.

Oh... Au moins j'étais tranquille pour bouffer.

\- Tiens, c'est qui lui ? demanda Zoro d'un coup de menton vers Cavendish.

Le concerné n'avait pas fait attention à sa question trop occupé à manger à côté de moi.

\- C'est Caniche ! répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Caniche ? Je me plaignais de _Aspasie _mais Cavendish subissait encore plus.

\- Sérieux ? Il s'appelle comme ça ? fit Zoro, ahurie.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Nan, il se nomme Cavendish. dis-je avant de manger.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers moi, confus. Je le lui expliquais puis faisais les présentations entre lui, Sanji et Zoro.

\- Oui, je connais Zoro. Nous sommes ensemble au club de kendo. s'exclama Cavendish.

\- Hein ? Sérieux ? fit Zoro complètement confus.

Le reste du repas se passait très bien. Nous avions beaucoup ri lorsque Luffy s'était endormi la tête la première dans son bento. Par contre, j'avais remarqué les regards de Zoro sur moi. Ils étaient un peu discrets mais ce qui m'avait mise la puce la puce à l'oreille était ses sourires en coin lorsque je croisais son regard à chaque fois. C'était déstabilisant mais ça avait un côté flatteur. Je lui avais souri au dernier par politesse. Pendant presque tout le repas, nous avions parlé de OPO et je fus surprise d'apprendre que Cavendish y jouait aussi. Il avait un guerrier elfe. A un moment, Nami avait lancé le sujet des préparatifs pour la fête du lycée. Tous les ans, une poignée d'élèves de chaque classe faisait une activité pendant une journée entière pour les visiteurs venant profiter de la fête. N'importe qui pouvait entrer. La journée se déroulait début Mars avant la fin de l'année scolaire. La rousse avait proposé de faire un bar à jus hawaïen car sa sœur pouvait nous fournir des mandarines. L'idée était bonne mais Luffy préférait un restaurant de grillade. Sanji et Zoro nous avaient dit que leur classe avait décidé de faire un lieu hanté. Ca avait l'air cool !

\- Alors du coup qui est volontaire pour le faire avec moi ? demanda Nami avec un sourire.

Ah... J'avais pas très envie de participer. Je voulais profiter de la fête et des activités des autres, surtout du lieu hanté. Vu la gueule de Ussopp, Luffy et Cavendish, c'était la même pour eux.

\- Anastasia ? Tu veux bien le faire avec moi. Je nous prendrais des tenues hawaïennes et je te montrerais comment faire les jus. proposa-t-elle.

Et merde... Si je refusais, ça allait lui faire de la peine. Je lui souriais doucement en hochant de la tête. Elle sembla ravie.

\- Oh super ! Merci. Luffy et Ussopp, vous nous aiderez pour la décoration. sourit-elle grandement faisant râler les deux concernés.

\- Je vous aiderais aussi en ramenant des fleurs du club de botanique. suggéra Cavendish ce qui plût à Nami.

Bon au moins, j'espérais qu'on ne ferait pas une danse hawaïenne. Trop la honte ! La tenue ok, les jus ok mais une danse, nan ! Je ne savais pas danser en plus. Bon sauf s'il fallait me tortiller du cul comme une salope. Ça, je savais faire et beaucoup en était témoin à la fête de vendredi dernier.

Lorsque nous eûmes tous terminé, nous remîmes les bureaux à leur place et vu que le prochain cours reprenait à 14h, j'avais le temps d'aller aux chiottes. Je préférais toujours monter au troisième étage. J'étais sûre de pouvoir faire ma pêche tranquille. En changeant ma protection hygiénique, je remarquais qu'elle était nickel. Déjà ce matin au réveil, je n'avais pas perdu grand chose mais là j'étais étonnée. Était-ce à cause de mon dépucelage que je les terminais plus rapidement ? En tout cas, c'était pratique. Un jour avant la date habituelle. Je n'en remis pas puis me lavais la minette comme d'habitude. Je me lavais les mains puis je me brossais les dents. Lorsque je sortis, mon sac sur l'épaule, quelqu'un était dans le couloir devant la porte. Zoro était assis contre le mur en face en train de boire une canette de bière. Euh... C'était pas interdit de boire de l'alcool au lycée ?

\- Ah t'es comme ça, toi ? m'amusais-je à dire avec un sourire.

Il me sourit et me salua de sa canette.

\- J'ai mes habitudes. Tu en veux ? me proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je haussais des épaules et vins m'assoir à côté de lui. Il me passa sa bière que je bus de quelques gorgées. C'était tiède et encore plus amer que les bières de Ace mais j'aimais ça.

\- C'est quoi comme bière ? fis-je en grimaçant.

\- De la brune mais elle est chaude. Dommage.

Je haussais une nouvelle fois des épaules et rebus dedans. Je commençais à m'habituer au goût très fort.

\- Hey bois pas tout ! ricana-t-il en me prenant la canette de la main.

Je souriais amusée en le regardant boire.

\- Au fait, ca se passe bien avec Ace ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Pourquoi il me demandait ça ?

\- Euh oui... Pourquoi ? fis-je confuse.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il avant de boire.

Je soupirais puis le regardais perplexe.

\- Je te demande ça car hier soir Luffy nous a dit par message qu'il entendait Ace gueuler. Il avait compris que c'était par rapport à toi quand vous étiez dans le canal juste en-dessous. Il nous l'a dit quand Vista, je crois, n'était pas encore revenu. Et bizarrement, une fois que ce mec était revenu dans le canal, tu t'es déconnectée et nous a dit bonne nuit. Personne n'a osé te questionner par rapport à ça. On est pas con surtout avec la gueule de zombie que tu te trimballes depuis ce matin. Tu n'as pas très bien dormi. Alors tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ?

Je baissais la tête puis soupirais peinée.

\- Ace est très jaloux... J'étais partie aux toilettes et lorsque j'étais revenue il s'engueulait avec Thatch. Il pense que Thatch empince pour moi. Sérieusement, il a l'âge de ma mère. Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Je ne lui ai pas dit que Cavendish est devenu mon ami, car j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui. soufflais-je doucement.

\- Je le sentais un peu jaloux mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là. ricana-t-il.

Il allait boire mais je lui pris la canette de la main pour prendre une gorgée, le surprenant.

\- S'il savait que je discute avec toi, il ferait un scandale. soupirai-je.

\- Qu'il ose, tiens ! Et quand bien même, on s'en fout. Tu fais ce que tu veux. se moqua-t-il en reprenant sa bière.

\- C'est vrai ! Les relations coucouche-panier, c'est pas mon truc. J'aime être libre. m'exclamais-je avec un petit sourire.

Je disais ça mais il y avait peu de temps, c'était déjà le cas. Discuter avec Thatch m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise et moi-même dans une relation simple où la nana était le cliché parfait de la femme à la maison à attendre le retour de son époux. J'avais envie de goûter à la liberté totale et de profiter à fond de chaque instant pour ne rien regretter. J'étais novice dans les relations et il m'avait fallu du temps pour me connaître.

Nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire tandis qu'il buvait. Je ne savais pas si l'alcool me montait déjà au cerveau mais je le trouvais vraiment mignon et aurais aimé être plus intime avec lui. De plus ses boucles d'oreille à son oreille lui donnait un air mauvais garçon qui me plaisait. Cependant, je devais contrôler ma pulsion sexuelle étant au lycée. Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde apprenne ma dépravation. Même s'il n'y avait que nous dans le couloir et vu le silence, personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Mais bon... C'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air sachant que j'avais un petit ami. Sérieusement, pourquoi Ace ne voulait pas d'une vraie relation libre ?

\- Tout à l'heure, c'était pour ça que tu arrêtais pas de me regarder ? C'était à cause d'hier soir ? questionnai-je.

\- Oui et nan ! souria-t-il.

_Oui _ou _nan_ ? Faudrait savoir. Je haussais des sourcils amusée.

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je, perplexe.

Il me fixa longuement avec un sourire en biais puis il bu dans sa canette.

\- Je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Ace ni ceux de Luffy, surtout ceux de Luffy. souria-t-il encore en terminant sa bière.

Je le regardais confuse puis Zoro écrasa sa canette en se levant, entra dans les toilettes sans fermer la porte et la jeta dans la poubelle. Au fond de moi, je me doutais que je lui plaisais. J'avais envie d'en profiter un peu. Oh putain quel cul ! Je me levais et entrais dans les toilettes, posais mon sac sur le sol puis fermais la porte. J'étais sûre de faire une grosse connerie mais j'en avais envie surtout que l'alcool n'aidait pas. Malgré que ce n'était pas la première fois que je buvais et le peu que j'avais ingurgité, je me sentais déjà un peu pompette. J'allais sûrement regretter ce que j'allais faire mais sur le moment, je m'en foutais.

Zoro se tourna vers moi en arcquant un sourcil, un sourire en biais.

\- J'aime être libre. Avec Ace, on avait discuté pour entretenir une relation libre mais avec sa jalousie, il préfère que de mon côté, je reste sage tandis que lui envisage de se le permettre.

\- Une relation libre, hein ? J'adhère. Mais Ace devrait être beaucoup moins jaloux. ricana-t-il.

Ouais. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais le tromper mais si j'allumais ouvertement un autre type, c'était pas le cas, nan ? Je suis novice dans les relations sauf que maintenant je savais qu'un seul mec ne me suffisait pas. J'étais amoureuse de Ace mais j'avais besoin de plus. CC'était pour ça qu'une relation libre me conviendrait mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je lui souriais et vins m'assoir sur le bord du lavabo, mes jambes croisées remontant ma jupe pour dévoiler plus de cuisse d'un geste naturel. Zoro me souria et se rapprocha de moi sans être trop près.

\- Juste comme ça, si tu étais vraiment dans une relation libre, tu penses que nous deux... ?

Il ne termina pas sa question mais j'avais deviné la suite. Il avait envie de baiser avec moi. Je pouffais de rire puis lui souriais en haussant des épaules.

\- Peut-être... répondis-je amusée.

Il ricana et se gratta de l'index le bout du nez.

\- C'est bien dommage alors... dit-il avec arrogance.

Je souriais en coin et décroisais les jambes pour les écarter un peu. Zoro avait baissé les yeux pour les fixer avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, vraiment dommage... souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Oh bordel ! J'adorais faire mon petit effet. C'était amusant d'allumer un mec. Baiser avec lui m'aurait bien tentée mais jamais je ne tromperais Ace, même si nous étions dans de mauvais termes en ce moment. Zoro passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en continuant de me mater. Néanmoins, je descendis de mon estrade et me dirigeais vers mes affaires. Je me penchais sans plier les genoux pour ramasser mon sac offrant volontairement une vue sur mon cul à Zoro. Je sentais son regard sur moi et j'adorais ça. Ma culotte devint humide et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Je fus cependant surprise de remarquer qu'il s'était rapproché dans mon dos. Lorsque je me redressais, je feignais la surprise en me retournant. Il me souriait en coin et se pencha pour sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hein ? C'était pas prévu ça ! Toutefois, je ne le repoussais pas. Son baiser était clos et brusque. Il finit tout de même par introduire sa langue. Je fermais les yeux, satisfaite de moi et sentis ses mains toucher mes fesses sans honte. Il colla son bassin au mien mais je n'osais pas le toucher, ne serait-ce que pour enlacer son cou. Allumer oui mais embrasser, c'était pas pareil. Un élan de culpabilité s'empara de moi. La réalité était différente du fantasme. Soudainement, la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours retentit mettant fin à son baiser. Zoro me souria victorieux puis me pinça une fesse avant de se barrer dans le couloir. Je restais un peu sur le cul. Je me sentais un peu sale mais pas honteuse sauf que Mine de rien, ça m'avait excitée. Je finissais par esquisser un sourire en biais finalement contente de moi. J'étais une vraie dépravée et je l'assumais. J'espérais maintenant que personne ne saurait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sortis à mon tours des toilettes et constatais que Zoro était déjà parti. Ca m'aurait étonnée qu'il m'attende. Je courais comme une folle dans les escaliers et les couloirs pour rejoindre ma classe. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si la sonnerie n'avait pas retentit, Zoro aurait essayé d'aller plus loin. Ca me faisait froid dans le dos. Pas que baiser avec lui me dégoûtait mais qu'il me force à le faire alors que je n'aurais pas voulu pour ne pas trahir Ace était tout autre chose.

Bien sûr j'arrivais en retard et je dus m'excuser auprès de tout le monde sous le ricanement de Luffy. Mon gars, si tu savais pourquoi j'arrivais en retard, tu ne rirais sûrement pas. Merde, ma culotte était trempée !

J'étais fatiguée de base mais avec l'alcool, j'étais séchée et avais encore eu du mal à suivre le cours. Quand ce fut terminé, je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, mis mes vêtements d'extérieur puis saluais Luffy, Nami, Ussopp et enfin Cavendish. Contrairement à d'habitude, je fus la première à sortir sous la surprise de tout le monde. Je m'en foutais. Thatch m'attendait. Je courrais comme une folle dans les couloirs, sautais presque les escaliers et enfilais le plus rapidement possible mes chaussures avant de ranger mes _wabaki_. C'était moi ou dehors il faisait moins froid que ce matin ? Nan, débile ! Tu venais de courir comme une gogole et tu avais encore de la bière dans l'organisme. Je vis Thatch dans la rue près de l'entrée du lycée contre sa voiture en train de fumer. Oh ! Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas coiffé de sa banane et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Ravie de le revoir, je courais vers lui mais une poigne ferme m'agrippa le bras me tirant en arrière. Je manquais de peu de me péter la gueule. C'était qui le con qui avait osé faire ça ? Oh... Ace ! Merde ! Merde ! Et remerde ! Du coin de l'oeil je vis Thatch tourner la tête dans ma direction.

\- Anastasia, j'aimerais te parler... commença-t-il avant de se couper salué par son frère qui venait d'arriver.

\- Hey Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'enjoua-t-il.

Il était suivi de sa bande de potes habituels et je croisais le regard de Zoro. Si tu la ramenais, je te défonçais la gueule à coup de high kick. Il eut l'air de capter ma télépathie car il me souria en coin tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je viens voir Anastasia. répondit-il doucement.

Bon il était pas sur les nerfs et il avait pas l'air d'avoir vu Thatch. Ouf !

\- Ah ok ! Nous, on va chez Franky. Tu veux venir Aspasie ? proposa Luffy.

\- Euh nan, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour cette aprèm. souriais-je tandis que Ace lâchait mon bras.

\- Ah tant pis... Une autre fois alors ? sembla déçue Nami.

Je hochais de la tête avec un grand sourire. Ouais pourquoi pas mais bon là on m'attendait, les gars. Luffy et sa bande nous saluèrent avant de partir.

\- Tu as prévu de faire quoi cette aprèm ? me demanda Ace avec un petit sourire amical.

\- Du shopping pour lundi. répondis-je simplement.

\- Ah... Tu as du temps pour discuter seul-à-seul ? quémanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il était mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Oui mais pas longtemps, j'aimerais faire pas mal de magasin. souriais-je.

Il hocha de la tête et nous nous installâmes sur la bordure devant le lycée, un peu plus loin de l'entrée. J'avais vu Thatch nous regarder puis rentrer dans sa voiture. Il allait pas se barrer, nan ? Ah nan, il attendait simplement. Il avait dû comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier. A propos de tout. Je ne le pensais pas... J'ai réagi comme un con... Je ne veux pas t'imaginer me quitter pour un autre gars... Tu sais, la relation libre me tente bien car j'aime profiter de tout au jour le jour et ne rien regretter mais si on se lance dans cette relation, tu iras forcément avec un autre mec au moins une fois et tu pourrais en tomber amoureuse... Je ne veux pas que tu me largues, ma souris... Je suis bien avec toi ! parla-t-il à voix basse pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'entende.

\- Ace ! Je suis amoureuse de toi mais j'aimerais bien profiter aussi de la vie comme toi. Hier lorsque tu m'as dit que tu me l'interdisais, je me suis sentie comme en cage et ça a empiré quand tu as dit à Thatch que tu m'empêcherais de le voir et de lui parler. Je veux être libre Ace et comme toi, la relation libre m'intéresse. Je te fais confiance alors fais-moi confiance ! C'est toi que j'aime et je sais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi. Si tu veux on peut essayer en s'imposant des règles ? chuchotai-je doucement.

Il me regarda longuement avec son air sérieux qui faisait flipper. Quoi ? T'énervais pas ! Ace se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis se l'humidifia avant de hocher de la tête.

\- Ok, on va faire comme ça. Je propose comme règles de baiser une fois chaque personne, de ne jamais la revoir et de ne jamais avoir de rencard avec elle. Ca te va ?

\- Ouais ok mais j'en rajoute une. La règle de ne pas dire qui c'est à l'autre. Si je rencontre une fille que tu as baisé, ce serait très malaisant.

Il ricana.

\- C'est vrai et une autre aussi qui est de toujours se protéger. En fait, on est pareil. Quand tu es partie hier, Vista nous a foutus dans la gueule de nous mettre à ta place. Je me suis rendu compte du coup que je n'aurais pas aimé que tu me parles comme ça ou entende ce que j'ai dit venant de toi. J'ai vraiment été con et je m'excuse encore. Tu me pardonnes, ma souris ?

\- Oui, mon chat ! Je te pardonne. souriais-je sincèrement.

Je lui pris la main et entrelaçais mes doigts dans les siens tandis qu'il me souria.

\- Bon, je vais devoir m'excuser aussi auprès de Thatch. Sinon, tu veux mettre ça en place à partir de quand ? ricana-t-il en caressa ma main du pouce.

Sa main était chaude et sans mes gants, elle réchauffait la mienne.

\- Euh... Quand tu veux. fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok bon bah... Maintenant ? proposa-t-il peu sûr de lui.

\- Euh ok... fis-je en hochant de la tête avec un petit sourire.

Ace se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne et je me foutais si quelqu'un pouvait nous mater. J'étais bien et heureuse que tout soit pour le mieux.

\- Tu as pas très bien dormi à cause de moi ? Je vois que tu as une sale tête. demanda-t-il désolé.

Je secouais de la tête.

\- Nan, mon père n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Je m'inquiète pour lui. soupirai-je.

\- T'en fais pas pour lui ! Tout va bien. Je peux te l'assurer. Cette nuit on lui a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais bon, il doit jongler entre nous laisser passer et nous barrer la route dans le système pour rester crédible. C'est sûr c'est pas marrant pour lui mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Bientôt ce sera terminé, je te le promets. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter ! Marco m'a dit que si tu continuais, il serait obligé de te prescrire des médocs.

Je hochais de la tête, comprenant. Puis il lâcha ma main pour poser son bras sur mon épaule me rapprochant de lui. Thatch devait m'attendre mais j'étais bien avec Ace.

\- Sinon tu es vraiment obligée de faire ton shopping ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, sauf si tu as envie que je viennes habillée en jogging-baskets lundi. riais-je doucement.

\- Nan, me fous pas la honte, ma souris. ria-t-il amusé.

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis il approfondit le baiser. C'était doux et romantique. Bon seulement si on enlevait les connards qui passaient devant nous l'air choqués. On vous enmerdait ! Au Japon, c'était mal vu de montrer de l'affection en public. Mais FUCK ! On s'en foutait.

\- C'est dommage que tu dois faire les magasins, j'aurais bien voulu que tu restes avec moi, même si je dois bosser. J'ai un programme à terminer pour le boss. ricana-t-il.

\- Une autre fois et puis demain on se voit chez Thatch. Bonney va être contente. Il a prévu de lui faire plein de pizzas. souriais-je grandement.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait je suis encore désolé pour hier. A toi, je te fais confiance mais Thatch, il... Enfin, tu vois... Avec toi, il est pas comme d'habitude.

\- Ace, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a rien entre nous sauf de l'amitié et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre. Mais sérieux, il a l'âge de ma mère ! Et c'est même toi qui m'a dit qu'il était allergique à l'amour. rigolais-je pour le détendre.

Il souffla du nez, amusé.

\- C'est vrai ! Bon allez, je vais te laisser faire tes trucs de gonzesse. Je rentre chez moi bosser.

Il retira son bras puis se leva. Je le suivis dans son élan et lui pris la main pour l'embrasser sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais heureuse que nous nous étions réconciliés. Ace déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres avec un sourire avant de lâcher ma main et de traverser la rue pour rejoindre sa résidence. Avec un grand sourire, je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Thatch qui m'attendait à l'intérieur. Je rentrais dedans, lui fis un grand sourire heureux avant de le saluer poliment puis retirais mon manteau. Son regard moqueur ne m'échappa pas. Quoi ? J'émis un petit gloussement gêné.

\- Quoi ? gloussai-je.

\- Vous étiez mignons tous les deux. souria-t-il.

Je rougissais en lui souriant timidement.

\- Il est venu s'excuser et nous avons encore parlé de la relation libre.

\- Et donc ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Et donc à partir de maintenant nous avons commencé une relation libre. On en a bien discutée et on s'est rendu compte qu'on était pareil. Lui aussi veut profiter de la vie. En plus il a dit qu'il allait s'excuser aussi auprès de toi.

J'avais le grand sourire encore heureuse.

\- Ca veut dire que tu peux te lâcher avec moi, hein ?! ricana-t-il.

Je le voyais venir celui-là !

\- Oui mais... On s'est imposé des règles que je compte respecter. Elles sont de ne baiser qu'une fois avec la personne, de ne jamais la revoir, de ne jamais avoir de rencard avec elle, de ne jamais donner son identité et de toujours se protéger.

\- C'est lui qui les a données ?

\- La plupart oui. souriais-je.

Thatch éclata de rire me surprenant.

\- Alors lui ! Il a vraiment peur que tu le largues pour un autre mec. Sauf que ça ne m'arrange pas ça.

Je le regardais désolée. C'était vrai, si on baisait ensemble, je ne devrais plus le revoir et ça faisait chier.

\- C'est vrai... soufflais-je peinée.

\- Bon tant pis... Tu comptes baiser d'autres mecs ?

Euh... Ouais mais je comptais pas te le dire. C'était bien trop gênant et je ne savais pas encore qui. Ce genre de truc ne se décidait pas à l'avance. Oh quoique, j'aimerais bien me taper Marco si toute fois l'occasion se présenterait et qu'il ne me repousserait pas à cause de mon âge. Je haussais des épaules avec une petite moue.

\- Euh je ne sais pas... répondis-je peu sûre de moi.

\- Bon tu n'y es pas encore. Allez, on y va. Mets ta ceinture ! déclara-t-il en attachant la sienne.

Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonna de faire et il mit le contact avant de sortir sur la route. Nous roulâmes pendant un moment puis il se gara dans un parking souterrain. On était passé devant le manoir des Vinsmoke donc nous étions dans le quartier riche de East Blue. Thatch avait pas menti. Il m'emmenait bien dans des magasins pour riche. Oh la vache ! Il coupa le moteur, défit sa ceinture puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. Quoi ? Je retirais également ma ceinture. Je le regardais confuse mais amusée.

\- Tu es très belle maquillée comme ça même si on voit bien que tu manques de sommeil. s'exclama-t-il.

Je rougissais à son compliment mais souriais timidement.

\- Sinon, j'ai un cadeau il me semble, nan ? ricana-t-il.

Oh mais oui ! Je me baissais pour ouvrir mon sac à mes pieds et sortis la boîte en carton contenant les chocolats.

J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Allait-il aimer ? Me courbant, je la lui tendais le visage en feu.

\- C'est pour la Saint-Valentin ! Je te les offre d'avance. soufflais-je timidement.

Je sentis qu'il me prit doucement la boîte des mains et je n'osais pas relever la tête.

\- Merci, Anastasia. Je les mangerais avec grand plaisir.

Je le regardais enfin avec un sourire ravie mais le visage toujours aussi rouge. Je fus néanmoins surprise de voir qu'il affichait un doux sourire, les paupières closes en humant la petite boîte fermée par un ruban rouge. Ca lui plaisait vraiment ? Je le fixais un moment me disant qu'il était beau aussi paisible. Thatch rangea son présent dans le compartiment entre les deux sièges puis me regarda avec toujours le même sourire. Il me caressa du pouce la joue puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser clos dessus. Hein ? Je vis son regard descendre sur ma poitrine et la fixer un moment. Mouais, je me disais bien... Il pouvait pas rester deux secondes sans redevenir Monsieur le Pervers.

\- Oh je vois que tu as mit le collier ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, je le mets tout le temps. souriais-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis nous décidâmes de sortir de la voiture pour enfin aller faire les magasins. En mettant mon manteau, j'appréhendais un peu car c'était lui qui allait payer. C'était nouveau pour moi qu'une personne autre que mes parents m'achetait des trucs surtout des choses aussi chères. Je me sentais comme Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman_. Nan nan, pas telle une pute hein ! Quoique...

Nous entrâmes dans un magasin portant le nom de _Prada_. Ca sentait le luxe à plein nez et j'ai cru que j'allais faire un malaise en voyant les prix. Sérieusement, deux cents milles Berrys une robe hyper moche ! Par contre les chaussures étaient magnifiques sauf que je me disais que si je portais cette belle paire de talons hauts, je me péterais easy la gueule. Mais elle était belle, putain ! N'empêche ça sentait bon le parfum qui devait coûter hyper méga cher. Le parfum de Mama, c'était de la gnognotte à côté. Bon il me fallait une robe de soirée pour un resto chic donc les robes moches et bizarres qui ressemblaient à rien, c'était poubelle ! Cependant, il y avait un hic. J'en voyais pas ! Ou alors elles étaient bien cachées.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Hein ? Nous nous tournâmes vers une femme bien habillée d'une jolie robe que je lui piquerais bien. Elle me regarda longuement. Quoi ? Oui, je faisais tâche dans ce luxe et alors ? Puis elle leva les yeux vers Thatch et... Merde ! Elle rougissait ? Elle était en kiff sur lui ou quoi ?

\- Oui, j'avais prit une réservation pour un essayage aujourd'hui. Au nom de Ivanov. répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse avec un sourire en coin.

Tu lui faisais du gringue ou quoi là ? Et comment ça une réservation pour un essayage aujourd'hui ? Avait-il tout prévu ? En plus à mon nom !

\- Mes excuses, Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. s'excusa-t-elle en se courbant nous offrant ainsi une vue sur son décolleté.

Bien sûr, il y en avait un qui ne se gênait pas pour le mater. Sérieusement faire ça devant moi ! Bon je savais au fond de moi que c'était un dragueur coupé pervers donc le voir faire ça ne me surprenait pas mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. La nana qui avait un beau cul -Oui je l'admettais mais bon elle le tortillait sous notre nez en marchant, aussi...-, et dont Thatch reluquait sans honte, nous conduisit dans un coin de la boutique où il y avait une cabine d'essayage, un podium rond et des canapés.

\- L'essayage est pour vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

\- Non, il est pour elle.

Elle, elle avait un prénom ! Mais la meuf sembla déçue. Quoi ? Elle voulait le mater à poils ?

\- Oh ! Votre fille peut passer dans la cabine d'essayage.

Oh nan ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je virais rouge et du coin de l'oeil, je vis Thatch buguer. Oh la honte ! Elle me prenait pour sa fille. Meuf, je m'étais tapée ce mec !

\- Hein ? Ma fille ? baraguouina-t-il.

La gonzesse sembla percuter qu'elle avait fait une bourde et tenta de se rattraper.

\- Euh pardon votre petite sœur. souria-t-elle, confuse.

Et non, toujours pas ! Peut-être le prochain coup ?

\- Ma petite sœur ?

C'était moi ou Thatch n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte des bourdes que la nana faisait ? Mouais, il était trop occupé à mater ses seins.

\- Euh désolée... Je veux dire votre femme...

Mais qu'elle était con ! Mais bon la pauvre... Elle était en panique. Nous étions clients dans un grand magasin de prêt-à-porter de luxe et elle, elle était là vendeuse qui faisait galère sur galère. Il y avait de quoi être en stress de la mort qui tuait. Le moindre reproche du client et elle était virée.

\- Ma femme ? Je n'ai pas de femme.

Et lui qui l'enfonçait encore plus ! J'avais pitié d'elle. Oh nan ! Elle allait pas se mettre à chialer ? Si ? Nan chialais pas ! Gardais ta dignité !

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? questionna-t-il inquiet.

Le truc à pas dire à une fille qui se retenait de pleurer. Et voilà... Bravo !

\- Excusez-moi ! pleura-t-elle, la main sur les yeux.

Elle se barra en courant pour aller je ne savais où et Thatch se tourna vers moi totalement perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupirais en le regardant de travers.

\- Si tu avais arrêté de mater son cul et ses seins, tu aurais compris qu'elle était hyper embarrassée ! me moquai-je le surprenant.

\- Ah bon ?

Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Je mis les poings sur les hanches et le fixais soûlée. Il éclata de rire me laissant perplexe. Quoi ?

\- Tu es jalouse ? ria-t-il avec un sourire en biais.

Quoi ? C'était quoi le rapport ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je compatis pour elle. La pauvre, elle était mal à l'aise avec ses bourdes et toi, comme un idiot, tu l'enfonçais encore plus. Pareil à cause de ça, elle va perdre sa place. M'offusquai-je, les sourcils froncés.

Il ria de plus bel et je roulais des yeux.

\- Je connais bien la patronne. Je suis un habitué des lieux. Elle a engagé une nouvelle depuis peu. Je lui parlerais et lui expliquerais pour ne pas qu'elle la renvoie. souria-t-il.

Genre il connaissait bien la patronne ? Il se la tapait ? Un habitué ? Donc il se fringuait ici ? Une femme âgée arriva près de nous vêtue d'un tailleur qui devait coûter une bagnole neuve. Thatch la salua amicalement et elle se présenta comme la directrice du magasin. Ah bah peut-être qu'il se la tapait pas en fin de compte. J'étais rassurée. Ca aurait été hyper gênant. La vieille me fit entrer dans la cabine après s'être excusée pour son employée. Je retirais mon manteau et Thatch bavardait avec elle. De ce que j'avais compris, il avait choisi des robes à essayer que la mamie avait mis de côté pour moi. Mon manteau sur le porte-manteau doré, j'enlevais mes chaussures et le rideau s'ouvrit à la volée sur la vieille. Hey ! Oh ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas à poils. Elle me passa une robe rouge sur un cintre et me demanda de retirer tous mes vêtements mais de garder ma culotte. Bah et le soutif ? La honte ! Thatch avait dû l'entendre. Elle ferma le rideau et je me déshabillais en surveillant bien l'entrée. Manquerait plus qu'elle revienne lorsque j'étais en culotte ! D'ailleurs je compris pourquoi elle m'avait dit de tout enlever en enfilant ma robe. Il n'y avait pas besoin de soutien-gorge vu l'énorme dos nu. Ouah mon Dieu ! Le putain de décolleté ! Thatch était sérieux là ? La robe sans manche me collait au corps et épousait bien la forme de mon cul. Il l'avait fait exprès ou quoi ? Ce pervers ! Mais je devais admettre qu'elle me plaisait. Elle était pire que la robe de la fête mais je la trouvais jolie et je me sentais belle dedans. Par contre, c'était désagréable de ne pas sentir mes seins maintenus. La directrice du magasin me demanda si j'avais terminé. Lorsque j'acquiesçai, elle ouvrit partiellement le rideau pour me passer une paire d'escarpins rouges vernies. Euh c'était pas prévu ça ! On avait eu un accord pour juste une robe, pas des chaussures en plus. J'étais soûlée mais par timidité je n'osais pas sortir lui faire un scandale. Je la remerciais et les enfilais. Oh bordel ! Mais c'était ma pointure ! Déjà j'avais pas fait gaffe sur le coup mais la robe était à ma taille également. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Bon les chaussures, il avait pu savoir ma poiture lorsque j'allais chez lui mais pour ma taille de vêtement ? Soit il avait l'oeil du pervers soit... Soit j'en savais rien. Il avait peut-être deviné ou alors c'était simplement le savoir-faire de la vieille. Bref, je tirais totalement le rideau et sortis timidement pour trouver Thatch assis sur un canapé sans son manteau en train de feuilleter un magazine. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire à col ouvert et manches retroussées avec un jeans foncé. Oh ! J'avais jamais fait gaffe mais il portait des chaussures en cuir noir à lacets. A bien le voir comme ça, il ne faisait pas tâche dans le magasin. Même moi habillée comme ça mais si je remettais mon uniforme scolaire, ça n'aurait pas été la même. Thatch releva la tête vers moi et me fixa longuement. La vieille n'était plus là. Son regard sans ciller m'embarrassait.

\- Tu es magnifique ! me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je rougissais avec un petit sourire puis la mamie revint avec une autre robe et une autre paire de chaussures. Elle posa le tout sur un canapé avant de me demander de monter sur le podium rond entouré de grands miroirs. Oh bordel de merde ! Je prenais le temps de m'admirer et ne pouvais m'empêcher de cacher mon sourire heureux tandis qu'elle examinait la taille de la robe. Je me trouvais belle. La robe rouge sans manches avait un dos nu qui descendait jusqu'à la naissance du fessier -on ne voyait pas ma culotte heureusement-, un décolleté en V assez grand pour montrer mon entre-seins recouvert d'un tissu rouge transparent. La robe m'arrivait au-dessous des genoux.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? me demanda la vieille.

\- Je... Euh... ne pus-je que dire.

\- On les prend. Allez, la suite ! s'exclama Thatch me surprenant.

Hein ? Minute mon gars ! C'était pas toi qui décidait.

\- Hey ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? ricana-t-il.

\- Si mais...

\- Alors on les prend ! souria-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Je tournais la tête vers la directrice qui me souria.

\- Oui, vous êtes ravissante. s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour vendre, elle allait pas dire le contraire. Je descendis du podium et vins m'enfermer dans la cabine. On me donna l'autre robe et l'autre paire de chaussures. Après m'être dévêtue, je l'enfilais et me chaussais de la nouvelle paire. La robe était aussi jolie que l'autre. Elle était noire, longue arrivant au-dessus des chevilles et échancrée sur le côté droit jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Le dos arborait un corset que la vieille femme vint m'aider à lacer. La vache, elle y avait pas été de mains mortes ! Les épaules et les bras étaient dénudés. Grâce au corset, la robe avait un décolleté en balconnet remontant mes seins pour en faire un cœur de pigeon. Les chaussures étaient des talons hauts noirs en résille noire à paillettes et strass. Elles étaient plus belles que les autres, cependant, les talons étaient plus haut et j'avais peur de me péter la gueule en sortant. Te croutais pas ! Te croutais pas, putain ! Cette fois-ci Thatch discutait avec la patronne en montrant quelque chose sur le magazine. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver et je montais sur le podium pour m'admirer. Avec un chignon, j'aurais été parfaite. J'étais belle. Thatch avait bon goût.

\- On les prend aussi ! Donc vous me disiez que vous avez les mêmes en argent ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, vous les voulez aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est ça et je prendrais ceux-là et également ça.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui, emballez tout. Nous allons y aller maintenant.

Ouah ! Comment il lui parlait ?! Elle avait l'habitude vu comment elle se courba et lui obéissait. Mais stop ! Genre il voulait tout acheter ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu. La mamie s'était éclipsée et il vint vers moi tandis que je descendais. Même avec des talons, j'étais toujours plus petite que lui.

\- Tu es très belle avec cette robe. murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue du pouce.

Je lui souriais timidement, le rose aux joues.

\- On s'était convenu pour juste une robe et rien d'autre. soufflais-je.

\- C'est vrai mais je t'avais dit aussi que je t'offrirais tout ce que je voudrais. ricana-t-il.

\- C'est très embarrassant, tu sais ça ?! riais-je faiblement.

Il me souria avec arrogance et je soupirais amusée avant de retourner dans la cabine pour me rhabiller. La vieille femme était venue m'aider pour le corset puis une fois totalement décente, elle reprit la robe et les chaussures avant de s'éclipser pour les emballer. Je ne savais pas les prix et je n'avais pas envie de les savoir. Mon cœur ne tiendrait pas. Par contre, quand Thatch paya, je crus avoir une crise cardiaque. Cinq millions de berrys. Cinq putains de millions de berrys ! J'avais retins ma respiration lorsqu'il attrapa les trois gros sacs avec le logo _Prada _me demandant si on braquait pas finalement le magasin. Putain, Thatch venait de claquer cinq millions en une fois. Il était dingue ! Nous ne venions pas du même milieu. J'en revenais toujours pas. Mais bon, il s'était pris un truc ou quoi ? Cinq millions ! Les robes ne devaient pas coûter aussi chères donc il s'était forcément acheté des trucs pour lui ou pour une autre. Une autre ? Ah ma jalousie revenait. Pourquoi étais-je aussi jalouse ? Thatch et moi n'étions pas ensemble et il n'y avait rien entre nous. Voulais-je me l'approprier ? C'était juste un pote et à la limite peut-être un plan cul. Enfin j'avais déjà couché avec lui mais c'était différent donc je ne savais pas trop. Même si Thatch m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il souhaiterait que je sois un de ses plans culs _officiels_, ou bien selon lui l'étais-je déjà ? Pour moi ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. On se cherchait plus qu'autre chose. Bref, je voulais sûrement me l'approprier. J'avais embrassé Zoro à l'inter-cours de ce midi. Ca m'avait plût et j'espérais sincèrement du plus profond de mon âme qu'il ne raconterait rien. Je tentais de l'imaginer avec une autre fille, mais rien. Je m'en foutais. Peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que Thatch ? En tout cas, je ne regretterais rien et n'avais pas honte de moi. Hier je m'étais dit que je serais moi-même à partir d'aujourd'hui et ça avait l'air de bien fonctionner. Je me sentais bien, libre et sûre de moi. Bon j'avais encore ma timidité mais peut-être qu'avec le temps elle finirait pas disparaître entièrement.

\- Et ben tu en tires une drôle de tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ? me ramena Thatch à la réalité.

Je sursautais et le regardais confuse.

\- Hein ? Euh... Je... J'étais dans mes pensées. bégayai-je en entrant dans le parking souterrain avec lui.

\- Ca te plaît au moins ?

\- Oui beaucoup ! Même si ce n'était pas la peine de tout m'offrir. souriais-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture qu'il ouvrit en appuyant sur la clé. Il déposa les sacs dans le coffre et je m'installais sur le siège du passager-avant. Thatch vint me rejoindre alors que je retirais mon manteau pour le mettre à l'arrière.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te faire des cadeaux et puis tu es tellement belle dans ces robes. souria-t-il en retirant son manteau.

Je plissais les lèvres avec un sourire clos, le rouge aux joues. Je commençais à être habituée à ses compliments même si c'était toujours embarrassant.

\- Mais même... Les chaussures ! Je n'en avais pas besoin. m'exclamais-je, amusée.

Thatch me regarda un moment avec un sourire moqueur. Quoi ?

\- Bon bah si tu n'en veux pas, je vais aller les rendre alors ! ricana-t-il.

Hein ? Nan ! Je devais avoir une tête amusante car il éclata de rire.

\- Nan, nan ! Je les veux. fis-je rapidement le faisant rire de plus belle.

Il se foutait de ma gueule.

\- Et bien, tu vois !

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire vaincu.

\- En tout cas, merci beaucoup Thatch ! dis-je doucement le rouge aux joues.

Il me regarda longuement sans rien dire. Quoi ? Mon maquillage avait coulé et je ressemblais à un panda, c'était ça ? Oh... Il vint toucher une mèche de mes cheveux puis se pencha vers moi. Il comptait m'embrasser ? J'étais pas contre mais si on baisait ensemble, nous serions obligés de ne plus se revoir et ça me faisait chier. Pourtant j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Ah nan ! Thatch déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'étais déçue mais ne le montrais pas, enfin j'espérais. Toujours sans rien dire, Thatch mit sa ceinture et démarra la voiture. Je me pressais de vite faire de même. Il roula et nous sortit du parking. Au feu rouge, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je tournais le mien dans sa direction et il dévia le sien pour reprendre la route. Peu de temps après nous arrivâmes à l'arrière d'un de ses restaurants. Wouah, le bâtiment de malade ! Ca piquait les yeux tellement qu'il était clinquant. Il avait une belle façade blanche avec des colonnes sur deux étages. Des rosiers de toutes les couleurs bordaient l'entrée et tout le tour. Par contre, je n'avais pas vu le nom du resto. Thatch se gara près de la porte de sortie et me demanda d'attendre dans la voiture. Je hochais de la tête et il sortit sans prendre son manteau. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas embrassée ? Bon j'admettais que les règles de ma relations avec Ace pouvaient mettre un frein. Ca le faisait chier qu'il change d'avis et qu'on ne profite pas un jour de baiser ensemble. Oui, je venais bien de penser ça et je n'en avais pas honte. Oh merde ! Si ça se trouvait il laissait tomber ? D'un côté ça me ferait chier car il était un véritable fantasme et d'un autre c'était arrangeant car nous pourrions toujours nous voir et se marrer ensemble comme des potes. Je sursautais lorsque le coffre s'ouvrit. Le fantasme de ma vie -Ouais appelons-le comme ça- rangeait des cageots bien garnis d'aliments et de sacs en papier remplis dans le coffre avant de le fermer brutalement. Il monta ensuite dans la voiture et mit sa ceinture.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? me demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.

\- Non, ça a été. répondis-je tandis qu'il démarra et fit une marche-arrière pour sortir sur la route.

\- Tu dois être de retour chez toi pour quelle heure ? questionna-t-il en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

\- Avant le dîner de 20h. fis-je alors qu'il reprit la route.

\- Ah dommage ! J'aurais bien voulu t'inviter à dîner. Mais bon, une autre fois.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce serait sympa. souriais-je.

M'inviter à dîner ? Genre comme un rencard ou comme un diner entre pote ? L'idée du rencard me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me souria et après un moment nous finîmes par arriver chez lui. Il ouvrit le portail et la porte de son garage à distance via la télécommande qu'il avait sur le tableau de bord. Thatch gara la voiture à sa place dans le garage à côté de son autre auto puis il appuya de nouveau sur sa télécommande et le garage se ferma. Je supposais que le portail aussi. Nous retirâmes nos ceintures et Thatch sortit avant de prendre la boîte de chocolat que je lui avais offert. Ca me fit sourire car il ne l'avait pas oubliée et je fis de même en prenant seulement mon portable. Autant laisser le reste dans la bagnole si tout à l'heure j'y retournais pour rentrer chez moi. Sauf si Thatch comptait me laisser rentrer à pieds. Nan ! Fallait pas abuser ! Il n'était pas comme ça. Nous nous déchaussâmes à la porte du garage donnant accès au couloir de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine puis Thatch posa les cageots qu'il portait sur la table. Ensuite, il mit quelques produits au frais et moi, je restais plantée en plein milieu tenant fermement mon portable. Même si j'étais déjà venue chez lui, toute seule ce n'était pas pareil. C'était intimidant, bordel ! Je n'osais pas bouger ni encore moins parler. Thatch me souria puis m'invita à le suivre dans le salon et à m'installer sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en allant derrière son bar.

Je haussais des épaules ne sachant pas me décider.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce que tu veux alors. souriais-je timidement.

Il ricana et sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un liquide brunâtre. C'était quoi ? Il vint ensuite me donner un des verres et le remplit généreusement. Oh pas trop ! Je le remerciais poliment puis Thatch vint s'assoir à côté de moi, il avait un bras posé sur le haut du canapé derrière ma tête et son genoux touchait ma cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionnai-je en regardant le contenu du verre.

\- Du Porto. répondit-il en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la TV.

Il mit une chaîne musicale puis je goûtais et souriais en appréciant le goût du vin cuit. C'était bon.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. dis-je en hochant de la tête.

Il me souria et bu dans son verre.

\- Encore merci pour les affaires, Thatch. souriais-je doucement.

Il se contenta de me faire un large sourire puis il bu son Porto d'une traite avant de poser son verre sur sa table basse. Et ben quelle descente !

\- Tu comptes mettre quelle robe lundi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en se resservant.

\- Euh je ne sais pas encore. Mais toi, tu voudrais que je mette laquelle ?

J'avais vraiment osé lui demander ça ? Il semblerait que oui. Thatch ricana.

\- J'aime beaucoup la rouge. Elle te met beaucoup plus en valeur. Mais passons ! J'ai réfléchi tout à l'heure à propos de tes règles. Tu ne veux pas faire une exception pour moi ? On ne dira rien à Ace.

Tu m'étonnes que la rouge me mettait bien en valeur. On voyait mon cul et mes seins. Il proposait celle-là pour pouvoir se rincer l'oeil lundi. Cependant je le fixais surprise. Faire une exception pour lui ? C'était tentant mais ce serait mentir à Ace, nan ?!

\- Je ne veux pas lui mentir. soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux avant de boire mon verre à grandes gorgées.

\- Si personne ne dit rien, il ne le saura pas et on ne sera pas obligé de lui mentir. Sinon à la rigueur, on ne baise pas mais on fait d'autres choses. proposa-t-il en fin de compte avec un sourire en biais.

Il buva dans son verre, le laissant à la moitié. Il buvait pas mal, nan ? Comment ça ? Je le fixais confuse, ne comprenant pas en buvant encore mon Porto. Putain que c'était bon ce truc. Faire d'autres choses ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Et bien, les règles parlent seulement de baiser. Si on ne baise pas mais qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se touche ou que je te fais un cunni et toi une fellation, ça passe, nan ?

Je rougissais à m'en brûler le visage lorsqu'il parla de me faire un cunni. Je me souvins de sa tête entre mes cuisses et de sa langue me lapant le clitoris. J'avais envie qu'il recommence et de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir qui m'avait envahie à chaque fois. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je me pinçais les lèvres en réfléchissant avant de finir mon verre. Tout ça revenait au même. Pour moi, c'était pareil que baiser vu que c'était relié au sexe.

\- Mais c'est pareil, nan ?

\- Nan, ma jolie. Pour te baiser, il faut que je te pénètre. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Alors ça te dit ? sourit-il avec arrogance.

Je le regardais sur le cul tandis qu'il me resservit du Porto. Il ne m'avait pas demandée mais je m'en foutais. Il n'avait pas tort. Je rougissais encore plus le faisant ricaner. Je m'imaginais le sucer et lui me lécher la minette en même temps puis de me frotter contre sa queue. Oh putain de merde ! C'était tellement tentant. J'en avais envie mais je maintenais ma position de ne pas mentir à Ace. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et surtout en buvant beaucoup de Porto, je secouais de la tête pour lui montrer mon désaccord. Je terminais mon verre. Mine de rien, ça se buvait tout seul, ce truc.

\- Désolée, je reste sur ma position. Je ne veux pas mentir à Ace. Pour moi, ce serait le tromper et je ne veux pas. soufflais-je peinée.

Thatch fit une petite moue exagérément déçue. Il me sourit puis me resservit du Porto. Hein ? Il comptait me soûler ou quoi ?

\- Hey ! Pas trop ! m'exclamais-je en regardant mon verre.

\- Oh ça va ! On est entre nous. Fais-toi plaisir ! Et puis tu es en week-end vu que demain c'est férié. Profite ! sourit-il amusé.

Mouais... Je ricanais et le regardais remplir son propre verre malgré qu'il en restait encore. Il bu dedans avec un sourire.

\- Ca te dit de danser ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hein ? Danser ? J'étais une vraie autruche sur une patinoire. Bon, j'avais dansé avec Ace mais c'était pas vraiment de la danse. Thatch bu d'une traite son verre puis le posa sur la table basse avant de se lever et de me tendre la main avec un sourire. Je bus un peu du mien et le posais également. Oh bon, pourquoi pas ! Il n'y avait rien de mal et avec l'alcool, ça donnait des ailes. Je pris sa main avec un sourire peu sûre de moi et il me tira contre lui me mettant debout. Ensuite Thatch prit la télécommande et augmenta le son de la télévision avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même. Je trouvais ça amusant et riais comme une idiote l'amusant. La musique était peu entraînante et nous incitait à danser lentement. Thatch plaça mes bras autours de ses épaules tandis qu'il mena le pas en posant ses mains autours de ma taille. C'était la première fois que je dansais un _slow_. C'était agréable mais je n'osais pas me coller à lui. Même si l'idée était attrayante, le faire était intimidant. C'était bien beau de fantasmer et de se faire des films mais je savais que face à la réalité, je me dégonflerais. Thatch me fixait avec un sourire me faisant rougir d'embarras.

\- Tu es toute rouge. C'est l'alcool ou moi qui te met dans cet état-là ? se moqua-t-il.

Je gloussais doucement, amusée.

\- Les deux, je pense. répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il ricana et logea ses mains sur mes reins le faisant se rapprocher de moi. Il était un peu trop près et ça devenait gênant. Je détournais le regard fixant sans m'en rendre compte la jolie lampe posée sur le buffet. Je songeais aux mots de Vitali. Thatch attendait-il vraiment plus de ma part en m'offrant des cadeaux ? Il devait m'acheter qu'une robe et au final, je me retrouve avec deux robes et deux paires de chaussures. Je commençais à penser qu'il avait peut-être raison mais je continuais à croire au fond de moi que je me faisais un film. Nous étions potes et Thatch ne m'avait jamais cachée qu'il souhaiterait plus et que même si je refusais, il n'abandonnerait pas. Je savais que ça allait devenir soulant à force mais étrangement ça me plaisait car j'avais son attention. Une vraie gamine !

Nous dansions lentement sur _Earned it_ de THE WEEKND. Je n'osais rien dire et continuais de fixer cette pauvre lampe. Hein ? Que quoi ? Thatch se pencha et renifla doucement le haut de mon crâne. C'était gênant. Il n'y avait que Ace qui me le faisait.

\- Détends-toi ! Tu peux te lâcher avec moi. ricana-t-il.

Me détendre ? Il venait de me sentir les cheveux ! Et même si j'avais bu et que je me sentais pompette, c'était tout de même intimidant d'être seule avec lui. Sur le PC, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas physiquement là donc c'était plus simple pour moi de me lâcher. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de faire une connerie. Ace ne savait pas que j'étais chez Thatch. Personne le savait. Bon peut-être mon frère s'il était assez perspicace de faire le lien avec la préparation des pizzas pour Bonney. Mais même-là... Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me rendis compte qu'il pourrait m'arriver des enmerdes que personne le saurait et personne pourrait me venir en aide. C'était la merde... Mais je ne devais pas trop me faire de film. Pareil, il n'allait rien m'arriver. J'allais juste passer une bonne aprèm avec un pote et rentrer chez moi ensuite. Rien de grave !

\- Ca va ? me ramena à la réalité Thatch.

\- Euh... Oui. J'étais dans mes pensées. soufflais-je sans oser le regarder.

J'entendis un sourire de sa part. Il vint ensuite m'obliger à le regarder en soulevant mon menton de son index. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je vis qu'il me sourit.

\- Tu penses à moi ? demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Oui...

Et merde, c'était sorti tout seul... Il ricana doucement d'une voix rauque et je trouvais ça très sexy. Puis il me caressa la joue du pouce et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. C'était tendre. Et, oh bordel... Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. Je lâchais un soupir lorsque son souffle chaud me donna un frisson.

\- Et tu pensais comment à moi ? susurra-t-il très près de mon lobe.

Oh bon sang ! Seigneur... Je fermais les yeux involontairement savourant ce plaisir charnel. Que devais-je lui répondre ? J'allais pas lui dire que j'avais les pétoches qu'il me fasse du mal. Il allait mal le prendre. Sauf qu'il était en train de me faire du gringue, là, nan ?

\- Je me disais que... Que ça me gênait beaucoup que tu m'aies offerte toutes ces choses dans le magasin... Ca me dérange beaucoup... bégayais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

\- C'était avec grand plaisir que je te les ai offerts mais si ça te dérange tellement tu peux me les rembourser.

Son sourire moqueur me laissait perplexe. Le rembourser ? Mais les robes et les chaussures coûtaient une fortune. Je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre l'argent. Merde...

\- Te rembourser ? Mais je... Je n'ai pas l'argent qu'il faut. répondis-je légèrement apeurée.

\- Si c'est l'argent qui te pose problème, sache que l'on peut s'arranger... susurra-t-il encore à mon oreille.

S'arranger ? Oh il ne pensait tout de même pas à payer en nature ? Si ? Et merde... J'entendais déjà la voix de Vitali me dire _Je te l'avais bien dit_ _!_ avec sa tête de con.

\- Comment ça s'arranger ? Que veux-tu dire ? questionnai-je peu sûre de moi.

\- Et bien... Tu pourrais me rendre un service, ma jolie. Oh c'est pas grand chose ! Tu vois, j'ai besoin d'une cavalière pour un bal masqué le jeudi 25 mars et j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes. sourit-il avant de passer son pouce sur mon menton.

Ses yeux dans les miens, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'attendais à un truc trash mais pas à ça. Un bal masqué ? Il fallait obligatoirement danser ? J'allais me couvrir de ridicule.

\- Euh... Soit j'accepte de t'accompagner soit je dois te rembourser avec de l'argent, c'est ça ? fis-je peu sûre de moi.

Il me sourit en coin.

\- Oui, car ça a l'air de beaucoup te déranger pour les cadeaux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise avec ça, ma jolie, alors je te propose une solution. Mais si ça ne te convient pas alors...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je devinais la suite et trouver l'argent allait être très problématique. Mais qu'allait dire Ace si j'acceptais ? Pour qu'il comprenne, je devrais tout lui raconter pour aujourd'hui et il allait sûrement mal le prendre. Et merde...

\- Mais et Ace ? Que va-t-il dire ? demandai-je.

\- Ah... Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Ne lui dit rien ! Mais tu sais, tu as le droit de sortir sans lui, ma jolie. Voit ça comme une sortie entre potes. sourit-il amusé.

\- Je peux y réfléchir ? répondis-je doucement.

\- Bien sûr, ma jolie. dit-il en replaçant sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour continuer la danse.

Je lui souriais et suivis le pas.

\- Mais tu n'as pas trouvé une autre cavalière, du genre plus âgée ? demandai-je.

\- Nan. A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas y aller jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Et puis honnêtement, je me fous complètement que tu sois plus jeune que moi. Je te l'avais déjà dit. J'en ai rien à faire de l'âge. Tu me plais c'est ce qui compte.

Il nous fit faire un tour sur nous-mêmes avec un sourire m'amusant.

\- Mais pourquoi moi du coup ? questionnai-je perplexe.

Thatch ricana.

\- Parce que tu es mon amie et une très belle nana. Il y aura la presse sur les lieux alors ma cavalière doit bien me représenter. Et tu es parfaite pour ça.

Hein ? La presse ? Genre journalistes et photographes ? Oh bon sang de bordel de merde ! Ca foutait les jetons !

\- Si j'accepte de t'accompagner, la presse me prendra en photo ? fis-je apeurée.

\- Oui, c'est fort probable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne te reconnaîtra. C'est un bal masqué alors tu auras un masque, ma jolie. Si tu acceptes, on ira s'habiller chez un costumier. Le bal se passera au vieux manoir Thriller Bark à West Blue. Tu connais ? informa-t-il.

\- Oui, je connais. Au collège, je l'avais visité avec la classe. N'empêche je trouve ça impressionnant. Si je viens, ce sera la première fois que j'irais à un bal. souriais-je mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca se passera bien et s'en ai de même pour moi. Bon je suis déjà allé à des réceptions et des invitations à des soirées chics mais jamais à un bal. Ce sera une première pour moi également.

Je lui souriais compatissante. J'aimerais bien y aller habillée d'une belle robe avec un joli masque.

\- Merci de m'inviter, Thatch. Ce sera le jeudi 25 mars, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Le bal ouvre à minuit et se termine au petit matin. Mais nous ne seront pas obligés de rester jusqu'à la fin.

Son sourire espiègle à la fin me fit rougir.

Pensait-il à quelque chose de trash ? Attendait-il qu'il se passe un truc entre nous ensuite ? Oh mais ! Bordel ! Le 25 mars ? Merde ! Ca allait être problématique. Sasha venait. De plus, mes parents ne voudront sûrement pas que je parte seule avec un adulte de 40 ans qu'ils ne connaissait pas pour passer la nuit à un bal avec lui. Merde et remerde...

Ma tête attristée surpris Thatch.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma jolie ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je... J'aimerais beaucoup y aller mais le 25 mars, mon cousin vient au Japon nous rendre visite et je ne pense pas que mes parents accepteront que je t'accompagne. soufflais-je peinée.

Thatch sembla réfléchir, les yeux vers le ciel et le menton relevé avec les lèvres pincées. Il claqua de la langue puis eut un sourire en coin désolé.

\- Hum... C'est vrai. Tes parents ne me connaissent pas et ton père est loin d'être un idiot. Dès qu'il me connaîtra, il saura qui je suis réellement. Déjà Ace m'avait dit que pour lui, c'était passé limite alors pour moi c'est mort d'avance.

\- Je pense aussi. Ace m'a dit qu'il est un _Black hat_. Tu en es un toi aussi ?

Thatch écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ma question.

\- Oui, ma jolie. Je suis un _Black hat_ depuis longtemps. répondit-il sur un ton sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je baissais la tête me pinçant les lèvres. Je le savais mais j'avais eu besoin de l'entendre de sa part. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me fasse du mal virtuellement. Je défis mon étreinte autours de son cou puis Thatch releva mon visage, une main sous mon menton. J'ancrais mon regard peiné dans le sien attristé.

\- Ma jolie, tu as peur de moi ?

Je hochais de la tête sans détourner les yeux. Thatch me fit un petit sourire en coin, sûrement pour me rassurer.

\- N'aies pas peur de moi, ma jolie ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et jamais je m'en prendrais à toi. Tu es mon amie. Tu es importante à mes yeux. Je tiens beaucoup à toi...

C'était étrange qu'il me dise ça. Nous étions amis, oui, mais seulement depuis deux semaines. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. C'était un Pirate. Un criminel. De plus, il était manipulateur donc je savais au fond de moi qu'il pouvait me baratiner pour avoir ce qu'il voulait de ma part mais d'un côté, j'avais son regard sur moi. Son attention à mon égard était plaisante et j'adorais ça. Je me sentais unique avec lui. Il me rendait importante. Et le fait qu'il me dise que j'étais importante à ses yeux et qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi emplifiaient ce sentiment. Je lui souriais doucement sans détacher mon regard du sien. Il me rendit mon sourire et nous nous fixâmes en silence sans bouger. Puis il caressa ma joue du pouce, son index et son majeur sous mon menton. Je fermais doucement les yeux savourant son contact tendre. Faisait-il la même chose à ses autres plans culs ? Le penser me rendait jalouse.

J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Était-ce mal ? Même si nous avions déjà baisé ensemble et que je ne tromperais jamais Ace avec lui, Thatch était mon ami et je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Oui, nous pouvions baiser ensemble mais avec les règles, je ne devrais plus le revoir et il était hors de question de mentir à Ace.

Thatch continua de me toucher la joue et j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais plus de lui. Je le sentis se pencher vers moi et eus un élan de joie me disant qu'il avait compris. Sauf que bordel de merde ! J'avais eu un baiser, certes, mais pas sur la bouche. Ses lèvres sur ma joue me firent ouvrir les yeux. Il était sérieux, là ? J'étais sûre que m'embrasser ne le dérangeait pas alors à quoi il jouait ? C'était la je-ne-savais-plus-combien-de-fois qu'il me donnait un baiser sur la joue. Il le faisait exprès pour me faire chier ou quoi ? Voulait-il m'enmerder pour que je lui cède enfin ? Oh un second baiser ! Bon toujours sur la joue, au même endroit... Plus long cette fois-ci. Je refermais les yeux avec un petit sourire. Même si j'étais déçue, j'appréciais son contact. Son souffle nasal frôlait ma tempe.

Soudainement la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit dans le salon. Ce n'était pas le mien qui était posé sur le canapé. Thatch se redressa et défit son étreinte pour se pencher vers la table basse. Il ramassa son portable, me regarda avec un sourire puis décrocha.

\- Salut Ace ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la télécommande pour baisser le son de la TV.

Ah c'était Ace ! Il tombait mal mais bon...

\- ... Nan tu déranges pas...

Bah si quand même ! Je m'installais sur le canapé et Thatch me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller dans le couloir. Merci de me laisser seule. Mais Ace appelait sûrement pour s'excuser. J'entendis la porte du couloir s'ouvrir puis se fermer. J'étais définitivement toute seule. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop long au téléphone car c'était malaisant.

Je pris mon verre sur la table basse et le terminais en l'attendant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il s'était déjà écoulé mais j'avais vu défiler les clips à la télé. A attendre comme ça sans rien faire et avec l'alcool et la fatigue, je m'allongeais sur le canapé, ma tête sur un coussin puis fermais les yeux pour me reposer. Mauvaise idée ! Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Le bruit sourd de la porte du couloir me réveilla en sursaut. Mais bordel, je dormais tellement bien. J'avais la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux et même de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. J'étais bien. On me toucha les cheveux me donnant un frisson agréable. C'était qui ? Mama ? On m'embrassa tendrement la joue. Mama ? Nan ! Mama ne me ferait pas de bisou pendant que je dormais. Elle ouvrirait d'un coup sec les rideaux de ma chambre pour me faire un réveil radical. On effleura ma lèvre inférieure d'un doigt me faisant entrouvrir la bouche. Nan, c'était vraiment pas ma mère. C'était pas mon frère non plus car il m'aurait hurlée dessus pour me réveiller ni mon père, il ne se serait pas permis d'entrer dans ma chambre. Oh merde ! Il y avait un inconnu dans ma chambre. Un pervers ! Pervers ? Oh bordel de merde ! Je n'étais pas chez moi mais chez Thatch. C'était lui.

\- Ace a beaucoup de chance... Je pourrais très bien m'occuper de toi à sa place... murmura-t-il faiblement en me touchant une mèche de cheveux.

C'était presque inaudible mais je l'avais parfaitement compris. Mon cœur s'était accéléré à l'entente de ses mots. C'était bien Thatch. Je confirmais. Il déposa un autre baiser sur ma joue aussi tendre que le premier puis je l'entendis partir.

Oh putain de merde ! Il voulait dire quoi par-là ? Ca me faisait flipper. Il me kiffait ou quoi ? Ace avait raison ? Oh pitié, nan ! C'était malaisant. J'avais peur.

J'étais bien réveillée maintenant mais n'osais pas bouger. Thatch était parti où ? J'attendis un moment. Je ne savais pas combien de temps. Du bruit dans la cuisine éveilla ma curiosité. Il était là-bas. Il foutait quoi ? Ah bah oui, les pizzas pour Bonney. Je les avais oubliées. Devais-je aller le voir ? Je n'osais pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ouvris les yeux et constatais que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il faisait moins jour dans la pièce. Il était quelle heure ? Je louchais sur mon portable et fus surprise d'y voir 17h21. Ah ouais quand même ! Je posais mon téléphone à sa place précédente et entendis Thatch revenir. Merde ! Réflexe de gamine, je fermais les yeux et feignais de dormir. Il posa plusieurs choses sur la table basse vu le bruit puis repartit hors du salon. J'entrouvris rapidement les paupières pour regarder ce qu'il avait ramené. Oh bordel ! Oh Seigneur tout-puissant ! Une tarte citron meringuée ! Des assiettes avec une pelle à tarte, un couteau et deux petites cuillères. Oh lala ! J'étais contente et souriais comme une folle. Merde Thatch revenait ! Je fermais vite les yeux comme une conne en me retenant de sourire bêtement. Rigolais pas, rigolais pas ! Il posa quelque chose d'autre sur la table puis s'asseya à côté de moi, mes pieds touchaient sa cuisse. Il sourit ensuite bruyamment dans un souffle avant de me caresser les cheveux.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillée, ma jolie. Tes sourcils sont froncés. ricana-t-il.

Et merde ! Je m'étais tellement concentrée pour ne pas rire que ça se voyait sur mon visage. La con ! J'esquissais un sourire vaincu puis ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Grillée ! souriais-je, amusée.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Depuis très peu de temps.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais entendu ce qu'il avait dit. J'aurais niqué l'ambiance. Je me redressais tandis qu'il me souriait grandement.

\- Je t'avais promis que je te ferais un dessert que tu aimes avec de la limonade. J'ai tenu parole. s'exclama-t-il souriant.

Je jetais un œil à la table basse et remarquais qu'il y avait en plus deux grands verres remplis d'un liquide trouble avec un morceau de citron vert dedans. Je ne pouvais contrôler mon large sourire joyeux.

\- Je vois que ça te fait très plaisir. J'en suis ravi. souria-t-il grandement.

Je le voyais bien, vu comment il me souriait. Il prit le couteau et coupa deux parts qu'il déposa avec la pelle à tarte dans chaque assiette. Il m'en donna une avec une petite cuillère que je pris poliment. Je n'osais pas lui parler. Ce que j'avais entendu de sa part était intimidant et je ne savais pas comment trop réagir. Il m'avait déjà dit deux fois avant ça qu'il pourrait très bien s'occuper de moi mais jamais en rajoutant _à la place de Ace_. Je ne savais pas comment véritablement le prendre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand chose et qu'il n'appréciait pas comment Ace m'avait traitée à cause de sa jalousie l'autre fois et ainsi il disait ça en tant qu'ami ou bien, Ace avait raison depuis le début et Thatch était en kiff sur moi et attendait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. C'était immoral. Il avait 40 ans et j'étais mineure. Bon l'âge de la majorité sexuelle au Japon était de 13 ans et les rapports avec un adulte étaient autorisés à la condition que ce soit consentant mais quand même... C'était flippant. Dieu, que devais-je faire ?

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente de tout à l'heure. Ace est très bavard puis j'ai eu du boulot sur le pc. dit-il avec un sourire peiné.

Je haussais des épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien. Moi, je suis désolée de m'être endormie... souriais-je embarrassée.

Thatch ricana.

\- Oh c'est pas grave, ma jolie ! Tu étais très fatiguée. Ca ne m'a pas surpris de te voir dormir... Ace s'est excusé au téléphone et ensuite on a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il m'a raconté pour votre relation libre. Par contre, il m'a interdit d'en profiter. Ca me fait bien chier. Malgré ses excuses, il doit toujours se méfier.

Il fit une petite moue déçue puis mangea sa part. Je fis de même en me demandant de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler de moi. Oh bordel de merde ! C'était trop bon. C'était la meilleure tarte au citron meringuée que je n'avais jamais mangé. Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire, la bouche pleine en émettant un _humm_ bien fort. Je ne voulais pas avaler la bouchée pour garder le goût en bouche. C'était divin ! Oh Seigneur ! J'avais un orgasme des papilles. Thatch eut un rire franc.

\- Je vois que ça te plaît énormément. dit-il amusé.

Sans ouvrir les yeux et toujours avec mon sourire clos, je hochais de la tête.

\- Je suis content que tu aimes. Je l'ai faite ce matin avant d'aller au taff. Sinon, ça te dirait de voir un film en même temps ? proposa-t-il avant de manger.

Un film ? Euh ouais ok. Mais quoi ? Pas un film d'horreur ! J'aimais pas ça. Oui, j'étais une flippette. Thatch prit la télécommande et lança Netflix après que j'eu hoché de la tête.

\- Tu veux mater quoi ? demanda-t-il pendant que ça chargeait.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux. souriais-je en dégustant ma tarte.

Grosse erreur vu son sourire en coin. Nan pas de film d'horreur ou pire, de cul ! Il alla dans _Recherche_ et tapa _JUON_. C'était quoi ça ? Je mangeais ma part tranquillement pendant que le film commençait.

" La malédiction de celui qui meurt en proie à une puissante colère se manifeste dans les endroits où ce dernier a vécu. Ceux qui y sont confrontés meurent et la malédiction se perpétue. "

Euh... Merde ! C'était un film d'horreur. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! J'avais vu la bande annonce de l'adaptation américaine : _The Grudge_. C'était flippant.

Bon ok. Ne pas montrer à Thatch que j'étais déjà en panique ! Je terminais ma part puis posais l'assiette sur la table basse avant de prendre mon verre de limonade. Oh bordel de chiotte ! C'était bon.

\- Humm... émis-je involontairement les yeux clos.

\- J'apprécie que ça te plaise. Le film te convient ? J'aime beaucoup ce genre de film et celui-là est mon préféré. fit-il joyeusement.

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire puis hochais de la tête.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nan ! Ca ne me convenait pas. Il foutait les jetons, merde. Je bus encore dans mon verre tandis qu'il posa son assiette vide sur la table avant de boire également de grande gorgée.

Son verre posé, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, un bras derrière moi sur le haut du meuble. C'était un peu gênant depuis que je l'avais entendu murmurer tout à l'heure. Je sentais ses doigts frôler mes cheveux me donnant des frissons agréables. Je posais mon verre près de mon assiette vide en regardant le film. Je n'étais pas tranquille. Le fantôme foutait vraiment les chocottes. Je sursautais à chaque fois pendant les scènes d'épouvante amusant Thatch. Il y avait rien de drôle, débile !

A un moment, il finit par se rapprocher de moi collant sa cuisse contre la mienne. J'émis un petit couinement en même temps qu'un sursaut. Le con ! J'avais eu une de ses trouilles. Il se fouta de ma gueule.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais avec une moue boudeuse. Je lui en voulais à ce con.

\- Tu m'en veux, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il enfantin.

\- Oui ! m'exclamais-je énervée mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il commença à ricaner et par réflexe, je riais également. Nous nous regardâmes ensuite amusés. Ses doigts me touchèrent les cheveux de la nuque. C'était agréable.

\- Si tu as peur pendant le reste du film, met-toi contre moi, ma jolie. souria-t-il moqueur.

Je le regardais amusée. Il était sérieux, là ? Ca faisait très cliché. Oh merde ! Pareil, il avait mit un film d'horreur pour que je vienne dans ses bras. J'étais sensée réagir comment ? J'avais déjà un petit ami mais nous étions dans une relation libre. De ce que j'avais compris, Ace avait interdit à Thatch d'en profiter. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout le contraire. Du foutage de gueule, à mon avis. Mais moi, Ace ne m'avait pas interdit de profiter de Thatch. Surtout que être dans ses bras n'était pas _baiser. _Il n'y avait rien de sexuel.

Je lui souriais puis me calais contre lui. Il n'y avait rien de mal. Mon oreille contre son torse, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Mon geste eut l'air de l'avoir surpris. Bah quoi ? C'était en fait une blague ? Tu l'avais dans le cul maintenant, mon gars !

Hey mais... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Thatch me prit les jambes d'un bras l'une contre l'autre pour les ramener sur lui. Euh... Je me retrouvais maintenant les cuisses à la perpendiculaire des siennes. Son bras qui était sur le haut du canapé était maintenant derrière mon dos, sa main posée sur le haut de mon bras tandis que l'autre maintenait mes jambes ensemble sur lui. C'était très gênant et pour ne pas le vexer, je ne disais rien et n'osais pas bouger. Étonnamment, je me sentais bien. Je reposais ma tête contre son torse et regardais le film. Je sentais son parfum boisé et le trouvais plaisant.

Dans le film, le truc qui me faisait le plus flipper était le gamin qui hurlait comme un chat. Moi qui adorais les chats, c'était un comble. Toutefois, être dans les bras de quelqu'un me rassurait.

Thatch serra un peu plus sa poigne sur mon bras sans me faire mal. Je sentais sa chaleur à travers mon pull beige. Il avait peur ou quoi ? Lopette ! Nan, je ne me sentais pas visée en pensant ça.

Je le regardais en levant simplement les yeux. Son regard était fixé sur l'écran. La nuit était tombée et seule la luminosité de la TV éclairait son visage. Je ne voyais pas très bien sa cicatrice mais j'arrivais à la discerner. Comment il s'était fait ça ? Il avait de beaux yeux bruns, plus clairs que ceux de Ace. Son nez était d'ailleurs un peu plus prononcé que le sien. Ace avait de fines lèvres tandis que lui avait la lèvre supérieure plus épaisse. C'était peu commun. On voyait plus souvent le contraire. La lèvre inférieure plus large. Ca faisait comme l'acteur américain, là. Jonathan Rhys Meyer. Ouais, lui.

Thatch passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Il était tellement prit dans le film qu'il ne s'apercevait même pas que je le matais. Ouah ! On dirait Bradley Cooper dans _A vif_. Bon il avait juste un air, pas de quoi s'emballer.

Il reposa sa main contre ma cuisse puis me la caressait doucement du pouce. Son regard croisa le mien. Hop, bordel ! Mon visage me brûla et je déviais les yeux vers l'écran. Grosse erreur ! Gros plan sur la femme flippante avec son grognement bizarre. Je sursautais comme une idiote faisant ricaner Thatch. La honte... Je riais tout de même avec lui mais d'un rire jaune.

Nous regardâmes ensuite le reste du film tranquillement. Enfin surtout lui, hein. Moi, je me retenais de me pisser dessus. J'avais été triste de voir le mec buter le chat dans la baignoire à la fin et j'avais logé mon visage contre le torse de Thatch pour ne pas voir la suite. J'avais pas manqué grand chose car c'était quand même la fin. Pauvre minou ! J'entendais le générique et Thatch prit la télécommande pour quitter Netflix et remettre la télé locale. Je n'osais pas bouger, mon visage toujours contre lui. Et maintenant ?

Il retira sa main de ma cuisse pour me forcer à relever la tête. Je croisais son regard sérieux puis il s'humidifia la bouche avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ah ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais eu droit depuis tout à l'heure à des bisous sur la joue en voulant un baiser et quand je ne demandais rien, ça arrivait. Comme quoi...

Je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il força doucement le passage avec sa langue pour rencontrer la mienne. Nous nous bécotâmes avec tendresse comme l'autre fois. Sa main vint se glisser dans mes cheveux tandis que je posais la mienne timidement sur sa joue. Son souffle nasal me chatouillait la pommette.

Soudainement, plus aucun bruit et plus aucune lumière. La télévision s'était éteinte d'un coup. Thatch cessa instantanément notre baiser, alerté. Une panne de courant ou la TV foutue ? La deuxième solution était très peu probable. Il prit mon portable, -Hey !-, et l'alluma pour regarder l'heure. Je vis 18h58. Déjà ?

\- Déjà ? Ils ont pas perdu de temps. parla-t-il pour lui-même en reposant mon téléphone.

Hein ? De quoi il parlait ?

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je doucement.

\- L'Armée Révolutionnaire vient de reprendre le système de sécurité de la ville. Nous le lui avons donnée tout à l'heure. Les choses commencent à bien bouger. Le courant devrait revenir bientôt. expliqua-t-il.

Je ne voyais rien dans la maison mais je sentis son souffle nasal sur mon visage. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne. C'était agréable. Je fermais les yeux savourant ses caresses. Tiens ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que même son air expiré par le nez sentait le tabac. Quoique non, ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment mais ça voulait dire que ses poumons devaient être bien noirs.

Je calais ma tête contre son torse, écoutant son cœur qui battait calmement. Habituellement, je faisais ça qu'avec Ace mais là j'avais envie de tendresse. Rien de sexuel mais juste de l'affection pour me détendre. Je me sentais bien, les yeux clos à entendre son cœur et à respirer son parfum. Je posais ma main sur sa poitrine touchant le col de sa chemise. A ma surprise, Thatch cala sa tête contre mon crâne.

\- Anastasia ?

Sa voix était calme.

\- Oui ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il voulait quoi ? Il inspira puis expira profondément avant de me répondre.

\- Tu aimerais que l'on se revoit souvent comme ça ? Sans que Ace le sache et qu'on passe du temps ensemble comme ça ? proposa-t-il.

Euh se revoir encore en secret ? Et encore ? Et encore ? Et puis encore ? Je le sentais pas.

\- Euh ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ace finirait par le savoir... soufflai-je doucement.

\- C'est vrai mais il pourrait ne jamais le savoir. La discrétion, ça me connaît, ma jolie et puis j'ai très envie de repasser du temps avec toi, juste avec toi. Tu sais, tu as le droit de voir tes amis et de t'amuser avec eux sans que Ace le sache à chaque fois. Regarde, aujourd'hui ça ne l'a pas tué et toi non plus.

Il avait raison mais j'avais peur que ça se retourne contre moi. Je ne faisais rien de mal mais je voyais Thatch sans en parler à Ace. Il était son meilleur ami et sachant qu'il était jaloux et qu'il se méfiait pas mal de lui, ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir. Si Ace le découvrait, il allait nous buter. Le pire serait s'il apprenait que nous venions de nous embrasser. Oh bordel... Rien que la position où nous nous trouvions était malhonnête sauf que j'étais bien et me sentais détendue. C'était mal. Je le savais mais Ace et moi étions dans une relation libre malgré qu'il avait interdit à Thatch d'en profiter pour baiser avec moi. De toute manière, à contre cœur je ne voulais pas.

\- C'est vrai mais... Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai envie de passer encore du temps avec toi. Ça me fait plaisir sauf que Ace... Enfin tu vois... murmurai-je.

Thatch me serra plus fort dans ses bras puis renifla mes cheveux. C'était vraiment gênant. Aujourd'hui, il était très affectueux. Bien plus que d'ordinaire avec moi. Ses mots hantaient encore mon esprit. Ça puis ses caresses, ses baisers sur ma joue et son accolade qui n'avait pas l'air simplement amicale me laissait perplexe sur ses réelles intentions à mon égard. Je commençais vraiment à croire que Ace n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Cependant, même si l'envie était forte, je n'oserais pas lui demander s'il était vraiment en kiffe sur moi. J'avais peur de sa réponse et préférais donc faire comme si de rien n'était pour profiter du moment présent.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aime passer aussi du temps avec toi. Dit-il à voix basse.

Les battements de son cœur devinrent plus rapides. Oh le courant était revenu. La TV était en train de se rallumer affichant la page de démarrage du décodeur.

\- Ma jolie, désolé mais j'ai envie de fumer. fit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Je m'asseyais correctement sur le canapé tandis qu'il se leva avec un sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil en prenant la tarte avant de sortir du salon. Il comptait fumer où ? D'ordinaire je le voyais fumer devant son pc mais chez lui, ça ne sentait pas le tabac froid. Il devait fumer soit dans son bureau ou soit dehors.

Je bus entièrement mon verre de limonade. Putain ça faisait du bien ! C'était trop bon ! Je me levais avec le verre vide et pris les assiettes vides avec les couverts pour aller dans la cuisine. Je posais le tout dans l'évier puis remontais mes manches pour faire la vaisselle. une fois faite, je la laissais à égoutter dans l'égouttoir puis essuyais mes mains avec le torchon suspendu au placard de l'évier. Lorsque je me retournais, je crus faire une crise cardiaque. Thatch était en train de me regarder tranquillement, le dos contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il était là depuis combien de temps ? C'était très embarrassant. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée, ma jolie. Je l'aurais fait. souria-t-il.

Je haussais des épaules puis je vis ses yeux regarder mes poignets. Il plissa des lèvres en fronçant des sourcils. Je rabaissais le plus rapidement possible mes manches, la tête basse. Même s'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était tout de même gênant. Mes marques étaient devenus noires et par endroit, c'était un peu vert. Ça faisait vraiment moche.

Thatch s'approcha de moi en faisant le tour de la table. Il me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans le couloir puis nous passâmes la porte menant à l'étage. Hein ?

\- Où allons-nous ? demandai-je d'une petite voix tandis que nous montions l'escalier.

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose dans le grenier. ricana-t-il.

Hein ? Le grenier ? Mais c'était là où il y avait tout son attirail de pervers. Oh merde ! C'était pas prévu ça.

\- Que veux-tu me montrer ? questionnai-je en avançant avec lui dans le couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte du grenier, alluma la lumière puis nous montâmes les marches.

\- Une surprise ! S'exclama-t-il souriant.

Une surprise ? Ça m'inquiétait encore plus. Une surprise dans son grenier ? Franchement c'était louche et je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

\- Comment ça une surprise ? fis-je, perplexe.

Thatch me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, une surprise. Tu as besoin de te détendre et surtout te faire plaisir. Tu es trop anxieuse. N'importe qui peut le voir et vu ta tête de zombie, tu as bien besoin de te reposer. Alors je te propose de te faire un massage complet avant de te ramener chez toi, si tu veux bien. souria-t-il grandement.

Un massage complet ? Juste pour moi ? Euh ouais ok ! Je lui fis un sourire timide en hochant de la tête.

\- Parfait ! Déshabille-toi, ma jolie ! Je prépare la table.

Hein ? Me déshabiller ? Genre entièrement ou juste assez pour garder mes sous-vêtements ? Sans oser lui demander, je m'approchais du lit et défis mon pull beige, mes chaussettes blanches puis ma jupe plissée rouge et enfin ma chemise blanche à manches longues. Je posais le tout sur le lit et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour la camoufler un minimum, je revenais vers Thatch qui avait installé une table de massage sortie de l'armoire qui était auparavant verrouillée. Il avait placé une longue serviette blanche dessus.

\- Il vaut mieux tout enlever si tu ne veux pas que l'huile salisse tes vêtements. dit-il en me tendant une serviette beige.

Et merde... Sans broncher, je la pris en le remerciant poliment puis me tournais pour retirer mon soutif. J'enroulais la serviette autours de mon corps pour enlever ma culotte puis posais mes affaires avec les autres. Heureusement que je n'avais plus mes règles.

C'était gênant lorsque je vis que Thatch me fixait depuis le début. Il m'aida à m'assoir sur la table.

\- Tu as encore tes règles ? me demanda-t-il me faisant légèrement rosir d'embarras.

Je secouais de la tête sans le regarder. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais nue devant lui mais c'était vraiment gênant. Devant Ace, ça ne me posait plus de problème mais devant quelqu'un d'autre c'était autre chose même avec Thatch.

Il me caressa la joue puis releva mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Il souriait doucement.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre sans la serviette, ma jolie. Je vais commencer par le dos.

Sans la serviette ? Euh nan ! Enfin juste au moins pour seulement dévoiler mon dos. J'ouvris ma serviette en m'allongeant en espérant que Thatch n'ait pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Pas que ça me déplaisait qu'il me mate mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Je maintenais ma position de ne pas baiser avec lui.

Le tissu uniquement sur le dos, je sentis Thatch le faire glisser puis le plier à la naissance de mon fessiers pour le cacher. Ma tête dans le trou de la table, je l'entendis se mettre de l'huile qui sentait bon sur les mains puis se les frotter. Il débuta le massage par le dos. Oh bon sang ! Seigneur ! C'était divin. J'avais un massage rien que pour moi.

Je fermais les yeux de bien-être avec un petit sourire clos. Il était doué. Thatch était très gentil de s'occuper de moi comme ça. Ace l'aurait-il fait ?

\- Tu as beaucoup de tension en haut et en bas du dos. Ace m'avait dit que tu lui faisais toutes les semaines des massages. Il ne t'en fait pas ? murmura-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fort.

\- Nan, c'est la première fois que l'ont me fait un massage. Soufflais-je, les yeux clos.

\- Ca ne me regarde pas mais je pense qu'il devrait s'occuper un peu mieux de toi.

Je voyais mal Ace me faire un massage. En demander un, ouais, mais en faire un... Quoique, il était très gentil donc bon. J'aimais prendre soin de lui. Je ne répondis pas et savourais ses caresses.

\- Tu aimerais quoi comme cadeau pour ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise. Mon anniversaire ?

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup offert aujourd'hui... débutais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

\- Oh ma jolie ! Tu sais bien que ça me fait toujours plaisir de te faire des cadeaux. Alors qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ?

J'émis un petit rire gêné. J'en savais rien.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. gloussais-je doucement.

\- Tu me laisses carte blanche alors ? ricana-t-il.

\- Si tu veux ou alors tu ne m'offres rien et me le souhaites juste. Surtout que tu comptes me l'offrir quand ? Lorsque nous serons à l'onsen devant Mikita qui est jalouse ? Me moquais-je doucement.

\- Nan voyons ! Je vois déjà arriver la crise. Je compte t'offrir quelque chose et je te le donnerais avant qu'elle n'arrive.

J'avais entendu un sourire dans sa voix. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant qu'il terminait de me masser le dos. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait fait le bas de mon dos, il s'était beaucoup attardé sur le haut de mon cul. Ses mains avaient passé plusieurs fois sous la serviette. Cela n'avait pas été désagréable. Il enchaîna sur la nuque puis ensuite les bras en rajoutant de l'huile. Enfin il termina avec les cuisses.

\- Thatch ? murmurai-je.

\- Humm ?

\- Tu as toujours été aussi attentionné avec les gens ou c'est seulement avec moi car je suis fatiguée ?

Pourquoi j'avais demandé ça ? Une fois dit, je me rendais compte que ça pouvait mener à ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure lorsque je faisais semblant d'être encore endormie. La con ! Thatch massa mon mollet en ricanant.

\- Les deux même si je le suis beaucoup plus avec toi. Habituellement, c'est très rare que je donne un massage à quelqu'un. C'est plutôt moi qui en reçoit. Tu es une exception. Je sais que tu es une personne qui s'inquiète énormément que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres et donc tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour te détendre et te faire plaisir. Alors vu que je t'ai vu aussi fatiguée et que je t'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir. Profite ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ne me montre aussi attentionné. Ne le dis à personne que je suis comme ça avec toi. Avec les autres, je suis très sympa mais ça s'arrête là.

Je l'avais écouté attentivement. Est-ce qu'il se comportait avec moi de cette manière pour me plaire ? Était-ce de la drague ? C'était flatteur mais le fait qu'il soit bien plus âgé que moi me dégoûtait. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine sans me donner de tremblement mais j'avais senti les cheveux de ma nuque se dresser.

\- Et avec tes plans culs, tu es comment ? osais-je demander.

Je l'entendis sourire bruyamment. Il était en train de me masser le talon lorsqu'il me répondit.

\- Avec mes plans culs, il n'y a pas grand chose à par du cul. On se voit pour baiser et ça s'arrête là même si je sais bien que Mikita aimerait plus. Elle m'a plusieurs dit que je lui plaisais et qu'elle aimerait être ma petite amie. Sauf que bon, je la trouve jolie mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne me vois pas avec elle. Et puis, j'ai trouvé mieux.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Du coup, ça avance bien ? fis-je avec un sourire.

Je ne pensais plus à la femme sur qui il avait flashé à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Si ça allait très bien avec la nana alors je me disais que peut-être il ne penserait plus à moi. Enfin je me comprenais.

\- Ouais, ça avance bien. D'ailleurs après avoir discuté avec elle, j'ai appris qu'elle approuve la relation libre. On se parle beaucoup en ce moment et je me dis que je pourrais pour la première fois tomber amoureux...

\- Mais c'est super ! Je suis contente pour toi. Et elle, tu penses que tu lui plais et que ça pourrait se faire entre vous ?

\- Merci. Ouais elle me l'a dit mais je ne sais pas si ça pourrait se faire entre nous. Pourtant, on s'est beaucoup rapproché mais je ne sais pas trop. Tu vois, des fois elle se montre assez distante avec moi et des fois, elle se comporte comme si elle était amoureuse de moi. Je suis un peu perdu. Je connais les femmes mais là, c'est l'inconnu pour moi.

Ah... Ah ouais c'était compliqué ! La meuf savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait ou alors elle se foutait de sa gueule. Ça me faisait de la peine pour lui.

\- Elle a le même âge que toi ?

Thatch passa sur mon autre jambe en faisant le tour de la table.

\- Nan elle est plus jeune que moi.

\- Elle a peut-être peur alors. La différence d'âge est de beaucoup ?

\- Euh ouais mais moi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Bah cherche pas ça doit être ça ou alors elle se fout de ta gueule mais je n'espère pas. Si c'était mon cas, ça serait ça. Mais bon, je te l'avais dit que notre différence d'âge me dérangeait si nous nous fréquentions en imaginant que j'étais célibataire. Nous avons tout de même 23 ans de différence si on prend en compte que je vais avoir 18 ans le mois prochain.

\- Nan 24 ans. rectifia-t-il en massant ma cuisse.

\- 24 ans ? dis-je confuse.

\- Oui, nous avons 24 ans de différence, ma jolie. Je vais fêter mes 41 ans le 24 Mars.

\- Oh quatre jours après mon anniversaire. On peut le fêter ensemble si tu veux pendant le week-end à l'onsen ? proposais-je joyeusement.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ! Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet précédent, tu penses vraiment que c'est la différence d'âge qui pose problème ?

\- Bah ouais, je ne vois que ça. Sauf s'il y a autre chose. répondis-je.

\- Possible mais moi, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec elle sauf que malgré mes tentatives de lui faire comprendre ce que j'attends d'elle, elle ne réagit pas. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Oh ! Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il fallait demander ce genre de chose. Bon si je voulais qu'il se case enfin pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi bizarre avec moi, je n'avais pas le choix. Ah bordel, ça me faisait quand même chier qu'il se trouve une meuf !

\- Bah euh... Si elle réagit pas vraiment c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas bien compris, peut-être qu'elle est perdue tout comme toi. Vous avez discuté sincèrement de vous deux ? Ouais je sais je te fais le même coup que tu m'as fait pour Ace et ça m'a bien servie. Ou alors c'est vraiment juste la différence d'âge qui la bloque, dans ce cas, faut la rassurer. Après ça dépend de combien est l'écart. Je vois mes parents qui ont 8 ans d'écart tout comme mon frère et Bonney et ça se passe bien.

Je n'étais pas douée pour donner des conseils mais je trouvais que là, je m'en sortais bien. Thatch ricana.

\- Tu es marrante mais si je lui dis vraiment explicitement ce que je veux d'elle, j'ai peur qu'elle se braque et ne veuille plus me revoir. Mais tu as raison, ça doit être plus la différence d'âge qui fait défaut. Moi, je m'en fous complètement. Néanmoins, on a pas 8 ans d'écart mais beaucoup plus...

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que vous vous plaisiez et tu doutes quand même que ça puisse fonctionner entre vous ? demandai-je confuse.

\- Ouais, car pour tout te dire elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie mais c'est tout récent et ça ne se passe pas très bien entre eux. Il y a des hauts et des bas.

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'entendre dans ma tête que j'étais une grosse conne ? Dieu, c'était vous ? _Chut ! Nan ! Restais dans ta débilité, grosse conne ! _Voilà que je devenais dingue. Fallait vraiment que je dorme !

\- Quoi ? Mais ça change tout. Mais bon si ça se passe mal entre eux faut qu'elle le largue pour toi. Je suis sûre que tu es bien mieux que l'autre gars. souris-je à la fin.

Thatch sourit bruyamment.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose. Son mec est un gros jaloux. Il l'espionne, fouille dans ses affaires et lui fait des crises pour pas grand chose. Ça la rend malheureuse. Elle ne le dit pas mais ça se voit.

Comme Ace... Mais lui ne fouillait pas dans mes affaires et il ne m'avait espionnée qu'une seule fois. C'était tout de même étrange que la nana ne l'ai pas quitté. Moi je ne pourrais pas. Bon Ace était aussi jaloux mais si la meuf était au courant depuis un moment de sa jalousie et le subissait alors qu'il l'espionnait sûrement constamment avec des crises et qu'il fouillait peut-être tout le temps dans ses affaires, alors c'était une vraie conne. Heureusement que Ace n'était pas aussi jaloux à ce point-là. Si Thatch me disait ça, c'était que la nana le savait donc bon. Elle devrait larguer son mec pour lui. Elle serait plus heureuse avec Thatch.

\- La pauvre ! Ace est jaloux aussi mais je ne crois pas qu'il continue à m'espionner et qu'il ait un jour fouillé dans mes affaires. Tu devrais lui montrer que tu es bien mieux pour elle. suggérai-je.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? demandai-je, confuse.

\- Oh pour rien ! Je te trouve juste marrante. Mais tu as raison. J'ai eu la même idée que toi et j'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs. dit-il amusé.

\- Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? souris-je.

\- Oh rien n'est concluant pour le moment mais je trouve que je me débrouille bien. Je verrais bien à force.

\- Oui, je suis avec toi ! le soutins-je.

Thatch ricana tandis qu'il me massa le pied. Il me demanda de me mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir faire l'autre face. Je me relevais doucement avec un sourire en essayant de me cacher avec la serviette. Je me tournais et m'allongeais sur le dos, la serviette recouvrant mon corps. Je voyais enfin Thatch qui me souriait.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je te remercie. souris-je.

\- Je vais commencer par le visage et le crâne. Ferme les yeux ! déclara-t-il en se plaçant au-dessus de ma tête.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et fermais mes paupières. Je le sentais dégager doucement les cheveux de ma frange. C'était agréable. Puis remettre de l'huile sur ses mains avant de débuter le massage du visage. Oh bordel ! Lorsqu'il passait sur les tempes, c'était un vrai bonheur. J'étais encore plus détendue qu'avant. J'adorais ça.

J'étais entrée dans une détente où mon corps ne répondait plus. Il était lourd et ma respiration était lente et profonde. Je ne dormais pas mais j'étais consciente de tout.

Thatch sourit bruyamment. Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il continua son massage sur mon crâne et là, c'était l'extase.

\- Tu dors, ma jolie ?

Parler ou même ne serait-ce qu'émettre un son de la gorge était chiant alors je ne répondis pas. Il allait penser que je dormais vraiment mais j'étais tellement bien. Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette bulle de bien-être. Il laissa tranquille ma tête pour glisser ses mains le long de mon cou et ainsi atteindre mes épaules puis mes clavicules. Il remassa vite-fait mes bras et mes mains avant de commencer sur ma poitrine. La serviette était toujours en place et il passait ses mains en-dessous. Il ne touchait pas mes seins toutefois, après un petit moment, Thatch rabattit le pant de la serviette sur mes hanches dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine. J'étais tellement bien dans ma bulle que je n'étais même pas gênée.

Il massait maintenant mon ventre. Pourvu que je ne pétais pas ! Hop ! Il foutait quoi là ? Thatch caressait mes seins de manière circulaire. C'était agréable, je l'avouais. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas et repartit sur mon ventre. Je l'entendis se déplacer sur le côté et travailler sur ma cuisse.

\- Pff... Soit tu le fais exprès soit tu es une idiote ! soupira-t-il amusé.

J'étais sensée le prendre comment ? De quoi parlait-il ? Oh merde ? Savait-il que je ne dormais pas ? Mais bon ce n'était pas une raison de m'insulter. Ayant trop la flemme de dire quoique ce soit, je restais dans mon mutisme et savourais encore le massage. J'adorais lorsqu'il malaxait au-dessus du genoux. C'était un vrai bonheur.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé son massage complet, je gardais toujours mes yeux clos. J'étais tellement bien et détendue. Thatch ramena la serviette sur ma poitrine puis caressa ma joue du pouce.

\- Tu dors bien, ma jolie. Et tu es très belle...

Ah il croyait vraiment que je dormais mais alors pourquoi m'avait-il dit ça ? Notre dernière conversation était sur la femme dont il commençait à sûrement tomber amoureux. Je n'avais pas compris quelque chose, c'était ça ? J'étais conne ou quoi ?

Oh il foutait quoi ? Thatch sembla me prendre dans ses bras telle une princesse. Il me porta et me transporta je ne savais où. Je savais qu'il descendait les escaliers mais bordel ! J'étais toujours à poils. Il comptait faire quoi ? Thatch marcha un moment avant de m'allonger. Il plaça ensuite une épaisse couette sur moi. C'était chaud et agréable. Je sentis qu'il me caressa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Puis il quitta les lieux et j'entendis une porte se fermer. J'étais où ? Il m'avait séquestrée ou quoi ? J'ouvris les yeux pour savoir où j'étais. Bon je ne voyais pas grand chose car j'étais dans l'obscurité. La lumière des lampadaires de la rue n'éclairaient même pas la pièce. Je me redressais doucement et tâtais autours de moi pour constater que j'étais sur un grand lit. Étais-je dans sa chambre ? Dans son lit ? Là où nous faisions nos plans à trois ? Je me sentis rougir. Une question me traversa l'esprit ? Avait-il déjà baisé avec ses plans culs dans ce lit ? Du dégoût et une pointe de jalousie m'envahirent. J'espérais qu'il changeait les draps à chaque fois. Je me rallongeais et me tournais sur le côté dos à la fenêtre. Bon les draps sentaient bons la lessive donc il les avait changés depuis peu. C'était rassurant.

Que faisait Thatch maintenant ? Mais surtout... Il était quelle heure, putain ? Je devais rentrer avant 20h sinon ma mère allait me buter ensuite mon père m'enterrerait dans le jardin et Masha pisserait sur ma tombe tous les jours ou alors Vitali. Avec lui savait-on jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit et par réflexe de gamine, je fermais rapidement les yeux. Thatch était revenu. Il ne bougea pas sûrement en train de me regarder. Restais naturelle ! Restais naturelle ! La porte se ferma et je l'entendis marcher dans la chambre. Oh bordel, il comptait faire quoi ? Il allait pas me violer, nan ? Je me sentais dans la merde, là ! Dieu aidez-moi !

La couette se souleva partiellement derrière moi. Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais foutue. Thatch se fourra dans le lit et se colla à moi, son bras sur ma taille et sa main sur mon ventre. Sa peau était fraîche et je pouvais sentir l'odeur du tabac sur lui. Il venait de fumer. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il fumait dehors ?

Il renifla mes cheveux puis se cala beaucoup plus contre moi. Merci mon gars mais tu étais froid ! Oh putain ! Dans quelle merde je m'étais fourrée ? Je regrettais carrément de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux à la fin de la séance de massage. Pourquoi était-il venu se mettre dans le lit avec moi ? Bon s'il m'avait déposée dans son lit c'était qu'il pensait que je dormais mais lui...? Il allait me faire du mal ! Je voulais me barrer mais je me disais que si je bougeais, c'était foutu. Que devais-je faire ? Dieu ! Sortez-moi de là !

Thatch me caressa doucement le ventre du pouce et je me rendis compte sur le coup que son torse était sans vêtement. Il était torse nu. J'espérais qu'il avait gardé le reste. Dans mes fantasmes, honnêtement ça m'aurait plût qu'il vienne se fourrer dans les mêmes draps que moi à poils pour ensuite baiser mais là, c'était la réalité. Je commençais à avoir peur. Fallait être bargeot pour se coller contre une adolescente à poils dans un lit. Il avait 40 piges et osait profiter que je sois _endormie _pour faire ça. Il était pas bien dans sa tête, lui.

Je me demandais si j'avais fait chambre à part avec Ace la nuit de la fête chez Sanji, serait-il venu dans mon lit ? Aurait-il tenté de faire quelque chose ? Ou pire, m'aurait-il fait du mal ?

Oh bordel... Il était en train de m'embrasser l'épaule. C'était agréable mais ça foutait les jetons. Ça me faisait repenser à l'autre fois dans le jacuzzi. Sauf que Ace avait été là et j'étais bourrée. Là, même si j'avais bu tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas aussi éméchée que la dernière fois. Que devais-je faire ? Vite une idée pour me débarrasser de lui et foutre le camp de cette baraque. Bon je n'aimais pas les conflits alors autant y aller mollo.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le creux de mon cou me donnant un frisson agréable. J'émis un petit gémissement involontaire. Thatch se stoppa sur le moment puis enleva sa main de mon ventre pour dégager mes cheveux de mon oreille qu'il embrassa par la suite. Il jouait à quoi là ? Il voulait baiser ou quoi ? Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas trahir Ace. Mais bon, il m'avait déjà dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il retenterait encore et encore. C'était flatteur et mon égo en prenait un coup monstre mais c'était mal. Déjà par rapport à Ace mais en plus il avait 24 ans de plus que moi. C'était immoral.

Thatch aspira mon lobe entre ses lèvres et le suçota. Oh putain c'était bon ! Je frissonnais et lâchais un soupir de bien-être. C'était peut-être gênant ce qu'il faisait mais je reconnaissais qu'il savait comment s'y prendre. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et me la caressa doucement avant de la glisser sur ma fesse.

Euh...

Oh putain, j'avais une idée ! Bon elle était sûrement mauvaise et j'allais peut-être passer pour une grosse connasse mais je n'avais que ça en tête. Ou alors ça n'allait pas du tout fonctionner et j'allais m'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde. Bon qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien ! Je me lançais. Dieu aidez-moi à me sortir de cette merde ! _Nan tu te démerdes, petite conne ! Bien fait pour ta gueule !_ Oulah avec la fatigue, je devenais dingue, moi. Allez ! Pourvu que je sois crédible.

\- ... Ace... soufflais-je avant de gémir.

Thatch s'arrêta net pendant un moment puis après un certain temps reprit son activité sur mon oreille. Et merde... Moi qui pensais que ça allait le vexer et le faire cesser pour de bon, je me foutais le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Perdu, ma jolie ! susurra-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux, car je les avais gardés clos pensant qu'il saurait que j'étais éveillée. En y pensant je trouvais ça con puisque nous étions dans l'obscurité. Ça prouvait bien mon intelligence...

\- Thatch ? fis-je d'une petite voix enrouée.

Il replaça sa main sur mon ventre et me le caressa doucement du pouce.

\- Bingo ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Oui et merci pour le massage. Ça m'a fait du bien. Tu es doué ! soufflai-je sans bouger.

\- Merci, ma jolie. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plût. Je pourrais t'en refaire un autre une prochaine fois, si tu veux.

\- Oui pourquoi pas mais... On est où là ? questionnai-je en me mettant sur le dos.

Thatch n'avait pas retiré sa main de mon ventre mais il s'était décalé un peu pour me laisser de la place.

\- Dans ma chambre, ma jolie. Je me suis dit que tu serais mieux dans un lit au chaud que de te laisser dormir sur une table de massage dans un grenier.

C'était pas faux.

\- Où sont mes vêtements ? Je dois rentrer avant 20h. dis-je alertée.

Thatch se retourna et déplaça quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. Un réveil. Les chiffres lumineux en rouge donnait 19h56. Et merde ! J'allais me faire buter. Je me redressais rapidement et j'allais sortir du lit mais Thatch me retint par le bras.

\- Reste là, je vais chercher tes affaires. Tu es toute nue. s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir.

Je ne bougeais pas, la couette recouvrant ma poitrine et l'entendis se déplacer dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, alluma le couloir et je remarquais alors qu'il était torse nu et en pantacourt noir. Ça lui allait bien. Je le regardais se diriger vers le grenier et le matais sans gêne. Il avait une corpulence plus large que celle de Ace mais tout aussi musclée. Son dos était un peu plus carré. Thatch était bien foutu, il y avait pas à dire. Mais il s'était changé quand ?

Il revint ensuite d'un pas rapide dans la chambre en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et je tendis le bras pour prendre mes vêtements mais il les mit hors d'atteinte en les mettant en hauteur. Je fis une petite moue triste et cela le fit ricaner.

\- Allez ! Je vais me faire buter par mes parents. riais-je, les bras tendus.

\- Sauf si tu restes avec moi. J'aimerais vraiment t'inviter à dîner.

\- Thatch, une autre fois. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. soupirai-je désolée.

Il fit une petite moue enfantine puis acquiesça.

\- Bon d'accord mais pour avoir tes vêtements, tu dois me donner un baiser, ma jolie. sourit-il, malicieux.

Je le regardais stupéfaite mais amusée. Quel culot ! J'émis un petit gloussement. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais j'avais peur qu'il souhaite faire plus. Et ça c'était hors de question !

\- Je suis obligée ? souris-je amusée.

Il ricana.

\- Ouais sinon je garde tes affaires et tu ne les reverras jamais.

\- Oh non, ce sont mes affaires scolaires ! fis-je choquée.

\- Raison de plus pour vite m'embrasser, ma jolie. ria-t-il.

Je soupirais et m'avouais vaincue en baissant les bras.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais juste un baiser, hein ? Rien d'autre !

\- Rien d'autre, promis !

Thatch s'asseya sur le bord du lit avec un sourire arrogant et je vins enlacer son cou de mes bras pour sceller ma bouche sur la sienne. Il posa mes affaires sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je descellais mes lèvres mais il rescella les siennes sur les miennes avant de forcer le passage avec sa langue. Ça faisait deux baisers là ! Je ne m'offusquais pas et goûtais le goût de son tabac. Cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Thatch me serra plus fort contre lui et je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser était doux comme les autres fois. Pourquoi me sentais-je bien dans ses bras ? C'était différent qu'avec Ace mais j'étais bien. Je caressais ses cheveux en trouvant qu'ils étaient doux au toucher. Je me collais ensuite plus contre lui en me positionnant à genoux sur le matelas, la couette séparant seulement nos deux corps. Thatch, tout en continuant notre bécotage, me bascula sur le côté pour m'allonger involontairement sur mes vêtements et il vint se placer au-dessus de moi. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il retira ensuite la couette me recouvrant pour se caler entre mes cuisses.

\- Nan ! dis-je en stoppant le baiser.

\- Chut... Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passera rien. murmura-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser.

Mais je détournais la tête.

\- Je suis en retard, Thatch ! soufflai-je, désolée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il fit une moue à la fois déçue et enfantine. Il avait beau avoir 40 ans, on aurait dit un gamin.

\- C'est vrai. Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai eu mon baiser. sourit-il.

Il me caressa la joue du revers de la main avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

\- Thatch, dis-moi ! Tu es comme ça aussi avec les autres femmes ? Je veux dire, tu leur fais aussi des bisous et des caresses sur la joue ? demandai-je sans trop oser.

Il sembla surpris de ma question puis me sourit amusé.

\- À ton avis, ma jolie ? Rappelle-toi ce que je t'avais dit ! Avec mes plans culs, je tire juste un coup puis chacun fait sa vie ensuite et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis aussi attentionné. Alors non, je ne leur fais pas aussi des bisous et des caresses sur la joue. ricana-t-il.

\- Alors du coup, tu fais ça parce que nous sommes amis, hein ? quémandais-je pour être sûre.

Thatch me regarda un moment avant de d'émettre un gloussement moqueur.

\- Ouais mais aussi parce que tu me plais. Tu le sais que tu me plais, je te l'avais déjà dit.

\- Oui je m'en souviens mais... Mais que tu sois aussi attentionné avec moi ne va pas poser problème avec la femme sur qui tu as des vues ?

Thatch me fixa longuement sans ciller puis me sourit en coin.

\- Nan, ça ne va poser aucun problème, ma jolie. ricana-t-il.

Un vrai coureur de jupon, ce type ! Mais au moins, je savais que je garderais son attention une fois qu'il se sera casé enfin s'il se case un jour. Il avait dit que la nana avait déjà un mec mais ça ne se passait pas très bien entre eux. Mais putain, Thatch était en fait un vrai connard. Il comptait piquer la meuf d'un autre gars sans scrupule. Bon, la femme en question était malheureuse d'après lui mais quand même... Moi, je n'oserais jamais faire ça. Briser un couple par jalousie et égoïsme était mal. Et je l'avais encouragé là-dedans ! Et merde ! J'étais complice de son plan machiavélique. Le pauvre type ! Même s'il était très jaloux et sûrement pire que Ace, il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Bon allez, je vais te ramener chez toi. dit-il en se redressant pour se lever hors du lit.

Je cachais ma poitrine avec mes bras et serrais les cuisses pour camoufler comme je pus mon entre-jambe puis m'asseyais sur le lit. Thatch me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis sortit de la chambre après avoir allumé la lumière du plafond. Dans le couloir, je le vis aller dans son bureau. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte et j'en profitais pour me rhabiller le plus vite possible.

J'étais en train de terminer d'enfiler mes chaussettes hautes lorsqu'il sortit vêtu de ses affaires de tout à l'heure : un jeans et une chemise. J'allais refaire le lit mais il me fit une remarque.

\- Laisse ! C'est pas bien grave.

Je hochais de la tête timidement et quittais la chambre tandis qu'il éteignait la lumière. Nous descendîmes l'escalier puis passâmes la porte du couloir. Il la ferma derrière moi alors que j'allais dans le salon récupérer mon portable. La TV était éteinte mais je voyais bien grâce à la luminosité du couloir.

Putain déjà 20h11. J'allais me faire buter ! Oh merde ! 6 appels manqués et un message vocal avec 2 sms. Mon cœur battait la chamade et c'était les mains tremblantes que je regardais qui avait tenté de me joindre.

Un appel des darons, un appel de Vitali avec un message vocal de sa part et 4 appels de Ace avec 2 sms. Bon les parents et mon frère, je pouvais comprendre et m'y attendais mais Ace... J'appréhendais ce que j'allais lire. Bon autant commencer par la famille, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance. Ah les darons m'avaient téléphonée à 19h08. Je devais faire la vaisselle à ce moment-là et vu que j'étais une conne, j'avais laissé mon portable en silencieux. Bravo ! Vitali avait tenté de me joindre quelques minutes après. J'écoutais son message vocal.

\- Bah alors la naine, on répond pas au téléphone ? Bref, les darons ont essayé de t'appeler car Papa invite Mama à dîner au resto. Ils rentrent vers 23h et voulaient que tu rentres rapidement avant 20h. J'ai négocié pour qu'on n'ait pas de baby-sitter en disant que tu seras majeure le mois prochain et que j'aurais 16 ans à la fin du mois. Du coup, on a pas mal de bouffe et j'ai pensé à inviter Bonney pour manger avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Sinon, vu que tu dois être encore avec Thatch, ça te dirait qu'il vienne aussi pour lui faire une surprise ? Tiens moi au courant, je vais la chercher après 20h. Allez à tout à l'heure, la naine !

Je raccrochais et gloussais comme une con toute seule. Les darons n'étaient pas là et je n'allais pas me faire buter. Dieu ! Merci !

\- Qui a-t-il ? me demanda Thatch en allumant la lumière du salon.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire tuer. Mon père a invité ma mère au resto et mon frère a invité Bonney à la maison pour manger. Du coup, il me demande si tu veux bien venir aussi pour faire une surprise à Bonney. Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu jusqu'à 23h. informai-je avec un sourire.

Thatch me sourit grandement.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Je suis dispo, ma jolie. répondit-il gaiement.

Je lui souris joyeusement en me disant que ça allait faire une sacrée surprise à Bonney.

« Désolée de ne répondre que maintenant, mon portable était en silencieux. Thatch veut bien venir pour faire la surprise à Bonney. On ne va pas tarder à aller à la maison. A tout à l'heure ! »

Je lis ensuite les sms de Ace et perdis mon sourire. Déjà 4 appels manqués, ça annonçait la couleur des messages.

« Ma souris, tu es rentrée ? Tu me manques. Je viens de terminer de bosser et j'ai téléphoné à Thatch tout à l'heure. Alors tu as pu trouvé une tenue pour lundi ? J'ai hâte de te voir avec, ma souris. »

Ça datait de 19h suivant un appel. Puis il avait tenté de me joindre une autre fois vingt minutes après et deux autres fois trente-cinq après le premier message donc un quart d'heure après le premier appel.

« Répond ! Tu es avec qui ? Ça y est, je t'ai donnée l'autorisation pour une relation libre et tu t'envoies en l'air avec le premier venu ? J'aurais jamais dû te dire oui. J'annule notre accord sur la relation libre. Tu es où ? Oublie pas que tu es ma meuf ! Ça me casse les couilles que tu ne répondes pas ! Dis moi ce que tu fous ! »

Son message était blessant. Des larmes perlaient mes yeux et je crispais ma mâchoire pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Comment pouvait-il me parler comme ça ? La relation Libre était une mauvaise idée surtout avec sa jalousie. Il s'emportait facilement pour juste des appels manqués. C'était de pire en pire. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner si nous nous marions ? Le mariage aussi était une mauvaise idée. Je ne voulais pas me marier avec un gros jaloux.

Thatch arriva près de moi et me prit doucement le poignet pour orienter le téléphone vers lui. Je ne protestais pas et le laissais lire le sms de Ace. Le regard fixe sur le canapé, une larme finit par couler sur ma joue. Il me prit dans ses bras et je finis par me laisser aller. Thatch attrapa mon portable et dans mon champ de vision, je vis qu'il regardait les appels de Ace.

\- Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça. J'ai envie d'aller corriger ce petit con. Il ne te mérite pas. Allez cesse de pleurer, il ne mérite pas tes larmes, ma jolie ! murmura-t-il durement.

Je ne disais rien et sentais ses caresses sur mon dos. Je pleurais en silence puis essuyais du revers de la manche mon visage et mes yeux humides avant de lui prendre mon téléphone et de m'écarter de lui. Je hochais de la tête puis le regardais dans les yeux. Il était frustré mais sa colère n'était pas envers moi. Thatch me caressa la joue puis me prit la main pour nous sortir du salon.

La lumière éteinte, nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Il me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir la tarte citron meringuée emballée dans une boîte Tupperware. Il revint me prendre la main et nous conduire dans le garage en silence.

Toujours dans notre mutisme, nous nous chaussâmes puis montâmes dans la voiture. Il faisait froid et je frictionnais mes mains après avoir mis ma ceinture. Thatch ouvrit la porte du garage avec la télécommande posée sur le tableau de bord. Il démarra l'auto et actionna ensuite le chauffage puis alluma les phares. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et je croisais son regard.

\- Ca va aller, ma jolie. Ça va s'arranger. Une fois que tu lui auras dit que tu n'avais pas vu ses appels et que tu lui auras dit qu'il se trompait, ça ira mieux. Ne t'en fais pas ! Allez, n'y pense plus pour le moment. me réconforta-t-il.

Je hochais doucement de la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Thatch était gentil. Il fit une marche arrière pour sortir du garage et ainsi faire demi-tour sur la route. Il appuya de nouveau sur la télécommande et le portail ainsi que la porte du garage se fermèrent. Il roula tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi après l'avoir guidé. Il gara ensuite la voiture en face de la maison et je pus voir que tout était éteint à l'intérieur. Vitali ne devait pas être encore rentré. Ça m'arrangeait. Au moins, il ne verra pas les sacs _Prada_ dans l'auto et ni ma gueule d'enterrement.

Je retirais ma ceinture en même temps que Thatch. Nous descendîmes et prîmes nos affaires. Quel froid ! Chargés comme des mules de nos manteaux, sac de cours pour moi et sacs _Prada_ pour Thatch ainsi que la tarte, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi et nous entrâmes. J'allumais la lumière et Masha vint nous faire la fête ce qui amusa Thatch. Je rangeais mon manteau et me déchaussais rapidement avant de prendre la tarte de ses mains pour la ranger ensuite dans le frigo alors qu'il rangeait son manteau dans le placard.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! M'exclamai-je en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Thatch rangeait ses chaussures près des miennes et je pris les sacs _Prada_ puis je montais dans ma chambre après avoir invité Thatch à me suivre. C'était la seconde fois que j'invitais un garçon, quoique il était un homme, dans ma chambre. C'était embarrassant et j'espérais que ça ne soit pas trop le bordel.

Après avoir allumé la lumière du plafond, je posais les sacs dans mon armoire. Puis je me retournai vers Thatch qui me souriait. C'était très gênant et je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je lui souriais timidement.

\- Ta chambre est très jolie. complimenta-t-il avant de s'assoir sur mon lit.

\- Merci ! souris-je.

Je pris mon sac de cours et sortis mon ordi pour le poser à sa place sur mon bureau. Thatch me regardait en silence. J'avais envie de prendre une douche mais vu qu'il était là, je verrais plus tard sauf que j'étais toujours vêtue de mon uniforme scolaire. La merde ! Tant pis ! Je pris rapidement une tenue décontractée dans mon armoire avec un soutif et une culotte. Le tout dans mes bras, je me courbais et lui dis que j'allais prendre rapidement une douche puis qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Il ricana juste et je partis d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain. Pfiou ! Je me déshabillais à brides abattues quitte à jeter mes vêtements dans le panier de linge sale. Merde ! Je fermais la porte à clé. Manquerait plus qu'il me mate sous la douche. Je me douchais en me disant que l'huile du massage avait fini par sécher sur ma peau. J'avais lavé mes cheveux puis lorsque je me séchais, je songeais à me remaquiller. Nan, ça ne servirait à rien vu que je l'enlèverais deux heures plus tard. Je me vêtis de mon pantacourt noir m'arrivant sous les genoux et de mon débardeur bleu ciel après avoir mit mes sous-vêtements. Le collier autours du cou et pieds nus, je sortis de la salle de bain timidement. Que faisait Thatch ? J'espérais ne pas l'avoir trop fait attendre. Je le trouvais allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les yeux clos. Oh ! Il dormait ? Je fermais la porte doucement derrière moi et m'avançai lentement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il devait être très fatigué. Qu'il était beau aussi paisible. Devais-je le réveiller ? Vitali n'allait sûrement pas tarder avec Bonney.

Bordel ! La réalité me frappa de plein fouet en pleine gueule. Il y avait un homme de 40 ans en train de dormir sur mon lit. Si mes parents annulaient leur sortie et rentraient maintenant, j'étais morte !

Je m'asseyais sur le sol, le dos contre le lit et les bras enlacés autours de mes jambes pliées contre ma poitrine. J'avais été si longue que ça pour qu'il dorme ?

Je songeais à Ace et me disais que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à ses sms. Je n'en avais pas envie. Il annulait sur un coup de tête notre accord et ça me faisait mal au cœur. Sa jalousie était bien ancrée en lui. Il ne changera sûrement jamais. Je lui en voulais. Je me sentais prisonnière. Notre avenir ensemble avec sa jalousie me rendait perplexe. Je ne savais pas si notre couple tiendrait la route. Étais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me le demander depuis peu et pourtant je savais que je me sentais bien avec lui. Vitali avait raison, ce n'était qu'un béguin pour le moment. Devais-je me marier avec Ace ? J'en avais de moins en moins envie. J'avais l'impression que si je le faisais, je deviendrais un oiseau en cage. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire.

Merde ! Mes yeux étaient en larme. Chialais pas maintenant !

Masha aboya signifiant que quelqu'un était rentré à la maison. Vitali était là avec Bonney. Thatch avait sursauté me surprenant également. Je tournais la tête vers lui en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas mes yeux humides. Son sourire me réchauffait le cœur. Je devais penser à autre chose et profiter de cette soirée. Bonney allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

\- Oh je me suis endormi ! Désolé. murmura-t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Ce n'est rien. fis-je en me levant pour aller prendre un gilet dans mon armoire.

Lorsque je refermais la porte-miroir, je vis son reflet en train de me fixer. Il matait mon cul ? J'enfilais mon gilet sans l'attacher pour cacher mes marques sur les poignets et me tournais vers lui. Il se leva avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ca te va bien. me complimenta-t-il.

Je lui souris, les joues roses.

\- La naine, tu es là ? gueula mon frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

La honte ! Merci Ducon.

\- Ouais, j'arrive ! gueulais-je également amusant Thatch.

Nous nous sourîmes avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- J'ai trop la dalle ! Où est la bouffe ? entendîmes de Bonney.

Je me retins de rire et jetais un œil à Thatch qui était aussi amusé que moi. Nous nous sourîmes complice avant que je ne ferme la porte de ma chambre. Ça allait être marrant. Nous longeâmes le couloir et je nous stoppais avant le haut de l'escalier. Je me penchais pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait en bas et constatais que Thatch faisait de même. Il avait beau avoir 40 piges, il avait également le sens de la gaminerie. Nous vîmes mon frère aller dans le salon et Bonney s'étirer les bras et le dos en baillant sans convenance. Si elle savait...

\- Vi' j'ai la dalle ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

Mon pauvre frère... N'empêche même avec les cheveux lâchés, elle était belle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. chuchota Thatch à mon oreille.

Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais mais tu avais promis que tu ne tenterais rien. murmurai-je.

\- C'est vrai et c'est bien dommage !

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes l'amusant.

\- Quoi ? Tu es jalouse ? ricana-t-il faiblement.

\- Nan !

Oui...

\- ... C'est la copine de mon frère. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire quoique ce soit. C'est par principe ! continuais-je à voix basse.

Il me sourit tandis que nous nous redressâmes. Thatch se pencha ensuite vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue me surprenant. C'était doux. Faisait chier ! J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse maintenant. Les joues rouges, j'esquissai un petit sourire sans le regarder. Son pouce vint caresser ma joue puis relever mon menton m'incitant à le regarder. Son regard ancré dans le mien, nous nous fixâmes, lui avec un sourire en coin et moi les joues rouges.

\- Ma jolie...

\- Vitali, il y a de la tarte citron meringuée au frigo ! Je peux la manger ? s'écria Bonney coupant involontairement Thatch.

Hein ? La tarte ? Oh putain nan ! J'écarquillais les yeux et me précipitais dans les escaliers mais bien sûr, avec la grâce et l'agilité que j'avais, je loupais une marche et partis la tête la première. J'allais littéralement me péter la gueule comme une merde mais la poigne ferme de Thatch m'attrapa le bras pour m'attirer contre lui. Bien entendu, tout ça s'était passé avec mon légendaire hurlement de gamine aigu. Oh la honte ! Mais la honte !

\- Il était moins une. ricana Thatch, son bras me tenant fermement contre lui.

\- Merci... soufflai-je encore sous le choc.

Mon hurlement avait attiré mon frère et bien sûr Bonney.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! répétait cette dernière pétrifiée.

Surprise !

Vitali éclata de rire avant de nous demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai rattrapé ta sœur qui tombait dans les escaliers. expliqua Thatch avec un sourire.

Mon frangin pouffa de rire tandis que sa copine était toujours aussi pétrifiée.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! se moqua Vitali.

J'élançais mon pied en avant pour lui foutre un _high kick_ en pleine gueule mais il l'esquiva aisément en se foutant de ma gueule. Thatch ria alors que je reposais mon pied sur la marche, boudeuse.

\- Salut Vitali et Bonney ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite amusé.

\- Salut Thatch. sourit mon frère.

Bonney émit une sorte de petit cri sûrement pour nous saluer ce qui me fit sourire. Thatch me lâcha et nous finîmes de descendre. Nous allâmes dans le salon où Vitali avait allumé la TV. Thatch, mon frère et Bonney s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que je décidais de préparer la bouffe.

Dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo et aperçus le faitout derrière une grosse casserole. Je sortis les deux un par un et les mis à réchauffer sur la plaque à gaz. Mama avait préparé du Bortsch dans la casserole et des Pielmenis dans le faitout.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? me demanda Thatch.

Oh putain, la frayeur ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Nan, j'ai juste à faire réchauffer. Tu aimes le Bortsch et les Pielminis ?

\- Oui, j'en ai mangé en séminaire. C'est très bon.

Je lui souris avant de mettre la table. Il vint m'aider en plaçant les bols sur les assiettes tandis que je posais les couverts.

\- Tu as parlé à Ace ? question a-t-il alors que je mettais les verres.

\- Nan, je n'en ai pas envie. répondis-je en soupirant.

\- Il le faudra bien sinon la situation risque de s'envenimer.

\- Je sais bien mais... Je sais que même si ça s'arrange encore cette fois-ci, il va recommencer. Ça me gonfle !

\- Ouais je m'en doute aussi. Quand il s'est excusé tout à l'heure, c'était bien de sa part mais je suis sûr également que j'aurais droit à encore d'autre crise. Ace manque de confiance en lui quand il s'agit des nanas et il devrait te faire beaucoup plus confiance.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais plus envie de parler de lui. Cependant, Thatch n'avait pas tord. Si je ne parlais pas avec Ace, la situation allait empirer et j'aurais du mal à me sortir de ce merdier.

Je remuais la soupe puis coupais le feu et diminuais celui des Pielminis. Je posais la grosse casserole sur la table et remplis les bols. Avant d'avertir mon frère et sa copine, je plaçais une carafe d'eau sur la table. Vitali et Bonney vinrent à table. Ils s'asseyèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et Thatch et moi fîmes de même. J'étais en face de mon frère. Nous nous souhaitâmes un bon appétit et mangeâmes. Ah bordel ! Ça faisait du bien de manger une bonne soupe.

\- C'est très bon !... Ah tu ne manges pas Bonney ? fit Thatch, confus.

Je relevais la tête de mon bol et la vis le fixer avec de gros yeux. Ça devait être la panique dans sa tête, la pauvre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frangin qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- ... Je... Carotte... réussi-t-elle à dire sans détacher ses yeux de Thatch.

Hein ? Carotte ? Je souris amusée.

\- Ah merde ! C'est vrai. fit Vitali en prenant le bol de Bonney.

Je le regardais perdue tout comme Thatch.

\- Elle déteste les carottes. se justifia-t-il en se levant avec le bol.

Il le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis il remua les Pielminis avant de couper le feu et de lui en servir généreusement. Elle regarda son assiette puis mangea goulûment enfin sans bonne manière ce qui surprit Thatch.

\- Et ben quel appétit ! hallucina-t-il.

Nous continuâmes de manger en discutant aimablement et de temps en temps avec amusement. Nous parlâmes de demain chez Thatch, de Izou, de lundi au resto puis de OPO. Thatch avait beaucoup aimé également les Pielminis. Il n'y avait pas de dessert et à contre cœur j'avais dû partager ma tarte. Quel sacrifice ! Mais c'était toujours aussi bon. Bonney avait été ravie d'apprendre que c'était Thatch qui l'avait fait. Elle l'avait dévorée comme si c'était Dieu lui-même. Cas rare de sa part.

A la fin du repas, Thatch était parti dehors pour fumer et Bonney était aux toilettes. Je débarrassais la table avec mon frère.

\- Ca a été cette après-midi ? me demanda-t-il en posant les verres dans l'évier.

\- Ouais mais tu avais raison... Pour la robe. J'ai beaucoup à te raconter d'ailleurs.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à faire couler l'eau pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Au fait, sur Facebook, Ace m'a demandé si tu étais à la maison tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit que non en pensant qu'il voulait te voir. Il voulait peut-être s'excuser. me dit-il en remontant ses manches.

\- Je l'ai vu avant de voir Thatch. Il s'est déjà excusé mais tout à l'heure, j'avais laissé mon portable en silencieux et il avait essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois du coup. Et vu que je n'ai pas répondu, c'était la fin du monde... soupirai-je en prenant un torchon.

Vitali soupira bruyamment.

\- Il est relou. Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Même les darons ne sont pas aussi soûlant. Ah par contre, je leur ai dit que j'avais réussi à t'avoir au téléphone et que tu étais sur le chemin du retour. Ils sont partis vers 19h30, je dirais. Ils voulaient appeler Ace pour ce soir, mais j'ai réussi à éviter le baby-sitting. Tu pourrais me remercier. sourit-il fier de lui à la fin.

\- Merci mais tu sais je pense que les parents n'ont juste pas voulu batailler pour aller vite au resto et peut-être même...

\- Ah quelle horreur ! grimaça mon frère, écœuré en me coupant.

Je fis de même avec un son de dégoût. En tout cas, j'avais eu de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas appelé Ace. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et encore moins de le voir. Demain allait être difficile.

J'essuyais la vaisselle qu'il me passait puis une fois terminé, je la rangeais et posais la boîte Tupperware de Thatch sur le comptoir tandis qu'il passait un coup d'éponge sur la table.

Tiens, Thatch n'était pas encore revenu tout comme Bonney. J'allais dans le salon et ne trouvais personne. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir si je voyais Thatch et l'aperçus assis dans sa voiture, la portière ouverte au téléphone. Ah... L'idée qu'il soit avec Bonney en train de la draguer m'avait effleurée l'esprit et j'étais rassurée de constater que non. Le contraire m'aurait rendue jalouse.

Vitali arriva dans le salon.

\- Où ils sont ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bonney, je ne sais pas mais Thatch est toujours dehors et au téléphone.

Ah bah tiens... Elle arrivait dans le salon. Pause caca ?

\- Merci ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hein ?

\- Pour ? dis-je perdue.

\- Pour Thatch. Vitali m'avait dit avant de venir que j'avais une surprise ici mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon idole ! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- De rien ! C'est Vitali qui l'a organisé. J'ai juste demandé à Thatch s'il voulait bien venir. Il avait l'air content de participer à ta surprise. souris-je joyeusement.

\- En tout cas, c'est sympa !

Je luis souriais de nouveau ravie qu'elle soit aussi touchée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Vitali pour l'embrasser passionnément. Euh... Gros malaise ! Je déguerpis rapidement du salon, écœurée et Thatch rentra à ce moment-là. Il me sourit en retirant son manteau puis ses chaussures. Il vint vers moi ensuite et par réflexe sûrement, tourna la tête en direction du salon pour voir mon frère bécoter sa copine. Il me regarda ensuite avec un sourire en coin tandis que je tirais une grimace de dégoût. Il se pencha vers moi.

\- Vu comment il la tripote, ça va finir au pieux ! ricana-t-il faiblement à mon oreille.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! murmurai-je dégoûtée ce qui l'amusa.

Je lui pris la main le surprenant en lui chuchotant d'aller ailleurs pour nous éviter un traumatisme.

\- Oh bah nan ! Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de mater. gloussa-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Je roulais des yeux. Alors lui ! Quel pervers !

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Euh ouais, un thé s'il-te-plaît.

\- Nous n'avons que du thé noir, ça te va ?

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas difficile.

Encore heureux... Je mis à chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire et préparais la décoction.

Nous pûmes voir Vitali et Bonney passer main dans la main devant la cuisine sans nous capter. Oh Seigneur ! Thatch avait raison. D'ailleurs il me regardait avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Quelle horreur ! Le thé fait, je lui servis une tasse et une autre pour moi-même puis je vins m'installer à côté de lui.

\- Ah mince ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais du sucre. dis-je désolée.

\- T'inquiète, je n'en prends pas. Mais merci.

Je lui souris doucement et il me le rendit.

\- J'ai bien mangé. Ta mère cuisine très bien. me dit-il avant de souffler sur sa tasse.

\- C'est vrai... soufflai-je.

Nous entendîmes un gros bruit au plafond nous faisant relever la tête en même temps. Thatch ricana.

\- Je crois qu'ils prennent trop au pied de la lettre le terme _s'envoyer en l'air_. ria-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire en imaginant mon frère lancer Bonney dans les airs.

\- La chute a dû être douloureuse. riais-je.

Nous riâmes ensemble. Ça faisait du bien de rire aux éclats. Nous entendîmes encore un gros _boum_ puis un cri de Bonney. Nous riâmes de plus bel pour entrer dans un fou rire.

\- Ce sont de vrais sauvages ! pleura Thatch de rire.

J'essayais de boire dans ma tasse mais il m'en était impossible à cause de mon fou rire, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Je réussis à prendre une gorgée mais m'étouffai avec. Oh la con mais surtout la honte ! J'eus une quinte de toux et Thatch me tapota le dos en rigolant.

\- Merci ! souris-je une fois calmée.

Il me caressa le dos et laissa sa main.

\- J'ai eu Ace au téléphone pendant que je fumais dehors. Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois depuis tout à l'heure mais que tu ne répondais pas alors il s'inquiétait et voulait savoir si j'avais des nouvelles de toi. Sans vouloir foutre ma merde, j'ai dit oui et que tu m'avais invité à dîner chez toi pour faire une surprise à Bonney qui venait également. me dit-il naturellement.

Il avait fait quoi ? Il voulait que je m'en reprenne plein la gueule ou quoi ? Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas foutre sa merde mais c'était ce qu'il faisait. Sérieux !

\- Et il l'a prit comment ? demandai-je, craignant la réponse.

\- Je dirais moyennement bien vu comment il avait l'air un peu triste. Il m'a demandé si c'était du coup toujours ok pour demain. J'ai dit oui et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit annulé. Il avait l'air soulagé.

Je baissais la tête et fixais ma tasse fumante. Ça m'avait coupée dans mon rire.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir. Il a été méchant sur un coup de tête et est même revenu sur notre accord de la relation libre. Une vraie girouette... soupirai-je avant de boire un peu de mon thé.

\- Il faut bien que vous mettez ça au clair. Tu sais il doit beaucoup s'en vouloir. Envoie lui au moins un message. dit-il en me caressant encore le dos.

\- Bah tiens, Monsieur s'en veut encore ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Il dit qu'il ne recommencera plus, c'est ça tiens ! J'en ai marre, Thatch. Je ne me vois pas comme ça longtemps avec lui. soufflai-je irritée.

Thatch bu son thé et remonta sa main entre mes omoplates.

\- Je m'en doute et je te comprends mais... débuta-t-il avant d'être coupé par le vibreur de son portable.

Il le sortit de sa poche, pianota dessus et plissa des lèvres, contrarié. Quoi ? C'était un truc de Pirate ? Il devait déjà partir ? Thatch me regarda un moment ensuite avant de parler.

\- Ace est devant chez toi. Et vu qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre, il me demande de te dire qu'il aimerait te parler.

Quel culot ! Je me levais le surprenant et quittais la cuisine.

\- Fais comme chez toi ! lui dis-je en mettant mes baskets roses dans l'entrée.

Je l'entendis arriver derrière moi.

\- Je ne serais pas longue. soufflai-je sans le regarder.

Je mis mon manteau et mon écharpe puis allumais la lumière d'extérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Thatch n'avait rien dit. Je fermais derrière moi et vis Ace, les mains dans les poches à m'attendre sur l'allée. Il neigeait dehors et n'ayant pas envie que tout le monde dans la rue nous voit surtout Cavendish, je me dirigeais dans le garage ouvert. Il y avait la voiture de Mama et j'ouvris la portière restée ouverte par habitude pour m'assoir à l'arrière sur un siège passager. Je la laissais ouverte pour Ace qui avait mit un temps à comprendre que je l'attendais.

Lorsque je le vis entrer puis fermer la portière avant de s'assoir à mes côtés, la colère m'envahit. Je détournais le regard, les sourcils froncés pour éviter le sien. Personne ne parla. Il régnait une telle tension dans la voiture que je ressentais son malaise. J'avais froid et serrais mes mains entre elles sur mes cuisses en tremblotant légèrement.

\- Ma souris... commença-t-il avant de se couper.

Je ne disais toujours rien et ne le regardais pas. Je voyais déjà la scène. Il allait s'excuser et me promettre de ne plus recommencer. Pas cette fois, mon gars ! Tu avais été trop loin.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, ma souris... Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses...

Sa voix était triste. Ça se sentait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit.

\- J'en ai marre, Ace ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je subis ta jalousie et cette fois-ci, tu t'en es pris à moi sans raison. Tu t'es fait tout un film pour rien. Si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'était parce que je ne l'avais pas vu. En cours, je mets mon portable en silencieux et j'ai oublié de le remettre en sonnerie. Je n'étais pas en train de baiser avec un inconnu ! Faut que tu arrêtes, Ace ! Je ne vais pas endurer encore ça bien longtemps ! Ouvre bien tes oreilles ! La prochaine fois, je ne te pardonnerais pas ! m'énervais-je, le regard dur sur lui.

Ace me regardait hébété ne s'attendant pas à ce que je lui parle ainsi. Il s'humidifia les lèvres puis avala sa salive.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me quitteras ? demanda-t-il peiné.

\- Ouais ! m'exclamais-je sèchement.

Ce eut l'air de lui faire un choc car il inspira fortement puis je l'entendis respirer rapidement.

\- Nan !... Nan nan nan ! Ma souris, ne me quitte pas ! Ne fais pas ça ! supplia-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il pleurait ou quoi ? Son comportement me surprit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air déboussolé. Ça me fit un pincement au cœur. Ace m'enlaça en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Ne me quitte pas ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je te promets de changer. Je mourrais si tu me quittes. Tu es ma souris. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime, ma souris ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me quitte pas ! se lamenta-t-il.

Ma colère avait disparu pour laisser place à de l'empathie. Sa voix tremblait et je me disais qu'il en avait gros sur la patate. Le pauvre ! C'était à ce moment que je me rendais compte qu'il souffrait. Je ne comptais pas le quitter, là, je lui laissais encore une chance. J'avais dit ça pour lui faire peur et surtout le faire réagir sur son comportement. Je l'avais blessé et commençais à m'en vouloir. J'étais bien avec lui quand il ne me faisait pas subir ses crises de jalousie. Sa chaleur me réchauffait et je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Ace, je ne te quitte pas, je te laisse juste une dernière chance. Je suis bien avec toi et je ne souhaite pas te laisser mais... Mais si tu ne changes pas ton comportement, j'y serais obligée. Ça me fait du mal, tu sais. murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il renifla bruyamment. Ouais, il pleurait. Ace pleurait ! J'étais envahie de culpabilité. Je n'aimais pas faire du mal au personne que j'affectionnais. Mais il ne m'avait pas laissée le choix.

\- Je te promets de changer ! Je te le jure sur ma vie. émit-il d'une voix fragile.

\- Débile ! Ne jure pas sur ta vie ! souris-je doucement.

Je calais la tête contre la sienne et le serrais plus fort contre moi. Il avait l'air si fragile comme ça dans mes bras. Je voulais prendre soin de lui. Ace ricana faiblement avant de renifler.

\- C'est moi qui dit ça habituellement. dit-il un peu amusé.

Je gloussais un peu en continuant de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Ma souris, crois-moi ! Je vais arrêter et changer. Je serais un meilleur petit ami. Je me comporterais mieux et ne te ferais plus souffrir. Promis ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je m'en veux, ma souris et j'aimerais me faire pardonner. souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air d'avoir cessé de pleurer. Heureusement car ça devenait un peu malaisant. Ace devait beaucoup tenir à moi pour pleurer devant moi. C'était pas commun pour moi de voir un homme pleurer. Je trouvais ça bizarre. L'idée qu'il jouait la comédie m'avait effleurée l'esprit. Nan, il n'oserait tout de même pas ?! Se faire pardonner ? Je ne savais pas comment.

\- Et tu veux te faire pardonner comment ? questionnai-je, confuse.

\- Je t'achèterai ce que tu voudras ou bien... dit-il avant de déposer des baisers sur la peau de mon cou.

C'était agréable mais...

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Ace. Je ne veux pas de cadeau ni un câlin avec toi. Je ne vais pas l'oublier comme ça. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, il faudra me prouver avec le temps que tu as changé.

Il avait cessé ses bisous et soupirait par le nez.

\- Tu as raison. Merci de me faire confiance. Je vais changer, ma souris. Je te le promets. dit-il doucement en se redressant.

L'intérieur de la voiture était partiellement éclairé par le lampadaire de la rue. Je pouvais constater le rouge de ses yeux. Il avait vraiment pleuré. Cela m'attristait. Je lui souris puis collais mon front contre le sien.

\- J'ai froid. On rentre ? proposai-je.

\- Nan, enfin toi rentre ! Moi je vais retourner chez moi. répondit-il.

\- D'accord. On se revoit demain de toute manière. souris-je.

\- Ouais !... Tu m'as manqué ma souris. Au fait, n'oublie pas demain le rendez-vous avec le boss. sourit-il également.

Ah merde ! Barbe Blanche... J'avais oublié.

\- C'est vrai. J'espère que ça se passera bien.

\- Tout ira bien ma souris. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ace scella ses lèvres sur les miennes et approfondit son baiser. C'était bon. J'étais encore un peu en colère contre lui mais j'adorais l'embrasser.

\- Tu es glacée. Tu devrais vite rentrer. me dit-il près de ma bouche.

Je hochais de la tête puis le lâchais. Il défit également son étreinte puis nous sortîmes à tour de rôle de la voiture. Je fermais la portière derrière moi et il me prit la main. Oh putain elle était chaude ! Ça faisait un bien fou. Nous quittâmes le garage et Ace me raccompagna devant la porte.

\- À demain, ma souris.

\- À demain, mon chat.

Nous nous sourîmes puis nous embrassâmes de plusieurs baisers avant de nous quitter. Ace mit sa capuche pour se protéger de la neige puis me sourit avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.

Je rentrais chez moi et mine de rien, l'avoir vu m'avait fait du bien. J'étais toujours énervé contre lui mais moins que tout à l'heure. Je retirais mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes baskets puis cherchais Thatch dans la cuisine. Il n'y était pas tout comme dans le salon. Peut-être aux chiottes ? Non plus. Elles étaient ouvertes. Bah alors, il était où ? Oh bordel ! Il était tout de même pas en train de mater Vitali et Bonney en pleine partie de jambe en l'air ?

Je montais les marches sur la pointe des pieds deux par deux pour le prendre sur le fait. Je ne voyais personne dans le couloir. La salle de bain était ouverte, Thatch n'y était pas. Ma chambre ! J'accélérais le pas et passais devant la chambre de mon frère. Oh bordel, j'entendais le lit taper doucement contre le mur. Ça avait eu le don de me faire rougir. Cependant, je ressentais une pointe d'excitation dans mon bas-ventre. Je devrais avoir honte ! C'était mon frangin, merde !

J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre et découvris Thatch allongé sur mon lit, les yeux clos et un bras derrière la tête. Je fermais lentement la porte et m'approchai à pas de loup du lit. Ah Seigneur ! C'était pire dans ma chambre. J'entendais les râles de mon frère et les soupirs de Bonney. C'était extrêmement gênant. Le mur qui séparait nos chambres étaient en papier de riz, c'était pas possible autrement ?! Oh mon Dieu ! Ça voulait dire que mon frère entendait tout ce que je faisais avec Ace ? Mais minute ! Ne me dites pas que Thatch était venu ici pour profiter d'une meilleure acoustique ! Ce pervers !

Je vins m'assoir sur le lit près de sa hanche ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il a l'air de bien s'y prendre, ton frère. murmura-t-il amusé.

Je roulais des yeux embarrassée et il ricana.

\- Tu es venu ici pour en profiter, c'est ça ? me moquai-je.

Il me fit un sourire en coin rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Pas premièrement. Je voulais me poser tranquille et au final, ça me plaît de les écouter. Ace n'est pas avec toi ?

Se poser tranquille dans MA chambre ? Vraiment ? Il était pas chié lui ! Bon après je lui avais dit de faire comme chez lui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aux mots.

\- Nan, il est rentré chez lui. Il s'est encore excusé et m'a promit qu'il changerait pour de bon car je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois, je ne lui pardonnerais pas et le quitterais. soufflai-je, avec une petite moue.

\- Au moins, ça l'a reveillé.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois de la tête puis virais rouge lorsque j'entendis un petit cri de Bonney. Thatch ricana. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être aussi mal à l'aise ?

Je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse. Il la malaxa doucement et je croisais son regard. Lui, il avait envie de cul. Mais nan ! Même si, je ne niais pas que ça me faisait de l'effet d'entendre un couple baiser, c'était quand même mon frère. C'était immoral de ne serait-ce en profiter charnellement.

\- Ca te dirait de venir t'allonger près de moi, ma jolie ?

Je le regardais sur le cul.

\- T'inquiète, je ne vais rien te faire même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque. sourit-il.

C'était flatteur et je me doutais qu'avec l'ambiance dans la chambre de Vitali, n'importe qui aurait envie de baiser. Moi la première. Je ne pouvais nier que ça m'excitait et si ce n'était pas mon frère et que Thatch n'était pas là, je savais que je me serais masturbée. Je roulais des yeux amusée et vins m'allonger à côté de lui. Il se décala sur le côté pour me laisser de la place.

Merde ! J'étais avec Thatch dans mon lit. Mon lit, putain ! Rien que ça, ce n'était pas normal. Je ne savais même pas si la relation libre avec Ace tenait toujours. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé. C'était le flou total. Mais bon, il avait décidé seulement sur un coup de tête d'annuler par sms. Ah j'étais perdue ! Je voulais continuer à pouvoir embrasser Thatch, bon baiser avec lui aussi mais avec les règles, c'était pas possible. Donc je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire encore... Et mon frère qui était en train de ken ! Il ne m'aidait pas lui !

\- Ca ne te fait rien à toi d'entendre que ça nique bien à côté ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, embarrassée.

\- J'avoue que si mais je me dis que c'est mon petit frère. Et là, c'est hyper malaisant. Mais je suppose que toi, ça ne te dérange pas. murmurai-je.

Il ricana puis se pencha vers moi.

\- Bien vu, ma jolie ! Mais je trouve ça dommage de ne pas en profiter. Je suis sûr que si ce n'avait pas été ton frère, tu serais bien chaude. susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

J'écarquillais les yeux et virais rouge. Il avait raison. Sa voix grave à mon oreille et son souffle chaud m'avaient donnée des frissons agréables. Je me pinçais les lèvres puis osais le regarder. Il avait un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Ose dire que je me trompe ! sourit-il arrogant.

Je cachais tant bien que mal mon sourire amusé puis finis par pouffer de rire l'amusant.

\- Je le savais !... Ma jolie, ça te dit de baiser ? proposa-t-il enjôleur.

Je secouais de la tête.

\- Nan, je ne veux pas tromper Ace. soufflai-je.

\- Pff... Ça ne t'avait pas dérangée de me sucer la queue vendredi dernier ! ricana-t-il mesquinement.

\- Mais Ace était au courant, je te rappelle ! dis-je sur le cul en chuchotant.

\- Ouais mais il sait également que je t'avais fait jouir en te doigtant et que tu avais adoré au point d'énormément mouiller ?

Ce sourire arrogant... Quel fourbe ! Ma gueule de vaincue le fit ricaner. Ace n'en savait rien et ça ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit de lui en parler. J'avais presque oublié ce petit détail de vendredi soir. Vu que je devais le sucer, j'avais trouvé ça normal de le laisser me toucher. Je n'y avais vu aucun mal mais maintenant, je me rendais compte que j'avais sûrement trompé Ace. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne regrettais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ressentais un peu de honte.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as envie qu'on baise, hein ? dis-je doucement moqueuse.

Il me sourit puis ria d'un souffle par le nez.

\- Ouais et je suis bien armé ! Les entendre m'excite et ma queue est réveillée.

Comment il me sortait ça, l'autre ?! Il avait la trique ? Je baissais les yeux sur son entrejambe et vis une énorme bosse. J'apercevais la forme de son érection à travers son jeans. Oh Seigneur ! Les souvenirs de lundi soir me revinrent. Je me pinçais les lèvres sans quitter des yeux son pantalon et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Je revoyais sa main caresser son gland à l'écran de mon pc.

J'entendis le sourire bruyant de Thatch et le vis défaire sa ceinture puis déboutonner son jeans. Je savais que je devais l'arrêter maintenant mais j'avais envie de voir sa queue. C'était mal mais la dépravée en moi ne me quittait pas.

Il écarta les pants de son pantalon et fouilla dedans d'une main pour enfin la sortir. Oh Dieu-Tout-Puissant ! C'était bien plus impressionnant en vrai. Son gland était recouvert à moitié par son prépuce, ses veines étaient saillantes et une perle du liquide séminale ornait le bout. C'était satisfaisant à regarder. J'avais envie de la lécher. Oh bon sang ! Mon vagin eut encore un spasme. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine

Thatch me prit la main et y déposa un baiser avant de la reposer sur mon ventre. Sur le coup, j'avais eu peur qu'il la pose sur son érection. Pas que ça me dérangerait mais nous ne pouvions pas. Il abaissa un peu son jeans puis se plaça sur le côté afin de caresser du bout des doigts ma joue puis de tracer le contour de ma mâchoire. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main sur sa bouche.

\- Nan, désolée. Tout à l'heure, Ace a dit dans son sms qu'il ne voulait plus de la relation libre. Nous n'en avions pas parlé dehors donc je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité. murmurai-je.

Thatch se contenta de me sourire moqueusement.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas regardé ton téléphone ! ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais perdue ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

\- Tu as des sms de Ace.

Quoi ? Comment le savait-il ? Il avait osé fouiller dans mon portable ?!

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as fouillé dans mon portable ? chuchotai-je fortement montrant mon irritation.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire. Tu avais reçu un sms lorsque j'étais dans ta chambre. J'ai juste jeté un petit coup d'œil, c'est tout. souffla-t-il désolé.

Je le regardais outrée puis me levais pour vérifier mon portable sur mon bureau. Il était 21h13. Je n'avais aucune notification alors je dûs aller directement dans ma messagerie. Depuis le dernier sms de Ace chez Thatch, il y en avait trois de plus de sa part avec un sms de mon opérateur pour la réception de ma facture téléphonique. Le truc qui servait à rien. Je lus les messages de mon petit ami.

« Ma souris, je suis désolé. Répond au téléphone ! J'aimerais te parler. », « S'il-te-plaît, ma souris ! Pardonne-moi ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. On continue la relation libre mais s'il-te-plaît répond-moi. Je m'en veux. Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Je t'aime X3 », « Je viens d'avoir Thatch au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il est chez toi avec Bonney. Je veux te parler alors je viens ! Je t'aime ma souris. Tu me manques X3 Pardonne-moi ! »

Ses sms me pinçaient le cœur. Je repensais à ses larmes. Il n'avait pas joué la comédie.

Mais Thatch avaient tout lu ! Bref, Ace retirait son annulation sur notre relation libre. Avait-il dit ça pour se faire pardonner ? C'était probable. Je reposais mon portable sur le bureau et fixais Thatch. Il me regardait désolé, la bite à l'air et toujours sur le côté. Il avait un peu débandé.

\- Tu as regardé autre chose dans mon téléphone ? lui demandai-je, énervée en chuchotant.

Nous entendions toujours les couinements de Bonney et les râles de mon frère. Mais ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient en train de baiser tous les deux ?

\- Nan ! Promis. J'ai juste lu les trois sms de Ace et celui de ton opérateur. Je te le jure ! murmura-t-il, honteux.

Je n'avais pas le choix que de le croire. Même s'il mentait, je n'avais pas de preuve contre lui. Je soupirais d'un coup pour passer à autre chose puis mes yeux se posèrent sur sa queue à demi-molle. Même comme ça, elle me donnait envie de la toucher.

\- Tu as l'air bien comme ça ! me moquai-je doucement avec un sourire.

Thatch ricana puis tapota la place à côté de lui. Je lui souris et vins me rallonger.

\- Tu m'en veux, ma jolie ?

\- Ouais mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux rien y faire. soupirai-je.

Il me caressa le visage et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Il était bien sûr de lui. Mais vu que Ace avait levé l'interdiction et que j'avais quand même envie de l'embrasser car il bécotait bien, je me laissais faire et répondis à son baiser. C'était doux. Sa main se posa sur ma joue puis il la glissa dans mon dos en passant par ma nuque. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche puis dansait avec la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes avec tendresse comme les autres fois. J'adorais l'embrasser. C'était différent de Ace mais tout aussi bon. Je caressais son torse et remontais ma main pour glisser mes doigts entre le col de sa chemise. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge. J'aimais être avec Thatch et le fait qu'il soit aussi doux et attentionné avec moi me rendait unique à ses yeux. Il m'avait dit qu'il était comme ça qu'avec moi mais pouvais-je le croire ? Peut-être qu'il me baratinait pour me faire plaisir et bien se faire voir pour ainsi profiter de moi ? Peu importe. Je me sentais bien et surtout privilégiée. Il m'offrait des cadeaux très chers. Ça me gênait mais d'un côté, j'avouais que ça me plaisait. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse à ses yeux ou bien d'être une femme exceptionnelle.

Si je n'avais pas été avec Ace, j'étais sûre que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui. J'en étais certaine.

\- Dis-moi, ma jolie ! Par curiosité, si tu n'étais pas avec Ace, tu aurais bien voulu sortir avec moi ? murmura-t-il près de ma bouche.

Hein ? Il me faisait quoi là ? Et comment ça sortir avec lui ? Il voulait dire comme un couple ou faire une sortie entre pote ? Nan, je n'étais pas débile. J'avais peur de comprendre.

\- Comment ça sortir avec toi ? chuchotai-je.

Thatch sembla reflechir, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avant de m'embrasser d'un bref baiser clos.

\- Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? sourit-il d'une voix faible.

\- De quoi ?

Thatch émit un petit rire moqueur puis il soupira amusé.

\- Tu es marrante. Écoute, ma jolie, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu me plais et j'ai très envie d'être plus qu'un pote ou un plan cul pour toi. Je vais être direct, sûrement t'effrayer et aussi le regretter si tu m'envoies balader mais j'ai envie que ça bouge entre nous. Voilà ce que je te propose, j'aimerais que l'on devienne des sexfriends. On reste ami tout en étant intime à l'occasion... Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour Ace, on est pas obligé de baiser. On peut faire comme là et cette après-midi, juste s'embrasser et se dorloter. Ou on peut rajouter les préliminaires vu qu'il n'y a pas de pénétration...

Je le regardais hébétée. Venait-il de trouver une solution pour profiter de moi ? En tout cas, c'était bien trouvé. La proposition était tentante.

\- Mais ce serait mentir à Ace... soufflai-je timidement.

\- Nan ! Vu que nous restons amis. On ne lui mentira pas et il ne sera juste pas obligé de savoir ce que l'ont fait entre pote. Cette après-midi et ce soir sont de bonnes preuves.

\- C'est vrai mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance ! Si tu veux pour te rassurer on peut se faire une période d'essai. De maintenant jusqu'à ton anniversaire et tu verras que tout se passera bien.

Je ne répondis pas et le regardais dans les yeux. Il était sérieux ? J'étais en couple avec son meilleur pote et il me demandait d'être son sexfriend. Bon, ça ne me surprenait pas tant que ça commençant à le connaître. Il était vraiment têtu.

\- Si je dis oui, Ace ne le saura jamais et rien ne changera de maintenant ? Ce sera comme aujourd'hui, hein ? Tu ne tenteras rien d'autre en plus ? questionnai-je inquiète.

Il caressa mon dos et me sourit gentiment.

\- Tout ira bien si c'est ok. Ace ne saura rien et ce sera comme aujourd'hui. Je te propose ça pour au moins mettre un mot sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Il avait raison. Nous avions couché ensemble alors que nous nous connaissions à peine puis nous sommes devenus amis pour ensuite baiser encore une fois ensemble et maintenant, nous nous embrassions et nous câlinons tout en étant encore potes. Le terme sexfriend correspondait bien sur ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, c'est d'accord. murmurai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il me sourit grandement.

\- Super ma jolie. C'était juste pour clarifier la situation.

\- Mais tu voulais dire quoi par _sortir avec toi_ ? demandai-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Rien rien. Oublie ! ricana-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec douceur avec comme fond sonore le _clac-clac_ du lit de mon frère contre le mur et les gémissements de Bonney. Putain, ils en avaient encore pour combien de temps ?

Le baiser et le vacarme m'émoustillaient. Oh bordel, Thatch descendit sa main sur ma fesse et la malaxa. Je me rapprochais de lui pour serrer mon corps au sien. C'était agréable. Il bougea lentement du bassin pour se frotter contre moi. Oh il bandait de nouveau ! C'était satisfaisant de sentir sa queue dure contre mon bas-ventre. J'avais envie de la toucher et de me frotter nue contre lui. Mais je n'osais pas.

Thatch enleva sa main de mon cul pour prendre la mienne qui était toujours sur son torse. Il la descendit puis la posa sur son érection. Ah Seigneur ! Je la pris fermement et commençais à le caresser.

Je sentis mon pantacourt glisser sur mes hanches. Je stoppais notre baiser et le retirais à la va-vite embarquant au passage ma culotte. Je voulais sentir sa queue contre ma minette et me frotter contre lui. Oui j'étais une dépravée fan de cul et je l'assumais pleinement maintenant. Je n'avais plus honte de moi et m'affirmais secrètement. Thatch ayant vu que je m'étais à moitié déshabillée, fit de même en enlevant son jeans et son caleçon. Je repris brusquement notre bécotage en le poussant pour le mettre sur le dos et ainsi m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Il me sourit amusé puis je m'installais sur sa queue couchée sur son ventre pour débuter un déhanchement. Bon sang ! Ma mouille rendait facile le glissement et je prenais déjà mon pied. Thatch me tenait les hanches pour m'aider dans mes mouvements.

Si Ace l'apprenait, nous étions morts mais sur le coup je m'en foutais. J'étais bien et me faisais plaisir, après tout Ace et moi étions en relation libre donc j'avais le droit de fréquenter qui je voulais.

Thatch respirait fortement tout comme moi. Vu que les murs étaient aussi fins que du papier, nous ne devions pas faire de bruit.

J'en revenais pas. Je faisais du frotti-frotta avec lui. Dans MA chambre. Sur MON lit. Et c'était un adulte de 40 piges ! ET il était MON sexfriend. J'avais un adulte de 40 ans comme sexfriend ! Oh bordel de merde... pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à moi ? On pouvait faire un drama sur ma vie.

Thatch déboutonna sa chemise puis s'asseya pour la retirer et la balancer sur le sol. Je m'arrêtais et fis de même avec mes autres vêtements. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa en me caressant le dos. Nue contre lui, je me sentais bien. Son corps était chaud et réchauffait le mien. Dans cette position, la différence de taille que nous avions était flagrante. Son torse était bien plus large que moi et j'étais sûre que si mes jambes n'étaient pas de chaque côté de son bassin, on aurait pu croire de dos qu'il était seul. J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et approfondis le baiser.

Mais minute ! Au départ, il m'avait proposée de baiser sauf qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif. Il aurait compté faire ça sans si j'avais dit oui ? Ah nan ! Il en était hors de question surtout pas lorsque je savais qu'il baisait d'autre nana.

Thatch m'agrippa fermement pour me basculer sur le lit. Il me surplomba en continuant de me bécoter. Il longea ensuite mes côtes de sa main pour arriver jusqu'à ma fesse qu'il caressa un moment avant de passer ses doigts entre nous. Je sentis sa verge se frotter contre ma minette passant sur mon clitoris, entre mes petites lèvres et sur l'entrée de mon vagin à plusieurs reprises. C'était agréable. Hop il faisait quoi, là ? J'arrêtais notre échange buccal et le regardais en fronçant des sourcils. J'avais senti son gland entrer dans mon vagin. Ça ne passait pas inaperçu vu sa largeur.

Thatch me sourit en coin et se retira de mon intérieur.

\- Désolé, c'est rentré tout seul. s'excusa-t-il peiné.

Ah... Je lui souris puis nous reprîmes notre léchage de pomme et il continua son frottement. C'était bon et je gémissais faiblement lorsqu'il passait sur mon clitoris. Hey ! Encore ? Son gland venait de rentrer de nouveau en moi et un peu plus loin cette fois-ci. J'avais lâché un petit couinement de plaisir étouffé par nos bouches. Ca avait touché mon point G d'un coup et mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Thatch se retira rapidement lorsque je descellais mes lèvres pour parler.

\- Fais attention !

\- Désolé... sourit-il avant de reprendre notre baiser.

Il continua ses mouvements un peu plus rapidement. J'étouffais mes gémissements dans notre bécotage et caressais son dos musclé d'une main tandis que l'autre était dans ses cheveux. Qu'ils étaient doux ! J'adorais les toucher. J'étais tellement mouillée que les frottements provoquaient un bruit humide agréables à l'oreille. C'était bon. Mon rythme cardiaque pulsait à vitesse grand V. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes pour remonter mon étreinte sur son dos. Thatch émit un grognement et notre baiser devint plus passionnel.

\- ... J'ai envie de toi... souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

-... Moi aussi... dis-je de la même manière.

J'agrippais ses cheveux d'une main et l'embrassais en gémissant faiblement tandis que mon autre main malaxais les muscles de son dos.

\- ... Tu veux qu'on baise ?... murmura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, le souffle court dû à son plaisir.

\- J'en ai envie mais... Nous ne pouvons pas...

\- Ma jolie... Il ne le saura jamais et puis... Je te signale que je t'ai déjà pénétrée deux fois...

\- Mais c'était par accident... Ça ne compte pas...

Il ricana doucement d'une voix rauque. Je trouvais ça sexy.

\- Si ça compte, ma jolie... Allez au point où on en est, autant le faire... Tu en as envie et j'en ai envie aussi... C'est juste pour cette fois... Vous êtes en relation libre... Il n'en saura rien... Promis !... Allez !... souffla-t-il en déposant des baisers sur ma joue et ma mâchoire tout en continuant ses frottements.

Je gémissais doucement et respirais fortement. C'était bon et mon corps étaient parcouru de petits tremblements. J'avais envie de baiser mains en particulier de lui. Si ça avait été un autre mec hormis Ace, je savais que j'aurais refusé et je l'aurais envoyé bouler. Mais c'était Thatch. Pourquoi me sentais-je bien contre lui et même carrément avec lui ? Je n'étais pourtant pas amoureuse de lui... Oh et puis merde ! On ne vivait qu'une fois et je savais que je le regretterais si je ne le faisais pas.

\- Tu... Tu as un préservatif ?... demandai-je d'une voix morte et faiblement avant de soupirer de plaisir.

Thatch ricana puis se redressa pour se pencher et ramasser son jeans. Il sortit d'une des poches-avant une capote emballée. Il jeta son pantalon et ouvrit l'emballage avec ses dents puis déroula la protection sur son érection. Seigneur ! J'allais vraiment baiser encore avec lui sans Ace ? La première fois, il était là mais sans participer. C'était différent cette fois-ci. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? J'appréhendais mais en même temps j'avais hâte.

Une fois la capote bien mise, il revint sur moi et j'écartai les cuisses pour qu'il vienne s'y loger. Ses lèvres revinrent se sceller sur les miennes puis il me pénétra enfin. Putain ! Dieu, c'était divin ! Ma chair s'était écartée pour le laisser entrer et il avait direct buté au fond remontant mes entrailles. J'étouffais un petit cri dans notre baiser alors qu'il émit un grognement.

Thatch entama des coups de reins modérés. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux et caressais son crâne. Sa peau contre la mienne, je sentais sa chaleur et pouvais ressentir les battements rapides de son cœur contre ma poitrine.

\- ... Bébé... râla-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Encore ce surnom ? Étonnamment dans cette situation, il ne me dérangeait pas. Je l'appréciais.

Thatch revint m'embrasser et se redressa pour s'asseoir en m'embarquant avec lui. Je pris ainsi les commandes et me déhanchais sur lui en continuant notre baiser. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches alors que j'avais toujours les miennes dans ses cheveux. Nos respirations nasales étaient fortes et bruyantes. Le plaisir m'envahissait et je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Mon déhanchement se faisait par automatisme et je sentis Thatch accélérer le rythme en m'aidant de ses mains.

J'étais tellement bien et je n'entendais plus le boucan de la chambre de mon frère. Peut-être avaient-ils fini ? Peu importe. Plus rien n'existait à part Thatch et moi. Je m'étais imaginée que ça se passerait autrement, que nous baiserions juste pour le plaisir sans affection ni caresse. Là c'était différent. Thatch était doux, sensuel et romantique. Était-il vraiment comme ça qu'avec moi ? Je me souvenais de notre première fois. Bon c'était un trio avec Ace mais ses baisers étaient plus brusques et rapides, ses coups de reins étaient brutaux et il avait l'air de ne penser qu'à lui. Pourquoi ce changement ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait fait en sorte que ça change ? Était-ce le fait que je lui plaisais ? Nan, il m'avait dit que je lui avais plût dès la première fois qu'il m'avait vu dans la rue. Pour moi, je ne voyais rien qui pouvait justifier ce changement. Notre amitié ? Peut-être. L'idée débile qu'il _s'entraînait_ à être tendre et passionnel avec moi pour être au point pour la femme qu'il kiffait me traversa l'esprit. J'étais conne mais je cherchais n'importe quelle raison.

\- ... Ah Bébé !... murmura-t-il dans un soupir après avoir stoppé notre baiser.

Je collais mon front contre sa pommette, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte laissant passer mes soupirs de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de se déplacer difficilement sur le lit. Il se mit debout, passa ses bras sous mes cuisses et je dûs m'agripper à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Ses coups de reins étaient plus rapides

Ah Seigneur ! C'était encore meilleur et à ce rythme, j'allais jouir. J'embrassais sa pommette et sa tempe avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres. Mon vagin se contracta pour ma jouissance.

\- ... Thatch... Oui... soufflai-je avant de me retenir de crier mon orgasme la bouche close.

Il grogna ressentant mon plaisir puis ralentit la cadence pour me laisser profiter de ma jouissance. Je tremblotais puis reprenais mon souffle près de son oreille. Un long gémissement sortit de mes lèvres étirées en un sourire de bien-être. Thatch marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de me poser doucement à terre essoufflé. Sur la pointe des pieds, je vins l'embrasser d'un baiser clos puis je lui souris, contente. Je me sentais euphorique mais mon corps était enkylosé après cet intense plaisir. Thatch me pinça une fesse avec un sourire en coin puis il alla s'allonger sur le lit. Il se masturba en me regardant. Son sourire amusé signifiait une invitation à venir le chevaucher. Je gloussais puis vins sur le lit et m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui m'empalant en même temps doucement sur sa queue. Il me gifla une fesse me faisant rire faiblement. Je pouvais de nouveau entendre les gémissements de Bonney. Oh bordel, elle était en train de jouir. Vitali avait mit le temps. Thatch était plus rapide pour donner un orgasme.

\- Il a prit son temps pour la faire jouir. ricana-t-il moqueur.

Je pouffais de rire. C'était amusant de l'entendre jouir et gênant à la fois. J'ondulais lentement du bassin tandis qu'il me tenait les hanches avec un petit sourire, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer sa respiration accentuée. Je touchais son torse puis son ventre et sentais sous la pulpe de mes doigts ses muscles bouger sous ses inspirations et expirations.

Bonney avait terminé de jouir à mon grand soulagement. Je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Je me déhanchais un peu plus vite en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- ... Tu es magnifique... Bébé... soupira-t-il.

Il grimaça un instant et sa poigne se fit plus forte sur les hanches. Je sentis qu'il accentuait le rythme de mes mouvements me forçant à accélérer. Il eut un tremblement avec un râle.

\- ... Bébé... Bébé... Je viens... murmura-t-il le souffle court.

Il grimaça les yeux clos avec les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Ses muscles bandèrent et il émit un long grognement étouffé par ses lèvres closes. J'aimais le voir jouir. C'était satisfaisant de me dire que c'était moi qui lui donnait cet orgasme. Il était en train de gicler son sperme en moi, bon il y avait la capote, heureusement mais ça me plaisait. Je ralentis la cadence en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Thatch tremblait et haletait fortement parcouru de temps en temps de spasmes post-orgasmiques. Il ouvrit les yeux pour me sourire doucement alors que j'arrêtais de me mouvoir. Je me penchais ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur. J'avais aimé baiser avec lui. Ce fut une expérience que je n'oublierai jamais et qui m'avait beaucoup plût. Je ne la regrettais pas.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et il approfondit le baiser. Sa queue était devenue molle dans mon antre et je me décalais sur le côté pour m'assoir sur le lit. Thatch s'asseya pour retirer sa capote et la fermer d'un noeud avant de se lever épuisé du lit et la jeter dans ma poubelle de bureau. Il ramassa ses affaires pour se rhabiller et je fis de même.

\- Je vais me fumer une clope dehors. me dit-il en chuchotant et en me caressant la joue du pouce.

Je lui souris et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de sortir de ma chambre. Depuis la porte, je le vis longer le couloir puis tourner la tête vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil avant de descendre l'escalier. Je souris comme une gamine hystérique puis fermais la porte de ma chambre avant de me jeter sur mon lit pour couiner comme une folle dans mon oreiller. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi contente. Ce type me faisait un tel effet. C'était comme avec Ace au tout début. Était-ce mal de ressentir autant de satisfaction et d'hystérie après avoir baisé avec le meilleur pote de mon petit ami ? Ce n'était que pour juste une seule fois et pourtant j'avais envie de recommencer. Mais ce serait trahir définitivement Ace. Je venais de baiser avec Thatch et si je ne recommençais pas, je ne romperais pas une des règles. Mais j'allais rompre celle où je ne devais pas le revoir. Et merde... Je me sentais coupable maintenant mais ne regrettais en aucun cas de l'avoir fait. Ce moment avait été magique et inoubliable. J'espérais que s'en était de même pour lui.

Je me levais, toujours avec mon grand sourire, pour prendre mon portable et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. En passant devant la porte de Vitali, je n'avais rien entendu. Ils avaient dû finir. Alléluia ! J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu de mon côté. La honte mais surtout ça aurait été la merde pour Thatch par rapport à Bonney.

J'allais dans la cuisine me souvenant que je n'avais pas fini mon thé. Je le trouvais à sa place sur la table et constatais que Thatch avait lavé sa tasse ce qui me fit sourire. Je bus d'une traite ma décoction qui était froide maintenant puis lavais ma tasse avant de la mettre à égoutter. Je partis dans le salon et regardais discrètement par la fenêtre Thatch en train de fumer. Il était assis dans sa voiture, la portière ouverte. Il regardait son téléphone puis pianotait dessus. Il parlait à qui ? A un de ses plans culs ? Nan, je n'étais pas jalouse, c'était juste que ça me faisait chier qu'on baise et qu'ensuite il parlait avec une autre nana direct après.

Merde ! J'avais baisé avec lui. Venais-je de tromper Ace ?... Nan ! Nous étions en relation libre alors j'avais le droit d'aller voir ailleurs sans recommencer avec la même personne. Si ça se reproduisait alors là oui je l'aurais trompé. Je croisais les doigts et priais Dieu pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais ça voulait dire que Thatch avait menti à Ace, car il lui avait interdit d'en profiter. Oh et puis merde ! Ce n'était pas mon problème. Néanmoins, j'avais craqué. Je savais que Thatch était manipulateur et je me demandais si le fait qu'il m'avait pénétrée deux fois en disant que c'était involontaire n'était pas planifié pour m'inciter à baiser avec lui. Putain ! J'étais toujours aussi naïve et j'avais beau m'être dit de faire attention et de devenir un peu plus sceptique, je me faisais tout de même avoir. Après peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'était vraiment involontaire et que j'avais simplement craqué car j'aurais pu dire non lorsqu'il m'avait proposée de baiser ensuite. Bordel ! J'avais l'impression d'être une conne et une grosse faiblarde. J'avais honte de moi mais je ne regrettais pas ce moment incroyable avec lui.

Je m'installais sur le canapé et l'attendis les jambes croisées. J'allumais la TV qui s'était éteinte après un laps de temps puis baissais le son après avoir mit une chaîne de divertissement. Masha vint me voir et monta sur le canapé pour se rouler en boule à côté de moi. Je le caressais en matant l'écran. Toutefois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire rentrer Thatch, le chien sauta du canapé pour l'accueillir. Je l'entendis rire doucement puis je me levais pour lui signaler ma présence. J'allais faire le premier pas pour le rejoindre mais je me stoppais en l'entendant parler.

\- Tu es aussi mignon que ta maîtresse, toi ! chuchota-t-il amusé.

Je rougissais du compliment puis vins dans l'entrée. Il était à genoux en train de caresser le chien sur le ventre. Il releva la tête vers moi surpris et je lui souris doucement.

\- J'aime les animaux. Je comptais en prendre un il y a quelques temps mais avec le boulot, je n'aurais pas trop l'occaz de m'en occuper. Surtout que je ne compte pas engager un pet-sitter. sourit-il en se redressant.

Masha se mit également debout et sautilla sur ses pattes arrières pour avoir son attention. Thatch le prit dans ses bras sous mon regard amusé. Je répartis dans le salon et il me suivit pour s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé, le chien sur les genoux.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi. Je vais avoir du boulot. me dit-il en caressant Masha.

Je hochais de la tête comprenant. J'avais envie qu'il reste encore un peu plus longtemps. C'était bizarre mais depuis que nous venions de baiser ensemble, j'avais moins peur de me retrouver seule avec lui. Cette après-midi, je me faisais plein de film et là, j'étais en confiance. Peut-être parce que j'étais chez moi ? La maison était un lieu sûr pour moi. Thatch tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit en coin.

\- Sinon, l'après-midi avec moi t'a plût ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, passer du temps avec toi m'a fait du bien. souris-je.

Nous entendîmes Vitali et Bonney descendre l'escalier en riant faiblement. Thatch sourit moqueusement et me fit un clin d'œil. Faisait pas de remarque ! Je plissais les lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Nous les vîmes aller dans la cuisine sans un regard dans le salon. Bonney devait avoir faim.

\- Je suis content que tu aies passé une bonne après-midi. J'aimerais recommencer. Je sais, tu m'as dit que tu avais peur pour Ace mais tu as le droit de t'amuser. murmura-t-il un peu penché vers moi.

J'avais aussi envie de recommencer une aprèm entre pote. Ace allait être jaloux mais ce soir il m'avait promis avec des larmes qu'il changerait alors peut-être devrions-nous essayer, Thatch et moi, de nous voir sans nous cacher ?

\- Tu as raison et puis Ace m'a promit de ne plus être aussi jaloux donc je pense qu'on peut se revoir sans qu'il n'y ait de crise en conséquence. chuchotai-je penchée également vers lui.

Il me sourit sincèrement et je luis rendis son sourire. Il me caressa la joue du pouce puis laissa sa main dessus. C'était doux et savourant son contact tendre, je fermais automatiquement les yeux. Je le sentis s'approcher un peu plus de moi. Son souffle nasal frôlait mon visage. Je respirais l'odeur de son tabac et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était bref mais doux. Thatch retira rapidement sa main et j'ouvris les yeux. Nous nous séparâmes à la va-vite lorsque Vitali et Bonney arrivèrent dans le salon. Thatch posa le chien sur le canapé avant de se lever. Je le suivis dans le mouvement. Il allait sûrement rentrer chez lui.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour l'invitation. On se retrouve demain. s'exclama Thatch avec un grand sourire.

Bonney sembla déçue mais Vitali lui fit un sourire jovial. Ils se saluèrent tous les trois en se courbant avec une grande politesse. Je le raccompagnais dans l'entrée. Il mit ses chaussures puis son manteau et sur le moment j'avais repensé à sa boîte alors je partis la récupérer dans la cuisine. Je la lui tendis en revenant et il la prit avec un sourire.

\- Ah merci ! J'allais l'oublier.

\- De rien ! À demain, Thatch. Passe une bonne fin de soirée. fis-je poliment en me courbant.

\- À demain ! Passe une bonne fin de soirée également. dit-il en se courbant aussi.

Nous nous redressâmes puis il jeta un coup d'œil au salon avant de se pencher vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'esquissais un petit sourire en fermant les yeux.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai beaucoup aimé, ma jolie. Dommage que l'ont ne puisse plus recommencer, car j'aurais bien aimé bouffer ta petite chatte. glissa-t-il faiblement à mon oreille me faisant rougir d'embarras.

Il renifla mes cheveux puis se redressa avec un sourire en biais avant d'ouvrir la porte. Même s'il avait été très affectif aujourd'hui et très doux, il restait toujours un pervers. Il me fit un clin d'œil amusé puis quitta la maison en fermant derrière lui.

Oh bordel ! Étonnamment, même si cela m'avait mise mal à l'aise, ce qu'il m'avait dit à la fin m'avait plût et un chouïa excitée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en imaginant sa tête entre mes cuisses, sa bouche me dévorant le clitoris. Une chaleur agréable s'éveilla dans mon bas-ventre. Je pris mon portable qui était dans la poche-avant de mon pantacourt et tapais un sms à Thatch. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas déjà sur la route pour avoir rapidement une réponse.

« Thatch, j'ai également beaucoup aimé tout à l'heure et je n'aurais pas dit non pour que tu me bouffes la minette. J'aurais aimé également te sucer la queue. À demain ! J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

Après l'avoir envoyé, je me relis et me sentais un peu honteuse de lui avoir envoyé ça. J'avais vraiment osé lui dire tout ça ?! Oh Seigneur ! Peu importe. Je remettais mon téléphone dans ma poche et allais dans le salon. Ah mauvaise idée ! Mon frère était en train de bécoter sa copine qui était assise à califourchon sur lui. Oh je pouvais voir la langue de Vitali entrer par le côté de la bouche de Bonney. Ça donnait ça d'un point de vue extérieur ? C'était excitant même si c'était mon frangin. Il avait l'air de savoir bien embrasser... Ok... Direction ma chambre. C'était trop embarrassant maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas s'arrêter, ceux-là ! M'enfin Ace et moi étions aussi comme ça. À la moindre occasion, on se sautait dessus.

Je passais d'abord par la salle de bain pour me laver les dents avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'aperçus la capote usagé de Thatch dans la poubelle et la recouvrais de papier froissé pour la camoufler. Ça s'était vraiment passé ! J'avais vraiment baisé avec lui dans MA chambre, dans MON lit !

Je rejoignis mon bureau pour allumer mon pc et marchais dans quelque chose de liquide et froid. C'était quoi ? Oh merde ! C'était à cet endroit que Thatch m'avait portée pendant que je jouissais. Ne me dites pas que c'était ma cyprine ! Ça avait goutté sur le sol. Beurk ! Mais bon, cet orgasme avait été exquis !

Mon pc en train de démarrer, je n'avais pas encore de réponse de Thatch. Il devait conduire. Tant pis... Je mis mes écouteurs puis lançais YouTube pour écouter de la musique.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bienvenue dans ce quatorzième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OCs sont à moi et j'adore les torturer.

/! Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crus ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

Question du jour : Dans le manga d'origine, Ace est-il encore puceau sachant qu'il a quand même 20 ans et qu'il fait parti d'un grand équipage pirate composé principalement d'adultes ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonney était partie un peu plus tard et elle était venue me saluer le rouge aux joues. Ils avaient sûrement encore fait des trucs coquins eux-deux. Thatch m'avait également répondue au moment où Bonney était venue me voir. Donc je n'avais pas encore lu son sms.

« J'aime ton message. Tu me plais de plus en plus, ma jolie. J'ai adoré cette aprèm avec toi et j'ai très hâte qu'on se refasse un truc ensemble. La prochaine fois je t'invite dans un Café. Au fait, tu as pensé à regarder dans les sacs de cette aprèm ? Je t'ai mit une surprise dedans. J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu le porteras demain. J'aimerais te voir avec. ;D »

Hein ? Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Je me levais de ma chaise et allais fouiller dans mon armoire pour prendre les sacs. Je farfouillais dedans pour sortir les boîtes à chaussures dans un sac. Rien d'autre dans celui-là. Je sortis les robes de l'autre sac et constatais qu'il y avait un sachet en papier au fond. C'était quoi ça ? C'était léger. Je sortis le contenu. Oh ! C'était un bandeau métallique noir assez fin orné de strass. Il était beau. Je me dirigeais en face de mon miroir et le mis dans les cheveux. Bon, j'avais les cheveux enmêlés mais je me trouvais jolie avec. Je pouffais de rire. Thatch n'en ratait pas une. Bon, j'allais mettre quoi demain en vêtements ? Si je mettais la robe pull de l'autre fois, mes marques allaient se voir à travers la dentelle des manches. Le bandeau sur la tête, j'ouvris mon armoire pour faire mon choix. J'optais pour une autre robe à manches longue en laine noire. Elle était unie et avait un décolleté en V. Elle arrivait un peu plus haut au-dessus des genoux donc pour avoir plus chaud je mettrais des chaussettes hautes. Il me manquait les sous-vêtements. Je me souvenais que j'avais promis à Ace de mettre le string offert par Thatch. Je le sortis du sachet dans la boîte contenant le sextoy et pris un soutien-gorge noir. Je plaçais mes affaires de demain sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau puis chopais mon portable pour répondre à Thatch.

« Je viens de regarder. Tu es fou ! Je le trouve très beau. Je te remercie mais s'il-te-plaît calme-toi sur les cadeaux. C'est très embarrassant :) Je le porterais demain. Je ne suis jamais allée dans un Café et ça me ferait plaisir d'y aller avec toi. Au fait j'y pense, on ne devait pas cuisiner cette aprèm ? »

Je m'installais devant mon pc et m'avançais dans mes devoirs. Des maths, des sciences et de l'éducation civique. Je débutais par les maths pour lundi. J'avais horreur de ça et m'orientais le plus souvent sur l'apprentissage du par cœur sans vraiment comprendre pour réussir. Le truc à ne jamais faire pour des mathématiques mais bon, pas le choix...

« Mais nan ! Mes cadeaux sont offerts avec le cœur. J'aime te gâter. Ace t'offre des cadeaux à l'occasion ? Sans vouloir être trop curieux. Et pour te répondre, oui nous devions cuisiner des pizzas pour demain mais les pâtes n'ont pas fini de lever alors je les ferais demain matin. »

« Ah d'accord. J'aurais bien voulu t'aider en tout cas. Nan, Ace ne m'offre rien et ça me convient. Je n'ai jamais été gâtée en cadeau donc ce n'est pas grave, bon sauf avec toi. Tu es le premier. Voilà pourquoi je suis gênée, je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Je terminais mes maths et débutais les sciences. Trafalgar-sensei nous avait allégés en exercice pour une fois. Juste un sur les poumons et de la leçon à apprendre. N'empêche, vendredi dernier il avait été très sympa de me donner la leçon par e-mail alors que je m'étais endormie. La honte maintenant que j'y repensais !

« Il devrait. C'est important de chérir sa petite amie bien comme il faut. Je ne me calmerais pas sur les cadeaux, ma jolie. J'aime t'en offrir et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite t'y habituer ;P Au fait, si tu ne peux pas venir pour le bal masqué le mois prochain, ce ne sera pas grave. Je comprends que tu aies de la famille qui vient et surtout tes parents, enfin ton père principalement, ne seront pas d'accord pour te laisser avec moi. Mais j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi. Tant pis, à la place je t'inviterai à dîner un autre jour. »

J'étais déçue mais à la fois soulagée qu'il considère le fait que je ne viendrais peut-être pas au bal avec lui. J'avais envie d'y aller. Ça serait magnifique et même si je ne savais pas danser au moins j'étais sûre de passer un très bon moment. Tant pis...

« C'est vrai. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés donc je leur en parlerais tout à l'heure ou demain matin. J'aimerais bien t'accompagner. Pour les cadeaux, ne me pourris pas non plus, hein ! : D »

Je n'avais pas voulu parler du dîner car je trouvais ça un peu trop gênant. Même si c'était purement amicale, ça m'embêtait tout de même. Je terminais les sciences avant de commencer l'éducation civique. C'était chiant et je n'appréciais pas particulièrement cette matière. Encore une fois je faisais du par cœur. J'entendis Masha aboyer et vu l'heure, ça devait être Vitali qui était rentré. Peu de temps après, il vint toquer à ma porte et je me levais pour aller lui ouvrir. Il me fit un sourire à la con en entrant.

\- Alors la naine, tu as des trucs à me dire ? me dit-il de bonne humeur.

Je lui souris et l'invitais à s'assoir sur mon lit. Oh putain, il avait failli marcher dans ma cyprine ! Le coup de chaud que je venais d'avoir.

\- Bonney a été contente ? demandai-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- Oulah ouais ! Et elle m'a bien remercié si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ria-t-il avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Ouais, on vous entendait. C'était très malaisant ! soupirai-je embarrassée ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- Et vous, vous faisiez quoi du coup ?

\- On discutait. Ace est venu entre temps et avant de me demander pourquoi, laisse-moi tout te raconter depuis le début !

Il s'installa en scribe pour m'écouter silencieusement. Je débutais mon récit en lui racontant les excuses de Ace à la sortie des cours, notre relation libre avec les règles, puis lui parlais de ma sortie avec Thatch chez _Prada_, son arrêt à son restaurant, le reste de l'après-midi chez lui avec le film, la tarte citron meringuée et la limonade. Vitali s'était mis à rire lorsque je lui avais raconté pour le massage complet avec notre discussion sur la femme que Thatch appréciait énormément. Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle et l'avais regardé bizarrement mais n'avais pas bataillé. Ensuite je lui avais raconté pour les appels et sms de Ace en lui montrant mon téléphone. Ça par contre, ça ne l'avait pas fait rire. Je lui avais dit qu'il était donc venu dans la soirée devant la maison pour s'excuser de vive voix et que je lui avais fait peur en disant que la prochaine fois je le quitterais. Je ne lui avais pas raconté pour ses larmes. Ça aurait été mauvais de ma part.

\- Tu sais qu'il recommencera, hein ? me dit-il sérieusement.

Je secouais des épaules.

\- Peut-être, on verra bien. En tout cas, il avait l'air vraiment sincère lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il changerait.

\- Mouais je ne le crois pas vraiment. On ne change pas comme ça. A un moment, tu vas avoir le droit à une autre crise et s'il te fait du mal, je te jure que je l'atomise ! J'irais chez lui lui péter sa gueule et rien à foutre s'il y a Luffy... Bon allez, montre-moi ce que Thatch t'a achetée que ça me calme.

Sur la fin, j'avais senti énormément de mépris envers Ace. Mon frère souffla un bon coup puis je hochais de la tête en me levant. Je pris les sacs dans mon armoire et les lui donnais. Il déballa celui des chaussures puis ouvrit les boites une par une. Il se mit à siffler avec un sourire admiratif. Puis il déballa le second sac et sortit les cartons contenant les robes. Il regarda chaque robe puis ricana avant de les ranger.

\- Il a pas fait semblant. Je te l'avais dit qu'il te les offrirait. C'était douté. Déjà, la manière dont il te regardait ce soir en dit long sur ce qu'il veut de toi. Je pense que Bonney l'a vu aussi. Bon elle n'a rien dit mais ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ace s'en prend à lui. sourit-il en remettant les boîtes dans le sac.

\- Comment ça ? fis-je en rangeant les sacs dans mon armoire.

\- Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde ? On dirait les meufs de ma classe. Enfin peut-être pas autant mais ça se voit que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. hallucina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Nan, mais je sais que je lui plais. Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. soufflai-je en haussant des épaules.

Vitali ricana puis émit un _pff_ moqueur.

\- Si ce n'était que ça. La naine, tu es débile à ce point ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tu lui plais. Il te kiffe !

Je le regardais sur le cul. Nan, c'était pas possible. Il racontait n'importe quoi. Thatch ne pouvait pas être en kiffe sur moi. J'avais 17 ans et lui 40. Et puis il avait des vues sur une autre femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'une gamine comme moi ? J'étais son ami, bon enfin plutôt son sexfriend. Il devait être plus attiré vers les femmes adultes et pas les ado encore au lycée.

\- Bah nan ! Je suis trop jeune pour lui. En plus, je te signale qu'il a des vues sur une autre femme...

\- Ouais une autre femme qui est plus jeune que lui et qui a un mec jaloux ? Rappelle-moi ta situation avec Ace, la naine ! sourit mon frangin en se foutant de ma gueule.

\- Ouais bon, ça ce sont juste des coïncidences. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Mouais... On ne fait pas des massages à une simple amie et on ne lui offre pas des cadeaux de luxe comme ça. Il te kiffe, je te dis. Ça se voit comme la débilité sur ta gueule. Je suis sûr que la meuf sur qui il a des vues et dont il t'a parlée, c'est toi. J'en mettrais ma bite à couper. Mais toi, tu es tellement conne que tu ne vois pas la vérité ou alors tu fais semblant de ne pas la voir car tu te chies dessus ! ria-t-il.

Je baissais la tête. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre moi et la meuf dont me parlait Thatch. C'était effrayant de me dire que mon frère avait peut-être raison. La meuf était plus jeune que lui et j'étais plus jeune que lui. Elle avait un copain jaloux et possessif et j'avais un copain jaloux et possessif. Elle était ouverte pour la relation libre et c'était également mon cas. Nous avions plein de points communs. Je repensais à ses baisers sur la joue, sa façon qu'il avait d'être aussi attentionné et doux envers moi et ses questions bizarres sur lui et moi. Ça devenait plus clair dans ma tête. Oh mon Dieu !

\- Tu feras attention demain à la façon qu'il a de te regarder. Je connais ce regard. Les meufs au lycée ont le même quand elles me voient enfin surtout celles qui sont dans le club à mon effigie. Faut être complètement cinglé pour créer un club se nommant _Le fanclub du Prince Vitali_... soupira-t-il amusé.

Je le regardais sceptique. Il avait vraiment un fanclub ? Genre ?

\- Humm... Je ferais attention. Mais il va se passer quoi si ce que tu dis est vrai ? question ai-je un peu anxieuse.

Vitali me regarda avec un sourcil levé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, moi ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu vas lui briser le cœur ou alors peut-être que tu largueras Ace pour lui ? J'en sais vraiment rien. Ce genre de connerie n'arrive qu'à toi. Tu aimes bien attirer les enmerdes, toi. N'empêche, je le plains. Le pauvre, il essaie de te faire comprendre qu'il te kiffe et toi, tu crois dur comme fer qu'il kiffe une autre meuf. Le pire c'est qu'il te dit carrément que tu lui plais mais tu as l'air de faire comme si de rien n'était. A sa place, j'aurais pas bataillé longtemps. sourit-il à la fin.

Larguer Ace pour Thatch ? Nan. C'était horrible. Un frisson me parcouru le dos me donnant un tremblement. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Thatch. Je m'entendais bien avec lui, j'aimais être avec lui et j'adorais son attention à mon égard mais amoureuse, nan !

\- Mais je me dis que peut-être il doit faire la même chose avec ses plans culs... soufflai-je, peinée pour me défendre.

\- Ah ça tu n'en sais rien. Après je ne m'y connais pas mais je pense qu'avec un plan cul, on n'a pas un regard comme le sien et on ne lui offre pas des cadeaux tout comme on ne lui fait pas un massage. Surtout qu'en plus si le gars dit à la meuf qu'elle lui plait plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas juste pour niquer un soir. Il te kiffe, la naine !

Maintenant qu'il le disait tout prenait son sens. J'avais été conne. Bon admettons que c'était vrai, je faisais quoi maintenant ? Le meilleur pote de mon mec était en kiffe sur moi. C'était embarrassant. Il avait plus de vingt ans de plus que moi. Je voyais Thatch différemment maintenant.

Le portable de Vitali sonna deux fois et il le sortit de sa poche pour ensuite pianoter dessus.

\- Ah bah tiens ! Quand je te disais que les regards de Thatch ne passaient pas inaperçus. Bonney me demande s'il y a un truc entre lui et toi, car elle me dit que Thatch te regardait comme si tu étais une pizza quatre fromages. ria-t-il à la fin.

Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour faire des comparaisons pareilles. J'émis un petit rire amusé.

\- J'ai le droit de lui raconter ? demanda-t-il en regardant son portable.

\- Si elle ne le raconte à personne, surtout pas à Ace ! répondis-je un peu vaguement.

Je pensais encore à Thatch. Putain, j'étais vraiment conne de ne rien avoir compris. Après pareil, c'était juste des coïncidences. Il n'y avait vraiment rien et tout ce qu'il faisait était dans le but de baiser avec moi. Oh merde ! J'avais baisé avec lui ce soir. Bon je verrais bien demain comment il se comporte avec moi.

\- T'inquiète, elle ne dira rien. C'est une vraie tombe. me dit-il en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Je l'espérais. Je me réinstallais sur mon pc pour terminer mes devoirs. Il ne me restait plus grand chose mais il fallait bien les faire.

\- Au fait, le RVR est reporté à dimanche après le PVP classé. On sera bien chauffé pour leur later la gueule. ricana mon frangin en se levant.

Il mit son portable dans sa poche et me sourit.

\- Merci de me prévenir. soufflai-je.

\- Allez ! Ne t'en fait pas pour Thatch. Ça va peut-être lui passer, qui sait. Mais au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandée. C'est réciproque ?

\- Nan ! Enfin je crois. Pour tout te dire, honnêtement si nous avions le même âge et que je n'étais pas avec Ace, je pense qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Mais là, tu vois, il a l'âge de Mama et je sors avec son meilleur pote. Donc c'est nan ! soupirai-je tristement.

\- Ouais c'est clair. Mais bon regarde Bonney et moi, on a 8 ans de différence et ça se passe bien mais c'est sûr que 20 ans sachant que tu vas avoir 18 ans et tu es encore au lycée, ça fait tâche. Si tu veux mon avis, Thatch se comporte mieux que Ace envers toi. Après à toi de faire ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas à larguer Ace pour lui mais j'apprécie un peu moins ton mec depuis quelques temps. J'espère pour lui qu'il dit vrai et qu'il va vraiment changer. Ses crises et son comportements envers toi me gonflent sérieux ! Même si ça me troue le cul, tu es ma sœur et je te défendrais toujours. Allez je vais rejoindre Bonney sur le discord. Elle m'attend. À plus tard, la naine !

Il quitta ma chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je l'avais écouté attentivement sans un mot. Je retenais ce qu'il m'avait dit. C'était mon frère et je trouvais pour son âge qu'il parlait plutôt bien. Mon portable vibra me disant que j'avais un sms. C'était Thatch. Et merde...

« Je te pourris si je veux, ma jolie. J'aime t'offrir des cadeaux. J'adore voir comment ça te fait plaisir à chaque fois. Tu me dis que tu es gênée mais tes yeux disent que tu es très contente alors je continue et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Demain, je te réserve une surprise. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira. Sinon, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai goûté tes chocolats. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas vomi ! Ils sont très bons. Je te remercie encore, ma jolie. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies pensé à moi pour la Saint-Valentin. C'est la première fois que l'ont m'offre des chocolats faits maison. Ça me touche de savoir que tu les aies faits pour moi. Pour le White Day, je vais te gâter encore plus, ma jolie. Tu peux en être sûre ! ;D »

Je lisais son message différemment maintenant que je me disais qu'il me kiffait. Même là, c'était encore plus plausible. C'était gratifiant de savoir que je lui faisais plus que de l'effet. Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? C'était la merde et il fallait que ça m'arrive ! Bon, Thatch n'était pas au courant de ma discussion avec Vitali donc j'avais un avantage. Je pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était. Un peu comme avant en fait.

Je m'en étais doutée un peu à vrai dire que Thatch me kiffait mais j'avais peur que ça soit vrai alors j'étais dans le déni volontairement. Je me disais qu'il s'intéressait à moi seulement pour mon cul et qu'il était comme ça avec n'importe quelle femme pour ainsi les baiser et profiter d'elles. Maintenant avec la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon frère, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Bon autant continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était avec lui.

Et si il se déclarait ? Un jour, il le fera et ce sera la merde ! Bon je n'y étais pas encore donc ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment.

« De rien ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te les faire et encore plus de savoir que tu n'as pas vomi. ;D Ce week-end, je vais faire ceux pour ma famille, pour Ace et mes amis. Tu as eu l'honneur de les avoir avant tout le monde :D Privilégié va ! Me gâte pas trop lors du White Day. C'est Ace qui doit le faire pas toi ! :D Mais je l'avoue. C'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des cadeaux. Mais qui n'aime pas les cadeaux honnêtement ? :D Attends ! Une surprise ? Je veux savoir !»

Je terminais mes devoirs et les envoyais à Luffy par e-mail en lui disant quel jour il fallait rendre chaque devoir. Je m'étirais les bras et le dos puis lus le sms de Thatch.

« Je te gâte pour le White Day si je veux, nan mais ! :D Ouais une surprise mais je ne te dirais rien. C'est déjà pas mal que tu sois mise au courant. Au fait, Ace vient de me dire que le RVR est reporté à dimanche après le classement PVP. On sera bien échauffé pour gagner contre la team du frère de son frère, Luffy je crois. »

J'allais penser à la surprise toute la nuit me connaissant. Mais bon, je pourrais faire du forcing mais maintenant que je savais ce qu'il espérait de moi, je n'en avais pas très envie.

« Bon bon, je ne vais pas te harceler pour ne rien gâcher. Oui, mon frère me l'a dit. Heureusement que vous deux, vous me le dites car si j'attendais après Ace, ça aurait encore été la surprise. :) »

Je me connectais sur Facebook et vis que j'avais une invitation de groupe et une invitation d'évènement. C'était quoi encore ? L'invitation de groupe avait été envoyée par Nami. Ah c'était pour la fête de l'école. J'acceptais et vis qu'il y avait déjà Cavendish, Ussopp et Luffy d'invités. Je regardais les derniers posts et ça parlait de l'organisation du bar à jus. Luffy et Ussopp devait trouver et apporter du matériel pour fabriquer le bar ainsi que les décorations. Vu les commentaires, ça ne les enchantait pas. Cavendish devait les aider pour la décoration florale. Il n'y avait pas encore de post me concernant. Puis l'invitation à un événement avait été envoyée par Luffy. C'était sur le RVR de dimanche et tous les concernés y participaient. J'étais la dernière à accepter. Il y avait des commentaires et c'était Ussopp qui avait débuté la conversation. Il avait trop confiance en lui pour dire qu'on allait perdre comme des noobs. Ça partait gentiment en clash entre les teams. Oh Vitali venait de poster un commentaire.

« De toute manière, ce sera mis sur ma chaîne Twitch donc tout le monde pourra nous voir vous ridiculiser ! :D Alors ça ne sert à rien de faire les gros durs. »

Ça aller loin même si je savais que ce n'était pas méchant.

« A quoi bon batailler, on sait tous qui sont les meilleurs ! :D » mis-je en commentaire.

Je ricanais toute seule comme une con. Ah Sanji venait de répondre.

« Anastasia-d'amour ! Je suis si heureux de voir que tu participeras cette fois-ci ! »

Il était toujours aussi jovial. Zoro avait répondu direct après.

« J'ai eu une nouvelle notification et j'ai été déçu de voir que c'était de toi, Sourcils en vrille. »

Ça commençait entre eux deux. Pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des clashs dans la gueule ? Ils se détestaient ? En tout cas, c'était marrant à chaque fois. La réponse de Sanji ne tarda pas.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Tête de gazon. Mais je suis ravi de voir que la seule notification que tu as depuis ton inscription sur FB soit de moi :) »

Oh ça devait faire mal, ça ! Je pouffais de rire en voyant que Thatch, Vitali et Luffy avaient mit un smiley riant sur son commentaire. Ah donc Thatch était connecté. J'avais envie de lui parler pour rire avec lui comme d'habitude mais d'un côté, je n'osais plus. Zoro n'avait pas répondu mais je reçus un message privé de sa part. C'était la première fois. Je cliquais dessus avec une moue curieuse. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes, j'appréhendais un peu.

« Re-salut. On a parlé de toi avec les autres et on trouve que ce serait bien que tu viennes avec nous au Paintball. L'entrée est gratuite pour la première inscription. :) »

Une invitation à venir jouer avec eux ? Oh !

« Re-salut ! Cool ! Je n'ai jamais joué au Paintball mais ça ressemble un peu à l'airsoft, nan ? Il y aura qui dans la game ? »

J'avais déjà fait de l'airsoft avec mon frère il y a quelques années et ça m'avait value pas mal de bleus. Merci Vitali ! Mama nous avait confisqués nos armes pour une durée indéterminée. Donc autant dire qu'on ne les récupérera jamais. Elles devaient traîner dans le garage comme le reste des jeux confisqués.

« Ça veut dire que tu viendrais ? Ouais mais en un peu moins douloureux :D Il y aura Luffy, Sourcils en vrille, Nami, Ussopp, Chopper, Franky, ton ami de ce midi, Vivi, moi bien sûr et d'autres potes qu'on te présentera. »

Ah Vivi... Si je venais, ça allait être malaisant. Mais bon, je n'allais pas laisser une psycho me gâcher le jeu. Tant pis, je prenais sur moi et acceptais volontiers. Tiens Cavendish venait aussi ? Il s'était bien intégré alors.

« Cool ! J'accepte de venir. Vous me tiendrez au courant pour la date. Il faudra prendre du matos ? »

« Super ! On se fait des parties certains week-ends. Je crois que Luffy a choisi ce samedi. Nan, pas besoin. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. C'est le père de Ussopp qui tient le parc. La game se fait en team vs team ou bien en battle royale. C'est Luffy qui choisira. Mais c'est sympa que tu viennes. »

Oh j'avais l'impression que Luffy était littéralement le chef du groupe. Je me souvins que Zoro m'avait dit à midi qu'il avait peur de s'attirer les foudres de Ace mais surtout ceux de Luffy. Mon camarade cachait bien son jeu. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il puisse être un leader craint. Enfin à voir pendant la game de Paintball.

« Oh c'est Luffy qui commande ? :D Ok, j'ai hâte d'y être. Avec mon frère, nous avions fait de l'airsoft ensemble une fois. Ça m'avait plût. »

Zoro était en train d'écrire puis après un temps il effaça avant de reprendre.

« Ouais c'est lui le Boss ! Le Paintball est dans le même genre que l'airsoft. Ça va te plaire aussi. Nami est à fond dedans à chaque fois même si Ussopp prend beaucoup à cœur le jeu. Au fait, ça en est où avec Ace ? »

Ah le changement de sujet... Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? Était-ce par rapport à ce midi ?

« Ça va un peu mieux même si il m'a encore fait une crise de parano cette aprèm. Après avoir encore discuté, on s'est mis d'accord pour entretenir une relation libre mais avec des règles. »

« Oh c'est intéressant ;P ! Mais je ne comprends pas très bien. Ace est un gros jaloux mais tu me dis que vous entretenez maintenant une relation libre. Ce n'est pas très logique. »

C'était vrai que dit comme ça, ça semblait débile.

« C'est vrai. Hier après-midi avec Ace, on avait commencé à en parler mais on s'est disputé car il voulait avoir une relation libre seulement que pour lui. Moi, il me l'interdisait car il avait peur que je le quitte pour un autre mec. Mais genre il avait le droit d'aller voir ailleurs mais pas moi... Ça m'a soûlée ! Cette aprèm, on en a reparlé devant le lycée et là on s'est mit d'accord d'essayer avec des règles. Sauf que toute l'aprèm, j'avais laissé mon portable en silencieux comme une idiote et il avait tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas pu répondre et c'était la fin du monde. Dans ses sms, il insinuait limite que j'étais une traînée et ce soir il est encore venu s'excuser. Sauf que cette fois-ci je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois je ne lui pardonnerais pas et le quitterais. Il m'a promit de changer. Donc nous entretenons une relation libre car ça nous convient à tous les deux. J'espère sincèrement qu'il tiendra parole cette fois-ci. »

Je lui avais écrit un pavé et avais dû lui envoyer en plusieurs fois. Oh merde ! Je venais de penser qu'il pouvait tout raconter aux autres, surtout à Luffy qui pourrait le dire à Ace. Et remerde ! J'avais été conne de tout lui dire mais ça m'avait fait plaisir de parler avec lui et qu'il m'invite à une partie de Paintball avec sa bande. Je m'étais sentie intéressante pour une fois.

« Woah il avait dû se faire tout un film ! J'espère pour toi qu'il changera. Vivi n'a pas raté grand chose du coup. :D »

C'était vrai qu'il savait pour l'histoire avec Vivi.

« Ouais mais à vrai dire, entre eux je ne pense pas qu'il se serait passé grand chose. Ace m'avait dit qu'il aurait voulu juste s'amuser une nuit avec elle. Elle aurait été un coup d'un soir, quoi. »

« Ouais, ça tout le monde le sait. Ace l'avait hurlé à Vivi à la fête chez Sourcils en vrille. Il lui en avait mit plein la gueule, la pauvre ! D'ailleurs tu étais où, toi ? »

Ah ouais ? Ace m'avait dit qu'il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

« J'étais chez Thatch. On y était de base ensemble mais Luffy avait appelé Ace par rapport à Vivi et donc il m'avait laissée là-bas le temps de régler cette histoire. Mon frère me racontait les grandes lignes par sms. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. »

Zoro écrivait pendant un moment. Ça avait l'air d'être un pavé car j'avais pu lancer YouTube et écouter une musique entière en lisant ses messages à la suite.

« Bah écoute, Ace est arrivé et a demandé à Luffy où était Vivi. On lui a dit qu'elle dansait avec Nami entre filles. Il avait l'air bien remonté mais on a pas cherché à comprendre avec l'alcool. Puis peu de temps après, on a entendu gueuler dans le couloir. Ace en foutait plein la gueule à Vivi. Elle s'est mise à pleurer. De ce que je me souviens, il lui disait qu'elle était folle et qu'elle devait aller se faire soigner, qu'elle avait vu Bouddha pour croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, que l'autre fois il avait juste envie de la baiser puis de la dégager de chez lui. Il me semble qu'il lui avait sortie d'autres trucs mais je ne me souviens plus. A un moment je crois qu'il avait parlé de toi aussi. Ton frère est ensuite intervenu mais Ace l'a envoyé chier puis ce fut au tour de Sanji. Ils allaient se foutre sur la gueule en s'insultant mais Luffy est intervenu. Ace est parti ensuite et je crois bien que la copine de ton frère s'en était mêlée aussi mais ton frère a fini par partir avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Ace ensuite mais je peux te dire que Sourcils en vrille ne veut plus le voir chez lui. Vivi n'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais elle a fini par nous dire qu'elle croyait que Ace se servait de toi pour la rendre jalouse. J'ai trouvé ça un peu ridicule et comprends mieux la réaction de Ace. »

« C'est la version que Ace m'a racontée mais je n'avais pas les détails de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Je trouve qu'il a été violent dans ses paroles. Mais bon Vivi avait été un peu loin dans son trip. Elle m'avait envoyée des messages sur Facebook. Ce n'était pas crédible. Attends je te laisse vérifier par toi-même. »

Je retrouvais la conversation Messenger de Vivi et lui envoyais des captures d'écran puis j'attendis qu'il me réponde.

« :D Ouais j'avoue c'est pas du tout crédible. Ça ne veut carrément rien dire. Elle a bien deconné. Nami nous avait dit que tu ne lui en tenais pas rigueur et t'en foutais un peu maintenant. C'est sympa de ta part. Vivi a un bon fond sinon. Elle est sympa. Tu verras au Paintball même si je pense qu'elle n'osera peut-être pas te parler au début. »

« Je comprendrais qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Je l'aurais été aussi à sa place. Mais bon c'est fini maintenant. C'était un malentendu alors je n'en parlerais plus. Elle peut être tranquille. »

Masha aboya au rez-de-chaussée. Mama et Papa devaient être en train de rentrer. Je me levais en retirant mes écouteurs puis sortis de ma chambre pour aller les saluer. Cependant, je m'arrêtais en haut de l'escalier en les entendant rire comme des enfants. Ils avaient bu ?

\- Oh mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les enfants vont nous entendre. ria Mama en russe.

\- Mais nan ! Ils doivent dormir. Allez j'ai envie de toi, Anya ! On ne fera pas de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller. ricana Papa en russe.

J'entendis ma mère pouffer de rire puis gémir ensuite. Oh my God ! Je retournais vite dans ma chambre et pris mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Vitali. Il ne dormait sûrement pas encore.

« Alerte ! Les darons sont rentrés bourrés et ils sont en train de ken en bas. Je les ai entendus et je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit ! »

Zoro ne m'avait pas répondue mais j'avais un message privé de Ace. Même si en ce moment, il y avait des hauts et des bas, j'étais quand même contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

« Ma souris, tu me manques. Demain, je viendrais vous chercher vers 15h30 juste après la réunion. Et je viendrais avec une surprise pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira. Ce sera la première fois que je le ferais de toute ma vie. Je t'aime, ma souris X3 ! »

Une surprise ? J'allais être gâtée demain. Déjà Thatch et maintenant Ace. Je lui répondis avec un petit sourire.

« Tu me manques aussi, mon chat. Ok pour demain. Oh une surprise ? Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! :D Je t'aime aussi. Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir tout à l'heure même si j'étais en colère après toi. J'ai envie de te voir, tu es disponible ? »

Oui, il me manquait et oui, je voulais le voir. Même si on s'était disputé, il restait toujours mon petit ami et je tenais à lui.

« Nan, tu ne sauras pas avant demain quand je viendrais chez toi ! :D Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir. Je suis disponible. Si tu veux, je viens discrètement dans ta chambre comme l'autre fois ? ;D »

C'était tentant mais avec les darons en train de... Argh ! Rien que de le penser j'avais une image d'eux en train de baiser. Ouh... j'eus un frisson de dégoût dans le dos me donnant un tremblement et me tirant une grimace.

« Nan, vaut mieux pas que tu viennes. Mes parents viennent de rentrer bourrés et ils sont en train de baiser en bas. C'est hyper malaisant et écœurant. Oh mon Dieu ! Je peux les entendre depuis ma chambre. On se fait une cam si tu veux ? »

« Aha :D Nan, j'ai cassé ma caméra :'(. À la rigueur, tu viens chez moi ? J'ai terminé un programme et Luffy est avec ses potes sur son pc alors tu peux venir, ma souris. »

Ah il avait cassé sa caméra ? Hein ? Aller chez lui ? Dans la nuit ? Toute seule sans le dire aux parents ? Oh bordel... J'avais envie d'y aller. C'était excitant d'enfreindre les règles. Mais... Mes chaussures et mon manteau étaient en bas, là où il y avait les darons en train de baiser. Eurk... Mais je voulais le voir ! Ok !

« Ok, je me prépare, me mets en mode ninja et j'arrive aussi vite que je peux. J'ai hâte de te revoir ! »

« Super, tu m'enverras un sms quand tu seras en bas. Je t'attends, ma souris. X3 »

Je coupais Facebook et éteignis mon ordinateur. Je pris un jeans noir, des chaussettes chaudes et un pull orange assez ample. Habillée chaudement, je pris mon portable et envoyais un sms à mon frère.

« Je vais passer la nuit chez Ace. Les darons ne sont pas au courant. Je rentre demain tôt le matin. Bonne nuit. »

Je le mis dans ma poche puis éteignis la lumière de ma chambre avant d'en sortir à pas de loup. Fermant la porte le plus doucement possible, je mis mon portable en silencieux pour ne pas me faire griller avant de le remettre dans ma poche de jeans. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et passais littéralement en mode Naruto en descendant. Les parents n'étaient pas dans le couloir mais dans le salon. Oh bordel, je les entendais avec la TV en bruit de fond. C'était horrible ! Et il fallait que je sorte voir Ace à ce moment-là.

Il n'y avait que la TV qui faisait office de lumière et sans jeter un regard dans le salon pour ne pas être traumatiser à vie, j'allais dans l'entrée accroupi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais mes mains devenir moites. J'étais en stress. Et s'ils me repéraient ? Et si je faisais trop de bruit ? Je retenais ma respiration en ouvrant le placard pour prendre mes affaires. J'enfilais mon écharpe, mon bonnet, mon manteau puis mes baskets roses en respirant le plus lentement possible. C'était chiant et j'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir assez d'air surtout que mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Je chopais mes clés le plus lentement possible en entendant ma mère gémir. Oh putain ! J'avais envie de chialer tellement c'était hyper gênant.

\- Ah mon Révolutionnaire à moi !... haleta Mama amusée.

Papa ricana.

Hein ? Mama était au courant ? Et en plus ça l'excitait. Oh my God ! J'insérais la clé dans la serrure et priais Dieu pour ne pas les alerter lorsque le loquet tournait. J'attendis un moment, l'oreille attentive puis n'entendant rien de suspect à part les gémissements dégueulasses de mes darons, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais rapidement à l'extérieur avant de la fermer doucement. Je soufflais un bon coup, soulagée d'avoir réussi puis la fermais silencieusement à clé avant de ranger cette dernière dans la poche de mon manteau. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me mis à courir dans le froid pour aller chez Ace.

La rue était seulement illuminée par les lampadaires qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et ça me faisait un peu flipper. Je n'entendais que mes pas martelant le trottoir recouvert de neige. Arrivée au bout de la rue, je ralentis le pas pour marcher.

Je l'avais fait ! J'avais fait le mur. Si mes parents le savaient ou découvraient que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, j'allais me faire buter. Mais j'étais euphorique. Je me sentais libre. Je levais les poings en l'air, la tête haute, en chuchotant un _Yes !_ fière de moi. Arborant un large sourire, je pressais le pas et traversais pour atteindre l'autre rue. Je voyais enfin le lycée et les immeubles. Les mains dans les poches pour les réchauffer, je rentrais dans l'allée de la résidence de Ace. Je sortis mon portable et constatais qu'il était déjà 23h28 et que j'avais un sms de Vitali.

« Quel courage ! Passer devant les darons en train de niquer, fallait du cran ! Je t'ai vu courir dans la rue, bravo ! Passe le bonjour à Luffy si tu le vois. À demain et fais pas de conneries ! »

Il n'avait pas parlé de Ace.

J'envoyais un sms à mon petit ami avec un sourire, grelottant sur place.

« Je suis en bas. Sortir de la maison fut une expérience traumatisante ! :D »

Après un bref moment, j'entendis le buzz sonore de la porte de la résidence et je l'ouvris pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il faisait toujours froid mais bien moins que dehors. Je montais les marches en retirant mon bonnet. Je n'avais pas prit mes gants mais en voyant mes mains glacées et rougies par le froid, je me disais que j'aurais dû.

Ace m'attendait sur le palier de sa porte ouverte avec un sourire en coin. Qu'il était beau vêtu de son pull Celio gris et de son jeans bleu délavé ! En le voyant, je repensais à notre dispute et à son sms de jaloux maladif. Ça me faisait encore du mal mais il m'avait promit de changer. Je verrais bien. Cependant, j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Mine de rien, il m'avait manquée et je lui souriais grandement.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop froid ? me demanda-t-il à voix basse en me faisant entrer.

\- Si mais ça en vaut la peine. répondis-je sur le même ton en retirant mon manteau.

Ace le prit après avoir verrouillé la porte pour le ranger dans le placard. Je retirais mon écharpe puis mes chaussures avant de les ranger avec mon bonnet. Je vins ensuite me blottir dans ses bras et fermais les yeux en respirant son odeur. J'étais bien.

\- Tu es glacée. Donne-moi tes mains ! chuchota-t-il.

Je me dégageais à contre cœur de son étreinte et lui tendis mes mains. Il les prit et je sentis directement sa chaleur sur ma peau. Il les porta près de sa bouche et souffla dessus. Son souffle chaud me réchauffait encore plus vite. Je le regardais faire, les joues rosies d'embarras. Il avait les yeux baissés sur mes mains. Je trouvais son geste romantique. Je resongeais encore à tout à l'heure. A le voir comme ça, on ne se douterait pas une seconde que c'était un jaloux-possessif. Il avait l'air si doux et attentionné, tout comme Thatch. Ah Thatch... Les mots de Vitali me hantaient encore. C'était fort probable qu'il soit en kiff sur moi. J'en étais sûre à présent.

Ace dirigea son regard vers moi puis me sourit avant d'abaisser mes mains.

\- Ca y est. Tes mains sont réchauffées maintenant. Viens avec moi ! murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il me lâcha une main et m'emmena dans sa chambre après avoir éteint la lumière du séjour. Dans le couloir, j'avais pu entendre Luffy rire aux éclats. Zoro lui avait-il parlé de notre conversation ?

Ace ferma la porte de sa chambre et la verrouilla. Seule la luminosité de ses écrans allumés permettait de voir. Oh il avait changé de clavier ? Celui-ci n'avait pas de LED multicolore. Il était simple et noir.

\- Tu as changé de clavier ? demandai-je innocente.

Il regarda son bureau mal à l'aise.

\- Euh ouais... Je l'ai cassé mercredi... répondit-il gêné.

Mercredi ? C'était le jour de notre dispute et celui où il s'était engueulé avec Thatch. L'avait-il cassé par accident ou par colère ? Ace avait l'air un peu impulsif alors la deuxième option serait peut-être la bonne. Était-ce aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait cassé sa caméra ? Je hochais de la tête comprenant en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

\- Tu dois rentrer pour qu'elle heure ? questionna-t-il.

\- Vu comment mes parents sont bien bourrés, je dirais 9h. souris-je amusée.

Ace ricana.

\- Ah oui, tes parents ! Alors comme ça ils étaient en train de niquer ? se moqua-t-il.

Il alla s'assoir sur son lit et je vins à ses côtés.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était horrible. Ils étaient dans le salon lorsque j'étais descendue pour sortir. Je n'ai pas osé regarder pour ne pas me traumatiser à vie mais je les ai entendus. Je n'oserais plus les regarder dans les yeux après ça. fis-je embarrassée.

Ace éclata de rire.

\- Oh Alexei !... Oui vas-y, baise-moi !... Oh Anya ! Tu es tellement bonne !... ria-t-il en imitant mes parents.

Il avait prit une voix aiguë pour ma mère et une grosse voix pour mon père. Je le regardais sur le cul puis pris l'oreiller pour le ruer de coups alors qu'il commençait à faire des bruitages de coït. Il ria à gorge déployée, un bras le protégeant tandis que je le frappais avec l'oreiller. Quel imbécile !

\- Mais arrête ! Ce sont mes parents ! m'offusquai-je.

Cependant, je ne pouvais contenir un petit rire amusé. Il était drôle, je devais l'admettre. Ace me prit l'oreiller des mains avec un sourire pour le cacher derrière son dos.

\- Je vais devoir cacher tous les coussins à chaque fois que tu viens ! sourit-il avec un gloussement incontrôlable.

Je roulais des yeux amusée mais lui fis un petit sourire.

\- Alors je ne t'ai pas demandée. Ça s'est passé comment entre Bonney et Thatch ?

Je le regardais un instant puis le souvenir de mon frère en train de ken me revint. Je tirais une grimace ce qui alerta Ace. Il fronça des sourcils en posant un regard interrogateur sur moi.

\- Et bien, ça s'est très bien passé. Bonney a eu un choc en voyant Thatch. Elle n'osait pas parler et n'a pu dire que _carotte_ pendant le repas mais quand Thatch est parti dehors fumer après manger, elle m'a dit qu'elle était très contente. Puis ensuite vint le premier moment traumatisant de ma soirée. Elle et Vitali sont montés là-haut lorsque Thatch était revenu. On a commencé à entendre de drôle de bruit quand on prenait le thé... commençai-je mal à l'aise.

Ace pouffa de rire ayant deviné la suite.

\- ... Après tu es venu mais lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, c'était carrément malaisant car on les entendait bien. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. En tout cas, Thatch aime beaucoup les animaux vu comment il était tout le temps avec le chien. terminais-je avec un sourire à la fin.

Ace me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

J'avais préféré ne pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas con et puis selon les règles, je ne devais pas le mettre au jus.

\- Ouais, quand on va rendre visite à Père enfin à Barbe Blanche, il est tout le temps avec Stephan son chien. C'est un Patou, je crois. s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jovial.

Ah mais oui, le chien sur les photos Facebook. Un Patou ? Je ne connaissais pas cette race.

\- Et cette aprèm, tu as pu trouver de quoi t'habiller pour lundi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oh oui ! J'espère que ça te plaira. J'ai prit de très jolies choses. souris-je, les joues roses en repensant aux robes de Thatch.

\- Je vois ça ! me dit Ace en pointant du doigt le dessus de ma tête.

Hein ? Je touchais mes cheveux sur le haut du crâne. Oh le bandeau ! Je l'avais gardé et oublié de l'enlever avant de partir. Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire timide. C'était un cadeau de Thatch mais je préférais ne pas lui dire.

\- Tu aimes ? demandai-je en touchant mon bandeau.

\- Oui, tu es très belle avec. répondit-il me faisant rougir de plus belle.

\- Merci... soufflai-je timidement.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis Ace vint caresser ma joue avant de se pencher pour sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il approfondit le baiser et je vins poser ma main sur son torse pour le caresser doucement. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue. Notre baiser était tendre et romantique. Ça m'avait manquée.

\- Tu as encore tes règles ? demanda Ace sans trop oser près de ma bouche.

Lui, il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait baiser ! Je secouais doucement de la tête avec un petit sourire et la réponse sembla lui plaire car il sourit bruyamment.

\- J'ai envie de toi, ma souris.

\- Moi aussi, mon chat.

Ace ricana puis se redressa pour retirer son pull et le balancer sur le sol. Je louchais sur ses muscles bien dessinés jusqu'à ce qu'il me ramène à la réalité.

\- Allez ! Fais comme moi au lieu de me mater ! ricana-t-il en se mettant debout pour déboutonner son pantalon.

Je retirais mon bandeau pour le mettre sur sa table de nuit puis me déshabillais de mon pull et de mon jeans qui partirent rejoindre les vêtements de Ace. En sous-vêtements l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous sourîmes puis il s'approcha de moi et me toucha l'épaule avant de descendre ses doigts le long de mon bras. Cela me donnait des frissons agréables.

\- Tu es belle... chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je lui souris de nouveau, les joues roses. Je vins déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule qui était à ma hauteur tout en frôlant son torse du bout des doigts. Il frissonna et lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être. Je respirais son parfum musqué et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la peau brûlante de son cou. Sa chaleur corporelle m'étonnait toujours. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos puis se posèrent sur mes hanches qu'elles caressaient un instant pour enfin glisser sur mes fesses. Ace y porta beaucoup d'attention en les malaxant. Je lui pris une des mains et l'entraînais avec moi sur le lit.

A genoux l'un devant l'autre, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Il me bascula sur le lit et se positionna entre mes cuisses. J'entourais son cou de mes bras tandis que nos langues s'entremêlaient. Je me sentais bien contre lui. Avec Thatch aussi mais avec Ace, c'était plus fort. Peut-être parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ? Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour mais je savais au moins que j'avais le béguin.

Je sentais son érection contre ma culotte. J'ondulais lentement du bassin pour me frotter contre lui, lui tirant un râle étouffé par ma bouche. Je glissais une main entre nous touchant son torse pour la poser sur sa hanche et ainsi pouvoir abaisser un peu son caleçon. Ace ricana faiblement avant de se redresser et de retirer son vêtement. Je me relevais et vins me mettre à quatre pattes, tandis qu'il était à genoux, pour prendre d'une main sa queue et le décalotter doucement. Je fis glisser mes lèvres autours de son gland pour l'aspirer tandis que je débutais une masturbation. Ace expira bruyamment avant d'inspirer entre ses dents. Ses doigts dégrafèrent mon soutien-gorge et firent glisser mes bretelles sur mes bras. Je l'aidais à l'enlever entièrement puis à le balancer sur le tas d'affaires au sol. Je repris ma succion et mes caresses. Son corps tremblota légèrement alors que sa respiration s'accentuait. Il palpa ma poitrine puis caressa une de mes fesses avant d'abaisser ma culotte. Je couinais lorsqu'il me fessa sans douceur. Sa main caressait ma minette puis son doigt glissa entre mes petites lèvres pour venir titiller mon clitoris. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je gémis doucement.

\- Ma souris... haleta Ace.

\- Humm ?

\- J'adore quand tu me suces mais là, j'ai envie de te bouffer le minou !...

Je souris à son franc-parler puis me redressais avant de m'allonger sur le dos, ma culotte retirée. Les cuisses écartées, Ace vint y loger sa tête et ne tarda pas à s'activer sur ma zone de plaisir. Oh Seigneur ! C'était bon. Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins qu'il massa doucement. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans mon vagin puis revenir sur mon clitoris. Il l'aspira entre ses lèvres en même temps de le laper. Ma respiration était saccadée et je gémissais faiblement en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je le voulais. J'avais envie de le sentir en moi. Maintenant !

\- ...Ace... soupirai-je de plaisir.

Il ne répondit pas et son travail s'intensifia. Je l'entendis même grogner de plaisir. Nan ! Le mien était fort, beaucoup trop fort même. S'il n'arrêtait pas, j'allais jouir.

\- ...Ace... retentai-je mais en vain.

Il continua encore et encore. Puis mes gémissements devinrent des petits couinements de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce que je finisse par jouir. Je retins mon cri orgasmique pour ne pas alerter Luffy qui était dans la chambre d'à côté en scellant mes lèvres mais par contre il avait pu se faire entendre malgré tout. J'espérais au moins que les murs n'étaient pas aussi fins que chez moi.

Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes post-orgasmique. Les yeux clos, j'ondulais du bassin en reprenant mon souffle. Ace revint au-dessus de moi en déposant des baisers sur mon ventre puis ma poitrine et enfin mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux en touchant ses cheveux puis il vint m'embrasser tendrement. Avait-il fait exprès de m'ignorer ? Avait-il eu l'intention de me donner cet orgasme ? En tout cas, ça m'avait mise hors-combat. J'étais KO. Déjà à la base, j'étais crevée mais alors là...

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en nous souriant. Il déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres puis se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet afin de prendre un préservatif.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandée mais tu prends la pilule, ça y est ? souffla-t-il, assis entre mes cuisses.

\- Nan pas encore. Je dois attendre le premier jour de mes prochaines règles. répondis-je.

Il hocha de la tête semblant comprendre en déroulant le préservatif sur son membre tendu puis il se plaça au-dessus de moi et à l'aide de sa main, me pénétra doucement. Heureusement car avec mon orgasme, je me sentais crispée de l'intérieur. Mes muscles ne s'étaient pas relâchés et son entrée était quelque peu désagréable. Je fermais les yeux en fronçant des sourcils tout en expirant pour faire passer cette vilaine sensation de brûlure.

\- Ca va ? chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

J'ouvris les yeux et hochais frénétiquement de la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! murmurai-je pour le rassurer.

Il me sourit puis se coucha sur moi pour m'embrasser d'un baiser clos avant de débuter un lent déhanchement. Mes cuisses reposaient sur les siennes qui étaient écartées. Je le sentais se mouvoir en moi mais suite à ma jouissance, il me fallait encore du temps pour ressentir quelque chose. Ace colla son front au mien et je fermais les yeux savourant cette proximité avec lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud frôler mon visage et j'entendais de temps en temps ses grognements de plaisir.

Dans ses bras, j'étais bien. J'avais chaud et une douce sensation de bien-être m'envahissait. J'enlaçais son dos de mes bras puis il vint loger son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je caressais les muscles de son dos se mouvant au rythme de son ondulation.

Je repensais à tout à l'heure avec Thatch. Il avait été doux lui aussi. Pour moi, nous n'avions fait que baiser mais depuis la discussion avec mon frère, je me demandais si pour Thatch, nous n'avions pas fait plus que ça. Peut-être croyait-il de son point de vue que nous avions fait l'amour ? C'était très perturbant. Je ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui. Il était attirant, je l'avouais, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui mais notre différence d'âge me freinait grandement. Il avait 24 ans de plus que moi ! J'étais dans une merde incroyable. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Était-ce de ma faute ? Je me remettais en question maintenant. Je l'avais allumée plus d'une fois et en plus de ça, je lui avais clairement dit par sms que si j'étais célibataire, il se serait passé quelque chose entre nous. Sauf que je ne pensais pas que ça serait en amour. Peut-être avait-il cru ça ? Et merde...

\- Ma souris ?... Ça va ? m'interpella Ace.

A force d'être dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon mal-être pouvait se voir. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il me regardait inquiet ayant cessé ses mouvements. J'avais honte de moi. Si Ace était autant jaloux c'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait été trompé par son ex mais aussi parce qu'il tenait à moi. Il était peut-être amoureux de moi et moi, je me permettais de douter de notre relation et d'allumer son meilleur ami pour m'amuser. Ace n'était pas entièrement le fautif de nos disputes. Il était jaloux, oui, mais en faisant ma garce et ma salope, je l'encourageais à l'être encore plus. Lorsqu'il s'en prenait à Thatch, je prenais le parti de son meilleur ami en l'envoyant chier gentiment. J'avais vraiment honte de moi. Je m'en voulais et la culpabilité m'envahissait en voyant Ace puis des larmes vinrent perler le coin de mes yeux.

\- Ace, je n'aime pas quand on se dispute... soufflai-je, désolée.

\- Moi non plus ! Tu sais, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai promit que je changerais, ma souris.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais me disputer avec toi me fait du mal...

\- À moi aussi. C'est de ma faute à chaque fois, mais tu verras, je vais vraiment changer et ensuite on se mariera dans le Nouveau Monde avant de se marier officiellement à tes 20 ans... sourit-il en me coupant la parole.

Oh... À propos du mariage... J'avais envie de lui dire que je trouvais que c'était en fait une mauvaise idée et qu'on devrait reporter ça à bien plus tard pour être sûr. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied, le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Je sens au plus profond de moi que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Ce n'était pas un hasard si au bout de tant d'années, nous nous retrouvons après notre premier baiser. C'était le destin. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. En fait, je n'arrive pas trop à décrire ce que je ressens. Je crois que je t'aime réellement et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ma petite souris et je souhaite que tu deviennes ma femme. J'ai tellement hâte aussi que tu viennes habiter chez moi. Je t'aime, ma souris ! murmura-t-il un peu gêné.

Oh merde... Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire pour le mariage. Ça allait l'anéantir. Merde, merde, merde... Ace était amoureux de moi. Dans notre couple, c'était moi la garce à haïr et à critiquer. Mes larmes finirent par couler. J'étais une connasse. Je voulais être moi-même et m'épanouir mais je faisais souffrir Ace. Que devrais-je faire ? J'étais perdue. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. J'émis un sanglot incontrôlable. Il se redressa pour me regarder surpris, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Je secouais de la tête en avalant ma salive devenue pâteuse.

\- Nan. Tu n'as rien dit de mal, bien au contraire. répondis-je encore avec un sanglot.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? fit-il, perdue.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ace. Et je me demande si je te mérite. Tu es gentil, poli, aimant, généreux, marrant et bienveillant. Alors que moi... pleurais-je avant de marquer une pause.

Ace me fixait ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui disait ça. Je reniflais avant de reprendre.

\- ... Alors que moi, je ne suis pas digne de toi. Tu dois me trouver ennuyeuse, soûlante, idiote...

\- Arrête ! me coupa-t-il d'une voix un peu forte me faisant sursauter.

Il me regardait les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne te trouve pas ennuyeuse ni soûlante ! Et encore moins idiote même si en ce moment, c'est peut-être le cas. Si je me faisais chier avec toi, je t'aurais larguée depuis longtemps ! Tu me sors que tu n'es pas digne de moi, c'est n'importe quoi ! Arrête de te rabaisser ! C'est moi qui devrait dire ça. Je t'ai mal traitée avec ma jalousie idiote alors que toi, tu... Tu es si douce, si aimante et si bienveillante avec moi. On rigole bien ensemble, tu es compréhensive sur tout ce que je fais, tu ne me juges pas ni ne me rejette pour ce que je suis. Tu m'as dit toi-même que j'étais aussi la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie. Alors arrête ! Ça me gonfle d'entendre de pareilles conneries. Tu es une fille bien. On a tous nos défauts et j'accepte les tiens comme tu acceptes les miens. J'en ai un gros que je suis en train de travailler pour ne pas te perdre et je te remercie d'être assez patiente pour me permettre de changer... N'oublies pas que je t'ai demandée en mariage car je ne me vois pas sans toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es la femme avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie. Alors ne dit plus jamais que tu n'es pas digne de moi !

Pendant tout son monologue, je l'avais écouté attentivement, stupéfaite. J'avais cessé de pleurer mais j'avais toujours des spasmes de sanglot. Tu ne comprenais pas, Ace. J'étais une garce qui allumait les mecs pour le plaisir. Comment pouvais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? J'avais envie de lui dire mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. J'avais les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il me fixait attendant une réponse de ma part. Je me contentais de détourner le regard puis de hocher la tête, honteuse.

Ace prit appuis sur son coude pour essuyer de son autre main les larmes sur mes joues. Il me caressa ensuite les cheveux et je fermais un instant les yeux savourant son contact. Je sentis un baiser sur mon front puis j'ouvris les paupières lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi. Ace enlevait le préservatif pour se lever ensuite et le mettre dans la poubelle. Je le regardais revenir se coucher auprès de moi en se faufilant sous la couette. Je fis de même un peu embarrassée. Nous n'avions pas fini notre rapport et c'était de ma faute.

\- Allez arrête de faire la gueule et viens contre moi ! pesta-t-il en passant son bras en arrière pour attraper quelque chose sur la tête de lit.

C'était une télécommande. Il alluma la TV et zappa les chaînes. C'était vrai qu'il en avait une dans sa chambre. Je l'avais oublié. Me pinçant les lèvres de gêne, je vins me blottir contre lui, ma tête reposant contre son épaule et son bras derrière mon dos. Il m'enlaça, me serrant contre lui. Je posais ma main sur son torse et regardais l'écran s'allumer et s'éteindre au rythme de son zapping. Il finit par laisser un documentaire sur les fonds marins. Ah c'était vrai qu'il adorait ça ! L'océan était peuplé d'animaux gigantesque. C'était effrayant.

J'entendais son cœur battre et sa respiration nasale. Ça me détendait. Je fermais les yeux me sentant bien et en sécurité avec un léger sourire en coin. Je ne pensais plus à ma famille ni à Thatch. L'odeur de Ace m'apaisait. J'étais fatiguée et je me laissais aller dans un sommeil. Toutefois, le bruit de la télévision me réveilla. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m'étais assoupie mais le programme était le même qu'avant. Ace n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait l'écran. Il était beau aussi attentif. Je caressais son torse et ses yeux dévièrent vers moi. J'esquissais un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

\- Attends, je vais pisser ! me dit-il en se dégageant du lit.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser sortir puis me souvenant que j'avais oublié mon portable dans mon manteau, je lui demandais poliment de me le ramener alors qu'il mettait son caleçon. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir fermé la porte. Je me plaçais sur le dos puis soupirais. Avec le bruit de la TV, je n'entendais rien provenant de la chambre de Luffy. Dormait-il ? Je regardais le documentaire et trouvais ça ennuyant. Comment Ace pouvait-il adorer ça ? On ne voyait que de l'eau, de la flore maritime et des monstres marins. C'était banal. Ah en pensant à lui, le voilà qui revenait. Il ferma la porte en me faisant face. Pourquoi il me fixait comme ça ? On aurait dit que je lui avais causé du tord. Oh mon portable ! J'avais heureusement supprimé mes sms avec Thatch. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas répondu au dernier. L'avait-il fait et Ace l'avait-il donc lu ? J'espérais que Thatch n'avait rien écrit de malencontreux.

Ace revint dans le lit après avoir prit son téléphone sur le bureau. Il me donna le mien puis assis sur le lit, dos à moi, pianota sur le sien. Je regardais mon téléphone et vis que je n'avais aucune notification. Par curiosité, je regardais dans mes messages et je n'avais rien de la part de Thatch. Ouf ! Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, Ace avait pu l'effacer. Et merde... S'il avait fait ça, franchement, c'était bas de sa part. Je mis mon réveil pour 7h45 puis le posais sous le traversin tandis que Ace s'allongea à mes côtés, son portable également sous le traversin, après avoir récupéré son oreiller pour le mettre sous sa tête. Bah et moi ? Il éteignit la TV avant de se tourner vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras ne laissant que ses écrans allumés. Il ne disait rien et ça m'inquiétait encore plus. Pourquoi m'avait-il regardée comme ça ? Je l'entendis bouger dans le lit dans le but de descendre un peu sur le matelas. Ah ! Il agrippa un de mes seins et se mit à suçoter mon mamelon. Ça ne m'avait pas manquée, ça ! Mais c'était toujours aussi agréable. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et les lui caressais, ensuite je déposais un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il m'enlaça plus fort contre lui et sa succion se fit plus forte. Ça ne me faisait pas mal mais j'en avais perdu l'habitude. Je finis par m'endormir avant lui car lorsque je sombrais dans le sommeil, j'avais senti encore sa succion.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, car j'avais cauchemardé. Décidément, ces derniers temps, il m'était impossible de dormir correctement. J'avais rêvé que j'étais à l'autel pour mon mariage avec Ace mais qu'il n'était pas venu alors je l'avais cherché encore et encore pour finalement le retrouver chez Thatch et que ce dernier était en train de le tuer pour ensuite m'avouer ses sentiments. C'était horrible et effrayant.

J'entendais la respiration paisible de Ace en train de dormir contre mon sein. Je touchais doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas le réveiller puis passais ma main sous le traversin pour choper mon téléphone dans le but de m'informer sur l'heure. Euh c'était pas le mien ! C'était celui de Ace. J'allais le reposer mais l'envie de connaître le contenu me titillait l'esprit. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, c'était mal. Mais lui ne s'était peut-être pas gêné pour le faire sur le mien. Jetant un œil sur lui pour voir s'il dormait toujours, j'allumais son téléphone et fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe tout comme le mien. Je devrais peut-être songer à en mettre un ? La configuration était différente du mien mais je pus trouver ses messages. Le dernier qu'il avait envoyé était à Thatch. Merde ! C'était à 00h11 donc avant de nous endormir. Il n'y avait pas de réponse de la part du destinataire. Je tapotais dessus pour l'ouvrir et ainsi le lire. C'était mal, mais vraiment mal sauf que je voulais savoir. Putain... Dieu, pardonnez-moi !

« Hey mec, Anastasia est chez moi et j'ai vu le sms que tu lui as envoyée. Elle ne l'a pas vu et heureusement. Elle ne le verra jamais et ça vaut mieux pour toi. Je savais que j'avais raison depuis le début. Comment oses-tu me faire ça, à moi, ton meilleur pote ? Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré et un traître ! Demain, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je te défonce ! Rien à foutre qu'il y ait du monde ! Jamais tu ne me prendras Anastasia ! Elle est ma meuf et nous nous aimons alors tes sentiments, tu te les gardes ! »

Wouah ! Il avait eu le temps d'écrire tout ça ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait l'air énervé tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que m'avait envoyée Thatch mais je pouvais aisément comprendre qu'il avait dû parler implicitement de son kiffe sur moi. Ce que je redoutais tout à l'heure s'était produit. Bon au moins, Ace avait supprimé le sms et j'étais donc sensée ne pas être au courant. Ça m'arrangeait mais je m'en voulais honteusement de cette situation. J'avais de la peine pour Thatch, il... Oh une réponse de sa part. Je remerciais le ciel que son portable soit en silencieux.

« Ace, je suis désolé mais dès que j'ai vu Anastasia la première fois dans la rue, j'ai tout de suite flashé sur elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça aurait pu m'arriver. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le sms, j'ai tenté de repousser ce que je ressentais pour elle dès que j'ai su qu'elle était ta meuf. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Comprends-moi, elle est si belle, si gentille, si marrante et si attentionnée que c'est dur de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Tu n'es pas digne d'elle. Maintenant que tu sais, je ne ferais plus semblant et je lui prouverais qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec toi. Tu es jaloux et jamais tu ne pourras changer, mon gars ! Je suis bien meilleur que toi et je saurais mieux m'occuper d'elle que toi. »

Ça allait loin, là ! Je mettais en veille le portable puis le posais sous le traversin, la main tremblante. J'étais énervée. Ils se disputaient tous les deux pour moi. Je ne quitterais pas Ace sauf si il me refaisait une crise idiote. Maintenant que je savais ce que Thatch tramait, j'allais être vigilante avec lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui allait trop loin. J'aurais dû écouter Ace l'autre fois quand il gueulait après lui. Il avait raison.

Je caressais ses cheveux puis déposais un doux baiser sur son crâne. Il émit un petit soupir puis ouvrit un bref moment les yeux avant de suçoter encore mon mamelon. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour, mais je savais que je ressentais au moins quelque chose pour lui.

\- Mon chat, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ! murmurai-je faiblement pour moi-même.

Ace aspira mon téton avant de jouer avec à l'aide de la pointe de sa langue. Monsieur était bien réveillé. Soudainement, un _bip_ sonore émana de son pc nous faisant sursauter. Il s'asseya sur le lit et se pencha en avant pour regarder son écran central. Il avait une notification Discord du server MobyDick. Ace se retourna pour glisser sa main sous le traversin pour prendre son portable et me sourit désolé.

\- On me demande vite fait, ma souris. Je fais vite. souffla-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ma bouche.

Je lui souris compréhensive puis il se leva pour s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Il mit son casque avant de se logger sur Discord. Dos à moi, je l'aperçu jeter un œil à son téléphone et s'y attarder un moment avant de se tourner vers moi. Mince, il venait de lire le sms ? Je lui souris innocemment avant de fermer les yeux feignant de vouloir m'endormir. Après un moment, je l'entendis poser son portable sur son bureau puis pianoter sur son clavier.

\- Salut Marco... Ouais, Anastasia est là et elle dort... Ça a l'air en tout cas... Nan, me parle pas de lui ! C'est un faux-frère ! Je préfère faire ça avec toi... Je te raconterai. Là, c'est pas le moment !... chuchota-t-il pour ne pas me réveiller.

Hein ? J'étais sûre qu'il parlait de Thatch. Alors habituellement, il travaillait avec lui ? Sauf que là, il préférait bosser avec Marco. Je pensais qu'il travaillait seulement avec les pirates de sa division. Je ne savais pas comment il bossait et je n'oserais jamais lui demander.

\- ... Ouais, il me faut juste l'adresse IP et avec le nouveau programme que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, on pourra facilement entrer dans le système... Nan, c'est Fossa qui a les codes... Ok...

Je l'entendis ensuite soupirer puis cliquer plusieurs fois avec sa souris. Peu de temps après, je sursautais avec un couinement lorsqu'il frappa du poing sur son bureau en verre. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder inquiète. Il s'était retourné d'un coup vers moi alerté puis se leva pour venir s'assoir près de moi au bord du lit.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais plus que tu dormais. J'étais dans mes pensées, ma souris. murmura-t-il doucement avec un regard peiné.

Je m'asseyais avec la couette autours de la poitrine puis lui souriais avec douceur. Je lui pris la main et la lui caressais. Il devait penser à Thatch et ça devait beaucoup le travailler.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux en parler, mon chat ?

Il me regarda un bon moment avant de secouer de la tête.

\- Nan, je ne préfère pas. sourit-il désolé.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je touchais son torse remontant ma main sur son épaule pour la caresser en approfondissant le baiser. Puis Ace s'interrompit mais resta près de ma bouche.

\- Tu ne me quitteras jamais pour un autre, hein ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Je le regardais surprise. Ça le travaillait vraiment.

\- Jamais ! Je suis bien avec toi et jamais, je ne rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre comme toi. Alors tu peux être sûr que je ne te quitterai jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre, mon chat. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? le rassurai-je en chuchotant.

Ace se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête avant de la relever pour me sourire en coin.

\- Pour rien. Oublies ! Je t'aime, ma souris.

\- Je t'aime, mon chat. soufflai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Nous nous sourîmes.

\- Ah Marco est revenu ! J'y retourne. Rendors-toi, ma souris. Je vais faire vite pour terminer et te rejoindre.

Il se leva ensuite pour rejoindre son ordi tandis que je me rallongeais sur le côté me recouvrant de la couette. Seul le dessus mon crâne dépassait.

\- Re Mec... Nan, j'étais avec Anastasia. Je l'ai réveillée sans faire exprès. Elle se rendort, là... Ok, on va pouvoir y aller. Passe-moi l'adresse IP que Père t'a fourni et je nous ouvre l'accès au système...

Il cliqua plusieurs fois sur sa souris puis tapa sur son clavier. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait le nez sous la couette mais je devinais qu'il était en train de hacker sûrement une entreprise.

\- ... Ok merci. J'y suis, je te fais rentrer... Ouais, je te vois... Ok, on doit prendre combien ?...

Ace ricana puis je finis par somnoler en l'entendant causer avec Marco. Peu de temps après, il me semblait que Vista était venu les rejoindre. Ils avaient terminé leur piratage et commençaient à discuter. Mouais, lui qui avait dit qu'il ferait vite pour venir me rejoindre.

\- Nan, j'ai voulu le faire avec un vrai pote et pas avec un traître !... pesta-t-il à voix basse.

Ah il reparlait de Thatch ! J'entendis Ace bouger puis se déplacer près du lit. J'avais les yeux clos et ne les ouvris pas. Il devait sûrement s'assurer que je dormais. Je commençais à être douée pour jouer la comédie, moi. Je devrais peut-être m'inscrire au club de théâtre à la rentrée prochaine. Ace repartit à son bureau puis soupira. Il allait leur raconter ? Ça ne se faisait pas. Ça me concernait et il aurait dû m'en parler avant. Bon je peux comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se confier surtout que Marco était aussi son meilleur ami et il devait avoir confiance en Vista. Mais bon, tout de même...

\- Tout à l'heure en allant chercher le téléphone d'Anastasia dans son manteau, j'ai vu que... Nan, elle me l'avait demandé... Donc j'ai vu que Thatch lui avait envoyée un message. Tu te souviens Vista quand je gueulais après lui hier soir ?... Ouais bah j'avais raison ! Ce faux-frère veut me la piquer. Il a dit dans son sms qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il serait un meilleur petit ami que moi... Nan, elle l'a pas vu. Je l'ai supprimé... Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, Marco mais tu aurais fait quoi, toi, à ma place si tu avais vu ça ?... Bah voilà ! Du coup, je lui ai envoyé un message en lui disant en gros que ça ne se faisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a répondu qu'il était trop amoureux pour renoncer à elle et qu'il lui prouverait qu'il est un meilleur parti pour elle car je ne suis pas digne d'elle... Ouais, c'est un enfoiré ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui. Je l'ai ensuite envoyé chier en lui disant que ça n'arrivera jamais. Demain, avec Anastasia, son frère et sa meuf, on va chez lui. Si je le vois ou l'entend tenter un truc, je le défonce !... Nan, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il y ait du monde ou que ce soit un collègue de boulot, je lui pète sa gueule. On ne tente pas de piquer la meuf d'un pote !...

Il avait parlé très bas mais je l'avais parfaitement entendu. Vitali avait eu raison. Le pire c'était que Thatch me l'avait dit, bon pas implicitement mais il me l'avait dit. Et moi j'avais été conne de l'encourager en pensant que c'était une autre nana. J'avais envie de m'en foutre une. Si j'avais été plus intelligente, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça.

\- ... Nan, Anastasia est trop gentille. Elle osera pas l'envoyer chier...

Il n'avait pas tort. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Thatch. Il était gentil sauf que là, il se comportait comme un connard, je l'avouais. Toutefois, ça me faisait de la peine pour lui. Il s'en prenait plein la gueule alors qu'il était juste amoureux. Oh merde ! Il était amoureux de moi ! Ce n'était pas juste un simple kiffe, il avait vraiment fini par tomber amoureux de moi ! C'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas joué avec lui en l'allumant peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé et j'aurais pu éviter ce litige entre Ace et lui. Je m'en voulais. J'étais une belle garce ! J'avais envie de chialer maintenant. Si Ace me quittait et que Thatch ne voulait plus me parler, je l'accepterai. Je n'aurais que ce que je mérite.

\- ... Ouais, je sais. Mais je préfère quand même qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je ne veux pas lui créer plus d'inquiétude qu'elle s'en fait...

Il était vraiment gentil. J'avais honte de moi...

\- ... Euh dans son sms, il disait qu'il avait flashé sur elle dès la première fois qu'il l'a vu dans la rue. C'était avant de savoir qu'elle était ma meuf... C'était le jour où il était venu chez moi, le matin pour récupérer le programme que j'avais fait pour terminer le logiciel de Haruta. Anastasia l'avait aidé à trouver l'adresse sans savoir que c'était chez moi... Ouais, la coïncidence de dingue... Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas... Donc du coup, je pense qu'à force qu'il lui parle, il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle... Mouais, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de refouler ses sentiments dès qu'il a su que j'étais avec elle mais que c'était difficile... Putain, il pouvait pas se trouver une autre meuf, sérieux ? Il a plein de plan cul alors il avait l'embarras du choix !... C'est ça ! Il me gonfle. J'ai envie de lui péter sa gueule...

Alors ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement de ma faute ? Je me souvins que Thatch m'avait dit qu'il m'aurait retrouvée tout de même si nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis notre première rencontre. Ça me soulageait un peu d'un côté mais d'un autre, je m'en voulais toujours. Ace bailla et sembla s'étirer dans un râle.

\- ... Ouais mais bon, on fait pas ça à un pote, quoi ! Quand il s'agit des nanas, lui, il a l'air d'avoir aucun scrupule... Nan, je ne pense pas qu'elle me larguera pour lui. Mais si elle le fait, honnêtement je les bute tous les deux !... Ouais ok. Bonne nuit Vista !... J'en sais rien, tu fais comme tu veux Marco mais moi, il ne m'écoute pas et préfère me piquer ma meuf... C'est un traître, Marco ! C'est pas dit que je lui pardonne... Ouais ok, j'y vais moi aussi. Je suis crevé. Bonne nuit alors !...

Je l'entendis cliquer plusieurs fois sur sa souris puis poser son casque sur son bureau. Il se leva en faisant glisser son portable sur le verre du meuble. Je ne l'entendis pas tout de suite s'approcher du lit. Il devait sûrement faire un truc sur son téléphone. Il vint peu de temps après se fourrer sous la couette. Je ne bougeais pas et il soupira d'aise. Je sentis sa main main glisser sous le traversin à côté de ma tête.

\- Putain l'enfoiré !... Il me prend vraiment pour un con en lui envoyant des sms... murmura-t-il faiblement pour lui-même.

Il glissa de nouveau sa main sous le polochon avant de la retirer pour se rapprocher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. C'était mon portable qu'il avait regardé. Thatch m'avait envoyée des sms ? J'étais sûre que Ace avait dû les effacer maintenant. Je n'osais rien lui dire par peur de créer une confrontation. Ouais, pour les problèmes, je faisais l'autruche.

J'étais bien dans ses bras et par automatisme, je me calais plus contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et murmura un _je t'aime. _

o6o

J'arrêtais mon réveil puis m'étirais la gueule dans le cul. Ace me faisait dos et avait l'air de toujours dormir. Parfait ! Je baillais doucement, une main devant la bouche puis récupérais les vêtements en me pencha hors du lit. Ça faisait chier de quitter la chaleur du lit mais pas le choix, j'avais mit tôt mon réveil exprès pour pouvoir faire le petit déjeuner à Ace et peut-être à Luffy s'il était réveillé. De plus je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans les placards ni dans le frigo. Une fois bien vêtue, je sortis de la chambre avec mon portable à pas de loup puis fermais la porte le plus doucement possible avec un sourire amusé. Ace dormait bien et j'espérais qu'il soit content à son réveil. Je mis mon portable en mode lampe torche et moi-même en mode ninja. En passant devant la chambre de Luffy, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Je posais mon téléphone dont la lampe était éteinte sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis ouvris le frigo après avoir allumé la lumière. Des bières encore des bières et toujours des bières. Ils ne buvaient que ça ou quoi ?! Ah une bouteille de cola ! Je me disais aussi... Oh une bouteille de lait laissée à l'abandon tout au fond. Je regardais la date puis reniflais le contenu. Ça avait l'air d'être encore bon. Il me fallait du sucre... Euh ils avaient qu'en morceau ? Bon pas le choix, je le diluerais dans le lait. Pourvu qu'ils avaient des œufs et de la farine. Je cherchais dans les placards et trouvais de la farine et les œufs étaient dans la porte du frigo ainsi que le beurre. Ouf ! Dieu était avec moi ! Mais pas de sucre vanillé. Ça m'aurait étonnée, tiens ! Bon des pancakes, ce n'était pas grand chose mais je ne pensais pas faire un petit déjeuner copieux dans un appartement de mec. Je préparais l'appareil dans un saladier trouvé dans un placard puis mis une poêle à chauffer avec une noisette de beurre. Il n'y avait pas de louche alors je dus prendre une grosse cuillère pour distribuer la pâte. Merde, la sauce ! Dans le placard où il y avait le sucre en morceau, je dénichais du chocolat en poudre. Mouais, je ferais avec... Je mis un temps avant de terminer tous les pancakes. Il devait bien y en avoir une trentaine et les deux dormeurs ronflaient toujours. Genre l'odeur ne les avait pas attirés ?! Je préparais la sauce au chocolat puis montais les assiettes. Je n'en prenais pas et préférais manger mon petit déjeuner chez moi pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Je garnissais de sauce les deux montagnes de pancakes. Ouah ça donnait envie de les bouffer ! Je jetais un œil à mon portable pour m'informer de l'heure. 8h29. Ouais j'avais mit le temps ! La discussion de Ace avec ses potes me revint en mémoire et je fouillais dans ma messagerie pour voir si j'avais des sms de Thatch. Rien. Ça m'aurait étonnée que Ace les garde.

Une porte se claquant attira mon intention. Alors c'était qui ? Ace ou Luffy ? Ou bien les deux ? Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche de jeans puis me lavais les mains faisant dos au nouvel arrivant. Je m'essuyais les mains puis mon téléphone mis en vibreur vibra dans ma poche. Je le chopais et lus mon sms. C'était Vitali.

« Salut la naine, Mama vient de se lever. Tu es dans la merde ! Et je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Merde ! Oh j'avais une idée !

« Salut frangin, merci de me prévenir. Si elle te demande où je suis dis lui que je suis sortie tôt ce matin pour aller faire des achats dans un konbini pour la Saint-Valentin et que je vais bientôt rentrer. Je comptais revenir vers 9h de toute manière. À plus tard ! »

C'était férié mais les konbini étaient ouverts.

\- Bonjour ma souris !

Je me tournais en posant mon cellulaire sur le comptoir près des assiettes. Ace me sourit tout habillé de son pull et de son jeans en rangeant son portable dans sa poche puis fixa mon téléphone semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait sûrement croire que Thatch m'avait envoyée un sms.

\- Bonjour, mon chat ! Vitali vient de m'envoyer un sms. Ma mère vient de se lever. Mais c'est pas grave. Je dois aller faire quelque courses avant de rentrer. souris-je doucement.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans ses yeux. Puis il sembla capter les assiettes.

\- Oh tu as fait à bouffer ?! s'exclama-t-il, la bave au coin de la bouche.

\- Oui, pour toi et Luffy. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. fis-je timidement.

\- Oh ouais t'inquiète ! Ça sent bon ! Je vais réveiller mon frère. dit-il en allant dans le couloir.

Je sortis des couverts du tiroir et les posais près des assiettes. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée puis Ace gueuler.

\- Debout, frangin ! Le petit-dej est prêt ! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne bouffe tout !

Luffy se mit à hurler et vu le _boom, _il avait dû tomber de son lit. Ça, c'était du réveil ! Ace revint en ricanant, fier de sa connerie. Quel démon !

\- Il arrive. Sinon, tu a bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Oui, je dors bien avec toi. soufflai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement puis Ace se sépara de moi à la venue de Luffy. Ah les mecs... Mon camarade était vêtu seulement d'un short bleu. Oh il était aussi musclé que Ace !

\- Oh oh oh ! Ça sent bon ! bava-t-il devant les assiettes.

\- Bonjour Luffy ! souris-je amicalement.

\- Ah salut Aspasie ! s'exclama-t-il sans me regarder, les yeux toujours en admiration sur les pancakes.

Ace et lui se jetèrent dessus tandis que j'allais à la plonge faire la vaisselle. Je les entendais s'empiffrer dans mon dos. Oh mais, je ne leur avais pas servis à boire ! Que pouvaient-ils boire le matin ? Sûrement pas du café, je n'en ai pas vu. Du thé ? Nan plus. Bah alors quoi ? Luffy se leva et passa derrière moi pour ouvrir le frigo.

\- Ace, il y a plus de jus d'orange ! brailla-t-il déçu.

\- Ouais, je vais en acheter après. Prah' une bière et ramène moi-ch'en une ! parla Ace la bouche pleine.

Ah c'était donc du jus d'orange... Hein une bière à la place ? Mais ils étaient de vrais alcooliques ! Il y avait que des mecs pour faire ça. Luffy se réinstalla à côté de son frère au comptoir avec deux bières qu'il décapsula sur le bord. Je terminais la vaisselle et la laissais à égoutter tandis qu'ils avaient fini leurs assiettes. Je débarrassais pendant qu'ils se postèrent sur le canapé avec leur bière. Nan mais en plus j'étais leur boniche ! Je nettoyais rapidement leurs assiettes et couverts avant de m'essuyer les mains avec le torchon.

\- C'était trop bon, Aspasie ! Tu restes pour midi ? s'exclama Luffy tout sourire.

Lui il comptait que je fasse la bouffe du midi. Manque de peau, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Nan, désolée Luffy ! Je dois rentrer chez moi. m'excusai-je, peinée.

Il fit une moue déçue.

\- Dommage ! Mais on se revoit demain de toute manière. On se rejoint tous devant le lycée à 13h. sourit-il.

-Ok ça marche !

\- Hein ? Vous allez faire quoi demain ? demanda perdu Ace.

\- On va faire du Paintball avec la bande et Aspasie est invitée. répondit Luffy.

Ace me regarda sur le cul.

\- Tu sais jouer au Paintball, toi ? hallucina-t-il en appuyant bien sur le _toi_.

Je devais le prendre comment ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait mais j'ai déjà joué à l'airsoft avec mon frère. Ça doit être pareil. dis-je nonchalante.

\- Ouais Zoro me l'a dit. Après la game, on ira chez Franky boire un verre, si ça te dit. informa Luffy tandis que Ace était surpris de ce que je venais de dire.

Quoi ? Je semblais si fragile que je ne pouvais pas tirer avec une arme de jeu ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ! répondis-je contente.

J'étais heureuse de bien m'intégrer. Ça me changeait de d'habitude. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me faire des amis aussi facilement et aussi rapidement. Je me sentais bien.

\- Bon allez, on va y aller, nous ! dit Ace en se levant avant d'aller poser sa bouteille vide dans le panier.

\- Hein ? Tu vas où ? questionna son frère, confus.

\- Je dois aller faire des courses, je te signale et ensuite je raccompagne Anastasia chez elle. expliqua-t-il en allant se chausser.

Je pris mon portable tandis que Luffy émit un long _ah_ compréhensif. Je vins rejoindre Ace pour me chausser également.

\- À plus tard, Aspasie et merci pour le petit-déjeuner ! me salua mon camarade avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le saluer également qu'il avait déjà fermé la porte de sa chambre. Ace me sourit tandis que nous mettions nos affaires chaudes. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche de manteau avant de mettre mon bonnet par-dessus mon bandeau. Il ouvrit la porte et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir puis il la verrouilla avant de me prendre la main pour descendre, ensemble, les escaliers. Nous croisâmes Dadan qui rentrait les poubelles dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Je la saluais poliment et Ace le plus simplement possible.

\- Ah salut les mômes ! C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore avec toi, Ace ! Je ne sais pas comment Anastasia fait pour te supporter. ricana-t-elle à la fin avant de rentrer chez elle.

Le concerné pesta dans sa barbe en grimaçant m'amusant légèrement puis nous sortîmes de la résidence. Il faisait froid dehors mais bien moins que cette nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à penser que je ne suis pas digne de toi ? marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

\- Hein ? fis-je confuse.

Ace sembla surpris.

\- Euh nan rien... Bon, allons au konbini d'à côté ! répondit-il en pressant le pas.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au même magasin que celui où nous avions acheté les capotes la dernière fois. Stop ! Minute ! Mon porte-monnaie ! Ah mais si ! Il était dans ma poche de manteau à cause d'hier. La frayeur sur le coup.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à cette après-midi chez Thatch... commençai-je souriante en entrant dans le magasin avec lui.

Le visage de Ace se décomposa tandis qu'il prit un panier. Thatch était le sujet tabou à ne plus évoquer en sa présence.

\- ... Bonney sera hyper contente ! J'avoue que s'il n'y avait pas mon frère et sa copine, j'aurais bien voulu passer l'après-midi avec toi... continuai-je avec une petite moue à la fin en prenant mon panier.

\- Alors faisons ça ! Vitali et Bonney trouveront l'adresse si je leur la donne. proposa-t-il avec un visage souriant.

\- Ouais mais Izou doit venir et puis c'est pour Bonney qu'on doit aller chez Thatch. On ne peut pas les laisser en plan. terminai-je peinée en marchant avec lui dans le premier rayon.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Izou doit venir... J'avais oublié. Bon tant pis alors. soupira-t-il déçu en prenant des bouteilles de jus d'orange pour les mettre une par une dans son panier.

\- Tu sais mon chat, si je devais choisir entre une sortie entre pote et une sortie avec mon amoureux, c'est toi que je choisirais mais aujourd'hui dans la sortie entre pote, il y a mon frère et il fait parti de mes priorités tout comme toi. souris-je.

Il était ravi puis sourit mesquinement.

\- Mais tu aurais fait comment si je n'étais pas venu et que j'avais voulu faire une sortie en même temps avec toi ?

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir avant de lui donner ma réponse avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et ben, je t'aurais kidnappé puis attaché à moi pour que tu viennes. Comme ça mes deux priorités seront avec moi.

Il ricana.

\- Et je peux savoir quelles sont tes deux priorités ? demanda-t-il amusé en marchant lentement avec moi dans le rayon.

\- Ma famille et mon amoureux, bien sûr. Vous passez tous les deux avant le reste. Si je devais choisir entre mes amis et toi, ce serait toi qui passerait avant tout car des amis on peut s'en faire plein mais un amoureux comme toi, il n'y en a qu'un au monde.

Ouais, je voulais encore le rassurer. Ace me regarda un instant avant de me prendre la main puis se pencha à mon oreille pour me susurrer un _Je t'aime. _Je le vis ensuite prendre un pack de cola pour le mettre dans son panier.

Vu qu'il faisait ses courses, je me dirigeais vers le rayon pâtisserie et chocolat pour prendre ce qu'il me fallait. Il y avait toute sorte de tablette de chocolat. Mon père adorait ceux au chocolat noir et à la menthe, ma mère préférait au thé macha et chocolat blanc et Vitali adorait les chocolats blancs avec de l'aloe vera. Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait kiffer ça. C'était gluant et gélatineux mais bon... Je pris donc ce qu'il fallait en chocolat pour ma famille et me demandais maintenant ce que Ace et Cavendish aimerait. Si je leur demandais ça gâcherait la surprise. Merde... Je jetais un œil à Ace qui passait au bout du rayon pour prendre des blancs de poulet emballés. Je me souvins qu'il adorait les piments donc du chocolat noir suffirait pour la base. J'en prenais deux tablettes -nan trois car c'était un gros morfale- puis les rajoutais à mon panier. Bon pour Cavendish, ce sera du chocolat au lait et du blanc. Avant de sortir du rayon, je pris au passage de la crème de menthe, du thé macha en poudre et un paquet de crêpes dentelles. J'allais dans le rayon fruits et légumes pour prendre une feuille d'aloe vera, si on pouvait appeler ça une feuille. Le bordel était énorme ! Je trouvais les piments Bhut Jolokia que Ace raffolait. Oh c'était pas cher, les 10gr coûtaient 250 Berrys ! C'était très fort donc autant en prendre un seul paquet. Il me manquait plus que des nouveaux moules. Je voulais changer des carrés que j'avais pour les autres années. Maintenant j'avais un petit ami alors il me fallait de l'originalité. Je déambulais dans les rayons à la recherche de moule. Je croisais Ace au rayon produit laitier. Il me sourit en prenant des bouteilles de lait alors que je pris de la crème liquide. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à mon panier que j'enlevais rapidement de son champ de vision.

\- Hey ne regarde pas ! C'est une surprise pour lundi. m'offusquai-je avec un sourire.

Il ricana en me souriant puis avec un sourire moqueur, je le laissais pour continuer ma recherche et finis par trouver des moules de diverses variétés. J'en pris en forme de cœur, en forme de chat en train de dormir et un kit pour faire des sucettes en forme de rose. Je mis des boîtes carrées et une en forme de cœur dans mon panier. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait donc je me dirigeais vers la caisse pour payer. J'espérais ne pas en avoir pour trop cher. Je n'étais pas riche. Je saluais ainsi poliment la caissière en posant mon panier sur le comptoir. Elle scanna mes articles et les mit dans une poche plastique. Je lui demandais un thé noir chaud, le temps d'attendre Ace dans le coin snack. Je payais avec soulagement en constatant que j'avais eu bien assez puis, mon gobelet dans une main et mon sac plastique dans l'autre, je m'installais autours d'une table ronde sur un tabouret haut. Je vis Ace loucher sur les bento au rayon plats préparés. Il était beau. Je bus mon thé en le matant avec un sourire. Quel cul, Seigneur ! Il se décida à prendre des onigiri puis alla en caisse payer ses articles. Il me chercha ensuite de la tête et je lui fis un signe pour lui signaler ma présence. Il parla à la caissière puis arriva peu de temps après me rejoindre à ma table avec ses sacs plastiques bien chargés et un gobelet fumant.

\- Tu as pu acheter tout ce que tu voulais ? me demanda-t-il avant de boire sa boisson.

\- Oui et j'espère que ça te plaira. Tu bois quoi ? souris-je.

\- Une soupe miso et toi ?

\- Un thé noir.

Nous bûmes dans nos gobelets puis Ace me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour lundi ? C'est une surprise mais je veux savoir, ma souris.

Je pouffais de rire.

\- Je ne te dirais rien, tu verras lundi et je suis sûre que ça te plaira. dis-je avec un sourire de connasse.

Il émit un gloussement puis bu sa soupe. Je posais mon menton dans le creux de ma main, le coude sur la table avec un sourire en coin. Je le trouvais vraiment beau à boire sa soupe. Ouais, c'était banal mais il avait un côté sexy à avaler sa soupe. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir comme petit ami, un beau gosse comme lui. Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureuse mais je savais au moins qu'il me faisait de l'effet.

\- Quoi ? ricana-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es beau ! soufflai-je doucement.

Oh les jolies pommettes roses ! Il termina sa soupe avec un sourire en coin puis posa son gobelet vide sur la table avant de me prendre la main. Je bus le fond de mon thé puis empilais mon gobelet sur le sien.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il en se levant.

Je hochais de la tête, pris mon sac plastique avant de me lever. Ace prit également ses sacs avec nos gobelets pour jeter ces derniers à la poubelle. Nous quittâmes main dans la main le konbini pour revenir sur nos pas. Nous arrivâmes devant sa résidence et nous passâmes derrière pour aller dans son garage. Je le regardais confuse en silence.

\- Je vais te raccompagner en moto. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important après et j'ai besoin de la moto pour y aller. dit-il en ouvrant son garage.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur tandis que je hochais de la tête comprenant.

\- Je vais vite fait remonter les courses. Attends-moi ici !

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir, le pas rapide. Bon, j'étais toute seule et il faisait froid. Même si j'avais bu mon thé chaud, ça n'avait pas suffit à me réchauffer longtemps. Putain, j'aurais vraiment dû prendre mes gants ! Je jetais un œil à mon portable. Bon il était 9h31. Ça allait, Mama n'allait pas me faire une crise en rentrant. Ah un sms ? Merde ! C'était Thatch. Je n'osais pas l'ouvrir. Mon cœur battait la chamade et malgré le froid, je sentis mes mains devenir moites. Malgré mon stress, je l'ouvris tremblante, peut-être de froid.

« Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien. :) Juste pour te dire que Izou aura du retard cette aprèm. Porte-toi bien ! À tout à l'heure. »

Je soufflais un bon coup de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça. Peut-être devait-il se douter que Ace avait effacé ses derniers sms ou bien peut-être qu'il lui en avait touché un mot ? Je lui répondis alors que ce dernier arrivait dans le garage.

« Salut ! Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je le dirais à Vitali. À tout à l'heure. »

Je relevais la tête vers Ace qui me fixait inquiet. Ah il avait troqué son manteau pour son blouson en cuir.

\- Thatch vient de m'envoyer un message... commençai-je avant de marquer une pause.

Oh bordel de merde ! Sa tête se décomposa sur le champ. Il devait être en panique intérieurement.

\- ... Il me dit qu'Izou aura du retard cette aprèm. J'espère de pas beaucoup. souris-je à la fin.

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche de manteau puis je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Luffy a mit l'appartement en pagaille ? questionnai-je pour le détendre.

Ça devait bien cogiter dans sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de chier.

\- Hein ? Euh nan nan... Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. dit-il en revenant à la réalité.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu deviens bizarre à chaque fois que j'évoque Thatch. Si tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, sache qu'il n'y a rien. Il n'y aura jamais rien. C'est juste un pote, je te l'avais déjà dit...

Bon sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais dit avec une pointe d'agacement. Je n'étais pas soûlée mais je voulais le rassurer.

\- Nan nan ! C'est pas ça... souffla-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?

Ouais j'étais chieuse mais je voulais qu'il arrête de faire sa tête de constipé à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Thatch. Ça allait donner quoi cette aprèm ? Vive l'ambiance sinon !

\- Nan, enfin oui mais... Je ne veux pas en parler. murmura-t-il peiné.

\- Je vois... soupirai-je avant de m'approcher de lui.

Je posais une main sur sa joue puis lui fis un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser. Il me prit dans ses bras pour approfondir notre baiser. Dieu, que j'adorais sentir sa langue caresser la mienne. Il faisait froid mais sa chaleur corporelle me réchauffait même à travers nos manteaux. Je me collais plus contre lui et étouffais un gémissement de bien-être. Notre bécotage devint un peu plus passionnel et j'ondulais des hanches pour me frotter contre lui. Ace serra sa poigne sur mon bassin puis descendit ses mains sur mes fesses dans le but de les malaxer à travers mon jeans.

\- Je t'aurais bien prise là, ma souris mais... Tu es glacée. Il fait trop froid pour que je te rentre dedans. sourit-il près de ma bouche, amusé.

Je fis une petite moue mais finis par sourire également avant de sceller mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un petit baiser clos en lui prenant une main.

\- Attends, viens ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. susurra-t-il en m'embarquant avec lui près de son établi.

Qu'avait-il pour moi ? Était-ce la fameuse surprise ?

\- Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas ! ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait de faire avec un sourire amusée. J'émis un petit rire incontrôlable. Ace me lâcha la main puis je l'entendis bricoler sur son établi. Il foutait quoi ?

\- Tends ta main gauche !

Je la lui tendis un peu hésitante, paume vers le haut. Il me l'a retourna et je sentis quelque chose de dur et fin s'enrouler autours d'un de mes doigts. C'était quoi ? Je fronçais des sourcils me demandant ce qu'il foutait vraiment. Je sentis une pression ensuite puis le _clac_ d'une pince coupante. Hein ? Ace balança sûrement la pince sur l'établi vu le bruit puis me prit la main ainsi que quelque chose sur le meuble avant de -limer ?- la chose qu'il a mit autours de mon doigt. Il jeta également son outil sur l'établi puis toucha du bout la chose qu'il avait attaché.

\- C'est bon. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma souris.

Dans sa voix, il y avait eu un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. J'ouvris les yeux et les chutais automatiquement sur ma main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Oh bordel de merde ! Il m'avait fait une bague avec euh... Je crois que c'était un serre-câble en plastique blanc à mon annulaire gauche. C'était adorable. Je souriais grandement et émis un petit couinement joyeux.

\- Tu aimes ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! dis-je un peu fortement d'une voix aiguë.

Oh la honte ! C'était sorti comme ça tout seul. M'enfin Ace eut l'air ravi car il ricana.

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir une bague de fiançailles alors j'ai pensé à ça. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh non alors ! Ça me convient parfaitement. Merci mon chat ! souris-je toute contente.

C'était un beau cadeau. Bon, c'était simple mais très original et ça me plaisait. Ace avait de drôle d'idée mais j'adorais ça. Je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Je t'aime. soufflai-je près de ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sur le moment, je le pensais vraiment. C'était sorti comme si mon âme avait parlé avec le cœur et non avec le cerveau. Étais-je vraiment amoureuse ? Je l'ignorais mais en cet instant, je me sentais comme telle et je me foutais de tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver par la suite. J'étais bien et limite euphorique.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma souris. Par contre maintenant tu ne peux plus l'enlever. ricana-t-il.

\- Pas grave ! Je ne compte pas l'enlever. Je veux la garder pour toujours. souris-je joyeusement.

Nous nous embrassâmes amoroso puis avec un sourire Ace se décolla de moi pour choper sur une étagère les deux casques de moto. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Je devais rentrer chez moi. Je fis une petite moue mais me laissais faire lorsqu'il retira mon bonnet pour mettre le casque à la place. Je l'attachais comme il m'avait apprit à le faire en le regardant mettre le sien avec un sourire. Ace me prit ensuite mon sac plastique des mains pour le mettre dans le coffre sous l'assise de sa moto avec mon bonnet. Il la démarra ensuite et je dus serrer les dents à cause du bruit infernal du moteur. Il ouvrit peu après entièrement le garage et sortit le véhicule avant de mettre ses gants en cuir. Je le suivis et le regardais monter dessus avant de me faire signe de faire de même. Je posais mes semelles sur les câle-pieds puis je m'agrippais à son blouson avant qu'il ne roule. J'aimais faire de la moto avec lui. Je me sentais libre et en sécurité.

En allant sur la route, Ace fit une roue arrière me faisant crier de surprise. Je m'étais agrippée fortement à son blouson et à cause du bruit du moteur, je ne l'avais pas entendu rire mais j'avais sentis les soubresauts de sa cage thoracique. Quel démon ! Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la rue à mon plus grand regret. Ace arrêta son véhicule dans l'allée et coupa le moteur avant de me tapoter la cuisse pour me faire descendre. Une fois pieds à terre, je retirais mon casque et le lui donnais alors qu'il relevait le sien sur sa tête. Il me le prit avec un sourire en ouvrant son coffre afin de sortir mes affaires, de me les donner puis de mettre le casque dedans avant de fermer le contenant. Je lorgnais ma bague de fortune avec un sourire puis Ace me prit la main baguée et me la caressa doucement de sa main dégantée. Je relevais la tête avec un sourire ému et croisais son regard. Il était différent de d'habitude. Il avait l'air plus... Euh... Plus amoureux ? C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait de cette manière. Puis il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais de nouveau honte d'avoir douté de nous mais surtout je me sentais encore heureuse en cet instant. J'imaginais en une fraction de seconde ma vie avec lui si je ressentais tous les jours ce bonheur une fois que nous serons mariés et ensemble dans son appartement. Était-ce de l'amour ? Ou encore le fameux béguin ? Peu importe, je verrais bien dans quelque mois mais pour le moment je profitais de ce tendre moment avec lui.

\- Je viendrais te chercher après la réunion comme convenu. parla-t-il avec un petit sourire près de ma bouche.

Je hochais de la tête souriante avec un son de gorge. Il allait m'embrasser encore mais je vis son regard dévier sur la gauche.

\- Ta mère, ton père et ton frère sont à la fenêtre en train de nous regarder. ricana-t-il.

Oh nan, la honte ! Nous gloussâmes comme des enfants puis nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre amusés.

\- Allez à tout à l'heure, ma souris. dit-il en faisant glisser son casque sur la tête.

\- Oui à tout à l'heure, mon chat ! souris-je tandis qu'il mettait son gant.

Il me sourit vu le plissement de ses yeux puis démarra sa moto avant de monter dessus. Il sortit sur la route puis me fit un signe de la main que je lui rendis avec un grand sourire avant de rentrer chez lui. Joyeuse, je me tournais pour regarder la fenêtre. Ma famille n'y était plus alors je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je posais mes clés sur le crochet puis signalais ma présence en enlevant mes affaires chaudes. Mama vint me saluer avec mon père.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu étais où ? me demanda Papa.

\- Je suis sortis tôt pour aller faire des courses pour la Saint-Valentin et j'ai croisé Ace qui faisait les siennes. Il m'a raccompagnée en moto. répondis-je naturellement en me déchaussant.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir ! pesta mon père.

\- Oh mon chéri ! Elle a juste été acheter des chocolats comme tous les ans. me défendit Mama.

Il soupira de lassitude mais ne batailla pas. Mes parents repartirent dans le salon, enfin ma mère pressa mon père d'y retourner car elle voulait voir la suite de son film. Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Le souvenir de cette nuit avant de sortir me revint. Ouark ! Quelle horreur !

Mon portable dans la poche de jeans, je passais dans la cuisine pour ranger mes courses avant de monter dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas croisé Vitali mais j'avais envie de lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu entre Ace et ses amis. Je m'arrêtais donc devant la porte de sa chambre mais au moment où j'allais toquer, je l'entendis parler.

\- Ouais re ! Ma sœur vient de rentrer. Ace l'a raccompagnée avant de partir...

Il était sur Discord ?

\- ... Bon Thatch, dit voir ! Sois honnête avec moi ! Tu apprécies beaucoup ma sœur ?... Vraiment beaucoup ?...

Hein ? Il était avec Thatch ? Il y avait d'autre personne avec eux ? Vitali avait prit un ton moqueur.

\- ... Roh allez ! Tu peux me le dire, c'est ma sœur. Avec Bonney, on a remarqué comment tu la regardais hier soir. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Anastasia n'a rien remarqué. Elle est un peu trop con, tu vois. Faut tout lui dire sinon elle pige rien...

A quoi il jouait ce con ? Il voulait m'attirer des enmerdes ou quoi ? Je lui envoyais vite un sms pour qu'il arrête ses conneries.

« Je viens de rentrer. Il faut trop que je te parle. Il s'est passé un truc chez Ace et ça a un rapport avec Thatch. Mais Ace ne sait pas que je le sais. »

Voilà, je partais dans ma chambre puis une fois la porte close, j'ouvris mes rideaux et vis Cavendish depuis sa fenêtre. Je lui fis signe quand il m'aperçut. Mais il foutait quoi avec un arrosoir dans sa chambre, lui ? Oh les roses ! Bah oui...

On toqua à ma porte et je me retournais pour aller ouvrir. Bien sûr, c'était mon frangin avec son sourire à la con. Je le fis entrer avant de fermer la porte et il s'installa sur mon lit en lotus.

\- Alors raconte ! sourit-il excité de savoir.

Putain, lui, il adorait les potins ! Je vins m'assoir en face de lui dans la même position.

\- Tu aimes bien que je te raconte à chaque fois, hein ? souris-je amusée.

\- Bah ouais ! Ta vie, c'est Dallas. Il se passe toujours un truc. se moqua-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire le trouvant drôle avant de soupirer.

\- Cette nuit, j'avais demandé à Ace d'aller me chercher mon portable dans mon manteau vu qu'il allait pisser. Je l'avais oublié comme une con. Et quand il est revenu avec, je voyais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, tu vois. Il avait l'air contrarié et un peu sur les nerfs alors que tout allait bien avant. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être reçu un sms de Thatch et avec sa jalousie, il a dû se faire des films. Mais rien ! Puis avant de nous coucher, il était resté un moment avec son téléphone. Donc en s'endort, tranquille mais je me réveille dans la nuit et la tête dans le cul, je chope mon portable pour voir l'heure. Bien sûr, c'était pas le mien et par curiosité, je regarde dans la messagerie. Le dernier sms envoyé était destiné à Thatch. Il m'avait bien envoyée un message et de ce que j'avais compris dans celui de Ace, il m'avouait ses sentiments à mon égard... racontai-je avant que Vitali ne me coupe la parole en éclatant de rire.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle, débile ! Tu ne sentais pas ma détresse, là, Ducon ? Bref... Je soupirais après avoir roulé des yeux.

\- Désolé ! Vas-y, c'est bon ! Tu peux continuer. sourit-il en essayant de calmer son rire.

Je reprenais mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Ses lèvres pincées le trahissaient.

\- ... Dans son message, Ace lui en foutait plein la gueule en disant qu'il avait raison depuis le début, que c'était un enfoiré et un traître, qu'en gros il n'avait pas à faire ça car il était son meilleur pote, que s'il tentait un truc cette aprèm, il lui défoncerait la gueule et qu'il avait supprimé le sms sur mon portable pour ne pas que je le vois. En plus avec la chance que j'avais, Thatch venait de répondre. Il lui disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi dès la première fois qu'il m'avait vu dans la rue lorsque je l'aidais à trouver son chemin et au moment où il a su que j'étais avec Ace, il avait tenté de refouler ses sentiments mais que c'était difficile. Il disait aussi que Ace n'était pas digne de moi, que lui-même était un meilleur parti pour moi et qu'il me prouverait à moi-même qu'il serait un bien meilleur choix que Ace, car il est soit disant bien meilleur que lui et qu'il saurait mieux s'occuper de moi que lui. Puis après Ace a dû se lever pour faire ses trucs de hacker sur le pc et il en parlait à Marco et à Vista. Il leur racontait tout. Il disait que c'était un faux-frère et un traître et qu'on ne faisait pas ça à un pote.

Vitali avait perdu son sourire et soupira maintenant.

\- J'avoue que Ace a raison. C'est vrai qu'on ne tente pas de piquer la meuf d'un pote. Tu sais maintenant que tu me racontes ça, j'ai de la peine pour Ace. Je le comprends mieux et je vois Thatch différemment. L'ambiance va être terrible cette aprèm. Tiens d'ailleurs avant que tu ne m'envoies ton sms, j'étais avec lui sur Discord et in game. On commençait à parler de toi par rapport à hier soir. Il avait l'air de se dévoiler un peu mais tu m'as envoyée le message. Si tu veux, je peux tenter d'en savoir plus maintenant et je te fais un topo après ? proposa-t-il à la fin.

Je haussais des épaules, m'en foutant. Si je pouvais avoir une autre version que celle de Ace pourquoi pas.

\- Si tu veux. Au fait, Thatch m'a invitée hier aprèm à un bal masqué pour fin Mars. J'ai dit que j'allais demander aux darons mais je pense que je vais rien demander et lui dire que c'est mort. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je n'ai plus trop envie de faire des sorties toute seule avec lui. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tu sais, et ça m'énerve qu'il s'en prenne à Ace pour moi. Je l'apprécie mais ça s'arrête là. En plus, il a l'âge de Mama. C'est horrible ! soufflai-je, écœurée.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que c'est chaud ! Bon si tu veux, je lui en parle et je lui dis que je t'ai entendue le demander aux darons mais que c'est mort. Ça te pose le terrain. sourit-il.

Genre ? Il ferait ça pour moi ? Vitali était un super frangin. Je le pris dans mes bras, émue le surprenant.

\- Merci frangin ! Je t'aime ! souris-je, contente.

Vitali me repoussa d'un coup dégoûté.

\- Ouah arrête ! C'est trop bizarre, là ! brailla-t-il.

Ne pas le prendre mal mais plutôt en rire. Je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras en lui disant _je t'aime _à tout bout de champ mais il tenta de se dégager de mon étreinte en gueulant comme une chèvre. Il finit par tomber en arrière sur le lit avec moi contre lui. Je riais amusée de ma connerie puis je l'entendis émettre un petit rire embarrassé.

\- Allez lâche-moi, la naine ! raya-t-il me faisant rire.

\- Avant tu dois me dire que tu m'aimes aussi ! Sinon je ne te lâche pas ! pouffai-je de rire.

\- Nan ! Va chier !

\- Allez ! Je sais que tu m'aimes sinon tu ne ferais pas tout ça pour moi.

\- Nan, dégage ! ria-t-il.

\- Allez ! Soit sympa !

\- Je... Je... Je me casse ! Allez salut, la naine ! ricana-t-il en me poussant sur le côté avant de se barrer en riant comme un gogole.

L'enfoiré ! Cependant, je gloussais de sa connerie. Prenant mon portable, je lui envoyais un sms.

« Avoue, tu es quand même content ! :D »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas et je pouffais de rire en la lisant.

« La ferme ! »

Oh merde ! 10h23. Le rendez-vous Discord avec Barbe Blanche approchait et je perdis mon sourire commençant à stresser. Putain putain putain... Pas de panique ! Tout allait bien se passer. Mais bordel, nan ! J'allais parler avec un Empereur Pirate. D'après Ace et Thatch, il était bourru mais pas méchant. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je tremblais des mains à cause du stress. M'asseyant à mon bureau, j'allumais mon pc puis me connectais sur Discord en attendant le rendez-vous. Je n'allais dans aucun server mais vis sur celui de Thatch que ce dernier était dans un canal avec mon frère. Ils étaient seuls mais j'aperçus Bonney dans le canal AFK. Ils devaient discuter de moi. Je me pinçais les lèvres appréhendant le briefing de Vitali. Ah... Ace venait de se connecter. Il se mit dans le canal PVP sans même passer d'abord dans celui Bienvenue pour saluer les autres. Je décidais de faire de même pour le rejoindre.

\- Re ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

\- Ah ! Re, ma souris. fit-il de la même manière.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Vitali et Thatch en haut ? demandai-je par curiosité même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie de causer à Thatch.

\- Euh... J'ai pas fait gaffe... répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ah... Du coup, tu es vite rentré. Tu as fini ce que tu devais faire ? demandai-je pour passer à autre chose.

\- Ouais ! J'ai été cherché ta surprise. ricana-t-il, mesquin.

\- Oh ! J'ai hâte d'être à tout à l'heure. souris-je, excitée comme une puce ce qui l'amusa.

Mon portable vibra me signifiant que j'avais reçu un message. C'était qui ? Pas Thatch. Pitié ! Ah Vitali. Quel soulagement !

« La naine, on discutait avec Thatch par rapport à toi et vous êtes ensuite arrivés dans le canal PVP alors il commence à dire du mal de Ace. Il me raconte toute sa jalousie et je viens d'en apprendre des bonnes sur lui. Il balance tout. Il me dit par exemple que Ace fouille dans ton téléphone à l'occasion et qu'il supprime des messages, qu'il t'a fait du mal physiquement sur tes bras, qu'il te fait des crises assez souvent et que ça te fait peur. Bon tu me l'avais dit mais il y a d'autres trucs que je te raconterai. Ace s'en prend plein la gueule. Ils étaient pas sensés être amis ? Je ne pense pas que Ace fait ça dans le dos de son pote même si Thatch le mériterait bien. À mon avis, il fait ça pour que je te le dise et que tu le largues. Tu avais dit à Thatch qu'à la prochaine crise de jalousie, tu quitterais Ace ? »

J'étais en colère. Thatch se permettait de dénigrer mon petit ami devant mon frère pour sûrement bien se faire voir dans le but que je le préfère à Ace. Quel connard ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Franchement, il devrait avoir honte de son comportement.

« Je me doute que Ace n'est pas tout rose mais Thatch est un con. Oui, je lui avais dit mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il essayerait de briser mon couple. Il me gonfle. Je me sens bien avec Ace et je ne vais pas le larguer car Thatch l'a décidé. Pour le moment, Ace se tient bien. Ça me gonfle qu'il soit aussi mauvais envers lui. Oui, Ace est jaloux et oui, il a fait des erreurs mais il commence à travailler dur sur lui-même pour changer. Thatch est son meilleur pote, il est sensé le soutenir au lieu de lui en foutre plein la gueule. Ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Bah ouais ! Bon tu sais bien que j'étais soulé par Ace à cause de son comportement envers toi mais depuis que tu m'as dit qu'il ferait tout pour changer, je lui ai quand même laissé une petite chance. Sauf que je n'aime pas ce que fait Thatch. Ok, le gars est amoureux de toi mais c'est pas une raison pour baver sur le dos de son meilleur pote pour bien se faire voir. J'aime pas les gens comme ça. Ça me soûle encore plus. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'envoie chier ou je rentre dans son jeu au cas où ? »

\- Ma souris, tu m'écoutes ? entendis-je de Ace.

\- Hein ? Désolée, mon frère m'envoie des sms et ce qu'il me raconte m'énerve. Il se passe quoi entre Thatch et toi, franchement ? soupirai-je soûlée.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car quelqu'un entra dans le canal. C'était Vitali.

\- Salut ! Dis Ace, je peux te parler deux secondes entre mec ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée mais n'importe qui aurait pu entendre de l'énervement également.

\- Euh ouais... répondit Ace, un peu confus.

Sans un mot, je partis dans le canal AFK. Je n'avais pas envie de monter voir Thatch. J'étais énervée contre lui et je le boudais. Ouais, c'était puéril de ma part et alors ? J'envoyais un sms à mon frère lui demandant ce qu'il foutait avec Ace. Sa réponse arriva un bref moment ensuite.

« Thatch m'a dit pour tes ecchymoses à tes bras alors j'ai fait genre que je n'étais pas au courant puis de m'énerver et de descendre régler mes comptes avec Ace. Bon, je n'engueule pas ton mec, je suis juste en train de lui dire que Thatch joue au con dans son dos à me raconter pour sa jalousie. T'inquiète, je lui ai dit que tu me l'avais déjà dit tout comme le fait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour changer. Viens dans ma chambre si tu veux écouter. Ça évitera les sms, car c'est chiant franchement. »

Ah... J'espérais au moins qu'il n'en dirait pas de plus. Je faisais confiance à mon frangin mais lâcher un mot de plus sous l'émotion était vite arrivé.

« Ok j'arrive mais pas longtemps, à 11h j'ai un truc important à faire. »

Je pris mes écouteurs et mon portable puis avec ma chaise, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avant de la refermer pour rouler jusqu'à la chambre de Vitali. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entrais doucement. Je fermais sa porte derrière moi puis vins le rejoindre à son bureau. Mes écouteurs branchés à son pc, j'écoutais la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Ace.

\- ... Mais pourquoi Thatch te fait ça, mec ? Tu es sensé être son pote. termina mon frère en me jetant un œil.

\- Parce que c'est un con ! Voilà pourquoi ! On est en froid depuis cette nuit et il continue de jouer au con dans mon dos. Anastasia le sait pour les sms ?

Ace avait l'air assez remonté mais j'avais ressenti de l'inquiétude. Vitali me regarda attendant une réponse de ma part et je secouais de la tête lui intimant de dire _non_.

\- Nan, je lui avais dit par message que Thatch parlait mal de toi en balançant pour tes crises de jalousie. C'est à cause des sms que vous êtes en froid tous les deux ? Car tu me dis que c'est depuis cette nuit que vous vous faites la gueule et lui m'a dit que c'était cette nuit que tu as supprimé les sms qu'il envoyait à ma frangine. questionna mon frère sur un ton naturel avant de me faire un sourire à la con.

Débile ! Mais je roulais des yeux, amusée. Ace soupira.

\- Ouais... Mais je ne veux pas qu'Anastasia l'apprenne. Elle va croire à une autre crise et me larguer alors que ce n'est pas le cas... Thatch est une merde, un traître et un faux-frère. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Je vais lui péter sa gueule tout à l'heure... s'énerva-t-il.

\- Nan nan ! Va pas gâcher le moment de Bonney. Elle est fan de lui, je te rappelle et c'est pour elle qu'on va chez lui tout à l'heure. Si tu gâches tout, elle va t'en vouloir et vaut mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Sinon, je ne dirais rien à ma sœur concernant les sms si tu me dis ce qu'ils contenaient. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu les aies supprimés car si c'était de la jalousie, tu aurais simplement effacé le numéro de Thatch, hein ?! le coupa Vitali.

\- Nan, je n'aurais pas supprimé son numéro... Tu me promets de ne rien dire si je te le dis ?

Ace s'était calmé et était devenu anxieux maintenant. Il devait avoir les chocottes que je sois au courant.

\- Ouais promis ! Si je mens tu auras le droit de me péter la gueule. sourit-il.

Ace ricana malicieusement puis lui raconta ce que contenaient les messages et sa conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui dans la nuit et celle qu'il avait eut avec ses potes Marco et Vista. J'apprenais que Marco s'était proposé de parler à Thatch pour le raisonner mais que pour le moment Ace n'avait pas de nouvelle. Vitali avait bien joué la comédie en mimant la surprise et l'énervement même si, je savais que pour le dernier, il le pensait vraiment.

\- ... Quel enfoiré ! Ca explique pourquoi il regardait bizarrement ma sœur hier soir... soupira mon frère avant de se faire couper par Ace.

\- Hein ? Comment ça, il la regardait bizarre hier soir ?

\- Bah hier, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Bonney en demandant à ma sœur d'inviter Thatch à la maison pour dîner car les darons étaient partis au resto. Il a accepté et pendant tout le repas, il arrêtait pas de la mater comme s'il la kiffait. Même Bonney l'avait remarqué. On a rien dit pour ne pas niquer l'ambiance mais ça ne passait pas inaperçu. raconta-t-il.

\- Et Anastasia l'a remarqué aussi ? interrogea Ace.

\- Pff tu penses, bien sûr que non ! C'était à peine si elle lui jetait un coup d'œil. Elle participait un peu à la conversation mais elle faisait que bouffer. Et puis bon, on parle de ma sœur. Elle ne pige pas grand chose et il faut tout lui dire. ricana Vitali à la fin.

Je le regardais outrée ce qui l'amusa. Petit con ! Ace ria du nez.

\- C'est vrai que des fois, je me dis qu'elle fait attention à rien. Combien de fois je me suis pris des vents car elle avait la tête ailleurs ? ricana-t-il.

Cette fois, j'étais sur le cul. J'avais vraiment mit des vents à Ace ? Mais quand ? Vitali éclata de rire.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mec. Elle est tout le temps dans son monde. C'est un truc de dingue. Des fois, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Elle reste immobile à fixer un point imaginaire pendant un bon moment. Ça doit être un chat.

Ace ria franchement me faisant sourire. J'aimais son rire. Mais bon ils étaient en train de se foutre de ma gueule, ces cons !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Mais du coup, tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? J'ai ta confiance ? s'inquiéta Ace.

Vitali me regarda avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien. Promis ! Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en faire pour Thatch. Elle doit l'avoir friendzoné. Quand je lui disais par sms qu'il bavait sur ton dos, ça ne lui a pas plût. Je vais te lire sa réponse, tiens !...

Je le regardais choquée mais il me fit une moue signifiant qu'il avait la situation en main et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, en prenant son portable.

\- ... Alors elle m'a répondue : « Je me doute que Ace n'est pas tout rose mais Thatch est un con. Il me gonfle. Je me sens bien avec Ace. Pour le moment, il se tient bien. Ça me gonfle que Thatch soit aussi mauvais envers lui. Oui, Ace est jaloux et oui, il a fait des erreurs mais il commence à travailler dur sur lui-même pour changer. Thatch est son meilleur pote, il est sensé le soutenir au lieu de lui en foutre plein la gueule. Ça ne se fait pas ! »... Donc tu peux être tranquille, mec. Il risque pas de te la piquer. termina mon frère avec un sourire.

Vitali avait omis certains détails et je l'en remerciais d'un sourire qu'il me rendit avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais, c'est très rassurant. J'ai très envie d'en foutre plein la gueule à ce traître et lui dire qu'il n'a aucune chance.

J'avais entendu le sourire soulagé de Ace. Oui, je ne le quitterais pas pour Thatch. Ce dernier me gonflait. Je n'aimais pas son comportement. Ça y était, il était amoureux de moi et j'avais été proche de lui, il se croyait donc tout permis. Mais nan ! Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ni en kiffe sur lui. Il n'y avait rien juste une attirance sexuelle. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en prenait à mon petit ami, ce n'était plus la même. J'avais envie de ne plus être son ami sauf que... Il avait une sextape de moi et je devais lui rembourser les affaires d'hier aprèm. Je me sentais coincée et donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'envoyer chier.

\- Nan, le mieux c'est de laisser faire les choses comme ça, il va se prendre un gros râteau mais le coup des sms peuvent foutre la merde s'il en parle à ma sœur, surtout s'il raconte de la merde.

\- Il a pas intérêt ! Mais c'est vrai qu'un râteau dans la gueule, ça calme bien. Il est trop sûr de lui, ça lui fera les pieds. Sauf que ça m'inquiète comme même par rapport aux sms. Je ne sais pas quoi faire si elle ne veut pas m'écouter. soupira Ace, inquiet.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que tu as joué au con en les effaçant mais surtout en le disant à Thatch. C'est sûr qu'il va s'en servir contre toi. Mais d'un côté, tu as été sympa et agis en vrai pote en lui évitant de se ridiculiser. Après il ne veut pas t'écouter, tant pis pour lui. Il faudra voir avec... Marco, c'est ça ?... Pour encore le raisonner. ricana mon frère.

\- Ouais, en général, il écoute plus Marco que moi. Je pense à cause de son âge. Ils ont le même âge et peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps.

\- Il te prend pour un gamin sauf que là c'est lui le gamin. Il te dénigre pour bien se faire voir ensuite. C'est bas ce qu'il fait. Je n'adhère pas. Et quand on regarde bien, ta jalousie s'orientait surtout vers Thatch. J'avais dit à ma sœur qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que tu te méfies comme ça de lui. Mais vu que ce n'est pas une flèche, j'ai pas bataillé.

Ace émit un _pff_ amusé et mon frère ricana.

\- Ouais, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. Thatch était devenu bizarre depuis qu'il a rencontré Anastasia. Habituellement avec les nanas, il est très enjôleur pour juste les baiser mais là, il lui parle tout le temps et il cherche à la voir constamment. J'ai trouvé ça direct louche. Il avait beau me dire qu'il faisait ça car c'était une pote mais je n'étais pas con. C'est vrai qu'à bien y voir, toutes nos disputes c'était à cause de Thatch. Bon j'ai déjà été jaloux par rapport à d'autre mec mais pas au point qu'on s'en dispute.

C'était vrai maintenant qu'ils le disaient. Ace avait été jaloux de Sanji et Zoro mais ce n'était rien de grave enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de la jalousie. Le pire était sur Thatch. Donc ça voudrait dire que tout était de sa faute ? Nan ! J'y étais aussi pour quelque chose et je m'en voulais. J'avais honte de moi. C'était aussi à cause de moi que nous étions en arrivé là. J'avais sûrement donné des allusions d'amour à Thatch en me blottissant dans ses bras, en dansant avec lui, en le laissant me faire un massage, en le laissant me toucher et m'embrasser. J'étais très fatiguée hier et en plus j'avais bu alors je profitais bien de lui. C'était une énorme erreur de ma part et je ne savais pas comment améliorer la situation sans le faire souffrir. Tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais encouragé à être un con avec Ace. Dieu, êtes-vous en train de me punir ? J'avais merdé et je m'en voulais d'être une belle salope.

\- Ouais, je te comprends sur ce point. L'autre fois à la fête, le pote de ton frère était un peu trop _sympa_ avec Bonney. Je me suis dit _Mon gars, je suis là quand même _!_ Retiens-toi un minimum ! _ria mon frangin sur la fin.

\- C'est ça... Enfin bref, je vais rien dire cette aprèm pour Bonney mais honnêtement s'il fait le con, je le bute. Bon je vais te laisser, il va être 11h et j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. soupira Ace.

\- Ok, moi je vais rejoindre Thatch en haut. Il va sûrement me demander comment ça s'est passé. Je lui dirais que je t'ai pris le chou mais qu'au final, ça a été. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails. Et je ne dirais rien à ma frangine mais si elle me demande au pire, je lui dirais qu'on a causé de truc de mec.

\- Ouais, elle cherchera pas à en savoir plus. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête envers moi et de m'avoir dit que Thatch continuait à faire le con. Il me déçoit. Bon allez, à tout à l'heure. J'avais dit à Anastasia que je viendrais vous chercher vers 15h30.

\- Ok, elle ne me l'a pas encore dit. Et de rien. Je n'ai pas aimé son comportement alors je voulais te le dire. A tout à l'heure !

Ace se déconnecta du server et Vitali se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi. Avant que tu n'arrives, il m'avait dit qu'il changeait pour ne pas te perdre car il est amoureux de toi. Il était sincère car en général les mecs ne déballent pas leurs sentiments. Il va vraiment faire des efforts pour toi. sourit-il.

C'était moi où il avait une meilleure impression de lui maintenant ? Je lui fis un grand sourire ravi en hochant de la tête. Oui, Ace était amoureux de moi ou alors c'était un super béguin. Peu importe, j'étais bien avec lui.

\- Je vais rejoindre Thatch. Tu veux encore rester pour écouter ce qu'il raconte ? proposa-t-il.

\- Nan. Si c'est pour l'entendre raconter de la merde sur Ace, ce n'est pas la peine et puis il est bientôt 11h, je vais devoir y aller. répondis-je un peu soûlée.

\- 11h ? Tu vas faire quoi toi aussi ?

\- Tu te souviens je t'avais dit que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Barbe Blanche sur Discord. Bah c'est à 11h et je ne dois pas être en retard. Ace doit m'accompagner pour le début. Je stresse à mort.

\- Oh bordel ! Tu m'étonnes. Je penserais à toi mais tu as intérêt à me raconter ! sourit-il.

Je hochais de la tête et nous entendîmes quelqu'un entrer dans le canal.

\- Vi' ! J'y arriverais pas ! C'est trop dur ! hurla Bonney.

Je vis mon frère soupirer de lassitude. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Mais si tu verras ! soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Nan, je te dis ! J'oserais pas !

Je regardais mon frangin totalement perdue et il se contenta de me sourire amusé.

\- Elle osera pas parler à Thatch tout à l'heure. Elle en a pas dormi de la nuit. ricana-t-il à mon intention.

La pauvre ! Je gloussais amusée.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va se faire tout seul. Tu lui diras bonjour et tu verras que ça va être facile après. lui dit-il.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue.

\- Mais oui ! insista mon frère.

Puis il tourna la tête vers moi moqueur.

\- Ca fait la sixième fois que je lui dis. Dans un quart d'heure, elle va me refaire la même. Au fait, j'ai le droit de tout lui raconter ? Elle va sûrement me parler d'hier.

Je hochais des épaules, m'en foutant un peu. Bonney allait peut-être être déçue de Thatch.

\- Ouais comme tu veux tant que ça n'arrive aux oreilles de personne. Ah tiens, j'y pense. Izou aura du retard mais je ne sais pas de combien. Bon j'y vais. Je vais être en retard sinon. dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

\- Ok, courage ! me sourit-il alors que je retirais mes écouteurs de son pc.

Je lui souris puis quittais sa chambre avec ma chaise de bureau, mes écouteurs et mon portable. Je fermais la porte derrière moi puis d'un pas rapide, je m'installais à mon bureau après avoir fermé à clé ma chambre. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, je soufflais un bon coup et vis que j'avais un message privé de Ace.

« Ma souris, je t'attends sur le Discord MobyDick dans le canal Réunion. Exceptionnellement, tu y as accès pour cette fois. »

Il était 10h56. Je n'étais pas en retard et lorsque je cliquais sur le MobyDick, je vis Ace dans le canal concerné. Il était seul. Je sortais du server de Thatch puis entrais directement dans celui du MobyDick pour rejoindre Ace. Je n'étais pas tranquille. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes mains étaient moites et n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, ma bouche était pâteuse et limite sèche et j'avais chaud. Ouais j'étais en stresse et en flippe totale, quoi !

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! Le vieux ne va pas tarder. Il est avec Marco pour le moment. me dit Ace amusé.

\- Ace, j'ai peur ! couinai-je avec un petit sourire triste ce qui le fit rire.

\- Mais nan ! Ça va aller, t'inquiète. Tu ne vas pas en crever. ricana-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? riais-je toujours en stress.

Il ria de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le Discord émit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un entrant dans le canal. Oh putain de merde ! C'était lui. C'était Edward ! Barbe Blanche ! J'aurais dû pisser avant de venir. Mes sphincters n'allaient pas tenir !

\- Salut gamine. Ace, tu peux nous laisser. tonna-t-il d'une voix graveleuse.

\- Bonjour... émis-je d'une petite voix timide.

Et ça commençait ! Ma timidité était arrivée sans prévenir mais vu mon état de stress, c'était normal. Ace ricana puis salua son _Père _avant de partir rejoindre Marco dans le canal Commandant.

\- Alors gamine, j'ai appris que tu savais pour ton père. Comment le prends-tu exactement ?

Euh... Ne pas paniquer !

\- J'évite de trop y penser sinon ça m'empêche de dormir. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à mon père mais à vrai dire je n'ose pas. Ça me fait un peu flipper de le confronter à ça. Par pur hasard, j'ai appris que ma mère était aussi au courant et qu'elle le prenait plutôt bien. Mon frère ne sait rien mais il est déterminé à rejoindre les rangs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire en m'embarquant avec lui donc j'hésite à le lui dire car il va sûrement harceler notre père. répondis-je timidement.

J'avais vraiment pu dire tout ça à un Empereur Pirate ? Je l'entendis rire. Il avait un rire bizarre. Gurara ? C'était marrant.

\- Marco avait raison. Tu te poses trop de question, gamine. Ton frère veut devenir un Révolutionnaire et il aimerait bien que tu l'accompagnes mais toi, tu en as envie ?

On était pas sensé discuter du sujet Pirate de Barbe Blanche ? Peut-être était-ce pour me mettre à l'aise ou bien pour me connaître plus ? En tout cas, mon stress ne disparaissait pas.

Si j'en avait envie ? Bah je n'avais pas la grosse motivation de les rejoindre mais c'était tentant d'aider à rendre meilleur le monde.

\- Ce serait bien d'aider à rendre le monde meilleur mais je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire. répondis-je peu sûre de moi.

\- Tu te sous-estimes, gamine. Tout le monde peut faire quelque chose, même infime, pour changer le monde. Très bientôt, les choses vont bouger encore plus vite et il faudra beaucoup de personnes de bonne foi. Ace et Thatch me parlent beaucoup de toi et d'après eux, tu es d'une grande gentillesse et tu penses beaucoup aux autres avant de penser à toi... commença-t-il.

Sérieusement ? Je me sentis rougir d'embarras en me retenant de sourire. Un Empereur Pirate était en train de me complimenter.

\- ... Mais comme je te l'ai dit avant, tu te sous-estimes. Ose et tu verras que tu peux faire beaucoup de chose ! Tu as du potentiel. Mais trêve de futilité. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'es pas un danger pour mes fils et moi-même...

Ça risquait pas ! Ça se voyait qu'il ne m'avait pas vu le gars. 165cm et 52kgs environs, je n'allais être le danger de personne même pas un cauchemar ou une provocation. Alors il pouvait dormir tranquille.

\- ... Tu dois te douter que je me suis renseigné sur toi tout comme mes fils. Nous ne savons pas grand chose à part que tu es une élève studieuse qui écoute aux doigts et à l'œil ses parents, même si dernièrement Ace m'a dit que tu aimais enfreindre les règles et prendre des risques pour t'amuser. termina-t-il avec amusement sur la fin.

\- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je change beaucoup d'ailleurs tout autours de moi change depuis que j'ai rencontré Ace. Il me dévergonde.

Et là, je m'étais entendue ! J'avais envie de me mettre une baffe. Oh la honte. J'avais vraiment osé sortir ça à un Empereur Pirate ? Oh nan ! J'avais envie de me foutre en l'air. Barbe Blanche éclata de rire me poussant encore plus dans la honte.

\- Nan, pas dans ce sens là !... Enfin ... Ah vous avez compris !... voulus-je me rattraper mais en vain car il ria de plus belle.

Dieu ! Sortez-moi de là ! Pitié !

\- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, gamine. Thatch m'avait dit que tu t'entendais mieux avec ton frère depuis peu de temps et que tu te dévoilais un peu plus aux autres en te faisant des amis. C'est bien. Au départ, je m'inquiétais un peu que Ace fréquente une gamine comme toi...

Je devais le prendre comment ?

\- ... Tu ne faisais rien de particulier avant et tu suivais le mouvement de foule. Rien ne me garantissait que tu n'allais pas dénoncer Ace à la moindre occasion par peur de représailles ou pour tenter de bien faire les choses au sens moral du Gouvernement Mondial. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant...

Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- ... Alors j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet. Thatch m'a dit que tu t'étais dévoilée un peu plus à lui et que tu avais peur de nous...

Mais c'était quoi la chose très intéressante ?

\- ... Tu n'as rien à craindre de notre part. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, à toi comme à ta famille si bien entendu, tu ne tentes rien à notre égard... ricana-t-il mais je lui coupais la parole.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien contre vous et jamais je ne vous dénoncerais. Ça équivaudrait à mettre Ace en danger ou même à le rendre triste s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Ca ne serait pas supportable. À la base, je ne voulais rien savoir de tout ça et c'est encore le cas surtout depuis que j'ai apprit pour mon père. Je me dis s'il se fait arrêter, la Marine va forcément interroger ses proches et je ne veux rien déballer vous concernant sous la torture, mais d'un autre côté, Ace n'a pas été très discret donc au final ça me rassure de savoir tout ce que je sais actuellement pour ne pas être en flippe constamment.

J'avais vraiment osé lui couper la parole et lui parler comme ça ? Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais été légèrement véhémente envers lui. Il allait venir chez moi me buter ! Et merde...

\- Tu nous dénoncerais facilement sous la torture ? me demanda Barbe Blanche sévèrement.

Oh bordel !

\- J'aimerais dire non mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais réagir sous une torture physique ou psychologique. répondis-je intimidée.

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'es qu'une gamine après tout. Tu faisais partie du pourcentage de la population qui ne se souciait pas des problèmes dans le monde. Thatch me l'a dit. J'espère que tu as pu bien ouvrir les yeux. grogna-t-il.

Merci de me le rappeler !

\- Oui mon frère s'en est chargé à sa manière. Je n'adhère pas trop ce que vous faites en général, le hacking, mais je me dis que vous avez bien tous une raison pour faire ce que vous faites. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous juger surtout que j'ai apprit à apprécier certains d'entre vous. Je parle de Thatch et Vista. Bon Ace je ne le compte pas car c'est une évidence. J'ai rencontré aussi Marco et il a l'air sympa. Honnêtement ça m'embêterait qu'ils se fassent prendre. Je considère Thatch comme mon ami et Vista comme un camarade jeu. souris-je à la fin.

\- C'est vrai que tu joues avec mes fils sur leur jeu en ligne. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais d'une grande aide. Ta dévotion pour mes enfants en particulier Ace est intéressante. Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller pour eux ? Je parle bien entendu de Thatch et Ace. Vista n'est qu'un camarade de jeu pour toi.

\- Euh ? Jusqu'où je serais prête à aller pour eux ? Du genre quoi ? S'ils étaient dans la merde ? questionnai-je perdue.

Il ria d'une voix bourrue.

\- Oui, de ce genre là, gamine.

J'avais entendu son sourire amusé. Il m'en posait une bonne lui !

\- Euh bah... Ça dépend quoi ! Si c'est financièrement, franchement je ne pourrais rien pour eux mais si ils sont dans la merde avec la Marine, en toute bonne foi, je les aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. Ça me ferait chier de savoir qu'ils se soient fait exécuter sans avoir tenté de les sauver. Ah rien que d'en parler, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! grimaçai-je à la fin avec un frisson à la colonne.

Barbe Blanche émit un son guttural semblant réfléchir. Mon stress était parti au moment où il avait lancé ce sujet. Je parlais avec franchise et ça me faisait chier de penser qu'il aurait cru que j'en avais rien à foutre d'eux.

\- Tu me plais bien, gamine. J'entends dans ta voix que tu es sincère. Tu es suffisamment attachée à eux deux pour ne pas les trahir. J'espère que tu en ferais autant avec un autre de mes fils. Si tu avais été une pirate, je t'aurais prise sous mon ailes. ricana-t-il joyeusement.

Ah ouais ?

\- J'aurais fait une piètre pirate. Je ne sais faire que du copier-coller. Et encore, j'ai été sur le cul lorsque Ace m'a dit qu'il y avait des raccourcis. riai-je doucement.

Il éclata de rire se foutant bien de ma gueule.

\- Oui, la puissance du copier-coller ! Ace me l'avait raconté. Mais tu aurais eu une formation, gamine. Par contre, je serais ravi de te compter parmi mes relations. Je sais que le mois prochain, Ace et toi allez dans le Nouveau Monde. Passez me voir à l'occasion ! Ça me fera plaisir d'avoir de votre visite. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ace et j'aimerais bien te rencontrer en chair et en os. ria-t-il bien amusé.

\- Ah euh d'accord ! souris-je.

En fond sonore, j'entendis un chien aboyer. Ça devait être le fameux Stephan, son chien blanc.

\- Je vais devoir écourter cette discussion car je dois sortir le chien. J'aimerais que tu restes à disposition au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi. Ton aide en tant que civile pourrait me servir un jour. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, gamine.

\- Euh d'accord... Bonne journée à vous aussi alors... soufflai-je un peu confuse de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il ricana puis me switcha dans le canal AFK. Ah c'était sympa au moins de ne pas m'avoir mise avec tous les autres dans le canal Bienvenue. Je quittais le server MobyDick puis retournais dans celui de Thatch dans le canal AFK. Je soufflais un bon coup faisant redescendre la pression de malade que j'avais eu. Au final, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et ça avait été sympa. Je me remémorais la conversation et me disais que je n'avais pas dit grand chose en fin de compte. Avait-ce été suffisant ? Il semblerait. Si le chien n'avait pas interrompu notre discussion, sur quoi aurions-nous parlé ensuite ?

Je jetais un œil sur le Discord des Pirates et vis que Ace était toujours dans le canal Commandant avec Marco. Peut-être discutaient-ils de la conversation avec mon frère sur Thatch ? Ah tiens en parlant de lui, il était avec mon frère et Bonney dans le canal Bienvenue. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller les voir. J'envoyais plutôt un sms à mon frangin. Je voulais lui dire pour Papa. Il était temps.

« Oh bordel, j'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus. Je dois trop te raconter un truc, c'est important. Tu peux venir ? »

Il mit un temps à me répondre.

« Je peux pas là. On est sur OPO en dudu avec Bonney et Thatch. Ça peut pas attendre ? »

« Nan, c'est trop énorme pour attendre ! »

« Ok bah dit par sms alors ! »

J'écrivis ma réponse en déverrouillant ma porte m'attendant à ce qu'il se pointe tout de même.

« Ok mais tu devras effacer le message au cas ou ! Papa est un Révolutionnaire et son supérieur c'est Sabo le frère de Ace qui est également le bras droit de Dragon, le Boss en personne. »

Voilà c'était dit. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire le con à aller voir Papa pour le harceler. J'entendis une porte claquer puis courir dans le couloir avant que ma porte ne s'ouvre d'un coup sur mon frère qui arborait un énorme sourire jovial. Bingo ! Il n'avait pas traîné.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ? s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'assoir sur mon lit. Je vins le rejoindre rapidement.

\- Alors raconte ! Comment tu sais ça ?

Son air ravi et excité comme une puce ne pouvait pas se louper avec son sourire de 3kms de long.

\- Tu as pu te libérer du coup ?! me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Ouais, j'ai dit que Mama m'appelait pour descendre en bas. Allez raconte ! s'impatienta-t-il en sautillant assis sur mon lit à la fin.

Un vrai gosse...

\- Ace me l'avait dit mercredi mais avant que tu ne me sautes à la gorge pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt sache que j'avais juste oublié à cause de mes disputes avec Ace. C'est en reparlant avec Barbe Blanche que je me suis souvenue de t'en parler. Ace m'a dit qu'ils se connaissaient bien avant qu'il vienne faire du baby-sitting chez nous car Papa est un des contacts des Pirates de Barbe Blanche. En travaillant pour la Marine, parfois il les aide à accéder au système du Gouvernement Mondial lorsqu'ils le hackent et donne des infos à l'Armée Révolutionnaire. C'est une taupe, quoi ! Ace m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas et qu'il bossait directement sous le joug de Sabo qui est le bras-droit de Dragon. Et je crois que Mama est au courant. murmurai-je.

\- Papa est un Révolutionnaire ! C'est trop énorme ! chuchota-t-il plein d'admiration.

Je souris, contente de sa réaction puis je le perdis en le voyant se lever d'un coup.

\- Tu vas où ? demandai-je alertée.

\- Le voir ! Je dois impérativement lui demander de me faire rentrer chez eux, avec toi évidemment ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je me levais à brides abattues pour lui prendre le bras. En tout cas, il n'avait pas perdu l'idée de m'embarquer avec lui sans me demander mon avis.

\- Nan ! Idiot. Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi si tu lui demandes ? Il va nous envoyer chier pour nous protéger. On doit trouver un autre moyen d'intégrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

J'avais vraiment dit ça ? Voulais-je vraiment intégrer les Révolutionnaires ? Mon cœur me disait de le faire mais mon cerveau avait les pétoches. Si je faisais ça, je sortirais de ma zone de confort et c'était effrayant. Je rentrerais dans l'inconnu mais j'avais envie de participer à ce changement imminent. Barbe Blanche avait dit que les choses bougeront vite très bientôt. J'avais besoin de m'y préparer et c'était avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire que j'y arriverais. Je serais suffisamment informée et psychologiquement endurcie pour faire face à ce qui allait suivre prochainement. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'une guerre civile allait éclater. Je ne savais pas comment ça allait se déclencher ni comment ça allait se passer mais j'avais peur. J'étais dans l'ignorance et ça m'énervait. J'étais au courant que quelque chose de grand allait bientôt se faire et changer le monde alors j'avais envie d'y participer et de ne pas être mise à l'écart. Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire mais l'Armée Révolutionnaire saurait me dire quoi faire.

Vitali fit une petite moue puis sembla réfléchir. Il retourna s'assoir sur mon lit puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Hum c'est vrai. Papa nous sermonnera et nous surveillera pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui désobéisse pas. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen. souffla-t-il en me fixant sérieusement.

C'était ce que je venais de dire...

\- Oui. On pourrait demander au frère de Ace mais tu n'es pas sensé être au courant que je te l'ai dit... soupirai-je en m'installant à côté de lui.

\- Ouais... soupira-t-il également déçu.

Nous gardâmes le silence puis il me demanda de lui raconter pour Barbe Blanche. Je le fis en n'oubliant aucun détails.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu lui as vraiment sorti que Ace te dévergondait ? hallucina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui mais c'est sorti tout seul ! En tout cas, je n'ai pas trop bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit à la fin. Il aimerait que je reste à disposition au cas où il aurait besoin de moi. Ça veut dire quoi ? soufflai-je confuse à la fin.

\- Ca veut dire que tu es encore dans la merde ! Selon moi, il va se servir de toi pour faire des petites courses ou pour être sur le terrain. Vu que tu lui as dit que tu pourrais aider Ace ou Thatch dans le besoin bah... C'est comme si pour lui tu lui avais dit que tu lui offrais gratuitement tes services pour les aider. répondit mon frère par évidence.

Oh merde...

\- Tu crois ? questionnai-je inquiète.

\- Ouais, s'il t'avait demandée jusqu'où tu irais pour eux, ça n'est pas pour rien. En tout cas, moi, je l'interprète comme ça.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais le droit de refuser ?

Il me regarda sur le cul.

\- Euh j'en sais rien mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un des quatre Empereurs Pirates. Il a une très grande influence dans le monde du Web et donc à mon avis, le bras long.

\- Un des quatre ? dis-je perdue.

\- Oh Seigneur !... Il y a quatre Empereurs Pirates : BigMom, LeRoux, Barbe Blanche et Kaido. D'ailleurs le dernier est le seul qui ose utiliser son vrai nom et la Marine ne fait rien contre lui par peur. À ce qu'il parait c'est LeRoux le plus cool, ensuite vint Barbe Blanche puis BigMom et enfin Kaido. Tu as eu du cul que Ace ne soit pas avec Kaido. Il t'aurait sûrement torturée psychologiquement pour être sûr que tu ne le trahisses pas un jour. C'est un malade ce type ! raconta-t-il.

Il en savait des choses, lui !

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demandai-je abasourdie.

\- Bah moi, tu vois, j'ai l'intelligence de me renseigner. sourit-il moqueur.

Je fis une moue dédaigneuse puis lui tirais la langue le faisant ricaner.

\- Je n'ose pas le faire car Ace a installé un logiciel de sa création sur mon ordi et avec ça je suis protégée de la Marine mais il peut accéder à mon pc quand ça lui chante. soufflai-je peinée.

Vitali roula des yeux en soupirant de lassitude.

\- C'est con mais utilise ton téléphone, débile !

Et là, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mais quelle conne ! Ma tête d'idiote le fit rire. Nous entendîmes Mama nous gueuler de descendre bouffer en russe comme d'habitude. Nous descendîmes donc et pendant tout le repas mon frère fixait Papa avec un sourire. C'était très malaisant pour lui mais notre père n'avait posé aucune question. Côté discrétion, c'était à revoir mais je trouvais étrange qu'il n'ait fait aucune remarque. Il nous avait entendu ? Oh bordel nan !

Je me lavais les dents dans la salle de bain et décidais de prendre une douche bien chaude pour ensuite me préparer pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à part me démêler la tignasse et m'habiller. Pas de maquillage ni de coiffage. À la rigueur juste mettre le bandeau offert par Thatch. Ah en parlant du loup, on en voyait la queue ! Nan, c'était sans arrière-pensée. Il m'avait envoyée un sms. Le cœur cognant comme un forcené dans ma cage thoracique, je le lus.

« Re ma jolie, serait-il possible que l'ont se voit demain après-midi pour boire un café ? J'aimerais discuter en face-à-face avec toi. C'est assez important. »

Ah... Voulait-il me parler de ses sentiments ou de ce qu'il se passe avec Ace ? Je décidais de tout de même de lui répondre.

« Re, ah désolée ! Demain je ne peux pas. Je vais au Paintball avec la bande du frère de Ace et ensuite on va boire un verre chez un de leurs amis. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Devais-je lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure ? Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ou lui faire la gueule ou même l'engueuler ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais en colère après lui mais je le considérais toujours comme mon ami. C'était malaisant de savoir qu'il était amoureux de moi mais je reconnaissais que c'était flatteur. La plaisance de sa fameuse attention à mon égard qui me plaisait énormément était toujours d'actualité. Mais d'un côté, je trouvais ça un peu gros qu'il soit _amoureux_ de moi. N'était-ce pas un peu trop rapide ? Était-ce peut-être un béguin ? Et vu que Thatch n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps, il devait sûrement trop s'emballer.

« Mince. J'aurais vraiment aimé te voir pour en discuter. C'est à propos d'hier. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au clair. Quand serais-tu disponible alors ? »

Oh bordel ! Allait-il se déclarer ? Ou bien me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ace dans la nuit ? Si c'était cette dernière dans ce cas, j'avais aussi des choses à lui dire. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair alors pas de problèmes, moi aussi.

« D'accord. Je suis dispo maintenant si tu veux. Moi aussi, je dois te parler. »

« Très bien, on se rejoint au Mermaid Café. Tu sais où c'est ? »

Euh... Je regardais sur mon téléphone et vis que c'était au centre ville. J'allais marcher pendant un quart d'heure mais bon.

« Oui. J'y serais dans 20mins environs. A tout de suite. »

Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre me changer. Si je devais courir autant m'habiller pour. Je remis mes vêtements de cette nuit puis envoyais un sms à Vitali pour lui dire où et pourquoi j'y allais avant de descendre en bas me chausser de mes baskets roses et me vêtir de mes vêtements chauds. Cette fois-ci, je pensais à prendre mes gants.

\- Mama, je sors vite-fait voir un ami. Je ne serais pas longue. A tout à l'heure. m'écriai-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Oui, j'avais bien changé pour avoir osé sortir ça à ma mère sans lui demander la permission de sortir voir ce fameux ami en question. En marchant d'un pas rapide dans la rue, mon portable vibra me signifiant que Vitali m'avait répondue.

« Ok la naine. Fais pas de connerie ! Je suis avec Ace sur Discord. Je dis quoi s'il me demande ce que tu fais ? Au cas ou. »

« Dis lui la vérité. Je suis partie voir Thatch dans un café car il veut me parler. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui et lui foutre dans la gueule qu'il n'a pas à dire du mal de Ace. A tout à l'heure »

C'était essoufflée et les muscles du visage gelés que j'arrivais au centre-ville. Je cherchais du regard le café en question et aperçus Thatch sortant de sa voiture. Il avait ses cheveux attachés en chignon et me disant tout de même que ça lui allait bien, je me dirigeais vers lui alors qu'il fermait sa voiture à clé. Il se tourna vers moi m'ayant entendue arriver puis me sourit. Nous nous courbâmes en nous saluant poliment puis je le suivis dans le café qui était finalement à quelques mètres plus loin en silence. Je n'osais pas lui dire quoique ce soit. C'était la première fois que j'allais repousser les sentiments de quelqu'un et en même temps engueuler un ami. Je ne savais pas comment réagir par avance.

L'intérieur du Mermaid Café était joliment décoré dans une ambiance sous-marine. J'avais l'impression de me baigner parmis le corail, les poissons et surtout les sirènes. Il y avait un gigantesque aquarium qui servait de comptoir où une serveuse du nom de Camie, d'après son badge, préparait le café déguisée en sirène. Elle n'avait que le bas du corps dans l'eau. Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs portant une longue robe violette et noire et fumant une pipe vint à notre rencontre. Nous la saluâmes poliment et Thatch lui demanda sans attendre un box pour deux et qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger. Un box ? Comment ça un box ? On allait pas faire comme les Français en buvant notre café autour d'une table en terrasse ? Bon en Hiver, les terrasses... Ouais bon...

La femme qui s'était présentée comme étant la gérante du restaurant nous invita à la suivre dans un box décoré tel une cabine de bateau. C'était joli ! Elle prit nos affaires chaudes avec un sourire pour les accrocher à la penderie sur le côté. Elle avait sursauté et tiré une sale gueule en ayant prit mon manteau. Quoi ? Elle était choquée par ma dégaine ? Pourtant j'étais bien fringuée. Thatch et moi nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre sur les fauteuils en cuir autour de la table en bois. Ensuite la gérante nous donna les tablettes tactiles pour commander avant de s'éclipser en fermant la porte derrière elle. C'était moi où elle m'avait regardée bizarre ? Nous étions seuls et je sentais le malaise arriver. Oh la vache, je n'osais même pas le regarder.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. souffla-t-il aimablement.

Hein ? On s'était vu hier, mon gars ! Bref, allez je me lançais avant que ça ne devienne pire que malaisant. Ça pouvait exister ?

\- Thatch, il se passe quoi entre Ace et toi ? Ce matin, rien que d'évoquer ton nom, Ace tirait la gueule et il ne veut rien me dire puis ensuite j'apprends par mon frère que tu lui balances pour sa jalousie. Vitali est venu me voir sur les nerfs et il s'en ai prit à Ace. soupirai-je soûlée en fixant le menu sur ma tablette.

\- Je voulais te voir pour te parler de ça. Ton frère t'a dit quoi exactement ?

Son ton sérieux me laissait perplexe. Il allait pas me sortir des mythos, hein ?!

\- Il m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté pour les crises de jalousie de Ace et pour mes ecchymoses aux poignets. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails bien trop occupé à m'engueuler de ne lui avoir rien dit. souris-je sarcastiquement sur la fin.

\- Donc il ne t'a rien dit à propos des sms que Ace a effacé sur ton portable ? me demanda-t-il.

Et ça commençait ! Je relevais la tête, confuse en fronçant des sourcils.

\- De quoi ? Des sms ?

\- Oui, je sais que cette nuit tu étais chez lui. Il me l'a dit après avoir effacé le message que je t'avais envoyée et il a dû sûrement effacer les autres suivants, car tu ne m'a rien dit ce matin en répondant à mon sms sur Izou.

\- Mais pourquoi il a effacé tes sms ? Ace n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison. Après ce que je lui ai sorti la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas fait son jaloux. Il n'est pas con de faire ça sachant qu'il se douterait bien que tu m'en parlerais et surtout qu'en plus il te l'a dit. Tu as dû bien écrire quelque chose qu'il l'ait contrarié. émis-je en commandant un thé noir avant de poser la tablette sur la table.

Allait-il me dire la vérité ou bien me sortir une belle connerie ? Si c'était le cas, j'espérais pour toi, mon gars, que ça soit crédible. Thatch se pinça les lèvres en commandant également puis posa sa tablette à côté de la mienne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Après notre après-midi d'hier et ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous chez toi, je me suis dit que c'était le moment de te dire ce que je pensais de toi.

Bon pour le moment, il ne me racontait pas de crack. C'était déjà ça. On toqua à la porte et une très belle fille aux cheveux roses vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces rouges entra avec un plateau chargé. Rapide ! Elle nous salua poliment en se courbant puis déposa nos boissons avant de partir rapidement. Thatch l'avait bien reluquée et je haussais des sourcils un peu soûlée. Je touillais un peu mon thé avant de retirer la cuillère et la mettre sur le côté de ma soucoupe. Lui, il s'était commandé un café vu l'odeur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? J'espère que ce n'est pas en mal. dis-je avant de souffler sur ma tasse fumante.

Ouah c'était chaud ! Je trempais mes lèvres dans le liquide brûlant en buvant des petites gorgées pour ne pas me brûler tandis que Thatch me répondit.

\- Oh nan, ce n'est pas en mal bien au contraire. Dès que je t'ai rencontrée dans la rue la première fois, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que... se confessa-t-il mais je lui crachais mon thé au visage puis mimais une quinte de toux.

C'était con de ma part mais c'était parti tout seul. J'avais voulu joué la surprise mais c'était peut-être un peu trop. Je le regardais sur le cul, -oui, je ferais un malheur à Hollywood-, tandis qu'il prit une serviette sur la table pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Ce n'était pas trop la réaction que j'attendais. sourit-il en posant la serviette.

\- Désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. dis-je peinée.

Et là, je me rendais compte que j'avais craché sur la gueule d'un célèbre chef étoilé. Oh la honte !

\- Ce n'est rien. Je disais donc dès que je t'ai vu la première fois dans la rue, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, Anastasia. C'est la tout première fois que je ressens ça dans ma vie. Quand j'ai su que tu étais la nana de Ace, j'ai tenté de repousser ce que j'éprouve pour toi mais c'est difficile. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir et donc je me disais que ça allait facilement passer mais tu as dit oui avec Ace pour nos plans à trois puis là, c'était foutu. La première fois qu'on l'a fait, j'ai voulu faire comme avec un plan cul, rapide et un peu brusque pour essayer de ne plus t'aimer. Mais on l'a refait de nouveau et entre temps et Ace a eu l'idée qu'on baise ensemble en nous matant. Je me sentais tellement bien avec toi que pour moi c'était une évidence surtout lorsque nous discutions tous les deux. J'avais une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que c'était mal ce que je faisais, que je ne devrais pas continuer à te parler car mes sentiments ne faisaient que s'accroître pour toi et que je finirais par souffrir. J'ai tenté de te le dire à maintes reprises en te posant des questions sur nous deux et en te faisant passer pour la fille qui me plaisait depuis un certain temps, pour que tu m'envoies chier mais tu n'avais pas fait le lien. Je m'étais donc dit que c'était mort et que c'était la manière qu'avait Dieu de me faire passer le message mais il y a eu hier. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de sentimental au moins. Je ne pense pas que tu ressentes la même chose que moi mais il y a bien quelque chose. Anastasia, sois honnête envers moi s'il-te-plaît ! Que ressens-tu pour moi exactement ?

Tout le long de sa confession, je l'avais regardé avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Je l'avais écouté sur le cul. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi dès le début mais par amitié pour Ace, il avait tenté en vain d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un drama japonais encore une fois. Fallait que ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça ! La merde !

Ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui ? Hier, j'étais très fatiguée et sous un stress de malade pour mon père alors j'avais recherché du contact physique pour me réconforter. Mais à bien y voir, j'avais été douce avec lui. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé une seule fois hier, je m'étais laissée faire pour ses baisers et ses caresses. Je pouvais comprendre que ça pouvait paraître indécis. Mais j'avais adoré ça et je ne regrettais pas. Si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais fait. Je me sentais bien et m'amusais bien avec lui. Il me plaisait physiquement également. Lorsqu'il parlait ou regardait une autre meuf, je me sentais jalouse et je voulais le garder que pour moi. Je ne ressentais pas de l'amour, ça non, juste de l'amitié possessive et une forte attirance sexuelle.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi ? Je ressens habituellement de l'amitié et une folle envie que tu me baises mais là tu vois je suis plutôt en colère contre toi. Tu as tout raconté à mon frère sur la jalousie de Ace et ce qu'il me faisait subir. Je m'étais confiée à toi et toi, tu m'as trahie. Je t'en veux Thatch. Maintenant Ace sait que je te raconte tout et il doit sûrement me faire la gueule ! beuglai-je malgré moi, les poings sur la table et les sourcils froncés.

Oh la vache ! Je lui avais vraiment gueulé dessus ? Le pauvre, il me regardait estomaqué. Il finit par baisser les yeux et sourire vaguement.

\- C'est le karma qui joue. Je sais ce que ressent Mikita maintenant...

Ah... C'était vrai qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui mais lui, il préférait la garder en tant que plan cul. C'était vrai que ça ressemblait un peu à ce que je ressentais sauf qu'il était également mon ami. Le pauvre, j'avais peut-être été trop fort avec lui, nan ? J'aurais peut-être dû y aller en délicatesse. Je n'avais jamais donné de râteau à quelqu'un donc bon...

\- ... Je rencontre la femme de ma vie et elle ne me voit que comme un pote à baiser. Je n'ai pas de chance. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas abandonner. Je ne vais pas rejeter mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour, tu ressentes quelque chose de fort pour moi...

Il se mit à ricaner bêtement. Il avait espoir, le gars mais j'avouais que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui s'il n'y avait pas Ace et que nous avions une plus petite différence d'âge. 24 ans, c'était trop.

\- ... J'en reviens pas que je viens de sortir les mêmes mots de Mikita à l'époque...

Il y eut un court silence que je brisais.

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu as tout balancé à Vitali sur Ace. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il est ton meilleur pote. Au lieu de l'enfoncer, tu devrais plutôt le soutenir. Il fait de gros efforts pour changer. m'énervais-je avant de boire mon thé.

Putain c'était chaud ! Thatch bu d'une traite son petit café, se lécha les lèvres puis me regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'était sur un coup de tête. J'étais énervé contre lui et voulais qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule pour ce qu'il te fait subir. Tu mérites bien mieux que lui. Il te faut quelqu'un qui te traite bien mieux que ça. Je suis désolé si ça t'a causée du tord. Ce n'était pas mon but. Pardonne-moi ! S'il-te-plaît ?

Il me faisait de la peine mais il m'avait trahie sur un coup de tête ? Il était sérieux, là ?

\- Imbécile ! braillai-je toujours en colère.

Il baissa les yeux, blessé. Je soupirais trouvant qu'il me faisait de la peine comme ça. Alors je me levais de mon fauteuil puis m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, le surprenant. Je calais ma tête contre la sienne et ses bras vinrent enlacer mon dos tandis que son visage était contre ma poitrine.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !... Je te pardonne car tu es mon ami. Je te laisse une autre chance mais s'il-te-plaît, Ace et toi, arrêtez de vous faire la gueule ! Vous êtes meilleurs potes alors ne vous engueulez pas pour moi. soufflai-je, peinée.

Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il serra plus fort son étreinte.

\- Anastasia, tu es si gentille ! Je t'ai causée du tord et tu me pardonnes tout de même. Ace a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme petite amie mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin et si ça ne va plus avec Ace, sache que mes sentiments pour toi ne s'éteindront assurément jamais. Aujourd'hui, tu me brises le cœur mais je sais qu'un jour, tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime. Je peux très bien m'occuper de toi. Tu ne seras jamais malheureuse et tu ne manqueras jamais de rien. Je me contente du coup d'être seulement ton sexfriend. Et puis, c'est bien beau de vouloir que je me réconcilie avec Ace mais après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra de nouveau être mon ami. murmura-t-il.

\- Tu verras bien. Maintenant que je connais tes sentiments à mon égard, ce sera très malaisant à chaque fois que l'on se verra. ricanais-je faiblement.

\- Mais nan ! Ce sera comme d'habitude sauf que je ne ferais plus semblant avec toi. J'essaierais de me contrôler lorsque je serais seul avec toi mais si je vais trop loin, fais le moi savoir. En tout cas, tu es vraiment une bonne personne. Tu es tellement adorable. Il doit exister très peu de femme comme toi dans le monde. Ta bonté et ta clémence me font chaud au cœur. Je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme toi, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas envie. C'est toi que je veux et je te l'ai dit, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je gloussais légèrement.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu ! riai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, ma jolie. ria-t-il également.

Je me dégageais de notre étreinte pour retourner m'assoir et finir mon thé. Il était tiède maintenant mais tant pis. Thatch regarda son portable dans sa poche puis me sourit.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. On m'attend et c'est très important. me dit-il désolé.

\- Ah oui, la fameuse réunion hebdomadaire. Ace m'en avait parlée une fois. souris-je le surprenant.

\- Tu sais qu'on va parler de toi ?! Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le vieux alors ? ricana-t-il.

\- Ah mais oui ! Bah écoute, au départ je serrais bien mes sphincters pour ne pas me faire dessus mais finalement ça a été, je trouve. Il a dû sortir le chien donc ça n'a pas duré longtemps. riai-je doucement.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Il t'a fait la proposition de nous rejoindre ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu un truc comme ça mais je lui ai dit que j'aurais fait une piètre pirate avec mon copier-coller. Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Il me fixa avec un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Parce qu'il est comme ça. Dès qu'il apprécie une personne et qu'il a une bonne estime d'elle, il lui propose de nous rejoindre. Si tu avais accepté, il t'aurait formée au hacking.

\- Ouais, il me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien compris car à la fin, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que je reste à disposition au cas où il aurait besoin de moi.

\- Tu as répondu quoi ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Sur le coup, j'ai dit _euh d'accord_ puis ensuite il a rigolé. Ça fait flipper en y repensant. souris-je mal à l'aise.

Thatch ria de plus bel.

\- Je suis dans la merde, c'est ça ? questionnai-je, inquiète.

\- Nan, t'inquiète ! C'est seulement si on a un pépin et qu'il faut une aide extérieure à l'équipage pour nous aider. Rien de bien méchant. C'est jamais encore arrivé donc tu peux être tranquille. me rassura-t-il avant de se lever pour prendre ses affaires chaudes.

Je fis de même puis avant de mettre mon bonnet, il me complimenta en disant que le bandeau m'allait très bien. Je rougissais en enfilant ensuite mon bonnet. Il ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer puis alla au comptoir payer la note. J'avais tenté de payer ma part mais il avait insisté pour tout payer.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi. me dit-il en sortant du café.

\- Ah merci, c'est gentil. souris-je.

Nous allâmes à sa voiture et il m'ouvrit la portière. Je montais à l'intérieur puis retirais mes gants avant de mettre ma ceinture. Thatch à mes côtés sans son manteau, il démarra l'auto avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre la route.

Au feu rouge, je sentais son regard sur moi et tournais la tête dans sa direction pour le regarder. Il me sourit puis dégagea une mèche de cheveux de ma joue avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser dessus. Ça avait été doux et son bouc m'avait chatouillée la peau me tirant un petit sourire.

\- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. soupira-t-il en reprenant la route.

Moi aussi mais ça allait sûrement lui faire du mal. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui alors si je devenais douce envers lui, il allait en souffrir, nan ? Je me pinçais les lèvres en le regardant conduire en silence. Il était concentré sur la route, ses yeux bougeant de gauche à droite attentifs à ce qu'il se passait dans son champ de vision. Ma vie aurait-elle été différente si je n'avais pas rencontré Ace mais plutôt Thatch à la place ? J'imaginais ce qu'aurait donné ma vie plus tard avec lui. J'aurais habité chez lui. Il aurait continué à voir ses plans culs et je pense que je me serais faite une liste de plans moi aussi. J'aurais sûrement été mannequin si ça fonctionnait avec Izou, lui il aurait continué son travail en restauration et en hacking. Il m'aurait sûrement gâtée en cadeaux en tout genre passant des bijoux, aux vêtements de luxe et de babioles coûtant chères. J'aurais même eu un chat que j'aurais nommé Lucifer comme le matou dans mon Disney préféré, Cendrillon. Thatch aurait été peut-être plus attentionné envers moi que maintenant. Pour baiser, on aurait fait des folies dans son grenier. Il était un bon coup en plus. Il m'aurait beaucoup apprit sur le sexe. Ouais ma vie aurait été presque parfaite avec lui. Oui presque car il avait 24 ans de plus que moi et ça n'aurait pas passé avec mes parents. Ils m'auraient peut-être empêchée de le fréquenter ou bien m'auraient rejetée au final. Je n'envisageais pas qu'ils l'auraient accepté dans la famille. Mon père aurait su en plus qu'il était un pirate de Barbe Blanche. D'ailleurs, aurais-je fait parti des Révolutionnaires ? J'en aurais eu envie, oui.

\- Thatch ? l'interpellai-je doucement.

\- Hum ? émit-il en ne détournant pas les yeux de la route.

Il rétrograda en rapport pour prendre le virage.

\- Ma vie aurait été comment avec toi si je n'avais pas rencontré Ace ? demandai-je hésitante.

Il tourna la tête rapidement vers moi, surpris par ma question avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

\- Euh... Je me serais bien occupé de toi comme une reine. Tu n'aurais manquée de rien et j'aurais su te rendre heureuse. Je t'aurais même épousée. sourit-il.

\- Me marier ? Avec Ace, on va se marier le mois prochain... fis-je pensive.

Soudainement, Thatch freina brutalement la voiture me surprenant. Cela avait bloqué la ceinture et m'avait donc retenue alors que mon corps était parti en avant. Merci la sécurité !

\- Quoi ? Vous allez vous marier ? s'exclama-t-il interloqué me faisant sursauter.

\- Oui, mais je me demande si on ne fait pas une connerie... soufflai-je peinée.

\- Tu m'étonnes que c'est une belle connerie et je ne dis pas ça parce que je te veux. Vous êtes jeunes et ça fait même pas un mois que vous êtes ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Il était sur les nerfs et ça pouvait se comprendre.

\- Je pense la même chose que toi. Ace m'avait fait sa demande vendredi dernier et j'avais beaucoup bu alors j'ai dit oui sur le coup mais ensuite j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. En plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps avec ses crises, j'ai encore plus cogité. Sauf que Ace est toujours déterminé à ce qu'on se marie. Je sais que si je lui dis que je ne veux plus, il va mal le prendre et considérer ça comme une rupture mais je ne veux pas le quitter. Il a tout prévu. Après mes 18 ans, il compte m'emmener dans le Nouveau Monde pour qu'on se marie.

Thatch soupira tandis que je baissais la tête affichant un air triste.

\- Je savais qu'il allait là-bas mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il nous l'avait dit pour nous prévenir qu'il ne sera pas disponible pendant quelques jours. Tes parents sont au courant ?

Je secouais de la tête sans la relever.

\- Nan, tu pense bien. Même mon frère ne le sait pas. Thatch, je n'ai pas envie de me marier aussi tôt mais si je le dis à Ace, il va peut-être m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. répondis-je tristement.

Thatch reprit la route tranquillement.

\- Tu te doutes bien que ça me ferait plaisir que vous ne soyez plus ensemble mais ça me ferait mal au coeur de te voir triste. Alors le mieux c'est que tu lui en parles tout de même. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra si tu repousses la date. S'il t'aime vraiment, il ne bataillera pas. En tout cas, moi je préférais que tu me le dises et qu'on voit plus tard plutôt que de te voir te forcer à te marier. soupira-t-il.

J'avais entendu de la peine dans sa voix. Ça lui faisait du mal de m'imaginer me marier avec Ace. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Mon cœur se serra en compatissant pour lui. Je lui pris la main qu'il avait de poser sur le levier de vitesse puis me penchais pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Il me regarda surpris avant de me faire un petit sourire.

\- Merci Thatch. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. souris-je avec douceur.

\- Anastasia, arrête s'il-te-plaît ! Tu ne m'aides pas comme ça. Ça me donne envie d'arrêter la voiture, de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser comme un fou pour ne jamais te laisser. pesta-t-il avant de claquer de la langue.

\- Désolée... dis-je en retirant ma main.

Nous étions presque arrivés chez moi. Thatch se stoppa au feu rouge semblant réfléchir.

\- Ma jolie, tout à l'heure je me tiendrais bien en te voyant avec Ace mais s'il-te-plaît ne t'affiche pas avec lui devant moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, juste comme ça, si je n'étais pas avec Ace, que je ne l'avais pas rencontré avant toi et que nous n'avions pas une si grosse différence d'âge, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu me plais, Thatch, mais il y a certaines choses qui font que ça ne sera pas possible entre nous.

\- C'est bien dommage. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et changer certains trucs, je suis sûr que tu aurais quitté Ace pour moi. Mais bon, c'est trop tard maintenant et je préfère être ton sexfriend plutôt qu'être loin de toi et souffrir. Je t'aime, Anastasia et je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonnerais pas et serais toujours là pour toi. Crois-moi ! sourit-il en reprenant la route.

Nous arrivâmes dans ma rue et il arrêta la voiture à deux maisons de la mienne. Intérieurement, je le remerciais de ne pas nous afficher devant mes parents qui allaient sûrement être à la fenêtre pour voir qui s'était arrêté devant chez eux. Déjà avec Ace, c'était la honte mais alors avec Thatch, j'aurais droit en prime à un questionnaire hyper chieur.

Je défis ma ceinture et mis mes gants dans ma poche de manteau avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup Thatch. A tout à l'heure du coup. souris-je avant d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Attends ! m'arrêta-t-il.

Je fermais la portière, confuse me demandant ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire, que tu serais tombée amoureuse de moi dans d'autres circonstances, tu le penses vraiment ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir. Je me réinstallais correctement en face de lui puis hochais de la tête.

\- Oui, je te l'avais déjà dit. Tu me plais, Thatch, mais je suis avec Ace et notre différence d'âge est trop grande. Alors ça n'est pas possible, malheureusement.

Pourquoi j'avais dit _malheureusement _? C'était sorti tout seul. Merde...

\- Tu me dis ça comme si ces deux contraintes t'empêchaient d'être avec moi. Je ne peux rien faire pour notre différence d'âge mais tu sais bien que pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me fous que tu sois plus jeune que moi ou que tu sois pour le moment encore mineure. Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte. Tu devrais faire comme moi et te foutre pas mal de la société. On se fait berner et abuser par les plus Hauts. S'il n'y avait que ça qui t'empêcherait d'être avec moi alors nous aurions vécu dans le Nouveau Monde. Là-bas, nous aurions pu faire tout ce que nous voulions. La Marine est très peu présente là-bas. C'est dommage que tu sois avec Ace mais tant pis pour moi. Sauf que je te le répète encore, si ça ne va plus avec lui, je suis là.

Ce qu'il me disait me touchait au cœur. Il était si amoureux de moi pour m'attendre un jour ? Était-ce ça, l'amour ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais émue par son amour et me jetais dans ses bras pour l'enlacer fortement, le surprenant. Il me serra contre lui et mon oreille contre son torse, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre rapidement.

\- Thatch, je ne pense pas que je t'aime mais je sais que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que tu regardes une femme ou que tu es trop sympa avec elle. Lorsque tu me demandes si je suis jalouse, je te réponds non mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis très contente à chaque fois que je te vois ou que je te parle. Lorsqu'on se quitte j'ai très hâte de te revoir. Je m'amuse bien et rigole bien avec toi. J'aime te parler de tout et de rien. Et surtout j'adore lorsque tu m'embrasses et me prends dans tes bras...

Je terminais ma phrase dans un sanglot. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je m'agrippais à sa chemise blanche. Il ne disait rien et je pleurais presque silencieusement, seuls mes sanglots avec mes spasmes thoraciques me trahissaient. Je lui avais tout déballé sur un coup de tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais dit mais je me sentais plus légère. Thatch se dégagea un peu de moi et releva mon visage d'une main. Je pleurais en détournant le regard.

\- Regarde-moi, Anastasia ! me commanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je croisais son regard attendri puis il essuya mes larmes de son pouce.

\- Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Ace ? Tu ressens toutes ces mêmes choses pour lui ? me demanda-t-il.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir puis hochais de la tête. Oui, c'était la même chose et je m'en rendais compte maintenant.

\- Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui également ? Je me le demande souvent depuis un moment... sanglotai-je.

\- Nan, je pense que ton cœur est pris entre deux feux. Tu ressens quelque chose pour nous deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais il y a quelque chose. D'un côté, j'en suis très heureux mais d'un autre, je préfèrerais que ça ne soit que de moi. Je t'aime, Anastasia et te partager ne me dérange pas. Tu sais bien que j'apprécie la relation libre. Mais je ne pense pas que Ace soit d'accord avec ça. Le ménage à trois ça ne doit pas être son truc. Et puis bon, toi non plus. Tu ne veux en aucun cas le tromper et je te comprends. Surtout qu'en plus, notre différence d'âge te pose problème. Allez arrête de pleurer maintenant ! Ça me fait de la peine.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis j'enlaçais son cou pour enfouir mon visage contre. Il sentait bon et je fermais les yeux m'enivrant de son parfum boisé.

\- Ca me fait chier de le dire mais après réflexion, pour le moment ce n'est pas si mal d'être sexfriends. Tu ne trompes pas Ace et nous pouvons profiter l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux pas t'avoir mais je me contenterais de ça. C'est mieux que rien. Allez sèche tes larmes et rentre chez toi ! On se revoit après ma réunion. chuchota-t-il en me caressant le dos.

J'étais bien dans ses bras mais c'était vrai qu'il avait sa réunion de hacker.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas être en retard. Désolée... soufflai-je la voix rauque.

\- Je le suis déjà. ricana-t-il.

Je me redressais en essuyant mes yeux humides avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Désolée... murmurai-je fautive.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'avais prévenu Vista que j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de toute manière. sourit-il doucement.

Je hochais de la tête compréhensive puis il me caressa la joue du pouce et se pencha pour sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux savourant son contact. J'aimais lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Mon ventre se réchauffait et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Peut-être un béguin comme pour Ace ? En tout cas, je me sentais bien. La langue de Thatch caressa mes lèvres et je les ouvris pour lui céder le passage. Elle vint rencontrer la mienne et toutes deux se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient tendrement. Mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux sur sa nuque et je lâchais un gémissement étouffé.

J'étais contente qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Était-ce mal alors que je ne ressentais pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? J'avais ce que je voulais depuis un certain temps : son intention complète à mon égard. Mon égo avait prit un coup phénoménal lorsqu'il m'avait avouée son coup de foudre. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible un jour. Un garçon, enfin un homme, avait le coup de foudre pour moi. On ne voyait ça que dans les films. Ça voudrait-il dire que ma vie était un film ou bien un roman à l'eau de rose qu'une bande de nanas serait en train de mater ou lire ? Si c'était le cas, elles devaient bien se foutre de ma gueule. Il m'arrivait tellement de chose en ce moment. J'avais trouvé ma vie ennuyeuse et routinière alors j'avais prié Dieu un jour pour que ça change. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il m'aurait envoyée tout ça. C'était bon maintenant, tu pouvais arrêter, Dieu ! J'avais eu ma dose.

Lorsque Thatch me disait _je t'aime, _je ressentais un poids lourd provenant de mon ventre qui remontait dans ma poitrine. C'était difficile à décrire mais ça me plaisait. Je me sentais heureuse comme avec Ace.

Nous cessâmes notre baiser et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et il posa la sienne dessus en fermant les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur ma paume.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça un jour et encore moins me comporter ainsi avec une femme. Tu es unique, Anastasia. murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

J'étais unique... Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête. Un Don Juan pervers me trouvait unique. Pourquoi étais-je fière de moi ? Deux hommes étaient amoureux de moi et j'en étais fière ? Était-ce normal ?

\- Allez rentre chez toi ! Je suis bien en retard et je vais me faire engueuler. sourit-il amusé en ouvrant les yeux.

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant puis hochais de la tête en retirant ma main.

\- À tout à l'heure. dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

\- À tout à l'heure, ma jolie. sourit-il chaleureusement.

Au moment où je fermais la portière, j'entendis _La naine_ ! écrié sur ma droite. Je tournais la tête et vis mon frère venir dans ma direction avec Masha en laisse. Je lui fis un signe de la main et vis du coin de l'œil Thatch regarder dans sa direction. Il démarra la voiture, me fit un signe de la main que je lui rendis avec un sourire puis il prit la route. Vitali me rejoint rapidement et nous prîmes le chemin pour la maison.

\- Alors, la naine ! Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

\- J'en ai des choses à te dire mais je préférerais qu'on soit tranquille pour tout te raconter. soupirai-je, les yeux vagues.

Au moins, il ne faisait pas de remarque sur mes yeux rouges.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. J'ai dit à Ace que tu étais partie voir Thatch pour discuter et le remettre à sa place. Ça l'avait fait marrer car il m'a dit que il tu ne serais pas crédible car tu ressembles à une souris lorsque tu t'énerves. ria-t-il à la fin alors que nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la maison.

J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé puis nous entrâmes rapidement pour nous réchauffer. Ah qu'il faisait bon à l'intérieur ! Découverte, je montais vite dans ma chambre, mon portable à la main, tandis que Vitali allait donner le chien à Mama dans le salon.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et attendis mon frère assise sur ma chaise de bureau, la porte ouverte. Oh j'avais un message privé sur Discord de la part de Ace. C'était il y a une heure.

« Ma souris, ça a été ? »

Bien sûr c'était le moment où j'étais à la douche. Oh bordel ! Une idée me vint. Je regardais dans le server MobyDick qui était dans le canal Réunion pour connaître les fameux Commandants. En temps normal, le vendredi à cette heure j'étais au lycée pour le club de karaté donc je n'avais pas accès à cette information. Je voyais Edward donc Barbe Blanche et Ace ce qui ne me surprenait pas. Hein Marco et Vista ? Oh bah merde alors ! Il y avait Haruta qui avait été mentionné par Ace cette nuit, Blenheim, Joz, Namur, Blamenco, Rakuyou, Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos, Fossa, Speed Jiru et... Oh bordel de merde ! Izou ! Il y avait Izou ! Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce nom quelque part. Ace devait obligatoirement être ami avec lui sur Facebook. Je me souvenais maintenant, il avait commenté son statut Facebook mentionnant que j'étais en couple avec lui. Alors tout à l'heure, j'allais rencontrer un autre commandant de Barbe Blanche ? Ah... Donc à bien voir, j'en avais quand même rencontré quelques-uns. Ace, Marco et Vista. Je soupçonnais aussi Thatch et attendis donc qu'il se pointe pour vérifier mon hypothèse.

A sa place, c'était Vitali qui s'était pointé dans ma chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec son sourire à la con tandis que je reprenais un regard fixe sur mon écran.

\- Alors raconte ! me pressa-t-il en s'installant sur mon lit.

\- Attends ! Ace est en pleine réunion avec les autres commandants et Barbe Blanche. Je regarde qui ils sont. informai-je sans le regarder.

Mon frère, curieux, vint vers mon bureau et regarda également l'écran.

\- Oh Vista est un commandant ?! Et le fameux Marco aussi. Hein ? Izou aussi ? Oh bah merde alors... s'étonna mon frangin penché sur mon bureau.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu la même réaction. Et je soupçonne Thatch également. Ils sont 15 là car Edward que tu vois là, c'est Barbe Blanche alors qu'en tout il y a 16 commandants. dis-je en pointant du doigt le prénom de l'Empereur.

\- J'allais te dire _comment tu sais ça _? mais c'est vrai que tu as parlé avec lui tout à l'heure. Donc tu penses que Thatch est le seizième commandant ?

\- Ouais, tu as vu comment il lead bien sur OPO et c'est le meilleur ami de Ace tout comme Marco. Tous deux sont commandants et ils connaissent bien Vista. Mais surtout lorsque je discutais avec Thatch tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il devait y aller car il devait faire quelque chose d'important. J'ai déduit que c'était la réunion et il me l'a confirmée en me disant qu'ils allaient parler de moi. répondis-je.

Vitali éclata de rire. Quoi ?

\- Ca veut dire que tu t'es tapée deux commandants pirates de Barbe Blanche ?! Tu comptes t'en faire un autre ? Car comme on dit _Jamais deux sans trois_ ! ria-t-il pour se foutre de ma gueule.

Je le regardais outrée et lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes l'amusant encore plus. Mais il n'avait pas tord. J'aimerais bien me faire Marco et dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment salope mais je n'en avais pas honte. Il était beau, quoi !

\- Allez avoue, tu aimerais bien tenter un truc avec Vista ! se moqua-t-il avec son sourire de pervers couplé con.

\- Nan ! Mais... m'offusquai-je en traînant ensuite sur le _mais. _

\- Mais ? insista mon frère moqueur.

Je ne répondis pas et détournais la tête ne voulant pas qu'il voit mon sourire embarrassé.

\- Ah tu aimerais te faire Izou c'est ça ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Je secouais de la tête en pouffant de rire.

\- Nan, mais si je te le dis, tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ? Même pas à Bonney ?

Il pouffa de rire également et me le jura sur sa vie.

\- Ok, c'est Marco... répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu au moins ? sourit-il en s'installant de nouveau sur mon lit.

\- Oui, deux fois mais je ne pense pas que ça se fera.

\- Ouais, c'est aussi un pote à Ace et je ne sais pas comment il est mais il ne doit pas être comme Thatch.

\- Je le pense aussi. Ils doivent avoir le même âge mais Marco a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup et c'était rapide à chaque fois mais je le trouve très beau. souris-je bêtement ensuite.

\- Tu comptes essayer de tenter un truc ?

\- Nan mais si lui tente un truc, je ne dis pas non. riai-je un peu gênée.

\- Fait gaffe comme même à toi ! On ne le connaît pas le gars et puis tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire après. C'est tout de même, le pote de Ace. Ils se parlent.

\- Ouais je sais, t'inquiète. Donc c'est pour ça que je pense que ça ne se fera pas et aussi, il n'est peut-être pas aussi tolérant sur l'âge que Thatch.

Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire clos. Je me tournais vers mon écran pour fermer Discord et j'aperçus Thatch dans le canal Réunion. Je le savais ! C'est un commandant !

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je te disais ?! Thatch est arrivé dans le canal avec les autres. Il doit se faire engueuler de son retard. souris-je amusée.

Vitali se suréleva pour vérifier mes dires puis je fermais la fenêtre avant de venir m'installer à ses côtés.

\- Allez raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ! Il a pleuré ? sourit-il moqueur.

J'émis un _pff_ en roulant des yeux. Alors lui !

\- Nan, il a quand même une dignité. J'ai fait genre que je n'étais au courant de rien. Il m'a donc dit la vérité concernant les messages et ça m'a touché au cœur. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi dès qu'il m'a vu la première fois. A l'époque, il ne savait pas que j'étais avec Ace mais dès qu'il l'a su, il a tenté de repousser ses sentiments envers moi. Cependant, il n'a pas réussi surtout qu'en plus il avait tenté de me le faire comprendre pour que je l'envoie chier mais en vain. C'était à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue que j'étais vraiment une conne... débutai-je mais Vitali me coupa la parole.

\- Ouais c'est clair ! Le pauvre ! Avoir le coup de foudre pour toi... Ca veut dire qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de toi. Je le plains ! soupira-t-il compatissant à l'égard de Thatch.

\- Hey ! m'offusquai-je en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Cela l'amusa et il m'invita à continuer en souriant comme un con. Je soufflais agacée puis repris.

\- ... Donc du coup, je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ça lui a fait de la peine, le pauvre. Je me suis sentis coupable sauf que j'étais toujours énervée contre lui pour ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. Il t'a tout déballé sur Ace alors que je lui faisais confiance. Je m'étais confiée à lui et il a osé tout te sortir car il voulait que Ace s'en prenne plein la gueule pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Il m'a dit que c'était sur un coup de tête et qu'il regrettait car il n'avait pas eu l'intention de me causer du tord puis il m'a demandée pardon...

\- Et donc tu lui as pardonné ? demanda mon frère, impatient.

Et ben ! Il adorait mes problèmes, lui ! Habituellement, il m'écoutait sans parler et là, il s'impatientait pour tout savoir.

\- Oui... je lui laisse une autre chance...

\- Tu es trop gentille, la naine ! sourit-il en secouant de la tête.

\- Bah il me faisait de la peine et puis je l'aime bien. Donc, je continue. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas mon cœur et si ça n'allait pas avec Ace qu'il serait là pour moi car il m'attendrait encore et aussi qu'il ne ferait plus semblant avec moi. Il ne veut pas être loin de moi pour ne pas souffrir et donc il préfère rester ami avec moi. Il est vraiment amoureux de moi, frangin... Je lui ai demandé de se réconcilier avec Ace car je n'aime pas qu'ils se disputent pour moi...

\- Je ne pense pas que Ace va laisser couler ça. Son meilleur pote est amoureux de sa meuf et il a pas hésité une seconde à le balancer sur un coup de tête pour une stupide justice personnelle. Ça va être chaud tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais. Thatch m'a demandée qu'Ace et moi, on ne s'affiche pas devant lui pour ne pas le faire souffrir. J'ai dit oui car je trouve ça normal mais Ace, je ne sais pas s'il va faire sa tête de mule ou pas. soufflai-je tristement.

\- C'est sûr mais moi, je sais que je ne me gênerais pas d'embrasser et peloter ma meuf pour faire chier mon meilleur pote, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon, vu l'heure je vais prendre une bonne douche et me préparer. Enfin si tu as encore un truc à me dire. dit-il en regardant son portable.

\- Nan, tu peux te barrer, c'est bon. Mais n'oublies pas une chose... fis-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Argh ! Allez je me casse. grimaça Vitali en se barrant de ma chambre.

Je rigolais comme une con en fermant ma porte. Je n'avais pas voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture. C'était bien trop gênant et j'avais besoin de méditer dessus. Ressentais-je vraiment quelque chose pour Thatch autre que de l'amitié ? J'avais peut-être un béguin de gamine et ça allait passer avec le temps. Ouais ça devait être ça. Je voulais être avec Ace pas avec Thatch. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Désolée Thatch ! Entre nous ça ne sera jamais possible. Mais bordel ! L'embrasser m'avait plût et un peu excitée. S'il m'avait touchée et caressée, je me serais laissée faire. Il savait bien s'y prendre. En plus, discuter de Marco avec mon frère m'avait beaucoup plût également. Je m'imaginais maintenant l'embrasser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en le masturbant. Comment était sa queue ? J'avais envie de savoir. Était-elle comme celle de Thatch ou bien celle de Ace ? Je n'espérais pas un petit asticot, ça perdrait tout son charme. Putain, j'avais envie de me le taper ! J'étais une vraie salope mais je m'en foutais. Personne n'était dans ma tête alors je pouvais fantasmer sur qui je voulais.

Excitée, je fouinais dans mon armoire pour récupérer le sextoy. Merde ! Il n'avait pas de batterie. Et merde, merde, merde... Je le branchais rapidement à mon pc avec le cordon fournis avec et attendis. C'était long mais je patientais en fantasmant sur la queue fictive de Marco. Oh Dieu ! Si seulement je pouvais la voir une fois pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait !

Assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je serrais les cuisses en me mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure. D'un coup, je me levais pour aller verrouiller complètement ma porte et fermer les rideaux de ma chambre avant de me déshabiller entièrement. Je débranchais à la va-vite le jouet et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'aurais pu juste utiliser mes doigts pour me satisfaire mais je voulais plus. Je vérifiais que le sextoy fonctionnait bien et écartais les jambes pour me l'insérer lentement. Oh Seigneur ! Avec ma mouille pas besoin du flacon de lub'. Ça rentrait tout seul. J'espérais maintenant qu'il y avait assez d'autonomie pour me satisfaire. Je laissais reposer la seconde partie sur mon clitoris puis appuyais sur les boutons dessus dans le but de le mettre en route.

Oh putain, j'émis un petit cri à cause des vibrations. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle intensité sur mon point G et mon clitoris. Je pris mon coussin et gémissais dedans en ondulant du corps. Bordel c'était trop bon ! Dans ma tête, je visualisais Ace me sodomiser et Thatch me pénétrer la minette pendant que je suçais Marco.

J'avais chaud. Mon corps était en transe. Il se mouvait tout seul sous le plaisir. C'était meilleur lorsque c'était donné par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Je lâchais mon oreiller pour caresser mes seins. Je mordillais mes lèvres, la respiration rapide et forte. C'était tellement bon que je vins rapidement. Sentant mon orgasme arriver, je repris mon coussin pour le crier dedans. J'étais parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables. Mon vagin éjecta de lui-même le jouet vibrant dans un bruit humide sur mon lit. Je dégageais mon oreiller sur le côté et reprenais doucement mes esprits, haletante et les yeux clos.

Je me mis à rire, euphorique. Ça avait été bon, putain ! Je n'avais jamais eu un orgasme comme celui-là et je me disais qu'aucun homme sur Terre ne pourrait m'en donner un pareil. Je remerciais la personne qui avait inventé cette merveille vibrante. Je m'asseyais ensuite pour le prendre et l'éteindre mais je fus surprise de voir mon lit tremper. Quoique nan, je m'en doutais un peu vu comment j'avais prit mon pied. La tâche était pas plus grosse que mon poing mais ça se voyait bien.

Je me rhabillais ensuite tremblante de mes sous-vêtements puis enfilais ma robe et mes chaussettes hautes avant de mettre mon collier. Il me manquait un nouveau coup de déodorant, de parfum et de brosse et j'étais prête. J'essuyais le jouet à l'aide d'un mouchoir puis le rangeais dans mon armoire avant de retourner ma couette pour qu'on ne voit pas la tâche. Malgré cette merveilleuse jouissance, je ne me sentais pas satisfaite. J'avais très envie de recommencer. Que m'arrivait-il ? Habituellement, j'avais ce comportement avant d'avoir mes règles. Étais-je nympho ?

o6o

Fin du chapitre 14.

o6o

Bonus futilités :

\- Dans le manga original, Deuce est un membre de l'équipage des Spades Pirates donc le second de Portgas D. Ace puis un membre de l'équipage pirate de Barbe Blanche.

\- Pour les prix des robes et des chaussures du chapitre précédent, je les ai convertis en Yen japonais pour les mettre en Berrys. De base, ils étaient en euro et il fallait compter quelques milliers d'euro pour chaque robes et chaussures sur le site officiel PRADA.

\- Le chien de Barbe Blanche, Stephan, existe réellement mais vu qu'on ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet, j'ai décidé de lui donner la race du Patou des Pyrénées.

\- **Voici la liste des professeurs donnant cours à la classe d'Anastasia : **

**Sciences **: Trafalgar Law

**Lettres modernes (Japonais) :** Nico Robin

**Mathématiques :** Foxy

**Éducation Civique :** Charlotte Brûlée

**Sport :** Kuro-obi (membre de l'équipage pirate d'Arlong)

**Sciences Sociales (Histoire, Géographie, Économie) : **Clown Baggy

**Anglais :** Four Babe (Mr.4)

**Art :** Three Galdino (Mr.3)

\- Chaque club au lycée est obligatoirement orchestré par un professeur pour pouvoir être ouvert. Voici les clubs de Anastasia :

**Club de cuisine** dirigé par Charlotte Brûlée, secondée par Charlotte Pudding et Vinsmoke Sanji. Ce dernier s'occupe principalement des premières années et Pudding des secondes tandis que Brûlée privilégie les troisièmes.

**Club de Karaté** dirigé par Kuro-Obi et assisté par les troisièmes années du club.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bienvenue dans ce quinzième chapitre.

Disclaimed : Les personnages de One Pièce ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OCs et autres bizarreries sont à moi tout comme cette histoire.

/! Rating M pour le langages et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenus !

Question du jour : On sait que l'ancien commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche, Oden avait une épouse mais du coup les autres commandants ont-il également une compagne ?

Bonne lecture !

o6o

Ace était arrivé lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me mettre du parfum. Comme une con, j'avais oublié de prévenir les darons et c'était la surprise. C'était mon père qui avait ouvert la porte lorsque j'étais du coup en haut de l'escalier. J'avais pu voir leur échange. Papa avait soupiré du nez en le voyant avant de le laisser entrer sans un mot et Ace lui avait souri avec franchise. Je descendais rapidement les marches avec le sourire pour venir l'accueillir.

\- Ace ! m'exclamai-je contente.

Il salua mon père poliment en se courbant puis retira ses chaussures et son manteau que je rangeais dans le placard.

\- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, Ace. J'aimerais te parler dans mon bureau. fit Papa sur un ton calme nous surprenant.

Il tourna les talons pour monter l'escalier obligeant Ace à le suivre. Ce dernier me toucha la main avec un petit sourire rassurant et je le lui rendis. Où était Mama ? Il n'y avait personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Ah les chiottes ! Bien sûr...

De quoi voulait parler Papa à Ace ? Curieuse, j'attendis un petit moment avant de monter en haut, histoire de ne pas me faire griller. La porte du bureau de mon Père se ferma et, sur la pointe des pieds et à pas de renard, je me dirigeais le plus silencieusement possible jusque devant la porte avant de coller doucement mon oreille contre. Cependant, je sursautais en entendant du bruit derrière moi. Putain la vache ! C'était mon frère qui sortait de sa chambre. Il me regarda avec sa sale gueule de con et je lui fis signe de se taire et de venir discrètement me rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier et colla son oreille à côté de la mienne.

\- Tu as parlé à mes enfants de ma situation ? demanda Papa d'une voix calme.

Olalah ! Il était au courant que Vitali et moi savions qu'il était un Révolutionnaire. C'était la merde. Ace ne répondit pas. Le pauvre, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule. Papa soupira et nous l'entendîmes se laisser tomber dans son siège de bureau.

\- Tout à l'heure, je les ai entendus causer dans la chambre d'Anastasia. Ils savent que je suis un Révolutionnaire et ils aimeraient rejoindre les rangs de l'A.R. Tu leur as monté la tête ? continua-t-il.

Vitali et moi nous regardâmes inquiet. Ça allait être chaud pour intégrer leur rang.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'essaie d'éviter le plus possible le danger à Anastasia. Alors l'inciter à rejoindre l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ce serait la mettre en première ligne sur le front. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait l'ambition de vous rejoindre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté de l'en dissuader. répondit Ace un peu soulé.

Notre père soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Mes enfants sont aussi têtus que leur mère. Si je les empêche de nous intégrer, ils trouveront un moyen de quand même y parvenir surtout que Dragon les accueillera à bras ouverts et ne parlons même pas de ton frère.

Ace ricana.

\- Ouais Sabo à son caractère. Je parlerais à Anastasia... dit Ace mais mon père lui coupa la parole.

\- Nan, c'est à moi de le faire. Je parlerais à mes enfants. Ne leur dit rien et j'en toucherais un mot à ton frère.

\- Ok ! Ça marche. Je ne lui dirais rien. répondit Ace calmement.

\- Au fait, tu comptes toujours te marier avec ma fille le mois prochain ? demanda Papa.

Hein ? Il était au courant ? Vitali me fixa sur le cul. Sans voix et en bougeant seulement ses lèvres, je pus lire : « Il compte t'épouser ? ». Je hochais de la tête tristement et il me tira une sale gueule. Toutefois, il allait me dire autre chose mais Ace prit la parole.

\- Oui, comme nous l'avions convenu. Ça se fera après son anniversaire.

Hein ?

\- C'est bien. Anya n'est pas trop d'accord mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. parla Papa sérieusement.

\- Ouais mais c'est une garantie pour Anastasia. Lorsque vous déclencherez le coup d'Etat, elle sera automatiquement sous ma protection maritale dans le Nouveau Monde. Bon, tu sais bien que ça ne m'enchante pas trop de faire ça. Le mariage, c'est pas mon truc mais tu rémunères bien et puis je t'en dois une. Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Que va-t-il arriver à Vitali ?

Quoi ? Papa le payait pour qu'il m'épouse ? Le ton qu'il avait pris montrait qu'il se forçait à le faire. Je me sentais trahie et telle une marchandise. Limite mon père me vendait à un mec. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je croisais ceux de mon frère. Il me regardait peiné puis me frictionna l'épaule, compatissant. Ace était un salaud. Je croyais vraiment qu'il voulait m'épouser de son plein grès car il avait des sentiments pour moi. MENTEUR ! SALE CON !

\- Je l'émanciperais. Il va avoir 16 ans à la fin du mois. Anya est encore contre mais je lui répète toujours que c'est une garantie pour eux dans le cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose pendant la prochaine guerre. Tu as dû apprendre qu'elle avait rejoins l'Armée Révolutionnaire depuis peu. Elle a tenu à me suivre. En tout cas, tu as de la chance que ma fille t'ait dit oui lorsque tu lui as fait ta demande.

\- Ouais, j'ai surtout de la chance qu'elle soit aussi naïve. Tu aurais fait comment si elle avait refusé ?

Ses mots me blessaient. Quel sale type ! Il n'était pas amoureux de moi pour oser faire ça. Il avait accepté la requête de mon père pour de l'argent et parce qu'il lui en devait une. Quel enfoiré ! Depuis quand avaient-ils prévu ça ? Depuis le début ? Depuis bien avant qu'il ne soit embauché comme baby-sitter ? Mon cœur se brisa.

\- Je l'aurais émancipée également mais avec sa gentillesse et sa naïveté, elle se serait attirée des ennuis. Il est préférable qu'elle ait quelqu'un qui s'occupera d'elle plus tard. Elle sera en sécurité avec toi même si je suis contre le fait que tu sois un pirate. Tu devrais songer à avoir un autre emploi en plus au cas où car ça ne sera pas avec l'argent que je te donnerai tous les mois pour subvenir aux besoins de ma fille après votre mariage que vous pourrez en vivre une fois dans le Nouveau Monde si ça se passait mal pour Anya et moi. répondit Papa.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire et puis je n'en ai pas très envie. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est...

Je ne voulais plus en entendre plus. C'était bien assez. Quel connard ! Il m'avait menti et trahie. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Je pouvais comprendre mon père qui souhaitait me protéger mais Ace, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'argent. Mes larmes coulaient et je me redressais lentement pour aller dans ma chambre. Je savais que mon frère me suivait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurais silencieusement contre son torse. Il ne disait rien mais je sentais son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il devait être sur les nerfs.

Mon père et Ace disaient que j'étais une personne naïve, ils n'avaient pas tord mais je voulais changer et j'allais le leur prouver. C'était fini de me reposer sur les autres pour vivre et avancer. J'allais prendre ma vie en main et prouver à tous que je pouvais me débrouiller un minimum sans eux. J'allais trouver un emploi stable, m'émanciper puis me trouver un appartement où je vivrais seule quitte à laisser tomber les cours. Je ne comptais pas faire d'étude à la fac donc bon. Je n'épouserais pas Ace qui ne voyait en moi qu'un moyen de se faire du fric tous les mois. Il était hors de question que je sois la petite femme à son mari. Ça nan !

\- Frangin ! Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était aujourd'hui et lundi pour Bonney pour qu'elle puisse profiter de voir Thatch mais je compte... Je compte...

La suite était difficile à dire. Je ne voulais plus continuer avec Ace. Ma voix avait tremblé et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour contrôler mes sanglots mais en vain.

\- J'ai compris... Je vais trouver un moyen de nous faire rentrer chez les Révolutionnaires. Lorsque nous seront émancipés, les darons ne pourront pas nous empêcher de faire ce que nous voulons. J'arrêterai le lycée et prendrais un boulot pour quitter cette baraque. Papa veut qu'on se prenne en main au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose et bien, il allait être servi. fit Vitali sèchement.

Nous étions les mêmes.

\- Je compte faire pareil. Je n'épouserai pas Ace et choisis l'émancipation. Je vais mettre toutes mes chances de côté pour qu'Izou me fasse un contrat et si ce n'est pas assez je prendrais un second boulot puis rapidement un appart pour être tranquille. On pourrait vivre ensemble ? proposai-je en tentant de calmer mes sanglots.

\- Ouais, ce serait une bonne idée. Il faudrait trouver un lieu pas trop loin de chez Bonney comme ça je pourrais aller rapidement chez elle. ricana-t-il ensuite.

Je souris me disant que ça serait bien car ça m'éviterait de les entendre forniquer toute la journée. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et essuyais mon visage de mes larmes.

\- Frangin ! Tu crois que Ace faisait semblant d'être jaloux pour pouvoir me garder et être sûr que je l'épouse pour avoir les paiements de Papa ? questionnai-je pour avoir son avis.

\- J'en sais rien mais avec ce qu'on vient d'entendre, on peut s'attendre à tout avec lui... J'ai envie de lui péter sa gueule à ce connard ! pesta-t-il à la fin en serrant les dents.

\- Nan, ne fais rien ! Pense à Bonney !

Je disais ça mais je savais au fond de moi que ça me ferait du mal qu'il s'en prenne à Ace. Il m'avait trahie, c'était vrai, mais la tristesse et le sentiment que j'éprouvais pour lui était toujours là.

\- Ouais t'inquiète je sais. Je commence à bien savoir jouer la comédie depuis peu de temps. sourit-il fier de lui.

Ah ! Lui aussi ? C'était bien mon frère ! Je lui souris et chopais mon portable sur mon bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ace et Papa étaient encore dans le bureau et Vitali et moi descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Mama n'était pas là. Mais elle était où ? J'allais dans la cuisine me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Mon frère me passa un torchon propre pour m'essuyer puis je le déposais plié sur le comptoir.

\- Je vais aller chercher Bonney. Je t'aurais bien dit de m'accompagner mais il y a Ace... souffla-t-il désolé.

\- Ouais mais vas-y, c'est bon ! T'inquiète pas. souris-je tristement.

Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller en direction de l'entrée. Peu de temps après, je l'entendis quitter la maison. Me voilà seule dans la baraque. J'allais dans le salon mater la TV. Assise sur le canapé, je caressais Masha allongé à côté de moi. Je pris mon portable et pianotais dessus. J'avais envie de parler à Thatch. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance après ce qu'il avait fait mais j'avais envie de me confier et je savais qu'avec lui, je pouvais me laisser aller.

« Thatch, tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que Ace voulait se marier avec moi ? »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas me faisant sourire.

« Oui, ma jolie. Tu as pu parler avec Ace sur ça ? »

« Nan mais mon père parlait avec lui dans son bureau et avec Vitali on a entendu leur conversation. Ace va m'épouser car mon père le lui a demandé pour me protéger de ce qu'il va se passer bientôt au cas où s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je serais sous sa protection maritale et en échange il sera rémunéré tous les mois par mon père. Lorsqu'il en parlait, ça s'entendait que ça le faisait chier de se marier. »

« Je ne le savais pas. Moi, je ne me forcerais pas à t'épouser. Je trouve ça horrible de la part de Ace mais ton père ne souhaite que ton bonheur et ta sécurité. Pour ça, je peux très bien le faire. Tu le sais bien. Tu comptes faire quoi par rapport à Ace ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne compte pas l'épouser. Mon père a dit que si j'avais refusé, il m'aurait donnée mon émancipation. Je vais prendre ça, laisser tomber les cours car de tout manière je ne compte pas aller à la fac, trouver un boulot stable puis me prendre un appart pour être tranquille. Mon frère va faire pareil car mon père veut l'émanciper également à ses 16 ans à la fin du mois. »

« Je comprends que vous en ayez marre et que vous soyez en colère mais n'oublie pas que ton père fait ça pour vous protéger et vous épargner les soucis avec les familles d'accueil. Mais au lieu de trouver un appart, tu peux venir chez moi. Je serais ravi de t'héberger à titre gratuit aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part mais je préfère rester avec mon frère. On ne veut pas être séparé. »

« Bien vu mais je te passe mon adresse au cas où. Garde la bien précieusement ! Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, ma jolie. Viens chez moi quand tu veux. »

Je reçus un autre sms de sa part avec son adresse complète. Thatch était vraiment gentil.

« Merci Thatch. Tu es super ! »

J'entendis Ace et mon père descendre l'escalier en silence. Je ne bougeais pas et caressais le chien en fixant la TV, mon portable dans la main. Thatch me répondit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Où est ton frère ? me demanda Papa.

\- Parti chercher Bonney. répondis-je simplement en lisant le sms.

« Mais de rien, ma jolie. Tu peux compter sur moi pour n'importe quoi. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Je souris puis me levais en lui répondant.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Thatch. :D Vitali est parti chercher Bonney. Dès qu'il revient, on arrive. »

Ah bah tiens en parlant de lui, le voilà qui revenait. Il avait fait vite ! J'allais dans l'entrée saluer Bonney en passant devant Ace sans le regarder. Mon père me suivit et nous saluâmes Bonney qui retirait la neige de ses cheveux longs. Sous son manteau marron, je pus voir qu'elle portait une robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux avec une paire de collant noir et des bottines marrons. Elle était belle.

\- Vous avez fait vite ! remarquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Oui, Bonney avait fait la moitié du chemin. Allez on y va ? répondit mon frangin.

Je hochais de la tête puis sortis mes bottines à talons pour les chausser. Ace fit de même et nous nous vêtîmes chaudement.

\- Ace m'a dit que vous sortez chez un ami. Ne rentrez pas trop tard sinon votre mère deviendra hystérique. nous dit Papa en russe.

Vitali et moi acquiesçâmes puis nous prîmes chacun nos clés avant de sortir après l'avoir salué. J'envoyais rapidement un sms à Thatch pour lui dire qu'on partait. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche au moment où Ace me prit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Je la retirais rapidement le surprenant mais voyant sur le coup que j'avais été con, je fis genre de retirer mon gant avant d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens lui tirant un sourire. Je rangeais mon gant dans ma poche avec mon portable et nous prîmes la route pour aller chez Thatch. Ah tiens, la voiture de Mama n'était plus là.

\- Ma souris, j'ai ta surprise dans ma poche. Je n'ai pas pu te la donner à cause de ton père. Tu la veux maintenant ? sourit-il près de mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud m'avait donnée un frisson même à travers mon bonnet. Je le regardais me demandant si sa surprise était sincère et pas calculée pour me garder près de lui. Je jetais ensuite un œil à Vitali et sa copine qui marchaient devant nous avant de reporter mon intention sur lui. Curieuse tout de même de savoir ce que c'était, je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire en coin l'amusant. Ace fouilla dans sa poche de manteau pour sortir une petite boîte argentée. Il me la donna avec un grand sourire. Je la pris un peu hésitante mais tout de même souriante. J'étais quand même contente de recevoir un cadeau. C'était le premier venant de lui alors ce n'était pas rien.

\- Ouvre la ! pressa-t-il joyeusement.

Je le fis et découvris avec surprise un magnifique bracelet en argent représentant des fleurs tressées entre elles. Il était beau et je ne pouvais cacher mon grand sourire ravi. Ace avait bon goût. Je m'arrêtais le forçant à faire de même tandis que mon frère et Bonney continuait leur chemin en discutant main dans la main.

\- Tu aimes ? Enfin ça te plaît ? questionna Ace le ton rempli d'espoir.

\- Oui beaucoup ! Il est magnifique. Met le moi, s'il-te-plaît ! souris-je contente.

Je lui tendis la boîte et il défit le bracelet pour l'ouvrir pendant que je relevais les manches de mon manteau et de ma robe du poignet droit, celui de la main dégantée. On voyait bien mon ecchymose verte mais je m'en foutais maintenant. Ace attarda son regard dessus un moment avant d'attacher le joli bracelet autours.

\- Merci Ace ! souris-je sincèrement.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. Son baiser était doux et sa langue pointa entre mes lèvres. Il m'avait menti sur le mariage et peut-être sur plus encore mais sur ses baisers, il ne me trompait pas. Il savait bien embrasser, ce con. Je lui accordais le passage et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui maintenant. Je l'appréciais et tenais à lui même s'il me mentait. C'était idiot de ma part de ne pas réagir tout de suite mais j'avais peur de la confrontation. Je préférais souffrir intérieurement plutôt que de faire souffrir les autres. Trop bon trop con comme on disait mais bon j'étais comme ça. Ça me faisait chier néanmoins de le quitter pour ça. Étais-je amoureuse de lui ? Ace semblait réellement amoureux de moi. Peut-être était-ce de la comédie pour avoir son argent ? Toutefois, j'avais l'espoir de croire qu'il ressentait au moins quelque chose pour moi et qu'il ne se forçait pas à sortir avec moi pour de l'argent. Y penser me pinçait le cœur. Thatch ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait, lui ! Avec tout le pognon qu'il avait, il ne se serait pas rabaissé à ça. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il devenu pirate, lui ? Je savais que Ace hackait pour avoir de la thune mais Thatch, j'en avais aucune idée.

Nous nous séparâmes avec un sourire et je vis dans ses yeux le même regard que ce matin. Ce regard doux et plein d'amour. Ça n'allait pas avec ce que j'avais entendu à la porte. Si Ace était amoureux de moi pourquoi se forçait-il à m'épouser dans ce cas ? A cause d'une dette envers mon père ? Pour me protéger ? Ou bien les deux ? Mais surtout depuis quand exactement avaient-ils tous les deux prévu ça ? Lors de sa demande, Ace était bourré et il m'avait dit juste avant de s'endormir à cause de l'alcool qu'un jour, il m'épouserait. Je m'en souvenais bien alors dans un état pareil, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement par lui-même, ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins que ça n'était prévu depuis bien longtemps avant même de me rencontrer il y a quelque semaine et que c'était bien ancré dans son crâne ? Les larmes me montaient aux yeux en songeant que tout depuis le début était une mascarade orchestrée par mon père dans le but de me protéger lors d'un coup d'Etat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma souris ? me ramena Ace à la réalité.

\- Euh... Rien... soufflai-je en reprenant la marche.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler. Pas de suite en tout cas. Ça allait tout gâcher pour Bonney alors je faisais profil bas en attendant. Ace me rejoint et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je déviais mes yeux vers lui et il passa son bras par-dessus ma tête pour le poser sur mon épaule dans le but de me rapprocher de lui. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et glissa un Je t'aime à mon oreille. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Cependant, j'adorais lorsqu'il me le disait. Je voulais le croire sincère.

Avec un sourire, nous pressâmes le pas pour retrouver mon frère et sa copine qui ne se souciaient pas de nous. Ace nous guida jusqu'à chez Thatch et il nous avait fallu presque une demi-heure de marche. Mes pieds en pâtissaient dans mes bottines. Pourtant ça ne m'avait pas sembler si loin la première fois que j'y avais été. Nous avions croisé quelques patrouilles de la Marine mais bien moins que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que c'était férié aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je sonnais au portail, je vis Ace se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. C'était vrai qu'il était toujours en froid avec Thatch. Bonney était aussi nerveuse que lui. Ils faisaient une bonne paire tous les deux. Le portail s'ouvrit et nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'allée avant qu'il ne se ferme derrière nous. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Thatch souriant et nous pûmes tous entendre Bonney émettre un petit couinement. Je souriais en voyant qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres en souriant. Ace retira son bras de mon épaule puis nous entrâmes avant de saluer Thatch poliment et amicalement. J'étais contente de le voir.

\- Marco et Vista sont ici également. Ils sont arrivés il y a moins d'une heure. nous informa Thatch en prenant nos affaires pour les ranger.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le regard moqueur de Vitali. Fermais ta gueule surtout ! Putain j'allais voir Marco ! Le souvenir de mon plaisir de tout à l'heure me revint et je rougissais malgré moi. Thatch nous conduit dans le salon où Marco et Vista étaient déjà attablés autours d'un kotatsu. Oh purée, j'adorais ça ! Nous n'en avions pas à la maison. C'était idéal pour avoir chaud en hiver. On pouvait même y dormir. Ils nous saluèrent poliment tout comme nous tandis que Ace les saluait comme un vieux pote en leur faisant une poignée de bras. Bonnet et mon frère se présentèrent tout comme eux. Thatch nous invita à nous installer à table. J'étais entre Ace et mon frère et bien sûr, pile en face de Marco pour mon malheur et mon bonheur. Bonney était à côté de lui et en face de mon frère tandis que Thatch s'était gardé la place à côté de Vista, étant donc en face de Ace. Il y avait une petite tension entre les deux qui se ressentait. Ace le fixait d'un mauvais œil alors que Thatch peinait à créer une bonne atmosphère en tant qu'hôte. Toujours debout, il nous dit de faire comme chez lui puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

\- Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda joyeusement Ace.

Il avait prit un grand sourire au départ de Thatch. Un vrai bipolaire, ce type.

\- On vient rendre visite à Thatch par rapport à cette nuit. répondit Vista avec un petit sourire en coin.

Oh ils devaient sûrement venir pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- Ouais mais moi, je suis surtout là car Izou à demander ma présence pour son travail... informa Marco.

Puis il dévia ses yeux vers mon frère et moi avec un sourire. Oh putain, il me regardait ! Faisais pas la con ! Mes joues me chauffèrent malgré tout.

\- ... Je dois vous faire un dossier médical car vous souhaitez travailler pour lui, yoï. nous dit-il ensuite joyeusement.

Je hochais de la tête timidement, les joues brûlantes ce qui le fit sourire d'amusement.

\- Oui, c'est ça. fit Vitali avec un sourire.

\- J'ai apporté mon matériel et tout installé dans une des chambres en haut. Je vous ausculterais tout à l'heure un par un, yoï.

\- D'accord. dis-je timidement en même temps que mon frère qui lui avait plus d'assurance.

J'allais me retrouver seule dans une chambre avec Marco ! Oh bordel de merde ! Mais bon, il ne se passerait rien, fallait pas trop rêver. Ça m'aurait au moins plût qu'il m'embrasse avec sa belle bouche pulpeuse. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas mit ses lunettes et je le trouvais sexy vêtu de sa chemise violette. Je ressentis une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre et je serrais les cuisses. L'image fictive que j'avais eu de lui tout à l'heure me donnait envie de baiser. Je regardais Ace qui semblait dans ses pensées. Je ne pouvais plus baiser avec Thatch, Marco semblait inaccessible donc il ne me restait plus que lui. Oui, il était le dernier choix à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Papa. Je fis genre de placer correctement la couverture sur mes cuisses puis glissais ma main en-dessous pour attraper celle de Ace qu'il avait de poser machinalement sur sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps, mon frangin engagea la conversation avec Marco et Vista. Alerté, Ace me regarda avec un petit sourire. Je caressais doucement sa main de mon pouce puis glissais mes doigts sur une partie de son bras avant d'arriver sur son jeans. Ma main se dirigea discrètement vers son entrejambe. Il arcqua un sourcil amusé comprenant ce que je cherchais à faire. Cependant, Marco attira notre attention en nous disant que Izou était sur la route tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche de jeans.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pouvons faire les auscultations tout de suite pour aller plus vite. Je crois que Izou a du travail ensuite, yoï. continua-t-il.

J'aquiesçai avec Vitali d'un hochement de tête.

\- Parfait ! Honneur aux dames alors, yoï. s'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout.

Timidement, je fis de même et nous sortîmes du salon pour aller dans le couloir. Nous passâmes devant la cuisine où Thatch découpait les pizzas en part égale. Marco l'informa de ce qu'il allait faire et de l'arrivée prochaine de Izou avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse monter les escaliers en carrelage. C'était impressionnant de marcher à côté de lui. Il était grand comme Thatch mais il dégageait un plus grand sérieux. Je le regardais et croisais son regard en arrivant en haut. Il me sourit chaleureusement me faisant rougir. Je détournais les yeux par timidité. Marco m'accompagna dans une des chambres d'ami et bien sûr, c'était celle où j'avais dormi avec Ace l'autre fois et également celle où j'avais baisé avec Thatch pendant que Ace filmait. Quel souvenir !

Je m'asseyais sur le lit tandis que Marco ferma la porte derrière lui. Je remarquais alors la balance et le mètre contre le mur près de la porte, et une chaise avec un calepin, un stylo et sa sacoche de doc. Il récupéra ses affaires et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Oh la vache ! J'étais toute seule avec lui. Bon ce n'était pas la première fois mais l'autre fois, j'étais dans le bad.

\- Détend toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger, yoï. sourit-il avec amusement.

Bah justement, j'aimerais bien ! Je me contentais de sourire doucement en hochant de la tête.

\- Je vais commencer l'auscultation. Tu me donnes ton accord pour que je te touche ? Je dois inspecter ton corps, yoï.

Oh ouais, tu pouvais me toucher et inspecter ce que tu voulais ! Je hochais de la tête.

\- Très bien. Tu peux te déshabiller de ta robe et de tes chaussettes, yoï. dit-il en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Oh merde ! J'étais en string ! Il allait croire que je l'allumais. Bon, j'en avais bien envie mais je ne voulais pas me prendre un râteau. Je retirais mes chaussettes que je posais sur le lit à côté de moi puis en restant toujours assise, j'enlevais ma robe qui partit rejoindre le reste bien pliée avant de cacher ma poitrine recouverte de mon soutif avec mes bras. Le cul sur le lit, il n'allait pas voir que j'étais en string. Heureusement sinon vive le malaise ! Marco sortit son stéthoscope de son sac et se le mit aux oreilles. Je me sentais mal à l'aise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur mes avant-bras. Il devait fixer mes marques car ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il retira son appareil qu'il posa sur ses genoux et me prit doucement les poignets. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Et merde...

\- L'autre fois, je n'en avais vu qu'un mais à voir de plus près, c'est assez vilain. Tu t'es fait ça comment, yoï ? demanda-t-il en inspectant mes marques à tour de rôle.

Merde... Que devais-je dire ? C'était Ace mais je n'avais pas envie de le balancer. Il s'en était déjà pris plein la gueule aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas que ça continue. Mais je ne voulais pas mentir surtout que je ne savais pas quoi inventer dans la seconde.

\- C'était un accident... soufflai-je.

Marco releva ses yeux pour me regarder.

\- Ace aurait pu te casser les poignets s'il avait forcé un chouïa plus. Cet imbécile, yoï ! dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Comment le savait-il ?

\- Thatch nous en a parlés tout à l'heure. Ne lui en veut pas ! Il ne cherche que ton bien, yoï.

\- Il est une bonne personne... murmurai-je avec un sourire vague.

\- Oui. Il a un grand cœur. Cœur que tu as brisé en début d'après-midi. Il nous a raconté que tu lui avais mit un beau râteau, yoï. ricana-t-il moqueur.

J'émis un petit rire, la bouche close.

\- Il vous a tout racontés alors ? dis-je doucement, un peu amusée.

\- Oui, de A à Z. Ace est très en colère contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il saura que Thatch s'est prit un gros râteau, c'est possible qu'il lui pardonne. Ace est doté d'une grande gentillesse. Il peut être impulsif par moment mais il a un bon fond, yoï. sourit Marco en tenant toujours mes poignets.

Ouais et il kiffait la thune aussi ! Mais je me contentais de lui rendre son sourire.

\- J'espère qu'ils se réconcilieront. Je n'aime pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi. soupirai-je tristement.

\- Oui ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se font la gueule. Ils ont tous les deux leur caractère et des fois, ça explose. Mais après une bonne bière, ils rigolent de nouveau ensemble, yoï. ria-t-il.

Je gloussais doucement.

\- Tant mieux alors. Ça me rassure. souris-je.

\- Bon allez ! Ace t'a fait ça quand, yoï ? se reprit-il ensuite en regardant mes marques avec un air sérieux.

\- Lundi soir...

\- La pression a été très forte et amassée beaucoup de sang. Ça va rester encore un moment et Izou ne va pas être content. Je vais te prescrire de l'Arnica en gel. Ça va soigner plus vite tes bleus et soulager tes douleurs, yoï. dit-il en passant ses pouces sur mes marques, le regard toujours dessus.

C'était agréable même si c'était encore légèrement douloureux. Marco me lâcha puis me sourit doucement. Il avait un beau sourire. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais ça aurait été con de ma part. Il prit son stéthoscope pour le mettre à ses oreilles avant de le poser sur ma poitrine. Il me demanda d'inspirer puis d'expirer profondément. Son regard était fixé sur mon ventre écoutant ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur comme l'autre fois.

\- Tu as de l'asthme ou tu en as fait quand tu étais enfant, yoï ?

\- Nan. répondis-je alors qu'il passait dans mon dos.

\- Des anomalies cardiaques ou respiratoires dans ta famille, yoï ?

\- Euh ma mère a un souffle au cœur mais c'est tout. Je ne sais rien concernant mes grands-parents maternels par contre.

Oh bordel ! Il était vraiment près de moi et j'entendais sa respiration nasale tout comme je pouvais sentir son parfum fruité. J'avais envie de me blottir contre lui et d'embrasser la peau de son cou. Elle devait être chaude et douce.

\- Tout va bien, yoï ? me demanda-t-il en me surprenant.

\- Euh oui... Pourquoi ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Ton cœur s'est accéléré soudainement, yoï. répondit-il sérieusement me faisant devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Merde ! Mon excitation s'était faite entendre.

\- Je t'intimide ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai fait un serment en tant que médecin, yoï. sourit-il amusé.

\- C'est rassurant. souris-je également.

Marco retira son outils de travail pour me prendre la tension ensuite il me demanda de me mettre debout pour aller me peser. Et merde... Le visage brûlant, je me levais lentement et fus soulagée de voir qu'il s'occupait de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Je me mis vite sur la balance et heureusement pour moi lorsque j'étais dessus, je lui faisais face. Marco se leva pour se poster à côté de moi et regarder mon poids.

\- 50kgs tout pile. Je vais te mesurer. Place-toi contre le mur, yoï. s'exclama-t-il en écrivant sur son calepin.

50kgs ? J'avais perdu du poids en peu de temps. Sûrement dû à mon anxiété. Je descendis de la balance et me mis contre le mur. Marco vint placer le mètre à côté de moi et me mesura.

\- 1m65 et 50kgs. Il te manque quelques kilos pour être à ton poids idéal mais ça ne dérangera pas Izou. Je te remercie. Je vais inspecter ton corps maintenant, yoï. Allonge-toi sur le lit, s'il-te-plaît.

Timidement et en croisant intérieurement les doigts pour qu'il ne voit pas que je portais un string, je m'installais sur le lit. Merde ! Il me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin puis il s'approcha de moi.

\- Je vais commencer, yoï. m'avertit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je hochais de la tête et le laissais me regarder. J'aimais bien qu'il me regarde mais pas aussi professionnellement. Il était si sérieux que c'en était intimidant. Il arrêta son regard sur mon ventre et toucha de l'index ma hanche. Je frissonnais et eut un tremblement. Son contact avait été doux.

\- Une cicatrice ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Oui. Dans ma dixième année, je faisais du vélo au parc et mon cousin s'était amusé à me pousser contre un arbre. Ma mère lui avait tiré les oreilles. soufflai-je en croisant son regard.

\- Ton cousin est un abruti, yoï.

\- Oui, il a trois ans de plus que moi et il influençait toujours Vitali. D'ailleurs, il vient passer des vacances au Japon le mois prochain. Je ne suis pas pressée de le voir.

Marco ricana puis continua son inspection.

\- Tu as une autre ecchymose sur la hanche. Tu t'es fait ça comment, yoï ?

\- Ah ça ? Je me suis disputée avec mon bureau un soir. amusai-je ce qui le fit glousser.

\- Tu as une jolie tâche de naissance sous le nombril. On dirait un oiseau qui prend son envol. C'est marrant, yoï. sourit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Je me suis toujours dit que c'était un V.

\- Oui, on peut dire aussi mais je préfère l'oiseau. J'adore les oiseaux. Ils ont beaucoup de grâce, je trouve, yoï.

Vu sa tête, il en était passionné.

\- Tu peux te mettre sur le ventre, s'il-te-plaît, yoï ? quémanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Oh merde, mon string ! Faisait chier ! Bon tant pis, c'était juste un moment embarrassant. Je hochais de la tête puis me retournais sur le ventre, les bras croisés soutenant ma tête.

\- Hum ? Je peux dégrafer ton soutien-gorge ? J'aimerais voir ton grain de beauté, yoï.

Ah... Oui, j'avais un gros grain de beauté sous l'omoplate gauche. Ma grand-mère paternelle disait que c'était parce que j'avais été poignardée dans le dos dans une vie antérieure. Je ne savais pas d'où elle sortait ça mais je trouvais ça ludique.

\- Euh d'accord... dis-je un peu gênée.

Il n'avait fait pour le moment aucun commentaire sur mon sous-vêtement. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Peut-être était-il trop poli pour en faire ? Peut-être qu'il me matait sans rien dire ? Cette idée était plaisante. Je sentis ses doigts ouvrir mon soutif. Il était doux dans son geste et je trouvais ça agréable. Un délicieux frisson me parcouru le dos et je ressentis une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il fit glisser les deux lanières, mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je serrais les cuisses automatiquement. Mon envie de tout à l'heure était revenu. J'avais envie de lui mais je devais contrôler ma pulsion. Oh bordel ! Marco s'était penché pour regarder mon grain de beauté de plus près et je sentais sa chaleur et son souffle nasal sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux me délectant de cette proximité. Si seulement j'avais un signe me faisant comprendre que je pouvais tenter un truc avec lui ! Ah Seigneur ! Il était en train de le toucher du doigt. C'était moi ou rien que ça me faisait mouiller ? Il m'en fallait vraiment peu. J'étais une vraie dépravée. Contrôlait toi, merde !

\- Il n'a pas l'air cancérigène mais surveille le avec le temps, yoï. souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Je hochais de la tête avec un son de gorge. Marco se redressa et sembla continuer son travail. Ah j'en avais marre ! Je le voulais. Tentant d'avoir plus que son attention professionnelle, j'écartais un peu les cuisses mais pas trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse voir que je mouillais comme une pucelle.

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'inspecter mon corps ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Pour te répondre, je dois voir si tu n'as pas des anomalies comme des cicatrices, des grains de beauté ou autres qui pourraient te dévaloriser aux yeux d'Izou. Avec ton frère, vous allez le représenter, yoï. Il recherche la perfection dans son agence même si personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire. Il ne tient pas une agence de mannequin de haute couture. Mais c'est Izou, yoï !... ricana-t-il amusé.

\- Et pour le moment, tout va bien ? questionnai-je hésitante.

\- Oui. Tu es un peu petite de taille mais tu compenses avec ta beauté et tes formes. Malgré ton poids qui est bas pour ta taille, tu es quand même assez musclée. Tu pratiques une activité physique, yoï ?

Oh... Il venait de dire que j'étais belle et que j'avais des formes. Alors pourquoi il ne tentait rien ? Soit il était gay, soit il était trop professionnel ou soit il avait un trop gros code moral ?

\- Oui, je suis au club de karaté du lycée. répondis-je avec fierté.

\- Ah ça me rappelle des souvenirs. J'en faisais parti. J'avais remporté la coupe interlycée. Dis-moi ! Je change de sujet mais tu es toujours vierge ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est qu'une simple question professionnelle, yoï. ria-t-il.

Dommage...

\- Euh nan... murmurai-je tout de même gênée.

\- Tu as été voir un gynécologue pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de problème, yoï?

\- Oui, mais j'avais mes règles alors du coup, le docteur Kobato n'a pas regardé. Elle m'a prescrite aussi la pilule que je commencerai le mois prochain du coup.

Ma voix avait tremblé sur la fin. Putain de timidité à la con mais c'était hyper malaisant de parler de ça à un homme.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas regarder. Elle est hémophile, la pauvre. Tu veux que je jette un œil, yoï ? proposa-t-il doucement.

Euh... Oh Dieu ! Était-ce ce fameux signe ? Nan, Marco faisait ça professionnellement enfin ça en avait l'air en tout cas. J'en avais bien envie, car c'était très tentant mais c'était aussi hyper méga gênant. Il allait voir que je mouillais comme une dépravée.

\- Ca fera mal ? demandai-je.

\- Nan !

\- Tu feras ça rapidement ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, yoï.

J'avais entendu son sourire.

\- Tu ne regarderas pas, hein ?

\- Euh, je suis un peu obligé, yoï. ricana-t-il.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir même si je savais que j'en mourrais d'envie qu'il me regarde là. J'hésitais juste car j'étais avec un string imbibé de cyprine. La honte !

\- Bon d'accord...

Ça y était je l'avais dit. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche-arrière maintenant. C'était trop tard et jamais je ne me dégonflerais.

\- Très bien. Retire ton vêtement et allonge-toi au bord du lit. Je vais t'examiner, yoï.

Je remis correctement mon soutien-gorge puis me relevais tandis que Marco farfouillait dans sa sacoche. Je le vis sortir une paire de gants en latex blanc et les enfiler. Je retirais vite mon string et le cachais dans ma main avant de m'allonger comme il me l'avait dit. J'avais les jambes pliées mais je les gardais bien serrées. Je me pinçais les lèvres, anxieuse. Il allait carrément voir que je mouillais. Oh la honte ! En tournant la tête vers lui, je vis qu'il prenait un ustensile flippant. On aurait dit un bec de canard en plastique. Il le déballa de son emballage en arrivant vers moi. Il me sourit pour me rassurer avant de s'accroupir devant mes jambes, son instrument dans la main ainsi qu'une petit lampe torche qu'il avait allumé. Il avait quoi d'autre dans son sac ?

\- Je commence quand tu veux, yoï.

J'expirais doucement puis écartais lentement les cuisses, les poings serrés sur ma poitrine et le regard fixant le plafond. Je n'osais pas le regarder. C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. Je l'entendis sourire bruyamment. Oh merde ! Il avait dû voir ma cyprine. La honte putain !

\- Détends-toi ! Sinon ça ne sera pas très agréable, yoï.

Mais ! Ne me sortais pas ça ! Je respirais profondément, les yeux clos puis sursautais légèrement en sentant ses doigts sur mes petites lèvres afin de s'engouffrer dans mon vagin. Oh Seigneur ! C'était agréable. Il était doux dans ses gestes. Je sentis l'outil bizarre entrer en même temps qu'il écartait lentement ses doigts. Ça par contre, ce n'était pas agréable. Ça tirait sur la chair. Je grimaçais en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ca va, yoï ?

\- Oui... soufflai-je faiblement.

Marco écarta l'outil et cette fois-ci, je n'eus aucune douleur. Je sentais comme un étirement, le même que j'avais lorsque Thatch était en moi.

\- Oh ! émit-il surpris.

Quoi ?

\- On voit bien ton col ouvert mais il y a quelque chose dessus qui le bouche. Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave mais il vaut mieux vérifier. Voyons voir, yoï.

Je sentis son doigt entrer à l'intérieur et tressaillis lorsqu'il toucha mon col. C'était vraiment désagréable. Il se retira doucement. C'était quoi ? Alors ?

\- Humm... On dirait un bouchon muqueux avec du sang. Tu as eu tes règles dernièrement, yoï ?

\- Euh oui, je les ai commencés dimanche et terminés mercredi soir. Ça s'est vite terminé comparé à d'habitude.

\- Tu as eu un rapport pendant, yoï ?

\- Nan... Pourquoi ?

\- Ton col s'est bouché et du sang est retenu dans ton utérus. Je vais t'enlever le bouchon pour faire sortir le reste mais ça ne sera pas agréable, yoï.

\- D'accord...

Ça m'inquiétait. Merde ! S'il me débouchait, j'allais mettre du sang partout ! Et en plus je n'avais pas de protection hygiénique. La bouse ! Cependant il fallait bien l'enlever sinon, le mois prochain ça serait pire. Marco se leva pour prendre plusieurs choses dans sa sacoche, je vis des papiers absorbants, une sorte de long coton tige emballé dans un tube en verre et une nouvelle paire de gant avant de se rassoir entre mes cuisses. Il me sourit puis s'actionna à la tâche. Cette histoire m'avait coupée mon envie de baiser.

\- J'y vais, yoï ! informa-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête et fermais les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Je grimaçais en sentant le coton-tige racler contre mon col de l'utérus. Marco avait vite terminé mais j'avais l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité.

\- Ca y est. Je vais l'analyser pour savoir ce que c'est exactement et je te tiendrais au courant. Il y a du sang qui s'écoule mais pas beaucoup. L'écoulement ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Je vais l'éponger, yoï. me dit-il en fermant le tube en verre contenant le coton-tige.

Il utilisa le papier absorbant en le glissant dans mon antre pour éponger le sang. C'était désagréable mais bien moins que le coton-tige. Il se releva pour ranger le flacon dans son sac puis revint retirer le papier.

\- Ca y est. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Tu auras peut-être encore deux gouttes de sang sur ton sous-vêtement dans le reste de la journée mais rien de méchant. C'était la fin de tes règles. Je vais enlever le spéculum et vérifier si tu n'as pas de fibrome à l'intérieur, yoï.

\- D'accord... soufflai-je.

L'instrument retiré, je sentis ses doigts à l'entrée de mon vagin et s'y engouffrer lentement. Il poussa et palpa à l'intérieur tout autours et au fond. J'eus un tremblement lorsqu'il appuya sur mon poing G. Était-ce involontaire ? En tout cas, mon vagin s'était contracté d'un coup le surprenant.

\- Désolée... murmurai-je, honteuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, yoï. sourit-il.

Oh la honte ! Je me détendais avec la respiration et Marco put reprendre son travail. Je ne savais pas combien de doigts il avait mit mais ça me tirait un peu à l'entrée. Toutefois, je trouvais ça plaisant et fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux pour savourer son contact. Il était doux dans ses gestes. Je me sentais bien.

\- Ca ne me regarde pas mais je suis assez curieux. Vu que Thatch nous a tout raconté, tu te doutes bien qu'il nous a aussi parlés du fait que tu entretiens une relation libre avec Ace. Donc, j'aimerais savoir si tu as eu d'autres partenaires sexuels que lui, yoï.

Oh Seigneur ! Il me sortait ça alors qu'il avait ses doigts dans ma minette. Euh... Que devrais-je dire ?

\- Oui, un seul. Mais n'en parle pas à Ace. De toute manière, avec les règles que nous nous sommes établis, il ne doit pas savoir. répondis-je sans le regarder.

\- Oui, les fameuses règles. Thatch nous les a citées. Tu t'es protégée, yoï ? ricana-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

C'était gênant de parler de ça avec lui. Je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne sentais plus ses doigts appuyer mais ils bougeaient toujours à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment satisfaisant et relaxant. Merde ! J'avais lâché un petit soupir incontrôlable. Oh nan ! J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder surprise au cas où. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. Merde, il m'avait entendue.

\- Tout a l'air correct. J'ai terminé, yoï. sourit-il en retirant ses doigts à mon grand désarroi.

Il se leva une dernière fois pour retirer ses gants avec toujours son sourire en coin. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, le visage en feu puis me mis debout pour enfiler mon string. Marco s'était retourné pour ranger dans un sac plastique ses gants et le spéculum lui servant de poubelle.

\- Tu peux te rhabiller. Nous avons terminé, yoï. me dit-il en se retournant.

J'étais de biais à lui et je vis ses yeux chuter sur mon cul. Oh my God ! Là, j'étais sûre qu'il avait vu mon string. Faisais pas de commentaire ! S'il-te-plaît ! Il releva les yeux pour croiser les miens et sourit les lèvres closes en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de jeans. Je devais le prendre comment ? Je pris rapidement ma robe et l'enfilais. Son regard ne me quittait pas. C'était à la fois plaisait d'avoir son intention mais également embarrassant car je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Me reluquait-il ou bien me regardait-il banalement ? Même avec son sourire, je le trouvais sérieux. Je m'installais sur le lit pour mettre les chaussettes longues.

\- Tu as une préférence dans tes partenaires sexuels, yoï ?

C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? J'en savais rien, moi. Je n'avais pas de préférence.

\- Tant que la personne me plaît, ça me convient. souris-je timidement en mettant ma seconde chaussette.

Une fois fait, je me relevais alors qu'il me fixait toujours mais sans son sourire. Il esquissait une expression stoïque. C'était pire que Ace. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Malaisée, je replaçais correctement mon bandeau.

\- Alors moi, je te plais, yoï ?

Je le regardais sur le cul. Il avait vraiment osé me dire ça ? Je n'avais pas rêvé, là ? Dieu ! Était-ce un signe plus qu'évident ? Pouvais-je baiser avec lui ? Pouvais-je l'embrasser ? Et pouvais-je lui faire une gâterie comme je l'avais fantasmée tout à l'heure ? Oh Seigneur-Tout-Puissant ! Si c'était le cas, merci du fond du cœur !

\- Euh... Oui... murmurai-je un peu hésitante.

Si ça se trouvait, il me faisait une blague ou un test ? Quel genre de test ? J'en savais rien. Dans ce genre de situation, on pouvait devenir parano.

Marco arborait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air ravi de ma réponse. Il me fit signe de venir près de lui. Peu sûre de moi, je m'approchais lentement et m'arrêtais en face de lui. Que voulait-il ? Il se pencha en avant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je te trouve très belle et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on passe une nuit ensemble, yoï.

Mon cœur avait raté un battement. Ah Seigneur ! Il était clair dans ses propos sans être vulgaire. Ça me changeait de Ace et Thatch. J'écarquillais les yeux sur le coup. Il avait envie de baiser avec moi. Mais genre pour de vrai !

\- Vraiment ? hallucinai-je.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- Oui vraiment. Ça te dit, yoï ?

Je pris un bref moment avant de répondre en hochant de la tête.

\- Oui...

Nous nous sourîmes puis il prit son calepin et son stylo pour écrire dessus rapidement avant d'arracher la feuille et de me la donner.

\- Voilà mon adresse et mon numéro de portable. Donne-moi ton numéro et on se fixera un rendez-vous, yoï !

Rapide ! Je pris le papier et le lus à la va-vite avant de le plier en huit et de le glisser dans mon soutien-gorge. Là je risquais pas de le perdre. Puis je lui donnais mon numéro de téléphone qu'il nota sur son calepin.

Soudainement, nous entendîmes la sonnette de la maison.

\- Ah Izou est arrivé ! Descendons ! Je dois voir ton frère, maintenant, yoï. sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hein ? Même pas un bisou ni un pelotage de fesse ? Il était différent des mecs que j'avais rencontré. Il avait l'air plus respectueux. Ce n'était pas dérangeant et c'était même plaisant. Je le suivis et il me laissa passer après avoir ouvert la porte. J'avais vraiment l'adresse et le numéro de Marco ? C'était une victoire inespérée. Merci Dieu ! J'avais compté Thatch comme mon premier plan cul mais du coup Marco sera le deuxième. Ma liste commençait à se remplir mais j'espérais ne pas en compter beaucoup dessus.

Nous descendîmes les marches en silence mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Lorsque je le regardais, il me sourit en coin puis ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. Nous entendîmes le brouhaha des invités et Thatch rire. Ensuite nous arrivâmes dans le salon et nous croisâmes Thatch qui en sortait.

\- Oh vous voilà ! Vous en aviez mit du temps. sourit-il.

\- Oui, il y a eu un imprévu médical, yoï. répondit Marco.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me regardant.

Je lui souris rassurante.

\- Nan, c'est réglé. Je vais passer à Vitali maintenant, yoï.

Thatch me sourit rassuré puis alla dans la cuisine. Marco et moi allâmes dans le salon retrouver les autres. Wouah qui était cette superbe femme à côté de Izou ? Elle était trop belle vêtue de son kimono jaune. Par contre elle était grande et Vista la dépassait uniquement d'une tête, pour dire.

\- Ah salut Izou, Kiku, yoï ! s'exclama Marco joyeusement.

\- Bonjour ! dis-je poliment en me courbant, les joues roses.

C'était impressionnant de me retrouver en face du dirigeant des Neuf Fourreaux Rouges. Même s'il était efféminé, il avait son charme.

\- Salut Marco ! Bonjour, Anastasia. sourit Izou.

Oh il connaissait mon prénom ! Ah bah oui, j'étais con.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama la dénommée Kiku.

Ils avaient l'air sympa. Je m'installais entre Ace et Vitali comme tout à l'heure et Marco invita ce dernier à le suivre pour l'ausculter.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà fait, Marco ? interrogea Izou un peu brute.

\- Nan, avec Anastasia, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu, yoï. Allez, allons-y !

Mon frère se leva tandis que Thatch arriva dans la pièce les bras chargés de pizza. Les yeux de Bonney pétillaient et elle se mit à baver, tout comme Ace d'ailleurs. Vitali et Marco s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir et Thatch leur dit de ne pas traîner s'ils veulent manger. Il déposa ensuite les plats sur le kotatsu avant de s'assoir à la place de mon frangin. Je lui souris amicalement tout comme lui.

\- Tu aimerais boire quoi, Anastasia ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh peu importe ! Ce que tu veux. répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il ricana puis se leva pour aller dans la cuisine avant de vite revenir avec un grand verre de limonade, comme hier. Mon sourire s'élargit et mes yeux pétillèrent de joie.

\- Tiens ! Comme tu l'aimes. sourit-il en déposant le verre en face de moi avant de s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Ace un peu boudeur.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'elle me l'a dit. se vanta Thatch.

Ace me regarda bizarrement puis soupira du nez en détournant le regard. L'atmosphère était devenu un peu lourde ou c'était moi ? Je me pinçais doucement les lèvres et croisais le regard de Vista puis celui de Izou amusé. Il était juste en face de moi et c'était intimidant. Bonney se goinfrait tranquillement dans son coin, ne se souciant même pas du fait qu'il y avait une autre célébrité dans le salon.

\- Thatch n'avait pas menti. Tu es très belle et tu ressembles à ton frère. Un peu petite mais tu compenses avec le reste. Je pourrais vous trouver des pubs ensemble. Les blonds sont en vogue en ce moment, ce sera facile et rapide de vous faire travailler. Ton frère m'a dit qu'il aura 16 ans à la fin du mois. Cependant, je préfère vous avoir tous les deux en même temps alors vous commencerez le premier mars. Bref, je te présente mon frère... commença Izou mais la femme à côté de lui le coupa.

\- Sœur ! sourit-elle.

\- ... Oui pardon ! Je te présente ma sœur Kikunojo. Elle sera votre bookeur ou votre manager si tu préfères. Elle vous suivra partout et vous décotera des contrats. Elle planifiera vos rendez-vous et vous aidera à faire votre Book. Ton frère m'a passé vos numéros de téléphone et dès qu'il reviendra, Kiku prendra des photos de vous deux. En tout cas, tu as un visage très prometteur. Tu te feras vite connaître. termina-t-il avant de prendre une part de pizza qui avait échappé aux yeux de Bonney.

Du coup Kiku, c'était une meuf ou un gars ? Je commençais à être perdue. Autant dire que c'était une femme, elle en avait tout l'air en tout cas.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Anastasia est très belle et je suis sûr qu'elle ira loin. Toi qui souhaite sortir de ta routine d'agent people, c'est la bonne occasion. s'exclama Thatch joyeusement.

N'en faisait pas trop non plus ! C'était tout nouveau pour moi et je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais déjà vu ses photos sur Facebook une fois et je m'étais dit qu'elle serait bien pour du grand format. Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'elle était intéressée pour travailler pour moi, j'en ai parlé à Kiku et elle s'est de suite proposée pour s'occuper d'elle. Hein petite sœur ?

\- Oui ! Tu as un visage atypique. Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin de passer des castings pour être choisie. Tu seras prise en direct booking par les clients. me dit-elle.

Je les regardais sur le cul ce qui fit ricaner Vista.

\- Oui, tu me rapporteras beaucoup. conclu Izou avant de prendre une bouchée de sa part.

Je lui rapporterais beaucoup ? De l'argent ? De la notoriété ? C'était flatteur mais il attendait beaucoup de moi, là non ?! Thatch me surprit en me tapotant l'épaule du plat de sa main.

\- Allez fait pas cette tête et mange ! ricana-t-il.

Je lui souris franchement puis hochais de la tête joyeusement avant de prendre une part de pizza et de la manger de bon cœur sous les rires de Izou, Thatch, Vista et Kiku.

J'avais une promesse d'emploi pour Mars. C'était un atout dans ma poche pour mon avenir. Le contrat n'était pas encore signé mais je considérais déjà Izou comme mon patron. Il s'était déplacé et n'avait pas envoyé un employé pour me voir, car il avait foi en mon potentiel. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Thatch m'avait dit que je pouvais décrocher de gros contrat avec le temps et que ça payait hyper bien. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour les avoir.

Je sentis le regard de Ace sur moi et le fixais en mangeant ma part qui était excellente. Je lui fis un petit sourire la bouche pleine mais il détourna les yeux pour ensuite se lever sans un mot avant de sortir du salon. Il faisait la gueule ?

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué, celui-là ? Il fait la gueule depuis tout à l'heure. soupira Izou avant de boire dans sa tasse de thé, vu la couleur.

Nous entendîmes la porte du couloir s'ouvrir puis Marco et Vitali arrivèrent dans le salon. Ça avait été rapide comparé à moi. Marco vint s'installer à côté de moi là où Ace était une minute plus tôt et mon frère se mit en bout de table entre lui et Kiku.

\- Où est Ace ? Je dois lui parler, yoï. demanda Marco sérieusement.

\- Il vient de partir on ne sait où. répondit Vista avant de boire dans son verre.

\- Alors Marco, tout est en ordre ? questionna Izou pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, ils sont physiquement apte à travailler. Anastasia est un peu en-dessous de son poids idéal mais ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Tous deux s'entretiennent physiquement avec au minimum une activité physique régulière. Je te donnerais les dossiers plus tard, yoï. Maintenant, je dois aller voir Ace !

Il se leva en soupirant de lassitude et une fois qu'il fut parti dans le couloir, Vitali se décala pour prendre sa place.

\- Tiens Kiku, va faire les digitals ! ordonna mon futur patron en prenant une autre part de pizza.

\- Oui, grand frère. Allez suivez-moi ! dit-elle ensuite à l'égard de mon frère et du mien.

Elle se leva tout comme nous et nous la suivîmes dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle à manger. La porte menant au garage était ouverte et j'avais pu voir Ace et Marco assis sur la petite marche dos au couloir avant que Marco ne la ferme après nous avoir vu.

Kiku sortit d'une des poches de son yukata un appareil photo numérique avec un grand sourire.

\- Habituellement, les digitals se font en maillot de bain ou en tenue débardeur et short mais pour cette fois-ci, on fait une exception. Je vais commencer par toi, Anastasia. Mets-toi dos au mur, les cheveux dégagés, le corps bien droit et sans sourire s'il-te-plaît.

Ouais, une photo d'identité quoi ! Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait puis elle prit un premier cliché ensuite un second avant de me demander de me mettre de profil. Elle recommença avec deux autres photos avant de passer à mon frangin. Ça faisait bizarre de voir mon frère aussi sérieux. D'habitude, il avait toujours sa tête de con qui se foutait de la gueule des autres. Pour finir, elle prit un cliché de nous deux réunis.

\- Voilà terminé ! Ces digitals feront partis de votre Book. Je vous prendrais un rendez-vous avec un de nos photographes pour le compléter. On va bien s'entendre tous les trois. s'extasia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ouais tu as l'air cool ! Mais au fait, ton frère a dit tout à l'heure que tu étais son petit frère pourtant tu es une nana.

Mon frère dans toute sa délicatesse.

\- Nan, je suis un homme mais dans mon cœur, j'ai toujours été une femme. dit-elle avec un doux sourire faisant rougir mon frangin.

Ah ! Un transsexuel ! Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Nous sortîmes de la salle à manger pour retourner dans le salon nous rassoir. Ace et Marco n'étaient pas revenus.

\- Ca y est, c'est bon ? questionna Izou à Kiku.

\- Oui. Ils sont très bien dessus.

\- Montre-moi !

Kiku lui donna l'appareil et Izou y jeta un œil. Au vu de son sourire, les photos lui convenaient.

\- Ils sont photogéniques. C'est parfait. Il est quelle heure, là ? 17h12. On va y aller, notre client de chez KIKO va nous attendre sinon. dit-il en regardant son portable avant de le remettre dans son obi.

\- Déjà ? fit Thatch déçu.

\- Oui, nous ne devons pas traîner. C'est un client important. À plus tard Thatch et Vista, et à bientôt Anastasia et Vitali. Au revoir Bonney !

Cette dernière leva sa part de pizza en guise de salutation. Kiku nous salua tous et Vista avec Thatch les saluèrent comme des vieux amis. Mon frère et moi nous levâmes pour nous courber.

\- Merci d'avoir prit le temps de nous recevoir. À bientôt ! fîmes-nous presque en même temps.

\- Qu'ils sont bien élevés ! Vous saluerez Ace et Marco pour nous. De toute manière, je les revois plus tard. Allez bonne fin de journée ! s'exclama Izou amusé.

Thatch les raccompagna à la porte et je me réinstallais à table avec Vitali, souriante.

\- Izou est très content de vous avoir. En ce moment la concurrence est rude et il n'a pas eu de nouveau visage depuis un moment déjà. sourit Vista.

\- Il a l'air sympa et sa sœur aussi. Si j'ai bien compris on la verra très souvent. fit Vitali.

\- Oui, vaut mieux que vous vous entendiez bien avec elle. C'est elle qui est chargée de votre carrière. Izou ne veut pas vous séparer sauf si il y a une demande spéciale qui rapportera beaucoup. Sinon vous serez toujours ensemble.

Mon frère et moi nous sourîmes, satisfaits.

Bonney se goinfrait toujours et elle avait presque terminé tous les plats.

\- Au fait, il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Ace fait la gueule. questionnai-je.

\- Au départ, ça allait et il a commencé à trouver ton absence avec Marco assez longue. Thatch lui a dit de ne pas s'en faire et il a démarré au quart de tour. C'est parti un peu en cacahuète entre eux puis Izou et Kiku sont arrivés. expliqua-t-il.

Je soupirais de lassitude et Thatch revint dans le salon souriant. Il débarrassa le kotatsu des plats vides puis demanda à Bonney si elle en souhaitait encore. Quelle question ! Elle hochait frénétiquement de la tête, la bouche pleine ce qui le fit rire.

\- Je t'en apporte d'autres alors. Tiens, viens Anastasia ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. déclara-t-il souriant en partant dans la cuisine.

Je regardais Vista puis Bonney et enfin Vitali avec un petit sourire en coin avant de me lever avec mon verre de limonade. Je le rejoignis et l'aidai à mettre les plats dans l'évier. Il sortit ensuite les dernières pizzas du frigo puis alluma le four. Je bus dans mon verre et émis un Humm les yeux clos comme hier. C'était incontrôlable, ce truc mais c'était tellement bon. Thatch ricana tandis que je finissais d'une traite le contenu. J'avais soif, bordel !

\- Tu en veux encore ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Pour réponse, je lui tendis mon verre avec un sourire, les joues pleines. Il le prit avec un grand sourire puis alla au frigo le remplir. Il me le redonna et je le remerciais puis il se dirigea vers un placard en hauteur pour sortir une boîte en plastique Tupperware qu'il me remit. Je posais mon verre sur le comptoir, la pris et l'ouvris avec un sourire en coin. Oh bah merde alors !

\- Des orangettes ! m'exclamais-je ahurie.

Je me jetais à son cou pour l'enlacer fortement avec un grand sourire heureux.

\- J'adore ça ! Merci !

Il ria doucement et me serra dans ses bras.

\- Oui mais pas que. Il y a des citronettes également.

Miam ! Je l'avais enlacé sur le coup à cause de l'émotion. Toutefois, je me sentais bien contre lui dans ses bras et ne mettais pas fin à notre accolade. Je fermais les yeux et reniflais son odeur. Il cala sa tête contre la mienne et renifla mes cheveux tandis que je me collais plus contre lui.

\- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Pourquoi ça me faisait tant d'effet lorsqu'il me le disait ? Je ressentais ses sentiments dans ses paroles. C'était agréable et réconfortant. Ça me rendait encore plus spéciale à ses yeux mais c'était différent d'avant. Cette fois-ci, c'était moins égoïste. J'étais contente et je me sentais bien. Un poids dans ma poitrine se libérait à l'entente de ses mots.

\- Tu es sincère quand tu le dis ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour avoir quelque chose de ma part en retour, hein ? soufflai-je faiblement.

\- Oui je suis sincère. Je n'attends rien de toi sauf bien sûr qu'un jour tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Peut-être que tu as du mal à me croire à cause de mon comportement avec les femmes d'ordinaire mais c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance ou un béguin. Je ressens de très forts sentiments pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver un jour et que ça me tombe dessus d'un coup sans prévenir. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Crois-moi ! Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime. murmura-t-il.

\- Mais tu sais bien qu'entre nous ça ne pourra pas se faire...

\- Oui, je sais mais je te l'ai dit. Jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Ah j'en reviens pas que je sors ce genre de chose ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître et pourtant je dis la vérité. me coupa-t-il faiblement avec un ton amusé à la fin.

Je me décollais un peu de son corps et le regardais dans les yeux, cherchant une once de comédie. Ses prunelles reflétaient la franchise. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Ses sentiments étaient vrais. J'avais dans l'espoir que c'était la même pour Ace mais après ce que j'avais entendu dans le bureau de Papa, je doutais de lui.

Thatch me sourit puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être et lâchais un petit soupir. Nous nous sourîmes ensuite puis je le lâchais lentement mais il ressera son étreinte pour me coller de nouveau à lui. Nan ! Si quelqu'un nous voyait, on était foutu surtout si c'était Ace. Cependant, je ne le repoussais pas. J'étais bien et voulais rester dans ses bras pendant encore longtemps. Ça me faisait le même effet avec Ace lorsque nous nous faisions un câlin. J'avais le béguin sur Thatch. C'était sûr maintenant. Je ne parlerais pas d'amour quoique, je n'y connaissais rien en fait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et nous entendîmes Marco ricaner. Nous nous lâchâmes à brides abattues et par réflexe, je me tournais sur le côté, dos à la porte pour fixer les plaques de cuisson. J'avais toujours la boîte dans la main et l'ouvris de nouveau pour piocher dedans. Thatch s'occupait des pizzas en en mettant une au four tandis que je dégustais une orangette maison. Oh bordel c'était divin ! Les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, j'eus un orgasme gustatif.

\- Humm... C'est trop bon !... m'extasiai-je goulûment.

\- De quoi qui est trop bon ? ricana Marco un peu moqueur.

Je me tournais vers la porte surprise et le vis en compagnie de Ace à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je virais rouge me souvenant qu'on se fixerait à l'occasion un rendez-vous pour baiser ensemble chez lui. Pour réponse, je lui montrais la boîte d'écorces confites. Il s'approcha curieux et regarda le contenu.

\- Ce sont des orangettes et des citronettes pour Anastasia. Pas touche ! Si tu as faim, Marco, soit tu attends les nouvelles pizzas soit tu regardes dans le frigo, je t'ai préparé des morceaux d'ananas dans une assiette. sourit Thatch joyeusement.

\- Oh tu me connais bien ! s'exclama Marco en se dirigeant vers le frigo avec un énorme sourire.

Thatch émit un petit rire en regardant la cuisson dans le four. Je jetais un œil à Ace qui me fixait sans rien dire. Quoi ? Il faisait toujours la gueule ? Ah peut-être pas. Il finit par me sourire doucement tandis que je prenais une autre confiserie. Une citronette ! Miam ! Je lui rendis son sourire en mâchouillant mon bâtonnet et il me fit un petit signe de la main m'intimant de venir. Je le regardais confuse mais le suivais tout de même alors qu'il partait dans le couloir. Il s'installait sur l'escalier menant à l'étage. Je fis de même en bouffant toujours mes bonbons après avoir fermé la porte.

Ace se pinça les lèvres puis prit une grande inspiration. Lui, il avait un truc important à me dire ou bien hyper gênant.

\- Ma souris, Marco m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un petit soucis médical tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi à cause de son secret professionnel. Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère ? dit-il inquiet.

\- Ah nan enfin je crois. Il doit l'analyser pour en savoir plus. Tu te souviens que mercredi j'avais mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec une gynécologue pour la pilule ?...

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Et ben, la doc devait regarder mon vagin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de soucis après mon dépucelage au cas où. Mais elle n'a pas pu le faire à cause de mes règles. Du coup Marco s'est proposé de le faire et il a vu un truc bizarre sur mon col de l'utérus. Ça le bouchait. Il m'a dit que c'était un truc du genre bouchon muqueux, je crois. Ça s'est fait avant la fin de mes règles et donc il y avait encore du sang stocké dans mon utérus alors il m'a tout enlevée et je suis tranquille. J'espère juste que ça ne recommencera pas. C'était pour ça que ça a prit plus de temps qu'avec Vitali. répondis-je en prenant une autre confiserie.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'il t'a vu nue ?

\- Ouais, ch'était hyper embarrachant ! J'ai jamais eu de doc homme, que des femmes. Mais ch'a ch'est bien paché. fis-je en mâchouillant mon orangette.

Il me sourit amusé.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que l'auscultation ? demanda Ace perplexe ensuite.

Hein ? Pourquoi il demandait ça ? Bah nan ! Oh monsieur faisait son jaloux sans le montrer ? Ou alors il pensait que j'avais profité de la situation pour baiser avec Marco ? C'était un curieux ! Et ça me soûlait.

\- Nan, il m'a posée des questions sur ma santé et mes antécédents médicaux, il a regardé mon corps et prit des notes pour Izou, et on a aussi papoté un petit peu. Sinon, ça serait bien que Thatch et toi, vous vous réconciliez. Ça fout une ambiance de merde.

Je lui avais sorti ça un peu soûlée. Selon nos règles, il était pas sensé savoir avec qui je couchais et puis son comportement avec Thatch me faisait chier.

\- Nan, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir essayé de piquer ma meuf ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu cesses d'être aussi amicale avec lui. Tu l'encourages ! Tu es ma meuf et bientôt ma femme alors... pesta-t-il virulent avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

\- Nan ! dis-je sèchement en posant la boîte sur une marche.

Ace me regardait stupéfait.

\- Hein ? Quoi nan ?

\- Je ne deviendrais pas ta femme, Ace ! Et je ne vais pas arrêté d'être ami avec Thatch parce que tu l'as décidé ! J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec mon père tout à l'heure. Tu n'es qu'un menteur vénal. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de te faire de l'argent sur mon dos quitte à te forcer à m'épouser. Je ne vais pas te laisser ce plaisir, Ace. J'en ai marre. Je suis passée à côté de ta jalousie mais ça, je ne laisse pas couler. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Et je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le crois. Si je t'avais dit oui c'était parce que j'avais trop bu. Je comptais t'en parler et juste décaler la date pour bien plus tard mais avec ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ça ne me donne même plus envie de me marier... crachai-je sans élever la voix.

Ace me regardait sur le cul puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et de la colère se reflétait dans ses yeux sombres. Il étaient effrayant comme ça. Ça me rappelait l'autre fois dans ma chambre lorsqu'il m'avait blessée.

\- Tu es en train de me larguer, là ? s'énerva-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Voulais-je vraiment le quitter ? Je me sentais bien avec lui mais ce que j'avais entendu me faisait beaucoup de mal et pour le moment, il ne se défendait pas.

\- Nan...

\- Si ! Tu es en train de me larguer, là ! Et bien sache que ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure est vrai. Je ne t'épouse pas par plaisir ! Et pour ta gouverne, la première fois qu'on s'est vu chez toi, je comptais juste faire de toi un plan cul mais dès que j'ai su que tu étais encore vierge, j'ai dû prendre mon mal en patience en sortant avec toi pour pouvoir te baiser. Mais heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à attendre bien longtemps. Tellement que tu es une salope, tu as vite écarté les cuisses...

Je le regardais horrifiée. Il était si violent dans ses propos que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Ce type n'avait jamais été amoureux de moi ! J'avais raison l'autre fois quand je pensais qu'il ne sortait avec moi que pour mon cul. Il ne m'aimait pas si toutefois savait-il ce qu'était l'amour. Il ne voyait en moi qu'un vulgaire jouet sexuel. J'avais été conne de croire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi.

\- ... Tu n'es qu'une traînée qui adore bouffer des queues ! Je suis sûr tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour te taper plein de mec une fois que je t'avais donnée le feu vert pour notre relation libre...

Je ne voulais plus en entendre plus. Je pleurais silencieusement et pris ma boîte à confiserie en me mettant debout pour partir mais Ace m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer vers lui. Ça avait été si brusque que je fis tomber des bonbons sur les marches.

\- Nan, tu restes là ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu as été te plaindre à Marco ! Il m'en a foutu plein la gueule concernant tes marques sur les poignets. Il t'a bien réconfortée tout à l'heure lorsque vous étiez là-haut ? Tu lui as bien ouvert tes cuisses telle la salope que tu es ? brailla-t-il serrant sa poigne.

\- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! me plaignais-je faiblement.

Il me faisait peur comme la dernière fois. Je tentais de me dégager mais en vain. Il serra encore plus sa poigne. Je pleurais encore plus en gémissant de douleur. Il allait me péter le bras !

\- Tu t'es tapée aussi Izou pour qu'il t'engage aussi facilement ? Tu n'es qu'une pute ! gueula-t-il en me poussant contre les marches.

Je tombais et émis un cri lorsque mon dos buta contre l'escalier en carrelage. J'avais le souffle coupé et une vive douleur me brûla la colonne vertébrale. Ma tête tambourinait à cause du choc contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et j'aperçus Ace tomber à côté de moi. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui. Je ne savais pas qui mais j'entendais qu'il gueulait sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je sentis qu'on me redressa puis qu'on me souleva pour me transporter. J'étais un peu sonnée et lorsqu'on me déposa, tout devint noir.

o6o

Je me réveillai avec une vive douleur au crâne. Je papillonnais des paupières. Il faisait un peu sombre mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où j'étais. Sur ma langue, je sentais quelque chose de dur et d'assez gros pour remplir ma bouche. J'essayais de respirer par mes propres moyens mais c'était impossible. Cependant, je sentais que j'avais mon apport en oxygène.

La panique commença à m'envahir. Où étais-je ? Que se passait-il ? Je portais les mains à mon visage pour tenter de retirer ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme scotché à mon visage. J'avais des tuyaux et des fils un peu partout. Il y avait un bip infernal à côté de moi. Tout mon corps était lourd et mes bras pesaient une tonne.

Mama ! Papa ! Aidez-moi !

J'avais très peur et mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine amplifiant mon mal de crâne. Puis l'endroit se baigna soudainement de lumière m'aveuglant sur le moment et quelqu'un vint près de moi. Nan, ils étaient deux. L'un d'eux me tint les poignets alors que je tentais encore de retirer tout l'attirail et j'essayais de me débattre.

\- Anastasia ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital. me dit-il.

A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Je m'étais arrêtée et fixais sans comprendre l'homme en face de moi. Il me disait quelque chose. Ses cheveux bleu-gris. C'était Deuce ! Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de me lâcher.

\- Va prévenir son médecin ! Je m'occupe d'elle. ordonna-t-il à l'autre.

Puis il me regarda de nouveau avec un sourire tandis que son collègue sortit de la pièce.

\- Je vais enlever l'incubateur qui t'aide à respirer. Ça ne sera pas agréable et essaie de ne pas tousser ni de respirer le temps que je te le retire. D'accord ?

Je hochais doucement de la tête puis il se dirigea vers le petit lavabo pour se laver les mains avant de prendre des gants dans une boîte et de les enfiler. Il revint vers moi, me dit qu'il allait commencer après avoir éteins la machine à oxygène puis me retira les scotchs du visage ainsi que les tuyaux. Il ne restait plus que la chose dans ma bouche. Je grimaçais lorsqu'il la fit sortir. Ça me chatouillait la gorge et j'inspirais bruyamment avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux lorsque je ne l'avais plus. J'avais du mal à respirer et il me mit un masque à oxygène pour m'aider. J'inspirais l'air envoyé par la machine avec satisfaction. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus suffoquer.

Deuce rangea le matériel et jeta le reste dans la poubelle sous le lavabo. Il vint ensuite s'assoir à côté de moi sur lit après enlevé ses gants.

\- Tu te souviens pourquoi tu es ici ? me demanda-t-il.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir. Rien ne me revenait. Le dernier souvenir était que Thatch m'avait prise dans ses bras après m'avoir donnée une boîte de confiseries. Le reste entre temps était le noir total.

\- Nan... dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je me raclais la gorge et un goût amer et métallique remonta dans ma bouche. Du sang et de la bile. J'avais vomi ?

\- Ca va revenir. On t'a amenée à l'hôpital il y a un mois pour coups et traumatisme. Nous avons dû te plonger dans un coma artificiel car tu as subi un traumatisme crânio-cérébral et ainsi maintenir la pression intracrânienne à un niveau stable en l'empêchant de trop augmenter. Au vu de tes résultats plutôt encourageants, le médecin qui t'a prise en charge, le docteur Marco, a décidé de te sortir de ta sédation avant hier. Il t'a fallu moins de 48h pour te réveiller. Le docteur va arriver pour t'ausculter. Ça va ?

J'avais été dans le coma ? Pour coups et traumatisme ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche et je voulais voir ma famille. Alors non, ça n'allait pas.

\- J'ai mal à la tête... soufflai-je lentement.

\- Je vais te donner de quoi te soulager. Je reviens vite. sourit-il en se levant.

Deuce sortit de la pièce. Je regardais lentement autours de moi. C'était une chambre banale d'hôpital. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais je pus voir qu'il faisait nuit et les lumières de la ville. Sous la fenêtre, il y avait une table avec des fleurs en vase : des roses, des tulipes rouges et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait également une peluche représentant un chat blanc et une énorme carte avec des graffitis et des petits mots dessus. De qui ça pouvait être ?

Deuce revint rapidement avec une poche contenant un anti-douleur. Il l'accrocha sur le trépied et la relia au fil de la solution saline intraveiné dans mon poignet.

\- Ca va vite faire effet. Le docteur Marco arrive. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Oui, tu peux me donner la carte, s'il-te-plaît ?... parlai-je lentement le souffle court.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! sourit-il en faisant le tour du lit pour la choper.

Il me la donna et de ma main maigrichonne mais lourde, je la pris doucement.

\- Ca vient de tes amis de lycée. Ils viennent te rendre visite assez souvent. me dit-il joyeusement.

\- Merci...

\- De rien !... Ah je dois y aller. On a besoin de moi. À plus tard ! sourit-il en regardant son portable dans la poche de son maillot d'infirmier.

Je lui souris en le regardant partir et fermer la porte. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la carte. Il y avait des dessins représentant des fleurs, des chats dont un qui avait l'air d'avoir une malformation et la rage, et des cœurs. Il y avait des petits mots différents et signés tel que :

« Rétablis-toi vite ! Je brille moins sans toi à mes côtés. » Cavendish

« Guéris vite ! » Ussopp

« Tu nous manques et sors vite du coma ! » Nami

« Anastasia-d'amour, ma vie est fade sans ta beauté. Reviens vite ! » Sanji

« Soigne-toi bien ! » Zoro

« Aspasie, je suis désolé pour mon frère. Guéris bien ! » Moi

Ça, ça devait être Luffy. Il n'y avait que lui pour m'appeler comme ça et de signer comme ça. Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il pour Ace ? Était-ce de sa faute si j'étais à l'hôpital ? L'anti-douleur faisait vite effet. Je n'avais plus mal à la tête. Je souriais tout de même à la gentillesse de mes camarades de lycée. Ça me faisait du bien.

On toqua à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit sur Marco en blouse blanche. Il avait ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et portait un dossier à son bras.

\- Salut Anastasia ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillée, yoï. sourit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je lui souris en retour avec mon masque et il regarda la poche suspendue à côté de la solution saline. Il hocha de la tête avec un air très sérieux et satisfait.

\- Tu as encore mal, yoï ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je secouais de la tête.

\- L'infirmier m'a brièvement mit au courant sur ton état. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ça, yoï ?

Je hochais de la tête puis montrais de mon doigt fin le mot de Luffy.

\- C'est à cause de Ace ?... soufflai-je faiblement.

Marco soupira de lassitude avant de hocher de la tête.

\- Oui. Le mois dernier, chez Thatch, vous vous êtes disputé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Ace n'a rien voulu dire mais c'était assez violent. On l'a tous entendu te hurler des mauvaises choses puis nous sommes intervenus quand on t'a entendu crier, yoï. Thatch, sans hésité, s'est chargé violemment de lui. On t'a retrouvée à moitié consciente dans l'escalier. Vista t'a transportée dans le salon mais vu ton état, j'avais préféré t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu as eu une ecchymose au bras, un choc à la colonne vertébrale et un trauma crânien. J'ai préféré te mettre dans un coma artificiel pour favoriser ta guérison, yoï. raconta-t-il.

Pendant qu'il me l'expliquait, j'avais eu des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me souvenais de notre dispute et des propos blessants de Ace à mon égard. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux puis elles finirent par couler.

\- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose, yoï ?

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante. Je hochais de la tête puis lui racontais comme je pus et avec une voix faible ce qu'il s'était passé sans oublier les détails concernant la discussion dans le bureau de mon père. Il m'avait écoutée attentivement en fronçant des sourcils puis à la fin m'avait frictionnée l'épaule se voulant réconfortant.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Quel crétin, yoï ! Izou est très en colère contre lui et je ne te parle même pas de Thatch. Quand Vista t'a portée, ton frère a dû m'aider à l'arrêter. Il ne cessait pas de battre Ace. Mais une fois maîtrisé c'était au tour de ton frère de s'en prendre à lui. C'est sa copine qui l'a arrêté. Chose étonnante, Ace ne répondait même pas aux coups de Vitali alors même qu'il avait un minimum répondu à ceux de Thatch. En parlant de lui, il ne devrait pas tarder. On m'a prévenu de ton réveil lorsque j'étais sur Discord. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Tous les jours, il venait te voir dès qu'il avait du temps libre dans la journée, yoï.

Thatch... J'esquissai un petit sourire. Ça me réchauffait le coeur de savoir qu'il était venu me voir tous les jours.

\- Qui d'autre est venu ?... demandai-je faiblement en essuyant mes larmes sur mes joues.

\- Ta famille. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une femme avec un tel caractère. Ta mère est aussi bourru que le Vieux. La copine de ton frère est venue aussi, tes amis du lycée, Vista et Izou avec Kiku. Ace est venu une fois mais il s'est fait recaler par ton père, yoï.

Au moins, il a eu l'amabilité de venir prendre des nouvelles. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je voulais voir ma famille. Elle me manquait. Je hochais de la tête comprenant.

\- Quand sommes-nous ?... articulai-je difficilement.

\- Nous sommes le jeudi 25 Mars et il est actuellement 21h56, yoï. répondit-il en regardant son portable.

J'avais officiellement 18 ans depuis cinq jours. J'avais aussi loupé l'anniversaire de Vitali. Papa l'avait-il donc émancipé ? Dans quelques jours, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire. J'avais dormi pendant plus d'un mois en fin de compte et je me sentais tout de même fatiguée.

\- Je vais regarder si tout est en ordre et je te laisserai te reposer, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête et il prit une petite lampe de poche pour regarder mes yeux.

\- Les pupilles répondent bien. De toute manière, tu ne t'es pas plainte de la vue. Voyons les membres maintenant, yoï.

Il me demanda de lever les bras puis de serrer les poings. Ce fut difficile mais je réussis. Il passa ensuite à mes jambes. J'arrivais à peine à les bouger. Elles étaient tellement lourdes. Marco piqua mes deux gros orteils avec la pointe de son stylo en me demandant si je sentais quelque chose. Oui, et ce n'était pas agréable. Il sembla satisfait.

\- Bon, c'est correct. Tes muscles sont juste atrophiés, c'est normal après plus d'un mois en sédation. Tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation, prendre du poids et garder encore pendant quelque temps le masque à oxygène, le temps que ton corps réapprenne à respirer tout seul. Tu seras encore nourrie par poche demain et dès que ton estomac se réveillera, tu commenceras à manger liquide dans un premier temps, yoï. expliqua-t-il en écrivant comme il put des notes dans son dossier.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit rapidement nous surprenant. C'était Thatch. J'étais contente de le voir. Mon cœur s'emballait alors que je lui esquissais un grand sourire. La machine contrôlant mon rythme cardiaque faisait un boucan ce qui amusa Marco.

\- Il y en a une qui est contente de te voir ! Tu aurais pu toquer, yoï. se moqua-t-il.

Thatch ricana joyeusement.

\- C'est l'habitude, désolé ! Comment va-t-elle ? sourit-il en fermant derrière lui.

\- Tout va bien. Anastasia est juste affaiblie. Elle doit se reposer un peu. Viens avec moi ! Je dois te parler, yoï.

Thatch parut confus et me regarda avant d'acquiescer et de suivre Marco à l'extérieur. En partant ce dernier diminua l'intensité de la lumière pour me permettre de me reposer sans être dans l'obscurité. Je fermais les yeux mais en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ace, mes larmes revinrent. Il avait été horrible et blessant. Comment avait-il osé me sortir tout ça ? Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. C'était fini entre nous ! Je ne voulais plus le voir. Il avait été si odieux. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée pour m'avoir parlée comme ça. Il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule et quand bien même, il avait dit ça uniquement sous la colère, c'était bien trop mauvais pour pouvoir être oublié.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Thatch me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Je posais la carte sur ma poitrine puis tendis faiblement ma main vers lui. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi en posant son manteau au pied du lit. Il chopa un siège et s'y installa avant de prendre ma main pour y déposer ensuite un baiser.

\- Thatch... soufflai-je émue.

\- Bonsoir, ma jolie. Comment te sens-tu ? chuchota-t-il en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

Je le regardais les larmes aux yeux.

\- ... Il... Il a été horrible... pleurai-je faiblement.

\- Je sais, ma jolie... Marco m'a tout raconté à l'instant...

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux.

\- ... Ne pleure plus ! C'est terminé. Il ne te fera plus de mal maintenant. Je te le promets.

De son autre main, il essuya mes larmes.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Thatch... Marco m'a dit que tu venais tout le temps... dis-je la voix enrouée.

Si je parlais normalement, ma voix s'enrouait. Il était préférable que je chuchote.

\- Oui, je n'allais pas t'abandonner une minute. Ta famille venait aussi. Ton frère était là à chaque sortie de lycée. Bonney l'accompagnait des fois. C'est lui qui t'a apportée le chat en peluche. Tes amis de lycée venaient aussi quand ils le pouvaient. Ils t'ont fait une carte et il y en a un qui t'a amenée ces roses dans le vase...

\- Ca doit être Cavendish... souris-je.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il s'est présenté comme ça. Vista t'a apportée des fleurs hier également. C'est le plus gros bouquet. Les miennes sont les tulipes rouges. Peu de gens savent qu'elles sont l'équivalente des roses rouges pour dire je t'aime.

Je lui souris contente.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai des fleurs. Marco m'a dit que Ace était venu une fois...

\- Oui, j'étais là avec tes parents. C'était le mois dernier, Vitali était sûrement en cours, c'était le matin. Dès que je l'ai vu rentrer dans la chambre, j'avais envie de lui refaire encore le portrait. Ta mère l'a giflé puis ton père est sorti avec lui en le tenant par son manteau. Il est revenu plus tard tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit.

\- Tu as vu mes parents ? hallucinai-je.

J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas fait ou dit de boulette.

\- Oui, bien sûr ils m'ont demandé qui j'étais. Je leur ai dit la vérité. J'étais un de tes amis. Ton père a très vite compris qui j'étais réellement mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je ne te ferais jamais de mal car je suis amoureux de toi ! sourit-il.

Quoi ? Il avait pas osé ?! Nan ! Je le regardais ahurie.

\- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? m'exclamai-je d'une voix rauque me faisant mal à la gorge.

Thatch ricana.

\- Oui ! Je te l'avais dit. Je ne cacherais plus ce que j'éprouve pour toi même à ta famille et à la mienne ainsi qu'à mes amis. De mon côté, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Ça a bien fait rire Père d'ailleurs. ria-t-il doucement.

\- Et mon père a dit quoi ?

\- Il l'a un peu mal prit. Il m'a dit exactement : le précédent petit ami de ma fille était un pirate et regarde où elle est maintenant ! Et je lui ai répondu que moi, j'étais véritablement amoureux de toi et que je pourrais très bien m'occuper de toi. Mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas réciproque de ton côté. Puis à force au fil des jours, on a fini par discuter et tes parents ont appris à me connaître. Ils ont été surpris d'apprendre que je possède plein de restaurants dans le monde et que je suis un chef étoilé réputé. Ta mère a voulu prendre une photo avec moi. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré ton cousin cette après-midi. Il venait d'arriver au Japon la veille. Il parle un peu le japonais mais il a l'air un peu railleur. Il parlait le plus souvent en russe et ton père le frappait à chaque fois derrière la tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait mais je sais au moins reconnaître un ton moqueur. soupira-t-il un peu amusé.

\- Ouais Sasha. Un vrai crétin. Quand nous étions plus jeune, Vitali était tout le temps avec lui... Ils s'amusaient ensemble à me faire chier... Une fois, ils m'avaient même coupée les cheveux et une autre... Ils m'avaient recouverte de farine après ma douche... Je ne suis pas pressée de le revoir...

\- Je comprends mais Marco a dû avertir ta famille de ton réveil alors ils vont peut-être tous venir ce soir. sourit-il en caressant ma main qu'il tenait toujours.

Ça me ferait plaisir de les voir. Mais ils étaient tous au courant des sentiments de Thatch. Je sentais le malaise arriver. Enfin il n'y avait que mon père qui savait sauf s'il avait tenu au jus Mama. Je verrais bien... Je hochais de la tête puis quelque chose me revint.

\- Mince... Joyeux anniversaire en retard !... soufflai-je désolée.

\- Merci, ma jolie ! Si tu t'étais réveillée un jour avant, ça aurait été un magnifique cadeau ! sourit-il.

\- Désolée... Je n'ai rien à t'offrir par contre...

\- Ce n'est rien mais sinon comme cadeau, j'aimerais bien un rencard avec toi dès que ça ira mieux. ricana-t-il amusé.

Mon cœur s'emballa à l'entente du mot rencard. Quelle tête de mule ! Il n'abandonnait vraiment pas. Néanmoins, je me sentais contente qu'il me le demande. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble... Nan ! Rectification ! Nous le pouvions maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Ace mais d'un point de vue moral, c'était mal. Sortir avec l'ancien meilleur ami de mon ex ne se faisait pas et puis rien ne pouvait changer notre différence d'âge. Ça m'effrayait mais j'avais envie de ce rencard avec lui. Que devrais-je faire ? Dieu, aidez-moi à choisir ! Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je lui fis un petit sourire lorsqu'une petite voix dans ma tête me disait d'arrêter de me poser des questions et d'écouter plutôt mon coeur.

\- D'accord... répondis-je ce qui le ravit.

Nous nous sourîmes puis il déposa un baiser sur ma main.

\- Pour ton anniversaire, j'avais prévu un Onsen mais vu la situation j'ai dû tout annulé et comme je ne voulais pas te laisser, j'ai aussi annulé avec Mikita. Ça ne lui a pas plût mais tu passes avant, ma jolie. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Tu as de la chance, j'ai pensé à le prendre avant de venir. sourit-il en chopant son manteau au pied du lit.

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire heureuse. Il avait annulé un plan cul pour rester veiller sur moi à l'hôpital. Thatch fouilla d'une main dans sa poche et sortit une boîte pas plus grosse qu'un poing et l'ouvrit lentement. Oh bordel de merde ! C'était un bracelet en or blanc avec des petits diamants et un pendentif en forme chat. Qu'il était beau ! J'émis un petit rire incontrôlable tellement que j'étais contente. Avec un sourire, il le sortit de la boîte et l'attacha à mon poignet gauche. Ah tiens ! Mes marques n'étaient plus là et j'avais tellement maigri que la bague de fortune de Ace flottait à mon doigt. Le bracelet était donc pour le moment encore un peu grand. J'allais vite reprendre du poids.

\- Merci Thatch, il est magnifique ! souris-je joyeusement.

\- De rien, ma jolie ! dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

C'était doux et j'avais fermé les yeux savourant son contact.

\- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser !

Moi aussi...

\- J'en ai bien envie mais ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. J'ai un goût horrible dans la bouche. Un mélange de vomi et de sang. Et puis, j'ai du mal à respirer sans le masque...

Cela l'amusa.

\- Une autre fois quand ça ira mieux alors ! ricana-t-il en rangeant la boîte dans son manteau.

On toqua à la porte et Thatch alla ouvrir rapidement. Je ne voyais pas qui c'était mais il salua la personne poliment et aimablement. Lorsqu'elle répondit, je reconnus la voix de mon père. Il y en avait une autre que je ne reconnaissais pas. C'était un homme au timbre de sa voix et vu son accent russe, ça devait être Sasha. Ils entrèrent et Thatch revint s'assoir.

\- Papa !... soufflai-je contente.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais ne coulaient pas. Ça me faisait du bien de le voir.

\- Ma fille, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il en russe en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ca va, je dois juste reprendre des forces... soufflai-je dans la même langue.

Il me sourit tendrement en posant une main sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Monsieur Ivanov, j'aimerais vous voir un moment seul-à-seul. C'est important. parla Thatch sérieusement.

Mon père fronça des sourcils mais acquiesça.

\- Allons prendre un café ! dit-il.

Ils partirent tous les deux, me laissant seule avec Sasha.

\- Tu as une sale gueule, Kuzina ! sourit-il en coin dans notre langue maternelle.

\- Salut à toi, Kuzen !

What ? C'était quoi ce look ? En trois ans, il s'était fait plusieurs tatouages sur le bras droit, les mains et les doigts. J'en voyais un dépassant du col de son T-shirt blanc et d'autres à son cou. Il avait un anneau à l'arcade gauche et des piques noirs au coin droit de la lèvre inférieure. Il avait également des écarteurs aux oreilles. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rasés sur les côtés et à l'arrière ne laissant que des cheveux plaqués sur le haut du crâne. Même si c'était un con, je le trouvais sexy. Il vint s'allonger à côté de moi sans gêne et me fixa avec un sourire moqueur, ses bottines à lacets sur le lit.

\- Tu as une sale gueule mais tu es devenue ultra bonne. Tu as une sacrée paire de seins. Sinon tu as des copines japonaises à me présenter ? J'aimerais bien m'en tirer quelques-unes.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et il voulais direct se tirer des nanas. Je continuais en russe vu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le japonais.

\- Mes amis sont trop bien pour toi... souris-je amusée.

Il ricana et prit la carte posée sur moi pour la regarder.

\- Je comprends rien. Ce sont tes amis qui l'ont fait ?

\- Oui, ils ont écrit des mots pour ma bonne santé. Tu veux que je te les lises ? proposai-je faiblement.

\- Ouais tiens ! Et après tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'est exactement arrivée que je bute le type qui t'as fait ça ! Vi' m'a raconté sa version et c'est suffisant pour me donner envie de casser la gueule à ton copain.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix grave en me fixant sérieusement. J'avais pu sentir sa colère calme me donnant froid dans le dos. Sasha était peut-être un vrai con mais il avait le sens de la famille. Je lui traduis les quelques lignes sur la carte puis lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé en détails sans oublier de mentionner l'histoire du mariage.

\- C'est bien que tu aies largué ce con. Ce n'est pas un type bien. Et tu es vraiment une bouffeuse de queue qui écarte les cuisses à la moindre occaz' ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

\- Nan ! m'offusquai-je ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je dis ça car je squatte ta chambre en attendant et sur ton pc, je suis tombé sur une vidéo très intéressante... commença-t-il narquois.

Une vidéo ? Oh nan ! Pas celle à laquelle je pensais ?! Pitié nan ! Mon cœur s'affola. Comment aurait-il fait pour avoir trouvé le mot de passe ? Le boucan de la machine contrôlant mon rythme cardiaque l'amusa.

\- ... Et je dois dire que t'es vraiment bien foutue ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai supprimé... Après l'avoir regardé entièrement... Trois fois... ricana-t-il à la fin.

Je le fixais outrée. Il avait vu ma sextape avec Thatch. Oh la honte ! J'avais envie de chialer. Mes yeux devinrent humides. Mais d'où il s'était permis de fouiner dans mon PCF et de supprimer ma vidéo ? Il avait touché quoi d'autre ? Sans-gêne comme avant celui-là !

\- Par contre tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai un peu repeins ton bureau et tes draps ! ria-t-il moqueur.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il s'était même tripoté en la matant. C'était dégueulasse. J'étais sa cousine, bordel !

\- Comment tu as fait pour trouver le mot de passe ? demandai-je alors qu'une larme finit par couler.

\- C'est un secret ! Mais pleure pas. Ça restera entre nous. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait des sextapes avec des meufs. En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu étais branchée cul, Kuzina.  
J'ai vu aussi le sextoy dans ton armoire. On est bien de la même famille ! sourit-il narquois.

C'était bizarre qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour avoir son compte. Habituellement, il me faisait du chantage et se foutait bien de ma gueule pour me faire chier.  
Combien de fois je devais être sa boniche pour qu'il ne balance pas mes bêtises à mes darons ? Je le fixais tentant de déceler une fourberie dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? fit-il, confus.

\- Je cherche à savoir si tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Je trouve ça bizarre que tu ne profites pas de la situation pour avoir ton compte. répondis-je suspicieusement.

Il me fixa avec un sourire en coin.

\- j'ai mûri, Kuzina. Ce temps-là est révolu. Les gamineries ne sont plus pour moi. Je préfère le cul, c'est bien plus intéressant.  
Mais vu que tu es ma cousine, je ne peux rien tirer de toi. Bref, tu sors avec le type qui vient te voir maintenant que tu as largué l'autre connard ?

\- Euh nan, enfin, c'est compliquer. Il faudrait que je te raconte tout depuis le début mais c'est long... soufflai-je un peu embarrassée.

\- Allez vas-y ! J'ai tout mon temps. Dépêche-toi avant que Dïadïa ne revienne avec lui. sourit-il amusé.

J'avalais ma salive pâteuse et me tâtais à tout lui dire. Pouvais-je avoir confiance en lui ? Il était de ma famille mais je connaissais Sasha.  
Il adorait se foutre de la gueule des gens. C'était son passe-temps favori. Cependant, il me disait qu'il avait mûri, pouvais-je le croire ?

\- Tu ne vas pas te foutre de ma gueule si je te le dis ou tout raconter à mes parents ? questionnai-je, méfiante.

\- Nan, promis Kuzina ! Je ne dirais rien. Je sais que je t'ai toujours menée la vie dure à chaque fois et je m'en excuse. Mais je sens qu'il y a une histoire de cul là-dedans et j'ai envie de savoir alors raconte ! Surtout les parties sur le cul !

Son sourire railleur me laissait perplexe. Avait-il vraiment changé ? Parler avec lui me faisait du bien même si je n'étais pas enjouée de le revoir au début.  
Je soupirais doucement puis lui racontais tout depuis le début : ma rencontre avec Ace en tant que baby-sitter, nos tripotages, notre rendez-vous, ma rencontre avec Thatch, nos plans à trois, la sextape, mes discussions intimes avec Thatch, la fête chez Sanji puis la nuit chez Thatch avec la demande en mariage de Ace,  
sa jalousie qui me faisait peur, sa violence sur mes poignets, nos disputes, et enfin la confession de Thatch sur ses sentiments et mon ressenti avant de finir sur les derniers évènements. Ca avait été long de tout lui dire mais je me sentais vidé d'un poids comme avec Vitali.  
Sasha avait éclaté de rire puis m'avait sourit en coin.

\- Il t'en arrive des choses à toi. C'est Dallas ta vie ! ricana-t-il.

\- Vitali m'avait dit la même chose… soupirai-je.

\- Moi, je dis que tu devrais sortir avec Thatch. Il est amoureux de toi, t'offre plein de cadeaux hors de prix et il est riche et connu. On s'en fout qu'il ait 20 ans de plus que toi. Il est riche et en kiffe sur toi, c'est ce qui compte ! ricana mon cousin.

What ? Oh mon Dieu ! Le gars était un michto.

\- Toi, si tu devais te marier avec une vieille pleine aux as, tu le ferais !... soufflai-je amusée.

Il ria de bon cœur.

\- Oh bah oui ! Carrément et sans hésiter ! Si je peux me faire entretenir tout en allant sauter des meufs, je suis ok. Mais, je viens de penser. C'était ton ex qui filmait la sextape. Fait gaffe, il pourrait l'upload sur le net et ton image et celle de Thatch seraient foutues. Il filmait avec son portable, c'est ça ?

Je hochais de la tête, inquiète. Je n'avais pas songé que Ace pourrait nous nuire par vengeance en la diffusant. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait ? Oh nan ! Pas ça ! Dieu, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas fait ! Puis je me mordais les lèvres, anxieuse. Sasha me mit un coup de coude dans le bras en me fixant, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'inquiète pas, Kuzina ! Je m'occupe de la vidéo. Passe-moi son numéro de portable ! Je vais la supprimer. dit-il sur un ton sombre.

Je le regardais hébétée. C'était un pirate ou quoi ?

\- Tu comptes le hacker ? Nan, Tu ne sais pas à qui tu vas te frotter ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi...

\- T'en fait pas pour moi ! Je sais ce que je fais et à qui je me frotte. J'ai mes petits secrets, Kuzina. Fait-moi confiance et donne-moi son numéro !

Il avait été brute mais je finissais par acquiescer.

\- Je ne l'ai pas en tête mais tu peux le trouver dans mon portable... soufflai-je tristement.

D'ailleurs où il était ? Même mes vêtements étaient introuvables vu que je portais une chemise d'hôpital. Sasha se leva et fouilla d'un geste décidé dans les placards sous le lavabo.

\- Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un gros sac plastique contenant mes affaires.

Il farfouilla dedans puis émit un Oh moqueur en sortant mon string. Je virais rouge le faisant ricaner. Il le rangea puis après avoir bien cherché, il trouva mon téléphone. Sasha pianota dessus en augmentant la luminosité de la chambre me faisant papillonner des paupières avant de venir se rallonger.

\- Il est éteint. Il ne doit plus avoir de batterie. Je le chargerais en rentrant et je te le ramène demain. dit-il sur un ton impassible.

\- Merci, Sasha... Au fait pourquoi Mama et Vitali ne sont pas venus avec vous ? demandai-je faiblement.

\- Ton doc a dit uniquement trois personnes à la fois. Et comme il y a déjà ton ami Thatch. Tïatïa ou Vi n'ont pas pu venir. Tu les verras demain si ton ami ne vient pas.

Je lui souris amusée et hochais de la tête. On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Thatch et Papa qui me sourirent en me voyant. Je leur rendis leur sourire et Thatch vint s'installer sur la chaise qu'il utilisait au début.

\- Allez Sasha, nous y allons ! parla mon père, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Mon cousin se leva avec mon portable dans la main et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire moqueur.

\- A demain, Kuzina. On viendra le matin. me dit-il amusé.

\- A demain ! souris-je doucement.

Papa se rapprocha de moi et me caressa le dessus du crâne tendrement.

\- Repose-toi bien, ma fille ! Ta mère et ton frère viennent te voir demain. chuchota-t-il en russe.

Il me regarda un moment avant de se pencher pour embrasser mon front. Papa montrait rarement son amour pour Vitali et moi. Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire ému puis  
Sasha et lui sortirent de la chambre. Thatch me prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Ca s'est bien passé avec ton cousin ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, il a beaucoup changé physiquement. Il y a trois ans, il n'avait pas ce look... Et je dois avouer qu'il a un peu changé mentalement. Il est plus sympa. D'après lui, il a mûri. Mon portable n'a plus de batterie depuis le temps donc il l'a prit pour le recharger et me le ramène demain matin.

Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire avant de prendre un air sérieux.

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ton père. Je lui ai raconté les détails qu'il ne savait pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne m'en veut pas ! Je trouvais important de tout lui dire. Je lui ai dit

que tu savais pour le mariage organisé ainsi que pour l'émancipation. Il n'a pas été surpris car Vitali lui en avait déjà parlé. D'ailleurs, il a été émancipé au début du mois. Tes parents attendent ton rétablissement pour te faire la tienne. On a croisé Marco et il nous a dit de te laisser te reposer maintenant. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller du coup. Je reviendrai demain en fin d'après-midi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Thatch. J'aurais été obligée de lui en parler à un moment donné. Tu es obligé de partir ? Je ne veux pas rester toute seule... soupirai-je fatiguée.

\- Oui mais je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu es fatiguée. sourit-il.

Je fis une moue déçue mais acquiesçai quand même. Thatch vint s'allonger à côté de moi après avoir tamisé la lumière et je me plaçais difficilement sur le côté pour me blottir contre lui. Mon corps était lourd mais j'avais réussi. La rééducation allait être difficile. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. La machine faisait des _bip_ très rapprochés à cause de mon rythme cardiaque élevé. Thatch caressa mes cheveux puis déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je me sentais bien.

\- Notre rencard se passera comment ? questionnai-je avant de bailler.

\- Oh c'est une surprise ! Allez dors ! Je t'aime, ma jolie. ricana-t-il doucement.

Je lui souris puis fermais les yeux en calant ma tête contre son torse.

o6o

Fin du chapitre 15.

o6o

Bonus futilités :

**Dïadïa** est du russe signifiant tonton.

**Tïatïa** est du russe signifiant tata.

**Kuzina** est du russe signifiant cousine. J'ai prit la version simplifiée sinon, ce serait **dvoruyodnaya** **sestra**.

**Kuzen** est du russe signifiant cousin. J'ai encore une fois prit la version simplifiée pour remplacer **dvoruyodnij brat**.

Ivanov Sasha est inspiré du mannequin et tatoueur allemand Keno Weidner à ses débuts en tant que modèle.

Sasha est blond aux yeux bleus. Il mesure 2m05 et il est le fils unique du grand-frère d'Alexei. Sa date de naissance est le 25 Septembre et il est actuellement âgé de 20 ans. Il parle très peu le japonais.

Dans le manga original, Kikunojo est le véritable petit frère d'Izou.


	17. Chapitre16

Bienvenue dans ce seizième chapitre.

/! Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues. Je vous aurais prévenu.

Note importante : Ce chapitre contient des mœurs qui peuvent heurter et choquer certaines personnes !

Réponse à RoxanneLL et à Anneso280990 : Merci pour vos commentaires. Ça me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite. Au plaisir d'avoir un autre avis de votre part.

Bonne lecture !

o6o

Il était tôt le matin vu le peu de lumière de soleil lorsque un infirmier entra dans la chambre me réveillant au passage. Thatch était sûrement parti depuis longtemps. J'avais dormi toute une nuit sans me réveiller mais pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un camion.

Je reconnus l'infirmier comme étant Deuce. Il me salua gaiement et je le saluais d'une voix rauque. Il me prit ma tension et ma température avant de me demander si j'avais toujours mal à la tête.

\- Nan... J'ai juste l'impression d'être passée sous un camion. soufflai-je doucement.

\- C'est bon signe. Ça veut dire que ton corps immerge bien de la sédation. Je vais te donner ton repas. Au menu ce matin, protéines, vitamines et lipides ! sourit-il en retirant les poches vides d'anti-douleur et de solution saline.

Il accrocha une nouvelle poche d'eau salée et une autre qui devait être mon repas. Je ris doucement à son humour.

\- Le docteur Marco nous a briefés cette nuit sur ton état. Tu te souviens du coup de ce qu'il t'est arrivée. Je suis désolé pour Ace... dit-il peiné.

\- Ne soit pas désolé pour lui ! On s'était disputé, il m'a dit d'horrible chose et insultée de pute et de salope avant de me pousser dans l'escalier. Alors ne l'excuse pas ! soupirai-je en fixant le plafond.

Deuce garda le silence un moment avant de répondre tristement.

\- Je savais que c'était de sa faute mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne veux pas le défendre mais ça m'étonne de lui.

\- Ace est jaloux et vénal. Il est sorti avec moi uniquement pour pouvoir me baiser et avoir de l'argent par mon père. J'ai subi sa jalousie qui s'était déjà montrée violente et la laissais couler car il m'a promit de changer mais qu'il profite de ma naïveté pour avoir de l'argent, ça, c'est impardonnable ! Je ne veux plus le voir ni entendre parler de lui. lâchais-je d'une traite en le fixant.

Deuce avait l'air surpris. Il ne devait pas connaître cette facette de son ami. A mon avis, peu de gens la connaissait. Ace cachait bien son jeu. Il devait juste profiter de la vie sans regrets. Il m'avait fait croire qu'il était amoureux de moi sûrement sans savoir que je prenais au sérieux ses je t'aime pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Quel connard ! J'étais déçue de lui. Il avait bien joué la comédie même ses regards faussement amoureux m'avaient bernée.

\- Je ne savais pas. Donc vous n'êtes plus ensemble alors ? questionna-t-il, désolé.

\- C'est ça ! Après ce qu'il a fait, je ne veux plus le revoir. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas cette fois ! pestai-je, énervée.

Ma gorge allait mieux mais ça me brûlait encore un peu lorsque je parlais trop fort. Deuce soupira las.

\- Très bien ! Je le lui dirais. Il me demandait de tes nouvelles assez souvent. Il était venu une fois te voir mais il s'est fait expulser par ta famille. Bon j'y vais. J'ai terminé mon service passe une bonne journée. On se revoit ce soir. sourit-il compatissant.

Je hochais de la tête et le saluais simplement. Il quitta la chambre après avoir jeté les poches vides dans la poubelle. Je fermais les yeux un moment en soupirant. Je n'avais plus sommeil et je commençais déjà à me faire chier. J'étais clouée au lit, je n'avais pas la TV ni mon pc et ni mon portable. En plus, c'était à peine l'aube. La journée allait être longue. J'avais hâte de voir ma famille tout à l'heure.

Soûlée d'être allongée, je tentais de m'assoir en m'aidant de mes bras. Oh bordel ! Mes membres tremblaient sous mon poids. Après de gros efforts, j'étais enfin assise essoufflée comme un bœuf. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine mais j'étais soulagée d'être enfin redressée. Ça tiraillait mon dos mais ça faisait du bien. Je m'étirais comme je pus en soupirant d'aise. Oh Seigneur que c'était bon. Soudainement une douleur aiguë dans le dos me fit couiner. Le choc à la colonne vertébrale ! Je soufflais lentement pour faire passer la douleur puis me focalisais sur mes jambes. Elles étaient plus lourdes que mes bras. Par contre, je pouvais aisément bouger les orteils. Alors je les travaillais comme je pus mais c'était fatiguant. Je voulais vite sortir de ce lit. Je voulais bouger, retourner chez moi, être avec ma famille, profiter de la venue de mon cousin, sortir avec mes amis, passer du temps avec Thatch, jouer à OPO et commencer à travailler pour Izou. Je retirais le drap et la couverture de mes jambes et les malaxais doucement. Elles étaient plus fines montrant que j'avais perdu du muscles et de la graisse. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Je n'aimais pas ce nouveau corps. Je me détestais. Pour le moment, je ne m'étais pas vu entièrement dans un miroir. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce que je verrais. Et dire que Thatch venait toujours me voir... Je devais être horrible à voir ! Sasha avait raison. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale gueule. Je remarquais alors un long tuyau fin entre mes cuisses descendant sur le bord du lit. Je me penchais et aperçus une poche d'urine. Elle était à un tiers pleine. On avait dû me la changer durant la nuit. J'avais également de scotché sur une jambe une gaze qui retenait une partie de la sonde urinaire.

On toqua à la porte puis un duo de femme en tenue blanche entrèrent en laissant la porte ouverte avec un chariot contenant un grand sac poubelle, un balai-serpillière et un seau.

\- Bonjour ! Service d'entretien ! Firent-elles en même temps en se courbant.

Je les saluais poliment en me courbant également puis un infirmier entra à son tour avec un fauteuil roulant. J'allais me balader ? Je lui fis un grand sourire et le saluais de bon cœur lorsqu'il le fit à son tour.

\- Je vous emmène faire un petit tour le temps du ménage. me dit-il souriant.

Il stoppa le fauteuil à côté du lit, retira les fils contrôlant mon rythme cardiaque branchés à mon corps puis me souleva aisément pour m'y installer avant de prendre mes poches et de les accrocher au trépied du siège. Il me fit changer de masque respiratoire pour celui muni à la bombone du fauteuil. Une des femmes vint placer une couverture épaisse sur moi après avoir accroché ma poche d'urine sur le côté et l'homme me transporta hors de la chambre. Ça faisait du bien de quitter ce lit ! Merci Seigneur ! Je crois des infirmières qui me saluèrent puis d'autres médecins mais pas de trace de Marco. Dommage ! Nous passâmes devant différentes chambres ouvertes ou fermées. Certaines étaient vides et d'autres contenaient des personnes alitées comme moi. Nous finîmes par prendre l'ascenseur et l'infirmier appuya sur le bouton RDC. On descendait donc.

\- Où allons-nous ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Prendre un peu l'air dans la serre sur ordre du Docteur Marco. Ça va vous faire du bien. répondit-il alors que nous arrivâmes en bas.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous avançâmes tranquillement. Là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le personnel de l'accueil nous salua poliment. Nous passâmes ensuite plusieurs portes en traversant deux-trois couloirs avant d'arriver dans la fameuse serre. Ouah c'était beau ! Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais je ne grelottais pas. Il y avait une fontaine entourée de buissons floraux, des arbres dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et une gigantesque volière contenant plein d'oiseaux colorés. Je n'y connaissais rien en piaf. Il me semblait que Marco les adorait. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant elle et les volatiles piaillèrent à notre arrivée.

\- Ca fait du bien ! soufflai-je avec joie.

L'infirmier ne répondit pas mais me sourit puis je le vis être surpris et se courber pour saluer quelqu'un. Un homme venait d'arriver. C'était Marco.

\- Bonjour Anastasia, yoï. me dit-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Marco ! le saluais-je tandis qu'il faisait partir mon chauffeur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin, yoï ?

\- Mieux qu'à mon réveil mais physiquement ce n'est pas la forme. J'ai pu m'assoir sur le lit mais j'ai eu très mal au dos...

\- C'est le choc que tu as subi à la colonne vertébrale. Ça va mettre du temps à guérir. Mais c'est une très bonne chose si tu as pu t'asseoir toute seule. Ton corps est bien sorti de la sédation. Tu vas pouvoir bientôt commencer la rééducation, yoï ! sourit-il.

Mon Dieu que son sourire était beau ! Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et avait les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Je trouvais ça sexy. J'avais oublié qu'un jour, on baiserait ensemble. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Ouais baiser... Mais dans cet état, je ne devais pas être désirable ! J'avais limite honte de me présenter comme ça devant un beau gosse.

\- La rééducation se passera comment ? demandai-je.

\- Tout d'abord, tu commenceras par des séances aquatiques. Tes jambes ne peuvent pas encore supporter le poids de ton corps et il faut ménager ton dos. Quand ça ira mieux, tu auras des séances de renforcement musculaires. Tu utiliseras le matériel que je te préconiserai selon ton état. Un membre de ta famille ou un ami pourra t'assister. Tu les commenceras dès que tu pourras respirer seule, yoï. expliqua-t-il.

Je n'avais pas mon maillot de bain et puis, il ne m'irait plus de toute manière. Je demanderais à Mama de refaire ma garde-robe pour un temps. Je hochais de la tête puis fixais avec admiration les oiseaux. Ils étaient beaux avec toutes leurs couleurs.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas, yoï ?

\- Oui, j'adore leurs couleurs... souris-je en les regardant.

\- Mes préférés sont les bleus et jaunes, juste là. Ce sont des mésanges bleues, yoï. me dit-il en pointant du doigt le couple d'oiseaux.

\- Elles sont belles ! souris-je encore.

Marco me sourit puis me proposa de me balader un peu avec lui. J'acceptais volontiers et il me poussa en faisant le tour de la serre. Il me montra un grand arbre où une balançoire était suspendue à une branche en me disant que les enfants adoraient l'utiliser, puis nous nous arrêtâmes dans un coin entouré de fleur de toutes les couleurs avec un banc. Marco s'y installa alors que j'étais en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas froid, ça va, yoï ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, ça va ! La couverture me tient bien au chaud. souris-je doucement.

Marco me sourit puis prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu comptes porter plainte contre Ace, yoï ?

Porter plainte ? Ça ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Je n'allais pas porter plainte pour une histoire de jalousie. Je trouvais ça ridicule. Je secouais de la tête.

\- Nan ! Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne lui pardonne pas et je l'ai quitté, c'est suffisant. soupirai-je.

\- Il aurait pu te tuer, tu sais. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'ai pas fait ça intentionnellement. Il est venu cette nuit te voir quand tu dormais. Thatch était parti depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque je l'ai vu rentrer dans ta chambre. Je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles et dit que tu m'avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit toutes ces choses et fait du mal sous la colère. Il s'en veut beaucoup et voudrait s'excuser, yoï.

\- Ouais comme les autres fois. C'est la troisième, nan, quatrième fois que je subis ses crises de jalousie. De toute manière, je suis encore bien trop en colère et déçue par lui pour les entendre. Je l'avais prévenu l'autre fois. S'il recommençait encore une crise, il n'y aurait pas de pardon et je le quitterais. S'il n'est pas con, il doit savoir que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Mais c'est sympa de sa part de prendre de mes nouvelles. Ça montre qu'il n'en a pas totalement rien à foutre de moi. fis-je durement.

\- À mon avis, il doit le savoir mais il aimerait te faire ses excuses quand même. Il est peut-être très impulsif mais il a toujours eu un bon fond. Tu devrais au moins le voir pour l'écouter, yoï.

Je baissais la tête et ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas me répéter. Je n'étais pas prête à le revoir car je savais qu'une fois devant lui, toute colère se dissiperait. Je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour lui et être loin de lui me permettait de voir la vérité et de ne plus me faire avoir. J'avais été beaucoup trop gentille avec lui, je lui avais pardonné lorsqu'il m'avait fait mal aux poignets car j'avais été faible. Ouais faible ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça de moi un jour. Ça faisait bizarre. J'étais naïve, ça tout le monde le savait et moi la première, alors je me faisais facilement avoir par un regard de chien battu ou une larme de crocodile. Ace savait très bien jouer la comédie. Ses larmes dans la voiture de ma mère l'autre fois en étaient la preuve car, lorsque je lui avais dit que j'annulais le mariage et qu'il a direct pensé à une rupture, il n'a pas pleuré mais s'est très vite emporté. Du foutage de gueule ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! S'il voulait s'excuser qu'il me téléphone ou me laisse un sms. Ce sera plus simple pour moi.

Marco posa une main sur ma fine épaule me faisant relever la tête. Il me faisait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Sinon, j'ai dit à Izou que tu étais réveillée. Il a voulu savoir quand est-ce que tu serais capable pour commencer à travailler pour lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait attendre un bon mois pour que tu puisses avoir un poids correct et surtout tenir debout. Il viendra sûrement te voir avec Kiku très bientôt, yoï.

Je lui souris contente.

\- J'ai très hâte de commencer à travailler pour lui. Je le trouve sympa et Kiku aussi.

Nous nous sourîmes puis il m'ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui m'amusa.

\- Bon, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. J'ai une consultation bientôt, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête et il se leva pour me conduire. Me conduire ? J'avais vraiment pensé ça ?

\- Au fait, j'ai aperçu vite fait ton cousin hier lorsque ton père et lui sont partis. J'aime beaucoup son look, yoï ! ricana-t-il en nous sortant de la serre.

\- Moi aussi ! Ça change. Il y a trois ans, il n'était pas comme ça et il a beaucoup changé en caractère. Il a l'air plus calme. Bon toujours aussi railleur mais tout de même plus calme. souris-je.

\- Il fait quoi comme métier, yoï ?

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et Marco appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

\- Je ne sais pas. On a beaucoup parlé de moi hier mais je me souviens qu'il voulait être chef cuisinier quand il était plus jeune. Combien de fois, j'étais son cobaye pour goûter ses plats bizarres ? soupirai-je à la fin.

Il ria de bon cœur et nous sortîmes du monte-personne. Il me ramena dans ma chambre qui avait été nettoyée et m'installa sur le lit dont les draps avaient été changés. Il accrocha les poches sur le trépied du lit et changea celle d'urine avant de l'accrocher au bord du lit. C'était très embarrassant. J'avais honte que quelqu'un manipule une poche remplie de ma pisse.

J'étais assise sur le lit en train de rabattre le drap et la couverture sur moi lorsque Marco me donna une télécommande accrochée au lit.

\- Tiens, ça te permettra de redresser le lit si besoin, yoï.

\- Oh merci !

\- Avant que je ne parte, ton ventre a gargouillé depuis ton réveil, yoï ?

\- Nan, je ne ressens pas la fin. répondis-je doucement.

\- Ok et tu as essayé de respirer sans ton masque, yoï ?

Je fis non de la tête puis l'abaissais pour voir si je pouvais le faire. Ça avait l'air d'aller. Je n'avais pas de quinte de toux et j'avais mon apport en oxygène sans être essoufflée.

\- Ca va ! souris-je alors qu'il branchait les fils sur mon corps pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Pas de gêne dans la respiration, yoï ?

\- Nan...

Il sortit son stéthoscope et écouta ma respiration en me demandant de respirer profondément. Il passa dans mon dos et je pouvais sentir son odeur. Ah elle m'avait presque manquée ! J'avais envie de l'embrasser, c'était un truc de dingue ! Son regard croisa le mien alors qu'il arborait un petit sourire. Mon visage me brûla fortement.

\- Tout va bien, yoï ? me demanda-t-il amusé.

Je hochais frénétiquement de la tête sans quitter mes yeux des siens ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- Tu sais ma proposition de passer une nuit avec toi tient toujours et maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Ace, il n'y a plus de règles à respecter. On peut profiter de plus d'une nuit ensemble, yoï. chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il avait raison et le fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié au bout d'un mois et demi notre discussion me faisait plaisir.

\- C'est vrai... soufflai-je doucement.

Nous nous sourîmes, lui en coin et moi doucement, en nous regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il avait toujours son pavillon frais sur la peau chaude de mon dos puis il rompit de lui-même la distance nous séparant en scellant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux et avais vu sur un instant qu'il gardait les siens ouverts. C'était possible, ça ? Embrasser les yeux ouverts ? Il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche et vint caresser la mienne. Heureusement pour lui, je n'avais plus le goût du vomi et du sang sur mon palet. Je m'agrippais à sa blouse et ouvris à peine les yeux pour constater qu'il avait les siens de clos maintenant. J'embrassais enfin Marco. Le début de mon fantasme se réalisait. Merci Seigneur ! Il faisait ça bien. Je sentis qu'il écarta les pans des draps pour glisser sa main en-dessous et la poser sur ma cuisse pour la caresser. C'était agréable mais il finit par cesser le baiser avant d'en déposer plusieurs tendrement sur mes lèvres. Wouah ! Sa manière de faire était complètement différente de Ace et Thatch. C'était plus romantique, moins brutal et également plus... Euh... Respectueux ?... Je ne savais pas comment le décrire. En tout cas, c'était très plaisant. Nous nous sourîmes et il retira sa main pour enlever son stéthoscope et le mettre à son cou.

\- Quand tu seras en meilleure forme, on pourra se fixer un premier rendez-vous, yoï. murmura-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête avec un son de gorge. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas gênée ni apeurée de faire ça avec lui alors que je le connaissais peu. Je me souviens de la première que j'avais couché avec Thatch. Bon c'était différent. J'étais à peine déflorée et c'était en plan à trois avec Ace. J'avais gagné un peu plus confiance en moi maintenant. Je lâchais sa blouse et lui souris.

\- Bon allez, j'y vais sinon mon patient va m'attendre. On se revoit plus tard dans la journée. Repose-toi bien, yoï ! dit-il en se levant.

\- Oui, à plus tard ! souris-je joyeusement.

Il m'ébouriffa la tignasse avec un sourire en coin avant de retirer mon masque respiratoire et d'arrêter la machine qui continuait de ventiler inutilement. Il finit par quitter la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Oh bordel ! J'avais vraiment embrassé Marco ? Le meilleur pote de Ace et Thatch ? Et un autre commandant pirate de Barbe Blanche ? Seigneur ! Vitali avait raison. Jamais deux sans trois. Mais ça ne l'embêtait pas d'être proche comme ça de l'ex de son meilleur pote ? Même avant que je ne quitte Ace, il avait prit les devants pour me proposer de baiser avec lui. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà des vus sur moi à notre première rencontre et qu'une fois qu'il a su pour notre relation libre, il a sauté sur l'occasion ? Maintenant que j'étais célibataire, je me sentais beaucoup plus libre pour faire tout ce que je voulais sans contrainte de rester fidèle. Cependant, je me disais qu'éventuellement, imaginons, si je sortais avec Thatch, ça reviendrait au même car j'étais sûre qu'il n'établirait pas de règles dans notre relation libre. Au cas où, je lui demanderais ce soir.

Je m'allongeais et me recouvrais totalement des draps. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais cette balade dans la serre m'avait fait un grand bien mais surtout épuisée. Je ne pensais pas que de sortir après un coma pouvait être fatiguant. Je fermais donc les yeux et fis un petit somme réparateur.

Cependant, une fois bien endormie, je sursautais lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux un peu grognon et vis la porte s'ouvrir sur Vitali, Mama et Sasha. Ils étaient enfin là ! Je leur esquissais mon plus beau sourire. J'étais contente de les voir. Ils m'avaient manquée même si j'avais vu mon cousin hier soir. La porte fermée, Mama posa un gros sac sur le meuble du lavabo avant de venir prendre un fauteuil et de s'y assoir à côté du lit, mon frère vint s'installer au pied du lit et Sasha fit de même de l'autre côté. Nous nous saluâmes tandis que j'utilisais la télécommande pour redresser la tête de lit dans le but d'être assise sans me fatiguer. Ma mère se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir réveillée. Tu m'as manquée ! me dit-elle en russe.

Vu que mon cousin était parmi nous, nous parlions notre langue natale. D'ailleurs celui-ci sortit de sa poche de jeans mon portable qu'il me donna. Je le remerciais et il me fit un clin d'œil en disant que tout était terminé. Je compris le sens de ses mots et lui fis un petit sourire remerciant.

Ah mais tiens ! Vitali s'était coupé les cheveux. Il les avait plus courts et ça lui allait très bien. Ça faisait plus mature, moins Bieber !

\- Tu es bien comme ça ! lui dis-je gentiment.

\- Merci, frangine. sourit-il.

\- Comment vas-tu alors ? demanda Mama en me lâchant.

\- Bien mieux qu'hier. Je peux respirer sans masque et m'assoir toute seule mais c'est un peu douloureux. Je suis sortie tout à l'heure en fauteuil roulant dans la serre. Ça m'a fait du bien. Le docteur a dit que je pourrais commencer bientôt la rééducation. Je débuterais par des séances aquatiques puis plus tard avec du matériel pour renforcer mes muscles. répondis-je.

\- Ca fait plaisir de l'entendre. Je t'ai apporté des affaires qui devraient t'aller, de quoi t'occuper et de quoi faire ta toilette. s'exclama Mama.

\- Merci Mama !

\- Je vais tacher de te ramener ton maillot de bain... me dit-elle avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il va m'en falloir un nouveau. Il ne devrait plus m'aller maintenant.

\- C'est vrai. J'irais t'en acheter un.

\- Taille enfant ! rigola Sasha, moqueur.

Je roulais des yeux en riant tout de même amusée tandis que Vitali gloussait et Mama souriait.

\- Ton ami Thatch n'est pas là ? me demanda ma mère.

\- Nan, il vient en fin d'après-midi je crois. répondis-je pensive.

\- Il est très gentil. Tu m'avais cachée que tu connaissais une célébrité, mon bébé ! En tout cas, il était très présent. Il venait te voir tous les jours. Mais quand je dis tous les jours, c'était vraiment tous les jours à croire qu'il ne travaillait pas beaucoup pour être avec toi... sourit-elle.

Je gloussais doucement, les pommettes roses. C'était un peu embarrassant. Papa était le seul de mes deux parents à savoir que Thatch était amoureux de moi.

\- ... Même tes amis de lycée ne venaient pas aussi souvent que lui. A croire qu'il est amoureux de toi ! gloussa-t-elle ensuite.

Bingo Mama ! Le rouge me monta au visage tandis que Vitali et Sasha pouffaient de rire. Bande de con ! Mais c'était étonnant qu'elle ne sache rien vu que Thatch avait dit qu'il ne cacherait plus ses sentiments. Papa aurait pu lui dire. Ça éviterait un futur malaise.

\- Oh je te taquine, mon bébé ! Il est très mignon et très poli. Mais Ace l'était également et il t'a quand même fait du mal. Thatch nous a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois et je l'avais compris en voyant les bleus que tu avais eu aux poignets. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, ma chérie. soupira-t-elle compatissante.

Je baissais la tête honteuse et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était simple de parler de ça avec Vitali, Sasha, Thatch ou même Marco mais avec Mama, c'était plus compliqué. Pourtant elle était ma mère et ma confidente depuis toujours. C'était étrange. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je l'enlaçais comme je pus en faisant couler mes larmes. Elle me caressa les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne. Je craquais. Ma mère était là et je craquais enfin. J'avais fait bonne figure devant les autres et j'avais tenu à cause de ma colère mais maintenant qu'elle était là, tout s'écroulait.

\- Mama, elle a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Sasha. Ace est juste un connard... commença mon frère.

\- Ton langage, Vitali ! le réprimanda Mama.

\- ... Il a failli me tuer... pleurai-je doucement.

\- Je sais, mon bébé... Tu ne reverras plus ce garçon... souffla Mama en me réconfortant.

\- Elle était en train de le quitter avant qu'il ne se prenne à elle à cause d'une histoire de mariage. fit Sasha.

\- Je sais que tu étais au courant. J'étais contre cette idée tu sais mais ton père... Ne lui en veut pas ! Il ne souhaite que ta sécurité et ton bien. me chuchota-t-elle doucement.

\- ... Je sais, Mama... Je ne lui en veux pas...

\- Allez ne pleure plus ! C'est terminé maintenant. Il ne te fera plus de mal, ma chérie.

Oui, Thatch me l'avait dit. Je séchais mes larmes mais restais dans ses bras.

\- Bon, juste pour savoir, tu peux manger normalement maintenant ? demanda mon cousin avec un sourire.

\- Euh nan, je suis toujours nourrie avec des poches. Mon estomac n'est pas encore réveillé.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Il va se réveiller quand tu vas nous voir bouffer à midi. ricana-t-il amusant Vitali.

\- Nan, voyons ! On descendra à la cafétéria pour la laisser se reposer. ria Mama.

J'émis un petit rire amusé puis me décrochais d'elle.

\- Ce serait bien que tu retrouves l'appétit. Tu dois reprendre du poids. Tu as une mine affreuse. dit-elle ensuite en passant une main sur mes cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. souris-je doucement.

\- Je vais ranger tes affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain. s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Je hochais de la tête et la regardait prendre le gros sac pour aller dans la pièce voisine.

\- J'ai tout raconté à ton frère de ce que tu m'as dit. chuchota Sasha en se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- C'est un beau connard ! Heureusement que tu l'as largué. Je lui ai refais le portrait. Je t'avais dit que s'il recommençait à te faire du mal, je le défoncerais ! pesta faiblement mon frère.

\- Oui, Marco me l'a dit mais peut-on arrêter de parler de lui ? Ça lui accorde de l'importance. Sinon, tu as été au restaurant de Thatch avec Bonney pour la Saint-Valentin ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Parler encore de Ace ne me faisait pas du bien et je n'avais pas envie de me remettre à pleurer.

\- Ouais même si nous n'avions pas la tête à ça. Bonney était en colère après Ace mais on a quand même passé un très bon moment. Elle s'est régalée et Thatch est passé nous voir. On a beaucoup discuté et il m'a enfin dit qu'il te kiffait. J'ai pas su jouer la surprise et Bonney encore moins alors je lui ai dit que tu me l'avais déjà dit et que j'ai passé le mot à Bonney. D'ailleurs pour ton anniversaire, il t'a achetée un cadeau. sourit en chuchotant Vitali.

\- Oui, c'est un bracelet. Regarde ! murmurai-je en montrant mon poignet.

Sasha et mon frangin regardèrent hébétés le bracelet avec le petit chat comme pendentif. Mon cousin ricana et Vitali sourit.

\- Il a pas encore fait semblant ! dit-il.

\- Hey franchement, épouse-le ! Marie-toi avec lui ! Le gars persévère pour te plaire et il t'offre des cadeaux de luxe. Ne le laisse pas comme ça, Kuzina ! souffla amusé Sasha.

Je rougissais avec un petit sourire plissé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est plus vieux que moi... soupirai-je doucement.

\- Ah mais ! On s'en fout ! Tu as quel âge ?

\- 18 ans...

\- Et lui, il a quel âge ?

\- 41 ans depuis avant-hier...

Sasha compta rapidement sur ses doigts puis roula des yeux.

\- 24 ans de différence. C'est pas grave ! Et puis si on inverse son âge, là, c'est toi la plus vieille, Kuzina ! Alors on s'en fout qu'il soit plus âgé que toi ! Tu l'épouses et après tu penses à moi tous les mois en me faisant un petit virement de 200.000 roubles. sourit-il fier de lui.

Alors lui ! Il kiffait la thune à ce point-là.

\- 200.000 ? Rien que ça ? rigola mon frère.

\- Ouais mais si c'est trop, je peux descendre à 150.000. Ça plus la vieille que j'épouserais pour avoir son magot, je serais pépère jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Nan mais sérieux ! Un vrai michto le gars ! Vitali éclata de rire.

\- Mais si la vieille veut baiser, tu fais comment ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- T'inquiète Kuzen ! J'ai tout prévu. Je la drogue pour qu'elle ronfle et pendant ce temps-là, je me tape sa petite servante bien chaude. ricana-t-il en mimant ensuite des mouvements de copulation à la fin.

Nous riâmes de son audace. Puis voyant qu'il nous amusait, il mima cette fois-ci quelqu'un lui donnant une fellation avec un air béat en rigolant. Qu'il était con ! Nous riâmes ensemble puis Vitali mit un coup de coude dans ses côtes pour le faire cesser car Mama sortait de la salle de bain avec le sac qu'elle posa sur le meuble du lavabo.

\- C'est terminé. J'ai même pu ranger tes vêtements. Il y a une petite armoire. C'est très spacieux pour une salle de bain. Tiens, je vais chercher du thé à la cafétéria. Vous voulez boire quoi, les garçons ? proposa-t-elle en prenant son porte-monnaie.

\- Du thé aussi. répondit mon frère.

\- Et moi deux doigts de vodka !

\- Nan pas de vodka dès le matin. On est pas en Russie, ici. Tu auras un thé comme tout le monde. dit-elle sévèrement en ouvrant la porte.

Sasha roula des yeux puis se leva.

\- Attends, Tïatïa ! Je vais m'en fumer une. s'exclama-t-il en sortant avec elle.

Hein ? Il fumait ? Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Vitali ricana.

\- Toujours aussi marrant, lui ! sourit-il amusé.

\- Il a bien changé surtout. Il était pas aussi sympa avec moi avant. grimaçais-je.

\- Moi non plus avant jusqu'à ce que tu changes. J'ai dit à Sasha que tu étais différentes maintenant. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu par lui même hier. Tu étais plus ouverte et beaucoup moins coincée qu'avant d'après lui. Ça lui a fait plaisir car il me disait qu'il était obligé d'être limite odieux avec toi pour te rendre intéressante à l'époque. expliqua-t-il.

Je hochais de la tête comprenant. Ça ne me faisait plus rien maintenant d'entendre tout ça. J'avais changé même un peu et je voyais très bien la différence alors c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Au fait, tu dis rien mais le mois dernier du coup, lorsque Marco m'auscultait, il m'a dit que Thatch lui avait raconté pour ma relation libre avec Ace. Et ça avait l'air de l'intéressé car il me posait quelques questions... commençai-je amusée.

Vitali sourit moqueur puis ricana.

\- ... Du genre par exemple, quel est ma préférence dans le choix de mes partenaires ? Et si il me plaisait ?...

Il éclata de rire alors que je gloussais.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Bah que la seule préférence était que la personne devait me plaire et que oui, il me plaisait. Alors il a été direct mais respectueux en me disant qu'il aimerait passer une nuit avec moi donc il m'a passée son numéro de portable et son adresse et je lui ai passé mon numéro. Mais aujourd'hui, on en a discuté et il m'a dit que ça tenait toujours mais que maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Ace, on pouvait passer plus d'une nuit ensemble. Ensuite, il m'a embrassée. finis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Jamais deux sans trois ! Tu comptes le voir et faire des trucs avec lui ? sourit-il.

\- Bah ouais ! répondis-je spontanément.

\- Fais gaffe quand même ! On ne le connaît pas, le gars. Pareil c'est un vrai psychopathe. s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Pareil ouais mais je ferais gaffe et puis je n'y suis pas encore. Je vais rester un moment à l'hôpital. Donc je vais apprendre à le connaître. Il se comporte différemment de Thatch et de Ace. On dirait qu'il est plus doux et plus respectueux de ma personne. Bon Thatch est aussi comme ça avec moi enfin depuis peu mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est amoureux de moi. dis-je rassurante.

\- Mouais mais imagine, Marco est aussi amoureux de toi ! se moqua mon frangin.

\- Oh nan ! Pas ça ! Ne me porte pas la poisse ! Nan, je pense juste que je suis son genre et qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion pour passer du bon temps avec moi. souris-je un peu paniquée.

Manquerait plus que ça ! Marco, amoureux de moi ? La blague ! Vitali ria de bon cœur.

\- Il va être ton plan cul secret ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Euh secret ? Je n'y avais pas songé mais c'est vrai que si Thatch ou Ace l'apprenait, ils le prendraient peut-être mal. Surtout Ace quoique, j'en sais rien pour Thatch. Il est ouvert d'esprit mais s'il est question de son meilleur ami, ça peut être autre chose. dis-je songeuse.

Mon frère haussa des épaules.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui demandes pour être sûre. Sinon, tu comptes Thatch comme un futur plan cul aussi ?

\- Euh... Peut-être mais je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée. Ça lui ferait sûrement beaucoup de mal.

\- Ouais mais Bonney m'a dit que ce serait bien qu'il devienne mon beau-frère comme ça elle pourra tout le temps manger des pizzas de sa part et squatter souvent ses restaurants. ricana-t-il.

Alors elle...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec lui ? Toi, tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que je devrais sortir avec lui ? questionnai-je en soupirant.

\- J'ai pas à te dire quoi faire de ce côté-là. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il se comporte mieux que Ace à ton égard et il ne t'a jamais fait pleurée. Tu es toujours souriante avec lui et tu as l'air de bien lui parler pour oser te confier à lui à propos de ce qu'il se passait entre Ace et toi. Après, je sais qu'il a dit à Papa ce qu'il ressent pour toi et ça n'enchante pas trop notre père car c'est un pirate. Je ne sais rien concernant Mama mais je crois qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant. Tu te focus trop sur votre différence d'âge mais je pense que le vrai problème pour les darons serait qu'il soit un criminel du net. Ils veulent nous protéger. Avec Ace, ça a dû passer limite car Papa lui a fait confiance pour s'occuper de toi avec cette histoire de mariage mais il a été déçu de lui après ce qu'il t'a fait alors maintenant il doit se méfier de Thatch. Faut pas oublier que tu es sa fille et qu'il ne souhaite que ton bien et ta sécurité. répondit-il sérieusement.

Mais d'où il arrivait à me sortir ce genre de truc ? Il avait pas 16 ans, ce type ! Incroyable ! C'était pas un ado, c'était un vieux en fait !

\- C'est vrai. Je me sens bien avec lui mais je me sentais bien aussi avec Ace. Honnêtement, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui. Quand je l'ai vu hier soir, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne voulais même pas qu'il parte. Cependant, il a 41 ans. C'est énorme ! soufflai-je.

\- Franchement, moi, je m'en fous de l'âge. Je suis très bien avec Bonney et c'est ce qui compte. Tu te poses trop de question, la naine. Si tu es bien avec lui, tente un truc ! Je te dis ça comme ça mais lorsque je discutais le peu de fois avec lui sur Discord avant ton hospitalisation, il me parlait de toi et me posait des questions. Ce n'était pas méchant mais ça s'entendait clairement qu'il s'intéressait à toi. Il voulait apprendre à te connaître à la différence de Ace qui préférait parler du jeu. Lui, il ne m'a jamais demandé ce que tu aimais faire de ton temps libre. Une fois Thatch m'a même demandé ta couleur préférée. Ça fait très cliché, je trouve mais ça se voit que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Je l'ai raconté à Sasha.

Oh Thatch... J'esquissais un petit sourire émotif.

\- C'est vrai que Ace ne savait presque rien de moi. Je m'en suis rendue compte le mois dernier du coup, Thatch m'avait préparée une limonade et Ace a été surpris de savoir que j'adorais ça. Et puis, Thatch m'avait posée une fois des questions sur moi un soir. On avait discuté pendant deux heures et on s'était bien marré. On avait même eu un fou rire. Je rigole bien avec lui, bien plus qu'avec Ace. Les seules fois où j'ai eu des fous rires avec lui, c'était quand nous avions bu. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je m'entends bien avec lui mais si on ne baisait pas, on se disputait, à croire qu'on était fait que pour coucher ensemble...

Vitali éclata de rire et j'esquissais un sourire.

\- En tout cas, c'est vrai que ça se voit que Thatch tient beaucoup à moi car il a annulé un week-end avec un plan cul pour veiller sur moi à l'hôpital pendant mon coma. souris-je.

\- Ah ouais ? C'était quand ?

\- Le week-end de mon anniversaire. Il avait réservé deux jour à l'Onsen de North Blue à la montagne de Drum pour Ace, son plan cul, lui et moi. Et on aurait fêté mon anniversaire là-bas. expliquai-je.

\- Ah mais de toute manière, ça aurait été mort vu que tu as largué Ace... Mais ça me fait penser qu'à ton anniversaire, c'est vrai que Thatch était là. On est tous venu et Mama avait fait un Lait d'oiseau. Il n'y avait pas de bougie mais Thatch l'a mangé avec nous. Bonney était contente de le voir. Comme cadeau, on t'a offert tous les deux le chat en peluche qui est là et le cadeau de Mama et Papa est arrivé avec Sasha. Il a joué le coursier mais c'est interdit de l'amener à l'hôpital. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je curieuse.

\- Ah c'est une surprise ! sourit-il malicieux.

J'émis un petit rire joyeux.

\- C'est quoi ? Allez dit !

\- Nan je ne dirais rien ! ria-t-il.

\- C'est trop gros pour rentrer dans un hôpital ? tentai-je pour en savoir plus.

\- Nan, c'est petit mais je ne dirais rien. Cherche pas ! Je veux pas gâcher la surprise. A la rigueur quand tu iras suffisamment mieux pour pouvoir sortir un peu, tu pourras le voir.

\- Attends c'est petit et ça ne peut pas rentrer ici... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?... réfléchissais-je.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas. Batailles pas ! gloussa Vitali.

Je riais avec lui.

\- Je peux juste te dire que pour ton anniversaire, cette année, tu as été très gâtée. Déjà, la peluche, le bracelet qui doit être cher de Thatch et le cadeau des darons. Sinon, pour passer à autre chose, Kiku m'a fait faire mon Book. C'est pour ça que j'ai les cheveux coupés. Izou a trouvé que ça ferait mieux et je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tord. Peut-être que tu auras un relooking aussi ? Par contre, les frais du coiffeur seront déduis de ma première paye. Ça, c'est dommage !

\- Oh tu me le montreras ! m'extasiais-je.

\- Ouais, je te l'apporterais quand Kiku le recevra. Il est en train d'être conçu. Je n'ai fait que les photos. Je trouve que je me suis bien débrouillé. On pourra le compléter avec nos futures prestations. Je n'ai pas encore signé le contrat. Izou préfère qu'on le fasse ensemble, tous les trois. Il en veut beaucoup à Ace pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Il a dit, je cite : Ce petit imbécile m'a fait perdre de l'argent avec sa stupidité ! Ça m'a amusé. Les darons sont au courant du coup et Mama est très contente pour nous.

\- J'ai très hâte de commencer à bosser. Ça me branche bien. J'avais un peu peur lorsque Thatch m'en avait parlée mais en y réfléchissant bien, je trouve ça cool. souris-je.

\- Ouais ! Et on passera à la télé ! Et tout le monde nous verras sur une grande affiche dans les quartiers de Red Line, pareil même dans le Nouveau Monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ouais ! On deviendra des stars.

\- Grave !

Nous riâmes joyeusement. On s'emballait un peu trop mais ça faisait du bien.

\- Au fait, tu as parlé à Papa de ce qu'on avait entendu dans son bureau, le mois dernier ? demandai-je doucement ensuite.

\- Ouais et du coup, j'ai eu mon émancipation après mon anniversaire. Un type est venu à la maison le premier Mars et on a rempli les papiers. Je lui ai dit que tu refusais le mariage et préférais te faire émanciper puis qu'on allait quitter la baraque après avoir trouvé un boulot. Ça ne lui a pas vraiment plus mais vu qu'on sera émancipé tous les deux, il ne pourra pas nous obliger à rester. Mama est au courant et ça la rend triste mais je lui ai dit qu'on viendra les voir souvent. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris qu'ils restent soumis à l'obligation de s'occuper de nous financièrement. J'ai dit aussi aux darons qu'on voulait intégrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ça avait l'air de les faire chier. Mama était contre bien sûr mais Papa n'a pas bataillé et il a dit qu'on rencontrera son supérieur ce mois-ci lorsqu'il viendra à East Blue. Il doit sûrement parler de Sabo ou peut-être de Dragon.

\- Nan, je pense Sabo. Dragon ne risquerait pas de se montrer à découvert. Il est recherché ! Les choses avancent bien mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, même pour après. Papa avait parlé d'un coup d'Etat. On va peut-être devoir utiliser des armes et tirer sur des gens... dis-je peinée.

\- Ouais mais il faut bien. Tu vas pas arriver avec une fleur dans le cul en demandant au Gouvernement Mondial de se rendre et puis on est pas obligé de tuer, juste intimider suffira. Mais bon on verra bien, pareil ça se passera autrement.

\- Ouais j'espère. Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens...

\- Moi non plus...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mama et Sasha portant tous les deux les boissons. Il y avait même des croissants pour chacun.

\- Nous revoilà ! sourit Mama.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place précédente et distribuèrent les vivres. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien et ça ne me disait pas de goûter. Mon estomac me faisait toujours la gueule. J'avais vite envie de reprendre du poids alors ça me faisait chier de ne pas encore manger.

La matinée passa vite et vint le moment où ils quittèrent ma chambre pour aller déjeuner à la cafétéria. Je soufflais doucement une fois seule et mis le lit à plat pour me reposer. C'était bien de les voir mais ça crevait. Je ne dormis pas longtemps car on toqua puis entra rapidement en s'annonçant. C'était une infirmière avec une aide-soignante. La première accrocha mon repas et s'éclipsa ensuite me laissant seule avec sa collègue.

\- Vous allez prendre une douche. Je suis là pour vous aider. me dit-elle souriante.

Je hochais de la tête en me redressant lentement de mes bras pour m'assoir. Elle apporta le fauteuil roulant et accrocha les poches ainsi que celle pour l'urine dessus avant de m'aider à m'installer dessus. C'était compliqué si on ne me portait pas et j'avais failli me casser la gueule. Heureusement que la meuf avait des réflexes ! On alla ensuite dans la salle bain et je vis que Mama avait tout bien rangé pour que ce soit à ma portée. L'aide-soignante ouvrit le petit dressing et sortit deux serviettes de bain, un gant de toilette puis m'aida à choisir mes vêtements. Je choisis une robe sans manche légère qui s'attachait autour du cou par un lacet et qui se fermait avec des boutons sur le devant. Mama avait bien pensé. Par contre, la femme me conseilla de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtements donc pas de soutif ni de culotte. Ça allait poser problème pour les tuyaux. Elle fit couler l'eau avec le pommeau et m'aida à retirer la chemise d'hôpital avant de me venir en aide pour que je m'installe sur le siège adapté puis de me laisser seule dans la piece.

\- Je reste à côté si besoin. m'informa-t-elle gentiment.

Je hochais de la tête en la remerciant puis elle ferma la porte. Je retirais mon bracelet et ma bague de fortune pour les poser sur le petit meuble à ma portée. Je fis ensuite couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller la gaze. Bon sang ça faisait du bien ! Je me mouillais les cheveux qui devaient être sales mais je trouvais qu'ils étaient à peine gras. Quelqu'un avait dû me les laver pendant mon coma. C'était sympa de sa part. Mama avait acheté un nouveau shampoing. Elle avait sûrement voulu me faire plaisir car il était parfumé à la fleur de cerisier. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'avais dû manquer leurs éclosions. Nous étions en Printemps et le temps s'était radoucie. Je voulais profiter des beaux jours mais au lieu de ça, j'étais condamnée à rester dans cet hôpital pendant un temps.

Je me lavais la tignasse doucement car c'était difficile de maintenir mes bras en hauteur pendant longtemps puis je nettoyais mon corps avec le gel douche et le gant. Oh il était parfumé à la vanille ! Que ça sentait bon ! J'avais envie de me bouffer. Euh nan ! Peut-être pas... J'avais bien maigri et on voyait même mes côtes. Je me dégoûtais. Lorsque je passais le gant sur mon corps, c'était désagréable. Je me lavais l'entrejambe en faisant attention au tuyau. Ouark ! J'avais eu un frisson de dégoût en voyant qu'il était dans mon urètre. C'était dégueulasse ! Oh bordel ! La toison blonde que j'avais. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de voir des poils ici. D'ailleurs en regardant de plus près, j'en avais sur les jambes et les aisselles. Je devais vite m'épiler pour ne pas effrayer les gens. Même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, c'était gênant de se montrer comme ça. Je me rinçais ensuite puis me séchais avant de remettre mon bracelet et me tâtais à remettre la bague de Ace. Je décidais quand même de la mettre pour ne pas la perdre et la lui rendrais une fois que je serais prête à le revoir pour entendre ses excuses. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si je devais faire pareil avec son bracelet. J'avais envie de le garder car il était beau. Il devait être avec mes affaires de l'autre fois tout comme le collier de Thatch. Ah Thatch... J'avais hâte de le revoir ce soir. A force de discuter de lui, je me disais que ce serait pas si mal si nous étions ensemble. Mon cousin et mon frère se foutaient pas mal de son âge mais les darons se méfiaient de lui car c'était un Pirate. C'était un bon point d'un côté. Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient un peu tolérant sur le fait qu'une type de leur âge soit amoureux de leur fille. Euh dit comme ça, ça faisait flipper mais c'était la vérité. Je voulais revoir Thatch. Je parlais bien avec lui et j'appréciais sa présence. Toutefois, je ne savais pas si j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour lui. J'étais en béguin sur lui mais à voir du coup sur le long terme. Et puis j'avais un peu peur de m'engager de nouveau, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, avec quelqu'un après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ace. J'avais peur d'être encore déçue en fait.

Une fois sèche et les cheveux humides, je m'installais comme une vieille larve sur le fauteuil roulant. Bordel, j'avais perdu du poids et pourtant j'avais l'impression de peser une tonne. Putain de muscles à la con ! Je me vêtis de ma robe puis me rapprochais du petit dressing avec difficulté vu ma force actuelle et chopais mon déodorant et je vis un flacon de parfum. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il était petit et basique mais bordel il sentait bon la pomme d'amour. Avec joie, je m'en mis. Mama avait été généreuse. Elle voulait me remonter le moral en me faisant plaisir. Quel cœur !

Les bras tremblants, je réussis à quitter la salle de bain et ne découvris personne dans la chambre. L'aide-soignante qui disait qu'elle était à côté si besoin. Mon cul, ouais ! J'aurais pu crever la gueule ouverte. Bon bah autant rester dans le fauteuil. Je m'approchais du lit pour prendre mon portable. J'avais plein de notifications qui dataient depuis le mois dernier et je remerciais le ciel que Sasha n'ait pas fouiné. Bon c'était en japonais, il n'aurait rien comprit. Ça devait être pour ça. Cependant, je vis que la langue de mon téléphone avait été changée pour du russe. Il avait dû le modifier pour trouver le numéro de Ace. D'ailleurs, il avait fait comment pour infiltrer son portable et ainsi effacer la vidéo ? Mystère ! Bon les notifications...C'étaient des sms de mon opérateur, un numéro inconnu et de... Sasha ? Il avait dû enregistrer son numéro. Bon voyons, mon opérateur, c'était pour ma facture. On s'en foutait. Je lisais donc le sms de l'inconnu.

« Aspasie ! On t'attend. Si tu viens pas dans 5 mins, on vient te chercher chez toi ! Luffy »

Hein ? Comment il avait eu mon numéro, lui ? Ça datait du samedi 12 Février à 13h19. Bon du coup, ils avaient dû passer chez moi. Ace n'avait sûrement rien dit à son frère car, il ne m'aurait pas attendue avec les autres pour le Paintball. Vitali et mes parents ont dû leur dire. J'enregistrais son numéro et passais à celui de Sasha écrit en russe.

« J'ai effacé la vidéo et des photos de toi à poils sur son portable. J'ai pu aller sur son pc rapidement juste pour jeter un œil et il n'y avait rien sur toi. Pose pas de question et dis-moi juste merci, Kuzina ! PS : tu as vraiment des beaux seins. Si tu n'étais pas ma cousine, je t'aurais plus que mater ! ;D »

Oh putain alors lui ! Sans gêne, celui-là ! Ça faisait froid dans le dos mais autant prendre ça pour un compliment. Je ne voulais pas être en froid avec lui surtout que je commençais à bien m'entendre avec lui et je lui en devais une pour la vidéo et les photos. Je lui répondis merci en anglais et pensais à télécharger en rentrant un clavier russe.

J'envoyais maintenant un sms à Thatch. J'avais envie de lui parler.

« Coucou, j'ai récupéré mon portable. J'ai hâte de te revoir tout à l'heure. Tu me manques. »

Ah le collier ! J'allais vers le petit meuble du lavabo et prit le sac en plastique contenant mes affaires. Je farfouillais dedans pour trouver le collier et le mis avec un sourire puis tombais sur le bandeau que je déposais dans mes cheveux. J'attachais également le bracelet de Ace au poignet droit, le même où j'avais mon bracelet d'hôpital avant de tomber sur le mot de Marco. J'enregistrais son numéro dans mon portable et mis le papier dans le gros sac que Mama avait apporté puis je ranger le sac en plastique avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre avec difficulté. J'avais reçu le sms de Thatch et je le lus avec un sourire.

« Coucou, ma jolie. J'ai hâte aussi de te voir tout à l'heure. Je suis content de savoir que je te manque. C'est réciproque. Tu me manques aussi. Marco m'a dit que tu allais mieux. J'en suis heureux. Je suis à ma pause au boulot. Je pensais à toi et voilà que je reçois un sms de ta part. Je viendrais vite après le boulot. Le temps de rentrer prendre une douche puis d'arriver et je serais là en fin d'après-midi. A tout à l'heure, ma jolie. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il était à peine 13h et il n'arriverait qu'en fin d'après-midi. Ça allait être long. On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur ma famille. Je leur souris avant de répondre à Thatch.

« Oui, je vais mieux. J'ai pu me doucher toute seule et m'habiller. Ma mère, mon frère et mon cousin sont avec moi depuis ce matin. Ça fait du bien de les voir. Je t'attendrais. A tout à l'heure. »

\- Nous revoilà ! s'exclama Mama joyeusement.

Je posais mon téléphone sur mes genoux et regardais Vitali et Sasha s'assoir sur le lit.

\- J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller. dis-je.

Mama prit la couverture sur le lit en poussant un peu les garçons et me la mit.

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Je vais te démêler les cheveux. dit-elle en allant ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint avec une brosse et me coiffa doucement. C'était agréable. Ça me rappelait le soir de la fête chez Sanji. Vitali et Sasha discutaient de musique pendant ce temps-là.

Nous avions bien discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi. J'avais appris que mon cousin avait eu son diplôme de cuisinier peu de temps avant de venir et qu'il recherchait un emploi. J'avais pensé à Thatch au cas où et ça avait intéressé Sasha, car il aurait pu avoir un visa travail et rester au Japon. Être ici lui plaisait à chaque fois mais je soupçonnais qu'il disait ça en pensant aux gonzesses. Toutefois, s'il voulait travailler ici, il devra apprendre la langue de ce pays et ce n'était pas gagner. Il ne savait pas dire grand chose sauf les bases du genre bonjour, au revoir, oui, non et la phrase Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? Ah celle-là, il avait prit bien le temps de l'apprendre ! Ce qui lui avait valu une tape de Mama derrière la tête.

Ils avaient dû partir aux alentours de 15h au moment où un infirmier était arrivé pour leur dire que je devais me reposer. D'ailleurs celui-ci m'avait aidée à me coucher dans le lit et je n'avais pas dit non pour une sieste. J'avais dit à Mama de prendre le sac en plastique pour laver mes affaires et d'apporter la prochaine fois ma cire à épilation avant de partir. Je m'étais vite endormie ensuite. Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait encore jour dans la chambre. J'avais bien dormi et je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux. Surprise, je tournais la tête et vis Thatch me souriant. Enjouée, je me redressais de mes bras tremblants et me jetais à son cou, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Thatch ! m'exclamais-je, heureuse.

Il me serra contre lui en émettant un petit rire. Nous restâmes enlacés et je fermais les yeux de satisfaction. Ça faisait du bien de le voir. Oh il sentait bon ! Thatch renifla mes cheveux puis enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour faire de même. Il grogna faiblement puis me serra plus fort. Son bouc me chatouillait l'épaule me donnant un frisson.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! soufflai-je doucement.

\- Toi aussi, ma jolie. Je suis arrivé il y dix minutes. J'ai toqué mais tu dormais comme une marmotte alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Ma famille est partie vers 15h et j'étais fatiguée. La sieste m'a fait du bien. souris-je.

\- Tu as bien dormi alors. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, il était 17h passé. Deux heures de sieste ! ricana-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je riais doucement avec lui.

\- Au fait, ma mère est au courant de tes sentiments pour moi ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit mais ton père lui en a peut-être parlée. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure, elle a parlé de toi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait rien ou alors elle joue bien la comédie. Elle a dit que tu devais être amoureux de moi pour venir me voir tout le temps. riais-je à la fin.

Il ricana.

\- Elle est très proche de la vérité.

\- Thatch, j'aimerais te parler de nous deux, si ça ne te dérange pas. dis-je en me calant mieux contre lui.

J'entendis son cœur cogner durement dans sa poitrine.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Que veux-tu me dire, ma jolie ?

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais bien essayer avec toi mais à la condition qu'on apprenne à se connaître beaucoup mieux avant. Je ne connaissais pas assez Ace et j'ai fini par être déçue. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive avec toi et pareil pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu de moi... soufflai-je timidement à mon regret.

Thatch garda le silence un moment me rendant anxieuse puis ricana joyeusement. Quoi ? Il se foutait de ma gueule ?

\- Il n'y a que ça comme condition ? me demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Euh oui... murmurai-je un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- Ca me va très bien, ma jolie. Mais que fais-tu de notre différence d'âge ? Toi qui trouvais ça problématique.

\- Et bien, on me dit souvent que je me pose trop de question et après en avoir parlé avec mon cousin et Vitali, je me rends compte que je suis une idiote de te repousser à cause de notre âge alors que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, enfin je crois. Je n'y connais rien à l'amour mais je sais que tu me plais et que je me sens bien avec toi. Je pense souvent à toi et tu me manques à chaque fois que tu n'es pas là. Je dois avoir le béguin pour toi mais je veux être sûre que ce que je ressens pour toi ne s'envolera pas à cause d'une broutille idiote. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître beaucoup plus avant.

\- Ca me va très bien. Mais quand saurais-je que nous serons officiellement ensemble ? Je veux dire en attendant de mieux se connaître nous restons sexfriend mais... commença-t-il mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir.

\- Je pense que ça sera lorsque je te dirais ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais j'ai une question. Si tout va bien et qu'on se met ensemble, on sera dans une relation libre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit bruyamment.

\- Oui bien sûr, ma jolie.

\- Et il y aura des règles ? demandai-je hésitante.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il y en ait. Ça mettrait un frein à ma liste de plan cul.

\- Nan ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça avec moi. Tant que nous restons fidèle en amour tout va bien. Tu auras le droit d'aller voir qui tu veux, où tu veux et quand tu veux sans te sentir obliger de me le dire. Même Marco ! dit-il un poil moqueur à la fin.

Je rougis fortement et la machine s'emballa à cause de mon rythme cardiaque élevé. Thatch ricana.

\- J'ai vu comment il te regarde. S'il vient te voir ne te sens pas obligé de le repousser parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Mais tu auras intérêt à être très en forme car à ce qu'il paraît, il ne s'épuise jamais. Il est toujours d'attaque pour une suite. ria-t-il.

La vache !

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? soufflai-je ahurie.

\- J'en sais rien. A croire qu'il renaît de ses cendres ! rigola Thatch.

Je riais avec lui.

\- Tiens ! J'ai quelques questions, ma jolie. Commençons par la première ! Quand nous serons officiellement ensemble, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi dans mon grenier ou tu ne te sentiras pas prête pour du BDSM ?

Je pris un moment pour lui répondre. Il envisageait vraiment que l'on soit ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de peut-être avec lui. C'était direct.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui. Cependant, ce sera le minimum que tu puisses faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Fait-moi confiance ! J'irais doucement pour débuter. J'ai une autre question. Une fois qu'on sera ensemble, tu voudras vivre chez moi ou tu préféreras rester avec ton frère quand vous aurez quitté le cocon familial ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais avec Vitali ce qu'il en sera. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore émancipée. Tu voudrais que je viennes vraiment chez toi ?

\- Oui, ma jolie. Ça me ferait très plaisir de me réveiller avec toi tous les matins. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie ne te sens pas obligée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça ne posera pas problème par rapport à tes plans culs ?

\- Nan ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus, j'ai commencé à faire le tri depuis que je t'ai fait ma déclaration.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu en as retiré combien de ta liste ? demandai-je.

\- Tu es curieuse, dit-moi ! J'ai dit adieu à au moins une dizaine. Il m'en reste 11 exactement. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Je compte en garder quelques un, au moins un nombre qui se compte sur les doigts d'une main.

Il faisait ça pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fait un tri ? demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je me libère du temps pour être avec toi, tout simplement. Je veux prendre soin de toi un maximum, car je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour pour une femme même faire ça tout court. Tu me changes, Anastasia.

Je me redressais pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Il faisait vraiment ça pour moi ? Lui, le dragueur coureur de cul ? Il avait dit adieu à plus d'une dizaine de plan cul qu'il connaissait depuis des années pour moi ? J'étais stupéfaite. Qui l'aurait cru ? C'était pas des conneries lorsqu'il disait qu'il m'aimait.

\- Comment... Comment ça s'est passé ? questionnai-je, émue.

\- Je leur ai dit à chacune que j'étais tombé amoureux et que je ne pouvais donc plus continuer avec elles. Elles ont pour la plupart comprit et m'ont souhaité plein de bonheur mais Mikita a eu le cœur brisé. Elle m'a fait une crise au téléphone et elle est même venue chez moi. Elle a voulu qu'on baise mais pour moi, c'était déjà fini. Je l'ai mise à la porte et elle a pleuré devant chez moi pendant une demi-heure avant de partir. Ça me faisait de la peine pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. expliqua Thatch, désolé.

\- Je suis triste pour elle. Ça a dû être difficile. J'espère que ça ira. soufflai-je tristement.

\- Tu es si gentille, Anastasia. C'est un trait que j'aime chez toi.

\- J'ai des défauts, tu sais. souris-je.

\- Pas pour moi ! Mais vas-y ! Cite-les moi et je te donnerais leur avantage ! ricana-t-il.

Je fis une petite moue en réfléchissant sous son regard amusé.

\- Humm... Je suis un peu timide...

\- Ca te rend trop mignonne surtout lorsque tu rougies. Tu es craquante. Ça donne envie de te protéger car tu as l'air si fragile.

Oh bordel ! Il me faisait rougir en plus, ce con ! Mais Ace disait la même chose. Était-ce la même pour les autres mecs ?

\- ... Je suis aussi réservée... Enfin un peu moins maintenant... bégayais-je.

Oh nan ! Je perdais tous mes moyens maintenant...

\- Ca te rend à l'écoute des autres. La plupart des nanas parlent beaucoup et je ne peux presque pas en placer une. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis un grand bavard mais toi tu m'écoutes et ça me plaît.

Ce qu'il me disait me touchait beaucoup.

\- ... Je suis naïve mais... Je veux changer...

\- Oui j'avais remarqué mais ça te permet de voir le bon en chacun de nous. La preuve, tu fréquentes des Pirates sans te soucier plus que ça qu'ils sont des criminels. Tu as même tendance à oublier qui je suis vraiment et c'était le cas également pour Ace. Je pense que ça doit être la même chose pour Marco. Alors je te remercie pour ça. Tu es d'une grande gentillesse, Anastasia. Ne change pas trop ! sourit-il doucement.

Nos regards ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Je remarquais alors ses pupilles dilatées. C'était envoûtant.

\- Et toi, tu as des défauts ? demandai-je dans un souffle sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Oui, tu en connais un. Je suis très têtu ! sourit-il ce qui m'amusa.

J'émis un petit rire et hochais de la tête.

\- Je confirme ! riai-je doucement.

\- Je peux me montrer très autoritaire et ça énerve vite les gens. Je suis comme ça. J'aime tout contrôler et si ce n'est pas fait comme je le veux, je m'énerve très vite.

\- Ouais, j'avais vu un peu ça sur le Discord quand Ace était arrivé en retard pour le classement PVP. fis-je.

\- Et encore ça, c'est rien. Tu me verrais en cuisine. Tu ne pourrais pas travailler avec moi. J'ai même perdu des employés qui avaient démissionné à cause de ça.

\- Tu es effrayant ! riai-je amusée.

\- N'aies pas peur de moi, ma jolie ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, enfin sauf si tu me le demandes. ricana-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougis fortement en songeant à ses jeux très osés. Il était amoureux de moi et changeait sur certains points mais ça, il ne changera jamais. Thatch aimait le plaisir charnel.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça. Tu me fais fondre. Sinon je sais que je suis également un peu dépensier.

\- Un peu ? Vraiment ? demandai-je moqueuse.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Ouais bon beaucoup, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai de l'argent alors autant l'utiliser. Ce serait con de tout garder pour ne rien en faire. Je dépense sans compter et sans regarder les prix.

\- J'avoue mais tant que tu ne te fous pas dans la merde, ça va. Moi, c'est tout le contraire. Si je dépenses, je compte au Berry près et je louche bien sur les prix. riai-je.

\- Je te vois bien faire les courses avec une calculatrice et te ruer sur les promos ! pouffa Thatch.

\- Ah ! J'avais pas pensé à la calculette. Je fais tout de tête. hallucinai-je.

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis.

\- Alors toi ! Tu comptais sur tes doigts aussi ?

\- Oui ! Quand il y a besoin. riai-je d'une voix aiguë.

\- Quand il y a besoin qu'elle dit ! pleura-t-il de rire.

Nous étions maintenant dans un fou rire et nous nous lâchâmes pour rire à pleins poumons. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

\- Quand on est rentré chez Prada, j'avais cru faire un malaise ! Et après je te voyais avec le catalogue et dire à la gérante que tu prenais en plus plein d'autre truc, je me suis dit il est pas sérieux, là ?! Le pire était quand elle a dit le montant à la fin. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Mais nan !

\- Mais si !

Nous riâmes encore puis on toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Marco qui sourit en nous voyant aussi mort de rire.

\- Et bien qui a-t-il d'aussi drôle, yoï ? questionna ce dernier amusé.

\- Et ben Anastasia... commença Thatch en riant toujours.

\- Nan ! Ne lui dit pas ! pleurai-je de rire en lui coupant la parole.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre ! riai-je.

\- Quoi ?! hallucina-t-il mais je ne répondis pas.

Je riais encore et nous partîmes tous les deux encore dans un fou rire. J'entendis Marco rire avec nous. Ça devait être communicatif. Après un petit moment, nous pûmes nous arrêter et nous nous regardâmes en silence avec un sourire jusqu'à ce que Thatch explose de nouveau nous entraînant avec lui dans son fou rire. Oh bordel ! On allait jamais en finir. Toutefois, Marco eut le courage de se reprendre.

\- Bon ! Le rire est bon pour la santé mais je suis venu pour te retirer ta sonde, Anastasia. Thatch, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il-te-plaît, yoï ?

Thatch se leva en riant encore aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en prenant son manteau suspendu au siège.

\- Ouais ! Je vais prendre l'air. Ça va me faire du bien. A tout à l'heure ! ricana-t-il en sortant de la chambre avec un sourire.

Je m'étais calmée mais je gardais un sourire plissé montrant toujours mon amusement. Marco posa un dossier sur le meuble du lavabo et me sourit amicalement.

\- On m'a dit que tu te débrouillais bien avec un fauteuil roulant alors tu peux aller aux toilettes toute seule. Je vais te retirer ta sonde vésicale. Ça ne sera pas agréable. Puis je vérifierais ta vessie, yoï. expliqua-t-il en se lavant les mains.

\- D'accord... répondis-je un peu anxieuse.

Marco sortit du placard du lavabo un peu de matériel et s'approcha du lit.

\- Tu me donnes l'autorisation de te toucher, yoï ?

\- Oui. dis-je en hochant de la tête.

\- Très bien allonge-toi et retire tes draps, yoï.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et appréhendais. Putain, il allait voir mes poils ! Bon c'était futile mais bordel, quoi ! Marco s'installa sur le lit après avoir récupéré une bassine qu'il avait mit à ses pieds, prit une de mes jambes qu'il posa sur les siennes puis installa son matériel sur le lit. Il vida la poche d'urine dans la bassine et mit ses gants. C'était trop gênant, putain ! Je n'osais même pas le regarder et fixais le plafond en me bouffant les lèvres. Je le sentis détacher la sonde de ma cuisse et enlever la gaze. Ah putain de scotch ! Ça piquait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait ensuite mais je finis par grimacer à cause d'une petite douleur à mon urètre. Il tournait le tuyau à l'entrée, ce con.

\- Expire un bon coup et détend-toi ! Je vais la retirer maintenant, yoï.

J'expirais lentement et le sentis tirer dessus. Putain ça faisait mal ! Je lâchais un petit couinement en grimaçant. Mais il y avait combien de centimètres dans ma vessie ? Ça durait longtemps. Enfin selon moi... Il enleva ensuite ses gants pour en changer et me nettoya l'entrée de l'urètre avec une gaze humide. Ouh c'était froid ! Je frissonnais légèrement.

\- Je vais vérifier ta vessie maintenant et m'assurer qu'elle est toujours en place, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête et sentis ses doigts lubrifiés se faufiler dans mon vagin. Oh Seigneur ! Après l'effort, le réconfort. Enfin façon de parler, Marco était juste doux dans ses gestes et je trouvais ça agréable comme l'autre fois. Je sentais qu'il appuyait vers le haut et il me demanda d'expirer lentement alors qu'il palpait l'intérieur. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais honte de ressentir un peu de plaisir. Ça faisait presque deux mois que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, alors mon corps ne se gênait pas d'en profiter à la moindre occasion. J'étais une dépravée mais mon corps ne m'aidait pas.

Mon visage me chauffa et la machine faisait des bip infernal à cause de mon rythme cardiaque élevé. Marco sourit bruyamment m'embarrassant. Son autre main caressa ma cuisse sur ses jambes me surprenant. Je le regardais et croisais son regard. Il esquissait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ta vessie n'a aucun soucis. Elle est toujours en place. Tout est bon. J'ai terminé, yoï. sourit-il.

Il bougea un peu ses doigts encore à l'intérieur mais plus doucement avant de les retirer. Puis il prit le matériel et le jeta à la poubelle avant de faire de même avec ses gants. Je rallongeais difficilement ma jambe et me recouvris des draps.

\- Tu ressens une gêne ou une douleur à l'urètre ou à la vessie, yoï ? demanda-t-il en se lavant les mains.

\- Nan ! Pour le moment tout va bien.

Il hocha de la tête en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Très bien et ton estomac ? Toujours rien, yoï ?

\- Nan rien...

Il écrivit dans le dossier et tira une grimace.

\- C'est pas normal. Tu devrais déjà avoir faim. Je vais te faire un bilan sanguin et te donner une autre poche alimentaire pour ce soir mais demain matin si tu n'as toujours pas faim, tu devras te forcer à manger sinon ce sera par sonde gastrique et ça ne va pas te plaire, yoï. sourit-il désolé.

\- Je comprends...

\- Allez ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour ta prise de sang, yoï.

Il sortit avec la bassine et la poubelle. Putain, j'y pouvais rien si je n'avais pas faim et que la bouffe me dégoûtait. C'était la merde. Je soufflais du nez et regardais mon portable. 18h07. Je me faisais chier et en plus j'avais envie de baiser à cause de son touché vaginal mais avec ma dégaine de squelette, je pouvais faire une croix sur une queue. Marco était en train de bosser donc je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne tente rien, Ace c'était mort car je l'avais largué et je ne voulais plus le voir pour le moment, alors peut-être Thatch mais il est devenu un peu artichaut avec moi donc pas dit qu'il veuille pour ne pas me faire de mal. Et puis, la sonde vésicale venait d'être enlevée. Ne tentions pas le diable ! On toqua à la porte et c'était Marco qui revenait. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et me fit la prise de sang. Ah ! Deuce avait été plus doux.

\- Très joli bracelet, yoï. complimenta-t-il en montrant du menton mon poignet.

\- Oui, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Thatch. J'adore les chats. souris-je contente de le dire.

Il me mit un bout de scotch sur le petit coton puis mit les quatre flacons de sang dans la poche de sa blouse. Il toucha le bracelet du bout du doigt avec un sourire en coin. Un frisson agréable me parcourut le bras. Putain ! Ça n'arrangeait pas mon envie de cul, ça !

\- Dit-moi ! Tu as toujours mon numéro et mon adresse, yoï ?

\- Euh oui, j'ai même enregistré ton numéro dans mon portable.

\- Bien, j'ai fait pareil avec le tien. Je dois dire que si tu n'étais pas ici, je t'aurais déjà proposée de venir chez moi. Sinon, tout va bien maintenant que tu respires sans aide, yoï ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a aucun problème. dis-je en hochant de la tête.

Putain ! J'avais envie de baiser et il me sortait ça naturellement.

\- Assis-toi ! Je vais tout de même écouter ta respiration, yoï. dit-il en retirant son stéthoscope de son cou.

Je me redressais, les bras tremblants puis il me demanda d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément en posant le pavillon dans mon dos. Il était plus près que d'ordinaire car j'avais le nez à quelques centimètres de sa blouse. Oh merde ! J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour me satisfaire enfin. Contrôlais-toi, putain ! Marco retira son instrument et l'accrocha autours de son cou.

\- Oui, tout va...

Je l'avais coupé en posant ma main sur la sienne posée sur sa cuisse. Je le regardais dans les yeux alors que je remontais mes doigts jusqu'à son poignet. J'avais envie de lui et dans mon état d'excitation, la dépravée en moi ressortait. Je caressais sa peau chaude puis je le vis se pencher vers moi et sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux comme ce matin. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et se caressaient lentement. C'était bon et je me laissais aller à ce doux plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Sa main se posa sur ma hanche tandis que j'agrippais celle que je caressais et glissais la seconde sous sa blouse pour toucher son torse. Je sentais ses muscles sous sa chemise blanche. Puis, je le lâchais pour enlacer son cou, mes bras touchant son stéthoscope. Quant à lui, il posa son autre main sur ma seconde hanche. Notre baiser durait plus longtemps que ce matin.

Je touchais la peau nue de son crâne avant de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient beaucoup moins doux que ceux de Thatch. Je n'étais pas une connaisseuse mais il devrait au moins se faire des soins pour les hydrater.

Il cessa notre baiser pour en déposer des papillons le long de ma mâchoire puis descendre sur mon cou. Arrivée au creux, je frissonnais de plaisir les yeux clos et penchais la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de peau. Je l'entendis sentir mon parfum puis il lécha ma peau lentement me tirant un soupir. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et il me mordilla le lobe. Je frissonnais et lâchais un soupir bruyant. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'adorais ça, que c'était mon point faible. Il déposa d'autres baisers sur la peau de mon cou avant de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint rencontrer encore la mienne et il resserra son étreinte autours de mon bassin. Je me collais plus contre lui. Mon cœur s'emballait affolant la machine.

Soudainement, Marco cessa rapidement notre bécotage tout comme notre étreinte me surprenant. Il avait l'air aux aguets en fixant la porte du coin de l'œil.

\- Quelqu'un arrive ! C'est Thatch, yoï. dit-il en se levant.

Hein ? Comment il savait ça ? Je le regardais confuse alors qu'il prit le petit récipient en alu contenant la seringue usagée lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Thatch. What ? Marco avait des oreilles de lynx ou quoi ? Quelle perception !

\- C'est terminé ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je vais juste chercher une poche de nutrition et je vous laisse tranquille ensuite, yoï. sourit Marco en prenant son dossier sous le bras.

Il sortit de la chambre et Thatch vint s'assoir sur son siège. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Si Marco ne l'avait pas entendu, Thatch nous aurait vus. Il y aurait eu un gros malaise après. Mais bordel, j'avais encore embrassé Marco aujourd'hui et ça avait été incroyable. J'imaginais même pas une nuit avec lui.

\- Ca a été ? me demanda Thatch.

\- Oui même si c'était désagréable. Il m'a fait une prise de sang. Demain, je dois me forcer à manger si je n'aurais toujours pas faim sinon Marco m'a dit que j'aurais une sonde gastrique. grimaçais-je.

\- Ce serait bien que tu manges en effet, comme ça je pourrais te cuisiner plein de chose que tu aimes. sourit-il.

\- Dans un premier temps, Marco a dit que je devrais manger liquide.

\- Comme un bébé ! ricana-t-il m'amusant.

Ouais un bébé... D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça que Thatch m'avait nommée l'autre fois. Je rougissais en me souvenant de notre sexcam et de la dernière fois que l'on avait baisé.

Marco revint accrocher la poche sans toquer, sur un trépied mobile. Il fit de même avec la solution saline.

\- Je vais t'enlever les électrodes du scope. Comme ça tu pourras te déplacer, yoï. me dit-il.

Il retira les fils branchés sur mon corps et arrêta la machine. Le silence faisait du bien. Je le remerciais avec un sourire.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux, yoï ! sourit-il en partant.

\- Bonne soirée ! fîmes-nous presque en même temps.

Seuls, Thatch me regarda avec un sourire. Quoi ? Il se doutait de quelque chose entre Marco et moi ?

\- J'ai une question ! sourit-il narquois.

Et merde...

\- Lorsque nous serons ensemble, tu voudras bien que je te donne le surnom de Bébé ?

Hein ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien. souris-je doucement.

Il fut ravi et déposa un petit bisou sur mon front. Un surnom ? Ça me faisait penser à Ace et les siens.

\- Thatch ?

\- Humm, ma jolie ? sourit-il.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un jour j'ai été amoureuse de Ace mais je sais que si je le revois et qu'il s'excuse, je lui pardonnerais encore... J'avais dit que ça n'arriverait plus mais... soufflais-je tristement.

\- Je sais ! dit-il sérieusement.

Il savait ?

\- Tu es trop gentille, Anastasia. Tu as un bon cœur et ne vois pas le mal chez les gens. Alors je me doute que tu pardonneras à Ace sauf que je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses l'erreur de te remettre avec lui. Je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je te veux mais je dis ça aussi pour ta sécurité. Il a failli te tuer sous la colère. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal. Avec moi, ça n'arrivera jamais...

\- Je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. Il m'a déçue et a failli me tuer à cause de sa jalousie. Faut être cinglée pour faire une chose pareil ! Cependant même s'il a été violent envers moi, je garde tout de même de bons souvenirs avec lui et il s'est aussi plusieurs fois montré sympa avec moi. Je ne peux pas faire une croix sur lui comme ça. Je peux rester en bon terme avec lui mais ce sera tout. Il ne faut pas oublié que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que nous étions ensemble alors nous n'avons vraiment rien construit finalement. C'est avec toi que j'aimerais construire quelque chose. J'ai accepté un rencard avec toi et j'aimerais te connaître plus car je sais qu'avec toi ça peut fonctionner. souris-je doucement.

Thatch me fixa sans rien dire puis esquissa un petit sourire. Il caressa ma joue du pouce et descendit jusqu'à mon menton.

\- Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie qu'on se mette ensemble sans attendre. Je t'aime, Anastasia ! Mais vu que tu préfères qu'on apprenne à nous connaître mieux avant de nous mettre en couple, je prendrais sur moi et patienterais. Ah putain ! Ça va me rendre dingue. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Je vais être patient mais s'il-te-plaît ne me fait pas languir trop longtemps ! Encore un autre de mes défauts. Je ne sais pas trop être patient.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais merci de m'attendre et de prendre sur toi.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qu'il venait de poser sur ma joue et souris en fermant les yeux. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma bouche brusquement me surprenant. Il inspira profondément par le nez et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise et ouvris la bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer. Nous nous embrassâmes avec fougue comme si nous venions de nous retrouver après tant d'années de séparation. Je me sentais bien, libre et satisfaite. Avec Ace, j'avais chaque jour l'impression d'être prisonnière et contenais mes pulsions sexuelles pour ne pas faire de faux pas à cause de sa jalousie. Nous nous étions mis en amour libre mais finalement ce n'était que des mots. C'était impossible que je me sente épanouie avec lui. Thatch ne me jugeait pas. Ace disait que s'en était de même pour lui mais avec ce qu'il m'avait crachée à la gueule le mois dernier, je ne le croyais plus. Je pouvais être totalement moi-même avec Thatch. Peut-être que nous étions pareil ? Pourtant je mis fin à notre embrassade et le regardais dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration nasale était rapide comme la mienne.

\- Je pense qu'avec toi, je peux véritablement être moi-même. Je pensais pouvoir l'être avec Ace mais il n'est pas comme toi. soufflai-je.

\- Et je suis comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouvert d'esprit et tolérant. Avec toi même au début, je me sentais plus libre. Comme si je pouvais presque tout me permettre sans me préoccuper de ton jugement. Avec Ace à un moment, j'ai cru que c'était possible mais je me suis trompée. Il est trop jaloux pour me comprendre. Ça me fait penser que mon frère n'a pas tord. Toi, tu me traites bien et tu ne m'as jamais fait pleurer. souris-je doucement ensuite.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dit la vérité. Je n'osais pas tout faire avec lui car j'avais vraiment peur qu'il me prenne pour une pute mais c'était avant que je sache que j'adorais le sexe.

\- Ton frère me l'avait dit. Il m'a dit aussi que Bonney aimerait bien que je sorte avec toi comme ça, elle aura tout le temps des pizzas. amusa-t-il.

Je pouffais doucement.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit ce matin. D'ailleurs, mon cousin, Sasha, trouve que je devrais me mettre aussi avec toi.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait changer d'avis nous concernant ?

Je souris doucement en hochant la tête.

\- Je me devrais de les remercier alors !

\- Thatch, tu me jures qu'avec toi, je serais heureuse ? fis-je avec espoir en le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

J'avais lâché sa chemise et il me sourit affectueusement.

\- Oui, ma jolie. Je te le jure et te le promets ! Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir... Sauf si... Tu me le demandes bien sûr ! sourit-il.

Je rougis en l'imaginant me fouetter les fesses pendant un jeu sexuel. Je trouvais ça tout de même excitant et je me mordis le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Thatch sourit en coin.

\- Je veux te croire mais après Ace, j'ai peur de...

\- Je sais ! Je l'ai compris dès que tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître beaucoup plus avant. J'aimerais te rassurer plus que ça mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire. Mais bref, tu étais en train de te faire une scène dans ta tête juste avant ?

Le ton qu'il avait prit sur la fin était moqueur me faisant rougir. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Je tournais la tête avec un sourire amusé et il ricana. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder puis me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. Mon cœur battait la chamade et Thatch passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure en se léchant la sienne.

\- Ma jolie, tu te sens d'attaque pour jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ? questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Oh Seigneur ! Ça me rappelait la fin du Action ou Vérité de l'autre fois.

\- Ca dépend quel jeu. répondis-je doucement sans dévier mes yeux des siens.

Thatch me sourit et mit un temps à me répondre.

\- C'est très simple. Tu fermes les yeux et tu réponds à mes questions avec franchise sans bouger et sans dire autre chose que tes réponses. Ça te va ?

Je hochais de la tête pour montrer mon accord. C'était vraiment simple et ne me demandait aucun effort. En plus, ça lui permettra de me connaître un peu plus.

\- Parfait ! Allonge-toi, ma jolie !

Sa voix était lente mais il avait gardé son petit sourire en coin. Je me couchais sur le lit, les bras tendus le long du corps et fermais les yeux. Je l'entendis se lever pour allumer la lumière puis la tamiser avant de se rassoir. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et je trouvais ça agréable.

\- Première question. Quelle a été la première impression que tu as eu de moi la première fois que tu m'as rencontré ?

Oh merde ! Devrais-je vraiment lui dire ?

\- J'étais très fatiguée la première fois. J'avais peu dormi alors je n'étais pas de bonne humeur. J'étais donc énervée après toi car je t'avais rentré dedans. Puis quand tu m'as demandée de l'aide pour ton chemin, ça n'a pas arrangé la chose mais je t'ai quand même aidé à cause de mon futur karma. Cependant, j'ai eu une bonne impression de toi. Je dois dire que je ne t'avais pas trop regardé aussi donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. Puis plus tard, tu es venu chez Ace pour une clé USB que tu avais oublié, je crois...

\- Oh nan ! Tu étais là, ce jour-là ? fut-il surpris.

\- Oui ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Et tu as entendu la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui ?

\- Oui !

\- Oh nan ! Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je n'aurais pas parlé de toi comme ça. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux en 40 ans alors je ne savais pas comment réagir et dire à quelqu'un qu'une nana me plaît. J'ai déconné bêtement sur ce coup-là. Mais j'ai vite compris que l'amour ne marchait pas comme avec un plan cul. Quand tu es venu chez moi la première fois avec Ace, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. Habituellement avec les plans culs, je ne le fais jamais. Ça me dégoûte ! C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi mais malheureusement, tu étais avec Ace et je m'étais dit que c'était mal alors je devais t'oublier. Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas. Tu hantais chaque jour mes pensées et je rêvais presque toutes les nuits de toi. Donc, je devais essayer de faire en sorte que tu me repousses mais même là, c'était pas gagné. Puis tu t'es confiée à moi à propos des crises de Ace. Ça m'énervait et me faisait du mal de te voir souffrir à cause de lui. J'ai cessé de faire semblant et je me suis donc déclaré à toi. J'ai bien fait car voilà où nous en sommes maintenant.

J'avais entendu de la tristesse puis du soulagement dans sa voix. Je souris doucement. Ça avait dû être difficile pour lui de me voir avec Ace alors que je subissais sa jalousie possessive. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais les règles du jeu m'en empêchaient.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies dû endurer ça. Du coup, après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Ace, j'ai eu une mauvaise impression de toi. Néanmoins, lorsque je t'ai vu à la webcam j'ai été surprise de te trouver beau et attirant. Tu me plaisais mais j'étais avec Ace alors je faisais comme si de rien n'était. C'était même intimidant d'être avec toi chez toi au début sauf que j'adorais te parler et passer du temps en ta compagnie. Tu étais la seule personne à l'époque qui s'intéressait à moi, même avec Ace, je ne discutais pas comme je le faisais avec toi. Alors, j'ai de nouveau une bonne impression de toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Thatch !

Je sentis ses lèvres se déposer doucement sur ma tempe alors que ses doigts reprenaient ses caresses sur mes cheveux.

\- Ce que tu me dis me plaît, Anastasia. Tu aimerais savoir ce que je me suis dit de toi en te voyant la première fois et lorsque tu es venue chez moi ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh oui ! souris-je.

\- Quand tu m'es rentrée dedans, j'ai été stupéfait par ta beauté. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Je me suis dit que tu devais être un ange et aussi que tu avais un prénom magnifique. C'est celui d'une princesse russe, je crois.

\- Oui, ma mère m'a nommée Anastasia en hommage à la princesse Romanov Anastasia qui avait été tué lors de la fusillade de la famille royale le siècle dernier. Ma mère aime beaucoup l'Histoire de la Russie.

\- Ce prénom te va très bien et il te met en valeur. Tu es une princesse à mes yeux. Quand tu es venue chez moi, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point tu es adorable et craquante. J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.

Je rougis à ses compliments. Ace ne m'en faisait pas autant que lui. Mais minute ! Il n'embrassait jamais ses plans culs ? Moi si, ça ne me dérangeait pas ! Bizarre que ça le dégoûte. Je trouvais ça hyper excitant de bécoter quelqu'un.

\- Troisième question ! Si tu n'avais jamais rencontré Ace, tu aurais accepté un rencard avec moi ?

\- Oui, sauf que j'aurais eu peur. Tu aurais été mon premier rencard. rigolai-je, amusée.

Thatch ricana doucement.

\- Moi, j'aurais été stressé. J'aurais sûrement fait de la merde pour tenter de t'impressionner.

Nous riâmes ensemble amusés. Ça aurait été très drôle.

\- Franchement, si tu aurais fait des trucs bizarres, je t'aurais trouvé... Bizarre ! Je me serais dit : Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Il est pas bien ? riais-je.

Thatch éclata de rire

\- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Mais tu aurais bien voulu un deuxième rencard ?

\- Oui, je ne me serais pas arrêtée au premier. J'aurais vite compris que tu aurais été stressé. répondis-je honnêtement.

\- Ca me fait chier que tu aies rencontré Ace avant moi. Tu aurais été heureuse dès le début avec moi. Ah putain ! J'ai envie d'aller gueuler après lui. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. On s'évite sur Discord mais si on doit travailler ensemble, j'essaie d'être platonique mais lui, il se montre mauvais et ça met des froids dans le groupe.

\- Je me doute. J'avais vu l'autre fois que tu faisais des efforts pour être sympa mais lui, il te regardait mal. Ça me soûlait !

Thatch vint s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi et je m'écartais un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Les yeux toujours clos, j'entendis ses chaussures tomber au sol et il se fourra sous les draps avant de me prendre dans ses bras m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui. Ah Seigneur, que c'était bon ! Je fourrais mon visage contre son torse et reniflais son odeur. Il sentait bon ! Nous ne dîmes rien pendant je ne savais combien de temps. Ça ne me dérangeait pas et je trouvais ça apaisant et agréable. J'écoutais son cœur et sa respiration nasale.

\- Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais te laisser te reposer. chuchota-t-il doucement.

\- Tu es obligé de partir ?

\- Oui, ma jolie. Je suis attendu sur mon pc, désolé.

Je fis une petite moue déçue mais ne bronchais pas.

\- D'accord, tu reviendras vite me voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je reviendrais demain.

Je hochais de la tête puis ouvris les yeux pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir car premièrement, vu ma carrure et la sienne, ça aurait été peine perdue mais surtout secondement, j'avais la flemme. Je l'avouais !

Thatch se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma bouche puis se dégagea du lit pour remettre ses chaussures.

\- Thatch, tu veux bien me prendre un pyjama dans la salle de bain avant de partir ? lui demandai-je sans trop oser.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin me faisant rougir d'embarras.

\- Bien sûr, ma jolie.

\- Merci, prend celui que tu veux dans le petit dressing. souris-je.

Il me sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Je m'asseyais lentement sur le lit et regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Quoi ? 19h57 ! C'était vite passé. Le temps défilait à grande vitesse avec Thatch. Je souris bien heureuse. J'étais contente de passer des moments avec lui. Commençais-je à tomber amoureuse de lui ? J'en savais rien. Je verrais bien avec le temps et ne voulais pas m'emballer trop vite. Je m'étais trop enthousiasmée avec Ace et j'avais été déçue. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Je voulais croire en l'Amour.

J'avais un rencard avec lui. Je sentais que ça allait être différent d'avec Ace, car nous n'avions pas fait grand chose. Juste manger une pizza, faire un tour de la grande roue puis baiser. Je me demandais comment cela allait se passer avec Thatch. Peut-être allait-il m'inviter dans un restaurant chic ? Ou bien au cinéma ? Ou alors faire une balade romantique à la plage au clair de lune ? Ou peut-être bien un dîner aux chandelles chez lui ? Ou finalement m'inviter à un bal ? Oh ça me faisait penser à l'autre fois chez lui lorsque nous avions dansé. Thatch était un romantique. Tout compte j'aurais bien voulu aller danser avec lui au bal masqué. Dommage... J'esquissais encore un sourire rêveur en nous imaginant danser ensemble costumé. Nous aurions passé une très belle nuit.

Bref, Thatch était long dans la salle de bain ! Pourvu qu'il n'était pas en train de faire des trucs chelous avec mes culottes ! Je tournais la tête vers la pièce d'eau et fus surprise de le voir une main dans la poche de son jeans noir, l'autre tenant un de mes pyjamas, en train de me fixer près de la porte de la salle d'eau. Il me sourit doucement. Depuis quand était-il revenu ?

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur mais je t'ai trouvé tellement belle à sourire comme ça que j'ai prit un moment pour t'admirer. A quoi pensais-tu ? souffla-t-il, me faisant rougir.

Il me trouvait belle !

\- Je pensais à toi et lorsque nous avions dansé chez toi. Dit ! On dansera encore ensemble ? répondis-je doucement.

\- Bien sûr, ma jolie. J'aime danser avec toi.

Il s'approcha du lit et déposa mon pyjama sur les genoux. C'était une chemise de nuit bleu ciel à bretelles. Ça allait être chaud de la vêtir toute seule à cause des tuyaux.

\- Merci ! Tu veux bien m'aider à la mettre ? Enfin, c'est à cause des tuyaux. Il faudra les passer dans la bretelle. lui dis-je un peu gênée.

\- Oui, bien sûr. sourit-il amusé.

Je lui souris et le vis décrocher les poches et attendre. Je défis le noeud à ma nuque puis déboutonnais le devant de ma robe en me recouvrant bien la poitrine du drap. Thatch m'avait déjà vu nue mais c'était tout de même embarrassant et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon corps dans cet état. Ça allait sûrement l'écœurer. J'enfilais la nuisette et Thatch fit passer les poches dans une bretelle pour me libérer des tuyaux. Le temps qu'il les raccroche, je déboutonnais le reste de ma robe pour la retirer complètement et fis ensuite glisser la chemise de nuit le long de mon corps. Thatch déposa ma robe sur le siège qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Elle te va bien. Tu es belle avec. souffla-t-il en me fixant.

Je rougis de son compliment et le remerciais. Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête contre son torse et fermais les yeux en l'enlaçant de mes bras. C'était bon. Je me sentait protégée.

\- Demain, je viendrais le matin et je n'arriverai pas les mains vides. murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Comment ça ? Je le regardais confuse et il me sourit en coin.

\- Je te dois un White Day, tu as oublié ?

\- Oh mais oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu faire des chocolats pour mon père, Vitali et Cavendish. dis-je tristement ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, car ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'espère que les cadeaux que je t'offrirai te plairont.

Il y en avait plusieurs ?

\- Les cadeaux ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas me pourrir ! Mais bon, tes cadeaux ne m'ont jamais déçue. Je suis toujours très contente à chaque fois. souris-je.

\- Mais je fais ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit : je te pourris si je veux, ma jolie ! Tu mérites cette attention.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en silence. Thatch avait un côté romantique qui me plaisait, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette attention avec Ace. Si Thatch devenait finalement mon petit ami, je n'allais plus me sentir pisser et ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas devenir le genre de femme qui faisait des caprices à son amoureux pour avoir des objets ou produits de luxe. Et pourtant avoir ce genre de cadeaux me plaisait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la vie plus facile et d'être comme il le disait une princesse.

Il me caressa la lèvre inférieure du pouce me faisant entrouvrir la bouche. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse alors je fermais les yeux et attendis en espérant qu'il ait compris. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte et tentais de repousser son départ. Son doigt repassa sur ma lèvre avant qu'il ne vienne enfin sceller sa bouche sur la mienne. Oh Seigneur ! Nos langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise pour me coller beaucoup plus contre lui. Ma pulsion sexuelle refit surface et j'avais très envie de lui alors je lâchais un gémissement étouffé par nos bouches. Peut-être avait-il compris car ses mains parcouraient mon dos puis passaient sous ma nuisette pour me toucher à même la peau. Je passais les miennes sous le col ouvert de sa chemise pour caresser sa peau chaude.

Il me bascula sur le dos puis me surplomba en venant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche déposa un doux baiser sur mon front puis il me regarda avec un petit sourire. Quoi ? Il me faisait quoi, là ? Allez ! Sortais ta queue et prenais-moi !

\- Tu es magnifique, Anastasia... commença-t-il avant de prendre une pause.

Allez ! Fermais ta gueule et baisais-moi !

\- ... Et j'ai très envie de toi mais ton corps est encore trop faible pour une activité physique. Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces...

Putain de merde ! Déception totale ! Autant faire bonne figure. Je lui caressais la joue puis laissais ma main dessus avec un sourire en coin. Il avait la peau douce montrant son rasage du jour.

\- Je comprends et puis tu dois y aller. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses engueuler à cause de moi. mentis-je.

Je ne comprenais rien du tout, oui ! Je voulais qu'il me baise et me fasse jouir pour que je puisse enfin me satisfaire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu une abstinence forcée pendant des mois et des mois. Ça me chatouillait le vagin et me rongeait les entrailles. Bordel...

Thatch me prit la main et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de se lever. Je m'asseyais et remis ma nuisette correctement, car elle était suffisamment relevée pour qu'on voit la courbe de mes seins.

\- Allez, j'y vais ! Passe une bonne nuit, ma jolie. Je viendrais vers 8h pour petit-déjeuner avec toi. Ça t'ouvrira peut-être l'appétit qui sait. sourit-il en mettant son manteau.

\- Oui, j'espère. J'ai très envie de sortir d'ici et de vite rentrer chez moi.

\- Je comprends. C'est vrai que tu serais mieux chez toi. Psychologiquement, ça aide à aller mieux mais si Marco ne t'a pas encore laissée sortir, c'est parce que tu es encore trop faible. Tu dois reprendre du poids pour sortir, même pour commencer la rééducation à mon avis tu dois commencer à manger. Allez je te laisse, ma jolie !

\- À demain, Thatch ! Bonne nuit. souris-je.

Il vint embrasser mon front avec un sourire puis sortit de la chambre. Je soupirais à la fois de lassitude et de frustration. Mon bas-ventre me brûlait et ne tenant plus, je m'allongeais et débutais ma masturbation. Je frissonnais avec le plaisir en me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire. Enfin ! C'était bon mais j'avais connu mieux avec le sextoy mais je devais me contenter de mes doigts. J'allais atteindre rapidement mon orgasme quand mon portable sonna. Merde ! Putain ! Qui osait me téléphoner maintenant ? Je m'arrêtais et chopais ronchonne mon portable. Sasha. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui-là ? Je décrochais soûlée.

\- Oui ? dis-je en russe.

\- C'est moi, Kuzina. Dit voir, je peux venir te voir ? Je traîne en ville et je suis à côté de l'hôpital.

Ça me faisait chier car j'avais envie de me toucher encore mais bon, c'était mon cousin et il ne restait pas longtemps au pays alors je prenais sur moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Thatch vient de partir. Je suis toute seule.

\- Ok, j'arrive. Je téléphone à Tïatïa pour lui dire que je dîne avec toi et je suis là. A de suite, Kuzina.

Il raccrocha et je posais mon portable à côté de moi. Peut-être qu'il me restait du temps pour terminer avant qu'il n'arrive ? Je repris mon tripotage mais l'élan de ma jouissance était parti. J'avais toujours cette pulsion sexuelle mais j'avais maintenant du mal à me satisfaire pleinement. Putain ! Après quelques minutes à me toucher sans jouir, je laissais tomber et j'avais bien fait car on toqua à la porte. Sasha entra et me salua joyeusement en fermant derrière lui. Il vint s'allonger sur le lit à côté de moi après avoir retiré sa veste et ses chaussures. Je lui avais fait un peu de place en me décalant sur le côté.

\- Alors tu foutais quoi en ville ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je me baladais pour trouver une meuf à baiser mais avec la Marine, ça traîne pas beaucoup dans les rues. Il y a bien des bars mais je comprends pas le japonais. Ça me fout les boules. Vitali aurait pu servir de traducteur mais il est trop jeune pour les bars. Du coup, je reste avec toi. soupira-t-il.

Comment je devais le prendre ?

\- Moi, j'ai l'âge. J'aurais bien traîné avec toi mais je suis coincée ici... souris-je.

\- Ouais, tu aurais tenu la chandelle sauf si... Si tu te serais décotée un mec pour ken dans un coin. Tiens ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas niqué ? se moqua-t-il.

Je virais rouge mais lui répondis.

\- Bah plus d'un mois du coup...

\- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour les gonzesses mais moi en tant que mec, je ne pourrais pas tenir. Il faut que je lâche la purée tous les jours sinon je deviens dingue. Je suis un accro du cul...

Je le regardais sur le cul. Il était sans-gêne de me sortir ça sur un ton naturel. J'étais sa cousine et ça faisait trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. J'aimerais avoir autant d'assurance que lui.

\- ... Je te raconte ça car j'ai envie de cul, là ! Tu dois me trouver bizarre mais j'en ai rien à foutre... ricana Sasha.

\- Nan ! Je te comprends en fait. Ça fait à peine deux mois que j'ai perdu ma virginité et j'ai tout le temps envie de baiser. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais en avoir assez. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle sincèrement. J'en avais discuté avec Thatch une fois mais c'était vague car trop récent. Maintenant je pense que je dois être nympho.

J'osais me dévoiler à lui. Il le faisait avec moi alors ça me rassurait et m'encourageait à faire de même. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais possible. Je suis comme ça aussi. Une fois que j'ai fini de me branler ou de baiser la meuf, un quart d'heure après j'ai encore envie. Ça peut le faire trois-quatre fois à la suite avant que je ne sois trop épuisé pour continuer. C'est psychologique après. Je pense tout le temps au cul. Même dans la vie quotidienne, quand je regarde un truc, ça me reporte direct au sexe.

\- Pour les hommes, on ne dit pas nymphomane mais satyriasique. Mais je te comprends. Pour moi, c'est pareil enfin je crois. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Même si j'ai eu un orgasme, j'en ai encore envie et je pense souvent au sexe aussi. Surtout quand je vois un mec qui me plaît, j'ai très vite envie de le baiser. Après je peux trouver un homme beau mais je n'aurais aucune envie le concernant. Je crois qu'à bien y réfléchir, le gars doit me donner l'impression de refléter une figure protectrice. Je suis trop anxieuse et j'ai besoin de me sentir rassurée et protégée. Ça doit venir de ça, ma nymphomanie. Je m'étais renseignée une fois par curiosité. expliquai-je peinée.

C'était vrai. Je voyais en Thatch, Ace et même Marco des protecteurs. Ils me rassuraient tous et me défendaient. Tiens même Zoro ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais été attirée par lui. Je trouvais ça plaisant et même excitant d'être protégée par un homme et s'il me plaisait physiquement c'était encore mieux.

Sasha me regardait pensif puis il se pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est bien que tu aies trouvé ça toute seule. Moi, j'ai dû voir un psy pour découvrir ce que j'ai et pourquoi je l'ai. Tu sais que ma mère s'est barrée sans rien dire quand j'avais 12 ans et que mon père m'a tourné le dos à l'année de mes 18 ans lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être avocat comme lui mais cuisinier. Il disait que c'était un job de femme. Comme ci j'avais envie d'être avocat et de faire comme lui avec sa Justice Absolue de merde. Alors il m'a foutu dehors quand il a su que je m'étais inscrit dans une école de cuisine. J'ai dû me démerder à trouver du fric pour me payer les études. A l'époque, je commençais déjà à être accro au sexe. Je me branlais constamment en matant du porno à mes heures perdues. Je ne sortais même plus avec mes potes pour dire. Sauf qu'une fois, je me tripotais tellement que j'en avais pas dormi de la nuit et donc je m'étais endormi à chaque cours même en cuisine. Je m'étais brûlé le bras en faisant tomber une marmite d'eau en ébullition. Tiens regarde !...

Il me montra son avant-bras tatoué et je pouvais voir à travers son tatouage tribal une cicatrice boursouflée allant du coude à la naissance de son poignet. Wouah ! Ça avait dû faire mal ! Je touchais et sentais sa peau rugueuse sous mon doigt.

\- ... Ca s'est passé pendant ma première année. Après ça, je me suis dit que je devais consulter. C'est mon rêve, la cuisine alors je ne voulais pas tout gâcher à cause d'une branlette. Du coup, j'ai été voir un psy. En discutant avec lui, le gars m'a dit que j'étais satyriasique et que ça venait d'une peur constante de l'abandon vu que ma mère et m'ont père m'ont laissé tomber pendant mon adolescence en plein âge pubère. J'ai appris à vivre avec. C'est pas facile tous les jours mais ça se vit. Toi, tu recherches la sécurité à travers le sexe et moi, c'est de l'affection. Si des fois tu as besoin d'en parler, je veux bien être une bonne oreille.

Je lui souris gratifiante.

\- Merci. Je te retourne la proposition. Tu en as parlé à Vitali ?

\- Ouais, j'ai des amis qui sont aussi au courant mais je trouve ça sympa que tu sois aussi comme ça. Je me sens moins seul et mieux compris. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça avec toi mais j'ai toujours ma pulsion à assouvir. A force, je vais avoir une érection et si je ne gicle pas, je vais douiller. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour toi. sourit Sasha joyeusement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est récent pour moi encore. Je sais que si je ne baise pas ou ne peux pas me tripoter, je suis sur les nerfs et en même temps triste. Je ne me sens pas bien. Déjà avant que tu arrives j'étais avec Thatch et j'avais très envie de baiser mais il n'a pas voulu car je suis trop faible mais bordel, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Du coup, un fois qu'il est parti je me suis masturbée mais tu as téléphoné quand j'allais jouir... riais-je à la fin.

Sasha éclata de rire. Je venais vraiment de lui dire ça ?

\- Oh merde ! Je suis désolé. Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort !

\- Oui ! riais-je avec lui.

Ça faisait du bien de parler naturellement de ça avec quelqu'un surtout avec une personne qui pouvait me comprendre. Sasha avait plus d'expérience dans cette vie-là et pouvait me conseiller si besoin.

\- Mais ca veut dire qu'il y a trois ans tu étais déjà comme ça ? demandai-je curieuse.

\- Oui, je me branlais quand j'étais seul sous la douche, la nuit dans le futon et aux chiottes. C'est toujours le cas sauf que là je pensais pouvoir me trouver des meufs ce soir mais c'est raté. Sinon, tu as toujours envie de cul ?

Je pouffais de rire. Voilà pourquoi, il mettait à chaque fois trois heures dans la salle de bain et aux toilettes. Monsieur s'astiquait le poireau. J'avais honte de trouver ça excitant. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi à sa question.

\- Ouais mais tu es là alors bon... souris-je malaisée.

C'était facile de parler de ça avec lui. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Sasha se glissa sous les draps et vint au-dessus de moi. Nan !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nan ! Arrête ! Nous ne pouvons pas !

J'avais envie de baiser et parler de cul m'avait encore plus excitée mais Sasha était mon cousin. Nous étions du même sang. C'était sale et immorale ! Mais surtout incestieux.

\- Je sais Kuzina, mais j'en peux plus. Parler de ça avec toi m'a donné encore plus envie de baiser. Je parie que toi, c'est pareil. Fait comme moi et pense à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça m'enchante pas de faire ça avec toi mais je ne tiens plus. Je sais que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. chuchota-t-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il était entre mes cuisses et déboutonnait maintenant son jeans. Je pouvais voir la bosse de son érection dans son pantalon. Je me sentais mouiller et ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa queue encore cachée. J'avais envie de ressentir une pénétration et de prendre mon pied. Une queue était une queue. Mais putain je voulais baiser et il y en avait une à porter rien que pour moi mais elle appartenait à mon cousin. Faisait chier ! Que devrais-je faire ? Si je refusais ça allait créer un malaise et une tension avec lui. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mais si j'acceptais, j'allais me satisfaire et en même temps commettre l'inceste. Le choix était difficile putain !

\- Si je dis oui, personne ne le saura, hein ? questionnai-je en murmurant un peu inquiète.

\- Nan, je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que ça se sache. Alors tu veux bien, du coup ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres, avalais ma salive puis hochais de la tête. C'était une connerie mais je voulais une bite en moi.

\- Oui mais pas ici. Un infirmier peut entrer dans la chambre.

Je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Sasha hocha de la tête puis sortit du lit. Il me prit dans ses bras telle une princesse pour aller dans la salle de bain tandis que je prenais au passage le trépied où étaient accrochées les poches. Il me posa sur le bord du meuble du lavabo puis ferma la porte à clé.

Ce n'était pas bien !

Puis il s'approcha de moi...

Ce n'était pas normal !

... Et vint se loger entre mes cuisses écartées...

Nous étions cousins !

... Je le vis descendre sa braguette...

Nous avions le même sang !

... Et abaisser son jeans puis son caleçon...

C'était de l'inceste !

... Je voyais enfin sa queue se dresser fièrement vers le haut et avoir un soubresaut...

C'était mal mais... Ça m'excitait !

... Sasha se masturba lentement avant d'agripper des deux mains ma poitrine pour jouer avec.

\- Tu as maigri mais tes seins sont aussi gros que dans la vidéo et sur les photos. ricana-t-il.

Je rougissais mais avec l'excitation, j'aimais qu'il me parle comme ça. Je remontais ma nuisette sur mon bassin puis me touchais le clitoris. Je mouillais tellement que de la cyprine coulait sur le meuble. Il prit ensuite sa verge d'une main pour passer son gland entre mes petites lèvres avant de s'arrêter. Il avait l'air hésitant.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir ? Car après, ce sera trop tard. Avec cette addiction, on peut faire des choses qu'on regrettera ensuite. murmura-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Oui, mais j'ai trop envie de baiser ! soufflai-je en fixant sa verge.

Elle était presque de la même taille que celle de Ace mais elle était plus épaisse, néanmoins bien moins large que celle de Thatch. Elle était d'une peau claire et veinée dont le gland décalotté était rosé. Dès que j'avais vu son sexe tendu, j'avais perdu toute notion de moral et la salope en moi avait prit place dans mon esprit pour guider mon corps. J'empoignais sa verge et me frottais le clitoris avec à la place de mes doigts. Seigneur ! Toutes pensées parasites avaient disparu et je ne pensais qu'au plaisir. C'était bon et Sasha prit la relève. Je l'entendais respirer bruyamment par la bouche tout comme moi. Puis il me pénétra enfin dans un râle. J'avais lâché un petit cri de plaisir et tout mon corps frissonnait. Ses mains maintenaient mes cuisses écartées tandis que les miennes agrippaient ses fesses qui se mouvaient à chaque déhanchement. Il n'était ni rapide, ni lent et ni brusque. Ses mouvements de reins étaient à allure régulière. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. C'était dingue de le trouver beau et sexy comme ça. Devrions-nous nous embrasser ? J'en avais envie. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue le surprenant. Il ouvrit les yeux et je croisais son regard embrumé par le plaisir puis il m'embrassa brusquement. Je le laissais faire et caressais sa langue intrusive. Tiens, il avait un piercing dessus ! Ce n'était pas désagréable tout comme ceux au coin de sa bouche.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous baisions mais le plaisir que je ressentais me faisait perdre la notion du temps. Tout mon vagin s'électrifiait.

\- C'est bon... soufflai-je en japonais avec un sourire béat, les yeux clos.

\- Quoi ? me demanda Sasha épris dans son plaisir.

\- C'est bon... traduisais-je.

Il sourit bruyamment la bouche ouverte.

\- Ouais, c'est bon !... haleta-t-il.

\- Oh Seigneur !... Je viens... Je viens... couinais-je en japonais.

\- Ça, je comprends ! ricana-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

Mon antre se contracta alors que le plaisir intense me submergeait. Je serrais mon emprise sur son fessier et esquissais un sourire euphorique en le regardant dans les yeux heureuse d'avoir enfin ce que je voulais : un orgasme. Ensuite, je le vis grimacer puis se retirer soudainement de mon vagin pour se masturber rapidement au-dessus du lavabo. Sasha était en train de jouir et son sperme giclait sur la faïence. Il tremblait et haletait fortement. C'était beau à voir. Puis il fit couler l'eau pour nettoyer sa souillure et se rincer la queue devenue molle.

Nous nous regardâmes amusés puis éclatâmes de rire. Je rabaissais ma nuisette et lui se rhabillait rapidement. Puis nous cessâmes de nous marrer et nous fixâmes en silence. Qu'avions-nous fait ? Nous étions cinglés. Nous étions malades. C'était de l'inceste et la honte ainsi que la culpabilité m'envahissaient. Ça devait en être de même pour lui vu la gueule qu'il tirait. J'avais envie de chialer et des larmes vinrent se loger aux coins de mes yeux. J'avais honte ! Je me sentais sale.

Sasha se passa une main sur le visage, honteux de lui-même.

\- Maintenant que c'est fini... commença-t-il la voix un peu rauque.

L'entendre fit couler mes larmes. J'avais honte putain ! Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me débattais pour le repousser en pleurant mais avec la force de mouche que j'avais actuellement, c'était peine perdue. Alors je chialais comme une gamine contre son torse.

\- Shhh... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû... C'est de ma faute... murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Nan... C'est aussi de la mienne... pleurai-je doucement.

\- On est pareil, Kuzina. J'ai honte que l'on ai dû faire ça alors que nous sommes cousins mais personne ne le saura. Je ne dirais rien ! On ne peut pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé malheureusement mais on peut tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu es d'accord ?

Je relevais la tête et remarquais ses yeux rouges et humides. Lui aussi, ça l'affectait beaucoup. Je hochais de la tête.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix... répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oui... Allez, je te ramène sur le lit. chuchota-t-il avant de me porter.

\- Attends ! Je voudrais faire pipi. dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Il hocha de la tête et me déposa sur la toilette alors que j'embarquais le trépied avec moi. Il déverrouilla la porte et avant de sortir me dit de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je hochais de la tête et le vis fermer la porte.

Si personne l'apprenait nous ne serons pas dans la merde. C'était honteux d'avoir baisé avec lui mais encore plus d'avoir aimé. Ça n'allait pas rond chez moi et chez lui aussi visiblement. J'avais prit mon pied avec mon cousin, putain !

J'avais terminé de pisser mais je n'osais pas l'appeler. C'était tellement embarrassant. En plus je devais me laver les mains. Prenant appuis sur le trépied, je tentais de me mettre debout. C'était difficile. Je pouvais bouger entièrement mon corps mais c'était impossible d'être debout. Mes jambes flageolaient et mes bras tremblaient. A bout de souffle, je me laissais tomber sur la toilette. Bon bah... Sasha ! Je pris sur moi et l'appelais. Il arriva et sans un mot me porta pour me conduire au lavabo. Je me lavais les mains puis il me ramena sur mon lit. Je n'osais pas le regarder et lui aussi. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et me tournais le dos.

\- Ca ne se reproduira plus, hein ? questionnai-je, peinée.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je croisais ses yeux attristés.

\- Nan, ca ne se reproduira plus, Kuzina. Il est préférable que je te laisse maintenant. dit-il en commençant à se lever.

Je lui pris le bras sans m'en rendre compte sur le coup, le surprenant et moi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Attends ! Je… Je ne veux pas être en froid avec toi alors qu'on commence à bien s'entendre… Reste, s'il-te-plaît !

Voulais-je vraiment qu'il reste ? La situation était très gênante mais je l'appréciais. Nous étions fautifs tous les deux et si nous faisions comme si de rien n'était alors tout irait bien, surtout si nous ne recommencions pas.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Kuzina ? demanda-t-il peiné.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais alors qu'on était tous les deux consentants ? La situation est juste malaisante car cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Si nous faisions comme si de rien n'était comme tu le proposes alors ca ira, nan ?

-Ouais, ça ira. On garde ça pour nous alors oui, ça ira. Je commence à avoir faim. Je vais me chercher un truc à la cafèt. sourit-il rassuré.

Je lui lâchais le bras avec un sourire. J'étais contente que nous ne soyons pas en froid. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous était grave et fou mais ca n'allait avoir aucune conséquence plus tard. Au fond de moi, je l'espérais sincèrement.

\- Euh… Je peux venir avec toi ? demandai-je en le voyant prendre son portefeuille dans sa veste.

\- Ouais, tu peux sortir de ta chambre ?

\- Ouais, je crois. Enfin j'en sais rien mais j'ai pas envie de rester seule ici alors bon…

Sasha émit un petit rire puis avança le fauteuil roulant. Il eut le réflexe d'accrocher les poches sur le trépied inclus du fauteuil puis me porta pour m'y installer. Je pris la couverture pour me recouvrir le corps et Sasha nous sortit dans le couloir en laissant la porte ouverte.

o6o

Bonus futilité :

\- Les groupes sanguins des OCs sont :

Anastasia : F

Vitali : XF

Anya : XF

Alexei : F-

Sasha : S-

\- Sasha est hypersexuel depuis l'âge de 13 ans lorsqu'il a commencé à se masturber.

\- Il est devenu soucieux de l'argent depuis que son père l'a mit dehors. Il a dû trouver de l'argent et vivre par ses propres moyens à ses 18 ans.

\- Il a essayé de retrouver sa mère mais en vain.

\- En tout, Sasha a 8 piercings et 18 tatouages.

o6o

Fin du chapitre 16.


	18. Chapitre17

Bienvenue dans ce dix-septième chapitre.

/! Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

Les OCs m'appartiennent et j'adore les manipuler à ma guise comme des pantins sans âmes ! Aha...

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Little D.Tartine : Merci pour ton commentaire. Il m'a fait très plaisir. Je coupe mes chapitres en deux pour publier fréquemment sinon, je continuerais à écrire encore et encore dans un seul chapitre. Je ne saurais m'arrêter tellement que je suis prise dedans. D'autres thématiques vont être abordés dans cette histoire mais chut, je ne dirais rien ! Au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau ton avis. Bonne lecture ! 

\- Anneso280990 : Je ne peux pas te spoil pour le cadeau d'Anastasia. Tu verras par toi-même avec de la patience. Merci de ton commentaire. J'ai été contente de le lire. Bonne lecture ! 

\- RoxanneLL : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Même si tout n'est pas encore dévoilé ;P Bonne lecture ! 

Bonne lecture !

o6o

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs. A l'entrée de l'ascenseur, nous croisâmes Deuce discutant avec un autre infirmier. Je le saluais amicalement et Sasha lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Bonsoir, Anastasia. Tu vas où comme ça ? me demanda-t-il souriant.

\- Je vais à la cafétaria avec mon cousin, Sasha. Il a faim et je ne veux pas être toute seule dans ma chambre. J'ai le droit de manger un petit truc ? répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh tu commences à avoir faim, ca y est ? s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

\- Nan, mais j'ai envie de manger quelque chose par gourmandise.

\- Je le dirais au Docteur Marco. Il est préférable que tu manges uniquement du liquide. Une soupe, une compote, un yaourt, de l'eau ou un thé pour commencer. Ca t'évitera d'avoir mal au ventre. Bonne soirée ! expliqua-t-il avant de partir avec son collègue dans le couloir.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur vide.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Sasha en appuyant sur le bouton RDC.

\- Deuce, un infirmier et un ami de Ace. c'est lui qui était venu me voir à mon réveil. Il m'avait retirée le tuyau qui me servait à respirer. Et donc il me demandait où on allait. J'ai dit à la cafétéria et j'ai demandé si je pouvais manger quelque chose. Il m'a répondue uniquement du liquide pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre.

\- Et tu comptes sur moi pour te payer ta bouffe ? ricana mon cousin en se penchant vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Oui, débile ! J'ai pas de thune sur moi ! Devant ma tête d'idiote, il se mit à rire.

\- Je te taquine. Tant que tu ne me reviens pas cher, ca va. Je peux faire un effort et t'offrir un verre d'eau.

\- C'est gratuit, ça ! Tu te fais pas chier, toi ! rigolais-je alors que le monte-personne s'arrêta.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pendant que Sasha éclata de rire. Nous avançâmes dans l'hôpital puis entrâmes dans la cafétaria. Il y avait un peu de monde assis autours des tables. Sasha nous arrêta devant la vitrine garnie de bento et de dessert. Je louchais sur la tarte au citron mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en manger pour le moment. Tant pis ! Il y avait de la soupe miso mais elle contenait des morceaux. Dommage ! Alors je portais mon dévolu sur une compote de pomme-banane. Mon cousin se choisit un bento de nouilles sautées au bœuf. Nous prîmes tous les deux un thé noir en boisson. Il paya au comptoir et nous trouvâmes une place tranquille près d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Je déballais ma compote et regardais Sasha faire de même avec son plat chaud. Il était tellement concentré avec ses baguettes pour ne pas faire tomber sa nourriture que je trouvais ça marrant. Ca se voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de les utiliser. Maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je le trouvais très beau. A croire que dans la famille, nous n'étions pas des thons.

En trempant ma cuillère en plastique dans ma compote, je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais kiffé, prit mon pied et même joui en baisant avec lui. Je me souvenais de l'euphorie que j'avais ressenti en atteignant l'orgasme. Ça avait été bon. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue avec son piercing contre la mienne. Sa queue se frottant contre mon clitoris puis entrant en moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien. La douceur de ses fesses sous mes doigts. Ces souvenirs m'excitaient de nouveau. J'avais encore envie de baiser. Mais c'était mal de faire ça avec lui.

\- Tu y penses, c'est ça ? murmura-t-il en me regardant.

\- Oui... soufflai-je doucement.

\- Moi aussi...Je dois dire qu'à défaut d'avoir fait ta feignasse, tu sais au moins embrasser. se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Malgré le compliment, je fus piquée au vif.

\- Je te signale que je n'ai pas fait ma feignasse. Mes muscles sont pour le moment encore trop faibles pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit et en plus dans cette position je ne peux pas faire grand chose. En temps normal, je...

Je me coupais net me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de dire. Sasha me sourit en coin.

\- En temps normal, tu quoi ? questionna-t-il railleur en mangeant.

\- Rien... soufflai-je embarrassée.

\- Mais si dit ! sourit-il avant de prendre une nouille en bouche que lui avaient permit ses baguettes.

Je lui sourit amusée en mélangeant ma compote.

\- Si je te le dis, tu me dis ce que tu as ramené comme cadeau de Russie pour mon anniversaire ? proposai-je comme deal mesquinement.

Sasha me regarda avec une pointe d'amusement puis il claqua de la langue avec un sourire. Il ricana et je le suivis dans son élan.

\- On est bien de la même famille, toi et moi ! La mesquinerie Ivanov ! Si je te le dis, ça va gâcher la surprise. Alors, ça me troue le cul mais même si c'est sur du cul, je ne souhaite pas savoir !

Je me mis à rire puis goûtais la compote. La vache ! C'était rare que j'en mange mais là c'était hyper bon. Ce goût frais et sucré. Miam ! Je la dévorais rapidement quitte à avoir tout dans la bouche avant d'avaler. Sasha éclata de rire.

\- Tu en veux encore, Kuzina ?

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire clos. Il ria encore avant de se lever pour aller en chercher d'autre. Je gardais la cuillère en plastique dans la bouche et regardais dehors. Il faisait nuit mais les lampadaires éclairaient bien le parking. Une voiture se gara puis un vieil homme et un jeune adolescent en sortirent. Hein ? Ce chapeau ! On aurait dit Chopper de la bande à Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Sasha vint se rassoir à sa place en face de moi et déposa deux compotes pomme-banane en face de moi. Je lui souris et le remerciais amicalement.

\- Ca fera 100 000 roubles.

\- Quoi ? hallucinai-je.

\- Estime-toi heureuse ! Je t'ai fait un prix car tu es de la famille. ricana-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux avec un sourire. Il tenta de prendre un morceau de bœuf mais se loupa.

\- Blyat ! jura-t-il en russe.

\- Si tu veux je t'aide à manger. proposai-je doucement.

\- Ils savent pas utiliser les fourchettes ici ?! pesta mon cousin en me tendant sa paire de baguettes.

Je la pris et il vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec son bento. Je lui donnais à manger avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est ça ! Fout-toi de ma gueule ! Je te signale que je t'ai portée pour que tu puisses pisser alors te moque pas de moi, Kuzina ! J'ai mit de côté mon amour propre pour pouvoir manger car j'ai la dalle donc enlève ce sourire de ta gueule d'ange.

\- C'est vrai. Désolée Kuzen !

\- Salut Anastasia ! s'exclama quelqu'un en arrivant près de notre table.

\- Oh salut Chopper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Mon père est médecin et pendant les vacances, il m'autorise à l'assister pendant ses permanences. Je veux devenir aussi docteur. C'est ton nouveau petit ami ? demanda-t-il en regardant Sasha.

J'éclatais de rire et secouais de la tête sous la mine confuse du concerné.

\- Nan, c'est mon cousin Sasha. Il vient de Russie pour passer des vacances ici. Il ne sait pas très bien parler le japonais. expliquai-je amusée.

\- Bonjour ! fis Sasha en japonais avec un très gros accent russe.

Il avait dû comprendre qu'on parlait de lui.

\- Salut ! lui répondit Chopper avec un grand sourire.

\- Comment vont les autres ? demandai-je aimablement.

\- Oh ça va, ça va ! On a tous été triste d'apprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivée mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Le frère de Luffy n'a rien voulu dire mais on sait que c'est de sa faute. Ton frère en a parlé un peu hier sur Discord. Ace t'a poussée dans des escaliers, c'est ça ? dit-il tristement.

\- Oui, on se disputait encore et il a été trop loin dans sa jalousie mais heureusement tout va bien maintenant. dis-je avec un sourire triste.

\- Oui, heureusement ! On viendra tous te voir bientôt. Nami va être contente de savoir que tu vas bien ! sourit-il peiné.

Je lui fis un doux sourire en hochant de la tête ce qui le fit rougir. Il était adorable comme ça. Ça donnait envie de lui faire des bisous sur les joues.

Il allait dire autre chose mais le vieil homme qui l'avait accompagné en voiture l'interpellait avec deux gobelets dans les mains.

\- Ah c'est mon père ! Il a fini. Je dois y aller. A bientôt ! Bonne soirée ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre son père qui l'attendait.

\- C'était qui ? demanda mon cousin avant de boire dans son thé.

\- Chopper. Un ami de mes camarades de classe. Il joue à OPO avec eux. Il a cru que tu étais mon nouveau petit ami. riais-je à la fin.

Il pouffa de rire et je riais avec lui puis nous nous coupâmes d'un coup en nous regardant dans les yeux. J'avais repensé à ce que nous avions fait et sûrement lui aussi. Ensuite il se racla la gorge et me prit les baguettes de la main.

\- Mange tes compotes de bébé ! railla-t-il en se réinstalla à sa place initiale.

Je fis une moue boudeuse mais retirais l'opercule d'un des pots. Je remuais la mixture puis la dégustais moins rapidement.

\- Humm... C'est bon ! m'extasiais-je les yeux clos.

\- Oh putain, dit pas ça steu'plaît ! soupira Sasha las.

Je le regardais confus, la cuillère dans la bouche.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda en soupirant dépité.

\- Une jolie fille avec des gros seins qui sort ça à un mec comme moi. Je ne te fais pas un dessin, Kuzina. Je suis déjà en manque ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on soit de la même famille...

Je ne dis rien. Au fond de moi, je pensais la même chose. Il mangea son plat tranquillement, la tête limite plongée dedans pour pouvoir attraper ses nouilles rapidement. Je le regardais un moment. Ouais, si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, ça aurait fait un moment que j'aurais tenté un truc de ma propre initiative avec lui. Sasha avait tout pour plaire physiquement. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, un peu musclé, tatoué avec des piercings. Le genre de mec qui pouvait me faire craquer dans la rue. J'aimais bien les bruns aussi. Il fallait juste que le gars fasse mauvais garçon sur lui. Je kiffais l'interdit. Ça m'excitait psychologiquement et sûrement physiquement aussi. Cependant, baiser avec mon cousin était une des choses qui me faisait peur bien que j'avais adoré le faire. Recommencer était effrayant car c'était immoral et si on se faisait prendre, c'était la honte sur toute la famille. J'étais inquiète du regard des autres. Sasha vivait bien sa sexualité mais moi c'était nouveau même si je voudrais être comme lui, aussi confiante et épanouie.

\- Comment tu fais pour bien le vivre ? Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres sur toi ? questionnai-je sans trop oser.

\- Je suis un homme, ça doit être plus simple à mon avis. Je me branle à l'occasion, je vais me trouver des nanas,... J'avais une copine mais c'était trop pour elle et elle m'a largué. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Je lui en demandais trop. Ce n'était pas facile au début mais c'est devenu une routine. Je me branle au réveil avec ou sans porno, je fais mon train-train quotidien, si l'occasion se présente je me tire une gonzesse dans un coin ou alors je me tripote, à la douche pareil et le soir je me mate un porno jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement. Je m'y suis fait et je m'en sors bien. Le psy m'avait conseillé les groupes anonymes ou bien l'abstinence. Mon cul ! C'est pas fait pour moi. Si mon père apprenait comment je suis, il me ferait interner à coup sûr. Je l'enmerde, lui et sa Justice de merde ! Il me dégoûte. expliqua-t-il en mangeant sans me regarder.

C'était plus important que pour moi. Je n'étais pas aussi atteinte que lui. Quoique... C'était le début pour moi. Allais-je devenir comme lui ? Néanmoins, je dûs serrer les cuisses car j'étais en train de mouiller. Mon vagin avait des spasmes d'émoi. Je m'étais fait des scènes de lui en train de se toucher et de baiser dans mon esprit pendant qu'il me parlait. Ça ne me dégoûtait pas, ça m'excitait. J'avais honte de vouloir encore baiser avec lui. Je n'étais pas normale !

Sa main tremblait en tenant sa paire de baguettes. Avait-il une pulsion comme moi ? Était-il en train de bander ? Voulait-il se toucher ? Voulait-il me baiser ? Cette dernière question me plaisait. Je terminais ma compote et le regardais finir son bento. Il bu ensuite son thé et je fis pareil. Je déballais mon dernier pot avant de l'avaler presque d'une traite. C'était bon et ça faisait du bien. Toutefois, après avoir fini ma boisson chaude, j'étais bien calée. Lui n'avait pas encore fini de boire et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son gobelet à la main.

\- Sasha ? dis-je doucement.

\- Oui, Kuzina ? répondit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu... Tu veux bien... Rester un peu plus longtemps cette nuit avec moi ?

Il leva soudainement les yeux vers moi surpris.

\- Il n'est pas préférable. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Désolé Kuzina...

\- Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi mais je me disais qu'on pouvait discuter de ça. J'ai des questions et je pense que tu peux y répondre. soupirai-je un peu déçue.

J'avais chaud et ma minette me brûlait. J'avais une sensation de lourdeur au bas-ventre alors que je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de baiser et ça commençait à devenir insupportable. Tout à l'heure ça allait mais j'avais l'impression que depuis mon réveil, c'était de pire en pis. Le fait que je sois célibataire et libre sexuellement avait-il avoir avec ça maintenant ? J'en étais sûre au fond de mois. Quitter Ace m'avait libérée et changée. Je ne me sentais plus comme une bête en cage. Je pouvais m'envoler de mes propres ailes dorénavant.

Sasha passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier puis avala sa salive.

\- D'accord... Je nous ramène dans ta chambre. exprima-t-il avant de terminer son thé d'une traite.

Il se leva, prit les déchets pour les mettre à la poubelle à côté puis me poussa jusqu'à la sortie. En silence, nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à ma chambre, Sasha ferma la porte et m'aida ensuite à m'installer sur le lit avant de venir s'allonger à côté de moi comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, ses chaussures sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient en Russie ? lui demandai-je.

\- Rien. Ma famille, c'est vous maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient là-bas. répondit-il nonchalant.

\- Alors reste au Japon !

J'étais contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un similaire à moi et qui pouvait me comprendre. En plus, je l'appréciais. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir changé plus tôt.

\- J'aimerais bien. Je peux rallonger mon séjour à un mois mais pour avoir plus, je dois trouver un boulot ici. Sauf que pour ça, il faudrait que je sache parlais la langue locale et c'est pas gagné.

\- On peut t'apprendre. Ma mère a apprit grâce à mon père et elle s'en sort très bien. Je t'apprendrais ! souris-je.

\- Ce serait long ! ricana-t-il.

\- Ce serait gratuit surtout ! Mais bon long, ça dépend de toi. Si tu es bon élève, parler le minimum de la langue te permettrait d'avoir un emploi. C'est étrange venant de ma part mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous. Je commence à t'apprécier, Kuzen.

Il me sourit grandement.

\- Ouais, j'aimerais aussi rester. J'aime la gastronomie de ce pays. J'ai envie d'avoir un restaurant ici pour y faire des spécialités russes. J'appellerais ça Ivanov Dom.

Autrement dit, La Maison Ivanov.

\- Ca sonne bien. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Ouais, je commencerais par un restaurant ici puis ensuite j'en ouvrirais partout dans le monde. Ça clouera le bec à mon connard de père.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

Mama et Papa nous avaient dit que Oncle Nikolai était très dur envers Sasha et qu'il appliquait parfois une discipline très physique. Quand il venait nous voir, c'était toujours seul ou avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne quitte leur foyer. Son père ne venait jamais. Il avait toujours du travail.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. Il n'était jamais à la maison, toujours à son cabinet à envoyer des innocents en taule. Tant que la personne est accusée, c'est un bon moyen pour lui de se faire du fric. Dïadïa Alexei n'est pas comme ça, lui. Heureusement ! Bien sûr le Gouvernement Mondial est pourri jusqu'à la moelle par les Dragons Célestes. Système de merde ! Le monde se porterait mieux sans eux. Les gens souffrent pour satisfaire les riches. C'est dégueulasse ! Quand j'étais à la rue, j'en voyais passer des riches avec leurs beaux vêtements de luxe. Pas un seul ne m'a tendu la main pour m'aider. Quoique si une fois, une vieille qui devait avoir plus de soixante ans m'a proposé de m'aider si je baisais avec elle. Je te cache pas que j'ai accepté. Je crevais la dalle et dormais dans un carton alors même si elle était pas mon genre, je la culbutais quand même. Au moins, je peux te dire que c'était une chienne au pieux. Elle kiffait bien ma queue. A force, elle a finit par payer mes études et certains de mes tatouages. Je m'étais un peu attaché à elle même si j'allais voir d'autres nanas. Le plus dommage, c'est qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Elle avait la bouteille facile, tu vois. Ma source de revenue, c'était envolé. Donc, j'ai dû faire dans l'illégalité pour payer ma dernière année et avoir une place au dortoir de l'école. raconta-t-il.

Wouah ! Il avait traversé des moments difficiles mais tant mieux pour lui s'il a pu s'en sortir. Bon se taper une vieille a dû être horrible mais au moins il a pu profiter.

\- Tu as dû faire quoi comme trucs illégaux du coup ? demandai-je curieuse.

Il me fit un grand sourire puis un clin d'œil.

\- Si je te le dis, tu promets de fermer ta gueule ?

\- Promis ! Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe ! m'exclamais-je, une main sur le cœur et l'autre levée.

\- J'ai fait ce que mon père déteste le plus au monde. La piraterie ! J'ai touché à ça sur le Dark Web et j'ai fait d'autre chose dont je ne préfère pas que tu saches. Ça rapportait beaucoup d'argent. sourit-il.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu mais tu as joué les putes ?! souris-je moqueuse.

\- Ouais dit comme ça, c'est vrai ! Mais fallait bien si je voulais survivre et réaliser mon rêve. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

\- Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil même si ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça habituellement. Tu as été courageux de faire ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été assez forte pour l'endurer comme toi.

Sasha me regarda avec un doux sourire puis me donna un coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Merci Kuzina. Tu es la première à me dire ça. Bon après tu es la seule à le savoir mais bon. Tu es gentille.

Je lui fis un doux sourire également puis nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

\- Ca me fait penser que ton opinion sur le Gouvernement Mondial ressemble à celui que j'ai avec Vitali. On souhaite intégrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire pour aider à changer le système. Papa en fait parti tout comme Mama. Si tu veux tu peux l'intégrer en même temps que nous. J'ai entendu Papa parler d'un coup d'Etat qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

\- Oh ça m'intéresse ça ! Je dirais à Vitali que tu me l'a dit. J'ai entendu parler de cette organisation de rebelles. Elle a bien fait parler d'elle ces derniers temps. Bon je vais pisser ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

\- Tu comptes en profiter pour te branler aussi ? questionnai-je avec humour.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi. Allez je fais vite ! ricana-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

Il disait ça pour rire ou il était sérieux ? N'empêche mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en l'imaginant se toucher. Putain ! Ma pulsion ne m'avait pas totalement quittée alors je glissais ma main sous les draps pour me caresser. J'espérais jouir avant qu'il ne revienne. Je fermais les yeux en frissonnant de plaisir. Seigneur ! Ça faisait du bien de se donner du plaisir. Je me libérais de cette lourdeur dans mon bas-ventre. Je faisais défiler dans ma tête l'image de notre ébat de tout à l'heure. La sensation de sa queue en moi. Ses coups de rein augmentant mon plaisir. Sa manière d'embrasser. Honnêtement si Sasha n'était pas mon cousin, j'aurais fait de lui un plan cul journalier. J'ondulais du corps avec un sourire béat. Je m'imaginais baiser avec lui sans honte, puis ce fut au tour de Marco et enfin de Thatch.

Épris dans mon plaisir, je fus surprise de sentir le lit bouger. J'ouvris subitement les paupières et vis Sasha à genoux à côté de moi, une main sur son entrejambe. Nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire, embrumés par le plaisir pour moi et le désir pour lui. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Nous ne voulions pas recommencer car c'était mal mais nous avions chacun envie de sexe. Il finit par s'allonger à côté de moi, sa main serrant son entrejambe. Nous nous regardions toujours et il défit la boucle de sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jeans pour enfin abaisser sa braguette. Quant à moi, j'avais toujours ma main sur ma minette mais j'avais arrêté de me toucher. Il finit par sortir sa queue et se masturber. Je baissais mon regard pour le regarder en me mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en reprenant ma masturbation. De son autre main, il se permit de malaxer un de mes seins. Je fermais les yeux de nouveau pour savourer mon plaisir et ses caresses sur ma poitrine. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Pourtant je les ouvris de nouveau car il tira sur ma nuisette pour découvrir mes seins et les toucher à même la peau. Nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre pour nous embrasser un peu maladroitement au début puis avec plus d'assurance ensuite. Je sentais son piercing sur ma langue et ceux de sa lèvre contre la mienne. Il se mit sur le côté et j'en profitais pour toucher son torse. Tiens ? Je sentais sous mes doigts des petites boules sous son T-shirt à l'endroit de ses mamelons. Il devait avoir des piercings ici aussi. J'arrêtais ma masturbation pour me concentrer sur les caresses que je donnais à son corps. J'avais envie de me blottir contre lui alors je me mis face à lui sur le côté puis me rapprochais afin de le toucher encore plus. Ma main toujours sur son torse, je descendais l'autre jusqu'à son entrejambe pour agripper sa queue alors qu'il se tripotait encore. Sasha cessa notre baiser pour me fixer surpris. Avec un sourire, je glissais difficilement sur le matelas jusqu'à sa taille, sa queue toujours en main et passais la pointe de ma langue sur le bout de son gland. Son érection eut un soubresaut me faisant sourire. Je le pris en bouche avec un gémissement de satisfaction tirant un soupir à mon cousin.

Mon cousin ! Seigneur ! Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je faisais une fellation à mon cousin. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Déjà se tripoter l'un à côté de l'autre passait un peu mais ça ! Nous étions encore en train de recommencer. C'était mal ! Mais pourtant ça m'excitait. Je kiffais braver les interdits. L'inceste en faisait partie visiblement. Je prenais mon pied en le suçant. Gémissant en suçotant son gland, je malaxais ses testicules les yeux clos. Je pouvais entendre la respiration rapide et forte de Sasha. De temps en temps, il lâchait quelques râles de plaisir. Je le masturbais rapidement en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte laissant passer sa respiration saccadée avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour me fixer. Il posa sa main dans mes cheveux me forçant à le reprendre en bouche. Je repris ma succion en continuant de le caresser. Parfois, je léchais, suçotais ou embrassais sa verge et ses testicules comme une dépravée tout en gémissant de plaisir. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux et son bassin ondulait montrant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il allait jouir ? Ravie, je me caressais le clitoris en augmentant la cadence de ma succion. Mon Dieu ! Que c'était bon ! Ses expirations devinrent des râles s'accélérant au fur et à mesures que son orgasme arrivait. Je le regardais en même temps. Les yeux clos, les sourcils relevés et la bouche grande ouverte avec un sourire en coin, il finit par grimacer au même moment où je sentis son sperme gicler dans ma bouche. C'était aussi salé que d'ordinaire. Toutefois, c'était très peu épais et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Je l'avalais en gémissant de satisfaction alors qu'il tremblotait en ayant les muscles crispés. Puis je pris un rythme de succion plus lent en caressant son frein du plat de ma langue. Ça devait lui plaire car il grognait doucement de bien-être. Je sortis sa queue molle de ma bouche pour l'embrasser et la lécher par endroit avant de revenir à bonne hauteur près de lui. Je lui souris en essuyant la bave que j'avais au coin de ma bouche. Il ricana le souffle court puis m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Tu m'as caché, Nastia, que tu es une bonne suceuse. railla-t-il près de ma bouche.

Je lui souris amusée avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que lui avait été satisfait mais moi, j'avais toujours envie de cul. Ma pulsion était encore présente et je voulais me sentir plus légère. Je caressais son torse en embrassant sa mâchoire

Tiens ? Nastia ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée par mon diminutif. Ça me faisait penser qu'on l'appelait toujours par le sien : Sasha, car son véritable prénom était Aleksand'r mais il préférait qu'on l'appelle par son diminutif car c'était plus court. Sasha m'avait toujours nommée Nastia et jamais Anastasia. C'était le seul. Mes parents me nommaient par mon prénom de naissance tout comme Vitali bien que le plus souvent il m'appelait frangine ou la naine.

Sasha me poussa doucement pour me mettre sur le dos et ainsi me surplomber de toute sa masse. Il fit tressauter un sourcil avec un sourire en coin en se rhabillant de son caleçon puis de son jeans. Hey ! Et moi ? J'en pouvais plus ! Je tentais de l'empêcher de se revêtir mais il écarta mes mains en rattachant sa ceinture. Avec un ricanement, il remonta ma nuisette jusqu'à mon cou dévoilant ma poitrine puis il caressa et malaxa mes seins. Je soupirais de bien-être en ondulant du corps. Je brûlais intérieurement de désir. Mon corps était en feu. Ses lèvres épousèrent la forme de mon mamelon pour aspirer et suçoter mon téton. Je sentais sa langue et son piercing jouer avec. C'était bon, Seigneur ! Je jetais sur le moment ma tête en arrière en gémissant les lèvres closes. Puis il s'attarda sur mon autre sein avant de descendre sa bouche le long de mon ventre laissant des traces humides sur son passage. Ses mains toujours agrippées à ma poitrine, il fit traça des cercles avec sa langue autours de mon nombril. Oui ! Descendait plus bas ! Allez ! Sasha se nicha entre mes cuisses que j'écartais. Je sentais son souffle brûlant se rapprocher de mon clitoris quand soudain, on toqua à la porte nous faisant sursauter. Nan ! Mais nan ! Merde ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Qui osait nous déranger ?

Sasha sauta en grande vitesse hors du lit -quelle agilité !- et je rabaissais ma nuisette pour me couvrir rapidement des draps. Je m'asseyais doucement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Deuce. Ah ! J'avais envie de le tuer. Déception ! Je ne pouvais plus me satisfaire tranquille !

\- Désolé de déranger. Je viens prendre des nouvelles et retirer la perfusion.

Liberté ! Bon tu étais pardonné, Deuce. Libérée dû tuyaux qui m'empêchait de me balader sans le trépied et qui m'obligeait à jouer d'ingéniosité pour m'habiller, ça valait bien un sourire gratifiant pour toi. Je traduisais pour mon cousin et remerciais Deuce gentiment.

\- Je vais m'en fumer une en attendant, Kuzina. Je reviens. s'exclama Sasha en prenant sa veste.

Il salua de la main l'infirmier avant de sortir en fermant derrière lui.

\- Il est parti fumer. Dis-je à Deuce qui hocha de la tète compréhensif.

\- Je vais retirer ta perf. expliqua-t-il en se lavant les mains.

Il prit ensuite des gants sous le lavabo, une compresse avec de l'alcool et un pansement. Ensuite il bidouilla un truc sur le tuyau. Puis il vint s'assoir sur le lit et me prit doucement le bras pour le poser sur son genoux avant de mettre ses gants.

\- Tu as bien mangé ? demanda-t-il en retirant doucement le scotch maintenant la perfusion en place.

\- Oui, trois compotes avec un thé noir. Ça m'a bien calée. ricanai-je à la fin.

\- Oh bien ! Et tu n'as pas crampe au ventre, de remontée acide ou de brûlure d'estomac ?

Il retira l'aiguille de mon poignet sans me faire mal. Il était doux dans ses gestes.

\- Nan, tout va bien. souris-je doucement.

J'avais perdu un peu de ma pulsion sexuelle depuis que nous avions été coupés par son arrivée mais elle était toujours là. Je le regardais alors qu'il nettoyais ma micro-plaid avec la compresse imbibée d'alcool. Si on regardait bien, il était plutôt beau garçon. Pas trop mon genre mais il était potable. Je ne baiserais pas avec lui sauf si j'avais trop la dalle et qu'il n'y avait que lui dans le coin. C'était pas sympa de penser ça car il était sympa mais c'était la vérité. Et puis surtout, je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait tout raconter à Ace en me faisant passer pour une salope. Je n'avais pas confiance.

\- C'est très bien ça ! Je le dirais à ton doc. Il sera ravi. Sinon tu as pu aller aux toilettes ?

Il me mit le pansement et je retirais mon bras de son genoux.

\- Oui et ça a été aussi. répondis-je tandis qu'il retirait ses gants.

\- Pas de douleurs ou de gêne ?

\- Nan, rien du tout. Juste un pipi normal. souriais-je un peu gênée de parler de ça.

Il sourit en se levant pour aller décrocher la perfusion et les poches vides.

\- Ace aimerait vraiment te voir pour s'excuser. Oui, je sais. Il sait que tu ne veux plus le revoir mais il s'en veut vraiment de t'avoir fait ça. soupira-t-il peiné.

Je baissais la tête et me mordillais les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne suis pas encore prête mais il a mon numéro de portable s'il veut s'excuser. Je ne l'enverrais pas chier...

Deuce sourit de bon cœur.

\- Ah je lui dirais ! Ace ne se trompait pas. Tu es vraiment très gentille. s'exclama-t-il heureux, la perf et les poches dans les mains.

\- Je lui en veux toujours mais je sais que j'avais dit que je ne lui pardonnerais pas sauf que je me connais, je le ferais mais ça ne sera plus comme avant. Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Il faudra bien qu'on s'explique un jour, c'est sûr mais pour le moment je ne souhaite pas le voir. soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé le mois dernier.

Deuce émit un petit rire joyeux et mit à la poubelle ses gants usagés et la compresse.

\- Ouais c'est sûr ! Vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais vous n'avez pas parlé. D'ailleurs il m'a aussi chargé de te dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un maintenant. dit-il un peu tristement.

Je le regardais surprise. Nan ! Ace s'était remis en couple ? Déjà ? Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Je me mordais les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Ça me blessait. Il m'avait si vite oublié. Quel enfoiré !

\- Tant mieux... Qu'il soit heureux alors... murmurai-je doucement, la tête basse.

\- Tu es très gentille, Anastasia. Ace est quelqu'un de bien. Il a un bon fond, tu sais. Si ça ce serait passé autrement entre vous, je suis sûr que vous auriez été heureux. Bon je lui dirais qu'il peut te téléphoner. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant. Repose-toi bien !

Je le saluais alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Bon bah ma pulsion m'avait totalement quittée après avoir parlé de Ace. Était-ce le remède contre la nymphomanie ? En tout cas, ça marchait bien. Je soupirais en me rallongeant puis essuyais les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Ça fatiguait. Je pris mon portable et regardais l'heure qu'il était. 21h02. Ça passait vite et je me sentais épuisée. Les yeux clos, je rêvassais en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Avais-je une relation particulière avec mon cousin maintenant ? C'était bizarre et immoral et pourtant ça ne me dérangeait pas. Étais-je normale de ressentir ça ? Était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Peut-être que le fait que nous soyons pareil m'attirait ?

Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsque Deuce aura passé le mot à Ace, j'appréhendais son appel. Qu'allait-il me baratiner encore ? Comment allais-je véritablement réagir ? J'avais envie de lui en mettre plein la gueule mais je me connaissais, je serais aussi crédible qu'un chihuahua en colère et puis je ne saurais pas être méchante envers lui. Nous avions vécu des choses ensemble. Je lui avais quand même donné ma virginité et mon premier baiser. Il avait même eu mon premier rencard. Ce n'était pas rien tout ça. Je repensais à la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ça manie de téter mon sein avant de s'endormir, ses baisers sur mes lèvres, son sourire carnassier présageant sa pulsion ludique, son envie de toujours bouffer et de dormir souvent, nos jeux de poursuite, sa manière de m'appeler ma souris et ma belle, nos balades en moto... Tout ça me manquait... Mais... Il avait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie. Étais-je rien pour lui ? Il m'avait si vite remplacée. Ça faisait mal ! Je me sentais utilisée puis rejetée. Quel connard ! Bon pour lui ça faisait presque deux mois mais pour ça faisait presque qu'un jour. Je lui en voulais de s'être trouvé une autre fille.

J'émis un sanglot. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je pleurais. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de repenser à lui ? Pourquoi ça me manquait tant nos moments ensemble ? Pourquoi voulais-je que notre dernière dispute ne soit jamais arrivée ? Pourquoi voulais-je n'avoir jamais entendu la discussion qu'il avait eu avec mon père dans son bureau ? Pourquoi voulais-je qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé ? Pourquoi regrettais-je de l'avoir quitté ?

Ace... Même sans être avec toi, tu me faisais souffrir... Je pleurais encore à cause de toi...

Mon cœur était lourd et un étau se resserrait autours. Je souhaitais que tout ceci n'est jamais eu lieu. Je souhaitais retourner au moment où tu me prenais dans ta bras avant que nous nous endormions ensemble. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimes...

Nan ! Je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi ! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait...

Je me tournais sur le côté, dos à la porte, et pleurais. Mes sanglots se faisaient entendre et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. On toqua à la porte et je vis, via le reflet de la vitre, Sasha entrer dans la chambre. Il sembla surpris de me voir dans cet état et s'approcha doucement du lit. Je l'entendis poser sa veste et retirer ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il était frais puis il vint s'allonger contre moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Je me retournais pour me caler contre son torse. Même si j'avais le nez bouché, j'arrivais à sentir la forte odeur de son tabac. Je chialais de tout mon soûl et il me caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, Nastia !... Ce n'était pas intentionnel si j'ai eu envie de... Tu étais en train de te tripoter alors... Pardon Kuzina... Cette fois-ci, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus... murmura-t-il désolé.

\- Nan !... Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi... Tu n'y es pour rien, Kuzen... hoquetai-je, mon visage contre son T-shirt.

\- Pourquoi chiales-tu alors ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. J'avais peur de le dire car une fois révélé, ça deviendrait réel et ça c'était effrayant.

\- Je crois que... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Ace... pleurais-je doucement avant de reprendre de plus bel.

\- Ah la merde ! soupira-t-il.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui en me caressant toujours les cheveux sur l'arrière du crâne. Ça faisait du bien et aidait à m'apaiser.

\- Deuce m'a dit qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Il ne dit rien mais cala sa tête contre mon crâne. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre en silence, seul les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles. J'étais bien et réussissais à me détendre. Mes pleurs avaient cessé après un moment ne laissant plus que des spasmes incontrôlables de mon diaphragme. Je fermais les yeux et me calais mieux contre lui, une main sur son torse. C'était bon d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Je me sentais protégée et en sécurité. Les doigts de Sasha jouaient avec mes cheveux.

\- Ca va mieux, Nastia ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Oui, merci Sasha...

\- Kuzina, surtout ne fait pas la connerie de tenter de retourner avec lui ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Je t'aime Nastia comme j'aime aussi Vitali, Tïatïa et Dïadïa. Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal. Mon père était violent avec moi. Je sais ce souffrir signifie et je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive. Quand j'ai su que ton ex te faisait du mal, ça m'a mit hors de moi. Que je ne le croise pas ! Je serais capable de le tuer. Il a osé s'amuser avec ton cœur. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais cet affront. Parole d'Ivanov, il le paiera !

Sa voix lente et calme me donnait froid dans le dos. Sasha était très rancunier et toucher à sa famille équivalait à toucher à sa vie. C'était effrayant. J'étais sûre qu'il ferait beaucoup de mal à Ace pour moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis son regard déterminé. Il comptait vraiment lui faire du mal ?

\- Kuzen, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi... soufflais-je.

Ses yeux se baissèrent pour rencontrer les miens.

\- Nastia, tu es ma cousine. Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quelle sacrifice pour protéger ma famille. Alors si je dois aller en taule et être condamné à mort pour te rendre justice, je le ferais. Vivre dans la rue et me démerder seul m'ont bien changé. J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de faire pour survivre.

Se battre pour mon honneur ? Ça faisait cliché mais ça me plaisait. Cette aura protectrice qui émanait de lui m'envahissait. J'étais bien et en sécurité.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait pour survivre ? demandai-je curieuse.

Sasha me regarda longuement avant de me répondre d'un ton monotone.

\- J'ai participé à des combats illégaux en pariant sur moi-même. C'était après que la vieille soit morte avant que je ne rentre en dernière année. J'étais une nouvelle fois dehors. Il faisait nuit quand je me baladais dans la rue. J'avais entendu des hurlements et ma curiosité n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Un type se faisait battre par deux autres gars entourés d'une petite foule. Je m'étais porté a son secours. J'ai gagné bien sûr sinon, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'avérait en fait que c'était un combat non déclaré fait par des mafieux et que le pari était que le gars que je venais de sauver devait crever. J'étais dans la merde totale ! Alors pour ne pas me faire tuer, j'ai dû combattre pour eux. Au total, j'ai fait douze combats avant que ça ne soit stoppé par la Marine. Je ne me savais pas si combattant...

Il avait combattu pour la mafia russe ? Oh Sasha ! Tu as traversé des choses difficiles et nous n'étions pas là pour toi. Tu aurais pu mourir et nous ne l'aurions jamais su. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Mes larmes revinrent et cette fois-ci je pleurais pour lui. Pauvre Sasha !

\- Oh Sasha ! Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su... Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas venu au Japon pour vivre avec nous ? soufflai-je doucement, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues.

Du pouce, il vint les essuyer.

\- Je n'avais pas les moyens de vous contacter et quand c'était possible, j'avais pour but mon diplôme de cuisine. J'ai appelé Tïatïa pour donner des nouvelles une fois que je l'ai eu. Elle m'a proposé direct de venir. J'ai accepté et elle m'a également chargé d'une mission top secrète mais je n'ai pas le droit de te la dire. Ça gâchera la surprise sinon. sourit-il ensuite.

J'émis un petit rire, les yeux humides puis je papillonnais des paupières semblant réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dit Sasha ! Tu dis que tu as fait des choses que tu ne te croyais pas capable lorsque tu combattais illégalement. Tu veux dire par là que tu as tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il avait scellé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Les yeux ouverts sous la surprise, je ne le repoussais pas. C'était la première fois que nous nous embrassions sans être pendant un rapport sexuel. C'était plus intime et ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était juste qu'un simple baiser clos mais mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je sentais ses doigts caresser mon cuir chevelu. Ce fut de courte durée mais pour moi ça avait duré une éternité. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Avais-je dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée ? Oh ! Avait-il vraiment tué quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes ?

Mon cousin me prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. Je le sentais battre fortement. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas sur le moment :

\- Tu savais que la première lettre de ton prénom et celle de ton nom de famille formaient le mot Amour en japonais ?

\- Euh je n'y avais jamais fait attention mais maintenant que tu le dis, oui. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répondis-je perplexe.

\- Je te dis ça car ça fait cinq ans que tu hantes mon esprit, Nastia. Un soir, je t'ai vue en train de te masturber dans ta chambre et depuis je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu hantes mes fantasmes. Je te désires, Kuzina. Je sais que c'est mal mais tu étais tellement belle, nue sur ton lit à te toucher. Quand je me branle, c'est à toi que je pense. Quand je baise, c'est toi que j'imagine avec moi. Et dès que je t'ai vue après trois années, je t'ai trouvée encore plus belle et surtout tu n'as pas lésiné sur le lait vu ta paire de seins. Tu es mon fantasme depuis tout ce temps. Je m'imaginais te faire tout un tas de truc. T'embrasser, te toucher et te baiser. Je te trouve belle et si tu n'étais pas ma cousine, je n'aurais pas été si odieux avec toi. Je ne t'aurais pas traitée comme un larbin ni encore moins comme un cobaye et je ne t'aurais pas fait toutes ses blagues idiotes.

Hein ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu as été si mauvais envers moi pendant tout ce temps parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? hallucinai-je.

\- Quoi ? Nan ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Tu es juste mon fantasme sexuel, c'est pas pareil. Et si j'ai été aussi mauvais envers toi c'est à cause du fait que tu étais si... Enfin si... Ah j'ai pas le mot ! Bref tu faisais toujours la gueule alors que toi, tu avais des parents qui t'aimaient, une mère qui ne t'a pas laissée tomber et un père qui ne te foutait pas sur la gueule quand tu ne faisais pas ce qu'il attendait de toi. Tu me soûlais à faire ta gueule pour rien, à ne rien dire, à ne pas t'amuser et à rester dans ton coin. C'était insupportable ! Je me sentais obligé de te faire réagir pour que tu cesses de faire ta gueule. Cependant, les blagues, c'était juste pour m'amuser. J'adorais tes réactions. ricana-t-il à la fin.

Stop ! Minute ! Sasha m'avait vue me masturber ? Oh nan ! La honte ! J'avais le visage en feu. Néanmoins, une partie de moi kiffait avoir été vu même par lui. Si c'était il y a cinq ans alors j'avais treize ans à l'époque et lui seize. Je ne me souvenais pas de ça. Avant mon dépucelage, j'avais toujours l'habitude de me toucher avant mes règles. Ça devait être vers ce moment-là. Toutefois, j'étais au moins rassurée qu'il ne soit pas tombé amoureux de moi. Ça aurait été plus que bizarre et vraiment dégueulasse, quoique baiser avec lui l'était encore plus. Sasha se touchait en pensant à moi et c'était pareil lorsqu'il baisait. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Il était mon cousin. Il y a quelque temps, je me serais sentie offensée et limite violée mais de nos jours, je trouvais ça flatteur. Je hantais ses pensées obscènes tout comme celles de Thatch par moment. En tout cas, il ne se sentait pas gêné de me le dire.

\- Tu sais je ne faisais pas la gueule avant. J'étais assez réservée et surtout je n'osais pas te parler. En plus ta méchanceté à mon égard n'a rien arrangé. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je me dévoile aux autres et je me suis rendue compte que ça ne m'apportait que des bonnes choses. souris-je.

\- Ouais j'ai vu ça mais ça ne te gêne pas que je te désire autant ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- La moi d'avant aurait été dégoûtée par toi mais la moi de maintenant trouve ça kiffant, surtout que je te trouve à mon goût. Honnêtement si tu n'étais pas mon cousin, j'aurais tenté un truc avec toi. Sinon, ça t'avait plût de me regarder ?

Sasha me sourit en coin.

\- Ouais, je me branlais en même temps. Je m'imaginais pénétrer ta petite chatte toute humide...

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je me décalais avec un sourire le surprenant.

\- Ca donne envie mais... Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! souris-je mesquinement.

\- Ah allez, Nastia ! J'ai trop envie de baiser maintenant... Bon, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait, ça te va ?

\- Mouais, il faudrait que tu fasses une liste et demander pardon à chaque fois ! ricanais-je moqueusement.

\- Il y en a tellement, je ne me souviendrais jamais de tout. Allez passe l'éponge ! suppléa-t-il comme un gamin.

Je fis mine de réfléchir puis acquiesça amusée.

\- Cool ! On baise alors ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ?

\- Bah ça ne te dérange pas que je fantasme sur toi et ça a l'air d'être la même pour toi, en plus on est tous les deux hypersexuels alors autant baiser et se foutre de la gueule du système. On ne fait rien de mal à personne à part nous satisfaire. Surtout qu'avant de revenir au Japon, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas baisé ni que je m'étais branlé. Tu vois depuis quelque temps j'avais eu une sorte de panne sur le long terme, c'est arrivé d'un coup alors que j'avais toujours des envies de cul. Je ne bandais plus et je ne ressentais plus rien. J'avais comme la bite morte !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça refonctionne ? demandai-je sur le cul.

\- Toi ! Je t'ai vue avec ton énorme paire de seins et puis je suis tombé sur la vidéo dans ton pc. Ma queue était devenue aussi dur que du rock. Tu as été mon remède, Nastia. Je te dis pas la quantité de purée que j'ai lâché. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais en finir. Ton bureau en a pâti. Je te le dis, cet orgasme je l'avais savouré ! ricana-t-il.

\- Genre ! Il y en avait beaucoup ? hallucinai-je.

\- Ouais ! J'aurais pu remplir un verre. ria-t-il.

Je riais avec lui puis nous nous sourîmes en nous regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que ça va m'arriver un jour aussi ? demandai-je.

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être. C'est horrible quand ça arrive. Je ne me sentais plus moi-même et j'étais en colère contre moi. Mais heureusement que tu es là sinon je serais devenu cinglé. Ça a duré un mois environs mais c'était bien assez.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider involontairement. riais-je doucement.

\- Ce sont surtout tes seins qui m'ont aidé. En te voyant allongée sur ce lit, mes yeux se sont direct posés dessus. J'ai halluciné de voir qu'ils avaient autant grossi. Avant tu étais plate comme une planche à pain. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont prendre encore du volume. Bois du lait et mange des yaourts ! s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre un de mes seins en main.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas avec du laitage que ça va grossir. pouffai-je de rire alors qu'il me le malaxait.

Je me laissais faire alors qu'il ricana. C'était agréable. Il abaissa ma nuisette pour me découvrir la poitrine et continuer ses caresses. Il pinça mon téton qui s'était durci puis se pencha pour le prendre en bouche. Seigneur ! Je lâchais un soupir alors que sa langue jouait avec. Son piercing intensifiait le plaisir. Je me positionnais sur le dos et il vint se loger entre mes cuisses. Puis il passa à mon autre mamelon. Je caressais ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. C'était vrai. Nous ne faisions rien de mal à personne. J'étais, à mon avis, amoureuse de Ace et je devais l'oublier maintenant qu'il avait refait sa vie. Je me sentais jalouse. Par colère, je ne voulais pas que ça fonctionne avec sa nouvelle copine. Je l'avais quitté mais ce n'était pas par désintéressement. Il m'y avait obligé. Mes yeux devinrent humides. Nan ! Re chialais pas ! Débile ! Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Ne pense plus à ce con ! me chuchota mon cousin en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Kuzen. Ça fait mal ! soufflai-je, larmoyante.

Il soupira puis m'embrassa avec douceur avant de se redresser pour retirer son T-shirt. Je pouvais voir l'intégralité de ses tatouages. Ils étaient beaux. J'aimais beaucoup le cœur enflammé avec le kanji Amour au centre sur son sein gauche. Je le touchais du bout des doigts, mon index passant sur son mamelon percé.

\- Amour ? dis-je.

\- Oui comme tes initiales. Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi. Le cœur enflammé représente le désir que j'éprouve pour toi, Nastia.

Ma main passa sur son sternum pour caresser le poing entouré d'ailes d'ange et de démon.

\- Et celui-là ?

\- Ca représente ma révolte contre le système enfin surtout contre mon père.

\- Ex diebus antequis. C'est du latin je crois. dis-je en lisant le texte en italique gravé sous son nombril.

\- Oui, ça signifie les jours révolus. C'est le dernier que j'ai fait. Je laisse dans le passé toutes mes enmerdes et je vais maintenant de l'avant.

Je lui souris puis portais mon attention sur le crâne poignardé à son flanc droit. C'était effrayant. Il me dégagea la main posée dessus et me fixa sérieusement. Quoi ? Je le regardais confuse alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture puis abaissait sa braguette après avoir déboutonné son jeans. Il sortit ensuite sa queue à demi-molle de son caleçon puis écarta mes jambes avant de remonter ma nuisette afin de me pénétrer doucement. Direct ? Pas de préliminaires ? Ça me dérangeait un peu mais je gémissais lentement de bien-être en sentant sa queue se glisser en moi.

Sasha s'allongea sur moi et débuta ses coups de reins en me regardant dans les yeux. Son souffle parfumé au tabac me frôlait le visage. Ça me rappelait Thatch. Ah Thatch ! Je voulais le revoir. Il me manquait.

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. C'était bon. Sasha m'embrassa en ondulant du bassin contre le mien. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux puis descendirent dans son dos. Je sentais sous la pulpe de mes doigts la douceur de ses tatouages dorsaux et ses muscles en mouvement. Il était moins taillé que Ace ou Thatch mais il avait un corps fin comme celui de Ace. Je levais et croisais difficilement les jambes autours de ses hanches pour changer l'angle de pénétration.

Ma pulsion sexuelle était très vite revenue dès qu'il était rentré en moi. C'était de l'inceste ! C'était risqué de faire ça ici. Un membre du personnel médical pouvait entrer mais ça me plaisait et surtout m'excitait.

J'atteignais rapidement l'orgasme sans m'en rendre compte. Mes membres tremblaient et mes couinements étaient étouffés par notre baiser. Je prenais mon pied. Je kiffais baiser avec lui car je pouvais facilement me lâcher sans craindre qu'il me juge. Il était comme moi et pouvait me comprendre. Nous cessâmes notre bécotage et nous fixâmes avec un sourire puis Sasha se redressa soudainement pour sortir de mon antre et se masturber rapidement dans le but d'éjaculer sur ma minette. Hey ! Il n'y avait pas grand chose mais quand même... ce fut une baise rapide mais j'en avais eu besoin. Le poid lourd dans mon bas-ventre s'était envolé me laissant dans une sensation de bien-être et de satisfaction.

Mon cousin se leva du lit en se rhabillant pour aller dans la salle de bain puis revenir ensuite avec du papier toilette pour m'essuyer la minette avant d'aller le jeter à la poubelle. Il revint pour enfiler son T-shirt et je pus voir ses tatouages dorsaux. Une carpe koi ornait une bonne partie de son dos et un code-barres était sur sa nuque. Le poisson était magnifique. Sasha se tourna vers moi

et je m'asseyais sur le lit. Nous nous sourîmes puis il vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Nastia, dit-moi ! Entre nous, ça a changé mais je ne sais pas exactement en quoi. On s'entend mieux, c'est sûr mais tu vois bien comme moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je pense que de ton côté, c'est la même chose sauf que je te désire charnellement depuis quelques années et maintenant que nous avions baisé, je compte bien continuer encore. Enfin si tu le veux bien ! Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun chez les cousins mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas communs avec notre hypersexualitée. Souffla-t-il un peu gêné.

Il voulait continuer de baiser avec moi ? En cachette ? La tentation me plaisait. Ce côté interdit et immoral m'excitait beaucoup. J'adorais rire au nez des règles alors je souris contente.

\- J'adore enfreindre les règles, Sasha et je dois avouer que faire ça avec toi me plaît honteusement beaucoup. J'ai très envie de continuer encore et j'espère qu'on ne se fera jamais prendre. Tout comme toi, je ne ressens que de l'amour fraternel envers toi et tu m'attires sexuellement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver un jour. Cependant j'ai changé depuis que j'ai perdu ma virginité. Quoique peut-être que j'avais toujours ça au fond de moi mais que je ne le savais pas.

Il me sourit en coin.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu veux bien continuer à baiser avec moi de temps en temps ? Enfin quand on en a envie tous les deux ?

\- Oui voilà mais c'est vraiment à l'occasion. Il ne faut pas que l'ont se voit que pour ça non plus. Souris-je doucement.

\- C'est ça ! Nous sommes cousins avant tout et quand on a envie de niquer mais qu'on n'a personne d'autre à disposition, on le fait ensemble comme du donnant-donnant.

\- Oui, voilà.

\- C'est parfait tout ça ! Toutefois, on est des vrais rebelles dans la famille. On adore enfreindre les règles ou les contourner. Mon père est l'exception. Lui, c'est un fervent admirateur de la Justice Absolue. Un vrai toutou du Gouvernement Mondial. Il peut bien crever, j'en n'aurais rien à foutre. Pesta-t-il à la fin.

\- C'est tout de même ton père, Sasha… fis-je plaintive.

\- Et alors ? Je suis bien son fils et il ne se gênait pas pour me battre et me rabaisser quand ça lui chantait. Je comprends pourquoi Mama s'était barrée. Je l'ai cherchée une fois que l'autre gros con m'avait foutu dehors mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Je n'ai pas cherché dans toute la Russie mais j'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a une vie meilleure sans lui. Je lui en ai voulue de m'avoir abandonné dans les mains de ce type mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, j'ai compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait. La situation sociale et financière de mon père était meilleure que la sienne à l'époque et puis je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée m'emmener.

Oh Sasha…

\- Ca a dû être horrible pour elle de te laisser… murmurai-je compatissante.

\- Ouais, nous étions très proche. Elle me disait que j'étais sa lumière dans sa vie et que grâce à moi, elle avançait sans devenir dingue. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque mais maintenant je sais. Il n'y avait pas que moi que mon père rabaissait et cognait. J'aimerais la retrouver et qu'on soit de nouveau réuni pour vivre une vraie vie…

Il se tut un moment, la tête basse et l'air mélancolique.

\- … Elle me manque… trembla-t-il de la voix.

Il pleurait ? Oh nan ! Chialais pas ! J'allais m'y mettre aussi. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je le pris dans mes bras. Et voilà…Sasha m'enlaça, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et renifla bruyamment. Ouais il pleurait. La merde ! Un sanglot à peine audible s'échappa de ma gorge et une larme coula sur ma joue. Son mal-être m'affectait beaucoup. Il avait vécu l'horreur pendant tout ce temps et il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide. Quel courage ou bien débilité ! il avait sûrement peur des représailles de son père voilà tout.

\- C'est moi ou tu chiales, Nastia ? demanda-t-il la voix un peu enrouée.

\- Oui, parce que tu pleures et aussi parce que ça a été difficile pour toi. Je ne savais rien de ce que tu vivais pendant tout ce temps. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir changé avant car nous aurons été ami depuis longtemps. Pleurnichais-je contre lui.

\- Idiote ! Ca n'aurait rien changé. J'étais content à chaque fois de venir au Japon. Je ne voyais pas mon père alors je soufflais un peu. Tu sais, je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi, fallait que j'extériorise la douleur et la colère que j'avais en moi. Je t'en voulais beaucoup à l'époque. Je suis très content de voir que tu as changé finalement, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été bien que ça se fasse avant. Ca m'aurait évité de t'emmerder autant, Kuzina ! sourit-il amusé.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je me souviens encore de la fois où tu avais craché dans mon bol de soupe quand mes parents avaient le dos tourné, ou quand tu m'avais coupée les cheveux, ou bien quand tu avais mis de la farine dans le sèche-cheveux avant que je ne me les sèche, ou…

\- Oui bon ça va ! La plupart était des blagues et puis si je t'avais coupée la tignasse, c'est parce que je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblerais les cheveux courts. Je dois dire que ça t'allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs mais mi-longs, ça va aussi.

\- Tu sais combien de temps ça prend d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs ? Ils m'arrivaient en bas du dos. Je t'en veux toujours pour ça. D'ailleurs à cause de toi, je n'ose plus les laisser pousser beaucoup plus. J'ai toujours peur que tu me les coupes encore…

Sasha ria avant de renifler du nez. Il se retira de mon étreinte en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les nanas aux cheveux longs. Je trouve ça encombrant. Quand elles se retournent, elles te les foutent dans la gueule sans s'excuser. Je ne te les couperais plus. Mais bon estime-toi heureuse que je n'ai pas eu l'idée de prendre une tondeuse. ricana-t-il.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Nan ! Je t'en aurais voulu à mort si tu avais fait ça. hallucinai-je en essuyant également mes larmes.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de me tuer, Nastia. Tu as l'air bien trop gentille ! Dans un film d'horreur, tu serais la première à te faire tuer. Sourit-il mesquinement.

\- Mouais ça reste à prouver… fis-je de mauvaise foi.

\- Oh si, Kuzina ! Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu as littéralement une gueule d'ange. Il te manque juste l'aura lumineuse et les ailes blanches avec l'auréole sur la tête. Ricana-t-il moqueusement.

\- Aha, très drôle ! Mais…

Je fus coupé par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Deuce qui nous souriait.

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais les visites sont terminées. Anastasia doit se reposer. Informa-t-il.

Je traduisais à Sasha qui fit une petite moue déçue.

\- Bon bah j'y vais alors. On reviendra demain matin. Déclara-t-il en se levant pour remettre ses chaussures.

\- Euh Thatch vient le matin à 8h pour petit-déjeuner avec moi. Je pense qu'il restera longtemps. Dis-je désolée.

\- Ah, je le dirais à Tîatîa. Bonne nuit Kuzina alors. Tu veux que je te ramène ton PC demain ? demanda-t-il en terminant de mettre sa dernière chaussure.

-Euh ouais mais il n'y a pas de connexion internet ici…

\- Pas grave, je te mets des films dessus. Allez à demain !

\- Merci, à demain. Bonne nuit Kuzen ! souris-je gracieusement.

Sasha ébouriffa mes cheveux d'une main avant de prendre sa veste et de partir en saluant Deuce avec son accent russe. Ce dernier était resté silencieux pendant notre dialogue russe. Une fois que mon cousin avait fermé la porte, il me sourit doucement en s'approchant du lit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon blanc d'infirmier.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui mais un peu fatigué. Sasha n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison de toute manière. Ma mère aurait gueulé s'il n'était pas rentré bientôt. Souris-je doucement en me recouvrant de la couverture chaude.

Il me sourit, amusé, avant de s'humidifier les lèvres.

\- J'ai passé le mot à Ace et il m'a dit qu'il t'appellerait quand il aura un moment.

Je hochais de la tête en me bouffant la peau des lèvres. J'avais un peu peur de l'avoir au téléphone surtout que maintenant il avait une autre copine. Ca me serrait le cœur d'y penser. C'était bel et bien terminé entre nous. Moi aussi, je devais passer à autre chose. Je devais voir de l'avant, m'occuper de mon avenir avec Thatch et ainsi oublier ce que je ressentais pour Ace. Je ressentais de l'amour envers lui, enfin je croyais. Je n'y connaissais rien finalement mais je savais au moins que je ressentais quelque chose de fort. Il me manquait, malgré sa jalousie et ses mensonges, il me manquait. Je m'étais trop attachée à lui. Etais-je devenue dingue ? Il s'était foutu de ma gueule, m'avait fait tournée en bourrique avec ses faux sentiments et pourtant je le voulais encore auprès de moi bien que ce soit moi qui l'avais largué. Mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Je l'avais prévenu qu'à la prochaine crise de jalousie, je le quitterais. Ses propos envers Marco et Izou avaient été horribles et je ne parlais même pas de ceux à mon égard. Quel enfoiré ! J'étais en colère après lui mais il me manquait. Débile !

\- Tu envisages de te remettre avec quelqu'un ? Enfin…

Je le regardais confuse. Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? Et surtout d'où il se le permettait ? Ca ne le regardait pas.

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Ca fait presque deux mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais pour moi ça ne fait qu'un jour. Cependant, il faut bien que je passe à autre chose… soufflai-je tristement.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Désolé…Mais tu as raison, il faut bien passer à autre chose. Ace l'a fait. Je crois qu'il est avec sa nouvelle copine depuis une ou deux semaines, je ne sais plus. Il me l'avait présentée mais bon elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi ! Enfin ce n'est que mon avis personnel… Alors si tu veux un jour, on pourrait se prendre un café à l'occasion ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Etait-ce de la drague ? Une demande de rencard ? Oh putain, je ne savais plus où me foutre ! C'était tellement embarrassant. Que devais-je lui répondre ? Il n'était pas mon genre et en plus j'envisageais de sortir avec Thatch. Si j'acceptais, j'allais me foutre dans la merde et empirer cette situation hyper gênante mais si je refusais, il allait se prendre un gros râteau et être triste. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. J'avais horreur de m'être les gens dans l'embarras. Dieu, aidez-moi !

\- Euh désolée… Je ne dis pas non, mais je ne me sens pas prête à accorder de nouveau ma personne à quelqu'un. Grimaçai-je désolée.

\- … Je comprends. Il te faut du temps… Bon bah, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Je viendrais te voir demain matin avant de finir mon service. A demain ! sourit-il un peu déçu.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit et à demain ! souris-je doucement.

Deuce quitta la chambre après avoir tamisé la lumière. Sur mon portable, il était 23h12. Ca passait vite bordel ! Je me penchais donc pour rapprocher d'une main le fauteuil roulant et m'y installais telle une vieille larve. J'avais envie de pisser. Mon portable sur les genoux, je me déplaçais lentement jusque dans la salle de bain pour enfin m'assoir sur les chiottes. Ah ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller ! Je revins sur le fauteuil puis me lavais les mains dans le lavabo avant de me laver les dents. Putain ! C'était à ce moment-là que mon portable se mit à sonner ! Ace ! Le cœur affolé dans ma poitrine, les mains tremblantes et la bouche pleine de mousse, je décrochais.

\- Oui ? fis-je d'une petite voix, la bouche pleine.

Il y eut un silence ensuite une inspiration puis la voix chuchotée de Ace.

\- Ma souris ?

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Il m'avait appelée comme avant bien que nous ne soyons plus ensemble et qu'il avait une autre meuf. Je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre en colère ou sourire de joie.

\- Ace ?... Comment vas-tu ? soufflai-je avant de recracher le plus silencieusement possible mon dentifrice.

Je me rinçais la bouche pendant qu'il me répondait, amusé.

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça mais je vais bien. Et toi, ça va ?

Je souris bruyamment.

\- Oui, je me rétablis petit à petit. Je ne peux pas tenir debout mais je réussis au moins à me déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Deuce m'a enlevée la perfusion tout à l'heure maintenant que je peux manger. J'ai des visites de ma famille. Mon cousin est au pays, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble mais il est parti, il y a peu de temps, là. Racontai-je doucement.

C'était malaisant de parler avec lui mais étrangement j'étais contente. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas…

\- Ah je suis content pour toi ! Ma souris… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait et dit… Je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal… J'étais en colère… Pardon !... murmura-t-il peiné.

Je gardais un bref moment le silence avant de prendre la parole faiblement.

\- Je… Je te pardonne Ace… Je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour te faire la tête et te vouloir du mal. Mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes au moins des explications…

Ace soupira puis répondis le plus bas possible. Il n'était pas seul ou quoi ?

\- Tu es tellement gentille, ma souris. J'aimerais beaucoup te donner toutes les explications mais pas maintenant… Je ne suis pas seul…

L'idée qu'il soit avec sa nouvelle meuf me pinça le cœur.

\- Tu es avec ta nouvelle copine ?... demandai-je timidement.

\- Ouais, elle dort dans sa chambre. Je suis chez elle… Tu vois, elle n'est pas comme toi alors je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne chez moi, sinon… Enfin tu comprends… souffla-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?

Je me mis une baffe mentale pour avoir osé lui sortir ça. Quelle conne !

\- Ouais enfin… C'est pas comme avec toi. Elle est plus… Euh… Moins libérée du cul que toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Ouais je vois.

Je souriais silencieusement victorieuse. J'étais contente de savoir qu'il se faisait un peu chier au pieux avec elle. C'était méchant mais je m'en foutais. Après avoir rangé ma brosse à dents, je retournais dans la chambre difficilement en tenant le téléphone contre mon oreille.

\- Tu fais quoi ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Ah je sortais de la salle de bain. Avec une main, ce n'est pas facile d'utiliser le fauteuil. Souris-je amusée.

Ace ricana faiblement avant de renifler puis avaler sa salive.

\- Je vois… Sinon, tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise de me demander ça. Je pouffais brièvement de rire.

\- A ton avis, débile ? me moquai-je doucement.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver un remplaçant mais je me disais que Thatch… Enfin, il doit bien essayé… souffla-t-il gêné.

Je souris bruyamment.

\- Ah oui Thatch… C'est vrai qu'il est très présent mais c'est comme avant. On s'entend très bien, toutefois, je ne me sens pas encore prête à me remettre avec quelqu'un. Pour moi, ma rupture avec toi est récente. Il me faut du temps.

\- Oui, je comprends. Il m'a fallu du temps à moi aussi. J'ai eu du mal à passer à autre chose. Et puis il y a quelque temps, je suis tombé sur Isuka. Elle n'est pas aussi gentille, compréhensive et aussi folle au lit que toi mais je m'en contente. Sourit Ace, amusé.

Je pouffais de rire. Alors lui ! Il ne devait pas être amoureux d'elle pour me sortir ça. Oh mais elle se nommait Isuka, alors ? Elle avait un nom de piaf ! Ca aurait plût à Marco, ça.

\- Tu ne dois pas trop tenir à elle pour me dire ça, nan ? souris-je moqueuse.

Oh merde ! J'avais vraiment osé lui dire ça ? La conne ! Ca ne me regardait pas.

\- Euh, je ne saurais pas exactement te dire… On s'entend bien mais je ne suis pas trop attaché à elle. Je pense que j'étais en manque de cul et elle est passée à ce moment-là. Je l'apprécie mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai vraiment fait le con avec toi. Habituellement je ne regrette rien de ce que je fais dans la vie mais mon comportement envers toi depuis le début est regrettable. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. Je regrette, ma souris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attaché autant à toi. Normalement, je ne suis pas jaloux comme ça mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'étais sincère lorsque je te disais que tu étais une des plus belles choses qu'il me soit arrivé. Et je t'ai perdue en faisant le con. J'aimerais recommencer sur de bonnes bases avec toi mais c'est trop tard. Tu ne veux plus me voir et ne parlons pas de ta famille qui me déteste et envisage chaque jour de me tuer. J'ai même perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de ma connerie. Même Père me répète à l'occasion que je suis un idiot qui ne réfléchit jamais assez.

Il avait l'air anéanti. Ca me faisait de la peine. Une larme coula sur ma joue et mon cœur cognait durement dans ma poitrine. Il tenait à moi ? Ca me touchait beaucoup mais il avait raison, c'était trop tard. J'avais des sentiments pour lui cependant je ne saurais pas lui faire confiance et me méfierais de ses paroles et de ses actes à chaque instant.

\- Tu sais, Ace. Je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi. Je t'apprécie énormément malgré ce que tu as fait mais ce sera difficile de te revoir après ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases en étant ami.

Je l'entendis sourire bruyamment.

\- Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. Ouais devenons ami ! Mais j'aimerais te voir au moins pour te donner toutes les explications. Murmura-t-il, heureux.

\- Oui mais je ne me sens pas capable pour le mom…

\- S'il-te-plaît ? Il faut que je te le dise. C'est important. Et puis j'ai envie de te voir. Tu me manques, ma souris. J'aimerais venir demain matin. Me coupa-t-il brusquement.

\- Je… Nan, demain matin Thatch vient à 8h et ensuite il y aura ma famille. Désolée… soufflai-je tristement.

\- Je vois. Ca me fait penser que tu diras à ton cousin qu'il ne vienne plus fouiner dans mes affaires. Au départ je pensais que c'était toi mais j'ai appris par Marco qu'il t'avait donnée ton téléphone aujourd'hui alors j'ai su que c'était lui et en plus à bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment tu aurais fait pour hacker mon portable et mon pc sans connaissance technique. Je laisse couler car c'est ton cousin mais la prochaine fois, il va morfler. Si tu voulais que j'efface la vidéo et les photos de toi, tu pouvais me le dire, je l'aurais fait. Râla-t-il doucement.

\- Il l'a fait de sa propre initiative. Sasha est très protecteur avec la famille. Il voulait s'assurer que tu ne me ferais plus de mal. Excuse-le ! Il ne le fera plus, je te le promets. Dis-je désolée.

\- J'espère mais je ne te ferais plus de mal, ma souris. Je te le promets ! En tout cas, il est assez doué pour infiltrer mon portable. Le pc, il n'a pas eu de mal en passant par mon logiciel mais mon téléphone, faut le faire en utilisant seulement mon numéro de portable. Ce ne serait pas un pirate, par hasard, ton cousin ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a juste dit de ne pas poser de question et de me remercier simplement lorsqu'il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'est possible, car il m'avait dit qu'une fois que son père l'avait mis à la rue à ses 18 ans, il a dû se démerder à vivre par ses propres moyens. Le plaignis-je.

\- Je comprends mais qu'il ne le fasse plus. Bon puisque je ne peux pas venir demain alors je viens maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Thatch et encore moins ta famille. Allez à de suite, ma souris !

Puis il raccrocha. Hein ? Venir maintenant ? Mais les visites étaient terminées. Et en plus il était chez sa nouvelle copine. Il allait partir sans l'avertir ? Il devait pas mal s'en foutre d'elle pour faire ça. Oh merde ! Ace allait arriver. Je me regardais dans le reflet de mon portable pour me recoiffer rapidement, remettre correctement en place mon bandeau puis inspirais un bon coup avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je me recouvrais les jambes des draps pour ne pas montrer ma pilosité et réajustais le décolleté de ma nuisette. J'appréhendais beaucoup sa présence. J'avais le cœurs qui palpitait fortement et les mains moites. Je les essuyais sur les draps tandis que je commençais à avoir chaud. Merde, j'étais en total stress ! Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison. C'était Ace.

Une vingtaine de minutes étaient lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Je sursautais et tournais ma tête vers Ace qui venait de rentrer. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau ! Il portait une sa veste en cuir de moto ouverte par-dessus un T-shirt orange uni et un jeans bleu foncé mit dans ses bottes de moto. Il me sourit en coin en fermant la porte derrière lui me faisant rougir. Ce type était vraiment beau. Il m'avait manquée.

Ace vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit après avoir posé son casque de moto sur le meuble du lavabo. Nous nous regardâmes en silence puis il me sourit doucement. Je lui rendis son sourire. J'étais mal à l'aise et ça devait en être de même pour lui.

\- Elle n'a rien dit ta copine que tu partes pour venir me voir ? Demandai-je pour briser la glace.

\- Nan, elle n'a rien dit. Elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. Je suis content que tu veuilles bien me reparler et me revoir. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ma souris. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. J'ai tout foiré... commença-t-il faiblement.

Il l'avait laissé sans l'avertir de son départ ? Je m'en doutais. Il en avait rien à foutre d'elle. La pauvre... Mais d'un côté, la connasse en moi était contente.

-...Tout est de ma faute. Au départ, j'avais simplement répondu à l'annonce de tes parents pour le baby-sitting. Ce que je t'avais dit le mois dernier était vrai. Je voulais juste baiser avec toi mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais encore vierge, j'ai dû prendre sur moi et sortir avec toi pour attendre que tu te donnes à moi. Oui, je sais. J'étais un connard d'agir comme ça. Mais ensuite, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et je me suis donc attaché à toi. Ta personnalité m'a beaucoup touché. On a partagé pas mal de bon moment ensemble malgré mes crises de jalousie. Ca me manque. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je me rends compte que j'ai perdu beaucoup en te perdant. Tu es si gentille, tolérante, compréhensive, bonne cuisinière, bonne au pieux, bien foutue même si là tu as beaucoup maigri et surtout savoir que je suis un pirate ne te dérange pas. Ce sont des choses que je ne retrouve pas chez Isuka. Elle est gentille mais... Ce n'est pas comme toi. Elle est coincée du cul. Pour dire, elle ne veut pas me sucer ni que je lui fasse de cunni et ne parlons même pas de la sodomie. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose avec elle. Continua-t-il embarrassé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle si tu te fais chier et si tu ne tiens pas à elle ? Fis-je amusée.

Ace ricana.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que tu me manquais. Quand je l'ai vu, elle m'a fait pensé à toi mais j'ai été déçu. Je voudrais qu'on soit plus que des potes, tu voix. Tu dois être très en colère contre moi et je trouve ça normal mais tu pourrais me donner une dernière chance ? Je ne te cacherais plus rien, je ne serais plus si jaloux car maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a plus de mariage avec de l'argent en retour. Je voulais te garder pour moi à cause de ça et aussi parce que tu es une perle, ma souris. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais j'ai dû mal à ne pas penser à toi tout le temps. Tu me manques, tes caresses me manquent, tes sourires me manquent, tout me manque chez toi en fait.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ace si nous pouvons nous remettre ensemble. Je ne peux pas te refaire confiance comme ça. A mon avis, il va falloir que tu refasses tes preuves. Commençons d'abord par être ami et on verra plus tard ce qu'il en est, d'accord ? Proposai-je plutôt.

Ace baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres avant de soupirer du nez en hochant de la tête.

\- D'accord, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux commencer par ça. Je m'emballe trop vite car je suis soulagé que tu me pardonnes. Désolé... Mais je te prouverais que je suis meilleur en te montrant qui je suis réellement. Je tiens à toi. J'ai vraiment été con au départ mais à force, j'ai développé quelque chose pour toi et je pensais que ça irait ensuite si tu ne savais rien. Toutefois, tu avais entendu la conversation que j'avais eu avec ton père et j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Je ne savais pas comment réagir convenablement alors je me suis emporté...

\- Tu te serais vraiment forcé à te marier avec moi ?

\- Oui, j'aurais pris sur moi pour te protéger. Je vis au jour le jour, je profite de la vie et le mariage, c'est une prison pour moi mais j'aurais fait un effort pour te savoir en sécurité.

\- Tu pouvais me le dire plutôt que d'être aussi mauvais envers moi ? M'offusquai-je.

\- J'aurais dû, oui, mais je croyais que tu étais en train de me larguer. Pardon, ma souris !

Il me faisait tellement de peine à être si désolé que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais ça n'aurait pas été convenable alors je me fis violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai pas quitté pour ça. Je t'avais donné une dernière chance concernant ta jalousie mais tu l'as gâchée bêtement en te faisant des films sur Marco et moi, et pire sur Izou et moi. Tout le monde a entendu ce que tu me disais. Tu as été si horrible. Je suis toujours en colère après toi, Ace, même si je te pardonne. Je n'ai pas pu terminé mon année scolaire, je n'ai pas pu commencer à travailler pour Izou, je n'ai pas pu fêter mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas pu fêter celui de mon petit frère et je ne peux pas profiter pleinement de la venue de mon cousin au pays à cause de toi ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute et celle de ta stupide et idiote jalousie !

Je m'étais emportée sur la fin et je devais dire que ça faisait du bien.

\- C'est pareil ! Souffla-t-il les yeux baissés.

Hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pareil. Stupide et idiote. C'est la même chose.

Je pris mon coussin dans mon dos et lui mis un gros coup, enfin gros était un bien grand mot. Avec ma force de mouche, ça ne l'avait même pas fait bouger d'un millimètre.

\- On s'en fout ! M'écriai-je d'une voix aigu.

Crier ne m'allait vraiment pas. Ace me regarda avec un sourire amusé en coin alors que je le fixais avec un air renfrogné. Quoi ? Oui, je venais de crier aigu et alors ? C'était la honte et alors ? Il se mit à glousser doucement du nez et je finissais par sourire le lèvres plissées en détournant le regard. Idiot ! Pour la peine qu'il se foutait de ma gueule, je lui remis un autre coup de coussin et il ne broncha toujours pas. Avec un sourire moqueur, il me le prit aisément des mains pour le garder sur ses genoux. J'exprimais une mine outrée alors qu'il ricanait comme un con dans son coin.

\- J'ai connu plus fort venant de toi. Railla-t-il doucement.

A qui la faute ?!

\- Je viens de penser, ça ne te gêne pas de me sortir que tu voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble alors que tu as une nouvelle copine ? Dis-je un peu moins irritée.

Il haussa des épaules avec une petite moue.

\- Bah nan... Je l'aurais larguée et puis c'est tout. Répondit-il par évidence.

Je le regardais sur le cul.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? La pauvre ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je sais pas. Euh... Dix jours, je crois. Ouais dix jours ! Euh attends nan... Si ! Ah je ne sais plus. Et puis on s'en fout. En quoi ça aurait changé ? Je l'aurais larguée et puis c'est tout.

\- Ca aurait changé qu'elle aurait pu être amoureuse de toi, débile ! Tu pourrais la faire énormément souffrir.

Ace tourna la tête, les yeux clos en se pinçant les lèvres. Il savait que j'avais raison.

\- Je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. S'énerva-t-il.

Ca avait eu le don de me clouer le bec. Moi aussi, je voulais être avec lui mais... J'avais peur que ça recommence. Je me méfiais et pourtant, j'avais tellement envie de me remettre avec lui. Je le savais qu'en le revoyant, je serais aussi faible et naïve. J'étais trop gentille. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple. Je savais que si je me remettais maintenant avec lui, ma famille m'attendrait au croisement. Et puis il y avait Thatch... Je lui avais dit que je voulais essayer avec lui une fois qu'on se connaîtra mieux. Il m'attendait. J'avais en plus le béguin pour lui alors je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma parole. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ressentais quelque chose pour Ace, lui aussi on dirait bien mais il y avait cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Tu me manques, ma souris. Je ne ferais plus le con, je te le promets. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble...

\- Ace non ! Je t'ai dit que je préférais qu'on commence par être ami. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te doutes bien qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de te refaire confiance. Qui me dit que si on se remet ensemble, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta jalousie, hein ?

\- Moi je te le dis ! Je te le promets, ma souris. Je ne recommencerais plus !

\- Tu me l'avais déjà promis et tu n'as pas su tenir parole. Je suis désolée, Ace mais il va me falloir un moment avant de te refaire confiance.

Ace baissa la tête puis soupira.

\- Je me doute mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se remette ensemble. Je sais, je dois être soûlant mais je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, ma souris.

Il me faisait de la peine comme ça. Je posais ma main sur la sienne d'un geste tendre.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Ace. Je suis encore en colère contre toi mais ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu sois là.

Il serra sa main dans la mienne puis avec son pouce, joua avec l'anneau de forturne que j'avais au doigts.

\- Tu l'as encore ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je t'avais dit que je ne l'enlèverais jamais, mais si tu veux la récupérer...

\- Nan, garde-la ! Elle est devenue un peu grande. C'est dommage. Tu as toujours mon bracelet aussi ?

\- Oui, regarde ! Souris-je en lui montrant mon autre poignet.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu le portes aussi. Je veux que tu le gardes aussi. Vois-le comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. Je vois que tu en as un autre. Dit-il en parlant du bracelet de Thatch.

\- Oui, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Thatch. J'ai eu la peluche de la part de Vitali et Bonney, et Sasha est venu au pays avec celui de mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ils disent que c'est une surprise et ils ne peuvent pas l'amener ici mais c'est petit. Je n'en sais pas de plus. J'ai tenté de tirer les vers du nez à mon frère et à mon cousin mais c'était peine perdue. Riais-je doucement.

\- Hum... Voyons... C'est petit et c'est interdit à l'hôpital ?... Alors ça ne peut être que de l'alcool ! S'exclama-t-il en tenant toujours ma main.

\- Je ne pense pas, car Sasha aurait déjà tout bu avant de prendre l'avion ! Riais-je moqueuse.

\- Ah ouais ? Bon alors... J'ai bien ma petite idée mais...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Ace le sortit de sa poche, regarda l'écran, soupira en roulant des yeux puis décrocha sans me lâcher la main.

\- Oui, Isuka ?

Ah c'était sa copine ! Gros malaise chez moi.

\- Oui, je suis à l'hôpital... Nan, tout va bien. Je rends visite à quelqu'un... Bah tu dormais alors bon...Nan, je ne reviens pas après. Je retournerais chez moi...

Je tentais de retirer ma main de la sienne mais en vain. Il me la tenait fermement en me la caressant doucement du pouce.

\- … Tu finis ton job à quelle heure ?... Nan, je pourrais pas manger avec toi demain midi, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu... Nan, je serais avec des potes... Ouais on mangera ensemble... Bah je ne sais pas... Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà présentée Deuce, c'est déjà pas mal, je trouve...

Elle devait sûrement lui demander de rencontrer ses autres amis. Je me sentais privilégiée d'avoir rencontrer Thatch, Vista, Deuce, Izou et Marco, et même d'avoir parlé avec son Père.

\- Hein ? Tu veux venir ? Pourquoi faire ?... Nan, c'est trois personnes maximum par visite. On est déjà trois, là ! Sinon ça va la fatiguer. Elle s'est réveillée hier soir... Oui, c'est une fille, pourquoi ?...

Ace me serra plus fort la main. La conversation qu'il avait avec sa copine était dérangeante et je ne savais plus ou me foutre. En tout cas, il avait l'air irrité. Je ne savais pas s'il lui parlait habituellement comme ça mais avec moi, c'était autrement. Peut-être qu'il faisait ça parce que j'étais là ? Dans ce cas, il était mauvais ou bien idiot. Pauvre fille... Je la plaignais. 

\- ...J'ai le droit d'avoir des meufs comme potes ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ! … Mais nan, arrête ! …

Elle était jalouse ? C'était son karma qui jouait. Maintenant tu savais ce que ça faisait, mon gars ! Je tentais de cacher mon sourire railleur en plissant les lèvres mais un petit gloussement s'échappa de ma gorge ce qui attira l'attention de Ace. Il me regarda en fronçant des sourcils m'intimant de me taire puis il croisa ses doigts avec les miens m'embarrassant. Euh... Mec, on n'était plus ensemble ! A quoi tu jouais ? La chaleur de sa main me réchauffait me ravivant des souvenirs. Ca faisait du bien. J'avais envie maintenant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme avant et écouter les battements de son cœur. 

\- … C'est juste une pote, c'est tout... Nan, arrête ! … Bon tu sais que tout le monde entend ce qu'on se dit ? …

Je le dévisageais le matant sans gêne. Qu'il était beau ! Ses beaux yeux onyx me faisaient encore craquer tout comme ses tâches de rousseur. J'adorais sa voix viril et sa manière de jeter sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il était soûlé. Oui, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Intérieurement, j'étais en train de fondre sur place l'air béat telle une pucelle devant son idole préférée. Je ressentis une lourdeur dans mon ventre, la même que celle de tout à l'heure. Oh nan, ça recommençait ! J'étais déjà en manque mais je devais me contrôler. Ace avait une autre copine maintenant. La merde ! Bordel ! Ne me caressait pas le dessous du poignet comme ça avec ton pouce ! Seigneur... Ca me donnait des frissons agréables. Je voulais être contre lui et sentir son odeur musquée. Il me manquait. 

\- … Ace... murmurai-je faiblement.

Il dévia son regard sur moi et je serrais fortement sa main. Nous nous fixâmes en silence puis il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Son regard ! C'était le même que la dernière fois lorsqu'il m'avait raccompagnée chez moi et lorsqu'il m'avait offert le bracelet. Son regard amoureux. Je me liquéfiais sur place. Je craquais, ça y était. Ce type me faisait fondre... Les pommettes roses, je lui souris tendrement avant qu'il ne se re-concentre sur son portable. 

\- Hein ? Ah ouais, désolé, j'étais déconcentré... sourit-il.

Ace défit l'étreinte de nos mains pour caresser ma joue puis mon menton de son pouce. Faiblarde ! Je fermais les yeux savourant son contact. C'était doux puis il laissa sa main chaude sur ma joue et je posais la mienne dessus. 

\- … Je vais te laisser Isuka. Je ne vais pas rester toute la nuit au téléphone alors que je suis avec des potes. On se revoit plus tard. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini le boulot... Ouais je leur dirais... Ouais.

Puis il raccrocha avant de soupirer en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il retira sa main de mon visage ensuite pour s'aider avec sa poche. 

\- Putain, elle ne me lâchait plus ! Elle me gonfle à faire sa jalouse. Putain ! Elle me posait plein de questions. Genre si j'étais tout seul ? Qui était là avec moi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Et même si on avait déjà baisé ensemble ? Ca m'a soûlé ! La crise qu'elle m'a fait lorsqu'elle a comprit que tu es une meuf. Elle voulait se pointer pour te rencontrer. Je lui ai dit nan que c'était trois personnes par visite. C'était ce que m'avait dit Marco la nuit dernière. Il t'a dit que j'étais venu ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Du coup, ta copine est une jalouse, elle aussi ? Souris-je railleuse. 

Ace roula des yeux avec un sourire amusé. 

\- Ouais, je sais. Je te vois venir avec le fameux Tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant.

\- Ouais mais laisse-moi le plaisir de te le dire ! Tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant. C'est ton karma qui joue, là. J'ai presque envie de te dire Bien fait mais ça serait trop. Riais-je avec un air de connasse.

\- Ouais, n'abuse pas non plus. Je sais que je mérite l'horreur mais quand même. Râla-t-il en s'étirant les bras.

Il enleva sa veste en cuir pour la mettre sur le dossier par-dessus ma robe. Je lui fis un sourire et il me le rendit. 

\- Je commence à être fatiguée, Ace. Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'allonge ? Soufflai-je en prenant mon coussin sur ses genoux.

Je le plaçais derrière moi en me couchant sur le matelas. 

\- Nan, ma souris. J'ai le droit de m'allonger avec toi ? Demanda-t-il. 

Je le regardais suspicieusement puis me décalais sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Il me fit un grand sourire avant de retirer ses chaussures, d'éteindre la lumière puis de se glisser sous les draps. 

\- Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble, presque deux mois. Ca m'a manqué. Soupira-t-il en s'installant.

\- Pour moi ça ne fait que trois nuits entre temps.

\- C'est vrai. Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes malgré le fait que ça ne fait que genre trois jours pour toi ? Tu es tellement gentille, ma souris. Tu es une perle que je regrette sincèrement d'avoir perdu. 

Je ne dis rien et il se tourna vers moi. Je ne voyais rien dans l'obscurité mais je sentais son torse chaud contre mon bras. Je me tournais également face à lui et il me caressa le haut du bras avec le bout de ses doigts me donnant des frissons. 

\- Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus pour m'endormir ? Chuchota-t-il espièglement.

\- Euh nan... 

\- Tes seins ! Isuka n'en a pas des aussi gros. Ricana-t-il. 

Je roulais des yeux, amusée. Alors lui ! 

\- Franchement, pourquoi tu es avec elle si au final tu as l'air de t'en foutre d'elle ? Demandai-je confuse.

Pauvre fille ! Il sortait avec elle juste pour baiser ou quoi ? Ca avait été la même pour moi. Ace était incorrigible ! Il ne répondit pas tout de suite puis soupira. 

\- Je... Tu me manquais tellement que je cherchais à te remplacer. Quand je l'ai vu à la salle de sport, j'ai cru que c'était toi sur le coup. Même Luffy l'a appelée Aspasie. On s'est excusé de l'avoir prit pour toi et de fil en aiguille en discutant, j'ai fini par l'inviter à sortir boire un verre. Je l'ai trouvé très gentille et on a gardé contact puis on s'est mis ensemble. Sauf qu'à force, j'ai vite vu qu'elle n'était pas comme toi. La cuisine, c'est pas son fort, le cul non plus. Beaucoup de chose la dégoûte. Elle ne veut pas que je lui fasse de cunni ni de sodomie ni que je lui suce les seins. Je ne te parle même pas de la fellation, elle a limite la gerbe. Niveau position, elle se limite au missionnaire car elle n'ose pas faire autre chose. Après, elle est très honnête, un peu trop même. Elle travaille en tant qu'officier de la Marine et me balance tout ce qu'elle fait au boulot...

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je ahurie. 

Je lui mis des claques sur le torse mais avec ma faiblesse dans les muscles, ça ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet. Ace ricana. 

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Elle travaille dans la Marine. Tu n'es pas très malin ! Elle pourrait découvrir la vérité et te dénoncer ! Débile ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Imbécile ! Cornichon ! Andouille ! Taré ! Stupide !... le grondai-je en continuant de le frapper.

Ace éclata de rire alors que je cessais enfin toute violence, essoufflée comme un bœuf. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Quel idiot ! Il arrêta de rire en entendant mes sanglots. 

\- Espèce de... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Ace !.. pleurai-je d'une petite voix aigu.

Il m'attira contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire et agrippais son T-shirt en fourrant mon visage contre son torse. 

\- Je ne vais pas me faire prendre et encore moins mourir, ma souris, alors arrête de pleurer. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! J'avais peur pour lui et surtout s'il se faisait prendre, la Marine pourrait remonter jusqu'à Thatch, Marco, Vista et même Izou. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je les appréciais et puis si Izou se faisait choper, je pouvais dire adieu à mon job. Ca me foutait bien les boules ! Ace était un débile ! Sortir avec une nana de la Marine, fallait être un vrai trou du cul pour faire ça alors qu'il était un Pirate. Je lui en voulais de se mettre en danger. 

\- … Je n'ai pas confiance en elle... Elle pourrait très bien savoir qui tu es, ne rien dire pour le moment et te faire coffrer en temps voulu... soufflai-je entre plusieurs sanglots.

\- Mais nan, elle ne sait rien ! Allez arrête de chialer ! 

J'essuyais mes larmes puis reniflais bruyamment. Aucune classe !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Fis-je un peu soûlée.

\- Tu me prends pour qui franchement ? Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu ne le crois. Ricana-t-il. 

\- Mouais... dis-je peu convaincue. 

Ace soupira mais ne dit rien. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant que mes spasmes de pleurnicheuse cessaient. Son corps chaud m'apaisait et j'entendais les battements réguliers de son cœurs dans sa cage thoracique. Je sentais son odeur musquée qui m'enivrait. Un jour sans lui même si techniquement ça ne faisait que deux mois et il m'avait horriblement manquée. 

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour moi, ma souris. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je me protège et je suis bien protégé en plus par les autres.

\- Je sais mais... Je m'inquiète quand même Ace. Pour toi comme pour Thatch, Marco, Vista et même Izou. Je vous apprécie tous et je veux qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Murmurai-je contre lui. 

\- Tu es la bonté incarnée, ma souris. Ca m'avait manqué de ne pas entendre ta gentillesse avec ta petite voix. Je trouve ça très mignon. Tu es si adorable. Ca me donne envie de te serrer fortement dans mes bras pour te protéger et de t'embrasser. Nos moments à deux me manquent, ma petite souris. 

Je rougissais à ses mots. Thatch m'avait dit la même chose concernant ma gentillesse. 

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Tu me manques aussi Ace même si ça fait peu de temps pour moi que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'adore nos moments tous les deux et je t'aime toujours mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai dû mal à te faire de nouveau confiance. Je ne veux pas être déçue encore. Tu comprends ? Dis-je peinée.

\- Oui, je comprends, ma souris. Je te prouverais à toi comme à ta famille que je ne te ferais plus de mal et que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Tu verras ! Je vais quitter Isuka pour me consacrer à toi... 

\- Thatch m'a dit la même chose. Enfin... Je me comprends. Il m'a dit aujourd'hui que depuis qu'il m'avait déclarée ses sentiments, il avait déjà réduit sa liste de plan cul de plus de la moitié et qu'il le faisait encore pour me consacrer plus de temps. 

\- Il est vraiment amoureux de toi pour faire ça. Ca me surprend de lui. Il te veut mais il n'est pas tout seul dans la course. Je vais gagner ! Dit-il déterminé. 

Hein ? Euh... Hey ! Je n'étais pas un trophée ou une autre quelconque récompense ! Mais mon égo en prit un coup en sachant que deux beaux gosses se battaient pour moi. 

\- Ace ? Si on se remet ensemble un jour notre relation sera comment ? Je veux dire ce sera juste une simple relation ou une relation libre ? Demandai-je hésitante.

Son cœur battait rapidement. C'était la question à un million de Berry et il savait que suivant sa réponse, il pouvait remporter ou perdre des points. Il avala sa salive et me serra fortement contre lui. 

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi. J'ai toujours peur que tu me quittes pour un autre mec mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager dans une relation fermée. J'aime être libre et profiter de la vie sans regret alors je me sentirais malheureux dans une relation où je ne pourrais pas aller voir d'autre nana pour m'amuser. Alors, je suis désolé, ma souris mais ça ne sera pas qu'une simple relation. 

Etant dans l'obscurité, je me permettais de sourire comme une gamine. 

\- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait une relation libre où tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs et moi également ? Questionnai-je pour être sûre.

\- Oui, voilà. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu'on en avait déjà discuté plusieurs fois et qu'on avait établi des règles mais les circonstances sont différentes maintenant. J'avais une promesse à tenir envers ton père et à la clé, il y avait pas mal de thune alors je devais à tout prit être sûr que tu resterais avec moi. Sauf que maintenant, il n'y a plus tout ça. Il ne reste uniquement ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Répondit-il gêné. 

\- Ca me va très bien Ace. Je sais que je serais malheureuse aussi dans une relation commune. Je veux profiter de la vie également. Nous sommes pareils sur ce point. Souris-je contente. 

J'avais eu envie de lui parler de ma nymphomanie mais je m'étais ravisée. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance pour garder un tel secret après ce qu'il m'avait balancée à la gueule le mois dernier. Pour le moment, il était préférable qu'il n'y ait uniquement Sasha qui le sache. Lui, il était comme moi. Il pouvait me comprendre et me soutenir. Ace sourit bruyamment sûrement satisfait de ma réponse. 

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois d'accord sans établir de règles. Cette bonne entente me donne envie d'avoir un câlin avec toi, mais pour le moment, nous sommes amis. C'est dommage. Je vais devoir me contenter de t'avoir juste simplement contre moi. Ricana-t-il amusé.

Je pouffais de rire. 

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, Ace. Ce qui freine le plus, c'est que tu sois avec quelqu'un. Si on couche ensemble, tu tromperas Isuka et ça, c'est impensable pour moi que tu le fasses. Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu me le fasses à moi quand tu nous étions encore ensemble. Soupirai-je de lassitude.

\- Si tu veux, je la largues, là, tout de suite, si ça te dérange ?! Comme ça, je suis dispo pour un ou plusieurs câlins.

\- Nan ! Mais ça va pas, nan ! On parle d'une personne avec des sentiments, Ace ! Ce n'est pas un objet qu'on jette une fois usagé. 

\- Mais je ne ressens rien pour elle et elle doit le savoir en plus ! Ca lui rendrait un service si je la larguais maintenant. Tu es trop gentille ! S'emporta-t-il légèrement. 

Je fis une petite moue. Il avait raison. Elle devait être malheureuse avec lui et s'en était de même pour lui. Alors à quoi bon rester ensemble dans ce cas ? Ce qui me faisait chier était qu'il la quitte sur un coup de tête pour juste ken avec moi. On toqua à la porte nous faisant un peu sursauter. Ace sauta hors du lit pour aller allumer la lumière, m'aveuglant sur le moment, avant d'ouvrir la porte tandis que je m'asseyais. C'était Deuce. Il avait l'air alerté. Que se passait-il ? 

\- Deuce ? Fit-Ace, confus.

\- Ace, Isuka est là ! Elle te cherche. Informa-t-il pressé. 

Ace soupira, las et son ami regarda sur sa gauche dans le couloir avant de tirer une sale gueule. Quoi ? 

\- Merde, elle a dû me suivre... soupira-t-il.

Ace revint vite près du lit pour enfiler rapidement ses bottes. Il termina au moment où Isuka arriva à côté de l'infirmier. Oh ! Elle était belle mais je ne voyais pas en quoi on se ressemblait. Elle était rousse, j'étais blonde. Elle avait les yeux noisettes, les miens étaient bleus. Elle avait l'air un peu plus grande que moi. Bon, on avait juste la même coupe de cheveux mais ma frange était plus droite que la sienne. Elle portait l'uniforme de la Marine avec un manteau d'officier. Ah ! Elle avait pas plus court comme short ? Mais j'aimais bien ses bottes. Sinon, c'était autorisé les armes à l'hôpital ? 

\- Isuka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Pesta Ace.

Elle me fixa un bon moment me jaugeant du regard. C'était très embarrassant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'allais lui dire bonsoir mais elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Où sont tes amis, Ace ?

Le concerné la regarda soûlé. 

\- Ils sont partis il n'y a pas longtemps. Je dois me reposer et Ace s'apprêtait à faire de même. Mais tu dois être Isuka ? Il était justement en train de me parler de toi. Souris-je doucement avant de bailler.

Ouais, j'avais menti mais le bâillement était vrai. J'étais crevée. Deuce et Ace me regardaient un peu sur le cul. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les gars ! Vous allez faire capoter mon mensonge et me faire passer pour une conne !

\- Euh oui, c'est moi. Je voulais rencontrer les amis de Ace... bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- J'avais cru comprendre lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec toi. Mais je ne peux recevoir que trois personnes maximum par visite. Ca aurait été une autre fois. Toutefois, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée. Souris-je encore.

Pas du tout, nan ! J'en avais rien à foutre. Elle finit par me sourire joyeusement. 

\- Oui il me l'avait dit mais il ne me parle pas de ses amis ni encore moins qu'il en avait une dans le coma alors...

Bah oui, il n'allait pas parler de moi à sa meuf. J'étais son ex ! Mais elle ne devait pas le savoir, à mon avis. Je baillais une nouvelle fois, ma main devant la bouche.

\- Bon, Anastasia est fatiguée. Elle doit se reposer alors je vais vous demander de partir. Déclara Deuce.

\- Euh oui, c'est vrai ! Se réveilla Ace avant de prendre sa veste pour l'enfiler.

Il prit son casque d'une main avant de venir près de moi m'ébouriffer la tignasse en me saluant amicalement. Je lui fis un grand sourire en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je fis de même avec Isuka puis avec Deuce avant de m'allonger sur le matelas, le corps recouvert des draps. Ces derniers me firent un sourire avant de quitter la chambre avec Ace qui arborait une mine soûlée. J'étais sûre qu'il aurait voulu resté plus longtemps. Deuce éteignit la lumière en fermant la porte. 

Dans l'obscurité, je souriais comme une gamine. J'avais revu Ace malgré notre différent et nous nous étions réconciliés pour devenir ami. Je sursautais en entendant quelqu'un crier Elle est plus belle et alors ? C'était Ace. Je pouffais de rire me disant que Isuka devait lui faire une scène de jalousie. Les sentiments de mon ex étaient finalement sincères. Je ne savais pas si un jour on se remettrait ensemble mais pour le moment, il devait faire ses preuves et surtout Thatch était son rival. C'était du lourd. Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de foutre ? J'avais promis à deux mecs de sortir avec eux une fois que je me serais décidée. J'allais en faire souffrir un à un moment donné. J'étais une garce ! Oh Seigneur ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir les deux ? J'étais amoureuse de Ace et en même temps, je me voyais heureuse avec Thatch. La galère... 

o6o

Bonus futilités : 

\- Certains prénoms russes ont un diminutif qui peut être couramment utilisé pour nommer quelqu'un dans un cercle fermé (famille, collègue de travail ou ami). 

\- Voici la liste des diminutifs de la famille Ivanov avec leur prénom de naissance : 

Anastasia : Nastia

Alexei : Aliocha

Aleksand'r : Sasha

Anna : Anya

Vitali : Vitalik 

Nikolaï : Kolya

\- Anya et Sasha sont les seuls qui préfèrent être nommés par leur diminutif. 

\- Vitali a horreur du sien car son prénom n'étant pas d'origine russe, seul un K est rajouté. Il trouve son diminutif laid.

\- Isuka est l'antagoniste des Spade Pirates dans le Novel A parut dans le One Piece Magazine Vol.2. Elle est un officier de la Marine qui s'était confrontée aux Spade Pirates du temps de leur ascension. On ne sait pas grand chose d'elle alors j'ai modelé un peu sa personnalité à ma façon. 

o6o

Fin du chapitre 17. 


	19. Chapitre 18

Bienvenue dans ce dix-huitième chapitre.

Les OCs m'appartiennent et souffrent à ma guise. J'essaierais de ne pas trop les torturer. Ce serait embêtant qu'ils meurent !

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Anneso280990 :** Une pro ThatchXAnastasia ? Aha ! Tu verras bien comment les relations qu'elle entretient avec chacun se passera dans ce chapitre, enfin, ça te donnera un avant-goût seulement. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ton commentaires et bonne lecture !

**RoxanneLL :** Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! Que vas-tu penser de lui à la fin de ce chapitre ? :D Merci pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je sortais de la salle de bain en fauteuil roulant vêtue de ma robe de la veille, maquillée et bien coiffée d'une queue laissant ma frange et quelques mèches encadrer mon visage. Deuce m'avait réveillée à l'Aube comme la veille pour prendre ma tension et ma température. Il m'avait racontée que Isuka avait été jalouse de moi et avait fait une scène à Ace. Je lui avais dit que j'avais entendu Ace gueuler après elle. Deuce m'avait dit également qu'il lui avait raconté partiellement notre conversation et qu'il était content que nous soyons devenus amis. Ace n'avait pas dû lui raconter qu'il voulait larguer sa copine pour me reconquérir ou alors il s'était bien gardé de me le dire. J'avais prit une bonne douche et je m'étais de nouveau parfumé de mon nouveau parfum. Thatch ne devrait pas tarder vu l'heure sur mon portable. Je commençais à avoir faim en plus. Tiens ! Ace m'avait envoyée un sms.

« Coucou ma souris, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée. Je suis désolé pour hier avec Isuka. Elle m'a soûlé. Elle te trouve plus belle qu'elle et elle n'a pas tord. Elle est venue hier pour savoir si ce que je disais était vrai. Heureusement que tu m'as sauvé la mise. Merci ! Je vais la quitter. Elle me casse les couilles ! Je sature avec ses crises répétées. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait avec moi, même si je pense que je n'étais pas aussi chiant. Tu me manques. Je veux te revoir et je n'ai pas cessé de penser encore à toi cette nuit. J'ai même rêvé de toi. Je t'aime, ma souris et je te prouverais qu'on peut de nouveau être ensemble et être heureux. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise quand elle est arrivée. J'avais envie de t'embrasser avant de partir mais elle était là. Dommage ! »

Avec un sourire et heureuse telle une gamine, je lui écrivais ma réponse.

« Coucou Ace ! Oui, je me suis bien reposée. J'ai même dû ronfler tellement que j'étais crevée mais tout à l'heure, Deuce ne m'a rien dit alors ça n'a pas du s'entendre ou alors il n'a pas osé pour ne pas me vexer :D. J'ai trop la dalle ! Comme quoi, il fallait que je mange un peu la veille pour réveiller mon estomac:D. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Isuka mais je ne trouve pas qu'on se ressemble. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir mais je ne sais pas quand tu pourras revenir me rendre visite. »

J'avais envie de lui envoyer d'autre chose mais on toqua à la porte. Thatch venait d'arriver avec un gros sac plastique bien chargé et un sac isotherme fermé. Toujours assise dans mon fauteuil, je me retournais avec un grand sourire. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ma tempe avant de prendre place sur le siège. Je me plaçais en face de lui, mon portable sur les genoux. Ah Ace venait de me répondre !

\- Bonjour, ma jolie. Comment ça va, ce matin ? Me demanda Thatch joyeusement en posant les sacs à ses pieds.

Son regard chuta sur mon téléphone et je le vis froncer des sourcils semblant se concentrer pour lire à l'envers.

\- Hey ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Souris-je amusée en prenant mon téléphone contre ma poitrine pour le cacher de sa vue.

\- Désolé ! J'ai vu que c'était Ace alors... se défendit-il embarrassé.

Je lui fis une petite moue faussement dédaigneuse avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il m'a téléphonée hier soir pour s'excuser puis ensuite il est venu pour qu'on parle en face à face, car il n'était pas chez lui. Expliquai-je en lisant mon sms.

« Si elle te ressemble beaucoup. Bon elle est rousse mais après faut pas regarder les détails. Tu la mets en blonde et de loin, c'est trop toi ! Je viendrais cette nuit et on ira sur le toit regarder les étoiles.:D »

Je souris amusée puis lui envoyais ma réponse sous les yeux curieux de Thatch.

« Bah je ne trouve pas mais bref, tu viendras vers quelle heure ? Thatch vient d'arriver. J'ai trop faim !:D »

\- Et du coup, ça a été ? Me demanda Thatch.

\- Oui, on a pas mal discuté enfin surtout lui. Il s'est excusé plein de fois et m'a donnée ses explications...

Je pris une grande inspiration nasale avant de soupirer de lassitude.

\- … Au départ, il jouait au connard avec moi pour pouvoir m'avoir enfin dans son lit. Sauf qu'il a fini par s'attacher et ressentir des sentiments pour moi. Il m'a dit qu'il était aussi jaloux car il avait peur que je le quitte pour un autre à cause du mariage et de la promesse d'argent de mon père sinon il ne m'aurait pas fait toutes ses crises. Mais bon, ça reste à prouver... Il souhaite me reconquérir mais il te considère comme son rival... Il m'a dit également qu'il avait du mal à m'oublier mais qu'il a fini par se trouver une nouvelle copine depuis un petit moment... racontai-je avant de me faire couper.

\- Ah bon ? Il a une nouvelle copine ? Hallucina-t-il.

\- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Questionnai-je, confuse.

\- Nan ! Et je ne crois pas que Marco, Père et les autres le sachent. Il n'a rien dit. Mais il ne doit pas beaucoup tenir à sa copine s'il compte te reconquérir. Il n'est pas sérieux avec les femmes !

Et c'était lui qui disait ça...

\- Bah justement, ça ne se passe très bien entre eux. Il sort avec elle car d'après lui, elle me ressemble physiquement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit comme moi mais il est déçu. La cuisine n'est pas son fort, au lit c'est un vrai manche à balai, elle est dégoûtée par les cunnis et les fellations et elle ne veut faire que la position du missionnaire... souris-je moqueuse.

Ouais j'étais une connasse et alors ? Thatch avait le gros smile moqueur.

\- … Et le pire est à venir... Cerise sur le gâteau ! C'est une grosse jalouse ! Ricanai-je et Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Maintenant il sait ce que ça fait ! Son karma est en train de jouer. Ria-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. D'ailleurs il était chez elle lorsqu'il m'a téléphonée. Elle dormait et il est venu me voir sans la prévenir du coup. Et ben, elle lui a téléphoné pour savoir où il était. Il lui a dit la vérité qu'il était à l'hôpital pour me rendre visite. Elle voulait venir mais Ace lui a dit que le nombre de personne autorisée pour une visite était de trois et que c'était complet. Dès qu'elle a su que j'étais une fille, elle le harcelait de question. Il a fini par s'énerver. C'était très embarrassant et il a fini par raccrocher. Mais figure-toi qu'elle est quand même venue. J'ai sauvé la mise à Ace lorsqu'elle demandait où étaient les fameuses deux autres personnes. J'ai dû mentir en disant qu'elles venaient de partir et que Ace était sur le point de faire pareil car je devais me reposer. Deuce, un infirmier, leur a demandé de partir pour me laisser dormir. Elle lui avait fait une scène en partant. J'avais entendu Ace lui gueuler après : Elle est plus belle et alors ? Je n'en sais pas de plus mais tout à l'heure Deuce m'a dit qu'elle est jalouse de moi. Ace vient de me dire qu'il compte la larguer car il sature. Terminai-je.

Thatch pouffa de rire et je riais avec lui.

\- Il sature ? La bonne blague. Malgré notre différent, je l'apprécie et ne dis pas du mal de lui mais là, je me dis que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule. Du coup, elle te ressemble ou pas cette fameuse copine jalouse ?

\- De mon point de vue, nan ! Mais il maintient que si. Elle est rousse, un peu plus grande que moi, elle a les yeux foncés alors que j'ai les yeux bleux. On a juste la même coupe de cheveux. Mais bon, Ace dit que j'ai des plus gros seins qu'elle. J'ai pas trop vu la différence. Il m'a dit dans son dernier sms que si on la met en blonde, de loin on dirait qu'elle est moi. Fis-je peu convaincue à la fin.

Thatch me regarda avec un sourire puis sortit son portable de sa poche de jeans.

\- Tu connais son prénom et son nom ? Demanda-t-il en pianotant sur son portable.

\- Euh elle s'appelle Isuka mais je ne connais que son prénom. Répondis-je spontanément.

Il se concentra sur son téléphone, pianota encore dessus puis me le montra.

\- C'est elle ?

Je regardais attentivement son écran pour voir qu'il était sur Facebook et qu'il me montrait la photo d'une jeune femme rousse souriante. C'était elle !

\- Ouais c'est elle ! Souris-je.

\- Je la trouve mignonne mais c'est vrai que si on regarde vite fait, on pourrait croire que c'est toi en rousse. Tiens ! Elle est dans la Marine ? C'est problématique, ça ! Dit-il en fixant l'écran.

\- Ouais ! Ace me dit que tout va bien mais je m'inquiète tout de même. Elle est officier. Fis-je peinée.

\- Ouais, ca nous met en danger mais bon s'il compte la quitter, ça devrait aller. Sinon, tu lui as pardonné du coup ?

\- J'espère !... Oui, je lui ai pardonné et il a accepté que l'on soit ami maintenant même s'il voudrait qu'on se remette ensemble. Je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps pour lui refaire confiance. Il m'a demandée s'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi mais je lui ai répondu que pour le moment, je ne voulais pas me remettre avec quelqu'un car je ne souhaitais pas être déçue. Il a compris mais il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. C'est pour ça qu'il te considère comme son rival. Souris-je doucement.

Thatch sourit avec arrogance.

\- Il a du boulot s'il veut te reconquérir et tu sais bien tout comme lui que je ne vais pas me laisser me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Mais j'espère pour toi et pour lui qu'il arrêtera de jouer au con. Il a beaucoup à faire pour se rattraper selon moi.

\- Ouais, je le pense aussi.

\- Dit-moi ! Tu te remettrais avec lui s'il te prouvait qu'il avait changé ? Questionna Thatch un peu triste.

\- J'en sais rien. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais pour le moment je me méfie de lui. Et puis là, c'est toi le plus important. Tu sais bien ! Souris-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de Ace. Il l'aurait peut-être mal prit et je n'avais pas envie de le rendre triste. Il me sourit avant de prendre le sac en plastique pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Bon trêve de bavardage ! J'ai des cadeaux pour toi. Ferme les yeux, ma jolie et ne triche pas ! Sourit-il joyeusement.

Oh mais oui ! Le White Day ! Les yeux clos, j'attendais avec impatience ses cadeaux, le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit gloussement m'échappa malgré moi. Je l'entendis sourire bruyamment puis fouiller dans le sac et poser une boîte de la largeur de mes cuisses réunies. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur une boîte rectangulaire blanche et dorée. Toute contente, je l'ouvrais délicatement et vis un vêtement blanc emballé dans du papier transparent. Je retirais le papier fin et... Oh bordel ! C'était une robe blanche en dentelle à fleurs soigneusement pliée. Je la sortis du paquet pour la regarder entièrement. Quelle était belle ! Vu la longueur, elle devait m'arriver au-dessus des genoux et n'avait pas de manches mais le col était haut. Whouah ! Je souriais grandement et remerciais Thatch du fond du cœur. Je voyais bien sur son visage qu'il était heureux de voir que ça me faisait très plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ma jolie ! Sourit-il joyeusement.

Je rangeais la robe dans sa boîte tandis qu'il fouillait de nouveau dans le sac.

\- Ferme encore les yeux ! Me dit-il amusé.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait avec mon sourire de 3kms de long encore fixé sur mon visage et il posa une boîte ronde un peu plus petite que la précédente sur mes genoux après prit le premier paquet. Je regardais et vis une jolie boîte bleue ciel et argentée. Je l'ouvris et fus surprise de découvrir un magnifique foulard blanc et argenté qui devait être en soie vu la douceur. Je le sortis pour le porter autour de mon cou. Qu'il était doux ! Je l'adorais.

\- Il te va très bien. Tu es magnifique, ma jolie.

\- Merci beaucoup Thatch, il est très beau. Je l'adore ! Souris-je heureuse.

\- Il en reste encore. Tend ta main et ferme encore les yeux !

Je tendis la main en fermant les yeux en gloussant comme une gamine. Thatch déposa une petite boîte ronde dans le creux de ma main. Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières puis ensuite la boîte, j'émis un petit Oh de surprise en voyant que c'était une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendentif en or blanc avec des diamants. J'avais les oreilles percées mais je n'osais jamais mettre de boucles d'oreilles. Ca attirait l'attention et de nos jours, je n'avais même pas pensé à en porter. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Thatch me gâtait beaucoup. Tous les cadeaux étaient magnifiques !

\- Oh merci, Thatch ! Tu me gâtes trop ! Souris-je émue alors que je me les mettais à l'aveugle.

J'avais bien fait de m'attacher les cheveux, comme ça, on les voyait bien.

\- De rien, ma jolie. Tu es ravissante mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez alors je t'ai prit ça aussi. Sourit-il en sortant un autre petite boîte du sac.

Ce n'était pas assez ? Il se foutait de ma gueule ? Tout devait coûter une fortune ! Et il trouvait que ce n'était pas assez ? Bon, c'était de Thatch qu'on parlait... Il me demanda de fermer pour la dernière fois les yeux et de tendre mon bras. J'entendis qu'il ouvrit la boîte puis attacha quelque chose délicatement à mon poignet, celui où il y avait le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. C'en était encore un ? Il me caressa le dos de la main en m'intimant d'ouvrir les yeux. Oh bah merde ! Une fine montre-bracelet en argent ornait mon poignet droit. Elle était belle et oh ! Elle avait des strass ou peut-être des diamants dans le cadrant.

\- Oh Thatch ! S'il-te-plaît, dit-moi que c'est le dernier ! Tu me gâtes trop ! Fis-je les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est le dernier. Pour le moment ! Mais ça me fait plaisir de te gâter, ma jolie. Ricana-t-il en prenant les paquets vides pour les mettre dans le sac plastique.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Thatch ! Fis-je alors qu'il se levait pour poser la boîte contenant la robe sur le meuble du lavabo.

\- Hum et bien... Tu pourrais me donner un baiser, ma jolie. Sourit-il avec arrogance en revenant à sa place.

Je rougissais en émettant un petit gloussement amusé. J'aurais dû m'en douter avec lui. Au moment où nous nous penchâmes pour nous embrasser, on toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur une femme traînant avec elle un chariot garni de plateau repas. Oh putain ! J'avais la dalle, ça tombait à pique. Elle nous salua en se courbant puis déposa mon plateau sur la petite table roulante qui était contre un mur avant de me l'apporter à ma hauteur. Elle nous souhaita une bonne journée puis sortit de la chambre après que je l'ai remercié. Mon repas se composait d'un thé noir, d'une compote de pomme et d'un yaourt à la vanille. Seigneur ! Je me jetais dessus comme une goinfre. Thatch ricana amusé.

\- Et mon baiser alors ? Se plaignit-il.

Je m'arrêtais de manger ma compote et le regardais honteuse.

\- J'ai trop faim ! Après ? Proposai-je avec un petit sourire désolé.

Il me regarda avec une petit moue déçue avant d'acquiescer.

\- D'accord, mais fait-moi de la place ! J'ai faim aussi.

Je poussais un peu mon plateau sur la petite table et il posa son sac isotherme dessus. Il en sortit une boîte tupperware contenant du riz préparé et un gobelet isotherme puis une paire de baguettes. Ca avait l'air bon et me donnait envie d'en manger. Mais je n'avais pas le droit pour le moment. Dommage ! Nous nous souhaitâmes un bon repas puis commençâmes à manger. Seigneur que ça faisait du bien de se remplir la panse !

\- Je viens de penser. Je trouve ça bien que tu te méfies de Ace car, selon moi, il veut se remettre avec toi pour avoir son compte. Je dis ça à cause du fait qu'il se fait chier au pieux avec sa nouvelle meuf. Je le comprends de ce point de vue-là. Il a débuté avec une perle et maintenant il se retrouve avec une moins-que-rien sans vouloir être méchant. Je ne sais pas si les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi sont réels mais Ace ne sait pas faire la différence entre aimer et adorer. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Me dit Thatch en mangeant son riz.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je m'étais déjà demandée s'il savait faire la différence entre aimer la bouffe et aimer une fille. Je pense qu'il peut m'aimer mais en attendant quelque chose en retour de ma part. Fis-je avant de boire dans mon thé.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi. Peut-être qu'il t'aime comme une pote mais vu que tu es une femme, il est aussi sexuellement attiré par toi. Personnellement, je vois ça comme ça. Moi je t'aime et je n'attends rien en retour. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et épanouie. J'ai envie de tout faire pour te donner le bonheur que tu mérites. Je t'aime Anastasia et j'espère que tu comprendras vite lequel, entre Ace et moi, t'aime sincèrement.

Je le regardais attentivement. Il mangeait son riz tranquillement. Thatch devait m'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. Il ne voyait que du bon en moi, me donnait beaucoup et souhaitait mon bonheur. Ace lui recherchait à recevoir. Il attendait de moi que je cuisine pour lui, que je lui donne de l'amour et que je le satisfasse au lit. S'il m'aimait alors c'était d'un amour intéressé. Et moi ? Comment aimais-je Ace ? Je devais l'aimer comme Thatch m'aime. Mais si Ace ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais alors ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre nous. Je finirais par être malheureuse. Je savais au fond de moi que je serais bien plus heureuse avec Thatch qu'avec lui.

\- Thatch, si tu t'inquiètes que je retourne un jour avec Ace, tu ne devrais pas. Si j'ai décidé d'être ami avec lui, c'était pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de moi. Souris-je doucement.

Il cessa de manger et me fixa tandis que je terminais ma compote.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que... Enfin, je pensais que tu étais trop gentille pour l'envoyer bouler mais tu préfères qu'il fasse une sorte de travail sur lui, c'est ça ? Interrogea-t-il, confus.

\- Nan. Je ne pense pas que Ace changera un jour mais quand je vois qu'hier il allait quitter sa copine pour se remettre avec moi, ça m'a énervée. Il allait faire ça sur un coup de tête parce qu'il était heureux que je l'ai pardonné. Il n'en a rien à foutre d'elle. Il s'est juste mit avec elle parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à moi mais il a été déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas moi. Ca me fait de la peine pour elle. Elle est peut-être jalouse mais elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme un vulgaire trou à boucher. Mais c'est mieux qu'il la quitte. Elle sera plus heureuse sans lui. Soufflai-je avant de déballer mon yaourt.

\- Je vois. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle subisse encore ce que toi, tu as subis avec lui ?

Je hochais de la tête en mangeant mon pot. Il avait compris. Ace faisait la même chose avec Isuka. Il jouait au connard avec elle comme il l'avait fait avec moi au début de notre relation. Il ne changerait jamais. Ca me faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre. J'étais amoureuse d'un mec qui croyait m'aimer mais qui finalement s'intéressait qu'à mon cul. La grosse merde ! Heureusement que Thatch était là. Pas que je le considérais comme une plan B mais plutôt comme une sortie de secours.

\- Oui, mais j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme lui. Souris-je.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas l'air, c'est que je ne suis pas comme ça depuis le début. Avec mes plans culs, je les mettais direct au parfum concernant mes intentions. Juste du sexe et rien d'autre. Avec toi, c'est une véritable relation amoureuse que je souhaite bâtir.

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux. Ses prunelles noisettes étaient dilatées et il posa sa main sur la mienne qui était à plat sur la table à roulettes. Elle était chaude.

\- Ta main est fraîche. Souffla-t-il doucement sans me quitter du regard.

\- Oui, j'ai un peu froid. Fis-je de la même manière.

Il se leva pour placer sa veste chaude sur mes épaules. Elle sentait un mélange de parfum boisé et de tabac. C'était son odeur. Je le remerciais doucement avec un petit sourire en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- De rien, ma jolie. Sourit-il en prenant ma main.

Je terminais mon yaourt en serrant sa main et il fit de même avec son riz. A force, j'allais finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce serait peut-être mieux. Je serais enfin heureuse et vivrais une belle vie épanouie. Je pris une gorgée de mon thé tout comme lui.

\- Je te dois un baiser, nan ?! Souris-je amusée.

\- Oui, ma jolie ! Ricana-t-il.

Je posais ma tasse de thé sur le plateau et il fit de même avec son gobelet avant de décaler la table sur le côté. Il se leva et me porta pour me prendre dans ses bras avant de nous asseoir sur le lit. Les bras entourant son cou, j'étais sur ses genoux et nous scellâmes nos lèvres ensemble. Pendant que nos langues s'entrelaçaient tendrement, je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux noués en un petit chignon. Ils étaient doux. Sa bouche avait le goût du riz vinaigré. Ses mains caressaient mon dos et ma cuisse. Merde ! Mes poils. Oh la honte ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger car il glissa sous le pans de ma robe. Je croisais les jambes difficilement pour qu'il puisse atteindre ma fesse. Seigneur que ça m'avais manquée de me faire tripoter le cul ! Il me malaxa la fesse me donnant un frisson agréable. Je lâchais un gémissement de bien-être en caressant son torse. C'était bon de l'embrasser. Un poids lourd tomba dans mon bas-ventre. Ca y était ! J'avais envie de lui. Je le voulais en moi et souhaitais qu'il me satisfasse mais vu comment il avait réagi la veille, il n'allait pas vouloir qu'on baise. Quel dommage !

\- Thatch... murmurai-je dans un souffle en déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Je descendis ma main le long de son ventre pour toucher du bout des doigts la bosse de son pantalon. Je ne sentais pas d'érection, toutefois il me prit la main pour la retirer. Hein ?

\- Ma jolie, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi mais... Tu es encore trop faible et surtout un doc peut entrer n'importe quand.

\- Mais j'ai très envie de te faire plaisir, Thatch. Murmurai-je insistante en continuant mes baisers sur son cou cette fois-ci.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, la bouche entrouverte avant d'avaler sa salive.

\- Ca donne très envie, ma jolie mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je suis désolé.

Je cessais mes baisers puis soupirais de déception.

\- Une autre fois, ma jolie. Tu n'es pas en grande forme et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Marco me tuerait !

Mais il n'allait rien m'arriver ! J'avais baisé deux fois avec Sasha et j'allais bien ! Je l'avais même sucé en prenant mon pied alors je pouvais te donner du plaisir et me satisfaire en même temps. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire alors je fis profil bas et abandonnais. Je calais ma tête contre sa clavicule en plissant les lèvres de frustration.

\- Tant pis alors... soupirai-je en fermant les yeux, soûlée.

Je sentis Thatch bouger pour me regarder. Je relevais la tête pour me loger dans son cou et renifler son odeur boisé. Il sentait bon. Je caressais son torse d'un geste tendre. Son étreinte se fit plus forte et il cala son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. J'étais bien dans ses bras. C'était agréable et je me sentais en sécurité.

\- Tu m'en veux, ma jolie ? Murmura-t-il, peiné.

\- Bah oui... Mais je ne vais pas te forcer alors tant pis... bougonnais-je.

\- Ne sois pas en colère. Et puis à force d'attendre, ce sera meilleur, tu verras.

\- Si tu le dis. Dis-je sans le penser.

Thatch soupira de lassitude.

\- Tu irais voir un autre homme si je continue à m'obstiner ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Nan, c'est toi que je veux. J'ai été presque deux mois dans le coma alors je pense que j'ai assez attendu, nan ?! Boudais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je le vis se pincer les lèvres puis dévier son regard vers moi. Nous nous fixâmes sans ciller.

\- C'est vrai que ça va faire deux mois que je ne t'ai pas touchée. Tu as si envie de moi que ça ?

\- Oui ! J'en peux plus. En plus tu n'arrêtes pas de te pavaner devant moi ! Répondis-je spontanément.

\- Je me pavane devant toi ? Vraiment ? Ricana-t-il amusé.

\- Oui ! Tu es là avec ta belle gueule et ton corps super sexy... C'est difficile de tenir ! Me plaignis-je comme une gamine.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi ? C'est pas facile aussi pour moi, je te signale. Tu es tellement belle. Même si tu as beaucoup maigri, tu restes magnifique. Ta petite voix me fait craquer et je ne parle pas de ton sourire d'ange. Je me fais violence pour ne pas te sauter dessus, ma jolie. C'est horrible ! En plus tu me dis que tu as envie de moi et que c'est insupportable pour toi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te toucher par peur de te blesser ou tellement te fatiguer que ton corps aurait du mal à s'en remettre tellement que tu es faible. Je suis désolé, ma jolie. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu es si adorable, Thatch. Mais je t'assures que ça ira. Soufflai-je gentiment.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûre ? Demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Bah...

Merde ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Faisait chier !

\- … Je ne sais pas mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Je le regardais avec insistance et fis ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire avec lui un jour : les yeux de chien battu. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin et nous finîmes par pouffer de rire ensemble.

\- Nan, ma jolie ! Je ne céderais pourrais faire tout ce que tu voudras, ça ne marchera pas !

Je plissais des lèvres, amusée. J'avais envie de le faire chier et de tester ses limites et surtout sa patience. Ouais, j'étais une connasse et alors ? Je me surélevais à son oreille pour lui susurrer ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Même si je me mets toute nue et que je me touche devant toi en disant :_ Thatch, j'ai très envie de toi ! Je veux sentir ta queue me pénétrer et me faire crier. J'ai envie de te la sucer, de l'embrasser _ et de te la lécher. Je te veux, Thatch. Je brûle de désir pour toi et j'ai déjà ma culotte toute mouillée... ?

Je l'embrassais au cou et léchais son lobe d'oreille avant de le suçoter. Il pouffa de rire me surprenant. Quoi ? Il se foutait de ma gueule ? L'enfoiré !

\- Ma jolie, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu le ferais vraiment, pour moi ? Ricana-t-il moqueur.

J'esquissais un sourire arrogant. Il me cherchait ? Il voulait profiter sans rien faire ou quoi ? Nan nan, mon gars ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Si je le fais, j'ai quoi en échange ? Car c'est bien beau de te donner ce plaisir visuel mais moi, j'y gagne quoi ?

Thatch sourit bruyamment.

\- Merde ! Moi qui voulais profiter tranquillement. Bon, je vais devoir céder à tes envies et te laisser me sucer, ma jolie.

Je gloussais amusée. Alors lui ! Il avait de la chance que j'en avais envie... Je lui souris ensuite et me décalais de son torse pour dénouer le foulard autours de mon cou. Toutefois, j'allais faire de même avec le nœud à ma nuque de ma robe mais on toqua à la porte. Putain de … Bordel de Merde ! Thatch me fit un sourire en coin avant de me poser sur le lit afin d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je posais sa veste chaude sur le bord du lit et remis mon foulard. Qui osait nous déranger ? J'allais enfin avoir Thatch. Ah Marco ! Bon il était pardonné car c'était un beau gosse. Il nous salua gentiment. Tiens c'était quoi ce petit panier en plastique rempli de boîte en carton ? Des médocs ? Pour moi ? J'étais malade ?

\- Je vais fumer. A tout à l'heure. Sourit Thatch en prenant sa veste pour l'enfiler avant de quitter la chambre.

Comment il se barrait ! Etait-il excité ? Si c'était le cas alors j'étais fière de moi. Marco me sourit en posant le panier sur la table à roulettes.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin, yoï ?

\- Très bien. J'ai bien mangé ! Souris-je honnêtement.

\- C'est bien, ça. On m'a dit que tu avais mangé hier soir avec ton cousin. Ca a été la digestion, yoï ?

\- Oui, mais cette nuit, ça gargouillait un peu.

\- C'est normal. Ton estomac était vide. J'ai eu les résultats de ta prise de sang. Tu as des carences en fer, magnésium, vitamine D et calcium alors je t'ai prescrit des médicaments. Il est préférable que tu les prennes en mangeant. Je vois que tu as déjà mangé. Ca devrait aller, yoï ! Dit-il en se lavant les mains.

Il se les sécha avant d'approcher la petite table du lit afin de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier . Sa cuisse touchait la mienne et cette proximité ne me dérangeait aucunement. Il prit le petit panier et me présenta les médocs un par un. Deux gélules de magnésium le matin, un comprimé de fer le matin et le soir et une ampoule de calcium et de vitamine D le matin. Ca en faisait des bonbons ! Et tout ça sur un mois… Et ben putain ! Je les pris en buvant le restant de mon thé. J'avais eu du cul d'avoir réussi à les avaler sans m'étouffer sinon la honte devant Marco.

\- Tu auras un peu mal au ventre tout à l'heure, c'est normal. Au déjeuné, tu auras de la purée et de la viande hachée. Ton estomac doit s'élargir pour reprendre sa taille initiale. Essaie de manger le plus souvent possible, même si ce sont des petites quantités, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête enregistrant bien ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Je suis content que tu te rétablisses bien. Dès que tu auras repris assez de force, tu commenceras les séances aquatiques et j'espère que ce sera en début de semaine prochaine. Et quand tes résultats sanguins seront bien meilleurs tu pourras rentrer chez toi, mais tu continueras ta rééducation à l'hôpital, yoï. Sourit-il.

Mon Dieu quel sourire !

\- Et ce sera quand ? Demandai-je, pressée de retourner chez moi.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca ne dépend que de toi, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire avant de m'amuser à balancer mes jambes au bord du lit. Il était assez haut pour que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

\- J'ai aperçu Ace sortir de l'hôpital cette nuit. Vous avez discuté, yoï? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Oui, il est venu pour s'excuser et nous sommes finalement devenus amis. Mais sa nouvelle copine jalouse est venue.

\- Il a nouvelle copine, yoï ? Hallucina-t-il.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Isuka. Ace dit qu'elle me ressemble mais je ne trouve pas.

\- Est-ce que par hasard elle est rousse et portait un uniforme d'officier de la Marine, yoï ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui et ça m'inquiète mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire car il comptait la larguer pour tenter de me reconquérir.

Marco sourit bruyamment sur un air moqueur.

\- Après ce qu'il a fait, il a espoir. A moins que... commença-t-il alors que je le coupais.

\- Nan, je n'ai plus confiance en lui. Je le lui ai dit mais bon...Ce soir, il revient pour passer du temps avec moi, bon ce n'est qu'en toute amitié, hein...

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de parler de mes amours avec lui.

\- Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, avec Thatch. Vous vous entendez très bien tous les deux. Ca a changé entre vous ? Il y a quelque chose de nouveau, yoï ?

Mon visage me brûla d'un coup et j'esquissais un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je... Euh...Je lui avais mit un râteau mais maintenant les choses sont différentes... soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

\- Il t'intéresse, c'est ça, yoï?s'amusa-t-il à dire.

Pour réponse, je hochais de la tête sans oser le regarder avec un petit sourire de gamine, les joues en feu ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tant mieux ! Thatch est très amoureux de toi. Il ne cesse de nous parler de toi à l'occasion. Nous savons même ta couleur préférée pour dire, yoï.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Genre ?!

\- Vraiment ? Hallucinais-je.

\- Oui, c'est le bleu. Il parle de toi comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ca fait bien rire Père d'ailleurs et Vista ne manque pas d'occasion pour le taquiner. Thatch est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr que tu le rendras heureux. Tu n'as pas eu de chance avec Ace, yoï. sourit-il sincèrement.

Ces mots me touchaient beaucoup. Je lui fis un petit sourire ému .

\- C'est vrai que Thatch est quelqu'un de bien et il a aussi un grand cœur. Même mon frère et mon cousin trouvent que je devrais lui laisser sa chance. Bon Sasha ne le connaît pas mais il a une bonne intuition le concernant.

Pas vraiment mais je n'allais pas dire à Marco que Sasha était un vrai michto ! Quand même...

\- Et ils ont bien raison. Thatch saura te rendre mieux heureuse que Ace. Le connaissant, il ne sait pas faire la différence entre adorer un ami et être amoureux. C'est bien que vous soyez devenus ami, ça lui montrera qu'il se fourvoie. Après peut-être qu'il est vraiment amoureux. On n'en sait rien, mais le connaissant, c'est peu probable. Je ne veux pas lui casser du sucre sur le dos mais la manière qu'il te traitait n'était celui pas d'un homme amoureux. On ne dit pas à une femme qu'on aime qu'elle est une traînée et une pute, et on ne lui fait encore moins aucun mal, yoï.

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Marco parlait bien et il avait raison. Je finissais par simplement hocher de la tête.

\- Sinon, je me demandais, si Thatch et toi êtes ensemble, ça va peut-être poser problème pour nous deux, yoï? Questionna-t-il un peu embêté.

\- Euh, je ne pense pas. Thatch m'avait dit qu'il aimerait une relation libre. Donc ça devrait aller. Souris-je, le rouge aux joues.

Parler de ça avec lui me faisait penser que j'avais toujours ma culotte humide et aussi ma lourdeur qui ne quittait pas mon bas-ventre. Marco me sourit bruyamment.

\- C'est bien, ça. Et puis pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas ensemble alors nous pouvons profiter, yoï.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma cuisse et esquissa un sourire en coin que je lui rendis le rouge aux joues. Ensuite, il se pencha pour sceller nos bouches. Oh oui ! Que c'était agréable ! Je touchais le côté de son visage avant de caresser la peau de son crâne pour ensuite glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour danser ensemble tandis que sa main malaxait ma cuisse. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et je me collais le plus possible contre son torse chaud, mes bras enlaçant son cou. Je sentis qu'il me souleva la jambe la plus proche de lui pour la poser sur les siennes. Je me laissais faire savourant son contact. Une de ses mains dans mon dos me tenant contre lui, il glissa l'autre sous ma robe pour caresser ma peau. Nan ! Mes poils. La honte ! Toutefois, je ne protestais pas et le laissais remonter jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma culotte humide. Ah Seigneur ! J'avais envie de le toucher aussi mais Thatch n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir. Je voulais voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa queue. Marco faufila sa main dans ma culotte pour me toucher sans faire dans la dentelle. Ses doigts se dénichèrent une place dans mon antre. Mais il en mettait combien ? Ca tirait sur ma chair. Deux visiblement. Je dirais le majeur et l'annulaire. Ils s'activèrent à l'intérieur massant chacun leur tour mon point G. Marco avait l'air de s'y connaître pour l'avoir trouvé à la seconde près. Je soupirais de plaisir pendant que ma respiration s'était accélérée. Lui se contentait d'embrasser ma mâchoire, mon oreille, mon lobe accessoirisé puis ses lèvres chutèrent sur la peau chaude de mon cou. Mon Dieu, que c'était divin ! Il posa son pouce sur mon clitoris accentuant les sensations qui me parcouraient le corps. Je perdais pieds et souhaitais plus alors ma main descendit lentement sur son torse pour se poser sur la bosse naturelle de son pantalon. Il n'était pas en érection et je trouvais ça dommage. Mais Marco était un homme d'âge mûr tout comme Thatch, alors je me disais qu'il leur en fallait beaucoup pour les exciter physiquement. Cependant, il écarta ma main. Pourquoi ?

\- Nan, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Une autre fois, yoï ! Chuchota-t-il amusé.

C'était vrai que nous étions dans un hôpital où il exerçait alors il pouvait avoir une urgence et puis Thatch allait arriver à tout moment. Sa langue lécha ma peau pour remonter sur l'arcade de mon oreille. Les frissons que cela me procurait étaient bons. Oh ! Je sentis ses dents me mordre doucement l'oreille. Je trouvais ça tout de même agréable et lâchais un soupir de bien-être. Quel dommage ! J'aurais bien voulu. Marco accélérait son travail à l'intérieur appuyant plus fort sur mon point de plaisir. Mon corps tremblait sous le plaisir. Mes doigts agrippaient sa blouse blanche et les yeux clos avec le souffle court tentant d'être silencieuse, je jouissais. Seigneur ! Enfin libérée de ce poids insupportable ! Je souris de satisfaction et reprenais mon souffle. Il m'embrassa d'un baiser clos avant de retirer doucement ses doigts de mon antre pour ensuite les porter à sa bouche. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire ça ? C'était dégueulasse !

\- Tu as bon goût, yoï. Sourit-il.

Je rougissais embarrassée. Que dire à ça ? Marco regarda son portable alors que je retirais ma cuisse des siennes. Il se leva ensuite avec un petit sourire en coin rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Dommage que j'ai un patient dans dix minutes et que Thatch arrive car j'aurais bien voulu profiter plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas faire mon pressé mais j'ai hâte que tu te portes mieux pour qu'on se donne un rendez-vous, yoï.

\- Et moi donc ! Souris-je .

J'avais vraiment osé lui dire? Il me rendit mon sourire puis se lava les mains au lavabo.

\- Un infirmier viendra te chercher tout à l'heure avant midi pour t'amener dans ma salle d'auscultation. Ce sera pour te peser et te faire faire des étirements. Il sera préférable que tu te changes pour des vêtements plus confortables, yoï. Informa-t-il en se séchant les mains.

Je hochais de la tête voyant où il voulait en venir. Une robe pour des étirements n'était pas adaptée. J'envisageais déjà de mettre un débardeur avec un legging. Au moins, mes poils ne se verront plus, quoique les aisselles... Et merde ! Je mettrais en plus un gilet. Ouais !

\- Allez, j'y vais ! On m'attend. A tout à l'heure, yoï. Dit-il en sortant ses lunettes de sa petite poche de blouse pour les poser sur son nez.

\- A tout à l'heure. Souris-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit en sortant de la chambre. Je me faufilais sur mon fauteuil pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ses doigts s'activant à l'intérieur de moi m'avaient donnée envie de pisser. Au moment où je franchis la porte, on toqua à celle de la chambre. Ah ! Thatch ! Il l'ouvrit et je lui fis un petit sourire avant de lui dire que je faisais ma pause pipi. Il acquiesça et du coin de l'oeil, je le vis aller s'asseoir sur le siège après avoir posé sa veste chaude sur le dossier. Je faisais rapidement mon affaire pour ne pas le faire attendre et avec du papier toilette, j'en avais profité pour essuyer un peu ma culotte remplie de cyprine. Marco m'avait bien fait mouiller, la vache ! Je la retirais pour la déposer dans le sac plastique de linge sale que Mama avait pensé à me laisser puis me lavais les mains avant de farfouiller dans le petit dressing dans le but de déjà me changer pour tout à l'heure. Un legging noir dont j'avais chié à enfiler toute seule, un débardeur bleu, un gilet fin de couleur crème et une paire de chaussettes noires. J'avais mit également le foulard que m'avait offert Thatch avant de sortir. Je trouvais ce dernier en train de regarder les boîtes de médicaments attentivement.

\- Je dois prendre ça pendant un mois. Je fais des carences en Fer, Magnésium, vitamine D et Calcium. Dis-je en m'installant en face de lui.

Il hocha de la tête en posant la boîte de comprimés pour le Fer dans le petit panier.

\- Oh tiens, tu t'es changée? Fit-il surpris.

\- Oui, Marco m'a dit que tout à l'heure je ferais des étirements et que je devais donc mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

\- Je vois. Tu es très belle. Ca te dit qu'on sorte faire une balade dehors ? Proposa-t-il souriant.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Ca va me faire du bien de prendre l'air. M'exclamai-je contente.

Il se leva satisfait et me mit la couverture sur mes jambes pour me tenir au chaud avant de finir d'une traite son thé dans son gobelet thermos. Il me poussa ensuite dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte après avoir mit sa veste. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Nous sortîmes ensuite à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et je frissonnais légèrement à cause de la différence de température. Il faisait bon et il y avait une petite brise qui faisait virevolter mes cheveux. Thatch nous conduisit près d'un parc sur le côté du grand bâtiment où il y avait d'autres patients ainsi que des infirmiers et des médecins qui soit se baladaient soit étaient assis sur des bancs. Nous avançâmes sur le chemin et finîmes par nous arrêter près d'une statue représentant une baleine géante près d'une chute d'eau. Je me souvenais partiellement de l'histoire de ce monument. Clown-sensei nous avait enseignés qu'il y avait plusieurs siècles une baleine se nommait Laboon. elle s'était liée d'amitié avec des pirates mais ils avaient dû reprendre la mer alors elle attendait pendant des années leur navire qui ne revint jamais. A Red Line, on raconte que tous les ans, à la même date, on peut entendre la baleine chanter et une personne jouer du violon depuis la départementale Grand Line toute la nuit. Je n'ai jamais vérifié si c'était vrai. J'avais trop les chocottes pour ça. J'avais entendu dire que Luffy y avait été une fois et qu'il avait dit que c'était vrai. Mais nous savions tous qu'il n'était pas vraiment une source sûre alors bon... Mais j'y croyais tout de même. Si plusieurs personnes le disaient donc ça devait être vrai, nan ?! Oh mais ! Il y avait des cerisiers en fleurs ! Que c'était beau ! Merci Seigneur ! Je n'ai pas manqué leur floraison. J'étais émerveillée par les pétales tombant à cause de la brise. Mes yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Nous allâmes nous installer en-dessous. Thatch s'assit sur un banc tandis que je restais dans mon fauteuil face à lui. Des pétales se logeaient dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette couleur ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. On dirait que c'était une couleur entre le blond et le châtain clair avec un mélange de caramel. Je ne saurais dire. Ce n'était pas le blond de ma tignasse en tout cas. Rouquin alors ? Nan, pas assez poils de carotte. Bon bah caramel au beurre salé... Ca donnait envie de bonbon ! Je pouffais de rire. Les pétales de fleur donnaient l'impression que ses cheveux attachés en chignon étaient un caramel moue à la fleur de sel.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu, ma jolie ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire confus.

\- Tes cheveux!... Ils ont la couleur du caramel et avec les pétales de fleur, on dirait que tu ressembles à un bonbon à la fleur de sel ! C'est très drôle ! Riais-je toute seule.

Thatch me sourit amusé.

\- On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là! D'habitude lorsque je me les coiffe, on me dit que ça ressemble à une grosse meringue.

\- C'est vrai qu'en regardant bien, ouais... Mais tu ne t'es pas coiffé aujourd'hui...

\- Nan, je n'ai plus le temps. Avec mon boulot et le PC, tu es mon bol d'air.

C'était mieux. Je n'appréciais pas sa coupe rock'n'roll. Il était plus sexy les cheveux attachés ou lachés.

\- En plus, j'ai eu un coup de fil de mon agent quand je fumais. Je suis demandé dans une émission de cuisine américaine. Le tournage durera une journée et débutera le 28 du mois prochain mais je devrais aller aux USA pendant trois jours. J'y ai déjà participé l'année dernière. Alors ça va me demander encore plus de temps. Raconta-t-il ensuite.

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux. Il allait passer à la TV ? Genre ? Ah mais oui, c'était vrai qu'il était célèbre, Monsieur. Hein ? Il l'avait déjà fait l'année dernière ? Au Etats-Unis ? Mais ça voudrait dire que je ne le verrais pas pendant trois jours ? Quel dommage ! Il allait me manquer. Bon après ce n'était que trois jours, je n'allais pas en crever.

\- C'est quoi l'émission ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Top Chef. Je ferais une apparition pour promouvoir une recette, goûter les plats des candidats et les juger. L'émission se passera à New-York. Je me demandais du coup si tu voulais bien m'accompagner.

A New-York ? Oh bordel ! Mes yeux pétillaient de joie. J'allais dire Oui sans hésiter mais la réalité me retenait.

\- J'aimerais dire oui mais... Je ne sais pas si je serais assez en forme pour t'accompagner. Fis-je désolée.

Il fit une petite moue enfantine.

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est que le mois prochain. D'ici là, peut-être que ça ira mieux et que tu pourras marcher. Je l'espère en tout cas. New-York est une très jolie ville. Je t'aurais amener faire des balades dans le Central Park et on aurait prit un café au The Bluestone Lane qui est juste à côté puis on aurait fait les magasins avant de dîner au restaurant d'un ami et on aurait fini la soirée au bar de l'hôtel. Sourit-il.

Oh ça donnait envie ! Thatch avait l'air de bien connaître la ville. En plus il savait parler anglais donc ça facilitait les choses. Je voulais y aller. Alors je devais vite me rétablir.

\- J'ai trop envie de venir avec toi ! Mais j'y pense si toi, tu seras sur le tournage, moi, je ferais quoi pendant ce temps ?

\- Oh bah ça, c'est à toi de voir. Tu pourras faire plein de chose. A l'hôtel que je réserverais, il y a un spa, tu pourras te faire faire des trucs de nana. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un spa ? Mais c'était quoi son hôtel ? Je n'avais jamais été dans un spa. Pouvoir me faire chouchouter toute la journée donnait envie mais ça devait coûter cher. Je tirais une sale gueule et Thatch dû comprendre mes pensées car il me dit :

\- Ma jolie, ne t'en fait pas pour l'argent ! Je te payerais tout. Si tu peux venir, je prendrais ton billet en première classe comme le mien. Rassure-moi, tu as un passeport au moins ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Souris-je spontanément.

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il me paye tout mais ça me dérangeait. S'il continuait encore une fois que nous serons ensemble, nous aurions une relation malsaine. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de lui financièrement. Si je voulais un boulot, c'était pour être autonome et profiter de la vie par moi-même, pas être une femme bouffant le pognon de son compagnon. Mais Merde, c'était en première classe en plus ! Un coup de vent nous ébouriffa la tignasse et je dus dégager mes cheveux de mon bordel, un pétale sur la bouche ! Pouah, dégage ! Les fleurs de cerisier, c'étaient magnifiques mais putain c'étaient chiant quand tu en avais partout sur la vis le sourire moqueur en coin des lèvres de Thatch. Il se foutait de ma gueule, ce con !

\- Dit voir ! Tu t'es fais comment cette cicatrice, là, sur ton visage? Demandai-je pour enlever son sourire débile sur sa face de beau mec.

\- Oh ! Ca, c'était quand je devais avoir ton âge... commença-t-il.

Dit comme ça, ça creusait encore plus notre différence d'âge.

\- … A cette époque, je traînais avec une bande de potes en moto. On faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble et ça nous valait à maintes reprises les représailles de la Marine. Je les considérais comme ma famille mais nous étions plutôt un clan. C'était bien avant de faire de la cuisine. Et puis une nuit, on a eu une altercation avec un autre groupe de motards. Je m'étais prit un coup de lame. Heureusement que j'avais eu de bons réflexes sinon, ça m'aurait tué. Sourit-il nostalgique.

Oh mon Dieu ! Thatch avait été un Bôsôzoku. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Il cachait bien son jeu, quoique je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Pareil, en vrai, au pieux, c'était un vrai dingue avec ses cravaches et ses cordes ?

\- Oh ! Ca vient de là, en fin de compte, ta coupe de cheveux ? Questionnai-je curieuse.

\- Ouais. Je la fais encore en souvenir du bon vieux temps et puis ça plaît aux femmes. Ricana-t-il sûr de lui.

Euh... Nan ! Mais autant ne pas lui dire. Ca le vexerait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me plaît chez toi. Souris-je gentiment.

Ah oui ? C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il, curieux avec un sourire.

Euh ouais, c'était quoi ? J'avais sorti ça sans réfléchir. Je le regardais attentivement, penchée un peu en avant avec les yeux plissés, l'amusant. Il était beau, c'était évident. Il avait de beaux cheveux aussi. Ses yeux noisettes n'étaient pas aussi envoûtants que ceux de Ace mais ils avaient leur charme.

\- Euh... Il y en a beaucoup en fait. Ricanai-je doucement.

Je venais vraiment de lui dire ça? Je me foutais toute seule dans la merde. Pour ne pas changer...

\- Oh, c'est intéressant ! Vas-y, continue ! Sourit-il arrogant.

Je souris bruyamment, amusée. Et merde...

\- Déjà, tu es mon genre de mec. Je te trouve très beau. J'aime beaucoup ta présence. Ca me touche énormément que tu viennes me voir tout le temps et tes attentions à mon égard me font très plaisir. Tu me gâtes beaucoup mais bon... Ca me plaît quand même. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, je ne m'ennuie jamais et je m'amuse bien. Je trouve que tu as une belle bouche mais bref...

Thatch ria.

\- ...Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me lâche autant, hormis ma famille bien sûr. C'est plus simple d'être moi-même quand tu es là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi car, on se connaît pas tant que ça, nous deux. Il y a sûrement un truc chez toi qui fait que je me sens à l'aise. Marco a raison. Avec toi, je serais heureuse et...

\- Hein ? Vous avez parlé de moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- … Oui mais arrête de me couper sinon, je ne te parle plus ! Râlais-je.

Il scella ses lèvres avec ses doigts mais gardait un sourire amusé. Je pouffais de rire avant de reprendre.

\- D'abord on a parlé de Ace et je lui ai raconté vite fait, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ca l'a amusé quand je lui ai dit qu'il voulait me reconquérir puis ensuite, on a parlé de toi, enfin c'était plutôt lui. Il me disait que tu parlais tout le temps de moi aux autres. Comment tu sais que ma couleur préférée est le bleu ? Fis-je amusée.

Je savais qu'il avait demandé à mon frère mais je voulais en profiter pour savoir ce qu'il savait d'autre sur moi. Thatch pouffa de rire, le rose aux joues. Tiens, c'était la première fois que je le voyais rougir. Il était embarrassé.

\- Le cafteur ! Oui mais je ne parle pas tout le temps de toi. Il abuse ! J'ai demandé à ton frère une fois ta couleur favorite.

\- Et tu lui as demandé quoi d'autre ?

\- Tes passe-temps, les films que tu aimes bien regarder, si tu aimes lire et quel genre de livre tu lis, ta musique préférée, les clubs que tu pratiques au lycée, ton plat préféré et d'autres choses mais je ne les ai pas en tête, là. Sinon, en discutant avec lui, à force j'ai appris quelques petites anecdotes sur toi.

\- Ah oui, du genre ? Hallucinai-je.

Il me regarda malicieusement.

\- Quand tu étais petite, tu avais peins le rosier blanc de ta mère en rouge car tu avais peur que la Reine de cœur vienne te couper la tête. Sourit-il moqueur.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne me souvenais plus de ça. Ca remonte à loin. Alice au pays des Merveilles m'avait traumatisée. Je m'étais faite défoncée par ma mère. Le rosier était mort du coup. Je ne sais plus l'âge que j'avais mais ça devait être entre 7 et 10 ans. Comment Vitali a-t-il pu s'en souvenir ? Répondis-je, amusée.

\- Voir ta mère te punir a dû être marquant, à mon avis.

\- C'est marquant à chaque fois, donc bon ! Riais-je.

Il ria doucement avec moi.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler et c'est vrai qu'elle a du tempérament. Sinon, je sais aussi que tu adorais jouer avec le maquillage de ta mère et que tu avais maquillé ton frère.

\- Ouais, ça je m'en souviens. Même mon père y était passé et une fois, c'était quand il faisait une sieste puis il avait eu une urgence et il était parti au travail. Quand il était rentré, il m'avais engueulée. Riais-je.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- J'imagine bien ton père arriver à MarineFord, le visage maquillé comme un clown et se faire railler par ses collègues puis engueuler par son patron.

\- Le pauvre ! Il avait dû perdre toute crédibilité devant ses subordonnés.

\- C'est clair !

Nous rîmes encore un moment.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis ton genre de mec ? Changea-t-il de sujet avec un sourire.

Je rougis légèrement et hochais de la tête.

\- Oui... Tu me plais beaucoup...

Le beaucoup s'était incrusté tout seul.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu aimais le plus chez moi, tu sais. Ricana-t-il.

\- Bah... C'est pas facile à dire, il y en a tellement. J'aime bien tout ce que je connais pour le moment chez toi. Rien ne me dérange en fait. Je n'arrive pas à exprimer pourquoi tu me plais autant. Expliquai-je tant bien que mal.

Thatch me sourit grandement.

\- Tu es peut-être en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? Dit-il joyeusement.

\- Va savoir ! Souris-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais dit ça spontanément. Le pensais-je vraiment ? Tombais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui ? J'étais pressée d'être en couple avec lui, c'était bizarre et pourtant je ressentais le besoin d'attendre encore.

\- Tu sais, Thatch. J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi mais... débutais-je.

Son sourire s'effaça et il eut l'air un peu triste.

\- ...Mais je ressens le besoin d'attendre un peu. Tu comprends, pour moi ça ne fait pas longtemps que je ne suis plus avec Ace et il me faut le temps de passer à autre chose. Terminai-je, désolée.

Il reprit son sourire, rassuré.

\- Oui, je sais et je comprends, ma jolie. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Sourit-il en prenant ma main.

Je lui souris et la serrais fortement. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts ensemble sans nous quitter des yeux.

\- Je saurais te rendre heureuse. Tu es la seule femme pour qui je ressens ce genre de sentiments. C'est peut-être trop et je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais tu es l'amour de ma vie.

\- Cela ne m'effraie pas, Thatch. Ca me fait même plaisir que tu me dises ça. Ca me rassure en fait, pour tout te dire, car il me semble que Ace ne me l'avait jamais dit. Marco pense comme nous, qu'il se fourvoie sur ses sentiments à mon égard et qu'en fait, il me voit simplement comme une pote. Dis-je en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

Sa main était grande et faisait le double de la mienne.

\- Je t'aime, Anastasia. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Il se pencha ensuite vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux. Son bouc chatouillait mon menton. La pointe de sa langue vint percer mes lèvres closes et se faufiler à l'intérieur pour venir caresser la mienne. Je sentais son odeur de tabac froid et sa salive avait un arrière-goût de tabac et de thé vert. Je me sentais bien. J'avais envie d'être dans ses bras et de sentir son parfum ainsi que d'écouter son cœur plaça ma mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en déposant des petits baisers sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre sa tendre embrassade. Je tenais toujours fermement sa main dans la mienne. Je me foutais qu'on pouvait nous voir et ça devait en être de même pour lui. Je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Toutefois, il finit par interrompre notre bécotage et me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il était doux et je vis ses pupilles se dilater. Ca le rendait adorable. Oh ? Je venais vraiment de penser ça de lui ? Sa main vint caresser ma joue puis il la laissa contre. Je fermais les yeux savourant son contact.

\- J'aime quand tu fais ça ! La première fois que tu l'as fait, ça m'a plût de suite. J'ai l'impression que tu me fais un câlin. Ricana-t-il doucement.

J'ouvrais les yeux et lui souris doucement en posant ma main libre sur la sienne.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tu poses ta main sur ma joue. Je me sens bien et protégée. Soufflai-je.

\- Je te protégerais toujours, ma jolie. Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ace me disait tout le temps qu'il me protégerais. Je l'avais cru. Peut-être qu'il me protégeait des autres mais certainement pas de lui. J'espérais sincèrement que Thatch ne me baratinait pas pour que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Mon cœur me disait que non mais il le disait également avant pour Ace. Peu importe... Thatch n'était pas comme lui. Lui, il était véritablement amoureux de moi. Tiens, je le vis regarder sur sa droite puis paraître surpris avant de sourire en coin.

\- Oh Marco va se faire un film ! S'exclama-t-il amusé.

\- Pourquoi ? Fis-je confuse.

\- Parce qu'il est en train de nous regarder depuis la fenêtre de son cabinet. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, il est là mais c'est possible qu'il nous ai vu nous embrasser. Il va croire qu'on est ensemble alors que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Tout à l'heure, s'il nous demande quelque chose, on lui dit quoi ? Questionna-t-il, embarrassé à la fin.

Je haussais des épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas. La vérité ? Répondis-je avec un petit rire ensuite.

\- Tu veux bien ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Hallucina-t-il.

\- Bah on finira par être ensemble alors bon... Il est ton meilleur ami, non ?! Alors autant lui dire. En plus, il aimerait bien nous voir ensemble. C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Enfin, il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit ça comme ça mais c'était ce que ça voulait dire. Je n'allais pas rentrer dans les détails. Pas que je les avais oubliés... Bon si, mais j'avais surtout la flemme !

\- Pas faux !... Mais ça veut dire que tu veux vraiment te mettre en couple avec moi ?

\- Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire le contraire ? Fis-je un peu perdue.

\- Bah... Rien... C'est moi qui... Bref j'ai juste douté à cause de ta réconciliation avec Ace... Je ne veux pas te cacher que j'ai peur que tu lui cèdes finalement. Bon tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui mais, juste, ne fais pas de connerie que tu pourrais amèrement regretter. Je ne t'obligerais à rien, ma jolie, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. grimaça-t-il tristement.

J'embrassais sa main contre ma joue et caressais celle que j'avais en main. Thatch était tellement gentil. Il prenait sur lui pour que je sois heureuse quitte à souffrir si je choisissais finalement de retourner avec Ace. Ca me touchait profondément le coeur.

\- Oh Thatch ! Tu es un amour mais c'est toi que je choisis. Ace m'a déçue, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui refaire confiance et quand bien même, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Toi, tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal et surtout... Tu n'as pas ma famille à dos. Ma mère ne veut plus le voir, mon père, ça doit être pareil, mon frère a beaucoup de rancune envers lui et mon cousin ne l'a jamais vu mais il a dit que s'il le voyait, il le tuerait. Sasha est très protecteur envers la famille et je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal. Toi par contre, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait gentil, poli et beau mais qu'elle se méfiait de toi car elle pensait la même de Ace avant, mon père, j'en sais rien. Vitali t'apprécie beaucoup et ne parlons pas de Sasha qui me harcèle pour que je sois en couple avec toi. Il ne te connait pas mais il a le pif pour sentir les bonnes personnes. riais-je à la fin.

Autant lui raconter la même qu'à Marco. Je ne voulais pas casser du sucre sur le dos de mon cousin en disant qu'il était un vrai michto. Thatch me sourit.

\- Ouais, ta mère me parle bien même si parfois je ne comprends pas certains mots à cause de son accent alors je devine à chaque fois. Ton père me parle, on va dire vite fait, mais je sens qu'il se méfie énormément de moi. Avec ton frère, je m'entends bien tout comme avec Bonney. Mais ton cousin, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler vraiment mais ça se comprend, vu la barrière de la langue. Je trouve ça bien qu'il m'apprécie sans me connaître. Tu dois beaucoup lui parler de moi alors. Sourit-il content.

Je rougissais à m'en brûler le visage. Bingo ! Il savait tout ce que je savais de toi, mon gars !

\- C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Il reste une semaine mais il voudrait rester plus longtemps. Il va voir pour rallonger son séjour à un mois et il aimerait trouver un travail pour avoir son visa. Sasha a l'ambition d'ouvrir son restaurant de spécialité russe ici.

\- Ah ! Il est cuisinier ?

\- Oui, il a eut son diplôme avant de venir. Je lui ai promis de lui apprendre le japonais.

\- C'est génial ça ! C'est sûr que s'il veut bosser ici, il vaut mieux qu'il sache parler notre langue. Je l'aurais bien embaucher mais s'il n'a pas au minimum les bases du japonais, ça risque d'être compliqué à nous comprendre.

Je le regardais avec gratitude.

\- Ah, tu ferais ça ? Questionnai-je avec un grand sourire d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, ma jolie. Mais pour ça, il doit savoir parler le japonais et faire ses preuves ensuite.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit aussi gentil avec Sasha. Il me réceptionna avec un petit ricanement.

\- Je le fais aussi pour toi, ma jolie. Je sais que tu l'apprécies beaucoup.

Je le serrais le plus fort que je pus, toujours aussi contente. Puis mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Oh la honte ! Thatch ria de bon cœur. Allez ! Foutais-toi de ma gueule ! Nous nous lâchâmes puis il sortit de sa poche de veste son portable pour regarder l'heure.

\- Il n'est que 10h38 et tu as déjà faim ? Hallucina-t-il.

\- Bah ouais ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai mangé ?! Et puis Marco m'a dit de manger le plus souvent possible pour faire grossir mon estomac. Fis-je un peu boudeuse.

\- Il a raison. Allez, je vais t'offrir un truc à manger. C'est à quelle heure que tu as ton rendez-vous avec lui ? Dit-il en se levant tout en rangeant son portable.

\- Euh il a dit qu'on viendrait me chercher en fin de matinée, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur la nourriture offerte. Je ne pouvais pas protester car j'avais faim et surtout car je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir un repas.

\- Alors ne traînons pas !

Thatch me poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur et nous nous arrêtâmes à la cafétéria. Je choisis un fromage blanc à la confiture de kaki et d'aloe vera. Il était en train de payer que je bouffais déjà mon pot.

\- Merci Thatch ! Fis-je bien heureuse.

Il se retourna en prenant sa monnaie puis eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- De rien, ma jolie. Mange lentement quand même.

Je hochais de la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire entre mes lèvres, malgré ma bouche pleine. Pourtant je pris une grosse cuillère de fromage blanc.

\- Mais j'avais dit lentement ! Ricana-t-il en me poussant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas dit la quantité ! Pouffais-je de rire alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton.

Il se pencha à mon oreille tandis que le monte-personne monta.

\- Alors mange lentement et en petite quantité ! Susurra-t-il malicieusement.

Sur le cul, je déviais le regard vers lui, les yeux ronds. Les lèvres plissés en un sourire se voulant caché, je gloussais en virant rouge. A quoi il jouait, là ? C'était limite sexuelle ! Je finis pas hocher de la tête en prenant un tout petit peu du yaourt dans ma cuillère en plastique puis la portait le plus lentement possible à ma bouche en le fixant dans les yeux. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin amusé. Je finis par éclater de rire et il me suivit dans mon élan pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Nous sortîmes ensuite et parcouraient le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais terminé mon yaourt car mine rien, il ne restait pas grand chose avant de sortir du monte-personne. Je posais le pot vide avec la cuillère dedans sur la petite table à roulettes puis Thatch s'installa, assis, sur le lit. Je vins faire de même avec la grâce d'une limace ce qui l'amusa. Il vint m'aider en me soulevant tel un poupon de chiffon.

\- Tu es si légère, ma jolie. Je pourrais te porter d'une main sans ciller. Se vanta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fort. Le complimentais-je.

\- Ouais, tiens touche ! Sourit-il en remontant sa manche de chemise jusqu'à la moitié de son bras.

Timidement, je tâtais ses muscles qu'il faisait bander en pliant son bras. Wouah, c'était tout dur ! Sans connotation sexuelle, hein ! Il me sourit en coin alors que je le caressais doucement. Voir ses muscles et les sentir sous mes doigts me faisait frissonner d'excitation. Ca me rassurait et rien que de savoir qu'il les avait aussi développés me donnait l'impression d'être protégée. Ca me plaisait ! En plus, sa peau était douce. C'était agréable à toucher.

\- Ca te plaît ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, beaucoup ! Répondis-je spontanément en retirant ma main.

Il abaissa sa manche et je lui pris la main avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un petit baiser clos.

\- Quand on est comme ça tous les deux, j'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà ensemble. Pas toi ? Questionna-t-il faiblement près de ma bouche.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Notre relation en tant que sexfriend peut porter à confusion maintenant.

\- C'est ça...

Nous nous embrassâmes encore d'un petit baiser.

\- Mais je préfère ça que d'être loin de toi. Avant que tu ne te réveilles, au boulot, j'étais toujours d'humeur massacrante. Mes employés s'en prenaient plein la gueule pour rien. Ca me faisait du mal de te savoir aussi mal et de ne pas être à tes côtés. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je me sens heureux et mes employés ont le sourire. Sourit-il tristement.

Oh Thatch... Ca l'avait beaucoup affecté. Ca me pinçait le cœur en l'imaginant souffrir. Mon Dieu ! Je comptais beaucoup pour cet homme. J'allais tomber amoureuse de lui, c'était certain. Mon cœur battait encore pour Ace mais après ce que je savais de lui maintenant, c'était un amour à sens unique. Je devais l'oublier ou tout du moins me convaincre qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Mon cœur finirait par l'accepter et ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui. Je devais privilégier Thatch. C'était lui qui allait m'apporter le bonheur que je méritais.

\- Ca a dû être si difficile pour toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça... soufflai-je peinée.

\- Nan ! Nan, ne t'excuse pas, ma jolie ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Ace. Et ça m'énerve qu'il puisse songer à te reconquérir. Il t'a fait tellement de mal. C'est méchant mais j'aimerais tant voir sa tête lorsqu'il apprendra que nous serons ensemble. Me coupa-t-il.

\- Il doit d'abord comprendre par lui même que je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, c'est pas que tu me déranges, ma jolie, mais je dois aller bosser. J'aimerais rester avec toi mais faut bien que les gens mangent. Sourit-il.

\- Oui, je comprends. Au fait tu m'avais parlée l'autre fois d'un apprenti français. Il est toujours là ? Ricanais-je doucement.

Peut-être qu'il avait trop subi la folle humeur de Thatch et qu'il avait prit ses jambes à son cou ?

\- Ah Clément ? Oui, il est toujours là et c'est un miracle. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir bon avec moi. Il subissait plus que les autres. Si ton cousin travaille pour moi, il aura intérêt à bien s'accrocher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il a beaucoup de mental. Fis-je en songeant à ce qu'il avait traversé.

Thatch hocha de la tête puis se leva en rajustant sa veste chaude. Il vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres me faisant sourire.

\- Je reviendrais après le boulot comme hier. Repose-toi bien ! A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, Thatch ! Ne malmène pas trop tes souffre-douleurs ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il ria puis sortit de la chambre me laissant seule avec mon sourire amusé. Je décidais de téléphoner à Sasha pour l'avertir de la proposition de Thatch.

_\- Privet _?

Allô ? Ca changeait de sa formulation informelle habituelle.

\- Sasha ? C'est moi. Fis-je en russe.

\- Ah Nastia ! C'est toi ! J'ai pas pensé à regarder qui m'appelait. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien. Je vais même commencer des étirements dans pas longtemps. J'ai bien mangé aussi ce matin. Thatch vient de partir pour bosser. Sinon, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Nan, je viens de sortir de la douche...

Oh ! Il s'était tripoté ? Je me pinçais les lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

\- Dit voir, j'ai parlé à Thatch de toi. Il propose de t'embaucher dans son resto pour que tu aies ton visa travail à la condition que tu saches parler le japonais et que tu fasses tes preuves. Souris-je, contente pour lui.

\- Oh ! Tu es géniale, Kuzina ! J'ai envie de t'embrasser ! Ca tombe bien en plus que tu m'en parles, car j'ai appelé l'ambassade tout à l'heure pour rallonger mon séjour d'un mois et j'attends la réponse. Je suis trop content que tu aies pensé à moi. Merci ! S'enjoua-t-il.

\- De rien, Kuzen ! Par contre, Thatch a dit que tu avais intérêt à t'accrocher. Il m'a racontée qu'il s'énervait souvent en cuisine et que plusieurs de ses employés avaient démissionné à cause de ça. Il est très exigeant, il veut que ça soit fait rapidement et comme il le souhaite. Expliquai-je.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, Nastia ! Je suis rôdé. Pour le japonais, je commence à reconnaître certains mots en écoutant Vitali parler avec Tïatïa. Du coup, on commencera les cours ensemble quand ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Aujourd'hui si tu veux. Vous venez pour quelle heure, cette aprèm ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je crois que Dïadïa vient te voir avec Vitali vers 13h. Je crois qu'ils seront accompagnés d'un gars que connaît Dïadïa.

\- Ah ça doit être pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire ! Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé. M'exclamai-je.

\- Ah mais oui ! J'en avais discuté aussi avec Vitali du coup. Je vais tenter de venir. Je veux en faire parti !

\- Je sais. Ce serait bien...

On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur un infirmier qui me salua poliment.

\- … Ah je vais devoir te laisser, Sasha. On vient d'arriver pour mes étirements. On se revoit plus tard ! Terminai-je.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Puis il raccrocha. Je posais mon portable et l'infirmier m'aida à m'installer sur le fauteuil roulant. Il me conduisit jusqu'au cabinet médical de Marco. Pour l'atteindre nous avions dû descendre au premier étage. C'était très beau avec toutes ses plantes un peu partout. L'homme toqua à une porte et j'entendis la voix posée de Marco nous intimer d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus surprise de voir que ce n'était qu'en fait qu'un simple cabinet. Il aurait pu au moins mettre de la déco sympa. Ah ! Je n'avais rien dit. Il y avait des figurines d'oiseaux sur son bureau. Tiens ! Une ressemblait à un phénix entouré de flammes. C'était un amateur des Comic-Con ? Il y avait également deux ordinateur portable, dont un était fermé. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de deux PC ? A moins qu'il y en avait un de perso qu'il se servait pour jouer les pirates ? Oh... Mis à part ça, il y avait aussi des dossiers et des papiers avec un porte-stylo.

Marco me sourit en me voyant. Il était assis sur sa chaise en train de « travailler ? » sur son PC allumé.

\- Merci ! Vous pouvez nous laisser, yoï. S'exclama-t-il avant de se lever.

L'infirmier se courba pour nous saluer poliment avant de s'éclipser en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as pas mal au ventre avec les médicaments, yoï ? Demanda-t-il face à moi, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

\- Nan, tout va bien. Je viens même de manger un peu. J'avais faim. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Bien. Je vais te peser, d'accord, yoï ?

Je hochais de la tête et il plaça une balance sur la table d'auscultation puis vint me porter doucement. Je m'accrochais à son cou et c'était assez intimidant d'être portée en princesse par lui, pourtant nous avions été intime ensemble mais bon... Je ressentais sa chaleur et sentais également son odeur. Ce moment fut bref car il m'installa assis sur la balance mais je n'oublierais jamais son petit sourire en coin et son regard sur ma poitrine. Même s'il me semblait différent, Marco restait un homme. Il se recula ensuite pour regarder attentivement mon poids affiché sur le pad numérique.

\- 45 kilos. Pour sortir, il va falloir remonter jusqu'à 51 kilos minimum, yoï.

\- Oh ça devrait aller ! Ma mère et mon cousin vont s'y mettre tous les deux pour me faire manger souvent. Et si je n'ai pas faim, ils seraient capable d'utiliser un entonnoir. Riais-je doucement ce qu'il l'amusa.

\- Je suis contre le gavage mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta prise de poids. Thatch ne manquera pas l'occasion de te faire aussi de bons petits plats. Allez, décale-toi pour que je retire la balance, yoï. Sourit-il doucement.

J'obéissais et me décalais sur le côté. Il rangea la balance puis me demanda de m'allonger sur la table.

\- Tu m'autorises à te toucher, yoï ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui... soufflai-je doucement.

Il souleva une de mes jambes pour la plier ensuite sur ma poitrine. Ah ! Ca tirait ! Je grimaçais en soufflant lentement. Mon genoux craqua puis Marco mouva ma cheville dans tous les sens ce qui la fit craquer également. C'était désagréable mais je subissais pour mon bien. Il plaça ma cuisse sur le côté et fit craquer ma hanche avant de la reposer sur la table et d'aller de l'autre côté pour faire la même chose avec la seconde jambe.

\- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, Thatch et toi, dans le parc. Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser, nan ? Ca avance bien entre vous, yoï ? Ricana-t-il amusé.

Je virais rouge alors qu'il tournoyait ma cheville.

\- Je... Euh... Oui... bégayais-je, le visage brûlant.

Je n'osais même pas le regarder alors qu'il ricanait doucement.

\- Je suis content pour vous. Alors vous vous êtes mit ensemble, ça y est, yoï ? Sourit-il bien heureux.

\- Euh... Oui et non... Pas vraiment enfin... C'est compliqué... soufflai-je timidement.

\- Ce n'est pas encore officiel, c'est ça, yoï ?

Devais-je lui en parler ? Tout lui raconter ? Ou seulement en parler un peu et laisser Thatch finir le reste ? J'avais peur de faire une connerie. C'était con mais parler de ça ouvertement à quelqu'un d'autre que Thatch, ça reviendrait à rendre tout ça réel et j'aurais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire marche-arrière. Ma relation avec Thatch ne deviendra plus une utopie et je trouvais ça effrayant. Ca changerait ma vie et c'était carrément flippant. Pourtant je savais au fond de moi que je méritais ce bonheur.

Je hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire timide, toujours le visage brûlant.

\- Oui... C'est un début... soufflai-je en fixant le plafond.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux. Thatch est quelqu'un de bien. Tu peux poser ta jambe, yoï.

Je couchais mon membre et lui jetais un coup d'oeil croisant son regard. Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire tandis qu'il me prit un bras pour le lever puis le plier ce qui fit craquer mon coude. C'était désagréable mais je ne bronchais pas me contentant de le regarder faire son travail. Il avait une moue si sérieuse que je n'osais pas parler pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Il fit craquer ensuite mon poignet puis mes doigts et là je grimaçais en laissant échapper un petit couinement ce qui l'amusa. Quoi ? Je souffrais et ça le faisait rire ? Drôle de doc !

\- On dirait une petite souris, yoï ! Sourit-il.

Oh Ace disait la même chose !

\- On me l'a fait remarqué une fois. Rougissais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la rue avec Ace, je me suis dit... commença-t-il.

Oh nan ! Je craignais le pire. Les mots de Vitali me disant que Marco était amoureux de moi résonnaient dans ma tête. Oh pitié, nan ! Seigneur...

\- … Que tu étais très belle et que tu avais l'air très gentille mais que c'était dommage que tu sois avec lui...

Et merde...

\- … Ca m'étonnait beaucoup de Ace qu'il se décote une petite-amie. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu en si bonne compagnie et encore moins avec une femme aussi magnifique que toi...

Ca faisait beaucoup de compliments, là, nan ?! Même si ça me plaisait, je trouvais ça un peu embarrassant. N'empêche l'estime qu'il avait de son meilleur ami !

\- … J'ai été donc sceptique sur votre relation. Pas que le problème venait de toi mais plutôt de lui. Du coup, je n'ai pas été surpris de savoir qu'il profitait de toi. A force d'entendre parler de toi, je me disais qu'il te fallait quelqu'un de mieux. Quand j'ai apprit que Thatch avait des vues sur toi, ce qui est vraiment contraire à ses habitudes avec les femmes, je me suis dit que tu mériterais d'être avec une personne telle que lui plutôt qu'avec Ace. Thatch a droit au bonheur lui-aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. J'en avais discuté avec Vista. Il est du même avis que moi. On en avait parlé aussi à Thatch, le vendredi du mois dernier. Lorsqu'il nous a dit ce que Ace te faisait subir à cause de sa jalousie, c'était devenu une évidence pour nous. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça. Trois ans que nous le connaissons tous et jamais il n'avait été comme ça alors c'était sûr qu'il tramait quelque chose. Puis tu avais envoyé un sms à Thatch ce jour-là, je crois bien et excuse-le mais il nous en avait fait part. Ace a un bon fond mais quand il s'agit d'argent, il est le premier à sauter sur une bonne occasion. C'est regrettable que ça te soit arrivé, yoï. Termina-t-il désolé.

Je hochais de la tête avec une petite moue. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'on me défendait mais ça voudrait dire qu'ils étaient au courant que Ace avait quelque chose derrière la tête me concernant. C'était dégueulasse mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Ils n'étaient pas sûr à cent pour cent et ils ne se seraient pas permis de trahir leur ami. Bref...

\- Hier... Je ne voulais pas le voir... Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Soupirai-je doucement tandis qu'il s'occupait de mon autre bras.

\- Ace n'en fait qu'à sa tête parfois. Il faut tout le temps être derrière lui sinon il se met dans de grosses emmerdes. C'est un gamin qui a un grand cœur mais c'est une vraie tête-brûlée. Père lui dit toujours que c'est un imbécile qui ne réfléchit jamais assez, yoï. Ricana-t-il avant de faire craquer mon poignet.

Oui, Ace me l'avait dit la veille. Je pouffais faiblement de rire.

\- Il ne changera jamais ! Riais-je.

\- Jamais, yoï ! Sourit Marco.

Nous rîmes ensemble puis il m'aida à m'asseoir pour que j'étire mon dos en touchant mes orteils. Malgré ma sédation, j'étais encore souple. J'avais encore mal au dos et lui en faisais part.

\- Ca va se guérir avec du repos, yoï.

\- Hum... J'y pense quand tu m'as demandée le mois dernier qu'on se voit, ça ne te dérangeait pas que je sois avec ton meilleur ami et que tu sois plus vieux que moi ? Questionnais-je en continuant de m'étirer le dos malgré la douleur à la colonne.

Marco prit un temps pour répondre puis éclata de rire. Quoi ? Comment je devais le prendre ?

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. J'ai 43 ans. Et puis je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu refuses. Je me disais que tu devais fréquenter des garçons de ton âge et pas un adulte comme moi mais j'ai tenté quand même car je te trouve très attirante. Quand Thatch nous a dit que tu adhérais à la relation libre, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour me faire plaisir. J'ai vraiment été surpris que tu acceptes. Tu as déjà connu différents partenaires sexuels, yoï ?

Je rougissais et secouais de la tête. Mais quoi ? 43 ans ? Il ne les faisait pas et il était plus vieux que Thatch. Marco faisait plus jeune que lui. Après, j'avais entendu dire que fumer du tabac faisait vieillir la peau donc Marco ne devait pas fumer.

\- Nan, juste trois... répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux semblant réfléchir puis me sourit. Je me redressais et lui souris en retour.

\- Je serais un doux partenaire, tu verras. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ca se passera bien... Les cheveux attachés te vont bien, yoï. Dit-il en touchant une des mèches encadrant mon visage.

Je lui souris avec douceur et le remerciais. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il était un bon amant. Ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure me disait que j'avais raison. Peut-être avait-il connu plein de femme ou bien ses connaissances en médecine sur le corps humain lui permettaient d'être un bon coup ? J'espérais être à la hauteur. J'étais novice en la matière mais j'avais appris certaines choses enfin tout du moins les bases.

\- J'espère pouvoir répondre à tes attentes quand ce sera le moment. Soufflai-je alors qu'il caressait entre ses doigts ma mèche.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais que tu sais bien te débrouiller, yoï.

Je le regardais perdue.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ? Questionnai-je, confuse l'embarrasant.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Ace m'avait raconté certaines choses sur toi et votre intimité en faisait partie, yoï.

Il était désolé de me le dire. Quoi ? Ace lui racontait nos ébats ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'était tellement dégueulasse de sa part ! L'avait-il raconté à d'autre ? C'était pour ça qu'il voulait coucher avec moi ? Parce que Ace lui en avait donné envie ? Je me sentais sale et surtout trahie. Qu'avait-il raconté sur moi ? Avait-il été odieux ? Avait-il insinué ou dit que j'étais une salope ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? En a-t-il parlé à d'autre ? Questionnai-je tristement.

Marco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en me fixant sans rien dire avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ai parlé à d'autre. J'aurais eu des échos. Ca devait être au début de votre relation. Je sais que tu es assez polyvalente pendant les rapports sexuels. Tu oses faire beaucoup de choses et les nouveautés ne te font pas peur. Mais je suis désolé, je ne souhaite pas te citer exactement comment il me l'a dit pour lui éviter ta colère même si je sais que ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, yoï.

Ace était un salaud ! Parler de notre vie privée sans gêne à son pote, quel culot ! Moi, je ne racontais rien enfin pas en détails à Vitali et à Sasha en tout cas. Ils savaient les grandes lignes mais ça s'arrêtait là et en plus je leur avais raconté d'une manière simple, sans vantardise et sans rajout.

\- Dit-moi exactement ce qu'il t'a dit ! Ordonnais-je sèchement.

Marco était surpris mais gardait le silence. Je soupirais de lassitude.

\- C'était le mois dernier que j'ai perdu ma virginité alors je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par polyvalente. Le sexe est encore nouveau pour moi, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre alors je ne veux pas que tu te fourvoies sur moi en croyant des choses potentiellement fausses que Ace t'aurait raconté. M'expliquai-je désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien de méchant. Il m'avait dit que tu embrassais plutôt bien et je dois dire que c'est vrai...

Je rougissais avec un petit sourire embarrassé. Il trouvait que je bécotais bien. C'était flatteur. J'embrassais comme j'en avais envie et puis j'avais copié sur la manière de faire de Ace, alors bon...

\- … Il m'a raconté que tu adorais les petits jeux... continua-t-il mais je le coupais.

\- Comment ça des petits jeux ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Et bien, il m'avait raconté que tu aimais qu'il te poursuive avant de coucher avec lui, qu'il te mette également des fessées comme punition pour je ne sais quoi, qu'une fois il t'avait demandée de ne pas mettre de culotte et tu l'avais fait et aussi que tu lui avais demandé de s'allonger nu sur le lit sans bouger et sans ouvrir les yeux pour te satisfaire, je crois bien, yoï. Dit-il pensif.

Je le regardais sur le cul, des larmes perlant le coin de mes yeux. Ace lui avait tout raconté ! Et me _satisfaire _? Il avait vu les choses comme ça ? Quel connard ! J'avais envie de lui péter sa gueule. Je me sentais trahie et violée dans mon intimité. Marco avait l'air embêté par mes larmes qui avaient fini par couler maintenant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis soupira.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus savoir ce qu'il a raconté d'autre, yoï...

\- Si ! Je veux tout savoir. Dit-moi tout ce qu'il t'a dit s'il-te-plaît et je te dirais le vrai du faux. Pour le moment, c'est vrai même s'il a modifié certaines choses. Pour le passage où il était nu sur le lit, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pour être plus à l'aise. Je voulais lui faire plaisir mais s'il me regardait, je n'aurais pas osé. Expliquai-je en séchant mes larmes du revers de la manche de mon gilet avant de renifler.

\- Je vois, ta version change tout. Quand il me le racontait, ça me donnait l'impression que tu étais euh... Enfin désolé pour le mot... Que tu étais une dépravée, yoï.

J'étais choquée et me sentais insultée. Ace parlait mal de moi. C'était l'impression redoutée que je lui donnais ? Marco attendait-il de moi que je sois comme ça avec lui ? Voulait-il baiser avec moi car Ace lui avait raconté toutes ces choses ? Mes lèvres tremblaient et mes larmes repartaient de plus belle. Quel connard ! Parlez de sa petite-amie comme ça à son meilleur pote, fallait être en aucun cas amoureux d'elle. Marco disait que c'était au début de notre relation mais certaines choses dataient de la semaine où j'avais quitté Ace. Ca voulait dire qu'il lui racontait absolument tout depuis le début ?

\- Je suis désolé. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches le reste alors, yoï... souffla-t-il, maladroitement.

\- Nan, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ace est un imbécile, vraiment un gros imbécile... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui... Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je sois comme ça avec toi ?... demandai-je en tentant de faire cesser mes pleurs.

\- Euh... Pour tout te dire, c'était ce que j'avais en tête le mois dernier mais maintenant que je te vois autrement...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase me pinçant le cœur.

\- Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit, c'est ça ? Fis-je déçue.

\- Nan ! Nan, nan ! Tu es très attirante et j'ai très hâte qu'on se voit chez moi. C'est juste que maintenant, je me dis que tu as besoin de plus d'expérience et ça ne me dérange pas de t'en donner. Tu ne fréquentes que des jeunes de ton âges, c'est ça, yoï ?

Euh... Que devais-je répondre ? Devais-je lui dire pour Thatch ? C'était malaisant pourtant je hochais de la tête. Je venais de lui mentir et j'espérais que Thatch ne dirait rien sur nos anciens rapports. Marco me sourit. Qu'il était beau comme ça ! Je séchais mon visage humide avec ma manche puis reniflais bruyamment. Aucune classe...

\- Passer du temps avec moi va te changer ! Et avec Thatch également, une fois que ce sera officiel entre vous. J'ai le droit d'en parler ou ça doit rester confidentiel, yoï ? Sourit-il doucement.

\- Euh bah tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne vois pas le mal si tu en parles ou si tu ne dis rien. De toute manière, ça se saura un jour donc bon mais peut-être que Thatch n'est pas du même avis que moi. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je lui demanderais aussi alors. Sinon, tu comptes lui en parler pour nous deux, yoï ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas... Thatch m'avait dit que je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire qui je fréquentais, où et quand. Alors bon... répondis-je nonchalante avant un spasme de sanglot.

\- Ca éviterait des problèmes, c'est sûr. Je sais pourquoi Thatch souhaite une relation libre car je le connais très bien mais toi, je comprends pas pourquoi tu en veux une. Tu es jeune et inexpérimentée, yoï. Dit-il perplexe ensuite.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et baissais la tête. Je savais exactement pourquoi j'en voulais une. C'était parce que j'étais nymphomane et parce que je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un seul homme. J'en désirais d'autre en même temps lorsque j'étais avec Ace et j'étais sûre que ça serait encore le cas une fois que je serais avec Thatch. Devais-je lui dire ? J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi ou qu'il le répète. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui.

\- Désolée ! Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te donner ma raison. Ne m'en veut pas ! Soufflai-je sans relever la tête.

Marco soupira amusé.

\- Je comprends et je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ça plutôt que tu ne sois obligée de tromper ton compagnon, c'est ça, yoï ?

Je me redressais pour le regarder, surprise.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Il n'y a que mon cousin qui peut me comprendre. Je n'en parle qu'à lui pour le moment. fis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est de famille, c'est ça, yoï ?

\- Euh j'en sais rien. On en avait parlé hier soir lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que nous étions pareil finalement. Ca nous a rapprochés. Souris-je doucement.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre qu'avant ce n'était pas tout rose entre vous. Sinon pour en revenir à notre discussion d'avant, j'aimerais savoir si ce que m'a dit Ace sur toi est vrai, enfin sur ce que vous avez déjà fait pour juste savoir si je peux me permettre de le faire avec toi, yoï.

Je soupirais et me pinçais les lèvres.

\- Ca va assurément accentuer ma colère envers lui mais je veux bien te répondre honnêtement. Vas-y ! répondis-je en craignant le pire.

Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que je lui faisais de la place en me plaçant en position du lotus. Il retira sa paire de lunettes, la nettoya d'un pans de sa chemise violette avant de la ranger dans la poche sur le torse de sa blouse.

\- Je vais te les énumérer et tu me répondras par oui ou par non, d'accord, yoï ? Sourit-il doucement.

\- D'accord. Répondis-je en hochant de la tête.

Allez ! Ca commençait ! Qu'avait bien pu raconter d'autre Ace ? De la merde ? La vérité ? Y avait-il apportée des modifications ?

\- Très bien. La sodomie, yoï ?

Je virais rouge. Il commençait fort, là ! Oh bordel ! Ace lui avait même raconté ça ? J'allais le buter !

\- Oui, même si bon, j'admets que je ne ressens pas vraiment de plaisir à chaque fois. Soufflai-je.

Marco émit un petit rire.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il ne sait pas si bien s'y prendre comme il le dit alors, yoï.

Hein ? Ace s'en vantait ? Le salaud ! Je le regardais sur le cul puis soupirais de lassitude.

\- C'est possible de ressentir du plaisir comme ça ? Demandai-je timidement.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux même avoir un orgasme si c'est bien fait. Je pourrais te le prouver si tu me le permettais, yoï. Ricana-t-il, amusé.

J'émis un petit rire embarrassé puis hochais de la tête avec un sourire gêné. C'était très tentant et ça me donnait envie d'essayer, là, maintenant. Avoir un orgasme du cul ne m'était jamais arrivée et j'avais très envie d'en faire l'expérience. Marco me sourit grandement, content que j'ai accepté.

\- Me voilà ravi. Maintenant, la fellation, yoï ?

Je hochais une nouvelle fois encore de la tête. Ouais ! Et j'avais très envie de lui en faire une. Bon peut-être pas tout de suite... Quoique ? Parler de ça m'émoustillait bien. La lourdeur familière dans mon bas-ventre s'installa et je sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement.

\- Ace m'a dit que tu savais très bien t'y prendre, c'est vrai, yoï ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ça. Thatch et Sasha me l'avaient dit, déjà.

\- Euh bah, je ne sais pas. Je fais comme j'en ai envie. Peut-être que tu n'aimeras pas... marmonnais-je timidement.

Il ricana encore amusé.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, tu sais. Et là, je pourrais confirmer ou non les dires de Ace. Passons maintenant au cunnilingus, yoï ?

Je hochais frénétiquement de la tête avec un sourire. Ouais, ça oui !

\- A voir ton enjouement, Ace devait très bien savoir s'y prendre cette fois-ci, yoï. Sourit-il gaiement.

Je rougissais fortement et souriais embarrassée. Oui sur ça, il était doué. Tout comme Thatch, d'ailleurs. Oh putain, j'avais envie qu'il me le fasse, là, maintenant. Je l'imaginais parfaitement entre mes cuisses à me donner du plaisir avec sa langue et sa bouche pulpeuse. Seigneur... Le poids que j'avais au fond de moi s'alourdissait de plus en plus. A force de parler encore de cul, j'allais devenir incontrôlable et finir par lui sauter dessus.

\- Bon, c'est tout pour le moment. Je n'ai que ça qui me soit venu en tête. Ah attends ! Si ! Il m'a dit également que tu adorais la double pénétration, yoï.

Je fis de gros yeux ronds commençant à paniquer à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas osé parler de nos plans à trois avec Thatch, tout de même ?

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Et bien... Il me racontait que tu adorais qu'il te sodomise pendant qu'il te pénétrait également d'un concombre... émit-il avant que je ne le coupe brutalement.

\- Mais c'est faux ! On a jamais fait ça et en plus j'aime pas le concombre ! Quel menteur ! Je vais lui en foutre plein la gueule, ce soir ! Vociférais-je, furieusement.

Il osait me dégrader. Si encore il avait balancé pour les plans à trois, ça passerait mais qu'il raconte de la merde pour se vanter, ça nan ! Quel enfoiré ! Connard ! Je lui péterais sa gueule ! Se faire tabasser par une fille, ça, il allait s'en souvenir ! Tu n'allais pas t'en tirer comme ça, Ace !

\- Ca ne m'arrange pas si tu lui en parles, tu sais. Il va obligatoirement faire le lien avec moi, yoï. Se plaignit Marco.

Je le regardais un instant avant de soupirer. Je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennui. Il n'y était pour rien, lui.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de soucis. Je ne dirais rien mais je lui ferais tout de même la gueule ! J'espère que Thatch ne sait rien...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu lui demanderas mais c'est gentil de garder le secret me concernant. Du coup pas de double pénétration avec moi, yoï ?

Euh... Si bien sûr, mais pas avec un concombre ! Toutefois, je n'osais pas lui dire. J'aurais bien voulu faire ça avec Thatch et lui comme nous le faisions avant pendant les plans à trois avec Ace. C'était un fantasme qui méritait d'être assouvi !

\- Bah euh... Je ne sais pas. On pourra en reparler plus tard ? Proposai-je.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne souhaite pas te faire peur. Tu as des questions ou des suggestions, yoï ?

Ouais ! Je voulais que tu me prennes, là, maintenant, sur la table d'auscultation !

\- Humm... Nan, rien ne me vient pour le moment. Je suis encore trop en colère contre Ace. Ca, je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! M'énervais-je sur la fin.

Et pourtant j'avais toujours ma pulsion qui ne voulait pas se déloger de mon ventre.

\- Je comprends. J'ai une dernière question, tiens. Tu es jeune et pourtant ça ne te dérange pas de prendre du bon temps avec une personne de mon âge ? Ca ne te fait pas peur, yoï ?

\- Euh oui quand même mais je te trouve très attirant et j'ai vraiment envie de prendre du plaisir avec toi. Ton âge ne me dérange pas. Ca me rassure plutôt, car tu dois avoir de l'expérience. Souris-je timidement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira bien. Je serais doux et au fur et à mesures de nos rendez-vous, on pourra pimenter à petit feu tout ça, yoï. Sourit-il en coin.

Pimenter à petit feu ? Oh Seigneur... Je voulais déjà qu'il commence mais la réalité dépassait la fiction. J'avais très envie de me lâcher avec lui mais je savais que ma timidité referait surface et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Déjà, je serais chez lui et pas dans un lieu connu où je me sentirais en sécurité. Je serais en stress total, surtout qu'en plus je ne le connaissais pas. C'était pareil avec Thatch mais Ace avait été présent donc, j'étais un peu plus rassurée.

Marco se leva, toujours avec son sourire en coin pour verrouiller la porte. Euh... Je devais paniquer ou pas ? Mon désir pour lui était toujours là mais je ne m'étais pas préparée mentalement et surtout physiquement. Je ressemblais à Chewbacca en femme avec tous mes poils. Il s'installa à son bureau, pianota sur son pc avant de me demander de m'asseoir correctement sur la table. Je le fis en laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Il revint ensuite se placer devant moi et me tendit ses mains. Quoi ?

\- Je vais te demander de te mettre debout maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te soutenir. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'aies pas de problème pour te déplacer. Allez, prends mes mains, yoï. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Peu sûre de moi, j'empoignais ses mains et les serrais fortement en descendant doucement de la table pour me mettre debout. Oh bordel de merde ! Mes jambes flageolaient comme la première fois et Marco me rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras avant que je ne me pète la gueule comme une merde. Penchée en avant contre son torse, je me remettais droite le plus lentement possible en agrippant sa chemise. J'étais enfin debout, les pieds à plat. Enfin ! Je riais comme une gamine heureuse, fière de moi. Bon, c'était lui qui faisait tout le boulot en me portant mais j'étais tellement contente de ne plus être assise. Je redressais le menton pour regarder Marco avec un sourire qui me souriait en retour.

\- Allez, essaie de faire deux pas en avant avec moi, yoï. Me dit-il doucement.

Je hochais de la tête et fis un premier pas en même temps que lui qui faisait le sien en arrière. Puis un deuxième, ramenant mon second pied à côté du premier.

\- Allez encore, yoï !

Nous recommençâmes puis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive contre le mur opposé. Il me demanda de faire demi-tour sur moi-même pour être dos à moi. Me tenant bien contre lui, il me demanda de marcher droit devant moi pour retourner sur la table. C'était plus compliqué car, cette fois-ci je n'étais pas guidée mais je réussis en prenant mon temps. Essoufflée, je montais lentement sur la table pour m'asseoir face à lui. J'étais fière de moi mais ce travail banal avait eu le mérite de me crever.

\- C'était très bien. Tu n'as aucun soucis. Il suffit juste que tu reprennes des forces et des muscles ainsi tu pourras de nouveau marcher comme avant. Ca a été ton dos, yoï ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu mal. Ca a été. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Souris-je.

\- De rien. J'ai encore du temps avant ma pause déjeuner, tu aimerais que l'on profite de ce temps libre pour s'amuser un peu, yoï ? Proposa-t-il.

S'amuser un peu ? Il voulait dire baiser ? Oh merde... Et pourtant je hochais de la tête comme une conne. Il sourit bruyamment et se logea entre mes cuisses pour me prendre par la taille dans le but de m'embrasser. J'enlaçais son cou et répondis à son baiser. C'était doux. Nos langues dansaient ensemble et il se colla beaucoup plus contre moi. Je sentais la bosse de son jeans contre mon entre-jambe. Il n''était pas en érection et pourtant ça me stimulait un peu le clitoris. J'avais envie de baiser et tentais de lui faire comprendre en croisant mes mollets autours de lui. Il bougea un peu des hanches accentuant sa pression sur ma vulve me laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi lorsqu'il se frotta contre moi. Il donna un coup de rein me faisant couiner de surprise et il ricana près de ma bouche. Marco était une personne très sérieuse qui gardait secret une once d'humour, il semblerait. Je riais doucement puis déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il se pencha sur le côté pour embrasser mon oreille me donnant des frissons agréables avant de la mordiller comme tout à l'heure. Mon Dieu, que c'était bon ! Il continua de se frotter contre moi et je serrais un peu plus mon emprise autours de lui. Mes doigts caressaient la peau de son crâne tandis qu'une de ses mains remonta au creux de mes reins, sur mes côtes pour ensuite se poser sur mon sein. Merde, je n'avais pas mit de soutif. La honte ! Il le malaxa et je l'entendis sourire à mon oreille. Il avait compris. Excitée comme j'étais, mon téton était déjà en pointe et il le titilla doucement du pouce me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Il vint ensuite descendre sa main pour la glisser sous mon débardeur dans le but de toucher mon sein à même la peau. Elle était chaude. C'était très agréable. Sa langue lécha mon arcade puis mon lobe me donnant d'autres frissons. Marco susurra à mon oreille de m'allonger. Je défis mon étreinte et lui la sienne pour me permettre de le faire. Mon dos contre la table d'auscultation, je me laissais faire lorsqu'il souleva mon haut mettant à nu ma poitrine. Sa main caressa à tour de rôle chaque sein avant que sa bouche ne suçote un mamelon. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds comme les miens. La pointe de sa langue joua avec mon téton durci me faisant gémir. C'était bon. Il caressa en même temps mon ventre puis ma cuisse avant de prendre une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pour la poser sur son entre-jambe. Oh bah merde ! Il était en érection. Je le caressais comme je pus. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi imposant que Thatch. Je dirais qu'il était du même gabarit que Sasha et Ace. J'avais hâte de savoir à quoi sa queue pouvait ressembler. Je tentais donc d'ouvrir son jeans mais je n'y arrivais pas. Marco vint alors m'aider en le faisant à ma place à l'aide de ses deux mains. Il sortit ensuite son attirail et je décalais ma tête sur le côté pour enfin le voir. Nom de Dieu ! C'était quoi ce machin ? C'était pas des testicules qu'il avait mais des énormes kakis séchés. C'était ce qui s'appelait avoir une énorme paire de couilles ! Minute ! Je venais vraiment de comparer les boules de Marco à des fruits séchés ? Le pauvre ! Mais c'était la première comparaison qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Mouais, sa queue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle ressemblait à celle de Ace mais le ton de sa peau était plus clair. Son prépuce recouvrait partiellement son gland carmin et il avait beaucoup moins de poils pubiens blonds que mon cousin. Toutefois, elle eut un soubresaut lorsque je l'effleurais du bout des doigts. J'adorais voir une queue faire ça. Je trouvais ça excitant. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en l'empoignant doucement. Je ne voulais pas être trop brusque et me contenir un minimum pour ne pas donner raison à Ace. Oui, j'avais envie de faire ma prude avec lui ! Je débutais une masturbation. Sa peau était douce et je sentais sous mes doigts ses veines saillantes.

\- N'ai pas peur de serrer plus fort, yoï ! Murmura-t-il amusé.

Il se redressa en me caressant les seins avec un sourire. Je mis plus de force dans mon étreinte en fixant sa virilité. Je me penchais beaucoup plus sur le côté pour toucher ses testicules et ensuite je déposais des baisers dessus. Il soupira de plaisance avant de m'agripper les cheveux attachés. Il n'avait aucun poil dessus contrairement à Thatch, Ace et Sasha. C'était encore plus doux. Je remontais mes lèvres le long de sa verge, effleurant sa peau. J'avais envie d'être tendre avec lui bien que ma dépravation commençait à faire surface. Il était doux avec moi depuis le début alors autant faire pareil et qui sait, peut-être apprendrais-je deux-trois trucs en plus ? J'allais déposer un baiser dessus mais Marco me décala sur le côté.

\- Attends ! Assis-toi, je vais baisser la table, yoï. Chuchota-t-il.

Je m'asseyais correctement et le vis appuyer sur une télécommande sur le côté de la table qui s'abaissa aussitôt pour que je sois presque à la hauteur de ses hanches. Je dus tout de même me pencher un petit peu pour reprendre où j'en étais. J'embrassais encore ses bourses et les léchais par moment tandis que sa main avait retrouvé sa place autours de mes cheveux attachés. Je faisais glisser ma bouche sur sa verge pour lécher ensuite son frein. Elle eut un soubresaut en même temps qu'il eut un tremblement avec un soupir. Je recommençais puis il en eut un deuxième puis un troisième avant que je ne le prenne en main et sans le décalotter, je glissais la pointe de ma langue sous son prépuce. J'avais eu envie d'essayer. Je trouvais ça marrant et en même temps sensuel. Je fis alors le tour de sa couronne avec ma langue emprisonnée. Cela sembla lui plaire car il expira bruyamment d'un grognement. Sa seconde main vint malaxer mon sein et je me décidais à enfin le décalotter pour que mes lèvres épousent la forme de son gland, glissant dessus pour s'arrêter autours de sa couronne. Puis je débutais enfin ma succion. Elle était lente prenant le temps de caresser son frein avec le plat de ma langue. Je l'entendis expirer et inspirer fortement. Le mouvement de ma main sur sa queue suivait celui de ma bouche sur son gland.

\- Pour le moment, tu te débrouilles très bien... Même si tu manques un peu d'assurance... N'aies pas peur de te laisser aller, yoï... murmura Marco avec quelques soupirs.

Je levais les yeux pour le regarder. Il me sourit doucement, les lèvres entrouvertes puis il grogna avec un sourire en coin lorsque j'augmentais le rythme de la fellation. Son liquide séminal émoustillait enfin mon palet. C'était aussi salé que d'ordinaire. Je pris une pause pour avaler ma salive devenue pâteuse puis repris mon travail. Ca commençait déjà à me chauffer les muscles des joues mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais encore et encore à lui donner du plaisir. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens qui me fixaient embrumés par le plaisir qui s'y reflétait. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante. Marco lâchait à un rythme régulier des grognements à chaque expiration. J'adorais entendre un homme gémir. C'était excitant et gratifiant. Parfois, sous mon excitation, je gémissais ou couinais de satisfaction.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions comme ça mais c'était plus long que ce que j'avais connu. Marco tenait le rythme et si ça avait été Thatch, Ace ou même Sasha, j'étais sûre que chacun d'entre eux auraient déjà éjaculer. Je décidais donc de prendre une cadence plus rapide. J'eus un élan de joie en le voyant relevé la tête, clore ses yeux et froncer des sourcils en poussant un râle rauque. Sa poigne m'arracha presque les cheveux et l'autre avait lâché mon sein pour rejoindre la première. Il ondulait du bassin au même rythme que ma succion. Ses râles se faisaient plus rapprochés et beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. J'espérais que son cabinet soit un minimum insonorisé sinon n'importe qui dans le couloir pouvait l'entendre. Je le vis grimacer en silence puis je sentis son sperme brûlant gicler sur ma langue et mon palet. Je dus m'arrêter pour ne pas m'étouffer et ainsi pouvoir avaler rapidement ce qui arrivait. C'était très pâteux, épais, salé pour ne pas changer et il y en avait une très grosse quantité. Sasha avait dit qu'il avait éjaculé énormément de sperme la dernière fois car il n'avait pas joui pendant longtemps. J'en concluais donc que Marco ne baisait pas et ne se tripotait pas très souvent. Mais bon, en tant que Doc et Pirate, il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps libre pour se faire plaisir. Il lâcha plusieurs râles en suivant au même rythme que les soubresauts de sa queue. J'aspirais son gland une fois que je l'entendis reprendre son souffle puis ses muscles se détendirent et je déposais des baisers en continue sur sa verge devenue molle puis sur ses énormes bourses. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis son gland sécréter une dernière goutte de semence que je récoltais de la pointe de la langue. Marco eut un violent tremblement avec un grognement amusé. Ca lui plaisait ? Je recommençais et son corps trembla de nouveau sauf qu'il se mit à ricaner cette fois-ci. Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard amusé.

\- Continue, yoï ! Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je passais de nouveau ma langue dessus puis léchais son frein avant de l'embrasser sans quitter son regard. C'était spécial. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de continuer après que le mec ait joui. Je savais par expérience personnelle que si je me touchais encore après avoir eu un orgasme ça me faisait mal alors du coup, je laissais le gars tranquille pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Marco avait-il mal ? Aimait-il ça ? Ou bien était-ce différent pour les hommes ? Tant pis, ça avait l'air de lui plaire alors bon... Je le lapais lentement à plusieurs reprises sous son sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'il recule pour se rhabiller. Enfin terminé ! Pas que ça me déplaisait mais j'étais courbée et j'avais mal à la mâchoire. Je me redressais doucement pour ne pas me faire mal au dos et remis ensuite correctement mon débardeur. Marco remonta la table d'auscultation et vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de me sourire en coin.

\- Maintenant je sais que Ace n'avait pas tord. Tu sais bien te débrouiller même si tu manques d'expérience. Cependant, la manière dont il me décrivait ta façon de faire était bien différente de ce que je viens de voir. Il te décrivait telle une dépravée qui ne recherchait que le plaisir sans penser à celui de son partenaire. J'ai remarqué que tu prenais ton temps et que tu portais de l'attention à ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire de ta part ou juste que tu manquais d'assurance, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié, yoï. Sourit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je rougissais puis souris timidement contente de lui avoir plût. Ace était un connard ! Me dégrader et limite se foutre de ma gueule alors que j'étais sa petite-amie à l'époque. Il n'avait aucun respect pour moi et ensuite il se permettait de me chanter qu'il tenait à moi et que j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Trou du cul ! Enfoiré ! Sale con ! Je ne retournerais jamais avec lui. Il pouvait se foutre un doigt au cul !... Mais minute ! Etait-ce vrai ? Bon Marco n'avait pas menti concernant ce que Ace et moi faisions mais il pouvait très bien raconter en plus un gros mytho pour le dégrader encore plus ? Toutefois, je ne voyais pas pourquoi car Ace était son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi me racontait-il tout ça ? Il aurait pu simplement s'arrêter là et ne rien rajouter. Il voulait que je sois avec Thatch alors peut-être qu'il en profitait pour le mettre en avant en dégradant Ace ? Ce serait mesquin de sa part.

Marco regarda son portable dans sa poche sûrement pour s'informer de l'heure qu'il était.

\- Il nous reste vingt minutes avant ma pause. Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ou rester encore un peu avec moi jusqu'au déjeuner, yoï ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Euh je veux bien rester avec toi mais je ne veux pas déranger... soufflai-je timidement.

Retourner dans ma chambre pour y être seule, non merci. Il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter telle une princesse. Surprise, je m'agrippais à son cou pour ne pas me péter la gueule et le fixais, confuse. Il s'installa ensuite sur sa chaise de bureau, mon cul sur ses genoux, à sa perpendiculaire. Je lâchais son cou, intimidée d'être dans cette position sur lui. Je me permettais d'être comme ça avec Ace, autrefois, ou avec Thatch maintenant car nous étions très proches. Ca me dérangeait un peu car c'était nouveau avec Marco et nous n'étions pas si proche que ça. Néanmoins pour ne pas le vexer, je ne disais rien et ne bougeais pas. Il retira le mode veille de son pc portable allumé puis sembla travailler dessus. L'écran affichait un tableau périodique avec des noms divers sur des plages horaires variables. Il avait l'air de le mettre à jour. Je vis mon nom ce matin et encore pour demain à la même heure. Il reçut un email et cliqua dessus pour le lire. Je ne comprenais rien. On aurait dit des résultats médicaux. Oh ça me faisait penser aux miens du mois dernier. Je ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était.

\- Marco ? Fis-je d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas le déranger.

\- Humm ? Émit-il en lisant son email.

\- Je viens de penser que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que j'avais eu le mois dernier.

Il sembla réfléchir puis se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau contenant beaucoup de dossier. Il en cherchant un bien précis, le posa sur le bureau et je reconnus mon nom et prénom. Il l'ouvrit puis s'arrêta sur une feuille. Je ne savais pas la lire et puis il referma ensuite rapidement le dossier.

\- Ce n'était rien de grave. Juste un simple bouchon muqueux. Pas de quoi s'affoler surtout que ce mois-ci, ça ne s'est pas reproduit. Tout va bien, yoï. Sourit-il avant de ranger le dossier.

\- Ok merci. Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire.

\- C'est à ton corps qu'il faut demander ça. Ca arrive, c'est tout. En temps normal, les femmes produisent un bouchon muqueux lorsqu'elles sont enceintes mais ce n'est pas ton cas, sauf si...

Sauf si quoi ?

\- … Sauf si tu as fait une grossesse nerveuse mais ce n'est pas ton cas ou bien que tu t'es senti obligée de bloquer l'accès à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire. Vu que ça ne se passait pas si bien avec Ace, ton corps s'est braqué à sa manière mais ça reste à prouver, yoï. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être... C'est vrai que ça ne se passait pas très bien avec Ace et parfois j'avais peur de le décevoir. Je voulais tout le temps lui faire plaisir, quitte à faire passer le sien en premier. Je ne me forçais pas mais s'il ne se serait rien passé, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Après ne te méprend pas, il ne me forçait pas. C'est juste que je n'osais pas lui dire non jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendue compte que ça ne me rendait pas heureuse et sa jalousie n'aidait pas. Soupirai-je doucement sans le regarder.

Marco inspira longuement du nez pour soupirer ensuite par ce dernier.

\- Et maintenant du coup, tu penses à ton plaisir. C'est pour ça que tu souhaites une relation libre, yoï ?

\- Oui mais pas que. Les autres raisons, je ne te les dirais pas enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas. Souris-je amusée.

Il me sourit puis ferma son planning avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu as aimé me faire cette fellation ? Tu y as prit du plaisir, yoï ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, beaucoup... rougissais-je timidement.

Il toucha une mèche encadrant mon visage avant de faire glisser son index le long de ma gorge pour s'arrêter à la naissance de ma poitrine sans quitter mon regard.

\- Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas été aussi intime avec une femme... commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'avais cru comprendre en constatant la quantité de sperme que j'avais ingurgité.

\- … J'espère que tu ne crois pas que je souhaite uniquement coucher avec toi pour me satisfaire. J'aurais pu chercher une autre femme mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi...

Euh... Il me faisait quoi, là ?

\- … Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je laisse ça à Thatch. Je te trouve très attirante et je ne cherche aucune relation, juste une femme douce, très belle et gentille pour partager de tendre moment. Ca ne te dérange pas, yoï ? Termina-t-il.

\- Nan, ça me convient en fait. Je t'apprécie et ça m'embêterait de te voir uniquement pour juste coucher avec toi comme le feraient des animaux. Répondis-je avec un sourire franc.

\- Me voilà rassuré. Je suis sûr que Thatch te traitera bien lui aussi. C'en était de même pour Ace, yoï ?

\- Humm... Il avait sa manière à lui d'être attentionné. Ricanai-je faiblement.

\- C'est vrai que l'on parle de Ace ! L'affection n'est pas son dada. Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser même si il a un grand cœur. Il est encore jeune et manque de sagesse, yoï.

\- Moi aussi je suis jeune et je manque de sagesse. Rétorquais-je amusée.

\- Oui mais toi, tu écoutes quand on te parle et tu suis les conseils que l'on te donne. Tu n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête. Ca te rend un peu plus mature que les jeunes de ton âge, yoï. Sourit-il en retirant son doigt.

Je ne me trouvais pas plus mature que les autres. J'étais attentive quand on parlait même si Ace avait dit une fois à Vitali que je lui mettais des vents. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Mais bref, Marco voulait de la tendresse. Je supposais que ses conditions de médecin et de pirate ne laissaient aucune place pour une femme dans sa vie alors voyant que je n'avais aucune rigueur sur le fait qu'il était un hacker, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Je pris donc sa main et la caressais doucement du pouce. Il me sourit puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. J'approfondis le baiser en posant ma main sur sa joue tandis qu'il caressa ma cuisse sur le côté avant de remonter sur ma hanche et enfin de poser sa main sur mon sein pour le malaxer. Mon gémissement s'étouffa dans notre baiser lorsqu'il pinça mon téton durci. J'avais toujours ma pulsion qui n'était pas assouvie et je voulais baiser. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne avec sa queue et sentir ses énormes bourses claquer contre mes fesses, sur son bureau. Je glissais ma main qui était posée sur sa joue sous sa chemise pour caresser la naissance de son cou. Je le voulais même s'il venait à peine de jouir et qu'il n'était donc plus disposer pour moi sur le moment. Mais minute ! Thatch avait dit que Marco était toujours d'attaque pour recommencer en suivant. Etait-ce vrai ? J'allais pouvoir le vérifier alors. Je cessais notre baiser pour retirer mon gilet. Fuck mes poils sous les bras ! J'avais trop envie de baiser. Je jetais mon vêtement chaud sur son bureau. Soudainement, ayant peut-être compris que je souhaitais plus, Marco mit de côté ses pc portables, ses figurines et son porte-stylo à la va-vite pour me porter et m'allonger le dos sur le meuble en bois. J'écartais les jambes pour qu'il vienne s'y loger et il souleva mon débardeur jusqu'à mon cou mettant à nu ma poitrine qu'il suçota et caressa. Je soupirai de bien-être et glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un gémissement en arquant mon dos en avant sous le plaisir. Il me lécha jusqu'à remonter sa langue jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec ardeur. Son bassin se collait au mien me stimulant l'entre-jambe. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux en poussant des gémissements lorsqu'il se frotta contre moi. Marco interrompit notre bécotage pour enlever rapidement et maladroitement sa blouse de médecin pour la jeter sur son fauteuil. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise pour qu'elle rejoigne son précédent vêtement. Oh bah merde alors ! Il était hyper musclé et il avait un putain de tatouage sur le torse ! C'était le même que celui de Ace. Ca y était. J'avais trouvé encore moins discret que lui. Ca devait énormément compter pour lui s'il s'était fait tatouer l'emblème sur le torse. Je comprenais encore mieux pourquoi il ne souhaitait aucune autre femme dans sa vie et préférait que ça soit moi. Je ne fis aucun commentaire dessus mais je posais simplement ma main pour caresser sa cicatrice colorée.

\- Ace a le même dans le dos. Soufflais-je doucement en traçant le contour de la croix.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai fait. Ca ne te dérange pas de le voir, yoï ?

\- Nan, j'aime bien les tatouages. Ace en a et ne parlons pas de mon cousin. Il en a partout le corps. Souris-je doucement.

\- J'étais sûr que je pouvais me montrer avec toi. Tu es tolérante. Thatch avait raison, yoï. Sourit-il amusé.

Je lui rendis son sourire en continuant de caresser son torse.

\- J'ai une question. Tu as le droit de m'envoyer chier si tu n'as pas envie de me répondre. Fis-je hésitante.

\- On verra bien. Je t'écoute, yoï.

\- Tous les... Tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont de tatoué l'emblème sur eux ? Demandai-je timidement à voix basse sans oser le regarder.

Il se mit à rire franchement me surprenant.

\- A ma connaissance, oui. C'est une fierté pour nous de le porter. Même Thatch en a un, yoï. Ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais surprise. Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas vu et pourtant je l'avais maté plusieurs fois à poils.

\- Ah oui ? Où ça ? Hallucinai-je.

\- Il voulait un endroit discret alors je lui ai fait derrière l'oreille gauche. Tu lui demanderas de te le montrer, yoï. Ricana-t-il avant de se pencher pour reprendre son baiser.

Ca, ça voulait dire : arrêtons de causer et continuons ! Sa peau chaude me réchauffait la poitrine et le ventre. C'était agréable car je commençais à avoir froid. Je touchais sa nuque, ses épaules et enfin son dos. Malgré que ses cheveux soient horriblement secs, il avait la peau très douce. Je la griffais gentiment et je l'entendis gémir de satisfaction. Il aimait ça. Mes ongles glissaient sur ses reins puis je logeais mes premières phalanges sous son jeans gris. Soudainement, je sentis qu'il tirait mon legging sur le côté droit. Je pris alors appuis sur mes talons contre le bord du bureau pour soulever dans un grand effort mon bassin dans le but de l'aider à retirer mon vêtement. Il l'abaissa d'un coup rapide jusqu'à mes genoux et je me rendis compte qu'il avait embarqué ma culotte avec. Je sentais le froid des filaments de ma cyprine se coller sur mes cuisses. J'étais très excitée et le voulais vite en moi. Toutefois, Marco souleva mes jambes pour ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine nue lui offrant sans doute une belle vue sur ma minette. J'avais honte de me présenter aussi poilue devant lui. Je me cachais le visage de gêne tandis qu'il me fixait avec un sourire en coin. Deux de ses doigts passèrent à plusieurs reprises sur ma vulve me faisant soupirer de plaisir. J'étais tellement humide que la friction était bruyante. Il cessa et j'osais le regarder entre mes doigts, la tête sur le côté. Il était en train de porter ses doigts à sa bouche, les suçotant avec un sourire amusé. C'était très malaisant mais je n'osais faire aucun commentaire pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il se pencha sur la droite pour attraper sa sacoche et fouiller dedans. Oh un préservatif ! Oui ! Enfin ! Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure ayant hâte de l'avoir enfin en moi. Il ricana en déboutonnant son jean puis l'abaissa avec son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de déballer le petit sachet contenant le fameux latex. Il l'enroula soigneusement autours de son membre avant de jeter l'emballage dans sa poubelle de bureau. Il fit glisser ensuite sa verge sur ma minette pour se lubrifier encore plus avant de me pénétrer lentement. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon gémissement en fermant les yeux. Ca y était ! Enfin ! Il était à l'intérieur. Je me tapais mon nouveau fantasme. J'en avais rêvassé de ce moment, même si je nous voyais plus faire ça dans un lit que sur un bureau dans un hôpital. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'on voulait... Il buta au fond dans un soupir avant de prendre appuis sur le dessous de mes cuisses relevées contre mes seins pour débuter un lent déhanchement.

\- Je savais que tu étais serrée mais je ne pensais pas autant. C'est très agréable. Ton vagin épouse parfaitement la forme de ma verge... Humm... C'est si bon, yoï... haleta-t-il.

J'étais vraiment si serrée que ça ? Néanmoins je le sentais en moi comme je pouvais sentir Ace et Sasha. Ca ne tirait pas plus que ça ma peau contrairement à Thatch. Alors lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un camion citerne à l'intérieur. Je lâchais un couinement, les yeux clos lorsque je sentis une vague électrique très agréable me parcourir l'intérieur.

\- Tout va bien ? Je ne te fais pas mal, yoï ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet en continuant son déhanchement.

Je hochais de la tête en ouvrant les yeux avec un sourire à demi caché par mes doigts sur ma bouche.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Soufflai-je.

Oui, je jouais ma prude et oui, je l'assumais. Ca me plaisait de jouer l'innocente et l'inexpérimenté pour qu'il me cajole et émette de la tendresse envers moi. Je me sentais en sécurité. Bon, je n'abusais pas vraiment car j'avouais que ma timidité était là. J'étais tout de même avec Marco, un homme de 43 ans, mon médecin dans cet hôpital, un pirate et Commandant de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, et en plus, nous ne nous connaissions que très peu. Oh mon Dieu ! Je me rendais compte que je me tapais mon doc et le meilleur ami de Thatch et de Ace. J'étais une salope à ce point ? Le regretterais-je ? Serais-je déçue une fois que nous aurions fini ? Aimerais-je finalement ? Voudrais-je continuer et donc le revoir ? Mais surtout, étais-je en train de faire une connerie ? Le voulais-je vraiment ? Allait-il tout raconter à d'autres et s'en vanter? Allait-il vraiment vouloir me revoir ? Ou bien allait-il me dénigrer et me rabaisser ensuite ?

\- Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et encore moins te faire peur... Ce serait dommage pour moi si tu ne voudrais plus me revoir ensuite, yoï. Ricana-t-il en me caressant une fesse.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Souris-je doucement.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis prit un rythme plus rapide. Je gémissais faiblement sentant des frissons de plaisir parcourir mon corps. Cependant, les secousses que je ressentais contre le meuble en bois me faisaient mal au dos. Dans un grand effort, je retirais mon legging noir avec ma culotte, restant en chaussettes et en débardeur. Marco m'avait aidée à terminer de les enlever pour les laisser sur le bureau, puis j'écartais mes jambes et il se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras me portant avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. J'étais à califourchon sur lui. Il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses m'incitant à me mouvoir. Mes bras autours de son cou, j'ondulais du bassin en le regardant dans les yeux. Nos souffle se mélangeaient et sentant mon débardeur me gêner, je le retirais pour le jeter sur le bureau. Marco vint prendre mon mamelon en bouche pour l'aspirer, le suçoter et le laper de sa langue. Je couinais de plaisir en continuant mon déhanchement sur lui, un bras enlaçant son cou et mon autre main se logeant dans ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'il m'aidait avec ses mains sous mes fesses car sinon j'aurais vite arrêté à cause de la fatigue. Marco se redressa et j'embrassais sa joue, sa tempe puis encore sa joue avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. C'était doux. En fait, je n'avais pas l'impression que nous baisions mais plutôt que nous faisions l'amour. C'était assez drôle car aucun de nous deux ne ressentaient quelque chose de fort pour l'autre. Il recherchait la tendresse d'une femme et moi, celui d'un homme. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Je ne regrettais pas ce que je faisais et prenais même mon pied. Toutefois, j'étais tout de même surprise de constater que Thatch avait raison. Marco était encore d'attaque après avoir à peine joui. Etait-il humain ? Il avait dit qu'il renaissait de ses cendres. Comme un phénix ? Oh bordel ! Il y avait un certain Phénix dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. L'idée que ce soit lui me traversa l'esprit. Surtout qu'en plus Marco adorait les oiseaux et avait une figurine représentant un phénix sur son bureau. Ouais ça devait être lui. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais lu. Phénix était le Commandant de la première flotte de l'Empereur, donc son Bras-droit. Oh mon Dieu ! Ca voudrait dire que je ne me tapais pas n'importe quel commandant. Oh bordel de merde ! Néanmoins, je trouvais ça très excitant. J'augmentais le rythme de mes hanches. Marco actionna la manette sur le côté de son fauteuil pour abaisser le dossier en arrière, nous couchant donc à demi car le haut butait sur le petit meuble de rangement juste derrière. Il revint m'aider en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et je pris appuis sur le meuble en bois pour moins me fatiguer. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux, nos bouches entrouvertes laissant passer nos respirations saccadées et nos gémissements pour moi et grognements pour lui. Je sentais ma jouissance arriver alors je me redressais rapidement en griffant gentiment son torse volontairement pour sautiller sur lui ensuite en prenant appuis sur les accoudoirs. Je fermais les yeux et accélérais en couinant mon orgasme. C'était bon, putain ! Je tremblais, le souffle court, en ondulant lentement du bassin. Je me couchais ensuite sur son torse en reprenant mon souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Je déposais des baisers sur la peau brûlante de sa clavicule, de son cou puis de sa mâchoire. J'avais cessé tout mouvement tandis que je l'embrassais tendrement. Marco me caressait les fesses puis le dos en approfondissant le baiser. Ca me faisait bizarre de ne pas l'entendre jouir après moi. Habituellement, Ace, Thatch et même Sasha venaient ensuite et ça se terminait là. Mais Marco était différent. Il tenait le rythme, à croire qu'il arrivait à se contenir. J'arrêtais notre bécotage et le regardais dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

\- Ca va, yoï ? Me demanda-t-il près de ma bouche, avec un sourire en coin.

Je hochais frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Oui ! Souris-je joyeusement.

\- Continuons alors, yoï !

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses tandis qu'il prenait les commandes. Je ne savais pas combien de temps, il s'était écoulé depuis mais il allait être en retard pour sa pause-déjeuné et moi pour mon plateau-repas. Je fus surprise de ressentir encore du plaisir. C'était faible mais bien présent. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents. Il m'avait offert une belle jouissance et je voulais lui faire plaisir. Mais je ne savais pas comment.

\- Marco ? Soufflai-je timidement.

\- Hum ? Émit-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Je... J'aimerais te faire plaisir... Tu as... Tu as une envie particulière que tu aimerais que je fasse ?... quémandais-je sans trop oser.

\- Oui, mais ce sera une autre fois dans un lieu plus propice et je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour ça. Je ne souhaite pas te faire peur. En tout cas, tu es magnifique quand tu jouis, yoï. Ricana-t-il amusé.

Je hochais de la tête, comprenant avec les pommettes roses. C'était vrai que sur un fauteuil, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras pour nous redresser et se mettre debout. Je m'accrochais à lui et il me coucha sur le fauteuil toujours contre moi. Nous nous embrassions et il continua de se mouvoir en moi. J'enlaçais son corps de mes cuisses. Ses testicules tapaient contre mes fesses et j'adorais ça. C'était très excitant. Une grande vague de plaisir électrifia mon vagin lui donnant quelques spasmes d'émoi. Je griffais son dos un peu plus fort qu'avant lui tirant un grognement de satisfaction. Il inspira bruyamment entre ses dents en relevant la tête, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés. Avais-je fait trop fort ? Je me sentais désolée mais il dit quelque chose qui me surpris.

\- Encore, yoï !

Il aimait vraiment ça. Je le refis encore et il grogna de plaisir avant d'accélérer les mouvements de son bassin. C'était bon. Je ressentais encore plus de plaisir et nous nous bécotions avec beaucoup d'envie et d'érotisme. Mes ongles raclaient encore sa peau alors que je gémissais bruyamment. C'était bon. Allais-je encore avoir un orgasme ? Je l'espérais sincèrement. Ce serait une première surtout. J'avais chaud. Mon corps bouillonnait et le sien avait des perles de sueurs sur les tempes et la naissance du cou.

\- Fait le plus fort, yoï ! Implora-t-il après avoir grogné.

Je recommençais en les enfonçant cette fois-ci dans sa chair. J'avais peur de trop en faire et de lui faire mal sauf que ça avait l'air d'être tout le contraire. Il émit un petit rire étouffé par notre baiser. Ca lui plaisait. Marco aimait la douleur. Est-ce que ça l'excitait ? Est-ce que ça lui donnait du plaisir sexuel ? Je cessais de me poser des questions lorsque je sentis mon vagin se contracter d'un coup. J'étais en train de jouir de nouveau. Seigneur ! Je me mordais les lèvres en tremblant de tout mon corps. J'étais en feu. Mon sang bouillait à l'intérieur. Il grogna longuement la bouche close et je le vis retrousser le nez, les yeux clos avant de s'enfoncer profondément en moi pour cesser de bouger ensuite. Je le sentais pousser encore plus loin. Avec ma jouissance, je trouvais ça très agréable et couinais de plaisir. Son corps brûlant tremblotait contre le mien et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. Avait-il joui ? J'avais toujours affreusement chaud. Je transpirais et c'en était de même pour lui. Nos respirations saccadées résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce. Marco se mouva de nouveau en moi plus lentement, soupirant et tremblotant à chaque poussée. Je caressais ses cheveux, la peau de son crâne puis son dos. Il inspira entre ses dents avec un tremblement. Avait-il mal ? Au cas où, je regardais ma main. Merde ! J'avais un peu de sang sur la pulpe de mon index. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte.

\- Marco, je... Je suis désolée... J'y suis allée un peu trop fort en te griffant... murmurais-je, peinée.

Il se redressa et je lui montrais timidement mon doigt. Il le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin avant de le prendre et de le porter à sa bouche. Il le lécha lentement en me fixant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave et ça ne me dérange pas, yoï. Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser clos sur mes lèvres.

Il se retira de mon antre pour se mettre debout, enlever son préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle de son bureau. Il remit ensuite son caleçon avec son pantalon et je fis de même avec ma culotte et mon legging que j'avais prit sur le bureau. Nous finîmes de nous rhabiller rapidement en silence. Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau transpirante puis Marco me porta pour m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil roulant avant de remettre son cabinet en ordre : son fauteuil droit et son bureau rangé. Il me sourit en enfilant sa blouse. Je le lui rendis avec douceur. J'avais beaucoup aimé coucher avec lui. Deux orgasmes ! Deux orgasmes putain ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Il regarda son portable puis tira une grimace.

\- Ma pause-déjeuné a commencé depuis un quart-d'heure. Il me reste à peine vingt minutes. Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre et je te ferais monter un plateau-repas, yoï. Dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Je hochais de la tête puis il me dirigea vers la porte avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

\- Ca a été, yoï ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, très bien et ça m'a beaucoup plût. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me sourit grandement.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as été tellement douce avec moi et tu as vite compris ce qui me plaisait. Tu es attentive, Anastasia, ce qui fera de toi une bonne amante. Allez, allons-y, yoï !

Je rougissais fortement mais ne disais rien. Que pouvais-je dire de toute manière ? Nous sortîmes et après avoir prit l'ascenseur, nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur le lit et il se retourna vers la porte ouverte pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était un bref baiser langoureux puis il me souhaita une bonne journée et un bon appétit avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Intérieurement, j'étais hystérique. J'avais enfin baisé avec lui et je l'avais même sucé. J'étais aux anges. Mon premier plan cul sans compter Sasha. Je n'étais pas déçue et voulais même recommencer. Ma première fois avec lui avait été extraordinaire. J'avais joui deux fois ! Le truc de dingue ! J'émis un petit cri de gamine, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me comportais comme une vraie enfant gâtée mais je m'en foutais. Je me sentais heureuse. De bonne humeur, je pris mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Thatch mais je vis que j'en avais un. C'était lui ! Sautillant sur le lit, je l'ouvris avec hâte.

« Re ma jolie, tu me manques. Je reviendrais te voir en fin d'après-midi et on mangera ensemble. Je nous préparerais un bon dîner et j'espère que tu aimeras. Je t'aime ! A tout à l'heure. »

Oh un dîner romantique ? J'avais hâte ! Mais Ace venait cette nuit. Pourvu qu'ils ne se croisaient pas...

« Re ! Tu me manques aussi. Je viens de finir mes étirements et Marco m'a même fait marcher. Bon, il m'a beaucoup aidée mais ça m'a fait du bien:D. Je pensais justement à toi et j'allais t'envoyer ce sms puis j'ai vu le tiens. Ca me fait plaisir et j'ai hâte de te revoir et même de dîner avec toi. Marco m'a demandée si on était ensemble du coup vu qu'il nous avait vus et j'ai dit qu'en gros c'était un début mais rien d'officiel. Il m'a demandée aussi s'il avait le droit d'en parler autours de lui, je lui ai répondu que ça ne me dérangeais pas car ça allait finir par se savoir un jour de toute manière:D. J'ai trop envie de te voir ! A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18.

* * *

**Bonus futilité :**

\- Si Anastasia était représentée par une musique, ce serait Love Me de Yiruma.

\- Si Anastasia était doublée dans l'Anime, ce serait par la comédienne japonaise Kugimiya Rie.

\- Si dans le manga original, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon, ce serait celui de s'éclipser en halo de lumière dans des lieux qu'elle a déjà fréquenté.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bienvenue dans ce dix-neuvième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Mes Ocs subissent des tortures quotidiennes et ils aiment ça. Comment ça j'ai des plaintes de la police à mon actif ?

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Anneso280990** : Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup plût. Merci beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines concernant Ace. J'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai dû relire certains chapitres pour retrouver quelques petits renseignements pour celui-là. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais bien mangé mon plateau-repas. Un infirmier était passé pour me le déposer. Au menu, c'était purée de légumes verts avec miettes de poisson blanc cuit sans sauce. J'avais tout mélangé pour donner du goût au poisson, et en dessert, c'était une mousse au chocolat. Si Vitali avait été là, il me l'aurait piquée. Je m'étais lavée en suivant car ma sueur me collait à la peau et donc je m'étais changée pour un autre legging et un T-shirt long. J'avais même réussi à mettre un soutien-gorge après tant d'effort. J'avais pensé à me maquiller pour être présentable devant le supérieur de Papa. Je ne voulais pas lui faire honte.

Assise sur le lit, je reçus un sms. Toute contente en me disant que c'était Thatch, je l'ouvris pour constater que c'était Ace. Déception ! Puis colère ! Ce que m'avait dit Marco résonnait encore dans mon crâne. C'était comme une trahison et un viol. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait filmé à mon insu nos ébats pour les montrer à tous ses potes et les faire fantasmer. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux lorsque je le lus.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, ma souris, j'avais du boulot. Je vais larguer Isuka ce soir et ensuite je passerais te voir après 22h. Tu me manques. J'ai très hâte de te revoir. Même si nous ne sommes qu'ami, je souhaiterais t'embrasser cette nuit. Ta bouche me manque et j'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant lorsqu'on était chez toi sur le canapé ou dans ta chambre, ou même quand on était chez moi. Nos moments tous les deux me manquent. J'ai envie de recommencer avec toi, ma souris. Je dois être pénible mais je me sens mal sans toi. »

C'était surtout nos moments de baise qui lui manquaient ! Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'on toqua à la porte. Merde ! Je séchais mes larmes du revers de ma manche puis leur dit d'entrer. Je savais que c'était ma famille vu l'heure et j'espérais que Sasha avait pu venir. Ils entrèrent. Je reconnus Papa, Vitali, Sasha et même Sabo. J'étais sûre que ce serait lui qui viendrait. Je leur souris joyeusement. Mon frère et mon cousin vinrent s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi après que ce dernier ait posé ce qui semblait être mon sac de cours au pied du lit. Nous étions serrés comme des sardines mais je m'en foutais. J'étais contente de les voir. La proximité de Sasha me rappelait hier soir et je rougissais légèrement. D'ailleurs il me sourit en coin et je lui fis un doux sourire. Mon père vint poser une main chaleureuse sur ma tête avec un sourire avant de rester prêt de Sabo debout près du lit. Ils me saluèrent de bonne humeur et je fis de même.

\- Même si l'un d'entre vous me connaît déjà, je vais tout de même me présenter en bonne et dû forme. Je suis Sabo, membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et Bras-droit du leader. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que vous voulez tous rejoindre notre cause. Dragon aurait bien voulu venir en personne mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Commença Sabo.

Mon père traduisit pour Sasha et ce dernier fit un hochement de tête.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que vous devrez faire vos preuves pour qu'on vous fasse confiance. Vous suivrez également un entraînement militaire. Vous me donnerez votre email et votre numéro de portable pour que je puisse vous contacter. Continua-t-il.

Mon père traduisit encore pour Sasha. Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire. Alors on allait vraiment devoir se battre ? J'appréhendais d'utiliser une arme. Combattre au corps-à-corps ne me faisait pas peur car j'avais fait du karaté au lycée donc j'étais rôdée mais une arme...? C'était effrayant.

\- Vous avez des questions en attendant ? Termina-t-il.

Oui, j'en avais des tas mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas le moment de les poser. Il m'aurait envoyée sûrement bouler car il n'aurait pas confiance en moi pour tout me dévoiler.

\- Oui ! Quand tu dis un entraînement militaire, tu veux dire par là apprendre à manier des armes ? Questionna Vitali.

Sabo lui sourit et mon père soupira.

\- Oui, mon fils. Mais pas seulement. On vous apprendra à vous battre comme des soldats et à agir comme tel. Néanmoins, vous travaillerez en équipe de trois avec un superviseur. Vous resterez ensemble à cause de Sasha qui ne parle pas le japonais. Expliqua Papa en russe.

Je souris heureuse à Vitali et à Sasha. Ce dernier m'ébouriffa la tignasse attachée me tirant un petit rire. Nous resterons tous les trois ensemble. Ca me rassurait et en voyant le regard de mon frère, c'en était de même pour lui. En tout cas, ça me faisait penser à Naruto. C'était leur inspiration ?

\- Ce sera toi notre superviseur, Papa ? Demandais-je en japonais pour ne pas laisser de côté Sabo.

\- Nan ! Alexei le voudrait bien mais ce n'est pas préférable vu que vous êtes de la même famille. Il se soucierait plus de vous que des missions et ça serait très problématique. Vous aurez un superviseur une fois que vous aurez fait vos preuves mais pour ça, il faut que Nastasie se rétablisse. Tu comptes sortir quand de l'hôpital ? Fit Sabo avec un sourire amusé.

Vitali traduisit à notre cousin avant que je ne réponde. Sasha ricana doucement. Il avait dû traduire l'erreur de mon prénom. La honte...

\- Je ne sais pas. Le médecin a dit que je devais revenir à 51kgs pour pouvoir retourner chez moi. J'ai débuté un traitement d'un mois pour combler mes carences et j'aurais une rééducation musculaire à faire. Informais-je timidement sans le reprendre sur mon identité.

Sabo avait l'air sympa mais il avait tout de même la classe fringué avec son long manteau noir et son chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur. Son allure était différente de celle d'Ace et de Luffy surtout de Ace. Il était moins bad boy et faisait plus respectable. On voyait bien qu'il reflétait une position importante au sein de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. C'était impressionnant même s'il n'avait pas retenu mon prénom. D'ailleurs Papa avait soupiré en levant les yeux lorsqu'il s'était trompé. Je comprenais qu'il était soûlé qu'on écorche le prénom de sa progéniture.

\- Oui, ton père m'avait parlé de la rééducation. Tu me tiendras au courant de ton avancement. Sourit le frère de Ace.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire franc. Vitali venait de terminer de traduire à Sasha qui prit la parole en suivant et mon père traduisit pour Sabo.

\- Il demande quand est-ce qu'il pourra commencer à oeuvrer pour la cause ? Sasha est pressé. Soupira Papa en regardant son supérieur.

\- Ah ! Faut voir ça avec Dragon mais s'il veut commencer tout de suite, je ne suis pas contre. Ca fait plaisir de voir autant de motivation. Ria-t-il de bonne humeur.

Mon père joua encore le traducteur et Sasha était ravi.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais vite commencer ! S'exclama mon frère ce qui amusa Sabo.

\- A la bonne heure ! Ria-t-il encore.

Quand à moi, je fis une petite moue déçue. Ils me laissaient seule, ces cons ! Je me sentais mise à l'écart à cause de ma convalescence et ça me pinçait le cœur. Ma gueule de déprimée devait se voir car Sasha me mit un coup de coude et me fit un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que toi aussi, ma fille, tu voudrais vite commencer ? Questionna Papa dans un soupir.

Je hochais vivement de la tête avec un sourire peiné.

\- Oui mais je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose. Fis-je désolée.

\- C'est sûr qu'ici tu es limitée. Raison de plus pour vite te rétablir ! Sourit Sabo chaleureusement me tirant un rougissement.

Qu'il était beau comme ça ! On aurait dit Ace. Le portable de Papa sonna et il s'excusa pour sortir ensuite de la pièce pour répondre. C'était la Marine ? Sabo avait aussi l'air inquiet puis son regard croisa le mien et il me fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Bon maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je peux vous parler plus sérieusement. Vous savez au moins dans quoi vous vous engagez, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sabo sur un ton brut.

Je traduisais pour Sasha et nous acquiesçâmes tous ensemble. Enfin nan, pas vraiment mais autant suivre le mouvement.

\- Bien ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez le mental pour réussir à nous suivre. Intégrer l'A.R. N'est pas un jeu ou une mode. Nous oeuvrons pour une grande cause qui changera le monde que nous connaissons. Bien entendu, nous débutons, ici, au Japon puis une fois terminé, nous nous engagerons ailleurs. Je sais que vous avez entendu parler d'un coup d'Etat qui aura lieu prochainement, vous devez vous douter bien sûr que ça ne sera pas une partie de rigolade et que des gens vont mourir et souffrir. Vous vous mettrez vous même en danger, vous le savez ? Rajouta-t-il pendant que je traduisais encore.

\- Ouais et il n'y a pas de soucis ! Mon père est à la botte de ces putains de Dragons Célestes et ça me casse les couilles de les voir tous se croire au-dessus de tous le monde. Mon père est autant une merde qu'eux. J'aimerais bien voir sa gueule quand tout ce en quoi il lèche le cul s'effondrera. Ce putain de monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. J'en ai rien à foutre de buter des gens si ça permet de rendre la vie meilleure pour la génération future. Pour la paix, il faut bien faire des sacrifices ! S'exclama Sasha, déterminé.

Vitali et moi le regardâmes sur le cul. Il comptait vraiment tuer ? C'était différent de nous deux. Quel cran !

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Questionna Sabo voyant que personne ne traduisait.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Fallait dire que Sasha n'avait pas été tendre dans le ton de sa voix et n'importe qui ne comprenant pas le russe aurait pu croire qu'il l'engueulait. Vitali prit les devants pour jouer les traducteurs. Il n'avait rien omis même pas la vulgarité ce qui amusa Sabo.

\- Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Je suis du même avis que toi. Sourit-il et Vitali traduisit.

\- Alors on va bien s'entendre, mon gars ! Ricana mon cousin et mon frère transmit le message.

Papa revint dans la chambre en rangeant son portable dans la poche de sa veste longue. Il soupira en fermant la porte.

\- C'était ma femme. Elle va arriver avec le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Anastasia donc nous allons devoir sortir de l'hôpital. Tu restes avec nous, Sabo ? Anya a fait un gâteau. Déclara mon père.

\- Nan, désolé. Je vais devoir y aller. Je reste pour la journée et Koala m'attend dans la voiture. J'aimerais bien aussi profiter de mes frères surtout que je dois encore faire la moral au plus vieux.

Il avait terminé en me regardant. Ace allait subir. Je traduisais doucement à Sasha qui fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu es le frère de cet enfoiré qui a fait du mal à Nastia ? S'énerva-t-il à l'encontre de Sabo.

\- Il demande si tu es le frère de Ace ? Traduisit mon père.

Sabo fronça des sourcils et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, c'est mon frère et je comprends ta colère. Il a bien déconné ! Mon autre frère m'en avait parlé le mois dernier. Ace n'avait rien voulu me dire mais Anya et Alexei m'ont tout raconté au téléphone. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Nastasie...

Il avait clos ses yeux et prit un ton peiné. Papa fit le traducteur et Sasha allait dire quelque chose mais voyant son expression mauvaise, je posais une main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer.

\- Arrête, Sasha ! Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sabo. Il n'y est pour rien. Laisse-le ! Fis-je doucement.

Il me fixa, le regard dur avant de soupirer. Je sentis les muscles de son bras se détendre et je le lâchais.

\- Bon allez, je vais prendre votre email et numéro de téléphone puis j'y vais. Nous dit Sabo en sortant son portable.

Nous lui donnâmes et Vitali fit l'intermédiaire pour Sasha. Après ça, il partit une fois nous avoir salués et promis de vite nous contacter. Mon cousin me porta pour m'aider à m'installer sur le fauteuil roulant et me mit la couverture sur le corps. Je le remerciais chaleureusement puis nous sortîmes dans le couloir tandis qu'il était mon chauffeur.

\- Papa ! Sasha et Vitali n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'est ma surprise. Tu veux bien me le dire ? S'il-te-plaît ? Suppliais-je en russe avec un sourire amusé.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et me fit un sourire en coin. Mon frère et mon cousin ricanèrent en se jetant un regard complice.

\- Sois patiente, ma fille ! Je peux juste te dire que tu ne seras pas déçue. Ta mère nous attend. Dépêchons-nous ! Sourit doucement Papa.

Je feignais de bouder ce qui amusa Vitali et Sasha. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur puis descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ah pause pipi ! Je fais vite ! S'exclama mon frère en se précipitant vers les toilettes de la cafétéria.

Il pouvait pas y aller avant, ce con ? Je roulais des yeux et j'entendis Sasha pouffer doucement de rire.

\- Attendez ici ! Je vais voir si Anya est arrivée. Dit Papa en partant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Mouais ce serait con de gâcher la surprise en arrivant trop tôt. Bon, bah nous voilà à attendre comme des cons avec Sasha... Je sentis un gros souffle rapide et bref près de mon oreille faisant virevolter mes mèches encadrant mon visage. Je fronçais des sourcils, puis encore un autre souffle. Sasha ! Ce crétin était en train de m'emmerder.

\- Arrête ! Râlais-je après qu'il ait recommencé.

Il se mit à rire me faisant soupirer. Il avait sûrement grandi mais il était toujours aussi con. Monsieur avait changé ? Mon cul, ouais !

\- C'est toujours aussi drôle de te faire chier ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi chieur ! Soupirai-je.

Il rit de plus belle et je roulais des yeux.

\- Tu n'a pas froid comme ça ? Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Nous étions peut-être en printemps mais il ne faisait pas 20 degrés non plus. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt à manches courtes blanc, d'un long cardigan sans manches marron foncé avec un jeans bleu délavé bouclé d'une grosse ceinture en cuir.

\- Nan ! Il fait chaud ici, Kuzina. Tu oublies qu'en Russie, il fait beaucoup plus froid. J'ai l'impression d'être en Eté... sourit-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'y pensais plus. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner cet Eté alors ? M'amusai-je à dire ensuite.

\- Je vais crever à coup sûr ! Rigola-t-il me faisant rire.

\- Ouais surtout qu'à partir de Juin jusqu'à fin Juillet, il y a la saison des pluies. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oh bordel, ouais ! Je resterais enfermé tout l'Eté, tiens ! Ria-t-il.

Je riais avec lui.

\- Pour ta surprise, j'en ai chié à la trouver donc j'espère que tu penseras à bien me remercier, Nastia. Ricana-t-il doucement.

\- Tu voudras que je te fasse un gâteau en rentrant, c'est ça ? Demandais-je amusée.

\- Va pas m'empoisonner, toi ! Nan, je pensais plutôt à autre chose. Vitali m'a dit que vous alliez vous prendre un appart une fois que tu seras émanciper. J'aimerais vivre avec vous dès que j'aurais trouver un job pour mon Visa. Tu te doutes bien que je ne comptes pas squatter chez tes darons pendant longtemps et avec mon japonais, laisse tomber pour vivre tout seul.

\- Ouais ! Ce serait bien. Tu en as parlé à Vitali ? Souris-je contente.

\- Ouais, il m'a dit de t'en parler. C'est parfait si tu es d'accord.

Tiens en parlant de lui, le voilà qui revenait. Il nous sourit en nous voyant l'attendre.

\- Où est Papa ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- Tu étais trop long. Il s'est barré ! Ricana Sasha.

\- Mais nan, il est parti voir si Mama était arrivée. Rectifiais-je amusée.

Il hocha de la tête et je lançais le sujet que nous venions d'évoquer avec Sasha avant son arrivée.

\- Alors du coup, tu veux bien ? Questionna Vitali.

\- Ouais mais à la condition qu'il fasse le ménage à chaque fois ! Ricanais-je.

\- Quoi ? Oh bah alors là, tu peux toujours crever ! C'est ton rôle de gonzesse. Quand tu feras les chiottes, je penserais à bien chier avant et je pisserais à côté ! Ria-t-il méchamment.

L'enfoiré ! Vitali éclata de rire. L'encourageait pas, toi ! Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se foutre de ma gueule maintenant. Bande de cons !

\- Mouais si je n'accepte pas la proposition de Thatch... fis-je avec un air de connasse.

Ils cessèrent de rire et me regardèrent troublés.

\- Hein ? Quelle proposition ? Demandèrent-ils presque en même temps.

\- Bah... Il m'a demandée de venir vivre avec lui une fois émancipée... soufflais-je un peu gênée maintenant.

\- Tu comptes accepter ? Demanda Vitali.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que je verrais avec toi, frangin, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être à sa charge financièrement et puis vivre avec lui, c'est trop alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble, enfin... tentais-je d'expliquer.

\- Je comprends... fit mon frère avant d'être coupé par Sasha.

\- Nan, moi je ne comprends pas du tout ! Le gars est riche. Tu devrais en profiter et lui pomper tout son fric ! Sourit-il en mimant quelqu'un faisant une fellation avec son poing près de sa bouche.

Je rougissais et Vitali éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que mon pitre de cousin se prenne une baffe derrière la tête lui faisant arrêter sa connerie. Papa était arrivé. La honte !

\- Anya est arrivée et nous attend dans le parc. Allons-y ! déclara-t-il en prenant les commandes de mon fauteuil.

Nous avançâmes et Sasha nous regardait avec un sourire fourbe plissé. Ce crétin... Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et allâmes dans le parc où j'avais été avec Thatch. J'avais hâte de découvrir ma surprise. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais médité dessus mais aucun cadeau que j'avais eu en tête était possible. J'avais même pensé à un chat mais après mes nombreuses et vaines tentatives précédentes, je m'étais dit que ça devait être mort. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que ça provenait de Russie et qu'il n'y en avait sûrement pas au Japon. Sasha avait dit qu'il en avait chié à en trouver donc c'était rare. Je ne voyais pas du tout quoi. Bref, je verrais bien. Nous vîmes Mama nous attendant assise sur un banc à une table de pique-nique. Je pus voir deux gros sacs sur la table. Mon cadeau était dedans ? Mon cœur s'emballait en arrivant près d'elle. J'avais hâte et je me sentais comme une gamine de 5 ans à Noël. Ma mère se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son accolade avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Comment vas-tu ? Me dit-elle souriante.

\- Très bien, Mama. Ce matin, j'ai fait des étirements avec le doc et j'ai même pu marcher un peu avec son aide. A midi, j'ai pu manger un peu solide. De la purée avec du poisson émietté. Répondis-je fière de moi.

\- Oh ! Tu vas pouvoir manger le gâteau alors. J'ai fait ton préféré !

Oh bordel ! Le lait d'oiseau de Mama ! Je hochais de la tête frénétiquement avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Oh ça oui, j'allais le bouffer !

\- Mais avant ça, nous avons une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux, ma fille!s'exclama Papa en me plaçant au bord de la table.

Je fermais donc mes paupières en tentant de me retenir de sourire comme une hystérique. J'entendis Sasha ricaner puis la fermeture éclair d'un sac. Je serrais fortement mes paupières pour ne pas céder à la tentation de les ouvrir. On déposa quelque chose sur mes genoux. Oh merde ! Oh bordel de merde ! Ce n'était pas ce que je croyais ? J'ouvris les yeux et Si ! Un chat ! C'était un chat ! Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je le pris dans mes bras et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je le serrais fortement contre moi. Il était jeune mais pas encore adulte, avec un long pelage bleu argenté et des yeux verts. Je connaissais cette race, le Nebulung, un dérivé du Bleu Russe. Il portait un harnais avec une laisse reliée à un des sacs. Il était trop beau ! Qu'il était doux ! Je l'aimais déjà. Oh bordel... Je finissais par pleurer lorsque que je l'entendis ronronner. Seigneur ! J'en avais rêvé de ce chat. Merci ! Je remerciais tout le monde en chialant comme une gamine ce qui les amusa.

\- C'est un mâle Nebulung de 6 mois. Il a pas encore de nom alors on l'appelle le chat. Me dit Vitali.

\- Ouais, j'en ai chié à l'avoir. Dïadïa m'avait envoyé l'argent et l'adresse de l'éleveur pour que je te le ramène mais le gars ne voulait pas me le donner. J'avais dû appeler Tïatïa pour qu'il accepte. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que c'était pour toi, Kuzina. Il pensait que j'allais faire un trafic. Bon après vu ma dégaine, on peut se leurrer. Heureusement que Tïatïa était là ! Raconta Sasha.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai dû lui envoyer par mail ma pièce d'identité. On a presque terminé les papiers pour qu'il soit agrée dans le pays. Ca a beau être chat, il n'est pas si différent de nous. Il lui manque juste un nom. Tu veux le nommer comment, ma chérie ? Termina de raconter Mama.

Un nom ? J'avais mon idée.

\- Lucifer comme dans Cendrillon... pleurais-je doucement, le chat contre mon visage.

Mama sortit une feuille déjà bien remplie et un stylo puis nota le nom avec un sourire.

\- Il a un bon caractère et ne miaule presque pas. Informa Papa en ouvrant le second sac.

Je souris doucement et ancrais mes yeux dans ceux émeraudes du chat. Il me fixait en ronronnant avec de les cligner lentement. Oh que c'était adorable ! J'avais lu que les chats faisaient ça pour exprimer leur amour. Oh je t'aimais aussi, Lucifer ! Il était adorable et il était à moi ! Quel magnifique cadeau ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mes parents n'avaient pas pu me l'offrir avant. Les animaux étaient interdits dans l'hôpital. Soudainement, il leva la patte pour tenter de chopper mes boucles d'oreilles.

\- Nan ! Fis-je en me reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mama en rangeant la feuille dans son sac à main.

\- Il veut attraper mes boucles d'oreilles. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire avant de sécher mes larmes.

\- Tes boucles d'oreilles ? Questionna perplexe Papa en sortant des assiettes en carton du second sac.

\- Oui, un des cadeaux du White Day de Thatch.

\- Oh ! Émit Mama avec un sourire taquin.

Papa se pinça les lèvres en ne faisant aucun commentaire tout en continuant de sortir la vaisselle de voyage.

\- Il m'a offert également une jolie robe blanche, le foulard et la jolie montre. Souris-je en montrant mon poignet et mon cou.

Mama ricana avant de me jeter un regard amusé ce qui amusa mon frère et mon cousin. Je rougissais fortement en détournant les yeux. Oh bordel... C'était hyper gênant.

\- C'est très beau. Il t'apprécie beaucoup pour t'offrir ce genre de présent. Il doit être amoureux de toi, à mon avis. Sourit ma mère taquine.

Je ne dis rien et baissais la tête le visage brûlant ce qui la fit rire tout comme Vitali et Sasha. Seul mon père restait silencieux jusqu'à ce que j'entende un soupire de lassitude de sa part.

\- Anya, tu as oublié la pelle à gâteau ! Souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Hein ? Nan ! Le contre-dit Mama.

\- Si ! J'ai tout enlevé. Il n'y a plus rien dans le sac. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Mince... En courant après le chat pour le mettre dans son sac, j'ai oublié alors. Pas grave, on fera sans. Dit-elle avec un sourire ensuite, en se levant pour servir le gâteau.

Pourvu qu'elle soit passée à autre chose et qu'elle ne revienne pas sur Thatch !

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Sabo ? Demanda-t-elle en me servant une part.

Ouf.

\- Très bien dans l'ensemble. Court comparé à d'habitude mais il avait à faire ensuite surtout que Koala attendait dans la voiture. Il doit les contacter individuellement pour mieux parler même si pour Sasha, je devrais être là. Il va falloir sérieusement penser à ce que tu apprennes le japonais si tu comptes rester, mon garçon.

Papa avait terminé en tournant son regard sur Sasha.

\- Oui, Dïadïa. C'est en cours et puis Nastia et Vitali sont d'accord pour m'aider. Je commence à reconnaître et comprendre certains mots à force de vous entendre parler entre vous. Après ça, une fois que je saurais parler la langue, Nastia m'a dit que Thatch m'embaucherait dans son restaurant pour que j'ai mon Visa travail. Sourit-il fier de lui.

\- Ah mais oui, tu m'en avais parlée tout à l'heure. Thatch est vraiment une bonne personne. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes avec nous au pays. S'enjoua Mama en servant la dernière part.

\- Je compte bien rester. Il n'y a rien qui me retient en Russie.

\- Tu sais au moins te présenter convenablement en japonais ? Car je suppose que Thatch te fera passer un entretien avant. Parla mon père.

Sasha sembla réfléchir puis tira une grimace.

\- Je m'appeller Sasha Ivanov...Euh... Je venir de Russie... Euh... Je suis 20 années... Euh...

C'était pas encore ça et son accent était horrible. Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, pensif avec une grimace.

\- C'est mieux qu'avant mais il y a encore du travail. Pense à donner toujours ton patronyme avant ton prénom. Les gens utiliseront ton nom par politesse. Expliqua Papa.

Il hocha de la tête puis croisa mon regard et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Je te donnerais mes cahiers de notes que j'avais fait lorsqu'Alexei m'enseignait le japonais. Ils doivent être ranger dans l'armoire de la chambre. Proposa Mama chaleureusement.

\- Merci Tïatïa ! Sourit mon cousin.

\- Le plus difficile sera de lire. Parler est très simple même si je sais que j'ai encore quelques difficultés de prononciation.

Il hocha de la tête compréhensif avant de tendre un bras pour caresser le chat qui dormait maintenant sur mes genoux. Nous mangeâmes le gâteau avec bon cœur. Je mâchais lentement et en petite quantité. Que c'était bon, bordel ! J'en aurais bien repris encore mais mon estomac était déjà plein. Dommage... Nous discutâmes encore de Sabo et j'appris que Koala faisait également partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, que Papa avait contacté un certain Kuma qui travaillait encore pour la Marine pour les rejoindre, il y a des année, depuis l'incendie du Grey Terminal. Il avait même rencontré une fois Dragon. Mon frère avait été émerveillé et avait posé tout un tas de questions à Papa. Bien sûr, il était resté très vague dans ses réponses mais nous avions pu savoir au moins qu'il se curait souvent le nez sans gène. Ca m'avait rappelée Luffy et son grand-père. Ca devait être de famille, à mon avis. Nous avons bu ensuite du thé noir préparé par Mama avant que Vitali ne promène le chat pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Ca m'avait amusée. Sasha avait ensuite lancé le sujet de mon émancipation et leur avait dit qu'il habiterait avec Vitali et moi, une foi que nous aurons trouvé un appartement. L'idée avait plût à mes parents surtout à mon père. Il m'avait regardée puis hoché de la tête. Quoi ? Il croyait que j'allais rester naïve toute ma vie ? Bon possible... Mais je faisais des efforts... Enfin, il me semblait... Puis , Papa était parti aux toilettes et Sasha était parti rejoindre Vitali qui était toujours avec le chat, pour fumer une cigarette, me laissant seule avec Mama. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se pencha vers moi avec une moue enfantine.

\- Alors ma chéri ? Tu penses quoi de Thatch ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée, à voix basse.

Je virais rouge voyant où elle voulait en venir. Elle, elle cherchait des infos.

\- Bah, il est gentil... Je m'entends très bien avec lui... On s'amuse bien ensemble... bégayais-je en rougissant fortement.

Mama gloussa comme un gamine.

\- Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, ma fille. Il est très présent, t'offre plein de cadeaux et surtout il a le même regard qu'il pose sur toi que ton père lorsque nous sommes seuls, lui et moi. Ricana-t-elle avec un sourire à la con.

Je ne disais rien et sentais mon visage me brûler encore plus. Mama avait une bonne observation. Thatch était vraiment amoureux de moi et ne le cachait pas. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle penserait de notre futur couple. Bon autant jouer la débile.

\- Tu crois ? Demandais-je hésitante.

\- Oh toi, ça t'intéresse ! Oui, mon bébé. Ton père était pareil au début. Il voulait tout le temps me faire plaisir et me couvrait de cadeau et de petites intentions. Parfois, il se conduisait même comme un idiot pour m'impressionner. Mais il avait toujours ce regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Ca me donne l'impression d'être un trésor à ses yeux. Et Thatch te regarde de la même façon, ma chéri. Ace n'avait pas ce regard. Il n'était pas amoureux de toi et après ce qu'il t'a fait, ça ne fait aucun doute. Sinon, Thatch est très beau et il a l'air très bien surtout financièrement. Ricana-t-elle à la fin.

Oh Mama... Ne t'y mettait pas aussi ! Sasha suffisait...

\- Il ne t'intéresse pas ? Il est mieux que Ace. Bon il est plus âgé que toi mais ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, j'en avais discuté avec ton père et il souhaite que tu te maries avant de commencer à avoir des rapports sexuels. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ai actuellement mais si tu souhaites en avoir avant, ne dit rien à ton père. Ca lui ferait du mal.

Bon au moins, je savais maintenant que notre différence d'âge ne la dérangerait pas et visiblement mon père également. C'était si malaisant de parler sexe avec elle alors je préférais ne pas m'attarder dessus.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Papa. Mais c'est vrai que je trouve beau Thatch. Il est très gentil avec moi. D'ailleurs, le mois prochain, il doit aller aux USA en tant qu'invité dans une émission TV et il m'a proposée de l'accompagner pendant les trois jours mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter...soufflais-je.

\- Oh ! Un rendez-vous galant aux Etats-Unis ? Ma chérie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu as envie d'y aller, tu y vas mais c'est vrai que ça fait tôt vu ta condition physique. S'il t'intéresse vraiment, tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre sur tes sentiments à son égard.

\- Je sais Mama, mais ma rupture avec Ace est très récente pour moi et j'ai peur d'être déçue encore une fois. Pourtant je sais au fond de moi que Thatch est différent et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il est si intentionné avec moi. Il a même prévu de faire à manger pour dîner avec moi ce soir. Il vient en fin d'après-midi...

\- Oh ma chéri... Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais préviens-moi une fois que vous serez ensemble que je pose le terrain avec ton père. Quand il me parle de Thatch, je sens qu'il se méfie énormément de lui et je le comprends. Tu apprendras sûrement en rejoignant officiellement l'A.R. qui Ace et Thatch sont vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, ma chérie... dit-elle à voix basse à la fin avant que je ne la coupe voyant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mama ! Je suis au courant depuis longtemps que ce sont des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Je l'avais découvert toute seule. Ace n'était pas très discret. J'ai même un peu parlé avec Barbe Blanche. Il est sympa mais un peu bourru. Souris-je doucement.

\- Oui, ton père m'avait dit que c'était un homme à ne pas prendre à la légère et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les pirates. Ils ne te feront jamais de mal... Plus maintenant en tout cas. Sourit-elle.

J'aurais pensé que Papa lui aurait parlée de ce que je savais au moins sur Ace. Pourquoi il ne lui disait rien ? Voulait-il la protéger ? Pourtant elle faisait partie également de l'Armée Révolutionnaire maintenant. Mystère sur la réponse. Mais bref passons...

\- Mama ? Tu crois que ce serait mal si Thatch et moi nous mettons ensemble un jour ? Je veux dire, il est bien plus vieux que moi et je n'ai que 18 ans, alors... fis-je peu sûre de moi.

Elle me toucha l'épaule avec un tendre sourire.

\- Tu sais, ma chéri, il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer. Ton père est plus vieux que moi et nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter lorsque j'étais à peine majeure. Bon mes parents n'ont pas approuvé notre relation et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses ce que j'ai vécu alors je te soutiendrais dans ta potentielle relation avec lui. Pour ton père, ce sera autre chose. Tu es sa petite fille et Thatch est un adulte. Comprends que ça pourrait être difficile pour lui. Honnêtement, il m'avait confiée qu'il savait qu'entre Ace et toi, ça ne durerait pas au début puis les choses ont bougé avec l'A.R et il a eu l'idée du mariage. J'étais contre, ma chérie, tu sais bien mais ça m'a soulagée lorsque tu as décidé de choisir l'émancipation. J'ai confiance en toi. En plus, je sais que ton frère restera avec toi alors ça me rassure encore plus pour vous deux.

\- Oui, nous ne voulons pas être séparés et si Sasha reste définitivement au Japon, il vivra avec nous. Souris-je.

\- Je trouve ça bien que Thatch est proposé de l'embaucher. Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça principalement pour toi. Ricana-t-elle moqueuse.

Oui, c'était vrai ! Mais je me contentais de sourire embarrassée.

\- Tiens ! Ca me fait penser que dans ton armoire, j'ai trouvé des sacs Prada avec des robes et des chaussures qui doivent valoir très très chères, et j'avais remarqué également le beau collier que tu portes constamment autour du cou, ma chéri. Ca aussi, c'est de lui ? Sourit-elle narquoisement.

Je rougissais et hochais de la tête avec un petit sourire plissé. Avait-elle vu le sextoy ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'en dit rien et c'était encore plus gênant d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être au courant.

\- Oui et le bandeau aussi. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de m'offrir tous ces cadeaux mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Thatch est très têtu. Je lui avais offert en avance des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Il m'a dit qu'il m'offrirait quelque chose pour le White Day mais je ne pensais pas autant.

\- Il est amoureux de toi ! Je te le jure, ma fille, il te kiffe comme vous dites, vous, les jeunes ! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

Oh la honte, Mama ! Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un parent essayant de parler comme ses enfants. La honte... Toutefois, mon visage me brûla encore plus et je sentais mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine. L'entendre encore de sa part me gênait beaucoup mais je ressentais tout de même une fierté de savoir qu'une homme tel que Thatch avait des sentiments pour moi.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas avec un sourire.

J'écarquillais les yeux et déviais le regard. J'en savais rien, honnêtement.

\- Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas, Mama. Je te l'ai dit, je m'entends bien avec lui, bien mieux qu'avec Ace d'ailleurs. On est même plus proche mais je ne m'y connais pas en amour. Ace était mon premier petit ami.

\- Je sais bien, ma chérie. Si ça te dit, tu peux essayer avec lui et voir ce qu'il en sera. Qui sait, peut-être que tu seras heureuse avec lui et que j'aurais des petits-enfants. Ricana-t-elle à la fin.

Je ne dis rien et finissais par virer plus rouge encore. C'était possible ? M'enfin, avoir des enfants avec Thatch, c'était pas un peu trop rapide d'y songer ? J'y avais vaguement pensé lorsque j'étais avec Ace mais maintenant que je savais ce que j'étais réellement, nymphomane, me dire que je pourrais être un jour mère était difficile, surtout avec Thatch. On engendrerait des mômes bizarres. En plus, ça devait pas être son truc. Il avait 41 ans alors c'était un peu tard pour en avoir, nan ?

Papa revint près de nous pour s'asseoir à côté de ma mère coupant notre conversation.. Mama me sourit puis me fit un clin d'oeil tandis que je lui rendis son sourire. Je me dégageais de la table en leur disant que j'allais aux toilettes. J'avais envie de pisser.

\- Attends ! Je t'accompagne. Je dois y aller aussi. Me dit Sasha en arrivant derrière moi pour me pousser.

Je lui souris et vis mon frère s'installer à table avec le chat dans ses bras. Nous allâmes à l'intérieur. Il faisait plus chaud. Ca faisait du bien.

\- Ca te dérange pas qu'on aille dans les toilettes de ma chambre ? J'aimerais prendre un gilet plus chaud et récupérer mon portable. Proposais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Nan, ça m'arrange. J'aime bien pisser tranquille. Répondit-il en nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Nous prîmes le monte-personne et atteignîmes le quatrième étage. En chemin, j'apperçus Marco un peu plus loin, un dossier sous le bras, qui rentrait dans une chambre sans toquer. Ce n'était pas la mienne alors sûrement celle d'un autre de ses patients. Il ne m'avait pas vue et pourtant j'aurais bien voulu. Quand avait-il le temps pour jouer les pirates ? Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et Sasha me conduisit près du lit.

\- Je vais pisser en premier. Toi, ça va être plus long ! Sourit-il narquoisement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je levais les yeux mais me disais qu'il n'avait pas tord. Le temps de descendre du fauteuil, il aurait eu le temps d'aller pisser dans les chiottes du RDC. Je me penchais pour chopper mon portable sur le lit et vis que j'avais un appel manqué et un sms de Ace. Oh merde... La discussion avec Marco me revint et la colère remonta à la surface. Pauvre con !

« Re ma souris, tu as bien mangé ce matin et ce midi ? Ca a été ? Je pense venir dans la nuit en fin de compte. Je te tiendrais au courant car je vois Isuka ce soir. Elle tient à ce qu'on mange ensemble. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi. Ton frère a dit à Lufy que tu allais te faire émanciper et habiter en dehors de chez tes parents. C'est cool comme ça je pourrais venir te rendre visite. A plus tard, ma souris. »

Il était pas sensé avoir largué Isuka, lui ? Je relisais ses sms de ce matin et oui, il avait dit qu'il allait la larguer. Mais si elle lui faisait à bouffer, même si elle ne savait pas cuisiner, l'appel de la bouffe pour Ace était plus fort que tout. Bon par contre, je trouvais ça normal que Luffy lui raconte tout, ils étaient frères donc je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cafter sur ce que je comptais faire après. Toutefois, je doutais que Ace savait que je n'allais pas vivre seule sinon il n'aurait pas proposer de venir me rendre visite à l'appartement. Enfin quoique ? C'était Ace.

« Re, j'ai bien mangé ce matin et ce midi. Ca m'a fait du bien de manger autre chose que du liquide. J'ai fait une séance d'étirement et j'ai marché un peu avec l'aide de Marco. Je suis avec ma famille, là et ma mère a fait un gâteau pour fêter mon anniversaire. Du coup, j'ai eu mon cadeau surprise. C'est un chat nebulung que Sasha a ramené avec lui de Russie. Je te raconte pas ma joie !:D J'ai vu également Sabo, il est venu au coup de vent. Il va sûrement t'en parler. Ce soir, je dîne avec Thatch et nous passons la soirée ensemble. A plus tard. »

Je posais mon portable sur mes genoux au moment où mon cousin sortit de la salle de bain. Je lui souris en faisant tourner le fauteuil pour y aller à mon tour. Il avait été rapide.

\- Tu discutais avec ton amoureux Thatch ? Questionna-t-il moqueur en venant me pousser.

\- Nan, c'était Ace. Soufflais-je sans oser le regarder.

Au moment où nous passâmes la porte, il s'arrêta et se pencha pour me regarder. Je sentais son regard interrogatif et dur sur moi alors j'osais lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Il t'a dit du mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, mais je te raconte après. Là, j'aimerais faire pipi. Souris-je doucement.

Il soupira mais hocha de la tête avant de me pousser un peu plus pour finir par me laisser en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je faisais rapidement mon pipi puis allais me laver les mains au lavabo. Mon téléphone vibra me signifiant un sms. Je le lus et constatais que c'était la réponse de Ace.

« Oh je m'en doutais que c'était un chat. J'allais te le dire hier mais Isuka avait téléphoné. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Sabo et sa copine sont chez moi. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vue avec ton frère et ton cousin. Vous souhaitez vraiment rejoindre les rangs de l'A.R. ? C'est trop dangereux pour toi. J'aimerais t'éviter le danger, ma souris. Il va y avoir une guerre bientôt et tu es trop fragile pour te battre. Je ne dis pas que tu n'en aies pas capable mais je te vois très mal te battre avec un soldat de la Marine. Tu es trop gentille et trop mignonne pour utiliser une arme et faire du mal à quelqu'un. »

Cela me piqua au vif. C'était vraiment ce que je reflétais ? L'image d'une gamine faible et trop jolie pour combattre ? Stéréotype de merde. Il se trompait. Je savais me battre. J'avais été au club de karaté du lycée et si j'avais été naze, j'aurais très vite laissé tomber. Bon ma force actuelle ne permettait pas de me justifier pleinement mais je n'étais pas une petite merde. Ca nan ! J'allais intégrer les rangs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et tous les bluffer. Je ne savais pas manier un sabre ni un flingue et encore moins un fusil mais j'apprendrais. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué. Viser et tirer, agiter la lame dans tous les sens ? Ouais nan peut-être pas... Je pourrais me tuer toute seule comme une con. Toutefois, je me demandais si Thatch serait du même avis que Ace. A mon avis... Ouais. Surtout en ce moment... Lui non plus ne serait pas un soutien. Mes parents, n'en parlâmes pas ! Il me restait Vitali et Sasha. Même si mon cousin avait peu d'estime sur moi. Genre je serais la première à mourir dans un film d'horreur ? Mouais, j'avouais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais nous n'étions pas dans un film alors tout pouvait arriver. Et puis bon, je ne serais jamais seule. Ils seraient là tous les deux à mes côtés. Ca me rassurait.

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ace mais ce que tu me dis me montre que tu ne me connais pas très bien. Je suis peut-être gentille et jolie mais je sais me battre. Bon, c'est vrai que là je ne peux pas trop me la ramener. Mais après la rééducation et une bonne prise de poids, je serais ravie de te mettre une bonne raclée et là tu ne ferais plus le malin, tiens !:D »

Je ricanais du nez. Si ça pouvait me permettre de lui en foutre plein la gueule à propos de ce qu'il avait dit à Marco sans que celui-ci ait des représailles alors pourquoi pas. Bon, je savais que je perdrais comme une vieille merde mais ça me ferait un bien fou.

Mon portable sur les genoux, je me dirigeais vers le petit dressing et l'ouvris pour prendre un gilet chaud. Je l'enfilais rapidement et le boutonnais lorsque sa réponse arriva. Je la lus avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est toi qui fait la maline, là ! J'aimerais bien voir ça. Toi ? Me mettre une bonne raclée ? Elle est bonne celle-là. Déjà quand tu gueules, tu n'es pas crédible alors user de tes petits poings ? J'en rigole. Tu mériterais que je te mette une bonne fessée pour te calmer !:D »

Je pouffais de rire et fus surprise de sentir ma culotte devenir humide. Ca m'excitait. Nous n'étions plus ensemble et pourtant ça me plaisait toujours autant de parler comme ça avec lui. Me mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure, je lui répondis.

« Bah tiens ! Pour ça il faudrait que tu y arrives ! »

Etait-ce mal de lui répondre comme ça ? Oui mais je m'en foutais. J'étais célibataire et n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Ace était mon ex et même s'il avait une meuf, j'étais contente de jouer avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots. Rien de grave... J'accrochais mon dernier bouton au moment où j'eus sa réponse.

« Tu fais encore la maline, toi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver cette nuit. Parler comme ça avec toi m'avait manqué. J'ai dû m'éclipser aux chiottes car ça m'excite trop. Je pense à toi, ma souris ! »

Oh bordel ! Il se tripotait aux toilettes ? Seigneur, mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Je reçus un mms de sa part. Putain ! Il avait pas osé ? Si ! Ace venait de m'envoyer sa queue en érection. A voir le décor, il était vraiment aux chiottes. C'était encore plus excitant. J'avalais ma salive et écrivis ma réponse en glissant ma main dans mon legging puis ma culotte. Je ressentais le besoin de me soulager maintenant. Ce con avait fait ressortir ma pulsion. Je n'avais aucunement honte de le vouloir en moi et qu'il me baise comme avant. Tant pis pour Sasha qui attendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Nous devrions avoir honte d'avoir ce genre de discussion alors que tu as une copine mais moi aussi ça m'excite trop. Je suis aux toilettes aussi et je pense également à toi. »

Je fixais la photo en plissant les lèvres pour ne pas que mon plaisir se fasse entendre tandis que je me masturbais sans retenue. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et mon souffle nasal était fort. Mon tripotage faisait un bruit humide à cause de ma cyprine.

« J'ai envie de voir ton petit minou, ma souris. Envoie une photo ! »

Mon Dieu ! Je n'osais pas le faire, même excitée comme je l'étais, pourtant j'abaissais difficilement mon pantalon et ma culotte, écartais les cuisses pour me masturber plus facilement. L'idée qu'il pouvait user d'une photo de moi nue pour me nuire m'avait effleurée l'esprit. J'avais donc peur d'une quelconque représailles et ne le fis pas. Tant pis pour toi mon gars !

« Nan, désolée... Je ne veux pas. »

« Oh ma souris, pas grave. Je suis sûr que tu dois être bien mouillée et que ma queue glisserait easy dedans. Je veux te faire crier mon nom comme avant. »

J'avais repris ma masturbation et finissais par atteindre l'orgasme rapidement. J'avais retenu ma respiration en le sentant arriver pour ne pas alerter mon cousin. Mon corps tremblaient et mes cuisses avaient des spasmes incontrôlables tandis que j'avais les yeux révulsés avec un sourire béat. Ca avait été bon, putain. Je reprenais le plus lentement possible mon souffle difficilement lorsque je reçus un sms de sa part.

« Je viens de jouir et toi ? »

« Oui et c'était bon. »

« Moi aussi c'était bon. Cette nuit, tu voudras bien qu'on s'amuse comme avant tous les deux ? »

Oui, beau gosse !... Je me rhabillais le plus vite possible malgré ma mouille. Ouh ça faisait froid dans la culotte !

« Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée, Ace. Tu es avec Isuka, je te signale. Et ce serait très mal de la tromper. Même là, c'était une erreur que nous ne devrons plus refaire. Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû... »

« On s'en fout de cet conne ! Je veux être avec toi, tu le sais. Ne regrette pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, car moi je ne regrette rien. J'ai encore envie de recommencer. »

Comment il parlait d'elle ! J'étais sur le cul. Parlait-il de moi comme ça avant ? Je n'espérais pas.

« Ca me fait de la peine pour elle de voir comment tu parles d'elle. Allez, mon cousin m'attend. Je te laisse, à plus tard. »

Je me lavais les mains de nouveau dans le lavabo puis après les avoir séchées, je lus le sms de Ace.

« Désolée de te faire de la peine. Je ne recommencerais plus. Passe une bonne journée avec ta famille. A plus tard, ma souris. Tu me manques ! »

Je roulais des yeux. Il ne changera jamais. Bien sûr qu'il recommencera. Je sortis de la salle de bain. Tiens pas de Sasha ! Bah il était où, ce con ? Je remis la couverture que j'avais posé sur le lit tout à l'heure sur mes genoux cachant mon portable mit sur mes cuisses puis quittais la chambre. Ah le voilà ! Monsieur discutait avec une jeune infirmière. Mouais discutait, c'était vite dit. Il avait l'air d'en chier à se faire comprendre mais vu les sourires niais et les petits gloussements de la nana, il devait essayer de la draguer. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou elle tombait vraiment sous son charme ? Je le vis se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit en plaquant ses doigts sur sa bouche pour rire comme une bécasse. Bon j'avais ma réponse. Il sembla glisser quelques mots à son oreille puis lui mit une main au cul avant de lui faire un clin pour se diriger vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Ca avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plût à la meuf car elle ricana comme une idiote avant de se barrer dans le couloir. Sasha fut surpris de me voir devant la porte à lui sourire moqueuse.

\- Alors tu as une touche ? Demandais-je amusée.

\- Ouais, ce soir je la baise chez elle. C'est facile d'avoir des nanas ici. Les japonaises sont des filles faciles ou quoi ? Ricana-t-il en venant derrière moi pour me pousser dans le couloir.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que tu es un étranger. C'est un gros atout. Mais comment tu as fait pour avoir une touche avec elle si tu ne sais pas parler japonais ?

\- Oh j'ai parlé un peu anglais avec elle. Elle se débrouille moins bien que moi mais elle a comprit quand je lui ai dit que ma queue avait besoin d'être soignée par une jolie infirmière comme elle. Ria-t-il.

Je le regardais sur le cul. Il avait vraiment osé lui sortir ça pour l'emballer ? Et la meuf avait marché. Le cul qu'il avait ! Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et il appuya sur le bouton pour nous faire descendre.

\- Quoi ? Tu dis rien. Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il railleur.

\- Nan, j'hallucine juste qu'elle ait marché dans ta drague de bof. Riais-je l'amusant également.

J'hoquetais de surprise en sentant ses mains peloter ma poitrine sans gêne. Il la serrait et la malaxait avec un petit ricanement.

\- C'est bien dommage par contre qu'elle n'ait pas d'aussi gros seins que toi ! Sourit-il avant de déposer un vif et bref baiser sur ma joue me surprenant encore plus.

Je n'osais faire aucun commentaire, les joues rouges d'embarras et il retira ses mains lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes ensuite et je tournais la tête vers lui. Sasha me fit un clin d'oeil avec un sourire en coin en me poussant vers la sortie. Nous croisâmes Vitali et les parents à l'entrée qui avaient l'air de nous attendre. Papa portait les sacs sur les épaules et Mama vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrais fortement heureuse d'avoir son contact contre moi.

\- Nous devons rentrer pour te laisser te reposer, ma chéri. On reviendra te revoir très vite. Sourit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

Déjà ? Je fis une petite moue déçue mais ne bronchais pas. Papa vint me saluer d'une main sur le crâne tandis que Vitali m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me disant au revoir.

\- Bon je te ramène dans ta chambre. Je vous rejoins après très vite. Allez ! S'exclama Sasha avant que je ne dise au revoir à la famille.

Il fit demi-tour et nous ramena dans l'ascenseur.

\- Au fait, je t'ai ramenée ton pc, ton chargeur de portable et Tïatïa a mit dans ton sac de quoi t'épiler. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te faire aussi le minou. C'est très sexy. Ricana-t-il à la fin.

\- Je sais. J'ai prit l'habitude de le faire. Souris-je en coin.

\- Oh ! J'ai très envie de voir ça. Sinon, je t'ai mit des films dans ton pc dont un qui devrait te plaire. Je t'ai remis ta sextape aussi. J'avais envie de la remater encore, ne m'en veux pas ! C'est tellement bandant de te voir nu. Je ne te cache pas que je m'imagine à la place de Thatch. Je repense beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi mais moi, je ne regrette pas. Tu sais que tu es mon fantasme, Kuzina et je veux encore recommencer une autre fois.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et le regardais avec intérêt. J'avais aussi envie de recommencer alors je lui souris doucement en posant ma main sur la sienne qui tenait une des poignées du fauteuil. Il me rendit mon sourire puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour nous permettre de sortir.

\- Merci, Sasha pour mes affaires. Soufflais-je alors que nous approchâmes de la porte de ma chambre.

\- De rien, Nastia.

\- Je t'aime... émis-je doucement pendant que nous entrâmes.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, je t'aime, Kuzen. Je le dis aussi à Vitali mais ça l'écoeure. Riais-je amusée.

\- Ah ! Moi aussi je t'aime Kuzina. Ricana-t-il.

Je souris contente puis il m'aida à m'installer sur le lit et vint placer la couverture sur mes jambes.

\- Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais la famille m'attend.

Je hochais de la tête puis je le vis s'asseoir et s'approcher de mon visage pour embrasser ma joue. Il avait été moins rapide que tout à l'heure. Cependant, il déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres cette fois-ci me laissant confuse. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il me sourit en coin. Ca avait été doux et très agréable. Ses prunelles bleues s'ancrèrent dans les miens de la même couleur. Je ressentais une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine. C'était lourd et agréable. J'avais l'impression de me sentir dans un cocon de bien-être.

\- Nastia... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Demanda mon cousin faiblement.

Je fus prise au dépourvu mais acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oui bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Souris-je doucement.

Il esquissa un sourire railleur me laissant perplexe sur sa demande. Ca sentait la connerie.

\- Tu me montres tes seins avant que je ne parte ? Sourit-il en coin.

Je perdis mon sourire et tirais une gueule blasée. Alors lui...

\- Allez Kuzina ! Sois sympa ! C'est juste un coup d'oeil. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Insista-t-il plaintif avec une petite moue.

Je soupirais puis déboutonnais mon gilet, retirais mon foulard rapidement avant de soulever mon T-shirt à manches longues lui dévoilant ma poitrine recouverte de mon soutien-gorge. Il arbora un petit sourire en coin avant de faire une mimique déçue. Je rabaissais mon vêtement le faisant soupirer.

\- Sérieusement ? Exprima-t-il désappointé.

Je lui souris amusée avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Allez ! Insista-t-il encore, voulant voir plus.

Je roulais des yeux moqueuse puis soulevais de nouveau mon haut, le retins par le menton et sortis mes seins de mon soutif. Sasha ricana de satisfaction. C'était idiot de céder aussi facilement sans réfléchir mais ça me plaisait d'avoir son regard sur moi. Je n'avais pas honte de mon corps et j'adorais le montrer. J'aimais voir l'effet que je faisais dans le regard d'un homme qui me plaisait. Bon Sasha était mon cousin mais je m'en foutais. Il se pencha pour embrasser chaque mont me faisant rire bêtement puis il nicha son visage au milieu les agrippant pour les malaxer. Il les serrait fortement me faisant un peu mal avant de se mettre à suçoter à tour de rôle mes mamelons. C'était tout de même agréable et je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds lissés en arrière. Son pierçing à la langue émoustillait mes tétons me faisant faiblement gémir. Ces derniers se durcissaient et il les aspira fortement, les yeux clos en grognant faiblement. Je caressais ses cheveux en respirant fortement en le fixant. Je le trouvais beau comme ça. Si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, peut-être que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui à cause de son faciès. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant car il me faisait tellement chier que je ne le regardais pas tant que ça. Sasha se redressa, la bouche entrouverte pour sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes dans le but de me bécoter avec ardeur. Il tenait toujours fermement ma poitrine entre ses mains tandis que nos langues se mêlaient avec impulsivité.

\- Si on ne m'attendait pas, je t'aurais bien prise maintenant, Kuzina ! Souffla-t-il près de ma bouche avant de reprendre le baiser.

Mon gémissement s'éteignît dans notre léchage de pomme. Il me donnait envie de baiser, ce con. À chaque fois, c'était rapide mais j'étais sûre que si nous n'étions pas pressés et dans un lieu tranquille sans être dérangés, nous aurions pu forniquer convenablement. C'était honteux de le penser vu que nous étions de la même famille mais je me sentais confiante avec lui et surtout bien. En était-ce de même pour lui ? Comment me voyait-il ? Avait-il de moi la vision d'une cousine facile qui ne recherchait à n'avoir que du sexe avec lui ? Je n'étais pas comme ça. Bon si un peu mais c'était à cause de ma maladie. Je voulais nouer un lien très fort avec lui comme j'étais en train de lier un lien solide avec mon frère. Il n'y avait juste comme différence le fait que nous étions intimes charnellement. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains pour le repousser doucement et ainsi mettre fin à notre baiser. Il tenta de le reprendre, la bouche ouverte commençant à sortir sa langue mais je baissais la tête.

\- Nous devons arrêter. On pourrait venir pour savoir pourquoi tu es si long. Murmurai-je faiblement sans le regarder.

Sasha lâcha ma poitrine et j'en profitais pour vite me revêtir.

\- C'est vrai. Ce serait la merde si Dïadïa arrivait. Ce sera plus simple quand tu seras sortie d'ici. Personne viendra nous déranger. Sourit-il près de mes lèvres.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle à l'odeur de tabac froid dont j'avais encore le goût dans la bouche sur mon visage. Je lui souris en retour puis il se redressa correctement avant de se lever et de s'étirer les bras et le dos dans un râle. Par curiosité, je regardais son jeans et constatais avec surprise qu'il n'était pas en érection. Moi, je mouillais ma culotte. Comment faisait-il pour contenir son excitation ? Sur un mec, ça se voyait direct normalement. J'avais encore à apprendre sur le fonctionnement des hommes.

\- Tu as vraiment des seins moelleux, Nastia. Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Une vraie vache à lait ! Ricana-t-il en relâchant les muscles de son corps.

Je rougissais fortement mais ne fit aucun commentaire commençant à avoir l'habitude de ses remarques sur mes seins.

\- Il faudra que j'essaie de te traire un jour. Je pourrais peut-être devenir riche en vendant le lait sortant de tes nibards ?!

Ca, c'était trop ! Je lui balançais mon coussin dans la gueule le faisant éclater de rire.

\- Débile ! M'exclamais-je, le visage brûlant alors qu'il le rattrapait d'une main avec agilité.

\- C'est trop facile de te faire chier ! Ria-t-il en jetant mon oreiller sur mes genoux.

Je roulais des yeux en replaçant mon coussin derrière mon dos.

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Distraie-toi bien avec les films ! Ah mince ! Ca me fait penser que Vitali a mit des vidéos de ton lycée. Je les ai regardées mais je ne comprends rien. Il y avait une sorte de fête dans ton école, des vidéos de tes amis, je pense et d'un jeu auquel il joue tout le temps sur son pc. D'ailleurs, la rouquine et la nana aux cheveux bleus sont très mignonnes. Je ferais bien leur dépucelage. Ricana-t-il rêveur avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Oh ça doit être la fête de l'école. Je l'ai manquée. Avec mes amis, on avait prévu de faire un bar à jus. La rouquine s'appelle Nami et la fille aux cheveux bleus, c'est la fameuse Vivi dont je t'avais parlé l'autre fois. Pour les vidéos du jeu, ça vient du MMORPG One Piece Online. J'y joue aussi avec Thatch et Ace. On a fait une team PVP avec Vitali, Bonney sa copine, Ace, Thatch et Vista un ami commun de Ace et Thatch. Je t'en avais aussi parlé. Souris-je.

\- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai. Bon bah j'essayerais de me taper seulement la rouquine alors. Ca se joue facilement, votre jeu ?

Tu pouvais toujours essayer, mon gars !

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça existe en version russe. Tu as envie d'y jouer ? demandais-je gentiment sans faire de commentaire sur Nami.

\- Ouais ça à l'air sympa. Je verrais avec Vitali. Bon allez, c'est pas que tu me déranges mais je vais avoir des remarques si je ne me grouille pas. A plus tard, Nastia.

\- A plus tard, Sasha ! Souris-je grâcieusement.

Il vint me faire un bisou sur la tempe avant de quitter la chambre avec un sourire. J'étais excitée mais parler de mes amis et du jeu m'avaient calmée surtout le sujet sur mes potes. Les vidéos avaient attisé ma curiosité. J'avais envie de les voir mais pour le moment, je voulais me débarrasser de ces trucs affreux qui recouvraient mes jambes, ma minette et mes aisselles. Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil et pris mon sac de cours contenant tout ce que je voulais pour aller ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je posais mon sac sur le lavabo et l'ouvris pour sortir mon pc que j'allumais grâce à sa batterie et posais également mon appareil à cire pour le brancher dans le but de le faire chauffer. Le temps que mon ordinateur démarre, je me déshabillais puis préparais les bandes de papier. Je lançais la première vidéo et tombais sur la fête de l'école. De ce que je voyais, c'était Ussopp qui filmait. Je montais le son et constatais qu'il était accompagné des autres du groupe : Luffy, Zoro et Sanji. Je reconnus également Vivi, Chopper et Franky reconnaissable à ses lunettes de soleil. Il y avait un autre homme, très grand avec une coupe afro que je ne connaissais pas. Ils étaient dans la cours du lycée qui était très animée. Il manquait Nami mais elle devait être dans la classe pour le bar à jus.

\- C'est bon, ça tourne ! Lança Ussopp derrière la caméra.

La tête de Luffy souriante apparut me faisant glousser tandis que j'appliquais de la cire sur mes aisselles.

\- Salut Aspasie ! Tu es toujours dans le coma mais on tenait à ce que tu vois la fête de l'école. Dites bonjour les autres ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Ussopp orienta la caméra sur chaque personne qui me saluait. Franky et l'homme à la coupe afro qui se nommait Brook me saluaient en dernier. Vivi m'avait dit bonjour sans trop oser.

\- J'ai faim ! Se plaignit le frère de Ace.

\- Il est à peine 9 heures... On mangera après. Le club de musique fait une représentation dans le gymnase. J'aimerais bien aller les voir. Soupira Ussopp.

\- Oh de la musique ? J'aimerais bien écouter ça également. S'enjoua Brook.

\- Bon bah allons-y mais ensuite on mange. Je sais qu'il y a des grillades. Céda Luffy.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase se faufilant parmi la foule d'élèves et de visiteurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises mises à disposition alors que les musiciens du club de musique avaient déjà commencé à jouer. La vidéo défilait sur des scènes des différents préparatifs du lycée avec la musique de l'orchestre en fond sonore. Je ne savais qui avait fait le montage mais c'était réussi. Certains élèves avaient fait des stands d'origamis, de ballons, de chocolats, de barbes à papa dont Chopper avait l'air de raffoler vu sa tête sur l'écran. Ils avaient mangé dans une classe les fameuse grillade que Luffy avait hâte d'engloutir puis avaient été voir Nami dans la classe et j'avais pu voir tout le travail mis en place pour le bar à jus. La décoration représentait bien les tropiques. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs accrochées aux murs et suspendues au plafond. Le bar était composé de planches assemblées avec des clous décorés de fleurs et de noix de coco. Une centrifugeuse était derrière où Nami travaillait déjà dessus. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe en porte-feuille colorée de fleurs hawaïennes, d'un haut de maillot de bain vert et d'un collier à fleurs tressées. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon dont une fleur l'ornait sur le côté. Elle était belle comme ça. Si j'avais pu participer, j'aurais été belle également. Cavendish était là également. Il aidait Nami en installant les visiteurs et les élèves aux tables placées dans la classe. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte montrant ses abdominaux, un collier à fleurs, un short coloré avec des tongs. Il avait attaché ses cheveux longs en une queue haute. Ca lui allait bien comme ça. Le groupe de Luffy s'installa à une table vide et saluèrent le blond amicalement. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons. Nami les leur apporta sur un plateau avant de s'installer avec eux tandis que Cavendish encaissait un groupe de visiteur qui partait.

\- Coucou Anastasia ! J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite. On est désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivée. Quand tu te réveilleras, je te préparerais un bon jus de mandarine. S'exclama Nami à la caméra en montrant son verre qui devait être à la mandarine.

Je souris en posant la cire sur ma jambe droite. Ca devait être bon. Cavendish vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux avec une bouteille d'eau. Nami avait dû sûrement le menacer de dette s'il osait prendre un jus. Il me salua tristement. Puis la vidéo se poursuivit sur une représentation du club de danse dans le gymnase. Oh mais c'était mon frère ! Il était costumé en pirate du XVème siècle et dansaient avec d'autres membres du club sur Pirate King de ATEEZ. Qu'est-ce qu'il bougeait bien. Ca avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'heure de travail surtout pour la coordination. Je ne savais pas comment ils faisaient tous pour ne pas se rentrer dedans à chaque fois. Chapeau ! En plus c'était facile de le reconnaître. Il était le seul blond du groupe. C'était quoi ces hurlements de gamines hystériques en fond sonore ? C'était moi ou il y en avait une qui avait hurlé le nom de Vitali ? Nan ! C'était le fameux club dont il m'avait parlée ? La honte... Je gloussais moqueuse en retirant mes bandes sur le mollets. Aïe ! Ca piquait. Vitali les avait rejoins vêtu d'une tenue courante avec Bonney lorsqu'ils étaient dans la classe de Sanji et Zoro grimée en lieu hanté. Nami et Cavendish étaient présents également. Leur classe avait fait du bon travail car même sans y être j'avais les pétoches. Ussopp hurlait à tout bout de champ tout comme Chopper tandis que Luffy riait comme un vidéo se terminait sur un au revoir de tout le monde. Les larmes aux yeux avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de large, je passais à la vidéo suivante. Je vis Luffy qui me souriait de son grand sourire habituel. Il avait son casque audio sans fil et le décor derrière lui semblait être sa chambre, vu le bordel.

\- Salut Aspasie ! Ton frère nous a dit sur Discord que tu t'es réveillée hier soir. J'espère que la carte te plaît. Bon Vitali va sûrement regarder cette vidéo vu que je la lui transmettrais pour que tu puisses la voir mais tant pis...

Il prit ensuite un air plus grave mais à la fois triste en continuant.

\- … Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon frère. Il ne m'a rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. On t'a attendue le samedi devant le lycée pour aller au Paintball mais tu n'étais pas venue. J'avais même essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas alors on avait décidé de tous venir te chercher chez toi. On avait tous été surpris d'apprendre par ton frère ce qu'il s'était passé. Tes parents n'étaient pas là quand Vitali nous avait fait rentrés. Il nous avait dit qu'ils étaient avec toi. J'ai eu du mal à croire que Ace avait pu faire ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas mais Zoro nous a racontés que tu lui avait dit qu'Ace était très jaloux. Je dois avouer que j'étais encore sceptique. Cependant quand nous étions tous ensuite aller te voir, j'avais vu tes blessures surtout ceux à tes poignets. Celles-là, ça se voyait qu'elles n'étaient pas récentes. J'avais tenté d'avoir une discussion avec mon frère mais il m'envoyait chier à chaque fois. Sauf que ça se voyait que ce qu'il t'avait fait lui faisait beaucoup de peine, enfin au début, après il a rencontré sa nouvelle copine à la salle de sport. J'ai même cru que c'était toi sur le coup et Ace a été mieux. Il est même moins souvent à la maison et presque tout le temps chez elle. Bon sinon, on voulait tous venir te voir mais ton frère a dit que c'est seulement trois personnes autorisées par visite alors on préfère attendre que tu sortes pour te rendre visite tous ensemble chez toi. J'espère que tu quitteras vite l'hôpital. Nami a hâte de te voir et Vivi a dit qu'elle aimerait te parler aussi. Allez, je te laisse tranquille. Je te mets les numéros de tout le monde à la fin de la vidéo si tu veux nous contacter. A plus tard, Aspasie !

Je le vis me sourire puis couper la caméra. Un lot de numéro de portable avec les noms s'affichaient à l'écran ensuite. Je mis la vidéo sur pause, pris rapidement mon portable pour les enregistrer. J'avais déjà celui de Luffy et me demandais encore comment il avait fait pour avoir le mien. Tiens, il y avait aussi celui de Vivi. J'avais dit que j'avais passé à autre chose avec elle mais l'histoire qu'il y avait eu était encore dans ma tête. Elle n'était pas méchante mais peut-être un peu folle, à mon avis. Bon, Cavendish était aussi spécial alors... Je comprenais Luffy. Il connaissait bien Ace et avait donc eut du mal à croire que c'était un homme jaloux en fin de compte. En était-cce de même pour Sabo ? Ou tout du moins au début ? Luffy avait dû tout lui raconter et mes parents également. Pauvre Ace... Il avait dû s'en prendre plein la gueule mais d'un côté, il le méritait.

Je terminais ma jambe droite puis entamais la suivante avant de lancer une autre vidéo. Celle-là était de OPO. Vitali était dans la capitale à ne rien faire. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dedans. Ah quoi que... A bien regarder, mon frère discutait en message privé avec Ace. Vitali ne m'avait rien dit. Oh la date était de ce matin ! C'était un peu avant midi.

FireFist : « Salut. On peut se parler un instant ? »

Vytamyx : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? »

FireFist : « J'ai été voir Anastasia hier soir. On a beaucoup parlé et on est devenu pote. Je me suis excusé et expliqué. Elle m'a pardonné et peut-être qu'on se remettra ensemble un jour quand elle me fera de nouveau confiance. Alors j'aimerais m'expliquer aussi avec toi, histoire qu'on reparte sur de bonne base. »

Vytamyx : « Ôo Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille se remettre avec toi ! Selon moi, c'est déjà pas mal qu'elle t'ait pardonné et accepté d'être ton ami. Surtout qu'en plus, la place est déjà gardée. »

FireFist : « Comment ça déjà gardé ? Elle s'est casée avec Thatch ? »

Vytamyx : « Nan mais il est sur le coup et ça avance plutôt bien. Ils se voient tous les jours et s'entendent très bien. Pour rendre service à Anastasia, tu devrais t'effacer et disparaître de sa vie. Elle mérite le bonheur et je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui le lui donnera. »

FireFist : « Nan ! Je ne veux pas la laisser tomber. J'ai peut-être joué au connard mais je tiens à elle maintenant. J'ai encore une chance avec elle. »

Vytamyx : « Ca n'arrivera jamais. Tu peux en être sûr. Ma sœur t'a peut-être pardonné mais pas moi et encore moins mes parents. En plus vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu croises Sasha, notre cousin. Il tient beaucoup à Anastasia. »

FireFist : « Je sais que j'ai du travail pour me faire pardonner auprès de vous mais je vous prouverais que je ne suis pas mauvais habituellement. Je sais que j'ai fait le con mais les erreurs, ça arrive. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aime Anastasia. »

Vytamyx : « T'es pas amoureux de ma sœur. Tu ne l'as jamais été. A mon avis, tu l'apprécies juste comme une pote mais tu veux aussi baiser avec elle. Tu veux qu'elle soit ton plan cul journalier mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Ma sœur n'est pas un objet sexuel que tu peux user à ta guise, mec. »

FireFist : « C'est possible mais je ne laisserais pas tomber l'objectif de la reconquérir. Thatch pourra tenter tout ce qu'il voudra, je sais que c'est moi qu'elle choisira. Elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle me le disait souvent avant. »

Vytamyx : « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se remettre avec toi après ce que tu lui as fait ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ma sœur est peut-être naïve mais elle n'est pas conne. Tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire ton numéro de tombeur mais ce serait une grosse perte de temps. Elle était peut-être amoureuse de toi avant mais tu lui as brisée le cœur. J'ai appris que tu as une nouvelle meuf et tu veux ressortir avec Anastasia ? C'est du foutage de gueule ! Ta nana devrait te quitter. Même elle tu la mérites pas. Tu dois en avoir rien à foutre d'elle pour essayer d'aller voir ailleurs comme ça. »

FireFist : « Ouais on va se remettre ensemble. Je ressens rien pour Isuka. Elle me gonfle et je compte la larguer de toute manière. Ouais, je m'en fous d'elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec ta sœur. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. »

Vytamyx : « Genre elle compte tellement que tu t'es vite recasé ! Tu devrais avoir honte de traiter les nanas comme ça. Ma sœur serait bien mieux avec Thatch. Lui au moins, il ne l'a jamais maltraitée et encore moins fait pleuré. Avec lui, elle a toujours le sourire et il s'intéresse bien plus à elle que toi. Toi, tu l'as faisais souvent pleurer et tu lui faisais peur. Je trouve que j'ai été trop sympa avec toi à propos des blessures que tu lui avais fait aux poignets. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ma sœur et aller direct t'en foutre une. Fout-lui la paix ! Et que je ne te vois pas traîner autours d'elle sinon je te ferais regretter d'être né ! »

FireFist : « Garde ta menace de merde ! J'avais pas répondu l'autre fois car je n'ai rien contre toi, mais si tu cherches la bagarre, tu vas la trouver et tu ne te relèveras pas, mon gars. Je compte me rattraper avec Anastasia et elle sera de nouveau à moi. Je t'emmerde si ça ne te plaît pas et j'en aurais rien à foutre si je me mets à dos sa famille. Je veux être avec elle et c'est pas toi, ni son cousin et ni ses parents qui vont m'en empêcher. »

Vytamyx : « Tu as du culot de me dire ça. Ma sœur n'a jamais été à toi. Elle n'appartient à personne. Si elle se remet avec toi, tu vas encore faire ton jaloux et ça sera pire qu'avant. Tu as failli la tuer et je ne veux pas que tu recommences. Reste loin d'elle ! »

FireFist : « Nan ! Je ne lui ferais plus de mal et je compte reste auprès d'elle. »

Vytamyx : « Ca reste à prouver mais je ne te fais pas confiance. Chiale pas quand Anastasia te mettra un gros râteau ! »

FireFist : « Ca n'arrivera pas ! Elle est encore amoureuse de moi et retournera bientôt avec moi. Je reste sur mes mots et dois te laisser maintenant. J'ai du travail. »

Vytamyx : « Ne sois pas trop sûr, mec ! »

"Votre message n'a pas pu être envoyé. Le joueur FireFist est déconnecté."

La vidéo se coupa et je restais interdite de ce que je venais de lire. Tout le long de la lecture, j'étais restée attentive à l'écran ayant même oublié la cire sur ma jambe gauche. Ace avait essayé de s'expliquer avec mon frère qui l'avait envoyé chier. C'était douté. Ace avait été con d'avoir tenter un dialogue avec lui. Heureusement que Sasha n'aurait pas pu s'en mêler. Ca aurait été sûrement une boucherie. Je ne retournerais pas avec Ace. C'était sûr maintenant. Je n'avais plus confiance en lui, déjà à cause du mois dernier, puis les aveux de Marco et enfin la manière qu'il avait de traiter Isuka. Il comptait faire la même avec moi ? Vu comment il parlait d'elle et qu'il avait parlé de moi à son meilleur ami, j'avais des doutes sur son futur comportement à mon égard. Il me considérait comme sa possession. Il était sûr que j'allais lui revenir. Ca m'énervait. Soupirant je rabattais l'écran sur le clavier et repris mon épilation, bougonne. Je décidais de faire le maillot après avoir fait la jambe gauche. Bordel, ça faisait toujours un mal de chien et assise comme ça, c'était difficile. Avant je faisais ma minette pour Ace mais maintenant, je le faisais pour moi. Je trouvais ça très sexy et très agréable d'être autant mise à nue. Je me sentais propre et douce. Une fois tout, et enfin, terminé, je jetais toutes mes bandes usagées dans la poubelle puis pris une douche. Oui encore mais il fallait bien enlever l'excédent de cire sur ma peau. Après m'être séchée, je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. 16H39. Thatch n'allait pas tarder à arriver ou bien il était déjà là. Au cas où, je m'habillais vite de nouveaux sous-vêtements et d'un pantacourt avec un T-shirt à manches courtes avant de ranger mon appareil à cire, de prendre mon ordinateur et mon portable pour les poser sur mes cuisses. Je sortis de la salle de bain et constatais que la chambre était vide. Pas de Thatch en vue. Ouf ! Mon regard chuta sur la boîte contenant la robe du White Day. Je souris et décidais de vite me changer pour la porter. Thatch allait être content. Je grimpais sur le lit, plaçais la couverture sur mon corps après avoir rangé mon pc sur le pied du lit avec mon portable. Le temps qu'il arrive, je fermais les yeux pour somnoler un peu histoire de me reposer un minimum sauf qu'on toqua à la porte me faisant sursauter. Thatch ! La porte s'ouvrit. Ah nan... Ce n'était qu'une infirmière. Elle me salua aimablement en se courbant. De ce que je comprenais, elle venait prendre les mesures de mes jambes pour me donner des bas de contention. Hein ? Pour ma circulation sanguine ? Bon ok. Heureusement que je venais de m'épiler. Par la suite, elle m'aida à mettre de jolies bas semi-opaques noirs. J'adorais la dentelle sur le haut des cuisses qui servait d'anti-glisssement. C'était sexy sans faire médical. Elle me laissa ensuite et je me reposais enfin. J'avais fini par m'endormir en attendant Thatch. Néanmoins, on me réveilla en toquant à la porte. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais j'étais soûlée d'être dérangée dans ma sieste. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Thatch souriant les bras chargés de sacs dont un isotherme. J'étais heureuse de le revoir. Même si nous nous étions vu ce matin, il m'avait manquée. Je me redressais rapidement avec mon plus beau sourire. Il vint s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté du lit après avoir libéré ses mains de leurs charges et retiré sa veste chaude.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! M'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Toi aussi, ma jolie. Dit-il joyeusement en répondant à mon étreinte.

Je le sentis renifler la peau de mon cou et je fermais les yeux faisant de même pour sentir son parfum boisé. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je fis pareil.

\- Tu as mit la robe que je t'ai offerte ce matin ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Oui ! Souris-je contente.

\- Tu es belle avec. Elle te va très bien.

\- Merci Thatch !... J'ai vu ma famille tout à l'heure. On était dehors pour mon anniversaire et j'ai eu mon cadeau. C'est un chat ! M'exclamais-je heureuse dans le creux de son cou.

Il se mit à ricaner dans mes cheveux.

\- Je le savais, ma jolie. Ton frère me l'avait dit car il avait tout le temps le chat dans sa chambre alors je l'entendais sur Discord mais je devais garder le secret.

Je souris doucement. Thatch savait tenir parole. Pour le remercier de ne pas avoir cafter dans le but de ne pas me gâcher la surprise, je déposais un petit et tendre baiser sur la peau chaude de son cou. Je sentais ses pulsations cardiaques contre mes lèvres. Puis je me calais mieux conter son torse. J'avais envie de lui parler de la vidéo de Vitali. Peut-être était-il au courant de la discussion ? Peut-être que mon frère lui en avait touché un mot ? J'avais peur de le déranger avec ça. Il allait sûrement s'inquiéter pour nous deux et je ne voulais pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas au courant qu'Ace venait me rendre visite cette nuit. Marco le lui avait peut-être dit vu que je lui en avais parlé. En tout cas, il ne me disait rien. Attendait-il que je lui en parle ? Le savait-il au moins ? Peu importe. Je faisais ce que je voulais et il n'y avait rien de mal à voir un ami. Bon Ace attendait plus et tenterait sûrement quelque chose à mon avis. Mais je ne céderais pas. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec lui et il avait une copine alors l'aider à la tromper, il en était hors de question. C'était horrible de faire ça à quelqu'un. J'étais nymphomane mais j'avais tout de même une conscience. Thatch caressa doucement mon dos d'une main avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi, Thatch... commençais-je.

Il ne dit rien mais j'entendis son sourire alors je continuais.

\- …En plus ma mère voulait me caser avec toi tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ? Ria-t-il amusé.

\- Ouais ! Elle m'a encore dit que tu devrais être amoureux de moi pour tout le temps me rendre visite et m'offrir plein de cadeau. Elle m'a demandée direct si je m'intéressais aussi à toi...

\- Et tu as répondu quoi ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

\- Bah oui et c'était très gênant mais la question la plus embarrassante vient après... Elle m'a demandée si je suis amoureuse de toi...

Je sentis son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine cognant contre la mienne. Le mien battait aussi fort que le sien et j'avais l'impression que nos cœurs résonnaient à l'unisson.

\- Et alors ? Fit-il en voyant que je ne continuais pas.

\- Je... J'ai dit que je ne savais pas car je n'y connaissais rien en amour. Mais elle m'a dit que si je m'intéressais à toi d'au moins essayer avec toi et qui sait peut-être que je serais heureuse. Je ne l'ai pas contredit et donc elle m'a dit de l'avertir quand nous serons ensemble pour... Pour poser le terrain avec mon père car il se méfie de toi. Soufflais-je donc.

\- Ouais je sais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Mais j'ai déjà au moins ta mère dans la poche. Ria-t-il.

\- Oui et mon frère aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé aujourd'hui mais il a discuté avec Ace sur OPO enfin si on peut appeler ça discuter.

\- Nan, il ne m'a rien dit. Dit-il confus.

\- Attends, je te montre. Fis-je en me retirant de notre étreinte.

Thatch me regardait perdu et je pris mon pc qui était au pied du lit pour le mettre sur mes genoux et l'ouvrir. Je retirais la veille prolongée puis cherchais la fameuse vidéo en question et la lançais avant de lui donner l'ordinateur.

\- Vitali m'a juste passé la vidéo sans me dire le contenu. Sasha a juste fait le coursier. Informais-je pendant que son regard était attentif à l'écran.

Je le laissais regarder tranquille en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. La vidéo était assez longue. Une vingtaine de minutes. Alors je pris mon portable et en profitais pour effacer les photos osées de ma conversation de tout à l'heure avec Ace, d'ailleurs même les messages y passèrent. Je voulais tenter d'oublier cette erreur commise avec lui. J'avais eu un instant de faiblesse dès que j'avais vu sa queue en photo. J'étais une vraie dépravée et espérais contrôler mes futures pulsions sexuelles. Si à chaque fois qu'on me touchait, m'embrassait ou que je voyais une bite, je commençais à perdre pied et jouer ma salope, ça n'allait pas le faire. Après un laps de temps, Thatch posa mon PC sur mes genoux et me fixa en silence. Je fermais l'écran et le rangeais ensuite au pied du lit avant de le regarder. Quoi ? Son expression stoïque me faisait un peu peur enfin dans le sens que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. A quoi pensait-il ?

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Ace ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Hein ? Je secouais de la tête.

\- Nan et je suis d'ailleurs très en colère contre lui. Je sais qu'il n'a fait que répondre à la menace de mon frère mais je n'ai pas aimé qu'il s'en prenne à lui. En plus, ce que m'a dit Marco ce matin n'arrange rien. Soupirai-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que Marco t'a dit ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

Je soupirais de lassitude sachant d'avance qu'en parler allait m'énerver.

\- Ace racontait toute notre intimité à Marco. Il a même modifié certains trucs et il se vantait aussi sur d'autre. D'après Marco, il parlait de moi comme si j'étais... Enfin il parlait mal de moi... J'ai envie de lui en foutre plein la gueule mais Marco aura des représailles sinon. Je me sens trahie et violée. Soufflais-je, les larmes humidifiant mes yeux.

Tout compte fait, parler de ça me faisait plus de mal que me mettait en colère. Thatch se pinça les lèvres et je le vis serrer les poings. Etait-il en colère ?

\- Ace me le racontait aussi mais je ne savais pas qu'il en avait parlé à Marco. C'est vrai qu'il parlait de toi un peu vulgairement. Ca ne me plaisait pas et je lui disais qu'il devait un peu mieux te respecter mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Il a vraiment tout raconté à Marco ? Même notre triolisme ?

Triolisme ? Ah nos plans à trois !

\- Ca je n'en sais rien. Il n'en a pas parlé mais ça ne veut rien dire donc peut-être qu'il le sait. Sauf que je ne veux pas lui poser la question surtout s'il ne le sait pas. Tu crois que Ace en a parlé à d'autre ? J'ai demandé à Marco mais il m'a dit que selon lui ce n'était pas le cas car sinon il aurait eu des échos sauf que Ace t'en avait parlé aussi alors bon...

Thatch soupira et sembla réfléchir en se plissant les lèvres puis il claqua de la langue et se leva pour s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi. Je le regardais et me blottis contre lui lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si d'autres sont au courant mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ace est un petit con qui mériterait encore une bonne correction. Il croit vraiment que vous allez vous remettre ensemble et que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Ca me gonfle qu'il soit aussi confiant. Il s'attendait à quoi en allant parler à ton frère ? C'était douté qu'il allait l'envoyer chier. Il n'a même pas nier le fait qu'il pourrait t'apprécier tel un ami et avoir juste du désir pour toi. Selon moi, il veut se remettre avec toi car il te considère comme son bien et il est jaloux que tu puisses être avec un autre homme. Allez ! Ne pense plus à ce que disait Ace sur toi. Ce n'est qu'un gamin vantard. Tu n'es pas ce qu'il dit, ma jolie. Tu es douce, aimante, gentille, adorable, très jolie, magnifique, belle, mignonne et je t'aime !

Il avait sourit bruyamment à la fin m'amusant. Il cherchait à me remonter le moral et je devais dire que ça marchait. Je relevais la tête avec un sourire. Thatch n'avait pas tord concernant Ace. Je n'étais pas à lui et il devait faire encore son jaloux-possessif.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Fis-je souriante.

\- Nan, ma jolie et c'est même dommage que je sois à cours d'adjectif décrivant à quel point tu es exceptionnelle. Ricana-t-il.

Je gloussais doucement.

\- Tu es si gentil, Thatch. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Tu peux m'avoir entièrement, tu sais. Vitali disait dans la vidéo que ça avançait bien entre nous. Tu as dû lui parler pour qu'il en déduise ça ?

Euh... Je rougissais en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je... Euh... Oui... soufflais-je sans détacher mon regard du sien.

\- Anastasia, dis-moi et sois sans crainte d'être franche !... Es-tu amoureuse de moi ? Murmura-t-il près de mon visage.

\- Je... J'en sais rien mais... Je sais au moins que je ressens quelque chose pour toi... J'aime être avec toi, bien plus qu'avec Ace avant tout comme on s'entend très bien ensemble. Et surtout j'ai vraiment très envie d'être avec toi mais j'ai peur... dis-je peinée.

Je baissais la tête ne voulant pas continuer à supporter son regard. Il me força à le regarder en relevant mon menton de son index. Je fus surprise de voir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, ma jolie, parfois il suffit d'affronter ses peurs pour être heureux. Je saurais te rendre heureuse. Je t'aime Anastasia et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Je fronçais des sourcils méditant sur ses mots. Devais-je quand même me lancer dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse ? Je ne savais pas exactement si je l'aimais vraiment ou si c'était juste un béguin. Mama m'avait conseillée d'essayer avec lui et que je saurais ainsi si je serais heureuse avec lui. Elle n'avait pas tord et Thatch non plus. Mais j'avais peur... Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous ? Et si finalement, ça me faisait du mal de le savoir avec un plan cul quand je n'étais pas là ? Je m'imaginais heureuse avec une vie parfaite avec lui mais la réalité dépassait souvent la fiction. Je pensais que tout était bien avec Ace avant mais finalement, je me trompais. Ca m'avait servie de leçon et ne voulais plus faire cette erreur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alarmant Thatch. Et si tout compte fait, il était jaloux également ? Il avait l'air bien plus fort que Ace de corpulence, alors et s'il me faisait du mal ?

\- Thatch... Tu ne me feras jamais de mal ? Demandais-je faiblement, une larme coulant sur ma joue.

Il fus surpris de ma question et secoua de la tête.

\- Nan, ma jolie. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne serais jamais violent avec toi. Répondit-il doucement pour me rassurer.

\- … Tu ne seras jamais aussi jaloux que lui ?...

\- Jamais ! Sois sans crainte.

Il essuya ma larme mais une autre coula en suivant.

\- Même si je ne réponds pas au téléphone ?

\- Même si tu ne réponds pas au téléphoner !

\- Et même si je vais passer du temps avec des amis ?

\- Oui, même si tu passes du temps avec des amis, ta famille ou même des inconnus ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Anastasia et surtout d'être toi-même. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je ne suis pas Ace. Sourit-il tendrement.

\- … Mais et si ça ne marche pas entre nous ?...

\- Alors tant pis. Ca me ferait beaucoup de mal si tu me quittais mais je préfère te savoir heureuse sans moi plutôt que malheureuse avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Thatch. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi...

Je me figeais me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Thatch comptait beaucoup pour moi... Comme un ami ou comme un amour ?

\- Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ma jolie. Je vois qu'il te faut encore du temps pour me croire et me faire pleinement confiance. Je ne t'en veux pas après ce que tu as vécu avec Ace. Je reste patient. Ne t'en fait pas ! Prends le temps que tu souhaites pour ne plus avoir peur.

\- Merci, Thatch ! Je pense que tu dois avoir raison pour Ace. Il doit être jaloux de toi. Je lui parlerais sincèrement quand je le verrais. Je ne retournerais pas avec lui, ça c'est sûr. Je ne lui appartiens pas. J'ai l'impression de me sentir encore prisonnière alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Pourtant, je ne veux pas être en froid avec lui. Je l'apprécie... soupirai-je tristement.

\- Ta gentillesse me touchera toujours, Anastasia. Mais je comprends. Selon toi, tu préfères parler à Ace avant que l'on se mette ensemble ? Désolé si c'est une question qui...

\- Oui ! Le coupais-je.

Je le regardais dans les yeux puis lui souris avec douceur tandis qu'il me regardait surpris. Je le vis esquisser ensuite un énorme sourire soulagé puis il se mit à rire comme un bienheureux avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. La pression était forte montrant qu'il était heureux. J'avais dit oui mais étais-je vraiment sûre de moi ? Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop rapide ? Je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Ace. J'avais peur mais la petite voix au fond de moi me disait de foncer et d'arrêter d'avoir la trouille pour rien. Mon cœur et la lourdeur que j'avais dans le ventre me disaient également de me laisser aller et d'aller la tête la première dans le bonheur.

\- Tu me combles de joie. Je t'aime, ma jolie ! J'ai envie d'aller le crier sur tous les toits tellement que je suis content ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je gloussais doucement amusée de sa joie excessive.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble pour le moment. Riais-je.

\- Nan mais pour moi, c'est comme tel. Tu comptes parler à Ace quand ?

\- Tout à l'heure. Il vient me rendre visite après être passé voir sa copine. Répondis-je sans trop oser.

Thatch hocha de la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Ca l'inquiétait peut-être.

\- Il vient à quelle heure exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un sms pour me le dire.

\- S'il vient et que je suis encore là, tu préférerais que je sorte le temps que tu lui parles ?

\- Bah ce serait préférable mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je pense qu'il sera très en colère. J'ai un peu peur mais faut bien que je lui parle.

\- Oui c'est sûr. J'irais faire une pause clope à ce moment-là. Faut se dire qu'une fois fait, ce sera terminé et tu seras tranquille.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Souris-je un peu rassurée.

Il me sourit en retour puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

\- J'ai apporté de quoi dîner. J'espère que ça te plaira. J'avais demandé à Marco ce que tu pouvais manger actuellement alors ce soir, c'est omelette de tomate, tomates farcies avec riz complet et en dessert un melon pan.

Je le regardais avec des yeux admiratives. Il avait fait mon plat préféré. Des tomates farcies ! Quel ange ! Mon frère avait dû lui dire ou bien c'était juste une coïncidence.

\- J'adore les tomates ! Tous les plats à base de tomate, je les aime. Souriais-je heureuse.

\- Je sais. Ton frère me l'avait dit. Je voulais te faire un Lait d'oiseau pour le dessert mais il m'a dit hier que ta mère en faisait un pour aujourd'hui alors j'ai fait un melon pan.

Le sourire arrogant quand il m'a dit qu'il le savait. Je gloussais faiblement puis embrassais sa joue d'un long baiser le faisant sourire.

\- Merci Thatch ! Tu es adorable. Fis-je joyeusement.

Il caressa ma joue puis m'embrassa d'un long baiser clos sur la bouche. Je savourais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes en fermant les yeux. C'était doux et agréable. Je dégageais ensuite la couverture et les draps de mon corps tandis que Thatch se levait pour prendre la petite table à roulettes, la rapprochant du lit. Il posa ensuite ses sacs isothermes dessus et sortit le contenu. Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et pris la télécommande pour l'abaisser un peu histoire d'être à bonne hauteur. Je préférais rester dessus plutôt que d'aller dans le fauteuil roulant.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle avec. Me complimenta-t-il en posant les omelettes de tomate sur la table.

Je rougissais avec un sourire timide et le remerciais. Pour la boisson, il avait pensé à prendre de l'eau et également du thé noir pour l'après-repas. Il s'installa en face de moi sur le siège et nous nous souhaitâmes bonne appétit avant de commencer à manger. Je dévorais l'omelette en la savourant tout de même. Thatch savait hyper bien cuisiner, c'était un fait.

\- Humm... C'est trop bon ! Émis-je les yeux clos.

Il ricana amusé.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Il manque juste des bougies pour en faire un dîner romantique. Sourit-il en coin.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un détail.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition de venir habiter chez moi ? Demanda Thatch.

Je relevais le nez de mon plat et le regardais en hochant de la tête puis je pris la parole après avoir avaler ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

\- Oui et je préfère rester avec mon frère. Sasha va peut-être vivre avec nous s'il a son Visa, en plus. Désolée... répondis-je peinée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tant pis pour moi. Au moins, tu ne seras pas seule, c'est déjà ça. Tu pourras venir chez moi quand tu voudras. Sourit-il un peu déçu mais compréhensif.

Je lui souris doucement puis nous continuâmes de manger. C'était vraiment bon. Nous parlâmes de ma séance d'étirement et je me souvins des médicaments. Je les pris rapidement et continuais de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas dit pour Marco et moi.

\- Du coup, tu as dit à Marco qu'il avait le droit de parler de nous deux. Tu n'as pas peur que Ace l'apprenne avant que tu ne lui en parles ? Questionna Thatch.

Je haussais des épaules.

\- Tant pis ! De toute manière, il l'aurait su par moi surtout que mon frère lui a fait comprendre qu'entre toi et moi, ça se passait bien. Alors s'il n'est pas con, il devrait se douter qu'on se mettrait à un moment donné ensemble. En plus, il m'avait demandée hier si on était ensemble et vu que j'avais répondu non, il a voulu savoir si on allait se mettre ensemble. Je lui avais répondu qu'il me fallait du temps mais je n'avais pas dit non.

Je terminais mon omelette et posais ma fourchette pour boire un peu d'eau dans mon gobelet. En suivant, Thatch me prit la main et la caressa du pouce avant de croiser ses doigts avec les miens. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire clos avant qu'il ne se penche enfin pour les sceller sur les miennes. Je serrais fortement sa main dans la mienne. Elle était deux fois plus petite que la sienne. Je sentis la pointe de sa langue cherchant à se faufiler dans ma bouche alors je lui cédais le passage et la laissais caresser la mienne. C'était bon et je lâchais un petit gémissement. Oh nan ! Mon vagin eut un spasme d'émoi. Ca commençait à m'exciter. Fallait dire que Thatch embrassait bien... Son bouc chatouillait mon menton et je trouvais ça agréable. Cependant, il cessa notre léchage de pomme et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin puis rapprocha nos mains liées près de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de la mienne me faisant sourire.

\- Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais un ange. Je me souviens, je l'avais dit à Marco au même moment au téléphone. Et je le maintiens. Tu es à la fois un ange et une princesse, Anastasia.

Je rougissais avec un petit sourire timide. Thatch avait le don de trouver des compliments. Je trouvais ça romantique. Son regard descendit sur mon assiette.

\- Tu as encore faim ou tu veux faire une pause ? Proposa-t-il en lâchant ma main.

\- Je veux bien continuer. Répondis-je honnêtement.

J'avais encore faim. L'omelette n'avait pas été grosse. Thatch débarrassa les plats vides et déballa ceux contenant les tomates farcies. Humm miam ! Je plissais les lèvres ne pouvant retenir un sourire de joie ce qui n'échappa pas à Thatch qui ricana. Ca sentait bon putain ! Mes yeux pétillaient de gourmandise et je sentais ma bouche se mettre à saliver. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et bordel que c'était divin ! Même ma mère ne les faisait pas aussi bon. Désolée Mama ! D'un geste naturel, je posais mes pieds vêtus des bas de contention sur les siens recouverts de ses chaussures. Il me jeta un regard amusé et rapprocha ses pieds de moi. Je remontais doucement les miens pour glisser mes orteils sous son pantalon ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

\- Au fait, ta mère n'a rien contre le fait que je sois plus âgé que toi ? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de riz.

\- Ca ne la dérange pas. Ma mère avait commencé à fréquenter mon père quand elle était à peine majeure. Ils ont 8 ans de différence et ma mère vient d'une famille assez bien financièrement mais pas mon père et vu qu'il était plus âgé, ça ne plaisait pas à ses parents alors quand ma mère a décidé de quand même rester avec lui, ils l'ont mise à la porte. Ca a été difficile pour elle et elle ne veut pas que je subisse ce qu'elle a vécu. Sauf que mon père me voit toujours comme sa petite-fille. Il a même dit à ma mère que je devais me marier avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels...

J'étais embarrassée à la fin et n'osais pas le regarder.

\- S'il savait... Quand nous serons officiellement ensemble, j'aurais droit à un sermon de sa part? Ricana-t-il.

\- Euh... Tu auras droit sûrement à un speech de papapoule. Riais-je gênée ce qui l'amusa.

\- Je dis quoi s'il me parle de sexe ?

\- Je ne sais pas et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Continuais-je de rire.

Nous rîmes gaiement en continuant de manger. Nous terminâmes nos plats puis j'entendis un son de portable. Ce n'était pas le mien qui était en vibreur. Thatch fouilla dans sa poche de veste et sortit le sien. Il pianota dessus puis lu sûrement son sms en fronçant des sourcils. Enfin, il se pinça les lèvres et me passa son téléphone. Hein ? Ca me concernait ? Je le pris timidement avec une mine confuse. De ce que je voyais, l'émetteur était Ace. Ah ! Je lus le message le cœur battant rapidement.

« Salut mec, j'ai entendu sur Discord que tu sors avec mon ex. Je sais que tu es en ce moment même avec elle. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré et un ramasseur de restes ! Si je te vois, je te défonce ! »

Ah merde... Marco avait dû parler et ça avait dû arriver à ses oreilles. Ca me faisait du mal pour Thatch. J'étais sûre qu'il s'en prendrait à lui. Je le regardais tristement mais au moment où j'allais lui rendre son téléphone, il reçut un autre sms de Ace. Mon regard chuta dessus par réflexe et je le lus.

« Je me suis toujours douté qu'Anastasia avait des vus sur toi vu comment elle disait pas non pour baiser avec toi. Je suis sûr que vous avez bien baisé ensemble quand j'avais le dos tourné. Tu te tapes une salope. Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble. Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux ! »

Ace ne changera jamais. Il me faisait toujours autant de mal. Je me mordis les lèvres retenant un sanglot tandis que je commençais à pleurer. Quel enfoiré ! Quel connard ! Je ne trouvais plus d'autres insultes pleurant de tout mon soûl. J'entendis Thatch se lever et venir à côté de moi sur le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras après avoir poussé la table et il retira son téléphone de ma main. Il sembla lire le dernier sms et je l'entendis pester contre Ace avant de pianoter sur son portable. Du coin de l'oeil, j'avais pu le lire.

« Petit con ! Anastasia a lu tes messages. »

Il le posa ensuite sur la table à roulettes et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise noire en pleurant encore.

\- Il raconte n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas une salope. Tu es bien mieux que ça. Anastasia, tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il mérite une bonne correction. Je t'aime, Anastasia. Je saurais te rendre heureuse. Je prendrais soin de toi. Ne pense plus à lui ! Murmura-t-il, sa tête contre mon crâne.

\- Il est si horrible... pleurais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais. Ne pleure plus, ma jolie. Il ne vaut pas une de tes larmes.

Je relevais sûrement une tête affreuse vers lui et il essuya du pouce mes joues humides.

\- Thatch... Tu as raison... Je veux être heureuse avec toi... Ace est un vrai con... Il est en colère et blessé et... Et se donne le droit d'être odieux... Je lui en veux... Je me doutais qu'il agirait comme ça mais... C'est quand même douloureux... sanglotais-je.

Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête puis déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux, apaisée, puis enlaçais son cou de mes bras pour le sentir plus proche de moi. Nous restâmes ainsi comme ça pendant je ne savais combien de temps mais suffisamment longtemps pour avoir calmer mes pleurs. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. En sécurité et protégée. Etait-ce finalement une bonne idée de nous mettre ensemble ? J'étais en colère après Ace mais j'en avais marre de toujours pleurer. Je voulais sourire et ne plus souffrir. Je voulais le bonheur et penser à l'avenir. Je devais me focaliser sur ça. Ce n'était pas facile mais j'y arriverais. Mon bonheur, c'était Thatch, mon travail avec Izou, mon entrée dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire et mon indépendance. Je posais donc mes lèvres sur celle de mon nouveau petit ami et lui donnais un doux baiser.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Thatch. Ace peut aller se faire foutre. Je ne veux plus le voir. Demain, j'appellerais ma mère pour lui dire pour nous deux. Tu restes avec moi, cette nuit ? Fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me sourit grandement et hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, mais si on me demande sur le PC, je devrais partir.

\- Je comprends. On mange le dessert ? Proposai-je avec un sourire triste.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

Il se leva ensuite en jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable. Visiblement, il n'avait pas de réponse de Ace et intérieurement, je soufflais de soulagement. Je regardais le mien au cas où et ne vis aucune notification. Toutefois, je décidais d'envoyer un sms à Vitali.

« Recoucou, avec Thatch, on s'est mis ensemble mais Ace a fini par l'apprendre et il s'en ai prit à Thatch et à moi indirectement. Il a été vulgaire dans ses propos mais qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'appelle Mama demain pour lui dire pour Thatch et moi. Tu peux en parler à Sasha :D Bonne nuit et passe le bonsoir à Bonney de notre part. »

Je posais mon téléphone et croisais le regard de Thatch qui avait débarrassé la table pour poser des petits Melon Pan dessus.

\- Je viens de prévenir Vitali pour nous deux. Souris-je doucement.

\- Ah ! Tu lui passeras le bonsoir de ma part. Sourit-il rassuré.

Peut-être s'inquiétait-il à propos de Ace ? Mon portable ne tarda pas à vibrer plusieurs fois et je me jetais dessus. Je pouffais de rire en voyant que c'était Vitali puis Sasha. Mon frère n'avait pas traîné pour passer le mot.

« Re frangine ! Je suis content pour toi. Sasha est avec moi dans ma chambre et je lui montre OPO. Il n'y a pas de version russe mais on a trouvé une version anglaise. Il l'a installé sur son PC tout à l'heure et là ça termine les MAJs. Le bonsoir à Thatch. Bonne nuit et protégez-vous cette nuit !:P »

Ce con !

« Kuzina ! Enfin ! Tu as mit le temps. Vitali vient de me dire que tu sors avec Thatch. Pompe-le bien et avale ! Utilise tes seins aussi pour le branler ! Il va kiffer ça. Si je vois ton ex, je lui pète sa gueule. Tu l'emmerdes ! Fais ce que tu veux, Nastia ! Je t'aime. »

Alors lui... Mais il n'était pas censé baiser une infirmière ce soir, lui ? N'ayant pas de clavier russe, je répondis à mon frère.

« Cool ! A mon retour, on jouera tous ensemble. Mais Sasha n'avait pas un rendez-vous avec une infirmière ce soir ? »

Il avait oublié ou quoi, ce con ? La réponse de mon frère ne tarda pas.

« Ouais, on jouera tous ensemble. Je viens de lui demander. Il semblerait qu'il l'ai oublié. La pauvre, elle a dû l'attendre aha !:D »

J'éclatais de rire surprenant Thatch.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vitali et mon cousin m'ont répondu à propos de nous deux. Mon frère lui en a direct parlé car ils sont ensemble. Vitali lui montre OPO. Ca l'intéresse. Sauf que cette aprem, Sasha avait réussi à se décoter un rendez-vous avec une infirmière pour juste s'amuser ce soir chez elle. Mais ce con l'a oublié ! C'est moi qui vient de lui rappeler. Riais-je amusée.

Thatch éclata de rire.

\- Comment il a fait pour avoir un rendez-vous s'il ne parle pas le japonais ? Questionna-t-il amusé.

\- Il l'a dragué comme un beauf en anglais. Il a eut trop de la chance vu ce qu'il lui a dit. La pauvre, elle a dû l'attendre... riais-je.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas malin de sa part. Ca m'est déjà arrivé, il y a quelques années mais je devais bien bosser sur le PC. Raconta-t-il.

« S'il a un autre rendez-vous, il aura du cul ! » envoyais-je à mon frère avant de poser définitivement mon portable sur le lit.

Je pris d'une main mon Melon Pan et croquais dedans avec gourmandise. Oh bordel de merde ! J'avais un orgasme gustatif. C'était trop bon. Pas trop sucré, moelleux et croustillant à souhait. Thatch était un Dieu de la cuisine. Je comprenais pourquoi Bonney lui vouait un culte. J'émis un long « Humm » les yeux clos avec un sourire. Quel délice !

\- C'est trop bon ! Tu fais des merveilles. J'adore ! Souris-je sincèrement après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

\- Merci, ma jolie. Je suis très content que tu aimes.

Nous terminâmes de manger puis Thatch sortit fumer une cigarette après avoir rangé ses affaires et j'en profitais pour aller faire un pipi. Après m'être soulagée, je me refis une beauté devant le miroir. Je me passais un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et en profitais pour me laver les dents avant de mettre rapidement un pyjama. Je choisis ma nuisette bleue de l'autre fois, retirais mes bas de contention -tant pis...- et même ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Thatch allait bien vouloir qu'on se fasse un câlin ? Alors je me passais un petit coup de nettoyage sur la minette. Je me mis également un peu de parfum avant de retirer mon joli foulard puis je sortis de la pièce. J'avais gardé mes bijoux. Dans la chambre, Thatch n'était pas revenu alors je m'installais sur le lit à demi-allongée et l'attendis. Je n'avais pas de sms sur mon portable et en étais soulagée. A mon avis, Ace ne viendrait même pas me voir cette nuit. Mais j'y pensais, il n'était pas sensé être avec Isuka, lui ? Peut-être qu'il mangeait tard chez elle ? Enfin bref, je m'en foutais de lui maintenant. Je songeais de nouveau à notre tripotage en début d'après-midi et croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne cafte rien à Thatch pour s'en vanter et lui faire du mal. Dieu, faites que ça n'arrive pas ! S'il-vous-plaît?! Heureusement que je n'avais pas envoyé de photo de moi à poils. Quel soulagement ! Toutefois, le temps passait et Thatch ne revenait toujours pas. Pause caca ? Je pouffais de rire en l'imaginant le cul sur le trône. Je me faisais un peu chier et par miracle, on toqua à la porte. Thatch ! Ah nan... Deuce... Oh mais il était blessé ? Il saignait de la lèvre qui était tuméfiée. Il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, inquiet. Il allait refermer la porte mais je l'interpellais.

\- Deuce ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ca va ?

Il soupira puis entra à peine dans la chambre.

\- Je faisais ma pause dehors et Ace est arrivé. Il est en train de s'en prendre à Thatch. J'ai tenté de m'interposer mais tu vois, ça n'a servi à rien. Je cherche Marco et pensais le trouver ici car il doit te faire une prise de sang. Expliqua-t-il, pressé.

Il ferma ensuite la porte alors que j'étais stupéfaite. Il connaissait Thatch et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas utiliser Docteur pour nommer Marco. Ace était venu pour s'en prendre à Thatch. Inquiète pour ce dernier, je me faufilais rapidement sur mon fauteuil, passais dans la salle de bain prendre un gilet chaud et mon foulard puis quittais à la va-vite la chambre. J'avais les cuisses nues mais je m'en foutais. Je pris l'ascenseur sans croiser du monde, descendis au rez-de-chaussée et en sortant du monte-personne, je cherchais du regard le grabuge en question. Il y avait du monde à l'entrée dont beaucoup d'infirmier. Je m'approchais timidement de la foule.

\- Lâchez-moi, putain !

C'était Ace qui avait hurlé. Ils étaient là ! Avec mon fauteuil, je ne pouvais pas me faufiler parmi les gens mais je pus néanmoins voir ce qu'il se passait entre deux personnes. Ace était maintenu ventre à terre par trois infirmiers. Il se débattait en beuglant de le lâcher.

\- Je vais le buter ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il, la tête sur le côté contre le sol.

Je cherchais Thatch mais ne le voyais pas pourtant j'aperçus Marco accroupi près de quelqu'un. Thatch ? Difficilement, je poussais les gens pour pouvoir passer en les écartant de mes bras. On me regarda de travers mais je m'en foutais. J'avançais lentement et le vis enfin. Thatch était assis sur le sol, une main ensanglantée plaquée contre son nez. Son regard dévia vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent après m'avoir vue. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je sortais du fauteuil pour me jeter à son cou, les genoux cognant contre le carrelage froid du hall. Il grogna de douleur. Je caressais son visage, me salissant les doigts et je déposais en même temps un baiser sur sa tempe. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Thatch... Te voir souffrir me faisait du mal ! Il ferma les yeux à mon baiser. Je me foutais que tout le monde pouvait me voir peu vêtue. Ace avait cessé de beugler et il régnait un silence mortuaire.

\- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je à Thatch, le regard triste.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... souffla-t-il en parlant du nez.

Les larmes me montant aux yeux, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, les paupières closes et les lèvres plissées pour ne pas craquer. Thatch me serra contre lui de son bras libre. Je sentis son sang goutter sur ma mâchoire et descendre le long de mon cou mais je m'en fichais. J'étais avec lui et c'était le plus important. J'avais peur pour lui.

\- Thatch, je vais te soigner et Anastasia, un infirmier va te ramener dans ta chambre, yoï.

Nan ! Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou et me collais plus à lui. On vint tenter de m'extirper de ses bras mais je tenais bon enfin pas tant que ça puisque finalement la personne réussit à ma rasseoir dans mon fauteuil. Je regardais Thatch qui me fixait également, son nez pissant toujours le sang tandis que l'infirmier me bougeait jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je daignais même pas jeter un regard à Ace. Je lui en voulais à ce con. Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre en silence et une fois à l'intérieur, il m'installa sur mon lit avant de me laisser seule. Mes yeux s'abaissaient sur mes mains tremblantes. Il y avait du sang sur les doigts de ma main gauche. Je tentais de l'enlever en frottant mais ça ne partait pas. Je finissais par pleurer silencieusement. Ace était un con. Je ne lui avais adressé aucun regard. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Je ne savais même pas s'il était blessé et je m'en moquais. J'avais envie de voir Thatch. Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien et si ce n'était pas trop grave.

Après un certain temps à attendre et pleurer dans le silence, on toqua à la porte. Je fus soulagée de voir Marco apparaître à la porte, portant ce qu'il fallait pour faire une prise de sang. Il ferma derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Mon regard retomba sur mes mains posées sur mes cuisses.

\- Ca va, yoï ?

Je hochais de la tête puis pris la parole.

\- Comment va Thatch ? Il n'a pas trop mal ? Questionnais-je inquiète en osant lever des yeux rouges vers lui.

\- Je l'ai soigné mais il a un nez cassé et quelques côtes fêlées mais rien de grave. Il va devoir rester à l'hôpital cette nuit. Je préfère surveiller son état, yoï. Expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Je peux le voir ? Proposai-je.

\- Oui, je t'amènerais à lui mais avant je dois te faire une prise de sang, yoï. Sourit-il.

Je hochais de la tête et il se leva pour aller se laver les mains avant de revenir sur le lit. Je lui donnais mon bras gauche et j'avais un peu honte de lui présenter ma main tâchée de sang. Il désinfecta le pli de mon coude puis me fit un garrot avant de me piquer et récolter quatre flacons de sang. Il posa un pansement puis m'aida à m'installer sur le fauteuil après avoir posé le récipient contenant les flacons sur mes genoux avant de me conduire hors de la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant une petite salle et prit le récipient pour aller à l'intérieur, me laissant seule un instant dans le couloir. Je vis qu'il parlait à Deuce en lui donnant le tout avant de revenir vers moi. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Ca commençait à en devenir une routine aujourd'hui... Puis descendîmes au troisième étage.

\- Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes officiellement ensemble, Thatch et toi, yoï ? Questionna Marco pour briser le silence.

\- Oui mais Ace l'a su avant que je ne lui en parle. Répondis-je tristement.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, j'en parlais à Vista sur Discord et il est arrivé à ce moment-là. Je suis content pour vous deux, yoï.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère une fois au courant mais il n'aurait pas dû être violent...

\- C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble et il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Thatch et toi mais il faut le comprendre aussi. Tu étais sa petite amie avant et maintenant tu sors avec son ancien meilleur ami, yoï.

Alors ils n'étaient définitivement plus ami ? Les choses n'étaient plus réparables maintenant de toute manière.

\- Oui, en plus il avait parlé à mon frère ce matin et Vitali lui a bien dit qu'entre Thatch et moi, il y avait quelque chose et que ça se passait bien. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Tout à l'heure, il a envoyé des sms à Thatch. Il était mauvais dans ses propos et m'a même insultée de salope.

\- Je sais, Thatch m'a tout raconté. Allez ! Ne t'en fait pas. Ace va s'y faire et ça ira mieux, yoï.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris doucement.

\- J'espère. J'en ai marre de tout le temps pleurer.

Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire compatissant puis nous quittâmes le monte-personne. Marco me conduit devant une porte puis il toqua avant de l'ouvrir. Thatch était à demi-allongé sur le lit, torse nu, des bandages le recouvrant du ventre jusqu'à la poitrine et une atèle et des gazes sur son nez. Il avait encore un peu de sang sur le visage mais le plus gros était nettoyé. Marco me rapprocha du lit et Thatch s'assit face à moi en grognant de douleur. Je vins m'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés et il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête contre son épaule. Je n'osais pas lui toucher le torse ayant peur de lui faire mal alors j'enlaçais sa taille.

\- Je vais voir Ace. A plus tard, yoï. Informa Marco.

Je ne dis rien mais je sentis Thatch hocher de la tête et j'entendis la porte se fermer.

\- Ca va ? Demandais-je faiblement.

\- Oui, douloureux mais ça va. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ça. Je rentrais dans l'hôpital et Ace est arrivé par derrière pour me frapper dans le dos et ensuite il m'a cassé le nez et fêlé quelques côtes. Parla-t-il du nez.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû te faire ça. Soufflais-je.

\- Je pense qu'il en a profité pour se venger du mois dernier. Je te rassure, avant que des gens n'intervienne, je l'ai bien amoché. Se vanta-t-il.

Les mecs...

\- Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit et je prendrais soin de toi. Souris-je avant d'embrasser encore doucement sa mâchoire.

\- Tu es un ange, ma jolie. Je t'aime !

Je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un petit baiser en évitant de toucher son nez. Il me sourit puis nous décidâmes de nous allonger sur le lit. Il était sur le dos et moi contre lui sur le côté, la tête sur son épaule et son bras me serrant contre lui. Je caressais son ventre du pouce et je sentis sa main glisser sur mon cul. Il le malaxa puis tira sur ma nuisette pour la soulever et me toucher la fesse à même la peau.

\- Oh ! Pas de culotte. Ricana-t-il.

\- Jamais pour dormir. Riais-je.

Il ria également en me caressant encore avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Il grogna ensuite de douleur et j'embrassais son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas des anti-douleurs ? Questionnai-je.

\- Marco m'en a donnés mais ça met du temps à faire effet. Sinon, ton arrivée dans l'entrée a bien cloué le bec de Ace. Il était surpris de te voir te jeter dans mes bras. Ca l'a calmé.

\- Ca lui apprendra. Au moins, il a dû bien comprendre maintenant. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Plus jamais! Il peut aller se faire foutre. C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant et je vais t'aimer, Thatch.

\- Je t'aime, Bébé.

Je ramenais ma jambe entre les siennes et fermais les yeux, ma tête toujours contre son épaule. Thatch serra ma fesse puis la malaxa. Je gémissais faiblement adorant ses caresses. C'était la toute première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble officiellement qu'il me nommait Bébé. Ca me plaisait.

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Fis-je souriante.

\- Bébé ?

\- Oui, comme ça.

\- Tu veux dormir, Bébé ? Demanda-t-il amusé sur la fin.

\- Oui, tu dois te reposer.

\- Ok, je vais éteindre la lumière. Dit-il tandis que je me dégageais pour le laisser sortir du lit.

Il se leva en grognant de douleur pendant que je me glissais sous les draps et la couette. Il retira ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds puis enleva son pantalon qui balança sur le siège contre le mur avant d'avancer lentement près de l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Il revint à sa place et se glissa sous les draps et la couette. Nous reprîmes nos positions précédentes et je fermais les yeux. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Il m'embrassa difficilement le haut du crâne me tirant un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Bébé ! Murmura-t-il avant de caler sa mâchoire contre mon crâne.

\- Bonne nuit, Thatch ! Souris-je.

C'était la première fois que nous allions dormir ensemble. Bon, ça aurait pu être romantique comme être chez lui après avoir fait l'amour mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. J'étais avec lui et c'était ce qui comptait pour le moment. La peau chaude de sa cuisse nue réchauffait la mienne qui était fraîche. Malgré l'odeur de désinfectant sur son visage et de l'onguent sur sa poitrine, je pouvais toujours sentir l'odeur de son parfum boisé. Je caressais son ventre et lui le creux de mes reins. Le silence de la chambre était rompu par l'activité nocturne du personnel médical dans le couloirs. Je ressentais des sentiments pour lui. Le voir blessé dans le hall m'avait écrasée le cœur. Ca m'avait mise en colère et en même temps rendu morte d'inquiétude.

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya _! Chuchotais-je en russe.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à le traduire. Désolée. Souris-je amusée.

Il ricana doucement.

\- J'ai ma petite idée mais d'accord. Je patienterais.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 19.

* * *

**Bonus futilités :**

\- Ya lyublyu tebya est du russe signifiant je t'aime.

\- Anastasia adore tous les plats à base de tomate. Elle aime les boissons lactées au riz et adore toutes les agrumes même les plus amères.

\- Anastasia déteste les plats épicés et le choux.

\- Son film préféré est Cendrillon de Walt Disney. Elle imagine son futur époux tel le Prince Charmant du film.

\- Toutefois, elle craque facilement pour les garçons ayant un style ou un esprit rebelle.


	21. Chapitre 20

Bienvenue dans ce vingtième chapitre. Et oui déjà !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Dernièrement j'ai reçu une lettre du syndicat de La Protection des Personnages Fictifs m'accusant de maltraitance sur mes Ocs. Je suis innocente !

/!\ Rating M pour le langage et les scènes crues ! Je vous aurais prévenus.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Anneso280990 : **Nan, je n'oublie personne :D ! J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre. Enfin, je parle par là d'arrêter d'écrire pour enfin le poster. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ferait 10 000 pages :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai apprécié l'écrire surtout la chute. Fallait bien qu'un jour, à force de faire la maline, ça lui arrive. Merci pour ton commentaire. Au plaisir d'en avoir d'autre. Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Finalement ce n'était peut-être une si bonne idée de dormir avec Thatch, cette nuit. Comment dire ?... Il ronflait ! Bon oui, c'était normal avec son nez cassé m'enfin bon... Ca avait amusé Marco qui était revenu nous voir. Thatch ne s'était pas réveillé mais j'avais pu discuté un peu avec lui en chuchotant. Il avait été voir Ace et lui avait prodigué les premiers soins. De ce que j'avais comprit, il avait seulement des hématomes au visage, une arcade sourcilière ouverte recousue et un poignet foulé. Thatch ne l'avait pas loupé non plus. Finalement, Ace était rentré chez lui après avoir subi une engueulade de Marco. C'était sûr qu'un hôpital n'était pas un lieu approprié pour régler des comptes personnels. Il avait demandé de mes nouvelles et Marco lui avait simplement répondu la vérité, que j'étais avec Thatch dans sa chambre. Il avait questionné si c'était vraiment vrai que nous étions ensemble. Ce à quoi Marco avait répondu d'un « A ton avis ? Tu devrais t'y faire et les laisser tranquille maintenant. » soûlé. J'ai su également que la Marine était venue suite à l'appel d'un visiteur. Marco avait dû gérer ensuite la patrouille qui était venue et les faire partir mais l'hôpital avait dû quand même faire de la paperasse. Puis il nous avait laissés pour continuer son service. Plus tard, on nous réveilla à l'aube comme d'habitude. C'était Deuce. Il avait une plaie à la lèvre qui était encore enflée. Le pauvre, il avait voulu les séparer cette nuit et il en avait pâti. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas surpris de me voir dans les bras de Thatch se réveillant difficilement.

\- Bonjour. Désolé de vous réveiller mais je dois prendre votre tension et température à tous les deux. Sourit-il en se lavant les mains dans le lavabo.

Nous le saluâmes et ça me faisait bizarre d'entendre la voix rauque de réveil de Thatch. Je trouvais ça sexy. Ace n'en avait pas une aussi bien à entendre à l'oreille. Je me redressais tout comme lui, le drap recouvrant nos jambes. Heureusement car ma nuisette était remontée jusqu'au bassin. Deuce nous passa à chacun un thermomètre que nous mîmes sous notre aisselle. Il prit ensuite d'abord ma tension puis celle de Thatch avant que nous lui redonnâmes les thermomètres.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Questionna Thatch désolé et encore un peu endormi.

\- Nan, c'était Ace. Il m'a mit un coup de coude alors que j'ai tenté de l'arrêter lorsqu'il te mettait des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Je m'imaginais la scène et eus un frisson.

\- Désolé... souffla-t-il peiné.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Marco m'a tout expliqué. Il devrait passer à autre chose maintenant, surtout qu'il a déjà une nouvelle copine. Je me demande ce qu'il racontera à Isuka d'ailleurs. Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Ace a toujours été une tête brûlée mais agir aussi violemment sur un ami, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je ne disais rien repensant encore à hier soir. Il semblerait que beaucoup de chose ne lui ressemblait pas. Je connaissais Ace depuis moins longtemps qu'eux et il semblerait que j'avais connu presque uniquement sa facette sombre.

\- Tiens ! Tu fais un peu de fièvre, Thatch. Je vais te donner de quoi la faire tomber. Tu ressens de nouveau de la douleur ? Demanda Deuce.

\- Oui, ça se réveille.

\- Bon, je vais te donner aussi des anti-douleurs. Je reviens. A de suite ! Sourit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Thatch tourna la tête vers moi et passa un bras dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je déposais un baiser sur sa maxillaire.

\- Bonjour, Bébé. Tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour. Oui, tu es très confortable. Et toi ? Ca a été ?

Je lui avais menti mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine et le vexé. C'était la première fois que l'on dormait ensemble et ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Curieusement, oui. Ta présence m'a fait du bien. J'ai dû ronfler à cause de ma fracture, nan ? Sourit-il amusé.

Mon regard moqueur parlait pour moi et il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne ronfle pas habituellement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ca m'arrive aussi de ronfler quand je suis très fatiguée, tu sais. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon on aurait fait un beau duo et l'hôpital aurait porté plainte pour tapage nocturne contre nous. Riais-je faiblement.

Il ria de bon cœur puis eut une quinte de toux. Je lui caressais le dos pour l'aider à la faire passer. Thatch grimaça ensuite de douleur.

\- Ca va ? Fis-je inquiète.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Tu es là, alors je me sens bien.

Il me sourit puis passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me caressa la joue du pouce. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec un sourire et je remarquais qu'il commençait déjà à avoir des hématomes autours du nez et sous les paupières. Oh du sang était même sur son bouc.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as besoin d'un bon débarbouillage. Riais-je.

\- Tu peux parler. Toi aussi ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je ricanais amusée sachant que j'avais également du sang sur moi. Il allait m'embrasser mais on toqua à la porte et Deuce entra avec un petit panier en plastique rempli de boîtes de médicament et avec un grand verre d'eau. Il donna ce dernier à Thatch qui le prit poliment puis déballa les médicaments et les lui donna un par un. Deux. Ca allait. J'avais les miens dans ma chambre que je devrais prendre pendant le petit-déjeuner. J'allais devoir y retourner d'ailleurs.

\- Ca a été cette nuit ? Demanda Thatch.

Il avait parlé à Deuce et je les regardais confuse. Ce dernier me regarda un bref moment avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, Père a été mis au courant par Marco et Ace s'est fait remonté les bretelles mais il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Ace s'est mit bien entendu à dos toute la quatrième. La Marine est venue cette nuit d'ailleurs et elle a demandé si tu comptais porter plainte. Expliqua-t-il.

Hein ? Deuce faisait parti des pirates de Barbe Blanche ? Oh bah merde, alors ! Il n'était pas Commandant alors ça devait juste être un membre. Il appartenait à quelle division ?

\- Il le mériterait bien mais nan. Ca mettrait tout la famille en danger et puis il doit avoir comprit maintenant. Enfin je l'espère.

\- J'espère aussi. Certains en veulent à Anastasia mais Père a dit que vos histoires personnelles ne nous regardaient pas et que nous ne devons pas nous en mêler. Je suis d'accord avec lui. En tout cas, Ace en a un peu après Marco qui avait prit ta défense cette nuit.

\- Je me doute qu'il a dû bien l'engueuler et se battre dans un hôpital, ce n'est pas le truc à faire. Je trouve ça étonnant qu'il ne m'est pas engueulé aussi.

Deuce ricana et je les regardais à tours de rôle n'osant rien dire. Ils se connaissaient bien, c'était sûr. Je me sentais un peu étrangère à leur échange et surtout un peu conne d'être là à ne rien dire.

\- Oui... Bref, si ta fièvre ne tombe pas, tu ne pourras pas sortir. Et Anastasia, tu vas devoir retourner dans ta chambre. A 11h30, tu as un rendez-vous avec Marco pour des étirements musculaires.

J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine mais je hochais tout de même de la tête.

\- Je vais l'accompagner de toute manière. J'ai des affaires dans sa chambre. S'exclama Thatch en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour.

\- Comme tu veux. Moi, j'ai fini mon service et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour dormir. Je te laisse les médocs mais ta fièvre est à surveiller. Bonne journée ! Soupira Deuce, fatigué.

Nous le saluâmes joyeusement et il quitta la chambre avec un sourire.

\- Deuce fait parti aussi des pirates de Barbe Blanche ? Questionnais-je sans trop oser.

Thatch tourna son regard vers moi puis me sourit.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais mais oui. Il a intégré nos rangs en même temps que Ace. Ils travaillaient ensemble avec d'autre de leurs amis à l'époque. Ils sont tous parmi nous maintenant.

\- Oh je ne le savais pas. Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment nombreux.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, ma jolie. Allez ! Je m'habille et on y va. Sourit-il avant de se lever lentement en se tenant les côtes.

Je hochais de la tête puis remis correctement ma nuisette avant de m'installer dans mon fauteuil qui était au bord du lit. Thatch se rhabilla de son jeans puis de sa chemise, la laissant ouverte. Je le trouvais sexy comme ça et rougissais légèrement en le matant. Tiens ?! Il avait du sang sur ses mains. Ca devait être le sien et peut-être aussi celui de Ace. Il vint se placer derrière moi et me poussa jusqu'à la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir il se pencha pour déposer un doux et lent baiser clos sur mes lèvres. Nous nous sourîmes ensuite.

\- Je t'aime, Bébé. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille me faisant rougir.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et longeâmes le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Nous le prîmes pour monter à l'étage supérieur puis entrâmes ensuite dans ma chambre. Tout avait été laissé comme je l'avais laissé avant de partir précipitamment hier soir. Nous décidâmes d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Voyant ma tête dans le miroir, j'eus un choc. J'avais du sang sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire, un peu sur la joue, dans le cou et même sur mon jolie foulard. Ca avait bien imbibé le tissu et le regard triste, je le retirais me disant que peut-être Mama arriverait à le rattraper même si j'avais peu d'espoir. Thatch se lava les mains dans le lavabo et je lui passais ensuite un gant de toilette pour qu'il se nettoie le visage. Je le vis grimacer en passant le gant autours de son nez penché devant le miroir.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ? Proposais-je en le regardant.

Thatch me regarda puis me sourit en me tendant le gant. Il était imbibé d'eau chaude. Puis il prit le tabouret posé contre un mur en le faisant raclé sur le sol afin de s'asseoir dessus en face de moi en grimaçant. Je le nettoyais doucement en passant lentement le gant sur les traces de sang. Ca ne partait pas facilement et je dus mouiller un peu plus le tissu en le passant sous l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire. Je réussis à faire son visage puis fis son bouc. Une fois terminé, je vis qu'il en avait un peu sur son cou et je remarquais sa barbe commençant à pousser. Il devait se raser tous les jours. Je terminais et nettoyais même la naissance de son cou. Je vis également du sang sur sa chemise noire, ça se démarquait bien. Je rinçais une énième fois le gant et le laissais sécher sur le bord du lavabo. Puis, je chopais un autre gant pour m'occuper de moi-même mais Thatch me le prit des mains pour me laver. Amusée, je me laissais faire et lui souris avant de fermer les yeux. Il était doux et je trouvais ça très agréable.

Thatch était maintenant mon petit ami. Un homme de 41 ans était mon petit ami, à moi, une gamine d'à peine 18 ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse m'arriver un jour. J'étais amoureuse de lui. J'aimais cet homme, riche, beau, marrant, plus vieux que moi et célèbre. La différence avec Ace était flagrante maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Le sentiment que j'éprouvais pour mon ex avant était juste de l'idéalisme. Je m'étais faite une fausse idée de lui donc un faux amour. Cependant Thatch était resté lui-même et il ne changeait pas. Parfois je retrouvais le pervers coureur de jupon lorsqu'il me parlait ou lorsqu'il regardait une infirmière. J'acceptais cette facette de lui car je l'ai connu comme ça et ce n'était pas une surprise. Il se comportait juste différemment avec moi. Il se montrait amoureux et je savais au fond de moi qu'avec les autres femmes, c'était autre chose. La sensation qui me traversait le corps et l'euphorie plus que joyeuse que je ressentais n'était pas présente lorsque j'étais avec Ace. Je n'avais ça qu'avec Thatch. Etait-ce ça, l'amour ? Je mis à rire comme une idiote.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, Bébé ? Questionna-t-il amusé.

\- Oh rien... Je me dis juste que je suis une idiote de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant. Souris-je, les yeux clos.

\- A propos de quoi ? Fut-il amusé.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui dis ma réponse.

\- Que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis un bon moment déjà... J'ai commencé à t'aimer quand on a commencé à se parler sur Facebook. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais je sais que je me disais souvent, si je n'étais pas avec Ace, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Alors je me sens prête à te le dire maintenant...

Il me regardait avec un petit sourire et j'aperçus ses yeux devenir plus brillants. Il était larmoyant. Ca le touchait beaucoup et selon moi, il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Donc je lui souris joyeusement en lui disant ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Je t'aime, Thatch.

Il me sourit comme un bien heureux puis avala sa salive avant de sourire de nouveau bruyamment.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver aussi vite. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait du temps pour tomber amoureuse de moi ou même d'oublier Ace... dit-il ému mais je le coupais.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Ace. Je suis passée juste à autre chose. A chaque fois qu'on se parlait, nous deux, et qu'on se voyait, je ressentais une drôle de sensation dans le corps. C'était comme... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Des papillons dans le ventre, un sentiment de bien-être... Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus...

\- Si, je comprends. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose. Les papillons, le sentiment de bien-être, le cœur qui bat fortement dans la poitrine, la joie soudaine que l'on éprouve à chaque fois, l'envie d'être avec l'autre constamment, même de l'avoir contre soi...

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ca veut dire que depuis le début tu ressens ça aussi ? Demandais-je, enthousiaste.

\- Oui ! Tu ressentais la même chose envers Ace ?

Je pris un temps avant de répondre.

\- Nan à vrai dire. C'est pour ça à mon avis que je ne me suis pas rendue compte de suite de mes sentiments envers toi. Je pensais que c'était juste autre chose, comme une amitié trop possessive et passionnelle mais pas à de l'amour. Je croyais que l'amour était ce que je ressentais pour Ace vu que c'était mon petit ami...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ca prouve à quel point tu es novice dans les relations humaines. Ricana-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux en grimaçant de douleur.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre mais ce qu'il disait était vrai et je n'allais pas le contredire. Je me penchais et passais lentement une main dans son dos pour l'aider à faire passer sa toux.

\- Ca va prendre combien de temps à guérir ? Demandais-je tristement.

\- Plusieurs semaines tout comme pour les os du nez. Marco m'a mit en arrêt de travail. Je devrais rester chez moi à me reposer et rester le plus possible allongé. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors tu devrais aller t'allonger et te reposer. Souris-je bonne enfant.

\- C'est vrai si tu me rejoins au lit ! Sourit Thatch sournoisement.

Je gloussais doucement puis hochais de la tête.

\- Bien sûr mais avant je dois m'habiller car à 11h30 je crois bien, je dois voir Marco.

\- J'ai le droit de rester pour te regarder te changer ? Questionna-t-il avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Je le regardais outrée mais amusée à la fois. Thatch restait toujours Thatch et c'était rassurant.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Riais-je, le surprenant.

\- Tu aimerais que je change, ma jolie ? Fit-il désolé.

\- Oh nan ! Ne change surtout pas ! Reste tel que tu es ! C'est de cet homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. M'exclamais-je heureuse.

\- Je ne compte pas changer même si honnêtement j'ai déjà changé depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Pour tout te dire, avant avec les femmes, lorsque j'en rencontrais une, tu pouvais être sûre que l'heure suivante, je l'avais baisée. Mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie, ça devient rare ce genre de chose. Je regarde toujours autant les femmes mais je n'ai plus cette impulsivité à chaque fois.

Ca m'avait un peu blessée le cœur quand il avait dit qu'il baisait toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait et ça, même si c'était avant. Sans faire de commentaire, je fis demi tour et me dirigeais vers le petit dressing puis l'ouvris. Je sentais le regard de Thatch dans mon dos lorsque je me vêtis de mes sous-vêtements avec chaussettes, de mon débardeur et de mon legging. Je ne le voyais pas mais je savais que ses yeux étaient sur moi. J'adorais ça et me sentais exceptionnelle. Une fois habillée, je me retournais et lui souris grandement. Son regard était fixé sur moi, la bouche entrouverte à cause de son nez obstrué. Je le vis avaler sa salive puis esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu es belle ! Murmura-t-il.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es beau.

\- Pas aussi beau que toi, à mon avis. D'ailleurs, on te regardant t'habiller, je me demandais si tu avais eu déjà des avances d'autres gars.

Je fis une petite moue en repensant à Deuce et à Marco même si ce dernier n'en était pas vraiment.

\- Oui, une fois mais j'ai refusé poliment. Deuce m'avait invitée à boire un café.

\- Il ne doit pas être tranquille par rapport à Ace. Il doit se dire que s'il l'apprend, il s'en prendra à lui.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne dirais rien. Il n'y a que toi qui le sait et ça restera ainsi. Enfin si tu veux bien garder le secret. Souris-je.

\- Oui, je garderais le secret. Marco n'a rien tenté pour le moment ? Car il m'a demandé hier soir si nous étions dans une relation libre et si tu y adhérais pleinement. Ricana Thatch malicieux.

Et merde... Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Ou rester vague ? Je rougissais malgré moi.

\- Euh c'est vrai qu'il m'avait posée certaines questions mais nous n'étions pas encore vraiment ensemble, alors je n'ai pas trop répondu. Fis-je timidement.

\- A mon avis, vu comment tu l'intéresses, il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester. Ne te sens pas obligée de le repousser à cause de moi si tu as envie de t'amuser avec lui. Mais il t'a posée quoi comme questions ?

Mon rougissement s'accentua le faisant sourire. C'était très gênant.

\- Et bien, il m'a demandée si lorsque nous serons ensemble, nous serons en relation libre, si je comptais voir d'autres hommes et si tu devais tout savoir.

J'étais restée assez vague. J'avais dit la vérité sans rentrer dans les détails mais mon embarras se voyait énormément et Thatch ria doucement avant de tousser une fois, son poing devant la bouche.

\- Je vois qu'il a déjà tâté le terrain. S'il te propose de le voir, tu refuserais ou accepterais ? N'ai pas peur de me dire la vérité, je ne suis pas Ace. Je sais que tu n'aies pas obligé de me le dire mais je suis curieux. Sourit-il amusé.

Mon visage me brûla fortement et je baissais les yeux avec un petit sourire gêné avant de hocher de la tête timidement.

\- J'ai confiance en Marco. Il ne te fera jamais de mal par contre, ça reste entre nous et n'ai pas peur, il affectionne beaucoup la douleur.

Ouais j'avais cru comprendre...

\- Comment ça ? Dis-je confuse.

\- Quand il a mal, il bande ! Autrement dit, il est masochiste. Mais n'aies pas peur ! Si tu n'adhères pas à lui faire mal, ne te sens pas obligée de le faire. Il ne te forcera jamais.

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux ronds. Je savais que Marco kiffait la douleur mais le fait qu'il soit maso ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit. Comment gérer ça ? Il allait sûrement me demander de le fouetter ou de le scarifier ? Oh my God !

\- Mais je ne saurais pas quoi faire ? Enfin ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit comme ça et tenter de nouvelles expériences ne me gêne pas mais je n'y connais rien. M'exclamais-je un peu paniquée.

Thatch me fixait avec un sourire moqueur. Quoi ? Tu ne voyais pas ma détresse, mon gars ?!

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre deux-trois trucs sur le sadisme, si tu as envie. Oh rien de bien méchant mais de quoi te plaire sans te faire peur. Et surtout plaire à Marco !

Ah oui ! C'était vrai que Monsieur jouait dans le Sado-maso. Ca voulait dire qu'il était les deux ou juste l'un ou l'autre ? Je l'imaginais mal Masochiste quoique Marco aussi et c'était son cas. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rencontre que ce genre de personne ? Une normale n'existait pas ? A croire que Dieu faisait tout pour m'envoyer vers ce chemin-là ! Etait-ce ma destiné d'être une Sado-Maso ? Allez savoir... Je ne répondis pas bien trop gênée mais je haussais des épaules avec un sourire.

\- Ca me plaît que tu sois autant ouverte d'esprit et prête à t'engager sur de nouvelles nouvelles choses. Je connais très bien Marco après presque vingt ans d'amitié alors je peux te donner quelques anecdotes. Je sais que tu peux, par exemple, le griffer et le mordre. Il y a d'autres choses qui me sont venues en tête mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prêtes après je peux me tromper mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur ou que tu te braques s'il te le demande.

\- Bah dit quant même. On verra bien. Tant que ce n'est pas de lui casser un bras, ça va ! Fis-je sur de l'humour pour ne pas montrer mon stress.

Il me sourit bruyamment.

\- Nan, nan ! Bon tu peux l'attacher soft et lui bander les yeux par exemple. Je sais que ça, ça lui plaît beaucoup...

Je repensais alors au petit jeu que j'avais fait avec Ace lorsqu'il était allongé, sans bouger et les yeux clos pendant que j'osais m'occuper de lui. Etait-ce ça qui avait fait fantasmer Marco et l'avait décidé à vouloir s'amuser avec moi ? C'était probable et j'en étais même sûre. Je voulais bien faire la même chose avec lui. Il aurait les yeux fermés alors ça serait plus simple. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

\- … Oh ! Est-ce que par hasard ça te branche ? Sourit Thatch amusé.

\- Je... Oui, je l'avoue ! Riais-je prise sur le fait.

\- Oh ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux pendant ton apprentissage alors. Tu es ma femme parfaite.

Je lui souris affectueusement. Nous décidâmes ensuite de retourner dans la chambre et de nous allonger sur le lit. Il était sur le dos disant que ça le faisait moins souffrir et moi, j'étais contre le lui, sur le côté, ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Ca fait du bien. Les anti-douleurs commencent à faire effet. C'est à quelle heure déjà ton rendez-vous avec Marco ? Fit Thatch, les yeux clos.

\- 11h30, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

\- Après le petit-déjeuner, je ferais bien une sieste avec toi. Sinon, ça m'a traversé l'esprit depuis qu'on parle de Marco. Tu as le droit de me dire non mais tu serais chaude pour un plan à trois avec lui ? Bien sûr ce serait plus soft qu'avec Ace, hein. Marco est très soft voir limite romantique.

Baiser en même temps avec lui et Marco ? C'était tentant mais j'allais passer pour quoi après ? Bon l'opinion de Thatch n'était plus aussi importante maintenant que j'avais un peu plus confiance en lui mais Marco, c'était autre chose. Je ne le connaissais pas et même s'il était un bon amant tout comme le fait que je ne regrettais pas notre ébat d'hier, je me méfiais. C'était moi ou je devenais un peu moins naïve ? Je faisais des progrès en tirant des leçons de mes erreurs et de mes expériences. Etais-je en train de mûrir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On peut reparler de ça une autre fois ? Fis-je avec une petite moue.

\- Bien sûr, Bébé. Ce n'est pas pressant. Pour ça, nous devons nous rétablir. Alors je me dis, vu que je ne suis pas disponible pour des câlins pendant un certains temps, tu peux coucher avec Marco ou un autre quand tu veux sans te préoccuper de moi...

\- Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis ! Ce serait égoïste de ma part. M'exclamais-je ahurie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Bébé ! Avec les douleurs que je ressens à la poitrine, ça me coupe l'envie de cul. T'avoir regardée te changer m'a beaucoup plût et j'aurais bien aimé te toucher et te faire l'amour mais mon état de santé ne me le permet pas et la douleur me dissuade de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! T'avoir près de moi me suffit et te savoir comblée également.

Oh ! Il n'avait pas dit Baiser mais Faire l'amour. Ca sonnait bizarre chez lui.

\- Tu es tellement gentil, Thatch.

Je ne dis rien d'autre et me contentais de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Je voulais le toucher, lui donner du plaisir et prendre du plaisir avec lui mais l'idée que ça le fasse encore plus souffrir me rendait triste et me faisait du mal.

\- J'ai très envie de toi, Thatch mais je veux avant tout prendre soin de toi. Fis-je plaintive.

Je l'entendis sourire et il allait dire quelque chose mais on toqua à la porte. Une infirmière apportait nos plateaux repas. Deuce avait dû passer le mot à propos de Thatch. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit pour manger tranquillement notre petit-déjeuner. Au menu, Riz blanc avec un œuf cru, poisson cuit en vapeur et thé noir pour moi avec mes médicaments tandis que Thatch avait prit un thé vert. Une fois terminé, j'allai dans la salle de bain faire un pipi et aussi un caca. Sur le trône, je croisais les doigts pour que Thatch n'entende rien. C'était difficile de le sortir car il était dur mais c'était un vrai soulagement une fois libérée. J'avais mit du papier toilette pour étouffer la chute. Après m'être bien lavée les mains, je me brossais les dents puis les cheveux avant de me mettre du parfum. Je finis par sortir et trouvais Thatch ayant les yeux fermés allongé sur le lit. Il dormait ? En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je me dirigeais près de lui et montais sans grâce dessus pour me caler contre lui. Je fermais les yeux mais les rouvris en sentant son bras me serrer contre lui puis sa main se poser sur ma hanche. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil et constatais qu'il avait toujours les yeux clos. J'embrassais son épaule puis finissais par m'assoupir avec lui. J'étais bien, comme dans un cocon. Je fis même un rêve où j'étais avec Thatch. Il me portait en souriant comme un bien-heureux tout comme moi et nous faisait tourner sur nous-même. L'ambiance respirait le bonheur. J'étais amoureuse et surtout très heureuse. Puis Thatch s'était mit à saigner du nez puis à disparaître pour être remplacé par Ace amoché et saignant au visage. Il me tenait fermement. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine et la tristesse.

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Tu m'as menti...

\- Nan... Tu te trompes... pleurais-je.

On me secoua pour me réveiller et je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Anastasia ? Ca va ? Me demanda Thatch alerté.

Je le regardais les yeux humides.

\- Euh oui... J'ai juste fait un cauchemar... répondis-je faiblement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Tu tremblais et couinais comme une petite souris. Ca m'a réveillé. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je me souviens qu'au départ, j'étais avec toi. On était heureux puis tu es parti et Ace est arrivé. Il s'en prenait à moi...

Thatch embrassa le haut de mon crâne et me serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ace ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le promets. Chuchota-t-il.

Je souris doucement puis on toqua à la porte. Un infirmier arriva tout sourire et me dit qu'il venait pour m'amener à mon rendez-vous avec Marco. Déjà ? On avait dormi pendant un bon moment alors. Je me faufilais sur mon fauteuil en saluant Thatch qui me prit un instant la main en me souriant.

\- A tout à l'heure ! Sourit-il tandis que l'infirmier me sortait de la chambre.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et je fus surprise de voir que nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Mais le cabinet de Marco était bien au deuxième étage, non ? Nous prîmes un couloir que je ne connaissais pas puis entrâmes dans une salle comportant un bureau dans un coin, des tapis sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, des ballons de yoga et d'autres matériels contre le mur.

\- Installez-vous sur les tapis ! Le Docteur Marco va arriver. Me dit-il en m'aidant à descendre du fauteuil.

Je le remerciais et il me laissa seule, assise sur le sol. Je m'asseyais en scribe puis lissais mes cheveux avec mes mains. Ils étaient détachés et je passais mes mèches derrière les oreilles. Je tournais la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser entrer Marco en blouse, un dossier sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il me sourit et j'aperçus sa mine fatiguée. Il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit ? Le pauvre...Il devait travailler énormément. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir dingue entre son métier de médecin et celui de pirate ? Je lui souris en retour tandis qu'il posait le dossier sur le bureau.

\- Comment vas-tu, yoï ? Me demanda-t-il en retirant ses chaussures de ville noires près des tapis.

\- Bien, à vrai dire. Mais je ne suis pas seule alors ça doit être pour ça. Souris-je timidement.

Ma conversation avec Thatch le concernant traînait encore dans mon esprit et des souvenirs d'hier refaisaient surface. Serais-je capable de le satisfaire dans son masochisme ? S'il était comme ça, ça voudrait dire qu'il était un soumis ? Alors serais-je capable de le dominer ? Ca me donnait envie d'essayer, car lors du petit jeu avec Ace où il ne devait pas bouger, j'avais adoré avoir le contrôle sur lui et de faire tout ce que je voulais de lui. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas confiance en moi mais je savais que dans le feu de l'action, n'importe quoi pouvait se passer.

Marco hocha de la tête, compréhensif et s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Tant mieux ! Comment va Thatch ? J'ai été informé qu'il faisait une fièvre, yoï.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller même s'il souffre bien. Il s'est reposé toute la matinée. Répondis-je, naturellement.

\- Je passerais le voir tout à l'heure. Il compte rester dans ta chambre, yoï ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Haussais-je des épaules.

\- Bon, on va commencer tes étirements. On refait la même chose qu'hier. Allonge-toi, s'il-te-plaît, yoï.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il débuta sur ma jambe droite. C'était toujours désagréable lorsqu'il faisait craquer mes articulations. Je n'osais pas le regarder et restais silencieuse en fixant le plafond puis je me décidais à baisser mon regard pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Marco était concentré sur son travail et ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma jambe. Même fatigué, il restait beau. Sa bouche voluptueuse et attrayante me donnait envie de l'embrasser avec douceur. Ayant peut-être senti mon regard sur lui, il dévia le sien sur moi me faisait rougir d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Son sourire en coin n'arrangeait pas ma montée de sang. Il fit ma jambe gauche ensuite sans me quitter des yeux. Je n'osais pas dévier les miens.

\- J'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous alors hier soir, j'ai discuté avec Thatch...

Oh il engageait une conversation et pas n'importe laquelle, la même que Thatch et moi avions évoqué tout à l'heure. Devais-je lui dire que nous en avions parlé aussi ? Pourtant je préférais l'écouter.

\- … Il m'a confirmé que vous étiez bien en relation libre et il m'a même dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas que toi et moi, nous nous amusions de temps en temps, car il a bien vu comment j'avais l'air de m'intéresser à toi. Il me connaît bien alors je n'ai pas nié, yoï. Ricana-t-il à la fin.

\- Il me l'a dit ce matin et m'a demandée si c'est réciproque. J'ai répondu oui et ça l'a amusé mais je n'ai pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Souris-je doucement.

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé aussi. Hier, j'ai discuté également avec Thatch à propos de ce que m'avait raconté Ace sur vous deux, enfin Thatch avait lancé la discussion. Et de fil en aiguilles, nous en sommes venus à un point très important pour moi. Alors je vais peut-être te braquer mais si nous allons nous voir fréquemment, je tiens à t'en parler. Thatch m'a dit et même confirmé ce que m'avait raconté Ace. Tu es ouverte au BDSM . Ne lui en veut pas, s'il-te-plaît !...

Oh ! Il voulait déjà parler de son masochisme... Je ne disais rien et l'écoutais attentivement. Il était mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Habituellement, il se montrait très sûr de lui.

\- … Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir à ce que je vais te dire, j'espère en bien en tout cas. Bon, tu as dû remarquer hier que la douleur et le sang ne me dérangeaient pas pendant un rapport et donc peut-être, si tu as bien réfléchi, tu as dû comprendre par toi-même que je suis masochiste... Alors je me suis dit qu'avec le petit jeu que tu avais fait avec Ace et le fait que ça ne te dérangeait pas de me griffer à sang hier, qu'on pourrait s'amuser avec du BDSM ensemble. Je voulais attendre pour t'en parler mais après en avoir discuté avec Thatch, j'ai décidé de me lancer, yoï.

Il avait terminé et je le regardais en silence. Je me souvenais de tout à l'heure. Thatch m'avait dit que pour un début, je pouvais mordre, griffer et même attacher Marco. C'était très tentant mais s'il demandait plus, je ne savais si j'en serais capable et surtout je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'y connaissais rien. Voyant mon silence, Marco baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Pour le rassurer, je posais ma main sur son genoux et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas mais tu sais, je n'y connais presque rien et je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Ca ne t'embêtera pas de me guider ? Fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Nan ! Nan, je veux bien te guider. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. On peut commencer doucement, si tu veux. Terminons tes étirements et après on parlera tranquillement de tout ça, d'accord, yoï ? Sourit-il gaiement.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire timide puis le laissais terminer ma jambe avant de faire mes bras. Je couinais lorsqu'il fit craquer mes poignets le faisant sourire d'amusement. Je m'asseyais pour m'étirer les muscles du dos, touchant mes orteils de mes doigts. J'avais encore mal et Marco posa une main chaude sur ma colonne pour me soulager pendant mon effort. Ca faisait du bien et c'était très agréable. Il avait la main large et recouvrait donc une partie de mon dos. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être.

\- Bien... J'aimerais que tu essaies de te mettre sur les genoux toute seule, yoï. Me dit-il.

Je me redressais et fit ce qu'il me demandait. Mon corps tremblait un peu mais ça allait. Putain ! Qui aurait cru que rester dans cette position usait beaucoup d'énergie ? Marco me prit les mains et me força à me redresser pour ne plus avoir mon cul collé sur mes chevilles. Je flageolais mais réussis à trouver mon équilibre. Ce n'était pas parfait et tanguais de gauche à droite mais j'étais fière de moi. Toute contente, je souriais comme une gamine. Soudainement il me lâcha et je partis en avant m'obligeant, par réflexe, à m'accrocher à sa chemise en panique. Tiens, ce n'était pas la même que cette nuit ! Etait-il rentré tout compte fait chez lui ?

\- Désolée... Mais tu m'as lâchée et... J'ai eu peur... fis-je peinée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis fatigué alors je n'ai pas eu l'idée de t'avertir. C'est moi qui m'excuse, yoï.

\- Ca se voit que tu es fatigué. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ?

Il m'aida à me rasseoir et s'installa à côté de moi en tailleur, son genoux touchant le mien.

\- Ouais enfin, je n'ai pas dormi du tout. Ca va que je termine en début d'aprèm. Pour me maintenir éveillé, je tourne au café. Bref, tu auras besoin de retrouver ton équilibre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va se faire en même temps que ton renforcement musculaire. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu les résultats de ta prise de sang. Tu réagis bien aux médicaments. Ca augmente petit à petit. C'est bien, yoï. Sourit-il chaleureusement me faisant rougir à la fin.

Je le trouvais beau comme ça. Je lui souris en retour, les pommettes roses.

\- Donc tout à l'heure, tu disais que je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour le BDSM. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Fis-je timidement.

\- Et bien, j'ai vu comment tu as réagi hier en me griffant encore et plus fort après que je te l'ai demandé, et surtout ton petit jeu avec Ace a tout l'air d'être du BDSM, enfin plutôt du SM, ce qui m'intéresse beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup la douleur et encore plus une femme qui me contrôle pendant l'acte sexuel. Je trouve ça très excitant alors quand Ace m'avait racontée ce que tu lui avais fait, ça m'avait beaucoup plût, yoï.

\- Tu aimerais que je refasse la même chose pour toi ? Demandais-je sans trop oser.

Il sourit bruyamment puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Et bien, je n'osais pas te le demander. Ca ne te dérange pas, yoï ?

\- Nan, si tu ne regardes pas sinon je n'oserais pas le faire. Souris-je un peu embarrassée.

\- Je ne regarderais pas. Promis ! Tu veux faire ça avec ou sans préservatif ? Car je sais qu'avec Ace, c'était sans, yoï.

Putain ! Même ça, il lui avait dit. J'aimais beaucoup sans capote. Il y avait plus de sensation. Mais je ne savais pas trop en fin de compte.

\- Moi peu importe. A toi de voir. Répondis-je.

\- Honnêtement, c'est meilleur sans mais je sais par expérience qu'avec l'excitation, un peu de sperme peut sortir sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive un accident mais je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi. Désolé, yoï.

Vraiment ? Alors j'aurais pu tomber enceinte de Ace plusieurs fois ? Oh bah merde ! C'était effrayant. Je hochais de la tête, compréhensive avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas intérêt à jouir en moi.

\- Tu veux faire ça quand ? Questionnais-je timidement.

Il me sourit en coin puis regarda son portable dans sa poche de blouse.

\- Il me reste du temps avant ma pause-déjeuné, on peut faire ça maintenant si tu veux. Nous avons terminé tes étirements et Thatch ne te fera pas de crise pour rester plus longtemps avec moi, yoï.

Je souris bruyamment amusée puis hochais de la tête timidement. J'étais partante pour une partie de jambe en l'air même si techniquement ça n'allait pas être le cas. Marco se leva pour verrouiller la porte puis fermer les rideaux des fenêtres nous plongeant dans une faible obscurité. Il revint ensuite près de moi, à ma hauteur, avec un sourire en coin. Je pris l'initiative de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui qui était assis en lotus puis l'embrassais, mes bras autours de ses épaules. Sa salive avait le goût du café. Il en avait sûrement bu avant de venir me voir. Il enlaça mon dos et le caressait doucement. Sa bouche dévia sur ma mâchoire puis descendit sur mon cou. Je frémissais en sentant sa langue lécher ma peau pour remonter sur mon oreille. Je gémissais en sentant son souffle chaud sur mon lobe et je me cambrant lorsqu'il me mordit l'oreille. C'était bon. Mes doigts se nichaient dans ses cheveux blonds, les agrippant pour les tirer en arrière. Il lâcha un grognement lorsque sa tête suivi le mouvement. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, je me jetais sur son cou, le dévorant mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir son sourire amusé. Je mordillais sa peau et un peu plus fortement son oreille le faisant gémir.

\- Tu comprends vite. Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi, yoï. Ricana-t-il avant d'inspirer entre ses dents car je mordais plus fortement son lobe.

J'avais lu, en me renseignant l'autre fois sur le BDSM, que les Masochistes étaient également Soumis et aimaient donc recevoir des ordres. Marco avait dit qu'il aimait qu'une femme le contrôle pendant l'acte sexuel. Il allait être servi. Enfin, j'allais faire de mon mieux même si j'avais peur de me couvrir de ridicule.

\- Chut ! Tait-toi ! Fis-je un peu sèchement sans m'en rendre compte sur le coup.

\- Oui...

Hep !

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! M'exclamais-je violemment en le poussant en arrière.

J'avais été un peu trop fort me surprenant. Ca m'avait fait mal aux bras et au dos. Toutefois, je le maintenais plaquer contre le tapis et vis son sourire en coin. Ca lui plaisait vraiment ? Ca me rendait fière de moi.

\- Ferme les yeux maintenant et ne bouge plus ! Ordonnais-je.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et je me penchais vers lui pour surveiller qu'il jouait bien le jeu. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais attendu mais il ne fit rien alors je déboutonnais sa chemise et vis apparaître un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. Je terminais de la déboutonner puis embrassais sa peau en commençant par sa clavicule. L'odeur de son parfum fruité enivrait mon nez. Qu'il sentait bon ! Lorsque j'arrivais à son torse, je vis ses tétons déjà en pointes et me tâtais à jouer avec. Peut-être aimerait-il ? Je me risquais à essayer alors je déposais mes lèvres sur un et l'embrassais, puis ma langue le lapa lentement. Aucune réaction. Bon... C'était vrai qu'il kiffait avoir mal. Je le mordis entre mes incisives et là, cela lui fit de l'effet. Marco se cambra en avant dans un râle de plaisir. Je recommençais mais en le léchant de temps en temps. Je fis pareil avec le second. Son corps tremblait par moment tandis qu'il gémissait doucement. Je me redressais en le griffant un peu fort sur le ventre. Etrangement, je prenais un kiff à lui faire mal. C'était exaltant d'avoir le contrôle sur quelqu'un et de me faire obéir. Je ne me savais pas comme ça. Bien sûr, j'étais sûre d'avoir une limite que je découvrirais un jour.

Mes doigts arrivèrent à son pantalon et je défis sa ceinture puis le déboutonnais rapidement. J'embrassais son ventre et me décalais ensuite sur le côté pour me déshabiller. Nue à côté de lui, il n'avait pas bougé. On aurait dit qu'il dormait tellement qu'il était stoïque. J'écartais les pans de son jeans puis l'abaissais jusqu'à ses chevilles. J'avais eu un peu de mal car il ne m'avait pas aidé. Il jouait trop bien le jeu pour ne pas tenter de le perdre. Je souris en voyant la bosse naturelle de son caleçon. Aucune érection. Ace serait déjà en train de bander, lui. Les hommes mûrs étaient bien différents des jeunes de ma tranche d'âge. J'abaissais son sous-vêtement qui rejoignit son pantalon et fixais sans m'en rendre compte ensuite son sexe au repos. Ses bourses étaient encore plus impressionnantes comme ça. Comment faisait-il pour marcher correctement avec ça ? Si j'étais à sa place, je me déplacerais comme un crabe ou un sumo ! La plus à plaindre devait être sa mère quand elle avait dû accoucher. Pareil, ce n'était pas la tête qui était sortie en premier mais ses couilles. Je retins un rire en y pensant. Allez ! Reprenait ton sérieux, Anastasia !

Je revins à califourchon sur lui en me plaçant sur ses cuisses puis me penchais pour déposer des baisers papillons sur son ventre jusqu'à descendre sur son pubis sans toucher à sa verge. Néanmoins, je passais ma langue sur ses testicules imberbes et les pris en bouche pour les aspirer fortement. Marco émit un râle rauque et je sentis sa queue bouger contre mon visage. Il avait eu un soubresaut. Que c'était satisfaisant, putain ! Je n'arrivais pas à les prendre totalement en bouche mais ça me faisait saliver énormément. Il eut plusieurs soubresauts et du coin de l'oeil, je vis sa queue être à demi-molle. Elle bougea sur le côté et c'était la première fois que j'observais une verge devenir en érection. Ca se levait doucement pour finir par s'arrêter à la verticale contre son ventre. Je trouvais ça beau à voir. On aurait dit la lavée d'un roi. Je laissais de côté ses bourses pour m'attaquer au plus intéressant. Mes lèvres déposèrent un baiser soufflé sur son prépuce recouvrant encore partiellement son gland. Puis je le pris en bouche sans douceur et le décalottais d'un geste vif de la main. Ca avait dû lui faire mal car il grogna en grimaçant. Bah quoi ? Tu voulais de la douleur, mon gars ! Je débutais ma succion sans douceur contrairement à l'autre fois. De temps en temps, je mettais un peu les dents et vu ses gémissements et son souffle rapide, ça devait lui plaire. Lentement, j'enfonçais sa verge presque entièrement dans ma bouche puis me stoppais. Je ne voulais pas dégueuler mais je sentis sa queue avoir plusieurs soubresauts à la suite. J'adorais ça et mon égo montait en flèche. Par contre, je bavais beaucoup et ma salive gouttait sur son pubis et ses testicules. Je redressais un peu la tête mais le gardais en bouche puis griffais son torse pour venir titiller ses tétons. Je les palpais, les caressais et les griffais de mes index. Marco grognait de plaisir en tremblotant de plaisir.

C'était bon de jouer avec lui et surtout de lui donner du plaisir. En le voyant, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça entre nous. Je pensais qu'il me dominerait comme le faisait Thatch, Ace et même Sasha mais pas qu'il me serait soumis. Ca changeait et je trouvais ça bien. C'était une nouvelle expérience sexuelle qui me fera évoluer.

Le sucer m'excitait beaucoup. Ma cyprine coulait le long de mes cuisses et je gémissais de plaisir. Je le voulais en moi alors j'arrêtais tout et me redressais pour venir m'empaler sur lui lentement dans un soupir. Son passage toucha mon point de plaisir et je couinais en tremblotant avant d'onduler du bassin. Je me penchais pour mordiller ses mamelons. Ses râles et ses gémissements étaient différents d'hier. Le jour d'avant, ça ressemblait à ceux d'un rapport quelconque comme avec Thatch, Ace ou Sasha mais cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que le plaisir que je lui donnais le rendait limite dingue. Il se laissait aller sans retenue et c'était presque déstabilisant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre un homme gémir de cette façon. Je voyais ça plus chez moi. Il prenait son pied en fait. Incroyable ! Arriverais-je à rendre fou de plaisir comme ça Thatch un jour ou même Sasha ?

\- … Ah... Anasta... Ah... Je tiens plus... Je vais venir, yoï... grimaça-t-il en grognant, épris de son plaisir.

Hein ? Déjà ? Et moi alors ? Je venais à peine de commencer. Savoir que je le dominais l'excitait tant que ça ? Bah merde alors... J'avais peut-être été trop fort d'un coup ? Pourtant, je n'étais même pas fatiguée par mon effort.

\- Nan ! Je t'interdis de jouir avant moi... Si tu réussis, tu auras une récompense entre plusieurs choix... Mais si tu échoues, sache que je ne me retirerais pas... Tu as compris ?... haletais-je en poursuivant ma cadence.

\- … Ah... Oui Domina, yoï...

Domina ? C'était du latin, nan ? Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire et ne fis aucune remarque. Marco grimaçait en râlant sur un rythme plus rapide et court. J'avais vraiment osé lui dire ça ? Ca me surprenait moi-même. Etait-ce vraiment moi ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Pourtant ça me plaisait énormément. Il gesticulait alors je me redressais pour tenir fermement ses poignets contre le tapis. Je ne pouvais pas mettre énormément de force à cause de ma condition physique mais ça me permettait de prendre appuis pour accélérer le rythme de mes déhanchements. Sa peau se perlait de sueur. Le plaisir montait en moi. Le voir aussi épris de sensation m'excitait encore plus. Je couinais sans retenue de plaisir et me sentis jouir alors que mes jambes commençaient à en pâtir à force de bosser. Seigneur ! Que c'était bon ! Je tremblais en ondulant plus lentement des hanches tout en ayant ma tête relevée vers le plafond, les yeux clos avec un sourire béat sur le visage. J'étais au septième ciel, sur un vrai nuage de plaisir. Le Dieu du sexe, s'il existait, me prenait dans ses bras et m'enivrait du plaisir du monde entier. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler en continue de ma minette. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas bien trop occupée à savourer ma jouissance. Ce fut néanmoins Marco qui m'en sortit.

\- … Ah... Domina... Je ne tiens plus... Je n'en peux plus... Domina...Ah... Domina, yoï... grimaçait-il entre plusieurs râles.

Je le regardais avec un sourire en coin. Encore épris de mon orgasme, je me penchais à son oreille et lui susurrais :

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Marco... Tu as droit à ta récompense comme promis... Je te laisse le loisir de choisir où tu veux jouir. Dans ma bouche, sur mon visage, sur mes seins ou... Dans mon cul ?...

Hein ? J'avais peut-être fait une connerie en sortant Dans mon cul, moi ?! J'allais douiller mais il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. Toutefois, pour une première, il n'allait peut-être pas choisir cette option-là. Marco se mit à rire, essoufflé.

\- … Dans ton cul... Dans ton cul, yoï... sourit-il en grognant de plaisir.

Et merde... Mais bon, je n'allais pas me défiler. Une promesse était une promesse. Je stoppais mon faible déhanchement et le sortis de mon antre. Oh ! Le liquide que j'avais senti provenait de mon orgasme. J'avais énormément mouillé d'un coup. Marco en avait sur lui et c'était un peu gênant. Cependant, au moins, sa queue était hyper bien lubrifiée et devrait rentrer sans encombre dans mon cul. Je le positionnais à l'entrée et me forçais à me détendre en sentant son gland rentrer en moi. Ca passait comme dans du beurre mais c'était quand même un peu douloureux. Je grimaçais en le faisant rentrer en entier. Je bougeais très lentement et priais pour qu'il jouisse rapidement. Pour l'aider, je titillais de nouveau ses mamelons de mes ongles, les griffant et les pinçant fortement. Je voyais qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Pour le faire venir encore plus vite, je pris sur moi et sautillais sur lui en prenant appuis sur ses poignets. Putain, allez !

… Domina... Je viens... Je viens, yoï... grogna-t-il.

Enfin ! Marco émit un long et bruyant grognement en grimaçant. Je stoppais tout mouvement et le sentis convulser à l'intérieur de moi, giclant son sperme chaud. Malgré la douleur, j'adorais ça. C'était tellement agréable et satisfaisant alors je lâchais un gémissement de bien-être. Quand il eut fini, je m'effondrais sur lui, ma tête contre son torse. J'entendais les battements affolés de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée.

\- Tu as été un bon garçon, Marco et tu m'as donnée un incroyable orgasme. Riais-je doucement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre... Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi... Tu as du potentiel pour être Domina... Thatch devrait t'enseigner son savoir-faire, yoï...

Ca allait être le cas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, je ne me savais pas comme ça. Si tu n'avais pas fermé les yeux, je n'aurais osé rien faire. Sinon, Ace le sait que tu es Maso ? Questionnais-je sans trop oser.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu surpris au début mais je suis très vite rentré dans le jeu. A te voir comme ça, on dirait pas que tu débutes dans le BDSM. Je suis content de m'amuser pleinement avec une belle femme qui correspond à mes attentes. Et pour te répondre, seul Thatch est au courant. Ace ne le sait pas et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il disait que tu étais une dépravée. Il n'y connaît rien. Oh je sais que Thatch lui parle de ce qu'il fait mais c'est un ignorant. Il n'a pas pensé une seconde que tu t'essayais sans t'en rendre compte à la Domination. Quand il me le racontait, j'avais de suite compris et je pense que Thatch également. Ce serait bien qu'il t'enseigne ce qu'il sait, tu as vraiment du potentiel. Je lui en parlerais si tu veux, yoï.

\- Si tu lui en parles, ça voudrait dire que tu lui raconterais ce qu'il vient de se passer ? M'inquiétais-je.

Marco garda le silence un moment avant de rire.

\- Merde, c'est vrai. Alors je ne dirais rien. Ce que nous faisons ne le regarde pas, yoï.

Je le regardais. Il avait toujours les yeux clos et ne bougeais toujours pas. Attendait-il que je lui dise ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ? Oh...

\- Je lui en parlerais alors. Et tu peux ouvrir les yeux et bouger de nouveau, Marco. Souris-je doucement.

Il le fit et me regarda avec un sourire avant de m'enlacer de ses bras.

\- Oh ! Je suis toujours à l'intérieur de toi. Si je bouge, je ne sortirais pas seul et le papier absorbant est dans le tiroir du bureau au fond, yoï.

C'était vrai qu'on était un peu dans la merde comme ça. La galère... Je ne dis rien et il chercha dans la poche de sa blouse, son portable. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'il regardait l'heure et j'eus le temps de voir qu'il était 12h06.

\- Ma pause-déjeuné vient de commencer. On va devoir y aller sinon Thatch va se douter de quelque chose, yoï. Sourit-il amusé.

Je riais légèrement puis me redressais pour venir l'embrasser. Sa main vint dégager un côté de mes cheveux pour se loger ensuite dedans tandis qu'il l'approfondissait de lui-même. C'était tendre comme la première fois. Même si Marco était Maso, il était également respectueux et également bon amant. Je mis fin au baiser et me redressais avec un petit sourire pour m'asseoir sur lui, sa queue toujours en moi. Elle était molle et je n'avais pas mal. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas sortie toute seule. Je me souvenais qu'avec Ace, c'était arrivé et ce fut la panique. Ses yeux me regardèrent de haut en bas et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire en coin. Ensuite ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et les caressaient pour remonter sur mes seins en passant par mes hanches et mes côtes. C'était agréable. Soudainement, je poussais un petit couinement amusé lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras en se redressant tout aussi amusé que moi. Nous nous embrassâmes avec gaieté. Marco me bascula doucement en arrière et je m'accrochais à sa blouse pour ne pas chuter comme une merde.

\- Ne bouge pas et relève bien les jambes. Je vais chercher du papier absorbant, yoï. Sourit-il près de ma bouche.

\- D'accord. Soufflais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il se redressa puis se retira lentement de mon antre et je relevais rapidement les jambes pour rehausser mon cul, serrer les cuisses et l'anus. Je sentais que ça voulait sortir et fis de mon mieux pour ne rien évacuer. On aurait dit que je retenais une gastro. Lâchais rien ! Putain ! Marco se dépêchais de se rhabiller en se dirigeant vers le bureau au fond de la pièce puis il ouvrit un placard et prit un rouleau de papier absorbant avant de revenir à grand pas vers moi. Il me donna plusieurs feuilles puis posa le rouleau à mes côtés. Je le remerciais en posant les feuilles sur mes fesses mais n'osais pas tout relâcher car je savais que j'allais péter. Trop la honte ! Marco repartit au bureau et s'occupa du dossier, ses lunettes sur le nez. Lentement et en contrôlant mon souffle, je relâchais mes sphincters. Heureusement que la couche de papier étouffait le bruit. Je virais rouge en regardant Marco qui ne prêtait finalement pas attention à moi, bien trop occupé à écrire dans son dossier. Une fois sûre que tout était sorti, je m'essuyais rapidement encore avec d'autres feuilles avant de me redresser pour me rhabiller. Ouais parce que vu la position dans laquelle j'étais, si quelqu'un souhaitait entrer, on serait vite dans la merde. Moi à poils en position de l'oeuf avec le cul dilaté... Et Marco... Bon Marco, lui, ça allait ! Personne ne lui dirait rien. Ce serait uniquement moi qui passerait pour une conne avec le cul à l'air. Je me tortillais comme un vers pour enfiler mon legging. Sur le fauteuil, c'était plus facile. J'arrivais au cul puis m'arrêtais net en voyant que Marco me fixait avec un sourire en coin. Oh la honte...

\- Besoin d'aide, yoï ? Demanda-t-il, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

\- Nan merci. J'ai terminé. Fis-je d'une petite voix.

Il retira et rangea ses lunettes dans la poche du torse de sa blouse avant de se lever pour me rejoindre tandis que je m'asseyais sur le tapis.

\- Accroche-toi à moi ! Je vais te porter à ton fauteuil, yoï. Sourit-il.

Je hochais de la tête et m'accrochais à son cou lorsqu'il me porta telle une princesse. Il m'assit en suivant dans le fauteuil puis jeta les papiers usagés dans la poubelle et enfin, récupéra son dossier sur le bureau.

\- Allez je te ramène à ta chambre et comme ça j'en profiterais pour ausculter Thatch, yoï. Me dit-il en me poussant jusqu'à la porte.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire tandis qu'il déverrouilla la porte et ainsi l'ouvrir.

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après dans ma chambre et aucune trace de Thatch, même pas dans la salle de bain pourtant ses affaires étaient toujours là. Marco soupira puis m'aida à m'installer sur le lit. Les draps avaient été changés.

\- Il a dû aller fumer. Vu l'heure, vos plateaux ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je vais rester un peu avec toi, le temps que ça arrive, yoï. Fit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

\- En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais tenir mais je ne pensais pas autant m'amuser avec toi dès le début. Je m'étais dit qu'il allait te falloir du temps et de la confiance pour oser faire ça. Quand on sera chez moi, on aura plus de possibilité de jeux, yoï.

\- Oui, mais je n'oserais jamais faire quelque chose si tu regardes. Il me faudra du temps pour me laisser aller pleinement. Sinon, par curiosité, il y a des choses que tu aimerais que je fasse ? Demandais-je sans trop oser à la fin et sans le regarder.

Je l'entendis sourire bruyamment.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais ça se passera chez moi. J'ai ce qu'il faut, yoï. Ricana-t-il.

Comment ça il avait ce qu'il faut ? Lui aussi, il avait un grenier rempli de jouets pervers ?

\- Tu as un grenier comme Thatch ? Questionnai-je sur le cul.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je vois que tu es aussi au courant de ça. Nan, je n'ai pas de grenier et je ne suis pas aussi riche en accessoires comme lui mais j'en ai assez pour m'amuser.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais on toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une femme accompagnée d'un chariot avec des plateaux repas. Elle nous salua, déposa le mien puis Marco lui ordonna de laisser celui de Thatch en plus avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

\- Thatch ne devrait pas tarder, je pense. Je vais te laisser manger avec lui et reviendrais après mon rendez-vous pour l'ausculter, yoï.

Je hochais de la tête sans faire de commentaire avec un sourire puis il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'embrasser était toujours aussi plaisant malgré que je connaissais son secret intime. Il perdait un peu de mystère mais ça m'importait peu. Marco restait séduisant et également toujours mon fantasme. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue qui pointait contre mes lèvres closes. Nos appendices se caressaient lentement dans une danse romantique. C'était agréable. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et son pouce caressa ma peau tandis que je remontais mes mains sur son torse pour ensuite enlacer son cou, me rapprochant de lui. Son souffle nasal chatouillait mon visage, mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais que je commençais à être excitée. Il m'en fallait vraiment peu. Toutefois, Marco interrompit notre échange buccal et me sourit amusé.

\- Thatch arrive, yoï.

Je le regardais confuse et il s'éloigna de moi pour se lever puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Thatch qui sourit en nous voyant. Marco avait une putain de perception ! Comment faisait-il pour entendre les gens arriver comme ça alors que c'était le calme plat ?

\- Vous êtes revenus depuis longtemps ? J'étais parti fumé et j'ai traîné un peu. Questionna Thatch du nez.

\- Nan, nous venons à peine d'arriver tout comme vos repas. Je vais manger et je passerais tout à l'heure pour t'ausculter, Thatch. A plus tard, yoï. Informa Marco avant de prendre son dossier.

\- Oh, ok... A plus tard ! Sourit-il avant de venir s'asseoir en se tenant les côtes près de moi.

Marco sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Thatch en rapprochant la table à roulettes où étaient posés les plateaux.

\- Oh comme hier... Des étirements sauf que j'ai pu tenir sur mes genoux. Marco a dit que je devait retrouver mon équilibre et que ça allait se faire avec la rééducation. Répondis-je simplement.

La suite ne le regardait pas et quand bien même je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui raconter. Il me sourit en coin puis hocha de la tête.

\- Tant mieux ! Moi, je me suis encore reposé et ensuite j'ai téléphoné à mes employés pour les avertir que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler pendant un certains temps. Marco m'a mit en arrêt pendant un mois. Ca ne m'arrange pas mais c'est vrai que je ne peux pas travailler avec des côtes fêlées et un nez cassé.

\- Tu fais encore de la fièvre ? Questionnai-je, inquiète en posant ma main sur son front.

\- J'en sais rien. Je me sens bien malgré la douleur. Fit-il nonchalant.

Son front n'était pas chaud mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Nous prîmes ensuite la décision de manger. Mouais, je n'étais pas fan des choux farcis alors j'avais laissé le légume et mangé la viande ce qui avait fait sourire Thatch. Pourtant, lui non plus n'avait pas mangé son choux.

\- Nous voilà un autre point commun culinaire. Je n'aime pas le choux également. Ricana-t-il ce qui me fit sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Je trouve ça trop amer. Fis-je amusée.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, je trouve que c'est très acide pour un légume et pourtant j'aime l'acidité.

Nous rîmes ensemble puis terminâmes de manger. Je pris une douche rapide ensuite puis m'habillais de ma robe blanche avec mes bas de contention. Thatch en profita ensuite pour aller au toilette et moi, je décidais de téléphoner à ma mère pour enfin lui dire la nouvelle nous concernant, mais j'avais surtout envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avec Ace. Je ressentais le besoin de me confier à elle. En prenant mon portable, je vis que j'avais un sms et un appel en absence. Ace... Bordel ! Il voulait encore s'excuser ou quoi ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'étais en colère après Thatch et aussi après toi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre au téléphone mais j'aimerais pleinement m'excuser et te parler. J'ai réfléchi et je me rends compte que j'ai agi trop hâtivement et surtout comme un con. J'aimerais me faire pardonner et rester ami avec toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. J'essaierai de t'appeler encore tout à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ma souris. »

Le message datait d'il y avait à peine une demie heure. Je n'étais pas encore revenue de ma séance d'étirement à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre et je verrais bien tout à l'heure à son prochain appel. Ca me pinçait le cœur de lire son message. Du peu que je connaissais de lui, je savais qu'il essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose et surtout que ça le faisait chier de ne plus me fréquenter. Il en prenait un coup au moral. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Même si j'étais en colère contre lui et que je lui en voulais, j'avais envie de lui parler et de le revoir. J'étais conne, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais avec Thatch et pourtant je voulais rester ami avec Ace. Etait-ce mal ? Je ne savais pas et je ressentais de la culpabilité. Je soufflais un bon coup puis appelais à la maison en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit Mama qui réponde.

\- Privet ?

Ah Sasha... Pourquoi il répondait, lui ?

\- Sasha ? C'est moi... fis-je en russe avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

\- Qui ça moi ?

\- Bah Anastasia, débile ! Soufflais-je un peu soûlée.

\- Connais pas ! Mais si tu dis la phrase magique peut être que la mémoire me reviendra sauf que je ne garantis rien. Ricana mon cousin.

Ce con...

\- Sérieux... Allez passe-moi ma mère ! Soupirais-je blasée.

Je l'entendis rire au combiné.

\- Nan, avant tu dois dire « Je serais ton esclave pendant 24h dès mon retour à la maison. Tu es le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort et je pense à toi à chaque instant surtout à ton corps super sexy. Tellement que je t'admire, je te serais dévouée corps et âmes, surtout corps pendant ces 24h. » Voilà !

Sérieux ?...

\- Ca fait plus d'une phrase, ça ! Rétorquais-je.

\- Pas grave ! Allez, j'attends ! Fit-il arrogant.

Je soupirais encore en roulant des yeux. Il lâcherait pas l'affaire, ce con. Tant pis... J'étais tout de même contente de l'avoir au téléphone.

\- Bon ok... « Tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et je pense à toi. Je te serais dévouée pendant 24h... »

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Ouais bah, il y a trop de truc, j'ai pas tout retenu donc tu devras te contenter de ça !

\- Mouais... Bon tu téléphones pour quoi ?

J- e voulais parler à Mama pour lui dire pour Thatch et moi. Répondis-je, satisfaite qu'il lâche l'affaire.

\- Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie avec Dïadïa après mangé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire direct au lieu de me faire chier ? M'énervais-je.

\- Nan ! Tu sais bien que c'est un plaisir de t'emmerder. Alors ça se passe bien avec ton amoureux ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Oui mais... Mais hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? La capote a craqué ? Me coupa-t-il.

\- Mais nan ! On a même pas baisé... Hier soir, Ace a été mit au courant que Thatch et moi étions ensemble maintenant. Alors il est venu à l'hôpital et s'en ai prit à Thatch qui fumait dehors. Il lui a cassé le nez et fêlé plusieurs côtes mais Thatch l'a amoché aussi. Du coup, il a dû rester cette nuit à l'hôpital et il est en arrêt pendant un mois. Expliquais-je tristement.

Sasha soupira.

\- Je vais le défoncer ! Il est aussi à l'hôpital ? Interrogea-t-il irrité.

\- Nan, il est rentré chez lui hier soir. En plus, il m'a envoyée un sms tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas répondu. Il veut s'excuser et me parler pour qu'on continue à rester ami...

\- Tu vas lui répondre et lui dire de venir pour que je le défonce ! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Mais nan ! Je ne veux pas que tu es d'ennui ni de représailles. La Marine est venue hier soir à cause du grabuge et elle reviendra si tu en provoques. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses arrêter pour moi. Je préfère te voir à l'hôpital ou à la maison plutôt qu'en cellule à Impel Down. Je t'aime, Sasha ! Émis-je d'une petite voix.

Mon cousin garda le silence pendant un moment.

\- Si je le croise, je le bute ! Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure. Comme ça, s'il vient, je le défonce.

Je ne dis rien sachant pertinemment que je ne le ferais pas changer d'avis et puis j'étais contente qu'il vienne.

\- Bon allez, à tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime, Kuzina et fait pas la connerie de quitter Thatch pour ses beaux yeux ! Sois pas conne !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je sais que je suis amoureuse de Thatch depuis un moment déjà. J'ai juste mit du temps à m'en rendre compte...

\- Mais on s'en fout des sentiments ! C'est le pognon qui compte ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux. Alors lui...

\- Je ne veux pas me faire entretenir, Kuzen. J'aime Thatch et je serais heureuse avec lui.

\- J'espère bien que tu seras heureuse avec lui. S'il te fait du mal, je lui pète la gueule ! Ria-t-il.

\- Tu veux péter la gueule à tout le monde, toi ! Souris-je amusée même si ça me blessait qu'il dise ça.

\- Seulement à ceux qui te font du mal, Nastia. La famille que j'aime est sacré pour moi.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil, il y a trois ans ? Questionnai-je pour savoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Même si nous n'étions pas très proche à l'époque, je n'aurais pas supporté de te savoir mal. Je pense que ça aurait fini par nous rapprocher.

\- Je le pense aussi. En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu viennes tout à l'heure. Vitali sera avec toi ?

\- Nan, il doit aller voir sa meuf chez elle. Sinon, tout à l'heure, Thatch sera là ?

\- Oui sauf s'il n'a plus de fièvre alors il rentrera chez lui. Il a des anti-douleurs mais il souffre.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai déjà eu des côtes et le nez cassés. C'est très douloureux surtout en respirant. C'est une douleur continue et même une fois soigné, ça fait encore mal pendant quelques semaines. Je te dis pas, pour baiser et même me tripoter, c'était chaud. Ria-t-il à la fin.

Je riais avec lui tandis que Thatch sortait enfin de la salle de bain. Il me sourit en me voyant hilare avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, Kuzen. Thatch vient de revenir. On se voit tout à l'heure. Fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ouais ! A tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'aime, Sasha !

\- Je t'aime, Nastia !

Et je raccrochais.

\- J'ai voulu appeler ma mère pour lui dire pour nous deux mais elle n'était pas là tout comme mon père alors c'est Sasha qui a décroché. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ca l'a énervé et il vient tout à l'heure. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Souris-je à la fin.

\- Oh ! Il ne t'a pas dit à quelle heure ? Sembla-t-il intéressé.

\- Nan, à mon avis, il partira en même temps que Vitali qui doit aller voir Bonney chez elle.

\- Je vois. J'ai l'impression que ton cousin est très protecteur envers toi ou je me trompe ? Fit Thatch sérieusement.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas. Sasha a eu l'éducation russe. Les hommes russes sont élevés pour être le pilier de la famille. Ils doivent la protéger, savoir subvenir à ses besoins et même de la soutenir. Papa nous disait souvent qu'il existe un proverbe pour qualifier les hommes russes : kak za kamennoy stenoy. Ce qui signifie comme un mur de pierre. L'homme doit être solide et fiable comme un mur derrière lequel une femme peut se cacher et oublier toutes ses peurs et tous ses soucis. Je me souviens lorsque j'étais enfant, Sasha s'était énervé car il n'y avait pas d'arme à feu parmi les jouets de Vitali. Ca m'avait marquée car il disait qu'il n'avait que des jouets pour fille et qu'un garçon devait jouer avec des couteaux et des pistolets. J'avais été choquée alors j'avais été le raconter à mon père. Il m'avait dit que c'était normal pour un garçon russe de jouer avec des armes factices, puisque c'était l'éducation instaurée aux garçons de Russie pour leur apprendre à ne pas laisser les autres les blesser ou faire du mal à sa famille, d'être en mesure de défier physiquement un attaquant et de protéger les plus faibles. Je retrouve tout ça chez Sasha. Alors quand il a su pour Ace... Vaut mieux pas que les deux se croisent ! Expliquais-je.

Thatch m'avait écoutée attentivement.

\- Il a déjà utilisé de vraies armes ? Questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense. Une fois, il voulait aller chasser avec mon père et mon frère, il y a trois ans mais ma mère n'avait pas voulu.

\- Oui surtout que c'est interdit. On ne chasse plus à East Blue depuis un certains temps. Je trouve ça bien qu'il te protège comme ça. Je suis rassuré. Tu lui a dit pour ma proposition d'emploi ?

\- Oui ! Il commence déjà à parler un peu japonais. Ma mère va lui passer ses cahiers de note pour l'aider. Il est motivé à avoir un travail et son Visa. Plus rien ne le retient en Russie. Il reste bien son père mais il est en froid avec lui. Racontais-je.

\- Il a perdu sa mère ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ma tante a quitté mon oncle puis s'est volatilisé. Sasha avait essayé de la retrouver après qu'il a été mis à la rue par son père à ses 18 ans mais en vain.

\- Il était SDF ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps. Il s'est engueulé avec son père car il voulait entrer dans une école de cuisine et pas devenir avocat comme lui. Son père disait que la cuisine était un travail de femme sauf que c'est le rêve de Sasha d'être cuisinier alors il avait fait son choix. Je ne sais plus combien de temps, il est resté à la rue mais il a eu l'aide d'une personne sympathique qui l'a hébergé et aidé financièrement. Il m'a dit qu'elle a fini par mourir d'un accident de voiture et qu'il a dû se démerder financièrement pour continuer à payer ses études. Continuais-je.

\- Je vois. Je ne veux pas te cacher que j'ai eu la curiosité de m'informer un peu sur lui. J'ai appris qu'il jouait de temps en temps les pirates sous le pseudonyme de RedHands et qu'il avait fait un bon coup contre l'Empereur Pirate Big Mom récemment... sourit-il mais je lui coupais la parole.

\- Quoi ? Hallucinais-je un peu trop fort.

Genre Sasha avait attaqué un Empereur Pirate ?!

\- Oui, il lui a pris une certaine somme. 2000 Berrys, je crois bien. Elle a mit une prime sur sa tête. En plus d'être recherché par la Marine, il a les alliés de Big Mom et les chasseurs de prime au cul. Père s'intéresse à lui. Je ne lui ai pas dit sa véritable identité mais il a dû faire ses propres recherches tout comme les autres. Il se méfie de lui, tu vois. Réussir à hacker le réseau de Big Mom et voler de l'argent sans se faire contrer ensuite, faut le faire. Il a du potentiel. J'espère juste qu'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'en prendre à nous. Ricana-t-il à la fin.

J'étais sur le cul. Alors comme ça, Sasha avait une prime sur la tête ? C'était inquiétant. Il avait des ennuis et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. J'avais envie de lui en parler pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Enfin je me doutais pourquoi vu qu'il adorait l'argent mais je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi il s'en était prit à un Empereur. C'était dangereux et carrément dingue. J'avais peur pour lui. Oh Sasha... Dans quelle merde, tu t'étais fourrée ?

\- Si tu as su pour sa véritable identité, ça veut dire qu'il ne s'est pas très bien caché ? Demandais-je.

\- Pas exactement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais il avait laissé quelques indices et c'était volontaire vu comment c'était fait.

\- Vraiment ? Quel genre d'indice ?

\- Sa nationalité, son sexe et puis le message qu'il a laissé comme signature, ça m'a fait tout de suite pensé à lui malgré que je ne le connaisse pas. C'était de l'anglais. Sourit-il amusé.

\- Vraiment ? C'était quoi ? Questionnai-je, curieuse.

\- C'était très vulgaire mais en gros, il disait à l'Empereur Big Mom qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se sortir les doigts du cul pour entrer et se servir, car c'était aussi facile que de faire jouir une pute.

J'éclatais de rire. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à Sasha. C'était sa manière de parler et traduit en russe ça sonnait juste le concernant.

\- Ca correspond à Sasha. Je reconnais bien sa façon de parler. Il a toujours été assez vulgaire dans ses propos. Mais comment tu peux être sûr que c'est lui ? Riais-je.

\- J'ai mes secrets, Bébé mais je sais qu'il avait hacké le pc et le portable de Ace avant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que c'était via ton pc donc peut-être que c'était un moyen direct de nous atteindre mais il n'a rien fait contre nous. Il s'est simplement arrêté à Ace.

Oh putain ! Il avait cafté.

\- Oui, je le savais. Ace m'en avait parlée et Sasha aussi. Il n'en avait qu'après lui. Sasha m'avait dit qu'il avait fait ça pour me protéger alors il a supprimé certaines photos et vidéos qu'il y avait de moi. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était par contre.

J'avais menti à la fin mais je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'il avait vu la sextape.

\- Des vidéos ? Tu crois qu'il a vu la notre ? S'inquiéta Thatch.

Je haussais des épaules puis fis semblant de réfléchir.

\- S'il l'avait vu, t'inquiète pas qu'il m'aurait emmerdée avec ça, le connaissant. Après, j'ai pas fait gaffe si elle était toujours sur mon pc. Je regarde. Fis-je en prenant mon ordinateur pour le poser sur mes genoux.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis se pincer les lèvres avec anxiété. Ca l'inquiétait beaucoup et je le comprenais mais jamais je lui dirais la vérité. Sasha serait un jour son employé et ce serait très malaisant entre eux. Je retirais la veille prolongée puis cherchais le dossier de Ace. C'était toujours à la même place. Le mot de passe y était encore et la vidéo aussi tout comme les fichiers concernant le BDSM et les fantasmes de Ace. Je soufflais soulagée puis fis un sourire à Thatch.

\- C'est bon ! Elle est toujours là. Le dossier est mit par mot de passe et Sasha ne m'a rien dit donc ça devrait aller, je pense. Le rassurais-je.

\- J'espère... souffla-t-il sans me regarder.

Je me souvenais que mon cousin m'avait dit qu'il m'avait mit des films. J'en profitais donc pour vérifier ce que c'était et les cherchais. Je les trouvais dans le dossier Vidéo. Oh ! Il y avait des Disney : Cendrillon, mon préféré; Blanche-Neige La Belle et la Bête Peter Pan et Anastasia. Les titres étaient en russe alors ça ne devait pas être en japonais. Tant pis pour Thatch... Mais comment Sasha savait-il que j'adorais les Disney ? Je vis qu'il y avait un dossier de photos alors je cliquais dessus et fus surprise de trouver des photos de la famille datant de mon enfance. Je pouffais de rire en voyant Sasha enfant assis sur l'ancien canapé de mes parents tenant Vitali, bébé, dans ses bras et à côté de moi en pleure. Il avait dû me faire une crasse juste avant pour que je chiale comme ça et surtout vu son sourire de connard peint sur son visage. Je devais avoir 4 ans sur la photo, Vitali 1 an et donc Sasha 7 ans. Ca remontait à loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

\- Sasha a mit des photos de nous enfant. La première résume bien mon enfance avec lui. Rigolais-je.

Je tapotais la place sur le lit à côté de moi et Thatch vint s'y allonger. Je lui montrais la photo et il sourit bruyamment.

\- C'est toi qui pleure, là ? Fit-il amusé.

\- Oui ! Regarde la tête de Sasha. Il avait dû m'emmerder juste avant. Souris-je en lui montrant du doigt mon cousin.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris de le voir comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, je ne le connais pas mais ça se voit qu'il est railleur. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'avais fait ?

\- Nan, mais il m'a tellement emmerdée...

Je passais à la photo suivante. C'était moi adolescente. Je devais bien avoir 13-14. J'étais assise sur le sol contre le canapé à lire un bouquin. Sasha qui devait avoir 16-17 ans était affalé sur le canapé à rien foutre. Tiens, il me regardait du coin de l'oeil sans air fourbe. C'était étonnant de sa part. Il réfléchissait à un nouveau mauvais coup ? Oh merde ! A moins que ce ne fut le jour où il m'avait vu me tripoter. Oh nan ! Le malaise... Je lui demanderais pour être sûre mais si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que c'était à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à fantasmer sur moi. C'était flippant surtout que c'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Si j'avais su, j'aurais cherché à être plus sympa envers lui. Il ne m'avait pas spécialement manquée mais ce qu'il lui était arrivé me faisait de la peine.

\- Oh ! Tu n'avais pas autant de poitrine que maintenant. Tu avais quel âge, là ? Demanda Thatch avec un sourire me faisant rougir.

\- Euh je crois que je devais avoir 13-14 ans. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu Sasha. Habituellement, il venait tous les ans et pendant trois ans, il n'était pas venu. Son père l'avait mit à la porte et ensuite il est entré dans une école de cuisine. Il venait de terminer quand il est arrivé au pays.

Il hocha de la tête puis je passais aux autres photos. Sur beaucoup, on me voyait plus jeune avec Vitali en train de jouer en extérieur avec notre père au ballon, sur d'autres j'étais avec ma mère et une femme brune aux cheveux longs. Il me semblait que c'était la mère de Sasha. Tante Irina. Elle avait un air doux mais triste. Gamine, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle vivait elle aussi un enfer avec Oncle Nikolaï.

\- Qui est-ce ? Elle est très belle. Sourit en coin Thatch.

Oh je le voyais venir, celui-là !

\- Tante Irina. La mère de Sasha. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais gamine. J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle avait laissé tomber Oncle Nikolaï. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Sasha aimerait bien la retrouver.

\- Je peux essayer. Il me faudrait son nom complet et une photo d'elle. Je ne te promets rien mais on ne sait jamais.

Je le regardais avec des yeux humides. S'il la retrouvait, Sasha serait heureux. Je me jetais à son cou et déposais un baiser sur sa joue, l'amusant.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

\- Oui, Bébé. Je sais que ça te rendrait heureuse de voir ton cousin heureux. Je ferais tout pour toi, même te décrocher la lune. Je t'aime, Bébé !

Je l'embrassais doucement sur ses lèvres et le sentis ouvrir la bouche pour faire entrer sa langue dans la mienne. Notre léchage de pomme fut bref pour qu'il puisse respirer.

\- Je t'aime Thatch ! Souris-je, les yeux toujours humide.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Marco avec un dossier sous le bras. Il nous sourit en nous voyant allongés côte-à-côte sur le lit.

\- Je viens t'ausculter avant de rentrer chez moi, Thatch, yoï. Informa-t-il avant de se laver les mains.

Thatch s'assit correctement sur le lit et Marco me sourit avant de lui donner un thermomètre qu'il plaça sous son bras.

\- Ca va les douleurs, yoï ?

\- Je commence à m'habituer. Les médocs prennent leur temps pour faire effet mais ça diminue seulement l'intensité de la douleur. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, au moins.

Marco reprit le thermomètre et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as plus de fièvre. C'est rassurant. Je vais écouter tes poumons maintenant, yoï.

Thatch hocha de la tête puis retira lentement sa chemise pour laisser Marco faire son travail. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, je me rendais compte que j'avais toujours en fond d'écran Ace et moi en train de nous embrasser. Je remplaçais la photo par une potable de Sasha avec Vitali et moi lorsque nous étions enfant. Heureusement qu'il y en avait au moins une où je ne chialais pas. Je reçus un sms de la part de Sasha et le lus avec un sourire. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital et signait la fiche de présence. Il n'allait pas tarder à monter. Toute contente, je lui envoyais un smiley faisant un bisou et je reçus de sa part un cœur. Venant de lui, ça ne me choquait pas, étonnement. Sasha était moins pudique et plus ouvert que Vitali. Dire ce qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas peur et il n'en avait pas honte. Les japonais étaient plus réservés de ce côté-là.

\- Bon, il n'y as aucune séquelles aux poumons. Il va falloir attendre que ton nez dégonfle pour voir s'il faut t'opérer. Sinon, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et te reposer en faisant le minimum d'effort, yoï.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant. Sourit-il.

J'étais déçue qu'il parte si vite mais tout de même contente et rassurée de le savoir tiré d'affaires.

\- Je vais te faire une ordonnance à renouveler et tu devras signer des papiers à l'accueil puis tu pourras sortir. Allez, prend tes affaires ! Je te raccompagne, yoï. Dit Marco en se levant.

Thatch me regarda avec un petit sourire désolé puis vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue en me prenant la main. Je la serrais fortement en lui rendant son sourire. On toqua ensuite à la porte et Thatch remit sa chemise. Sasha entra dans la chambre en suivant avec un grand sourire, un sac à dos sur une épaule.

\- Bonjour. Fit-il en japonais avec son accent.

Marco et Thatch le saluèrent poliment tandis que je le fis en russe de bonne humeur. Thatch se leva lentement du lit en boutonnant sa chemise alors que Marco prenait ses sacs. J'informais à Sasha ce qu'il se passait et il hocha de la tête en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- A plus tard. Je te téléphonerais. Sourit Thatch en caressant mon crâne.

\- Oui, à plus tard. Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis il prit sa veste chaude et quitta la chambre avec Marco. Sasha ne se fit pas prier pour retirer ses chaussures et s'allonger à côté de moi avec un sourire en coin, son sac sur les cuisses.

\- Alors tu as bien dormi avec ton amoureux ? Questionna-t-il avec humour.

\- On va dire. Tiens, on a parlé un peu de toi avec Thatch. Alors comme ça, tu joues les pirates sous le pseudonyme de RedHands et tu as chipé 2000 Berrys à l'Empereur Big Mom ? Ricanais-je.

\- Oh ! Alors mon exploit est déjà arrivé chez Barbe Blanche ?! Ils en pensent quoi ? Se vanta-t-il.

\- Euh honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Thatch m'a dit qu'il avait deviné que c'était toi mais il ne sais pas si Barbe Blanche connaît ta véritable identité. A mon avis, Ace doit l'avoir deviné aussi car Thatch est au courant que tu l'avais hacké. Il pensait que tu essayais de t'en prendre à eux mais je lui ai dit nan car tu voulais juste me protéger. Pourquoi tu t'en ais prit à un Empereur Pirate ? Tu as une prime sur la tête maintenant.

Sasha ricana fourbement avant de me répondre.

\- Je cherche à me faire une réputation. J'avais envisagé de m'en prendre à Barbe Blanche à cause de ton ex mais vu que tu as ton nouveau mec chez eux, j'ai cherché une autre cible. J'aurais pu m'en prendre à LaRoux mais avec les recherches que j'ai fait sur lui, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas un mauvais gars tout comme Barbe Blanche. Kaido était difficile d'accès et Big Mom, c'était aussi facile que de voler la tétine d'un bébé. Elle s'est crue trop bien protégée par sa réputation, mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre. Elle l'a bien mérité. Tiens, pour la peine, on va fêter ça, Nastia ! Je compte sur ta discrétion, hein !

Je le regardais sceptique. Que manigançait-il ? Et puis comment ça fêter ça ? Je l'observais, silencieuse, ouvrir son sac et farfouiller dedans pour sortir une petite bouteille de Vodka. Oh putain de merde ! Il était sérieux, là ? Je le regardais sur le cul. Sasha... Il était fou ! Il déboucha la bouteille et bu direct au goulot de grandes gorgées avant de me tendre la flasque. Je la pris hésitante puis bus dedans avec un petit sourire timide sous ses yeux railleurs. J'avalais le liquide brûlant difficilement ce qui l'amusa avant de tirer une grimace. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce goût amer. Ca avait l'air plus fort que la vodka de Thatch. Mes yeux me piquaient et je sentais déjà mon visage me chauffer. Je regardais Sasha avec un sourire et il se mit à rire.

\- C'est la première fois que tu bois ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, j'avais déjà bu mais ça monte vite à la tête. Riais-je doucement avant d'en prendre encore.

\- Tu tiens pas l'alcool. Ca se voit que tu es déjà bourrée. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Nan !... pouffais-je de rire.

\- Oh si, Nastia ! Vitali tient mieux que toi.

Je rebus dans la bouteille sans m'en rendre compte sous ses yeux moqueurs.

\- Partage quand même ! Railla-t-il avec un sourire en me prenant la flasque des mains.

Je riais amusée tandis qu'il bu de grandes gorgées sans me quitter du regard.

\- La prochaine fois, j'en prendrais deux. Sourit-il.

\- Tu comptes t'en prendre encore à Big Mom ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Nan ! Elle a dû mettre pas mal de défense maintenant. J'ai pu avoir certains de ses plans et je vais lui couper l'herbe sous le pieds en hackant les entreprises avant elle. J'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand elle se rendra compte que c'est moi. Ricana-t-il.

\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennui ! M'inquiétais-je.

\- Mais nan ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Tiens, boit encore à ma réussite ! S'exclama-t-il en me donnant la bouteille.

Je fis une petite moue mais bus quand même. Sasha était insouciant. Ca devait être de famille de se retrouver dans la merde.

\- Bon allez ! On se mate un film ? Tu as regardé ce que je t'avais mit ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Je ne bataillai pas et acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête en buvant encore.

\- Oui mais je n'ai encore rien mater. Mais comment tu sais que j'adore les Disney ? Fis-je avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il prenait la bouteille pour boire.

\- Nastia, enfin... Tu es ma cousine. C'est pas parce qu'on ne se parlait pas et que je t'emmerdais que je ne sais rien de toi. Quand on était gamin, tu me faisais chier avec tes dessins animés de princesse. Je voulais mater Dragon Ball et GTO mais il y avait toujours ta VHS de merde de Cendrillon qui tournait en boucle. J'ai dû m'en débarrassé pour avoir la paix !

\- C'était toi qui l'avait enterrée dans le jardin ? Papa l'a retrouvé en sale état en voulant planter les rosiers de ma mère. Hallucinais-je soûlée.

Pour réponse, il me fit son sourire de connard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à l'époque après qu'il m'eut emmerdée. Ce con !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je l'avais cherchée partout et j'avais pleuré plusieurs nuits ! Tu me le paieras ! M'offusquai-je en le frappant avec ma faible force.

Ca ne devait rien lui faire car il ricanait en se foutant de ma gueule. Pauvre type !

\- Ca va. Passe à autre chose ! Je te l'ai téléchargée, ta Cendrillon. Tu pourras la mater quand tu voudras. Allez, on se fait un film ! Sourit-il.

Je fis une moue boudeuse mais choisis un film dans la liste. Tiens ! Dans ta gueule !

\- Oh nan ! Nan, nan ! Pas ça, un autre ! Râla Sasha en soufflant soûlé.

\- Si ! Ca t'apprendra à l'enterrer dans le jardin. Tu vas encore subir pour la peine. C'est ma vengeance ! Souris-je mesquinement.

Je mis play en souriant toute contente. J'adorais ce film et ne me lasserais jamais de le voir. Je ne savais pas si Thatch était mon prince Charmant mais il était riche comme un prince. C'était déjà ça.

\- Avoue ! Tu te prenais pour Cendrillon et tu étais tombée en kiff sur le prince. Se moqua-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire.

\- Toute petite, c'est vrai que je voulais être Cendrillon. Souris-je en redressant la tête de lit pour qu'on soit plus à l'aise.

\- Si on regarde bien, tu l'es un peu maintenant avec ton amoureux. C'est un riche. Ria-t-il en ouvrant son sac alors que je bus dans la bouteille.

Il sortit des paquets de snacks russe qu'il avait sûrement ramené avec lui. Il en ouvrit plusieurs et les posa entre nous. Je reconnus des Soukhari variés, sorte de crouton au fromage, au jambon braisé et au rôti de porc. J'aimais bien. C'était très bon. Il y avait aussi des bâtonnets de pain. Il avait pensé à tout pour qu'on passe une bonne aprèm ensemble.

\- Merci Sasha ! Souris-je en piochant des Soukhari au fromage.

\- La première bouchée est gratuite mais les prochaines, il va falloir payer, Nastia. Ricana-t-il, fourbe.

Je le regardais sur le cul mais amusée.

\- Tu es marrant, toi. Je n'ai pas de thune, là !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Fait un bisou alors ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa joue.

Je soufflais avec un sourire puis me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je sentais l'odeur de la vodka émanant de son haleine et ça devait en être de même pour moi. Il me regarda amusé avec un sourire en coin.

\- A chaque fois que tu en prendras, tu me feras un bisou.

Cet air à la con... Il se foutait carrément de ma gueule.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? Je ne vais pas te faire un bisou à chaque fois !

\- Hey ! Je me tape ta Cendrillon alors j'ai droit à une compensation. Pour la peine, fait-moi encore un bisou !

Je roulais des yeux mais lui fis son bisou pendant qu'il buvait de la Vodka. Nous commençâmes à regarder le film qui avait déjà commencé. Je piochais encore dans le paquet et Sasha m'intercepta.

\- Hep ! Faut payer !

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant de lassitude.

\- Ca va être chiant à chaque fois, tu sais. Même pour toi. Soufflais-je avant de grignoter ma portion.

\- Et ben, tu pourrais faire crédit ou tout payer d'un coup.

\- Comment ça tout payer d'un coup ? Dis-je confuse.

Il me sourit en coin en bouffant son bâtonnet de pain. Il allait me sortir une grosse merde, lui.

\- Tu me roules un patin. Maintenant ou après le film. Ricana-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Autant faire ça maintenant. Riais-je amusée.

L'alcool m'avait vite rendue pompette. Ma timidité était partie aussi vite que ma pudeur. J'attendis qu'il bu dans la bouteille pour lui prendre et boire également avant de la poser entre nous puis me jetais sur ses lèvres après avoir mit la vidéo en pause. Sa salive alcoolisée se mélangeait à la mienne. Je logeais mes mains sur son torse et lui, il posa une des siennes sur mon sein qu'il malaxa doucement. C'était agréable. L'alcool aidait beaucoup à avoir de l'assurance. J'appréciais ses caresses sur mon corps et approfondis les miennes sur son cou puis sa nuque. Il avait la peau douce et malgré l'odeur de l'alcool, je pouvais sentir celui de son parfum. Ca ressemblait à celui de Ace.

\- Nastia... Tu sens bon... murmura-t-il près de ma bouche avant de reprendre le baiser.

\- Toi aussi... soufflais-je.

Notre baiser devint plus ardent. Nos langues échangeaient une danse endiablée. Je déviais ma bouche et ma langue sur son cou pour lécher et embrasser sa peau chaude.

\- Nastia... J'ai envie de toi...

Il n'avait pas juste envie de baiser, c'était de moi dont il avait envie. C'était flatteur. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de lui. Je voulais encore prendre mon pied avec sa queue. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui allait lui montrer ce que je savais faire. L'autre fois, il avait dit que j'avais fait ma feignasse alors j'allais lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Je me dégageais de notre étreinte, fermais mon PC, le posais au pied du lit puis m'assis à califourchon sur Sasha. Je pris la bouteille de Vodka et en bus de grosses gorgées me brûlant la gorge. Je manquais de m'étouffer avant de la lui donner. Il la termina avec un sourire puis dégagea les snacks et la bouteille vide sur le côté, là où fut ma place. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il les remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il tripota sans gène. Sa ceinture ne l'entravant plus, je déboutonnais son jeans, écartais les pans en cessant notre baiser pour baisser son pantalon puis son caleçon. Il était déjà en érection. Je la touchais du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire embrumé par l'alcool lui donnant un soubresaut. Ca m'amusa et je pouffais de rire avant de me pencher pour le prendre en bouche. Je le suçais avec gourmandise. Sa respiration bruyante égayaient mes oreilles. Je sentais ses palpitations cardiaques à travers ses veines sur ma langue.

C'était mal ce que nous faisions mais j'en avais très envie. Même si nous étions cousins, je reconnaissais que Sasha ne me laissait pas indifférente. Il était beau, tout à fait mon genre avec de l'humour, je m'entendais mieux avec lui, on se comprenait très bien sur nos problèmes sexuels et surtout il était soucieux de moi. Si ça se savait, ce serait la honte pour la famille.

Il logea ses mains dans mes cheveux et je lui jetais un regard. Il me fixait, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer son souffle saccadé. Je le trouvais beau comme ça. Etait-ce mal ? Toutefois, je me redressais ayant envie de le sentir en moi. Il lâcha mes cheveux en me regardant avec envie pendant que je soulevais ma robe dévoilant ma culotte. Il sourit en coin puis passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu t'es fais le minou ? Demanda-t-il avec un ricanement.

Je ne dis rien et pour réponse, je me mis sur le côté pour retirer mon sous-vêtement puis écartais les jambes avec un sourire alcoolisé. Il ricana et je pouffais de rire. Ensuite il se redressa pour se pencher entre mes cuisses et loger sa tête sous le tissu de ma robe en riant comme un enfant. Je gloussais comme une gamine. Cependant, je cessais de rire en sentant sa langue et son piercing laper mon clitoris. Son souffle chaud et humide augmentait le plaisir qu'il me procurait. C'était vrai qu'un piercing donnait plus de sensation. Putain ! Je couinais avec un sourire béat, assise en biais avec les bras prenant appuis sur le lit. Je ne voyais pas la tête de Sasha recouverte par ma robe mais je l'entendais prendre du plaisir à me faire un cunni. Il se débrouillait bien. Ce n'était pas le niveau de Thatch mais j'adorais tout de même. Néanmoins, sans vouloir être méchante, il était meilleur que Ace. Je devrais peut-être penser à faire un tableau de comparatif sur mes partenaires sexuels, moi ?!

Je sursautais en entendant mon téléphone sonner ce qui avait également alerté mon cousin. Il sortit sa tête de ma robe lorsque je pris mon portable pour voir qui c'était.

Ah... Ace...

Je tirais une sale gueule puis le regardais peinée. Que devais-je faire ? Répondre ou laisser sonner ? Ca me faisait de la peine d'être en froid avec lui mais je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait récemment.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Sasha, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh... Ace... répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se leva en se rhabillant et je le regardais mettre ses chaussures. Ca m'avait refroidit et à mon avis, lui aussi.

\- Je vais fumer. Dit lui qu'il se ramène pour que je lui défonce sa gueule ! Pesta-t-il en fouillant dans la poche avant de son sac à dos pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

Je soupirais en secouant de la tête. Ca non, alors ! Sasha quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide me laissant seule avec la sonnerie du portable. Je me pinçais les lèvres puis les humidifiais rapidement avant de décrocher.

\- Oui ? Fis-je timidement, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Bonjour, ma souris. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas encore répondre. Je ne te dérange pas ? Ca va ? Dit Ace tristement.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai manqué ton appel ce matin car j'étais en rendez-vous pour mes étirements. Là je suis avec mon cousin, on se mate un film. Enfin, il est parti fumé donc bon...

\- Ah... Je vois...

Il allait enchaîner sur autre chose mais je pris les devants.

\- Ace... Je comprends que tu sois en colère pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'allais te le dire lorsque tu viendrais me voir mais tu l'as appris avant. Je comprends aussi que tu puisses m'en vouloir et en vouloir surtout à Thatch. Je trouve ça normal. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Enfin peut-être pas d'être aussi violente mais j'aurais été aussi attristée et en colère.

Ace ne parla pas de suite. J'entendis qu'il inspira bruyamment par le nez puis qu'il avala sa salive avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Merci, ma souris... Vous vous êtes mit ensemble quand ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement montrant son émotion. Etait-il en colère ou triste ? Pleurait-il ?

\- Hier soir, enfin officiellement en tout cas.

\- Et officieusement ?

Cette fois, son ton était sec me montrant bien qu'il était sur les nerfs.

\- Ca ne s'est jamais fait. On s'est mit ensemble hier soir.

\- Pourtant Marco a dit qu'entre vous...

\- Ca ne s'est fait qu'hier soir. Je ne me sentais pas prête avant. Je te l'avais dit qu'il me fallait du temps.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens... Je veux qu'on continue à se parler et à se voir. Je sais que tu as vu les sms que j'avais envoyé à Thatch hier soir. Je suis désolé... J'étais en colère et je ne pensais pas que tu allais le voir. Pardon, ma souris. J'étais mal quand j'ai su que tu étais dorénavant avec Thatch. Dit moi honnêtement, tu es amoureuse de lui ?

\- Oui... soufflais-je sans trop oser.

Ace expira bruyamment avant de renifler.

\- Et... Et tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

\- Oui...

Ce fut difficile de le dire mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Ace était dans mon cœur malgré que je sois en colère contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. C'était impossible.

\- Alors ça veut dire que rien n'est perdu. Enfin, je veux dire... Je me doute que tu ne reviendras pas avec moi, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'aimerais... Je veux dire... Enfin...

Bon il accouchait ?

\- … Avec Thatch, vous êtes en relation libre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir encore ?

\- Bah je me demandais du coup si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voit de temps en temps pour... Enfin... Pour qu'on couche ensemble... Tu vois ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise mais au moins il semblait accepter ma relation avec Thatch. Toutefois, ça montrait bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à mon cul depuis le début. Il n'était pas chier de me demander ça. Cependant, j'avouais que ça ne me déplairait pas d'accepter. Ace baisait bien et je prenais mon pied avec lui mais ce qui me freinait était Thatch. S'il apprenait que j'aurais fait de mon ex un plan cul, ça allait lui faire beaucoup de mal et peut-être que ça mettrait notre relation en péril. C'était effrayant mais j'avais envie de lui dire oui, même s'il m'avait fait du mal et même s'il s'en vanterait à tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas Ace... Je te dirais bien oui mais... fis-je désolée avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

\- Thatch ne le saura jamais. On peut garder ça pour nous, ma souris.

C'était bien beau de dire ça mais et sa copine ?

\- Et Isuka ?...

Il garda le silence un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ai larguée hier. Sinon, tu veux bien alors ? Je te promets que personne ne le saura. On se verra en secret et on passera du bon temps comme avant. Tu me manques, ma souris. J'ai envie de te voir. Tu as une connexion internet ?

Alors il l'avait fait hier soir ?! Avant ou après être passé à l'hôpital ?

\- Nan, je n'ai pas internet. Ecoute, Ace, on peut en reparler plus tard ? Je dois y réfléchir et puis Sasha ne va pas tarder à revenir surtout qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je suis au téléphone avec toi. On se reparle plus tard, d'accord ? Et ne t'en prend plus à Thatch, s'il-te-plaît. Fis-je plaintive.

\- Je ne... J'arrête de m'en prendre à lui si tu acceptes qu'on couche ensemble comme avant !

Oh bordel ! Sérieusement ? C'était du chantage, ça ! J'étais sur le cul. Tout ce qui l'intéressait n'était que de baiser avec moi. J'avais bien fait de ne pas me remettre avec lui. J'aurais été encore malheureuse. Crétin !

\- Ace ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est du chantage ! Et je ne cède pas au chantage alors je le répète, je vais y réfléchir. Sur ce, au revoir ! M'exclamais-je soûlée avant de raccrocher.

Nan mais pour qui il se prenait, lui ? Me forcer à baiser avec lui pour qu'il laisse Thatch tranquille. J'hallucinais. Pauvre con ! Mon portable vibra et je vis que Ace m'avait envoyée un sms. Pfff...

« Je suis désolé, ma souris. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je t'ai dit ça car tu me manques et j'ai envie de vite te revoir. Pardon. Je te laisse réfléchir alors. »

Mouais... Il avait surtout vite envie de me baiser, oui ! Pauvre con ! J'allais lui répondre, en colère, qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre avec ses excuses mais Sasha revint dans la chambre. J'effaçais le début de mon sms et posais mon portable en pestant dans ma barbe, boudeuse.

\- Ca s'est mal passé ? Demanda mon cousin en venant s'installer allongé sur le lit à côté de moi.

\- C'est un vrai crétin ! Bon, il a l'air d'accepter finalement que je sois avec Thatch mais vu qu'on entretient une relation libre, il m'a demandée d'être son plan cul. A la rigueur, là, ça va. Mais quand je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir et que je devais le laisser car tu arrivais puis qu'il devait laisser tranquille Thatch, il m'a dit qu'il le laisserait tranquille si je couchais avec lui. Quel chantage ! Je l'ai envoyé chier et dis que j'allais réfléchir à sa proposition de plan cul avant de raccrocher. M'énervais-je.

Sasha soupira puis attrapa mon bras pour m'attirer à lui. Je ne bronchais pas et me calais contre son torse, la tête contre son épaule. J'étais en colère mais être contre lui me faisait du bien.

\- Moi, si une ex me sortait qu'elle voudrait être mon plan cul, je ne dirais pas non mais si elle me faisait du chantage pour que je la baise, elle pouvait toujours se doigter toute seule. Tiens, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? C'est dire oui, le baiser quand tu veux, où tu veux sans lui laisser le choix, du genre que c'est toi qui décide de tout et de le considérer comme un objet sexuel. Il t'a prise pour une pute quand vous étiez ensemble et ben tu fais pareil ! Sert toi de lui pour te satisfaire. Tu le baises et ensuite tu te barres à chaque fois à la fin. Expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Je le regardais sur le cul.

\- Je n'oserais jamais faire ça. C'est tentant de se venger mais je sais que je suis trop gentille pour faire du mal psychologiquement à quelqu'un. Soufflais-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais on s'en fout. Le gars n'a eu aucun scrupule à se servir de toi pour niquer et pour avoir du fric. Venge-toi ! Baise-le comme s'il était ta pute ! Et sois exigeante avec lui ! C'est toi qui décidera quand le voir et où le baiser. Pas lui !

\- Mais... fis-je peu sûre de moi mais il me coupa.

\- Affirme-toi, putain, Nastia ! Tu vas faire comment à l'Armée Révolutionnaire ? Lorsque tu seras face à un soldat de la Marine, tu vas te barrer et nous laisser en plan car tu ne voudras pas lui faire de mal ? Haussa-t-il la voix me surprenant.

\- Nan, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas pareil... tentais-je de me défendre.

\- C'est sûr que le soldat, lui, il ne t'a pas prise pour une pute !

\- Mais Ace ne m'a pas prise pour une pute...

\- Hey ! Fout-toi de ma gueule ! Il t'a dit qu'il était sorti avec toi pour te baiser et qu'il n'a pas attendu bien longtemps car tu es sois-disant une salope. Me prend pas pour un con ! Il t'a prise pour une pute et c'est toujours le cas. Il cherche pas à avoir une relation amoureuse avec toi, il cherche juste à te baiser. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir de lui envoyer un message, nan, tu l'appelles comme ça c'est fait et tu lui dis que tu es ok. S'il te demande quand, tu lui dis ce soir et s'il est pas dispo, tu le laisses poireauter plusieurs jours car tu ne seras pas disponible puisque je serais tout le temps avec toi.

Il était sérieux ? Oui, vu son regard déterminé, batailler avec lui ne ferait que nous disputer. Je le regardais stupéfaite.

\- Allez appelle-le ! S'exclama-t-il pressant me faisant sursauter.

Je me redressais et lui obéissais en prenant mon portable. Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil avant d'appeler Ace. La tonalité retentit deux fois avant qu'il ne décroche. Je sentais le regard de Sasha lorsque je parlais.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je veux bien du coup mais tu me promets de ne rien dire à Thatch ? Fis-je d'une petite voix sans oser regarder Sasha.

J'entendis Ace sourire bruyamment.

\- Oui, je ne lui dirais rien, ma souris. Je te le promets. Tu as vite réfléchi, dit moi. Fit-il joyeusement.

\- Oui, mon cousin n'est pas encore revenu et j'avoue que toi aussi tu me manques. Je ne veux pas être en froid avec toi. Je t'apprécie Ace et puis tu n'es plus avec Isuka et Thatch m'a dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de savoir avec qui je couchais ni quand et où. Je trouve ça bien.

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je vais lui en parler ? Dit-il confus.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

\- Je te promets de ne rien lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir donc tu peux être sûr que je fermerais ma gueule. C'est super que tu veuilles bien. Tu voudrais qu'on se voit quand ?

Et voilà ! Il était ravi, ça s'entendait parfaitement bien. Je regardais Sasha qui me fixait sans rien dire. Il leva un sourcil pour me presser à continuer la conversation même s'il ne comprenait rien.

\- Euh tu es dispo ce soir ? Car je n'aurais pas d'autre créneau vu que Sasha passera les jours suivants avec moi. Répondis-je en le regardant encore.

Il fronça des sourcils ayant entendu son nom.

\- Ouais, je suis dispo ce soir. J'arriverais à 20h comme ça on mangera ensemble si tu veux. Luffy n'est pas à l'appart ce soir.

\- Ouais bien sûr ! Souris-je.

\- Parfait ! Tu voudras que j'apporte le tube de lub' au cas ou, ma souris ?

\- Si tu veux mais je ne sais pas si on en aura besoin.

\- Bon je le prends au cas où. Sinon, tu te sens prête pour différentes positions ? Questionna-t-il malicieusement.

Sasha me mit un coup de coude dans le bassin pour m'interpeller. Il me demanda d'un geste de la main et silencieusement de couper court à la conversation. Comprenant, je hochais de la tête.

\- Euh désolé, Sasha vient de revenir. Je dois te laisser. On parlera de ça ce soir. On aura le temps. Souris-je en parlant rapidement.

\- Oui, bien sûr ma souris. A ce soir, tu me manques !

\- A ce soir ! Souris-je avant de raccrocher.

Sasha se redressa alors que je posais mon portable.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il pressé.

\- C'est bon. Il vient ce soir à 20h. On mangera ensemble.

\- Ok, nickel. Je partirais avant car si je le vois, je le défonce. Bon, on continue le film même si ça me fait chier de mater ta Cendrillon.

\- Oui ! Souris-je joyeusement.

Nous nous allongeâmes correctement sur le lit tandis que je mis les snacks entre nous et Sasha le PC sur mes jambes en retirant la veille prolongée.

\- Tiens ? Tu n'as pas remis ta culotte ? Ricana-t-il en prenant mon sous-vêtement entre ses doigts.

\- Ah bah nan ! Du coup, j'ai oublié. Riais-je.

Je tentais de la reprendre mais Sasha la mit hors de ma portée.

\- Nan ! Je vais la garder, tiens. Sourit-il mesquinement.

Je roulais des yeux avec un sourire amusé. Ca me rappelait Ace. Oh putain ! Il avait toujours ma culotte d'ailleurs et moi son T-shirt. Je ne savais pas ce que mon vêtement était devenu du coup mais à mon avis le sien devait toujours être dans ma chambre. Devais-je le lui rendre ? Honteusement, je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Et tu en ferais quoi, hein ? Souris-je moqueuse.

\- Bah j'en sais rien mais je la garde quand même. Ricana-t-il.

Il prit son sac et la rangea dedans en me fixant avec son sourire de connard.

\- Je vais être bien sans culotte ce soir, moi. Riais-je.

\- Tu te démerdes mais tu as pas besoin de culotte pour le baiser. Pouffa-t-il de rire.

Je riais avec lui encore éméchée de la Vodka.

\- Ca me rappelle qu'Ace m'avait fait la même une fois. Je crois qu'il l'a toujours. Je lui demanderais. Fis-je amusée.

\- Il doit se branler avec à mon avis. Rigola-t-il railleur.

Je le regardais choquée.

\- Genre ? Tu crois ? Hallucinais-je.

\- Ouais ! Quand un mec a la culotte d'une nana, c'est pour se branler.

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas le faire aussi ? Questionnai-je.

\- Ouais, Nastia !

\- Mais comment tu peux te branler avec une culotte ? Je vois pas le truc.

\- Secret !

Je le regardais suspicieusement mais ne bataillais pas. Je lançais la suite de Cendrillon et vis du coin de l'oeil, Sasha lever les yeux. Vengeance ! Nous regardâmes tout de même le film en silence, enfin en silence, c'était vite dit. On foutait un bordel monstre en bouffant les snacks. J'avais le grand sourire lorsque Cendrillon allait au bal avec sa belle robe scintillante tout comme lorsqu'elle dansait avec Charmant.

\- Pfff tu es à fond dedans ! Se moqua mon cousin avant de ricaner.

Je tournais des yeux pétillants vers lui avec un grand sourire le surprenant.

\- Oui ! Fis-je d'une voix aigu en souriant comme une gamine.

\- Tu aimes tellement ce film que ça ? Questionna-t-il étonné.

\- Oh oui ! Merci Sasha ! M'exclamais-je heureuse.

Je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais d'un long baiser sur la joue.

\- Je t'adore ! Souris-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me regarda, la bouche entrouverte. J'étais tellement heureuse et l'alcool me rendait encore plus joyeuse. Je souriais en gloussant comme une hystérique. J'étais ivre et je m'en foutais.

\- Je t'aime, Nastia. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Je perdis mon sourire et le regardais étonnée. C'était étrange. C'était différent des autres fois. Il ne souriait pas et ses yeux détaillaient mon visage. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sérieux en disant ça. Il était pas amoureux de moi quand même ? C'était mon cousin. Bon ça nous arrivait de baiser ensemble à cause de notre maladie mais... Amoureux de moi ? Nan ! C'était encore plus anormal. C'était sale. Pourtant, je me disais que si nous n'étions pas du même sang, j'aurais pu tomber en kiffe sur lui. Sasha était beau. Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux sans parler, seule la chanson de Cendrillon et du Prince résonnait dans la chambre. C'est ça l'Amour. Le titre de la chanson accentuait l'ambiance. C'était un comble.

\- Sasha... C'est moi ou... Tu es amoureux de moi ? murmurai-je hésitante.

Il garda le silence un instant avant de sourire d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu es bien bourrée, toi ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, débile. On est cousin. Tu te souviens ?

\- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur. Ouais, je suis bourrée ! Soupirais-je soulagée avec un sourire mais un peu honteuse.

Je riais ensuite de bon cœur ce qui le fit sourire en coin. Je redéposais un baiser sur sa joue puis retirais mon accolade pour reprendre le film avec un grand sourire. A un moment, je vis dans le reflet de l'écran, son regard sur moi. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire et il dévia ses yeux en se pinçant les lèvres pour jouer avec ses piercings. Je regardais de nouveau le film me disant que c'était juste banal et qu'il devait être dans ses pensées mais je vis de nouveau ses yeux aller vers moi. C'était effrayant et intérieurement, je commençais à me faire un film. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de moi ? Si c'était le cas, depuis quand ? Oh et puis merde, je devenais dingue, moi. Sasha était mon cousin. Il pouvait pas être amoureux de moi. Pendant toute mon enfance, il m'avait fait chier. Bon il m'avait matée en train de me tripoter mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Nous terminâmes le film et également les snacks puis Sasha s'étira les bras dans un râle.

\- J'ai envie de fumer. Il est quelle heure ? S'exclama-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche de jeans.

Je regardais par curiosité sur mon pc et vis qu'il était déjà 16h27. Ca passait vite. Mon cousin sortit du lit en suivant.

\- Je sors fumer et prendre deux-trois bricoles au shop à côté. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son sac.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir mais finalement secouais négativement de la tête.

\- Bon, je fais vite, Nastia. A de suite. Sourit-il.

Il vint embrasser ma tempe me tirant un sourire et je le saluais jovialement puis il quitta la chambre. Je fermais le lecteur vidéo puis pris mon portable pour appeler ma mère sur le fix. Elle devait être rentrée et j'espérais que Papa ne réponde pas. Ca sonnait un moment jusqu'à ce que ça décroche enfin.

\- Oui ? Fit la voix de ma mère.

\- Oh Mama ! Je suis contente de t'avoir. C'est moi, Anastasia. Souris-je.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Sasha me rend visite. Il est dehors en train de fumer, là. J'ai tenté de te joindre tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là avec Papa.

\- Oui, nous étions sortis voir des amis. Nous venons de rentrer.

\- Ah... Je t'appelais pour te dire que finalement Thatch et moi... Euh bah... J'ai écouté ton conseil et... Bah on s'est mit ensemble...

C'était difficile et embarrassant de lui dire mais j'étais contente qu'elle le sache. Elle ricana comme une gamine m'amusant.

\- Oh je m'en doutais ! J'en parlerais tranquillement à ton père, ne t'en fait pas. Alors vous vous êtes embrassé ? Fit-elle moqueuse à la fin.

Je rougissais fortement en me disant qu'elle m'avait fait le même le coup une fois avec Ace.

\- Oh Mama... soufflais-je gênée ce qui la fit rire.

\- Bon, sois heureuse avec lui, ma chérie. Sinon tu as eu des nouvelles de Sabo ? Changea-t-elle de sujet mais toujours amusée me soulageant.

\- Nan, d'ailleurs il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Avec Thatch, on s'est mit ensemble hier soir mais Ace a été mit au courant par un de leurs amis communs et il l'a mal prit. Je peux comprendre mais c'était pas une raison pour venir à l'hôpital s'en prendre à Thatch. Il lui a cassé le nez et fêlé plusieurs côtes. Thatch a dû rester à l'hôpital cette nuit et il est rentré chez lui en début d'après-midi.

\- Oh ma chérie... J'espère qu'il va bien. Ca va aller pour lui. Si les médecins l'ont laissé sortir, c'est que tout vas bien. Ace n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais les hommes peuvent se comporter comme des idiots. J'avais cru comprendre que Thatch et lui étaient meilleurs amis avant alors c'est normal qu'il se soit fâché. Ca va aller maintenant. Ca va lui passer Il faut juste que vous parliez tous les deux de tout ça.

Mama était rassurante. Je la remerciais de bon cœur et nous raccrochâmes en suivant. Le cœur apaisé, je posais mon portable et m'installais dans mon fauteuil pour aller aux toilettes. J'étais encore pompette et c'était difficile de me diriger correctement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Assise enfin sur les chiottes, je me laissais aller. Un peu trop peut-être car un pet fut évacué.

\- C'était pas prévu... soufflais-je à moi-même.

J'éclatais de rire encore bien ivre. Il me fallut un moment pour me calmer. Je me lavais ensuite les mains et en me voyant dans le miroir, je décidais de me maquiller. Je voulais plaire et avoir le regard des autres sur moi. Le retour de la salope. Un peu de fard, de line-liner, du mascara et je me trouvais belle. Je n'avais pas mit de rouge à lèvres pensant qu'il allait se barrer à la moindre occaz. Je me souris en me remettant un peu de parfum puis sortis de la pièce. Sasha n'était pas revenu. Je retirais les sachets de snacks vides et les mis à la poubelle. Je retirais comme je pus les miettes sur le lit puis m'installais dessus et attendis mon cousin. Mon téléphone sonna me signalant un sms. C'était Ace.

« Re ma souris, j'ai très hâte de te revoir. En farfouillant dans ma chambre, j'ai trouvé ta culotte. J'aimerais la garder mais si tu veux la récupérer, je te la rendrais ce soir. Tu as toujours mon T-shirt, d'ailleurs ? »

« Re, Bah écoute, garde-la:D Je crois que je l'ai toujours mais vu que je ne suis pas retournée chez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Ma mère ne m'a rien dit et Sasha, qui squatte ma chambre, non plus donc il doit toujours y être. Tu voudrais que je te le rende ? »

Intérieurement, je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais encore avoir la possibilité de sentir son odeur.

« Merci ma souris. Nan, garde-le du coup. Comme ça tu penseras encore à moi. Tu es toujours avec ton cousin ? »

« Oui, enfin, il est encore parti fumé. On a regardé un film. Mon préféré. Il a prit sur lui car durant notre enfance, il avait subi. Je le matais tout le temps :D »

Parler avec lui par sms était plus simple et je ne ressentais pas de colère vu que que je ne le voyais pas.

« C'est quoi le film ? »

« Cendrillon. Quand nous étions enfant, Sasha en avait tellement marre qu'il avait enterré la VHS dans le jardin. J'avais pleuré pendant des jours et c'était mon père qui l'avait retrouvée en plantant les rosiers de ma mère. Du coup, je me suis vengée aujourd'hui :D »

« Aha ! Je le comprends. Cendrillon ! Franchement... Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Ca te ressemble de mater ça. Ne m'oblige jamais à regarder ce truc, s'teu plaît !:D »

Je riais toute seule.

« Aha:D Tu mériterais bien de mater La Belle et la Bête, tiens ! Ou Blanche-Neige ! Aha »

Je ricanais toute seule, me foutant bien de sa gueule. Je reçus un sms mais ce n'était pas sa réponse. Ca venait de Sasha.

« J'arrive, Nastia. »

Comme réponse, je lui envoyais un smiley faisant un bisou. Fallait vraiment que je me télécharge un clavier russe. J'eus un cœur de sa part avec un smiley envoyant un baiser me faisant sourire. Ah maintenant, c'était au tours de Ace.

« Nan ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça. C'est trop cruel ! Tu es trop douce et gentille pour me faire ça, ma souris. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas de toute manière.:D »

« Tu es trop sûr de toi. Je te signale que je viens de faire endurer plus d'une heure de dessins animés à mon cousin pour me venger d'une histoire qui remonte à loin alors t'infliger la même sentence pour rien, ça m'amusera aussi. Et tu n'as pas de chance, c'est en russe. Aha »

« Trop cruauté venant d'une si jolie fille. Ma souris, je suis content qu'on se parle toujours. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Ton sourire me manque et ta douceur aussi. »

Il me faisait quoi, là ? Il me draguait ? Sasha me coupa dans mes pensées en entrant dans la chambre. J'envoyais vite un message à Ace.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de moi, Ace:D ! Mais je dois te laisser. Mon cousin vient de revenir. A ce soir:D »

Je posais mon portable et souris à Sasha qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit après avoir posé son sac sur le sol. Il retira ses chaussures avec un sourire puis s'installa à côté de moi en prenant son sac.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Fit-il en ouvrant son sac.

\- Nan, ça a été.

Il me regarda avec un sourire sournois.

\- J'ai fait le tours du shop et j'ai réussi à trouver de l'alcool buvable. Je t'ai même prit un petit cadeau malgré que tu m'aies obligé à mater ta Cendrillon de merde. Ricana-t-il en sortant deux petites bouteilles de vodka, me faisant glousser.

Il ne jurait que par cette alcool ? Il me donna une bouteille en la débouchant et je la pris avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ferme les yeux, Nastia et ne triche pas !

Les yeux clos, j'attendis avec un sourire la fameuse surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prit ? Une connerie ou de la bouffe ? Je l'entendis fouiller dans son sac puis je sentis qu'il retirais le bandeau de Thatch que j'avais dans les cheveux pour le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre. C'était quoi ?

\- Ouvre les yeux !

Je les ouvris et le regardais me sourire. Par automatisme et curiosité, je portais ma main à ma tête et reconnus aussitôt une tiare. Je souriais comme une gamine à Noël avec les larmes aux yeux. Avait-il acheté ça car je lui avais dit qu'étant gamine je voulais être Cendrillon ? Oh Sasha...

J'enlaçais son cou d'un bras et embrassais sa joue d'un long baiser.

\- Merci Sasha. Du coup ça fait de toi mon prince, nan ? Riais-je joviale.

Il me regarda étonné un moment puis pouffa de rire.

\- Nan, voyons. C'est ton amoureux ton prince. Moi, je suis... Euh... Je suis ton chevalier protecteur. Sourit-il tel un enfant.

J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire comme ça. Habituellement, il avait toujours ce rictus moqueur.

\- Tu me protégeras tout le temps, alors ? Souris-je doucement.

\- Oui, Nastia. Je te protégerais. Je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien avec moi. Je suis ton chevalier, ne l'oublie pas.

Nous nous sourîmes et je déposais encore un baiser sur sa joue. J'étais contente de super bien m'entendre avec lui. Finalement, Sasha était quelqu'un de sympa. Si ça avait été comme ça dès le début entre nous, on aurait pu être hyper proche et même peut-être inséparable. Il aurait été mon premier confident et je l'aurais considéré plus comme un frère que comme un cousin. Un véritable grand-frère, quoi !

\- Je suis très contente qu'on s'entende bien. Je m'en veux que ça ne soit pas comme ça depuis le début. On aurait été très proche depuis longtemps. Souris-je heureuse.

\- T'embête pas avec ça, Nastia. Le plus important, c'est qu'on s'entende bien maintenant. Allez, tiens ! Buvons à nous ! Fit-il en levant sa bouteille.

Je gloussais éméchée et trinquais avec lui avant de boire. L'amertume me fit grimacer mais le liquide réchauffait ma gorge et mon estomac.

\- Tu as déjà joué au jeu Je n'ai jamais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin railleur.

\- Hein ? Euh nan. Je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répondis-je confuse.

\- Un joueur commence en disant Je n'ai jamais en terminant par quelque chose qu'il n'a vraiment jamais fait et si les autres l'ont fait, ils boivent une gorgée mais si personne ne l'a fait alors c'est l'autre qui doit boire. Alors ça te tente ?

\- Ouais, ça a l'air marrant ! Ricanais-je.

T- rès bien, je commence pour te montrer. Je n'ai jamais... Sucer un mec ! Sourit-il mesquin.

Oh le fourbe ! Il commençait fort ! Je pouffais de rire puis bus une gorgée. Je voyais bien les règles du jeu maintenant.

\- Ok, j'ai bien compris. Alors je n'ai jamais... Baiser avec une fille.

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu alors il allait être servi. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui devait boire. Sasha bu dans sa bouteille avec un petit rictus moqueur.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de triolisme.

Je bus une gorgée, les joues rouges.

\- Je n'ai jamais... Su ce qu'est vraiment l'Amour.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu es amoureuse de ton Thatch, nan ? Questionna-t-il perplexe.

\- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'est juste qu'un béguin comme pour Ace. Je n'y connais rien. J'en avais discuté avec Thatch mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'y fier.

Sasha ne dit rien et prit une gorgée.. Oh ? Il était déjà tombé amoureux ? Je me souvenais qu'il avait parlé d'une petite amie l'autre fois. Il avait été amoureux d'elle ?

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? Demandais-je surprise.

Il hocha de la tête en me regardant.

\- Ouais, c'est toujours le cas. Je suis tombé amoureux il y a longtemps et depuis je pense toujours à elle. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Et c'est réciproque ? Souris-je.

\- J'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire ce que je ressens par peur d'être rejeté.

\- Ah... Et qu'est-ce qu'on ressent alors quand on est amoureux ?

Mon cousin prit un temps pour répondre semblant réfléchir.

\- Je pense tout le temps à elle même après toutes ses années et même si je suis avec d'autre gonzesse. J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse et je veux lui faire plaisir. Avant je faisais l'intéressant et l'emmerdais pour qu'elle me remarque et me regarde mais j'ai compris assez tard que ça ne servait à rien. Alors depuis peu, je me montre plus sympa avec elle. Je sais que je l'aime. Après toutes ses années, les sentiments que j'éprouve sont toujours là. J'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit réciproque mais ça ne se fera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es génial et beau, Sasha. Elle serait idiote de te rejeter. Souris-je avec douceur.

\- Merci, Nastia mais elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah la merde ! Du coup, tu l'as rencontrée où car tu dis que ça fait des années que tu es amoureux ? Compatis-je.

\- On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Elle est russe, elle aussi. Bon on continue ? Je reprends. Je n'ai jamais vomi pendant une cuite.

Le sujet était peut-être trop sensible. Pauvre Sasha... J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras avec la bouteille dans la main, le surprenant, puis lui fis un baiser sur la joue. Il répondit à mon étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

\- C'est pas grave si la nana n'est pas amoureuse de toi, car moi, je t'aime Sasha. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets. Aussi vrai que je suis une princesse. Souris-je grandement.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Une princesse ? Mouais mais une princesse cheap alors ! En tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis. Moi aussi, je t'aime Nastia.

Je serrais plus fort mon étreinte avec un sourire puis fermais les yeux en calant ma tête contre la sienne. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Il était mon chevalier protecteur. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus protégée avec lui qu'avec un autre homme. Nous étions plus proche et je trouvais ça normal de lui faire des câlins et des bisous. J'aurais fait la même à Vitali mais lui, il restait pudique de ce côté-là.

Je sentis les lèvres de Sasha déposer un baiser sur ma mâchoire près de mon oreille, ses piercings faisant pression sur ma peau. Je caressais ses cheveux avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, j'ai regardé les photos de nous avec Thatch tout à l'heure. Ca l'a beaucoup amusé. Par contre, ne m'en veut pas. On a parlé de toi et aussi de Tïatïa Irina. Alors, il s'est proposé d'essayer de la retrouver mais pour ça, il faudrait ton accord et son prénom et son nom de jeune fille. Dis-je sans trop oser, d'une petite voix.

N'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, je défis mon accolade mais il me serra plus fort contre lui m'empêchant de m'échapper. Ca le rendait émotif ? Je repris alors mon étreinte comme si de rien n'était et attendis qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Irina Lopatina. Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Ca voulait dire qu'il était d'accord ? Il avait donné son nom de famille au féminin comme ça se faisait en Russie. Ici, au Japon, l'administration n'avait pas prit en compte ce principe donc mon patronyme était masculin comme celui de Mama, sinon nous aurions dû nous nommer Ivanova.

\- J'espère qu'il la trouvera. Je n'ai pas réussi mais j'ai quand même espoir de la revoir. Elle me manque...

Sa voix était fragile. Ca le touchait beaucoup que Thatch tente de la retrouver. J'embrassais son oreille avec un sourire.

\- J'espère aussi. J'aimerais bien la revoir. Au fait, tu dois boire. Je n'ai jamais vomi pendant une cuite. Ricanais-je amusée.

\- J'aurais cru le contraire vu comment tu es vite bourrée.

J'avais entendu son sourire railleur puis sans se détacher de moi, bu dans sa bouteille.

\- A ton tours ! Finit-il par dire ensuite.

\- Je n'ai jamais... Mater ma cousine en train de se masturber. Riais-je.

Il ricana et bu encore.

\- Je te rassure, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois. Je n'ai jamais joui avec le point P enfin pour toi c'est le point G.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi le point P ? demandais-je curieuse.

\- La prostate. Les femmes n'en ont pas. Vous, vous avez le point G. Ca doit être hyper kiffant de prendre son pied comme ça.

\- Tu aimerais essayer, c'est ça ? Fis-je avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Ouais, bordel ! Mais pas facile de trouver une gonzesse qui sache le faire et surtout qui veuille bien.

Il me semblait que la prostate était une partie de l'anatomie sexuelle de l'homme mais où elle se situait exactement, je ne le savais pas.

\- Je ne connais pas mais si tu veux bien m'apprendre, je veux bien te le faire.

J'avais vraiment osé lui sortir ça ? Et ben oui... J'espérais au moins que ça ne soit pas un truc bizarre que j'allais regretter. Sasha éclata de rire. Quoi ?

\- C'est gentil, Nastia mais je ne peux pas demander à une princesse de faire ça. Vraiment pas.

\- Ah... Je voulais te faire plaisir mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Ca ne va pas me tuer. Si ?

Sasha s'écarta de moi en me tenant toujours dans ses bras pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait ? Questionna-t-il railleur.

Je me contentais de secouer de la tête innocemment ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Il se foutait carrément de ma gueule.

\- Mais rigole pas et dit moi comment on fait ! M'offusquai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

On aurait dit une gamine vu comment j'étais bien ivre. Il arrêta de rire et me fixa avec un sourire.

\- Si je te le dis, je ne pense pas que tu voudras toujours me le faire, Nastia. Pouffa-t-il de rire.

Je le regardais sceptique. Vraiment ?

\- Bah dit et on verra bien. Instruit-moi ! Souris-je avec un air faussement hautain.

Mon cousin éclata de rire puis secoua de la tête.

\- Allez dit ! Insistais-je.

\- Bon bon... Déjà la prostate est accessible uniquement en mettant un doigt au cul. Ca te donne une image de ce qu'il doit être fait pour jouir.

Ca se voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise et ma gueule sur le cul n'arrangeait pas la chose. Si je voulais lui faire plaisir en comblant son fantasme -car oui c'en était un-, je devais lui mettre un doigt dans le cul et titiller sa prostate jusqu'à l'orgasme. Oh bordel de merde ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je baissais le regard et réfléchissais. Ca ne dérangeait pas Ace et Thatch de faire pareil avec moi et je trouvais ça très excitant. Ca me donnait même du plaisir donc bon... Et puis si je ne testais pas, je ne saurais jamais si ça valait le coup. Pareil, je kifferais le faire ? Mon regard revint sur Sasha qui me fixait anxieux. Je finissais par hausser des épaules, nonchalante.

\- Ok... dis-je avec une petite moue.

\- Hein ? Parut surpris mon cousin.

\- Je veux bien essayer.

\- Hein ? Hallucina-t-il encore plus.

\- C'est ok ! Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. Souris-je doucement.

Il avait des yeux aussi ronds que des balles puis il avala sa salive avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de sa Vodka.

\- Ok ! Maintenant ! Déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Là, c'était moi qui était surprise. Maintenant ? Bon... Je hochais de la tête avant de boire beaucoup d'alcool. Ma première fois dans le cul d'un mec. Il allait me falloir pas mal de courage. Sasha se leva ensuite et farfouilla dans le placard sous le lavabo.

\- Ils doivent bien y avoir des gants et du lub' ici... Ah ! Les voilà.

Il me montra ses trouvailles avec un grand sourire puis revint sur le lit. Ensuite, il regarda son téléphone et fit une petite moue.

\- 17h12. Ca passe vite. Bouda-t-il.

\- Déjà ? Oui, ça passe vite. Soufflais-je avant de boire encore dans ma bouteille en poussant mon PC au bord du lit.

Sasha me sourit puis scella ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne et j'enlaçais son cou en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Sa main glissa sous ma robe pour malaxer mes fesses nues tandis que l'autre tenait toujours sa bouteille. C'était agréable et je lâchais un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser.

Nous sursautâmes en entendant un vacarme dans le couloir. Automatiquement, nous tournâmes la tête en direction de la porte. Un homme s'excusa fortement d'avoir fait tomber un plateau.

\- On va dans la salle de bain au cas ou ? Proposais-je en chuchotant, ayant les chocottes que l'on soit surpris par un membre du personnel médical.

\- Ouais, on sera plus tranquille. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je me décalais sur le côté et il me donna sa Vodka avec les gants et le lubrifiant. Puis il se leva et me prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et nous amena dans la salle de bain. Il me posa sur le bord du lavabo pour fermer à clé la porte puis ouvrit mon petit dressing et sembla chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demandais-je.

\- Des serviettes pour les poser sur le sol. C'est mieux si je suis allongé.

\- Oh ! Dans le placard sous le lavabo. M'exclamais-je.

Il vint vers moi et je soulevais difficilement mes jambes pour lui permettre d'ouvrir les portes du placard. Il prit plusieurs grandes serviettes pour les étendre sur le sol en plusieurs couches. Il prit ensuite les gants et le lub' qu'il balança sur le tas de serviettes avant de venir me porter pour me poser doucement à côté. Je lui souris puis bus dans ma bouteille. Heureusement qu'il m'avait portée car étant bien pompette, mes déplacements -même en rampant- auraient été catastrophiques. Je gloussais comme une gamine en le regardant se déshabiller avec un sourire. Je fis de même en retirant ma robe, amusée, puis mes bas de contention et mon soutien-gorge. Nu debout face à moi, c'était la première fois que je le voyais à poils. Qu'il était beau et bien fait. Son sexe était au repos mais ça ne me dérangeait pas pour déjà être excitée par lui. Il avait des tatouages également au mollet droit. Des flammes avec un trompe-l'oeil de son tibia à ouvert. C'était spécial mais pas vilain. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi et je touchais du bout des doigts le cœur enflammé qu'il avait sur la poitrine tandis qu'il frôla de la pulpe de son index ma joue puis mon cou et enfin descendit jusqu'à mon sein.

\- Tu es vraiment jolie, Nastia. Souffla-t-il en matant mes seins.

Je gloussais avec un sourire montrant mon ivresse ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

\- Mais toi aussi, tu es beau Sasha. Dans la famille, il n'y a aucun thon. Riais-je.

Nous nous sourîmes puis il empoigna ma poitrine des deux mains en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux. Je logeais mes mains dans ses cheveux coiffés en arrière puis cessais notre bécotage pour déposer plein de baiser sur sa joue, son cou, sa pomme d'Adam, son épaule et sa clavicule jusqu'à arriver à son sein dont je lapais et suçotais le mamelon. C'était spécial de lécher un piercing mais Sasha appréciait vu son souffle rapide. Il vint remonter mon visage pour m'embrasser encore et malaxer ensuite mes seins avant de tout cesser et s'allonger enfin sur le tas de serviette. Sa queue commençait à être en érection et reposais partiellement sur sa cuisse gauche. Je caressais son corps avec un sourire, m'asseyais à califourchon puis me penchais pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos alors qu'une des miennes attrapa sa queue pour la masturber. Je léchais son corps en descendant ma langue à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à son pubis. Je pris ensuite en bouche son gland et débutais une succion dessus. Sasha prit sa bouteille, se redressa un peu et bu dedans. Il me passa ensuite un gant en posant la Vodka à côté de la mienne.

\- Je suis prêt, Princesse.

Je souris amusée à son surnom. Ca me plaisait et je me sentais bien lorsqu'il me parlait comme ça. J'adorais être unique pour un homme et ce même si c'était mon cousin.

\- D'accord. Tu me guides, hein ? Souris-je.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Vas-y !

Je mis le gant qui était légèrement grand pour moi en me mettant entre ses jambes qu'il avait écarté puis pris le lubrifiant et en mis une bonne dose sur les doigts. Nous nous sourîmes complice puis je soulevais doucement ses bourses et passais mes doigts lubrifiés sur son anus imberbe. Je le caressais lentement en faisant attention à son expression. Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte avec un petit sourire en coin. Ca lui plaisait ? Certainement. J'effectuais une pression à l'entrée et il soupira de bien-être. Je recommençais plusieurs fois et il eut un tremblement. Je fis doucement entrer mon majeur en pliant mes autres doigts pour faciliter l'insertion. C'était très serré et chaud. Putain ! J'avais mon doigt dans le cul d'un mec et pas n'importe qui, mon cousin. Sasha ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette situation arriverait un jour. M'enfin, avait-il eu mal ? J'avais fait le plus doucement possible pour lui éviter une brûlure. Cependant, il n'avait tiré aucune grimace.

\- Ca va ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète ! Continue, Nastia. Souffla-t-il, les yeux clos.

Je ne dis rien et entrais plus loin jusqu'à la dernière phalange.

\- Maintenant, plie un peu ton doigt et tu devrais sentir quelque chose. C'est la prostate. Masse-la doucement comme tu veux. Sourit-il.

Je pliais le doigt et butais contre une boule assez grosse. Putain, c'était ça ! Souriante, je passais lentement ma première phalange dessus de gauche à droite. Sasha tremblotait en soupirant de plaisir. J'étais contente de bien faire les choses et de lui faire plaisir. Je changeais pour faire des petits cercles. Le même effet. Je modifiais pour des petites pressions en même temps et soudainement, il lâcha un râle guttural. Je continuais encore et il recommença à intervalle régulier. Il prenait son pied, dit donc ! Je gardais le rythme et l'enchaînement voyant qu'il appréciait.

\- Ah... Nastia... Plus vite... Ah... Oui...

J'accélérais la cadence mais au lieu de faire des cercles, je fis des va-et-vients en continuant les pressions sur sa prostate. Sasha ondulait du bassin en gémissant fortement. C'était plaisant à entendre. Je me surprenais à y prendre du plaisir et soupirais donc.

\- Ah... Nastia... Oui... Ah...

\- Sasha... Humm... soupirais-je avec un sourire.

Ses râles devenaient plus rapprochés et son souffle plus rapide et court. Il bougeait tellement ses hanches que sa queue rebondissait sur son ventre. Tiens ? Elle était plus saillante et plus veinée qu'avant. Je la touchais par envie de ma main libre et constatais qu'elle était très dure, plus que d'ordinaire. Oh merde ! Je la voulais en moi pour prendre également mon pied.

\- Sasha... Je te veux... J'en peux plus... me plaignis-je en gémissant d'envie.

\- Ah... Oui... Capote...Jeans... Ah... Vient Nastia... Vient... Ah... Vite...

Sans retirer mes doigts, je chopais son pantalon et fouillais dans ses poches pour trouver le préservatif. Téléphone, Briquet, ticket de caisse. Ah capote ! Il me la prit des mains et la déballa pour l'enrouler rapidement autours de sa verge. Je vins m'asseoir à califourchon pour m'empaler sur sa queue qu'il dressait d'une main. Seigneur ! Que c'était bon ! C'était la première fois que je sentais un sexe d'homme aussi dur en moi. Je me déhanchais comme une folle sur lui en faisant de mon mieux pour continuer le massage prostatique. Nos gémissements bestiaux résonnaient dans la salle de bain et sur le moment, je me foutais pas mal qu'on nous entende. Je prenais mon pied comme jamais. C'était mieux que l'autre fois avec Marco. Je me sentais mouiller comme jamais puis l'orgasme m'atteignait. Je couinais avec un sourire béat et un liquide sortit encore de mon vagin, comme ce matin avec Marco. Malgré ma jouissance, je continuais mon déhanchement animal. Je voulais maintenant que Sasha ait son fameux orgasme. Nous étions là pour ça, nan ?

\- Ah... Putain... Nastia... Continue, je viens... Ah oui !...

Il grogna comme un diable, ses mains sur mes fesses et je sentis son anus se contracter me forçant à ralentir le rythme de mon doigt. Lentement, je le massais encore alors que les muscles de son plancher pelvien se serraient et se desserraient autours de mon doigt. Je sentais en moi nettement les soubresauts de sa queue. C'était agréable et je souriais en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je me retirais doucement de son cul puis enlevais le gant pour le jeter sur le côté.

Nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire puis éclatâmes de rire. J'étais encore bien ivre et après un tel effort, ma tête tournait. Euphorique, je pris tout de même ma bouteille pour boire à grande gorgée dedans. Mon cousin fit de même avec la sienne et la termina. Il balança la bouteille vide à côté de lui puis je pris sur moi pour terminer la mienne et fis de même. Je riais encore et déposais un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres avant de m'allonger à côté de lui. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'aperçu retirer sa capote mais toujours amusée pour rien, je riais encore avec un grand sourire. J'étais plus que ivre. Une première pour moi. J'avais dû boire trop vite à mon avis et l'alcool avait atteint mon cerveau depuis longtemps.

\- Merde... Nastia ! Fit Sasha alerté.

Je continuais de rire, me foutant de ce qu'il disait.

\- Nastia !

Je riais encore mais en le regardant cette fois-ci. Quoi ?

\- Putain Nastia ! Arrête de rire ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Mais quoi ? Gloussais-je.

Pour réponse, il me montra le préservatif mais je ne voyais rien d'anormal alors je l'embrassais sur la joue avec un sourire.

\- Et ben quoi ? Souris-je.

\- Nastia ! Tu ne remarques rien ? S'impatienta-t-il, soûlé.

\- Bah nan !

\- Elle a craqué ! S'exclama fortement Sasha sérieusement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 20.

* * *

**Bonus futilité :**

\- Ivanov Alexei est inspiré physiquement de l'acteur allemand THOMAS KRETSCHMANN.

\- Ivanov Anya est inspirée physiquement de l'actrice allemande Diane Kruger.

\- Je sais qu'après la sortie d'un long coma, les muscles sont beaucoup attrofiés mais pour la suite de la fiction, j'avais besoin qu'Anastasia puisse bouger un minimum.


End file.
